


Fire Emblem: Dawn of Darkness

by Anacybele



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Continent, Unofficial Sequel, extra lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 348,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anacybele/pseuds/Anacybele
Summary: For hundreds of years, the people of Tellius believed their continent was the last one standing in the world after a great flood destroyed the others. Mere months after the defeat of the goddess Ashera at the hands of the one called the Radiant Hero, and sometimes Blue Flame, however, one of the biggest discoveries in the history of Tellius is made. A ship docked in Port Toha of the kingdom of Crimea and its passengers claimed to be from another land. When the existence of the continent of Altarais was confirmed, many jumped at the chance to visit and explore it, spreading the tale of the Radiant Hero they came to greatly respect. Yet, none could predict the chain of events that would follow. Most especially not the Radiant Hero himself, whose own emotional voyage there would lead him to a young mercenary who unknowingly is being targeted...and a land on the verge of bloodshed. This is a take on a third installment to the Tellius saga.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Ike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. A Broken Love

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't point this out, there will be some confusion, I'm sure of it, so here it is. The original character Azura was created several years before Fire Emblem Fates would even be announced, so the fact that she shares her name with the female lead of that game is complete coincidence. Also, I've been met with some criticism in the past on how I've handled Elincia in this story, specifically her departure from Crimea. She is NOT abandoning Crimea in any way whatsoever, and her reasons for leaving are much more than just being in love with Ike, as she describes with her struggles to rule the way she feels she should. Her love for Ike and missing him terribly are just making it even more difficult than it already was, and she decides she has to support him and Crimea the only other way she can think of: watching over her homeland by his side. Her body may have left Crimea, but her heart has not, and later on down the line, she'll be writing home quite often, and also visiting. I'm happy to take suggestions on how to make this take on Elincia more clear, though!

Chapter 1: A Broken Love

  
_“Thank you…Ike…” she said. Just then, the two continued to gaze at each other, realizing how close their faces were. Ike’s expression gradually grew nervous, but Elincia could see why it was so. He’d probably never been this close to a girl before in his young life. Ike couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful young queen standing before him and in the next few seconds, his cheeks turned a rosy red. Elincia noticed it right away._

_“Hee hee. You’re blushing,” she pointed out, causing Ike to go red even more. “Whatever is the matter?”_

_“Well, I…I…” he stammered, having trouble finding words._

_“Shhh,” Elincia interrupted, pressing a finger to Ike’s mouth. Her face slowly moved closer to Ike’s with every second, and moments later, her lips were suddenly pressed against his. Ike, whose eyes bulged wide at first, found himself returning the passionate kiss and let his hands curl around Elincia’s waist, pulling her close. Elincia’s arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck._

_The moment felt like it would last forever as Ike and Elincia remained in their embracing kiss. In her heart, Elincia knew she loved Ike and no one else. Besides the fact that he was very handsome and they had shared a grand adventure together, Ike had taught and shown Elincia many great things about life that she had not thought existed before, things that not even her closest friends might’ve been able to show her. They also shared many things in common and shared similar dreams. And Ike had endlessly showed his passion for her and how much he had grown to care for her by defending her at any cost. He had even been willing to give his life up to ensure her dreams would come true. The two let go moments later, both with small smiles on their faces._

_“I love you,” Ike finally managed to say. Elincia knew he meant it too. She had suspected that he’d fallen for her quite some time ago and hadn’t known it. Thus, she knew she had to let him know how much she loved him. Elincia smiled and rested her head and hands upon Ike’s chest. Ike responded by keeping one arm around her waist._

_“Oh, Ike…You have stolen my heart as well,” Elincia admitted. “I will admit it. I’ve been in love with you since Gallia.”_

_“That long, eh?” Ike replied, a bit of embarrassment in his voice._

_“Hee hee…” she giggled again. “At first, I was impressed by how handsome you are.”_

_This statement caused Ike to blush again, and Elincia to giggle even more._

_“Then, I could only love you more after seeing your strength and courage in battle and your burning desire to fulfill my dream of a liberated Crimea,” Elincia went on. “You even spoke up whenever you thought someone was bullying me! I was forever grateful for everything you’d done and still am. And when you held my hand in the castle as we walked onto the balcony, I felt like the luckiest princess in the world.”_

_Ike remained silent for a moment, his cheeks going even pinker again._

_“…Sorry, it’s times like this where I have no clue what to say,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head._

_“Oh, that’s alright,” Elincia replied with a smile. “I’d probably feel the same way, actually.”_

_“Heh. Although, I will say that the reason I chose to do so much for you,” Ike continued. “Is that I was falling in love with you too. I just wish I’d realized it sooner.”_

_Elincia wrapped her arms around Ike’s neck and kissed his cheek again before replying._

_“But you do now, and that’s all that matters to me,” she assured, not letting go._

_“I’m certainly glad of that,” Ike replied lovingly, putting a hand to her chin. Within the next second, he’d locked lips with her once more. They stayed embraced for moments on in once again. After parting and noticing how late it had become, they headed for the castle door, holding hands while doing so. The last time they had done this was the very same balcony scene Elincia described, making it a crucial moment for both. After exchanging a good night kiss, Ike departed back into the castle while Elincia stood at the doorway, many new thoughts probing her mind._

The memory of the man she loved kept ringing through Queen Elincia’s head as she sat in her bedchambers within Castle Crimea. That had been her first kiss, in the moonlit castle gardens under the stars. It had been, admittedly, clumsy and awkward at first. This didn’t bother Elincia overmuch; if anything, she enjoyed the underlying revelation that she was his first love as much and he was her first. Their time together had been scarce, brief moments of joy stolen from the business of ruling Crimea and leading the war effort, but they were always worth the wait. After having lost so much, her parents and his, and enduring so much, two wars against unspeakable evil and seeing so much misery and death, their time together had allowed them to get something back and a shred of happiness that lightened their burdens and gladdened their hearts. But, even that was now denied. This train of thought reminded Elincia of a poem Bastian had been reading lately. She couldn't remember the poet's name, nor the exact quote, but it was about how there was no greater misery than to remember, with bitter regret, a time of pure happiness. Since her lover’s departure, Elincia felt the truth of this every day.

It had been nearly a year since she had last seen him, though it felt like years, and she continued to terribly miss him. Prior to his departure, a rumor had been spread about Elincia and Geoffrey, the commander of Crimea’s Royal Knights, that they were sharing a secret romance. Many people had jumped to such a conclusion because Elincia had to have several private war meetings with him that were focused on major conflicts involving their nation, as well as Crimea's internal security so that a repeat of the debacle with Duke Ludveck might be averted. When the news of her lover’s departure reached her ears, she could only weep in sadness, for she knew why he left. He must have heard the rumors as well and, wounded as she was, departed in grief. In truth, Elincia had no choice but to accept it and wed Geoffrey as her lord uncle, Renning, proposed soon after and there was no way the man she loved could have ever known that. 

As she often did, Elincia regretted that she and her lover had never made their love public. It began roughly three years prior to the events that led to the present during another conflict known as the Mad King’s War. The man had been given the title of Lord and made a general in order to liberate Crimea from Daein’s grasp. Since then, only a few of the Crimea nobility and a mercenary company known as the Greil Mercenaries had any knowledge of it. Neither group had spread the word at the request of Elincia and her lover, due to the life this man led. They feared there would be uproar of questions and even possible protest among the Crimean common folk as well as the remaining nobility if the truth leaked out. After all, this man was but a commoner himself who rescued Elincia in her time of need. Even his title of Lord had only so much merit since bestowing it was an act of necessity, one which he had objected to. It was not known if their relationship would be accepted, not to mention it even had to be put on hold after the man renounced his peerage to live as a mercenary. More than once, Elincia had considered discreetly reinstating him as a Lord but her fledging monarchy was soon mired in a series of crises that demanded her full attention and more.

Even after everything that had occurred, Elincia still regretted having to marry Geoffrey, despite that she had little say in the matter. Geoffrey had been her next best choice in possible suitors and she would eventually need to produce an heir if she were to remain Queen. The truth was, however, that the two only saw one other as close friends with a bond as close as that of siblings. The only thing Elincia had left to remember the man she truly loved was a long, worn headband he once wore. Elincia now had it tightly gripped in her trembling hands. She’d gotten it from Oscar, one of Crimea’s knights, who found it in the fort that once belonged to the Greil Mercenaries.

As tears began to fall down Elincia’s cheeks, she began to think of how other people she knew had stayed with the ones they loved. Sothe and Micaiah, the new rulers of Daein, were the foremost example in her mind. If Queen Micaiah could marry Sothe, a lowly thief of all things, why should Elincia be denied marrying a common mercenary? The more she thought about it, the more upset it made her. Why did she have to be the only one without satisfaction in the end? Her thoughts were lost when there was a knock at the door and Geoffrey walked in. He noticed the tears trailing down Elincia’s cheeks, easily sensing the reason why.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Geoffrey surmised, though he already knew the answer. Elincia quickly turned around to face him. Though she tried to wipe away her tears, more coursed from her eyes in an endless stream.

“Yes… Oh, Geoffrey, I’m sorry! I miss him so very much…” Elincia admitted, sobs choking her words to strangled whispers.

“I…understand,” Geoffrey replied, though his tone suggested that he was not entirely happy to hear the queen’s words. “I will agree, it was clear ever since you returned to us near the end of the Mad King's War that you and Ike loved one another. I only regret you two could not have done so openly, for you two should not have had to hide anything.” 

Elincia was speechless for a few seconds, blinking bemusedly as guarded hope welled up in her chest.

“R-Really? You don’t mind that you weren’t the one I fell in love with?” Elincia inquired, wanting to be sure.

“I don’t mind at all, no. Our relationship has always been nothing more than platonic, has it not?” Geoffrey pointed out. “Those rumors were merely started by silly people jumping to conclusions. They should have realized that we would have to discuss what we were to do about Begnion and the Laguz Alliance bringing their conflict onto Crimean soil. But no…they did not. Those stories might have died down overnight, if only Duke Renning had not believed them. I cannot fault him for being so eager to see us wed, though I know it only tore you and Ike farther apart, quite literally. But…”

Here, Geoffrey’s words trailed off. His gaze found one of the chamber’s windows and he gazed through it for a long, long moment. Elincia didn’t ask what he was looking at, for she already knew.

These days, the carefree simplicity of life at the royal villa was on her mind often as well.

“But what?” she wondered after a moment.

“Well,” Geoffrey began again, a hint of reluctance in his tone. “It is clear to me now that you and Ike belong together. But, I must confess, I don’t like where this is going.”

“Oh, Geoffrey…” Elincia replied, sniffling. “I had a feeling you’d say that. I know nobody wants me to leave, especially you and Lucia. I have enjoyed our lives together and you two always supported me. You both were like the older brother and sister I never had and I love you two dearly.”

“Well, I’m glad of that and I thank you. But I don’t know what I’d do without you. I realize Ike must have felt the same way, perhaps even worse. But, it is my hope that I will have the chance to welcome you and Ike home.”

This time, it was Elincia who fell silent. For a time, her moist eyes ran dry and a different emotion seemed to flood into her lambent orbs. Regret now seemed to mingle with her sadness and longing for Ike, and she was unable to meet Geoffrey’s gaze.

She did, indeed, love the stalwart Geoffrey, the loyal Lucia, the eccentric Bastian and her indomitable lord uncle…and that was precisely why the words she knew she had to say would be so painful. As much as she loved her family, and her kingdom, she knew that this love did not alter a reality which she had to face. And, though it was as painful as it was clear, she did not shirk from it.

“That’s something else I must speak about to you, Geoffrey,” she informed him, each word demanding an effort. “I may not be coming back.”

Once more, silence fell between the pair. Geoffrey stared at Elincia, as though uncertain he’d heard right, and the mingled surprise and incredulity in his gaze pierced Elincia just as surely as the knight’s brave lance would have.

“What?!” he blurted, startled by his own vehemence and remembering himself at the last moment. “I…forgive me, Elincia. But, surely you know you and Ike would be welcome here in Crimea?”

“I know what I said must’ve hurt you…” Elincia replied, all too aware of how great an understatement that was. “But Geoffrey, I have other reasons for choosing to leave. You see, I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, and not just about Ike. I’ve been retracing my steps from since I was crowned nearly four years ago, and even beforehand, and I’ve found myself with little choice but to face reality: I do not believe I am fit to remain queen. Please, do not misunderstand me. I love Crimea and my people, and I am forever grateful for what everyone has done to aid me. But, even after…even after Ike’s encouragement, I knew that I was not suited to be queen. Still, I resolved to take the throne because I believed the rest of my family was dead and I didn’t trust any of the nobles with the crown. I still do not, in fact.”

“Elincia, with all due respect, that’s nonsense. Your ascension to the throne was unexpected, that much no one can deny. But, you have risen nobly to the challenge. And, under very difficult circumstances, I might add.”

Elincia tried to smile in reply to Geoffrey’s praise, but it looked more like a grimace and not a trace of levity touched her eyes.

“You always were much too kind to me,” Elincia replied with a hint of melancholy. “But, I don’t believe I deserve your praise.”

“I disagree. We could still be under Ashnard’s control, or the throne could have been usurped by Ludveck. We could have been annexed by Begnion, or torn asunder by the conflict between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance. Or, we could still be under Ashera’s Judgement. But, you led us through each and all of these crises. You’ve grown far stronger since the last war ended, many of your people adore you and they now believe in peace between the beorc and laguz. You should be proud.”

“Perhaps, but I do not feel proud. I’ve shown weakness more times than I can count. What’s more, I wasn’t even raised to be a queen. My lord uncle was chosen to inherit the throne, and I know now that he was the wiser choice. My father and lord uncle did anger many people with their plans to pursue reconciliation between the races, but they were never faced with a full blown rebellion, whereas I was. What’s more, I have neither the political acumen of my father nor the forceful personality of my lord uncle. I’m far too hesitant to answer force with force, and I always had a great deal of trouble making difficult decisions.”

Geoffrey shook his head grimly, still clearly disapproving of Elincia’s self-depreciating words.

“Yet, you never once gave up,” he pointed out. “Many who faced the tribulations you did would have, and quickly.”

“I likely would have given up if not for the people who had helped me,” Elincia countered. “Remember when Ludveck had captured Lucia and was about to execute her in front of us? I had no idea what to do. I knew that, if I conceded defeat to Ludveck, then he would surely undo everything my family worked so hard to accomplish. But, even though Lucia shouted that she would gladly lay down her life for my sake, I knew that I couldn’t bear seeing her be killed. I didn’t want to decide, I [I]couldn’t[/I] decide. I would have failed, both Lucia and Crimea, had Ike and his mercenaries not arrived when they did.”

“No one could fault you for being conflicted when faced with such a dilemma, Elincia…”

“Perhaps, but that was not the end of it. When Begnion’s army sought to cross through our territory to attack the Laguz Alliance, I had hoped that Crimea could mediate a peace. But, I couldn’t stop either side from coming to blows. When I confronted Zelgius, I believed that laying down my weapon would convince him to stand down, but I should have realized that Valtome would not follow suit. If not for you and Ike, I probably would have been killed.”

“Seeking peace is always a gamble; sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose. But, there is no wrong in trying. And, you’ve tried harder than most. I fully believe that, were your father in your place, he would have done the same.”

“Would he have done as I did during that flu epidemic that struck the castle a few years ago? We both know how the nobles resented my giving so much attention to ensuring the servants and guards received the treatment they needed.”

“You said that saving lives, and preventing the outbreak from spreading, took precedence over the nobles’ petty grievances. I stood by your decision then, and I still do.”

“I know you do, and I’m glad. But, I should’ve seen that a different solution was needed. Lucia had caught wind of Ludveck even back then, and my actions played right into his hands. And, not just then either. Ludveck captured Lucia and used her as leverage against me while she was operating under my orders. And, when he arranged that ruse to lure you away from me so that he could strike, I fell for it. He played me the way a bard plays a harp.”

“Ludveck proved more devious than any of us suspected. Yet, for all his cunning, he was defeated.”

“By Ike, not by myself. I haven’t been able to do much, if anything, on my own. I have tried to be as kind and generous to my people as possible, and to press the case for creating stable alliances with the laguz. But, it’s not enough. The people need strong, and decisive leadership from someone who can be effective as both a warrior and a diplomat…and, I am neither.”

“Hm…”

“And what’s more, I never even really wanted to be queen. To be honest, I much preferred our life in the royal villa. And, I think it’s no secret that we both miss those days. Back then, I felt like a normal girl. I enjoyed learning to cook, clean, sew, and use a sword. I liked being able to play with my friends and…to just be my own person. I wasn’t learning anything of politics or how to rule a country, and the people have suffered much for that ignorance. I believe that I am unfit to serve as their leader, and that my lord uncle is best suited to take the throne. I’m so grateful that he’s alive, for he knows how to balance being fair with being firm, and he will surely finish the work my father began.”

Here, Elincia paused and cupped Geoffrey’s cheek with one hand. He seemed to flinch at her touch, but he met her gaze squarely.

“I know that you must be disappointed by my decision, and I'm deeply sorry,” she intoned, her eyes misting. “But, I would not be doing this if I did not believe it was in the best interest of the Crimean people.”

For a long moment, Geoffrey’s gaze drifted and his lips twisted silently as if seeking a counter-argument which he could not find. When he finally broke the silence, his tone almost sounded desperate.

“But… Are you certain that abdication is truly the best course? And, for that matter, why hunt for Ike alone? Couldn’t we instead send out search parties to find Ike and explain everything to him? Surely he would return if he knew you still loved him. Forgive me if I speak out of turn, I want you to be happy more than anything. But I don’t want to let you leave either. And, whatever you may think of your “shortcomings.” I know that many others will agree with me.”

“I’m sorry, Geoffrey, but I must go myself. This errand is mine, and mine alone. I ask no one else to undertake it in my stead. I love Crimea, and my people, and you, and the rest of my family dearly. But, I know that I cannot live without Ike and that the people of Crimea deserve better leadership than what I’ve offered them. I firmly believe that this is what’s best for them and myself.”

Yet another silence fell between the pair but, rather than wistfulness or pleading, a different emotion gleamed in Geoffrey’s eyes. There was sadness and pained resignation, but there was a hint of something more.

Something akin to, Elincia feared, disappointment.

“…Alright, he conceded. “If it’s what you really want, then I will do what I can to help. Just know that I’m going to miss you terribly, as will everyone.”

Elincia could feel her heart droop in her chest but, when he spoke again, his lips were curved in a valiant attempt at a smile of brotherly affection.

“I don’t know if we’ll see each other again,” he said, and Elincia found herself blinking back tears at the truth of the words. “But, if you and Ike return, both of you will be welcome here.”

Elincia was unable to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks again, though these tears were of burgeoning hope. She couldn’t restrain herself from getting up and throwing her arms about Geoffrey in a tight hug. As some of her sadness began to turn into excitement, Elincia’s thoughts raced to how Ike would react when she was finally in his arms again. She knew she couldn’t live without the man she loved anymore and had to seek him out, no matter what anyone else thought.

“Oh, Geoffrey, thank you for understanding!” Elincia cried. Geoffrey slipped his arms around her waist and returned her hug. “And if we can come back, we will. I promise.”

“Hey, as I said, I would do anything to make you happy,” he assured with a smile.

“Yes, but…we don’t know where Ike is.”

“I have a pretty good idea. You know how the continent of Altarais was recently discovered, right?”

Elincia gasped at Geoffrey’s response. Altarais, of course! The continent of Altarais, once thought to have been destroyed in the Great Flood, had recently been discovered to the west of Tellius just as the conflicts had ended. Ships bearing merchants and explorers alike had already begun plying the waters between the two continents.

“You mean he may have gone there?” she guessed. “I must find a boat!”

“Now, not so fast,” Geoffrey said as he smiled again, though it seemed a bit forced. “Aren’t you going to pack a few things first?”

“Oh, right, of course,” Elincia replied, somewhat sheepishly. “I guess I’m just so eager to go.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Elincia grabbed a knapsack and began stuffing the essentials inside, including Ike’s old headband. It had been the very same one he’d worn during the Mad King’s War, and which had accentuated his own unique charm. However, Ike’s whereabouts were far from the only thing on Elincia’s mind. The prospect of seeking him out had caused her longing for the hero of Tellius to bubble up in her until she felt ready to burst with heady exhilaration. She wanted to feel the warmth of Ike’s strong arms around her again, and she longed to gaze once more at his handsome face, into his storm blue eyes. And, above all, she craved to feel his lips on hers again. 

But this train of thought soon led to another. What would everyone she knew in Crimea think of her suddenly leaving her nation behind to be with a mercenary? She had banished the notion from her mind earlier, believing that her departure was for the best, but what if those she left behind felt differently? Of course, Ike’s former companions, the Greil Mercenaries, would not have a problem with it. They had known of the love between the hero of Tellius and the queen of Crimea for the longest time. Lucia, Geoffrey’s sister, as well as Bastian, the count of Fayre, had also known.

But in the three years between the two great wars, Elincia’s relationship with Ike had become a contentious matter between her and her adoptive siblings. Though Lucia had approved at first, her disposition toward the match had shifted when the matter of Elincia and Ike’s reputations arose. Lucia had urged Elincia to be cautious with her newfound lover, as word of any impropriety getting out could be ruinous. Thus, when Lucia and Geoffrey learned that Ike and Elincia had come within inches of having intercourse out of wedlock on two occasions, the aqua haired siblings had been mightily displeased. Geoffrey seemed willing to overlook her near-transgressions, but would Lucia be of like mind? Elincia tried to tell herself that her adoptive sister, who had been her closest friend since she was a toddler, would respect Elincia’s decision…but, she could not suppress a sense of trepidation at the thought of Lucia’s reaction.

However, there were also the other nobles and Crimean common folk who Elincia knew had long supported her reign. What would they think of such a decision made by their queen? What would Renning think? As Elincia worriedly contemplated this, she blew out her breath in a melancholy sigh. Was she was really making the right choice after all? Upon seeing the conflict in her face, Geoffrey then approached her. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“Elincia, do not worry about things here,” he assured. “I will admit, I had hoped you would have reached a different decision. However, I will see to it there that are no problems arising here from your decision. If Ike is the man you desire to be with, then it should be accepted. And I know Lucia will say the same.”

Elincia blinked, startled by the mention of her adoptive sister. Again, Geoffrey seemed to sense her thoughts.

“After the flu epidemic, I heard about the…row you two had,” he remarked, his face suddenly turning red. “She was very angry, but I think…I think that having Duke Renning back has forced her to see things for your perspective.”

Something in Geoffrey’s blush suggested that Elincia most definitely did not want to ask for details. Still, she was not quite reassured.

“Well, are you sure?” Elincia wondered. “What about my lord uncle? Or our friends from the Greil Mercenaries, Gallia, and Begnion? Even Daein?”

“Lord Renning would want you to be as happy as I do, I can assure you,” Geoffrey replied. “That is, after all, the reason he arranged…our marriage in the first place, because he believed we were in love. I’m sure he would want your happiness. I cannot speak for Daein, but everyone else has some well-found respect for Ike, as well as for you. They would never stand between you two and your happiness.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I guess that means Daein’s stance is the only one in question,” Elincia mused.

“Well, speaking candidly, I’m not sure they would even care,” Geoffrey admitted. “That Micaiah seemed to be so stuck up and stubborn that she probably wouldn’t even notice Crimea’s ruler changed for ages.”

“Haha, probably,” Elincia replied with a laugh. “And speaking of the throne, my lord uncle will need to know about this as soon as possible. But I’m not sure if I can face him.”

“Hm… Then maybe it’s best for you to write him a letter instead,” Geoffrey suggested. “We also must write the annulment to our marriage and the terms of your abdication. I can deliver everything to him, if you’d like.”

“Ah, that’s a good idea.”

Elincia then quickly finished her light packing and grabbed some parchment and a quill. At first, Elincia found the task to be daunting. How could she explain, to a man who might as well have been her second father, that she was leaving for another continent and that, in all likelihood, they would never meet again? With Geoffrey’s urging, however, Elincia soon began to explain why she had to undertake this journey. She wrote about how she had first met Ike and their time together, from the Mad King’s War to a battle with wolf laguz and the search for the sword Ettard a mere month later, to the more recent Crimean Rebellion and the Laguz Alliance conflicts. After signing her name upon completion, Elincia and Geoffrey worked together to draw up the papers about their annulment and Elincia’s abdication. Elincia then asked that Geoffrey deliver the documents while she prepared for her departure. She threw off whatever she thought might betray her royal origins. Jewelry, head pieces, the translucent cape she wore, anything of the sort would be left behind. Once she was finished, she threw on an old dark brown cloak to disguise herself. It had been the cloak she always used in such occasions, more than a few of which related to seeing Ike. With great reluctance, she decided not to use her Pegasus, Gwydion, to fly to the nearest port. Though Gwydion had served her, and her great-grandmother before her, admirably in the wars, Gwydion was growing old and Elincia knew flying into port would only attract unwanted attention. While it pained her to think of leaving behind yet another friend, when those were few enough to begin with, she knew she was willing to make such a sacrifice to see Ike again and that Gwydion would be well taken care of in his old age.

“Geoffrey…I’m going to miss you and everyone else,” she whispered, her voice choked with emotion. “I mean it. I wish Ike never had to leave Tellius…”

“Believe me, so do I,” Geoffrey agreed. “And I…I promise that neither I nor anyone else will interfere with your relationship.”

“Thank you…” Elincia replied. “Thank you so much, Geoffrey.” 

With that, they curled their arms around each other once more in one final hug. Though he vainly attempted to prevent it, a tear trickled down Geoffrey’s face.

“…Good bye, Elincia. And good luck,” he choked out.

“Good bye…”

Their last hug had lasted only for a few moments, and Elincia immediately exited the room when they drew apart. Her last gesture towards Geoffrey was turning back one final time, a tear falling down her cheek. Geoffrey, meanwhile, took the letter, the annulment, and the abdication papers, but did not leave the room. He could only clench them tightly in his fist as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

His tears, he knew, would be the first of many that would be shed when news of Queen Elincia’s departure spread throughout Crimea.

Though it proved difficult to avoid the guards, Elincia ultimately made it out of the castle without being seen. She was glad that she had chosen to take Amiti with her as she strode through the streets of Melior. It was dark out, and traveling during the nightly hours could prove to be dangerous. Still, Elincia needed to arrive in Port Toha in the west by dawn so she would have plenty of time to find and board an Altarasian ship returning to its native port. Thankfully, it had been easy to leave Melior. The streets were virtually empty, shops were closed, and since the night guards were changing shifts, it was simple enough to avoid being seen. However, once the former queen finally departed the city, her fortunes took a turn for the worst. Elincia knew which way was west, but she had to travel through many wooded areas as well as small villages and towns, and all while ensuring that she was not recognized. As she followed the first forest path she came upon, Elincia’s eyes began to dart nervously in all directions. Though she had marched with the army in the wars, she had never traveled alone before; much less through a forest at night. Still, she had to make it to the port; if not for herself, then for Ike.

As she clambered through a heavily wooded grove, however, a cracking noise echoed throughout the area. Elincia paused for a moment, sucking in her breath and her eyes roaming the dark landscape, but nothing appeared. When she took another step, the noise rang out again. Only, it was much louder this time. Elincia whirled and saw what looked like a squat mass of shadows which suddenly rose upward to tower over her. When she made out the gleam of sharp teeth dripping saliva, she realized what she was looking at. It was a brown bear. As a child, she had once wandered away from the Royal Villa and happened upon a pair of bear cubs. Not realizing how dangerous such creatures could be when they grew older, she had frolicked with them while her caretakers frantically searched for their missing charge. After she had been found, her lord uncle had been quite amused by the story, and had, Elincia suspected, purposefully riled a few people up by giving the small princess a stuffed bear.

_This_ bear, however, looked much, _much_ larger than the cubs she had stumbled upon so long ago. It also looked far less friendly, for it drew back a massive paw that glinted with sharp claws. Elincia yelped and quickly darted aside to evade the attack. The bear’s claws whistled past her, tearing the bark from a tree just behind the former queen. Elincia felt herself blanch; if a blow like that landed, it would likely take her head off. Deciding that fighting the beast would be most unwise, she turned and bolted down the path in hopes that she could lose the beast and keep from becoming its breakfast. She did not want to fight it unless she had no alternative, as she knew that she could not hope to match the beast’s strength. Her best chance was to outrun it, and hope the bear caught scent of something more appetizing than herself.

The bear crashed through the forest after her, the rumble of its pursuit causing the frightened former queen to begin running frantically. Pumping her arms for speed, and her legs a blur of motion, she did not realize that the forest around her had thickened and that the tree roots had begun to encroach upon her path. Before she realized it, a stray tree root caught Elincia’s foot. She toppled over and crashed to the forest floor. The bear soon caught up and, drawing back its paw again, swung at her legs. Elincia desperately rolled to one side, and the flashing claws dug into her cloak instead, allowing her to scramble to her feet and attempt to run. But, her cloak was still firmly in the bear’s grasp. Unable to undo the cloak’s clasp with her trembling fingers, Elincia bent away from the creature while it held her fast. The beast was strong, but the cloak began to rip and fray under the strain and eventually it tore, allowing Elincia to free herself. With the bear struggling to free its paws from the portion of the cloak that now shackled its forelimbs, Elincia made her escape.

_I am_ never _going to look at that stuffed bear the same way again._

Elincia ran for what felt like a mile before she was sure the beast had lost her scent. Gratefully, Elincia slowed from a headlong run to an exhausted halt. She was sweaty, dirty, and panting heavily, but the former queen caught her breath and pressed on. The next hour or so of travel passed without incident but, as the forest began to thin, clouds gathered in the dark sky. A peal of thunder shook the tree branches and rain began to fall. Elincia had a hood on her cloak, but it did little to keep her from eventually getting drenched. Still more hours passed, and by the time the sun began to rise, she was shivering heavily and looked as if she had jumped into the Ribahn River. Her thoughts felt distant and scattered, likely exhaustion from her encounter with the bear or an illness from the rain, or both. She had also very nearly run right into a bandit stronghold thinking it was an abandoned building she could use as temporary shelter. When she saw a group of ragged-looking ruffians carrying axes slink inside, Elincia had immediately turned away, lucky to have not been seen.

After another few hours travel, she finally struck a road that she recognized. Taking care to ensure that her face was concealed by her hood, she followed it. Since the sun was only just coming up, there was little traffic and, of those camped on the road, all were either asleep or occupied with preparing for the day. Later still, as the sun rose higher and she was beginning to dry off, the call of gulls and the lapping of waves against the shoreline reached her ears. And soon, for the first time in days, a smile dawned the former queen’s face. Port Toha had finally come into view. After everything she had gone through the previous night, Elincia was finally going to be on her way to Altarais. And, from there, she would journey onward until she was in her lover’s arms once more.

_Why? Why, Elincia…? Why did all of this have to happen?_ Ike kept asking himself the same question over many times as he stood on a high rock overlooking the vast sea bordering the continent of Altarais. It was late in the day when the sun was on the verge of setting. It shined upon the large, open waters ahead, painting them red and gold. _Why did you have to marry Geoffrey? Why did we have to keep everything about us a secret?_ Unable to rid his mind of the thoughts of his true love back in Tellius, the events leading to the separation of him and Elincia replayed over and over. The Crimean Rebellion that attempted to dethrone Elincia, the Laguz Alliance between Gallia, Phoenicis, and Kilvas going to war with Begnion and for a previously unknown reason, Daein, all played some sort of role. The rumors about Geoffrey and Elincia had indeed reached Ike’s ears, and when they had done so, he could not prevent himself from grieving and choosing to simply run away from the problem. His desire to explore, though truthful, had merely been an excuse and a vain hope that his wandering would staunch his heartbreak. Had Ike and Elincia not turned all their focus on the now-resolved conflicts and kept their relationship so obscure, Lord Renning and the Crimean common folk would have recognized that in truth, Elincia loved Ike.

As Ike continued to watch the beating waves in the sea before him, another thought came to his mind. He wished somehow he could go back to Tellius to see Elincia again, but with her married to Geoffrey, he knew he could not show his face. It would only make matters worse and possibly cause even more rumors to start spreading. No good would come out of Elincia secretly seeing Ike while she had already married either. Ike's shoulders sagged under the weight of heartbreak and his gaze turned downward as he realized there was no way for him to succeed without causing trouble. Either he'd find out Elincia had discarded him in favor of Geoffrey or, even if she hadn't, he'd be faced with the impossibility of pursing his love with her since she was already married. Just then, a pair of footsteps came up from behind him. It was Ranulf, Ike’s laguz companion and close friend on his journey. He had left his home of Gallia to join Ike on the trip. Ike turned around to see the cat laguz standing there.

“Oh, hey Ranulf…” he greeted in a depressed tone.

“I figured I’d find you up here. You’re not sulking about the rumor incident again, are you?” Ranulf wondered. “I told you it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, but I still feel I could have made things come out differently,” Ike protested. “I wish I could just turn back time.”

“Well, I don’t know, but listen, I know how you feel,” Ranulf replied. “You know, about Elincia and all.”

“What? Ranulf, I love her. I could have had a life with her, had all these problems not happened. Sure, she’s of a royal bloodline, but I don’t care. Love takes priority over my distaste for the life of nobles and royals,” Ike stated. “Since when have you ever been involved in anything to do with love?” 

Ranulf heaved a sigh of nervousness before answering Ike’s question.

“Well…I never told anyone this, but I…for the longest time I was stuck between Lethe and Lyre,” Ranulf admitted. “I couldn’t choose between either of them. While they were both pretty different from one another despite being twin sisters, they still had enough similarities to get me to care a lot for both of them.”

“Oh, I see where you’re going with this. You chose to leave so you didn’t have to make a choice.”

“Exactly. I never even knew who I loved more, let alone could I be with her.”

“I see. Perhaps I’m not solely to blame, but then I can’t help but think Geoffrey is responsible too,” Ike replied. “I actually once thought he did love Elincia, but I never said anything about it.”

“Well, I really don’t know about that either, but I can tell you that the rumors were definitely no one’s fault,” Ranulf assured Ike. “It was a gigantic misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ike agreed. “I can’t pout about it forever, so I may as well set it aside for now. And let’s get going, it’s starting to get late.”

As the days went by, thoughts of being with Ike again never left Elincia’s mind. After nearly missing last boat of the day to Altarais when she was leaving Crimea, she stood on the deck and looked out at the sea before her. Hopefully Altarais wouldn’t be too long of a journey, at least not any longer than the ocean voyage from Crimea to Begnion during the Mad King’s War, which was roughly two months. However, to her pleasure, the journey from Tellius to Altarais was said to be only a few weeks, due to the calm waters and the fact that this boat moved faster than the one Elincia and Ike had been on. As she remained on the deck, never taking Ike out of her mind while watching the sunlight sparking off the bay and relished the salty spray of the sea, Elincia wondered how Geoffrey was doing on the matter of meeting with Renning and ending the marriage, as well as her uncle’s thoughts about the letter. She hoped that he would understand everything that had happened was a mistake. She felt that Geoffrey was right that he would, but Elincia simply couldn't bring herself to tell him in person.

Deciding to keep her identity of former queen to herself, Elincia, spent two more weeks aboard the ship in relative solitude until one night, when she returned below decks to turn in for the evening. The halls of the inside of the boat were full of people going to Altarais, either returning from exploring Tellius or having disembarked from Tellius to explore the newly discovered continent and having general conversation. As Elincia approached her cabin, a dark red-haired woman who appeared be no older than her had turned a corner into the hall. While in a run, she mistakenly bumped into Elincia, causing her to stumble. The woman swiftly caught her before she could fall.

“Oh! I beg your pardon! I’m so sorry!” the woman apologized. Elincia simply smiled as the woman helped her up.

“It’s alright, it was just an accident,” she replied. “I’ve…never seen you before. Are you from Altarais?” 

Before answering, the woman looked Elincia over as if the former queen was someone she knew, but hadn’t seen in years.

“Why, yes, I am,” the woman confirmed, smiling back. “I’m Azura. What brings you here?”

“Oh, I’m looking for someone,” Elincia explained. “That’s why I’m going to Altarais.”

“You don’t say? You wouldn’t happen to be looking for a man named Ike, would you?” Azura guessed.

Elincia’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How…how’d you know that?!” she gasped.

Azura smiled again and pushed back her long red hair, part of which had been set back into a ponytail. Her chest, arms, shoulders, and legs were covered with light blue armor, undecorated and clearly designed for mobility, and a sword was sheathed at her side. The sword caught Elincia by surprise, as it looked remarkably like one Ike used to use. Its red grip and silver hilt were all too familiar. Elincia had little doubt that it was a Regal Sword. Had Ike given it to Azura or did more than one of those blades exist? Whatever the reason, Elincia’s main thought was how Azura knew Ike at all.

“Ah, you see, he is indeed there. I met him at the harbor we’re now heading for when he first arrived,” Azura explained. “He’s quite the acquaintance. At first, he wouldn’t tell me why he’d left home, but when I convinced him that he could trust me, he gave me his story. It was quite a tale. I had wondered why he didn’t seem happy when I first spotted him on the boat’s plank.” 

Azura went on to say that Ike had told her tales of his heroism in the Mad King’s War as well as a sword he once used, a blessed golden blade called Ragnell, and conflict between the Begnion Empire and the Laguz Alliance. Elincia finished off these stories by mentioning a few things Ike hadn’t told her, such as his duels against his former arch nemesis, the Black Knight and the Crimean Rebellion. It led her to begin talking of Ike’s noble heroism, his strength and skill, his kindness, his courage, and how he would have secret meetings with her which no one else knew of. She even spoke of his looks, describing him as handsome beyond all reasoning.

“Heh, you really have it bad for Ike, don’t you…Elincia?” Azura guessed with a smile.

“How…how do you know who I am?!” Elincia wondered with a gasp.

“Oh, Ike has talked about you more than anything else,” Azura replied with a chuckle. “He misses you an awful lot.” 

Elincia turned her head and let her cheeks become a rosy pink color.

“That’s my Ike alright,” she confirmed. “How have he and Ranulf been? I mean…assuming you met Ranulf as well.”

“Oh yeah, we all know one another. Ranulf is his usual catty self, sometimes playfully teasing us,” Azura replied. “Ike’s doing fine, except when he mopes about leaving you.”

“Ah, well, this is exactly why I’m traveling all this way,” Elincia commented. “I’ve ensured that my people are in good hands. It was a very hard decision, but I just...can't function without the man I love by my side. In fact, I don’t ever wish to speak of my royal blood again.”

A few more days went by as Elincia grew to know Azura a little better each time they spoke. Ike had apparently talked with her a lot as well, as she knew more than Elincia had expected. She knew a little bit about the Greil Mercenaries, the aiding of the Laguz Alliance, and about the laguz themselves. Now reminded of another story, Elincia told her of the incident that had occurred with a new tribe, the wolves, just a month after the Mad King’s War ended. Ike was almost killed in the battle when he dueled the wolf king one on one, despite how strong he is even without Ragnell. Two of the few remaining wolves that had inhabited a country called Hatari had then been seen in Tellius during the aiding of the Laguz Alliance.

“Wow. That must have been some battle,” Azura commented one early morning. “And a strong king too. Ike mentioned something about a skill he uses and trains with called…Aether was it?”

“That’s right. Everyone likes to call it his signature move. He used it against the wolf king, but the king still had a lot of energy, despite how badly wounded the blow left him,” Elincia finished. “Ike only barely brought him down, thanks to a lightning strike sending a boulder falling towards him.”

Elincia continued by mentioning the incident where Ike was shoved to the ground and buried in falling pieces of rock from a cliff above, but his superior physical strength enabled him to lift the biggest rock off the top of the pile and throw it a short distance. The wolf king, along with a lot of his comrades, were bowled over and killed by the boulder’s impact. The wolf queen, Nailah, never indicated that she had any knowledge of the battle for an unknown reason.

“Wow, seriously?!” Azura gasped. “I noticed Ike had quite the set of muscles, but I never pictured him doing something like that!”

“Yeah, Ike is an amazing warrior,” Elincia replied, blushing and smiling at the same time. “That battle took a lot out of him though, he passed out from his wounds and losing a lot of blood. Rhys, one of the healers, managed to heal him but we feared he'd die from the blood loss. It was a miracle he lived.”

“Well, thank goodness. It sounds like Ike had it real rough,” Azura interpreted.

Elincia nodded in agreement as the two headed onto the deck that morning. The sun was shining brightly with few clouds soaring over head in the blue sky. A light, cool breeze blew across the boat as it continued its journey to its destination. Elincia peered over the front of the boat and could faintly see hills, trees, and mountains in the far distance. A smile formed on her face as she pointed to the sight of land.

“Hey, is that Altarais?” Elincia inquired, turning to Azura.

“Yep! We’re almost there,” she replied.

“Oh, finally! Soon I’ll see Ike again for the first time in months…” Elincia gushed happily, tears of joy building up in her eyes. Perhaps Ike was still right there in town on the harbor, thinking of her at that very moment. She imagined how happy he’d be when she was in his arms again. Around a half an hour later, the boat finally began to pull into the dock. Elincia grabbed her bag from her boat cabin and bolted through the exit once it was opened. Azura followed behind, seemingly happy to be in her homeland again. The two came to a halt on a road in the little town called Galden at the coast of the nation of Talgria.

“Okay, I’ve seen Ranulf around here in town a lot, so if we’re going to find Ike, we should look for him first,” Azura said, breaking the silence. “I know they have a camp somewhere, but... Ugh, I've been gone so long that I've forgotten where it is.”

“It's alright, we'll find them” Elincia assured. “But wait, Ranulf is a laguz… The beorc here get along with them?”

“Yeah, we do. The beorc and laguz of Altarais have been at peace with one another for a long time,” Azura explained as the two young women began their search in town for Ranulf, going down each road and alley way they could find. Despite searching for over an hour, however, the laguz was nowhere to be found. They even inquired if anyone had seen a blue-haired beast laguz wandering about in town, but no one could give them the answer they hoped for. Still, they kept up the search, hoping Ranulf would at least come into town sooner or later and tell them where they could find Ike. Almost suddenly, just as Azura and Elincia reached the outskirts of town, a group of what appeared to be bandits jumped out of nowhere from the woods ahead. The ring-leader cackled with delight when he set eyes upon the two women.

“Well, well! Looks like we got ourselves a couple o’ girls askin’ fer some trouble, mates!” he glowered, noticing both were armed. “Let’s show ‘em what happens when someone gets 'n our way!!”

Azura, betraying no more than irritation, glared at them and drew her sword.

“I don’t think so, wise guy!” she retorted and charged at the leader. Since the he was wielding an axe, Azura had the upper hand with her sword due to better range and mobility, but it was unknown how strong the bandits actually were.

“Elincia! I’ll hold these ruffians off! Keep looking for Ranulf!” Azura called back.

However, Elincia had other ideas.

“But what if you’re not strong enough by yourself?” Elincia protested worriedly, all too aware that the bandits had Azura outnumbered.

“Don’t worry, I’ve handled guys like these a lot in the past!” Azura replied as she dodged the blade of an axe and drove her sword into the flesh of the bandit next to her. “Just go!”

“Al-Alright.” 

Unfortunately, one of the bandits spotted Elincia as she began to flee.

“Oh no ya don’t!” he shouted and ran after her. “Yer not goin’ anywhere!”

“Elincia, behind you!” Azura warned, taking note of the situation. Elincia turned around, having heard what the bandit said.

“Oh yeah? My blade says otherwise!” she retorted and impaled the bandit right in his gut with her own blade, Amiti. He immediately fell from the fatal blow. Elincia then continued running back through town before any other bandits could try to stop her. Scrambling through the roads as fast as she could, Elincia frantically sought out Ranulf, hoping to find him or even Ike before getting totally lost. And lost in a town all by herself was the last thing she wanted to be at the moment.


	2. Missing Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully escaping the bandits Azura was left to fight, Elincia finally finds Ranulf...but Ike is not with him. As they look for him, they come upon a startling scene. And it ends up being more serious than they could've ever imagined.

Chapter 2: Missing Heroes

After their tense discussion some days before, Ike and Ranulf had spent their time plying their trade as mercenaries for hire in Galden and the surrounding land. The town had been suffering under incessant attacks by bandits, so work was quite plentiful. Thus, the two adventurers had set up a camp in a clearing near the town outskirts as a base of operations. Ranulf, in an attempt to put some semblance of a smile on his somber friend's face, had nicknamed the camp Fort Ike. Unfortunately, it did little to improve the depressed mercenary's mood.

Ike seemed no more cheerful as he and Ranulf shared a meal of salted meat and dried fruit, and Ranulf knew Ike well enough to know that his friend's silent despondence had nothing to do with the meager provisions. Ranulf didn't say anything however; Ike needed help, not pity, and Ranulf was drawing a blank on how to provide that, for the only thing that could cheer Ike up was a certain woman back in Tellius who had married another man. Ike, meanwhile, was mulling over what he and Ranulf had discussed about the rift between him and Elincia. He had spent several sleepless nights thinking about the emerald haired woman who haunted his dreams and whose memory would not escape him and, after fighting back tears on more than one occasion, he came to a realization. Ike didn't like the direction his life had been taking since they'd parted and he had to do something about it while there was still time.

After all, having had as many brushes with death as he has, Ike knew beyond any doubt that where there was a will there was a way. Ike was shaken back to attention when he heard Ranulf drop his empty plate.

"Hey, Ike, I'm going back into town again to pick up some more food and supplies," Ranulf informed him. "I'll be back later."

"Alright, I guess I'll go out back and train some more," Ike decided. "Oh, hey, if you find Azura's back from her trip, tell her I could use a sparring partner."

"Will do." Ranulf agreed with a smile. He grabbed his beige handbag, strapped it around his waist as usual, and headed through the sparse undergrowth away from the camp, starting with the path into town. Ike finished his meal distractedly and, after vainly wishing for larger portions, unsheathed his sword Ettard outside and began to practice. Candidly, he was glad Ranulf had left because, although the azure-haired cat laguz was a good friend, he could be quite distracting at times. And, Ike needed to think. He was sure there was a way to see Elincia again, he just wasn't sure what that was. He spun his blade by the cross guard and swept it to a low guard with the professional ease of a veteran swordsman, remembering how Elincia had liked that bit of showmanship. He shook the memory, trying to focus on what he could do. Ike went through a flurry of slices and stabs, the moves so familiar that his arms and hands preformed them without the intervention of his mind, allowing him to devote his full attention to planning how he could see Elincia again. Returning to Tellius would be easy enough, merchants and explorers were sailing to and from there in stupefying numbers and it would be easy enough to buy passage. What he did when he got there though, that was the tricky part. Ike had often favored the direct approach, so maybe simply tracking down Elincia and talking to her would be preferable.

_And tell her what? Hey, let's make out?_ Ike's mind quipped sarcastically. The notion was tempting, but Ike would not take Elincia against her will. He loved her too much for that. Though, of course, that train of thought led to another unpleasant one. What would he do if Elincia really had left him for Geoffrey? The thought turned Ike's stomach and chilled him to the bone, enough so that he began to thrust and lunge as if he could rend the idea to pieces with his sword, but Ike couldn't discount the possibility. He knew that Elincia and Geoffrey had grown up together and that she did think highly of him, recalling when she'd begged Ike to rescue Geoffrey from the besieged Delbray Castle during the Mad King's War, but how deep did those sentiments go? Geoffrey had always seemed respectful and loyal, if tightly reserved, around Elincia but maybe the man beneath that stoic mask of knightly discipline had emerged and charmed her.

Ike's stomach nearly emptied itself at the heart rending implication. Another thought occurred to him, would going to Geoffrey be a better option? Ike had heard more than a few stories about dueling for a lady's hand, but rather doubted Elincia would be pleased with him and Geoffrey fighting over her, especially if one of them was injured. Would a more peaceful solution be possible? That, Ike supposed, would depend on whether or not Geoffrey liked Elincia more than he'd let on and that was an answer Ike simply did not have. After all, the disparity in their birth had complicated his relationship with Elincia, even if neither he nor she really cared, and the time they spent together was as scarce as it was precious. Had Geoffrey charmed her while Ike wasn't looking? Or, was Geoffrey as much a victim of the rumors as he was? If the latter, then Ike might be able to establish some sort of rapport with Geoffrey, but then what? It would help him determine where Geoffrey stood in all this, but would do little else except maybe ensure that Elincia would be well taken care of if she and Geoffrey were truly in love. That would give Ike closure and he wanted Elincia to be happy after having suffered so much in her young life, but knew it would be a bitter pill if her happiness was with another man. Ike set the notion aside as he began practicing parries and ripostes, turning his thoughts back to Elincia directly. Maybe she did still love him and marrying Geoffrey had been a political match, possibly one that could be counteracted, or maybe Elincia was lost to him and all he could hope for was closure. Either way, he simply had to know. Unless he found out, he knew the past would be only a bitter memory and his future a torturous path leading nowhere.

Ike chose finish his practice with his signature move, Aether. He cast Ettard skyward, the blade spinning into a rising blur of deadly steel, and leapt into the air, caught Ettard by the hilt and came down to earth with a resounding, spinning slash that would've cloven a man in two. The move had saved his life more than a few times, especially against his nemesis the Black Knight. It had been quite the crowd pleaser too, since it was so powerful and so unconventional. When Elincia first saw him do it, she dropped what she was doing, although Ike couldn't recall what it was, and applauded. He could hear it even now. The memory stung, a reminder of happier and simpler days now gone, and Ike tried to brush it away.

Then, he realized that the applause he was hearing was real. Ike knew it couldn't be Ranulf, since even a speedy laguz like him couldn't get to Galden and back so quickly, and he realized further that there was more than one person clapping. Ike whirled to see a small group of men, each with an axe slung over their backs, clapping at him with snarky expressions on their shifty faces. Ike had seen far too many of these sort of people to not know what he faced. They were bandits.

"Now that be a right bit o' showmanship," one bandit commented.

"Aye, he needs to get 'imself a girl," another quipped, and Ike couldn't keep his eye from twitching at his words.

"He can 'ave me sister," a third bandit offered, eliciting raucous laughter from his cohorts.

Ike brought up Ettard to the ready, more irritated than alarmed at the intrusion. After all his battles, Ike ate brigands like these guys for breakfast. Still, he kept his guard up. His tactical mind had already begun sizing up the situation, and it wasn't pleasant. He had the edge in weaponry, but they had him outnumbered and the camp itself was the only real cover he had. Plus, Ike knew that the enemy making themselves known like this, when they could've taken him by surprise, meant they were either very confident, very stupid, or had a trick up their sleeve. Ike, suspecting the third possibility, kept his guard up.

"What do you want?" he demanded, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Now that be right rude!" the first bandit groused, feigning indignation. "Here we are, just sayin' we like what ya can do with a blade 'n he goes and hurts our feelings."

Ike was not known for his patience and it was wearing thin.

"I'm already on a job if that's what you're getting at," he informed the group. "I'm not for hire."

"Now, I ain't pardoned yer rudeness yet," the first bandit complained, ignoring Ike. "I be thinkin' you ought to give us a peace offering...like that sword o' yers."

An intensity built up in Ike's storm blue eyes until an onlooker could swear that lightning bolts played about the blue orbs.

"You can have it," Ike replied, the intensity in this voice matching that of his eyes, "through the gut."

Ike lunged at who he suspected was the bandit leader, intent on following through with his pledge, when something struck him in the back of the head. It hit with such force that Ike's lunge turned into a forward stumble and the world began to spin. His legs gave way from under him and, just before oblivion claimed him, he felt the cool metal of Ettard's hilt leave his hand.

Ranulf, unaware of the assault, had meanwhile switched to cat form and ran at top speed into town, then transformed back once he arrived, the only feline features remaining being his long blue tail and the pair of cat ears that sat upon his head. Galden looked as peaceful as ever with the morning sun shining down upon the town, sparking off the vast sea while a pleasant sea breeze wafted in from the harbor. Many beorc and laguz mingled around the harbor, working together to dock and tie ships and offload cargo while still others bartered for goods and services and still others milled about conversing amiably. As was often the case, Ranulf looked on with more than a bit of envy as the orange cloak draped around his blue pants flowed behind him in the light wind. Tellius had rarely been this peaceful; in fact, Tellius was rarely peaceful, period. Granted, King Ramon and his daughter, Elincia had put incredible effort into a reconciliation and a lasting peace between the races, but it could be generations before Tellius achieved the level of racial harmony Altarais currently enjoyed.

Ranulf had been perplexed, but ultimately relieved by the lack of prejudice directed at him when he and Ike first arrived. However, he still missed his friends back in Gallia. Lethe and Lyre, the cat laguz sisters he had been enamored with but amongst whom he couldn't bring himself to choose one over the other, and the tiger laguz, Mordecai and Kyza, who had served under him. Skirmir, the new King of Gallia, sprang to mind as well. Skirmir was, Ranulf suspected, similar to what Ike would be had he been a laguz almost down to his table manners. Ranulf had not parted with them on good terms; Skirmir and Mordecai respected his decision, but Ranulf could sense they weren't happy, and Lethe, Lyre and Kyza had just about exploded. Of course, it hadn't helped that he'd caught them in the middle of what he suspected was a double date. While Ranulf had been fumbling with indecision, Lethe had grown closer to another tiger named Muarim and Kyza was making his feelings for Lyre known. If Ranulf wasn't sure before that he couldn't stay, that encounter had erased all doubt.

Ranulf shook off the unpleasant thoughts as he entered the town market. The food vendors on the western side had grown fond of him and Ike for their work fighting bandits, perhaps enough so to offer a discount. As he made his way there, Ranulf kept his eyes open for Azura. The red haired mercenary, he knew, was due to return from Tellius soon. Perhaps she had some news about Elincia, which might help the despondent Ike. Or, maybe Ranulf could persuade her to return to Tellius to convey a message to Elincia. Ranulf rather doubted that Elincia left Ike for Geoffrey, but finding out, one way or another, might give Ike some closure and help him get on with his life.

Ranulf eventually waded through the crowd to the vendors he'd sought and began sizing up their stocks. They sold the usual trail rations; salted meat, hard biscuits, waybreads, dried fruit, nuts, water and an assortment of herbs ranging from flavorful garnishes to preservatives. As he approached the stand, Ranulf could have sworn he heard the sound of someone calling his name in the distance. Thinking he was imagining it, he carried on, browsing the numerous food choices before him. However, his name rang out again. The voice was closer this time, coming from the distance to his right and it was clearly from a woman. It sounded so familiar, and when Ranulf placed it, the thought left his body numb and wiped words from his brain. _But it couldn't be her…_ Ranulf thought. _Could it?_

"RANULF!" the female voice called again.

Upon hearing it, Ranulf shook his head and caused the flaps on the sides of his thick orange headband to bounce, snapping himself out of his trance. He turned to his right and just as he thought, Elincia was racing down the path as fast as her legs could carry her. She skidded to a halt in front of the speechless blue cat laguz and caught her breath before speaking.

"E-Elincia?! But…but—" Ranulf stammered seconds later, too shocked to form a complete sentence.

"I'll explain later. I'm just so glad I found you!" Elincia replied breathlessly. "Where's Ike?"

"Uh, oh, he's at our camp on the outskirts of town," Ranulf replied, still in shock, but all too aware of how much of a difference this would make for the dispirited Ike. "Gosh, he'll sure be happy to see you."

"As will I," Elincia concurred, a bright smile dawning on her features at the prospect of seeing Ike. "Let's go!"

"O-of course," Ranulf stammered in reply.

As the pair retraced the cat laguz's earlier path, Ranulf mulled over Elincia's inexplicable presence. He strongly suspected she had come all this way looking for Ike, and that smile gave more than a hint about her reasons, but her being here meant that she'd found out where Ike was and had left her throne in Crimea to pursue him. Still, Ranulf decided against asking for the moment. If anything could revive the old Ike, seeing her again would. Thusly resolved, Ranulf guided Elincia through the crowded market and back to the edge of town in fifteen minutes which felt more like fifteen hours. They traveled up the path that went by the camp, Elincia's heart pounding with excitement. She couldn't wait to finally be in Ike's arms again after two months of veritable agony from his departure and couldn't help but smile the entire way. The sight that greeted them, however, wiped the smile off her face and set her heart thundering with dread.

The pair skidded to a halt to find the camp in ruins. What remained of the tent was scattered on the ground, torn to shreds that stirred weakly in the breeze. What was left of Ranulf and Ike's supplies were scattered all about the clearing while their small table was overturned with two legs broken off, the two chairs that went with it also broken. The only thing that appeared to be missing, however, was Ike himself, and that worried Elincia more than anything else. She frantically scrutinized the whole area for her missing lover, but he was nowhere to be found.

"What the—?!" Ranulf exclaimed as his eyes scanned the destroyed camp.

"Ike! IKE!" Elincia called desperately. There was no response to her cries, making it clear that Ike was long gone. However, it wasn't long before Elincia spotted something dark and pale red hanging from a tree branch nearby. Upon getting a closer look, she noticed it was a piece of Ike's long cape. Elincia immediately plucked it from the branch and couldn't prevent tears from escaping her eyes.

"Oh, Ike, where are you?" she sobbed, disheartened and frightened at the setback, as she squeezed the piece of cape.

"We'll figure this out, Elincia," Ranulf reassured. "But where to begin…"

Ranulf, sensing that Elincia was too distraught to think, began mulling over the possibilities. And, none of them were to his liking. The camp had clearly been ransacked, hardly surprising since he and Ike got their bread money hunting down bandits. Since they found Ike's cape, rather than his corpse, he clearly had survived the attack. Still, did he pursue the bandits or was he laying low? Or worse, was Ike taken prisoner? Ranulf was shaken back to attention when Elincia suddenly spoke up.

"Hold on, I bet those bandits Azura and I met earlier have something to do with this!" she blurted.

"Bandits? Azura?" Ranulf replied, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "You met Azura and some bandits?"

"Yes, I can show you where they were. They were just over that way," Elincia replied, pointing northwest. "Azura said she could handle them, though. I hope she's alright."

"Yeah, let's go," Ranulf agreed. With no hesitation, the two started off in the direction Elincia had pointed and it took only minutes for them to arrive at the scene of the bandit attack. However, to their dismay, neither Azura nor the bandits were in sight. Only a mess of footprints was left in the dirt, and was the only thing for Elincia and Ranulf to examine. Upon looking closer, the footprints were seen to be scattered about, likely from the fighting, and then were headed in the direction opposite of that where Elincia and Ranulf had come. Elincia was still looking at the footprints, hoping Ike may have been there, when Ranulf looked up and noticed other strange patterns were left as well.

"Yep, there was a struggle here alright," he concluded, indicating the impressions his attention was focused on. "But this other pattern in the dirt shows someone was dragged away too. This isn't good…"

"Oh no! That means they've got her…" Elincia realized grimly, unable to keep an edge of worry from her tone. "I feared something like this might happen!"

"Yeah, so did I," Ranulf agreed. "We have no choice but to follow the trail they left. The tracks are recent, so we can overtake them if we hurry."

Elincia nodded with concern and followed the blue cat laguz up the path where the footprints trailed off. As they were going, Elincia couldn't help but fear for both Azura's and Ike's safety. While Elincia had a great deal of faith in Ike's skill, this hardly stopped her from worrying. This land was a strange one to Ike as well as her and she had no way of knowing how many cohorts these bandits might have nor did she know their strength. Despite this, both Elincia and Ranulf pressed on, eventually passing by a mounted knight wearing green armor who had a mane of blue-green hair. Elincia immediately stopped to question him.

"Oh, excuse me, sir knight, you didn't happen to see a blue-haired man wearing a green headband and red cape come by here earlier, did you?" she asked.

"Or some bandits and a red-haired woman with a ponytail who's wearing light blue armor?" Ranulf added.

"Erm…let me think…" the knight replied, cupping his chin in contemplation. "Ah, I believe I did see a man like that earlier heading in the direction you are, but I'm afraid I've not seen the bandits or woman you speak of. Not to mention he looked ready to rip someone's head off. If you're going after him, be careful."

"Oh, thank you! Ranulf, come on!" Elincia replied.

Ranulf didn't hesitate to agree and the two continued onward. The knight simply watched them in slight confusion and resumed his duties.

As Ranulf and Elincia continued to follow the tracks, they were led away from Galden and in a northwestern direction. A chain of mountains was visible in the distance, the closest one being about a mile and a half away and looking equally as tall. Still, the two pressed on, hurrying as quickly as their feet could carry them to find Ike, Azura, and the bandits. The tracks were beginning to disappear in places, however, which made things more difficult and Elincia suddenly found herself wondering if leaving Gwydion behind to enjoy his retirement had been such a good idea after all. Despite this, Elincia continued to scan for any hint of their quarry and eventually noticed a new set of footprints not seen at the site of the bandit attack. She almost immediately recognized who they belonged to and gasped upon her realization.

"Ranulf! These boot prints are Ike's!" Elincia exclaimed, excited. "I recognize them anywhere! That knight was right, he did go this way!"

"Really? You know what the undersides of his boots look like?" Ranulf replied, raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, you can never have too many ways of finding the one you love," Elincia assured with a wink. "Besides, I often enjoyed talking with Ike late at night and, since he usually walked around the edge of the camp, that's how I found him."

"Hmm," Ranulf quipped, his inevitably teasing tone becoming discernable. "A late night rendezvous between lovers? Please, tell me more." Elincia blushed furiously but did not slow her pace.

"I don't kiss and tell," Elincia informed him, her incredulity almost believable.

"Aha, so there _was_ kissing involved," Ranulf gushed, rubbing his palms together joyously. "Ah, the blackmail possibilities." Elincia's face, by this time, had taken on the coloration of a rose garden.

"Oh, shut it!" she snapped. "Besides, we were just trying to reconnect."

Ranulf decided to take her word for it and the two continued on, arriving at the foot of the mountain half an hour later. The first thing seen was a small village, much smaller than Galden. There weren't nearly as many people on the roads either, but Ranulf and Elincia inquired about their missing friends as much as possible. Fortunately for the pair, a vast majority of the answers they received said a man fitting Ike's description had recently come through there in a hurry. Desperate, Ranulf and Elincia started up the mountain, hoping Ike and Azura were okay, if both were there.

Elincia found it troublesome to walk the rocky mountain trail without stumbling on the uneven ground every once in awhile due to her heeled shoes, though Ranulf aided her in keeping her footing. Since only Ike had been seen coming on that path, the two assumed the bandits had taken Azura in another direction so they wouldn't be seen. Still, they didn't lose hope of finding both of their companions safe and sound. However, the two hadn't gone much farther up the trail when a group of men up ahead carrying axes caught their eye. Elincia recognized them as the same bandits that had attacked her and Azura and, to her dismay, there were a great deal more of them.

"Ranulf, that's them!" she exclaimed. Ranulf turned his gaze to where Elincia was pointing.

"Hm? Who's there?" one of the bandits asked, having heard the footsteps of the two. "Oh, a little girl an' her cat. How nice for ya to come and play."

With that, the bandit cackled and gripped his axe, ready for a battle.

"Yeah, I bet they've come for that red-haired twit," another added. "Well, ya ain't goin' to find 'er here! Hahaha!"

"You don't tell us where she and Ike are and you'll face my claws," Ranulf threatened as he transformed into his blue cat form.

"Ike? We don't know no Ike. But with little Redhead out o' the way, our job here's done, ain't that right, boys?" the first bandit replied.

The whole group agreed by letting out a small cheer, hefting their axes menacingly. Knowing now that they were obviously not going to comply with their demands, Elincia and Ranulf prepared to do battle. The group included eight bandits, each wielding an axe, which meant Elincia had the upper hand with Amiti. Ranulf was strong enough himself to handle them as well, and the two fought them one by one with ease. However, as they felled the bandits and continued traveling up the trail, more of them appeared. Still, they posed little threat to Ranulf and Elincia, especially since they soon spotted a familiar face standing on top of a cliff much higher up the mountain: Ike.

"Ranulf, there's Ike!" Elincia exclaimed, pointing up ahead. She easily made out the swordsman's blue hair, red cape, and green headband swaying in the breeze that had begun to blow.

"Oh thank g—wait a second, he's not armed!" Ranulf noticed with alarm as his keen eyes appraised Ike. It was true. Ike had no weapon in his hand or sheathed upon his back.

"Now why would he go after bandits without a sword? That just isn't him!" Elincia protested, until realization sent her eyes bulging in their sockets . "Unless...they stole Ettard."

"What? Oh man," Ranulf groaned. "No wonder Ike was angry."

"I won't disagree with that," Elincia replied, suddenly feeling the barest hint of sympathy for the idiotic, unfortunate bandits.

Both Ranulf and Elincia recalled Ettard being Ike's favorite sword. It was a two-handed sword with a strong, steel blade, which Ike was able to wield with one hand due to his amazing physical strength. The sword had been in Ike's possession since before the recent Tellius conflicts had begun.

The last bandit between the pair and Ike wouldn't go down as easily as the rest. He was the one who commanded the others on the trail. His outfit was noticeably different and his axe was a steel axe, rather than an iron axe like the other bandits carried. Elincia and Ranulf worked together to vanquish him, with Ranulf attacking directly while Elincia backed him up. With Ranulf's speed, he easily evaded most of the bandit's attacks. Somehow, however, as Ranulf leaped for a finishing strike, the edge of the sharp axe had scraped his hind leg. It wasn't extremely serious, but still painful.

"That'll teach you good fer nothin' rookies to meddle in matters yer noses don't belong in!" the bandit taunted. Ranulf scrambled back to his feet, the bandit's words summoning his ire.

"Oh really, tough guy?" Elincia retorted as she skittered around the bandit to ram Amiti through his gut. The bandit immediately dropped to his knees and clutched his fatal wound.

"Errg...the boss ain't gonna like this," he gasped before his knees gave out and he fell dead to the unyielding stone. The few other bandits whom Ike was dealing with up ahead had seen their leader felled and, their morale thusly shaken, began to flee. Ike shook his fist at them as they ran in cowardice.

"Hey! I'm not through with you yet!" he bellowed in uncontrollable, reverberating rage.

Ike was about to pursue the bandits when he halted, thinking he was hearing voices behind him. Assuming he was just imagining it, he attempted to carry on, but the voices rang out again. He recognized one of them as Ranulf's, but the other was too good to be true. Ike jerked to a halt as he made out the second voice, unable to credit what his ears told him and the fleeing bandits instantly forgotten. _No...no it can't be her...can it?_ Ike thought as he stood there staring off into space with his thoughts awhirl with confusion. _She's supposed to be in Crimea. She married Geoffrey._ Ike reminded himself of these facts and yet, her voice was still calling out to him and guarded hope began to stir within him. Soon the voices began to get louder and much closer until…

"Ike! Snap out of it!" Ranulf exclaimed.

Ike shook his head upon hearing his laguz friend's words, already thinking hearing her voice had been some cruel delusion of his adrenaline pumped brain, and turned to face him. And, his lower jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw that Elincia was really and truly there, running straight towards him.

"Ike! Oh, Ike!" Elincia cried, tears of joy forming in her eyes. She collided with Ike's gut and threw her arms around his neck in a grip of desperate strength. Ike, stunned, numbly let his arms wrap around Elincia's smaller frame, still unsure if she was illusionary. The cool metal of her armor and the warmth of her cheeks, coupled with the sensation of her tears soaking his chest, made it clear that she was quite real. At this realization, Ike very nearly wept himself.

"Elincia...?" he blurted, confusion and joy alike choking his voice away. "W-What are you doing here? How did you find me? What about Geoffrey?"

"Oh Ike, I feel so awful about everything," Elincia cried in near hysterics, tears falling down her cheeks. "You must have thought I left you for Geoffrey. But none of those rumors were true! I'd never ever leave you!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Ike urged , continuing to hug her. "I believe you. I didn't want to believe the rumors either, but you marrying Geoffrey was such a blow that I couldn't bear to show my face in Tellius ever again. I feared people would get ideas if they found out the truth and..."

Before Ike could finish his sentence, Elincia brought up one finger and pressed it against his lips to silence him. She was smiling now; it was a tired, sad smile but a smile nonetheless, and Ike felt one slicing across his features as well.

"It's alright Ike, I understand," Elincia interjected, her gaze suddenly lowering. "I'm so sorry about what I put you through. When my lord uncle heard those rumors, he arranged a match between us and the nobles and common folk only agreed with the idea. Neither Geoffrey nor I wanted it, but we had little choice...or, so I thought. I decided I needed to find you, regardless of cost. I still love only you, Ike, and I will forever. Oh, how I ached to tell you this!"

At those words, Ike felt the weight of melancholy that had weighed on him ease by the barest degree. She really hadn't left him, but was she lost to him anyway?

"Will you be going back to Crimea?" Ike asked fearfully.

"Not unless you're coming with me," Elincia replied resolutely. "I have abdicated, so I am no longer Crimea's Queen. Geoffrey took up the matter with my lord uncle, to see to annulling the marriage, and I left a farewell letter. Geoffrey also gave me the idea of where you might have gone."

Ike was unable to hide his astonishment; she had given up her throne, had given up practically everything, for him? Elincia seemed to read his expression, for she cupped one of his cheeks with her hand and smiled brilliantly.

"I'd do it again given the chance," she informed him. "I've lost much and had to sacrifice a great deal ever since the Mad King's War, but you are the one thing I cannot relinquish. Ike, I love you, more than my own life."

"I love you too, Elincia," Ike replied, a smile dawning on his face for the first time in months. "I'm glad we were able to get back together again after all."

"Oh, me too!" Elincia gushed joyfully.

With that, their lips met and, for a precious instance, they were back in Castle Crimea's garden falling in love again. As it was then, the kiss was clumsy and awkward but neither minded in the least. It meant that they were still each other's one and only and it wasn't as if they'd lack for practice from now on.

Whether it was the transcendent joy of having Elincia back, the revivification of his spirit, or just adrenaline that compelled him to do so, Ike pulled back from the kiss but then swooped in to let his lips seek purchase on Elincia's neck. She responded by allowing her head to loll backwards before she leaned in to capture his lips again and sent her tongue across the threshold of their melded lips. Ranulf stood there watching while keeping an eye out for anymore bandits and, of course, further material with blackmail potential. He was glad to have been some aid in reuniting the two lovers who were sharing a kiss right in front of him, even if he was beginning to worry they'd rip each other's clothes off and go at it right there, and their evident happiness caused a weight on his own heart to lighten. Azura would have also been happy, if she'd been found. That train of thought shook Ranulf back out of his blissful trance, reminding him of their abducted friend and destroyed camp, and urged him to interrupt the pair.

"Hey guys, I really hate to interrupt this heart-warming reunion," Ranulf cut in, jerking Ike away from his ministrations upon Elincia's neck. "But what in the world happened to our camp?! Ike, it's a disaster!"

"Oh, right, yeah. About that, Ranulf, I apologize," Ike replied sheepishly as he and Elincia disentangled themselves. "I was training when these bandits showed up. They said they wanted my sword and, well, I'll give you three guesses what I told them."

Neither Ranulf nor Elincia needed to guess, so Ike continued to explain that he wanted to stop them, but before he had a chance, he was slugged in the head from behind, causing him to fall unconscious. When he awoke, Ettard was gone. Luckily, the bandits had been careless enough to steal food as well and left a trail of crumbs and then later, footprints which made them easy to track. Ike followed them to the mountain trail, thinking they stole his sword.

"We figured that explained why we found you unarmed up here," Ranulf replied. "You're going to have to find a weapon again soon. You can still use axes, can't you? Why didn't you steal one from them?"

"I'm not a thief, Ranulf," Ike retorted with a chuckle. "Although, I suppose I would've had no choice if I was still on my own, but now that you two showed up, I may be fine."

"Possibly. But Ike, we'd better go find those thieving madmen soon,"" Ranulf warned. "They've taken Azura hostage."

"What?" Ike gasped, the feeling of shock running through his body at blinding speed.

"Elincia knows what happened," Ranulf replied, motioning the former Crimean queen to tell the story. Elincia nodded and began.

"Yeah, I met her on the boat coming here and she was helping me track down Ranulf when those bandits attacked," she explained. Elincia continued, describing how she'd felled one of the bandits and then being urged by Azura to flee the battle and find Ranulf. She finished by describing when she and the cat laguz discovered the destroyed camp. The last thing mentioned was the set of footprints where Azura and Elincia first met the bandits.

"And the impressions in the dirt suggested they kidnapped her?" Ike inquired, making sure he'd heard correctly.

"That's right," Ranulf confirmed.

"Then we have no choice but to take the same trail as those cowards. If we're lucky, we can overtake them before they reach their hideout and get Azura back. If we're not so lucky...well, we've battled our way through worse. This way," Ike directed, showing them the path the other bandits had used to escape. The two followed behind him, all three very curious about why the thieves had taken Azura captive and what they were doing to her. None had any answers, save one; they had to rescue her and time was of the essence.


	3. Rescue and Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the group at last finds Azura again and is out of danger, the young mercenary leads them to a discovery she'd made while attempting to escape her captors. What they find turns out to be much more than any of them could have imagined. And it would forever change Azura's life.

Chapter 3: Rescue and Ruins

The trail proved to be lengthy and gradually led to another side of the mountain upon which Ike, Elincia, and Ranulf traveled. The trio hurried along the trails to find themselves in yet another mountain town at a fortunate time. Although they had no time to pick up any supplies, the threesome knew it wise to ask for directions or clues that could lead them to Azura before any serious harm came to her. Ike was desperate to retrieve his stolen sword as well. He brought his hand to the back of his head as he traveled, as the blow he had taken at the campsite was causing it to throb. Elincia soon took note of Ike's gesture and frowned.

"Ike, what's wrong?" she wondered, concerned. "You look like the injury that knocked you out is still painful."

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing," Ike reassured. "I've taken much worse. Remember when I told you what Boyd ended up doing to me a long time ago?"

"…Ah, right," Elincia replied, recalling the story about Ike's hotheaded mercenary rival striking Ike in the head with the back of an axe blade by mistake a few times, or so he claimed. While Ike had been lucky to not get his head sliced open by the blade itself, the rounded backside had still been able to create swollen lumps of purple and red that stood out from Ike's unruly blue hair and cause him great pain until he had it healed.

"I remember that story!" Ranulf added almost ecstatically. "It just goes to show that the great Ike is literally hard headed!" With that, he chuckled at his joke.

"Oh the irony," Elincia added with a giggle, knowing Ike had always been a man with an open mind.

"Haha," Ike sarcastically retorted, folding his arms. "I must admit though, I'm surprised I could come out as fine as I did after being bashed in the head three times in one month and by the back of an axe no less."

"Yeah, but what matters is that you're still the same as before," Elincia pointed out with a smile.

"Indeed," Ike quipped with a charming smile.

After getting directions from a friendly outdoor food shop worker, the trio quickly continued through the town's sloped roads to reach the outskirts. Although several villagers glanced at them in both curiosity and confusion, the three could only ignore them due to a friend's life possibly being at stake. They found themselves traveling down yet another sloped path, this time heading fairly upwards again at a steep incline. The end of the trail soon led Ike and company to what appeared to be the bandit stronghold, a large camp situated in a vast little valley comprised of many rawhide tents of varying sizes. A large tent stood in the very back, most likely serving as the quarters of the bandit commander. Ike, Ranulf, and Elincia kept themselves hidden behind an outcropping of rock nearby and began to discuss what their next move would be.

"There it is…" Ike noted in a quiet voice. "I'm sure they have Azura somewhere here, but we'll have to nose around to figure out exactly where."

"And how do you propose we do that? Bandits are everywhere and only two of us can fight," Ranulf pointed out. The laguz was far from incorrect. Wherever they looked, there were bandits patrolling the camp, some wielding the usual axes, but others could be seen wielding swords as well. The bandits looked like they just might be expecting them, and that did not bode well. There was no way Ranulf and Elincia could take them all by themselves and guard Ike at the same time.

"Hey, don't think I didn't learn anything from Soren," Ike replied with a chuckle, referencing the tactician of the mercenary company he once commanded. "I'll go—"

"Hey! You there!" a voice shouted from the distance, cutting Ike off. The threesome turned around, worriedly expecting to see a bandit sentry they'd overlooked who would raise the alarm, to see the very same knight whom Ranulf and Elincia asked for possible information on the whereabouts of Ike and Azura. He gripped an axe in his right hand this time, clearly prepared for battle as his green tunic flowed in the wind. Accompanying him was another knight, a gray-blue haired woman with her hair set into a ponytail over her shoulder. In her hand was an iron lance while purple armor and a light blue tunic clothed her body. Her pale brown eyes indicated an expression just as concerned as the blue-green haired knight.

"Shush! You're going to give us away!" Ranulf warned. But it was too late.

"Hey! I think we got intruders o'er there!" one bandit shouted from nearby. The knights halted their horses in front of Ike and company.

"Blast! I apologize. I didn't know you were hiding," the man admitted, a bit sheepishly. "I'll make this quick. I'm Marc. I figured you two were in some kind of trouble after rushing off back there, so I explained things to Leona here and we came to help. These ruffians have you far too outnumbered. Your blue-haired friend doesn't have a weapon either."

"The bandits stole mine, but there's no time to talk right now. We need teach these clowns a lesson!" Ike insisted. Everyone agreed and formed up in front of the bandit camp. Ike took the rear so he could safely sneak by into the main tent and retrieve Ettard, if it was there. Elincia stood by Ranulf in the middle while Marc and Leona took the front. Being knights of Altarais, they obviously had more experience with fighting these bandits, so it was the logical strategy. Around fifteen or so bandits had positioned themselves around the area in an attempt to defend it from the group.

Now with four capable fighters, the battle was surely an even match. Although Elincia predicted they would be a greater challenge than those she and Azura had met near town, she could not be positive how much tougher they would be. While Leona aimed for the sword users, as her longer ranged lance gave her an edge over them, Elincia targeted the axe men due to her sword giving her the advantage over their shorter ranged iron axes. Marc and Ranulf served as backup and took care of any enemies that sought to outflank Leona or Elincia. Ike quietly snuck past the commotion in order to reach the large tent at the end of the valley. He motioned the others to wait outside, signaling that he had a plan. While they fought the remaining bandits off, Ike crept into the tent unseen. The leader of the bandit stronghold was standing at a table inside having a conversation with one of his underlings. Ike recognized the underling as one of the same ruffians who had infiltrated his own tent near Galden and, resisting the urge to start busting heads, quietly crouched behind a crate nearby. Using the bandits' voices to gauge their position and movements, he waited until they were a good distance away and slowly rose to sneak a glance at the table's contents. Unsurprisingly to Ike, the object of interest was none other than Ettard, its long, steel blade reflecting the sunlight shining through the tent's draped opening. Ike stayed where he was and eavesdropped on the conversation between the enemy commander and his cohort.

"Hehe, you lads did a mighty fine job stealin' this if what ya told me about the guy it came from is true," the leader commended. "This blade is one of a kind fer sure. It oughta fetch us a pretty penny."

"Aye, indeed," the bandit replied. "That guy looked strong. We had to knock 'im out cold in order to git away with it."

"Then we need to be more cautious around characters like 'im from now on," the leader concluded. "They're more likely to have loot such as this!"

"Yeah, I kinda thought we were done fer once he caught us too, but he turned out to be easy," the bandit replied with a chuckle. At that, Ike grimaced in anger and balled his right hand into a fist. Ready to reveal himself, he leaped out from behind his hiding place.

"Hey, I believe you have something that belongs to me," Ike announced, leveling an accusatory finger at them.

"What?! 'Ow did he follow us 'ere?!" the bandit leader exclaimed.

"You left an easy trail," Ike replied, not bothering to hide his displeasure. "Now if you want to make things easier on yourselves, you'll hand my sword over _right now_."

"Hahaha! And 'ow do ya expect to deal with us without a weapon, mister high 'n mighty?" the other bandit asked with a laugh, as if Ike were stupid. Ike, before he responded, only let his already angered mind become even more agitated by letting out a growl that would've even impressed a lion laguz.

"That's it! You obviously don't know who you're dealing with!" he angrily shot back, bringing his fist before him. "Everyone, now!"

Elincia and Ranulf sprung out from underneath the tent while Leona and Marc blocked the entrance. The bandit leader and his cohort simply stood there, turning around to find themselves completely surrounded. Ike soon caught a glimpse of spare axes lying inside one of the crates in the tent and immediately plucked one of the steel ones out.

"And how about that? I'm armed again," Ike pointed out almost humorously, still retaining the skills he'd learned about using axes in battle during the war against Ashera. "Now hand my sword over and tell us where Azura is!"

"Yer not gonna know that until ya go through us first!" the leader retorted. He took his axe and clashed with Ike's. Ettard was still on the table, nearly forgotten about in the chaos. However, with all the people swinging weapons, dodging and plowing into each other in the small tent, it began to tear up and collapse under the abuse. Elincia drove Amiti into the gut of the leader's cohort, causing the bandit to crash into the tent walls harder than they'd already been hit, soon knocking the entire shelter down. Ranulf's opponent had nearly at the same time found himself plowing into the table Ettard still sat upon, overturning it and causing the sword to skitter across the rocky ground and towards a nearby cliff. It lay there unnoticed until Ike saw it, but the bandit leader apparently spotted it as well and maneuvered to place himself between it and Ike. Ike, his frustration growing, clashed with the bandit leader hoping to knock him aside or down to clear a path to Ettard. However, just as he had driven his enemy near the crate of extra axes, Ike found himself getting sharp blades thrown at him like there was no tomorrow.

The bandit leader's supply of axes quickly diminished as Ike had moved about in every direction to dodge them. The leader tossed the last two when Ike, not realizing it, was standing in front of the cliff Ettard was laying near, and ducked to avoid being struck. The axes collided with the rocky cliff wall with so much force that the axe became embedded in the stone and a budging noise was produced in seconds. Cracks began to web out on the surface of the rock, sending pieces of it crashing down before anyone could realize. Ike, unable to do anything because he'd jumped out of the way to dodge the last axe, watched as a particularly large rock plunged right down on top of Ettard. It had been massive and hard enough for its impact to snap the blade right in two. Ike, without hesitation, shoved the bandit leader aside to the ground and quickly pushed with all his might to remove the boulder from atop his sword, only to find his prized blade in two pieces. He instantly turned around with an angry grimace on his face.

"DAMN YOU!" Ike shouted with anger. "NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF!"

Ranulf and Elincia stood there with frustrated and worried looks.

"Oh boy. Now they're really in a world of trouble," Ranulf commented, deciding to stay out of what remained of the situation.

"You can say that again," Elincia agreed. "Stealing Ike's favorite sword got him angry enough, but _breaking_ it right in front of him? We'd better stay out of his way." As Elincia and Ranulf spoke, Ike vindicated their assessments. He snatched up Ettard's hilt and, moving so fast he seemed to teleport from the broken sword to his victim, plucked the bandit leader by the shirt collar and drove the remaining blade through his gut. Upon watching Ike and hearing what Elincia said, Marc raised one eyebrow and gave a signaling nod to Leona. Ike was now watching the remaining bandits, whom numbered only a few, run off in cowardice.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Ike threatened and then turned to face the rest of the group. "Well, now thanks to these imbeciles, I still have no sword."

"Sorry that had to happen," Marc offered sympathetically. "That looked like a unique and powerful weapon."

"It is. It belonged to my father before he robbed himself of his ability to use a sword. From what I know, it was quite an expensive and rare blade that had been passed down for generations," Ike explained as he went and picked up the other half of Ettard, his tough hands unbothered by grasping the sharp blade. "My father's dead now, but I can't help feeling terrible about letting this happen to the sword that's been in my family for so long."

Ike went on to explain that he had grown tired of using so many steel swords and silver swords until they broke under the abuse, usually at inconvenient times, and that he wanted a special blade to himself. He felt more like he'd be the fighter he had come to be that way and began searching for the place where his father, Greil, had hidden Ettard after slashing the tendons in his sword arm. It took weeks full of effort and thinking, as Greil kept his secrets in life as well as death, but two months after the Mad King's War ended, Ike discovered the sword buried deep underneath the base of the mercenary company he once belonged to, directly below loose floorboards in the back of the main building. It was found in near perfect condition, thankfully, and after dusting off old sword, Ike took it up as his own and had been using it since.

"At first I wondered why my father hadn't just directly given it to me," Ike went on. "But then I decided perhaps he didn't think I could use it yet. After all, I was still an inexperienced mercenary when he died."

"Wow, I can see why you'd treasure the sword the way you do," Marc replied. "By the way, did she just call you Ike?" He motioned towards Elincia.

"I believe so," Ike replied, not having completely heard what Ranulf and Elincia were saying earlier.

"I knew you looked familiar!" Marc exclaimed, his expression turning into surprise. "I've been hearing in town lately, mostly around the harbor, about a blue-haired man with a green headband and red cape who became the famed hero of a distant land. They called him Ike."

"That'd be me alright," Ike confirmed. "I'm shocked at how quickly the word spread from Tellius though."

"So you're the legendary Ike?" Leona said. "What we heard was true then. Some townsfolk in Galden were saying something about you once wielding this great sword…what color did they say it was? Golden? And I also recall someone saying it was a two handed sword, but you're strong enough to wield it with one hand."

"Oh, they must have been referring to Ragnell," Ike confirmed. "It is indeed a golden two handed sword that I used in battle for a time. Twice, actually. Though I kind of miss that blade now, to be honest. I felt more successful with it."

"I see. We've heard a lot about you recently," Leona explained. "After people from Tellius started to come here, one of the first stories heard from them was all you." Leona went onto say that the tales of Ike saving Crimea from Mad King Ashnard and defeating the goddess Ashera were passed on by tongue quickly enough to spread throughout Talgria within weeks. The tales had only recently begun to reach the nobles and royalty in the Talgrian capital of Aracion. In addition to the stories, it was also said that Ike helped forge a peace between the beorc and laguz nations of Tellius as well as stop a power hungry wolf king from taking over a severely weakened Daein not long after the Mad King's War ended.

"Gosh, Ike, you're more famous than we thought!" Ranulf added teasingly. "But we've been here two months…I wonder why people haven't recognized you."

"Oh, I bet they have, actually," Marc corrected with a smirk. "They're just too shocked to say anything or don't want to…well, interrupt you in your hero business." With that, Marc let out a chuckle.

"Well, although what you've heard is all true, I have no desire to be a general again," Ike replied. "I'm happy being a simple mercenary."

"Speaking of mercenaries, other people said you were the leader of a mercenary company as well," Leona commented.

"Ah yes, the Greil Mercenaries. That's the company I mentioned earlier," Ike explained. "My father founded it, but I took command after he was killed in the Mad King's War three years ago. Though, as you might have guessed, some of us left after Ashera was defeated. I often wonder if deputy commander Titania and the few remaining members are doing alright."

"So everything we heard was true…" Marc murmured, stunned. "Amazing."

"Indeed!" Ranulf agreed. "But back to business. Did anyone see any sign of Azura?" Ike sighed while everyone else shook their heads in frustration.

"Where could they be keeping her…?" Elincia wondered.

"If these are the same bandits that took her, then she can't be far away," Ike piped up. "Besides, you told me the bandits we ran into before meeting me said it was their job to deal with Azura. If they were hired to kill her, they would've done it already and, since they weren't, that means they must have her nearby."

"But, are these the same bandits?" Ranulf asked. "And, if they are, then where'd they put her? The only things in those other tents are bedrolls and axes."

"'Tis beyond me. I say we split up and search this whole area," Ike suggested. "Elincia, you and Leona come with me. Seeing as I'll be going axe for awhile, having a sword and lance around will prove helpful in case we run into more trouble."

"Hey, that's right. Or perhaps you've made a change of heart and just want the women around?" Ranulf replied in a jokingly manner.

"…Yeah. Get real, Ranulf," Ike retorted, folding his arms and remembering how some girls used to flirt with him in Tellius.

"Oh come on, I was kidding. That's a good idea," Ranulf offered in a placating tone, still laughing in his head. However, before the group could go their separate paths, a female shriek suddenly echoed throughout the mountain trail, followed by a masculine voice. Since it was too far away to make out any words, Ike and company hurried down the path ahead to investigate instead of splitting apart. It took little time to reach the entrance to a small cave from which the voices came. One of the two sounded like a female, but before anyone could say anything, the voice rang out again.

"Oh no you don't!" it exclaimed. "I'm not going to be prisoner to the likes of you idiots!" Ike immediately gasped when he recognized who the female voice belonged to.

"Hey, that was Azura. C'mon!" he urged. The group followed Ike inside and when they hadn't gone very far in, they spotted the red-haired swordswoman, bound and struggling against two bandits. Her captors were apparently trying to pull her into another section of the cave but had found this far more difficult than they had envisioned, for Azura pulled against their grip with astonishing strength. One of the ropes she was bound with snapped under the abuse, swinging into one bandit's face like a whip. Azura used her momentum to tug at the other rope and finally broke free from the bandits' grip, but lost her balance and fell to the floor. The bandits, clearly intent on venting their displeasure upon their stubborn prisoner, met their end when Ike and Ranulf immediately seized the two and brought them down almost instantly. Azura, wondering what had just happened, quickly scrambled to her feet to notice Ike and the others there.

"Ike! Guys!" she cried with relief. "You came to rescue me?"

"Yeah, what on earth happened with you and those bandits?" Ike inquired, telling Azura he'd heard part of the story from Elincia.

"Oh, not long after Elincia left, more bandits showed up and suddenly grabbed me by my arms. Eventually, I grew too exhausted and was dragged off to this cave," Azura explained. She went on to say that the whole thing had simply been a diversion until she wore herself out too much to fight back. There had been no point in trying to get away after that, as they had her tied by her hands behind her back the entire way to the cave. However, only a few of them remained to take her away. The rest of their cohorts headed in the opposite direction.

"Those must have been the guys who beat Ike," Ranulf guessed with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Ike retaliated. "Some surprise ally of theirs knocked me out at the camp and you know it, Ranulf!"

"Yeah yeah, I just wanted to brighten up the moment a little," Ranulf excused himself, unable to rid his face of his punchy smile.

"Whatever. Go on, Azura," Ike replied, his arms folded.

"Uh, okay. Anyway, I struggled to break free, but eventually I managed to get my sword out and cut the rope. They never noticed. That's why I was able to break out of the rope so easily," Azura finished. "What happened to you, Ike?"

"Oh, you mean what Ranulf bullied me about," Ike replied and repeated the story he told his companions earlier.

"Well, this has certainly turned out to be one heck of a day," Azura commented. "It's a good thing you guys showed up though. Even if I did manage to defeat the two bandits that were here, I'd have never gotten through their camp by myself."

"Well, looks like we made good timing then," Ike deduced with a smile. "It was really thanks to Marc and Leona though. If they hadn't shown up, who knows what would've happened to us back there. We were greatly outnumbered and I had no weapon."

"Oh, aren't you two Royal Knights?" Azura observed as she turned to Marc and Leona themselves. "I'm so relieved you were around."

"That is correct," Marc confirmed. "I apologize for not letting you know earlier. We wanted to make sure we didn't interrupt any of the fighting again."

"Don't worry about it. You did what you had to do to help us," Ike replied.

"That, and the fact that it's our job to protect the people of Talgria," Leona reminded Ike with a smile.

"And it seems you do it well," Ike complimented. "Azura, are there anymore bandits around here?"

"Not that I know of, but I need to show you something. I discovered ruins back here after I escaped," Azura reported. "Beorc ruins, by the looks of it."

"Ruins? That's sure an odd thing to find at the end of a cave. Let's check it out," Ike replied. With that, the group made their way through the cave, which was not very long and just barely high enough for all to walk without hunching over. At Leona's insistence, and Marc's chagrin, the horses had been tied up and left at the cave entrance.

"Do you want your horse stepping into a crevice in the rock and breaking his legs?" Leona asked Marc in a patronizing fashion.

Marc's only reply was a growl, which grew louder when Leona flashed a grin. The end of the tunnel was only minutes away, and when the group made their exit, they saw Azura wasn't kidding. The tunnel opened up into a small valley nestled in the peaks and, in the center, was the ruins of a small town, many of its remains appearing to have been built of wood and stone. The village was situated in a hilly region, with some buildings much higher than others and stairs carved into the rock offering passage between the levels. While the village was clearly simple and modest, it did have a number of opulent fountains, long since dry and a beautiful temple rose atop a plateau near its heart. Ranulf walked ahead and examined the closest building, which appeared to have been a small house.

"Yeah, these are beorc ruins alright. The laguz have no reason to settle for buildings the like these when we're capable of creating better structures," he concluded. "What I'm wondering is _who_ lived here."

"And what happened to them and the village," Ike added. "Let's take a look around. Perhaps the rubble preserved some clues."

With that, the group split up to explore the ruined village, which appeared to have been roughly the same size as the town Ranulf and Elincia had passed through to go up the mountain. There were a number of what had no doubt used to be shops and other services in what might have once been a plaza, but the majority of the buildings appeared to have been small houses. A select few other buildings were unidentifiable, too badly damaged to be clearly identified, but mortars and pestles as well as scraps of tomes suggested they might've been apothecaries or magic shops. Much of the village was too dangerous to explore, the long neglected support beams of more than a few buildings groaning ominously, and what buildings could be examined offered no clues as to the fate of the village. Even bodies were nowhere to be found. However, upon closer inspection of one of the shops, Marc observed darkened markings laid upon the wood and let out a curious grunt.

"Hey guys," he called in a concerned tone after returning his attention to the group. "Something devastating must have happened here."

"Whatever do you mean, Marc?" Elincia wondered after approaching the building Marc was examining. "Like a natural disaster?"

"No," Marc replied, his voice making no change. "I'm talking about a full scale attack."

"Seriously?!" Azura gasped, instantly turning her attention to Marc's words. "How can you tell?"

"These buildings were obviously burned down," Marc pointed out. "Just look at the dark color on some of the wood remains. On top of that, this area is surrounded by rock and little foliage, so it definitely couldn't have been some random wildfire. With these fountains, a small fire would have been easy enough to put out. And I doubt a normal house fire would end up destroying an entire village along with its inhabitants."

"Yeah, good point," Ike agreed as he took a glance at the general location once more. It was indeed encased in mostly walls of rock and mountain that should have provided the village with amble natural defenses, but it didn't.

"And look here!" Ranulf added, pointing to the remains of a few larger buildings. "These stone pillars didn't slice themselves. They all have clean cuts right through their centers."

"And the only thing capable of that kind of work would be the sharpest axe you can find," Leona pointed out. "I think Marc is right."

"But this village looks like it used to be so peaceful. Why would anyone want to deliberately massacre it?" Elincia wondered.

"And for that matter, why aren't there any bodies?" Azura asked. "Did some of them escape? I doubt whoever ransacked this place would bother taking corpses with them."

"That's what I'd like to know," Marc replied. "However, I can say that the attack couldn't have been very recent. All this debris looks quite old and rotted, not to mention a little outdated. And I hope they didn't, but whoever raided this place might've burned the bodies to make sure they left no witnesses."

"Well, whatever the case, I'd like to find at least something that could indicate why this village was a target," Azura proposed. "I don't want to report this and say there was no apparent reason for the incident."

"I agree. No one, not even bandits, would just waltz up to a random village, start fires, and then be on their merry way," Ike added. "A village this far off the beaten path probably isn't well known and valleys like this usually have only a few steep, narrow paths in and out. The enemy always has some sort of motive, even if it's as simple as gold or valuables, and they must have gone to a lot of trouble to get it. So I think it's best to do a little more snooping as well."

With that, the group agreed to split up once more and began investigating the rubble of the buildings. However, all they could find beneath the remains were such simple items such as clay pots, broken staves, various articles of clothing, and what appeared to be pieces of book covers. It seemed as though the inhabitants of the village were primarily healers and mages, as no iron or steel weapons were found. Although it could possibly prove to be useful information later on, it wasn't enough to suggest anything at the moment. Ike did some quick calculations and remembered that he'd seen a plateau earlier in the heart of the village when they'd first emerged from the tunnel. He also saw that it held something quite different than what the group first set their eyes on upon their arrival.

"Hey, over here!" Ike called to his companions. "I'll bet you anything that was once a temple." As the others approached Ike to see what he found, he pointed to the tall building sitting upon the plateau, which was half destroyed. Still, of what was left, the group could make out two steeples, a large door that had fallen off its hinges, and some high walls. Elincia looked closer to verify Ike's hypothesis.

"So it is. But all temples have a purpose. What was this one used for, I wonder?" she asked.

"Well, all we can do is investigate," Ike replied. "There's a stairway over there carved into the side of the cliff. Who knows, maybe we'll find a clue." He pointed to the stairway that was carved into the side of the plateau which the front of the temple faced.

"Yeah. That temple could very well be connected to the reason this village was torn to bits," Azura hypothesized.

Being the lightest on his feet out of the group, Ranulf volunteered to take point in case the stairway was unstable due to long neglect. And, after all, cats always land on their feet. As Ranulf lopped up the stairs, testing his weight against each before beckoning the others to follow, and making more than a few cracks about Ike's fondness for meat possibly making him too heavy, the small group slowly advanced up towards the temple. The stairway was thin, causing everyone to walk in single file. Once the entire group was on the plateau, they began walking towards the high doorway of the ruined temple. They hadn't gotten very far, however, when Azura suddenly tripped over a rock stuck in the ground and let out a small yelp. As she'd lost her balance and fell, a gold pendant slipped from her neck and landed in the rocky terrain.

"Azura, are you alright?" Ike asked, offering a hand.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Azura replied, quickly snatching up the pendant. Ike easily noticed it anyway.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Ranulf asked, before Ike could say something about it himself.

"Oh, this is just a memento from my mother. She's the only family I have left as far as I know and we're both from Galden," Azura explained as she checked the pendant's shiny surface for any dirt. "I've worn this pendant around my neck for as long as I can remember."

The gold pendant took the shape of a strange angular spiral symbol that none of the group had ever seen before. Other than that, it looked like a simple and ordinary piece of jewelry. When Ike turned around to continue to the temple door, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, look!" Ike exclaimed, pointing to a spot above the tall door. A large symbol had been inscribed there, though it appeared to be missing a portion due to a chunk of the door having been torn off. Though everyone bore surprised looks upon seeing the inscription, Azura's reaction proved to be the most shocked. When she set her attention where Ike was pointing , she gasped as the feeling of shock coursed through her veins. For when she held the pendant up next to the inscription, Azura saw that the two spiral-like symbols were indentical.

"Whoa…" Ranulf reacted, his eyes widening with shock after gazing back and forth between the pendant and the inscription. "Now _that_ is weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll point this out starting here. Azura, Marc, and Leona are just the beginning of a vast cast of colorful new characters that will be joining this grand journey! And a few of them will be playing large roles.


	4. The Quest Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura, Ike, and the others decide to pay a visit to the former's mother for some answers after discovering the mercenary's connection to the mysterious village ruins. However, upon returning to Galden, they get much more than they bargained for. Both in town and from Azura's mother.

Chapter 4: The Quest Begins

"How…how can this be?" Azura blurted confusedly, the feeling of shock still running through her veins. "I mean, this pendant came from my mother's family and she's never mentioned this place." Ike brought his hand to his chin and pondered this conundrum as his eyes shifted back and forth between the symbol inscribed on the temple and its twin in Azura's pendant. Several possibilities were taking shape in his mind, but he had difficulty deciding which to consider as the answer to this mystery. There were a number of possible explanations for the whole situation, but not enough evidence at hand to prove one over the others, and what to decide first was the big question in the mercenary's brainstorming mind.

"Hmm…Azura, what do you know of your past?" Ike inquired, hoping to gain some evidence supporting any of his theories.

"Well, not a lot, to be honest," Azura admitted. "The only knowledge I have is from what my mother has told me. I'm her only child. She claimed my father died in a war years ago and that she entrusted me with the pendant when I was very young. When I was old enough to understand, she explained that it was a family heirloom that had been passed down through her family for generations." Azura went on to explain that she and her mother had been living together in Galden for as long as she could remember. Her mother's family had grown up there while her father was from another town closer to Aracion, but none of those that were located in the mountains. Upon hearing the explanation, everybody could plainly see that it did not connect with the fact that the temple's symbol matched the shape of the pendant perfectly. This left a few possibilities, none of which were to Ike's liking. Either Azura was lying or she sincerely had no idea what connection the pendant had to this temple. Either way, Ike decided that the group had only one option to take.

"…Strange. I think something fishy is going on," he opined. "The best thing we can do right now is question your mother about this. Do you think you could arrange that?"

"Yes, that should be fine. Mother is home most of her time," Azura replied. "I'd like to speak with her as well anyway."

"Are you sure? We'll be strangers to her," Elincia pointed out, not one to barge in on people uninvited.

"I'm positive. Mother won't mind if she knows I trust all of you," Azura assured. Without hesitation, the group turned around and began to make their way back into the cave they'd initially come through. The journey back to Galden would be a rather long one due to the great distance they had traveled to get to the village ruins. At first it seemed the trip would be free of incident, as the group's surroundings became so quiet that they could hear a twig drop from a plant. As the group approached the outskirts of Galden at least an hour later, however, they were immediately able to sense more trouble. Cries for help echoed throughout the town's streets in a sudden outburst, and when Ike, Azura, and company began to make their way through, it didn't take long for more ruffians to appear in the streets attacking the locals. Immediately hastening their steps, the group raced for the town square, having a strong hunch of exactly what they'd find.

"Dear goddess, what has become of our fair Galden?" Azura asked in horror when she set eyes upon the sight before her in the town square. An even larger force of bandits had overwhelmed the area, some with axes and some with swords, ransacking shops and carts and setting houses ablaze while many of the locals who'd been captured by the bandits were being stripped of their valuables and beaten. Several who tried to fight back were hacked to death on the spot by a fearsome bandit who doubtlessly led this band. Azura and Ike both decided that this was completely outrageous and cruel, and stepped up in defense of the town, followed by the rest of their team. The locals cheered with relief when they took note of the group's presence and, when the bandits turned their attention to their attackers, made a break for it.

"Azura…is this what you meant when you told me you've dealt with these bandits before?" Elincia inquired, unable to hide her shock at the viciousness of the assault.

"Definitely not," Azura replied and turned her attention to the boss of the bandits. "Hey! What do you think you and your monkeys are doing here, you overgrown ape?!"

"Well well, if it ain't the snooty pants redhead and her sellswords from the mountains," the boss snorted. "Ya may have won up there, but yer definitely not gonna escape here!"

"Oh yeah? I think my blade will change your mind!" Azura retorted in anger.

"Gosh, it's like a whole army of bandits are out there," Marc noted with confusion. "How could all of these people steep so low?"

"Who knows? Though whatever it is, these morons want revenge on us," Ike replied. "But sellswords, eh? Now where have I heard that before?"

His sarcastic tone didn't help Azura.

"Come on, Ike, this is no time for small talk!" she snarled in annoyance. "We need to show these fools who they're dealing with."

"Oh, I'm with you all the way. I'm only being shown that these guys are as stupid as the bandits you see in Tellius," Ike explained. "Anyway, we're ready when you are!"

Once the entire group charged towards their enemy, the bandits shifted their attention to their opponents and ignored the mostly fleeing townsfolk. Though, since the bandits had spread out trying to recapture their prisoners, Azura and company had the advantage of fighting a scattered enemy. The few locals that hadn't run decided to find concealment and watch the battle. With Ike armed once more, the group was confident these bandits would prove to be no match for them. The battle began within seconds as the sound of axe, sword, and lance clashed in the chaos. Because of his superior skill, Ike was able to take down his opponents with fair ease, though he could plainly notice that despite them being no more intelligent, they were considerably stronger than any of the bandits he'd encountered in Tellius. They were better equipped and clearly better trained and coordinated since they'd regrouped and counterattacked far sooner than Ike had expected.

The battle dragged on as the group plunged their weapons into bandit after bandit. However, for every bandit that suffered defeat, one more would emerge at the edge of town to take his place. Over time, Azura, Ike, and company were growing exhausted, allowing blows to slip past their guard and forcing them onto the defensive. However, this was no time to give up. The bandits were tougher than expected, but far from mighty. Surely they could prevail. Still, there was the possibility of the reinforcements being even tougher than their predecessors. Eventually, Ranulf decided to speak up about the situation, now having a few small gashes on himself from a sword.

"It's like it'll never end. How much longer do you think we can keep this up?"

"I don't know, Ranulf, but we mustn't give in! We have to fight to the bitter end no matter what!" Azura encouraged, her resolve unwavering.

"Yeah, eventually these guys have to give up and admit they're no match for us anyway," Ike added. Although he was still concerned, Ranulf continued to fight in spite of it.

Despite his words, Ike knew the situation was indeed perilous. The bandits had, despite their losses, achieved the tactical edge in the battle. Their astonishing recovery to their initial disadvantage had allowed them to seize the all-important initiative and they clearly had the advantage of numbers. The group had drawn back to one of the walls of the square, limiting the bandits' routes of attack and making it impossible to be struck from the rear but also making escape impossible. Considering what the bandits apparently had planned, retreat was unconscionable in any case but Ike knew that unless the bandit reinforcements ran out before his company's defenses broke, they'd be in trouble.

Just minutes later, however, two figures emerged from a street nearby. They did not look like bandits at all, to Azura and Ike's relief. One of them was a Halberdier with a short mane of olive green hair, green armor, and carrying a steel lance and round green shield. His blue-green tunic flowed behind him as his running came to a halt in the square. The Halberdier's partner was a light blue-haired young man with a single gray shoulder pad, a short tunic, and carrying a steel bow, which meant he was an archer. A small ponytail bounced upon the back of his neck as he followed with his blue eyes showing no mercy. The two men's expressions transformed into even greater anger on their faces when they saw Azura and Ike's group battling the numerous bandit enemies. Yet, at the same time, they looked rather satisfied for some reason as well.

"Ah, finally! The main force!" the Halberdier exclaimed. "I figured the group we tore up on the town outskirts wasn't all of them. Skye, it's time we ended this nonsense once and for all. You ready?"

"Right by you, Bryan. Men! Finish these ruffians! Do not harm the other warriors!" the archer added. With that, a small platoon of foot units appeared from the same avenue the bandit reinforcements had previously used and began assaulting the remaining enemies. The archer drew an arrow from the quiver attached to a bandoleer strapped across his back and joined in as well. The Halberdier followed to aid the rest of the soldiers. Some of the bandits, realizing this meant their reinforcements were gone and the tide was turning, attempted to escape in cowardice, but were eventually overtaken and slain. However, the boss stood his ground when the Halberdier approached him. Neither of them showed any signs of backing down from their determination to vanquish the other. The Halberdier readied his lance and shield with confidence.

"Ya fool! How dare ya bring my lads to their knees?" the enemy boss snapped as he watched his army's numbers decrease at the speed of a horse race.

"We'll bring down even more of them if you don't surrender immediately," the Halberdier replied. "Attacking an entire town for a single person is foolhardy!" But the bandit boss would not give in easily.

"Oh yeah? Never! Not 'til we get what we want from that redheaded twit!" the bandit snarled defiantly.

"Then you can kiss your arse good bye, ruffian. I will not let you harm anymore of these people!"

With that, the Halberdier engaged in battle and defeated the boss in a matter of minutes despite the fact that he was at a disadvantage with a lance. And even with that, the Halberdier received a blow to the arm in the process, but had it healed up right away by a healer in the platoon. With the fighting finally over, the Halberdier, archer, and Ike and Azura's group gathered in the town square.

"Thank you so much for aiding us," Azura greeted, unable to hide her relief. "That was impressive battling. We might have been in big trouble had you and your soldiers not shown up."

"No problem. It's part of my job, miss," the Halberdier replied with a smile that became a quizzical stare. "Say, aren't you that red-headed mercenary the bandits have been looking for lately? What's up with that?"

"What? I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Azura stammered.

"Azura, come on now. You just got captured by them a little while ago," Ike lectured. "I'm curious what the story is behind all this myself."

"Sigh… Alright, I suppose you deserve to know," Azura gave in. "But I can't tell you out here in public. I don't want it to be known to anyone else."

"That's understandable," Ike agreed and turned to the Halberdier and archer. "Now who are you, exactly?"

"Ah, we never made introductions, did we? I'm Bryan, commander of the Talgrian Army's third platoon," the Halberdier replied. "This here is Skye, my assistant."

"Pleasure, Sir Ike," the archer politely greeted.

"Hey, how do you-? Oh, right. I forgot practically everyone here knows me," Ike replied in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, we figured that's who we were helping. It's an honor to meet you," Bryan acknowledged with a smile. "But wait, you have an axe in your hand. I heard you were a master swordsman."

"Oh, that I am," Ike assured. He then explained the incident that occurred on the mountain as well as the details on Azura's capture. Ike also added the tale of the bandit assault on his and Ranulf's camp. The stories baffled Bryan and Skye, yet at the same time interested them as well. A frown formed on Bryan's face once Ike finished, which clearly indicated that he had a bad feeling about the current situation. Ike asked him if there was something wrong.

"I'm not sure. It's just that this is such a coincidence," Bryan replied. He went on to explain that the king had suddenly grown very concerned and ordered many of the soldiers on patrol in Aracion's roads and walls as well as in other towns and villages to leave their posts to search for a 'person of interest.' None of them knew exactly why, as the king's intentions were being kept under great secrecy as was everything about the 'person of interest' beyond a vague physical description. Not even the Talgrian Royal Knights knew exactly what was going on. The only thing they knew was that the king dispatched several platoons to search for a red-haired girl wearing a gold pendant and warned them that they might find her being actively pursued by bandits. They had no clue why they were looking for such a person and could only obey.

"That's…is that me?" Azura wondered in naked shock, just shy of panic.

"I believe so," Bryan confirmed. "Though my platoon wasn't assigned to such a task, it's fortunate that we've crossed paths anyway."

"Especially considering those bandits," Skye interjected. "Whoever they are, they want you pretty badly. Aside from the people they killed in the square, we found the bodies of this town's militiamen on the outskirts of town. The bandits overwhelmed and killed all of them. If these bandits are willing to massacre an entire town militia, and can actually do it, it's best we stick together so we can fight them off."

"Indeed. We were going to see Azura's mother about some of these details," Ike replied. "I have a good feeling the woman will be able to give us important information."

"Then we must speak with her at once," Bryan insisted. "These ruins you mentioned must have something to do with his majesty's motives."

On that note, Azura led the group down another road towards her mother's house. With the attack over and the bandits defeated, the locals began cleaning up whatever mess the enemy had left behind, such as broken windows, doors, and knocked over display tables in outdoor shops, and on a far sadder note, identifying the dead for proper burial. Although Azura, Ike, and the rest of the group wished they could provide some extra help, they knew more important matters needed to be tended to first, plus as they traveled, more townsfolk appeared to pitch in with the job. The group figured the townspeople would manage without their saviors for now.

Within the next several minutes, Azura brought her party before a wood and brick house not far outside of the market area in which the battle had occurred. It was a small, quaint place, just like any average home in Galden. Azura advised most of the group to wait outside so her mother wouldn't feel crowded, sighed with slight nervousness, and opened the door. She looked at her pendant once again, wondering if it could possibly be more than what she had always thought it was. While Azura was inside, Marc and Leona conversed in their own time as they waited for everyone's return. Marc sighed with nervousness as well, which made Leona curious.

"This feels so weird. If this is an old woman we're trying to get information from, I swear I'm going to faint if I see her face to face," he complained.

"Oh stop it. Why are you always so antsy around old ladies?" Leona protested in annoyance. "It isn't like they're going to murder you or anything."

"I really don't know. They kind of creep me out for some reason."

"Ugh. Come on. They're just women who've aged."

"Yeah, aged to the point where they look like creepy old witches."

"Don't be ridiculous. How come old men don't look like creepy old coots then, huh?"

"Old men? Ha, they're even weirder."

"Sigh…Sometimes I think you're the weird one, Marc…"

Azura came out just moments later and motioned Ike, Ranulf, Elincia, Bryan, and Skye to follow her inside the house. The room was tidy and nicely furnished, causing the five to be careful not to bump into anything by mistake. Paintings hung upon the wall while a small fireplace sat in the living room. A Brave Sword, one of the strongest and rarest weapons in existence, hung over the mantel of the fireplace as a memento, likely to Azura's father, while other display objects such as pottery sat below it. A small couch, chair, rug, and other basic living room furniture made up the sitting room in which the six warriors stood. Azura's mother, a rather middle-aged looking woman with brown hair and brown eyes, walked out of the kitchen to greet them wearing a long, beige colored dress of simple make. Just as Ike suspected, she bore no family resemblance to Azura whatsoever. He had a feeling about what this meant, but held his tongue in case Azura took after her father.

Azura's mother was clearly worried, her expression nervous and her hands wringing. When she caught sight of Azura, she bolted over to her child.

"Azura, darling! Are you hurt?" she wondered in naked panic. "I heard about what happened in the square, oh goddess, you look awful!"

Before Azura could react, must less protest, her mother had snatched up a cloth swap which had been soaked in rubbing alcohol and began rubbing Azura pretty much everywhere.

"Ouch!" Azura squealed. "That hurts! Come on, these are just scratches. I've had broken nails that hurt worse than these. Well, before the rubbing alcohol, that is!"

"It stings because it works!" her mother insisted, brooking no argument. "You should consider yourself lucky you got out of there alive. Did you hear about the militia? After those bandits defeated them, they were tortured and then had their heads chopped off with those horrible axes. And, before you say anything else, I know you can handle yourself in a fight but is it too much to ask that you actually take care of your wounds when the fighting is over?"

"MOM!" Azura moaned as the medicating, or overmedicating, continued.

Ordinarily, Ike might've found this mother hen moment amusing but the woman's earlier words about the militia made laughter the furthest thing from his mind. This was made even truer when he heard Bryan and Skye having a whispered conversation which he heard anyway.

"There were at least thirty men in that militia," Bryan whispered to Skye. "All local volunteers, at least half of them with families."

"And I counted at least twenty dead in the square," Skye replied quietly. "I'd hate to be in the town magistrate's shoes. You know he always delivers news like this personally. If the bandits weren't already dead, I'd kill them."

"You might get a chance," Bryan offered in a soft tone. "Tracking Azura this far and overwhelming a town militia and ransacking a town square? That takes organization and has be the work of a bigger band than what we saw in the square. We'll find 'em and we'll nail 'em."

Despite their attempts at being discreet, Ike heard everything. And, he shared the sentiment. He wanted to find the people responsible for this massacred and give them a piece of his mind and a piece of his weapon, right through the gut.

Azura's mother, after practically bathing her daughter in disinfectant, finally noticed her other visitors.

"So these are your new friends, Azura dear? I'm pleased to meet you all," the woman greeted with a smile. "I'm Lorelle, Azura's mother. Between her screeches, she told me about you and what you've done for her. Thank you so much. What can I do for you fine young warriors?"

"The pleasure is ours. I'm Ike, from Tellius," Ike replied. "We were hoping you could tell us something about the pendant Azura wears."

"Oh? Whatever for?" Lorelle asked, startled, but not perplexed by the question.

"We found ruins of an old town in the mountains," Azura replied. "The symbol that my pendant takes the shape of is carved onto the temple there. Bandits have been looking for me for a long time as well. From what you've told me of my past, none of this makes sense."

"My men and I also think it's related to a situation currently occurring in Aracion," Bryan added. Lorelle didn't reply immediately. Instead, an anguished look painted her features and she sighed with grief. Everyone could tell she had a story to share.

"I knew this day would come. Azura…I have a confession to make," she replied. "I lied to you about your history. I'm…I'm not your real mother."

"W-What?" Azura gasped.

"I'm sorry," Lorelle apologized, aggrieved. "I adopted you…in a manner of speaking. That pendant you wear was never in my family either. I have no idea where it came from, to tell you the truth."

"I…I can't believe it," Azura murmured back.

"Just as I thought," Ike replied. "Please, tell us more."

"I'm interested as well," Ranulf added. Lorelle agreed and began her story. She explained that not long after her late husband was killed, she found a basket on her doorstep one early morning when the rain was falling hard. Tucked inside was a baby girl who wore a strange, yet beautiful pendant around her neck. Lorelle was about to take the baby inside when the noticed the body of a young red-haired woman lying not more than a foot away from the basket with two arrows protruding from her back. Assuming she had been the baby's biological mother, Lorelle kneeled before the body to see if the woman might still be alive despite the wounds. The cold, pale skin and absence of a heartbeat, pulse rate, and breathing offered grim confirmation that she lived no more. Lorelle decided to hope that the mother rest in peace and brought the baby inside the house. Once she removed the baby from the soiled basket, she found a parchment note tucked in the blanket. It begged to protect the child, whose name was Azura, and the pendant at all costs, but nothing more. Once the rain stopped, Lorelle asked that the woman's body be buried next to her husband since the dead woman had given her life, meaning, and happiness as her husband had. In lieu of knowing the woman's name, the local priest gave her the name Alma Mater, or nourishing mother, as she had nourished her child's survival with her very life.

"So…you suggested I become a mercenary and learn the ways of the sword so I could protect this pendant?" Azura realized.

"Yes. I do not know anymore than that," Lorelle finished, clearly wishing she had more to offer. "But you've done well to guard it for so long. I only wish I could help you."

"Oh, but you have, Mother. You've helped by raising me and encouraging me to come as far as I have," Azura replied.

"Really? Thank you…very much, dear," Lorelle replied happily.

"Ahem. I apologize for interrupting this heart-warming conversation, but his majesty will probably like to hear this information," Bryan interrupted. "I must be going immediately."

"Hey now, Bry—" Elincia started as Bryan left through the front door without another word. "Ugh, I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse him, Lorelle."

"It's alright. I suppose I deserve it anyway for being such a liar to the closest thing I ever had to a child," Lorelle replied with sorrow.

"Nonsense, Mother. I can see why you would keep it hidden from me," Azura protested. "I enjoyed my life with you too much to take secrets like these offensively. I'm glad you lied."

"…You are?"

"Yes."

"I'm…touched. Thank you, again." This time it was Ike's turn to make an interruption.

"Well, since we've heard what we came to hear, we may as well go catch up with Bryan," he proposed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lorelle."

"Oh, you too, Sir Ike," Lorelle agreed with a smile. "In fact, I'm rather honored that Azura has a warrior such as you on her side. And now that I think about it, many folks in these parts have been talking about a famous Tellius native named Ike. That's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, no doubt," Ike reluctantly replied and then lowered his voice. "I knew I was going to regret ever becoming a general…"

"Hm?" Lorelle asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Ike stammered in slight embarrassment.

"Well, I guess you should get going now if you want to catch up with your friend out there," Lorelle replied. "You all take care and be careful out there now!"

"We will." After his last words, Ike and the rest of the group followed Bryan's example from earlier and returned outside to rejoin Marc and Leona, who were still arguing, and Skye, whom had followed Bryan out and was trying to calm the quarreling knights. Remembering his broken sword, Ike produced both halves of Ettard and sighed with frustration. He spotted Bryan farther up the road, and motioned Azura and the others to follow him in hopes they could gain more traveling companions. Azura had high hopes of both Bryan and Skye staying to continue aiding her since they had apparent ties to the king of Talgria. They halted when Bryan finally turned around to take note of his pursuers. Ike stepped ahead of his comrades and spoke first.

"Bryan, wait a minute," he ushered. "We need to go to Aracion too. Is that offer to join you still open?"

"Of course. In fact, I was just about to come back and ask you if you were still interested," Bryan replied with a smile. "And you ought to find a blacksmith to fix that sword." His smile transformed into a frown upon noticing the two halves of Ettard.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that too. I'd like it re-forged as soon as possible," Ike agreed. "You know where I can find a smith?"

"As a matter of fact, I happen know a really good one who lives in a town on the way to Aracion," Bryan delightedly confirmed. "This guy'll fix that sword right up in no time. He can even turn it into a top-notch blade for you."

"Sounds like he's the real deal," Ike inferred.

"Oh, he definitely is," Bryan agreed. "Now let's get going. His majesty will want to see Azura as soon as he can. I'm assuming neither you nor Azura know which way to go from here, so if you'd like, Skye and I can serve as your escorts."

"Thanks, that would be most helpful," Ike agreed. "Although, Marc and Leona are both Talgrian knights, so perhaps they could lend a hand in the navigating as well?"

"Oh, of course. We'd be honored to help out," Marc agreed. "Right, Leona?"

"Definitely," Leona replied. "General Leyon wants us back as soon as possible though, so we need to waste no time. He originally sent Marc and I to investigate Galden for anything suspicious, although as Bryan stated before, we have no concrete idea why. One reason we came to help you in the first place was to investigate these bandits that have suddenly appeared. The other reason, well, we saw you were in big trouble."

"And we were," Ike recalled. "It was very fortunate Ranulf and Elincia ran into Marc while looking for me."

"General Leyon? I assume he's the commander of Talgria's Royal Knights?" Azura guessed.

"Correct again. We must leave now if we're to arrive before daylight tomorrow though. That's when he expects us," Marc added, pointing out that it was now late afternoon.

"Alright, then we'll take your advice and depart immediately," Ike agreed. "If no one else has a problem with it, that is."

"Nope, 'tis fine with us," Bryan confirmed, speaking for himself and Skye. "Skye and I are used to having to do that at times anyway."

"Same here," Ranulf agreed.

"I don't mind either," Elincia seconded.

"Well, that settles it then," Ike replied.

"Just like old times, eh buddy?" Ranulf spoke up cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Ike's shoulder. "You, me, your girlfriend, some new friends, the open road, and some bad guys for us to clobber."

Ike, clearly in no mood for laughs, gave Ranulf a glare that would've blistered paint.

"This isn't all fun and games, Ranulf," he informed his too cheerful friend. "I don't know what these bandits are hoping to gain by getting Azura's pendant and frankly, I don't care. They just murdered a lot of people in cold blood and they must be made to pay."

"I know that. We all do," Ranulf replied, raising both hands defensively. "I was just trying to lighten things up."

"Later," Ike suggested, his anger deflating slightly. "I appreciate the gesture though."

"Hey, it's just one of the several hundred things I do well," Ranulf gloated, bowing to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I forgot about your high opinion of yourself," Ike quipped in friendly sarcasm.

"Well, someone has to balance you out," Elincia joked, craning in to kiss Ike's cheek, which instantly turned pink alongside the other one. "You take compliments the way a baby takes medicine."

"Or the way Azura takes rubbing alcohol," Ranulf added.

"HEY!" Azura shouted. "She practically doused me in the stuff!"

"Thanks guys, I needed that," Ike replied through hearty chuckles. "Let's go."

With that, the group made for the long road leading to Aracion, where Castle Talgria stood high and mighty. However, no one could guarantee that there wouldn't be any further incidents to slow them down along the way, which meant that they needed to remain prepared for any possible fight to come. Bryan explained that from where they were beginning, the journey would not be a simple one. Rugged areas and the rocky, but not impassable mountain range they were in before stood in their way, as well as the Kiang River, which they had to cross in order to reach Aracion in the shortest time possible.

Everyone approached the outskirts of town once more after twenty minutes passed during their traveling. Ike was busy analyzing every piece of information the group had gathered so far regarding the bandit attacks, the ruins, and the story from Lorelle. However, none of it seemed to tell him the possible connection between the destroyed mountain village and Azura's pendant. One important piece of the puzzle seemed to be missing. Or perhaps there was still more to it than that. Ike could only continue to ponder about it until he remembered what Bryan had brought up after the battle in the square ended.

"Hey, Azura," Ike spoke up, breaking the silence that had befallen the group. "We're outside of town now, so do you think you can tell us why these bandits are after you?"

"Oh, yes. It's surely connected to the information Bryan gave us," Azura agreed. "You see, it all started several years ago when I was a little girl still in training with a local swordsman in Galden. Mother and I had taken a little vacation down south as a treat for my working so hard with the teacher…"

Azura's tale continued as she described the trip as a pleasant one with no incidents for most of the time. Lorelle and Azura were treating themselves to a relaxing stay on one of the beaches on the southern coastline. After they left for the day and sought a nearby town, the pair decided to get dinner before turning in. As they traveled down the road through the market, Azura mistakenly bumped into a strangely dressed man in partially ragged clothes with a sword at his side. Azura politely apologized, but all the man did was stare in shock at the pendant and then her, with no reply except for a nod and carry on.

"Back then, I wasn't sure why he was so intrigued by this pendant," Azura continued. "But now I have a hunch he may have been a bandit too, and blabbed his findings to his cohorts."

"I agree. How else would the word spread around all those goons?" Ike replied. "Still, that doesn't explain how they found you here."

"I can answer that with the next part of my story," Azura offered. "It happened a few months ago when my teacher was putting me to a final test to see if I could prove myself as a full fledged mercenary. Right in the middle of the test, which was a spar against my teacher himself, the front door of the building was smashed open and we were attacked."

"Whoa…" Bryan responded, raising an eyebrow. "Let me guess. Bandits."

"Yep. They demanded that my teacher hand over both me and the pendant or else he'd suffer," Azura explained. "I stepped up to defend him, but I was no match. They were too strong. I was on the floor in a pool of my own blood before I knew it with a disabling wound in my leg."

Although the teacher managed to bring down all the assailants when fighting in Azura's place, she went on, he had also received a serious injury, but in his side. He fell to the floor next to the helpless Azura and spoke to her in a weak voice, holding out a small gold pouch in a trembling hand.

"He told me to take his last vulnerary, heal myself up, and run," Azura continued. "I was reluctant to and asked him what he would do about his wound, but said he was more worried about me and kept insisting that I take his advice. So I did, even though I was fighting back tears. Still, I refused to take the chances of him not surviving, so I went home, got Mother, and we returned to the training school."

However, by the time Azura and Lorelle arrived at the scene of the attack, the teacher was nowhere to be found. Instead, the place had been trashed and broken weapons were scattered everywhere. Furniture had been smashed and overturned while the windows were cracked or shattered. They figured more of the enemy had shown up as reinforcements while Azura was gone, but their motives, as well as the fate of the teacher, remained a mystery. The only unharmed item the pair could find was a lone Regal Sword hidden in a wooden box that sat in the very back of the teacher's supply room. Azura and Lorelle both agreed that the teacher probably died protecting it and Azura herself.

"I was surprised to find such a thing there as well since the Regal Sword was the most valuable blade my teacher possessed, not to mention the rarest," Azura explained. "And this sword I carry with me is that very same blade. I took it so I could fight in my teacher's honor."

"Wow, I knew your sword looked familiar," Ike replied. "I started out with one of those too. My father gave it to me, although I haven't any idea where he got it. It served me well until I could easily get my hands on more powerful weapons."

"Really, Ike?" Azura said, quite surprised. "That's quite a coincidence."

"Yeah, it's almost scary," Ike agreed. "As if the Regal Sword is meant to be a sign… A sign that the wielder is destined for something big, like I was."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ranulf recalled. "Ike is not only the famed hero of the Mad King's War, but he went and became a high ranked general twice, not to mention he commanded all the armies of several countries the second time and then went to kick the butt of an arrogant goddess. He's definitely the biggest thing in Tellius since bread and milk! Especially with the ladies."

"Will you watch it?!" Ike retorted hotly. "Elincia is standing right there, you nitwit!"

"Oh Ike, calm down," Elincia replied with a giggle. "I don't mind. Besides, it isn't like _you'd_ easily love another girl."

"Yeah, that's true," Ike agreed, recalling Aimee's constant episodes whenever he visited her at her merchant caravan in Tellius, which tempted him to avoid other women as well. "But anyway, you were saying, Azura?"

"Oh, right. Ever since those attacks, the bandits have been chasing after me, and I only succeeded in bringing them down and escaping," Azura continued. "I've never run into as many as there were in the square, though. I would have probably met my end already it if I hadn't met all of you."

"Yeah, I can't disagree on that one," Bryan agreed. "But we're all here to help you beat them, so you have no need to worry."

"And I thank all of you," Azura replied with a smile. "Together we're an even match!"

"You mean more than a match!" Bryan corrected with a wink. "Now let's do this!"


	5. A Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After beginning the journey to Talgria's capital of Aracion, Bryan reveals that one of his platoon is missing and the group decides to look for him while they travel. Meanwhile, the mysterious "bandit army" seems to number more and more by the minute.

Chapter 5: A Dead End

Although by now it was near evening, the sun halfway below the horizon, no one in Ike and Azura's group let the approaching exhaustion from that morning's battles sap their strength. Ike knew better than to become overconfident, however, as the saying 'a weary warrior is soon a dead one' was one he knew to be a literal truth after back-to-back battles coupled with adrenaline slump had caused several near misses in Tellius. Ike knew he and his companions would need rest when they could find a town or a defensible piece of land to make camp, and the sooner the better. The foot of the mountain range was not much further away, and all were eager to reach their destination. However, because of the incidents that had already occurred within these mountains, the group was sure they wouldn't reach Aracion unopposed. Bandits were most likely still in the area and frantically searching for Azura for whatever reasons they had, not to mention payback for the defeats Azura and company handed them. As the high mountains seemed to grow bigger in the distance with each passing second, Bryan turned his attention to his comrades.

"Hey Ike, Azura. There's one thing I forgot to mention," he addressed.

"Oh?" Ike inquired.

"Yeah, um…I don't know if this would be a problem for you, but my platoon is currently missing a valuable member," Bryan explained. "He disappeared not long before we found you and those bandits in the town square. He believed he'd spotted a second, smaller contingent heading for Galden and assured me he could handle it himself. He never reported back and after seeing that bandit army, I'm worried."

"That's not good…" Azura replied. "I wonder what could have happened."

"So do I," Ike agreed. "Well, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for him anyway. What does he look like?"

"Oh, dark hair, a little bulky, burnt orange armor. Kinda like the armor the rest of my soldiers wear, only darker. He also uses swords," Bryan elaborated. "I just hope nothing bad has happened to him. He's one of my strongest men, though he's…well, a little impulsive."

"I bet he is. He wouldn't happen to be one of those heavy foot knights, would he?" Ike inquired. "I do recall them having heavyset or bulky figures."

"Heh. Ike, you sure know your military stuff," Bryan complimented, hinting that Ike's guess was correct.

"Well hey, as Ranulf said, I was a general twice," Ike reminded Bryan with a smile. "Even if I hated it, I still gained enough experience to know these things. Plus, I had a guy like that in my mercenary company."

"Yeah, but Ike, not knowing whether this guy is alright would definitely be a good reason to find him as soon as possible," Azura pointed out. "Besides, it's not as if we don't need the help."

"True. And that's no matter how tough he is," Ike agreed.

It was only a matter of time before the group closed in on the foot of the mountain range. The mountains rose up high above the horizon, their rocky peaks towering above and blocking out some of the sunlight, making them appear to be mere silhouettes. It would be tough hiking through the long mountain trails, going both up and down slopes and hilly areas, but everyone in the group was willing to press on. However, when they approached the nearest mountain to them, something out of the ordinary was seen in the distance.

"Hey… Look over there," Ranulf spoke up, pointing to a small encampment situated on the foothills. Closer inspection began to reveal a group of figures, standing by the largest tent. They turned out to be bandits and Ike suspected he could figure that out with his eyes closed. However, one of them looked quite out of place amongst the others, not to mention uncomfortable. Tied to a tall post was an unarmed man with dark brown hair. He matched the description Bryan had given earlier. Bryan's eyes widened when he was able to identify the man himself.

"Hey, it's Morris!" he cried in shock. "He's the one we're looking for. How could he have gotten into the hands of these bandits?"

"Knowing Morris, he probably fell into a trap again," Skye guessed, rolling his eyes. "He's so gullible. Still, we've gotta get him out of there. I see blood on his arms."

"Blast. And a lot of these ruffians have axes…" Bryan added. "That'll not do for my lance, even if I'm stronger than they are. What to do…"

"We'll rescue him for you," Azura offered. "It's no trouble at all. Right, Ike?"

"Sure," Ike agreed. "Of course, this makes me wish I had my sword even more, but an axe is better than a lance here. No offense."

"None taken, and thanks," Bryan replied with a smile. "While you all focus on Morris, Skye and I will go sneak around the back and see if we should find any more of these clowns up ahead. I may not do well against guys like these head on, but if I sneak up on them, they're in for a world of hurt!"

"Good idea. We'll meet you up the trail," Ike decided with a nod. With that, the remainder of the group headed for the entrance to the camp while Bryan and Skye took a small path around to the other side in order to slip past unnoticed. Once they disappeared further up the mountain trail, Ike and Azura discussed a strategy for taking on the bandits' numbers while the group still remained hidden from sight. Compared to how many sword users were available on the side of Ike and Azura, the bandits definitely had the advantage.

"Hey Ike, I say we launch a surprise attack. They don't look very prepared for a battle," Azura suggested, pointing out how the bandits were huddled together in conversation, and clearly paying little attention to the camp perimeter. They were more interested in guarding whatever was inside or in front of the large tent rather than their entire camp, which would help compensate for Azura and company's disadvantage in weaponry.

"You're right, they don't. You and Elincia probably aren't enough to create an advantage either," Ike agreed. "A surprise attack is all I can think of. If we hit them fast and hard, we can knock them down to even footing. Let's do it." Everyone else went along with the plan. Since Marc and Leona were the only mounted soldiers in the group, they went first due to their speed advantage. Almost in sync, they plunged their weapons into the nearest bandits they could find. Ike, Azura, and Ranulf followed up behind them and attacked whoever remained. As expected, the leader of this bandit troop caught wind of this a little too late when he heard screams coming from ahead.

"Huh? What in tarnation is goin' on?" he gasped, mounting a horse.

"Ahh! We're bein' attacked!" another bandit hollered just before getting struck down by Ike's axe himself. The rest of the bandit troop, including the leader, turned their attention to their attackers. The leader smiled upon who he was facing right there in his camp.

"Well what do ya know? If it ain't the pesky sellswords who beat Azirk's guys back 'n that pathetic town," he realized with false levity. "Finish 'em off, lads! Show 'em what we do when our buddies take a beatin' from worms like 'em!" With that, the other bandits immediately gripped their weapons and rushed into the battle. Ike sighed and tried to keep his cool upon hearing the word "sellsword" again.

"That sellswords insult is really getting on my nerves," Ike grunted to himself as he approached an axe ruffian.

"Well ain't that too bad fer you," the ruffian replied and clashed his own axe with Ike's. "Cause it's what the lot of ya are!" Ike simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he retorted and snuck his axe's blade into the ruffian's gut right after he spoke.

The battle continued on as the group cut their way through the bandits whom attempted to fight back. A larger group surrounded Morris, who put a relieved look on his face when he saw the warriors who were there to rescue him. He continuously attempted to break free of the ropes which bound him to the post, but they wouldn't budge. The post, however, did. To Morris' astonishment, his struggling had somehow uprooted the post and suddenly finding its full weight on his back nearly sent him sprawling. And, of course, the bandits noticed.

"There is no way my luck is this bad," Morris groused as axe ruffians closed in on him.

One of them, an ugly grinning bandit, muttered something about fish in a barrel and took a swing with his axe. Morris, not having much of a choice, ducked under the axe. The post descended with him, crashing into the bandit's skull. The bandit danced about, dazed, before collapsing with blood trickling out of his skull while Morris looked on is astonishment and then inspiration.

"I think I'm on to something here," he thought aloud.

The remaining bandits, less than pleased, came at him and Morris fought back as best he could. While he had exceptional balance and the post worked as an improvised weapon, it was simply too long and heavy to use against multiple foes. The cuts in his arms, along with the fact they were still bound, meant all the post's weight was directly on his back. And if he fell, he knew he was as good as dead.

"Hey! You, over there!" Morris called out in hopes he was heard.

"Hm?" Azura replied, having been closest to the partially freed captive.

"Are you here to rescue me?" Morris asked.

"Why yes. I believe your commanding officer asked us to," Azura confirmed, suddenly finding Bryan's description of Morris being impulsive to be credible.

"Oh, Captain Bryan sent you? Thank you! I figured he'd find me sooner or later," Morris replied with a sigh of relief. "Gosh I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"Well, save it for later! Right now we need to finish what we've started!" Azura commented.

"Sounds good but how about untying me?"

Azura was about to answer his plea but was interrupted when a horse, not Marc or Leona's, blurred past her. It trailed a streak of iron that Azura barely dodged, turning a blow that would've cleaved her skull open in a very painful cut running from the corner of her lip to her earlobe. Azura fell to the ground, half blinded by pain, but made out the silhouette of a mounted sword knight turning his mount to strike again.

Ike spied Azura's dilemma with alarm, which grew when he realized that Leona was the only one who had the biggest advantage over the leader and she was tied up fighting the other bandits. Ike lunged towards them, hoping to outflank his mounted foe, when a hand axe flew into his line of sight so close it nearly cut his nose off. The axe's thrower soon followed, along with a friend. Ike's eyes darted between his attackers, the imperiled Azura, and the restrained Morris, and he despaired of saving them.

Then, Ike saw the impossible, or at least the preposterous, happen. He witnessed Morris bent nearly double over until the post he was tied to had been near parallel with the ground and then he charged at the oncoming bandit leader. Ike watched, as much as he could, as the charging Morris rammed the post into the bandit leader's horse so hard that the horse went one way while its rider went in another. By some humorous whim of fate, the bandit leader's flight ended at the feet of a bleeding and _very_ angry Azura.

"Payback time," she intoned, ramming her sword through his gut.

"Augghh… Damn you, sellswords!" the dying man choked out. "This ain't the last…you'll see of us…" He fell over and departed to the afterlife as he said his final words. Azura took advantage of this reprieve and attempted to cut through Morris's bonds, but a ruffian who had been hidden jumped her.

"Graaah!" Azura gasped as she was tackled to the ground.

"Lady Azura!" Marc exclaimed, having seen what happened. He quickly tossed a hand axe right into the ruffian's gut, piercing him critically enough for a kill. Feeling awkward being called "lady," Azura quickly vaulted to her feet only to see Marc's intervention had ended the battle.

"Thanks," Azura said, though a little bluntly, she then lowered her voice. "I could've taken him on my own though... But I wonder why Marc referred to me by "Lady."

"Wow, this group was weak. How did one such as yourself managed to get captured by them?" Ike wondered, walking up to Morris while Azura produced a vulnerary to heal herself.

"Yeah, it's pathetic, isn't it?" Morris replied. "I gave chase to these very same bandits back in Galden, only to get separated from the captain and the other troops at the worst time. They led me right into a trap, which was a big group of reinforcements, and here we are."

"Well… I have to admit, I've underestimated these creeps," Ike commented. "I never thought they'd be smart enough to even know which weapon fairs better against which. Or use mounted units for that matter."

"I thought the same…" Morris admitted. "Hey…hold the arrows! Aren't you the legendary Ike? That hero I've heard about from Tellius?"

"That I am," Ike replied. "But enough small talk. We need to go rejoin your captain up ahead."

"Oh right. I'm just so surprised he's teamed up with you of all people!" Morris commented. "So, ah, now can someone untie me?"

"Oh, I don't know," Ranulf quipped, walking up to them. "You're pretty handy with that post, you should keep it."

"Oh, come on!" Morris insisted. "Please, this thing's heavy!"

"Alright, you've earned it," Ike replied, slicing through the ropes. "Besides, that little trick you used against the bandit leader took guts."

"And here I was thinking you were a lunatic," Ranulf teased, noting Ike's annoyance. "Oh, give me a break! It's not like I was the only one thinking that when you ran across Riven Bridge during the Mad King's War and started insulting Petrine so she'd fire her catapults at you instead of us."

"Yeah, well, you really need to get your kicks somewhere else," Ike replied.

"Thanks, Ike," Morris replied. "By the way, I forgot to mention one more thing. Those ruffians took my weapon and who knows what they did with it. I'll need a new sword if I'm going to battle again."

"Hmm…that will be a problem if we were to run into anymore trouble," Ike realized. "Trust me. I know how you feel."

He was reminded once again of his broken sword.

"You do seem handy with that post though," Ranulf opined, noticing several annoyed glances fixed on his. "No, I'm serious. Could you use that until you get another sword?"

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," Morris replied and swung the post over his shoulder. "I can probably use it as a club if we get into trouble. Let's go before we press our luck."

It didn't take long for the group to find Bryan and Skye on another stretch of mountain trail. They started passing by the dead corpses of other bandits, suggesting the two had met more of them while the rest of the group battled to free Morris. It wasn't hard to identify the dead bodies as bandits either due to the clothing and weapons. They were ragged, torn, and appeared to be quite worn out. Many of the bodies had axes and swords nearby, the common bandit weapons. Bryan and Skye were waiting and leaning up against a rocky wall at the end of this corpse line. Ike and Azura approached them first while the rest of the group followed behind.

"Wow, Bryan. I take it you two ran into more of these guys back here?" Ike assumed.

"Boy, did we!" Bryan confirmed. "This big group was trying to act as reinforcements for the ones you were fighting."

"Really? Good thing you decided to go ahead then," Ike commented.

"You'd better believe it. I have a feeling we still haven't seen the last of this so called bandit army, though," Bryan replied. "We'd better get moving or else we'll get into more trouble."

"Agreed," Ike replied as the group resumed their journey. "We've got Morris safe and sound, by the way."

"Ah, good. I knew I could count on you guys," Byran said with a smile and then turned to his subordinate. "Morris, how did you get over here?"

"And why the souvenir?" Skye added, noting the post.

"I'm so sorry, Captain," Morris replied, and gave Bryan the same story he'd told Ike on the way.

"I see…" Bryan intoned, a hint of warning entering his tone. "Well, that's the last time _you_ go on a wild goose chase by yourself."

"Yeah, I suppose I deserve that," Morris agreed with guilt.

"Good. Now clean yourself up. We can't have you wandering around with blood all over your arms," Bryan ordered as if Morris were a child being lectured by his parent.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Morris replied, producing a vulnerary to heal his injuries and mumbling to himself. "I hate it when he talks to me like that…"

"He also told me that those bandits took his sword from him," Ike added. "Are we getting close to that town you mentioned to me earlier?"

"Ah, yes. As a matter of fact, we are," Bryan confirmed. "Narcoss is just down this mountain."

"Oh, excellent," Ike replied with pleasure. "I'm starting to miss using my sword. I just hope I won't be delaying us too long."

"At least you actually have a normal weapon," Morris complained, finding his healed arms didn't make the post any lighter.

"Nah," Bryan assured. "The black—"

"DAAAH! Morris! Watch where you carry that thing, you big ox!" Skye exclaimed in slight shock as he ducked to avoid a near strike in the head by Morris's post as he turned around with it over his shoulder.

"Oh gee, pardon me! If my sword hadn't gotten stolen, I wouldn't be stuck with this hunk of wood in the first place!" Morris retaliated, his mood only growing more annoyed.

"Well how about you stop being stupid for once and—!"

" _As I was saying_ ," Bryan interrupted angrily as he eyed his two quarreling troops and then returned his attention to Ike. "The blacksmith I'm acquainted with can make a dozen perfect silver blades in two to three days flat. Ike, you'll be slicing and dicing bad guys with that sword of yours again in no time."

"Oh? Wonderful!" Ike replied, relieved and more than a little impressed.

The last stretch of mountain trail before the town of Narcoss wasn't much compared to what the group had been traveling through before. Instead of rocky and rugged terrain, they were headed down a more smooth, dirt road with trees and plants on either side. Ike was rather surprised to see such a thing, as the mountains back in Tellius were so steep, rocky, and sometimes high that no plants could grow on them at all. In fact, it didn't feel much like he really was on a mountain, especially when the group finally reached the town of Narcoss, which was bigger than the average mountain town seemed to be in Talgria.

Instead of just a small settlement with only a shop here and there, Narcoss was more like Galden, only there was no port due to the town being quite far from water. It had a little market area where the shops and inns were located. Houses here were somewhat larger than in the other little mountain villages, and obviously, Narcoss itself was more populous. People strode about the sidewalks and pathways every which way, going about their business. Whenever they saw the group of warriors arriving into their town, some gave surprised or rather strange looks, particularly when they set eyes on Ike. Ike, getting a bit red in the cheeks about it, did his best to act natural. The entire group came to a halt when Bryan led them to a blacksmith's place near the market.

"Well, here you are, Ike," Bryan said upon their arrival. "Go in and ask for a man named Ryin. And don't worry. You can count on him to get the job done pronto."

"Alright, thanks. I'll try not to be too long," Ike replied, and opened the armory's front door.

The place belonged to a blacksmith alright. It smelled heavily of metal, smoke, and flames. Hand-made blades of different shapes decorated some of the walls. Several books sat on a small shelf below them, probably containing information about forging weapons. Ingots of different metals such as iron and steel sat against another wall alongside various molds for varied blades, likely used to give the molten metal shape. Through a doorway, copiously marked with signs dissuading entry, Ike could make out a smith's hammer ascending and descending to make resounding impact upon hot metal. The smith's workspace, no doubt, and he was clearly at work.

"Just my luck," Ike muttered, rolling his eyes. "Well, I hope he's as fast as Bryan says he is."

As Ike was about to speak and make his arrival noticeable, a young boy who appeared to be in his early teen years spotted him. However, he didn't speak for several seconds. And, trying not to let his irritation show, Ike quickly deduced why.

"Ah! I…um, can I help you, sir?" the boy finally asked, snapping himself out of his stupefied trance.

"Yeah. I believe I'm looking for a man called Ryin?" Ike inquired. "I was directed here by an acquaintance of mine."

"Oh, okay. Hold on for a sec," the boy replied. He immediately bolted towards the smith's workplace in the back of the building.

"Mr. Ryin! Mr. Ryin! You're not going to believe who's here to see us!" the boy could be heard shouting from another room.

"Kye!" an older man's voice replied, alarmed and irritated. "You know you're not supposed to come in here when I'm working. You're downwind of the sparks and smoke and both are very bad for you."

"Mr. Ryin, I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't important!" the boy insisted, bouncing about as if he'd just inhaled several pounds of pure sugar. " _The_ swordsman just walked in!"

"Peculiar name, _the_ Swordsman," the older man, Ryin, replied humorously. "Must've looked interesting on the birth certificate. Oh, now don't bounce around in here! You know hot iron is dangerous...oh, alright! I need to douse this anyway."

Kye practically bolted out of the room, running so fast he collided with Ike and went sprawling. Ryin emerged moments later, a glowing nearly-finished sword held in tongs, but nearly dropped it when he saw who Kye had just run into. Ryin appeared to be around the same age as Ike's deceased father, who had been in his late thirties at the time of his death. The aged-looking light blonde hair revealed it all too well. Yet, the man was about the same height as Ike, if not shorter. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw his newest customer standing before him. His eyebrows rose in recognition and surprise. Ike could guess exactly what he was thinking, and tried not to let it get to him.

"Well I'll be," the man said. "So it's true. The hero Ike has come to Altarais. Many folks were saying you've been spotted in Galden."

"Well, they're right," Ike confirmed. "This "oh wow, it's Ike" business is getting old though."

"Haha, I don't blame you," the man replied, depositing the weapon in a pail of water to let it cool. "I'd bet being this famous could get annoying. I'm Ryin and this boy is my apprentice, Kye. What can I do for you?"

"I came to get my broken sword re-forged. Your friend, Bryan said you'd be best for the job," Ike explained. "Take a look." With that, Ike produced the two halves of Ettard once more. Ryin's eyes widened upon what he saw. Cracks were all over the areas of the two halves where Ettard had snapped, and a zig-zag pattern outlined the same area, making the blade half take a shape similar to a skinny pine tree.

"Whoa. Anyone who could break a blade like this must really do some intense fighting," he commented. "How'd you manage to make this happen?"

"Well, it wasn't really my fault…" Ike replied. He then told the entire story of Ettard being stolen, then Ike fighting with an axe to get it back, only to have his opponent accidentally break the sword by causing a rockslide to fall on it.

"Wow. No wonder the break looks so bad. It isn't anything I can't handle though," Ryin commented. "And just for you, since you're such a special warrior and a new friend of Bryan's, I can do this job for free. I'll make it an even more powerful weapon than before!"

"Oh? Great! Thanks," Ike responded with a smile.

"By the way, is Bryan here? I'd like to see how my old buddy is doing," Ryin continued.

"Sure, everyone who's with us is outside," Ike informed the smith. As he and Ryin headed for the front door, leaving Ettard's two halves behind on a worktable, Kye began to follow and spoke up first.

"Hey, Ike! Is my big brother with you too? You know, his name is Skye," he asked.

"He's your brother?" Ike inquired.

"Yep! Kye and Skye. We actually like our similar names!" Kye replied cheerfully.

"I see. He's with us too."

"Awesome!"

Upon arriving outside, the first thing Ike noticed was that some of the group had disappeared. Only Ranulf, Azura, Bryan, and Skye remained. Marc, Leona, and Morris were nowhere in sight. Wondering where the rest of the group had gone off to, Ike decided to inquire about that matter first.

"Hey, where is everybody?" he inquired.

"Oh, there you are, Ike," Bryan replied. "The others went to stock up on some food and supplies. I see Ryin has come out with you."

"Yep! How are things with you and the soldiers, buddy?" Ryin wondered with a smile.

"Oh, swell. My platoon came to Galden to do what we had to and we were easily victorious," Bryan recalled. "Of course, then we had to clean up yet again another one of Morris's messes…"

Upon reminding himself of Morris's capture, Bryan folded his arms in annoyance.

"Morris? Haha, isn't he the lug who seems to get into trouble every now and then?" Ryin guessed with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's him," Byran confirmed. "We're on another mission now, one that wasn't actually supposed to fall to us, but even so, we're doing it."

"Oh?" Ryin inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"What he said. We're escorting Azura here to Aracion to meet with King Talgria," Ike explained. The whole story spanning the events starting with Elincia and Ranulf finding Ike and Azura in the mountains to the point they were at now was given to Ryin, who listened carefully with every word spoken. However, in the end, his smile had turned into a frown of disappointment. At first, Ryin was reluctant to say anything, but eventually spoke up anyway.

"That's one good bit of a story there," he finally commented. "But I'm afraid coming here won't do you much."

"What do you mean?" Ranulf asked confusedly, having been the one to explain the camp disaster.

"The road from here out of the mountains that leads to Aracion is blocked up," Ryin replied, wishing he could have given better news.

"What?!" Bryan exclaimed in shock.

"But how?" Azura added, trying to keep the lingering aches from her near miss out of her voice.

"No idea. Probably a rockslide. We found it like that just recently, right after we felt some strong tremors the other day," Ryin explained. "And as you probably know, the mountains to the south of here are plagued with bandits while the ones up north are impassable."

"This is just wonderful," Bryan retorted, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Well, now what do we do?" Ranulf said. "We can't go through bandit land or else we'll probably be suffering unneeded casualties."

"True…" Azura replied. "I guess we'll have to head out of the mountains, go north through the Talgrian forests, and then into Eraghoa. Perhaps we can find some help there. It really is our only option. We can't take a boat either because bandits are probably looking for me everywhere in Talgria by now."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right," Bryan agreed. "We have to search for some aid where those bandits haven't been yet. This really makes me angry though. What's our king going to think of all this?"

"Who knows? Though he shouldn't be upset with any of us since it's not our fault we're going to be late," Ike pointed out.

"Also, we won't easily be spotted in the forest if we use the trees and underbrush as cover," Ranulf added. "I would know, seeing as my home is full of them."

Upon Ranulf's tip, everyone agreed that Azura's idea of going to Eraghoa was the best choice they had. Eraghoa to the north was the home of the continent's wolf laguz, a race Ike, Ranulf, and Elincia had seen little of in Tellius. Only twice were they seen in their lands, once when Ike took down the wolf king, and a second time when they met the queen, Nailah and one of her servants, Volug. They had provided aid in the war against Ashera. The tale about the wolf king, however, must have been kept a secret from Nailah to preserve the tenuous bond between the wolf tribe and Crimea, especially since Ike had slain the wolf king himself. Still, Ike often wondered if there could still be another explanation to a connection between both tribes.

"So, I guess we're going to stay here for the night and make for Eraghoa tomorrow?" Elincia assumed. "It's getting much too late to start now, and we've done so much traveling already."

As she had implied, the sun was all but gone from the sky. No one had noticed it had grown dark until that moment.

"Yeah, it's best that we do that too," Bryan agreed. "Luckily, I had my troops set up camp just outside of this town. I'll let you all bunk with us for the night."

"Ah, thanks. I was wondering how we'd find a place to stay on such short notice," Ike replied. "Besides, with all the attention I'm attracting, I'd rather not have a whole inn beating down my door for autographs or something. But anyway, in the morning, I'll pick up my sword and we can get out of here. Sound good?"

"Works for me," Bryan agreed. "Skye, why don't you go inform the others?"

"Sure thing," Skye replied. "I'll meet you back at camp."

Bryan motioned the remainder of the group to follow him away from Ryin's armory upon Skye's departure from his companions. Silence befell them as they traveled through the streets and towards the outskirts of town. Many townspeople were going about their business, running outdoor shops, meeting acquaintances, and perhaps other tasks, unaware of the possible dangers that could affect them. Just as the group exited the market, they found themselves clearing the road at the approach of what appeared to be a traveling merchant caravan. A woman was driving the lead horse cart and, upon setting eyes on Bryan, her face lit up with delight while Bryan's lit up with distress.

"Well, well, look who decided to reappear in Narcoss of all places!" she blurted with a punchy smile.

"Oh no…" Bryan groaned, gritting his teeth. "Misty, this is neither the time, nor the place. I'm on strict duty here."

"Yeah, I know," Misty replied, not sounding deterred. "I figured as much, seeing as you've got some new friends. I'm just surprised to see you here again after you know what, Bryan."

"Don't you _dare_ bring that up!" Bryan demanded, his tone abruptly turning hostile. "You know _very well_ how I feel about it!"

"Yes, yes, I'm only saying," Misty insisted, sensing she'd hit too raw a nerve. "Now I'll let you carry on with your so-called duty. Ta ta for now!" With that, Misty carried on with her travels.

"What was that all about?" Azura wondered in confusion.

"Nothing. She's just a shop girl I knew as kid. Let's keep moving," Bryan bluntly replied with annoyance. Clearly something about her deeply angered Bryan, but whatever it was, Azura decided it was too sore a subject to inquire about for the time being.


	6. An Act of Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura, Ike, and company bunk with Bryan and his troops for the evening, but later on, Azura finds her precious gold pendant missing, and a lock pick is found nearby...

Chapter 6: An Act of Thievery

While Bryan was leading his half of the group to where his platoon's camp was located, Skye continued to seek out Marc, Leona, and Morris. Because Narcoss was about the same size as Galden, hunting everyone down would not be an easy task in the bustling mountain community. However, Skye remembered Bryan's saying what they'd originally separated from the group to do, so it was very likely that they had remained in the market, especially since Morris still needed another sword and fresh provisions were always a must. Skye hadn't been searching for very long when he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Then, he heard soft footsteps, so light and quiet that he had to strain his ears to hear them. Unsure as to exactly what it was, for he doubted these bandits could be so stealthy, Skye halted in his footsteps. He hadn't been given enough time to think, unfortunately, and snatched his bow and an arrow as he whirled around to confront his pursuer.

"Whoa there, big bro!" a familiar voice behind him called out in some semblance of alarm. Skye paused to see his younger brother down range of his arrow with his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Ugh, not now…" he mumbled. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, especially in dangerous times. What do you want, Kye?"

"I just want to say hi and you nearly turn me into a pin cushion, geez," Kye replied haughtily, brushing his foot across the ground. "So, aren't you feeling lucky to be hanging with Ike of all people?"

"…Ike is Ike. He doesn't wish for people to constantly praise him for his deeds," Skye explained. "Although, I admit I was surprised to find him, but…"

"But? Skye, he's a legend!" Kye pointed out, bewildered at Skye's nonchalance. "Anyone ought to feel lucky to work alongside someone as great as Ike. Why, I almost asked him for an autograph."

"Oh come off it. I don't think he's the type to do that."

"Fine. I guess I wouldn't want to end up being annoying anyway."

"Psh, you already are," Skye muttered to himself.

"What was that you said?" Kye snapped. "I hope you weren't mumbling about Ike under your breath, Blue Skye!"

"No. But it doesn't matter what I said. Run along now and leave me to my business," Skye ordered. "And if you don't stop calling me that every time—"

"Or what?"

"Or…argh! Just go do your job and don't sneak up on people like that again! I don't have time for this," Skye retorted, lost in thought. He turned around and attempted to resume his mission. Kye, however, simply bore a punchy smile as he followed his older brother once more.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Skye?" he asked in a rather sneaky tone. Skye turned back around to find the boy's hand holding up a steel bow. Kye began to dash away immediately, having plucked it from Skye's back while he'd been turned around.

"Why you little—! Come back here!" Skye yelled, immediately giving chase.

The camp belonging to Bryan's platoon was uncannily similar in layout to that of the bandits during Ike's attempt to rescue his sword, which he looked ever so forward to using once again. The tents were, however, heavy canvas rather than rawhide and arranged in almost straight lines and each bore the same orange-brown color as the one standing next to it. However, layout was the only similarity and by far. The mere appearance alone suggested it belonged to Talgrian soldiers rather than ruffians, and the entire area even had a better aroma. Numerous soldiers in golden orange armor roamed the tents and pathways, some chatting with each other while others went about tending to their weapons and armor or patrolling the camp perimeter.

Bryan led his newest allies towards the pavilion situated in the heart of the camp, which was nearly twice the size the other tents were and likely served to house the platoon's officers as well as doubling as a conference room and a place to store maps and other important documents. On the way, he explained that he'd ordered his men to await him in this town while the group had gone to pay a visit to Lorelle. Once everyone had settled themselves on the surprisingly comfortable wooden chairs situated at the long table inside the massive tent, they awaited Bryan's tent assignments as he produced a rather tattered scroll. He unrolled it before speaking once more.

"While we await Skye's return with the remainder of our group, I'll give you four tents first," Bryan decided. "You might end up sharing with someone though. We only have so much room. Now let's see how many here are vacant…"

As Bryan examined his scroll, Ike and Elincia exchanged glances upon hearing the Halberdier's words. Ranulf immediately read their minds.

"Uh oh… I can see where this is going," he warned in a sarcastically worried tone.

"Haha, indeed. Ike and Elincia would never mind sharing a tent," Azura laughed.

"Yeah, you've read us…" Ike admitted, going very pink in the cheeks.

"Just behave yourselves in there, alright?" Ranulf replied as if he were talking to young children.

"Of course, Ranulf. What makes you think we wouldn't?" Elincia wondered, giggling as if she were the most perfect little angel one would ever meet.

"The tone of your voice for one thing. For another, I was partially kidding," Ranulf admitted. "You two have had practically no time alone together since you first reunited anyway. Still, don't overdo it."

"We won't," Ike replied, giving a promising smile. "Besides, I'd rather not in a tent anyway."

The group had forgotten that Bryan had no knowledge of the relationship between Ike and Elincia, but, after a moment of puzzlement, he soon made himself known.

"Heh, young love. You guys have it bad for one another, don't you?"

"They sure do," Azura replied before Ike or Elincia could. "Aren't they a cute couple?"

"Azura, come on, you're embarrassing me," Ike insisted, his cheeks becoming rosy once more.

"Aw, but it's true, Ike!" Azura argued kindly. "Even though I haven't even seen you two kiss yet, I think you both are absolutely adorable."

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen us kiss yet, have you?" Elincia added, giggling with excitement. "So far, Ranulf is the only one here who has. Why don't we show you now?"

"Hey, I'm sure she—wait, _what?_ " Ike replied, having caught what Elincia said a bit too late. "Elincia, what if other sol—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. As Ike had been talking, Elincia had suddenly pressed her lips against his. Ike knew very well he could never resist any moment his lips touched those of the woman he loved, and this case was no exception. Somehow, the moment felt exactly as it had three years before during the first time their lips ever met. Elincia had surprised Ike during that night as well, making the current moment a pleasant echo as they, just as awkwardly as back then, let their tongues cross the threshold to probe each other's mouths. Azura giggled at the sight of her two friends, delighted at how Ike's despondence had been thoroughly shattered by Elincia's return and the potential blackmail material she was witnessing.

"Aw, they really are adorable together," Azura commented.

"Women…" Ranulf mumbled under his breath and slouched over on the table.

"I heard that!" Azura retorted. By now, Ike, since he was seated directly next to her, had pulled Elincia into his slim, but fit lap, his large, muscular arms around her rather attractive waistline. Elincia herself allowed her arms to navigate around Ike's neck in a rather tight grip. Ranulf was as happy as ever for the reuniting of the two lovers embracing before him, but it did get a little old too fast, especially since he could never have either of the girls he loved from the very beginning.

"Are you two lovebirds ever going to be finished over there?" he opined, having seated himself right across the table from the two. "I'd be surprised if you didn't kiss each other's lips off."

Azura burst into laughter upon hearing Ranulf's words. Ike and Elincia had just then let go of each other, and while she was still in his lap, Elincia added on to Azura's reaction. Ike simply made a smirk.

"Very funny," he replied.

"Oh come on, Ike! That _was_ funny! I guess we did go a little overboard this time though," Elincia admitted, still smiling and laughing slightly. "And I know what you were going to say. Since when did you care if other soldiers were watching? Remember when you suddenly kissed me before leaving to go deal with those wolves back in Tellius? The whole Crimean Army was watching. Even Geoffrey saw it!"

With that, Elincia giggled once more while Ike's cheeks when rosy for the third time.

"Well, I…th-that was different. I-I had a reason…sort of," Ike stammered, unable to prevent the embarrassment of those memories from flowing through his veins.

"Oh, really?" Elincia replied, sarcasm easily detectable in her still giggling voice. Ike didn't answer, but simply slid his hand over his face. _By the goddess, I am an idiot_ , he thought. Although Ike really did have a reason at that time, being that he wanted to test Geoffrey's reaction to such a scene and thinking he might have loved Elincia at the time as well, he had still been embarrassed by the way he'd responded to it in front of his comrades.

"Ahem…well, if you all are finished, I'd like to put you in tents now," Bryan cut in.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Azura apologized.

"Think on it no further," Bryan reassured Azura. "Now, I'm guessing you four will want to be close together and nearer to town. This shouldn't be a problem. With the bandits so active these days, we've been bolstering our watches so that more soldiers are patrolling the perimeter. Since the patrols will be larger but have shorter durations, we should be able to protect the camp without wearying everybody to the bone and you should have enough space to yourselves."

"Sounds good to me," Ranulf commented, and the others quickly agreed.

"Glad to hear it," Bryan replied. "Alright, there are two vacant tents just on the edge of the camp facing the town. Ranulf, Azura, you each take one. There's a third tent just across the way; Ike, Elincia, you both can share that tent. Don't make me regret it."

"I don't like the sound of that," Elincia teased, pretending to be offended.

"I do say, sir," Ike seconded, getting in on the act and doing so with an outrageous accent. "There is an insinuation in your words that I simply cannot abide. You are in the presence of a true, Crimean gentleman and I will not have you impugning upon the cultural and historical sanctity of my upbringing."

By the time Ike had finished his slightly overdone retort, everyone in the tent was ready to burst a seam holding in their laughter. Bryan simply met Ike's gaze coolly.

"Well, mister gentleman," he replied, his expression impossibly calm. "While I am impressed and humbled that you would expend the grueling effort to ask permission before making out in public, I must inform you that I cannot be held responsible for any children conceived in your tent."

If Ike and Elincia weren't red before, they certainly were now. And Ranulf and Azura ended up laughing so hard they toppled out of their chairs, which didn't help much either.

"Touche," Ranulf sniggered.

"Touche?" Azura repeated, gasping for breath. "Try 'overkill.'"

Ike was about to retort with something to the effect of 'We'll get you back for this when you two find someone' when the tent flaps were pulled back to reveal Skye. A little sweat lined his forehead while dampened parts of his light blue hair stuck to his fair skin. Skye paused to catch his breath before speaking.

"Sorry if I took too long," he apologized. "But everyone's here now."

"Nah, you're alright," Bryan replied as Marc, Leona, and Morris had finally stepped inside. "You all wait here. I'll be right back." Bryan motioned Ike, Elincia, Ranulf, and Azura to follow him. The group of five passed through the tent's open flap and back into the blazing sunlight that shown upon the entire camp site. Immediately, Bryan began showing each one to their tent, each having been emptied for them. The one Ike and Elincia had taken stood at the far end of the line of tents on the left, close to where the group had originally entered the camp. Azura was across from them while Ranulf was to the direct right of the red-haired mercenary. Ike and Elincia almost instantly began to settle themselves inside their tent, having not had a chance to rest in quite some time. Aside from a burning lantern hanging from a hook on the tent's support and a solitary sleeping bag, which Ike and Elincia noticed with equal parts delight and embarrassment, the tent was empty. And it was a good thing too, for neither of the lovers were terribly careful about where they threw their heavy armor and packs.

"My, am I glad to finally get this bag off of my shoulders," Elincia spoke first, removing the dirty gold shoulder bag from around her body and dropping it in a corner. "I hadn't packed much in there, but it was getting heavy anyway, especially when I haven't had the chance to let go of it since I got off that boat until now."

"Ha, if you think that's bad, try lugging around half a suit of armor for that long," Ike countered. Elincia figured he was probably right. That shoulder guard alone had to weigh more than twice as much as the single chest plate Elincia wore nowadays, having gotten rid of her own shoulder guards before departing Castle Crimea. Add the weight of Ike's shin guards and single wrist guard, and Elincia came to the conclusion that Ike's statement was the complete truth.

"Yeah, you've got a point there," she smiled. "Speaking of which, why _are_ you always only half-armored?"

"To trick the enemy. If they try attacking my unguarded side, I'll surprise them by shifting around and letting them hit the armor instead," Ike replied. "That way, I gain speed, and I save myself extra weight that would just slow me down. And in a pinch, this is great for punching or shoulder checking the enemy."

"Oh yeah, that makes a lot of sense," Elincia agreed. "Sometimes I can't believe you once said you'd never surpass your father, you know that? I really think you have."

"Honestly? I still don't think I can ever be the man he was," Ike admitted, somewhat startled by the praise.

"Nonsense. You're every bit the leader and warrior Master Greil was," Elincia argued with a smile. "I can see why Titania had such affection for him."

"And your point is?" Ike wondered, trying not to blush.

"Ike, if you're the equal of your father, then you're as every bit as great as he was in every way," Elincia declared, moving closer to Ike. "But to me, you're better than any warrior I've ever known."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?"

Elincia didn't answer Ike's question in words. She simply let her arms slide across Ike's shoulders once more and pressed her lips against his, engaging them both in another long and passionate kiss. It was all the answer Ike needed, and he knew it all too well as he grasped Elincia's waist once more. With a sudden motion that elicited a yelp from Elincia, Ike vaulted to his side to pin her beneath him.

"Well, I certainly can't argue with that logic, now can I?" Ike said in a jokingly manner when they finally let go, a somewhat wide grin on his face. Elincia simply giggled in happiness. Ike swooped in, letting his lips seek purchase on her neck, and Elincia writhed and giggled in response.

"Stop that!" she screeched. "It tickles."

That proved to be exactly the wrong thing to say, for Ike smirked broadly and continued.

"Oh, you rogue!" Elincia teased, her giggles turning to moans as Ike's lips migrated to her throat.

"I'm not a rogue, I'm a hero," Ike corrected teasingly, taking delight in Elincia rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, but I can be roguish when I wish," Elincia retorted, unleashing a barrage of tickles.

"Hey!" Ike gasped. "Don't...hahaha! Cut that out...hahahaha...I'm warning you!"

His warning didn't seem to work for Elincia, taking advantage of Ike's weakening grips, shoved him off of her and onto his back. She then climbed on top of him and continued the onslaught while trailing kisses wherever she could reach. Ike, his cheeks flushed, had been laughing and moaning lustily until he was breathless.

"My, my," Elincia quipped. "Who would've guessed you could be defeated in such a fashion?"

"Only by you, I rather doubt Zelgius would've tried this," Ike shot back sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'm joking," she reassured. "Besides, he wanted to see if he could surpass your father."

"True. You do remember that Bryan said no bab—um...not to go too far in here?" he asked, hoping the pair wasn't getting carried away.

"I know," Elincia answered, a note of pleading entering her tone. "Still, with our luck, it could be a while before we have another chance to be alone. We should enjoy it."

Ike was convinced, and he was counterattacking. Taking advantage of Elincia's relaxed grip, he flipped her over and pinned her again. Then, after a laugh at her cutely agitated expression, he began to lavish her with kisses. Elincia moaned in pleasure, unbuckling her chest plate and slipping off the chainmail she wore underneath, but resolved that the padded leather jerkin she wore beneath would stay right where it was. Bryan's less-than-diplomatic jab about...baby making had a certain appeal, especially with Ike, but she knew now was not the time. Ike, thankfully, had reached the same conclusion but had no compunction against pushing the edge for, though he made no effort to remove her jerkin, his hands strayed beneath it quite often to caress her skin and tease at her breasts. Elincia's moaning became more frantic as she intercepted his lips with her own. Ike, not to be outdone, let his tongue lance into Elincia's mouth and probed her delicately. Eventually, an annoying little thing called breathing became necessary.

"Wow," Elincia gasped lustily, her chest heaving from exertion amongst other things. "That was incredible. Correction, _you_ are incredible."

"Why thank you," Ike replied, equally breathless. "Can we continue or are you tired?"

Elincia pretended, rather unconvincingly, to think it over before bowling into Ike to pin him against the central support of the tent and grasping both his wrists.

"My turn," she declared teasingly, and began trailing kisses over his face.

"One thing," Ike murmured, Elincia's darting lips making it hard to finish a sentence. "There's one sleeping bag and two of us; that's a little cramped, don't you think?"

"Wonder if Bryan did that on purpose?" Elincia said allowed before ramming her tongue into Ike's mouth. "Besides, I don't mind. Do you?"

Ike's only answer was to give her a look that said 'you're kidding, right?' before extricating a hand to slip under the bottom edge of Elincia's tunic and letting it creep upward. Elincia, her head craning back and moans escaping her lips, lost her grip on Ike's other arm which promptly joined its brother in caressing her torso.

What the couple did not realize, and probably wouldn't have cared about in any case, was that the lantern in the tent was casting their shadows against the canvas and thus, their loving shenanigans were being presented as a shadow play to all onlookers. Bryan noted this, as did Ranulf and Azura and pretty much everyone who passed by the couple's tent for any reason. Bryan looked on with irritation as several soldiers passed the tent, noted the shadow play, and made quiet cheers of a lewd nature.

"Please tell me they're not doing what I think they are," he asked no one in particular.

"Nope," Ranulf replied after inhaling quickly. "I don't smell anything untoward and if I don't smell it, that means it's not there."

"That's a relief... Sort of," Bryan quipped.

"Oh, cut them some slack," Azura reprimanded, apparently forgetting that letting the couple share a tent _was_ their slack. "It's been a year since they've been together and who knows when they'll have another chance. Besides, with the road out of Narcoss to Aracion blocked, it'll be a long trip."

"Fine," Bryan replied. "But I'll have to have a chat with them about this in the morning."

With that, Bryan headed back to the pavilion to double check their route to Aracion. Azura, growing sleepy despite her delight, let out a yawn.

"Well, I'm getting tired and my pendant is looking a bit dingy," she announced. "Good night Ranulf."

The cat laguz nodded in reply and glanced back at the shadowy smooch-fest being projected on the surface of the tent. This time, that tinge of envy over losing both Lethe and Lyre, first to his own indecision and then probably to other men, was far stronger. In fact, it preoccupied him so much, that he didn't notice a small shadow dart in and out of Azura's tent nor the golden glimmer the shadow clutched in-hand. Some minutes later, the gasping and thoroughly lovesick Ike and Elincia had come to a rest after tickling each other once more.

"I can't even remember when I last had such a good time," Elincia gasped. "I'm so glad I was able to find you."

Ike was about to say something in reply when a sudden piercing scream echoed throughout the campsite. It didn't take long for them to figure out where the cry had come from after nearly jumping upon the familiar feminine cry as it scorched their ears.

"...That was Azura!" Ike realized, speaking first. "Come on!"

Elincia was not hesitant to follow as Ike took her by the hand. They quickly bolted out of the tent, extremely worried expressions on their faces, and halted at the entrance, only to be joined by Bryan, Ranulf, and the others, as well as several of the Talgrian soldiers. Azura's scream had been too loud for anyone in the campsite not to hear.

"Azura, what's wrong?" Ike called worriedly. "May we come in?"

"S-sure…" the frightened mercenary replied. Immediately through the flaps came Ike, Elincia, Ranulf, and Bryan, who instructed the others to return to their stations.

"Azura, what was the screaming for?" Bryan asked. Azura didn't immediately answer. Her face was covered in tears, and fear shone clearly in her expression.

"Well come on, out with it," Ike insisted. "We're all worried."

"Ike…my-my pendant. It's…it's gone!" Azura sobbed.

"What?" Ike gasped. "How is that possible? You always wear it!"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Bryan agreed.

"I…I don't know. I took it off so I could clean it," Azura explained, her voice clashing with her teary emotion. "It had gotten a little dirty due to all the battling. I turned my back for a mere minute to grab a cloth from my things, and then when I went to pick it up again, it wasn't there anymore!"

"Huh? Either I'm crazy, or that just makes no sense," Ranulf commented. "How can anyone slip into the camp, get into the tent, steal the pendant, and get back out without anyone seeing him?"

"I'm with Ranulf on this one," Ike agreed. "Only a fool would even think to make such an attempt."

"I don't know, guys," Bryan countered. "Notice the pendant is not anywhere on the ground in here. It can't simply slide outside either. The firm ground makes it impossible. Someone _must_ be that skilled at thievery, which is definitely a bad sign. As such, I'm reporting this to the others. If the thief is still in the camp then we should tighten our patrols so he can't get back out." With that, Bryan made his exit immediately.

"Well, I still don't get how someone pulled this off, but…" Ike began.

"Hey! Look at this!" Elincia cried, having kneeled over beside Ike to pluck something from the hard ground. She opened her hand to reveal a small, but rather dirty brown lock pick. Inscribed on its metal surface was the letter K. Ike eyed it suspiciously, wondering where it could have possibly come from. Azura also examined it, but just merely glancing at the rust-covered piece of metal only continued to feed her fear. What was the meaning behind this theft? Why do the bandits who have pursued her for so long want her pendant so badly? What exactly was so special about it to make it an apparently valuable treasure, or to connect it to the ruins in the mountains for that matter? Azura only hoped that King Talgria would be able to reveal the answers to these enigmas. That is, if she and her comrades ever find a new route to Aracion in order to even meet him at all.

"Well, I guess that explains why our thief is so good at what he does," Ike deduced. "Only rogues carry those."

"Yeah. We'd better show this to Bryan," Elincia agreed. "It might be a good idea to...redress as well, in case we can catch the thief." Ike, not the one to be hesitant about such an idea, followed Elincia back through the long draped doorway of the tent to quickly re-don their armor and then rejoin Bryan, who was consistently speaking with the other soldiers present at the camp perimeter. Ike made no hesitation to politely interrupt the third platoon's commanding officer.

"Hey Bryan, we've got something we think you should see."

Elincia held out the lock pick, both her and Ike eager to know whether or not it was a valuable clue to their predicament.

"A lock pick? Where'd you find that?" Bryan inquired.

"It was on the floor in Azura's tent," Elincia replied. "I haven't the faintest idea who it might belong to. If you don't have any Rogues in your platoon, which I doubt you do, then maybe it belongs to the thief." Before Bryan could say anything more, another familiar face immediately raced to the scene to see the metal object still resting in Elincia's hand. It was Skye, and the expression he put on his face when he examined the lock pick migrated from curiosity to shock and then to anger and frustration.

"Hey! This is my brother's!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you find it?" No one gave a reply. Instead, Bryan, Ike, and Elincia simply stared at the archer, frozen where they now stood. Kye was the thief? Ike was thunderstruck at the notion so he didn't notice Skye snatch the lock pick for a closer look, nearly bending it with an angry fist.

"Wait…don't tell me. It was in the tent, wasn't it?" Skye demanded, an angry tone developing in his voice.

"Well, it was, but—" Ike began. However, an enraged Skye cut him off.

"I knew it!" he shouted, wishing he could slam his fist against something. "KYE! Where are you, you little termite? If you're anywhere near here, you'd better show yourself or so help me I'll—!"

"Skye! Get ahold of yourself," Bryan ordered. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

"There better be, or that boy is in gigantic trouble," Skye threatened. A crime like this was very low for even a boy like Kye to do, and the young archer knew it. However, it was no excuse to let it go unpunished, especially if Kye really did have dishonorable motives. Before anyone could get in another word, however, a figure appeared running in the distance straight for the camp. It was a figure of short stature, suggesting it was either a child or a small teenager. Eventually, light blue hair, a long and worn brown scarf, blue shirt, and gray pants came into view, and the revealed boy was easily recognizable by the time he approached the camp's borders. It was Kye and his facial expression was more than just worried.

"Kye! You little thief! _You_ stole the pendant, didn't you?!" Skye yelled, unable to hold back his anger.

"Skye, I can explain!" Kye squealed, nearly in fear. "Honest!"

"Where is it?!" Skye demanded. "You'd better tell me or Ryin is going to hear about this!"

"No! Don't tell him! Please! I beg you, Skye!" Kye pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. "If you do, he'd probably strip me of dagger forging lessons for a month!"

"Then hand over the pendant!"

"I-I don't have it!"

"Is that the best lie you can come up with?"

"Skye! For the love of the goddess, leave the boy alone already!" Bryan cut in. "Let him explain!"

For once, Skye forced himself to back down. He knew he'd be horrible to continue yelling at his brother, not to mention setting a bad example for anyone witnessing, including Kye himself.

"W-well, you see, I'm a rogue, and while Skye was away in the Talgrian Army, I trained myself in thievery," Kye began. "I've been doing it for years. I used to steal for survival because I was alone after our parents died and Skye left for the army. I was too young to go with Skye at the time. He wanted to come home to take care of me later, but was forced to stay due to extremely important missions, or so he told me. So I lived on the streets, getting better each day at stealing food and gold so I wouldn't starve…"

"Go on," Ike insisted.

"Finally, when Skye decided he was through letting me live my life like that, he told Bryan our story and he offered to ask Mr. Ryin if he could take me on as an apprentice, which of course, Mr. Ryin agreed to," Kye continued, Ike's presence seeming to lend him the calm needed to speak. "Since then, I've used my thieving skills only to help people in need."

He explained further that just after the very group he was talking to had arrived in town and went to stay at Bryan's campsite, he was doing an errand for Ryin when a middle-aged looking man approached him. The man seemed to be a kind, but poor fellow, and desperately asked Kye for help. He told him of a gold pendant he lost to a gang of vicious thieves who stole for themselves, and that he wanted it back ever so much. It was his sole remaining family heirloom.

"The old man pointed me right to this camp, and the very first tent I checked had a gold pendant, so I easily snatched it without being noticed," Kye went on, suddenly deciding that allowing a gloating edge into his word about how easy the theft was would be a very bad idea. "I returned to the old man and gave it to him, but when he reached out to take it, I saw that he had a pirate tattoo on his arm. Like an idiot, I gasped at the sight and he realized I was on to him. He shouted and I got kidnapped by his bandit friends once they knew I saw through their disguises. Luckily, I was able to escape easily and find all of you. They must've noticed I'm gone by now and are sure to be looking for me. I tell you, I was tricked into doing this! I swear!"

"Oh really?" Skye replied, his tone snarky and his skepticism obvious. "Why do I find it hard to believe you didn't just take it simply to earn a little extra money? I know you and your selfishness, Kye."

"Skye! I'm not lying! Please believe me!" Kye begged. "I know I've acted selfish in the past, but I decided to change that after Mr. Ryin took me in!"

"Prove it then!" Skye demanded.

"I think he's telling the truth," Ike cut in. "Skye, you know very well that bandits have been targeting Azura and her pendant for a long time. It's just like them to fool a young boy into doing their bidding."

"Exactly," Bryan agreed. "Skye, apologize to your brother."

"Psh, look at you, you sound like my mother! I don't need you to tell me that," Skye retorted and focused his attention on Kye once more. "Still…I'm sorry. I got angry because I knew this was a new low for you."

"It's alright, big bro. I should learn to be a little less naïve," Kye admitted. "I fell for their trick so easily."

Skye was about to make his reply when several sets of footsteps began echoing from the very same direction Kye had entered from. The group instantly forgot their conversation and turned their attention to the new arrivals, only to be quite displeased to see who it was.

"'Ey! There's the little runt!" a deep, gruff voice yelled. "Ya won't bust us that easily, boy!"

"…Yep. I should have guessed from the beginning that they'd be involved," Ike commented. "We have to protect Kye."

"Lotsa luck there, sellsword," the lead bandit taunted.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Ranulf teased in a sing-song voice, noting Ike's eye twitching. "Azura! Kye needs your help! He was tricked into stealing your pendant and he's being chased by the bandits responsible!"

"What?" Azura's voice gasped from behind the flaps. "I'll be out in a second!"

And a second it seemed to be. The red-haired mercenary was soon standing on the battlefield, her sword gripped tightly in her hands and ready for battle.

"Ike! Azura! We'll hold them off! Escape to town with Kye while you still have a chance!" Bryan insisted. He ordered his troops to form up on the spot, wasting no time at all.

"Got it. Kye, jump on my back," Ike told the frightened boy. "Azura, cover me."

Kye immediately complied and was soon grasping Ike's big body as tightly as he could, rightly terrified of what would happen should he let go. Azura took her place beside Ike to make sure none of the bandits could assault him, since even someone as strong as Ike could be slowed down by carrying someone on his back. He immediately began to charge down the path which led away from the campsite, Azura following directly behind.

"Be careful, Ike!" Elincia called to him as her lover began to vanish in the distance. Some of the bandits instantly took chase, but the remainder of the group challenged the platoon and their newfound allies in order to keep them from aiding Ike and the others. A few here and there managed to nearly get through to strike the hasty defense's vulnerable flanks, but thanks to her agility, Elincia stopped them dead in their tracks with a number of strikes and slices using Amiti. Ever since the end of the Mad King's War, Elincia's swordsmanship improved with each secret lesson she got from Ike, as well as her own training in Castle Crimea. Even the transfer from flying on a Pegasus to fighting on foot was not so difficult for the former queen.

Ike and Azura swiftly navigated their way through the snake-like path of the mountain trail leading back towards Narcoss. The bandits continued to follow, however, showing no sign of exhaustion or giving up. Ike's growing concern was only fed more when a number more enemies appeared right before them to block their path forward. The two warriors immediately skidded to a halt, having been startled by the sudden new arrivals. Ike gritted his teeth in frustration as his mind now worked to figure out how to get out of this new obstacle.

"Blast! We're trapped!" he growled.

"There's no stopping now, Ike. We have to fight back!" Azura insisted.

"Don't need to tell me twice! Hang on tight, Kye!" The still-frightened younger brother of Skye was not hesitant to comply. Ike drew the slightly worn down axe he'd been using since he first attempted to rescue his sword and began to clash with his foes. Azura swung around behind him, both to battle their pursuers as well as to shield Kye and Ike's back. By fighting back-to-back, as much as they could without crushing Kye between them at least, they made it impossible for the bandits to get behind them and they could rotate in place to keep their flanks out of the enemies' reach. When one bandit went down with an arrow lodged in his throat and another followed with a hand axe sticking out of his head, the bandits blocking their progress dispersed in fear as Marc and Skye plowed through their ranks. Ike and Azura, realizing the opportunity, made a break for it, getting ever so closer to Narcoss's roads.

"Oh finally! We're almost there!" Azura exclaimed with relief, spotting the very edge of a main road which ran through the mountain town.

"Yeah, and it looks like Bryan and the others have things pretty much wrapped up back the other way, so let's finish this!" Ike insisted. Azura nodded in response, and with that, the two bolted into the road and kept up their pace for as long as they could. The bandits fell far behind once they'd traveled deep into the market. Hoping the rest of the group had taken care of the remaining enemies by now, rendering it safe to leave Kye and return, Ike and Azura finally approached their destination at Ryin's armory, skidding to a scorching halt in their footsteps to catch their breath. Ike kneeled and allowed Kye to climb off his back, which was now very uncomfortably aching with pain due to all of the running as well as the boy's weight.

"Thanks, Ike. You really saved me back there," Kye commented, breaking the silence.

"Ha…no…problem," Ike replied between breaths.

"I'm sorry for exhausting you too…" Kye added, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll…be fine," Ike assured. "Trust me. I'm used to it."

"So am I, actually," Azura added, finally able to speak instead of pant herself.

"That's good. And Azura, I'm really sorry for stealing your pendant," Kye apologized. "Honest. I wish I could give it back to you right now."

"Don't worry, Kye. It wasn't your fault," Azura comforted. "We'll get it back, somehow." Although she tried hard to convince herself her words were true, Azura knew it was much easier said than done.

"Yeah, we'll be here until we find it, that's for sure," Ike agreed. "But anyway, we need to head back to the camp. Stay out of trouble now, you hear?"

"Oh, definitely. Thanks again!" Kye replied, waving good bye as Ike and Azura began their trip back to Bryan's camp. They only hoped that the battle had already ended in their favor or would end before they arrived. It was guaranteed that after being on the run for so long, the pair, especially Ike, was now far too weary to withstand another tickle assault by Elincia, much less a band of armed ruffians.


	7. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura, Ike, and company split into groups to begin searching for Azura's missing pendant, but they thankfully find that getting it back won't be as difficult as they thought.

Chapter 7: Lost and Found 

"Har har! We finally got our hands on what we been lookin' fer!" a deep gruff voice cheered maliciously inside a large tent, located in a woodland area not far from the town of Narcoss. The voice's owner was a little different from his voice itself, as he was a large man wielding an axe who wore heavily tattered clothes and whose eyes were alight with malice. Anyone who got even so much as a glimpse of him would be able to tell he was one of the bandits.

"So ya got the girl's pendant, aye?" came the reply. It was a different voice, the not so deep voice of the original ruffian's boss.

"Har har! That we did. It be right in the guard's keep, safe and sound."

"Marvelous. Our buddies up north are gonna love this. And we're gonna love the payout they got fer us!"

"Aye, right ye are! With that loot they promised us, we'll expand 'till we've got Talgria by the throat!"

"Hehe. They'll probably end up payin' more fer this pretty thing than what they originally offered," the boss guessed. "It's mighty perdy. We'll deliver it to our friends tomorrow."

"Who's paying more? Our friends up north or all those sops we tell 'yer money or yer life'?"

"Both."

"Aye, sir!" the ruffian replied. The boss was about to make his reply when he was cut off by a deep shriek coming from directly outside. The ruffian as well as his boss rushed through the flaps of their tent to find out what the commotion was about. Outside in the wilderness, the sky had been growing ever darker with the overcast night since the battle earlier that day, and it was hard to see with the canopies of the trees enveloping the entire area. The ruffian and boss halted in their tracks to find one of their keep guards looking quite like he'd seen a ghost.

"Argh, what now?" the boss inquired.

"Aye, Capn', someone's made off with the pendant!" the guard replied.

"What?" the boss exclaimed, anger now building up in his mind. "Argh! I'll bet all my axes it was that runt kid we tricked!"

"Aye! Would ya have us go look fer 'im?" the ruffian asked.

"In this darkness with no moon to tell us which way be west and which be east? Yer jokin'. We'll have ta wait 'til mornin'."

"If that's what ya wish. I'm lookin' forwerd ta cuttin' him to pieces!"

At some point following the battle, a deep overcast rolled in to blot out the moon and stars and the evening seemed to grow darker by the minute. The camp belonging to Bryan's soldiers was slowly turning quiet and restful after the battle had ended and the wounded were tended to. Fewer and fewer soldiers were seen wandering around outside as the night wore on. Dinner had ended a couple hours before, consisting of whatever every inhabitant of the camp had brought along with them. There was no one particularly skilled in the art of cooking anywhere within the camp, but what each warrior had seemed to suffice. Well, suffice for almost every warrior. The lone exception was none other than the one famous blue-haired mercenary at the very edge of the camp situated closest to Narcoss.

"Wow, I wish I'd grabbed a little more to eat while we were still in town," Ike bemoaned once he and Elincia were concealed within their tent for the night. "I'm still rather hungry."

"Hee hee, that's just the Ike I know and love," Elincia giggled. "Always in the mood for food."

"Oh come on, I'm not _always_ hungry," Ike replied with a chuckle. "At least not like Ilyana was back home. So anyway, need me to step outside while you change into night clothes?"

"Yeah, I want to at least be a little comfortable on this ground," Elincia decided. All the two had to sleep in was the single sleeping bag on the ground. Not that they minded sharing, of course.

"Good idea. Just holler when you're done," Ike replied with a smile. He walked through the flaps of the tent once more into the darkness of the night. Ike stood to the left of the tent's entrance and focused his gaze on the night sky. The overcast had broken up in places, one of the gaps in the clouds revealing the many glimmering stars. As Ike focused his thoughts on Elincia as well as the silence of the night, he closed his eyes and a happy smile formed on his face. _Ashunera, if anything bad were to happen to me tomorrow, the day after, or any other time in the future, please take good care of her_ , Ike thought to himself, referring to the goddess who watched over the entire world. _I love her and I would gladly lay my own life to ensure that she lives hers with happiness._ As he finished his thoughts, Ike's attention went to the tent across from him. Azura must have already gone to sleep, as her tent was dark and completely motionless. Ranulf's was likewise, save for what sounded like the feline equivalent of snoring.

Ike began to pace around the front of his own tent a little bit, trying to keep warm and wondering when he could go back inside. He was eager to get his armor off, as it had gotten quite uncomfortable and was feeling rather heavy after the long run to Narcoss. Still, one would never know when they could be ambushed or attacked and it was best to be prepared for anything. That train of thought eventually led to another. Why were the bandits pursuing Azura's pendant so adamantly? And, for that matter, what was the connection between the pendant and the ruins in the mountains? While the bandits tricking Kye into stealing it was something Ike would expect, he'd never met bandits so persistent. Something big was afoot in Altarais and Ike simply did not know what.

As he slowly moved about, however, and walked directly in front of the tent's still closed entrance, Ike found himself beginning to stumble backwards. He plunged back through the flaps back first, but managed to catch himself with his hands right onto the sleeping bag. Elincia gasped in surprise, apparently just getting out of her armor.

"Ike! You jerk!" she cried with surprise. The former queen had a knee length nightgown in hand and had hugged it to her torso in a vain attempt to cover herself. Pale skin and hints of her undergarments peeked out from where the nightgown crinkled in upon itself. Ike was briefly stunned but then the near-homicidal glare Elincia was fixing upon him registered.

"Ah! Elincia, I apologize!" Ike replied with embarrassment. "That was an accident, I swear!"

Mildly panicked, Ike tried to bolt back outside but somehow managed to bang his head against the tent's upper support frame. He went over backwards, again, and found himself blinking away stars. The 'stars' faded to reveal Elincia, clad in her undergarments, a mischievous look on her face as she pinned Ike to the ground with one bare foot.

"You naughty, naughty hero, you," she teased, taking delight in Ike's stupefied expression and then striking a pose. "Like what you see, handsome?"

If Ike wasn't already on the ground, the shock of this would've knocked him clean off his feet. Elincia's pale skin, shapely limbs, and delicate feminine curves were readily and delectably visible in her far-less-than-covered state and she suddenly seemed in no hurry to deprive him of the view. The sole burning lantern cast alluring shadows on the far more alluring Elincia and Ike suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. When he remembered that the tent's flaps were not securely tied and anyone coming to investigate the commotion would be in for quite a sight, he snapped out of it.

"This is entrapment," Ike complained, trying not to reveal how big a 'yes' was circulating in his thoughts despite the prospect of gawkers. "If I say no, you'll accuse me of calling you ugly and if I say yes, you'll accuse me of being a pervert."

"Oh, don't be so paranoid," Elincia laughed, slipping the nightgown over her head with deliberate slowness. "Besides, I know you're not like that."

"That's a relief," Ike replied, trying to figure out whether or not Elincia putting on the nightgown was a good thing. "Still, I _am_ sorry. I was pacing around outside and I stumbled."

"Now I know you're not a rogue. You're too clumsy," Elincia teased, and began to laugh afterwards. "I was almost finished anyway." She quickly pulled up her straps and stepped back to allow Ike to rise. He sat himself up completely to reach her level and heaved a sigh of relief that no one barged in.

"I still goofed, but I'm lucky I didn't knock the whole tent over," Ike pointed out. "Then we'd have an even bigger problem."

"You can say that again. Are you alright?" Elincia inquired.

"Yeah. I'd better get this armor off before something else happens."

Ike immediately stood back up and undid the straps which attached his pieces of armor to his body. He chucked them in a corner near Elincia's bag and instantly felt relief.

"That's much better," Ike decided. He moved on to his cape and gauntlets next, which ended up sitting right next to the armor. Ike's long, slim, and rather tight-looking boots came next and he set them neatly between the cape and the set of armor, followed by the ragged headband around his head.

"Ike, you're not sleeping in those clothes, are you?" Elincia inquired.

"Well, I have to. The bandits who took out the camp Ranulf and I had pitched practically tore everything up. Would you believe when I looked through the huge rip in my bag I found slices of pants with chopped shirt on the side, all of which was garnished in what was left of my sleeping bag? My guess is that they were seeing if I had anything else of value to them."

"Ike, I've heard the saying men think with their stomachs, but this is ridiculous," Elincia retaliated with a giggle. Ike sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, even if I did have the rest of my clothes, I only partially sleep in them anyway, except when it's cold, of course."

To demonstrate his previous statement, Ike navigated his hands to the sides of his shirt and pulled it over his head. It made its way near his other pieces of equipment like before. Elincia slowly turned her head and blushed at Ike's new appearance and suddenly found herself wondering if this was retaliation for her forwardness earlier. It'd been a long time since she had last seen him shirtless, and what she was now witnessing was quite a sight. His powerful arms were always exposed due to the sleeveless shirt he usually wore and his torso was built just as powerfully. The rippled muscles of his stomach, wide shoulders, and broad chest matched the domed muscles of Ike's largely fit arms. He was indeed very handsome and comfortably stretched himself out before noticing Elincia's gesture.

"Why, what's the matter? Never seen a guy without a shirt on before?" Ike joked as he flopped down on one side of the sleeping bag. "Well, besides me, anyway."

"Seems only fair since you just saw _me_ without a shirt," Elincia replied, giggling in return. "But to answer your question, yes. Geoffrey, but that was usually when he and I were going for a swim somewhere with Lucia. But you, Ike, you're much more _pleasing to the eyes_ than he ever was."

The tone of her voice had quickly changed to a flirty one when she compared Ike's figure to Geoffrey's. She followed Ike's example and descended to her half of the sleeping bag as she spoke her words, setting herself atop Ike and curling her arms around him.

"Alright. I get the idea," Ike replied with a laugh. "Do you expect me to flex now?"

"Why, that would be lovely," Elincia continued in her flirty voice.

"I had to say flex… But you know I'd do anything for you," Ike replied with a smile and bent his right arm towards himself. His bicep grew nearly twice as high on his arm as it was initially. Elincia reached out one of her own arms and slid her hand across the same muscle, roaming it ever so lovingly.

"My, how did you ever get so strong?" she wondered curiously.

"Working out with Boyd, of course. And when he's your work out partner, it's all worth it," Ike replied, referring to the former Greil Mercenary closest in age to himself. "He really knows what he's doing when it comes to that kind of training. Plus, wouldn't you think I've used Ragnell enough times to gain a little muscle?"

"Yeah, no wonder he looked as bulky as you," Elincia agreed with another giggle. "You know, remember during the Crimean rebellion, when Lucia was about to be hanged and your mercenaries came to the rescue?"

"Oh? Of course. It was thanks to Bastian that we made it there in time." Ike began to recall the whole scene of the public execution he and his mercenaries had been hired to prevent. Lucia had been standing on the hangman's gallows, the noose around her neck and ready to be hanged. She'd been dirty and battered from her capture, and her enemies, but remained loyal to Elincia and defiant to the end. The mastermind behind it all had been Duke Ludveck, who attempted to overthrow Elincia and take the throne for himself. Ike and his mercenaries remained hidden in the underbrush behind the crowd of people that had gathered around the weakened Lucia. He had been waiting for a signal to ambush the soldiers who were also scattered about the area. It came at the right moment, an arrow flying through the sky like a bird in a dive bomb and sliced right through the knot of Lucia's noose. It was the work of Ike's archers, Shinon and Rolf, no doubt. Ike, knowing his cue, instantly bolted out onto the scene and rushed through the dirt to catch Lucia in his arms. He held her over his shoulder, drew his blade, Ettard, and downed four enemy soldiers using a single blow. The other mercenaries followed him and battled their way through after Ike put Lucia down for his sister, Mist, and primary healer, Rhys to tend to.

"Yeah. When I saw you down there giving all of those soldiers a sound thrashing, I thought 'wow…he's grown even more handsome…and so strong…" Elincia replied. "I felt like I was looking at a completely different man."

"Oh come on. You're exaggerating," Ike accused, blushing again.

"I am not. You'd have made such a great lord if you hadn't returned to your old life," Elincia complimented. "But then, if we stayed together and eventually got married, you'd gain more power…"

"True, though I don't think that would have been a problem," Ike commented. "Of course, I still have distaste for the life of nobles, but really, what would a guy like me do with all that power as Prince Consort, much less King?"

"Why, eat the biggest and most delicious meals he ever had, of course," Elincia replied in a giggle. Ike went pink in the cheeks again as he tried thinking of a counter statement, which he couldn't.

"…Oh, alright, you've got me there," he admitted with a chuckle, knowing that pretty much everyone he knew had knowledge of his big appetite. "Still, it would probably have felt wrong to take the throne that was yours by right."

"To be honest," Elincia replied, her tone morose. "I think you'd have been better suited than I. I think we both know that Ludveck and the others would've been...hesitant to rebel with you ready to bash their skulls in. Besides, they found me less-than-intimidating."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Ike retorted. "You're very strong in your own right and heck, who wouldn't have been shaken watching someone try to hang their best friend? Besides, I'm no politician."

"How much politics do you think I learned back in the royal villa?" Elincia asked rhetorically, a nostalgic smile crossing her features. "Well, I believe you would've made a fine king. You earn people's respect rather than just expecting them to respect you, you put others before yourself, and you were always vital to securing durable alliances between beorc and laguz. Who'd be better suited to rule? I also think 'King Ike' has a pretty nice ring to it."

By this point, Ike's face was turning several hundred shades of red from this glowing praise. Elincia, her grin turning mischievous once more, leaned in closer.

"I suspect being Prince Consort would've been more to your liking though," she went on. "Some Prince Consorts and a few Princess Consorts acted as commanders of the army, as a channel of communication between the people and the crown, or as diplomatic representatives to other countries. I think you would've excelled in each and all."

If Ike wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now.

"There might be a few silly hats involved though," she teased, remembering Ike's comment about that when he'd first been dubbed a lord, and taking delight in Ike's feigning terror at the idea.

"Ugh, don't remind me," he replied, his tone turning serious. "I really appreciate what you said though. I'd never wrongly abuse such power. And I would certainly not become another Ashnard."

"I'd hope not. Tellius doesn't need that again, that's for sure," Elincia agreed. Mad King Ashnard was the final enemy Ike had defeated in the Mad King's War as well as Daein's previous ruler. He had been the one behind the entire war and who, many years before, had undertaken a multitude of covert operations to unlock the secrets of a relic known as Lehran's Medallion, his plot culminating in starting the conflict.

"I couldn't agree more. But well, we're in Altarais, and far from the Crimean throne, so none of it will ever even happen," Ike pointed out, a pleasant smile forming on his face.

"But Ike…" Elincia protested. "Just one question. Why did you leave Melior? I really missed you… And there were times I needed you." Ike had difficulty answering at first. Should he admit that he never thought about the consequences that inevitably took place when he renounced his lordship? It was true he detested the lifestyle of nobles and really would prefer to live as a mercenary, but he knew that letting it overtake his love life was not the answer and so it had not been his intention. After deciding the only choice was to tell the truth, Ike heaved a sigh of nervousness.

"Elincia," Ike began, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I left because… I thought it was best for you. I thought because of my background and views on their opinions, the nobles would've hated me, have rather seen you with Geoffrey, and would've rejected the idea of you marrying me instead, no matter what kind of hero I became. What's more, I thought if I stayed around, Geoffrey would…get competitive, if you know what I mean and I know you would not want us fighting over your heart. It's ridiculous, I know, and I was stupid to leave. Just plain stupid!"

"Ike, that is not ridiculous or stupid in any way whatsoever," Elincia disagreed. "I understand what you were thinking. You loved me enough to prevent that kind of trouble, didn't you?"

"I…guess you could say that," Ike confirmed. "But if I had stayed, we'd have been together and those rumors would have never started. And like you said earlier, maybe we could've prevented the rebellion. I shouldn't have cared what the nobles or Geoffrey thought. What mattered was that we loved one another. Yet I let other things happen which led to my heartbreak when I left Tellius."

"Look, you didn't know anyone was going to spread rumors," Elincia pointed out. "How can anyone anticipate something like that? It was merely a big misunderstanding and nothing more. No one is to blame. Not you, not me, not Geoffrey. And you just now helped me realize it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ike. And what matters now is that we still love one another and what the future holds."

"That's exactly what Ranulf has been trying to tell me," Ike recalled. "Argh! I'm such a blockhead for not listening!"

"You are not. Stop beating yourself up already," Elincia demanded. "Let's think about the future instead. When this is over, where would you want us to live?"

"I'm not really sure yet, to be honest," Ike admitted. "I mean, at first I just came here to get away from...the memories. Altarais does have its charms though, or would you like to go back to Tellius?"

"I'm not sure either," Elincia admitted. "It would be good to see my uncle, Lucia and the others again. And, I'm sure you'd like to see Mist and the Greil Mercenaries too. At the very least, we should let them know we're alright and together. Though, as to where we'll stay, this _is_ a new continent."

"Ah, the lure of the unknown," Ike proclaimed, his melodrama eliciting a giggle from Elincia. "Well, Galden and Narcoss are lovely towns and who knows what other places we'll find. Still, if you want to go back to Tellius, I'll go with you." Elincia's smile broadened and she nuzzled closer to him.

"As much as I'd like the chance to prove what I said earlier about you being a great king, I doubt I'll try to become Queen again," Elincia pointed out. "In fact, I'd be surprised if nullifying my abdication is even possible and my uncle is a far better statesman then I'll ever be. Besides, I don't want my royal blood to come between us again."

"You'll always be my fair princess," Ike replied, enjoying the blush he'd caused on Elincia's face.

"That settles it. You _are_ a rogue, a clumsy rogue, but a rogue nonetheless," Elincia teased. "Still, it seems we have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, too much to mull over in one night," Ike agreed. "Besides, we've got bigger issues to focus on, so that talk can wait."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"By the way, are you sure we can both fit in one sleeping bag?" Ike inquired. "I'm really thinking we should just go ask Bryan if he's got a spare somewhere."

"Oh don't be so inflexible," Elincia protested. "We'll be fine. Besides, he's probably asleep by now."

"I guess."

On that note, the couple crawled into the sleeping bag while at the same time ensuring that they'd be comfortable. Ultimately, the two found themselves squished together like peas in a pod as a result. Elincia simply giggled with happiness once more.

"I take it that means you're comfortable after all?" Ike inferred.

"Yep," Elincia confirmed. "In fact, I'm glad we only have one sleeping bag. Hee hee."

Ike jokingly rolled his eyes, but wrapped an arm around Elincia's waistline and cuddled with her all the same. Elincia responded by allowing her hand to glide across his chest and then towards his lower torso. Her head leaned upon Ike's shoulder comfortably as a smile formed on her face. Ike's gaze eventually had been fixed upon Elincia, who eventually returned it seconds later, unable to take her golden eyes off of him. He let his right hand slide through her long emerald-colored hair.

"You know…you're more beautiful than I originally thought," Ike complimented with a soft smile. Elincia's cheeks instantly went pink upon hearing his words. She responded by giving Ike a loving peck on the cheek. He had been a little startled, but quite pleased.

"And you're the biggest sweetheart I've ever met," Elincia replied. "Literally."

With that, she let out another giggle, having referred to how big the tall and broad shouldered Ike was compared to most other men, beorc or laguz. He really had grown a lot in the time between the Mad King's War and the war against Ashera. When Elincia had first met Ike, she could stand on the tip of her toes and be about his height. He had been rather scrawny for someone his age as well, and once three years went by, he'd grown several inches in height and gained the muscular, bulky figure he currently had.

"Haha, actually, you're probably right about that one. You really like to surprise me, don't you?" Ike wondered with a smile.

"Hee hee."

"Well then, allow me to return the favor."

After he'd smiled at his words, Ike grabbed Elincia by the waist and pulled her over top of him. His lips met her own within seconds and the two were embraced for moments and moments on in. Elincia had indeed been taken by surprise, but relished the feeling of being pressed against Ike's muscles all the same. With her arms slipped around Ike's neck and his around her waist, life felt perfect that entire evening for both, no doubt. Despite Ike's earlier words, thoughts about what would happen in the future crept back into his head. While there was no telling what would happen once this quest had ended, tantalizing possibilities made themselves known. Questions still rung through Ike's mind, but what little he could see was precious. Curious and yet content, he lavished Elincia's face, neck, and collarbone with kisses while his hands roamed beneath her nightgown.

"That does it, you are a clumsy rogue," Elincia remarked as she felt Ike's hands make daring amounts of contact with her breasts. "And, rogues must be punished."

"I'm shaking in fear," Ike retorted sarcastically, a punchy smile on his face. So saying, Elincia shoved back against Ike and kissed him. Her tongue slid into his mouth, probing him relentlessly, while her hands dragged across his chest and back. Exhilarated, revitalized, happy and mildly suffocating, Ike could only retaliate in joy.

When the sun began to peak over the horizon, breaking the next morning's dawn, the camp's silence carried on. It was still quite early, with just about every living soul still fast asleep. Ike and Elincia were cuddled together, with Ike's arm around the former queen's waist, and both were out like a candle upon their sides. Ranulf was still in a cat nap under his own blankets and drooling on his pillow while everyone else's quarters were either completely silent or had the sounds of snoring and moving blankets coming from inside. Azura became the first to stir as she rolled over onto her side facing the tent's tied flaps, and her eyelids fluttered open. Despite her vision being blurred by sleep, Azura could clearly make out her armor near one wall of the tent and the flaps which she'd tied shut. Then, as her vision of the inside became clearer, Azura spotted a round black tiny creature crawling by her blanket on eight legs. Her lingering fatigue forgotten and her eyes very nearly popping out of her head, she let out a terrified shriek, which roused half the camp.

"Oh, what is she screaming for now…?" Ike wondered in annoyance. Azura screaming once had been quite enough. Elincia shrugged, as she was unsure of the reason herself.

"She really is a mystery, isn't she?"

"Tell me about it," Ike replied as he lazily crawled out of the sleeping bag, let out a big yawn, and came through the flaps of his own tent while sprawled on his knees. He noticed Ranulf had done the same in his tent next to Azura's and turned his attention to Ike first.

"Oh, morning, Ike. Got any idea what's freaking Azura out this time?" Ranulf inquired, yawning himself.

"That's what I'm out here to find out," Ike replied and turned to face the tent across from him. "Azura, what's the big idea waking us up like this?!"

"K-kill it! Kill it!" Azura cried in fright from behind her flaps.

"Kill what?" Ike wondered confusedly as he stood up and went to investigate. Ranulf followed him as the two stepped inside Azura's tent once more. The tiny black eight-legged creature was still crawling around in the grassy ground. Azura was trembling in the back of her tent while curled up in a ball and continuously pointed to the creature.

"Are you serious?" Ranulf grumbled and folded his arms. " _This_ is what you're screaming at?"

"Yeah, Azura, it's just a spider," Ike pointed out, squishing the arachnid with his foot.

"S-Sorry. Spiders sc-scare me. Anything with eight legs f-f-frightens me," Azura stammered and got up from her position. "I don't know why…"

"Well, calm down, it's dead now. Since we're all awake, we may as well get suited up and ready to start looking for your pendant," Ike suggested.

"Good idea. …Wow, Ike. Elincia is sure lucky to have a man as handsome as you are…" Azura complimented, taking note of Ike's shirtless muscular torso combined with the rest of his features. Ike went pink in the cheeks before responding.

"Heh, why thank you," Ike replied with a smile, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Anyway, don't take too long. If we delay anymore, those crooks will be long gone by the time we find any clues."

Azura nodded and began readying herself immediately as soon as Ike and Ranulf had departed. Within minutes, she strapped on her armor, pulled on her boots, and buckled her belt. Once she was completely ready, Azura thought it best to see if Bryan and the others had awoken yet. Stepping outside of the tent, she peered around to see who she'd find to be ready. Ranulf was standing right outside of his own tent while Elincia had just at that moment emerged from hers. Marc and Morris followed a minute later. Ike, Bryan, Skye, and Leona were last, not necessarily in that order.

"Ah, Bryan. Glad to see you and the others woke up and are set to go," Ike greeted the captain. "Would you mind if we split up in town? We'd be covering more ground, plus I need to get my sword."

"Not at all," Bryan replied. "In fact, I had the same idea. Anyway, I say we split into pairs or trios. Does that sound good?"

"Fair enough. How about myself and Ranulf, you, Morris, and Skye, Marc and Leona, and Azura and Elincia?" Ike suggested.

"Funny, I thought you'd want to go with Elincia," a female voice behind them replied with a chuckle before Bryan could make his statement. Azura had approached them, having overheard their conversation.

"You can't let love distract your battle strategies, Azura. Besides, you and Elincia have the most similar fighting style to one another's," Ike pointed out, trying hard not to chuckle himself. "If the two of you run into bandits, it'll prove handy. Plus, it'd give her a chance to get to know you better."

"Ah, good point," Azura agreed. "You're alright with this idea, aren't you, Bryan?"

"I don't see why not," Bryan replied. "I'll inform the others while the rest of you go on ahead. We'll regroup on the path we first came to town by."

"Fair enough, but hang on a sec, Bryan," Ike countered. "I've got another idea."

"Oh? What would that be?" Bryan wondered.

"Maybe we should have Kye help us," Ike suggested. "After all, he _was_ at a nearby bandit stronghold. If he remembers where it is, he can give us directions. And, even if the bandits have packed up and left, they'll be easy enough to track if we know where to start."

"True, but I'd really prefer not to put him in harm's way again," Bryan replied. "He's got excellent thievery skills and all, but don't forget the bandits are already quite enraged with all of us, not just Kye. And Skye would murder me if I let something bad happen to him."

"I realize this, but Kye may be our only hope," Ike reasoned. "He's the only one we know who has any idea where we can find the pendant and if we give the bandits any opportunity to escape elsewhere, it could be days before we track them down again."

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point," Bryan conceded. "We'll go with this plan. But mark my words, if that boy gets hurt at all, we will regret this."

"Then we'll be sure to guard him at all times," Ike promised. "Let's go."

After Bryan departed for the other tents and Azura joined Elincia, Ike motioned Ranulf to follow him and the two began to make their way into Narcoss once again. Azura filled Elincia in on the plan she, Ike, and Bryan agreed upon and the two made for town in the very same direction. Deciding not to trek too far away from Ike and Ranulf, Azura and Elincia began their search on a nearby road as the men were backtracking to Ryin's armory. Although it took some time to navigate through the crowds in the already bustling Narcoss, Ike and Ranulf approached the heavily-smelling-of-metal building in good time. The two entered, careful not to make much noise due to how early in the morning it was, as the sun wasn't much higher than the horizon at the moment and unlike the early risers elsewhere in Narcoss, the locals in this area still seemed to be asleep. Fortunately for the pair, both Ryin and Kye stood at the back of the room and took note of them right away.

"Ah, Ike! I was hoping you'd come by soon. Your sword is ready to go," Ryin reported with a smile.

"Great! Where is it?" Ike wondered, approaching him.

"Right here in front of me. Doesn't she look mighty fine?" Ryin replied. "Seeing as the original was called Ettard according to you, I call this new blade Ettardios! A more powerful sounding name for a more powerful sword, no?"

Ike took a look at the sword lying on the table between himself and Ryin. The blade itself was almost identical to that of the original Ettard, only slightly a different shape and curving serrations had been added to make it all the more lethal. The grip was also nearly the same as before. It was the guard that had been mostly changed. Instead of the plainness it had before, its colors screamed difference and it took a more vibrant shape. Spikes radiated out from the upper side of the cross guard, which had been colored like a darkened red delicious apple. The lower half curved slightly downward in its not so dark brown tone. The simple pommel at the bottom of the hilt had been replaced by a deep blue gemstone that gleamed in the sunlight. Ike let his hand slide across the re-forged blade.

"Heh, Ettardios, eh?" he commented. "I have to agree with you there. This sword feels like it could rival the strength of a silver blade."

"Yeah, no doubt!" Ranulf seconded. "You could probably take out a hundred guys without breaking a sweat if you used this, Ike! Heck, with those serrations, you could cut them and gut them all in one thrust."

"Aye, you just might, actually!" Ryin confirmed. "I used finest silver I had to coat what remained of the original blade's melted steel, which hadn't been enough for a full blade anyway. As your friend pointed out, the serrations will make it come in handy when you're fighting to the death. Essentially, Ettardios is Ettard, a silver blade, and a killing edge all rolled into one. This new blade is also much more durable."

"Seriously? Thanks!" Ike replied, greatly impressed. "I really want to pay you for a job well-done, but if you insist on it being free, I won't argue."

"Nah, you go ahead and take it. You're Ike and you're with Bryan. It's my treat."

"Well, thank you once again, then."

Once Ike said his words, he took the sword from the table, slugged it across his back, and made his way through the front door once more. Before he and Ranulf could begin their search for Azura's pendant and the thieves, however, a familiar voice hollered from behind them on the road. Ike and Ranulf halted in their footsteps and turned around to see Kye racing towards them at blinding speed. This time, excitement lined his facial features.

"Ike! Wait up!" the boy called.

"Kye? What's the matter?" Ike wondered.

"Hey, if you're going to look for Azura's pendant, you don't have to. I have it right here!" Kye replied with a smile. He then reached into his right pocket and produced the sought after gold pendant on the spot. Ike and Ranulf both gasped, feelings of shock running through their bodies.

"What? But you said—" Ranulf began, but was cut off.

"I know, but listen. I stole it back from those stupid heads overnight for you to save your group trouble," Kye explained. "It wasn't risky since they never expected me to run _to_ their camp. In fact, it was quite easy to nab it from them and I wanted to make up for my huge mistake."

"Well, I…don't know what to say," Ike replied, still surprised. "Great job though, Kye. It definitely will save us a lot of time and trouble, you can count on that."

He took the pendant from Kye's hand, relieved as ever that the entire group could start for Eraghoa right away.

"You should escape town as quickly as possible though," Kye warned. "Those guys are sure to be looking for me again, since they must know it's missing by now. I've been hiding here the whole time, since I knew you'd come."

"Yeah, I don't doubt—" It was Ike's turn to have his sentence interrupted.

"Ike, we need to get out of here!" a female voice rung out from down the road. Ike turned his attention to where it was coming from. Elincia was running at full speed, followed by Azura, in the direction of the blue-haired mercenary and Ranulf. Their facial expressions were contorted with alarm.

"Huh? Elincia, Azura, slow down. What's going on?" Ike wondered.

"There's an enormous crew of bandits heading straight for town!" Azura reported.

"What? How many?"

"Dozens of them, that's for sure. Bryan and his men are trying to hold them off, but there's no telling how long that will last," Azura continued. "We need to escape and lose them on the mountain trail as fast as possible!"

"Alright, then let's move. Kye, you stay hidden here. Go to the very back if you have to," Ike told the boy. "We'll handle this."

"Alright. Just hurry and be careful!" Kye warned and bolted back inside the building. The group heeded the boy's warning and instantly made for the outskirts of town, hoping they could avoid being seen by any bandits that may escape Bryan's assault. Though Ike wanted to let Azura know of Kye's brave deed, he knew it was best to play it safe in case the bandits were capable of using spies. He also figured it was a good idea to give the bandits a taste of their own medicine and fool them into thinking the pendant was still missing by not giving it back to Azura for the moment. The group could only hope that Bryan could stall them long enough to enable his companions to escape safely.


	8. Onward and Northward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bandits threaten to storm Narcoss, Bryan begins to get a little reckless in trying to fight them...and he also makes a startling discovery in his childhood home.

Chapter 8: Onward and Northward

Ike, Azura, and Elincia immediately raced down the road, hoping to escape before any bandits could find them. They also knew they had to get as far away from Ryin's place as possible so the enemy wasn't drawn to Kye's location. And, of course, the group was worried about Bryan's men. If the bandits were attacking in the numbers they feared, the platoon would be outnumbered and, worse, there'd be no chance to accommodate the wounded during this frantic escape. To say nothing of the bandits massacring the townsfolk as they did back in Galden.

With the grim and decidedly un-reassuring conclusion that they were doing the only thing they could, the group offered a vain hope that the platoon might be able to stall the bandits enough for them to escape to safety and then regroup as originally planned. However, the trio found it to be more difficult than anticipated due to the fact that none of them knew their way around Narcoss's numerous roads which would surely be overrun with panicked townsfolk soon enough. Fortunately, the group ran into Marc and Leona along the way and motioned them to follow. The two knights were not hesitant to agree.

"Hey! This way!" Ike motioned, finally spotting what looked like the edge of town. The others followed immediately and soon they found themselves traveling on the mountain trail. It was the very same path they had come to town by. Ike could tell by the position of the sun in relation to the road and the sign reading 'You are now departing Narcoss, come back soon' was also helpful. Relieved, but far from safe, the group slowed their pace to make it easier for Bryan and the others to catch up when, or if, they repelled the bandits. Azura, as they trekked farther and farther away from town, grew reluctant to go any further.

"Ike, I think we should stop now," she voiced. "I don't want us to risk getting lost. Bryan seems to be the only one who knows his way around this entire area."

"…Yeah, I suppose you're right," Ike agreed, halting his footsteps. "I hope he makes it back here soon. I suggest we take defensive positions in case we get unwanted visitors."

Inwardly, Ike was grimly calculating the odds. Rolling his eyes at that Soren-like train of thought, he found 'grim' to be the right word for it. If the bandits came at them in force, or if Bryan and his platoon were routed, they'd lose their only real guide in this unfamiliar landscape. And, for how long after that they'd keep their lives was anybody's guess.

"Agreed. Bandits could find us any minute," Azura pointed out, snapping Ike back to attention. "We're already taking that risk as it is."

"Exactly," Ike confirmed. "Marc, Leona, did either of you happen to notice where Bryan and his group were headed?"

"As a matter of fact, we did," Marc replied. "Well, sort of anyway. Bryan, Skye, and Morris were headed in the opposite direction you were, so they were probably on the opposite end of town. The other troops had gone elsewhere. Never saw much of them."

"That isn't true. I saw plenty of Bryan's men. You didn't notice them at all?" Leona protested.

"I…guess I didn't. Blast." Marc had closed his eyes in embarrassment upon saying his words.

"Sigh… That's just like you, Marc. You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings," Leona lectured with her hands on her hips.

"Well, thanks, both of you," Ike replied. "You know, you two sound like you've worked together a lot."

"Oh we definitely have," Leona confirmed. "In fact, almost since we both were starting out, General Leyon has stuck me with Sir Lacksalot here as his babysitter."

"What? I resent that! I don't need any babysitter!" Marc retorted. "I could do just fine on my own! In fact, I already did when Elincia and Ranulf ran into me near Galden and I saw they needed help. I think they asked me something about the whereabouts of Ike and Lady Azura."

Upon hearing herself being referred to as 'lady' again, Azura felt strange and her cheeks went pink once more, but wasn't given a chance to say anything.

"No, I was able to see you from my post down on the road below that one, you idiot. If you can handle something by yourself, then why does the General always stick us together while the rest of the knights have the option of going on their own?"

"Haha, I think the reason for that is quite obvious," Azura replied with a chuckle, forgetting her thoughts from before. "From the way you both bicker so much, I'd say you make the perfect pair. Leyon probably thinks the same."

"Yeah, you really seem to care for each other," Ike added with a smile, glad for the distraction from their dire predicament.

"…You both must be crazy!" Marc and Leona shouted at the same time. The loudness of their voices somewhat scorched Ike and Azura's ears, but both were secretly laughing in their heads. Elincia was brought into a giggle while Ranulf rolled his eyes. His maneuver led him to spot a pair of familiar figures racing towards the group in the distance, with concerned expressions on their faces. Skye, followed by Morris, were hurrying to rejoin their comrades ahead. Ranulf turned around in hopes to get the others' attention.

"Hey, can you all take a minute to quit clowning around and look this way?" he asked out of slight annoyance. Ranulf pointed in the direction heading back to town. Azura and the others turned their attention to where the laguz was pointing to see the rest of their group rejoining them, save for Bryan. Skye was the first to speak.

"Oh, good. I'm glad we could catch up with you guys," he gasped out, exhausted. "Morris and I thought you might have been further ahead."

"Yeah, especially considering the number of bandits stalking the place now," Morris added. "I swear, there has to be two or three score of them."

"I don't blame you," Ike agreed, not liking those numbers or the odds that came with them. "Where's Bryan?"

"Yeah, he's the one we need most right now," Azura pointed out.

"I'm not sure exactly. All he told us to do was to let you know he's making a stand against the bandits while elements of the platoon try to escort the townsfolk to safety and then catch up with us. He said he wanted us to help if any bandits found their way here," Skye explained.

"What he said," Morris replied. "But the captain is sure focused back there. He seems almost different than usual and our platoon wasn't even originally meant to be helping Azura."

"Hmm…" Ike murmured contemplatively a few seconds later. "He does seem quite eager to help her, doesn't he?"

"Wow…" Azura commented, raising her eyebrows. "I don't think I need _that_ much help, but I can appreciate it."

"Yeah, but I don't wish to stand around here worrying my butt off," Ike replied, his usual blunt tone showing. "Bryan is a lancer up against fifty odd axe wielders. He needs help, and I'm going to find him."

"But Ike, what should we do? We're not a large group ourselves and who knows how many of those madmen could go after us," Azura protested.

"I know. That's why I want to make this trip as quick as possible," Ike called back as he departed. "In the mean time, stay as well hidden as you can!"

Azura sighed as she watched Ike disappear down the road and back into town in a run, his messy blue hair rippling in the wind. While she was pretty sure Bryan had his reasons to want to help as much as he did, could Ike have been right in going to find him and telling the rest of the group to hide? A lance against a lot of axes was definitely a foolhardy battle to pursue on Bryan's part, plus the Halberdier had already done much to help them by diverting his platoon to assist them, offering his aid, and providing Ike a means to re-forge his sword. Deciding to let it go for the time being, Azura motioned the group to follow her along the path somewhat further from town, but higher up where they would not as easily be seen and have the advantage of the high ground if they were pursued, but still be able to spot Ike and Bryan when they returned.

As they traveled, Azura turned her wandering gaze over to Marc, who was obediently following with the rest of the group. Still wondering why he called her 'lady,' Azura decided to bring the subject up before she forgot once more. She wasn't anything more than a mercenary, so being called a Lady still felt strange. It was flattering, but strange. Azura heaved a sigh before finally speaking the question.

"Hey Marc, by the way…" she began. "Why do you call me Lady? Not that it offends me or anything, it's just that there's really no need. I'm just an ordinary mercenary."

"While that's true, Leona and I both refer to you as Lady Azura because we are here to serve you," Marc replied with a pleasant smile. "Ever since we ran into your group the other day, we've both felt that we should stick around and help."

"He's right," Leona added with her own smile. "As long as we're around, we've got your back. You can count on it."

"For Bryan, Morris and I are with you too," Skye put in. "I'm not just Bryan's assistant, we've also been best friends since childhood. If he feels he needs to focus on you, then we're with him and you all the way."

"Yeah, and besides that, I find it pleasing to help damsels in distress, haha," Morris added.

"Oh…thank you all," Azura replied, her eyes closing again with happiness. "I won't ever forget this."

"Glad to hear it. We're not only your allies, but also your friends," Marc assured. "And friends look out for one another."

"Indeed, they do. Thank you, Marc," Azura replied with a smile. Marc simply nodded once, returning the smile as the group finally made their halt atop a high cliff that overlooked part of Narcoss. Skye, Marc and Leona took positions to rain projectiles on any would be attackers while Morris, Ranulf, Azure and Elincia formed a defensive line at the path leading down to greet any attackers lucky enough, and foolish enough, to make it to the top. Azura was certain the area was defensible and safe, and continued to hope that Ike and Bryan were no less protected back in the besieged town.

Ike himself, meanwhile, had retraced his steps back to Ryin's armory and then began in the direction Elincia and Azura had come from when they regrouped earlier before. It was the only clue he had to Bryan's whereabouts and hoped the Halberdier wasn't far off this trail. The bandits must've been retaliating for the theft of the pendant and, judging by the smoke plumes and the screams, they wanted Ike and company to pay for their good fortune. As Ike kept making his way through the market, or what was left of it, he glanced every which way for Bryan's bright green and gold armor, but never spotted it. The only activity seen was the surrounding people racing about, panicked, skidding to a stupefied halt at the sight of him. Despite the bandit attack and several dozen houses going up in flames, they stared at the mercenary with curiosity in their expressions. Assuming it was because of whom they were witnessing wandering through their town's roads, Ike simply ignored them and continued out of the market on the off chance that his departure might induce them to concentrate on saving their own lives. _Blast, Bryan! Where are you?_ He thought to himself desperately.

Little more time had passed when Ike finally reached what seemed to be one edge of town. He chose to circle the nearby market so as not to get lost amidst the smoke or trampled by the throngs of panicked townsfolk and prayed Bryan wasn't far away. Just as Ike was almost frantically searching a road located two blocks away from the nearest market buildings, he could have sworn he spotted a figure wearing green armor just like Bryan's. As he did a double take, Ike realized that his mind had not been playing visual tricks on him, nor had the smoke. Bryan was really there, collapsed on one knee, indicating he had somehow been injured. He tightly clutched his right leg with red-stained gloved hands, confirming Ike's supposition. Ike instantly bolted over to the helpless Halberdier, noticing upon closer inspection that Bryan had been struck on the inside of his leg. A huge open gash running from upper thigh to knee was pouring blood onto the ground, staining the rock a dirty red.

"Bryan? …Blast! I knew I'd find you like this," Ike gasped with concern. "Are you nuts? Look what they did to you!"

"Ike…what are you doing here?" Bryan asked, grimacing at the pain of his leg. "Where are the others?"

"Hiding. I came to find you because you're apparently crazy enough to go fighting axe wielding bandits with a lance."

"I wasn't alone…" Bryan protested. "After I sent Skye and Morris off, I joined some of my other soldiers. …Augh!"

"Well apparently, that wasn't enough. Look at yourself. You need a vulnerary right now."

"No… I must fight to the end…for Azura and the people here. I'll be fine…errg…"

"And what's with you? The townsfolk I get, but what's so important about helping her? Not that there's anything wrong with it, you're just getting reckless!"

"Okay… I'll admit to that, but before I tell you…I need to go somewhere."

"Yeah, to a healer."

"No! Listen to me, Ike. Did you happen to pass by a shop…that had brick walls and a bright red roof?" Bryan inquired.

"Erm…I think so. But I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. I was kinda busy looking for you and trying not to get trampled," Ike replied testily. "What do you need to go there for?"

"I'll explain that too if you help me over there. I can't walk on my leg…" Bryan gasped through grit teeth, grimacing towards his bloody leg.

"Promise me you'll heal up immediately after."

"Of course. Let's just go."

"Sigh…I hope this is worth it."

With that, Ike took Bryan's arm and swung it over his shoulder, hoisting the injured Halberdier to his feet and helping him travel back down the road to the market. Although Bryan's armor added a lot to his total weight, Ike's fabled strength was quite real and the distance was short. It was only minutes before the two were back in the market section of town, most of the panicked townsfolk now gone, and beginning to pass by several shops and inns. Both Ike and Bryan kept their eyes open for the shop mentioned beforehand as they went, Bryan more desperately than Ike. Wondering what was so important about the place, Ike moved as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"These bandits are cut from the same cloth as the ones back in Galden," Bryan spoke up. "Tough, sneaky and playing dirty. They figured we'd try to help the townsfolk so they started setting houses on fire to lure you and the others back here."

"I would've fallen for it," Ike admitted. "How many casualties?"

"I don't know," Bryan admitted. "It's kinda hard to do a head count when everyone's running around like chickens with their heads cut off. If I know these bandits though, yeah, they killed more people to make sure they had the bait they needed."

Ike felt his heart clench with anger, but fought down the sentiment. If there were as many bandits here as Elincia and Morris had said, then staying to fight would be suicide. All they could do was find what Bryan was after and run fast.

"I had my platoon try to evacuate the people to Fort Absolon," Bryan added. "It's near the blocked pass to Aracion. Still, with everybody so panicked, who knows how many actually made it."

"They'll pay for this," Ike reassured, an edge creeping into his tone. "It might not be today, or tomorrow, but it'll happen."

When they neared the end of the first road they went down after entering the market, a shop that matched the description Bryan had given Ike appeared before the traveling pair. However, the Halberdier's facial expression contorted in worry as he stared, bemused and alarmed, at the building. The windows were boarded up, the door was locked up tight with planks of wood nailed across it, and the place appeared to have been generally deserted for some time, as if no one had gone there in weeks. Bryan simply stared, unable to produce any words. Ike broke the silence seconds later, still curious about what he was up to.

"Well, this looks like the place you wanted," he observed. "What now?"

"I…I don't believe this," Bryan replied, finally managing a sentence, but speaking more to himself than to Ike. "Father's shop…closed down?"

"This shop is your father's?"

"Yeah, or it was, apparently. I don't know what's happened…"

"I see. I don't think we can do anything here, so let's heal you up and rejoin the others."

"No! I need to get some answers. I was planning on asking my father's help with Azura's situation."

"What would he be able to do?"

"I'll show you if we can get inside."

Ike sighed before answering, as he wasn't intending to waste time exploring shops on his mission. He had also recalled what had happened to him after he received blows to the neck and head during his battle with the Arius in Tellius. Even after Ike had awakened from being unconscious and miraculously survived, he still remained weak for hours. He was not going to let another individual suffer the same fate.

"Fine…" After leading Bryan to the door, Ike faced the boarded up entrance and drew Ettardios, hoping the blade would be sharp enough to penetrate the wood. Much to the mercenary's pleasure, as well as surprise, the sword cut through so easily, it was as if the door were as thin as parchment. Bryan had also put a look of shock on his face.

"…Whoa. That has to be Ryin's best work yet," he blurted, wide eyed and impressed. "I've never seen a blade cut through wood so smoothly!"

"You're telling me," Ike replied as he broke down the door. "So what were you going to show me?"

"Look around you, Ike," Bryan told him. The two warriors then explored their surroundings, taking note of the empty shelves and display cases situated at every corner of the shop. Cobwebs lined the vacant areas while dust piled up in every nook and cranny possible. What looked like the shopkeeper's counter stood near the left wall. There was no sign of life at all, rendering the place seemingly long abandoned. As a result, Ike wondered what exactly he was supposed to be looking at.

"Okay. What's important about a deserted shop with no merchandise left?" Ike wondered.

"Think about it. Wouldn't this mean that my father had a lot of business?" Bryan suggested. "He couldn't possibly carry all the things he had."

"Good point. I take it he had valuable items on sale?"

"He sure did. I was never positive how, but my father was always able to stock rare and valuable weapons and items and for good prices. What I do know is that most of the normal weapons came from Ryin's place."

"I see. If that's so, why would he need to close the shop?"

"That's what I'd like to know. This happened well before the bandits came here, the dust tells us that much. But I bet the answer is in the back room."

"Back room?" Ike repeated, puzzled. "I don't see any door back there." It was true. Nothing but more merchandise shelves and display cases sat in the back of the shop.

"That's because it was a secret room only I and my father knew about. We kept all our family heirlooms and treasures in there," Bryan explained as he balanced himself upon the shelves nearby to reach the one sitting in back. Ike followed, but did not forget about the Halberdier's injury.

"Hey, you promised you'd heal up if I brought you here," he reminded Bryan. "Can you please do it before I get a migraine?"

"Fine…" Bryan agreed and reached into the supplies he carried. "Oh wait… Blast. I just remembered I recently used up the last vulnerary I had."

Ike didn't respond, but instead slapped his face with in annoyance.

"Sorry…" Bryan continued. "But my father also kept extra healing medicines in the back room for emergencies."

"You are very lucky of that," Ike replied, still rather miffed. "Otherwise, I'd be shoving my last bit of vulnerary on you right now."

"I know… Anyway, that shelf there, to the left," Bryan replied and pointed where he was referring to. "You could use those big muscles of yours to push it aside, can't you? I'd help, but my leg renders me useless, I'm afraid."

"I'll try."

With that, Ike took hold of the shelf by the right and pushed with all his strength. Luckily for him, he was strong enough to budge it a few feet to the left. What was revealed still did not impress Ike.

"This…doesn't look like any door I've ever seen," he said, looking at a plain wooden wall.

"Exactly. It isn't supposed to look like a door," Bryan replied. "It's designed to blend in to the rest of the wall so you can't see it when it's closed. That way, if anyone moved this shelf, they still wouldn't suspect anything. Watch this."

As Ike stood there waiting, Bryan hauled himself in front of the wooden wall and produced a silver key from his belongings. After opening a hidden panel on the wall, Bryan pushed the key into the revealed keyhole and turned until a small clicking sound was heard. Once he motioned Ike to help him push the concealed door open, the two hauled it forward, revealing a small room lit only by several candles situated on every side. Unlike the rest of the building, this room was in cleaner condition. Many antique-looking objects sat on small shelves, some boxes, some actual items. A small table sat in the back of the room. The first thing Bryan set his eyes on what looked like a long wooden stick with a sharpened end sitting near the table.

"Oh, can this be…?" he said. "My old wooden lance. Ever since I was a boy, I dreamed of being a great lancer. I'm just surprised my father didn't take any of these things with him."

"I have to agree. Why would he leave such valuables behind?" Ike wondered.

"Yeah, there must be some—wait, what's this?" Bryan replied, spotting something on the little table. It was a piece of folded parchment with the letters of Bryan's name written on it in fading ink. Bryan unfolded it to see what it was, hoping it was not bad news.

"Hm?" Ike said.

"Just as I thought. It's a letter from my father," Bryan revealed as he began to read. In the very same ink as before, the letter read:

_Bryan, my son,_

_I'm sorry to suddenly disappear like this, but with the Red Claw on the loose in Talgria, I needed to flee with my remaining merchandise. Due to this, I've made the shop appear to be permanently closed down. I wanted to wait for you to visit again, but I could not buy anymore time. Still, I figured you would come back to this room anyway, and left you a message. I'm leaving in your care everything in here, plus a weapon that you may find useful. I got it the same way I do all my valuable merchandise, but I felt it was best to save this one for you when the time was right. You'll find it in the back of the closet. Take good care of it as well as yourself. And don't worry about me, fight for your country. I will be fine._

"Oh…Father…" Bryan commented with a sniffle once he was finished. "I'm glad you escaped in time…"

"Red Claw?" Ike wondered in confusion.

"Probably what the bandits call themselves," Bryan guessed. "But that weapon my father said he left…"

He quickly hauled himself to the closet door on the right wall and barged inside. Ike followed to see what could cause such an excitement to erupt in the Halberdier's mind. As Bryan made his way to the back of the average-sized closet, his eyes gasped at the valuable weapon that stood up against the wall before him. He was speechless for several seconds.

"Can it be…?" Bryan finally said. "A b-b-brave lance?"

"Wow. Your father is good. I only know one other person who has one of those," Ike replied, recalling Geoffrey's brave lance.

"I'm not surprised. Brave weapons are among the rarest you can find," Bryan said, taking the lance in his hand. "Father…I promise you I will use this lance in your honor."

"Ahem," Ike opined seconds later, gesturing towards Bryan's injury.

"Oh, right."

Bryan quickly grabbed a vulnerary from one of the shelves, sprinkled the powder on his leg, and motioned Ike to follow him out of the room.

"By the way, you've also yet to tell me why you want to help Azura so badly," Ike reminded the Halberdier.

"Ah, yes. I was about to bring that up myself. You see, I—" Bryan was cut off by a loud female shriek from outside the shop. It was followed by several more screams which seemed to travel down the road. Ike and Bryan rushed through the broken door once more to find bandit reinforcements making their way right in their direction. However, Bryan's men were nowhere to be found. Either they hadn't made it back from Fort Absolon yet or they hadn't made it, period. Apparently, Bryan himself had noticed this and grunted in annoyance.

"Perfect. The last thing we need is enemy reinforcements," he growled.

"Ha, our little fishies took the bait!" one bandit jeered.

"Aye," another agreed. "Let's rip 'em up one side 'n down the other!"

"Yeah, so what else is new?" Ike replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I am!" a young voice shouted in the distance. Kye was racing up the road to Bryan's right, armed with a special dagger known as a kard.

"What? Kye, what are you doing here? Don't you know you're the reason these clowns are still after us?" Bryan lectured, his hands on his hips.

"Give him a break, Bryan. Don't start acting like Skye now," Ike retorted. "However, I must insist that you leave this mess to us, Kye. It's far too dangerous with only us two to protect you."

"No way. I was sounding the alert to evacuate but everyone knows already and no offense, but I don't think even you two can take out all these creeps by yourselves," Kye protested. "Besides that, I'm also tired of running. I'm not unarmed like I was before, so why should I keep acting like a coward?"

"I'm sorry, Kye, but Ike is right. Not to mention they still have Azura's pendant," Bryan replied.

"No they don't, Bryan. Ike does," Kye corrected with a smile.

"What? Where did he get it?"

"Kye stole it back and handed it to me," Ike explained. "I would have given it back to Azura while I was still with her, but I figured the best strategy would be to keep it with me. Whatever you do, don't let the bandits find out. As long as they think Kye gave it to Azura, the pendant is safe."

"Ah, good plan. As for Kye, is he—"

"There's the kid!" the gruff voice of the enemy leader yelled down the road. "An' look at that, he's got those two buddies of the redhead with 'im. How sweet. We're gonna get to pluck the kid _and_ the girl's two main pups today!"

"I'd think twice about that if I were you," Ike warned, drawing Ettardios once more. Bryan followed by readying his brave lance. Kye stood next to him boldly, his kard clutched in his right hand.

"Yeah, I'm also done running from you meatheads! It's time I fought back!" Kye added.

"Ha, ya may have new weapons, but that don't scare us none," the leader of the bandit reinforcements replied. "Cut 'em and cut 'em down good, lads!"

"They're going to regret this," Bryan intoned gravely as he, Ike, and Kye charged forth. Kye's speed allowed him to easily evade the slow axe wielders, plunging his kard into a few of them within a minute. Bryan, due to the shear strength of a Brave Lance, cut the swordsmen down in numbers like they were vegetables being prepared for a salad. Ettardios proved to be quite the advantage against even the strongest axes the enemy had whenever Ike made successful blows. Knowing who he would be going to from now on about weapon forging, Ike continued to proudly wield the blade.

"Ryin's got my business, that's for sure," Ike commented as he almost casually clove a bandit in half.

"Save some for me, would ya?" Kye griped, rolling between a bandit's legs and sinking his blade into his foe's back.

Ike and Bryan were seasoned warriors and Kye, not unlike the young archer, Rolf and fire mage, Tormod back in Tellius, seemed quite formidable for someone his age. It took little time for the group to reach the leader, but he was armed with a short axe which allowed him to fight at range as well as in close quarters. After insisting that Bryan stay out of the axe's long range, Ike quickly asked Kye if he had any knives, but the rogue said all he had with him was his kard and an iron dagger. Concluding that the last enemy was up to him, Ike engaged in battle, knowing full well he had an advantage with Ettardios, but only if he could get close before the enemy could manage an accurate throw. Almost instantly, the leader threw his short axe in Ike's direction, who evaded it by bending over backwards which he turned into a back flip that brought him to his feet. Once he regained his balance, the mercenary once more attempted to race into close range, but only found the short axe constantly get thrown his way when it returned to its owner's hand. Thankfully, Ike was fast enough to dodge every attempt, letting the axe strike buildings and other objects around him instead. Bryan and Kye watched in concern, wishing there was some way to help, but the axe flew in their direction once in awhile as well.

As he continued moving backwards and sideways in order to avoid the short axe's flying blade, Ike soon found himself tripping over a crack in the road and tumbling to the ground, the impact of which fell mostly on his left ankle. The bandit approached him as the mercenary's body connected with the somewhat hard road. He smiled deviously, muttering something to the effect of 'lucky break,' as his axe went over his shoulder and cackled proudly. Ike attempted to move, but the pain in his ankle was too much to put his weight on. _Damn it! Me and my muscles!_ Ike thought with a grimace, knowing muscle weighed more than fat, making him a lot heavier than he appeared to be.

"Hahaha. I got ya now!" the bandit said with delight. However, as he attempted to strike a worried Ike one last time, the bandit let out a sudden bellow of pain and collapsed to the ground. Standing where he had been previously was Kye, armed with a bloody Kard. His face pinched with an anger that verged on feral.

"No one attempts to kill the legendary Ike while I'm around!" Kye exclaimed.

"Heh. Thanks, Kye. I really owe you one," Ike replied, slowly rising to his feet as he endured the pain shooting up from his ankle.

"No problem. You saved me once, so I decided to return the favor," Kye dismissed with a smile, which turned upside down when he noted Ike's limp. "Are you going to be alright, though? It looks like you can't use that ankle you fell on too well."

"I'll probably be limping for awhile, but I should be fine. I can still fight, at least," Ike assured.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Don't worry. Trust me, I've had much worse. You _are_ talking to a warrior who defeated a goddess of all things, you know."

"Yeah, that's true," Kye agreed with a chuckle. "Well I'll be off now. I wish I could join you guys, but Mr. Ryin still needs me. I heard those bandits killed the magistrate, so Mr. Ryin is probably helping to coordinate the evacuation to Fort Absolon. He'll need all the help he can get, I'm afraid. See ya later!"

Kye then instantly bolted off. Bryan rejoined Ike seconds later.

"Wow, Ike. I thought I was going to explode just now," he commented, looking a tad shaky.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, of course. Let's go rejoin the others. They're the ones who have to worry," Ike pointed out.

"I won't argue with that," Bryan replied. "…Hey, hold on a second."

"What now?" Ike wondered with a groan.

"Look there! That loose brick in my father's shop!" Bryan exclaimed, pointing to the left outer wall of the shop. The loose brick he was pointing at had the sun shining directly on it, causing some object near it to sparkle brightly. The brick appeared to have been partially chiseled away from the wall.

"Huh. That's odd. Bricks don't sparkle like that," Ike mused aloud, eyeing the object with confusion.

"No, but diamonds do!" Bryan replied after he raced over to the brick, chipped it loose from the wall, and pulled it out. The Halberdier then produced a sparkling diamond necklace embroidered with sapphires and rubies which had been concealed behind the brick. Ike's eyes popped open instantly and raced to Bryan's side. As they both looked at the jewelry closely, they noticed a small inscription engraved on the back of the necklace's pendant. It depicted only a single sentence: _For my wife, Caline._


	9. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his and Ike's discovery at the shop Bryan's father owned, Bryan finally explains why he is so adamant about helping Azura, and chooses to temporarily separate from the group along with most of his men. In the meantime, he leaves Skye and Morris with Azura's party as they begin heading for Eraghoa, home of the Altarais wolf laguz tribe. Unfortunately, the trip doesn't start very smoothly.

Chapter 9: A New Path

Neither Bryan nor Ike said anything for moments on in. Ike just watched in confusion as Bryan silently stared at the inscription on the necklace as if the piece of jewelry had been something he hadn't seen in years. Slowly, he turned his gaze away from the words and just stared into space. Clearly this find had struck a sensitive spot, Ike concluded, and decided he really couldn't blame Bryan. If his father was simply a shopkeeper, why would he have expensive-looking jewelry hidden in the bricks of his shop of all places? And why would he want to keep it hidden from his own son? Ike was about to bring these questions up to Bryan when the Halberdier suddenly let go of the necklace, letting it begin to fall to the dirty ground below.

"Whoa!" Ike gasped, breaking the silence and catching the jewelry just in time. "Bryan, what's wrong with you?! This has to be the most valuable thing in the entire town!"

Bryan simply grimaced before responding.

"I-I'm sorry…" he replied. "It's just that not only finding the necklace, but that inscription on it as well made me so very shocked. Caline…"

"Why would that be? What about this Caline woman?" Ike inquired.

"Ike...remember when I was going to tell you why I wanted to help Azura as much as I do?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, my reasoning for it and being shocked at this finding are almost the same," Bryan explained. "I know how Azura feels. I don't know much of my parents or my own past."

"What do you mean? You have your father and seem to know plenty about him."

"That I do, but he's all I have. Still, I now think there's a lot more I don't know about him. And I never knew my mother at all. My father has kept her and my past from me, just like Azura's foster mother did hers. The difference is that I do know one of my real parents and that after so many years of searching, I never found any clues. That is…until now."

"So you're saying you think Caline may have been your mother?"

"Exactly. But the necklace is obviously very valuable like you said before. I don't see how my father could afford it. Unless…he was really something more."

"Yeah, it's obvious that he's been keeping a lot from you. I'd feel the same way."

"Indeed. Another difference between Azura and myself is that for so long, I knew my past was being kept hidden," Bryan went on. "Azura's foster mother lied to her instead. But me? My father never said a word about my mother or where I came from. Every time I'd ask about it, he'd only sigh and change the subject."

"Wow. Talk about secretive."

"Uh huh. For years I tried to find possible clues, but I failed. If Azura doesn't get all the help she needs, she'll end up like me, knowing her past is hidden and that she hasn't found where she belongs. I don't want her to suffer the same fate I have. I still wish to know who I really am myself. I joined Talgria's army to try finding my place in this world, but I haven't succeeded."

"I have to admit, you are in a pretty tight spot."

"I agree. And this finding changes my plans," Bryan replied, taking back the necklace from Ike. "If this Caline was indeed my mother and my father's wife, I want to know where she is, and why she was never around. As much as I want to continue with the rest of you to Eraghoa, I feel the best way I can help Azura right now is to help myself."

"That may be, but are you sure about this?" Ike inquired. "Azura thinks only you can get us there."

"I'm afraid she's mistaken. I have little knowledge on the land where the forest is located."

"Well, blast. What are we to do then?"

"I can direct you out of the mountains, but not much farther than that. I know there's a town or two near where I'll be leading you, so maybe someone there can give you further instructions," Bryan suggested.

"Alright then," Ike agreed. "Can you at least come with me back to the trail so everyone knows you're alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should."

With that, the two warriors headed back in the direction where the rest of the group awaited them along the mountain trail. Bryan hid the necklace within his supplies as he followed Ike and chose to keep the finding to himself unless it was necessary to reveal it. Along the way, Ike recalled something else he had been meaning to do in town and asked Bryan the favor of taking care of the matter for him, but only to keep it between them. After Ike explained why the issue needed to be kept a secret, Bryan smiled pleasantly and agreed to be of service. Ike took this to be a bit of surprise, since early on he had not shown any sign of being the kind of man who would help him with such a situation, but carefully explained everything Bryan needed to know despite it.

"Ike, are you sure—" Bryan began, but had been cut off.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, I haven't any clue where the others might have gone to hide, plus our voices will echo in a place like this," Ike interrupted in a low tone. "And of course I'm sure. By now I should know Elincia's tastes."

"Heh well, if you insist. You are the one she loves after all."

"Yeah, and she's not the only one," Ike replied, remembering several times in Tellius he'd listened to girls flirt with him. "Believe me, I've had my share of attention from the women."

"Ha, I can see why. You don't know what some men would give to look as good as you, Ike," Bryan assured him.

"Oh, I'm sure, but looks aren't everything. In fact, I know some people who might find me too blunt," Ike pointed out. "Not to mention one of the members of my mercenary company probably still hates my guts like he always has." He couldn't help but recall Shinon's never-ending grudge against him and wonder yet again why it even existed.

"What? Really? How can anyone hate you of all people?"

"No one's perfect, Bryan."

"Well, true. Still, you're probably the most famous person in the world now."

"Oh come on. That shouldn't matter either. Famous or not, I'd still be the simple mercenary that I always have been."

"And how can you be so sure of that?" Bryan asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Uh…is that a trick question?"

"Nevermind. Come on, we need to find the rest of the group."

Deciding to simply let the matter go, Ike continued with Bryan further down the trail, hoping to find their comrades shortly. However, as the distance between the two warriors and Narcoss continued to increase, there was still no sign of their missing allies. Either they had managed to hide themselves very well, or something was wrong. Or perhaps there was yet another explanation that neither Ike nor Bryan were thinking of.

Meanwhile, standing high atop a cliff as a lookout, Skye was keeping a sharp eye out for Ike and Bryan. Being an archer, if Skye spotted anyone who looked like they could belong to the enemy, he could fire away and help defend the others by warning them at the same time. An efficient strategy was needed since their group was still down by the strength of two essential allies. Azura periodically checked in with Skye while the rest of the group kept watch elsewhere for the enemy. Finally, when Skye was beginning to feel boredom, he spotted two familiar figures traveling down the path which he could see down below.

"Geez, it's about time…" Skye said to himself as he turned around to pass on the news. "Hey, Azura! The guys are back!"

"Are you serious? Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to get worried," Azura replied. "They've been gone an awfully long time."

"Yeah, they're down there. Probably looking for us," Skye said, pointing to the two figures of Ike and Bryan.

"Oh yeah, they would be. Better get their attention," Azura agreed and turned her attention to her unaware comrades. "Hey, Ike! Bryan! Can you guys hear me?" Azura's voice echoed down below just enough for both Ike and Bryan to hesitate upon hearing it. They quickly glanced around them in order to find where the voice was coming from, but found nothing. As a result, they simply stood there in confusion.

"We're up here!" Azura called again, this time waving an arm. Ike and Bryan focused their eyes on what was above them and found Azura and Skye standing atop the high cliff.

"Oh. What are you doing way up there?" Ike wondered.

"What you told us to, silly. You're the experienced warrior around here, so we listened," Azura explained.

"Yeah, but did you have to go that far?" Bryan asked, not one for climbing in the armor he wore.

"Unfortunately, we did. See, Skye took the job of being a lookout since he's our only archer. Not long after we'd gotten up here, he spotted more of those bandits," Azura explained. "They were never even aware that anyone was here."

"Well, that's good to know. We'll come up there, then," Ike decided.

"Ike, must we? It's hard for me to go up hilly land in this tiring armor," Bryan complained.

"I bet it is, but I'm sure you'll manage. It's not _that_ far," Ike replied. "Now come on, don't be a baby."

"Sigh…I guess."

Bryan was still resentful of the idea, but cooperated anyway since it was true that having Azura and the others come out of hiding would be risky. As he and Ike made their way up the slope, they noticed it truly wasn't as far as it seemed at first after all. The slope of the hill wasn't as steep as Bryan originally anticipated either, making it less trouble than he'd imagined. Upon arriving at the top a mere few minutes later, they greeted Azura, relieving her of all the concern she'd had while the two were absent. They had also been greeted by Ranulf, Skye, and Morris, both of whom also had been quite worried, with boredom apparently added to Morris's side. Marc and Leona followed seconds later.

"Oh, Ike! You're limping! What happened to you?" Azura wondered with great curiosity after noticing Ike's abnormal walking.

"Oh, it's nothing. I simply fell on that ankle a little hard," Ike replied. "I'll be fine."

"Well, I hope so," Azura said, hands on her hips. "Oh, and my pendant. We still haven't found it…"

"Don't worry. I have it," Ike assured her.

"What? How'd you get it so fast?" Azura wondered with surprise.

"It's complicated. I'll explain later."

"Oh, I see…"

"…So, is everyone here?" Bryan wondered, wanting to be sure before he went on his way.

"I believe so," Skye reported, glancing around. Ike double-checked just to be sure of Skye's claim, but noticed a fault in his words.

"Hold on…where's Elincia?" Ike gasped, his eyes widened in seconds. Everyone suddenly scrutinized the area around them, but Elincia was indeed missing.

"What? " Azura exclaimed in response. "Marc! What is the meaning of this? It was your job to make sure everyone was here while we waited!"

"Hey, now come on, don't blame me!" Marc argued. "I did check for everyone just as Ike and Bryan got up here and I swear to Ashunera Elincia was here a minute ago!" Before Azura could make a reply, however, a frightened female voice cried out for help. Ike recognized it right away.

"Elincia!" he called. "Where are you? Please answer me!"

"Ike? I-I'm down here! Stuck! HELP!" Elincia replied. Her voice was coming from another end of the cliff not seen where Ike and Bryan were initially.

"Oh no! She's fallen over the cliff!" Ranulf exclaimed and pointed behind Leona.

"Then come on! That's my woman clinging for life over there!" Ike retorted and rushed to Elincia's aid immediately. The others followed and soon found Elincia clinging to some small rocks sticking out of the cliff wall. She was hanging on as tight as she could, but it didn't appear that she would keep her grip for very long.

"Ugh! No! Elincia's too far down for any of us to reach!" Azura pointed out.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Ike concluded. Without another thought, he leaped off the cliff and descended below.

"Ike, have you lost your mind?" Ranulf exclaimed, his worried expression turning into a shocked one. Ike didn't give a reply. Instead, he drew Ettardios and thrust it into the cliff wall to slow his descent while keeping his focus on Elincia.

"Elincia! When I get below you, jump to me!" he called to her.

"A-Alright…" she stammered.

Ike fell below her a few seconds later and immediately, but reluctantly let go of her place on the cliff wall, knowing it was her only chance to be saved. Luckily for both of them, she managed to land safely in Ike's free arm and clutch his neck with as good a grip as possible. She buried her face in Ike's chest as she kept her arms squeezed around his neck. Ike grimaced in annoyance as the two kept falling.

"Come on! I need to slow down a little more here!" he mumbled. However, he hadn't dropped speed quickly enough to keep from landing with a thud on his own two feet when reaching the ground below.

"Errrg…" Ike muttered in pain. "Ouch…"

"Ike! Are you alright?" Elincia frandtically wondered, letting go of him immediately. "Did I do something?"

"No…it's my ankle…" Ike replied, grimacing in great pain. "I fell on it earlier and landing on it like I did now…"

"Oh…that's not good at all," Elincia said, feeling the concern return to her. "I hope you didn't break it!"

Before responding, Ike attempted to get to his feet, but the severe pain of his left ankle prevented him from doing so. However, that didn't stop him from choosing to move it in order to kill off some of the pain. It pleased Ike to know that it was gradually helping.

"Nah, I don't think so. I can move it somewhat," Ike assured. "Though, I don't think I can walk on it anymore."

"Hey, Ike! Are you alright over there?" a voice called from nearby. It was Bryan, followed by the rest of the group.

"No…that landing rendered me unable to walk," Ike explained.

"What?" Azura gasped. "Blast…"

"Ike, I told you that was a foolhardy move!" Ranulf lectured.

"Well gee, what would you have done if the woman you loved was in danger and you couldn't reach her by arm's length?" Ike retorted in annoyance as Bryan and Elincia helped him up. "I wasn't just going to let her hang there!"

"I would have thought before I acted, moron!" Ranulf argued back.

"You want to try saying that to my face?"

"Boys! Knock it off!" Azura stepped in. "You're acting like children!"

"Agreed. We've got bigger problems anyway," Bryan added, startled at the behavior himself. "Elincia is safe and the incident is over. What's important is getting Ike to a healer. No vulnerary is going to heal this."

"I'm afraid he's right, but I have an idea," Leona stepped in. "I used to be an apprentice to a Valkyrie before deciding to learn the lance instead, and I still know where she lives. Perhaps we can take Ike there."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do," Azura decided.

"Hey Azura, as much as I'd like to continue with you, I'm going to stay here for awhile," Bryan informed, remembering the real reason he'd come back in the first place. "Let's just say I have some business in Narcoss that I must take care of. Ike can explain everything to you."

"Alright then. But Bryan, we'll we see you again?" Azura wondered.

"Oh, of course. I'll try to rejoin you at the forest. If not, then Eraghoa. I'll find my way there, don't worry," Bryan assured her.

"You mean you don't know the way after all? Bummer…" Azura replied with disappointment. "We'll find directions while getting Ike some help then."

"Sounds like a plan. I can tell you how to get out of the mountains, though," Bryan said, and then explained the correct path that would give the group a good head start. The path they were currently on should take them east until reaching a fork in the road. After that, the fork on their left would take them north to the foot of the mountains. The rest of the way would be fairly obvious.

"Well, that doesn't sound too difficult," Azura concluded. "Thanks, Bryan."

"No problem," Bryan replied. "And hey, even though I can't help you directly right now, I can leave you Skye and Morris. I hope they will serve you well."

"Oh? Thank you again, Bryan…" Azura replied, closing her eyes in happiness again.

"Again, no problem," Bryan said with a smile and then turned to Skye and Morris themselves. "You two hear that? You do whatever Azura says while I'm not here."

"You bet, Captain," Skye replied.

"Yes sir!" Morris happily complied.

"Oh, one more thing," Bryan added. "Morris, behave yourself. Don't get lost again, please. No one here needs the same problems you've dumped on me."

"I'll do my best not to, sir," Morris promised. "And you're right. A little irritating and unappreciative of my skills, but right."

"Oh, get over yourself. Now that that's settled, I must be on my way," Bryan continued. "Ike, I thank you again for all your help back in town. Take care of yourself, and see you all later."

With that, Bryan turned around and soon let the sight of his green armor disappear back down the very same path he and Ike had originally arrived by. Although Azura did not like having to let go a warrior at Bryan's strength, she knew he had already gone to great lengths to aid her, and thus could understand his plight. For the next several seconds, no one said anything, since it was not going to be easy getting used to Bryan's sudden absence. The Halberdier hadn't been with them very long already, and now he was temporarily gone. Still, Azura simply smiled and moved along, knowing Bryan would be fine on his own.

"Hey…wait a second, wasn't that a brave lance he was holding?" Marc inquired seconds later. "Where'd he get that?"

"Long story, Marc," Ike replied, now being supported by Skye and Elincia, since he could not freely stand on his injured ankle anymore. "I'll explain on the way, like he said."

"I see…" Marc replied, raising one eyebrow. No one can blame a person for wondering where a warrior would get a brave weapon, as they were that rare and expensive.

"Well, we have no reason to be here any longer, so let's say good bye to this place," Azura said, turning around to head down the path Bryan directed them to. "Leona, where exactly is this Valkyrie you mentioned?"

"She lives in a small village called Kolah," Leona explained as the group went on their way. "It just so happens to be near the Forest of Hope."

"Oh, excellent," Azura replied, relieved yet again. "We can stop on the way to Eraghoa then."

"Forest of Hope? Is that what you call this forest that runs along the border?" Ike wondered.

"That's right. I don't know much about it, but from the stories I've heard, it's where the peace between the beorc and laguz here originated," Azura explained. "The event gave us hope for both races, resulting in the name we've come to know it by. I think it's best that we see it for ourselves to really understand, though."

"Indeed, it would be best," Marc stepped in. "I've actually been there once, though I was only a boy at the time."

"Marc, you have? Would you happen to know how to get there?" Azura asked, in hopes that they could save time by not having to ask for directions elsewhere.

"I…can't say that I remember," Marc replied. "I apologize."

"Oh, that's alright," Azura said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"Yeah, Bryan said there should be a town or two close to where he directed us," Ike added.

"Oh? That's going to help a lot," Azura replied. "We might need some last minute supplies. Now Ike, what were you going to explain to us about Bryan?"

"Well, he's found some possible shreds of his past," Ike began.

"What? Do you mean to say…?" Azura wondered in surprise. Ike nodded before continuing his words and gave the group a summary of the events that had occurred in Narcoss before he and Bryan returned to the mountain trail. Starting with finding the Halberdier with a badly injured leg to the battle at the shop belonging to Bryan's father, Ike made sure not to leave any of the details out, including how he'd gotten ahold of Azura's pendant. However, he decided it was best not to mention the jeweled necklace at the time being. He wished he could tell Azura the secret deal he'd made with Bryan, but Elincia's presence prevented him from doing so. Ike also remembered to ask if he could keep the pendant with him for awhile, explaining that it would be the best strategy.

"Oh, please do, Ike," Azura agreed. "I think it'd be safer in your hands anyway."

"Perhaps," Ike replied. "But you had to have done well to guard it if you've had it your whole life."

"Yeah, I guess," Azura said, still unsure of herself. "But I can't believe it… Bryan having a situation similar to mine like that…"

"Indeed. It's obvious that he has a good heart and I can see why he's a leader," Ike said. "He's trying to find his father and figure his own family out for you."

"Yes… And I am completely grateful," Azura agreed with a pleasant smile.

"I'm also shocked," Skye added, able to hear the whole conversation. "Bryan has told me that he never knew his mother, but not about his father deliberately hiding his past from him."

"Hmm…" Ike said in response.

"Poor man…" Elincia commented. "I wish there was some way we could help."

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll see what happens when Bryan returns to us," Ike decided.

"Indeed. But Ike, about these bandits… You say they call themselves the Red Claw?" Azura inquired.

"That's right. At least that's what Bryan's father referred to them as in his letter," Ike confirmed.

"I see…somehow, that name sounds vaguely familiar," Azura replied. "But I'm not sure where I could have heard it before."

"Huh. Well, let's figure this out later. Right now we have a more important situation to take care of," Ike said, pointing to himself.

"Haha, true."

It had been only another half an hour or so before the group emerged out of the woody and somewhat rocky terrain of the mountain trail. Glad to feel the relief of flat land for the first time in more than a day, they traveled on until they could see a town growing closer to them in the distance. Assuming it was one of the towns Bryan said they should come near, Azura and Ike agreed to head through and pick up any remaining supplies they might need since stocking up in Narcoss as well as losing a little when Ike had battled alongside Bryan and Kye. However, they were unaware that the town was not as peaceful as it appeared to be.

Upon entering its main gates, the only thing passing by at all were either men showing signs of anger or women who looked like they were ready to cry. Everyone hesitated for moments on in watching as people simply bumped into others as well as the group themselves without even saying a word. Those who were hit simply shook it off and showed no signs of caring at all, except for a few who decided to argue about it. Clearly something happened prior to Azura and company's arrival to cause this massive anger outbreak, as there is next to no chance that a whole town could simply be upset at the same time by coincidence.

"I smell a rat," Ranulf spoke up, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It's times like these where knights of Talgria are needed on the job, however," Marc replied. "Allow me to figure out what's going on here."

With that, Marc trotted his horse over to a local woman and questioned her about the town's mood. Seconds later, an aging man in slightly tattered clothing approached the two and joined the conversation. It wasn't long before said man gasped and began raising his voice at Azura's group.

"Hey! It's that girl those bandits are looking for!" he suddenly shouted. "Here's our chance, everyone! We give her to them and they'll finally leave us alone!"

"Are you positive this time, you old geezer?" a younger man asked. "Last time you said giving them gold would drive them off and here we are broke as a smashed egg!"

"Cross my heart!" the first man replied. "They even have two of General Leyon's knights with them! I recognize that armor anywhere, so that redhead has to be the girl if they've teamed up with her! Get them all NOW!"

Without warning, around a dozen or so villagers came out garbed in militia uniforms and armor, some armed with swords while others carried lances, bows, and axes. Marc quickly retreated back to his comrades where Ranulf gave him a bitter look.

"It's times like these where knights of Talgria are needed, huh?" he repeated, hands on his hips.

"Yeah, what did you do this time, Marc?!" Leona demanded.

"Nothing! All I did was ask the woman what was wrong!" Marc replied. "I'm not lying!"

"Oh yeah, then why did that man talk to you and then scream at us?"

"How should I know? I didn't say a word to him!"

"You had to have said something!"

"No, I didn't! Stop blaming me for every damn thing that goes wrong!"

"Alright, that's enough, you two," Ike stepped in. "Obviously the Red Claw has been causing so much trouble for these people that they've gotten confused enough to where they'd do anything to get rid of them."

"Ike is right," Azura added. "We shouldn't stay here long or else we'll bring those bandits right back. It _is_ me that they're after."

"Right. Let's try to avoid as much fighting here as possible. We have no intention of harming local villagers," Ike pointed out. "If they try to block our path out, shove them out of the way."

"It'd also be a good idea to take the smallest streets to avoid getting surrounded," Elincia added.

"Ah, yes. That too," Ike agreed. "I'll go commute through these buildings since I'd lag behind out here and meet up with you later."

"Oh no you don't. Not by yourself," Elincia insisted. "I'm going to cover you."

"Elincia, no. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger again," Ike protested.

"You can barely move, Ike. You need help. And my swordsmanship has gotten good enough to where I can do a task such as this by myself."

"Sigh… Alright. But please be careful."

Elincia nodded without hesitation and began leading Ike into the nearest building, which appeared to be a shop. The rest of the group quickly began splitting up to take other paths to make avoiding battles that much less difficult. Ike hopped his way through the shop on one foot with Elincia by his side in case any of the militia spotted them. Suddenly, just as they were going to sneak through the back door, a new voice quietly called out to them.

"Hey, you! I don't think you're going to get very far hopping like a scared rabbit," the voice replied, sounding feminine.

"Huh? Where did you come from?!" Elincia gasped when she turned around to find an orange haired woman dressed in clothing similar to what most Clerics wore.

"There's no time to explain. If you wish to avoid those crazy people out there while being injured, I can lead you to safety," the woman replied. "As well as heal your ankle."

"You can? Please do," Ike insisted. "My other foot is getting painful from carrying my weight."

"I'm glad to be of some aid. Oh, and my name is Lisa. I'm a Valkyrie," the woman said. "Anyway, my horse is out back. We must hurry."

Ike and Elincia made no hesitation to follow Lisa out through the back door to where her horse awaited. After Ike hopped on to avoid having to hop anymore, Lisa rode off at a pace slow enough for Elincia to follow, but quick enough to get them close to the edge of town in several minutes by way of several alleys and buildings. Once Ike was healed and free to walk again, the only thing left to do was await the arrival of Azura and the others.


	10. The Forest of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon finally entering Eraghoa, Azura's party begins exploring a sacred forest, though the enemy does not make it easy. Unbeknownst to them, however, they and the enemy aren't alone.

Chapter 10: The Forest of Hope 

Thanks to Lisa's guidance, Ike and Elincia made it to the edge of town faster than they originally anticipated. Although they were forced to go through old, damaged buildings in older parts of the town due to militia reinforcements showing up roughly half way through the journey, Lisa's sense of direction did not fail to lead them down the safest paths. Ike and Elincia heaved sighs of relief upon reaching the outskirts, finally able to take a rest and get Ike on his feet properly again. Once Lisa's horse came to a final halt, Ike carefully lowered himself out of the saddle and onto the ground so as not to worsen his injury even more. Lisa followed without hesitation.

"Alright, we should be safe here," she informed them. "Let me see your foot now. I was right in guessing it was your ankle, correct?"

"Yeah," Ike confirmed. "How'd you figure it out?"

"The way you didn't move it much, of course," Lisa explained as she reached for a healing staff. "I am a healer after all, so I must know how to tell one injury from another, no?"

"Ah, yes," Ike remembered, knowing that was the same knowledge Mist had to have. "My sister is the same as you, a Valkyrie, so she's told me some stuff."

"I see. Your name is Ike, isn't it?" Lisa inquired.

"That's right. I'm glad to see at least one person not act like it's the greatest thing in the world," Ike replied.

"Yeah, I've heard about you and so have others from my area. I'm the only one I know who isn't surprised to see you in our lands," Lisa explained as she focused her staff on Ike's lower leg.

"Oh?"

"Yes indeed. From what I've heard, you sounded like the kind of guy who'd enjoy exploring."

"It's not a bad hobby, no."

It only took a minute for Lisa to finish letting her staff glow long enough to have repaired the sprain in Ike's ankle.

"Alright, that ought to do it," she declared and rose to her feet again, having to kneel and bend over in order to reach Ike's foot. Ike moved the once damaged extremity around some more to be sure he could properly use it again. Unsurprisingly, it felt as good as new.

"It feels like it was never injured. Thanks a lot," Ike voiced in satisfaction.

"My pleasure," Lisa replied with a smile. "And this young lady here is…?"

"Elincia," Elincia introduced herself. "By the way, do you know a knight of Talgria named Leona?"

Upon hearing her ask that question, Ike figured Elincia thought Lisa could be the Valkyrie Leona had been talking about earlier.

"Why, yes I do. She used to be my apprentice before deciding she was more interested in combat than healing," Lisa confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just so happens that she said we should bring Ike to you for exactly this purpose," Elincia said with a slight laugh.

"Oh well, how about that?" Lisa laughed with Elincia in her response.

Deciding to see how Leona was fairing these days, Lisa stayed to wait alongside Ike and Elincia for their group to escape town. Silence spread through the area as the trio awaited their comrades' safe arrival. One thought came to Ike's mind as they waited, and that was how many different ways there could be to leave a town such as this, what with the number of alley ways and streets there were. It was certainly possible for Azura and company to end up taking a different route, not knowing Ike and Elincia had gone elsewhere to escape. That would delay their departure which, given the mood of the villagers, could prove fatal.

Ike could only hope for the best and that they found one another no matter which way they went. Once he brought up the thought to Elincia as well as Lisa, it began to remind Ike of a certain similar situation that had occurred in Tellius when he was aiding Ranulf and the Laguz Alliance. They were attempting to retreat from Begnion and go back to the beast laguz nation of Gallia after General Skrimir, Ranulf's commander, had been defeated by Begnion's General Zelgius in a personal duel. They had come to a place called the Kauku Caves, which had been a very treacherous and deadly route to pass through. It was torturously hot inside, and lava flowed through the cave's trenches. In fiery rivers that expelled small meteorites in deadly liquid flame. However, it was the group's only choice if they were to get away from Begnion's troops supporting the Imperial Senate's cruel plans. These caves had two separate exits, one leading to Gallia, and the other leading to the dragon laguz nation of Goldoa.

Unfortunately, the group had ended up in Goldoa, the next worst thing that could happen to them. Goldoa was a neutral nation in all affairs and forbade foreigners from entering their land. And, the might of the dragons made intrusions into their territory foolhardy if not suicidal. Although Reyson, a heron laguz from Serenes, being in the party had convinced King Deghinsea to allow the two dragon laguz Ena and Nasir to safely lead them to Gallia's border, it was still a close call for them all. There would be nothing to worry about if Azura and company reached Ike and Elincia whether they went through a different exit or not, but if they were to take a long time, whether or not to be concerned would become questionable. Too long a delay would mean having to choose between running the risk of being overrun by the hostile villagers or leaving the others behind and that was a choice Ike felt he could never make. Not to mention the possibility that too long a delay might mean that the others wouldn't be coming at all. By now, Ike had been so deep in thought about the matter that he almost didn't hear a voice call out to him.

"Ike! Elincia!" the voice exclaimed. It was Ranulf's. Ike shook his head upon hearing the cat laguz's voice, snapping out of his trance. Ranulf was followed by Azura, Marc, and Morris, but Skye and Leona were still nowhere in sight. This posed a new problem for everyone. The group must have somehow been separated while choosing routes to take.

"Hey!" Elincia responded when she took note of the partial group. "Where's the rest of the group?"

"Yeah, I don't see Leona or Skye anywhere," Ike added in concern.

"I have no idea…" Azura admitted, looking behind her in curiosity. "They must have gotten forced to fight back there. Oh, I certainly hope no one is dying!"

"Ha! For once, there's no way she can say it's my fault!" Marc chuckled, glee in his voice. "One of the larger causes of our bickering is her always thinking she's a perfect little angel and I'm the troublemaker."

"Well, I have to admit, Leona did blame you earlier…" Azura recalled. "Oh, and who might she be?"

She noticed Lisa standing to Elincia's right.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Lisa," Lisa greeted. "I was the one who led Ike and Elincia here."

"I see," Azura responded. "That horse and staff in your hand… Did you heal Ike too?"

"I certainly did. In fact, I'm the very same Valkyrie Leona wanted you to bring him to. I heard the story from Ike himself."

Before Azura could say another word, the sound of horse hooves echoed in the distance. Within seconds, Leona appeared in the opposite direction from where Azura, Ranulf, and the others had come, followed by Skye. Skye lagged a bit behind, but struggled to keep up regardless.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry we're late," Leona apologized when she brought her horse to a halt. "We had gotten cornered in an alley way after wandering into a dead end. If Skye and I hadn't decided to stick together, we'd have never gotten out of there."

"You can say that again," Skye seconded. "Those villagers are persistent. I'll give them that much."

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Azura frantically wondered.

"No, thankfully we only had to give them a few small injuries in order to escape," Leona confirmed.

"Good. It'd only hurt us more if we started killing other Talgrians," Azura pointed out.

"Agreed," Leona replied. "Hey… Lisa, what are you doing here? I thought you had gone back to Kolah."

"This isn't Kolah?" Elincia asked in surprise.

"No, it's not. I was in Kolah," Lisa explained. "But someone from here asked me to come and heal some injured people since enemies hadn't yet been seen up north. Bandits had stolen all their staves, so there was nothing else they could do. I've stayed here since to cover for them."

"Oh…" Leona replied with a frown. "That's no good. I guess you have to continue aiding this town then, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately, even though your group could use my help," Lisa confirmed.

"Indeed, we could," Ike stepped in. "We did recently pick up a good stock of supplies though, so as long as we don't run into serious trouble, we should be fine until we reach Eraghoa."

"So that's where you're headed," Lisa noticed. "If you're not sure how to get there, just continue heading in this direction and it should be easy to spot. I pray that your journey is a safe one."

"Ah, thank you! I was just about to bring that up. We'll certainly try to make it that way," Azura replied. "May we meet again, Lisa!"

"May we, indeed!"

After the remainder of the group bid their farewells to Lisa, they continued their journey to the mysterious Forest of Hope. The forest seemed to live up to the name as the party was filled with thoughts of hope actually shining upon their travels. Eraghoa was currently the only place Azura and company had to turn to for aid against the Red Claw, and if they could do nothing, the consequences would be unthinkable. Along the way, as both the hostile villagers and the chance of pursuit fell far behind them, the warriors held friendly conversation to pass the time by as they moved farther and farther north within Talgria's borders. Ike was the first to speak, wondering about Elincia's comfort in how much traveling they've been doing.

"Elincia…" he addressed, breaking what seemed like a never ending silence. "I'm concerned about how you're taking this. Are you sure you're fine with moving around so much? I do recall that you're used to riding a mount rather than walking."

"True, I did get quite attached to the Pegasus," Elincia admitted. "But I'm just fine. Besides, I find I prefer fighting on foot to fighting on a mount."

"Just like me," Ike observed with a smile. "If you're alright with this, then I guess I have no reason to worry."

"Exactly, you worry wart," Elincia playfully teased. "Calm yourself."

"Yes, your majesty," Ike replied in a similar tone, punning Elincia's previous position in Crimea. Elincia's only response was a playful glare. Ike simply smiled proudly of his joke.

"Haha, nice one, Ike," Ranulf complimented. Elincia still said nothing, but this time quietly took hold of Ranulf's tail, as she was walking behind him, causing it to pull and Elincia to ruffle some of the fur up.

"Ouch!" Ranulf exclaimed, almost toppling over.

"Serves you right," Elincia taunted with a giggle.

"Very funny!" Ranulf retorted, smoothing out his tail fur. "Messing with my beautiful tail like that. Of all the unappreciative people! Hey General Ike! You're supposed to handle disciplinary action! Make her wash dishes or peel potatoes or something!"

Elincia simply laughed again, partially at the accent Ranulf used.

"I hope you aren't horsing around back there, you guys," Azura warned from ahead. "You might lag behind."

"Don't worry, we're not slowing down," Ike promised, gesturing towards Elincia and Ranulf to be sure. Both gave him agreeing nods, though Ike had to slap Ranulf's hand away from Elincia's hair and cut short a retaliatory tug.

The day rolled along into mid afternoon as the group finally approached the edge of the Talgrian Forest of Hope. The goal was to cross the border by nightfall so as not to risk getting lost in the woods. At night, the forest was much darker than the plains and the dense canopy of leaves blotted out the guiding moon, rendering it more difficult to navigate. Azura, as well as Ike and the others knew this all too well and were pleased to arrive at their destination while it was still daylight. The trees on the outskirts stood tall and mighty along various dirt paths running into the forested area ahead. They were as green as ever in the bright sunlight and a near symphony of songbirds scampered amongst the branches serenading merrily for the new arrivals. It was truly a beautiful forest, and Azura couldn't resist taking a moment to admire it.

"Gosh… This place is prettier than I'd imagined," she murmured, awed.

"Yes…just as beautiful as I remember it," Marc added. "My dad has told me that its beauty is part of what influenced the beorc and laguz to be at peace. They once battled here, near this very site that we stand on. This forest was beautiful to them as well and they did not want to end up destroying it, so they set aside their differences."

"Really? I did want to ask you, Marc," Azura recalled. "Could you…possibly tell about your trip here?"

"I don't see why not," Marc agreed. "I don't remember a whole lot, but what I do may be helpful. I was here with both my parents long ago. They took me for a short walk to show me something. Something about…our heritage."

"Your heritage?" Azura wondered.

"Marc, are you saying your family is descended from the people who battled the laguz?" Ike wondered.

"Exactly. At least that's what my parents think. I don't really want to call it that, though," Marc replied. "I'd rather say I'm a descendant of the warriors who made peace with the laguz. Those same warriors, from both races, pledged to ensure the peace would endure and that their descendants would do the same. Those descendants are, nowadays, called the Oathsworn."

"Yeah, that's understandable," Ike agreed. "It's like me wanting to say I saved a nation rather than killed hundreds of Daein soldiers in a war."

"Marc, you should be proud of that," Leona complimented. "There are many beorc and laguz who highly respect those descended from the peacemakers."

"Yeah, I know. Being an Oathsworn is one reason why I gained knighthood," Marc recalled.

"What? I thought the General only accepted you because he had a small shortage of axe knights," Leona taunted.

"That's not true!" Marc retorted hotly. "Well, he _did_ say that, but that doesn't mean he would have rejected me otherwise."

"I suppose."

"Well, I'm glad to see you two finally playing nice," Skye commented with a hint of a smirk as he listened to the conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marc inquired suspiciously.

"He means you're starting to show your love," Azura explained in a flirty tone. Neither Marc nor Leona replied right away, but instead froze in their places in the middle of the woods. Ike and Ranulf, as well as Morris, were busy trying to hold back their laughter. Elincia giggled alongside Azura, to no surprise. Skye shot Azura a sign that said perfection behind his back.

"What? Th-That's ridiculous!" Leona babbled in retort.

"Really now, Leona?" Morris replied, giving her a wink.

"Actually, Leona, now that they mention it, I'm starting to think the real reason you get on my nerves is because you _do_ like me," Marc teased, folding his arms with a smile.

"Vice versa too, Marky boy," Ranulf added. After this statement, neither him, Ike, nor Morris could keep to themselves any longer and burst into laughter.

"Touche," Elincia agreed, still in a giggle.

"Ha!" Leona exclaimed, now her turn to smile.

"N-Now that's going too far!" Marc protested as he became red as Leona was.

"Oh, is it?" Azura wondered in a sarcastic voice. In no time at all, the whole group save for Marc and Leona was caught in the hilarity of it. Marc and Leona themselves didn't look anything more than embarrassed, even though they knew their comrades were simply having fun with them. Ike was the first to bring his laughing to a halt, only suddenly have his mirth replaced with alarm. No one noticed it at first, but unknown to them was that Ike had a very good reason for stopping so suddenly.

"Wait, quiet!" he commanded urgently, putting a hand out to silence the group. Without hesitation, everyone grew quiet as quickly as they had become noisy and listened to what Ike claimed to be hearing. It only took seconds for the sound of faint voices and footsteps to echo throughout the forest somewhere nearby. Azura and Ike motioned the group to follow them quietly to figure out what the commotion was. No one made any hesitation to comply, as the voices did not sound like that of allies. Instead they were the deep gruff voices they had been hearing quite often from the mouths of bandits.

"I knew it!" Ike quietly snarled when the group finally spotted who the voices belonged to.

"Blast it… They did follow us here after all," Azura realized. "Are we ever going to be rid of these goons for good?"

"I can't say," Ike admitted distantly. "…Hold on, listen. They're talking again."

With that, everyone eavesdropped into the bandits' conversation while staying hidden behind the trees. A few of the bandits were standing around in the middle of a large clearing in silence while another was talking to who appeared to be the group's leader. As usual, the bandits carried axes, but there was no telling if others who used different weapons were hiding elsewhere in the woods. Despite this, the words coming from the bandits were what the group had to be most concerned about.

"Argh! Ya better not be wastin' my time, ya whelp!" the leader sneered at his underling.

"But the girl an' her lackies had to've gone here!" the bandit protested. "With the Red Claw all over the south an' mountains, they got no other choice."

"Then why do I see no girl?"

"I dunno!"

"Bah. We're gonna stick around 'ere anyway an' wait fer the other boys who're takin' the east," the leader decided. "Who knows, maybe the girl'll show 'er face. She obviously ain't goin' nowhere else."

"Har har! I'll be lookin' forwerd to it!"

On that note, the conversation ended. Everyone remained silent for the next few moments, however, analyzing what they had just heard. Azura was the first to speak up several seconds later.

"So they've been setting a trap here," she realized.

"Yeah, too bad it's not going to work," Ike replied. "Still, I wonder what they meant by 'taking over the east."

"So do I, but now's not the time," Ranulf pointed out. "We need to decide what we're going to do about baldy over there."

He had taken note of the bandit leader's partially balding head.

"True. We could launch a surprise attack, but considering how few men they have here in the clearing, they're likely to have more waiting in ambush," Azura said. "Any ideas, Ike?"

"Hmm…" Ike brainstormed. "What would Soren say…"

"Ah, his strategies always work," Ranulf remembered.

"Oh, you mean that one friend of yours who used wind magic?" Azura inquired.

"Exactly," Ike confirmed. "…Ah! I've got it. This area doesn't appear to be easily navigated, am I not correct?"

"Yep, Ike is turning into our very own Soren!" Ranulf joked upon Ike's tone, which did indeed sound something like Soren's. "All you have to do now is grow your hair out, dye it a very dark green, and act even ruder!"

"…Ranulf, just shut up and listen," a glaring Ike demanded. "Anyway, the forest looks thicker and darker near here, so the bandits could not have stationed hidden men very far, otherwise they'd likely get lost."

"Hmm…good point," Azura concurred.

"So, I suggest a majority of our group split up and surround the clearing as best as they can, wiping out any hidden enemies as quietly as possible," Ike continued. "Meanwhile, the remainder will pretend to launch a surprise attack on the few men standing directly in the clearing and distract them from the rest of the action."

"Ike, I've gotta hand it to you. You're getting good at this," Ranulf complimented.

"Why thank you, but I'm not finished yet," Ike responded, then continued. "Our diversionary party will be myself, Azura, and Elincia. Azura and I are the bait since I have the pendant and she's the target. Elincia, it'll simply help to have an extra sword around, plus I know you're still rather new to fighting in woods."

"Unfortunately. But I'll do my best," Elincia assured him.

"Leona and Skye, seeing as you two are the most vulnerable in this fight, I'd like you to avoid direct combat," Ike continued. "However, if you have a javelin or some other weapon that can attack from a distance, Leona, I have an alternative."

"Well, you're in luck. It just so happens that I bought a spear in Narcoss," Leona replied with a smile.

"Ah, even better. Then, you and Skye stay hidden and give our foe some surprise strikes if you find any bandits we can't see," Ike suggested.

"Understood," Leona complied.

"You can count on my arrows," Skye promised.

"As for you, Ranulf, as well as Marc and Morris, you circle the area and cut down any baddies you see," Ike finished. "Ranulf, your speed will be good for this. Marc, axes are strong. Use the best one you've got. Morris, your heavy armor should be good defense against these guys, with your sword topping off the advantage. Put those to good use. Just beware of hammers."

"You got it, Ike," Morris replied with assurance. "I'll surely show them true fighting prowess!"

"You can count me in too," Marc seconded.

"And I'll certainly do my part!" Ranulf stepped in.

"Excellent. It's dark in some areas here, plus it's getting close to dusk, so this won't be an easy fight. We have no way if these guys are used to fighting at night, but we can't take that risk anyway, so we have to make this quick. Now let's put this strategy into action!" Ike declared with a smile.

With that, everyone broke up and headed in the proper directions. Leona and Skye headed left while Marc, Morris, and Ranulf began to spread themselves throughout the opposite direction. Ike, followed by Azura and Elincia, quietly stepped into the clearing, but remained in shadows of the mighty trees to prepare for their "surprise assault" on the bandits. Still unaware of the presence of any of their assailants, the bandits themselves still aimlessly wandered through the clearing, looking bored and ill-prepared for any tough battles they could face. Or rather, which they _would_ face.

Ike motioned Azura and Elincia to wait for his signal before jumping into action. Azura was to go first, since the bandits were looking for her and her appearance would arrest their attention, and then Ike and Elincia would soon follow. After the next few moments, Ike gave the signal, and Azura began to make her move. She instantly bolted into plain site, startling the bandits right away, sword in hand.

"Hey, meatheads! Looking for me?" Azura shouted at them to get their attention.

"You!" the bandit who had been conversing with the leader earlier exclaimed. "See, boss, I told ya she'd be here!"

"But she's alone…" the leader pointed out, a meager step above his underlings in intellect. "That ain't right."

"Doesn't matter. You're still dead meat!" Azura claimed.

"Are we? We know more than ya think, lassie," the first bandit retorted.

"Ya dope! Don't tell 'er!" the leader snapped.

"Oh yeah…"

"I wouldn't care if you maniacs were the most intelligent creatures to walk this land," Azura replied. "I will not lose to the likes of you."

"Ain't that cute?" the leader asked sarcastically.

"Oh, it's cute alright," Azura assured. She then secretly pointed a thumbs-up in the direction of Ike and Elincia, signaling their move. They instantly bolted into the light on either side of Azura, drawing their swords in preparation for any combat that arose.

"That is, if you're referring to us," Azura finished.

"Aw, no way! We've been duped!" the leader exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. "The girl ain't alone after all!"

"Honestly, did you really think I'd be that stupid?" Azura retorted with a laugh.

"Errg…that does it! Come on out, boys! Let's show 'em we got stuff up our sleeves too!" the leader commanded. However, nothing happened except for a temporary silence. It was a silence so quiet; it was like tumbleweed careening across the desert on the wind. The leader's shock only grew more acute as he aimlessly looked to his left, then right, only to see his expected reinforcements fail to appear as planned. The few other bandits had also grown quite confused, and more than a little alarmed, at the predicament they'd found themselves in. Ike, Azura, and Elincia simply exchanged happy glances with one another, with Ike raising a hand as another signal. Seconds later, Marc, Ranulf, Morris, Leona, and Skye emerged from behind the trees surrounding the clearing on all sides.

"What the-? What's goin' on 'ere?" the leader screeched in barely restrained panic, looking at the surrounding warriors.

"Well, well," Ranulf replied. "Sorry to spoil your parade, but we felt like going after more, let's say, hidden prey."

"Argh! They musta sniffed out our whole trap, boss!" the first bandit realized with dismay.

"That they did, matey," the leader admitted. "But don't forget. We have a whole couple dozen er so reinforcements waitin' by the ruins, just as a sweet lil' back up plan!"

"Ohhh, yeah!"

"…Now I did not see that coming," Ike admitted, now wide-eyed with disbelief.

"More ruins?" Azura wondered aloud.

"Catch us if ya can, suckers!" the leader shouted, then motioned the remainder of his men to follow him. They bolted off into the darkened woods ahead, which would only grow darker as the sun set.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Azura asked rhetorically. "We must give chase!"

"We almost had them too…" Ike groused. "Damn it! My best strategy yet, thrown out the window!"

"Ugh, Ike, save it for later…" Azura annoyingly retorted.

"Right, of course. Sorry."

Unbeknownst to Ike, Azura, and the rest of their party, who were now following to hunt down the fleeing bandits through the forest, another pair of figures had hidden themselves behind the trees. They were positioned slightly farther back from where Ranulf and his team had made their secret assaults from the clearing. One of these two was a teenage lavender haired girl in a purple cloak. Accompanying her was an older girl with shoulder length purple hair and carrying a healing staff. They had been observing the events before them the entire time Azura and company had been conversing with the bandits. The younger girl was the first to speak about it.

"Raela! Did you see that?" she blurted, unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

"I did. Quite unusual," Raela replied, cupping her chin meditatively. "That was the girl we heard the Red Claw speaking of back at home. Remember, Lily?"

"I thought so!" Lily exclaimed, recalling the event Raela just mentioned. "This is bad. We should go investigate. We can't just wander here forever!"

"I agree we need to get out as soon as possible, but we mustn't stick our noses in places they don't belong."

"But sister!" Lily protested, very nearly bouncing up and down with eagerness. "The girl and her group have no healer! Or mages! And we still have a score to settle with those bandits!"

"That's true, but did you hear them say how many reinforcements they had waiting? It's too dangerous for us."

"Yes, but…if I don't fight, how is my magic going to get stronger?"

"I know you want training, but we can't just jump right in," Raela reasoned. "I'll tell you what, though. We'll follow in the same direction and see how the battle plays out. If the girl and her group appear to be struggling, we'll aid them. If they handle it on their own, we'll wait until the battle is over and then ask if they can help us escape from this maze."

"Sounds good to me," Lily agreed, grinning widely. "Come on, let's go!"


	11. Friend and Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talgria's ruler and his immediate subjects reflect on what is going on in Talgria while Bryan focuses on his personal mission and Azura and Ike's party struggles to get out of the Forest of Hope. Thankfully, allies can be found in the most unexpected of places...

Chapter 11: Friend and Foe

Beyond the swath of mountains that clove Talgria in half and just east of a winding river laid the city of Aracion. The great city itself was bustling with business and activity. Everywhere one would look, citizens were going about their daily lives and routines. At least, that's how it would look during the day time. As the sun had sunk deeper and deeper below the horizon, the streets of Aracion grew quieter with every passing minute as the chill of evening set in. The only sounds anyone would hear were the footfalls and hushed conversations of patrolling soldiers. Due to the attacks by the Red Claw, security had been tightened within the city limits. In the northern section of the city stood the grandest building in the entire nation: Castle Talgria.

Within the castle's immaculately carved stone walls and opulent, well guarded chambers was where a veritable flashpoint of tension and concern over a crisis rivaling the clash between the beorc and laguz of Altarais so long ago. Wencelis, Talgria's devoted king, paced restlessly up and down the expansive chamber wondering if the information he'd gathered, as well as the actions he has ordered the Talgrian soldiers to take, would prove effective in preventing his fears of Talgria's peril from coming to pass. Accompanying him in the throne room was one of his retainers, a somewhat lightly armored woman carrying a lance. Long magenta hair flowed behind her in at least a few braids. After noticing a rather distressed look on Wencelis's face, she decided to speak up.

"Dear brother, does something trouble you?" the woman inquired. "Are you unwell?"

"Oh no, I am fine. Thank you, Louise," Wencelis replied, hoping it sounded more convincing than it felt. "However, I do pray that Leyon returns with good news."

"Ah yes, so do I," Louise agreed. "We're already in quite a predicament as it is. If the information about the Red Claw's intent is correct, there's no telling what will happen if they were to succeed."

"And that's my main concern," Wencelis added. "The girl named Azura must come here as soon as possible. Yet, I fear she may have already met the Red Claw for herself."

"Considering our latest intelligence, that is unfortunately likely," Louise replied somberly. "Still, the information our agents have gathered suggest that she is a consummate warrior."

"Perhaps, but the Red Claw is not the rabble of bandits it once was," Wencelis pointed out. "If they truly have become as numerous and intelligent as rumored, the girl could fall victim easier than she anticipates."

"Hmm…I do say you make a good point," Louise conceded. "The last series of raids by the Red Claw showed coordination previously unheard-of for bandits. I'm still at a loss as to how this has been achieved, usually the bandits around here are attacking each other more than us."

"It is disturbing…" Wencelis intoned, mostly to himself.

Before either of the two could say anything else, the throne room doors suddenly opened. In walked a man with burnt orange hair, garbed in red armor almost as dark as the night sky. He carried with him an axe that looked nothing like the ordinary iron, steel, or even silver axes found on the weapons market. It was a double bladed axe that was possibly light enough to function like a hand axe. The man approached Wencelis and Louise as soon as he'd stepped into the room.

"Leyon, there you are," Wencelis greeted, eager for news. "I was beginning to get a little worried."

"My apologies, your majesty," Leyon replied. "I'm afraid things took longer than expected, but I do bring you news."

"Oh? Good or bad?" Wencelis inquired, silently praying for the former.

"Both, actually. The good news is that we were able to prevent the Red Claw from moving further west. We still control the territory on this side of the mountain range."

"Ah, excellent," Wencelis complimented. "Leyon, you'd do well to ensure that it stays that way."

"Of course, your majesty," Leyon promised. "I've also noticed that we haven't been getting as many complaints of bandit activity in the east as we did before. Our soldiers must finally be turning the tides there as well."

"Thank the goddess…" Wencelis whispered with relief. "Now I feel a little better about the safety of the girl we're looking for."

"And the bad news?" Louise inquired.

"Ah, hello, Lady Louise," Leyon greeted, his expression turning grave. "As for the bad news, General William reported to me that he has not heard from Bryan or his platoon since they departed for Galden. They seem to have disappeared. Furthermore, I noticed two of my knights have also failed to report as scheduled."

"Blast…" Wencelis snarled, closing his eyes in disappointment. "This is no good. How can an entire platoon just vanish?"

"'Tis beyond me," Leyon admitted, clueless as well. "There have been rumors of defections to the Red Claw but these are hearsay and, beyond that, I can vouch for the loyalty of Bryan and my knights. Knowing Bryan, though, he probably forgot to send word again."

"Hmm… While he is a bit unorganized, I doubt that's the case," Wencelis disagreed. "Still, whatever the reason, we must search for his group and your knights. Leyon, I entrust you with orders for William. He is to reassign one of the platoons to be the search party."

"Understood," Leyon intoned, saluting and then departing.

Bryan had immediately set to work on his new objectives once bidding his farewells to Azura and company at the edge of Narcoss. Although several hours had gone by since then, and the sky was now as dark as ebony, the determined Halberdier didn't stop his investigation until later in the evening, when the deepening gloom of the night would make further searching impossible. At the moment, Bryan had now come out of the mountains himself in hopes of catching up with his comrades in the forest. Along the way, he sighed, also hoping what he'd done for Ike would suffice, despite it not being exactly what he'd asked for. Before Bryan could reach the next town, however, a voice called out to him in the distance. His walking came to an instant halt upon hearing the familiar yelling.

"Bryan! Hey, Bryan!" the voice continued to exclaim as Bryan let his gaze follow the voice to the speaker. Upon laying eyes on whoever was calling him, Bryan noticed a fellow Halberdier in blue armor racing towards him as fast as his legs would carry him. Bluish green hair bounced upon his head as he slowed his running to a halt when he approached Bryan. He panted before speaking.

"Damn…finally…" the man wheezed.

"Cato!" Bryan exclaimed with surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you and your men were supposed to be down south somewhere."

"We were," Cato explained once he caught his breath. "But our assignment got changed. General William told us to go look for you."

"What?" Bryan blurted. "Why?"

"Idiot!" Cato chastised. "The General's worried about you! He hasn't gotten any news from your platoon in days!"

"Oh…yeah…" Bryan muttered nervously, a slight feeling of embarrassment now coming over him. "But I can explain."

"You'd better," Cato warned. "I'm pooped from having to hunt you down. We've been looking for over two hours. And even as we speak, my men are still scattered about looking for yours."

"Geez… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone," Bryan apologized. "After we finished our mission in Galden, something came up that made us decide to return to Aracion instead."

"So why are you here instead of there, then?" Cato inquired a little hotly.

"The route through Narcoss was blocked by a landslide," Bryan explained. "The routes down south were controlled by the Red Claw. I couldn't send anyone anywhere through those mountains, even if I wanted to."

"Oh. Blast… The General's not going to like this," Cato replied with concern. "Ah well, at least you're doing your job right for a change."

"Oh gee, thanks," Bryan sarcastically returned, an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't give me that. You know very well you used to forget to report to the General every now and then, not to mention lose track of a soldier or two," Cato retorted. "Sometimes I wonder why you're even a platoon captain."

"Well, _you_ know very well that I'm the most skilled soldier _in_ that platoon, smartass," Bryan countered. "Anyway, this time, a new and improved Captain Bryan is on the case. He just so happens to have found the girl his majesty is looking for."

"What?" Cato exclaimed, his mirth obliterated. "You? No way."

"Yes, me."

"You better not be lying to me, Bryan!"

"Believe it or not, it's the truth. I've already sent my men ahead to the next town to stock up on supplies before we head to the forest," Bryan replied.

"You mean the girl has fled that way?" Cato inquired, incredulity dawning on his face. "Why'd you let her go, you numbskull?"

"Well for your information, wise guy, I'm going to rejoin her," Bryan pointed out, abruptly realizing that his explanation might not satisfy his comrade. "I needed to do some personal research."

"But she's just a girl! She can't possibly defend herself on her own!"

"Relax, Cato," Bryan urged, idly wondering if Skye and Kye had feuds like these. "She has allies with her. And, I've seen her in action; she is a competent warrior."

"Then good. I'll go let the messenger know to tell the General," Cato replied. "Gosh, it's a good thing we were able to enlist hawk laguz as messengers."

"Agreed," Bryan replied. "Just tell him my men and I are fine and the mission was successful. I'd rather keep the girl a secret for now. If something were to come up and further delay our arrival in Aracion, it'd only worry his majesty more than he already is."

"If you insist. …And since when did you have a Brave Lance?" Cato demanded, finally noticing the weapon Bryan was carrying in his hand.

"Since my father left it for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going," Bryan answered, racing off before Cato could get in the last word.

"Sigh… He improves, but still gets the best stuff…" Cato groused.

The night sky was alit with thousands of stars by the time Azura and company had finally begun to catch up to the bandits they were pursuing. Whatever ruins they had been talking about had also triggered a strange reaction out of Morris, who had not been talking much beforehand. All of a sudden, he seemed to have an urge to teach the Red Claw a lesson for their previous behavior, a look of barely controlled rage painting his face. Did he know something about these ruins? Had he also been to the forest in the past like Marc had? If so, the reason why he never brought it up baffled Azura as well as Ike. What they didn't know was that they'd soon find out the cause of Morris's sudden change in behavior. They finally reached another clearing after trampling through what seemed like pitch black forest.

Within the clearing stood at least a dozen more bandits, just like the leader from before had said. Along with these new ruffians, however, there sat masses of stone debris, some in odd shapes with vaguely discernable symbols while others were squarer. In the near center of the clearing sat what looked like the remains of a building. This clearing was significantly larger than the last one and had been brightened up by the moon and stars shining overhead. Once Morris had laid eyes upon the sites before Azura and the others, face contorted in a mask of disbelief, horror and transcendent rage. He grimaced before speaking up.

"No! This can't be!" Morris shouted in anger. "The Shrine of Hope!"

"Whoa… What on earth has gotten into him?" Skye wondered. "And what is he talking about?"

"I honestly have no idea…" Ike replied, just as confused.

"Geh hehe! So ya recognize this pile of rock, do ya?" the leader cackled. "Well, it ain't gonna do ya much good now. This old hunk was useless an' took up way too much space. So we did ourselves a favor an' tore it down!"

The light of rage in Morris' eyes built up to such intensity that, from a distance, they could be mistake for Elfire tomes seeing vigorous use.

"You filthy curs! How _dare_ you destroy what my family helped to create?" he exclaimed deafeningly. "That shrine was in memory of the beorc and laguz who made peace here!"

"Like we care? We're just here for the girl an' her pendant," the leader retorted.

"I care not for why you're here!" Morris intoned in deadly earnest. "You have defiled a monument to the Oathsworn which had my family's blood in the stonework. You have just signed your own death warrants, not one of you will be spared."

Without another thought, he charged into the clearing and began assaulting the bandit reinforcements, stabbing them one by one with his sword.

"Holy… I've never seen Morris like this before," Skye admitted. "Honest."

"Well, we can't just stand here!" Azura pointed out, great concern in her voice. "Let's go help before he gets himself killed!"

"Yeah, we'll have him explain what this is all about later," Ike added.

With that, the rest of the group followed Morris's example and joined the battle. At first glance, their competition looked like every other group of bandits they'd fought. A majority of them carried axes, thus giving Azura and company a clear advantage. However, they soon found that this group would not be a repeat of past battles. Ike soon spotted weapons that he had not seen in quite some time, not since he left Tellius. His eyes widened with shock as he came to a freezing halt in his tracks upon noticing the unmistakable discoloration on the blades of each and every axe.

"Ah! Blast! They have Venin Axes this time!" Ike exclaimed.

"W-What are those?" Azura worriedly wondered.

"Not weapons you want to face, that's for sure," Marc replied. "If a venin weapon were to so much as touch you at all, you'd be slightly poisoned and steadily lose strength."

"Oh… That would be terrible for us," Azura deduced. "Is there any way to heal yourself if you were to get hit by one?"

"Thankfully, yes," Marc confirmed. "An antitoxin is needed. There's also a staff that can do it, but I'm afraid I don't recall the name of it."

"Well, we don't have anyone that can use staves, so antitoxins will have to do," Azura replied. "…Huh?"

Just after Azura had been speaking, a pinging noise sounded forth throughout the area.

"…Argh!" Morris's voice cried in pain from halfway across the clearing. However, he did not appear to have a single injury on him. That only meant one other thing. The pinging noise was the sound of a weapon striking his armor. Although he wasn't hurt, Morris did not look well at all.

"Morris!" Azura called. "Are you al—Oh!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Azura realized what had happened when she saw the weapon carried by Morris's attacker, who was still standing right in front of him. Morris managed to strike him down due to the advantage he had with a sword, but he soon began to show signs of fatigue.

"Blast! He's been hit!" Ike realized. "For the love of the goddess, why did I not think of buying antitoxins?"

"No idea, Ike, but we'll have to help Morris later," Azura replied. "We've got bigger problems right now."

Although Ike knew she was right, he still felt foolish for not even considering the possibility of needing an antitoxin later on. Nonetheless, he continued battling anyway, hoping the group could finish before Morris became too weak to fight, or worse, the poison cut short his life. Beyond the battle, however, deep in the trees surrounding the clearing, Raela and Lily had finally managed to spot the battle they were pursuing in hopes of asking for help once it subsided. The sisters carefully hid themselves behind the copse of trees nearest to the battle in order to get the best view possible. Raela was the first to break the silence.

"We finally found them…" she whispered with relief. "Oh how I hope these warriors can help us."

"I hear you, sis," Lily seconded. "It doesn't appear that they've been battling long though, seeing as there's still a bunch of baddies running around."

"Yes. We will wait and see what happens, like I said before," Raela promised.

"I don't want to call them weak, but I do wish to fight…" Lily admitted. "…Hey! Just one freaking minute! Raela! Look at the blue haired man with the red cape and green headband! He…he matches the description of that famous mercenary we heard about! What was his name now…oh yeah, Ike!"

"Why…I believe you're right," Raela replied, a tone of shock in her voice. "Could that really be him of all people?"

"It has to be! Oh lucky day!" Lily cried with joy, which somehow went unheard by the combatants. "He'd be able to help us for sure!"

"I doubt he knows his way around this forest…" Raela contradicted. "But considering how powerfully strong the stories say he is, I don't doubt he'd be able to teach the Red Claw a lesson."

"And find Father. Don't forget that," Lily pointed out.

"As much as I wish that were true, I don't think having Ike help with that would do much good," Raela replied with disappointment. "Father could be anywhere in the whole continent and we have no clues."

"But, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Lily entreated desperately. "I mean, with Mother and the others killed in the attack, he's all we have left…"

"True…" Raela admitted. "But, I'd be surprised if we ever see him again."

By the time Raela and Lily had finished their conversation, the battle had finally turned in favor of Azura's group. They now had the bandits outnumbered, despite Morris's flagging strength. He attempted to continue fighting and bringing down the enemy as quickly as possible before he ended up collapsing, and seemed to slay half of the bandits single handedly, but with the venom in his system he could only push himself so far. The remaining bandits began to fall back towards the edges of the clearing and into the woods. Azura, with no realization, gave chase to two of them through the trees, gradually separating from her comrades. Unfortunately, she was nearly long gone before Ike or anyone else noticed her absence. Ike scrutinized his surroundings once the bandits seemed routed, and did not like what he saw.

"Hey! Hold on, everyone! We're missing someone again!" Ike reported, getting the attention of the others.

"What? Who?" Elincia wondered, raising one eyebrow.

"…Azura!" Ike realized.

"What?" Skye exclaimed, both anger and concern in his voice. "Argh! Not now!"

"Ugh…" Morris groaned. The poison from the venin axe had by now taken a massive toll on his strength. "I'm sorry… This is my fault… I…I shouldn't have…been so reckless…"

"Oh for heaven's sake. Pull yourself together, Morris," Skye ordered. "You've done nothing wrong."

"But…"

"Morris!"

"Alright, fine…"

"I don't care whose fault it is, we need to find her!" Ike ordered. "Let's go! Morris, you stick with me. You'll need protection. The rest of you split up and try meet back here!"

"A-Alright," Elincia replied. "Ranulf, can we team up? I'd rather not wander around here alone."

"I see no problem with that," Ranulf agreed, smiling. "As a cat, I can see well in the dark, so with an extra pair of eyes, we should do well. Let's go."

"Then Marc, Skye, and I will go elsewhere," Leona decided. "I agree, it is better to have at least one ally with you in the dark."

"Right," Ranulf replied.

Once the group broke apart, the search for Azura began. Much to Raela and Lily's displeasure, Ike and Morris hurriedly started out of the clearing before they could get a chance to talk to anyone. Thinking that if they didn't catch them now, they would have a difficult time finding anyone again, the sisters immediately darted after the blue-haired mercenary and his companion as quickly as their feet would carry them. Raela spoke up as soon as she thought she'd come close enough for either Ike or Morris to hear her.

"Hey! Excuse me! May we talk to you for a minute?" Raela hollered, hoping to grab the pair's attention.

"Hm?" Ike replied, turning around to see two feminine silhouettes following him. "Who's there?"

"Oh, we're no one you need to fear," Raela replied in the friendliest voice she could use.

"Then who are you?" Ike asked, raising one eyebrow.

Within the next few seconds, Raela and Lily had both come into plain view.

"Hey! Sir Ike really is as handsome as the other girls say he is!" Lily exclaimed. "Hee hee!"

"Oh great…" Ike mumbled under his breath,seriously considering rejecting whatever entreaty was forthcoming.

"Lily, this is no time to flirt," Raela scolded. "Anyway, you are Sir Ike, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ike wondered. "And before either of you say anything more on the matter, I have a girlfriend."

"Aw, don't worry," Lily replied with a giggle. "I was only having a little fun. Still, you wouldn't believe how many young women I've seen swoon over you!"

"Lily, I said shut it!" Raela reprimanded. "As I was saying, we're ever so relieved to find you here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've heard about me and my deeds," Ike interjected, folding his arms.

"Oh, no no, it's not that," Raela denied. "My name's Raela. My sister and I have been lost in this forest for days and we figured you and your companions could somehow help us get out."

"Huh. Well, I'm sorry to say that none of us know our way around here," Ike replied. "Although, there is safety in numbers."

"Yes, exactly. May we go with you? I can heal your friend here, plus we noticed that you don't have any healers or mages. My sister's fire magic may come in handy," Raela pleaded. "Please? I feel we'd all have a better chance of surviving here if we work together."

"I don't doubt that's true, so I guess you can stick with us for now. However, we're kind of in a hurry right now, so try to keep up," Ike warned.

"Oh, of course. We've been watching you since you fooled those bandits back there, so we know you're trying to find a missing companion," Raela replied. "We'll even help you look."

"Ah, excellent then. Let's get started."

Meanwhile, Azura had gained up on her targets only to realize too late that she'd strayed away from her allies. Since her only choice after disposing her opponents was to track the group down, she decided to be done with the bandits as quickly as possible. _Dang it, Azura, chasing them was a stupid decision!_ Azura yelled at herself in her mind. _You need to pay more attention next time._ With that, she immediately launched her attack on her foes, whom were just a stone's throw ahead of her. However, fighting two bandits alone did not seem a favorable prospect on Azura's part, despite having no choice but to fight. As she made clean direct hits on her first opponent, taking him down as a result, she soon felt a sharp blade slice right into her left upper arm. Luckily for her, the young mercenary was able to counter with a critical strike on the second opponent, although she had been severely injured.

"Auggh…" Azura groaned, the pain more intense than any she'd ever felt before. "Why did I ever…do this?"

She attempted to continue looking for her comrades, but her efforts were nigh futile. Though the blow from the axe hadn't taken her arm off, the pain was overpowering. Finding she could barely move around at all due to being weakened, Azura slowly trudged through the dark forest, not giving up despite the fact that she could neither see nor walk well at all. Hoping she would be reunited with her allies soon, Azura endured the pain in her arm, thankful it hadn't been her sword arm to take the blow. Not that this was much of a comfort, all she had to staunch the wound with was her sword hand. However, as suddenly as she'd begun her search, Azura had unknowingly come to the top of a slope and lost her footing due to the slanted land. She tumbled down the hill, her injured arm taking some of the burden, not at all knowing how far she'd roll. The situation did not get better as Azura landed head first in a knee-deep stream whose bed turned out to be rocky enough to knock the mercenary out cold.

As she lay there motionless, Azura's blood trickld from her wound to turn the stream water a pale red. The flow of the water carried the pouring blood into a trail that had moved farther and farther from Azura with every second. Azura herself had slightly stirred minutes later, only to fall unconscious once more within less than a minute due to blood loss as well as fatigue from travel. The last thing she could make out was what sounded like growls and running.

By now, Ike, Morris, and their new companions had gone far enough from the clearing to have lost any sense of their whereabouts, or of where Azura or their companions might be, especially in the dark of night. Still, they did not give up on their search for Azura, knowing that she could not have gone very far away in such a short time. Several minutes had passed, but there was still no sign of the missing mercenary, no matter where or how far Ike and company proceeded. They had reached a rather hilly area when Ike and his comrades were startled by a feminine shriek that sounded much like Elincia.

"Ah! Oh no!" her voice cried out.

"Oh man. Ike, you'd better come see this!" Ranulf added, his voice sounding almost frightened.

"What? Did you find her?" Ike inquired, immediately turning to head in the direction the voices were coming from.

"No! Worse!" Ranulf replied.

Ike's worried expression quickly turned to a shocked one when he and his group arrived in the presence of Ranulf and Elincia. There, cutting a calmly flowing stream in half was a long trail of pale red, bloody water. More blood had appeared to trail off down another forest path. Neither Raela nor Lily could speak upon laying eyes on the sight while Morris simply let his mouth fall open.

"Blast…" Ike finally whispered, his eyes still wide. "This is bad."

"Oh, more than bad. This is Azura's blood. I can smell her scent on it," Ranulf confirmed. "This blood is flowing downstream so she has to be upriver. If we go upstream, the trail should lead us straight to her."

"Then that's what we'll do," Ike concurred. "It's a good thing I let Raela and Lily here join us, or else we'd be in even greater trouble. Raela is a healer."

"That is true. I'll do all I can to help your friend," Raela promised.

"Ah, thank you," Elincia replied. "I just can't stand to see what's happened to her for even a second."

"Alright then, let's go," Ike decided. "We can't waste any time. Ranulf, you go find the rest of our group since you're the one with the best eyes in this darkness. We'll try to meet up later."

"Consider it done!" Ranulf agreed. He instantly transformed into his cat form and sped off. With that, Ike and company resumed their search for Azura, this time following the river whose red tinge was barely visible on the dark ground. However, Azura still did not appear in their line of sight. Instead, several minutes later, faint silhouettes suddenly appeared between the trees ahead of the group. From what Ike could make out, they seemed to be traveling on four legs. Motioning the others to follow him, the group began to run towards the figures and finally closed in on them near another forest clearing brightened by the moonlight.

Now that he had a clear look at what he had been pursuing, Ike once again let his expression become shocked at what he saw. A group of wolf laguz were scattered about the clearing, two of them appearing different than the others. A majority of the wolf group included iron gray wolves. One of the pair of outcasts was a purple wolf wearing a ribbon in one ear. The other was a dark red wolf with a more masculine appearance. Atop the red wolf's back was none other than Azura, her left arm stained red with blood. As Ike looked from Azura to the two different colored wolves, a new realization came to his mind.

"Hold on… I think I know those wolves!" he finally spoke quietly in surprise, hesitant about revealing their presence too early.

"Ike, you're not saying…?" Elincia inquired, also noticing the familiarity of the wolves' appearance.

"I certainly am," Ike confirmed. "Kiel! Sara! Is…Is that you?"

"Huh?" the red wolf blurted in response, turning in the direction of the voice he had just heard. He and the purple wolf instantly changed form, making sure to keep Azura upon the red wolf's back in the process. The red wolf laguz's new form revealed short, slightly spiky red hair, part of which covered his right eye. Hanging from his neck and sitting upon his bare chest was a dragon's teeth necklace while dark red pants and gray boots were his only clothing. His dark red wolf tail and wolf ears remained on his body. The female wolf laguz's human form was shorter, had shoulder length unruly magenta hair, purple wolf ears and tail, and a simple light purple outfit that included a light purple belly shirt with a black neck strap and simple blue shorts. Both wolf laguz had dark markings lining their arms. The female also wore them on her legs.

"It is you two!" Ike exclaimed, relieved. "Don't you remember us?" He motioned towards Elincia.

"Hey… Wait a second. Green headband, red cape, blue hair..." Kiel analyzed, and then shook his head in amazement. "Well I'll be darned! It's Ike!"

"Ike? Really?" Sara added, looking closely at Ike. "…And Elincia too! Wow! I don't believe it! You've both changed so much since we last saw you!"

"Heh, yeah well, that happens when three years go by," Ike replied with a smile.

"Hang on, you guys know each other?" Morris inquired.

"Yeah, it's a long story," Ike confirmed. "We'll explain later. Right now we need to thank these two for rescuing Azura."

"Oh, so you know this girl too?" Kiel deduced.

"Yep, that's another long story," Ike repeated. "But can you help us out of this forest so we can safely heal her?"

"Sure, no problem!" Kiel agreed. "We've come to know this forest like our own paws, even at night. Just leave the navigating to us!"

"Excellent," Ike replied. "Can you find our other companions and help them out too? Two of them are knights on horseback while another is an archer. The last one is a blue cat laguz."

"Oh, there are more of you? Don't worry about a thing," Kiel agreed and turned to one of his wolf allies. "One of you! Go find those four and lead them to safety! We'll regroup on the forest outskirts!"

With that, a wolf obeyed the command and raced off back into the trees.

"Dang, I don't know how to thank you," Ike replied with a sigh of relief. "Let's hurry. Azura has a serious wound and I'm sick of seeing nothing but trees."

"Haha, I don't blame you," Sara replied. "Just follow us. We're not too far from the forest's Eraghoan edge, so we'll be out before long. Let's be off!"

"You don't have to tell us twice," Ike agreed.

With that, the entire group started for their destination, Ike and his companions looking ever so forward to seeing brightened, open fields once again.


	12. A Land of Canines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura's party finally enters Eraghoa's borders, and not long after that, Bryan finally returns to the group. However, he doesn't have all good news.

Chapter 12: A Land of Canines

When Azura first felt a ray of sunlight boring into her closed eyes, the only response had been a groan that sounded suspiciously like 'I don't wanna go to school.' Her hands blindly groped for the covers to pull over her head but instead found a band of gauze caked with dried blood. Her vision was blurry at first, but once her surroundings had become clear, the young mercenary found herself lying upon a soft bed which sat inside a fairly small room. Directly in front of Azura's bed was a window through which she could see the sun just above the horizon, signaling the light of dawn. Surrounding Azura's bed on all sides were walls of massive blocks of stone that appeared to be aged with the exception of an old wooden door to the left. The only other pieces of furniture the room contained were a small end table sitting to the bed's right and a chair right across from the door. Before Azura could attempt to figure out for herself where she was, the door of the room quietly opened to reveal Ike, followed by Kiel and Sara.

"Ohhh…" Azura muttered. "Ike?"

"Hey, I think she's awake!" Kiel chimed in.

"Huh? Where am I?" a still fatigued Azura wondered as she slowly began to sit up. "…Hey, my arm! How did it get healed?"

"Ah, good morning, Azura," Ike replied. "Glad to see you're up. We found a healer named Raela and a mage named Lily lost in the forest and they offered to help. As for where we're at, this is Fort Bering, an old base of the wolf laguz."

"But how did we get here? And who are those wolves standing near you?" Azura questioned, having no clue what had been happening.

"Ah right. These two happen to be old friends of mine," Ike continued. "Kiel and Sara helped my men defeat the wolves who attempted to take over Daein and invade Crimea a month after the Mad King's War ended. They found us and led us here to take a rest and let you recover. Don't worry, we've explained our situation to them and I can vouch for their trustworthiness."

"Ah. Thank you ever so much," Azura replied. "So you two were the ones who helped Ike in that battle? I heard about it from Elincia."

"We sure were. It was chaotic," Kiel described. "And confusing. Ike almost thought we were tricking him, actually. But no way would my sister and I ever do such a thing, especially to him of all people."

"Well, it wasn't my fault your old king made it look like you were pretending to be allies," Ike chuckled. "And, he even had a wolf attack Elincia just to make sure I'd come after him. That made me mad."

"True, he did do that," Sara added. "Deceitful dog."

"You really hated him that much?" Ike wondered with curiosity.

"Heck yeah!" Kiel fumed. "The fact that he was trying to deliberately take over weakened countries disgusted us! Not to mention he had always been dishonest and egotistical. No way did we want to serve him! We were glad you taught him a lesson!"

"I'm pleased to hear that, but what did your brethren think of all this?" Ike pondered. "I'm also wondering if your clan had any connection with Queen Nailah of Hatari and her servant Volug. I met them during other Tellius conflicts that ended mere months ago."

"Well…" Sara began, sounding a touch nervous. "How to put this…"

Before anyone could speak again, the door was flung open once more. Elincia emerged through the doorway, along with Raela and Lily. Because Azura had never seen them before, she instantly moved her gaze to the two sisters before doing anything else, almost forgetting what Sara was about to say. Elincia's attention went to the young mercenary first thing and spoke first.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" she gushed, relieved. "I had hoped you were only sleeping when you didn't wake last night."

"Yeah, I'm alright," Azura assured. "You two must be that healer and mage Ike told me about. Raela and Lily was it?"

"Yep, that's us!" Lily replied with a somewhat ecstatic smile. "My sister did a good job healing you, didn't she?"

"Oh yes, I feel great," Azura smiled. "Thank you, Raela."

"Not a problem, Azura," Raela replied, returning the smile. "I'm glad to help. This room is getting a bit crowded though, so if you need anything, Lily and I will be outside practicing. We just wanted to check up on you."

"Alright then," Azura agreed. With that, Raela and Lily departed once more through the door, triggering a silence in the room.

"…So, you were saying, Sara?" Ike asked, breaking the sudden silence.

"Ah, yes…hmm…" Sara murmured, still reluctant to speak.

"What's wrong?" Ike inquired with concern.

"It's really complicated," Kiel explained. "Not a tale we particularly enjoy telling either, but I think you ought to know."

"…Yeah, I apologize," Sara seconded. "See, we were once part of Hatari. Queen Nailah was a good and kind ruler. But she…banished us."

"Banished you?" Ike blurted with shock. "Now why in Tellius would Nailah ever do a thing like that? She did not seem like that kind of ruler at all."

"I didn't know her well, but even I can agree with that," Elincia agreed.

"That's the complicated part," Kiel replied. He and Sara began their story by saying that the main reason was in fact their old king. Arius, the wolf king whom Ike had defeated in what had become known as the Battle of the Beast, wasn't a king at the time it happened, rather a high ranking military officer, but he sought to overthrow Nailah and seat himself on Hatari's throne. At first he wasn't much of a threat due to a lack of supporters. However, over time, he had somehow convinced almost half the nation that he would make a better ruler. In no time at all, Arius had launched attacks upon Nailah and the remaining Hatarians. Kiel and Sara, intending to help the queen, rushed into one of the battles, but had mistakenly entered on the wrong side of the battle site. As a result, Nailah thought they were on Arius's side and had her men attack them as well.

The fighting went on for well over a month. Although Arius continued to fight, he did not prove to be strong enough to take Nailah down and was utterly defeated. Although Nailah spared him because he was still a fellow wolf, she was not merciful. She chose to banish Arius and his supporters, including Kiel and Sara, who had no chance to try convincing her that they were on her side. The downside of the entire conflict on Nailah's part was that a lot of her own supporters had perished in the battles as well as those ofArius. Others were either captured by Arius's men or missing in action.

"That would explain why only she and Volug were left," Ike realized.

"Exactly," Kiel confirmed. "Since we had been banished with Arius's men, we were forced to work for them. We hated it because every time we tried to escape, they'd beat us and push us around."

"Just like the prisoners were," Sara added. "Ike, my brother and I have a lot of respect for you. If not for you and your fellow Crimeans, we would have never been freed from that dreadful life, nor would we have ever been able to stop Arius. You practically saved our lives. That's why we wanted to join you."

"Yup," Kiel confirmed.

"Heh… Well, I'm glad I could help," Ike replied with a slightly surprised expression, scratching the back of his head.

"Hee hee. My Ike is so heroic, he saves lives without even knowing it," Elincia said with a flirty giggle. Ike's cheeks instantly flushed a deep red.

"Well, I…uh…" he stammered, growing redder by the minute. "I…guess I am."

"Aw Ike, there's no need to be embarrassed," Sara laughed.

"Yeah, although I think Elincia has now established that she likes doing this to me," Ike pointed out, folding his arms and winking at Elincia.

"Yet, I am still truthful," Elincia added with a smile. "I could think of a million reasons why I love you, Ike, and put it in the very way I just did."

"So I figured," Ike countered.

"Heh, you two are still together, eh?" Kiel guessed.

"We sure are. Well, sort of anyway," Ike replied. He and Elincia then repeated the story of what forced them to break apart during the years between the Mad King's War and the recent Tellius conflicts.

"Wow, that must have been hard," Sara commented. "It's good to see that things worked out for you in the end, though."

"I agree. Talk about a huge misunderstanding," Kiel added.

"Yeah…" Ike agreed. "It definitely was tough."

The friendly conversation between the four continued for quite some time. It was to be expected after not having seen old friends for a span of three years. Azura, although she was not able to contribute a whole lot, participated as much as she could to learn more about what had happened in the time between the Mad King's War and the war against Ashera, as well as about Kiel and Sara.

When the conversation topic had finally dissolved into that very subject, she, Ike, and Elincia eagerly listened to the two wolves' next tale. It turned out that not long after saying goodbye to Ike and his army, Kiel and Sara tried to find possible wolf survivors. However, after months of searching and no luck, they finally decided to give up. So they attempted to find Queen Nailah and hope to regain her respect. However, she was nowhere to be seen either. So Kiel and Sara decided to search for a new home.

"And that's when we made our way to Begnion, borrowed a ship, and found Altarais," Kiel concluded. "The funny thing about it is that we landed right in this nation!"

"Yup, that we did," Sara confirmed with a laugh. "We left a wolf nation and accidently sailed right into another one."

"Borrowed or commandeered?" Ike couldn't resist asking, a punchy smile crossing his features.

"Well, to be technical, we wound up keeping the ship," Kiel admitted. "We came aboard, everyone started screaming, we said 'we mean no harm, we just want the ship,' they said 'you can have it,' they all jumped overboard and that was that."

"Haha, wow! Silly people!" Azura replied, laughing along. "I contributed to Tellius's knowledge of our continent as well, even if it was only a little. I wanted to find someplace new to hone my sword skills, and the boat I was traveling on had gone off course due to a high wind storm. You can guess where we ended up."

"Crimea?" Ike guessed.

"Indeed, right around the time your conflicts there ended," Azura confirmed. "I decided to immediately go back and tell Galden about what happened. That's when I met you, Ike. We were on the same boat going there, didn't you ever notice?"

"…Actually, no I didn't," Ike admitted. "You must have gotten on and off before me."

"Yeah, I did," Azura confirmed. "You know what's interesting about that though? Elincia and I were on the same boat my second trip! Haha!"

"Oh yeah!" Elincia remembered, laughing afterwards. The conversation was brought to an end when Marc and Leona had suddenly barged through the door, breathing heavily. Apparently they had some important news to bring.

"Hey!" Marc gasped, barely able to speak.

"Whoa. Marc, Leona, what's the rush?" Ike inquired worriedly, wondering if the Red Claw had found them yet again.

"Bryan's back," Leona replied.

"Seriously?" Ike inquired, his confused look turning into a surprised one. "It's about time. I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, he just arrived," Marc explained. "And he wants to speak with all of us."

"Ah, he must have news then," Ike figured.

"Oh, I'm glad he was able to find us!" Azura replied with a sigh of relief. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, Azura, are you sure you're well enough to be getting up?" Ike protested.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Azura assured. "Honest, I am."

"…Alright, if you insist," Ike relented.

Everyone instantly made their way into the fort's conference room where Bryan awaited them. The Halberdier was standing near the head of the conference table, lance in hand, apparently introducing himself to Raela and Lily who must've been called away from their practice session. Standing nearby them were Skye and Morris. Aside from the conference table and the chairs encircling it, blazing torches hanging from wall sconces dotted the room. Once the entire group, including Kiel and Sara, whom Bryan had not yet met, had gathered near him, Ike did not hesitate to inquire about the Halberdier's whereabouts and immediately spoke up.

"Bryan, where have you been? I was beginning to think you might have gotten lost or something."

"I apologize, Ike," Bryan replied with slight shame. "My journey here had been slightly delayed. I also decided to wait until dawn broke to cross the forest."

"How did you find out we were here?" Azura wondered.

"The wolf laguz, of course," Bryan explained with a smile. "I saw a few of them while wandering the woods and inquired about your location."

"So they led you here," Ike concluded. "Well, you certainly had it easier than we did."

"Really?" Bryan asked in surprise. "Do these two wolves with you have anything to do with it?"

"Yeah, they rescued us," Azura explained. "We got to the forest before dark, but the bandits attacked. We were forced to waste too much time on them."

"Azura, why not add that you also chose to recklessly disappear and almost get killed?" Skye pointed out in annoyance. "We'd have probably gotten out sooner if you'd just used your head."

"Well gee, I'm sorry I didn't let the _enemy_ escape, smart mouth," Azura retorted with sarcasm.

"Oh give me a break! Two bandits are nothing!" Skye snapped back.

"Well then, Skye, how would you explain the arrow you accidentally shot into my horse's butt, causing her injury to slow us down?" Leona countered.

"What? I told you a hundred times! I tripped over a tree root!" Skye insisted, putting extra emphasis on his last sentence.

"Then don't put an arrow on your bowstring when you're not fighting!"

"And become vulnerable to possible ambush?"

"Guys, come on now. Chill out," Marc interrupted. "This wasn't anyone's fault."

"…Yeah, I think I get the picture now," Bryan added, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "Anyway, I managed to uncover some important information."

"Sigh…I apologize," Skye replied. "You're right. So what's the word on your dad, Bryan?"

"Oh, all I found out on that matter was that he fled to Astryn," Bryan replied. "I couldn't find out anything new about that necklace."

"You mean Talgria's western neighbor?" Azura inquired, to which Bryan nodded in reply. "Huh. I wonder why."

"So do I," Bryan agreed. "But what's important is what else I found while poking around."

"Yeah, go on," Ike insisted with curiosity.

"Well, first I went to Ryin to see if he could tell me anything," Bryan began. He explained that Ryin wasn't able to give him any information on the whereabouts of his father or the woman called Caline, but he did hear a rumor that many members of the Red Claw are not actually bandits at all, but soldiers disguised as ruffians, probably to give the real bandits some sort of advantage. However, where the so-called "soldiers" were from was unknown. The rumors so far had only been spread through the mountain towns, not just Narcoss.

"Well, that would explain why they're as intelligent and coordinated as they are, not to mention their seemingly infinite numbers," Azura decided. "But it's only a rumor, right?"

"Yeah," Bryan confirmed. "Oh, and while I was still in Narcoss, Ike asked me to go get—DYOWWWCH! Geez!"

Before Bryan could finish his sentence, Ike had driven his foot into the front of the Halberdier's ankle. Bryan clutched his painful foot instantly, but was pulled away by the ear.

"You idiot, shut up!" Ike annoyingly scolded, although in a quiet voice.

"Ow! Alright! Alright! I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything! I'm sorry! Just let go! Ouch!" Bryan pleaded.

"Then keep quiet. We'll discuss our deal later," Ike replied and released Bryan's ear, turning to the rest of the group afterwards. "Ahem, sorry about that. I did ask him to run an errand for me, but that's just between the two of us. Go on with the rest of your story, Bryan."

"Yeah, anyway, I didn't find anything else in Narcoss, so I left," Bryan continued as he rubbed his now sore ear. "The best part happened when my men and I camped out for the night in the forest near the impassable mountains."

Bryan's next tale was undoubtedly a startling one. After the camp was finished being set up, the Halberdier chose to do some scouting in case there were any wild animals or plants that could be used for more food, as well as possible enemies. However, not long after he had begun his walk, Bryan spotted what looked like an old, tattered building hidden deep within the trees. When he went to further investigate, what he uncovered was actually a small bandit stronghold, as a rabble of bandits themselves hung out in front of the building's entrance. Nearby were two smaller buildings, both in the same old condition as the larger one. Although there were only a few bandits standing outside, one of them was without a doubt the leader of the rabble.

"I managed to stay unseen, but I overheard them talking," Bryan continued. "They've already made it clear that they want your pendant, Azura, but they secretly want something else from you as well."

"What… What would that be?" Azura nervously inquired.

"Your life," Bryan remorsefully answered.

"What?" Azura gasped in fear. "W-Why would they want to kill me?"

"That, unfortunately, I could not figure out," Bryan replied with disappointment in his tone.

"Bryan, are you sure you heard right?" Ike protested, also shocked. "Because I really have a hard time believing this."

"I'm positive," Bryan assured. "But that's not all."

"You mean there's more?" Ike wondered.

"Yep," Bryan confirmed. "I attempted to return to my camp to plan a surprise attack on the bandits, but I accidentally stepped on a twig along the way. The sound gave away my position and they came after me."

The Halberdier's tale continued when he explained the bandits chasing after him all the way to the platoon's camp. Having no choice but to fight back, Bryan then employed his men and rushed into battle. As usual, many of the enemy used axes, but they still had swordsmen on their side as well. Bryan himself took care of the swords while his own swordsmen assaulted the axe ruffians. No one from Bryan's group was killed, but many tents had been torn to shreds and supplies destroyed in the chaos due to the bandits deciding to set the place aflame as a distraction. Once the enemy had been reduced to nothing but carcasses strewn about the remains of the camp, Bryan and his men healed any sustained injuries and cleaned up the remaining tents. They chose to trek back to the bandit stronghold and use that for shelter instead.

"So then we arrived there, opened the doors, and found they had been storing food and other supplies," Bryan continued. "That was good for us, but we soon discovered something we didn't expect to see. One of my soldiers called me to the back of the large building and what did I find, but a body chained to the wall."

"Whoa, what?" Ike exclaimed, even more shocked than he had been before. Azura simply gasped with fear, afraid the Red Claw had traced her back to Lorelle and killed her adoptive mother.

"Yeah. I just about exploded," Bryan replied. "At first I thought it was dead, but then it started moving. It was a man with purplish blue hair and a ragged beard. His clothes were torn and his body covered with bloody scrapes, cuts, and bruises. One of his pale purple eyes had been gouged out. He looked at us and said "please protect my daughters." That's when he fell motionless and probably died."

Before anyone could reply to this, a terrified shriek came out of Lily's mouth.

"No! FATHER!" she cried in sadness, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She buried her face into Raela's torso who, no less shocked, could only stroke her sister's hair.

"Oh no…" Raela herself sobbed, tears slowly falling down her face as well. "That…that _was_ our father! I…I can't believe this!"

With that, Bryan's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh…I, uh…oh dear," he whispered in shock, having no clue what to say. "I…I am so sorry. I had no idea…"

"No," Raela replied. "It's-It's not your fault, Bryan. It's just that—"

Before the young Cleric could finish her sentence, the double doors leading out of the conference room suddenly burst open. Revealed was a wolf laguz who had been one of the sentries outside. His facial expression was by far not a positive one.

"Captain Kiel! We've got trouble!" he exclaimed. "Beorc bandits have broken through the fort gates!"

"What?" Kiel gasped. "Blast! How many are there?"

"From what our men could gather, well over a few dozen."

"Aw man. Get every man you can out there! We'll be right behind you!" Kiel ordered and then turned to his comrades. "Ike, Azura, Bryan, I apologize for having to interrupt this conversation, but we have to take care of this."

"Of course, but this is crazy. How could they have pursued us this far?" Ike wondered, half out of puzzlement and half out of incredulity.

"I have no idea, but we must go," Kiel replied.

With that, the entire group rushed outside to join the battle. Many wolves were already there fighting back the invaders. However, the enemies among the bandits this time were a cut above what Azura and company had previously gone up against. It didn't take long to realize that difference when everyone formed up and that not all of their opponents used axes or swords this time around. Kiel was the first one to produce a gasp at what he saw.

"Damn it! They have mages?" he exclaimed.

"And fire magic is bad news for you…" Ike added with concern. "But don't worry, we'll take care of them. You go for the others."

"Alright, we're counting on you," Kiel replied, sighing with relief.

"Ike, they have archers too!" Azura pointed out seconds later. She was not incorrect. Several archers were lined up behind the sword and axe users.

"What? Perfect. It's times like these that make me wish I had Ragnell," Ike responded, closing his eyes in annoyance. Ragnell was one of the few swords that possessed a ranged attack.

"We'll go after them then," Sara proposed. "Don't forget how strong we are. We could probably take them down with a single blow, if not two."

"Ah, yes. Then you do that. Some of us can back you up just in case," Ike suggested. Once everyone agreed to the battle plans, the battle began.

As initially planned, Kiel, Sara, and their men aimed mainly for the archers as well as any axe men who held hand axes or short axes. Azura and Ike charged towards the mages while the remainder of the group fought against the other enemies. Bryan had advised Morris to steer clear of the mages, as they could easily avoid his highly defensive armor in order to deal major damage. Because the objective was the keep the enemy from reaching the doors of the fort, several wolves and allies had stood in front as guards. However, there were several different entrances into the fort grounds that the bandits could use to gain an edge. As Ike had scrutinized the terrain that he and his companions were fighting on, he remembered that in order to reach the main doors, one had to use the stairs in front. On either side of the staircase, the platform was low enough for any foot soldier to climb. Some walls stood on its edges for guarding.

"Hmm… Lily! Skye! Position yourselves on those gaps in the walls behind us!" Ike ordered, knowing it should be a sound strategy.

"Huh? What for?" Lily wondered in confusion.

"Hm? Ah, yes! Lily, if we fight from up there, we'll be less likely to receive counter attacks while guarding those areas at the same time," Skye explained. "Let's do it!"

"Oh, excellent idea!" Lily agreed.

The two then made their way to where Ike had pointed and resumed battling. The fighting had gone on for quite some time before anything out of the ordinary occurred. However, just as the enemy's numbers had been reduced enough to ensure victory for Azura's side, the leader of the bandits had spoken up, mainly directing his words to Azura herself.

"Hahaha! I have to admit, you and your pups fight well, girl!" he complimented. "But don't think we didn't come prepared for this!"

With that, reinforcements on all sides of the fort appeared to join the fray.

"I don't care how many men you have waiting to come out! We will win!" Azura protested and charged right for the leader. "Besides, this only shows me you're just afraid to face one of us yourself!"

"Oh really?" the leader replied, eager to disprove her. "Well allow me to prove you wrong."

With that, the two clashed their weapons and engaged in combat. Ike's eyes widened at what he was seeing once he'd downed the opponent he had currently been dealing with. Elincia simply gasped and rushed to Azura's aid, as other bandits were standing near the leader, just waiting to attack. Elincia attempted to hold them off herself, as Amiti was a sword going up against what would most likely be axes. However, when one of the enemies near the leader produced a lance instead, Ike gaped and rushed to the scene, sheathing Ettardios in the process. He then took hold of the steel axe he'd obtained from the bandits in the mountains and struck the foe down before he could do any damage.

"Ike!" Elincia gasped. "Gosh, I'm sure glad you kept that axe!"

"Yeah, it's a good thing I did, or else you'd be in trouble," Ike replied.

As he'd spoken, Azura dealt a massive blow to the leader, who had dropped to one knee. The grimace on his face indicated that he was in a lot of pain. Upon his left side was a huge gash extending from his thigh to his lower hip, undoubtedly the result of Azura's fatal attack. He slowly glanced around the area and noticed that now his reinforcements were beginning to struggle against his opponent's companions.

"Argh! How could this mere girl be so good?" he asked rhetorically.

"Because I learn from the best," Azura proudly replied. "And that is none other than my good friend, Ike."

"Ha…ha…" the leader panted. "This is no good. They've lasted too long… Men! Fall back! We retreat for now!"

With that, the ruffian and his cohorts fled the scene to avoid utter defeat. Azura, Ike, and company regrouped back inside the fort to safety, not thinking for a second that this would be the last they would see of the Red Claw. Ike was the first to speak once the entire group was safely behind the fort's walls.

"Azura, were you serious back there?" Ike wondered, a bit red from the praise.

"I certainly was, Ike," Azura confirmed with a smile. "You're the greatest swordsman I've ever seen. I've learned a lot just by watching you."

"Heh… Thanks," Ike replied, returning the smile. "I'm always glad to lend you a hand. But Azura, you've come a long way, with or without me."

"I have?" Azura wondered, startled.

"Oh, yes. I can tell. By all these battles we've fought in, your sword skills only improve," Ike assured her.

"Wow… Ike, I don't know what to say," Azura replied. "Hearing that from you of all warriors just makes me feel so good."

"I'm not surprised," Ike answered with a slight chuckle. "Anyway, didn't the rest of you notice our opponents were different than what we've usually been fighting?"

"Yeah. That was odd. I've never seen groups of bandits include mages or archers, let alone both," Bryan agreed.

"Exactly. The leader also spoke as if he were a professional," Ike pointed out. "Not the gibberish we get from lowly bandits."

"Hang on Ike, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Azura began.

"I certainly am," Ike confirmed. "There's no doubt about it in my mind. We actually have been fighting real soldiers."


	13. Azura's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and her party decide to meet with Eraghoa's king in hopes of finding more aid in reaching Talgria's capital of Aracion. Unfortunately, Ike makes a startling revelation about the Red Claw.

Chapter 13: The Plight of Azura

For several minutes, Azura and company contemplated over Ike's disconcerting conclusion about the Red Claw and Bryan's findings from the bandit stronghold. Based upon the evidence gathered, it did seem impossible for it to be mere speculation now. Ike and Azura recalled other battles they had fought in against the Red Claw, probing their memories for further evidence. It was clear, especially in light of the latest assault, that the Red Claw was getting bolder, stronger, smarter, more organized, and more deadly. However, the only possible connections from one battle to the next they could think of were the fact that they were after Azura's pendant and Bryan's discovery that they wanted to kill her. The only question was why. What exactly is the Red Claw's motive? Why did they want Azura dead when, frankly, it wouldn't profit them? And, why was this pendant so important that both the Red Claw and the Talgrian king sought it? Confounded, Ike could think of nothing more until he suddenly remembered another important matter related to the issue.

"Hold on," he spoke up, breaking the ongoing silence. "Raela, Lily, you said earlier that the man Bryan found in the forest was your father. Come to think of it, we never did get your story from you. What exactly where you doing in the forest and why did those bandits take your father prisoner?"

"Oh…" Raela shuddered, feeling the tears of grief returning to her eyes. "It was…awful. You see, my sister and I…we're from Kolah."

"Kolah?" Ike responded in surprise, knowing he'd heard the name before. "Leona, isn't that the same town Lisa came from?"

"Why, so it is," Leona remembered, also surprised. "I knew you looked familiar, Raela. You were one of Lisa's apprentices as well, weren't you?"

"That's right," Raela confirmed, wiping at her face and working to regain her composure. "My family has lived there for generations. Lily and I, we were part of our village militia."

"Our parents were too," Lily added. "Mother was a priestess. Not exactly the same thing as Raela, but similar. Our father was basically like Bryan, only…well, weaker."

"Lily!" Raela retaliated.

"Hey, it's true! We've seen Bryan fight and it's very obvious to me that he's a lot stronger than Father was," Lily pointed out.

"Alright, let's not get into an argument now, ladies," Bryan stepped in. "I think we see what you're getting at."

"Well, as much as I'd hate to admit it, Lily does have a point though," Raela gave in. "Our militia was never real strong. We never had to be. The enemies we were fighting off had always been lowly thieves and some weak bandits."

"Then the Red Claw came in, didn't they?" Ike guessed.

"Y-Yes…" Raela sadly confirmed. "That's what they called themselves…"

The now teary eyed Cleric continued the story and explained the day the Red Claw invaded Kolah. It was without warning, and extremely sudden. The militia had little time to prepare for such an attack, and suited up as quickly as possible. Many of them were able to meet the attack and attempt to fight it off, but the situation only worsened. At least two dozen Red Claw members had, in record time, completely surrounded the village and assaulted not only the militia, but the common folk who were unable to fight as well. Raela and Lily had also fought back, and managed to slay some of the weaker enemies, but had no chance against the remaining bandits. Raela had also been robbed of her Florete, an enchanted sword possessing a ranged attack that only Clerics could use. After receiving harsh injuries, and seeing the battle was lost, the sisters fled to the village outskirts and hid within some trees and overgrowth so Raela could heal their wounds.

"And we had to see it all…" Raela lamented, tears running down her cheeks. "Since we were not nearly strong enough to fight that many bandits ourselves, we could only stay hidden and watch as those heartless dogs slaughtered our mother and our friends and neighbors, set buildings aflame, and take several men and women prisoner, probably to force them to work."

"Due to the fire spreading, we fled to the Forest of Hope after healing up," Lily explained. "We were hoping to seek refuge in Eraghoa because before leaving, we heard the bandits say something about their allies moving all over Talgria."

"And now we know what happened to our father…" Raela continued. "He fled to the forest too, only to be captured and brutally tortured to death."

"That's…that's so awful," Azura murmured in shock, wanting to cry herself. "To think that some people would do such horrible things…"

"I completely agree," Raela seconded. "They also mentioned that they were looking for a red-haired girl wearing a gold pendant. We immediately knew it was you when we saw you in the forest. I'm also glad Miss Lisa had left when she did. Otherwise, she may have perished as well. The attack occurred soon after she departed, so she has no knowledge of it yet."

"Oh…" Azura replied, sniffling. "I'm so sorry… I-I feel awful. So many other people's lives have already been endangered or ruined because of these attacks…"

"Azura…" Ike tried to step in.

"Bryan and his father… Kye… Morris…" Azura continued. "What Leyon must be going through knowing Marc and Leona haven't returned… The people of Galden, Narcoss, and possibly many other towns. And now Raela and Lily…and their village... And it's all my fault because the Red Claw wants me dead…"

Azura only continued to let her grief grow.

"Azura, no. You're not blaming yourself," Ike protested.

"Yes I am, Ike! I've even dragged you, Ranulf, and Elincia in it too!" Azura railed on. "I took away the peaceful lives you had just barely gotten together. I've interrupted the love you and Elincia had finally been able to share with each other again. I probably deserve to die…"

"Azura, listen to me. That is complete and utter nonsense," Ike bluntly protested. "You know very well that we chose to help you. We're on your side because you became our first friend here and helped us in our time of need. When Ranulf and I first arrived, we were clueless about what to do first. We had no idea where to go or who to talk to. We felt like strangers and people gave me weird looks. I was afraid no one would trust us or give us jobs. Then you came along and showed us around."

"That being said, if it weren't for you, Azura, Elincia would have probably been lost for ages trying to find Ike," Ranulf added. "And all by herself too, which would have surely been trouble."

"Exactly, Azura!" Elincia chimed in. "We may be in another war again, but we choose to be on your side. You're not forcing us to do anything."

"Don't forget you also convinced me to open myself up to you at the port," Ike pointed out. "You helped ease my grief over what I thought was losing Elincia to Geoffrey, even if I couldn't be completely happy."

"Oh…" Azura replied, hardly able to speak.

"Azura, I'm here out of my own free will as well," Bryan stepped in. "If I hadn't chosen to protect you, I wouldn't have improved as a platoon captain the way I had. Being with you taught me how much I really needed to be a better leader. And now I am. I'm not just some soldier commanding some of Talgria's soldiers anymore. In fact, because my platoon was their savior, Narcoss, and other mountain towns, I've earned myself the nickname 'Emerald Halberdier.'"

"And my brother decided to steal back your pendant when it was gone out of guilt and sorrow," Skye vouched. "Kye wants to help you just as much as any of us, and I bet he's sorry he can't do more."

"Leona and I may also have General Leyon worried now, but that's not stopping either of us from aiding you," Marc assured. "Besides, he'll understand when he finds out why we haven't reported back."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem at all, knowing the General," Leona added. "He would expect there to be a logical explanation."

"And the shrine that was destroyed?" Morris recalled. "It can always be rebuilt, you know. Besides, it's not like my ancestors can protest about it."

"Oh…thank you. All of you," Azura replied, sniffling again. "Your words have touched my heart beyond repair. May our alliance never be broken…"

"Indeed," Ike agreed with a smile.

"Wait a second, back up. Morris, what on earth were you talking about?" Bryan inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh, well…I…er…" Morris began nervously, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Oh yeah, Bryan wasn't with us when you were behaving oddly, Morris," Azura pointed out.

"Behaving oddly? Morris, you will explain yourself to me right now," Bryan ordered, folding his arms.

"N-Now hold it, Captain! I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" Morris protested.

He then finally explained the reasoning behind his behavior in the forest. While Morris was not an actual Oathsworn like Marc, the ancestors of his family did highly respect them and built the shrine that was destroyed. It was to honor the Oathsworn as well as the beorc and laguz who forged the peace between the two races, which endured to this day. Many priests would come to the shrine in order to give their blessings to the Oathsworn as well as pray that the peace last forever. There was never any concern about protecting the shrine since it was built where it would not be easily discovered. Morris's family had worked hard to build the shrine, and it enraged him to see it destroyed so callously by the Red Claw, the efforts of his ancestors gone to waste simply on the whims of a few villainous cutthroats.

"I did get a little reckless," Morris conceded. "But other than that, I didn't cause any trouble. Honest!"

"We can vouch for him too, Bryan," Azura assured. "We are witnesses after all."

"I see. Well Morris, that is something I never knew about you," Bryan commented. "Sorry I got so strict."

"No problem, Captain," Morris replied. "I still want to punish the Red Claw for what they did, though. I just can't entirely let go of my anger until that happens…"

"Completely understandable," Bryan agreed.

"Er, if I may, can I interrupt this conversation for a few minutes?" Ike wondered. "I need to speak with Bryan privately."

"Oh yeah, go ahead, Ike," Azura agreed, her eyes alight with intrigue.

"Thanks," Ike replied and turned to Kiel and Sara, who had been silent. "Hey, what's with you two?"

"Hm? Oh, my apologies," Kiel replied. "We just couldn't figure out anything to say here since we weren't around. I guess we'll just go check on our soldiers outside, seeing as we ordered a few to repair the gates."

"Ah, I see. See you later then," Ike responded. Kiel then motioned Sara to follow him back through the main doors of the fort. Ike approached Bryan immediately after and took hold of him by the scarf around his neck, pulling him away towards another room.

"Come here, blabbermouth," he hissed, a blunt tone in his voice again.

"H-Hey! I'm coming! I'm coming! Let go!" Bryan protested, trying to pull away. Ike finally released him when they were in the very same room Azura had been resting in. Bryan readjusted his scarf once regaining his footing, as Ike had left it out of position.

"Sorry, I was merely trying to get you away before you could almost blow my cover again," Ike replied, giving a sarcastic smile.

"Oh come on! I apologized for that," Bryan retorted in annoyance. "Besides, we're alone now, so there's nothing to worry about."

"True," Ike agreed. "Now anyway, you did get the ring, right?"

"Yep, I have it right here," Bryan quietly replied and dug into his things. He produced a small forest-colored jewelry case and handed it to Ike.

"Ah, excellent. I was afraid I might have been asking too much of you," Ike admitted.

"Nah, it wasn't hard. With a little help from old friends, finding the closest pro jeweler around was cake," Bryan explained. "I couldn't get _exactly_ what you asked for though. Still, I think what I did manage to dig up may suffice."

Before responding, Ike popped open the jewelry case to confirm Bryan's claim. Nestled inside the bed of the case sat a beautiful engagement ring, its circular emerald brightly reflecting the sunlight shining through the room's window. Surrounding the emerald were tiny diamonds whose reflected light shown a hint of blue. Ike's eyes widened with surprise after finally figuring out what Bryan was probably going for when deciding on the ring that would please the continuously shocked mercenary and thus Elincia the most. Still, he didn't speak for at least a few seconds.

"Bryan, you are officially a genius," Ike finally complimented. "This emerald is practically Elincia's beautiful hair in gemstone form."

"Hehe, yeah, that's what I thought too," Bryan replied, going a bit red in the cheeks and scratching the back of his head from the praise. "Can you guess the idea behind the hint of blue in the light the diamonds reflect?"

"Uh…" Ike began, going deep in thought. "Something to do with me, I'm sure."

"Haha, I figured that part was obvious," Bryan confirmed, unable to hold back a snicker. "That hint of blue is supposed to show the way your love "shines" upon Elincia, if you know what I mean. And look at how much blue you have."

It was true that Ike didn't just have blue hair and blue eyes. His clothes had shades of blue as well. His armor was a bright blue to go with it.

"Oh yeah, I get it. I did mention that I wanted the ring to have some characteristic that reflects my love for her," Ike recalled. "And dang, you sure nailed it."

"Heh, glad I could be of service," Bryan replied with a smile.

"I'm glad I asked you to be of service. This ring is even better than what I had in mind," Ike complimented again. "Elincia is going to get the surprise of her life when I can gather the courage to propose to her."

"Well then, get that courage soon!" Bryan encouraged. "You don't want to keep your lady waiting too long, oh good sir!"

"Ha, indeed. Oh, and here's the gold for you as payment," Ike replied and produced a pocket full of gold he had apparently been saving. "I'm near broke now, but it's worth it."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't have much more than this," Bryan anticipated, taking the gold and putting it away. "But anyway, thanks a lot. I'm glad I didn't fail."

"Good. Now you can work on not failing to keep this a secret," Ike countered, giving Bryan a sarcastic smile. "Keep your mouth shut this time, you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I will," Bryan groaned irritably, yet unable to stop smiling.

With that, the two warriors proceeded back to the conference room to rejoin their comrades. Sara and Kiel had already returned from checking on their soldiers. The rest of the group was engaged in conversation while they awaited Ike and Bryan's return. Kiel was the first to notice the pair reenter the room, turning to face them with a greeting.

"Oh, are you two finished with whatever business you had?" he inquired.

"Yeah, it's taken care of," Ike assured.

"Ah, well in that case, listen up, everyone! Sara and I have some good news for you all," Kiel proudly announced.

"Seriously?" Ike asked with surprise. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

"I'm with Ike," Azura seconded. "You truly mean it, Kiel?"

"Yep, and I can't blame you," Kiel agreed and turned to the rest of the group. "But anyway, after we arrived here last night, I sent one of my men to Castle Eraghoa and report your presence to the king and that messenger just returned a little while ago."

"We spoke to him while checking on the gate repairs," Sara added. "He said his majesty would like to meet with you all and see what support he can offer."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Azura commented with happiness and relief. "For once, things are looking up!"

"Yeah, we'll definitely be safe with a laguz king on our side," Ike agreed. "Laguz choose their leaders based on strength. Only the most powerful warriors become rulers in their nations."

"So that's true?" Azura queried. "I'd heard stories from Mother, but I never thought I'd get to see the real thing."

"Well, now you are," Kiel replied with a smile. "Let's get going immediately. We don't want the Red Claw to show up here again, especially since we'll have to go around the Eraghoan mountains in order to reach the castle."

"Don't tell me. Those mountains are impassable, right?" Ike guessed.

"Oh more than that. They're so rugged, cold, and sometimes foggy that not even the bird tribes can stand to fly through," Kiel explained. "Which means trying to climb them is beyond out of the question."

"Yeesh," Ike responded with surprise. "Talk about harsh."

"Indeed," Kiel agreed. "Well, we won't make progress standing in here, so allow us to depart."

With that, the entire group returned outside and exited through the partially repaired gates of the fort to begin the long march to Castle Eraghoa. It would be a tougher journey than any they had made in Talgria due to the size of the mountains that lay practically in the center of the nation. Although Azura and company were only going to venture around them, the cold, harsh air flowing from atop the mountains' continuously snowy peaks also cooled their bases. Fog tended to sink as low as the foot of the mountains, limiting the sight of travelers. T he slopes of the hilly land surrounding this patch of mountains would also make traveling on foot more difficult, as moving up a hill could be potentially exhausting. And of course, any sudden avalanches would bring ruin to their quest. Kiel spoke up once more when everyone was outside of the fort grounds and traveling along the road.

"Alright, as long as we avoid trouble, we should arrive this evening," he predicted. "That's when his majesty expects us as well, so we mustn't waste too much time."

"I doubt that will be easy, but we'll certainly try," Azura assured.

"Yeah. I must say though, your new king sounds very generous," Ike commented.

"Oh, he is. His majesty King Rothgar was kind enough to welcome us into his tribe when we were mere strangers in need of a home," Sara recalled. "We were happy to serve him, and he grew so fond of us and our battle skills that he gave us commanding positions in the Eraghoan army."

"That's right," Kiel confirmed with a smile. "He didn't care that we were technically outsiders. To him, we're just as much wolves and warriors as any real member of the tribe."

"I can't disagree. There's no reason to treat anyone differently just because of what they are or where they're from," Ike replied.

"Except nobles in Ike's case," Ranulf added with a punchy smile on his face.

"Yeah… Wait, HEY!" Ike retorted, only paying half attention at first.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Ranulf retaliated with a chuckle. "Relax, Ike. It was a joke."

"Well, then it was a bad joke," Ike replied, folding his arms.

"I don't know, Ike, you did once think nobles were half-crazed fools," Elincia pointed out, recalling Ike's near tantrum at Sanaki's infantile games when Ike had spoken with the small Begnion empress in the nation's capital of Sienne.

"Yeah, but that was ages ago and before I met people like Sigrun or Geoffrey or Lucia…" Ike recalled. "Anyway, I think I'm going to like your King Rothgar, Kiel."

"Heh, he'd probably say the same about you," Kiel assured. "We just need to make sure we get to him on time."

"Right."

Several hours passed before the group was able to circumvent the vast mountain range blocking their path. As Kiel had described, they were indeed very rugged and foggy. While traveling, they could faintly feel some of the chilly air flowing down upon them. The area seemed to grow colder and colder with each passing minute, causing the group to huddle closer in order to keep as warm as possible. When they had nearly completed their journey around the mountain, it became even harsher as a light fog settled over them. Gradually, it became so thick that the company had to link arms to avoid getting separated. Kiel slowed his pacing and squinted in order to find out exactly where the group was before the fog blinded his sight.

"What a perfect time for fog to roll in…" he groused in annoyance. "It's a good thing the castle is just beyond the hill up ahead."

"This trip just gets harsher and harsher by the minute, doesn't it?" Azura commented.

"Yeah. I have to admit, even I'm having trouble coping with it," Ike replied. "Just look at what I'm wearing, for crying out loud."

No doubt about it, as much as he traveled, Ike would surely be cold in the sleeveless shirt he wore while walking in the weather he was in.

"Haha, leave it to Ike to grow arms too big for sleeves," Sara laughed.

"…Gee, thanks," Ike replied with sarcasm. "I feel much better now."

"You know Ike, you could wrap your cape around yourself," Azura suggested. "Don't you sometimes use it like a blanket anyway?"

"Oh yeah, I do. Good idea," Ike agreed and instantly pulled both sides of his cape around his body, embracing the warmth.

"Hey Ike, I'm getting cold too. Mind if I join you in there?" Elincia asked, her arms wrapped around her chest.

"Of course not. I'd be happy to warm you up," Ike agreed with a smile. He opened his cape again, allowing Elincia to huddle close to him inside.

"Hee hee, how typical of you two," Azura commented.

Before either Ike or Elincia could respond, however, Sara and Kiel suddenly halted in their tracks and changed the subject.

"Wait, guys…" Sara interrupted. "Kiel, do you smell that?"

"…I do. It's iron and steel," Kiel replied, sniffing the air. "A lot of it."

"Oh no... Don't tell me they're back…" Ike groaned.

"Well, whoever it is in the fog, we can't let them get in our way," Kiel warned. "As long as we make it over the hill, we should be fine. The castle's gate will be in plain view, so make for it as fast as possible!"

No one hesitated to comply with Kiel's advice and instantly resume their journey. Since the fog was now limiting their line of sight enough to render them unable to see most of the hill, the group followed Kiel and Sara's lead while several of the wolf soldiers continued to scout for any enemies. For the sake of speed, and to avoid tripping over each other, the group didn't link arms as before but tried to keep pace so that everyone could see at least one of their comrades. Ike reflected, again cursing his lack of forethought, that using rope to link themselves or a torch to cut through the blinding fog would come in handy but then dismissed the notion. The light of a torch would, most likely, just give away their position and, if it did come to a fight, having everybody tied together would give the enemy an advantage. The next couple of minutes allowed them to safely reach the foot of the hill and begin making their way to the top, but as soon as they'd set foot on the plateau, a group of bandits suddenly jumped out of the fog without warning.

"Ha ha ha! You and yer pups are more gullible than we thought, girl!" one of them shot at Azura. "Get 'em, boys!"

With that, the group found themselves surrounded within the next few seconds.

"…Blast! They were waiting to ambush us!" Ike realized after finding enemies standing in all directions.

"Well then, we'll have to fight our way to the castle," Azura replied, drawing her sword. "I'm not going to keep wasting my time playing games with these clowns."

"Well said, Azura," Kiel agreed and switched to wolf form. "Time to show them how real wolves fight!"

With that, everyone continued to make their way up the long hill while the bandits charged after them. Azura had naturally been one of the first targets, but battled all the same. Once Ike was forced to clash weapons with one of the Red Claw, he noticed yet another Venin Axe in his opponent's hand, as well as in the hands of several other enemies. Striking the mercenary as suspicious, he decided to go into deeper thought about it once the group was safe within the castle walls. Luckily for Ike, he was able to evade being attacked and easily downed his foe with a single fatal strike. Kiel had caught a glimpse of it after fending off an opponent of his own.

"Good lord, Ike. I remember you being a very good swordsman, but dang, that was beyond amazing," he commented in a somewhat surprised voice. "You've become incredible."

"Heh, thank you," Ike replied, with a smile. "…Hey, I think I see the castle. Let's go!"

Kiel looked in the direction Ike was facing and confirmed it to be true. The group had now passed over the top of the hill and was making their way down the sloped path. The fog had begun to clear as well, revealing a darkened horizon with the sun nearly completely behind its curtain of land, just as Kiel initially predicted. As the group finally approached the bottom of the hill, they made for the gate as fast as their feet could carry them. By now, the enemy's numbers had been reduced to few, by both the wolves and Azura's group, and had begun to flee. The enemy had been routed and safe haven was within reach.

"Phew, we made it just in time," Sara gasped, breaking the short silence.

"Yeah, I just hope his majesty won't mind us taking a minute to catch our breath…" Kiel replied, panting from all the running.

Not long after he'd spoken, however, a third wolf, this time coated with copper-colored fur was making its way towards the group. It wore a fabricated crown atop its head while bracelets encircled its forelimbs. A necklace made of teeth and beads was worn on its neck. As soon as the wolf halted in front of Azura and company, it changed forms to reveal a majestic-looking man with dark copper hair, copper ears and tail, and the same attire he had on as a wolf, only this time, brown pants and sandals were included.

"And speaking of his majesty," Sara commented as the wolf approached them.

"Ah, your majesty, were we a little late?" Kiel wondered.

"Oh, no, you and Sara made very good timing, Kiel," the wolf king replied with a smile. "Excellent job, as always."

"Thank you, your majesty," Kiel returned, bowing his head. "This is the group I sent my soldier to let you know of."

"Ah, I see. Then you must be the lady Azura," the wolf king guessed, turning towards Azura and distinguishing her by her dark red hair. "I am Rothgar, Eraghoa's king."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Azura replied with a smile. "We've come far in order to seek your aid. If I had to, I'd beg for your support, because I have no one else to turn to. I only hope myself and my friends won't be a burden."

"Not at all. It'd be my pleasure to do what I can," Rothgar assured with a smile. "Although, I'm afraid it may not be much, since I have little information other than what the soldier that was sent here brought me."

"Oh, that's alright. Whatever you can do will be greatly appreciated," Azura confirmed.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind, may I ask you something?" Ike stepped in. Rothgar turned his attention to the curious mercenary.

"Hm? Ah, Sir Ike, I presume. I've heard so much about you from Kiel and Sara," Rothgar replied. "Tales of your heroism in Tellius have also traveled across Talgria, from what I hear. But go ahead and tell me what's on your mind."

"Yeah, I guessed as much from everyone who's been going crazy over my appearances," Ike replied, a bit annoyed at that particular matter being brought up again. "Anyway, have any of the Red Claw been seen here before we crossed the border?"

"Hmm… Now that you mention it, we have had minor skirmishes down at our end of the forest," Rothgar recalled. "But other than that, nothing until you came. The soldiers here reported a heavy scent of iron and steel nearby, so I thought to greet you out here in case the bandits attacked."

"Just as I thought," Ike replied. "This is starting to make sense now."

"It is?" Azura asked, bewildered. "Ike, what have you figured out?"

"I'd tell you, but I need a little more information to be sure about it," Ike explained, wishing he could tell his thoughts right away.

"In that case, let's all go inside," Rothgar proposed. "It's much too dark and chilly out here to be discussing such issues. I'll also be happy to treat you to dinner since the road has been hard for you, and your pursuers even more so, I imagine."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, your majesty," Azura commented as the wolf king led the group to the castle's main doors and had them opened. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, I can never seem to bring enough food with me anywhere to completely satisfy myself," Ike agreed. "Not to mention all the battling we've done lately has gotten me quite hungry. In fact, I'd rather eat first and talk later. Let's go!"

Elincia giggled as Ike bolted into the main hall of the castle. Ranulf brought his hands to his hips and turned to Rothgar, whose facial expression had changed to a confused state.

"Your majesty, you might want to consider food shortage protection now," he commented. "Either that, or bankruptcy protection from what it'll cost to restock your granaries when he's through with them."

"Hm? Oh, haha. Don't worry. We're laguz, after all," Rothgar replied with a smile. "And even then, we're wolves too. With healthy appetites, we also have good hunting skills, so food is rarely a problem here."

"Well, if you say so," Ranulf agreed, deliberately injecting a note of skepticism in his tone. "But good luck with Ike around."

Rothgar merely chuckled politely and had the group follow him into the main hall to catch up with Ike, half to rest their weary feet at long last and half because they weren't sure Ike would remember to leave their share of food untouched.


	14. Hero in Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura's party can seemingly finally relax for a little while as they feast and plan to get a good rest that night...until sudden disaster strikes. Meanwhile, Leyon and his knights of Talgria find problems of their own.

Chapter 14: Hero in Peril

Once Azura and company had all entered Castle Eraghoa, the main doors closed for the evening, half to keep the castle well heated by the torches inside, and half for security purposes. With the Red Claw undoubtedly still at large, precautions needed to be taken. Not that an attack was considered likely, as Castle Eraghoa was a fortress whose layered defenses have never been breached. However, unbeknownst to anyone within the castle walls, another suspicious figure was prowling around the area. Cautiously, all too aware of the sharp noses and keen ears of the wolves, and of what they'd do to him if he was caught, he made his way east of the castle grounds. The figure, a ragged man with an unruly shock of hair and carrying nothing but a steel axe halted his creeping when he approached a dimly lit camp a short walk away from the castle's outer walls. The camp was fairly small, clearly designed to be quickly and quietly set up and dismantled without attracting notice. Another man carrying an axe greeted the arrival seconds later.

"Ah, there you are," the second man greeted. "I was wonderin' if you were gonna finish soon."

"Yeah, gettin' 'round that place without bein' noticed was tough," the first man replied, clearly having acted as a spy and relieved that duty was completed.

"Well hey, it's a castle. But anyway, what're the girl and 'er buddies up to this time?" the second man inquired.

"It's just as we guessed, boss," the spy reported. "They've got the Eraghoan king on their side now. That ain't gonna be good for us."

"Bah. That wrench of a dog ain't gonna scare us," the boss scoffed. "We'll deal with 'im somehow. What else're they doin'?"

"Well, the king is goin' to give 'em some info as well as supper," the spy continued.

"Hmm… The info thing might be a problem. But supper, you say?" the boss replied. "Hahaha! Perfect! I had a good feelin' an opportunity like this was comin'!"

"Boss, you don't mean we're gonna—" the spy entreated.

"Oh, we are. Let's get ready and head out before those pesky chefs finish their cooking," the boss confirmed. "You got the secret weapon, right?"

"Aye, right 'ere in my pocket," the spy confirmed and produced a tiny bottle the size of an apple filled with a vicious liquid that seemed to bubble with deadly intensity. "Been keepin' it since the messenger delivered it."

"Excellent. Remember, we got only one chance to do this," the boss warned. "We gotta do it right the first time. Otherwise the master will prolly have our heads."

"Aye, sir. I'll go fetch the disguise right away," the spy replied and bolted into one of the tents. The boss merely snickered to himself with excitement, an evil smile forming across his face.

"Hehehe… I hope you enjoy your meal, girl, for it will be your last! Hahaha!"

Unaware of the conspiring bandits, Azura and company had finally seated themselves in the castle dining hall, ready to fill their stomachs to their limits with the dinner Rothgar had promised. Ike wasn't the only one feeling peckish, even the impeccably mannered Elincia looked as ravenous as he did. Though Ike had taken care to restock their trail rations, invariably bland but nourishing, he hadn't counted on getting detoured by the rockslide near Narcoss, getting lost in the Forest of Hope, having to skirt around the Eraghoan mountains, or taking on several new companions. The food had been rationed, the shares getting smaller and smaller, until it ran out on the edge of the Forest. Upon the long wooden table sat salvation in the form of many varieties of Eraghoan dishes, a majority of them featuring some kind of meat. Obviously, this was only natural, as wolves were born predators. However, in difference to their beorc guests, the wolves had also gathered as many breads, fruits, and vegetables as they could possibly get their paws on, despite the fact that the ratio of meat to produce dishes still ended up being rather large. Of course, being the meat lover that he was, this only pleased Ike further than he had already been, especially when he sunk his teeth into a spiced rib for the first time. A satisfied smile formed across his face as he delightfully chewed.

"Oh wow, this is so very delicious!" Ike complimented once he swallowed. "I haven't tasted anything this good since Oscar's cooking."

With that, he continued to plow into his rib, recalling another one of the former Greil Mercenaries. Oscar's cooking skills had indeed been very popular.

"Ah yeah, Oscar always did use the best flavors," Elincia recalled between rapid bites of mashed potatoes. "I'll never forget his meals."

"I'll say! Even the laguz were impressed with him! Remember that, Ike?" Ranulf recalled, referring to when Oscar fed a whole battalion of beast laguz as well as Ike and the mercenaries during the Laguz Alliance battles against Begnion.

"Oh, you mean the time he, Titania, and Lethe were teasing me about my eating habits behind my back?" Ike groused, snapping up a bite of steak. "The laguz were impressed, yeah, but I sure wasn't happy overhearing what I heard."

"Aw come on, Ike. Everyone knows you'd win if the beorc were to have an eating contest," Ranulf replied with a laugh.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but they didn't have to make me sound like some fat slob," Ike retaliated. "They said I'd eat so much, nothing would last. Not to mention Lethe compared me to _Skrimir_ of all people. I do love to eat, I will admit it, but certainly _not_ like him. I at least have manners. He's the slob."

"Hm…. Yeah, I'll agree on the Skrimir part," Ranulf gave in, remembering instances where witnessing Skrimir's undesirable eating habits nearly caused his own meal to make a second appearance. "Not to mention anyone can see that you're quite fit. But honestly, I think they were just exaggerating. Especially Oscar. If anyone were able to describe how you eat for real, it'd be him."

"Well yeah, he's the cook," Ike pointed out with a chuckle.

"Oscar…Oscar…" Kiel stepped in, musing aloud over the name. "Oh yeah! Ike, wasn't he the one who nearly got killed by that wolf that attacked Elincia at Castle Crimea?"

"Yeah, that was him too," Ike confirmed, his attention divided between Kiel and a roasted chicken leg. "Worst injuries I'd ever seen. Still, he apparently fought well for one not accustomed to fighting on foot."

"You know, to this day, I still think of Oscar as the bravest knight I've ever seen for that," Elincia added, noting a raised eyebrow from Ike. "Not that Geoffrey or one of the other knights wouldn't have done the same, but…you know."

"Actually, I agree with that. Despite having potentially fatal wounds, a speed disadvantage, and being in the dark, Oscar still fought as hard as he could," Ike recalled. "And I doubt even Geoffrey would have had the strength to continue after that. I can see this, and I didn't even witness the battle."

"Wow, a knight and a chef? That's an interesting combination," Sara commented. "I would have never guessed."

"Yeah, some people are full of surprises," Ike agreed, returning to the ribs sitting on a large plate near him. It was clear that any spicy rib or steak satisfied him more than anything else, especially considering how rapidly both were disappearing.

"Heh, from what I'm hearing, Oscar sounds really cool," Azura commented as she finished with a platter of boiled vegetables. "I wonder how his cooking would match up to Mother's delicious recipes… Yeah, Ike, you should convince Oscar to come here and let me have a taste!"

"Haha, getting competitive, are we?"

"Hee, I'm partially kidding. I just want to be open-minded," Azura replied with a smile.

"Ah. That's one way to look at things," Ike agreed. "By the way, are you going to eat that?" He pointed to the rib on Azura's plate, which had been personally delivered to her by one of the chefs. He had taken it from the same rib plate Ike was working on.

"Oh, no, you can take it if you want," Azura responded. "I'm not real big on meat, especially ribs."

"I figured as much. Thanks," Ike returned with a smile, immediately plucking the meat and stuffing his face once more since Azura was seated directly next to him. He had already devoured half the plate of ribs while still helping himself to several other meat dishes, including sirloin steaks, pork chops, and even venison, something he had actually never tasted before. And this was only in addition to the few vegetarian plates he'd added to his veritable banquet. Kiel chuckled at witnessing Ike's behavior.

"Sir Eatsalot must be in paradise over there," he joked. "Now for the million gold piece question. Indigestion or flatulence?"

Ike simply shot a playful glare.

"Aw, Ike, he's teasing," Sara assured. "Don't you ever get full, though?"

"Of course I do. In fact, I'm actually not far from it," Ike replied, holding back what might have been a deafening belch. "Also, I apologize for changing the subject, but going back to what I was saying outside—"

Before Ike could finish his sentence, the doors of the dining hall boomed open. King Rothgar emerged at the threshold, followed by a pair of castle servants. He approached the dining table with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well, I can see Ike is certainly enjoying himself," he commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Ike replied. "The ribs are the best, if you ask me, your majesty. But I'm getting pretty full now, so I'd like to discuss what I wanted to say earlier."

"Ah, yes, you said you had an observation about the enemy," Rothgar recalled. "Go on."

"That's right. Now Raela, where exactly is Kolah?" Ike inquired, already having a good idea of its location.

"Just a little east of the forest," Raela replied. "There are a couple other villages not far from us there too. Why?"

"I knew it. That's what those bandits from the woods meant when they said their allies were taking over the east," Ike realized. "And if they reached those villages and the forest before us, they had to have known exactly where we were going. All this time, they have been able to predict our every move."

"Ike… You're not serious, are you?" Azura wondered, shocked beyond all reasoning. "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"I wish I wasn't, but it's undeniable," Ike remorsefully replied. "And that's not all. If the Red Claw has the means to do such a thing, someone definitely has to be helping them and providing them with men. They're way too well equipped and far too organized. No ordinary bandits would be able to pull off anything we've seen."

"As dire as this situation sounds, I fear you are probably right," Rothgar reluctantly agreed. "As for whom the Red Claw may be working with…"

"That's the only answer I don't have," Ike admitted.

"Yeah, who could be helping them?" Azura put in. "Certainly not Cilae. Talgria is allied with her."

"Indeed. Astryn is out of the question as well," Rothgar added. "I've recently been told by the nobility there that they have their own issues to deal with. They said Queen Marion has been frail and sickly for quite some time and the condition only worsens. She is sure to pass away soon and she has no children or living relatives."

This instantly caused Ike to return to the past once again, remembering how Rhys used to suffer similarly, only to a lesser extent.

"Really? That's just terrible," Azura commented. "But yeah, it definitely can't be them, then."

"Indeed. All of their attention is focused on seeking a rumored prince," Rothgar explained. "I suspect the fear of losing their royal bloodline has addled their wits if they believe that story. But anyway, this was some of the information I wanted to give you. As you know, there are no laguz among the Red Claw, so that leaves only one other candidate."

"…Melora!" Azura blurted out of realization.

"What? Melora? But they're so far away," Bryan pointed out. "On the opposite corner of the continent from Talgria, in fact."

"Not necessarily," Rothgar countered. "Melora recently went to war with Cilae. I was notified of this as well in case the Meloran troops decided to make us their next target."

"What? What reason do they have to fight?" Azura inquired out of concern and curiosity.

"I'm afraid I'm unsure," Rothgar admitted.

"I think I know," Ike replied. "If Melora has allied itself with the Red Claw, perhaps they're the ones who actually want the pendant. The Red Claw was only hired to do the work for them so that no one would notice. My guess is the Melorans also trained and equipped the Red Claw so they could hunt for Azura and the pendant and distract Talgria's armies. Now they could very well be on their way there."

"…Ike, your intellect impresses me, for I fear you may be right once again," Rothgar commented, a reluctant tone in his voice again. "And if you are, Melora will without a doubt come storming through Eraghoa as well. We'll have to make preparations."

"Indeed…" Ike agreed, heaving a sigh of concern.

"Well, seeing as your enemies will undoubtedly grow deadlier, I'd be happy to let all of you rest here for the night and continue your journey in the morning," Rothgar proposed and then turned to his two servants. "Both of you, go prepare rooms for our guests."

"At once, your majesty," one of the servants replied. Both of them immediately exited the room to carry out their given orders.

"Oh, thank you," Ike commented. "I was beginning to feel a little tired, so I think I'll go follow them."

With that, Ike got up from the table and took his turn through the doors in attempt to catch up with the servants.

"Why don't the rest of you go too and drop off your supplies once you're finished eating?" Rothgar suggested. "We can finish our discussion later."

"Good idea," Azura agreed, very nearly funneling a bowl of diced melon into her mouth. "With the luck we've had as far as supplies go, we'll probably have to start foraging before we get to the next town."

Later on that evening and sometime after everyone's stomachs had been filled to satisfaction, Elincia was making her way up the stone stairs to Ike's door. If what they'd gone through so far was any indication, such moments would be few and far between until whatever force that hunted Azura and threatened Altarais was crushed. Thus, Elincia was determined to make the most of this moment.

That train of thought, however, gave way to another: what would happen when the burgeoning evil in Altarais was vanquished and she and Ike weren't limited to 'moments' anymore? Would they return to Tellius, as Geoffrey had said they'd be welcome to? The prospect had its charms, as it would be nice to see Geoffrey, Lucia, Bastian, Mist and her other friends again, and, though Ike would never admit to it, she was confident he would be an excellent Prince Consort, if not a king. However, she dreaded how her uncle and Crimea's people had reacted to her departure. She had done everything she could for them, her conscience was clear, though how others would regard Crimea's Queen running off after a mercenary still teased at the back of her mind. If she didn't return to the throne, she still believed it was in good hands with her lord uncle as king, and she rather doubted Ike would mind if she avoided the veritable circus of nullifying her abdication. Maybe they'd live with the Greil Mercenaries? That certainly was appealing, as they were some of the few people to treat her simply as a person rather than a royal, and the free and exciting life of a mercenary was utterly tantalizing. Or, would they live here in Altarais? Elincia hadn't seen much of the continent but Talgria was certainly a lovely country and she'd already made many friends. If she and Ike did have to stay, she couldn't ask for a better place. Maybe, someday soon, she and Ike would take the next step in their relationship. She shivered happily at the thought of becoming Ike's wife, and later, the mother of his children.

Elincia felt a stirring in her womb at the prospect...or, was that her stomach voicing its displeasure about that salmon dish she tried? Elincia had never had salmon before and it _did_ look undercooked. Whatever the future held, the present was looking promising. Elincia strode to Ike's door and gently knocked. Between the long, difficult journey and how much Ike had eaten, he might be resting by now. Elincia was pleased to see Ike answer the door seconds later.

"I figured I'd be seeing you tonight," he greeted with a smile. Elincia giggled with happiness as Ike stepped aside to allow her in. After Ike had closed the door once more, he took Elincia by her waist and swung her towards the wall, his lips meeting hers in another passionate kiss. Elincia's hands slipped around Ike's neck as she returned his loving gesture. Her hand migrated to his cheek once their lips chose to part and lovingly looked into his gazing blue eyes.

"Hee hee, that was the best kiss you've given me so far," she complimented. "You're a good kisser, Ike."

"Heh. I do try," Ike replied, his smile returning. "Oh hey, check this out. I have a pretty neat balcony up here."

"Oh?" Elincia asked, remembering another similar time between them. She stood and, her curiosity piqued, followed Ike to another door in his room after standing up straight once more. He opened it to indeed reveal a small stone balcony overlooking Eraghoa's rugged mountains. Near the left side of the railing sat a decorative water fountain, bubbling merrily as water cascaded down fluted tiers to a basin filled with water lilies. The cloudless sky above them was a mass of ebony punctured by thousands of little stars surrounding the crescent-shaped moon.

"Oh wow…" Elincia finally spoke up. "This is such a lovely view."

"Yeah," Ike agreed, impressed with the sight himself. "I've gotta hand it to this place's architect. This balcony is in _the_ perfect spot."

As the two stood together gazing out on the landscape before them, Ike had slid his arm around Elincia's waist, her head resting lovingly upon his shoulder. He considered taking the engagement ring from his pocket and doing his proposal that moment, but had difficulty in deciding exactly what to say. The prospect left him so nervous he very nearly felt ill. His legs had started shaking at some point during their embrace and he found himself gasping for breath. His exhaustion was also growing worse. Without realizing it, Ike had leaned a little towards the railing and stumbled, only barely managing to keep himself and Elincia from falling over. Elincia gasped with a start.

"Oh! E-Elincia! I'm so sorry," Ike quickly apologized, wondering why Elincia's face seemed to be spinning. "I don't know what came over me…"

"It's alright, but Ike, maybe you should get some sleep," Elincia suggested, still a little shaky from their near miss. "You don't seem to feel like talking much anyway."

"I'm sorry… I…I do think I need to go lay down…" Ike agreed. However, this fatigue he was experiencing did not feel like normal weariness at all. As he reentered his room and attempted to reach the bed, Ike's stride grew more unbalanced. He staggered to one side, tried to regain his footing but his legs wouldn't cooperate. The room was beginning to spin and the walls seemed to be melting like wax in an oven and the combined effect challenged the grip Ike's stomach had on its contents. Elincia watched this abnormal behavior and sensed something was amiss.

"Ike, are you alright?" she asked, concerned and confused at the same time. "…Ike?"

Ike did not respond. As he simply stood there in the middle of his room, his vision continued to worsen, the walls and floors melting together and spinning until the room became a whirlpool of liquid stone while his stomach twisted with pain. His head began to throb as well, rendering him unable to think clearly. The area had gradually grown intensely warm and had been since Ike first stepped onto the balcony, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing very thick clothes. He grimaced as the feeling that he was losing his mind formed in his head. Why was the room almost spinning and melting? Why did he feel as if a huge chunk of his strength had deliberately been sucked right out of him? Unable to form an answer in his whirling head, Ike let himself fall to the floor, his legs unable to keep him standing any longer.

"IKE!" Elincia gasped in fear, rushing to her lover's side. It was now clear that Ike was unwell. Elincia knelt to his side and brought her hand to his forehead. She let out a small scream as she snatched her hand back. His skin was now so hot that touching it felt like walking barefoot in a sandy beach on a hot summer day. Although Ike had not fallen unconscious, he had clearly become too weak to move much at all. Before Elincia could begin to frantically wonder what to do, good timing allowed there to be another knock at the door.

"Come in," she replied.

Ranulf emerged through the door, apparently looking for the pair.

"Oh there you—WHAT THE—?!" Ranulf exclaimed when he saw Ike's limp form on the floor beside Elincia. "What happened?!"

"Ranulf! Thank goodness!" Elincia replied, relieved he appeared. "I really have no idea. Ike just collapsed to the floor after saying he was tired! He's burning up and can barely move!"

"Oh man. I'd better go get the others…" Ranulf decided. "You should watch over him."

"I will, don't you worry," Elincia assured. "Oh I'm so scared…"

"Elincia…" Ike had finally spoken up, although in a weak voice.

"Ike, don't talk! Try to get in bed!" Elincia urged. "Please!" Since Ike had already shed his armor and weapons, all she had to remove for him were his boots to ensure that he'd be comfortable as they struggled to get him under the covers.

Meanwhile, Azura and a few others were downstairs in the castle's main hall with Rothgar, waiting for Ranulf to return with Ike and Elincia so they could decide on a new route to Aracion. Kiel, Sara, and Bryan had joined Azura and the king while the remainder of the group had chosen to turn in for the night and learn their decision in the morning. Ranulf instantly barged back through the doors he had departed from and did not hesitate to speak up. Several voices fell silent at his approach, but whatever they were saying could wait.

"Guys! We've got big trouble!" he exclaimed in an urgent tone.

"Whoa, Ranulf, slow down. What's going on?" Bryan inquired.

"It's Ike! Something is seriously wrong with him!" Ranulf instantly replied, still attempting to catch his breath. "He's on the floor in his room with a terrible fever!"

"What?!" Azura gasped. "But how?! From what?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Ranulf replied, wishing he could have given a better answer. "But come on, we have to help him in any way we can!"

"Oh, of course!" Azura agreed.

The group then followed Ranulf out of the chamber and to the staircase he had previously journeyed down. Only Rothgar remained silent during the short trip, which struck the others as rather odd. Still, Ike was their greater concern and simply ignored the king's gestures for the time being, knowing he must have a reason nonetheless. Minutes later, Ranulf had reached Ike's door once more, this time with company, and immediately opened it to check on Ike's condition. Elincia had succeeded in helping Ike get up, and now the famous hero was abed under the white blankets with two pillows supporting his head. A small folded cloth rested upon Ike's forehead, dampened from the water fountain on the balcony.

"Oh no…" Azura muttered, tears of grief forming in her eyes. "This…this is terrible…"

"Hmm…" Rothgar intoned gravely, finally breaking his silence. "I've seen this before."

"Your majesty, you have?" Elincia gasped with hope. "Oh, if there's anything you can do to help Ike, I beg you to tell us!"

"I have a theory, but I need to do some investigating to find out if it's true," Rothgar explained. "I promise I'll do as much as I can. I'll also send the raven messenger that recently arrived here from Perais to let King Wencelis know of this incident, as your journey to him in Aracion will be delayed further."

"Oh, thank you…" Elincia replied, relief in her voice. The group was silent for the next few minutes after Rothgar departed the room, at a loss as to how this incident had happened. In the past, Ike was not known to get sick often, with few people besides Mist recalling any times he'd been even mildly ill. The reason behind this case was truly mysterious.

"Man… I can't believe this is happening…" Kiel finally spoke up, closing his eyes in sadness.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone get so sick this quickly," Sara added. "We'd better leave Ike to rest though. I mean, he could be contagious and it'd be very bad if we all were to get sick."

"Good point," Ranulf agreed. "Still, someone has to take care of him…"

"I will," Elincia volunteered. "No matter what the cost, I will never leave his side. I love him too much…"

"Well, we can't argue with that," Ranulf replied. "Good luck, Elincia. We'll return when the king finds some answers."

"Indeed we will," Azura agreed.

Elincia nodded as the group departed the room to await Rothgar's return. She looked sadly over her sick lover, tears forming in her eyes. Ike's condition was getting no better as his skin became a pinkish hue and his cheeks gradually turned a rosy red from the fever, and drops of sweat even trickled down the sides of his head. Elincia pulled up a small stool in the room and sat down, making sure the cloth on Ike's forehead was still damp.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen, Ike…" she apologized, unable to hold back her tears. "But you'll be better again…I hope…" She doubted Ike could hear her, and thought it even less likely that he would reply. To her surprise, he did.

"Elincia…" he gasped, having to pause as his breath went short. "Please…you must go…"

"Ike, no! You need me to take care of you!" Elincia insisted.

"But…I don't want to get you sick…" Ike protested. "Please…"

"I don't care if I get sick. I will not leave you until you're well again," Elincia rebuffed, her resolve brooking no argument. "Besides, if you were to die from this dreadful illness and I picked it up, that means we'll only be together in death later on." Although she didn't want it to come down to death, Elincia heartily closed her eyes, willing to accept whatever fate fell upon them.

"Well…I can't stop you," Ike admitted. "Thank you."

Another two hours had passed since Ike first fell ill, and unaware of the situation for the time being, King Wencelis as well as Louise continued to focus on their own situation. The word on Bryan and his soldiers had reached General William and then was passed along to Wencelis himself, but the location of Leyon's knights was still unknown. Furthermore, news of the outbreak of war between Melora and Cilae had only recently reached the Talgrian king's ears. The question of whether or not he could provide enough aid for Talgria's war stricken ally weighed heavily on Wencelis's stressed mind. After all, Cilae was known more for its studies than its military prowess, which gave a clear advantage to an aggressive state like Melora. Before he could make his decision, however, Wencelis's thoughts were interrupted by the doors of the castle's main hall bursting open. Leyon emerged from the other side, a depressed look on his face.

"Leyon, still no word on Marc and Leona?" Louise guessed from his facial expression.

"No…" Leyon replied, a concerned tone in his voice. "Where could those two be…?"

"Do not over worry yourself, Leyon. I'm sure there's a logical explanation," Wencelis encouraged, reluctant to consider the alternative.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try to keep thinking positively, your majesty," Leyon agreed. "What I really came for was to let you know a raven messenger sent by Eraghoa has arrived and wishes to see you right away. He says it is urgent."

"Oh? Then allow him to come forth," Wencelis replied. "Did he state his business?"

"No, only that no time can be wasted," Leyon reported after motioning a pair of guards to bring the raven messenger in.

"Hmm…" Wencelis responded. Within moments, the messenger had walked through the doors and approached the Talgrian king, eager to proceed with his message. Once Wencelis allowed the raven to speak, he made no hesitation to begin.

"Thank you, your majesty. I come for King Rothgar himself to bring you some urgent news," the raven began. "However, before I report it, I believe I should let you know he is housing some of the Talgrian soldiers, including two knights whom you may be concerned about."

"Marc and Leona! So that's where they've been," Leyon realized. "What are they doing there?"

"The girl your king seeks is with them. Apparently the soldiers found her and they are escorting her here," the raven explained.

"Oh, thank goodness," Wencelis replied with relief. "I was wondering how things were going to play out now that the mountain routes have become impassable. Please, do go on."

"Of course. Unfortunately, their journey here is going to be delayed for some time," the raven continued. "I was sent to inform you that one of the girl's party has become deathly ill. From what I've been told, the victim is a man from Tellius named Ike."

Upon hearing the last sentence, Wencelis's eyes instantly widened. Leyon and Louise also stayed silent, looks of shock strewn upon their faces.

"Uh…" the raven murmured in confusion. "Do you know about this man?"

"…Oh yes," Wencelis finally spoke up. "We most certainly do."

"I see. As I was saying, the only other information I have is that from Ike's symptoms, Rothgar has suspicions about the food he ate," the raven finished.

"Hmm…" Wencelis replied, clearly forming thoughts in his mind. "Thank you, you may go."

"Dear brother, is that really the same Ike the common folk have been talking about lately?" Louise wondered after the messenger had departed the room.

"I have no doubts. They say he is a famous mercenary throughout Tellius whose skill with the blade is so far unmatched," Wencelis explained.

"Ah, that's right. Very impressive," Louise recalled.

"Indeed," Wencelis agreed. "However, if Rothgar's theory is what I think it is, we must be very careful in how we deal with this."

"Wait, you're not thinking…?"

"I am. I wish it were something else, especially since they also say Ike has a younger sister, but I can think of no other possibility," Wencelis remorsefully replied.

Upon hearing the king's previous words, Leyon froze where he was standing. His eyes stared into space, his mouth slightly hung open, and his mind ignored his surroundings. Louise was the first to take note of his gesture.

"Brother…I think you hit a sensitive spot," she pointed out.

"Oh. Leyon, please forgive me. Memories of your brother are returning to you, aren't they?" Wencelis guessed.

Leyon didn't immediately reply. Instead, his face turned into a saddened grimace. Louise simply turned away, though neither Leyon nor Wencelis noticed.

"Y-yes…" Leyon finally confirmed. "I apologize, your majesty. It's just…I miss him so very much. He was my role model and my hero. And to think that a young girl would go through the same experience if her own brother were to die…"

"I understand," Wencelis replied. "Russell's death was indeed sudden and very saddening for us all. I'm sure Rothgar and the others are doing everything they can to help Ike, however."

"Hmm…" Leyon murmured distractedly.

Before anyone could speak further, the doors of the chamber burst open once more. This time, another knight had come bolting in. It was a woman with light green hair, garbed in armor shaded beige. Her features were etched with concern as her attention was given first to Leyon.

"General Leyon! We have a situation!" she exclaimed. "Down by the riverbank, Eliot and I were doing some scouting and we found another Red Claw hideout. Like the idiot that he is, Eliot instantly jumped the enemy and got himself captured. Eliot is a valuable captive; taking him must've bolstered the enemy's morale for they began robbing the nearby village moments later!"

"What? Damn it! This is the last straw!" Leyon retaliated. "I will not tell that hoodlum a third time to put a lid on that temper of his! Come on, Natalie!"

"Oh dear…" Wencelis muttered to himself. Louise simply shook her head as Leyon and Natalie, the deputy commander of the Royal Knights, instantly raced back through the doors. Leyon was known to get frustrated rather easily, especially at Eliot's recklessness and short temper. After he and Natalie mounted their horses, the two Talgrian Paladins journeyed to their destination, a village next to the river. Along the way, Leyon explained everything heard from the raven messenger to Natalie, including the incident with Ike. Now there wasn't only correcting Eliot's mistakes to take care of, but investigating to do according to Rothgar's suspicions. As he and Natalie approached the riverbank, Leyon faintly spotted Eliot's white horse taking a drink, telling the general that either the Red Claw had no use for the horse or simply didn't care.

"So where's Eliot?" Leyon inquired. "I've decided to do a little snooping around myself in this Red Claw hideout, so let's collect him quickly. I want to do anything I can to help with Sir Ike's affliction."

"Of course, sir. Over there in that little shack," Natalie replied, pointing to a small wooden structure just a little more ways ahead. "The bandits just up and tossed Eliot in there like he was a sack of potatoes."

"Talk about rough…"

With that, Leyon trotted his horse up to the shack, and dismounted with no hesitation. Using his axe, he hacked the door open wide enough for him to step through. Inside was Eliot bound at his wrists and ankles. His dark hair was ruffled from the treatment he had been given and his orange armor dirtied up.

"Ah! G-General Leyon!" Eliot gasped with relief and nervousness at the same time.

"Eliot, what in blazes is wrong with you?" Leyon retorted with anger. "I've told you more than once that _you need to control yourself!_ "

"I know, I know, I'm so very sorry!" Eliot pleaded as the general undid the ropes around his limbs. "It's just that I couldn't resist any longer when those Red Claw dogs said they've killed the girl."

"Well save it for later, we've no time for—WHAT?!" Leyon exploded when he picked up everything Eliot said.

"Oh…Oh my…!" Natalie responded, shocked beyond repair. "They-they couldn't have! Not when she's escaped to Eraghoa."

"My thoughts exactly… I bet you anything this is connected to Sir Ike's illness," Leyon speculated.

"Huh?" Eliot wondered in confusion.

"We'll fill you in later," Leyon replied. "Right now our concern is the Red Claw members here. Natalie, station a group of knights to guard the area for the night once the enemy is disposed of. We'll return to investigate in the morning. Nothing in the hideout is to be tampered with!"

"Understood," Natalie obeyed.

With that, after Eliot grabbed the lance he'd dropped in the shack and mounted his horse, the three knights resumed pursuing the Red Claw, hoping to stop them from sacking the village. They didn't hold much hope on that account though; the Red Claw somehow knew exactly when to strike so that they came and went before they could be caught. And, they usually left plenty of grisly calling cards to mark their passage.


	15. Hope Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their strongest ally now bedridden with illness, Azura and her party have no choice but to temporarily abandon their journey to Aracion and find a cure. They learn there's a small chance that one exists when King Rothgar confirms his suspicions...

Chapter 15: Hope Arises 

The next morning had arrived as if without warning. Before anyone knew it, they had fallen fast asleep the previous evening, the cold dread of Ike's condition had sent running up and down everyone's spines eventually turning into weariness. Rothgar had not quite finished his investigation and suggested Azura and the group get the sleep they so well deserved, and badly needed, after the day's events. However, once dawn had broken in the Eraghoan skies, it wasn't long before the sounds of moving footsteps could be heard within the halls. Azura was hurrying down the stairs to join her comrades in hopes that Rothgar would soon have the answers to the cause of Ike's sudden affliction. Only then could they figure out what could be done to help him recover. To Azura's relief, most of her companions were already awaiting her. The only exceptions were Kiel, Sara, and Elincia.

"Ah, there you are, Azura," Bryan greeted with a smile. "If you're wondering, Kiel and Sara are helping his majesty conclude his investigation."

"Oh, good," Azura replied, her tone turning softly grave. "I wonder if Elincia is awake yet."

"Maybe, but even if she were, I doubt she'd join us," Bryan pointed out, unable to keep a note of worry from his voice. "She's been hooked to Ike's bedside like a fish on a rod."

"Ha, no surprise there," Azura conceded, remembering Elincia's promise from the previous evening. "This is Ike we're worried about after all."

"Indeed," Bryan agreed. "Still, this all so horribly sucks…"

"It does!" Lily fumed in agreement. "After Ranulf filled us in on the details this morning, I thought I was going to faint from shock. Ike of all people, bedridden with illness?!"

"Yeah, it is quite shocking," Ranulf agreed. "I'm worried about how Ike is coping though. After all, he hardly knows what it's like to have a mild flu or cold, let alone get bedridden from fatigue."

"Oh dear, that's right…" Azura recalled, realizing that Ike couldn't possibly know what could be in store for him if it was the first time he'd been ill in years. "And Lily, that reminds me, how are you and Raela taking your father's death?"

"Ah, well, we're trying," Lily replied with a sniffle. "I may cry every now and then about losing both Mother and Father, but I'll be fine as long as I have Raela."

"And you should keep thinking that way," Raela encouraged. "To be honest though, we've also been trying to set aside our grief. We can't let it overcome us when other people we know are in greater need, such as you, Azura, and now Ike."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Azura agreed with a smile. "Thank you."

"…So, how much longer are we going to be waiting here?" Skye asked a few seconds later, breaking the silence that had settled over the somber group.

"Be patient, Skye. Rothgar and the others are doing what they can," Bryan ordered sharply.

"Meh…" Skye muttered, neither impressed nor reassured.

"Skye, seriously, knock off the attitude," Leona demanded. "Don't you care at all about what's happening right now?"

"And what's it to you if I don't?" Skye retorted.

"What?! How dare you!" Leona snapped. Marc slid his hand over his face in embarrassment.

"Oh Ashunera…" he groaned, sensing the impending violence and contemplating running for his life.

"Alright, both of you need to cool it," Bryan stepped in. "Skye, if something's bothering you, feel free to discuss it later."

"Fine…" Skye complied with a sigh. With that, the room fell silent once more, only to the somber companions contemplating what could have caused Ike's illness. Since the times that Ike had been even mildly ill could be counted on one hand, with fingers to spare, they suspected, it did not appear to be a common illness like a cold or the flu. It had to be more than that, Azura decided, and wondered if possibly anything Ike had eaten at dinner contributed to his now failing health. Perhaps he had an unknown allergy to one of those dishes, even though allergic reactions are rarely so serious? Then again, Ike _had_ eaten a fair amount of anything he touched on the table, especially the meat, which would likely raise the chances of an allergic reaction being acute. Azura's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the main hall's doors and everyone's attention was turned to Rothgar approaching them from the other side. However, the expression on his face was not pleasant.

"Your majesty, did you find anything?" Azura desperately asked.

"…I'm afraid I have some terrible news," Rothgar replied, wishing he did not have to say those words.

"W-What do you mean?" Azura stammered, her fear continuing to grow.

"I was hoping my theory had been dead wrong, but it alas, it turned out to be more correct than I feared," Rothgar explained in a disappointed tone. "You see, we wolves have the best sense of smell of anyone on this continent, even the other beast laguz. I had some of my soldiers test everything Ike had alone eaten at dinner for a certain odor that only beast laguz can detect. We found nothing... Until we came to the spiced ribs."

"So the ribs made him sick?" Bryan deduced. "But why? They didn't look undercooked or anything."

"It's not that they were badly prepared," Rothgar countered, his expression turning all the more grave. "Someone managed to poison them."

"WHAT?!" Azura exploded in shock.

"Poison?!" Ranulf gasped.

"Oh no…" Bryan reacted. "It can't be..." The rest of the group only remained frozen where they stood.

"I'm afraid so," Rothgar confirmed grimly. "It wasn't just any poison either. It was Venoxic."

"What?! No way!" Bryan protested. "That stuff was banned years ago!"

"Indeed, it was, which is why this confuses me beyond all reasoning," Rothgar admitted. "We questioned the chefs and everyone else who was in the kitchen at the time the food was being prepared, but none of them could give us any clues."

"Wait, what is this Venoxic you're talking about?" Azura inquired, the worry in her tone hinting at a sorely tested will straining to avert total panic and despair.

"Ah, pardon me, I'd forgotten most of you probably have no knowledge of what it is," Rothgar apologized. "Do you know of the war that occurred twenty two years ago?"

"Yeah. I've heard a little bit about it from the woman who raised me," Azura replied.

"Well, Venoxic is a tasteless and nearly odorless poison that was first made not long before the war began," Rothgar explained. "And by Melorans, no less. It was meant to be a more extreme form of the poison you find in venin weapons, which the name is derived."

"My father told me this story a long time ago," Bryan interjected. "They were Meloran scholars who were undoubtedly nothing like the stooges we see chasing after Azura. No, these guys were kind enough to share their creation with everyone."

"And that they did," Rothgar confirmed. "In a short time, every nation had some amount of the poison, including us and Talgria. It was during the war that its true nature was discovered. Once hundreds of people began dying from consuming it or the poison seeping into their veins from the weapons, everyone realized that it was far more deadly than it appeared when it was first tested on common animals."

Rothgar continued his tale by saying that at least a thousand people had fallen victim to the poison on estimate and a vast majority of them perished. The poison was known to act differently depending on where it entered the body and how much was taken in. If it were consumed, it would attack the stomach and other parts of the digestive system before spreading elsewhere. If injected into the bloodstream, which was the more dangerous method, it would affect practically the entire body within hours. Either way, the poison was so deadly, even small amounts could prove fatal. The only survivors were beast laguz due to their ability to detect it via their sense of smell, which allowed them to catch the poison and treat it early before it could do any serious damage.

"Their methods of treatment were not cures, however, so nothing could be done about any other victims," Rothgar finished. "In Ike's case, the poison seems to have spread faster than usual and almost every symptom it's known to cause is present. Exactly why this is, I am not quite sure of."

"Severe fatigue, fever, shortness of breath, stomach problems, visual impairment…it can cause all of that?" Azura asked, shocked and worried beyond description.

"Indeed," Rothgar confirmed. "Some victims also felt nauseated. Goddess forbid if Ike were to puke now…"

"Oh please… Don't bring that up…" Ranulf begged, making a face.

"…Er, yeah. Perhaps I shouldn't have said that," Rothgar admitted out of slight embarrassment.

"Hold on," Bryan interjected worriedly. "There's just one thing my father didn't tell me. Is the poison contagious in any way? I mean, could the fumes from Ike's vomit or something spread it?"

"No, thankfully," Rothgar denied. "Small comfort though that is."

"Still…this is beyond terrible," Azura wept. "Poor Ike…"

"Yeah. Elincia is not going to like this. At all," Ranulf added with despair. Before they could return upstairs to tell Elincia as well as Ike himself the results of Rothgar's investigation, however, the doors burst open once more to reveal Kiel and Sara. They, too, had desolate expressions strewn upon their faces.

"Your majesty! The situation only worsens! Ike's plate isn't the only one with the scent!" Kiel reported.

"What?!" Rothgar gasped. "You don't mean the serving plate was also…?"

"It appears so," Sara confirmed, closing her eyes in sadness. "Every one of those leftover bones, all the sauce on both plates, and the remaining rib meat were tainted."

"…And Ike plowed through just about all of those," Ranulf recalled, a frightened tone in his voice.

"You can't be serious," Bryan protested, his shock growing. "That would mean he took in enough of that poison to kill twelve men!"

"Exactly. It also explains why it has already taken such a toll on Ike's health. This is, without a doubt, the worst case of Venoxic poisoning that has ever occurred," Rothgar analyzed, despair in his voice.

"And the high death rate during the war was exactly why use of the poison was banned in all nations after the war ended, including Melora," Bryan added. "Every drop of it was to be disposed of in any way possible. However, it seems someone broke those terms."

"Oh, someone broke them alright," Kiel agreed. "Check out what we also found on the kitchen floor." With that, the red wolf produced a tiny empty bottle no bigger than his own hand.

"I take the poison's scent is on that too?" Rothgar guessed.

"Yup," Kiel confirmed. "However, the odd thing is that only the ribs Ike ate were poisoned. All of the other plates were clean."

"That is rather unusual…" Rothgar agreed. "If whoever did this spread the poison over the rest of the meal, they could've victimized half the castle. Either they underestimated its potency or they had a specific victim in mind. Whatever the case, we can't just stand around here pondering about the story behind all this. We must inform Ike and Elincia at once and plan a course of action."

"…Agreed," Azura replied with a sniffle, unable to hold back her concern. With no hesitation, the group immediately turned into the corridors leading upstairs to Ike's room, although he would more than likely be fast asleep due to his weakened state. Despite this, both he and Elincia needed to know Rothgar's newfound information if Ike is to ever recover. Upon quietly opening the door of the room, Azura poked her head around the other side. Ranulf, Bryan, and Rothgar followed her inside moments later to see Elincia out like a candle sitting on the same stool from before, her head resting upon Ike's torso. Ike himself also slept as anticipated, but he did not appear to have moved much since the previous night. He still lay upon his back under the warm blanket with his arms at his sides. The cloth on his forehead had undoubtedly dried out as well.

"Wow, Elincia really meant it when she said she wasn't leaving Ike," Ranulf commented with a bit of surprise upon seeing Elincia's sleeping form.

"Believe me, she loves him more than it may seem, Ranulf," Azura assured with a smile. "She's been through a lot lately, and it only pains me to think of her reaction when she hears what happened."

"Yeah… I almost feel like a jerk, to be honest," Ranulf admitted. Before anyone else could speak, Elincia awoke from her slumber and allowed her eyes to flutter open. She slowly rose from Ike's torso and yawned sleepily. Ike himself stirred seconds later.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did we wake you two with our talking?" Azura asked.

"Oh…no, I heard some of what you said, actually," Elincia replied, stretching her arms out and worriedly turning to Ike. "Ike, how are you feeling?"

"Worse…" he rasped, his voice faint. "Even weaker…terrible headache… And I see two of everyone…sometimes."

"Oh dear…" Elincia responded and brought her hand to his forehead again after removing the cloth. "Your fever still plagues you too. Oh you poor thing…" With that, her tears returned to her eyes.

"I'm afraid it won't be breaking anytime soon," Rothgar stepped in, reluctant to tell his dire tale.

"Oh, your majesty!" Elincia replied, instantly turning her attention to the wolf king and the barest trace of hope in her voice. "You found the cause of this?"

"Not only that, but we know _how_ it happened as well," Rothgar confirmed. "I'm afraid it's a case of Venoxic poisoning, and the worst to date." He then repeated the same story he had given to the rest of the group earlier. Although feeling ashamed to have let such a thing happen, Rothgar explained the nature and history of the poison once more in order for Ike and Elincia to completely understand the situation. Elincia could only feel more tears course down tracks that hadn't had a chance to dry as Rothgar gave his explanation, as well as Kiel and Sara's findings. Ike, although burdened by the effects of the poison, did his best to listen as well.

"W-What?!" Elincia gasped in the middle of the story, feeling as if her heart had just shattered in her chest. "You mean someone poisoned the ribs Ike ate?!"

"Uggh…" Ike groaned, a grimace forming across his face. "That's just terrific…"

"I…I can't believe this…" Elincia sobbed, burying her face into Ike's torso again when Rothgar completed his explanation. "Why would anyone want to kill Ike? How can he possibly survive this?"

"The Red Claw…" Azura replied. "I'll bet you anything it was those savages! They probably found out who Ike really is!"

"…Wait a minute," Bryan interjected, coming to a realization. "I think I just figured out exactly what happened."

"You did?" Elincia responded, suddenly sitting up from her weeping. "Bryan, I beseech you, tell us!"

"Of course," Bryan agreed and turned to Azura. "Azura, didn't one of those chefs back there in the kitchen personally give you a rib?"

"Yeah," Azura replied. "He said he liked something about me or whatever. …Wait, you're not telling me—"

"I most certainly am," Bryan confirmed. "That rib came from the same plate Ike nearly picked clean, which means your piece of meat was poisoned as well."

"And that means the poison was really meant for you!" Ranulf finished, anticipating what Bryan intended to imply. "Ike just ended up intercepting it!"

"I see. This is all coming together now," Rothgar analyzed. "One of the Red Claw members must have somehow snuck into the kitchen with the bottle of poison while disguised as a wolf laguz and slipped the Venoxic in the meat while it was cooking."

"And I gave my meat to Ike…" Azura recalled. "Oh I feel so guilty…"

She sniffled and began to weep herself.

"Azura…" Ike finally spoke up again. "Nonsense… You didn't know…"

"I know I didn't, but…" Azura replied. "I…I just can't stand it! Those Red Claw fiends are monsters! I swear they will pay for this!"

"I can't bear it either!" Elincia added. "If Ike dies, I vow blood will be spilled as far as Tellius!"

"Speaking of which, imagine how they would feel if Ike died," Ranulf pointed out. "It would not be pretty."

"Don't forget Talgria and other parts of Altarais are just barely learning about him," Bryan added. "Losing Ike now would deal a heavy blow to not only Tellius but many natives here as well."

"Oh…" Elincia wept once more. "…Hey, wait. Do any herons live in Altarais?"

"I feel the pain all of you must be suffering," Rothgar agreed. "And yes, we do have a tribe of herons on this continent. However, I'm afraid they live much too far from here to come and heal Ike with their galdrar in time. And even then it's not known if that would work. Fortunately, there may still be a way to save Ike."

"Your majesty, are you sure?!" Elincia gasped in shock and desperate hope. "Please tell!"

"Well, due to the massive number of deaths we had during the war, Cilae, Eraghoa's northern neighbor, had begun creating an antidote," Rothgar explained. "Although they didn't complete it before the war ended, they continued their research for many years and they were slowly making progress. However, I am unsure if they ever finished."

"Cilae? That's no surprise. They are known for their scholars' studies in herbal medicine," Azura replied. "And even if we don't know if they've finished the antidote, it's our only chance."

"Agreed," Bryan seconded. "But how will we know where to find the ones who were making it?"

"I believe their laboratory is near the eastern tip of Cilae's coastline," Rothgar replied. "It's established there because most of the plants they use are in the swampy land that makes up part of Cilae's eastern half. However, that swamp is hard to travel through and going around it on foot would only take even longer. I suggest you go by boat through the waters that separate the Perais islands and Cilae itself."

"…If we had a boat," Azura pointed out with another sob.

"Ah, but Kiel and Sara do," Rothgar countered.

"Oh! They still have that ship they told us about?" Azura asked in surprise.

"They sure do. It's located somewhere south of here," Rothgar confirmed. "Allow us to inform the rest of your companions of our plan."

"Right," Azura agreed.

"I'll remain here and continue caring for Ike," Elincia volunteered, having trouble restraining herself from crying anymore. "I just can't bear to leave him, so good luck to you all."

"Ah, thank you, Elincia," Azura replied with a smile. "We understand completely." With that, everyone began departing the room to leave Ike to rest and Elincia to watch over her now extremely sick lover. Before Azura could make it all the way through the door, however, Ike's voice spoke up once more. Just in case, he knew, he wanted to say one last thing to her.

"Wait… Azura…" his weak voice called out to her. "My sword… Take it."

"Oh Ike…I don't know if I could do that," Azura replied, knowing Ike hadn't had a very long chance to use Ettardios and that, despite this, the sword was very valuable to him.

"I insist…" Ike choked out. "If I die…it's yours…"

"Ike…" Azura sniffled. "Thank you, but it might be too heavy for me."

"Don't worry…" Ike encouraged her. "The Red Claw may have…uggh…weakened me…but that sword is still powerful…and I believe in you. Someday…it will be able to fight…proudly in your hands…"

"Oh…" Azura replied, sniffling again and feeling tears of joy come to her eyes. "Ike, it would be an honor. I will do my best to ensure that your blade sheds the blood of our enemies in your name."

"Thank you…" Ike responded, his voice fading once more. "I don't know if I'll see you again so…I want to say this. Azura…fight with pride…and grow stronger. I know…you will…win…" Now more worried than ever about her sick comrade, Azura walked over to Ettardios, which had been leaning against the wall next to Ike's bed, and took it in her hands. She had to use both due to the sword's weight, but felt confident that she might be able to actually use it in battle soon after all if she could just gain the strength. She turned to Ike one last time before departing and sniffled, Elincia following her example.

"Oh Ike…" she sobbed, even though Ike's fading strength may have rendered him unable to speak further. "I will win! I'll battle my hardest for both you and Elincia!"

"Azura, I can't thank you enough," Elincia replied, tears still trailing down her cheeks. "That would mean so much to us. I fear Ike is too weak talk anymore because, but I know he can hear you." To confirm Elincia's statement, Ike slowly nodded and a small, if pained, smile dawned on his face.

"Yes, and that's why I'm doing it," Azura confirmed, returning the smile. "Farewell, my friends! No, not farewell, until we meet again!" With that, she instantly rushed out of the room, Ettardios's grip still clutched in her hands. Elincia returned her attention to Ike, who still needed a newly dampened cloth on his forehead. She immediately took the dry piece of fabric and dipped it in the fountain once more in hopes that cold water would at least break Ike's fever, if only slightly. Knowing all too well that a high body temperature could prove fatal, Elincia had to do as much as she could to keep it to a safe level. After placing the cloth back upon Ike's forehead and seating herself on the stool once more, she couldn't prevent a fresh wave of tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Ike, do you think you can eat anything?" she wondered, hoping the poison hadn't rendered Ike unable to swallow or his stomach uselessly inflamed.

"I…can try…" he weakly replied seconds later, having gained enough strength to answer. "My stomach…isn't always…painful…"

"Alright, that's good. You should also try drinking liquids, mainly water and orange juice," Elincia advised. "…And I need to pull myself together here. I'll be right back."

With that, she walked out of the room to fetch the food, water and juice, as well as attempt to hold her tears back once more.

Azura and company had meanwhile rejoined Kiel and Sara and made their way outside of the castle to find their ship, if it truly was still there. After all, it apparently had been quite some time since it was last used or even seen, which meant that anything could have happened to it by the present time. However, it was the group's only chance if they were to obtain the antidotal medicine needed to save Ike. Without a moment to spare, everyone was huddled outside in the morning air, ready to hear what Kiel and Sara had to say on the matter of Rothgar's suggested plan. Hopefully, the boat would get the group to Cilae and back quick enough to return them to Ike before his time ran out.

"Kiel, are you sure you and Sara want to come with us?" Azura wondered after Rothgar agreed to let the wolf siblings accompany the group on the journey. "His majesty might need your strength to fight off any Meloran invasions."

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing," Kiel assured the concerned mercenary. "This wolf tribe borders on being just as strong as the last one we belonged to. General Derien, the commander of our army, and the other captains will be on the battlefield, not to mention King Rothgar himself. They'll be more than a match for any beorc."

"Well alright then. I just hope everything works out for the best," Azura replied.

"Indeed," Sara agreed. "Especially since, considering the ship we'll be using, the trip to Cilae will probably take roughly a month."

"Oh…" Azura reacted, her tone filled with even more concern. "That's two whole months for the entire journey there and back. How I hope to the goddess that Ike can last that long…"

"Then we'd better get a move on," Bryan insisted. "His condition is only going to worsen with each passing hour."

"Poor guy…" Azura grieved once more. "Ugh, I just can't go at this pace!" With that, she broke into a sudden run in the direction Kiel and Sara had been leading the group.

"Whoa! Hey!" Bryan protested as he raced after her. "Azura, hold it! You know I can't move as fast as you in this armor!"

"Well, what about me?" Morris replied, lagging behind him. "I'm even slower!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Bryan realized, knowing that he occasionally did forget Morris was the slowest member of the team due to his heavy armor. "Don't worry, if she gets too far ahead, I'm not going to leave you by yourself, Morris."

On that note, the group became silent as they followed Azura's sudden increase in speed, hoping she wouldn't somehow become separated from them again. Thankfully, they were near the Eraghoan coastline where losing a companion was rather difficult due to the open sandy beaches and grassy areas that lacked heavy foliage. Morris was especially relieved when Azura finally slowed down several minutes later, the reason being that a ship had finally appeared in the horizon. It was a simple wooden boat that Ranulf thought could be no bigger than Nasir's somewhat petite ship in Crimea's Port Toha, the vessel which Ike, Elincia, and their companions traveled upon to Begnion during the Mad King's War. He noticed it shared some similarities in appearance as well, such as white masts and an elongated shape. Of course, this was to be expected, as both were actual Begnion ships.

"There it is," Kiel pointed out as the remainder of the group approached Azura once more. "We removed the Begnion flag that was on it so no one would get confused if they see it."

"Makes sense," Ranulf agreed. "Just one question though. Why leave the ship all the way out here?"

"Heh, I thought you of all people would know the answer to that, Ranulf," Kiel chuckled. "Beast laguz don't normally have ships, remember? If foreigners coming to the castle were to see it, it'd cause even more confusion."

"Oh yeah…" Ranulf remembered, feeling rather foolish since he had been the one to tell Ike a similar piece of information in Gallia before the aforementioned trip to Begnion.

"Not to mention if they found the Begnion flag hidden inside, they'd go tattle to Apostle Sanaki that we stole a ship or something," Sara added. "And this section of coastline is without a doubt the least sailed by on Altarais's eastern waters."

"So it's less likely to be seen here than anywhere else. Now I get what you're saying," Azura replied, having been listening to the conversation. "…Huh?"

As Azura had spoken, a rustling in the undergrowth and palm trees interrupted the conversation. Their attention turned towards the green area beyond the sandy beach they stood upon, they watched as several axe-bearing men emerged from behind their cover and blocked the way forward, followed by swordsmen and bowmen. One of them in particular had stepped in front of the entire group. There was no doubt that he was yet another Red Claw commander. However, one thing about him made him greatly stand out from the previous leaders that had been faced and defeated. This one carried a shining silver sword, its white blade reflecting the bright sunlight.

"Aw man, not again…" Bryan groaned.

"Finally! We caught up to 'em!" the boss exclaimed with joy and followed with a cackle. "You won't get away this time!"

"Errrg, do you lame brains have to show up NOW?!" Azura blurted out of rage.

"Eh? What's she doin' here? Why ain't she sick?!" the boss replied out of confused shock.

"I knew it!" Azura retorted with anger. "I'm here and well because your poison apparently went to the wrong recipient!"

"Argh!" the boss responded out of anger and slapped his forehead, turning to one of his comrades in the process. "You dumb head! You tol' me she got the meat!"

"Sh-Sh-She did, Boss!" the Red Claw member insisted. "I saw it with me own two eyes!"

"Then what happened?!" the boss demanded as he grabbed the bandit by the collar.

"I swear, I don't know!" the Red Claw member pleaded. "B-But look! It seems the green-haired lass and the guy with the huge sword ain't here! One of them musta got the poison somehow! I-In fact, now that I think about it, I saw the guy eatin' the meat like there was no tomorrow! He's gotta be the one who's sick and the green haired lass must be carin' for 'im!"

"Hmm…" the boss replied and released his underling. "Hehe… Excellent."

"Huh?" the member wondered in confusion, scratching his head.

"What are you smirking about?!" Azura demanded. "Ike did consume your poison by accident and now he lays ill and dying—"

"Blast! Azura, shush!" Bryan cut her off as he and Ranulf both grabbed on to her and cupped her mouth with their hands.

"Do you want them to know more about Ike and attempt to stop us from saving his life?!" Ranulf added.

"Save yer breath!" the boss retorted. "I already know about this Ike of yours. Famous hero of Tellius. Defeated a goddess, wielded an almighty sacred blade and stabbed a king to death, and survived every battle he got 'imself into. Greatest swordsman in all the known world, they say!"

"Oh no…" Azura stammered out of shock once Bryan and Ranulf had released her. They too had worried looks strewn upon their faces. Stories about Ike must have traveled so much by now that they easily reached the ears of the Red Claw.

"Hahahaha!" the boss cackled with a smirk on his face once again. "But lo! It seems even the great and powerful Ike had one fatal weakness! And without him, yer nothin'! That pendant's even closer to our palms!"

"Ha! In your damn dreams!" Azura shot back as the boss feigned the act of cupping the coveted pendant. "You may have cost us two companions for now, but that will not stop us from ending each and every one of your filthy lives!"

"Whoa…" Ranulf muttered to himself. "She's really on fire. Azura seemed a bit ticked off whenever someone used the word 'damn' before."

"Yeah…" Bryan agreed and then returned his attention to the enraged Azura. "Pssst! Azura, don't forget Ike still has your pendant. As long as it's in the castle, it's guaranteed to be safe from their dirty hands."

"Ah, right," Azura remembered after receiving the Halberdier's quiet message.

"Azura, just leave these guys be. We need to get to the ship," Kiel reminded her.

"And if the boss attacks anyone, let me handle him. I have the biggest advantage," Bryan added.

"Errg…" Azura grunted again in anger. "You creeps get to keep your heads today! Now get out of our way!" With that, the group instantly charged forward to break through the Red Claw's ranks and reach the ship safely. However, no one could get through without a fight and with each enemy's defeat, it seemed one more appeared to take its place. Getting even one person to the boat's gangplank was tougher than expected, but Azura was only pleased to get a chance to wet Ettardios with her enemies' blood after all, despite that she was fairly slower than normal due to the blade's weight. As she stormed her foes and drove the blade through the gut of one Red Claw member after another, a path was gradually cleared for her companions to rush towards the boat.

"Hey guys, this way!" Marc directed, having moved ahead due to being on horseback. With Leona following behind him, he led the remainder of the group around the distracted Red Claw members as Azura and Bryan stayed behind to hold the enemy off. After they safely boarded the boat, they watched as the pair slowly made their way towards the plank as well. When it was finally in reach, Azura quickly raced on board, assuming Bryan would soon follow. However, once she turned around to check on him, she noticed that was not the case.

"Ah! Bryan!" she called. Bryan had gotten chivvied into a corner as the remainder of the bandits completely surrounded him, blocking his entry into the ship.

"Blast! He'll never get out of that by himself!" Skye exclaimed in shock as he held onto the boat's rail on the deck.

"Ugh, can't we fire our attacks from up here?!" Lily suggested, her heart pounding with concern.

"Are you crazy?! You'd set the whole ship afire!" Sara countermanded before snarling at the bandits below. "Besides, they're all bunched up down there, so I don't think we can get a clear shot!"

"Errrrg, MAN!" Skye bellowed out of anger and slammed his fist into the ship's wooden wall. "There's no way I'm going to let my best buddy get creamed down there!" With that, he instantly bolted back across the boat to the gangplank, readying an arrow on his bow as he ran.

"You know what? I've had just about enough of your stupid games!" Bryan seethed at his attackers as he pulled his lance away from the flesh of a dead enemy. Within the next second, a flash of light developed around his body, almost blinding his companions as well as the Red Claw members. Bryan glowed all over for several seconds as his armor slowly grew in size and his round shield took on a larger, more angular shape. Skye's charge came to a skidding halt once the light reached him, causing his feet to give out from under him and land him in the sand front first.

"Gaaah!" he cried as he plunged to the earth below from the gangplank.

"…Can it be?" Azura wondered, her eyes widened with shock as the light faded and Bryan's new form revealed itself. "Is that…a promotion?"

"It is!" Marc confirmed, though he could barely credit what his eyes told him. "Bryan is now a Sentinel!"

"Whoa!" Skye gasped, scrambling to his feet. "Bryan, that's amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Bryan replied, twirling his lance and stabbing its base into the ground. His oppressors were now beginning to cower in fear, as a promotion also increased the strength of the one engaging in the magical transformation. However, the leader of the bandits wasn't going to give up so easily, and clashed his weapon with Bryan's. It wasn't long before the foolhardy enemy leader saw a lance blade through his flesh as well.

"I see the rest of them remember that promoting means I grow even stronger," Bryan observed with a smile as he watched the remainder of his foes flee.

"But-But how did you know?!" Skye gasped, still dumbfounded.

"I could feel it, of course," Bryan replied. "I knew I was going to be ready soon, and I thought these scoundrels would be perfect to finish the job."

"Well, great work, my friend!" Skye complimented. "Or should I say, Bryan the Emerald Sentinel!"

"Heh," Bryan responded with a smile. "Well, let's get going. We're not going to reach Cilae standing here."

"Oh yeah, we'd better hurry!" Skye agreed, and instantly bolted back to the gangplank. The two wasted no time getting on board the ship. Bryan's newfound strength enabled him to help Kiel and Marc easily reel in the anchor from the water while Lily, asking everyone to cross their fingers she didn't tears the masts down in the act, used a wind tome to fill the sails and propel the ship into motion. Having already gained the experience of piloting a ship, Kiel and Sara served as co-captains and steered the boat into the beginning of their group's long voyage with Kiel manning the helm and Sara plotting their course using a chart and a peculiar device she called a sextant. Meanwhile, the remainder of the group went through the cargo hold to throw anything that wasn't needed overboard and to look for spare sails, oars, additional wind tomes or anything else that could hasten their journey. Ike's life hung in the balance and, with time having been against them even before running afoul of the Red Claw yet again, every second would count.


	16. Seaborne Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and company take a ship Kiel and Sara once used, only to find that even traveling by sea won't be an easy task with the Red Claw active. And they now must fight without Ike to aid them.

Chapter 16: Seaborne Battle

"Sigh… Find anything on your end yet, Natalie?" Leyon called to the deputy commander as he and his knights scavenged the abandoned bandit stronghold. After eliminating the inhabitants the previous evening, albeit moments too late to save the village, Leyon and Natalie, as well as Eliot, began the thorough search for any clues as to the bandits' plans or whether or not there was any truth to Azura's supposed death. Leyon very much doubted that King Rothgar would lie or be mistaken about something so important, but some clue about the disparity might yet be found. And, maybe it would clear up how Ike had somehow fallen gravely ill. Several other knights were keeping watch outside in case other bandits sought revenge for their fallen brethren.

"No, still nothing," Natalie responded with disappointment. "I'm not surprised though, because this _is_ a Red Claw hideout we're snooping in after all. It's likely that they were smart enough to destroy, remove, or hide anything that provides even the smallest hint of their plans."

"True, but we've been here for hours and I feel useless just digging around in junk," Leyon complained as he continued by moving from some shelves to a few crates sitting in a corner of the room, which had been a supply cache. "And I definitely don't want us to go back to the king empty-handed. Eliot, how about you?"

"Nah, nothing in here but old weapons and stuff," Eliot hollered back from the next room and switched his attention to something else that caught his eye after leaving another crate. "Wait a sec, General, I may have just hit gold!"

"Gold? You're not serious!" Leyon gasped, suddenly wondering if the bandits really weren't as smart as their reputations would suggest. Leaving plain gold just lying in the open would be a foolhardy move for just about anyone, especially considering how badly it would be needed to fund the Red Claw's relentless aggression and their unceasing expansion in manpower and equipment.

"Oh, no, not _actual_ gold," Eliot replied in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Heh, that was bad wording. Take a look at this."

With that, Eliot plucked a scroll tube tucked into the crack of the stone wall to his left, opening it to reveal a rolled piece of parchment within, and showed it to his comrades. This peaked Leyon's interest, as the scroll tube meant this document was important enough to preserve and protect and the fact that the scroll was intact meant it was too important to destroy. It had to be very important.

"Whoa, let me see that," Leyon ordered, taking the parchment from Eliot's hand. "I feel pathetic for not noticing this earlier. It's definitely suspicious."

"I agree," Natalie seconded. "We'd better see what's on it."

"Right," Leyon agreed and unrolled the parchment. However, the words written on it were far from just bad news.

_Alright boss, we got the poison! The Meloran messenger delivered it without fail. That girl's as good as dead once she gets even half this bottle. I can promise ya we won't mess this up! This is Venoxic we're feedin' her after all! The messenger also said that once the girl's confirmed dead, we move onto phase two. We gotta be ready!_

"Curses! I knew those rotten dirtbags had something underhanded up their sleeves!" Leyon blurted in anger as he squeezed the parchment in his hand. "Come on! The Meloran dogs will _not_ get away with this!"

The trio made no hesitation to depart the stronghold, remount their horses, and race off back towards the castle. They were about halfway there when Eliot spoke up again.

"Phase two," he repeated. "Of what?" That was a good question and nobody had the answer. Though all suspected it would not be to their liking.

Several hours had passed when yet another raven messenger sent by King Rothgar reached Wencelis in his throne room, only to bring even more disturbing reports than last time. The discovery of what caused Ike to fall ill as well as the sighting of more Red Claw members pursuing Azura and company while they departed in search of medicine that could save the slowly dying hero reached the stressed king's ears. With the direction events were taking now, it seemed certain that the situation would only continue to worsen. Knowing it was all he could do, Wencelis ordered the messenger to seek permission from Rothgar to inform the Cilaean medicinal scholars of Azura and company's intentions and needs so that if there was a cure for Venoxic poison, it would be ready when they arrived for it. Once the raven departed, Wencelis could only sag back into his throne in frustration and deep concern.

"What troubling news…" he groaned. "Louise, I honestly can't believe some Venoxic still existed all these years."

"Neither can I," Louise agreed. "And Sir Ike of all people became the victim of it. We may have just lost the best ally available to us."

"I really hate to admit it, but that is all too likely, especially considering how much of that poison entered his body," Wencelis pointed out.

Before Louise could reply, the throne room doors burst open to reveal Leyon, Natalie, and Eliot. Leyon was leading the trio, still armed with the parchment tightly clutched in his hand. He bolted across the room and came to a skidding halt in front of his king.

"Your majesty! Melora is indeed responsible for this madness!" Leyon exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" Wencelis demanded, unable to hide his shock.

"You bet your crown I am!" Leyon replied, anger blazing in his heart which blinded him from his disrespectful wording. "According to this parchment Eliot found, they gave the Red Claw a bottle of Venoxic to kill that girl with! We originally thought the Red Claw sacked that village because capturing Elliot had bolstered their morale. Turns out, we were only partially right, as the Red Claw's morale was bolstered because they thought the Venoxic had reached the intended victim."

The enraged general handed over the message with no hesitation. Wencelis, ignoring Leyon's first sentence since he knew the noble general well and he had bigger problems deal with, looked it over to confirm Leyon's words.

"So it's true. They really are trying to reignite the war from twenty two years ago," he inferred with concern. "Which means the Red Claw is only their pawn and was commissioned to do the dirty work for them."

"Reigniting the war? You think that's what they mean by phase two?" Eliot inquired.

"Not just that," Wencelis confirmed grimly. "Melora's full intentions are clear to me now. They're trying to finish what they started twenty two years ago."

"Only Sir Ike somehow intercepted the poison," Louise finished, her own concern only growing. "Still, we know what all this means…"

"Indeed," Wencelis agreed. "However, we can't assume that the Red Claw doesn't know who Ike is by now. If they realized what a threat he could have been to their plans, they would be more than thrilled to see him dead."

"Wait, did King Rothgar send his messenger to fill you in on the details?" Leyon wondered, taking a good guess at what his own king's answer would be.

"He did indeed. Our next move will be to send more troops to Cilae to reinforce their strength, protect their borders, and buy as much time and safety as possible for Azura's group," Wencelis proposed. "We have no choice! This will againbe all out _war!_ "

Wencelis's tone was grim, and the reality of the situation was grimmer still. Melora enjoyed vast resources and its queen commanded great reserves of well trained and hardened warriors led by capable and cunning tacticians. This, coupled with the ongoing threat of the Red Claw weakening Talgria from within and the success they'd had in doing so thus far, meant the prospects of thwarting Melora's villainy had become bleak, but perhaps not impossible.

Nearly a fortnight had passed as more Talgrian troops ventured to Cilae to aid their imperiled ally while Azura's group sailed ever closer to their own destination on the opposite side of the country. King Rothgar, Elincia, and the continuously bedridden and steadily worsening Ike could only wait and watch. This verged on torturous, for Ike seemed to slip closer to death by the hour. Rothgar had explained that the one trait of Venoxic that may prove an ironic saving grace was that its progress was much slower than that of the normal poison found in venin weapons. Venin weapons merely drained strength to cause total exhaustion within hours and rarely took a life. Venoxic, on the other hand, caused a slow and sometimes very painful death that spanned up to three or four months of living hell depending on how much poison the victim consumed. Ike had taken in more poison than any other known victim, and Rothgar predicted that depending on how healthy he was before getting sick, his time to live since first consuming the poison would be roughly half the usual time span.

"Which comes down to a month and a half to two months, right?" Elincia analyzed as she grimly calculated just how narrow a knife upon which her lover's life balanced.

"Correct," Rothgar confirmed grimly. "And if memory serves, a round trip using Kiel and Sara's ship would take roughly two months to complete. And that's only if they never stop."

"Oh!" Elincia gasped in fear. "Then that means Ike has only six weeks at most to live and they must suffer no delays if they're to make it back in time!"

"Indeed," Rothgar agreed. "However, I fear their voyage will not go unopposed."

"Oh, yes… The Red Claw and Meloran soldiers are still on the move," Elincia remembered. "When they realize that Azura is still alive, and what she and the others are trying to do, they'll surely interfere. Why does everything seem to be making the situation that much more difficult for us…?"

"Believe me, the Red Claw and probably Melora as well would stop at nothing to prevent the others from succeeding in rescuing Ike when they realize the advantage his death could bring them," Rothgar pointed out. "This will be the most challenging battle they've fought yet and in more ways than one."

"Oh how I wish that weren't true…" Elincia sobbed.

The bedroom fell silent for a few minutes as both Elincia and Rothgar remained in their places and gazed down at their sickly ally once again. Ike's facial expression appeared exhausted and sweat continued to trickle down the side of his head as he weakly gritted his teeth against the pain. His skin was still a rather deep pink from the fever and his cheeks a more rosy red color that at any other time might have hinted at joy. Elincia sniffled and allowed her tears to flow down her cheeks once more as she went to dampen Ike's head cloth yet again. By now, the chances of Ike surviving his affliction were indeed slim, but giving up hope was not an option, nor had it ever been. Elincia wiped her face and tried hard to convince herself that Azura and the others would return in time with the medicine.

However, that train of thought soon led to another, more frightful idea. Even if Azura and the others did arrive while Ike was still alive, they didn't know if the medicine would save him since it had not been tested. For all they knew, Ike could even grow too weak to consume anything at all, let alone life-saving medicine. Knowing the man she loved though, Elincia knew Ike would do his best to fight and live. He was a strong man who had virtually never been truly ill before and who defied death as a matter of routine. His body could be powerful enough to fight even this off long enough to give him the strength to recover. Only time would tell whether or not death would have the last laugh this time and Elincia prayed that Ike would add this to his credit as another brush with death that had left him unscathed as she returned to his bedside. Rothgar stood and watched near the end of the bed as the cloth was set upon Ike's burning forehead once more. Elincia lightly placed the back of her right hand to Ike's cheek after she sat down on the stool again.

"Hey…" Elincia spoke up, breaking the silence. "Though Ike is still burning up pretty badly, he doesn't feel quite as hot as he was yesterday. I was hoping I could at least slow this poison down..."

"And it seems your treatments are working," Rothgar observed in surprise. "Tell me, Elincia, do you know much about medicine and healing?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I did serve as a flying healer on my Pegasus at home," Elincia replied, somewhat sheepishly. "I learned a lot about healing when I was in training."

"Ah, then I shouldn't be surprised you're doing a good job," Rothgar complimented. Ike, overhearing the conversation, finally made his attempt to speak seconds later.

"Elincia…" he rasped in a weak voice. "Listen…to me…"

"Ike! No! You must save your strength!" Elincia begged.

"Please… You must listen…" Ike protested, his voice firm despite his weakening health. "I-I need…I need you to hear this…"

"But Ike…" Elincia objected with a sob.

"I beg you…" Ike insisted. "If I don't make it…there's something…I need you to do for me…" As he spoke the last sentence, Ike grimaced once more due to his stomach beginning to convulse again.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to live!" Elincia assured desperately. "Azura and the others will be back before it's too late!"

"Still… Just in case…" Ike began. "If I am to die here…go back home…find them… Find the Greil Mercenaries… Tell them to revive the company and let it live on…for me…"

"Oh, Ike… I don't know if I could," Elincia sobbed. "I just can't stand the thought of losing you!"

With that, her tears continued their journey down her cheeks. Ike, with what little strength he still had, slowly brought a shaky hand to Elincia's cheek and wiped away her tears. Elincia gasped, as Ike must have had more strength than she anticipated at the moment.

"Elincia…don't cry," Ike encouraged. "Stay strong…and please do this… It…it's my dying…wish…" Elincia sniffled and hugged Ike's arm as if her grip could keep life in his body, grimacing herself at the same time.

"Alright," she finally gave in. "Ike, I'll always love you…"

"And I you…" Ike replied as he continued to hold Elincia's cheek. "Even in death."

Rothgar then silently prayed himself in hopes that such a sweet love would never be broken by this tragic whim of fate and that Ike would live. It would be too painful for many people to see Ike and Elincia forever parted by death; for it was clear that they endured much for one another and truly did belong together. Several breathless moments later, Ike's strength finally left him. Succumbing to exhaustion, his arm trembled and fell limply to the bed. Elincia, verging on panic, checked for a pulse and found one. This provided little relief however, for it was rather thin and erratic; Ike's time was growing short. Rothgar was about to speak up once more when a sudden golden glow erupted from nowhere om Ike's possessions.

"Hm? What's this?" he wondered in confusion.

Upon investigating the supplies and armor lying near the balcony door, Rothgar produced none other than a glowing golden pendant. Elincia took note of it and gasped in shock.

"The pendant! It's glowing! H-How is it doing that, and why?" she inquired curiously, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Rothgar admitted. "Though I suspect it has something to do with why our enemies seek it so adamantly."

"I can't argue with that," Elincia agreed as she witnessed the slightly flame-like glow pulse larger and then contract with each passing second. "It's even more mysterious now…"

"Indeed. If anything good came out of Ike falling seriously ill, it's the pendant being safe and sound right here in the castle. Perhaps it may yet reveal its secrets."

While Rothgar and Elincia continued to ponder about the pendant's mysterious glow, the ship which carried Azura and company continued its journey to Cilae. With half of the voyage now behind them with no incidents or delays, everyone had been resting easy for the time being. Well, as close to 'resting easy' one can get while sailing across a turbulent sea with a friend's life in a precarious balance. Lily, after casting so many wind spells into the ship's sails each day, had probably become the most exhausted out of everyone and was advised to rest awhile below decks for the evening, as usual. Still, her tireless efforts had paid off, as had the idea of putting up the spare sails so they could catch as much wind as possible, for the voyage had been far swifter. Bryan served as a lookout above decks and alternated with Kiel and Sara as helmsman while Ranulf stood atop the crow's nest due to his keen sense of smell and heightened eyesight at night. Kiel and Sara were busy fishing up food for future meals while Marc and Leona were rowing with the ship's long oars to try and maintain speed despite Lily's exhaustion. Bryan had been less than thrilled by the ever-quarreling knights paired up on such an important task but Morris and Skye reassured him by offering to join in and keep the peace.

Azura went below decks to give Raela a hand in keeping an eye on Marc and Leona's horses. Bryan and the two knights knew stabling them above deck would be dangerous, as rough water or a high wave could hurl the horses overboard and the small band would have no means to rescue them. Luckily, a gated hatch and ramp allowed the horses to be stabled just below and a means to move them up top if needed. If the horses or anyone on the ship were to become seasick, Raela's help would be needed right away. What's more, the horses had to be fed and watered every now and then as well, and neither Marc nor Leona could possibly handle both that task and being lookouts at the same time.

Azura found herself craving a deep breath of fresh night time air as she dumped more hay into the horses' food trough below decks. Once she brushed her hands off, however, she spotted Skye, newly relieved from his shift rowing, heading up to the top deck. The expression on his face was little different than it had been back in the castle during the quarrel with Leona and Azura rather doubted it had anything to do with sore arms from rowing.

"Is Skye still moping around?" Raela inquired after noticing Azura's gesture.

"It appears so," Azura replied, wishing the opposite. "I'm going to go talk to him. He's been like this ever since the morning Rothgar told us about the poison."

"Yeah," Raela agreed. "I just hope he didn't mean what he said back there about not caring that Ike is so sick."

Azura shook her head.

"I don't think so. Still, I'm going to find out."

"Alright. I'm going to check on Lily and then see if I can be of use rowing. A little more speed can't hurt. Perhaps you could meet me down there when you're done with him."

Azura nodded and the healer sought her sister. With that, Azura calmly headed up top and spotted Skye at the boat's rail and smiled, hoping what she had in mind would cheer the seemingly depressed archer up. He ignored the light breeze that tossed his small ponytail and simply stared at the churning waves. Azura frowned, wondering if this was more of his usual abrasiveness or if something really was bothering him. She also wondered if Bryan and the others had noticed Skye's change of heart over the past two weeks. Either way, Azura knew something was bothering him and was curious about what it was. She let a smile touch her features, something reassuring in case Skye was troubled, and made her presence known.

"Hey, Skye," she greeted with a warm smile. "Peaceful sunset, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Skye replied distractedly, but then heaved a melancholy sigh. "Hey, um… Listen. I need to apologize for my behavior back at the castle. I…I wasn't thinking clearly and I let my anger get the better of me."

"So you have been upset," Azura confirmed. "Would you mind talking to me about it? I mean, of course we've all been upset about Ike, but…"

"Nah, it's alright. The rest of you are only worried and maybe even confused," Skye contrasted. "I've been plain angry and annoyed, and not just because of what the Red Claw did to Ike."

"I see. But hey, you did seem to cheer up when Bryan kicked butt before we left," Azura pointed out.

"Yeah, that sure did make me happier," Skye admitted. "Seeing Bryan grow stronger with each battle he fights is usually one of the only things that can cheer me up no matter how down I get. But this time…my anger just keeps coming back."

"Hm…" Azura pondered.

"I know Bryan said I could discuss it with him, but I don't want to trouble him," Skye continued. "Er, I mean, not that I'm trying to trouble you instead…uh… Blast."

"Haha, I don't mind talking," Azura assured with a smile. "Plus, Bryan has actually been pretty busy lately."

"True. And thanks," Skye replied. "Anyway, you see, I'm angry at myself as well. I treated my brother horribly back in Narcoss and then I noticed he'd begun looking up to Ike. Now with Ike as sick as he is, I don't know what I'm going to do if he dies and Kye loses the only real role model he ever had."

"He never looked up to Bryan or Ryin or even you?" Azura wondered, raising an eyebrow. She was about to mention Skye's parents as well, but figured Kye may not have enough memories of them since he could have been very young when they died.

"Bryan's not around him enough. As for Ryin, well…" Skye trailed off. "Let's just say Kye is starry eyed, and a bit dense, about combat and would rather look up to a real warrior than a blacksmith. I really wish I could be that warrior, but why would Kye want a jerk for an older brother? I then thought hey, Ike is a big brother too, isn't he? Perhaps he could give me advice. And now the Red Claw poisoned him and I had no one else to turn to!"

With that, Skye couldn't prevent tears from coming to his eyes. He smashed his fist against the rail as the salted water flowed down his cheeks.

"Skye…" Azura replied with great concern.

"Don't get me wrong…" Skye continued with a grimace. "I _am_ worried about how everyone else would cope if Ike died… But he's our friend and I have no clue how to stop myself from being such a big jerk-faced bully towards my own younger brother! Every time I try to bridge the gap with him, he either does something or I say something that sets us both off and then I'm right back where I started!"

"Skye, listen to me. I may not know how you feel since I'm an only child, but I completely understand your predicament," Azura replied in a comforting voice. "But as long as we all stick together and keep fighting, we'll succeed. You can count on that. And if you ever feel alone, just remember that you have all of us to talk to. As Bryan said, you're free to discuss anything that bothers you." Azura finished by letting her warm smile return. Skye wiped away his tears and sniffled before responding.

"…Azura, thanks," he replied, his frown turning into his own smile. "That means so much to me. You know, this also reminds me of when I told Bryan the same thing many years ago. He never forgot the first time I said I'd always be there for him."

"Really? How long have you two known each other?"

"We've been best friends since we were kids, actually," Skye replied. "We grew up in Narcoss together. And back then, Bryan was a lot different than he is now. I mean, his dad and a few others could see he had potential, but he was shy and passive. As a kid, he was pretty much a nobody who got picked on all the time by the other kids. They targeted him because they thought he was weak and easily scared."

Skye's story continued as he explained how he witnessed many times the other local kids would tease and make fun of poor Bryan in the streets. Bryan himself would always refuse to fight back because he detested violence and felt retaliating would be little different from sinking to their level. Of course, everyone else thought he was cowardly and weak and were far from shy about telling him and his seeming passivity meant he was often alone. And then, he would often burst into tears while sitting alone or right after he had been given more trouble by the other boys than he could keep bottled up inside. As a result, they had started calling him "Cryin' Bryan" and targeted him even more. Bryan's reluctance to meet aggression with aggression also stemmed from a sense of pessimism he felt in his childhood. He didn't get out as much as everyone else, but only because he had no one to help him. Not even his father could do much due to his business, although he attempted to talk some sense into the kids and their parents and impress upon his son that defending oneself is far different than bullying others.

However, the parents wanted nothing to do with "that strange boy" and ignored the actions of their children while the entreaties from Bryan's father made little impression on his son. They thought Bryan was so different from everyone else that it was abnormal or frightening. He showed more maturity and a better sense of etiquette than the other children and would rather bury his nose in a book about famous lancers than go play outside. Of course, no one could blame him when bullies were always hounding him, but even so, it was indeed odd that he never seemed to be truly interested in any common activities favored by kids his age. He always looked slightly younger than he really was as well, but still, the other children never relented.

"Wow. That's harsh," Azura commented. "Poor Bryan. I guess that explains why he seemed angry with that girl we ran into in Narcoss. I think Misty was her name."

"Oh, he ran into her? I would've slapped that tart around something awful, but Bryan wouldn't consider it, even now. But yeah, we knew her as well. I'd had just about enough of the garbage the other kids, including Misty and the other girls, were giving Bryan when one day a couple of the boys actually started beating him up," Skye continued. "Although I only knew him through his reputation at the time—"

"Uh oh! Hey guys, don't look now, but we've got company!" Ranulf suddenly shouted from atop the crow's nest, cutting Skye off. He pointed straight ahead of the ship and sure enough, another ship had come into view. Closer inspection revealed a dark red flag being flown on top of the mainmast as well. Within the next few seconds, two more ships also appeared and all three were seemingly headed straight for Azura and company's own vessel. Bryan's already concerned expression only grew more worried when he revealed who the flags at least belonged to.

"Oh boy. Everyone, battle stations! Those are Melora's flags!" Bryan advised.

"Not just that, but look what we happened to catch in our net!" Kiel replied as he and Sara brought over another flag, this time colored white and light blue and with a different design than the crossed swords and rhombus shapes sewed onto the Meloran flags. Instead, the water-drenched flag bore an emblem similar to that of a church's stain-glass window, a fitting design for a nation like Cilae devoted to theology and science.

"Would you look at that? I knew those ships looked strangely familiar," Marc commented. "Melora stole them from Cilae!"

"…That's not a good sign," Azura pointed out in a concerned tone. "We've got to get away as fast as we can! Someone go get Lily to put more wind in the sails!"

"Too late, Azura. They've got us surrounded on all sides!" Leona reported.

"Damn it!" Bryan blurted in frustration. "We're cornered!"

"Well then let's not stand around here like sitting ducks! Prepare for battle!" Azura commanded.

While Raela fetched Lily, everyone else spread out upon the top deck to meet the enemy. All three ships did indeed block their way forward, with one at the fore of the ship to bar its progress and the other two flanking their prey on either side. One of the crewmembers of the Meloran ships approached the bow of the one directly facing Azura and company to observe his target. He was garbed in dark reddish brown armor lined in gold and carried a steel sword. The armor was large and bulky, showing that the soldier, probably the captain of the enemy contingent, was the same class as Morris.

"Well, well!" he greeted with false joviality. "Things couldn't go any better! Fate has practically handed us our prey! And that would be you and your pendant, red-headed sea rat!" The man pointed a desiring finger at Azura.

"I wouldn't count on it, you Meloran scum!"Azura retaliated, clenching her hand into a fist.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, we don't have the pendant," Bryan added with a punchy smile.

"What? What nonsense is that?" the Meloran captain retorted. " …Of course. We should have seen this coming. But no matter, we can still take the girl! We just blew a surprise attack against Cilae when we realized it was you and we're not leaving empty handed!"

Upon his last sentence, the two ships to the port and starboard of Azura and company lowered gangplanks connecting all three boats. A second connected the boat on the left with the one off the bow. However, one of the soldiers on the front ship stood out from the other troops. A Pegasus knight hovered away from the boat and directly over the water off the enemy lead ship's starboard side. This caught Bryan's attention as Melora was not known for using Pegasus knights, or having Pegasi for that matter. Which, of course, left open the question of who the Pegasus knight was, but it was a question that would have to wait.

"Everyone, block the gangplanks!" Bryan shouted. "Skye, you go to the fore and stall the troops on that ship with arrows. Marc can do the same with hand axes while Lily backs the both of you up. Azura, what say you to a little teamwork over here while Leona, Ranulf, and the others cover the portside?"

"I say you got it!" Azura smiled and followed Bryan to the right gangplank.

And with that, both sides charged into battle. As anyone in Azura's group expected, the Meloran soldiers proved to be more formidable than the Red Claw bandits, as these were armored foes with weapons of all kinds instead of mostly axes and swords and who, the defenders expected, were well practiced in shipboard combat. However, for the time being, Bryan's strategy proved effective. With him and Azura stalling the ship off the starboard side and a larger group stalling the connected ships of the bow and portside, the match was quite even. Azura smiled as she drove her blade into an axe wielder, glad she didn't worry about who would come up with future strategies after Ike took sick. Bryan was a platoon captain, after all, which meant he would need to know something of tactics.

However, the group had forgotten about one major point that could change the course of the entire battle and that was the Pegasus knight. With the ability of flight, she was more than capable of carrying one foot soldier at a time over the water and freely dropping him on the ship behind Azura and company's defenses. Much to their relief and puzzlement, however, the Pegasus knight didn't carry anyone with her. In fact, she seemed to be ignoring the Meloran troops and focusing her attention on Bryan instead. Within the next minute, the Pegasus knight landed her mount right beside him. Her pink hair, which was tied back into a long ponytail except the long fringe in front, and magenta armor shone in the moonlight.

"Bryan! Oh, Bryan! I knew it!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with joy.

"Huh? What in the—Faline?" Bryan gasped in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, yes! I'm so glad you remember me!" Faline cried with happiness.

"Of course I do. How could I forget that day a year ago?" Bryan replied rhetorically. "But anyway, Faline, this is no time for small talk, as you can see. Do you think you could lend us a hand?"

"Oh, you bet I will! In fact, I pretended to side with Melora just to find you guys," Faline explained. "When I heard that a red-headed girl they were looking for had sided with a powerful green-armored lancer with olive hair, I thought that had to be you and wanted to help!"

"Wow. I see," Bryan commented, raising both eyebrows in surprise. "In that case, let's finish off these urchins together!"

"Right!" Faline happily agreed, readying a steel lance.

"Bryan, you know her?" Azura inquired with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," Bryan promised.

On that note, the battle resumed and Faline joined Bryan and Azura in their assault. With Faline's added strength and her ability to outflank and attack the enemy from the air, the enemy's numbers dwindled faster than before and Raela was on hand with a healing staff to take care of any injuries. Since Bryan possessed the strongest defense amongst in the trio thanks to his armor, he remained ahead of Azura and Faline where he would receive, and throw back, the brunt of the assault. Azura dealt with any enemies that sought to overwhelm Bryan as well as the enemy archers in case they targeted the vulnerable Faline, due to the Pegasus knight's main weakness being arrows since they were airborne. If an arrow hit either the steed or the rider, the Pegasus could possibly crash while in flight due to a disabling injury, probably taking the rider with it, or the Faline would be knocked out of her saddle to fall to her death. Azura occasionally glanced at her other team mates to make sure they were fairing as well as her side. It pleased her to see Skye, Marc, and Lily holding the enemy in their bottleneck where they could be picked off one by one in quick succession. Leona was also able to pull hit and run maneuvers due to being on horseback, keeping the enemy guessing about how to break the defense while their losses mounted all the while.

"Azura, their numbers dwindle," Bryan spoke up again, capturing Azura's attention again. "You and Faline finish them off and leave old big mouth to me. Trust me. I can wipe him out easily."

"Are you sure? I know your lance gives you an edge, but he looks stronger than Morris," Azura pointed out.

"That may be so, but without Ike, I'm your best bet right now," Bryan reminded her. "Sentinels are the only soldiers who can rival the might of heavy knights. And trust me, you'll be glad I decided to promote when I did."

Azura hesitated to agree, but gave in seconds later and allowed Bryan to pursue the enemy commander while she and Faline brought down the remaining soldiers.

"I've underestimated you and your buddies, girl…" the commander conceded as Bryan approached them. "But I assure you, you have never faced strength like mine!"

"We'll just see about that," Bryan countered with a punchy smile.

"Huh? Hey, hold on a second," the commander interrupted as he readied his sword, puzzlement crossing his features. "Now that I think about it, something about you is familiar. Might we have crossed blades before?"

"Hm? If that were true, you wouldn't be standing here," Bryan replied harshly. "I've never fought against Meloran soldiers before."

"How inconvenient…" the commander disappointedly muttered and then lowered his voice to where his next words were unheard. "Still, could he be who I think he is? No… That's impossible. How would he end up with lowly sellswords in Talgria? Or is there some other explanation…?"

"Well, what's the matter? Afraid to face me?" Bryan provoked, twirling his lance once.

"Hey, you watch your mouth, you bastard!" the commander retorted. "I fear no enemy! Prepare to die!"

"Ha. Hey Azura, get a load of this!" Bryan insisted, a confident smile forming on his face.

Azura rushed over and watched as he instantly charged towards the enemy and allowed the tip of his lance to emit a sudden spark of light before attempting to strike. Like arrows soaring at the speed of sound, Bryan dealt several consecutive stabs with his lance right through the gut of his target, and ended his performance with a short leap and a final strike. The enemy commander fell to his knee upon receiving the devastating attack.

"Errg…I…you are strong…" he complimented. "I…commend you, noble…" Before the puzzled Bryan could interrogate him, he fell to the deck dead.

"Huh? Noble?" Bryan wondered, raising a confused eyebrow. "What a weird guy. Sure, I'm a captain in the Talgrian army, but I'm no noble."

"Yeah, strange… But wow, Bryan!" Azura exclaimed with an excited smile. "That was amazing! What'd you do to that guy?"

"Ah, that was a move known as Impale," Bryan explained. "It's a mastery skill only Sentinels can learn and I was busy practicing it on the ship."

"Oh, I see. With your strength, we should be just as tough to beat as we were before Ike got sick!" Azura guessed. "And once we save him, the Melorans will be running for the hills!"

"You've got that right," Bryan replied with a wink.

"Yeah, isn't Bryan amazing?" Faline added, almost as if she were infatuated. "He bravely rescued me from pirates a year ago and I'm still ever grateful for it!"

"Eh, hehe," Bryan responded, his cheeks turning pink. "Hey Faline, why don't you stick around for awhile? We could really use your help in scouting for anymore trouble, plus your Pegasus is probably wearied to the bone by now."

"Yeah, good point. You've got yourself a new ally, Azura!" Faline agreed with a smile.

"Hey, how'd you know who I am?" Azura wondered in confusion.

"Oh, your name's been going around a lot lately and it eventually reached the Cilaean Pegasus knights, which I'm a member of," Faline explained. "They've also mentioned this guy named Ike. What was it they said happened to him…? Oh yeah, he's dying from poison and you're looking to get medicine from Cilae to save him!"

"Yeah, that's right…" Azura confirmed, although rather worriedly. If the enemy knew of everything going on, it would only make it easier for them to further interfere. Azura and company would have to be very careful with each move they make, even if they did gain a new team member and new information. After everyone began clearing the deck of corpses and knocking the gangplanks into the water, Azura approached Skye, who was relieving the dead Meloran archers of their arrows, hoping he would be willing to finish what he had been saying earlier before the attack had interrupted their conversation. Kiel leaped over to the unmanned ship off the bow in wolf form and to pilot it out of the way. Although the battle didn't consume as much time as she feared, Azura still feared it had cost them more time than they could afford if they were to return with the medicine before Ike's heart would beat no more.


	17. Protecting the Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura's party reaches the location of the antidote King Rothgar had described, but when they get there, it proves to be a literal fight to get their hands on it. They have to come out victorious in this...or Ike is going to die.

Chapter 17: Protecting the Cure

"Hey, Azura! Look at us!" a male voice called out to the curious mercenary before she could reach Skye. Azura reluctantly set aside her desire to resume the conversation they were having before the battle against the Meloran soldiers and turned around to see Marc and Leona, both with broad smiles on their faces. However, their appearances were quite different than before. Along with the white fur and additional horse blankets on their steeds, both knights donned expanded armor with finer pauldrons and bracers, longer cloaks and tunics, and more regal helms which lent an overall more professional appearance even down to the horses.

"Wow, you guys are paladins now!" Azura exclaimed with surprise. "I guess some of us were so focused on the enemy that we didn't notice."

"Yeah, we figured as much," Marc replied with a smile. "Looks like even though they joined the Royal Knights before we did, we just might catch up to Eliot and Deputy Commander Natalie after all, Leona."

"It's certainly possible," Leona agreed. "We definitely won't be as good as General Leyon any time soon though. That is, if we ever get that far at all."

"Yeah, he might even be a Gold Knight by now knowing him," Marc seconded. "I tell you Azura, the guy's amazing with that axe he uses. What was its name again now…?"

"Olegxing, you pea brain," Leona teasingly reminded him. "I swear, Marc, I've lost count of how many times I've had to remind you of simple things like this. Sometimes I'm surprised you even remember how to fight or ride."

"Well gee, sorry!" Marc retorted hotly, but in a tone suggesting he was used to this treatment. "You know I have a bad memory, Leona. Don't you remember what I told you about the head injury that put me into a coma when I was kid?"

"Yeah yeah, your parents risked everything to save you after that horse and cart accident and were thankful that the only permanent effect was a slight case of short term memory loss," Leona recalled as she rolled her eyes. "Still, that doesn't mean you can't try to remember. After all, sometimes the only way to keep the enemy from finding information is to store it nowhere but inside our heads."

"I know, and I've been trying," Marc defended himself. "And lately, I think I've been getting better, actually."

"Oh? Let's have you prove it then," Leona challenged. "What's the name of Azura's foster mother?"

"That's easy. It's…uh…er… Damn it!" Marc railed and smacked his forehead.

"You're getting better, eh?" Leona replied with a snarky tone.

"Hee hee, you guys may not like to admit it, but you definitely are close," Azura commented with a punchy smile after listening to the conversation.

"Come on Azura, not that again," Marc complained. "And quit pressuring me, Leona! …Hang on, I remember now! Lorelle! Ha, see I told you!"

"Very good," Leona complimented. "Now let's see you remember like this a little more often. Please, you know neither of us wants you to forget."

"Indeed. And I will work on that," Marc promised. "By the way, what was Bryan puzzled about earlier again?"

It was Leona's turn to bring a hand to her face.

"You're hopeless," she concluded. "He's been wondering why the enemy commander from earlier called him a noble."

"Ah, right," Marc replied and then turned to Azura. "Sorry if we were taking up too much of your time, Azura. We'll leave you to your business. You were going to talk to Skye again, weren't you?"

"Yep! See, you can remember many things if you just try, no matter how bad your memory may be," Azura pointed out encouragingly. "And don't worry, I'm in no rush."

"Heh, thanks. Catch you later," Marc replied with a smile as he and Leona went to stable their horses for what would hopefully be the remainder of the voyage to Cilae. Still, knowing their enemies, the possibility of seeing another battle on the sea was too great to ignore. Azura could only remain hopeful that they'd reach their destination safely as she continued to where she had previously seen Skye. However, he was nowhere to be found on the top deck. Guessing Marc and Leona's conversation had distracted her a bit too long after all, Azura merely assumed Skye either turned in for the night or went to do his shift of rowing. She decided to finish their talk in the morning as she headed below decks to get some shut eye.

However, Azura and company were unaware that they had not defeated every enemy that was present during the previous battle. Just as they had set sail and resumed their journey, a ramp had opened on the drifting boat that had been off the portside of Azura and company's ship and a pair of Dracoknights emerged, taking to the air atop their wyverns. One of the wyverns had blood red scales while the other possessed a dark brown color like rugged earth. The pair had originally been assigned to the chameleon flotilla to act as spies and advanced scouts for the raiding force that would seize the Cilaean port but, when they realized who the flotilla had violated orders to attack, they remained hidden and eavesdrop on Azura's group for any information. Having overheard nearly every word that was spoken during the chaos, both Dracoknights had immediately rushed to their superiors whom were battling against Cilae and possibly Talgria as well on the mainland. They were to rendezvous with reinforcements at a Cilaean fort which had been previously captured by Meloran forces and quickly approached their destination several days later. Upon dismounting their wyverns, the warriors rushed inside to greet their superior, a tall man garbed in dark olive armor lined with gold. Sheathed at his side was a fairly large sword with a gold hilt. The Dracoknights quickly approached him.

"General Shigo, Sir," the rider of the brown wyvern greeted. "We bring you news about Captain Berne."

"Ah, greetings to you, Commander Lartz," Shigo replied. "I was beginning to grow bored. What of him?"

"Well, as per our orders, we served as spies and advanced scouts for one of the seaborne incursions into Cilae," Lartz began, suddenly hoping Shigo's reputation for cruelty was exaggerated. "H-However, the ships Berne commandeered unexpectedly ran into another vessel carrying the girl. He was defeated in battle by her and her companions."

"How unfortunate," Shigo responded with a careless chuckle.

"You…just shrug this off, Sir?" Lartz wondered with an arched eyebrow.

"I do indeed," Shigo confirmed. "But your worries are misplaced. Berne's job was merely to stall the girl and buy us time. I think he served his purpose, did he not?"

"But…but then that would mean…" Lartz trailed off.

"Yes, I knew the girl would be coming that way!" Shigo admitted. "She's attempting to find medicine to rescue the man those Red Claw fools accidentally poisoned instead of the girl herself! I guess I shouldn't be surprised they fouled up such a delicate mission but it may yet be turned to our favor. If the girl and her companions were to fail, the advantage we would gain from the death of Sir Ike, brave hero of Tellius, may decide the war."

"Oh, yes. Yes, indeed," Lartz agreed, although there was a hint of reluctance in his voice which Shigo failed to detect. "By the way, Sir. My comrade and I witnessed something peculiar during the final moments of the battle. Berne challenged a lancer in green armor whom he seemed to recognize, though he did not say from where specifically."

"Oh? Tell me, Lartz, did you by any chance happen to get a glimpse of this lancer's other features?" Shigo inquired, great curiosity developing within his mind.

"All I was able to make out from below decks was olive green hair, green eyes, and he appeared to be perhaps twenty, maybe a bit older," Lartz described. Shigo didn't reply immediately. Instead, his face was replaced by one of slight shock and then a calm, yet punchy smile.

"You don't say…" Shigo finally responded. "So all those years ago, Caline somehow managed to save her son after all. Very interesting."

"H-Hold on, Sir! You're not saying that lancer is—"

"Oh, I certainly am," Shigo confirmed. "I know you've heard the story, Lartz, so don't deny the evidence. As for Caline's son, I highly doubt he knows of his true identity. However, I feel his father will present him with the painful truth fairly soon. Oh fairly soon, indeed…"

"I see…" Lartz replied, suddenly wondering if one of Shigo's reputed 'reprimands' would've been more palatable. "So, what's our next plan?"

"We are to launch an attack on the medicinal laboratory near the swamp and stop the girl in her tracks there," Shigo announced. "We will seize them and the medicine, ensuring Ike's death, all in one swift stroke. And you shall be in charge of it, Lartz."

"M-M-Me?" Lartz gasped in shock. "But-But—"

"You are in no position to refuse," Shigo cut him off. "Tell me, to whom did your superior officer transfer command of your unit?"

"Y-You…" Lartz reluctantly answered. "Very well, Sir."

"Thank you. And to ensure that you don't screw up, one of my platoons will fight alongside yours," Shigo added. "Oh, and spare Caline's son. I have special plans for him."

"As you wish. He possesses great skill with the lance, so that shall not be a problem, I think," Lartz deduced.

"Excellent. Now off you go."

The reluctance in his mind only growing, Lartz obeyed and made his exit of the fort followed by his comrade. The pair made their way to their wyverns not far outside of the fort's borders and were about to take to the air when Lartz suddenly dropped his reins. Lartz sighed with nervousness as he eyed his path ahead. His comrade took note of the gesture.

"Commander Lartz, Sir, are you sure we should be doing this?" he wondered.

"Yes… We must," Lartz replied, closing his eyes in shame. "We have our orders. Now let us proceed."

"A-At once, Sir." However, as the pair launched into the sky and resumed their journey, Lartz's mind was still filled with doubt and misery. He began to mumble under his breath moments later as the breeze lightly tossed his dark blue hair.

"Oh, how I wish I knew a peaceful way out of this…"

By the time Azura and company had reached the northeastern tip of Cilae's coast, nearly a full month had gone by just as Kiel and Sara had predicted at the start of their journey. Bryan and Faline told the tale of how they met a year ago and Faline was ambushed by pirates on the Kiang River while acting as a courier to Castle Talgira. They tried to steal both her belongings and her Pegasus and attempted to capture her as well until Bryan and a few of his soldiers discovered the incident while on patrol. While his allies distracted the pirate crew, Bryan had ultimately brought down the leader himself and rescued Faline from his grasp. They aided her in returning home after the pirates were defeated.

Skye, who was too reluctant to continue the conversation for the longest time, had finally been willing to finish explaining to Azura not long before arriving the day he and Bryan met near Narcoss's market as children. Upon witnessing a few other boys hold Bryan and take turns punching him for their own entertainment, Skye rushed up to the boy punching Bryan and rammed him headfirst into a wall and flattened the nose of another boy with a flying rock. He was about to grab one of the stand's braziers and hurl the embers into another boy's face when the flying rock he'd thrown earlier was returned to him right in the center of the forehead. At the young Bryan's request, and after he lectured Skye about the possible effects of his injury, the pair agreed to keep the incident a secret from their parents to prevent being highly lectured once more. The two were best friends from that day forward. However, despite Bryan's rapidly improving mood and self-esteem, he had not been left untouched by the actions of the other kids.

"I'm sure you can see the effects of this mistreatment," Skye guessed. "Bryan has become a bit ill-mannered like you saw at your mother's house, and his temperament can seem erratic like when Ryin told us our old route to Aracion was blocked, and even though he is still reluctant to get into any unnecessary fist fights, he can easily throw nasty threats. He's pretty good with insults too."

"I see. I guess what happened back then still gets to him, causes him to lash out or doubt himself," Azura concluded. "He sort of threatened that girl, Misty, back in Narcoss."

"Yeah, and I still would have slapped her around. Yet, I've always remained by Bryan's side because he's my friend," Skye admitted. "I just hope he doesn't eventually go overboard."

"And I won't," a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind the pair. Both Azura and Skye whirled around to see Bryan himself standing before them.

"B-Bryan!" Skye stammered.

"Skye, relax. It's alright," Bryan replied, his tone gentle. "I heard almost every word you two were saying anyway. I have to agree with you on my actions the past several years…"

"You serious?"

"I am," Bryan confirmed. "I let those memories turn me into an idiot."

"You've realized it?" Skye inquired.

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot lately," Bryan admitted. "You're not the only one besides my father who supported me from the very beginning."

"Bryyyaaan!" another familiar voice echoed throughout the deck before anyone else could get in another word. Faline was racing up to Bryan with a bright smile on her face and tossed her arms around his neck from behind, throwing most of her weight on his back.

"Oof!" Bryan responded. "Faline, is this really necessary right now? I appreciate it and all, but…"

"Actually, I think it's just what you need," Faline replied cheerily. "I heard you all talking just now. Let's lighten up and think positive!"

"You know what? She's got a point there," Azura agreed, trying to choke down laughter. "We're about to pull into port and go get us some life-saving medicine, so we should keep our cool."

"Yeah, Azura's got the right of it!" Faline seconded. "By the way, Skye, Bryan was referring to me when he said you weren't the only one besides his dad who supported him from the very beginning. Bryan inspired me to grow stronger just like him after he taught those pirates a lesson. Ever since, I've been training hard just for him and I vowed never to turn my back on him!"

"She's right, Skye," Bryan confirmed. "We were catching up on things the other day and Faline really helped lift my spirits after everything I've been through lately. She also made me realize I was going down the wrong path with by letting those memories get to me. From now on, I'm straightening out."

"I'm glad to hear that, Bryan," Skye commented with a warm smile. "I'm only sorry I didn't say anything to you on the matter…"

"Nonsense," Bryan countered. "Skye, you've always stood by me despite my changed ways. That alone is a thing to cherish."

"Th-Thank you…"

"Oh, and Bryan, I also need to thank you," Faline added as she turned to Bryan with a warm smile. "If it weren't for you, after all, I wouldn't have found the courage to come as far as I have the past year. I'd like to go let my Pegasus exercise her wings a little, so consider this my little thanks."

As she'd finished her last sentence, Faline's tone had turned a bit flirtatious. She instantly planted a kiss on Bryan's cheek and raced off with a 'see you later' afterwards. Bryan's only reaction was a wide-eyed, rosy-cheeked expression on his face as he brought a hand to the cheek on which Faline left the smooch. Azura and Skye were unable to prevent wide grins from lighting their features.

"Well, well," Skye began in a playful tone. "Looks like someone really likes our Emerald Sentinel around here!"

"Yeah, maybe we've just met our next Ike and Elincia!" Azura teased with a giggle.

"Knock it off…" Bryan retorted as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, let's go, guys!" Ranulf called from across the deck. "We don't have all the time in the world, you know!"

"Oh, right. We're on our way!" Azura replied.

"Say Bryan," Marc spoke up, a chuckle in his words. "Or should I just call you lover boy?" Laughter from Azura and Skye, as well as a glare from Bryan, answered the question.

"Seriously though," Marc continued, wiping the grin off his face, "I just remembered—"

"Marc has remembered something? The impossible has happened!" Leona called out tauntingly.

"Very funny," Marc retorted with a glare. " _Anyway_ , those Melorans said they aborted a plan to attack a Cilaean port when they recognized us, right?"

Bryan nodded and Marc continued.

"I think they're using the Cilaean ships to disguise themselves, sneak troops into ports, and seize them before the Cilaeans can react. Maybe that's the real invasion and the attacks on the Cilaean border are just diversions."

"Sounds possible," Bryan agreed. "I'm not sure what to do about it though. Cilae needs to be warned, but we'll have our work cut out for us getting the medicine back to Ike in time. We could see if anyone is willing to stay in Cilae, deliver a warning to the nearest city and then meet the rest of us at Aracion but that would leave us a man short if Melora attacks us again."

"What about Faline?" Marc suggested. "She knows Cilae better than any of us and she could hook up with us again the fastest."

"Are you kidding?" Azura spoke up, half-teasing and half-serious. "She'd waterlog the boat with her tears at the idea of leaving Bryan so soon."

"We'll have to see what things are like at the lab," Bryan spoke up after throwing a glare at Azura. "Maybe they have a Pegasus courier or a raven messenger who could deliver the warning."

Everyone agreed with the idea and immediately disembarked the ship as quickly as their feet would allow them and finally set foot on Cilaean soil for the first time. As the group all gathered on the docks and left their ship behind, Azura immediately turned her attention to Kiel and Sara, whom were in wolf form looking for scents on the ground. She was about to inquire how they would find the laboratory they were looking for when they were approached by a beige-haired man wearing white and melon-colored robes. In his hand was a healing staff much like Raela's, only its orb was a different color, indicating that it was a more potent Mend staff rather than a normal Heal staff. He instantly eyed Azura first.

"Ah, hello there, or should that be 'ahoy?" he greeted, a friendly chuckle parting his lips. "Lady Azura, I presume?"

"Uh, yeah. Is my name really spreading so quickly?" Azura wondered.

"Well, I can't be entirely sure," the man admitted. "But listen. I'm Norman, a priest who works for the medicinal laboratory not far from here by the swamp. King Rothgar sent a messenger here to inform us of your journey. My colleagues and I know of Sir Ike and your situation, so do not worry."

"Oh, he did? I'm so grateful," Azura thanked. "Can you help us?"

"I can indeed," Norman replied. "They sent me to guide you to the lab, as we recently finished preparing the first samples of the Venoxic antidote."

"Oh! That's such a relief!" Azura cried with excitement. "Thank you!"

"The pleasure is mine," Norman smiled. "Now we must hurry if you're to return before Sir Ike's time runs out. As King Rothgar probably told you, Venoxic is a poison that's not to be taken lightly."

"Yes, he did," Azura confirmed. "Let's go!"

The group made no hesitation to follow Norman as he led them through the small port town they had arrived in, little more than a few docks to receive supplies, and towards the border of a dank swamp. Many tall, moss-covered trees towered overhead and such swamp flora as milkweed, sedge, thistle, jewelweed and swamp lilies (naturally prompting some cajoling towards the group's Lily) abounded throughout the fertile, slimy landscape. The sheer abundance and variety of plants, only a handful of which the group recognized, made it obvious as to why the lab would be built out there. Rothgar had been correct about all the possibilities that could turn up from experimenting with the many different kinds of plant life living there.

"It's wet, it's slimy, it's goopy and there's sure to be bugs everywhere," Ranulf griped. "Ike, next time you more-or-less eat yourself to death, you're on your own."

"The swamp _can_ be dangerous," Norman warned. "So, stick close to me, stay on the path and, _please_ , be careful where you walk. I've seen far too many incidents where someone accidentally trips on a root or something, falls flat on their face in muddy water, and ends up turning everyone standing near him into mud monsters."

Whatever laughter was to be had from that jibe was interrupted when yet another priest had come running towards the desperate warriors. The expression on his face was of nothing but terror.

"Oh, Father Norman! Thank goodness you found the visitors!" he cried with relief. "We really need you now!"

"Yes, yes, I know that," Norman replied. "Now calm yourself and give me a hand with our supplies."

"Th-That's not what I mean!" the priest protested. "It's the lab! We're under attack!"

"What?" Norman gasped. "No! I feared this would happen sooner or later with all the fighting going on! How bad is it?"

"Oh, it's awful! I was gathering ragwort when I heard frightened screams coming from the lab. I was able to get a good look at it from the flora observation post nearby and I couldn't believe my eyes! I managed to escape unseen, but Meloran soldiers are everywhere!" the priest reported. "They're surrounding the perimeter and have already made their way inside the main building!"

"Curses…" Norman growled and turned to Azura. "How did they get this far behind our lines without anyone knowing about it?"

"Melora has been capturing Cilaean ships," Bryan cut in. "We think they're going to use them to seize Cilae's ports as part of their invasion. We'd been hoping to send a warning to your capitol while we were here."

"I appreciate you looking out for our interests, but we have more immediate problems to deal with," Norman pointed out. "I was really hoping to avoid this situation, but Lady Azura, do you think you and your friends could lend us a hand here? This swamp is hardly a strategic target, so those Meloran snobs must be trying to prevent you from saving Sir Ike."

"Oh, you can count on it!" Azura agreed, clenching a brave fist until her gloves squealed in protest. "We'd be honored if you could aid us with your staff as well."

"Yeah, with a group this size, Raela could use some help treating the wounded," Bryan pointed out.

"W-Well…alright," Norman hesitantly agreed as the entire group increased their pace and raced to the scene of the battle. However, as everyone traveled even more quickly than before, Norman's nervousness worsened until it seemed to verge on panic. Azura soon felt maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have him help the group after all, though it would greatly benefit her side if his healing abilities were employed. However, she quickly forgot her pondering when that thought reminded her of another question, which she brought up to Bryan seconds later.

"By the way, Bryan," Azura began. "Where've your soldiers been all this time? I haven't seen them since Narcoss."

"Redeployed," Bryan replied. "I was originally going to have them act as reinforcements during our journey through Eraghoa, but when Ike fell ill and I learned of Melora's invasion of Cilae, I ordered my lieutenant to take command and move the platoon to Cilae to help our allies. After all, this country will need all the help it can get if it's going to hold its own against a force like Melora. And besides that, a whole platoon wouldn't have fit on that little ship anyway."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Azura agreed. "I've got the feeling we'll be missing them soon, though."

"Indeed. I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier," Bryan apologized. "It's…a habit I used to have as a leader and it seems I still do it on occasion. Sometimes I'd forget to report to my superiors…"

"It's alright. I figured there was a logical explanation," Azura smiled.

Bryan merely returned the smile as the group finally approached the medicinal laboratory. As the priest had warned, enemy soldiers were indeed scattered about the area. Some mounted knights guarded the front door of the main building while a pair of heavy knights had placed themselves in front of the main gate of the complex. Norman's facial expression paled with dread and he finally gave up on hiding his reaction to the entire situation.

"Lady Azura…I'm sorry," he apologized. "I haven't been involved in a battle in who knows how long. I'm so nervous and scared…"

"Hmm… I understand," Azura replied with a smile. "But don't worry! The rest of us are here to cover your back! Everything will be fine as long as we all work together, so you focus on keeping us in shape and we'll focus on the enemy. I know you can do this, Father Norman! Just remain calm and brave!"

"…Yeah, you're right, Azura," Norman agreed with a confident smile. "We can _all_ do this! And please, you can just call me Norman."

"Oh, alright then, if you insist."

"Heh, you're pretty good at encouraging others, aren't you, Azura?" Skye stepped in. "First me, now him."

"Hehe, thanks," Azura replied with a smile.

On that note, they charged into battle. Bryan insisted that he take point due to his defenses probably being the best suited for the situation, as well as dealing with the heavy knights guarding the gate. Marc offered to back him up in the battling due to axes having a significantly better effect against the heavy knights than other weapons besides certain magic tomes. However, covering for the heavy knights were a few archers posted behind the fenced walls of the lab grounds, which meant they could fire arrows at the group from cover. Skye and Lily, anticipating this, shifted their focus on them and allowed the remainder of the group to charge forward through the gate uninterrupted. However, that turned out to be the least of their worries when the piercing cry of a wyvern echoed near the entrance of the main building. Sure enough, stationed there were several Dracoknights, all armed with axes and taking to the air.

"Daaaah!" Kiel suddenly exclaimed in fear, frozen in his tracks while his comrades continued to move forward into combat. "W-Wyverns! WYVERNS!"

"Oh great…" Sara groaned with embarrassment as she raised a hand to her face and Kiel transformed into a wolf, only to curl up on the ground and begin to whimper like a frightened puppy. His tail vibrated between his legs as his canine cries seemed to grow more frightened with each outcry.

"What's eating him?" Lily wondered, having just come in to rejoin her allies, followed by Skye.

"He's like this every time he hears or sees a wyvern or dragon laguz," Sara explained. "Kiel! Knock it off! This is no time to be chicken!"

"Sara, y-you don't understand," Kiel stammered. "I-I just can't deal with this anymore! Keep me away from those things! K-Keep them away!"

"Ugh! For Ashunera's sake, get over this silly fear of yours!" Sara demanded. "You're acting like a big baby!"

"I c-can't help it," Kiel protested and continued to emit his canine cries.

"Geez, talk about dragon phobia," Morris commented, raising one eyebrow. "He's worse than Azura when she sees a spider."

"Shut up," Azura retorted, having overheard the conversation as she'd downed an axe knight. "But anyway, this is a problem… Ah, how about this idea? Kiel, you guard the gate so no reinforcements can reach us. We'll handle the rest of this."

"Th-Thank you," Kiel agreed. "I just hope none of them are riding you-know-whats…"

"I'll help him just in case," Lily offered after taking out a weak wind mage with her fire magic, which gave her the advantage over wind. "I happen to have a thunder tome, and from what I've heard, thunder magic is good against wyverns."

"Yes, please do," Sara insisted. "Otherwise, we'll be risking the appearance of a bellowing red wolf all over the lab."

Azura and the others were tempted to laugh at this, but knew the enemy had to come first. After the agreement was settled and Lily departed to join Kiel, the battle wore on as Azura and company pushed closer to the main doors of the lab with Bryan still in the front as a defense. His lance continuously became dowsed in blood as he downed swordsman after swordsman, outsmarted other lancers, and even took out a few axe wielders as well. Eventually, once most of the enemy's forces had been vanquished, Bryan wiped some sweat from his forehead and brought his hands to his hips after glancing at the results of his battling.

"Gosh, how can these guys be such wimps?" he pondered aloud. "Sure, I'm probably the strongest soldier out of everyone here, but I seriously expected more of a challenge from these pathetic morons than the ones on those ships. I mean, this is Melora for crying out loud."

"Yeah, that is rather odd," Azura agreed after the remainder of enemies had been defeated. "I also noticed that when they challenged the rest of us, they fought harder. And, I still want to know how they beat us here. Perhaps we'll get some answers from this rabble's commander. Let's heal up and move on!"

Bryan nodded in agreement even though he had taken very minor blows. The others besides Kiel and Lily had finally begun catching up with the pair while being healed by Raela and Norman's staves along the way. Faline was the first to speak up as the group began to make their way through the ornate double doors which made up the lab's main entrance.

"Hey Azura, if you don't mind me pointing out—"

"Not so fast, red-headed mercenary!" a voice suddenly snarled in anger, cutting the Pegasus knight off. Before any of the group could enter the building, another heavy knight barged through. However, this one was much like the commander from the stolen Cilae ships. He was a promoted version of Morris's class, only instead of a sword, he carried a steel axe.

"Everyone, stay back! I've got this!" Bryan ordered, and charged forward with his Brave Lance once more. However, the knight simply retaliated by blocking the blow. Bryan, not willing to give up, pressed the attack.

"Ah, what have we here? The olive-haired lancer I've heard so much about," he observed with a snicker. "I've been told it would be foolish to fight you now, but I see no reason why I should pass up an opportunity to test your strength for myself!"

With that, he shoved Bryan away as if he were a piece of furniture. Bryan, although he managed to keep his footing while sliding backwards, did not want to give in so easily.

"You want to see how strong I am, you've got it!" Bryan proclaimed. "I may be at a disadvantage, but I've gotten out of tougher spots than this before!"

With that, after a graceful twirl of his lance, Bryan drove the weapon through the knight's lower left hip, causing him to drop to one knee with what should've been a crippling injury. However, he somehow managed to survive it.

"Hehe… So what they say about you is true," he analyzed. "You are indeed very strong. But I just took your best hit and came away standing. Are you really going to attempt to defeat me by yourself?"

"I think not!" another, more familiar voice echoed from nearby after what sounded like a piercing cry of pain bellowed from behind. As if from nowhere, Skye leaped over the stairs which created the path leading to the building's entrance in a graceful front flip and landed squarely on his feet in a kneeled position.

"Ha! What can a mere archer do against a soldier like me?" the knight mocked.

Skye simply bore a punchy smile.

"Archer?" he questioned. With that, he stood up and allowed his body to glow in a fashion similar to that which Bryan's armor exhibited on the Eraghoan shore. Upon witnessing this sight, the entire group easily foresaw what was coming, as did their now blanching foe. White shin guards appeared on Skye's legs while a scarf matching his tunic enveloped his neck. His entire attire, including his single shoulder pad and bracers, changed to an even more professional look much like that of Marc and Leona's paladin status. Skye's smile remained on his face as his transformation was complete.

"Say hello to Skye the Sniper, jackass!" he declared as he instantly twirled an arrow in his hand, brought it to his bow string, and launched it right through the knight's head. The knight remained silent as he collapsed to the ground in his death.

"Haha! Now that's what I call a bullseye!" Bryan cheered, a proud grin on his face. "Wait to go, Skye! I'm glad to see we still make an awesome team!"

"So am I, old friend!" Skye agreed with a smile and joined Bryan for a high-five gesture.

"Yeah, I've gotta hand it to you, Skye. That was a pretty slick move," Azura complimented. "Not to mention great timing. But we can't celebrate just yet, you know. We still need to find the medicine and any survivors, so let's get moving!"

No one was hesitant to agree and followed Azura straight through the main doors for the second phase of their battle.

The group had hoped to barricade themselves inside the lab to hold off the Melorans until they could find the medicine but the interior of the main building, however, wasn't exactly favorable to Azura and company. With the impossibly broad corridors on either side of the large lobby, wide enough for many enemies to walk through shoulder-to-shoulder and lined with broken windows no less, several entrances and the multiple staircases to the upper level at the end of those passageways, the room was piteously indefensible. There was no way the small group could effectively defend all the entrances, especially since the Melorans could just climb through the empty window frames, and what furniture the invaders hadn't hacked to pieces was too small, too light and too few to make effective barricades. And, to top it all off, the even greater population of Dracoknights hovering on the second floor could easily float down to the lobby and attack.

"This place's architect was an idiot!" Marc railed. "I've seen outhouses more defensible than this!"

"This _is_ a lab, remember?" Norman pointed out. "If we stay, we'll be surrounded. What do we do?"

"The only thing we can do," Azura replied, drawing her sword. "Is _charge!_ "

At the very back of the large chamber on the upper floor in front of another door sat a brown wyvern with a rider of a different appearance than the other red wyverns and their masters. Commander Lartz watched his foes charge in to attack as sweat trickled down the sides of his forehead and slightly dampened his hair.

"Well, the olive-haired lancer survived Manford's attack," he murmured with relief, all too aware of how strong he'd need to be to defeat the heavy knight. "The question is, will anyone else?"

As Lartz had spoken, however, Skye was bringing down the wyverns descending from the second floor with arrow after arrow piercing their hearts, bringing down riders and mounts alike. Morris guarded his back with the advantage his sword brought him while the remainder of the group charged up the stairs in the side corridors while Melorans swarmed through the broken windows just behind. The Melorans must've been searching for the medicine, for they'd been through this corridor with a vengeance. Test tubes, light microscopes, scientific texts, specimen containers and more than a few specimens littered the floor in varying states of ruin. Norman's terrors seemed to lessen in favor of anger at the sight but he decided against running the risk of adding himself to the debris. Just as Morris delivered a severe stab through the gut of another wyvern and followed up with a similar strike to the rider, he twirled his sword in his hand and gestured towards Bryan.

"Hey Captain! Over here!" he called in an excited tone. Once Bryan glanced at his subordinate, the very same glow that enveloped Skye had now surrounded Morris, causing his armor to grow in size and develop ridges in several places. His brown tunic had lengthened and the steel-framed wooden shield he always carried became metallic and angular.

"Sword General Morris reporting for duty!" Morris saluted with a smile upon the completion of his own transformation.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, troops!" Bryan cheered once more. "It's time to show these wimps what we're made of!"

"Daaugh!" Skye suddenly cried from behind Morris. A hand axe had cut into his left arm; but it's bite blessedly shallow, and wouldn't take him out of the fight. The Dracoknights had changed their tactic and attacked from above, making it much more difficult for even Skye's arrows to land, much less Morris's blade. Likewise, another hand axe targeted Morris's leg right afterwards, leaving a bloody gash matted on it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Azura responded in anger. "This one's for Ike!"

With that, she vaulted into the air and came down, unleashing a powerful two-handed strike with Ettardios that decapitated two wyverns. In less than a heartbeat, Azura was airborne again and the bodies of the two riders collapsed alongside those of their mounts. Despite this victory, the group was in no position to celebrate for they'd taken wounds severe enough to slow them down and the Melorans pursuing them grew ever closer. As if a sign from providence, several priests emerged from doors lining the corridors and healed the group's injuries via Physic staves, special healing staves that could be used from a distance. Azura confidently smiled as everyone's energy returned and continued to massacre the remainder of the enemy soldiers until their pursuers were far behind and Lartz was close at hand.

"Let me take the commander," Bryan insisted. "He has an axe again, but I don't care."

"N-No! Wait!" Lartz protested. However, he was moments too late. Bryan lunged at the wyvern's chest. Fortunately for Lartz, he managed to swerve his wyvern to the right far enough avoid a fatal blow. This was little comfort, however, for Bryan swiftly brought his lance's pommel to smash Lartz's side as he banked away. The blow was so strong, both men could swear they heard ribs breaking under the impact.

"Arrrggghhh…!" Lartz howled in agony, barely staying in his saddle. "Please…I surrender. You are very strong. Forgive me…"

"What?" Bryan replied in confusion, raising an arched eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Did you really want to attack this place?"

"No… I shall retreat for now, though I doubt I will live longer that way," Lartz replied. "Although you were indeed strong enough to survive this, I cannot succeed here…"

With that, he instantly urged his wyvern into flight and soared through the main doors, which had been barely high enough to even fit such a creature. Lartz was out of sight as quickly as he had flown, leaving the group completely silent and puzzled.

"…Wait a minute," Bryan spoke up seconds later. "I think I just figured out why these imbeciles let their guard down whenever I attacked. I don't think they ever wanted to kill me at all."

"What? Really?" Azura blurted confusedly. "But you're their enemy."

"Exactly. And avoiding me like that makes even less sense given that I'm stronger than anyone here. Now I'm really confused," Bryan admitted. "Could this have something to do with what my father has been keeping from me?"

"Somehow, I fear that's true," Azura remorsefully replied. "But we'll have to solve this riddle later. It's time to get the medicine and hit the sea again before we're overrun."

"Ah yes, Azura," Norman spoke up. "We've hidden it behind that door the commander was guarding. It's in a secret compartment back there. Allow me to fetch it."

"Alright. Thank you so much, Norman," Azura replied, her relief growing stronger now that she knew there was a chance Ike's life would be saved. Within moments, Norman had entered the previously guarded chamber and re-emerged with a bottle of a similar size to the one that contained the Venoxic, this one filled with a red, crystalline liquid like a melted ruby. He immediately handed it over to Azura.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, may I continue traveling with you back to Eraghoa?" Norman inquired. "As you probably know, the antidote has not been tested for obvious reasons and I'd like to see the results of this medicine for my colleagues, if any of them still live that is. It'd be very helpful to us, you know."

"That's a good idea. You're welcome to come," Azura replied with a smile. "Now we'd better hurry, as we've got another month long journey to complete." Upon her urging, the group instantly made for the main doors once more, hoping that the final voyage on the sea would not be interrupted the way the first had. Azura muttered to herself on the way through the gate.

"Don't worry, Ike! We're on our way back!" she cried. "Just please hang in there…"


	18. Storm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan and Faline discover some feelings longing to be brought out. But their happy moment is cut short when a tropical storm rolls in and threatens the group's vessel and voyage...and two allies go missing.

Chapter 18: Storm! 

Several more days had passed since the bloody battle at the Cilaean medicinal laboratory when another pair of Dracoknights approached the fort in which General Shigo awaited the results of the aforementioned bloodshed. Upon dismounting their bright red wyverns, the two quickly entered the building and discovered the curious general waiting for them in the conference room, his expression far from pleasant. Both Dracoknights felt sudden reluctance to even speak to him, as Shigo was known for being quite brash and unforgiving when he received negative news. Having no choice but to reveal their information, the first Dracoknight spoke up.

"G-General Shigo, my comrade and I b-bring you news about the battle at the lab," he stuttered with nervousness. "I'm afraid our troops were d-defeated. We fought our hardest to no avail, but managed to escape before that girl's archer could strike us down. I beg your forgiveness…"

"Bah, you've no need," Shigo grunted, clearly not satisfied. "Normally I'd be most displeased to hear something like this, but this loss is of no consequence. I had a feeling Lartz would be too weak to handle such a task. That's why I took the liberty of arranging a contingency plan."

"Th-Thank you, Sir," the Dracoknight replied with relief. "H-However, Commander Lartz has disappeared. He fled the lab right after the olive-haired lancer struck him and there's been no sign of him since. I ordered a squad to serve as a search party."

"Psh, your men are wasting their time and energy," Shigo protested. "Lartz is merely afraid of the consequences he could receive for his actions. He's too utterly weak and soft to face up to them like a real warrior and a soldier like that can stay gone for all I care."

"Um, o-okay, Sir," the Dracoknight reluctantly agreed, discretely sighing with relief. "What's our next move then?"

"My contingency plan of course. In fact, I was going to put it into effect anyway regardless of that battle's outcome," Shigo snickered. "Now gather all the troops and follow me."

"U-Understood, Sir."

"Heh heh heh…" Shigo quietly snickered to himself outside of the fort as his troops loyally, or fearfully, followed. "They'll soon learn. The hidden prince of Astryn is no myth!"

Castle Eraghoa had grown busy during the absence of Azura and company. Ever since Ike deduced the severe likelihood of a Meloran invasion of their kingdom, the wolf laguz had furthered their training, gathered more supplies, and tightened the defenses along their borders. Rothgar had ordered preparations to be carried out as quickly as possible since they had few clues as to exactly when or where the invasion would be launched, or even how. Would it occur by sea or by land? Or would it even begin by air via Melora's Dracoknights? Only time would tell and within a span of a few weeks, hundreds of wolf soldiers were patrolling the northern border and coastline and the defenders were provisioned to withstand a long siege. Even Elincia was making certain preparations of her own for exactly that reason. She needed to ensure that Ike would be protected within the castle's stone walls and convinced Rothgar that the bedroom's only window should be barricaded with something strong and sturdy in hopes that a wyvern wouldn't be able to break through. Elincia also took the continuously glowing pendant and hid it beneath Ike's shoulder guard so the glow would not be seen. The shoulder guard was then buried under the rest of Ike's belongings.

"Gah…" Ike choked in frustration. "If only…I wasn't so sick…"

"Ike, if you hadn't gotten sick, we'd be in Aracion doing pretty much the same thing," Elincia pointed out. "Now please, try to get some rest."

"I know, but…" Ike began, but his ongoing headaches and stomach aches were beginning to return. "If I were well…we'd all be able…to help…his majesty…"

"Oh, you're saying everyone could have stayed and aided him," Elincia concluded.

"Exactly."

"Well, maybe. I mean no one knows when Melora will invade except the Melorans themselves, so…"

"Oh… right…"

On that note, the couple fell silent. Elincia, despite her desperate attempts to fight off her grief, continued to secretly weep over her dying lover, whose breathing and pulse had weakened even further. While her treatments proved noticeably effective in slowing down the Venoxic poison's effects, it was clear that Ike had little time left. In fact, according to Rothgar, it was a miracle that he even lived as long as he had. His high fever persisted, his vision had grown even worse, and he was virtually unable to move at all due to his still draining strength. The headaches came and went more frequently and were more painful than ever. Ike had even fallen unconscious a few times, causing an extremely frightened Elincia to constantly think his final moments had come. Even Rothgar was given a scare if he was present. Moments later, a knock at the door broke the silence and in came Rothgar himself to check on the pair.

"Ah, I'm pleased to see you both are alright," he commented. "I've decided that heavier security should be placed around this area due to Ike's fainting spells."

"Oh, good idea," Elincia agreed. "If he were to fall unconscious again during a battle, we'd have a real problem on our hands without protection."

"Precisely." Despite Rothgar's news, there was a hint of exhaustion in his voice, indicating that he had been quite busy. He continued to pant slightly.

"Your majesty, you sound tired," Elincia pointed out seconds later, taking note of Rothgar's panting and the sag in his shoulders. "You really shouldn't be in this shape when a Meloran invasion could happen at any time."

"Yeah, I know. Even preparing for battle can get fatiguing, it seems. I only hope that I won't be too exhausted before I even enter the battlefield," Rothgar replied. "…Actually, I suppose I can leave Derien in charge of things for awhile. That'd give me an opportunity to get some rest."

"My thoughts exactly. We'll need your strength," Elincia pointed out. "And General Derien has done a wonderful job already. I must say, he's quite a dependable fellow."

"He is indeed," Rothgar agreed. "You can see why he's my most trusted retainer. I'll have him check in with you frequently and let him know—"

"Ike! Oh dear!" Elincia suddenly gasped, cutting the wolf king off. "No, not now!"

"What? Is he out again?" Rothgar wondered, suddenly approaching the bed. Ike was now motionless in the bed with his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah! Ike, please wake up! IKE!" Elincia cried in fear while gently nudging the limp form of her lover as tears began to trail down her cheeks again. However, she received no response, even though bringing a finger to his neck revealed Ike still had a faint pulse.

"Don't worry, Derien's been trained to handle emergencies as well. Be sure to get him if Ike doesn't wake," Rothgar insisted.

"Of course," Elincia replied, some relief returning. "Ike is still alive, thankfully, but who knows when and if he'll be…gone for good."

"Indeed…" Rothgar replied remorsefully. On that note, he departed the room to seek out Derien. However, the concerned wolf king knew that Ike merely fainting again was the least of his worries. Melora's invasion had the potential to be much more threatening than a sick beorc falling unconscious in one of the castle's chambers. That is, if Ike's next episode wasn't his last. No matter what the fate of the deathly ill hero was, however, Rothgar worried about the lack of knowledge on Melora's possible numbers and the types of troops the army could contain and most worrisome, their plan of attack. All he could figure out was that they would assuredly be employing mages due to the beast tribe's natural weakness to fire. However, if the Talgrian troops were to somehow anticipate the invasion, they would likely whittle down the mage numbers enough to where the wolves would gain the upper hand when it was their turn to charge into battle. Rothgar's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly sensed a foreign odor in the corridor he was traveling through. Before he could act, however, something hard made contact with the back of his head, causing him to crumple to the floor and his world to turn black.

Meanwhile, the ship carrying Azura and company was already nearly halfway through with their journey back to Eraghoa. They were able to travel faster thanks to some fairly heavy winds picking up from behind the ship, sending gusts into the sails and waves pushing the ship along the water. Lily furthered this with a wind tome, and the ship was very nearly flying through the sea. It also seemed to make several attempts to fly _out_ of it, sometimes hitting small waves and break water so fast the whole vessel leapt briefly skyward. However, the lucky break eventually turned out to be not so lucky after all for some of the group. The winds also churned up the water around the vessel, making it lurch and pitch violently fore and aft, portside and starboard and everywhere in between nonstop. Morris and Raela were hunched over the railing on the deck within several hours of the ship's speed reaching the maximum and all that escaped their mouths and puffy cheeks were moans of pain and the contents of their stomachs every now and again. Morris was the first to speak when he was finally given the chance.

"Augggh… How much longer is this going on?" he groaned.

"Yeah, can't we slow this thing down for a little while?" Raela added just in time before her cheeks puffed up once more and what might've been an asparagus omelet erupted from her lips.

"Yes, please! I can't take much more of this!" Morris protested. "I knew I should've mentioned I get—urp—seasick…"

"Sigh… Alright," Azura agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of us ended up this way later on anyway."

With that, she headed off to give Lily the message. Skye had been standing nearby and simply watched as Morris kept a hand to his mouth. Not that it stayed there long, Morris soon leaned over the rail and puked his guts out again.

"Neither of you had to come with us, you know," he pointed out and then lowered his voice. "And that would've spared me a headache, Morris."

"Oh come on, you know that would have felt wrong," Morris countered, his voice hoarse from vomiting. "I'd rather get seasick than ignore another ill person in far greater need."

"Same with me," Raela seconded, discretely muttering something about never leaving dry land again. "I wouldn't leave Lily alone either. Not that none of you are trustworthy, I just want to be near her after losing our parents."

"Yeah, I guess," Skye agreed. "…Hm?"

Before anyone else could get in another word, Skye turned his attention to a second conversation going on by the other side of the deck. Bryan and Faline were standing next to the ship's prow, seemingly admiring the view ahead of them as the still fast vessel sent plumes of water flying in its wake. Skye, his interest in the scene peaking instantly, tip toed closer and remained hidden behind a mast. _Well, well, what an interesting first date we have here, Bryan_ , the archer thought with a punchy smile. _Don't mess it up! That girl loves you!_ Skye watched and listened as Bryan and Faline were discussing their latest battles and what the Dracoknight commander who led the attack on the lab could have been talking about before fleeing. Almost bored out of his wits minutes later, Skye nearly jumped when the conversation topic dissolved into the beautiful, if chaotic, scenery lying before them. The sun had begun to set in the horizon and its light turned the sky bright orange, pink, and light blue colors, which bounced off the furious waves below, which sent the vessel jolting beneath them.

"This is such a lovely evening, isn't it, Bryan?" Faline inquired as she leaned her head towards Bryan's chest. His cheeks flushed a deep pink on the instant. Bryan's eyebrows then shot clear up into his hairline, though whether this was from Faline's statement or her proximity, he could not say.

"Well, I could do without the turbulence," Faline admitted with a chuckle. "Still, it _is_ a lovely sunset."

"Yeah, I definitely have to agree on that one," Bryan replied, trying hard not to let Faline notice his slight nervousness. However, she turned to face him anyway and noticed his cheeks only grow redder.

"Hee hee, you're blushing," she pointed out.

Skye, meanwhile, had been eyeing them more closely than ever before as he noted the slowly vanishing distance between the pair's faces. _Oh come on! Kiss her, you blathering idiot!_ Skye demanded in his mind, almost slamming his fist against the mast, but managed to stop himself just in time to realize it could give away his position. However, instead of fulfilling Skye's unspoken wish, Bryan decided he'd like to check on Kiel and bid Faline good night. Rather miffed, Skye folded his arms while leaning against the mast and shot Bryan a glare as the Sentinel passed by.

"Wow, and I thought Marc and Leona were dense about their feelings," he commented.

"What? You saw and heard _everything?_ " Bryan exclaimed in shock. "Skye, you skulking…!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who needed to turn his life around!" Skye retorted, cutting Bryan off. "Faline loves you and you know it! Don't you see this is a big chance for you?"

"What do you mean 'turn my life around'? It's not my fault everyone hated me!" Bryan pointed out, his patience wearing thin.

"It is that you'd never do a damn thing about it for so many years!"

"Oh put a sock in it, both of you!" an angry female voice interrupted. Faline overheard the shouting while passing by as well. Bryan slapped his face in embarrassment while Skye sighed with guilt.

"You two are completely ridiculous, you know that?" Faline continued. "The last time you both argued about something happening in Bryan's past was a complete headache. Please don't repeat that incident."

"Yeah, you're right," Bryan agreed. "I'm very sorry, Faline. Honest."

"Good. Now come on, you wanted to check on Kiel, right? He's still pretty shaky from the battle at the lab, huh?" Faline recalled.

"Yeah, Sara's been trying to calm him, but he keeps refusing to talk much at all," Skye replied. "Azura wants to knock some sense into him as well."

"Indeed. I suggest you all stay up here, though. I think too big of a crowd would just make things worse," Bryan advised. Skye and Faline didn't hesitate to agree and let Bryan follow Azura. He spotted her heading below decks just as he anticipated and easily convinced her to allow him to help. Having three trustworthy friends with one being his own sister, Kiel would no doubt open himself up much easier than before. Once they joined Sara and the still paranoid Kiel down below decks, they noticed Ranulf there as well, probably keeping the siblings company. Kiel was sitting on the floor with his hands over his face and sweat tricking down the sides of his forehead. He was almost trembling, as if a dragon was looming over him that very second.

"Oh, Ranulf," Azura greeted. "You've been down here all this time?"

"Yeah, Sara figured a fellow beast laguz besides herself might help," Ranulf explained. "Although I'm a cat instead of a wolf. Still, the puppy down here won't budge."

"Will you stop that?" Sara protested. "It's no wonder he's not talking!"

"No…no…" Kiel disagreed behind his hands. "He's right. I have been acting like a puppy lately. In fact, I wish Mom could be here right now…"

"Sigh…" Sara responded, her embarrassment at her brother peaking. "I swear, we'd be the laughing stock of the wolf tribe if they were to see you now. Please, Kiel, can't you tell us what's wrong?"

"Yeah, Kiel. We would never laugh at you, no matter what you say," Azura seconded.

"And Ike would want you to be brave and face your fears," Bryan added. "No matter how ill he is, I bet he'd tell you that he'd do the same for you and any of us."

"I know, but…" Kiel protested once more. "It's not just about my fears. It's about what caused this. And I feel bad for not finding the heart to speak the truth until now. I feel bad for…for practically lying to my own sister about how our parents died!" On that note, shocked gasps escaped everyone's mouths but Kiel's.

"What?" Sara gasped. "Kiel! You're not joking, are you? You mean that story about them falling over a cliff wasn't true?"

"Sort of. They didn't just fall over the cliff by accident," Kiel explained, fighting back tears. "…A wyvern sent them over it."

"Are you… Are you serious?"

"Very. I watched the whole scene. Mom and Dad were both chasing some wild boars to bring back home," Kiel began. He continued by saying he had joined his parents for a hunting trip while Sara remained behind to prepare what they already had for storage. Kiel was with their parents for most of the hunt. However, the instant they ran into some wild boars, they advised Kiel to stay back and learn how to deal with such a situation when the time came, as he was still in training. And then, the battle between the two wolves and the pair of boars began when the prey was cornered at a cliff. It seemed like Kiel's parents would come out on top just fine. Suddenly, the sound of heavy wings flapping above echoed throughout the area and the wyvern appeared. It roared in anger, showing its sharp teeth, dripping with saliva. It had no rider, or saddle or reins, which meant it was wild, perhaps trying to escape from being caught by Daein or Begnion to be used for war.

"I ran into the undergrowth and hid out of fright when I saw the thing attacking all four of them, or so it appeared," Kiel went on. "However, the ground apparently wasn't very stable there, and the wyvern's weight caused the rock to give away, sending all of them down below. I shouted at Mom and Dad, but they didn't respond." Kiel finished by saying he made his way to the bottom to investigate and found a river flowing there. However, near the bank were two motionless figures, their bloody bodies staining the water a dirty red. Kiel bolted over out of great nervousness and concern, fearing they were who he thought they were.

"Mom and Dad's bodies were there at the water," he confirmed. "Slash wounds all over their flesh and neither the boars nor the wyvern was in sight. Our parents had been ruthlessly attacked and murdered! It wasn't the fall off the cliff, it was the wyvern! Ever since, I've been afraid of them as well as the dragon laguz because they bring back those haunting memories! I'm so sorry, Sara…honest…"

"Kiel, I…" Sara began, shocked to her foundation. "I don't believe this…" With that, she couldn't hold back her own tears. Although they were also very shocked, Bryan, Ranulf, and Azura decided it was best to leave the siblings alone for the evening and returned above decks.

For the next few hours, Bryan found himself reminded of the incidents that had occurred during their journey after hearing Kiel's story. He thought of his own father in the process, who could very well have been caught up in the chaos as well. Still, he simply could not figure out what everything meant. The enemy commander's remark about Bryan's appearance on the stolen ships, and that Dracoknight responsible for the assault on the lab were both clouding his mind. However, before he could attempt to find any possible solutions, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Bryan, are you still moping around out here?" a voice suddenly inquired from behind, breaking Bryan out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, hey Faline," Bryan greeted after turning around to see the voice's owner. "And I guess you could say that. I mean I have a lot to be concerned about, you know."

"I understand, but all this worrying isn't good for you," Faline pointed out.

"Yeah, but...I can't help it," Bryan protested. "I was worried enough when that Meloran soldier from the three Cilaean flotilla we ran into claimed I looked familiar. Then the soldiers who attacked the laboratory were apparently ordered not to kill me? It still makes no sense, but I've begun to think that their superiors may have other plans for me, perhaps even worse than just being killed on the battlefield. And what if those plans also involve my father? I still have no idea what's happened to him. The last thing I want is for him or _anyone_ I care about to be put in danger because of me."

"You do make some good points," Faline admitted. "But Bryan... Please, quit worrying so much. Because when you do, you...you worry me."

"I do?" Bryan wondered. "Uh, I mean...I don't mean to, I..."

"I know, I know," Faline cut him off. "Usually I'm as optimistic and cheerful as ever, even in tough times, so naturally it should be quite hard to get me worried or nervous. But when it comes to you, Bryan, it's...different."

"Oh, i-it's not that, it's just..." Bryan replied, looking for words. "I don't want you to worry about me. I don't want you to put yourself danger because of all this either. You're one of the few people who have liked me from the beginning. In fact, you're the only female friend I've ever really had. Faline, losing you would be like...it would be like losing Skye!"

"Likewise, losing you would be as bad for me as Ike's death would be for Elincia," Faline compared, having been told of her situation earlier. "That's why I'm willing to fight for you. The kiss I gave you before we disembarked at the Cilaean port should have told you that."

"...Yeah, about that," Bryan began, but found it difficult to finish. "Uh…" Almost without realizing, he allowed his cheeks to flush a deep red once again.

"Yes?"

"Er, nothing," Bryan quickly replied, snapping himself out of yet another trance.

"Hee hee. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. Bryan, would you...teach me more about using lances? I do practice with mine, but I want to learn from a master."

"Ehhh, master might be stretching it a little, but teach you? I'd be more than happy to," Bryan agreed with a warm smile.

"Oh, Bryan... Thank you!"

For several seconds, the two remained silent. Faline was unable to take her eyes off of Bryan as she remained in a gaze. _Hee hee! Bryan always was such a kind, brave, and handsome man,_ she thought. _If I didn't know he was a soldier in the Talgrian army, I'd have guessed he was a prince, just like in fairytales._

"So, when would you like to begin?" Bryan inquired, breaking the silence mere seconds later.

"Oh, um... To be honest, I'm not—" Before Faline could finish her sentence, the ship suddenly pitched sharply in Bryan's direction.

"Whoa!" Bryan exclaimed in shock, barely managing to keep his footing. "What the—?"

However, Faline, unlike Bryan, lost her balance and began to stumble forward. Bryan caught her just in time as he backed himself up against the railing behind him to keep his own footing.

"Faline, are you alright?" he inquired to be sure. "That was pretty unexpected."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what was that?" Faline wondered as the pair stood up again.

"I don't know. Maybe a strong wave crashed into the ship or something,"

"Hey! Is everything alright over there?" another female voice cried. Azura was racing towards the pair followed by Skye and Ranulf. Her concerned frown quickly turned into a grin when she noticed how close Bryan and Faline were standing to one another. Skye followed the example seconds later.

"Well now, would you look at that? Quite the romantic setting, isn't it?" Azura asked, partially teasing.

"Yep, I'll say!" Skye agreed with a chuckle.

"Indeed. You know, Bryan, I once said that exact same thing to Ike and Elincia," Ranulf recalled with a smile.

"Oh joy," Bryan retorted with sarcasm in his tone, shooting a glare at Ranulf. "Now if you guys don't mind—"

"Bryan and I are busy," Faline finished for him.

"Huh? Busy with what?" Bryan wondered. "Dyaa—!"

Instead of giving him a straight answer, Faline simply sighed with her hands on her hips and in the next split second, yanked Bryan towards her by his scarf and met his lips with her own. Bryan's first reaction was complete shock as his eyes burst wide open. However, within the next few moments, his eyes closed and he had navigated his hands around Faline's slender waist, returning her gesture and pulling her close. Faline instantly curled her arms around his neck in a fairly tight grip while Bryan's tongue lanced past her lips to probe the inside of her mouth. It had only been mere seconds when the wind had picked up again and began tossing the partial pink curls of Faline's long ponytail beside her, as well as Bryan's short olive green locks. _Finally_ , Skye thought, that rare smile forming on his face.

"As I'd said before, our next Ike and Elincia," Azura commented with a slight giggle.

"Yeah. Though I have to admit, while I never for a second had doubts that Bryan would ever fall in love, I didn't expect the girl to love him first," Skye added. "Should be a very valuable experience for him."

"Why's that?" Ranulf wondered.

"It's complicated," Skye assured, his tone carrying an undercurrent of 'shut up.'

"Yeah, best not to talk about it now anyway," Azura added. "In fact, we ought to leave our second pair of lovebirds alone for right now. Bryan probably needs it."

Both Ranulf and Skye agreed and the trio departed the scene. Bryan and Faline remained in their embrace for the next few seconds before pulling back to gaze upon one another. Left with a big smile on his face, Bryan was nearly lost in the aforementioned gaze at his new love as the pair remained in each other's arms.

"You did that to keep me from potentially embarrassing myself, didn't you?" he guessed.

"Partially, yes," Faline replied, stroking Bryan's hair. "Probably made it worse though. Maybe I love you, too."

"Yeah, I heard from Skye," Bryan chuckled playfully. Before either of them could get in another word, however, the wind picked up once more and smashed more waves into the ship, rocking it fore and aft far more violently than before. This time, both Bryan and Faline were unable to keep their footing and fell to the deck. Bryan managed to catch Faline on top of him and soon spotted Ranulf hanging from the rope ladder leading to the crow's nest, struggling to keep his grip as the wind sought to dash him into the deck.

"Blast! We're in trouble!" Ranulf cried and shakily pointed in the wind's direction. Not far off in the horizon, dark clouds billowed in the sky ahead and the faint sounds of thunder echoed throughout the area. Bolts of lightning flashed through the clouds at blinding speed every few minutes or so. It wasn't long before the wind blew even harder and drops of rain began to fall. The sails of the ship were tossed and turned like salad in a bowl as the group struggled to keep it on course. Azura had experienced this once before the first time she went to Tellius and knew it wasn't pleasant. What's more, the ship she was using this time was far less sturdy than the one from the landing in Crimea.

"Great, now we're caught in a storm," Skye grumbled, clinging to the mast he was leaning on before.

"I think we know that, stupid!" Morris retorted, holding onto the bottom of a railing while bunched up on the floor of the deck.

"Not just any storm, you guys!" Azura blurted loudly in fear before a glaring Skye could get in another word. "This is a tropical storm!"

"Ah!" Lily cried, her voice sounding even more frightened. "Raela, what are we going to do? We've never experienced anything like this before!"

"We'll think of something, Lily," Raela ensured, holding onto her sister. "Don't worry, I promise we'll all be fine."

Another bolt of lightning flashed in the sky before the extremely worried mage could respond. Suddenly, the wind blew yet another large wave into the portside of the ship, sending it rocking to the starboard once more. Bryan and Faline were desperately holding onto one another while Ranulf still flew about hanging from the ladder. Azura found herself plunging to the deck floor, unable to prevent the bottle of medicine from falling out of her satchel. She gasped in terror and reached for it, but the ship rocked once more in the churning waves, sending it rolling in Ranulf's direction. Thankfully, he took note of it, but was reluctant to let go.

"Grahh…" he grunted in anger and fear. "No, I've gotta do this! Ike is my buddy and he'll die if he doesn't get that medicine!" With that, he let go of the ladder and forced himself to fall straight towards the medicine. He managed to snatch it for Azura just in time before the wind pushed him into the mast right above Skye's head. Skye quickly ducked out of the way while Marc, who clung to the other side of the mast, grimaced, sensing the blow had to have hurt intensely.

"AUGH!" Ranulf cried as the side of his body made contact with the hard wooden mast.

"Ranulf!" Azura gasped, scrambling to her feet as quickly as possible. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but we've got to protect the medicine!" he ushered, rising to his feet after hitting the floor while holding his side and the bottle at the same time. "Errrg…"

Ranulf staggered to one side as he attempted to return the bottle.

"Ranulf, you're in no condition to be trying anything funny," Azura protested. "You give that to me and go to Raela or Norman right now."

"Then I'll take over for Ranulf and try to spot land," Marc offered. "The best thing we need to do is find the shore as soon as possible! We should also reef the sails and reinforce the masts with planks and nails so the wind doesn't tear them off."

"And speaking of Norman, I think I saw him and Leona go below decks," Skye informed. "Probably to protect the horses and Faline's Pegasus."

"Ah! I forgot about—AAAH!" Azura exclaimed when the sound of a large crash echoed throughout the area. A gust of wind was shot in Skye and Azura's direction as well, causing the hair tie holding Skye's ponytail to be ripped free. While his shoulder-length blue hair now flew about in the wind, what sounded like a horse's neigh followed and before anyone could speak, the ship had collided with the biggest wave yet, causing it to rock towards Bryan and Faline. Marc, who had begun climbing the ladder, was suddenly blown off and sent flying straight into their path. Bryan's eyes widened in horror upon hearing Marc's bellow.

"FALINE, GET AWAY!" he shouted and pushed Faline to the side. The act ultimately caused Marc to collide with the Sentinel back first, sending them both crashing through the railing behind them and into the raging sea below. Their screams were loud enough to reach the ears of nearly everyone on the ship.

"BRYAN!" Faline screamed, tears instantly building up in her eyes. Azura gasped in fright and began to make her way over to the scene, but before she could get in a word, Leona stopped her.

"Azura! The ramp below decks got busted open and Marc's horse fell into the water!" she reported fearfully. "Norman and the others are—NO! MARC!" After hearing the faint screaming of her partner, Leona joined Faline at the deck, who practically screamed the whole story to her.

"F-Faline!" Bryan called, fighting the waves alongside Marc. "Listen! Don't worry…about me! Just get to safety…with the others! Please! You've made me realize—gaah!—that I love you!"

Faline couldn't help but stare in fear.

"Oh, Bryan…" she sniffled. "I love you too…"

"Marc…" Leona added, frozen where she now stood.

"Leona!" Marc cried. "I—"

However, before either Marc or Bryan could speak anymore, they were dragged away by the relentless waves. Both Leona and Faline gasped once more in fear as the violent sea carried both men out of sight.

"Bryan... No... NO! This can't be happening! It can't!" she shouted, the tears flowing down her cheeks. "How can he be taken away from me again after we've been apart for so long? I won't accept this!" With that, she ran off towards the stairs leading below decks.

"Faline!" Leona called, but the frightened Pegasus knight ignored her. Azura fortunately managed to grab her attention instead.

"Faline, wait! It's too dangerous!" she protested.

"But we have to rescue them!" she cried. "Let me fly out there!"

"No! You'll never survive in those winds!" Azura insisted. "We'll find a way to get Bryan and Marc back. I promise!"

Faline decided she had no choice but to listen. Bryan and Marc, meanwhile, were still battling for their own survival amidts the roaring waves.

"Blast!" Marc exclaimed in anger. "…Huh? Bryan, quick! Grab onto my horse!"

Bryan, though he was curious as to how Marc's horse fell overboard as well, made no hesitation to listen. Both men were grasped onto the horse's back as it swam, able to brave the waves better than either of its passengers. However, the waves had proved to be too much for them, and in no time at all, their world had gone completely dark.

Back on the ship, the others began securing the sails to prevent them from being torn to shreds by the violent winds and then began hammering planks into the masts to hold them in place against the gusts. The work was fast and frantic, and the fear for Bryan and Marc hadn't helped much either. But, all knew that if the storm destroyed the sails and stranded them, then Ike, and probably Bryan and Marc as well, were as good as dead. And, stranded at sea, their own deaths would follow in short order.

Day had broken out by the time the tropical storm at sea had subsided, probably traveling towards the mainland. Washed along the shoreline of a sandy beach lay the unconscious forms of Bryan and Marc, both sprawled out on the horse, which was also out cold. Their clothes were still wet while their armor, caked with sand and seaweed, had already dried from the sun's heat. The horse was the first to stir and allowed its eyes to flutter open. It nudged Marc with its nose until finally the knight slowly awoke and took note of his surroundings when his vision became clear. The horse slowly stood up along with its master, the still unconscious Bryan plopping back into the sand.

"Bryan?" Marc called. "Damn it, this is all my fault! Faline and Azura are going to kill me if he doesn't wake up!"

With that, he sat Bryan up and began driving the palm of his hand into his back, thinking perhaps there was some water lodged in his throat. Within the next few seconds, Bryan let out a few coughs and gags while spitting out water, finally regaining consciousness.

"…Thanks a lot," he responded and then looked around rather nervously. "…My lance! Oh, thank the goddess it didn't fall off my back! Father would be so cross with me if I lost it!" Bryan then unsheathed his Brave Lance and hugged it tightly.

"Oh give me a break," Marc retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! You know how valuable this weapon is to me!" Bryan reminded him. "Anyway, where are we?"

"Not sure, but I think we might have washed up on one of the Perais islands," Marc guessed. "I'm more worried about the others than us, though. I sure hope they were as fortunate."

"Blast! If they were, Faline is probably going nuts right now!" Bryan anticipated, knowing her reaction upon seeing her lover thrown overboard the ship.

"Yeah, Leona too," Marc added. "And yes, I still think she likes me. But that's not important right now."

"Agreed. If this is one of the Perais islands, though, where are the raven laguz?" Bryan wondered. Before Marc could reply, however, the sound of flapping wings echoed in the trees nearby and out jumped a man with dark blue hair and blue-violet feathered wings protruding from his back.

"Hey, you! Trespassers! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Does that answer your question?" Marc commented, eyeing Bryan and folding his arms.

"Pretty much," Bryan confirmed and turned his attention to the raven. "Listen, we were on a ship and—"

"Aha! You were at sea! And you're armed too!" the raven interrupted. "You must be from those rogue ships who've been taking our brethren captive! All men, attack!"

"No wait, we're not—!"

With that, the raven transformed into his bird form and at least a dozen more transformed ravens surrounded the two men from in the trees. Marc quickly hopped upon his horse and readied his hand axe. Laguz had no ranged attacks, so it would give him the upper hand. Unless, of course, the ravens swarmed him from all sides.

"Great going, Bryan," he fumed with a glare.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Bryan retorted. "They're the ones who won't listen. Now come on, if we have to fight, then let's fight. No use letting them peck us to death."

On that note, the ravens instantly charged forth and collided with Marc and Bryan's weapons. Bryan's lance gave him a bit of an edge due to the range it had in direct combat, but that didn't stop other birds from attempting to strike him from behind. Marc attempted to prevent this by tossing his hand axe into any ravens trying to overwhelm the Sentinel, but more birds began showing up in the places of their fallen comrades. With Bryan and Marc by themselves, they would soon be vastly outnumbered, and possibly even defeated.

"You fool! Why won't you believe us when we tell you we're not your enemy?" Marc protested after launching his hand axe into two more ravens, essentially killing two birds with one stone.

"Your lies won't trick me!" the raven commander retorted in anger and charged in Bryan's direction. "Make peace with your goddess for I shall deliver you to her...in pieces."

"Bryan! Heads up!" Marc warned.

"Gaah!" Bryan gasped as the blue-violet bird collided with him and sent him sprawling to the sand. Bryan struggled to fight back and ended up piercing the raven's thigh with his lance's blade.

"Aarrgh!" the raven bellowed in pain and then glowered at his prey. "You'll pay for that!" On that note, he raised his talons and beak in an attempt to deliver a mortal blow. However, another raven's screech interrupted him.

"Captain Janz! Stand down at once!" an older woman's voice ordered from above. Out of the trees came a dark blue raven who transformed into a woman garbed in a long skirt with a long snip in the side, and a sleeveless purple top. Her hair bore a dark violet color. Accompanying her was another raven girl, clearly younger, with short dark brown hair and similarly colored wings. Brown shorts, gladiator-like sandals, and a red sleeveless top were her garb. The blue-violet raven instantly returned to human form and halted his attack in shock.

"Y-Your majesty! Lauren!" he gasped. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Janz! Don't be a moron!" Lauren protested. "You know we heard the commotion you've caused and look what it cost you!"

"Alright you two, that's enough," the raven queen interrupted and landed herself next to Janz and Bryan. "What happened here? Were you accusing these two men of being enemies?"

"Y-Yes, but they said they came from a ship and the people who took our messengers captive did as well," Janz admitted.

"That doesn't mean they're responsible or even in league with whomever did it," the raven queen lectured. "I know you want to protect our people, but you've gone too far this time."

"I…I apologize, your majesty," Janz relented, embarrassed. "I should have let them explain further…"

"Yes, you should have," Lauren agreed, her tone harsh. "And you need to stop being so cavalier with your duties!"

"Never mind that," the raven queen replied and turned to Marc and Bryan. "Now, I am Lilah, Queen of Perais. Tell me, how did you two end up here?"

The two men made no hesitation to begin their tale and explain the events that led to their sea bound journey as well as the ones that occurred during the severe storm. They finished with how they had been tossed overboard by accident and awoke on the island.

"We never meant to harm anyone!" Bryan pleaded. "Honest!"

"Yeah, if anything, we're on your side," Marc added.

"I see. We did have some pretty rough weather ourselves recently, so I'm inclined to believe you," Lilah decided. "As such, I shall aid you in returning to your companions on the mainland. The ravens here often obtain jobs as messengers for the nearby nations, so it shouldn't be hard."

"Wow, thanks," Bryan replied with relief. "We need to get back as quickly as possible though. We don't know the fate of any of our friends right now, or if the ship is still serviceable after the storm and we're extremely worried."

"Yes, I understand," Lilah assured with a smile. "Follow me."

Before departing, Janz passed close to Bryan. His eyes had narrowed into daggers and his expression was one of unambiguous hatred. Apparently, despite Lilah's orders, Janz had neither forgotten nor forgiven his humiliation. Janz softly intoned 'Don't think I'll forget this' and then stalked off. _Well, that's just great,_ Bryan mused, sensing Janz's anger might complicate matters again.


	19. A Second Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes in two phases. Leyon and his party face more than they bargained for when they go to retake a fort in Cilae. Azura's party successfully returns to Castle Eraghoa to give Ike the Venoxic antidote...only to find a startling scenario.

Chapter 19: A Second Plot 

Part 1 

"General Leyon! Sir!" a masculine voice called to the exhausted Leyon from outside a large tent. The Talgrian Royal Knights had pitched camp instead of returning to the town they had previously been guarding after an exhausting battle near the Melora-Cilae border the day before. It had been one thing after another since Leyon and his knights had arrived in Cilae. An Allied Command had been very hastily cobbled together at Jerusa, the capital of Cilae, to coordinate the mutual defense of Cilae and Talgria. Strategists, logistics clerks, and spy masters were working to keep the front line defense coordinated, supplied, and informed via falconer scouts sent to spy behind enemy lines and relay their findings via messenger falcons. Since Melora would doubtless be watching for Raven Laguz, they might pay less attention to normal birds. Leyon had been offered a seat at Allied Command because of his peerless leadership, but he'd made it quite clear that he wasn't running the war from a desk.

Louise had volunteered in his place; last Leyon heard, she and the Cileans were trying to convince Wencelis to bring Astryn and the laguz nations into the Alliance but Wencelis insisted that Talgria and Cilae's armies would be enough and involving the laguz nations would be unnecessary. As for Astryn helping out, well, Leyon wasn't holding his breath on _that_ prospect.

Leyon wearily rose from his sleeping bag, donned only in his brown undershirt, sepia tunic, and tan pants. Before he could even come near the opened flaps, however, a masculine shriek echoed outside and the whole pavilion suddenly came crashing over Leyon, causing the young general to be shoved back into the dirt, promptly buried when the table of maps and documents spilled on top of him and nearly lost a few teeth when the table crashed a little too close to his face. The poles that supported the tent itself plunged down on top of Leyon as his expression scrunched in open rage.

"Uh oh…" the same voice from before slowly replied.

"ELIOT!" Leyon exploded, struggling to disentangle himself from the mess. "You clumsy fool!"

"G-G-General, I apologize!" Eliot pleaded. "I was running to get you when I accidentally stepped in a hole in the ground and tripped. I crashed into the tent by mistake!"

"Eliot, I swear, if we weren't in the middle of a war and you weren't so good with lances, you'd be stripped of your knighthood by now!" Leyon retorted as the two men stood up and brushed themselves off. "Get your act together before you end up costing us an entire battle!"

"I-I will! I d-d-d-don't want to hold us back at all!" Eliot assured, raising his hands. "N-Now Deputy Commander Natalie ordered me to find you. A Cilaean messenger has come with orders from Allied Command. We're to take back a Cilaean fort that the Melorans captured."

"Fine. Let me speak with them," Leyon replied.

Eliot made no hesitation to lead his commander to the edge of the camp where Natalie awaited them. Strangely enough, the messenger she was speaking with wasn't one of the raven laguz, who normally worked as messengers for both Cilae and nearby Eraghoa. Instead, it was one of the Cilaean soldiers and judging by the light armor, helmet, and iron lance, it was a basic foot lancer, the first form of Bryan's class line. This had been troubling since, with all the falconer scouts in the field, the ravens' absence meant communication could very well break down. Given the ever-enterprising ravens' pride on their punctuality, Leyon was wondering if something was wrong in Perais. Whatever the case, he knew now was not the time to ponder about it. He cleared his throat as he approached Natalie and the Cilaean soldier.

"Ah, General Leyon! It's so good to see Cilae's strongest ally again," the soldier greeted with a smile. "Believe me, we could use the help."

"The help is freely given. And actually, I may not be the strongest anymore," Leyon corrected. "If Sir Ike survives his poisoning and returns to his full strength, he'll send the enemy running home screaming."

"Really? We heard about what happened at the medicinal lab and Eraghoa, but I refused to believe anyone could outdo you!" the soldier admitted, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yup. Now on to business. One of my men says you've brought orders for us to take back a fort that was captured by Melora?" Leyon inquired.

"Ah, yes, I do. Straight from Allied Command," the soldier confirmed. "It's Fort Tehya located near the mountains that separate us from Astryn. You see, if Melora controls that fort long enough, they're likely to eventually go to Astryn, which is a much easier route to your capital than going through Eraghoa, then the Forest of Hope, and after that, the Talgrian mountain range. Not to mention it'd likely draw those crazy Astrynians into this war as well and we don't want them involved, especially since they're on the verge of losing their royal bloodline."

"Ah, indeed. It'd be bad news for Astryn if they were to join the chaos, even though I really don't give a rat's ass about those snobs," Leyon quipped. "We were lucky enough to get as many soldiers as we did through there to reach you without them objecting. Heck, they threatened to attack _us_ if we got too far off the agreed route. They'd only cause more trouble for us if they stuck their noses in, so you can count on my knights."

"Oh, thank you so much, General!" the soldier replied. "We'd try to take back the fort ourselves, but as you probably know, we not only need to protect our own capital, but a lot of men were sent to secure our ports on the east coast. We discovered Melorans were sneaking around and stealing our ships."

"What?" Leyon gasped, nearly dropping Olegxing.

"Yeah, that's how they reached the lab so quickly. By taking our technologically advanced ships from up north, they launched surprise attacks on the ports in the east, probably to circumvent the border to conquer Cilae more quickly and make an invasion of Talgria and perhaps Eraghoa by land _and_ sea a lot easier."

Leyon could not prevent himself from clenching a fist before responding.

"…Curses! All we can do is hope his majesty and the soldiers remaining in Talgria anticipate that and I doubt that's going to happen!" he exclaimed with a grimace. "We also need to find a way to warn Allied Command; they set shop in Jerusa and Lady Louise is there. If Melora finds out about that, they'll attack Jersua, take Cilae, decapitate the Allied Leadership, capture Lady Louise, and leave us cut off and surrounded here all in one stroke. Damn it! Where the hell are those ravens? We have to warn them!"

"N-Now hold on, there's good news too," the soldier interjected. "We did find a few of our ships abandoned at sea and full of dead Meloran soldiers. The men we sent there think it was work of that girl and her companions we've heard about."

"Azura! So Melora was either already attempting to invade or they were after Azura and her companions themselves," Leyon deduced. "And knowing the mission her group was embarking on, I fear it was the latter. They must've found out Ike took the poison instead of Azura and are trying to make good on that opportunity."

"Oh… Well, Allied Command's orders stand; you must take back our fort as soon as possible!" the soldier warned. "Or else we'll be risking even more trouble!"

"We'll have it back by the end of the day then," Leyon promised and turned his attention to the camp. "Royal Knights! Suit up and regroup on the road! I'll have further orders for you then. Natalie and Eliot, you two make sure no one's left behind."

"Understood, Sir," Natalie saluted.

"I'm on it!" Eliot added.

The Talgrian Royal Knights wasted no time preparing for their new mission. Within the next several minutes, well over a few dozen knights were grouped on the road out of the camp, all girded for battle. Leona had been correct when saying Leyon had a shortage of axe knights, as their numbers were noticeably smaller than that of the lance, sword, and bow knights and paladins, though there were still a lot of them. While strapping his armor on, Leyon sighed as his gaze lingered at his faithful axe, Olegxing. Although the young paladin had long come to terms with the death of his older brother, until Wencelis had mistakenly reminded him of it back in Aracion, the valuable axe had come straight from Russell himself a few years before and not long before his accidental death. It had been a birthday gift and the last birthday Russell celebrated before departing to the afterlife. Once he buckled on his last piece of armor, Leyon picked Olegxing up from where it had been lying, and shed a tear after examining its myriad shades of blue and silver colors, as well as the pale yellow jewel situated between the two blades.

"Oh, Russell…" he muttered and then bravely gripped the axe. "I may have lost you forever, big brother, but I will never stop fighting in your honor. I'll always be the general you wanted me to be…"

With that, Leyon passed through the open flaps of his pavilion, which had been re-pitched, and mounted his horse. Upon rejoining his men, Leyon spotted Natalie and Eliot trotting their horses to the front of the large group of knights. He approached them immediately.

"Natalie, is everyone accounted for?"

"Yes, Sir. Eliot and I just finished getting the last few men out here," Natalie confirmed with a nod.

"I even double-checked the entire camp to be sure," Eliot added.

"Excellent. We don't know exactly what we're up against, so I want as many of us on this mission as possible," Leyon replied. "Let's move out!"

No one hesitated to follow Leyon down the road towards their new destination. The sounds of many galloping hooves echoed throughout the area as the army of knights directed their horses. It wasn't long before it occurred to Leyon that he wasn't sure exactly which way Fort Tehya was from his location. However, he did know that it wasn't very far. All he and his men could do now was head south and hope they spotted the fort in the distance somewhere. _Ugh, how could I have been stupid enough to not ask the guy for damn directions?_ Leyon fumed at himself. _Then again, perhaps he could have thought to inquire whether or not I needed any. Oh well, at least I've been to this place once before. I'll probably recognize it when I see it._

Only two hours had passed since the knights had departed their camp when Leyon finally spotted what seemed to be a large building in the distance. It was difficult to tell from far away, but it appeared to be built of both stone and wood. Four high towers rose from different parts of the building while a wall surrounded the perimeter. A somewhat higher and larger tower rose from the center. Leyon smiled as he motioned his men to follow him in the direction of the building. As they drew closer and closer, everyone could make out a few smaller buildings situated within the perimeter walls. Dozens of Meloran soldiers were spotted patrolling every side of the fort, the majority being at the front. Leyon slowed his horse to a trot before breaking the long silence.

"Here it is. I'm sure of it. I remember Tehya's towers all too well from my first visit."

"Oh dear… I certainly hope we won't have to go in any of them," Natalie replied with a slight shudder.

"Ah right. I forgot you're not very fond of heights, Natalie," Leyon recalled. "Don't worry. If we do have to climb any of the towers, Eliot and I will be right there with you alongside some of the other knights. I know you can get through this. It may even help you to overcome your fear."

"Yes, perhaps," Natalie said with a smile. "Looks we're in luck though, the Melorans haven't had time to rebuild the gates. We can just charge on in and run them to the ground."

"Good idea. Now, we'll divide into four groups. Each will cover one side of the fort so we have it surrounded," Leyon began. "Two groups will enter from the back gate while the other two will go through the front. CHARGE!"

On that note, the knights galloped away once more and were soon divided into two large groups charging through both gates. The sounds of blades clashing and arrows flinging instantly echoed throughout the entire area. Leyon and Natalie had stayed with the group that charged through the front gate while Eliot went around the back and to the east side. It wasn't long, however, before Leyon noticed that his enemy had the advantage of ballistae and ledges. Ledges offered more accuracy, which meant more injuries if the would-be targets down below weren't careful. Ballistae were huge, powerful bows with a wide range. One was located on each side of the fort and all were manned, which meant trouble if the archers using them weren't eliminated quickly.

Even with them, however, Leyon found his opponents to be no challenge. After twirling Olegxing in his hand several times and tossing it left and right into enemies, Leyon found himself with the urge to halt his horse. That familiar glow had now enveloped him, changing his armor to more majestic shapes and adding a cape to his back. The horse's body was now completely covered with plate armor barding of leather and steel along with a richly decorated blanket while a helmet with a spiked nose horn was added to its head. Leyon smiled and then shouted with joy as his newfound strength enabled him to wipe out his opponents even faster than before. He was just about to rush up the main ramp to the walls when he spotted a small group of soldiers appear at the front gate out of the corner of his eye. The one who appeared to be leading them was a heavily armored lancer in red armor and dusty brown hair. Following was a lightly armored swordsman, a female basic foot-lancer, and an axe fighter. Whether these were enemies or allies, Leyon could not tell, but eyed them suspiciously until they decided to make it clear where they stood. The heavy lancer was the first to speak.

"Finally! Let's hope we're not too late to turn the tides of this battle if General Leyon's men are struggling."

"Commander Kevin, fear not. I can see him right up there. It looks like his men are doing well," the swordsman replied.

"Ah, yes. You're quite right, Zane. However, we mustn't judge so easily. We don't know what awaits us inside the fort's keep," Kevin pointed out and then turned his attention to Leyon. "Hey there! General Leyon!"

"Huh? Who might you be?" Leyon inquired after turning around at the top of the stairs.

"We're a small group of mercenaries hired by Cilae to bolster their strength," Kevin explained. "I'm their leader, Kevin. We were ordered to aid you."

Kevin then introduced Zane, as well as the other lancer as Magali and the axe figher Jett.

"I see. Do as you please then," Leyon decided. "We'll talk more once this battle is finished."

"Very well."

On that note, the battle commenced once more. By this time, the soldiers on both sides had mostly gathered around the main and back entrances of the keep, the main building of the fort. Thanks to their new allies, the Royal Knights now had the clear advantage. The archers on the ballistae had successfully been wiped out while the ledges could now be easily occupied by a Royal Knight. However, just as Leyon was about to seize the front door, reinforcements barged through. Several more appeared on either side of the main ramp, boxing Leyon and Natalie in along with a few more knights. Eliot was just now making his way there. Luckily, a familiar dark brown wolf followed by several gray wolves came running down the eastern edge of the fort and pushed their way through.

"General Leyon?" the dark brown wolf blurted confusedly as he reverted to his human form. "What are you doing here?"

He was now a black-haired shirtless man with dark brown wolf ears and a bushy tail of the same color. His pants were a lighter brown while black sandals covered his feet. Across his chest was a sort of thin, gray strap. Several strange markings lined his arms.

"General Derien! What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are _you_ doing here?" Leyon inquired, a bit confused, yet relieved.

"I received a message from you requesting help over here not too long ago," Derien explained. "Looks like I'm a bit late to the party, though. But, the message said you were at Allied Command. It never mentioned you'd be here."

"Huh? I never sent you any message," Leyon protested, raising one eyebrow. "And, I'm not the sort to run a war effort from a desk. You know that. I've no clue what you're talking about."

"…You're joking, right?" Derien hoped, his eyes widening.

"Afraid not, my friend."

"Crap!" Derien slapped his face upon speaking. "I've been messed with! His majesty's going to have my fangs for this!"

"Well never mind that for now. Just help us finish up. We'll need to let Allied Command know we need more secure communications, and to get those ravens over here so we actually _have_ communications, but that'll have to wait. We're kind of in a tight spot anyway."

Derien wasn't hesitant to agree.

Thanks to Derien's help as well as that of the Cilaean mercenaries, the enemy's numbers dwindled faster than ever before. However, just as the battle approached its end, a massive army led by an imperious-looking knight on horseback appeared near the area and came to a halt. The knight, whose garb and horse bore a fair resemblance to Leyon's, eyed the battle for a few seconds before the sniper guarding the main entrance called out to him.

"General Shigo! Thank goodness! These Talgrian knights showed up out of nowhere and tore us apart!"

Shigo merely snickered.

"Bah! If it's the fort that they want, then let them have it," he sneered dismissively. "We've no further use for this place. All troops fall back and follow me!"

The sniper was surprised for a minute, but obeyed his superior's orders anyhow. Leyon simply sat there on his horse, his mouth halfway open and his eyes slightly widened as the remaining enemy troops fled the scene and joined Shigo.

"Now why would they…?" he wondered. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?" Natalie inquired desperately.

"I bet anything that army is headed straight for Astryn," Leyon replied. "And there's nothing we can do about it! DAMN!"

"Oh dear…"

"We have a lot to tell Allied Command when we're done here. We'll return to Aracion after we scout the fort and report this, and everything else to his majesty. He'll decide our next course of action."

Natalie nervously nodded as the group huddled inside the building.

For awhile, the place appeared to be empty. Not another soul was seen or heard. Eliot had finally caught up with his comrades, relieved that for once he was doing well the throughout the entire battle. However, as he began scanning his surroundings, he soon spotted a faint silhouette situated at the top of a nearby staircase readying an arrow on a bowstring. The figure aimed right for Leyon. Eliot gasped and galloped his horse towards his superior's and placed himself directly into the arrow's path.

"AUGGGH!" Eliot bellowed as he allowed the arrow to sink into the flesh of his side. He was knocked out of the saddle of his horse instantly.

"Eliot!" Natalie cried and rushed to his side.

"What the—?" Leyon exclaimed, finally spotting the shadowy figure bolting from sight. "Damn it!"

"Eliot, are you alright?" Natalie wondered desperately as she began digging through her belongings for a vulnerary.

"I don't know… I'm sorry…" Eliot stammered, clutching his side. Blood poured onto the stone floor within the next several seconds. _At least now I should be back on the General's good side,_ Eliot thought to himself.

"Are you kidding me, Eliot? You just saved my life!" Leyon denied, kneeling to his injured comrade's level. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

"Ugh, it's going to take a lot of vulnerary to heal this," Natalie analyzed.

"Do everything you can," Leyon replied, giving Eliot's shoulder a comradely squeeze that brought a pained smile to the latter's face. "Get him inside the keep, he should be safe in there. And, send one of the knights over here on your way over."

Much though Leyon wanted to find that sniper and tear him to pieces with his bare hands, he knew he had bigger problems to worry about now that the battle was over. While he waited though, his mind began to wander. Now he was beginning to regret all of the bad things he ever said about Eliot, either behind his back or right to his face. He was known to be reckless and short-tempered, but clearly he had improved upon that while battling on the fort grounds. Why Leyon had not noticed, he wasn't sure, but he could almost swear he was about to shed a tear as he fumed at the entire situation, which edged closer and closer to disaster.

"Sir!" a knight called out as he rode toward Leyon and saluted.

"Take this down," Leyon instructed, removing a sheet of parchment and a charcoal pen from his saddle bag and shoving it into the Knight's face. "Melora is capturing Cileaen ships to launch sneak attacks against and capture Cilae's ports. They may be trying to outflank and surround us or circumvent the border to attack Talgria and Eraghoa. Tell Allied Command that they must order all Cileaen ships to return to port within the week and any that fail to do so should be presumed hostile and sunk on sight. Advise Allied Command that since the Melorans may be ashore already, that staying in Jerusa is too dangerous and they should relocate to Aracion. I also have reason to believe Melora is sending fake messages to misdirect our forces; tell the spy masters at Allied Command that we need to start encrypting our messages. Tell them we need ciphers to encode our messages, so Melora can't read them and we can tell the real messages apart from the fake ones, and that we need cipher keys to decode the messages too. Any message written in plain tongue is to be presumed fake and disregarded. And find out why those blasted ravens aren't here yet!"

The knight scribbled down everything as quickly as he could keep up with his commander's words. Before he started off however, Leyon interrupted him.

"One more thing. Recommend that the knight Eliot be awarded the Legion of Service medal."

While Leyon's efforts at the front had gone from frustrating to confusing to utterly perilous, it had been going from bad to worse to downright terrible elsewhere. Elincia had been working tirelessly to keep Ike alive while Derien and many of his troops had been summoned to battle by the newly formed Allied Command. Then, mere hours later, Elincia heard shouts about some sort of attack and the Red Claw had burst into her room and carted the two lovers off in chains.

The pair now languished on a filthy cot deep inside a prison cell. Elincia had Ike's head rested in her lap as she tried vainly to comfort the suffering, dying Hero. The Red Claw, having lost so many of its members to Ike's blade, was not content to simply let Ike die in slow agony from the poison. They had brutalized him.

Several times, Ike had been dragged from his cell and the Red Claw bandits had mercilessly beaten him about the fingers, hands, wrists, arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, hips, legs, knees, neck, face and anywhere else they fancied with clubs, hammers and all other manner of blunt weapons. Elincia could see Ike had many broken bones, some of which were actually piercing his skin and jutting out a centimeter or two while blood trickled from the slits.

The Red Claw mentioned that the next time they faced the Talgrians and Cilaeans, Melora intended to throw Ike's broken body, emphasis on the word 'broken,' in front of the Allied troops and let the sight crush their spirits.

A cackling Red Claw member laughed at their misfortune, no doubt hoping he'd get a turn to inflict further agony on Ike, as tears raced down Elincia's cheeks. The man's clothes were tattered while his axe was hoisted over his shoulder. He laughed once more before continuing to speak.

"Hahaha! Look at everybody's favorite hero now!" he bullied. "Sick, dyin', busted up, an' captured! An' all 'cause he ate a few poisoned ribs!"

Ike shot a faint angry grimace in response.

"Mark my words, you'll regret this!" Elincia exclaimed angrily, yet unable to hold back her tears. "We'll get out of here somehow! And Ike will live! Once he recovers, he'll have your heads off your shoulders!"

"Sorry, lassie, but once someone takes a dose of Venoxic, they're as good as dead," the Red Claw member replied. "And that lil P.S ya gave fer yer friends, 'tell his mother he loves her,' priceless! Whoda guessed Ike was a mama's boy? Hahahahaha!"

That 'P.S' had been a desperate slight-of-hand on Elincia's part when she'd been forced to write a false message for Azura and the others saying that Ike was already dead; Ike's mother had been dead for over a decade, but Melora seemed unaware of that. If her message reached someone who already knew that Ike's mother was dead, like Ranulf, they might realize what was really happening and try to save them. But, that was a very big 'if.' And, if it didn't happen, they were as good as dead.

Unable to control her anger any longer, Elincia slipped out from under Ike and ran to the bars. Before the bandit could react, one of her hands shot out between the bars and she had gouged four red lines into the bandit's face with her nails. Before she could do anything else, the bandit grabbed her forearm and yanked her hard, smashing her forehead into the bars. He leaned in to glare at her with open malevolence.

"Ya just made a big mistake lassie," he hissed. "I was gonna go easy on ya, but who dies quick 'n painless in this day 'n age?"

"You perhaps?" a new, masculine voice inquired somewhere behind the bandit.

Before the bandit, or Elincia, could react, whoever had spoken had clapped one hand over the bandit's mouth. Elincia heard a sickening crack as the bandit's head suddenly twisted violently and he fell to the ground, dead. Elincia's benefactor, whoever he was, wore a hooded cloak that concealed his features. He riffled through the bandit's pockets, snatched up a key and opened the cell door.

"Is Sir Ike still alive?" he inquired.

"Y-Yes," Elincia blurted, startled. "But, he's been badly hurt. I'm not sure we can move him."

"That cot should be fairly light," the stranger continued. "Help me set Ike down, then we can tilt the cot on its side to get it out of the cell and use it to carry him."

"Alright, but who are you and what do you want with us?" Elincia wondered, her eyes wide with shock. The man removed his hood before answering, revealing dark blue hair and brown eyes.

"Why, to rescue you, of course. Let's get this man upstairs where he can rest comfortably. This is an abandoned Cilaean fort that the Red Claw took over, so we must be cautious," the man explained. "And my name is Lartz."

Chapter 19: A Second Plot 

Part 2 

Completely unaware of the events in Cilae, Azura and company had finally made their way back to Castle Eraghoa after only barely managing to make it to shore on a rickety, storm-beaten ship. Faline, Skye and Leona had been furious when Azura decided they couldn't afford the time to search for the still missing Bryan and Marc; not if they were going to save Ike. A few tense moments and more than a few unpleasant words later, Faline, Skye and Leona had conceded the point. And, though nobody wanted to admit it, they doubted their missing friends were still alive. The group knew that the ship would soon have nothing left to give and since the storm, its hull was creaking ominously as if it would soon shatter, which it did. Not long after the group reached Eraghoa's coast, they were forced to abandon the ship as the vessel literally fell to pieces. When they reached the castle, however, they found it eerily quiet and Rothgar was nowhere to be found. They had even split up into groups to cover more ground, but the wolf king still made no appearance. Azura and Ranulf were about to give up and seek out their companions when a man with black wings protruding from his back approached them. He was no doubt a raven messenger.

"Lady Azura, correct?" he inquired, his tone rushed and nervous.

"Yes?" Azura replied.

"I-I'm afraid I have bad news. I was sent here from Talgria and found that Sir Ike has died," the raven reported. "I am very sorry."

"W-What?" Azura protested. "No! NO! That cannot be!"

"He passed away yesterday afternoon," the raven went on, his jaw twitching and his quiet breathing going short and hard. "Lady Elincia has agreed to send the body back to Tellius for a proper burial, and she said she's going to return to Tellius to rebuild the Greil Mercenaries."

A shocked silence hovered over the group; Ranulf, who'd known Ike longer than the others, was especially struck that his friend was dead when such a happy future lay so close within reach. Some more words were exchanged but Ranulf, holding back tears, didn't hear them.

"Again, I am sorry."

The raven then bolted off.

Azura simply dropped to her knees, tears dropping to the floor, a very upset grimace on her face.

"No… How could we have failed?" she sobbed. "How could everything we did to save him be for nothing?"

No one answered, no one could answer. Ike was dead and, with him, their best hope of victory with Melora was lost. Unable to hold back any longer, Ranulf buried his face in his hands and began to sob. Idle chatter drifted to his ears about the group proceeding to Talgria for further orders but then he heard something strange that silenced his crying and shook him back to attention.

"I should be the one to break the news to Ike's mother," Azura spoke up. "I was leading the mission, so it's my fault we failed."

"Wait, what?" Ranulf blurted confusedly.

"Before the raven left, he said Elincia wanted us to find Ike's mother in the Merchant District of Melior in Crimea to...to tell her that her son loves her," Azura explained, her tone heavy with sorrow.

"What?! Ike's mother doesn't live in Melior!" Ranulf spoke up. "She died when Ike was a kid!"

"Are you serious? Does Elincia know that?"

"Yeah, Ike told her back during the Mad King's War," Ranulf answered. "Elincia wouldn't make a mistake like that; and that means—"

"Ike isn't dead, but he is in trouble," Azura interrupted. "She must've added in that part so we'd realize something was up! Come on, we've got to find King Rothgar!"

"Azura, Ranulf! Thank goodness!" a voice interrupted seconds later. It was Raela, followed by Lily. Fearful, yet desperate expressions were strewn upon their faces.

"Did you find him?" Azura quickly inquired.

"We sure did!" Lily replied. "King Rothgar somehow got locked up in one of his own castle dungeon cells!"

"Are you serious?" Azura exclaimed.

"It's true. We have to get him out," Raela insisted. "He doesn't look well at all. There's a noticeable lump on his head and a bloody gash on his side."

"Maybe he knows what happened here," Ranulf decided. "Let's go!"

It took little time for the group to rush down a stone staircase and reach Rothgar's prison cell in the castle's basement where the dungeon was located. The wolf king appeared exactly as Raela described him. He was slumped on the floor against the wall in chains while blood poured onto the stone floor from his gash. Rothgar slowly sat up, relief washing over his face once his eyes spotted Azura and company.

"Oh! You've returned! I'm so sorry all of you had to see this!" he pleaded. "I have blundered terribly and proven myself unfit to rule…"

"No you haven't, your majesty," Azura protested. "We're going to get you out of here and find some help."

"Yes, I have…" Rothgar insisted. "I haven't been king for very long, you see, and I'm still not used to my duties. Already I've made several horrible mistakes. A laguz king shouldn't be so easy to defeat!"

"Maybe so, but everyone makes mistakes," Azura pointed out as she sliced the lock off of the dungeon cell's door. "Over time, you'll improve and see what a great ruler you really are."

"Th-Thank you, Azura."

Rothgar then explained what had happened to him. All he could recall was being hit in the head from behind and then waking up inside one of his own dungeon cells, shackled to the wall and with a severe headache. Ranulf added the encounter with the strange raven messenger upstairs. Rothgar fully agreed that Ike still had to be alive and Elincia's message was a call for help as he hoisted himself up and endured the pain of his injury as he did so. Before anyone could begin brainstorming for solutions, however, Kiel and Sara appeared racing down the corridor, looking just as worried as Raela and Lily had been.

"Oh, you found him! Your majesty, I'm so relieved you're alright!" Sara cried with a smile. "…Ah! You're hurt badly!"

"Indeed. But there's no time to explain," Rothgar replied. "We have to get upstairs. …Kiel, what's that in your hand?"

"I was just about to bring that up. You won't believe what we discovered in Ike's room," Kiel said and held up a parchment letter that appeared to have been written by Elincia. It told much the same story that the raven did, including that request to find Ike's mother that gave away the message's true meaning.

"Ike and Elincia's belongings are gone and the room has been tossed," Kiel went on. "There's no sign of either of them in the castle."

"It seems your surmise was correct," Rothgar declared. "They were probably abducted and their possessions removed to make the message seem true."

"Ugh! I bet you anything the Red Claw is behind this one!" Azura decided. "It's just like them to pull such a terrible stunt!"

"But where did they take Ike and Elincia?" Ranulf inquired. "And how are we supposed to find them?"

"Hmm… They haven't been gone very long so, unless they're still on the move, they must've stopped somewhere close by. My best guess is Fort Hector, which isn't far across the Cilaen border north of the castle," Rothgar replied. "It's old, run-down, and hasn't been used in years. I'd say it's the perfect place for the enemy to keep prisoners."

"Then that's where we'll go!" Azura decided. "Come on, let's find the others and get out of here!"

"Much though I'd like to slice the Red Claw to ribbons, I'd only slow you down in this condition. I hope you find our friends soon," Rothgar added. "And speaking of friends, I wonder what Derien's been doing all this time. I'll have to look into this as well. Good luck!"

Azura nodded and led her companions back to the first floor. Ranulf offered to seek out the rest of their companions and meet the others outside later. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the entire group had begun the journey to Fort Hector. Everyone had been filled in on the details they'd missed along the way with gasps and grunts escaping many mouths in reaction. Leona, Faline, and Skye in particular were upset, as this further delayed searching for the still missing Marc and Bryan. That is, if the two had even survived. Still, even if they had, who knows how long it would take them to find their companions now. No one was sure what to be more concerned about.

A mere few hours had passed when the group crossed the border again and spotted a building in the distance not long after. It wasn't very large, but closer inspection revealed it was built mostly of stone, although a few areas seemed to bear wood as well. As Rothgar had described, it did indeed look old and decrepit, as a lot of the stone was chipped, or even crumpling from long neglect, while many weeds surrounded the perimeter and climbed vines embracing the walls. Before anyone could begin exploring it, however, a fairly large group of Red Claw bandits approached the fort from the west and soon took note of Azura's group snooping around the fort grounds. Several of them carried axes as usual, but lancers, cavalry, and a few mages and archers were among them as well. The Red Claw was still growing ever stronger, more intelligent, and deadly.

"Blarg! How did they discover we were here?" one of the axe wielders exclaimed.

"Who cares? Just attack them before they mess things up!" another replied. With that, the bandits spread out in front of the fort to block their opponent's path.

"Oh wow, we even get a welcoming committee! How nice of you all to drop by!" Ranulf joked with a smile.

"Shut your trap!" the first Red Claw member shot back and turned to Azura. "You've been a thorn in our sides long enough, girl! This ends here!"

"Ha, you wish," Azura commented with a glare and gripped Ettardios once more. On that note, the battle commenced. By now, Azura had fully gotten the hang of swinging a sword as heavy as Ettardios with both hands. She was glad of it, as it was the perfect way to teach the Red Claw a lesson on Ike's behalf, whether he died or not. While Azura, Morris, and Leona confronted their enemies head on, Skye and Lily rushed for the ledges near the main entrance of the fort to bombard their foes with spells and arrows. Kiel, Sara, and Ranulf carefully avoided the mages and let the others face them while they leapt at the cavalry, spooking the horses and sending their riders out of the saddles, and right into their waiting claws. Faline swooped around to the rear of the enemy and ran them through before they even saw her coming. Enemy reinforcements arrived twice during the battle, but due to the strength Skye, Morris, and Leona had gathered after promotion, the enemy's numbers dwindled quickly.

Azura, followed by Skye and Ranulf, had approached the main entrance by the time the enemy appeared to be nearly wiped out. Kiel had downed the final enemy minutes later with the remainder of the group rushing up the stairs immediately after. However, just as Raela and Norman had begun tending to injuries, a pair of hidden foes suddenly came bolting from the eastern end of the building, right into Faline and Leona's paths. Before anyone could make a move, however, a hand axe suddenly soared into the nearest bandit's neck. Leona and Faline worked together to quickly down the second.

"Need a hand?" a familiar voice spoke up just after the attack. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Bryan, leaning against the wall with his feet crossed and arms folded. Marc was next to him and caught the hand axe as it returned to him. Faline gasped instantly.

"Bryan! Oh, Bryan!" she cried, tears trailing from her eyes as she dismounted, raced towards the man she loved, and threw herself into him, her arms gripped around his neck. "You're alive!"

"Marc!" Leona gasped and raced towards Marc. "You both survived!"

"Yep, and we're all in one piece," Bryan added, returning Faline's hug tightly.

"I-I thought I'd lost you forever..." Faline sobbed, burying her face in front of Bryan's chest.

"I thought both of you were goners," Leona admitted, throwing her arms around Marc's neck, tears trailing down her face as well.

"Leona, I'm sorry," Marc replied, shakily returning Leona's hug. "I know we had everyone really worried, but we were more worried about all of you. I was worried about you most of all. Like I said, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? Marc, if this is about our relationship, I think we've been teased quite enough, thanks," Leona retorted, letting Marc go.

"No, it has nothing to do with that," Marc denied. "Well, maybe it does in a way. I'm sorry for a lot of things. Sorry for what happened on the ship, sorry for messing things up in the past during our missions, and sorry for having such a bad memory that I can't even remember my own parents!"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," Leona protested, bringing her hands to her hips. "But look, we'll discuss this later. I'm just glad you and Bryan are alright."

"Yeah, how did you two make it back?" Azura wondered, just as surprised as she was glad to see both men safe and sound. "The ship managed to get us to shore right before it collapsed."

"It's a long story," Bryan explained. "You see, we were—wait, the ship is history now?"

"Unfortunately," Azura confirmed. "But go ahead with your story."

"Oh, right. We were miraculously washed up on one of the Perais islands," Bryan began. Then both he and Marc explained every detail of what had happened on the island and their return to their companions. Queen Lilah had sent one of her messengers to Cilae in hopes they would send a ship to rescue Bryan and Marc. Since Talgria and Cilae were allies, Cilae was glad to be of assistance and transported them back to the mainland. After they reached Castle Eraghoa once more, they found Rothgar bedridden and badly wounded.

"He looked awful," Marc described. "Still, he managed to give us the story about Ike and Elincia being kidnapped and General Derien mysteriously disappearing."

"Yeah. And then he said although he didn't know for sure where they'd been taken, he could tell us where you went. Did you find any of our missing allies?"

"Not yet. King Rothgar said this place was his best guess, though," Azura replied. "I just hope he was correct or else we might lose more than just Ike's life!"

"Then there's no time to waste," Bryan added. "Come on!" The group instantly continued scouting the old fort for any signs of their missing allies once they were inside the building. Bryan had suggested they split up in order to cover the whole fort faster and save time. However, before anyone could go any further, another familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey, are you the lady Azura?" the masculine voice inquired. Standing at the base of a staircase was the same Dracoknight Bryan had attacked at the Cilaean laboratory. Azura was surprised, but answered the man's question anyway.

"I am, but—"

"YOU!" Bryan exploded, rushing towards the man and grabbing him by the shoulders. Azura thought she heard something heavy thumb to the floor behind him followed by a gasp, but was so struck by Bryan's actions that she could not be certain.

"Augh!" the man bellowed as he was slammed against the wall next to him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Bryan demanded. "And after what you tried to do at the lab?"

"Uggh… Listen to me! I mean no harm!" the man pleaded.

"Do you expect us to believe that, you heartless dirtbag?" Bryan roared, drawing back one fist and ramming it into Lartz's side. Lartz let out a scream of agony that turned into a choking gargle as his ribs, damaged in the battle at the lab, re-broke and blood began to froth at his mouth.

"Yeah, what do you want with us?" Azura added.

Choking on his own blood, Lartz could only gargle and point. Bryan followed his captive's finger to see Ike sprawled on the floor with Elincia frantically compressing his chest to keep his heart beating.

"Oh my Goddess..." Bryan blurted, horrified. "Raela! Norman! OVER HERE!"

The two healers raced up a moment later, Raela tending to Lartz while Norman used his Mend Staff to stabilize Ike. Bryan, still stunned about what had happened, and what would've happened had Ike been a little closer to the stairway, stood in shocked silence.

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"Lartz rescued us!" Elincia cried out, the glare she fixed on Bryan verging on homicidal. It was easy to tell she had been crying. Her face was red, her hair was slightly unruly, and she sniffled practically every ten seconds. Tears were still forming in her eyes as well. Her once queenly armor and surcoat had also become rather dented, tattered, and dirty, most likely from her capture. Elincia's breathing had become a bit heavy as she regarded Bryan with brooding anger.

"He's one of the enemy! Why would he help you?" Bryan shot back, his own expression darkening as well.

"I don't know, but he did," Elincia retorted. "Red Claw members suddenly barged in on us at the castle in Eraghoa and attacked. Poor Ike was completely unconscious at the time and I was forced to write a fake letter claiming that Ike was dead and that I'd gone back to Tellius."

Elincia went on to say that during the attack, neither Rothgar nor Derien were anywhere to be found and the other wolf laguz had been distracted by a Red Claw attack. They had not noticed Elincia and Ike being escorted away. She described the entire experience of being locked up in the old fort until a cloaked Lartz had come to the rescue.

"We're alive by the skin of our teeth...again," Azura quipped. "No time for hugs though. We'd better see to Ike and Lartz."

Ike remained where he had fallen; the cot which had been used to carry him lying a foot away on its side. It had been a near miss when Bryan had unwittingly wrenched Lartz away from carrying his end; a few inches was all that separated Ike from toppling down the stairway and breaking his neck, which would have killed him just as surely as the poison. His skin had begun to grow pale with the exception of his rosy cheeks, indicating that his fever was still intact. He barely moved, if at all. Every now and then, Ike would slightly twitch his fingers or grimace. His eyes had been closed, but they soon fluttered open.

"Oh, Ike!" Azura cried, easily noticing how much worse his condition had become since she last saw him.

"Azura…" Ike replied quietly, almost in a whisper. "You're…back…"

"Yes! Just hang in there, Ike! We have the medicine that will hopefully save you!" Azura assured and produced the tiny bottle containing what everyone hoped was truly the antidote. Beforehand, Norman had told her since Ike had taken in a lot of poison, he should drink the whole bottle quickly.

"Guys, help me sit him up!" Azura begged. Bryan, Marc, and Morris made no hesitation to hoist Ike up by his back enough to where he wouldn't spill any of the liquid in the bottle. Elincia approached as she watched her lover drink it and prayed it would cure him.

"We shouldn't move him," Elincia warned. "The Red Claw had their way with him, many of his bones are broken."

"That's not the half of it, you'd think those villains had a herd of cattle run over him," Norman assessed. "I feel breaks in the fingers, the hands, the wrists, the arms, the legs and several ribs. His shoulders are dislocated and his rotator cuffs, along with several other muscles, have been torn. He has terrible bruises along the neck and face as well. I can heal those injuries, but that could take hours and he won't be able to fight for at least a few days."

"Well, all we can do now is wait," Azura replied after Ike finished the entire bottle. "Norman here gave us the medicine and said it may take up to a couple days to completely destroy the poison."

"Alright, as long as Ike feels better soon," Elincia hoped, watching the boys carefully lay Ike back onto the floor. "What about Lartz? Is he okay?"

The group turned to where Raela was tending the wounded Dracoknight. Raela's heal staff had been enough to heal Lartz's ribs and internal injuries and now she was applying pressure below his sternum to expel the blood that had flooded his lungs and throat. And, expelled it was, erupting out of his mouth like spurts of red dye.

"That is just nasty," Ranulf commented, promptly clamping his mouth shut.

"I doubt anyone's hungry right now," Elincia obliquely agreed. "But Lartz mentioned that our captors were storing food here. That'll help if we have to stay a while."

"Yeah. It's in the kitchen, where you'd expect it to be," Lartz added, his voice weak and raspy from coughing. "Typical of the Red Claw to use a place like this as a secret hideout. In fact, I think they used it just for holding Ike and Elincia and roughing them up when they could."

"Don't think for a minute that I trust you," Bryan warned with a glare, but this time Lartz matched his stare.

"The feeling is mutual, you Goddess-damned lunatic!" the Dracoknight hoarsely retorted. "You almost killed the man you came to rescue!"

Bryan saw red, and he wanted Lartz dead. He drew back his lance for a killing stroke when he felt someone seize his arm.

"Damn it, Bryan, stop being a freaking dolt already and give him a chance!" Skye cut in. "You said you'd drop this behavior!"

"This is different, Skye! For all we know, everything this man is saying could be a big fat lie!" Bryan pointed out. "What better way to get a spy on our good side than to help us save Ike?"

"I think he's telling the truth!" Faline cried, jumping between Bryan and Lartz. "Let him speak. Please."

"But Faline, I—"

"No. This isn't like you, Bryan," Faline insisted. "You nearly killed him and almost killed Ike. Would the man I love really act so villainously towards someone trying to help? For all you know, he might have the information you're looking for." Bryan looked into Faline's worried eyes and grimaced.

"I'm sorry. You're right," Bryan admitted and turned away from Lartz and Faline. "I don't know what I was thinking. And now I've made a bad impression on you, Faline. I meant it when I told you I loved you, but now I regret it. You deserve better than me."

"Bryan, no. Don't think such things," Faline protested as she stood in front of Bryan once more and cupped his cheek in her hand. "You're the only man I've ever loved and will ever love. One mistake isn't going to drive me away from you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I can prove it." With that, Faline once again met her lips with Bryan's. Bryan gladly returned the gesture as his hands navigated around her waistline. Faline slid her hand away from Bryan's cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck again. As Marc watched the pair, he began to feel bits of sweat trickle down the sides of his head. He glanced at Leona, who was standing near the door, thankful she hadn't noticed. Elincia was the first to speak up and break the short silence.

"Aw, they look cute together, don't they?"

"They certainly do," Azura agreed with a smile and told Elincia about the events on the ship involving the pair as well as how they met.

"That's so sweet," Elincia complimented and then sighed. "Still, they're definitely lucky right now. I've lost count of how many times I'd come close to losing Ike since he fell ill, and he still has a long way to go before he's well again."

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Azura assured. Just after she had spoken, Bryan and Faline slowly pulled away from one another. Bryan held Faline's hand and turned his attention to Lartz.

"Alright, Lartz. Tell us what you know," Bryan insisted and then leveled an accusing finger. "But I'm warning you, if anything you say turns out to be a lie, you'll regret ever meeting me."

"I already do," Lartz muttered under his breath, suddenly wondering if throwing in his lot with these people had been wise after all, then he continued. "I give you my word that I will be truthful. Anyway, the information I have should be very helpful, to you in particular." Bryan raised one eyebrow before replying.

"Go on."

"Very well. First, I have to explain the incident at the lab. You see, I was forced to attack it," Lartz admitted. "My superior is, or was, a man named Shigo. He's one of Melora's most powerful generals. In fact, his power is so overwhelming that I'm not sure even Ike could defeat him at his full strength. Those who displease Shigo rarely live long enough to regret it."

"And that's why you had no choice but to try to stop us," Azura guessed. "He'd have done something awful to you if you disobeyed him."

"Almost. You see, when I attacked, I wasn't actually trying to defeat you," Lartz corrected. "I had made my decision to defect by then, and was acting upon it as best I could without being discovered. Did you notice how I remained stationed in front of that door on the second floor? I had a hunch the Venoxic antidote was being kept in there. I was really trying to protect it for you in case Shigo had secretly ordered his goons to grab it before you did. I always had a feeling he suspected I might turn against him."

"Is that what you were trying to tell me when you shouted for me to wait?" Bryan inquired.

"Correct. However, there's a more important matter I need to discuss with you about General Shigo," Lartz continued. "He wants to keep you alive, Bryan. He issued standing orders that you were not to be killed, only subdued. For awhile, I was unsure why, but the information I found while I was 'missing' gave me the answer. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but… He killed your mother."

"WHAT?!" Bryan exploded, fighting the urge to grab Lartz and knock him around again. "No! I demand to know more!"

"And I do know more." Lartz went on, somewhat frantically, to explain that his research led him to discover that Shigo was not only directly responsible for murdering Bryan's mother during the war Rothgar had spoken of, but that he had also seen her fleeing with her baby boy. Lartz saw a Meloran soldier comment on Bryan's appearance during the battle on the stolen Cilaean ships, and much to his regret, he reported it to Shigo. Bryan's description told the general that he had to be the baby that he failed to get a hold of all those years before and wanted Bryan alive until he could face him himself.

"And now he's headed to Astryn with a powerful army," Lartz finished. "The reason may be painfully obvious." Bryan didn't immediately reply, but his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his mouth within seconds.

"No… Father! He's after my father, isn't he?"

"I believe so," Lartz replied. "I'm not sure of this, but I also think he intends to use him to get to you. I still don't know why; Shigo is an abrasive man, to put it mildly, but he doesn't pursue vendettas unless he stands to gain something by winning. I just don't know what that 'something' might be. I wish I could tell you the rest of what I know, but that's for your father to reveal to you. Besides, he can probably discern Shigo's motives better than I."

"For once, I agree," Bryan commented. "If what you say is true, Astryn is our next stop! I must avenge my mother!"


	20. Unlikely Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the injured Eliot is tended to, Leyon gets to know the small mercenary group that joined him in his latest battle. At Fort Hector in Eraghoa, Ike finally begins recovering from his illness and injuries, and new ally Lartz provides further information that leads the party to begin a side trip to Astryn on their way to picking up where they left off on the journey to Aracion. However, they run into the most unexpected of adversaries.

Chapter 20: Unlikely Enemies

"Owww!"

"Argh! Eliot!" Natalie snapped in frustration as Eliot's knee knocked the vulnerary she was attempting to apply to his wound out of her hand and on to the floor, where it spilled a little. "Now look what you've done! If you want this injury to heal properly, you need to stop squirming so much!"

"I would if you'd be a little gentler on it!" Eliot retorted with a grimace. "The way you're treating it, you might as well let me bleed to death!"

The wound caused by the arrow from the enemy sniper whom had attempted to assassinate Leyon was one of the deepest injuries Natalie had ever seen. Granted, she'd been in many battles and seen quite a few wounds, but this arrow had managed to slip in through a gap in Eliot's armor and dig deep into his flesh. It had been difficult enough to dislodge the arrow, all the while listening to him bellow in deep pain. Now she had to treat it and hope the bold knight wouldn't lose too much blood, which frankly didn't sound so bad to the thoroughly irritated deputy commander.

"Why you—!"

"That's enough, both of you," Leyon's voice interrupted as the general entered the room. Eliot had been moved to a room on the upper level of Fort Tehya while Kevin's mercenary band and the other knights stood guard below to await the allied relief forces who would secure the Fort so the Knights could depart for their next mission. Eliot was currently leaning against the back board of a bed with pillows to support him, though he insisted that he keep his armor on in case of a surprise attack from the enemy. The blood from his injury had begun to stain the sheets, but the suffering knight knew he had other things to worry about.

"Arguing isn't going to heal that injury," Leyon continued. "Natalie, I'm not saying you're in the wrong or anything, but keep in mind that Eliot _has_ been in a lot of pain lately. If I were him, I don't think I'd be able to take much more either."

"I know. I'm trying my best not to hurt him," Natalie replied with a sigh which betrayed her irritation. "Besides, it isn't my fault vulneraries are so difficult to find in this place."

What few vulneraries the knights had left after the battle hadn't been nearly enough to completely heal a wound as serious as Eliot's, so Leyon and Natalie agreed to save them for future need. Luckily, after a thorough search through the building, Natalie found plenty of extra vulneraries stored away in the basement. And a good thing too; the vulnerary which had been knocked to the floor hadn't been the first.

"That's true, but Eliot's wound isn't going to heal properly if this keeps up," Leyon lectured. "Natalie, you be a little more delicate. Eliot, leave off that whining before I have someone knock you out cold so you can't feel the pain. On the other hand, if you two continued to bicker, you'd look as good together as Marc and Leona do." With that, the general couldn't prevent a punchy smile from crossing his features.

"What?" Eliot blurted, forgetting about his injury and attempting to sit up. "Augggh! Damn!"

"Seriously? Me with _him?_ You must be joking," Natalie protested with a glare. "And Eliot, do you want me to help you or not? You need to hold still."

"I know, I know, sorry…"

Leyon couldn't help but laugh again as he exited the room. Still, things would've been much easier had there been healers available to his group within the fort. He began to regret his decision of leaving most of them with the Cilaean and Talgrian force along the border, as well as at Castle Talgria. There were two Valkyries within the group Leyon brought with him, as he couldn't afford to bring along Priests and Clerics who wouldn't be able to keep up with his mounted force, but by this time, their staves had were nearly depleted of energy and needed to be conserved in the event of real emergencies. The fort had spare supplies stored away, but vulneraries were the only healing items left. The Melorans had probably removed or burned everything else of value. Still, Leyon supposed he should be glad enough that they were able to treat Eliot's wounds regardless. Besides that, his crack from before had produced many new thoughts in his mind.

The life of a soldier, even one of the prestigious Talgrian Royal Knights, could be harsh; and this was especially true in wartime, when one would be away from their family for months at a time and might not live to return. People had their varied ways of dealing with these stresses; Eliot would sometimes make sketches of landscapes he visited which he'd later paint quite well for a knight. Natalie would play simple games like charades with her comrades and Leyon, well, got into other peoples' love lives. It was fun to choose who'd make good couples and playfully tease them about it, Leyon always thought. He even intentionally tried to play cupid. When Marc and Leona first met and conversed, where Leyon had noticed definite sparks between the pair, he'd arranged for them to work together often in hopes they would fall in love. While it seemed probable, Leyon could not be sure, as it had been quite some time since he last saw them. Now he had turned his attention to Natalie and Eliot. Their quarrels were more like fights than Marc and Leona's flirtatious quarreling, but Leyon was never serious with his teasing. After all, he'd be terrible if he really meant things like "It'd be hilarious to see you two get married; you'd kill each other in two weeks flat!" and other similar jokes. Still, at least Marc and Eliot had possible contenders for women. Leyon realized, with a hint of melancholy, that he did not.

"Ah, but if I found a girl, I might end up getting a taste of my own medicine…" he muttered to himself at the idea as he traversed the stairs to the first floor. "Then again…"

Leyon began to remind himself that he really was alone aside from his friends. His parents, along with many others, had perished in the last war many years ago, which Wencelis feared Melora sought to reignite. He and his brother were left to be raised by their grandmother, who died of illness several years later when Leyon and Russell had reached their teen years. Russell, who had only been three years older than Leyon, had disappeared during an accident only a few years prior to this new war and had been declared dead some weeks after. Leyon's beloved older brother had not been seen since. He truly did yearn for someone to be close to again, Leyon had to admit to himself, but knew the only thing he could do was let life play out and see what happened. Besides, there was a war going on, after all.

"Ah, what the heck. If I happen to fall in love with any girl I meet, then that's the way the cookie crumbles," Leyon decided as he reached the chamber Kevin and his men were stationed in. Kevin himself was the first to take note of the young general's arrival.

"Ah! General Leyon. My kindest greetings to you. How may I be of service?"

"I just came down to talk, is all. I still don't know much about your little group," Leyon pointed out. "After all, I've been really busy lately, what with Eliot's injury and all."

"Ah, pardon me, of course. As I told you during the battle, the Cilaean Army hired us to bolster its forces and then sent us to assist you," Kevin explained. "Normally, we're assigned to take out Meloran forces who've landed at the ports, so we're not exactly used to fighting in forts. Unfortunately, we were the only ones left in reserve due to many men having been sent to the east coast to deal with the trouble there."

"Yeah, things aren't exactly going so well for Cilae either," Zane added. "Many of our forts have been captured, there are still a lot of ships missing, and many of the Cilaean soldiers have already perished. Although, I heard rumors about a guy they call the Emerald Sentinel. They say he rescued a few villages as well as the medicinal lab at the north edge of the swamp and that he sniffed out Melora's plans to steal our ships and use them to capture our ports. Melora is probably leery about him by now, so hopefully things will soon turn in our favor."

"Emerald Sentinel?" Leyon repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Oooh! Yeah, that's right!" Magali blurted with excitement. "I hear he's brilliant with his lance! They say he smashed through Meloran soldiers left and right and took back some of our stolen ships! Oh how I'd love to meet him and get him to teach me a few things!"

"Here we go again… Another one of Maggie's swooning episodes…" Jett grunted, folding his arms and glaring at the wall.

"Shut up! I haven't even met the guy yet, so how can I swoon over him? And don't call me Maggie, you jerk! You know I hate that name!"

"Because when you do meet him, you will swoon."

"Hey now, this is no time to be getting into silly arguments," Kevin intervened. "Zane and Magali are right, though. The Emerald Sentinel is supposed to be a pretty powerful lancer from what's been going around in local towns lately, perhaps even one of the strongest ever seen in awhile. They call him so because of his green armor and blazing green eyes. His hair is even a strange shade of green, I believe…"

"…That sounds like Bryan," Leyon realized, his eyes growing wide. "I don't believe it. He's made a name for himself already…"

"You know him?" Magali cried, her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, he commands the Talgrian Army's third platoon. He sent his men to aid the rest of the Talgrian troops here. I do remember him being a rather exceptional lancer, even when he was a new recruit, but he still didn't have much as far as reputation goes. I'm really impressed."

"He did have help though, remember?" Jett reminded them. "Some other Talgrian soldiers, including the red-headed girl the Red Claw dogs are after, were battling alongside him."

"Ah yes, that's also true," Kevin confirmed. "And we do know about the Red Claw. The Cilaean troops explained everything we needed to know."

"We also heard about what happened back in Talgria," Magali added, her tone turning somber.

Leyon's gaze darkened at the reminder. The Red Claw had, as Wencelis had noted, become a formidable band; and now, they were a true terror. Word had newly arrived that the Red Claw had launched more attacks against Galden, Narcoss and even Fort Absolon. Between the Red Claw's newfound strength and much of Talgria's forces being deployed against Melora, it had been a massacre. The latest word was that Nacross and Fort Absolon had been burned to the ground, that half of Galden had been leveled and that the death toll was estimated at seven hundred and rising.

"If Melora really does have a hand in that," Kevin spoke up. "Then they have a lot to answer for. And, we're going to make sure they do."

"That's good to know," Leyon replied with a smile. "I'm glad to have your group with us."

"And, we're glad to be here," Kevin affirmed. "I was wondering, you're probably going to go after those Melorans. Could we come with you and—"

"…Oh man. Commander, you'd better come look at this!" Zane called from the other side of the room after stepping away, cutting Kevin off. The group quickly and curiously huddled near Zane, who was backing away with his eyes wide with shock, and wondered if yet more bad news was upon them.

"What now?" Leyon wondered.

Everyone was speechless for a moment when they saw what was sticking out of the closed window before them. Three ebony black feathers, all nearly a foot long and caked with blood, were wedged between the window and the sill. Magali shivered before breaking the tense silence, tightly clutching her lance.

"W-Where do you suppose these came from?"

"No idea. I can't believe nobody noticed them before," Zane remorsefully replied.

"Oh no… " Leyon uttered, his eyes widening once more. "Raven feathers… If Melora had possession of this fort before we recaptured it, then… Damn it! This can only mean one thing! They're kidnapping the Raven messengers!"

While Leyon and the others contemplated over their astonishing discovery, Azura and company had remained at Fort Hector. Ike was still recovering and those who'd ventured to retrieve the medicine had wearied themselves to the bone, so they'd elected to stay for at least a day. At Azura's urging, the group had tried to clean the abandoned fort as best they could; Ike was still in a delicate state and the notion of resting in such filthy conditions was rather unappealing. After a few hours of dusting, sweeping, scrubbing and scattered conversation, most of the exhausted companions had just keeled over and slept where they fell. By nightfall, most of the Venoxic poisoning symptoms and even the pain from Ike's injuries had subsided, though he was still too weak and fragile leave the newly cleaned bed that he had been placed in. Norman warned that using a staff to heal broken bones was much like patchwork and the magic could only take so much stress before giving out and causing the bone to re-break. Ike's bones would have to repair themselves naturally if he was to return to his full strength. Normally, this process would take from a few weeks to a few months at most, but there were ways to speed it up. A diet comprised of foods rich in minerals such as calcium, vitamin C, and vitamin D was prescribed to Ike and both Raela and Norman suggested the foods he should eat, which they claimed would help the bones' natural healing properties.

Ike was reluctant to accept it due to it being mainly milk, fruits, and vegetables instead of his beloved meat, but he knew it was food nonetheless and it would satisfy him regardless. For the time being, his limbs were in slings to keep the bones immobile and aligned so that they would knit properly. With all the splints, Ike couldn't move anything below his neck and his entire body felt useless, but that hadn't been the worst of it in his opinion. Azura, Bryan, Ranulf, and Faline had just entered the room to check on the hero when they saw Ike having spoonfuls of applesauce fed to him by Elincia, each suddenly found themselves bursting into gales of laughter.

"Terrific… Elincia, this is so embarrassing!" Ike blurted irritably as he glared at the laughter-struck quartet. "I could deal with it at the castle because no one was around, but this is ridiculous!"

"HAHAHA! Elincia has to spoon-feed Ike like a baby!" Ranulf exclaimed as he collapsed to the floor in uncontrollable laughter. Elincia seethed as she ladled another spoonful of applesauce into Ike's mouth.

"I can't believe all of you! You really ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Ike can't use his arms or hands, so what other choice does he have?"

"Ah, yes, yes. You're absolutely right, Elincia," Faline agreed as she forced herself to stop giggling. "We really shouldn't be laughing at poor Ike at all."

"Yeah, I apologize," Bryan added, a bit sheepishly. "Ranulf, get up."

"I am! Geez…" Ranulf replied as he scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry too. That was rude of me, but I really couldn't help it."

"Same with me. You both do look silly, but it's definitely not right for us to laugh," Azura admitted with a smile.

After a few more warning glares from Ike and Elincia, the group seated themselves around the room and began filling them in on the details of their journey to retrieve the Venoxic antidote. They described their their chance discovery that Melora was using captured Cilaean ships to capture Cilae's ports and move inland, the meeting with Faline out at sea. and Norman at the Cilaean port. The battles had been intense, but the group pulled through. Azura also returned Ettardios to Ike and insisted that she go back to using her Regal Sword from now on. Bryan also told Ike about his new suspicions regarding his past as well as what Lartz had revealed about his slain mother. It seemed that Bryan's origins were related to Melora's motives, though he had no idea how, and he was still puzzled as to why this General Shigo was so intent on not having Bryan killed. It was also revealed that Bryan's name had spread across Cilae and Talgria quickly, not only because of his battles against Melora, but apparently due to his deeds as well. After the group left the lab, the Melorans had abandoned it. This had allowed the few remaining Priests to partially salvage the facility and provide medical aid to nearby villages that had suffered Red Claw attacks.

"The battle at the lab must have been the perfect diversion for their terrible deeds," Azura finished. "I feel bad that we couldn't help those people directly, but Bryan does deserve most of the credit for all of this."

"I guess. I did defeat much of the enemy's army at the lab and took out the commander of the enemy battalion on the stolen ships, after all," Bryan recalled, chuckling in equal parts surprise and embarrassment. "Gosh, the name 'Emerald Sentinel' must be all over the nation by now."

"That's because my Bryan is so amazing!" Faline chimed lovingly and leaned in to wrap her arms around Bryan's neck and plant a loving kiss on his cheek. Ike couldn't prevent a punchy smile from forming on his face afterwards.

"Heh. So, Bryan, how does it feel to be in my shoes?"

"Oh, well… HEY!"

Now it was Ike and Elincia's turn to laugh. Ranulf once again exploded with laughter until he hit the floor. It was true the Bryan was starting to know how Ike felt, having gone from obscure to a household name seemingly overnight and getting a girlfriend along the way. Though, admittedly, popularity didn't chafe Bryan the way it did the absurdly modest Ike. Frankly, Bryan rather liked being well thought of for a change. Before anyone could get in another word, however, Skye had come into the room carrying a carton of milk. Ike had begun to feel like a real baby now that he had to be spoon-fed and given milk, but he had to do it if his bones were to heal quickly enough. And judging by all the smirks on the faces of those around him, the sooner the better.

"Wow, did someone tell a really hilarious joke or something?" Skye inquired once he saw the still-laughing Ranulf on the floor. "I could hear pussy cat down there from all the way outside."

"Nah, Ranulf just has a weird sense of humor," Bryan replied. "We were just filling in Ike and Elincia the details about our journey."

"Cool. Don't forget the part where you and Marc were thrown overboard the ship in that storm and ended up on Raven tribe's islands," Skye reminded as he put the carton of milk on the small table beside Elincia.

"Ah, right…" Bryan mused, then his brow furrowing in realization. "Hold on a minute. Now that I think about it again, you jinxed me, Skye!"

"What?"

"You said not long before it happened 'I hope he doesn't go overboard.' You were referring to me!"

By now, Ranulf was laughing harder than ever before and was slamming his fist on the floor.

"OH MAN! STOP IT ALREADY! MY SPLEEN'S KILLING ME! HAHAHA!"

"Wow, who knew so much could make him laugh…" Azura muttered, raising one eyebrow.

After the laughter and the heckling had finally died down, the group decided to plan their next course of action. Bryan, by this time, revealed what Lartz had told him about Shigo hunting his father in Astryn and, though Bryan still did not trust Lartz, he decided to go to Astryn. They couldn't afford the time Ike would need to fully recover and weren't about to leave him alone after their near miss not long ago. Luckily, a search of the fort had revealed a number of wagons likely used by the Red Claw to ferry their loot. One of the wagons was in perfect shape and even had a pair of Clydesdale horses, which would allow Marc and Leona to use their horses for battle rather than hitch them to the wagon. The wagon would be used to transport Ike to Astryn and it would be guarded along the way in the event of enemy attacks, which would most certainly occur and repelling them would be difficult to accomplish since the wagon would deprive them of a quick retreat if things went badly. A fairly large town, roughly the size of Galden, was also located on their chosen route and would be an ideal place to restock their depleted supplies. It was also going to be the location where the group would rendezvous with Bryan's men, as he ordered them to be there. With more soldiers at their disposal, they certainly stood a much better chance against Shigo and his army. If he were attacking a large nation like Astryn, surely the army he was bringing was very large. Astryn might be on the brink of losing its royal bloodline since their ailing queen had no heir, but that did not affect the status of its military. Where Cilae had Pegasus Knights and Melora Dracoknights, Astryn had both as well as every other kind of cavalry and infantry unit. Their strong alliance with the dragon laguz of Orenias was also well-known. If the dragons joined the war, they would more than likely give Melora a reason to worry.

"So, this means we need to hope Astryn recruits the dragons for help," Bryan analyzed. "If all of us, the Oreniasians, Astrynians, Cilaeans, and Talgrians, worked together, Melora wouldn't stand a chance!"

"I'm afraid that's much easier said than done," a familiar masculine voice interrupted. Everyone turned to the door to see Lartz enter, having returned from patrolling the fort's perimeter on his wyvern.

"I couldn't help but overhear this as I came upstairs to check on Ike, so I apologize for the intrusion," he continued. "Turning everyone against Melora would help level the field, but it wouldn't make this war an easy one."

"What do you mean?" Azura spoke up. "Bringing in other countries to help us fight Melora is sure to turn the odds in our favor."

"Don't go counting your wyverns before they hatch," Lartz warned. "Right now, Talgria and Cilae are the only countries fighting Melora and Melora's army has them outnumbered by a five-to-one margin. Getting Astryn and Orenias to help is a good idea, but it would only cut Melora's advantage down to three or maybe two-to-one. And even this wouldn't be easy considering their rather unfriendly relations with Talgria and Cilae. Besides, not only is Shigo a master of tactics as well as combat, but Queen Isis knows her fair share as well. They know full well what trouble the dragons' strength could cause them, and how to prepare for it."

"So you're saying they know to bring a lot of thunder mages just in case," Azura guessed.

"Exactly. Besides that, Shigo has been known to slay powerful dragons himself."

Gasps escaped the others' mouths upon hearing those words.

"He does sound like he could be stronger than Ike…" Elincia worriedly uttered.

"Hey, I've beaten dragons too, you know!" Ike pointed out, recalling the dragons Ashnard set against him as well as the battle against King Deghinsea's men during the war against Ashera.

"Those were just small-time," Ranulf protested. "Lartz probably means high ranked dragons."

"Unfortunately, yes," Lartz confirmed.

"Oh… That's bad," Ike realized. "I didn't really get a chance to fight one of those, though."

"You know what? I wouldn't care if Shigo killed a hundred dragons in one battle with his bare hands!" Bryan interjected thunderously. "I'm still going to be the one who defeats him!"

"And I believe in you!" Faline added lovingly. "I know you'll win, Bryan! You might not be strong enough now, but by the time that battle begins, you will be!"

"Indeed. And speaking of getting stronger, we should probably go get in some lancing practice later on, Faline," Bryan suggested. "You did want me to train you, after all."

"Ah, yes!"

"Getting back to business though," Lartz cut in, to Bryan's displeasure. "There's no guarantee we'll be able to bring Astryn to our side. But, since we're going there anyway, we should check out our prospects."

"Go on," Azura urged.

"If Queen Marion does die, then the various dukes and duchesses are going to be making claims for the throne," Lartz continued. "Maybe one of them would be amenable to helping us? In any case, finding out and seeing if Orenias will join us is worth a try."

"I agree," Bryan replied, muttering under his breath something like 'I _so_ did not just say that.' "If we do find my father, and our luck is still good, he may have some insights for us about the situation in Astyrn. For now though, we should get some rest and set out at first light."

Some time later, after most of the group had turned in for the night, Bryan quietly stepped out of his room and slowly closed the door behind him. He had been waiting with his door ajar for a certain opportunity and it had finally come. Lartz's footsteps echoed through the hall as Bryan watched him walk down the stairs. As the Sentinel crept up to the railing and peered through the gaps in the supports, Lartz suddenly halted in his tracks. The Dracoknight glanced around him, his form tense and his expression almost fearful. _What's this?_ Bryan thought to himself. _Looks like he doesn't want anyone to see what he's doing. For some reason, he looks rather nervous, though._ After Lartz found no one nearby, he continued towards his destination, which turned out to be the kitchen. From atop the stairs, Bryan was unable to see what he was doing. If he tried to descend the staircase, Lartz would surely find him when he came out and that was assuming he didn't hear Bryan coming down. Bryan merely waited until Lartz came into view once more.

Mere moments later, Lartz exited the kitchen with a banana in his hand. _Looks like all he wanted was a snack_ , Bryan thought with a sigh. _Gah, what am I thinking? He can't be a spy. He'd be too stupid. Lartz had plenty of opportunities to kill Ike and even Elincia before we even got here. Both of them are still alive and Ike has made a nice recovery so far. Lartz saved us all, not just those two_ _. No double agent would let a threat like Ike live. And,_ _only a man with a good heart would do what Lartz has done…_

After realizing his mistake, Bryan quickly retreated down a different hall before Lartz could spot him. Faline would probably be upset enough with him if she knew he had been spying on Lartz. Lartz himself could be downright angry, especially after the injuries Bryan had handed to him. Bryan sighed once more, recalling also how close they'd come to losing Ike because he didn't hear Lartz out when they met again. He was shaken back to reality, however, when another pair of footsteps echoed behind him.

"Bryan?" a feminine voice spoke up.

"Daaah! What the—?" Bryan cried, suddenly whirling around to see Faline standing there.

"Eek! Bryan! What the heck are you doing?"

"Me? You scared the daylights out of me first!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not spying on one of my own comrades," Faline countered.

Bryan sighed once more, closing his eyes in shame.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit it. I still didn't want to trust Lartz even after he told me about my father. I've been a complete jerk lately. It should have been obvious that no real enemy would want to help us save Ike of all things."

"True, but I know everything that's happened is causing you a lot of pain and frustration," Faline assured. "That's why I'm here. Bryan, I love you and I don't want to see you like this. You need to calm down and cheer up."

"I love you too," Bryan replied, a smile dawning his face for the first time in hours. "And I want to feel better, but… I don't know how."

"Hee hee! I do! We'll go on a date in the sky!" Faline announced cheerfully.

"…Say what?"

"Bryan, I'm saying we'll take a little romantic trip on my Pegasus."

"At this hour? Are you sure? And what if the Red Claw or Meloran soldiers find us? And how do you know your Pegasus will be able to carry both of us? I'm rather heavy in this armor and I don't want to go without it in case we get attacked."

"Oh, you ask too many questions! Don't worry, we'll be fine! It _is_ a good idea that we leave our armor on and take a weapon or two with us, though. We can get in that lancing practice too!"

"Heh, alright then. I suppose there's no harm in going out for a bit. We can't go far, though. We'd get lost in the dark."

Faline couldn't disagree with this and nodded approvingly. She then pulled Bryan out of the room by his hand and led him outside to where she had left her Pegasus. It was grazing near Lartz's wyvern in the fenced-in field behind the fort. After the couple mounted, Faline gripped the reins and within minutes, they were soaring through the sky. Bryan had pointed out that they didn't tell anyone they left, but Faline protested that everyone was asleep and wouldn't notice they were gone.

"Besides," she added coyly, "if we woke them up in the middle of the night to tell them we were going off together, would they ever let us hear the end of it?"

Bryan had begun to feel better than he had previously been despite Faline's jibe, but so far, it hadn't been enough to take all of his troubles off of his mind. His father was missing and in danger, the strongest Meloran general apparently had a vendetta against him, and the Red Claw was still as deadly as ever. There was also the scene where Bryan nearly killed both Lartz and Ike at the same time. He couldn't afford such terrible mistakes and he still doubted his leadership skills.

"Faline…" Bryan began as the two continued to gracefully maneuver through the sky. "I'm still unsure if I deserve a girl like you…"

"What? Bryan, you're not still beating yourself up for what happened with Ike and Lartz, are you?" Faline inquired.

"Sort of. I don't want to make any more mistakes or foolish decisions. I'm afraid of doing it again and putting you in danger as a result. I'm still not a good leader either, in my opinion. What good am I to you if my foolishness—"

"Don't talk about yourself like that! You're a wonderful leader, Bryan and you've saved many lives already," Faline pointed out. "It isn't your fault you're making mistakes either. Everything that's going on is causing you a lot of stress. When I'm stressed out, I can't think clearly either and I make stupid decisions as a result."

"I guess… But still, I've been known to make mistakes even when I'm not stressed out. That's why everyone thought I was the worst leader ever back home. I don't know why General William even gave me that position…"

"That's just ridiculous! Don't listen to any of those jerks," Faline angrily protested. "Bryan, I love you because you're you. Your skills as a leader don't matter to me. Deep down inside you, I see the most wonderful man I ever met."

"But… I'm still not even sure how to be a good man for you."

"Bryan, I think you do know. You just don't realize it."

"Huh?"

"Hey, let's land down in that forest clearing. We'll talk more there. It's not a place where we'll easily be seen either."

Bryan nodded as Faline allowed her Pegasus to descend slowly until its hooves touched the grassy ground of the small forest clearing. The moon was shining brilliantly overhead with the stars alongside it. Faline and Bryan dismounted the Pegasus and allowed it to rest its wings. Bryan turned to the girl he loved, his face still bearing an expression of deep conflict.

"Faline, I love you more than anything, but my mind keeps telling me you deserve better."

"I don't care. Listen, there's something I have to tell you," Faline replied, her gaze straying to the ground. Her eyes suddenly seemed filled with guilt and sorrow.

"Bryan… I know about your childhood. I know you've been bullied… How you suffered… And how lonely you were," Faline admitted. "I also know you grew up without a mother."

"W-What? But how?"

"A long time ago, when I was a little girl, my mom took my two little sisters and I to Talgria for a vacation," Faline began. "We stayed in a town called Narcoss. The place you grew up in."

Faline's story continued as she told about one day in particular during that trip. A friend was babysitting her sisters while she and her mother were out shopping. Just down the street they were taking, Faline spotted a group of boys in the middle of the road. Most of them had their attention focused on the olive-haired boy standing in the middle. They had begun taunting him and pushing him around until they tossed him and a book he'd been carrying into a mud puddle nearby. The olive-haired boy only sat there after they left and burst into tears as he stared at his soiled book.

"I wanted to go help that boy, but my mother gave me a big fat no. She said the boy must be trouble if he was hated that much," Faline continued. "That boy was you, wasn't it?"

"…Yes, it was," Bryan admitted. "I remember that day too. It was the same day I met Skye, though you were probably gone by the time he showed up."

"I thought so. Later on, when my mom and I went to get my sisters, I overheard her talking with her friend. The topic of the conversation eventually strayed to you and my mom's friend said 'I feel kind of sorry for the little boy, though. He doesn't have a mother according to some other friends of mine.' When I first saw you during that pirate attack a year ago, I couldn't help but think, 'hey, is he the boy from Narcoss?' I saw how kind, caring, and courageous you really were. You couldn't be a troublemaker at all."

"Thanks, Faline. That really cheers me up," Bryan replied with a loving smile.

"I'm glad. Though, to be honest, I never had any luck with men at all until I met you," Faline went on. "Men I've met in Cilae only liked me for my appearance. They would say I have a cute face and what not. They'd also act like big showoffs and brag about things I didn't care about. And if they were soldiers, they only fought to earn money or look cool. But you weren't like that. You fight for honor and respect and I've never seen you judge anyone by their looks, or act like stuck up showoff. Bryan, you're so much better than the jerks I put up with in Cilae, that there's no man I could love more than you."

With that, Bryan's smile grew and he pulled Faline close. She responded by slipping her arms around his neck.

"Words can't describe how happy that makes me feel," Bryan replied happily, his smile broadening from ear to ear. "Faline, I love you because you changed me for the better. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself, and you showed me love, something I knew nothing about. Unlike pretty much everyone else save for my dad and Skye that time ago, you only saw my good side, you didn't think I was a loser or a crybaby."

"Because you weren't those things and you never will be. You're my Emerald Sentinel," Faline added, a loving grin forming on her features. "By the way, while I was a little girl, I used to dream of a handsome knight in shining armor coming to sweep me off my feet someday."

Bryan's grin only grew larger upon hearing that statement.

"Well, I may not be a knight, but I do have the looks and shining armor! Right?" Already knowing Faline's answer, Bryan scooped her up and swooped in for a kiss. They embraced it for a long, wonderful moment, alone and truly in love.

The next morning came all too quickly. Somehow, the weary travelers managed to rise at sunup and were busy packing their belongings and readying themselves to depart. Since it would take several days to reach Astryn's border, the group also scoured the fort for any food the Red Claw might've had and loaded it into the wagon. Ike had to be hauled inside the same way he had been supported when he sprained his ankle in Narcoss, but was made comfortable all the same. He had pillows to rest his head on, and if he got cold, he of course had his cape. Bryan noticed Lartz wearing the same nervous expression he had the previous evening and still found it suspicious as the group all gathered outside. He and Faline managed to return from their date in time to get a good night's sleep as well. The Clydesdales had been a lucky find, since hitching Marc and Leona's horses to the wagon would pose a risk if they came under attack.

"Looks like we're all set," Azura analyzed some time later. Marc grimaced as he as he and Leona mounted their horses. He knew he could no longer keep himself from revealing the secret he had been hiding.

"Hey, guys... Wait," Marc spoke up before the group could begin their journey, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Is something wrong, Marc?" Leona inquired.

"I-I have a confession to make. On the ship Bryan and I took back to the mainland from Perais...I found something."

"That's your confession?" Bryan inquired, arching an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"N-No! When I went to my cabin the first night, as the trip lasted about a week, I found a piece of parchment sticking out from under one of the bed's pillows. It turned out to be some kind of message. I read it, but..."

"But what, Marc? Come on, there's no need to be so nervous. It isn't like you've killed anyone," Azura lectured.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! I read that message and it mentioned Bryan. I rushed out to show him, but I tripped on the deck and the wind blew it out of my hand. It was lost in the sea, and I forgot what it said! Oh, I'm so ashamed of this!"

With that, Marc sagged in his saddle and brought his hands to the front of his head.

"What? Marc, you idiot!" Bryan blurted angrily. "Why'd you have to be so clumsy and not tell anyone sooner?"

"I don't know..." Marc replied frustratingly, slowly shaking his head.

"Knock it off, Bryan. That's not helping the situation!" Skye interjected.

"Well look who's talking Mister Threatening-Kye-will-solve-our-problem!" Bryan shot back. By now, Skye was at his wit's end and made a fist.

"DAMN YOU! Leave my brother out of this!"

"Alright, I've heard enough!" Raela intervened, stepping between the two quarreling friends. "I found a Sleep staff hidden in this fort, so if you two don't put a cork in it right now, you'll both be damned!"

"Uh…" Skye muttered with a gulp. "Wow. I apologize. I'm truly sorry."

"Er…" Bryan mused. "Yeah, same with me. Anyway, Marc has to remember what that message said. It could've told me where my father is!"

"And you think I don't know that?!" Marc shot back. "Though... I do recall something else from it now that you bring that up."

"Then tell us before you forget again, Marc!" Leona replied, her tone sounding more concerned than her usual barbs.

"There...there was another name mentioned," Marc began. "I can't remember it exactly. It was something like Om...Oh...Own..."

"Owen?" Bryan blurted, stepping forward towards Marc in shock.

"Yes...yes! That was it!"

"I knew it! That's my father!"

"Then perhaps that ship was one of the ones Melora stole before Cilae got it back," Azura guessed.

"Either that or there was an enemy spy on board trying to keep Shigo informed about me," Bryan agreed. "Or, maybe Shigo _wanted_ me to find it? Damn it, Marc, you've got to remember the rest of that message or so help me I'll die of frustration!"

"I'm trying, you dimwit! It's not easy when your memory has more holes than a colander!" Marc protested with a grimace.

"Alright, you both need to calm down," Leona cut in and leaned over in her saddle to clasp Marc's shoulder. "Marc, please, just try as hard as you can."

"Yes, I know you can do it, Marc!" Azura encouraged. Marc didn't respond immediately. Instead, he shook his head again.

"Aaaugh! Daaamn! My head won't stop throbbing!" he complained seconds later. "Why can't I remember a simple stinkin' message?"

"Oh... Marc, as helpful as it would be for you to remember, we won't force you if it's giving you a headache," Azura assured.

"Ah...yes, please. I can't do this anymore right now," Marc gave in, finally standing up. "I just need to clear my head for awhile. My skull feels ready to split in half..."

"I'll help you out, Marc," Leona offered as Marc brought a hand to the side of his head. "Let's get you inside the wagon. You can help keep an eye on Ike in there."

"Thanks..." Marc grimaced once more before Leona helped him dismount and climb into the wagon.

The group continued their long journey across the Cilaean plains and hills and towards the southwestern border. The expansive grasslands allowed travel to be quick, though the distance was still great, but the plains were exposed. Knowing this would work against them if they were attacked, everyone stayed alert and set a guard whenever they stopped to rest. Ike had improved steadily though, since he was right next to the group's food stock, they decided to keep the splints on his arms for the time being. Faline wanted to mention her training session with Bryan during their date, but Bryan brought a hand up and insisted that they surprise them with her improved skills in the next battle. Besides, he rather doubted Faline could tell the others she and Bryan spent a night alone together without people getting suspicious. Bryan still asked Marc from time to time if he remembered anything else about the letter but all Marc came up with was something about 'the inheritance,' which Bryan could not make sense of. Though they had to avoid nearby villages so as to not attract attention, the group still decided to make a stop for supplies in the fairly large town of Keanu late that afternoon. It was a lively settlement much like Narcoss and Galden in population and business. The only difference was that instead of only townsfolk, many Cilaean soldiers patrolled the roads and alley ways as well. It was no surprise due to the war, of course, but something still didn't seem natural. Unlike the allied patrols seen on the way to town, these Cilaean soldiers were not worried at all. Their eyes were filled with anger instead. And, when they caught sight of the group, their anger became open hostility.

"Hey! There he is! That has to be the Emerald Sentinel!" one of them, a cavalier, suddenly shouted and leveled an accusatory finger at Bryan. "He looks exactly as his men described him! Get him!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Bryan exclaimed as two Cilaean heavy knights dashed from behind the Sentinel and plucked him by his arms. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Faline demanded, floating her Pegasus before the cavalry knight. "Bryan didn't do anything to harm you!"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Azura stepped in.

"Oh, he didn't? Ha!" the cavalier mocked. "Tell that to his entire platoon! They ransacked three villages nearby here and stole well over half their war supplies!"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Bryan protested. "My men would never commit such horrid crimes! This is a big mistake!"

"You dare to feign ignorance?" the cavalier roared. "They called you by your title, 'the Emerald Sentinel.' Who else could it be but you, traitor?"

"NO! Impossible! Have you all gone completely insane?" Bryan shot back. "Those soldiers were not mine! They tricked you!" His anger had quickly reached its boiling point and he couldn't prevent himself from fighting to break free. But his captors held him fast.

"You really have some gall to keep up this little charade," the cavalier hissed angrily. "Besides, I'll bet that pillaging back in Talgria was your handiwork too. They say Narcoss, Galden and Fort Absolon have all been burned to the ground and that over seven hundred people have been killed."

Silence fell over the companions like a thunderhead; Azura's face went deathly pale when she realized her foster mother might be among the dead and Skye was suddenly terrified for Kye's safety.

"I haven't been in Talgria for months!" Bryan protested. "I was—"

"Letting your cohorts have their fun?" the cavalier cut him off. "I've heard enough, traitor. If we can't have your confession, we'll have your head!"

The cavalier gestured to his men and one of them circled behind Bryan to hold his wrist behind his back while the other drew a lance to strike the death blow. Bryan swung violently and managed to free his hands. His jabbed his elbow into his captor's gut, sending him tumbling back, and then sidestepped the other's lance to land a sharp kick in his stomach. Both men groaned loudly in pain and collapsed to the ground. Bryan quickly armed himself with his lance and shield and shouted for everyone else to do the same. Faline and Azura both had other ideas, however.

"Bryan! No! What are you thinking?" Azura protested. "They're Cilaean soldiers! Our allies!"

"And my brethren no less!" Faline added.

"Face it, guys. Idiots are everywhere," Bryan insisted, his voice taking on a feral tone. "Even the Talgrian Army has soldiers I'd love to tear to pieces. People who are as dimwitted as these imbeciles are no allies of mine!"

The girls had to admit he had a point, and that there was no time to argue anyway, so they abided by Bryan's wishes. Everyone soon girded themselves, prepared for the most unexpected fight of their lives. The town square was nearby and the group realized it would be the perfect place to entrench against the forthcoming assault. No matter where they were, however, the group, including Bryan, was still reluctant to kill Cilaean soldiers. After all, allies fighting with one another would likely only help the real enemy. And, of course, the cavalier's words about the massacre back in Talgria weighed heavily on their hearts.


	21. The Prince of Astryn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bryan's near false execution, the party continues to Astryn to finally find his father...and the answers he's been looking for.

Chapter 21: The Prince of Astryn

Azura's party had reached the plaza, fanning out to cover the avenues leading towards them, and anticipating that the Cilaean soldiers would attack at any moment. However, the cavalier who first made the accusation against Bryan had other plans first. He apparently was the commander of the soldiers patrolling the town and suddenly signaled for his troops to halt their advance.

"You're already in a very deep hole, traitor," he warned. "Don't dig yourself any deeper, and don't drag the others along with you. Surrender and the rest can go free."

"What do you take me for, a moron?" Bryan exclaimed, his anger verging on fury. "Why should I believe you? You'll probably just chase them down once you have me in irons."

"Well, can't say I didn't try to be diplomatic," the cavalier replied with a hint of sarcasm. He then gestured towards a Bishop at his side. In the Bishop's hands was a Warp staff.

Before Bryan could react, the Warp staff flared and Bryan was suddenly whisked from the plaza into the enemy ranks. Then, just as quickly, three heavy knights lunged and bore him to the ground. As strong as he was, Bryan was completely blindsided and the trio easily overpowered him. Faline gasped in fright as they tackled her lover to the ground despite his efforts to stop them. Before he could even raise his lance, Bryan found himself lying on the dirt road with his arms being bound by ropes.

"Listen, buddy," one of Bryan's captors spoke up. "You'll stop struggling right now if you value your pitiful life."

"Where do you want 'im, Commander Flozell?" a second inquired.

"Ah, I think the guillotine we set up in the square will do nicely," Flozell decided. "This way, he'll know what's coming to him should he make another wrong move. Oh, and gag him too, his voice sickens me."

"Should we take his head off now?"

"Not yet. I don't know how those others play into this, but I want to find out. Take them down, or at least keep them from escaping."

"Understood."

Bryan merely growled as he was hauled off to the execution device near the middle of the town square, one meant to punish the most base of men and the most nefarious of outlaws. After a convicted criminal was secured in the stocks at its base, an executioner would release the blade that hung poised above. That same blade would careen down towards the prisoner and hew the head from the shoulders. Faline continued to shudder in fear as the three knights forced a ball of cloth into Bryan's mouth and then tied a coil of rope over it so that he couldn't spit it out. The rope around his hands was then removed, too briefly for Bryan to escape, while his captors forced the Sentinel to his knees and clapped his wrists in the stocks. Flozell then approached him atop his horse and sniggered as Bryan's gaze strayed to the ground.

"Seeing how pathetic you look right now is a paltry compensation for the carnage you've wrought, but I'll take what I can get," Flozell hissed furiously, taking note of Bryan's saddened eyes. "Taking your head off before the magistrate gets here might cost me my commission, but I'll risk it if you try anything."

_Damn…_ Bryan fumed to himself, the cloth in his mouth threatening to stray into his throat. _This can't be happening to me. How can anyone believe I'd have my men do such things? Whoever it was had to be either Melorans or Red Claw bandits in disguise, or both. Or…are these Cilaean soldiers the_ _culprits? Melora_ has _masqueraded as Cilaeans before; for all we know, these guys could've fabricated the whole story or even ransacked those towns themselves._ _Whatever the case, we're in deep._

Faline could only watch as Flozell fumed at Bryan as if he wanted to have the Sentinel's head off then and there, her anger at him and her fear for Bryan continuing to grow. She gripped the reins of her Pegasus and instantly charged forth in a bold attempt to rescue her lover no matter what anyone else did. Azura, realizing her intent and that Faline stood no chance alone, gasped and stepped forward, motioning the rest of the group to follow. If Faline let her rage get the better of her, it could cost her life. Though, of course, following her would cost the group a defensible position.

"Dang it…" Azura fumed. "Guys, we need to think of something before their archers turn Faline into a pincushion!"

"Marc and I can keep watch for them," Skye offered. "That is, if he's up to it after his episode earlier."

"Of course," Marc agreed. "Archers never hurt me much anyway unless they have anything beyond the strength of a steel bow."

With that, the entire group leaped into action and, seeing the supposed traitor's accomplices mobilizing, the Cilaeans armed themselves to meet the attack. Since Talgria and Cilae were allies, they knew one another's armies and tactics well. Talgria knew of Cilae's specialty in Pegasus knights and light infantry while the Cilaeans were all too familiar with Talgria's advantage in Paladins and heavy knights. However, Marc, Leona, and Morris were the only ones in Azura's group to be in either of their nation's best classes, while the Cilaean soldiers they fought had many light infantry in the field. However, if whoever had framed Bryan had rankled Cilae this much, it would likely only be a matter of time before they brought in Pegasus knights as reinforcements. Though Faline was one of their own, Azura had no way of knowing if that would count for much if Faline seemed to be aiding their prey. Since each of the two small armies knew the strengths and weaknesses of the other, and since the Cilaeans had their foes outnumbered and surrounded, fighting seemed nearly pointless. The only possible outcomes anyone in their right mind could foresee was that the Cilaeans would eventually overrun Azura and her companions, but losing many of their number in doing so, or a stalemate that may prove just as costly. Azura and company knew that the former was far more likely and could only hope that someone would come and convince the Cilaean soldiers to stand down or that an opportunity to save Bryan and retreat would present itself.

Azura's group, working to save Bryan and Faline, advanced as fast as they dared, moving several meters forward and then fanning out to repel any attacks. Still reluctant to use lethal force against their erstwhile allies, the group used the flats of their swords, the shafts of their lances, and the hafts of their axes to stun oncoming foes. Their strategy seemed to be working and they advanced slowly but surely to their imperiled allies, but Azura soon saw that the soldiers they'd subdued were either limping or being carried towards the guillotine where they were being healed by the Priests and Bishops. And that left the group no better off than when they started.

However, this stalemate was soon interrupted by the sound of flapping wings echoing nearby and it wasn't coming from Faline's Pegasus. Within the next few moments, another Pegasus came into view in the town square. Its rider was a woman garbed in sea green armor. A long, dirty blonde braid fluttered behind her as she circled above the battle, likely seeking a target. Faline gasped instantly when she took note of the knight's appearance and quickly flew to meet her.

"Marina! Oh Marina, thank the goddess you're here!" Faline cried, nearly weeping in relief.

"Faline? What are you—? Where have you been?" Marina demanded. "Commander Eilonwy is furious about your absence; she'll have you mucking stables until this time next year if you don't have a darned good explanation!"

Faline seemed to pale at the threat and began to explain herself very, _very_ quickly.

"I know, and I'm very sorry. I wanted to join Lady Azura. Her group has been fighting Melora and they needed all the help they can get. And they still do!"

Marina seemed unimpressed.

" _They're_ fighting Melora? What do you think we've been doing, playing aerial polo? And, just what's going on here anyway? I was ordered to reinforce the Cilaeans here because they were being attacked by traitors. A unit of Pegasus knights will be here shortly. I rode ahead to bring word to Commander Flozell."

"Marina, no! Don't side with them! There's been a horrifying mistake! We've been falsely accused of ransacking those villages, but we're not traitors!" Faline pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly told her comrade the story behind the incident and that Flozell's claims were utterly false.

"Please! You have to help us save Bryan!" Faline continued. "They've got him in that guillotine over there!"

"Wait, you mean him? Isn't he that guy you always went on about because he rescued you from pirates or something?"

"Yes, exactly! Marina, please! I'm begging you! You've got to believe me! Bryan is innocent! I've been with him long enough to know!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love him!" Faline blurted, tears falling down her face. "I love Bryan with my heart and soul. And I'd never love a man who'd commit such awful crimes. You know me, Marina…"

"You loving him won't mean much in court," Marina informed Faline gravely. "As for knowing you, not as well as I thought apparently, since I once believed you'd never leave your unit on a whim without so much as a by-your-leave."

Faline could literally feel the color drain out of her face but, before she could say more, Norman cut in.

"Milady Marina!" he called out. "Captain Bryan was at the medicinal lab near the swamp at the time of the alleged crime. My associates and I met him there, and we will testify to his whereabouts if need be!"

"So the accused has an alibi?" Marina asked, her tone changing. "Well, that might change things. I will help you, at least until a verdict is handed down. But, if you're lying to me Faline, then a stint mucking stables will be the least of your worries."

"Oh, thank you, Marina! Thank you!"

With that, Marina took her place beside Azura and company and the battle continued. Flozell merely grumbled at this setback and ordered his men to charge. Azura and company's spirits had been bolstered by Marina's joining them and they fought all the harder. Once more, they began a determined, but forcibly slowed march towards Bryan, batting aside anyone that crossed their path with sword flats, lance shafts and axe hafts. The enemy Priests and Bishops continued to heal the enemy but Faline clubbed both soundly with the shaft of her lance and they fell to the street, out cold. Now that Flozell could no longer put his wounded back into the fray, the group advanced towards him and Bryan more rapidly. Marina and Faline flew ahead as the group had finally approached the overwhelmed commander minutes later.

"Marina! You dare betray us and side with traitors?" Flozell exclaimed hotly.

"The accused has an alibi," Marina pointed out. "And even if he didn't, executing an accused prisoner before a verdict has been handed down is a punishable offense."

"Well, if that's the way it's gotta be, then that's the way it's gotta be," Flozell replied, reaching to release the guillotine's blade.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Faline exploded, both in anger and fright.

"Faline, wait! It's a trick!" Marina protested, spotting two archers positioned on either side of Faline out of the corner of her eye. However, Faline had already anticipated such a tactic and was prepared with the skills Bryan had taught her the previous night. Faline, however, was ready for this attack. Marina watched, open mouthed, as Faline pulled her feet free of the stirrups and then swung herself into a near handstand atop the saddle. The two arrows whizzed past her and, before the stupefied archers could react, buried themselves in the guts of either bowman. Flozell, also stunned, brought up his blade to fend her off. Faline then swung back into the stirrups and took to the air once more as the familiar glow enveloped her body and steed. Her armor slowly expanded in size and a matching cape flamed from her back. Ankle guards and spurs were added to her feet while an ornate horse trapping appeared on the Pegasus's back and enshrouded its front side while a horse helm with a long horn appeared on its head. The fur on the backs of its ankles grew as well.

"YOU MESS WITH THE MAN I LOVE, YOU MESS WITH ME!" Faline blurted, enraged. She then angrily ripped her ponytail free, shoved the hair clip into her satchel, and readied her lance once more. Three foot lancers charged forth in an attempt to protect their commander, but Faline was not merciful. Azura, the others, and even Bryan watched in amazement as the newly promoted Falcon Knight gracefully twirled her lance and delivered blow after blow against the soldiers, her long hair flowing behind her in pink cascades. She drove her newly gained spurs into the two soldiers on either side of her Pegasus and thrust her lance over her head and downward in order to impale the one behind her directly in the head. The two remaining soldiers sprung to their feet once more, only to find Faline had dismounted, her eyes full of flame. She twirled her lance once more and drove its blade into the flesh of the soldier in front of her. The pommel was smashed against the second one's stomach. Faline leaped into the air and delivered a flying kick into his head and then ended him with a stab to the gut.

_Dang,_ Bryan thought to himself, _almost_ forgetting about the enormous blade hanging over him. _She's on fire. Hehe, that's my Faline. So dangerous, yet so beautiful…_ Skye shook his head while the others simply stared in amazement as Faline mounted her Pegasus once more and again swooped towards Flozell. Flozell, by now, was in a state of shock and was soon yanked away from Bryan by the collar of his tunic. Faline made no hesitation to shove the blade of her lance into his throat and violently toss his body to the ground. She then dismounted the Pegasus once more, breathing slowly and heavily.

"Had enough yet?" Faline shot at the remaining soldiers who, deciding they were outmatched, dropped their weapons and surrendered. Faline then gradually calmed down, dizzy and lightheaded from the heat of the moment, as she produced her hair clip and secured her hair once more in her customary ponytail. She instantly rushed to Bryan's aid and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Bryan! Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, I'll be fine," Bryan replied through a cough. "You—"

"Captain Bryan!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted from a nearby road. Everyone's attention was turned to the numerous soldiers that had newly arrived, though these soldiers were Talgrian rather than Cilaean. Above them was yet another Pegasus with garb similar to that of Faline's.

"That's my platoon! And Lady Louise!" Bryan gasped.

"Oh, Bryan! We're so relieved you're safe!" Louise chimed, landing her Pegasus in front of the guillotine in which Bryan was still held. "These idiots didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, but they would have and more if my companions hadn't been here, especially Faline," Bryan confirmed as one of his men pried open the stocks.

"You sure you're unharmed, Sir?" the soldier inquired as the stocks gave away.

"Positive. I'm pleased to see you and everyone else are safe."

"We're so sorry we're late," Louise continued. "We received word about the attacks on the villages by a group that claimed to be your platoon."

"Allied Command knew we could not have done it since we were aiding the evacuation of Allied Command from Jerusa at the time," the soldier who freed Bryan added. "But, since the raven messengers never showed up, there was no way to get the word out about the deception. Lady Louise came as well with a message from Queen Belinda to back up our alibi."

"Speaking of alibis," Norman stepped in, "allow me to reiterate that Bryan was at the medicinal lab near the swamp when the crime was committed. My associates from the lab and I will gladly testify if need be."

"I thank you, Father," Louise replied, removing a sheet of parchment. "These orders come straight from Queen Belinda herself; her signature and her signet are on them and should be enough to validate our claims."

The late Flozell's second-in-command snatched the parchment and examined it.

"Well, signatures can be forged," he began, noting the less-than-friendly looks that greeted his words, "but signets can't. Signet rings are enchanted to prevent being duplicated or used by anyone other than the rightful ruler. So, this is authentic."

"That's correct. As for the rest of you," Louise continued, eyeing the remaining Cilaean troops, "Allied Command has ordered you to release these people. See to your wounded and might I suggest that you exercise better judgment in the future? This altercation has cost us time and lives when we can least afford to lose either."

The Cilaeans, looking quite chagrined at the reprimand, dispersed to tend to their injured.

"Oh, one more thing, Captain," the soldier who freed Bryan went on. "We also ran into a pair of laguz on our way here. They told us they were looking for you and a man named Marc. Lady Louise instead persuaded them to travel ahead to General Leyon and his troops, who are currently encamped in Fort Tehya. Allied Command received reports stating that General Shigo has taken the field and is headed for Astryn. Lady Louise wishes for us to rendezvous with General Leyon to reinforce him against Shigo."

"Ah, excellent plan. We'll head there immediately before crossing the border into Astryn," Bryan decided and then turned to Faline. "And Faline… Thanks a lot. You saved my life."

"Bryan, you know I had to," Faline replied, a loving smile forming on her face. "I love you way too much. Plus, you once saved me, so I was returning the favor."

"That you were. By the way, I was _very_ impressed with you. I guess I'm a good teacher. Don't you think you were a bit overdramatic though?"

"Heh, in my case, not at all. See, if I have my hair in a ponytail, I have a strange habit of ripping it free whenever I get really angry. Hehe…"

"Ah, that makes sense…sort of. Oh, and Lady Louise, I'm afraid a Cilaean commander was slain during the battle. Faline did what she had to do to rescue me."

"I see," Louise replied, her tone grim. "We may very well feel that loss on the front lines but, if he was prepared to execute you without a verdict, then he probably would not have ended up much better off had he lived. Well, there's nothing to be done at the moment and we have a long journey ahead of us if we're to pass through Astryn and then homeward."

"Hm? We were planning to return to Aracion after investigating a...certain matter in Astryn. But, does his majesty command us to return at once?" Bryan inquired.

"No, but he wishes for me to. You've heard about the trouble in Talgria, haven't you? They need a lot of help right now. And besides that, Allied Command decided to move its operations to Aracion because of the threat of seaborne attacks by Melora."

"I'll go too," Marina added. "Faline was right when she told me you need all the help you can get. I just need to let the other Pegasus knights in town know about the change in plans and we can be on our way."

"Ah, I see. Then let's get moving," Bryan agreed.

With that, the Sentinel ordered his men to restock their supplies if necessary and regroup on the outskirts of town within the next hour. They were to serve as reinforcements in the event of battle afterwards while he, Azura and company continued to act as the vanguard of the fighting force. Azura's group, meanwhile, resupplied elsewhere in town as well. Skye quickly approached Bryan as they walked into a shopping district, his surprise and amazement at Faline's vicious act still evident.

"Hey Bryan, where did Faline learn those maneuvers back there? Did you teach her?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to, remember?" Bryan recalled with a smile.

"Well, yeah, but…I didn't think you'd know that much about Pegasus knights. No offense."

"Don't worry, you're right. I don't know a lot about them. That's why it's good that I have this handy," Bryan assured, producing an old, tattered red book.

"Huh? How do you still have that?" Skye exclaimed, nearly falling over. "I thought those delinquents totally ruined it a long time ago!"

"Hehe, that was the book on the basics that I lost. I only pretended it was the one about famous lancers and advanced lancing techniques; those punks thought they came away with more than they really did and left me alone for a bit while they were still laughing it up. This book I always kept at home to protect it."

Skye couldn't help but smile and chuckle slightly before responding.

"Heh. Bryan, that's exactly why I like you. You're a conniving character and a right sneak; my kind of guy all over. Of course, you were always fun to hang with too. I definitely made the right decision in getting to know you back then."

"Aw, shucks. I only did what I needed to. Besides, you're the one who had the awesome idea of shooting the other kids with that slingshot of yours."

"Ohhh, yeah, that was such a blast! They never knew who did it either because we always stayed hidden! And when I shot them with those miniature stink bombs, that was priceless! Haha, shooting stuff is so much fun. That's why I became an archer."

"I figured as much. It works out nicely, though! While I'm attacking up close to defend you, you're behind me firing away at the enemies in the distance that would otherwise overwhelm me."

"Right on!"

The hour seemed to pass in the blink of an eye as everyone finished restocking the wagon, along with making sure the supplies fit in so they didn't squish Ike and, more importantly, so that Ike didn't eat the whole stockpile. Ike himself also reported that he felt he could remove his splints soon. Elincia, however, decided to wait until they arrived at Fort Tehya just to be sure and, besides which, his near death experience from the poisoned ribs did not stop him from salivating at the site of the dried beef the wagon was now crammed with. Elincia also chose to ride in the wagon with him to make sure Ike remained undisturbed and that nothing fell out. Neither Bryan nor Marc were particularly excited about meeting up with Janz and Lauren again, whom they surmised to be the two laguz looking for them, but knew the more allies, the better. However, just as they were on their way to rejoin Louise and Bryan's men, their thoughts were interrupted near the outskirts of town. Two Cilaean soldiers, a foot lancer and a Swordmaster, quickly approached Faline, large grins and clear recognition on their faces. Faline simply groaned.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely Faline!" the Swordmaster blurted uncontrollably and bowed before her in a fashion that, from a gentleman, might've impressed a lady. "Oh how we've missed you so!"

"Indeed. Things just haven't been the same since you left the Pegasus knights behind!" the foot lancer added. "Commander Eilonwy seems to want you shoeing Pegasi until you're fairly gray, but I'm sure we can intercede on your behalf."

Faline merely folded her arms.

"Oh please. Can't you two take a hint?" she grunted. "I don't need your help explaining myself to the Commander and I certainly don't like either of you! Also, Bryan is the man I love. You'll never hold a candle to him!"

"That's right," Bryan stepped forward and ahead of Faline, his eyes gleaming with a brooding intensity. "Now how about you both back off before I decide to get nasty?"

"What, this guy?" the Swordsman inquired, eyeing Bryan. "He's the so-called Emerald Sentinel isn't he? Ha, I heard he only beat so many soldiers 'cause they went easy on him! Haha! How pathetic."

"Yeah, if the enemy felt so bad for this guy, then he's a milksop, Faline," the foot lancer agreed. They burst into laughter seconds later. Faline angrily stepped forward, but Bryan raised his hand to stop her, knowing that Lartz's account disproved the taunt and Bryan refused to be baited. Not that these two would walk away unscathed, however.

"So you think I'm a wimp, huh? Care to test that theory?" he retorted and launched his fist into the Swordmaster's face. The man was staggered by the blow and what looked like a wisdom tooth flew from his gaping and newly bloodied jaw. The foot lancer gasped and lunged for Bryan in an attempt to defend his partner. Bryan merely responded by raising his shield, then thrusting the pommel of his lance into the soldier's stomach. The Swordmaster clambered to his feet moments later with sword in hand, but Bryan easily sidestepped the clumsy charge and scythed his foe's legs out from under him. The Swordmaster's face plowed through the dirt and Bryan then swung his lance around until it collided with the swordsman's head, knocking him out cold. Meanwhile, the foot lancer was scrambling to his feet in hopes of avenging his partner. Bryan decided to end the fight quickly by simply raising his shield. The lancer, going too fast to stop, ran face first into it and fall into unconsciousness on top of his friend.

"Hehe. Well, that takes care of that," Bryan commented, slinging his weapon over his back and brushing his hands off. "They should leave you alone now, Faline. Let's get going."

"Oh, Bryan! I love you even more now!" Faline swooned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek, which turned pink alongside the other one. Skye simply gaped in amazement once more.

"Bryan, geez. I never thought I'd see the day you'd go beating the crap out of people like that."

"Yeah, normally I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing so easily, but I'd do anything for Faline."

"Heh, I guess so."

Faline couldn't help but smooch Bryan's cheek once more as they continued outside of town. As per their orders, Bryan's platoon awaited them alongside Louise. The entire group immediately began their fairly short journey to Fort Tehya. The distance was not great and, with the dilemma of Bryan being framed momentarily resolved, they traveled unhindered and unopposed. Marc and Leona in particular were looking forward to seeing their commander again after being away from the Royal Knights for so long. Azura and the others were relieved that they'd soon have a large enough force that could hopefully take on the army Shigo was leading through Astryn. They were also very eager to hear the story Bryan's father, Owen, had to tell. Shigo's connection to the death of Bryan's mother and the mysterious necklace found at Owen's shop had raised quite a few questions which Bryan wanted answered.

The group was barely within sight of their destination when Kiel sighed reluctantly and approached Bryan.

"Bryan, I must say, what you did back there was impressive. But next time you run into anyone who attempts to mess with you, think about what you're getting yourself into before you start busting heads."

"Thank you, Kiel. And don't worry," Bryan assured him. "They don't call me the Emerald Sentinel for nothing. It'll probably be a long time before I run into anyone who's a match for me."

Kiel did not seem satisfied and instead stepped in front of the lancer, blocking his path. Bryan was forced to halt as he arched an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Bryan, I'm serious. Listen to me when I say you don't want to get overconfident!"

"I'm not being overconfident. I know my own skills and limits."

"Do you? I really have a hard time believing that. You may have good armor, skills, and weapons, but they will do you no good if you can't put them to proper use."

"What? Are you saying I misuse my weapons and abilities?"

"Not at all. I'm saying that not thinking a fight through before you get into one and merely assuming your strengths will prevail no matter what is dangerous. And this is a lesson I learned the hard way."

"Exactly what do you mean?"

"He has a point, Bryan," Ranulf stepped in. "Laguz are known to be rather reckless when it comes to battle. They care little for details and even ignore tactics at times. I actually knew one back in Tellius who didn't want to strategize at all. And sometimes beorc can be the same way."

"What? Don't tell me you two don't think I give a damn about strategies!" Bryan protested. "It was me who planned our defense during that fight on the ship!"

"True. But in that case, we were in a full-fledged battle," Kiel pointed out. "We weren't suddenly confronted by a couple of jerks who got on Faline's nerves."

"Right. But I still don't know what you were talking about when you said you learned your lesson the hard way."

Bryan folded his arms as he awaited an answer.

"Well then, I'll tell you," Kiel replied grimly. "Rather, I'll show you, actually. I'm sure all of you have noticed by now that my hair always covers my right eye. Ever wonder why?"

Before anyone could answer Kiel's question, he slid his hair aside from his face. What was revealed elicited several gasps and jaws dropping, but the red wolf quickly motioned for silence. Kiel practically had no right eye at all. Instead, the eyelid seemed to be permanently sealed shut and was marred with three slash marks with spanned from the top of his cheek to his forehead was in its place. The skin of the eyelid was fairly wrinkled as well, giving the impression that the eye was askew, or even gone altogether. No one spoke for at least a few seconds until Azura broke the silence, her eyes still wide open.

"Kiel! Your eye... Is it—?"

"It is indeed. I have been blind in one eye for several years."

"And it happened in a situation that wasn't much different from yours, Bryan," Sara added, her tone as snippy as ever but with an uncommon trace of sadness.

"Exactly. I was only trying to protect my sister from a pair of outlaws and I thought I could take both of them out myself," Kiel explained. "So I attacked them. It was a huge mistake. They were wolf laguz like me and before I knew it, one of them had me by the neck and slashed my eye with the claws of his front paw."

Kiel went on to explain that even though only three out of the four claws on the paw that struck him had made contact with this flesh, his eye had literally been torn apart. His attacker might as well have ripped the eyeball right out of its socket. Blood was splattered all over Kiel's face within seconds as he forced himself back into his human form, and screamed louder than a wyvern's roar. Sara had burst into tears, though she admitted to such with much reluctance, as Kiel kept his hands clasped over his eye and continued to bellow in pain.

"It was lucky for us that we had enough vulneraries handy," Sara continued. "Of course, although it healed his injury by permanently closing his eyelid and turning the claw marks into scars, it was impossible to repair the eyeball."

"And my eye has been blind ever since," Kiel finished, letting his hair fall over his eye once again.

"I don't believe it..." Bryan murmured a few seconds later. "But I think I see what you're saying now, Kiel. If I get overconfident trying to protect those I love and care about, I could end up taking a serious injury too."

"Exactly. But what happened to me afterwards was just as bad, if not worse."

"Huh?"

"Because of the way I looked from then on, I was ashamed to show my face to anyone. Sara was the only one I could be around for a long time. I was worried about how my fellow laguz would react if they found out, especially since we've only recently been accepted in Eraghoa. I grew my hair so it would cover it up in both of my forms, but leave my left eye to help me see. When I saw Bryan take out those two men, I knew he was tempting fate and that I needed to bring this up later."

"Kiel…" Azura uttered, too shocked to form a sentence.

"I want this to stay between us," Kiel went on, his tone brooking no argument. "I'm still worried about what the others in Eraghoa will say if they find out about this. And, well, I think it's no secret this thing is pretty darned ugly. If you can't bear it, I…I understand." With that, he turned around, sniffled, and allowed a tear to trickle down his cheek.

"Kiel… No," Faline stepped in and walked around to face the saddened wolf laguz. "I'm not afraid. Anyone who is is stupid and ignorant. Besides that, I think those scars look cool! Though, it _could_ do without the wrinkly skin."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, I think so too!" Lily added and quickly approached the two. "Those scars make you look even tougher than you already do!"

"Thanks, you guys. This means a lot to me. Still, I _don't_ want anyone back in Eraghoa finding out about this. The laguz don't welcome...cripples in the pack."

"Well, they're welcome to their decision, but we've already made ours," Azura affirmed.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for not listening to you before. I'll always bear this in mind," Bryan assured and then noticed the saddle on Lartz's wyvern was empty. "Wait a minute, where's Lartz?"

"Oh, I-I'm right here…" Lartz's voice spoke up. He poked his head out from behind the wing of his wyvern, making a less than convincing show of tightening the straps on the saddle.

"Just what on earth are you doing?" Skye inquired, raising one eyebrow and clearly not buying Lartz's clumsy deception.

"Yeah, you've been acting weird ever since we met you," Bryan added.

Lartz was silent for a long moment, his eyes straying away from the others' gazes, as if gravely uncertain whether or not to reply. After a long moment, he sighed and spoke.

"I'm really sorry. I suppose there's no use keeping this to myself any longer. I'll tell you as we keep moving," Lartz decided.

"Go ahead," Azura encouraged with a smile. "There's no need to be nervous."

"Okay," Lartz began as he remounted his wyvern and the group began moving again. "I…I'm a little nervous around wolf laguz. Not exactly scared, just nervous."

"But why? I'm shaky enough around you as it is," Kiel admitted, eyeing Lartz's mount with obvious discomfort. "I fear wyverns more than anything."

"Well, you see, I'm not what I seem to be. I'm…a Branded."

With that, everyone fell silent as gasps escaped several mouths. From what they knew, Branded were a very rare race, even in Altarais where the beorc and the laguz had long coexisted peacefully. Azura was the first to speak up.

"A Branded? If I recall right, aren't they beorc who have laguz ancestors somewhere in their bloodline?"

"Correct," Lartz confirmed. "I'm descended from the wolf laguz. I'd show you my brand, but it'd require me to take my chest plate off and I don't believe we have the time for that."

The dracoknight continued to explain how he always wished he had been born as a pure wolf laguz instead of a Meloran with a wolf's blood. Ever since he was young, Lartz carried a bitter hatred in his heart for Melora and their actions and beliefs. Many of them were cut from the same cloth as the Red Claw; violent sadists who reveled in the pain and suffering of their enemies. They even used blood pacts, cursed documents that gradually killed the citizens of the nation who signed it if its terms were not followed, as Melora had gradually expanded to its current borders. The Melorans also instigated the war between the beorc and laguz to fight many generations before through the same base trickery and proxy warfare they'd conducted using the Red Claw, despite that both sides eventually forging a peace. And now the nation's current ruler, Queen Isis, sought to follow in the footsteps of her late husband and take over Altarais as was his wish. Those who were fortunate would die by Meloran blades and those who were not would live condemned to slavery and bondage under the blood pacts.

"But what do my pendant and I have to do with all of this?" Azura wondered.

"That, I don't know. I avoided the conflicts of the last war as best as I could, but I do know the death of Melora's previous king was what ended it," Lartz continued. "I was actually happy after that but never thought Isis would start another one. When I see a Meloran now, I can't help but get the urge to lash out at them. I'd even murder my own family if given the chance. My parents and sister were no better, they're just as cruel and twisted as nearly everyone else within those borders…"

Lartz formed an angry fist as he finished his story. Azura and the others, despite the dracoknight's harsh sentiments, couldn't help but feel for him. No one could choose who or what they were born as but living with it was often a harsh task. _Well, this explains his behavior back at the fort_ , Bryan thought to himself. _He must've wanted to make sure neither Kiel nor Sara were around._

"Well, just remember that not all Melorans are that bad," Azura pointed out. "You're living proof, after all."

"True…" Lartz agreed.

"Ah, there's the fort!" Louise exclaimed moments later. She pointed to a large fortified structure with many towers. The group excitedly followed her to the gate and then to the keep's entrance. Just as Bryan's soldiers had reported, several Royal Knights on horseback as well as a few infantry awaited them out front. Marc and Leona quickly rode ahead to greet their comrades.

"General Leyon! We're so sorry to have worried you!" Marc spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, helping Azura turned out to be more complicated than we thought," Leona added. "In fact, we're _still_ at it!"

"Hey, long time no see! And, think on it no further. I would've done the same in your place. I'm just glad to see you both safe and sound," Leyon replied with a smile. "By the way, a pair of raven laguz from Perais wishes to speak with you, Marc, as well as Bryan. They're waiting for you two inside."

"Ah, right. I'll go see what they want." Marc then motioned Bryan to follow him. Seeing Janz again wasn't particularly appealing to Bryan, but he disappeared inside the fort with Marc regardless. Leyon turned to Azura.

"Ah, you must be Azura. I'm Leyon, the commander of the Talgrian Royal Knights. Your reputation has traveled far, and some of what I've heard is quite extraordinary. Meeting you in person is an honor I've been looking forward to for some time now."

It might've been Azura's imagination but she could've sworn she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. And, though this also might be her eyes playing tricks on her, she thought she saw a hint of smugness in Leyon's expression.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. We should leave here as soon as possible though. Who knows what Melora or the Red Claw will do next."

"Agreed. As soon as Bryan and Marc return, I will brief the troops on our planned route and we'll be heading on our way. With our forces combined, I have no doubts that we'll be able to defeat Shigo and return to his majesty in Talgria before things get any worse."

"I hope so. Lartz here revealed some important information to us, though. I'll tell you about it later on, though I think it might best be kept private."

Leyon nodded approvingly, now curious about what Lartz knew himself. His thoughts were interrupted minutes later, however, when Bryan and Marc emerged from the fort, followed by Janz and Lauren, the very same laguz they met after being lost at sea and washing up in Perais. Quick introductions between people who hadn't met were made soon after.

"Our Queen, Lilah, decided Melora's actions on the mainland were too dangerous to ignore and sent us to join you," Janz explained to Azura.

"Plus, we might find out exactly what's happening to our brethren and where Melora is keeping them," Lauren added.

"What?" Azura gasped, having not known this information.

"Yeah, my blood was boiling hotter than lava when I found out," Janz replied.

The two laguz explained that raven messengers on the mainland had been gradually disappearing for several days. Just as Leyon had deduced from the ravens' absence from relaying Allied communications and his later discovery of the raven feathers in Fort Tehya, Queen Lilah grew certain that there was foul play involved. When Janz and Lauren had arrived and learned of Leyon's findings, they agreed that Melora was holding the ravens hostage. Azura figured that this explained why the raven in Castle Eraghoa lied to them about Ike's well-being and seemed near to panic the whole time. His captors must have forced him to do so, likely on pain of death, especially considering what Lartz revealed about Melora's fondness for violent and sadistic practices against their enemies.

Aware that time was precious, Leyon quickly gathered the troops and made sure his briefing was quite succinct.

"I'm sure you all know about General Shigo's army crossing the border into Astryn," he began, hardly needing to wait for an answer. "They may be attempting to attack Astryn, pass through to attack Talgria, or both. Whatever the case, we're going to stop them. A force of that size will likely stick to the Ystrad river valley, where it's wide and flat. We'll likely have to take the same route for at least part of the journey but we'll be able to take a shortcut through the Caline Fallows."

Bryan's ears perked up at the name. Wasn't that the name of the woman to whom his father gave the engraved necklace he'd found at the abandoned shop? Before he could ponder further, Leyon continued.

"The Fallows are almost as flat as the Ystrad valley, but narrower and quite a bit uglier. However, taking them will allow us to make up the time we lost and maybe even pull ahead of them. We'll have outriders, cavaliers and our fliers, scouting ahead of the column to ensure we're not caught unawares. Beyond that, usual rules: find the enemy and make them wish they stayed the bloody hell home!"

Knowing a good exit line when they heard one, the combined force set out immediately. Since Fort Tehya hadn't been far from the Astrynian border, the group crossed it quickly and without incident. While they did so, Elincia helped Ike remove his splints as promised, though she told him he still couldn't have half the wagon's food despite his protestations that he was hungrier than a lion laguz fresh from a fortnight's fast. The chagrined and ever hungry Ike, however, still found his limbs to be rather stiff due to having not used them for so long and agreed to remain in the wagon until they returned to normal; and even then he managed to sweet talk Elincia into letting him have a huge joint of seasoned beef first.

Despite this, he hoped he could be of some use in the upcoming battle. Ike was not one to simply sit around while his friends risked their lives, after all. Besides, he was rather looking forward to seeing the looks on the Melorans' faces when they discovered he was still alive. It was a sound tactic, Melora would never see it coming and, above all, nobody ruined Ike's meals and got away with it.

The Allied force crossed the Ystrad river valley with little difficulty. There were signs of numerous camps that had been pitched and then broken, likely Shigo's force settling in for the night and carrying on the next day. Gradually, the ashes from doused fires and gouges in the earth from tent stakes grew fresher and the troops knew that they were catching up fast. Leyon then diverted the column into the Caline Fallows as planned, sending Lartz, Faline, Marina, Marc, Leona, Ranulf, Kiel and Sara ahead to act as outriders; if any enemy was up ahead or approached the column from the flank, they were to return with warning at once. As the column crossed the Fallows, again undisturbed by the enemy, Bryan again pondered what connection might exist between these Fallows and the woman who shared their name whom his father had evidently known. The Fallows were grim and barren, the land sickened with blight and too many clashes between unknown adversaries while abandoned farms and ruined fields dotted the landscape, and they offered no insight to Bryan. Still, if there was a connection between these Fallows and this mysterious Caline, he suspected that connection wasn't a pleasant one.

Only a short time had passed when the large group left the fallows and spotted another fort in the distance. The outriders quickly scouted it from a safe distance and revealed that it was heavily guarded by Meloran forces. At every wall and every corner stood soldiers and cavaliers, some garbed in similar armor to that of the Royal Knights and Bryan before he had become a Sentinel, which meant that they would not be easy foes to confront. Heavy knights guarded the main gates and doors while archers and mages flanked the tops of the main ramps, ready to fire at any attackers. Other units, such as healers and axe fighters, were scattered elsewhere.

"Blast! We don't have the time to be fighting all these guys right now!" Bryan complained. "I just want to defeat Shigo, rescue my father, get him to tell me what I want to know, and get to Aracion."

"You know, you're right. If we could just get Shigo to—" Azura began. However, a deep chuckling voice cut her off.

"Hehehe. Look who finally decided to show up."

Everyone's attention was turned in the direction of the main gate. Racing towards them from the threshold was a black horse garbed in similar armor and trappings to Leyon's. Its rider was the very same man Leyon spotted near Fort Tehya. Lartz quickly approached Bryan and leaned over in the saddle to get his attention.

"Bryan, that's him!"

"Lartz?" Shigo noticed. "I had a feeling you'd defected. Well, what a disappointment you turned out to be."

"Let's see if you're still laughing when I chop you into kindling!" Lartz retorted.

Bryan was about to remind Lartz, none-too-gently, that no one was going to kill Shigo besides Bryan himself but Shigo cut him off.

"Pity. I thought you the perfect specimen; ruthless, aggressive and merciless. The way you torched that Meloran village, and practically depopulated it, was incredible. My parents were among your victims, though not that I minded, they were weak, so I decided to make something of you. I was hesitant since you killed my twin sister, she was the only one I ever trusted, but I thought the gamble was worth it. Sadly, you disproved me."

"I don't give a damn! Melora is hopelessly tainted by evil! Every act I did to punish it was well deserved!"

"That was always the problem with you, no discipline. Don't you remember the first thing I taught you? 'Don't fight a battle if you don't gain anything by winning.' You think I'm pathetic? _You're_ the one who was torching villages because you couldn't accept your roots. I should've given Selia her due vengeance long ago, but I can still kill you now."

"Not if I can help it!" Bryan intervened. "I know you have my father and I want him back! You wanted me alive, so here I am! We'll settle this here and now, man-to-man!"

"Tempting. But, I'd rather let my men have some fun first. We'll see if you're a worthy opponent for me in the process. And your father? I presume you mean this man right here."

With that, Shigo snapped his fingers and within the next minute, a bound man in a gray cloak with dark grayish blue hair was brought to the parapet of the fort. By straining his eyes, Bryan could make out enough of the man's face to recognize him.

"DAD!" Bryan hollered, his angry expression suddenly turning into a look of peril. "Murdering my mother when I was a baby didn't satisfy you, Shigo? Let him go if you want to die easy!"

Hearing this even from such a distance, Owen's head suddenly shot up, eyes widened with disbelief that his son knew his mother's fate.

"So you found that much out, did you?" Shigo chuckled. "Ha, like it will help you any."

"We don't have time to play games with you, Shigo!" Azura stepped in. "You wanted to fight Bryan? Let's get it over with!"

"Ah, you're that girl her majesty is so interested in, aren't you?" Shigo guessed. "Maybe a second hostage will change your mind."

The general snapped his fingers once more. This time, Lorelle was brought up to the parapet, also bound.

"NO! MOTHER!" Azura gasped in fear.

"The Red Claw picked her up in Talgria for me after they turned Galden into a bonfire. Hehe, I thought she might be of use."

"That does it! Bryan, let's give them a world of pain!" Azura demanded.

"It would be my pleasure!" Bryan agreed, arming himself with his lance and shield. Shigo snickered.

"See you later, oh noble one!"

With that, the general galloped away, leaving his men and the fort behind. _There's that title again_ , Bryan thought. _Wait… Could this mean Shigo knows something I don't and that I actually am of noble birth? Father has a lot of explaining to do once we get him out of there._

With that, the group charged towards the main gate, which remained open. As much as he wanted to give chase and overtake Shigo, Bryan knew the safety of his father and Lorelle had to come first. Plus, he knew tearing these soldiers apart would help prepare him for when the battle with Shigo finally came. The stronger Bryan became, the better his chances against such a terror. However, there were more important concerns on his mind at the moment than even that. Both he and Azura feared as they began cleaving through the Melorans that Owen and Lorelle would be injured, or worse. It was all too possible for a stray arrow or carelessly thrown spell to mistakenly hit them instead of the intended target.

The others reaching the same conclusion, they proceeded with caution. Leyon advised Azura to be careful and allow him to take the hostages to safety since he could do so the most quickly and with the least danger. But, the determined mercenary insisted that she knew what she was doing. Azura did agree, however, that it was best for someone on a mount to transport Owen and Lorelle away from the fray and allowed the general to do so. While the rest of the group held back the forces on the fort grounds, the Royal Knights charged up the main ramp followed by Bryan. Leyon was leery about how they'd handle the heavy knights, even with him using Olegxing, but luckily, the first one to fall dropped a hammer. After snickering with delight, Leyon literally smashed through the remainder with his new weapon fairly easily. Hammers were excellent for penetrating such thick armor, as they could pound through it almost as easily as a blade could cut flesh.

Meanwhile, Kevin's mercenaries, Azura's group, and Louise split into two units and headed in opposite directions in order to circle the fort grounds while defending one another's backs at the same time. Bryan's men remained stationed near the wagon, both to provide reinforcements as needed and to cut off possible escape routes for the Melorans. Ike simply sat within the wagon itself and groaned. _Man… Looks like there's no place for me in this once again_ , he thought to himself. _Gah, I hate being useless!_ However, Ike soon discovered he had more to worry about than just his companions. Minutes later, Leyon finally had both Lorelle and Owen clinging to his mount and headed for the main gate. However, several enemy reinforcements gave chase. Many of their comrades within the fort grounds had by then perished, allowing Bryan and the other Royal Knights to easily rush to Leyon's aid. Bryan's men also joined the fray in an attempt to protect the wagon and the Clydesdales. Leyon's pursuers were swiftly caught between Bryan's men and their own pursuers, and were cut to pieces.

Once the Melorans were vanquished, Lorelle and Owen practically toppled from Leyon's horse, though neither seemed seriously injured. Azura and Bryan quickly rushed to their sides after watching Lorelle weakly stagger in Owen's direction, who then caught her in his arms.

"Mother!" Azura cried, coming to a skidding halt before her weakened foster mother. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… Azura! Just…a little tired and hungry," Lorelle gasped out in delight despite her pain. "I suppose I should count myself lucky I'm still breathing. Those brutes have ice running through their veins."

"She should go into the wagon with Ike," Bryan advised as he and the remainder of the large group exited the fort grounds. The last of the enemy soldiers had finally been vanquished. Lorelle willingly entered the wagon, though Ike and Azura very nearly had to carry her in, and Lorelle was more than relieved to have a real place to rest.

"Dad, are you alright?" Bryan inquired seconds later.

"Yes, though as Lorelle said, we were lucky to come away with our lives," Owen replied. "But what are you doing here? How did you know where to find me? How did you find out Shigo—"

"I came to rescue you from these barbarians, of course," Bryan rather coldly replied. "As for how I found Shigo and learned what he did, an ally of mine told me some of the story but not enough! How could you leave me behind to constantly worry about you while this madman who apparently has something against our family was hunting you to finish the job?"

"Bryan, I…"

"And then while the stress keeps piling up, I find out my mother was murdered when I was only an infant!" Bryan cut him off. "I also found this hidden in the shop!"

With that, the Sentinel produced the jeweled necklace he and Ike had discovered in Narcoss. Owen's eyes widened once more as a faint gasp escaped his lips.

"You found your mother's necklace too…"

"I did! Why did she have to die? How could any of this have happened?"

"Bryan, I am very sorry," Owen replied remorsefully. "I honestly regret everything I've put you through and wish I could take it all back. But I loved your mother with all my heart and I would have never wished harm upon her. All either of us wanted was for you to grow up happy and healthy. When she died, I vowed to raise you in her honor."

"Well, isn't that something!" Bryan retorted, fighting back tears. "Because my childhood was hell and you know it! And you couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

"I taught you that you were within your rights to defend yourself, it was your choice not to listen," Owen replied with a hint on incredulity, but which quickly faded. "I only wish I could've done more."

"I would hope so. I will admit, I should have listened to you when you told me I needed to step up and defend myself, but that didn't change the fact that no one gave a damn about me except for you and later, Skye. He was the only person who ever truly made me happy back then."

"And I was happy to see it. It overjoyed me to know that my son finally found a friend. Before that, I feared you would never know real friendship and love."

"So did I. But now, I know them better than I could have ever imagined. Not only do I have many friends, but I'm famous as well. Heck, I even have a girlfriend and she loves me because I'm me!"

"And that makes me proud of you, Bryan. Your mother would be just as proud."

"I figured as much. But I need to know the truth. Why did you hide so much from me? Why couldn't you tell me about my mother?"

"Bryan, as much as I regret it, I had to. I had no choice if I was to protect you. You were too young to know or even understand the truth. But now you must know if Shigo is to be stopped."

"Then tell me. I'm all ears."

"Good. Are you aware of the rumors about the lost Prince of Astryn?"

"Yeah, I've heard little bits here and there. Sounds pretty far-fetched, if you ask me. Queen Marion never had any children, after all."

"That's true, she didn't. However, many believe Marion had a younger sister who did and Shigo has been seeking the child for years. Your mother wasn't the first person he killed in his hunt and I doubt she was the last either."

"You mean he believes in this prince? But what does that have to do with me or my mother?"

Owen was silent for a very long moment, as if he had so much he wanted to say that he could not guess where to begin. Finally, he heaved a long sigh and spoke five words which would alter Bryan's life, and mission, irrevocably.

"That prince, Bryan, is you."

"W-What?" Bryan exclaimed, stumbling backwards and dropping his lance. "But…how is that possible?"

"Your mother…was Princess Caline herself. And you are the son she left behind at the time of her death. You are the true heir to Astryn's throne."


	22. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the revelation that Bryan was in fact Astryn's rumored missing prince having to sink in, Azura's party finally goes to Aracion to meet with King Wencelis. At last, they learn much of the reason for everything that's happened thus far.

Chapter 22: The Arrival

Bryan's brave lance and shield made a ringing clatter as they fell to the ground from his suddenly nerveless fingers, his lower jaw inching to follow. Shock and disbelief hit him like a fist, smashing air from his lungs, and his chest heaved with ragged gasps while his brow streamed. Questions whirled through his head as he tried to make sense of his father's words, to believe that he was of royal birth. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke.

"I…I just don't understand. How could Mother… How could you even…?"

"Bryan…I'm truly sorry. I also had to hide my own identity in order to protect us," Owen admitted somberly. "Many years ago, I was a Grand Duke of Astryn. Your mother and I courted each other for years, and we were madly in love. In truth, she had better suitors to choose from, but she made me the happiest of men when she chose me. Astryn supported our union gladly, and the necklace you found was my wedding gift to her. Then, you were born two years later… Our pride and joy… I still retain my title to this day, as I had never renounced it, nor had it stripped from me by the queen. I merely…disappeared with my beloved son."

"But…But why? The queen…my mother…everyone must have been worried."

"I know, more so than you think, but I had no other choice. Your mother was actually supposed to be with us as well, but..."

"Shigo got to her first…"

"Precisely."

Bryan couldn't prevent tears from forming in his eyes once more. The rest of the group whom had been listening to Owen's story also felt pangs of sympathy and sadness. Azura sensed that even though no more clues to her own mysterious origins had been revealed since discovering the mountain ruins and hearing Lorelle's story, Bryan's case was far worse, despite him still having a father. Ike, who could easily hear the conversation from the wagon nearby, also felt the young prince's pain. Ike recalled, with stark and painful clarity, how he'd learned of his mother's death from Volke, an assassin. Greil had touched the accursed Lehran's Medallion, its chaotic energies causing him to go berserk, and he had slain his wife Elena in his rage. Like an old wound, which he reflected it was, it ached at the scene before Ike as if threatening to reopen.

"Dad…" Bryan uttered, unable to prevent a tear from trickling down his cheek. "You had to hide us from him…didn't you?"

"Yes. Shigo's invasion was a thing of nightmares. I had suspected he sought to annex Astryn for himself because he seemed to have sole command of the invasion and, when he overran a city or village, he raised his personal banner over it rather than Melora's flag. Whatever the reason, those settlements that resisted him were quickly crushed. It became obvious that Astryn's army was outmatched and it was only by luck that we managed to transport Queen Marion to Orenias before they could reach her. The dragons had been Astryn's friends and allies for centuries and Shigo would not risk opening a second front against them. In time, Queen Marion had grown too weak to be an obstacle to Shigo, but he was aware of you and your mother. He knew also that, so long as a true heir remained, they would be a threat to him. Perhaps, a lethal threat."

"W-What did you, Mother, and the other nobles do…?"

Owen offered a grim shrug and replied.

"There was little we _could_ do. Astryn's army had been all but annihilated. What few defenders remained rallied at Medann; if they could not stop Shigo from taking Astryn, then they would make him pay dearly for it. It did, indeed, cost Shigo dearly, but the city fell nonetheless, along with all of its defenders. Your mother, myself and another Grand Duke tried to flee before Shigo finished us off as well. But, Shigo began bombarding the city with catapults launching payloads of stone and flaming pitch, and we were separated. The Grand Duke sought refuge in Cilae, but I did not learn this for some time. Whatever the case, your mother and I chose to take you to Talgria. Your mother rode off with you in her arms, hoping to meet me at the Talgrian border, but Shigo found her first. He struck her in the stomach with his sword and she must've been unhorsed by the blow. I was at the Talgrian border, where we'd decided to meet in case we got separated. I waited for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, but I knew something was wrong. I turned back and tried to find the two of you. Eventually, I found her collapsed in a barren field with you cradled in her right arm. I could see she was badly hurt and I dug out an elixir to try and heal her, but it was too late. She'd lost too much blood and breathed her last breaths in the fallows that bear her name."

"I…I can't believe this…" Bryan sobbed moments after Owen finished speaking. "Mother… But, why didn't Shigo kill me too? He surely knew I was there."

"I have no idea. In truth, I hadn't even thought of the question until now. By the time I found your mother, she could barely speak. She murmured the name 'Shigo,' which told me enough about who had brutalized her so. Before...the end, she whispered 'live for me, Bryan… My baby boy…'"

At this, Bryan fell silent once more. Shock and grief choked away his voice, and all the young prince could do was bury his face in his father's torso while tears rolled down his cheeks. Owen, memories of his own grief silencing him as well, simply returned the embrace, all too aware of the pain his son was going through. By now, both Faline and Azura had felt tears forming in their own eyes, and even the tough-as-nails Skye looked somber. Owen finally spoke up again several moments later.

"While you were growing up, it always pained me to think of how you had your mother's beautiful eyes and hair. You looked so much like her and still do… This story pains me still, even after all these years, and it still is not fully told…"

"I-It's not?" Bryan replied, suddenly pulling away from his father. "But you crossed the border and opened that shop next, right?"

"I did, but there's more to it than that," Owen explained. "The first thing I did after crossing the border with you was seek out an old friend of mine in Aracion. To me, he was Willie. But you know him as General William, commander of the Talgrian Army."

"G-General William?" Bryan nearly gasped. "But—"

"I know. How did I know him when we were from different countries, both of which distrusted one another? You see, William is a fairly distant relative of the Astrynian noble house that I was born into. His family and mine were on good terms and he sometimes came to visit when we were children. That's how I met him. Generally, the Talgrians and Astrynians have much enmity for one another, but on occasion, there's a few who become friends or even fall in love and marry."

"I see…"

"Due our friendship, William was the reason your mother and I wanted to flee to Talgria. We knew he would help us find a safe place to live. Once I found him, I told him everything I have just now revealed to you, and he suggested that I open a shop so I could earn funds to support and raise you. I chose to do this in Narcoss because I heard about Ryin and his forging skills as well as the many merchants that go through there to reach Aracion. In time, Ryin became a trusted client and we both made reasonable shares of gold from my selling his weapons."

"But what about all that rare and valuable merchandise you had, like the lance you left me?"

"Remember the other Grand Duke who survived the fall of Medann? With a hawk messenger's help, I learned he'd returned to Medann after the war ended to aid with Astryn's reconstruction. Shigo had conquered and humiliated Astryn, but with the losses his army suffered and the death of Melora's king, he could not maintain control of the country. So, he abandoned his conquest. The Grand Duke told me he desperately needed money for the reconstruction. I then told him of my shop and he agreed to send me whatever the queen was willing to part with for me to sell, provided that I sent them the larger share of what was earned from the sale. I also agreed that he could have my family's fortune and lands for the reconstruction. I was the sole inheritor left and I rather doubted I'd return to Astryn to make use of either the gold or the estates, so I decided to put them to use where they were needed."

"That makes sense… It explains why General William made me a platoon captain despite all of the criticism I've received. You knew that, sooner or later, I would have to find out the truth and try to claim the throne, and you wanted me to be ready…"

"Exactly."

"But why couldn't his majesty King Wencelis know of all this? He's a wise and good ruler and surely could've been trusted. And what about Ryin? Sure, he and I had a rough start, but he still became our friend."

"I know, but I just couldn't risk letting anyone else know this information. William was the only person I trusted within the Talgrian borders at the time and if Shigo caught wind of us, we would have been in grave danger."

"Oh…"

"And that's the full story. I promise you."

With that, silence fell over the group once more. Azura, Ike, Faline, and Skye's hearts ached for Bryan, who had been shocked to his foundation by this revelation. Lartz remained in his saddle, already dreading the inevitable confrontation that would ensue when Bryan realized his father hadn't been alone in concealing the Sentinel's origins. Bryan soldiers had, at Leyon's insistence, dispersed but the realization that their captain was of royal blood had stirred many hushed conversations. Bryan himself, however, was awhirl with confusion and astonishment. His discovery of Caline's necklace, his _mother's_ necklace, and all the other oddities he'd stumbled upon had caused him to suspect that his father was more than just a shopkeeper and that he might not be a commoner after all. But being the last remaining heir of Astryn's throne, or any throne for that matter, and that his mother was viciously slain by a power-hungry madman, left his mind reeling.

The Sentinel also now knew what the message which Marc found meant by there being an inheritance. However, it wasn't a normal bequeath, like gold, a house, or family heirlooms. It was a throne and crown and an entire kingdom which accompanied them. All these years, Bryan had royal blood flowing through his veins, and neither him, nor anyone else around him, had known it aside from his father and General William. The shock finally overwhelming him, he dropped to his knees afterward, his wildly trembling hands on the ground and his eyes staring sightlessly at the earth below. Tears soon began to dampen the soil as a grimace formed on Bryan's face.

"I just… I just can't believe all of this…" he finally uttered.

"Bryan…" Faline replied somberly, though her words were lost in Bryan's grief stricken tirade.

"I don't know how I can possibly do anything to save Astryn's government… I barely know how lead my own men effectively, let alone rule a country… I just don't know what to do…!"

With that, Bryan was silent once more and remained on his knees, the trembling in his hands now spreading to his whole body. Several moments later, Skye's saddened expression turned into a grimace. Growling as he harshly wiped away tears, whose existence his would later emphatically deny, he quickly approached his despondent friend. Without hesitation, Skye angrily plucked Bryan off the ground by his pauldron, which resulted in gasps out of both Faline and Azura. Owen stepped backward, startled by the sniper's act.

"Oh for crying out loud, will you get a grip?" Skye demanded, his eyes filled with anger and his grip on Bryan's pauldron remaining strong. "Who cares if you're just perfecting your damned leadership skills! You've earned the reputation to do this, Bryan! Tons of people respect you now! You're the _Emerald Sentinel_ , damn it!"

"Errgh…"

"So cut the pathetic drama! I know you're better than this! Where's the man who defeated a dozen other soldiers in a row during his first training session in Aracion? What happened to the tough-ass Bryan I grew up with?"

"Skye, stop it!" Faline intervened, quickly approaching the pair. "You're being a jerk!"

"Yeah, Skye! Bryan doesn't need this!" Azura angrily stepped in.

"No, no…" Bryan quickly protested, seeming as though to shake himself out of a trance. "He's right… I'm twenty two years old. I shouldn't be acting this way… Skye, you can let me go now. Don't want you breaking your bow fingers on my armor."

"Good. I'm glad you're listening," Skye replied and released his friend.

Bryan returned to his feet immediately afterwards and picked his equipment up, slinging it to his back once more.

"Lartz…" he intoned severely, turning to the Dracoknight. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Only some of it," Lartz admitted somberly. "I did know of your heritage, the attack on Medann, and how Princess Caline died, but no more than that. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you…"

"No, you did the right thing. I'd have felt even worse if I found out from a stranger. But now I know. I'm the prince of Astryn, and I have to accept that."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Skye replied, a smile forming on his face.

"I'm glad to hear it too," Azura added. "And this could change everything. As the prince, Bryan, you have the power to command Astryn's soldiers and request help from Orenias yourself on Queen Marion's behalf. We can bring them into the Alliance to fight Melora."

"That's true, but I don't wish to do so yet," Bryan replied, noting Azura's perplexity at his words. "I think we should continue to Aracion and hold off on letting Astryn know of my existence for the time being. We still need to bring you to King Wencelis, after all. He should know about this as well and he'll likely be able to help us put this discovery to good use. Plus, I…I need to let this sink in."

"I understand. It is good that you have some time to get used to your identity before taking on such important duties," Azura agreed. "We also have to know if there are any survivors of the Red Claw's recent attacks."

"Kye!" Skye suddenly blurted, his eyes widening with fear. "Damn it! We have to leave for Aracion now!"

Owen's story had so astonished him that he had briefly forgotten about his younger brother and the possibility that he was among the dead in Talgria.

"Oh!" Azura muttered. "Then let's waste no more time here!"

With that, Azura and Leyon gathered the entire group and resumed their journey to Talgria's capital city. Skye's expression verged on feral as his hand clenched into a fist. He could not resist the urge to shout his heart out to no one in particular.

"I swear, if they killed my little brother, THEY WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!"

Meanwhile, deep within Melora's borders sat its capital city of Ebonar. At first glance, it appeared to be much like Aracion, bustling with many active citizens, merchants, and all sorts of different people. However, just as Lartz had described to Azura and the others, the Meloran peoples' penchant for violent practices was in full display in Ebonar's streets and alleyways. Some people were using human-shaped dummies, and human prisoners in some cases, as targets for knife throwing or archery while swordsman and other warriors would have spars and duels with one another or would practice the fine art of efficient killing upon those who'd earned their Queen's displeasure. It could easily be assumed that whoever committed or attempted to commit a crime in this city faced severe, if not fatal, punishment. Within Ebonar's heart stood the Melora Keep, its imposing black walls and towers which rose in cruel curves making it seem a thing of nightmares. This had long been the domain of Melora's king and queen, and the final destination of whatever enemy had the great misfortune of falling into their clutches.

Within a room that seemed painted with blood, upon a throne that looked as though carved from volcanic rock, sat a majestic-looking woman. She was shrouded from head to toe in long silver and golden brown robes, which concealed a chest plate of ebony-lined red. This armor was so strong, that even enchanted weapons could not pierce it, as the several assassins who'd sought her life over the years had discovered much too late. Her long, black hair curled in a mass of ringlets, the creamy brown fringe cascading down to the sides of her face while an elegant braid dangled near to her waist. A crown, crafted as imperiously as her near invisible armor, encircled her head, bobbing slightly as she nodded approval for the men before her to speak. One of the men standing before her was garbed in large, spiked armor and a cloak which was slightly tattered from near misses on the field of battle. He carried an enormous double-bladed axe that was nearly as tall as himself. The other wore black and silver armor similar to that of Lartz, only it was larger, more angular, and bore a more decorative design. He sported a mane of dark brown hair while a poleax stood at his side.

"You two have brought me the stone, I presume?" the woman inquired.

"It's on its way here now, Mother," the black-armored man confirmed. "I came to let you know ahead of time. There's other news as well, though. We regret to inform you that General Shigo has violated your orders. His forces did not march on Jerusa as you commanded, but have instead begun making advances in Astryn. Those of our forces who had marched on Jerusa were nearly overwhelmed by the Talgrian Royal Knights. They had sought to pin down the Royal Knights until Shigo arrived, but were forced to retreat when they realized he would not be coming."

"What? That traitor!" Isis growled angrily. "I should've known he'd continue pursuing what my husband promised him all those years ago! Curse you, Shigo!"

Seemingly in an instant, however, her anger turned into mere irritation with a hint of amusement.

"Shigo will be punished for his insubordination, but his actions change nothing. Talgria and its allies are losing the war. Our capture of the Raven messengers has left the greater portion of their forces cut off from one another and in disarray. The Ravens' absence has left their supply lines paralyzed while ours have never functioned better. Our forces are without number while theirs are dwindling by the day. Our victory is inevitable."

"What are we to do about Shigo?" the black-armored man wondered.

"He is to be hunted down, captured, and executed in the most brutal way you can think of! I will not allow that mongrel to ruin anymore plans and take what should've been mine! Do I make myself clear, Royce?"

"You do, Mother."

"Good. I'm pleased to know that you've found the stone, however. Now, your report, Commander Bernard?"

"Er, well, the poison failed to reach the girl, I'm afraid," the spiked-armored man replied, a glare from his queen making him wonder if he'd share Shigo's punishment. "B-But it did go to a man named Ike, and from what my men have told me, he'd have been a major threat to our plans had it not happened. This Ike has inflicted great defeats upon our Red Claw proxies, but he hasn't appeared since being poisoned, so I think it's safe to assume he's dead."

"Hmm, I see," Isis replied, her anger vanishing upon hearing this news. "I'd give you and your Red Claw snobs an earful, and likely a hanging as well, for failing that mission, but the death of this Ike should more than make up for it. Thus, you are pardoned."

"Th-Thank you."

"Anything else before I give you both your next orders?" Isis continued.

"Well, there is one more thing…" Royce replied. "Lartz has defected as well. No surprise there, though."

"Ha, indeed. His abilities could have been very useful to us, but instead he chose to be soft and act like a fool. If he can't learn to accept that he was born as one of us, then let him do whatever he pleases. That is, as long as he does not interfere with our plans. If he does, I trust you know what to do."

"Of course, Mother. And that is all."

"Very well. Royce, I'm giving you command of every Meloran soldier and dracoknight who has not sided with Shigo. You are to order the dracoknights in Cilae to rendezvous with Bernard's men at the encampment they have built near Talgria's capital of Aracion. Once there, you know what to do. In the meantime, I must see if I can't convince that deranged sister of yours to cooperate with us in this matter."

"Understood. Erys always was like Lartz's female counterpart. She, too, will pay for her treachery if she still refuses her duties."

"Indeed. Bernard, you are to send the rest of your men to Jerusa. I recently learned from one of our captive ravens that much of the Talgrian army has moved from there, so it ought to be an easy target. If both Jerusa and Aracion are captured simultaneously, whatever remnants of the enemy yet persist will have no choice but to surrender."

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty!" Bernard obeyed, brushing his hands together.

"Good. You both are dismissed."

Unaware of the plot unfolding in Melora, Azura's group marched towards Aracion, many words exchanged between nearly every member along the way. Bryan explained to Owen how Lartz was a Meloran soldier, but who'd aided Azura and company and even revealed a few secrets about Shigo and Melora's intentions to his newfound comrades. Owen, though surprised to find a Meloran with any semblance of honor, thanked Lartz for keeping his secrets and helping his son. Faline was also given a proper introduction and revealed to Owen as being the very same Pegasus knight Bryan rescued a year before. Owen himself had suspected as much; Bryan had given a remarkably detailed description of her after the incident, which she fit perfectly. Bryan also explained how he'd earned the nickname Emerald Sentinel, but decided against mentioning the incident in Keanu, as he felt both him and his father dredged up enough bad memories for one day.

The group soon agreed to pitch camp and turn in for the evening, as the skies had grown as dark as ebony. However, the next day, they were packed and suited up at the brink of dawn and quickly resumed their journey. Along the way, Azura realized that ever since she and the others had gone to Cilae to retrieve Ike's medicine, she had forgotten he still carried her pendant. After inquiring about it, she was relieved to hear Elincia explain that she had hidden it deep within Ike's belongings to prevent the Red Claw from discovering it. Once Azura laid eyes on it again for the first time in months, however, she was astonished to find it enveloped in a bright, slightly flashing glow. It wasn't light reflecting off of the surface either, the glow was coming from _within_ the pendant. Elincia then described that it had been like that for some time, since she and Ike had been in Eraghoa's castle.

"This… This is unbelievable," Azura muttered as she gazed upon her glowing pendant inside the wagon. "I really hope his majesty can explain what this is all about…"

"I'm sure he will," Elincia assured. "I think I can see why Melora wants this pendant so badly now, though. It must have some mysterious powers."

"Yeah… It's definitely no ordinary piece of jewelry," Ike agreed. "I haven't seen anything like this since Lehran's Medallion and believe me, that thing was special. And dangerous."

Neither Azura, nor Elincia could disagree here. Azura had heard of Lehran's Medallion and the accursed powers it once possessed from Ike before. She remembered how it would cause anyone who touched it to go berserk with the exception of Ike's sister and mother. This train of thought, however, caused fear to curdle at her breastbone. What if her pendant possessed deadly magic as well? If it did, what would Melora become capable of should they get their hands on it? Azura decided not to risk finding out, as the implications were too frightening to contemplate. Instead, she attempted to turn her thoughts to a more uplifting course. Perhaps whatever power the pendant held would prove useful to her and her companions, maybe even ensure their victory over Melora. Azura felt better believing this was possible.

"Hmm…" she uttered in contemplation.

"Azura!" a familiar voice called to her from outside moments later, snapping the mercenary out of her trance. Marc soon poked his head into the wagon from atop his horse.

"We're in view of Aracion! We're about to cross the river—"

"Damn it!" Leyon's voice rang out, cutting Marc off. "We've got a major problem out here!"

Azura worriedly jumped out of the wagon while Marc turned his horse around, both strongly suspecting what manner of danger Leyon had spotted. Much to their dismay, though not to their surprise, the group's path across the nearby bridge was barricaded by what was undoubtedly a large Red Claw encampment. Dozens of tents and pavilions lined the bank of the river nearby the bridge, while others formed corridors on either side of the bridge. What's more, this force was both diverse and well armed. Everyone could easily spot mages, archers, swordsmen, cavalry, thieves and rogues, and an assortment of other units besides those who simply walked about with axes slung on their backs. Melora was still providing them with men, obviously, and this time, the group Azura and company faced was larger than ever.

"Azura, listen to me," Leyon spoke up, approaching her atop his horse. "We must destroy this camp as soon as possible. I have little doubt that it's a beachhead for an invasion of Aracion!"

"I can see that, thanks," Azura replied, showing a bit of irritation in her voice. "Now let's go and give these creeps the punishment they deserve!"

The young mercenary then charged towards the front of the group. Leyon quickly followed.

"Hey! Wait a minute, don't you think I should—"

"I don't need any help. I'm perfectly capable of holding my own in a fight and I'm not about to let these imbeciles get the better of us!"

Leyon simply bore a small smile as the group charged into battle. _I like her attitude…_ he thought, following them. _So tough and courageous._ The general knew that now was not the time to daydream, however. He raised Olegxing and began charging into the Red Claw camp.

Since the Red Claw, no doubt believing their camp would go undetected until it was too late, had not expected to come under attack and the first charge by Azura's company took them by complete surprise. Between the strength of Azura and her battle hardened company and the strength of their newfound allies, the Red Claw bandits were easy pickings early on. The Talgrian knights and Bryan's men were ordered to secure the area's perimeter and attack the enemy's flanks so that the enemy would be pressed from all sides with no chance of escape. Though the element of surprise had leveled the odds, it wasn't long before the Red Claw regained its composure and fought back. They were also quick to realize who their opponents were. Two of the higher-ranked members stepped forward into the bloodshed and spotted Azura impaling an archer directly through the center of his gut.

"Well, well! The girl is still alive!" one of them exclaimed purposely so everyone could hear. Azura and her companions, their own opponents slain in the initial blitz, heard the exclamation and turned their attention to the two elite bandits.

"I am, and I'm afraid neither of you will be much longer as long as that remains true!" Azura shot back angrily. Leyon couldn't help but raise his eyebrows upon witnessing her reaction. He'd never seen a woman stand up to men in such a fashion so easily before. He reflected though that her hot-blooded tendency to charge into danger at the first chance was something he could do without.

"H-Hey! The pendant's around her neck again! And it's glowin' too!" the other bandit pointed out, his tone clearly expressing interest and more than fear.

"Huh? Whoa! Whatever Melora wants with this thing, it's gotta be big! Go tell the boss!"

"Har, ye bet I will!"

However, the bandit who had begun to flee did not get far.

"Oh no you don't! The only way you louts are leaving is in a funeral urn!" Skye's angry voice rang out as he flung arrow after arrow into the bandits. Azura smiled upon Skye's ferocity though, when she remembered the reason for it, the corners of her mouth turned downward. Her time with Kye was brief, but she too hoped the young Rogue was still alive. The battle was hotly contested but, between the size and strength of the Allied force and their good fortune to catch the enemy unawares, victory seemed near. Anywhere one looked, there was a Red Claw bandit hard pressed by one of Azura's allies or one lying on the ground dead, either cut to pieces or riddled with arrows. However, the bandits would not go down easily. Many members of Azura's troop were wounded, even though they managed to survive their individual duels. Norman and Raela certainly had their work cut out for them, as they were dashing about healing injuries in every corner of the camp while carefully avoiding the conflict itself. In fact, injuries piled up so quickly, the pair almost wasn't fast enough. They were thankful that their allies were well supplied with vulneraries.

After half an hour of wearing down the Red Claw's defenses and the tide of the battle turned solidly in their favor, Azura and company finally reached what must've been the pavilion belonging to the Red Claw commander. Ike peered through the drapes of the wagon and saw that many of his companions were either exhausted or injured while there were still several more Red Claw bandits left. He grunted angrily and decided he could no longer tolerate remaining hidden. Ike quickly began strapping on his armor as Azura confronted the enemy commander.

"Argh, you and yer companions turned out to be tougher than I suspected, girl, but don't think we're givin' up!" the boss blurted, readying an axe while swinging himself atop a horse.

"Bah! Ugly as you are, you don't scare me!" Azura retorted. "As far as I'm concerned, you're dead!"

"Azura, wait!" Leyon protested. "Don't—!"

Azura paid no attention. She charged forward, drawing back her blade for an upward thrust to pierce her foe's side, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the sound of heavy footsteps racing behind her. She gasped in shock when she spotted Ike, suited up and armed with Ettardios, cleaving his way through four of the remaining bandits, seemingly in one blow. He then swung his blade into the boss's horse twice, the animal sagging to its haunches in death, and back flipped while his blade struck the heart of the commander himself. Ike angrily eyed the few living bandits, whose expressions verged on panic. Noting the clear recognition on their faces, Ike thumped his chest theatrically and hefted Ettardios with equal flourish.

"That's right, Red Claw! Ike, the hero of Tellius, is alive and back!" he shouted as the bandits fled the scene.

The Talgrian Royal Knights, one of them cheerfully muttering the phrase 'turkey shoot,' charged after and the remaining Red Claw were run to the ground, trampled to death by the Knights' warhorses.

"Ike!" Elincia shouted in rage as she bolted over to her lover. "What on earth do you think you're doing? You're not fully recovered yet!"

"Elincia, I'm sorry, but I just got sick of sitting around doing nothing while the rest of you did all the work," Ike admitted, his cheeks reddening as he noted some people snickering and Ranulf mouthing 'hen-pecked husband material.'. "I know I'm not fully recovered, but look, I made short work of those guys."

"That's only because you took them by surprise. Now come on, wait a bit longer for me before getting into another battle. Please?"

Ike sighed before replying, admitting to himself that he couldn't resist such a plea from the woman he loved. He _did_ , however, mouth to Ranulf that 'the next time I see you, I'll bring a dog.'

"Alright, fine… Let's just hurry to the castle."

After complimenting Ike on his bravery, Azura and the others were eager to complete their journey to Castle Talgria. Elincia and Ranulf were particularly surprised Ike referred to himself as the hero of Tellius, since he despised having so much fame and recognition. Ike's theatrics were also odd, given his straightforward nature. They figured however, that one didn't need to be famous to be a hero and ignored the matter. Besides, his display had certainly made an impression on the enemy. Leyon and Azura agreed to ransack Red Claw camp, removing anything they could use, and then leaving it in ruins as a warning to the enemy, though Azura was still irritated with the general's behavior towards her. _How dare he treat me like I'm weak…_ Azura thought to herself as the group reached Aracion's outskirts. Just as they did, Leyon reined up and addressed the company.

"Ashunera has smiled on us this day. And, you have all done me proud beyond words. Had that beachhead gone undiscovered, Melora may very well have taken Aracion and defeated us completely. There will be medals, there will be _promotions_ , once the King learns of your deeds."

"Will there be ale?" one of the Knights spoke up, causing several people to roll their eyes. "You can keep the medals, I want a keg of house aged malt wine. A whole keg, mind you!"

Ike opened his mouth, no doubt to demand a feast rather than medals, but Elincia silenced him with a withering glare.

"Oh, shut up!" Leyon chastised, though his tone was good natured.

Azura felt her umbrage towards Leyon lessen a little, but when he rode over to her and gave her a short lecture on the virtues of looking before leaping, it took all her willpower not to slap him.

Since much of the Talgrian Army had relocated back to their capital city, many soldiers were patrolling Aracion's various streets and roads. The townsfolk generally did not look very concerned either, which was no surprise since the city was so heavily guarded. Thus, they went about their business unaware of how close they'd come to being invaded. Despite Leyon's earlier words, Azura and the others simply couldn't imagine anyone breaking through defenses like these so easily, even Melora, especially since a good portion of the Red Claw had just been eliminated. They couldn't disregard Lartz's words from before about the strength of Melora's military, however, and remained cautious as they proceeded through the gates of Castle Talgria. The group, especially those who had been with Azura since Narcoss, was finally relieved to have reached the destination they'd sought for so long.

While the Royal Knights and Bryan's men had been ordered to join the patrols in the city, the others remained in the castle's main hall. Leyon and Louise both went to greet Wencelis and inform him of their return as well as Azura's arrival. Louise remained upstairs afterwards, while Leyon reappeared in the main hall minutes later. Azura's heart was beginning to race as he approached her, hoping that she was finally going to know the story behind her origins as well as the enigmatic pendant.

"His majesty is relieved you're here, Azura," Leyon reported. "He will see you immediately."

"Alright, then I'll waste no time," Azura replied.

"One more thing though," Leyon continued. "The King also wishes for me and Bryan to be present during this meeting. He'd also like to see Ike there if he's well enough."

"I can certainly do that," Bryan willingly complied.

"Same here. I'm up and moving, aren't I?" Ike added with a smile.

Leyon nodded and led the trio upstairs to Wencelis's conference chamber. It was a large and richly decorated, fit for meetings between royalty and government officials. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling while a drapery of blue velvet covered a table of gleaming redwood chased with gold. Chairs with fine cushions provided seating while the marble floor shone in the light. Seated at the table were Wencelis himself, Louise, and a heavily armored man with auburn hair and a small mustache. His armor somewhat resembled Morris's, only it was more decorative, slightly larger, and included a cape.

"General William…" Bryan spoke up, recognizing his superior officer. "Are you the one who wanted me here?"

"Yes, but we will talk later, Bryan," William confirmed. "His majesty has words for all of us."

"Understood."

"Indeed," Wencelis spoke up. "Azura, I'm most pleased to—oh dear… The pendant is glowing. That's not a good sign at all…"

"W-Why not?" Azura inquired, her eyes widening slightly.

"I shall explain later. I must start from the beginning if you are to understand the pendant's origins as well as your own," Wencelis replied, though his tone was grave. "As I was saying, I am most pleased to see you here safe and sound."

"So, can you tell me what I wish to know?"

"Yes, that is exactly why I've called you here. It is very important that you know. Now, all of you know of the great flood, do you not?"

"I know I do," Ike replied, remembering the stories he'd heard of the flood accidentally caused by the goddess Yune centuries before.

"Ah, you must be Sir Ike," Wencelis guessed. "I'm glad to meet you as well, and I am overjoyed to learn of your recovery."

"Likewise, your majesty. And thank you."

Wencelis nodded before continuing.

"Anyway, as you've been told, the flood supposedly submerged all continents save for Tellius beneath the ocean," Wencelis continued. "Obviously, however, that is not true. Altarais still exists. The reason why it survived, however, is directly related to your origins, Azura."

Azura, very curious as to how and why this was so, listened carefully to Wencelis's words. He explained that Altarais had in fact nearly suffered the same fate as the other continents besides Tellius. Though it was on the outskirts of the main blast of waves, water gradually began covering much of the land. People had begun to climb the mountains in hopes of finding refuge. However, the water levels only continued to rise and doom seemed nigh. Then, the most wonderous of miracles occurred. Three powerful Saints, one from Talgria, one from Cilae, and one from Astryn, came together on the highest mountain in Talgria and combined their magic to fight the waves. The effort was immense and lasted many long hours, but the strength of their light magic proved to be powerful enough to cause the waves to recede and the water on the land to gradually evaporate.

"And thus, our land was saved," Wencelis finished. "However, the burden of such an immense working of magic was so great, that the Saints were forced to sacrifice themselves in order for our land to remain protected. Once the water had finally receded, all that remained where the Saints once stood was a shining, golden stone that contained their spirits and their combined power. The families of these three Saints then built a village hidden deep within the Talgrian mountain range in memory of them. In the heart of the village was the temple where the stone was housed and protected by the descendants of the Saints for many years. It was named the Miracle Stone, as it served as the symbol of the miraculous event that saved Altarais. The flaming glow it sometimes emitted also earned it the nickname 'Fire Emblem.'"

"Oh… Then… Those ruins we found…" Azura began, almost too shocked to speak. "That was the village…"

"So you found it," Wencelis deduced. "Yes, the village is now in ruins. It was destroyed in the previous Altaraisian war."

"But why? How?" Bryan inquired.

"You see, Melora sought the Miracle Stone twenty two years ago and they still seek it to this very day," Wencelis continued. "They found the village it rested in and put it to the torch. But the stone was not there. One of the villagers, a woman, had forseen the danger. She took the stone and fled the village before the Melorans arrived. She then used her light magic to split it into two pieces. One piece was transported away using a Warp staff. Where it came to rest is unknown."

"And the other half?" Ike wondered.

"The other…is around Azura's neck."

Azura gasped and held her pendant, the shock making her hand shake like a leaf in a gale as she gazed at it. Bryan, Ike, and the others had also been rendered speechless.

"And that woman, Azura, was your mother."


	23. Elhorhi's Noble Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura, upon learning her origins and the true purpose of her pendant, is given a significant new role. A role in which she may struggle to adjust to.

Chapter 23: Elhorhi's Noble Lady

"My-My mother?" Azura gasped, barely able to speak upon hearing Wencelis's last few words.

"I think I get it now. She must have had Azura with her," Ike guessed. "And, if Azura's her daughter, and she was from the village…"

"Precisely," Wencelis confirmed. "Azura, as the daughter of a woman born into that village, you are a descendant of one of the three Saints. A direct descendant, in fact. And, since the village was destroyed along with nearly all of its inhabitants, you are the sole survivor of its tribe."

"What?" Azura gasped, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I thought so," Ike added.

"I just can't believe this… Am I really the last remaining descendant of these Saints?" Azura wondered, her mind awhirl with astonishment.

"You are," Wencelis confirmed. "The village you were born in, the one I've been speaking of, was known as Elhorhi. Your father was the last chieftain of the tribe that lived there and guarded the Miracle Stone. His wife, your mother, aided him in his duties. She was with child during the war and, unless I miss my guess, that child was you."

"Oh… That's right," Azura realized. "I turn twenty one later this year."

"Indeed. You were born at least several months before the attack. The strain of giving birth can leave a woman debilitated for weeks, so I see the hand of providence in the timing of these events. When it became obvious that Elhorhi was lost, all of its inhabitants, including your father, did what they could to ensure that you and your mother would escape with you and the Miracle Stone. And, they had succeeded. You see, your father had also foreseen the danger and warned the rest of the village. By then, all avenues of escape were lost and victory was a vain hope. But, they vowed to use their light magic to make Melora's conquest a costly one."

"Light magic?" Azura wondered.

"Yes, every Elhorhian is descended from the three Saints and, thus, has a strong affinity for light magic. Even now, you carry it in your own blood as well."

"That explains why I've never felt as much pain from magical attacks as I have from swords and lances and all."

"Exactly. The Elhorhians were exceptional mages and healers. And, even those of different vocations, such as yourself, were also born with strong, natural resistances to the effects of magic. Tragically, they were all wiped out in the battle and their village was razed. That is, with the lone exception of you and your mother."

"Until someone shot her with a bow as she approached my foster mother's door…" Azura finished, grief choking her words to a faint whisper.

"You know this? Did your foster mother herself tell you this?"

"Yes. She told me that she found a dead woman at her door. The woman was lying alongside a basket that contained me and a letter that begged my foster mother to protect me and the pendant. The woman had been shot dead by an archer, or maybe more than one archer."

"I see. Yes, as I said earlier, during her escape, your mother split the Miracle Stone in two pieces. One of those pieces is, unmistakably, the pendant you wear. And believe me, she had a good reason for dividing and hiding it; reasons which relate directly to why Melora seeks the stone."

The group could only remain silent, curious, and more than a little nervous as Wencelis continued his tale. Ever since some time before the last war, Melora desired to take over all of Altarais and destroy anyone that opposed them. For a time, their motivations were unknown for awhile, but it eventually became clear as to how they intended to achieve their massive goal when they finally raided across the Talgrian border and attacked Elhorhi. They were after the Miracle Stone and its legendary power. Thankfully, they were defeated by the combined forces of Cilae, Talgria, and Astryn before they could embark on a search for the infant Azura. Still, from the way the soldiers fought and the nation's rulers behaved, Melora seemed to be driven by anger, hatred, jealousy, bloodlust and, some suspected, pure and simple madness.

"The source of this rancor and ire on the part of Melora's rulers and citizens is unknown and, frankly, few are inclined to investigate," Wencelis continued. "I do know that Melora is not mentioned often, or favorably, in the history of Altarais. Why this would cause them to become so evil, I don't know, but whatever the case, they must be stopped."

"And they will be. I assure you, your majesty," Azura replied, her tone one of steel. "But does this mean the stone's power can be devastating?"

"Unfortunately, if it were to fall into the wrong hands, yes," Wencelis grimly confirmed. "Thankfully, however, such is impossible as long as you draw breath."

"W-What do you mean?" Azura stammered, afraid her guess was correct.

"The Miracle Stone retains the spirits of the three ancient Saints. The spirits, however, must bond with one of their descendants, such as yourself, in order to remain tied to this world. I can only speculate, but I believe this was done as a measure to keep the stone from being misused. However, if the Elhorhians were to be wiped out entirely, then the spirits' ties to this world would be severed and they would depart for the hereafter, taking their protection with them and leaving the stone's power accessible to anyone."

Azura gasped loudly, her hands and body suddenly trembling.

"That's…that's why Melora wants me dead!"

"Precisely."

"At first, Melora and the Red Claw must've wanted to keep their true goal secret so that they could avoid...unwanted complications," Bryan added in realization, remembering his encounter with the bandits in the Forest of Hope. "If Azura did learn that her pendant was half of the Miracle Stone, it would've been easy enough for her to seek protection from Talgria, Cilae, Astryn or any of the laguz nations. When I was on my way to rejoin Azura and the others in Eraghoa, I found a hidden bandit stronghold. I overheard the bandits talking about killing Azura. At the time, that didn't make much sense because Azura didn't carry much that was valuable and they never mentioned anyone putting a bounty on her head. There was no obvious reason for them to want her dead. That got my suspicions up and, since they found out I was there, they must've gotten desperate enough to infiltrate Castle Eraghoa and poison the slab of ribs."

"They probably would've gotten me right there if Ike hadn't taken them instead," Azura mused aloud, a hint of a snicker in her tone. "I heard red meat could kill you, but that was ridiculous."

"Glad to be of service," Ike muttered dryly, none too pleased about the joke.

"Sorry," Azura apologized sheepishly. "I _do_ owe you for that. If I'd fallen ill in your place, I might not have lasted long. Not to mention that, if it had been me imprisoned at Fort Hector, they probably would've killed me straight off instead of beating me to a pulp, like they did with you."

"We were really lucky that no one else was poisoned," Ike added. "That Cilaean lab probably wouldn't have been able to make enough antidote to save more than a few of us."

"And I'm relieved none of that happened. Ashunera, it seems, smiles upon us all," Wencelis replied, heaving a sigh of relief. "However, I can't be sure for how long, as your half of the stone is glowing, Azura. You see, though the stone is split into two, both halves yet remain connected. The power of the spirits form a bond between the two halves through which the spirits inform one another of their wellbeing. The glow indicates that the missing half is in danger. And, I fear we know what that means."

"Melora must have found it! Curses!" Leyon opined, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh no…" Azura murmured, her eyes wide with fear once more.

"Much though I would like to send you after the other half of the Stone, I fear that would be too dangerous," Wencelis continued. "Although it is logical to assume that Melora has it, that is only a guess. For all we know, it could be in other hands. We also have no idea where exactly it is being kept and, wherever it is, I suspect it will be very well guarded. We do have one advantage, however; we have the other half of the stone. The two pieces are useless unless one has both of them. For now, I believe we must shift our focus elsewhere."

Wencelis then produced a large scroll, nearly as long as the table was wide, and unfurled it. Revealed was a map of Altarais. He began tracing a finger over the border between Cilae and Melora.

"As you may be aware, most of the Allied troops, including the newly arrived Eraghoan army and a regiment of Raven warriors from Perais, are deployed along this border to repel Melora's invasion. While I have faith in our troops, I am well aware that Melora has us badly outnumbered and that, with the Raven messengers missing, those troops have been cut off from communications and supplies. Allied Command is working to find a way around the problem, but I am convinced that rescuing the Raven messengers will be imperative."

"Do we know where they're being held?" Bryan spoke up.

"We know Melora is holding them, but that's about it," Leyon replied grimly. "I suspect, however, that Lady Azura and her band will prove vital in rescuing them once they've been located."

"Music to my ears," Azura agreed, a predatory grin dawning on her features.

"While we are working to bring our defenses into something resembling proper order," Wencelis went on, "we are turning our focus to strengthening our forces as much as possible. Large convoys of food, medicine and weapons are being sent to the front using our most recent information as to where our troops may be found. We are also calling up reserves from both the army and the Royal Knights and distributing conscription notices throughout all the provinces to bring in as many new recruits as possible. We have no way of knowing how much damage Melora has inflicted during the communications breakdown, but I do not doubt for a moment that it is severe."

At times, William's face pinched in anger and he slammed one massive fist into the table, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"I know my men, Sire!" he bellowed. "The word 'surrender' will never enter their heads."

"That goes double for me," Leyon agreed with as much determination as his counterpart, but less melodrama.

"I appreciate your sentiments, but let us press on and be more careful not to break the table," Wencelis replied. "Anyway, there is another matter I must discuss with our guest here. Now, Azura, since your father was the chief of Elhorhi, you are the rightful heir to his position."

"But, there's no more village and tribe to be chief of…" Azura pointed out, wondering what the Talgrian king could possibly have in mind.

"That's true. Due to this unfortunate circumstance, I would like to create a new Talgrian province in the village's name and honor."

"W-W-What?"

Wencelis then produced a second map and unrolled it onto the table. It was a detailed map of Talgria demarking such large settlements and landmarks as Aracion, Galden, Narcoss, the Forest of Hope, several forts, and more. The mountain range that split the nation in half was also marked. The Kiang River was a dark line that ran down the western side of the nation. Wencelis then took a quill and inkwell sitting on the table and drew in a dotted line that encompassed Elhorhi's location, Galden, the southeastern coastline, and likely several villages between them.

"This shall be Elhorhi Province. Your earldom, Azura," Wencelis decided.

"B-But I don't know anything about ruling over anyone," Azura protested.

"Only practice can make a good leader, but I will give you what aid I can. You will first need to recruit soldiers to defend your lands, for the Red Claw is still out there and is quite dangerous. You are well known, and liked, among the survivors of Galden. Those among them who volunteer to serve in the army are at your disposal. I will appoint an aide to assist you. Her name is Bronwyn, and she will advise you on the administrative aspects of your regency."

"Bronwyn, there's a name I haven't heard in a while" Leyon spoke up, surprised. "She was Deputy Commander of the Talgrian Royal Knights during the last war, but was discharged when she lost her leg in a battle. She can seem unhinged at times, but she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"Now Azura," Wencelis interjected, rising to his feet and turning to Azura. "before we do anything else, first things first. Come over here."

Azura nodded and sighed as she stood up and approached the Talgrian king.

"Now, kneel before me and hand me your sword," Wencelis continued.

Azura dropped to one knee, unsheathing her blade and proffering it to the king. Wencelis then grasped the Regal Sword by the hilt and gently tapped the tip of its blade upon both of her shoulders. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Azura, young mercenary of Talgria, I, King Wencelis, in the name of the Royal House of Talgria, hereby grant you the title of ruler of Elhorhi Earldom with all the powers and responsibilities therein. Rise, Lady Azura."

With that, Wencelis removed the blade's tip from Azura's shoulder and she stood up. The familiar glow then immediately enveloped her body. Her suit of armor expanded, becoming sturdier and more ornate in appearance, while her shirt became a surcoat reaching down to her knees. A jeweled coronet encircled her brow while her layered shoulder guards grew nearly twice the size they had been before, albeit decreased to two layers on each shoulder, rather than three. Her chest plate expanded to cover her entire chest from her neck to just above her waistline instead of merely her breasts. A small grayish blue cape flamed from her back while a silver ornate hairclip replaced the tarnished golden one that had held her ponytail before. Azura's gloves had taken a slightly more ornate appearance as well when more seams appeared along the sides. Finally, her old reddish brown boots were replaced with new, slightly more decorative light brown boots.

"So… This is what it's like…" Azura commented moments later as she admired her new appearance. "I certainly feel stronger."

"Yes, that's natural, as you've probably learned," Wencelis replied. "My congratulations, Milady Azura."

"Milady Azura… That does have a nice ring to it!" Bryan decided with a smile.

"It'll...take me a while to get used to that," Azura admitted, blushing faintly.

"Speaking of which," Wencelis spoke up, turning his focus to Bryan. "I understand you have also made a rather startling discovery about yourself."

Bryan's smile was wiped off of his face in an instant and he stared at the king in undisguised astonishment.

"Your majesty...you know?" he blurted, in a very soft voice.

"Leyon informed me of the discovery you made after rescuing your father, and the revelation that you are the secret prince of Astryn."

Several eyes turned upon Leyon; Azura's gaze was...unfriendly.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Leyon spoke up. "However, I felt this information too important to keep from his majesty."

"Can't say I blame you," Bryan replied when he found his voice. "I'm not sure how much the general has told you, your majesty, but I believe I should ensure that nothing has been overlooked. General Leyon is correct in saying you need to hear this."

Bryan quickly relayed his father's story while the king listened with clear interest.

"This is truly remarkable," Wencelis intoned. "The war against Melora, it seems, is larger than we thought. It's well known that Queen Marion is ailing, but little else could be gleaned since Astryn has become so paranoid and secretive of late. As such, I fear I cannot advise you on what to expect should you venture there."

"True, but my father can. He still has contacts there and I know he'll help us as best he can."

"So, you intend to go to Astryn?"

"Yes, your majesty. I will go to Astryn and work to bring them in the Alliance to fight Melora. I know Astryn is in a slump after Shigo defeated them and with their queen near death, but I believe that knowing their prince is alive and fighting Melora could revive their fighting spirits and even bring our two countries closer together."

Wencelis let out a long breath, as if profoundly relieved, before he spoke again.

"I very much appreciate your willingness to do as you have said. As this is, on the one hand, a family matter and, on the other, an issue of internal politics of another country, I cannot order you one way or the other. Still, if you succeed in bringing Astryn to our side and if we can reestablish reliable communications with Allied troops on the front, then we may still have a chance of victory."

With that, Wencelis rose and inclined his head respectfully to both Bryan and Azura in the manner he would to a respectable peer. Which, in fact, both of them were.

"By the way, Azura," he spoke up once more. "I highly recommend that you learn the lance as well. I'll explain why another time."

"Oh? That's funny, I was actually thinking of the same thing myself since Prince Bryan has gotten me interested!" Azura replied with a giggle and turned to Bryan. "Your highness, since you're already teaching Faline, I'd be honored if you'd teach me too!"

"Ah, heh, well… I don't see any problem with that," Bryan agreed, his cheeks turning pink. "And Azura, really, you don't have to call me 'your highness' or 'Prince' or anything like that. You're a very good friend. Plus, I'm not used to this prince thing yet."

"Well, if you insist. I'm only being polite."

"Already trying to pick up courtly manners, I see," Bryan quipped teasingly. "Since I'm needed in Astryn, by the way, I'd like to offer my platoon to Azura's army. If there are no objections, I would like to recommend that Skye take my place as captain. He's proven himself a hundred times and more."

"Is that so? Thank you, Bryan. And yes, I believe Skye is fully qualified to serve as captain in your place. However, I believe we should settle the matter with Melora before issuing such a promotion."

"I agree," Leyon put in. "I'd also like to temporarily offer the services of my knights to Lady Azura. I'm sure the others in our party would willingly serve her as well."

"I'm at your command too, milady," Ike added with a smile.

"Excellent," Wencelis replied with a smile. "And Ike, I honestly appreciate the aid you're giving us a great deal, especially when you're not even of Altaraisian birth."

"Thank you, your majesty. Truth be told though, while I _am_ helping because Azura is a good friend, this does, in a way, also concern Tellius," Ike replied. "If Melora were to succeed in their plot to take over Altarais, they could very well target Tellius later on. And as the hero of my homeland, it's my duty to prevent that."

"Well said, and you have my thanks. Best of luck to us all. Now, while Allied Intelligence works to find out where the Raven messengers are being held, we should work to secure Talgria itself. The recent assaults by the Red Claw have been devastating and we must turn our attention to eliminating any remaining Red Claw bandits and rescuing the survivors. Azura, your army is to start with Fort Absolon...or, rather, what's left of it. We have reports that there are Narcoss refugees holed up in the Fort's ruins. As you can imagine, our reports are fragmentary so we do not know how many are there, the state of their health or even whether or not any of them are still alive. Most problematically, we do not know if any of the Red Claw are still in the area. You'll be provided with wagons of medicine and clothing for the refugees. Once they are well enough to travel, you're to lead these people to safety in Aracion."

"Understood, your majesty," Azura replied with a bow. "I'd think it best to take a fairly small group and leave the larger armies here to guard Aracion. Is this alright?"

"Of course. In fact, I was about to suggest the same thing. Pick your men wisely."

Azura nodded willingly and with that, the group departed to begin planning for their mission. After everything they'd been through, going into potentially hostile territory with practically no information about what they might find with still more of the Red Claw slinking about was hardly intimidating. Still, it wasn't a laughing matter either. Bryan was immediately reminded of the attacks that occurred when the group first arrived in Narcoss months before. He had no way of knowing if any of the people he'd saved back then still survived, though he hoped so. Ryin and Kye in particular he hoped to find alive and unharmed. And, although Bryan had no small number of grudges from his unhappy childhood, he didn't relish the idea of finding those who'd once mistreated him amongst the dead. He'd seen what the Red Claw did to the Galden militia; nobody deserved to die so hard. Before the young prince could vacate the hall, however, William's familiar voice rang out behind him.

"Bryan, come back here. We still need to talk."

"Ah, right. My apologies, Sir," Bryan replied with a sigh and joined his superior officer in a nearby corridor.

"Now," William began once they came to a halt, glancing up and down the hallway to make sure that no one would overhear them. "Your father told you everything, didn't he?"

"He did. I know it's up to me to save Astryn now," Bryan confirmed. "Father also mentioned you."

"I thought as much. And I'm glad he trusted me with his secrets. However, this is only one of two things I wanted to speak to you about."

William folded his arms before continuing, his expression turning grave. Bryan merely gulped.

"I recently learned from a Cilaean general that two of his men reported being beaten half to death by you. Is their story true?"

"What?" Bryan blurted, knowing exactly what William was talking about. "But… Alright… I'm not going to lie. I did attack two Cilaean soldiers up in Keanu, but I had a good reason for it, I swear!"

"A good reason? I'll be the judge of that. Now, talk fast."

"Those punks wouldn't leave me or Faline alone. And I love her more than enough to teach anyone who gives her trouble a lesson!"

"Bryan, you still violated our Code of Conduct by attacking allied soldiers…"

"Yeah, but they were harassing me and my girlfriend!"

"I understand. If that's so, I'll see to it that their superior officer deals with them. Honestly though, I can't actually punish you due to your status as Astryn's prince. You're lucky."

"Eh heh… Well, can I go now?"

"You may."

On that note, Bryan quickly rushed out of the hall in order to catch up with Azura. He soon found her traversing the nearest staircase down to the main hall. After letting her know of his meeting with William, Bryan's thoughts soon returned to the mission ahead of them, which was rescuing the refugees holed up in the ruins of Fort Absolon. He grimaced at the idea of returning anywhere near there at all, even though he knew it was the right thing to do. Azura soon noticed the frown upon the prince's face and sighed.

"Bryan… You're reluctant to go, aren't you?" she guessed.

"Sigh… If I said I wasn't, I'd be lying," Bryan confirmed. "I know I did save Narcoss once, but that was only because I thought my father was there at the time. I thought Ryin and Kye would be fine as long as they remained hidden in the armory. Now I'm not so sure. I want to protect them too, but I can't stand the sight of anyone else from that dump!"

"I understand. But Bryan, is it so hard to forgive them?"

"It is. I know that with Red Claw on the loose, helping them _is_ the right thing to do. But, I've been telling myself that and I didn't find myself very convincing. They literally treated me like utter trash!" Bryan blurted angrily and launched an angry fist into the wall.

"That they had," a familiar female voice agreed glumly from down the hall. Azura and the others turned their attention to the voice's owner. The speaker was partly hidden in the shadow of a pillar, but it clearly was the same girl they had encountered in Narcoss months before.

"Misty!" Bryan blurted.

Azura peered, and then squinted into the shadow and could make out hints of a slightly tattered pink dress of simple make and a dirty blonde ponytail trailing down the girl's back but her face was still hidden in the gloom. Despite this, her appearance was definitely not helping Bryan's mood.

"What are you doing here?" Bryan angrily demanded.

"Reflecting, I suppose," Misty answered, her tone distant and sad. "Recent events have...put things in perspective. I doubt you'll believe me when I say this, but I'm here to apologize."

"You're right, I don't believe you."

Something about Misty's behavior still bothered Azura. She approached, hoping to coax Misty out of the shadows, but the girl shied away from her touch as if terrified.

"Don't be afraid," Azura assured. "You can trust me."

"I doubt you can trust her though," Bryan warned Azura, his tone still angered.

"So you were one of the kids who pushed him around," Azura realized, suspecting that was the reason Misty was there.

"Yes," Misty confirmed. "I and the other girls used to laugh at him while he walked off crying. All we ever did was mock his misery while the boys would throw mud and garbage on him and call him names… The adults only assumed Bryan must have been some sort of troublemaker since they already thought he was a strange kid to begin with and said terrible things about him too, even in when his father was around. It wasn't until Skye showed up and befriended him that we drew off…a little."

By now, Bryan's eyes were full of tears once again and his lips peeled back from his teeth in a snarl of equal parts anger and anguish.

"You've got a lot of gall waltzing in here and dredging all that up again!" he seethed, wiping his eyes. "All those years and no one never gave a damn about me! They never cared one bit about the boy who would walk home nearly every day covered in mud, garbage, and even a few bruises and scrapes here and there with tears trailing down his face…"

"I know, I was there," Misty whispered from the shadows. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, and that I'm not the only one either. A lot of people have had to re-examine their pasts lately."

At this point, Bryan lost his temper. He snatched at Misty's arm, with a grip hard enough to break bones, and yanked her into the light.

"Stop playing games with me!" he began to scream, but whatever else he was about to say was forgotten.

Misty was... _hideous_.

Her face, what was left of it, was a horrifying mass of scars and badly healed wounds, as if someone had taken a dagger to everything between her chin and forehead with reckless abandon. Her skin had also gone corpse gray and looked as coarse as moldy bread. She struggled vainly to escape the stupefied Bryan's grip and return to the shadows, but he held her fast and she eventually gave up.

"What goes around..." she mused despondently. "You were an outcast, and now I'm one too."

"What happened?" Azura asked, once she could force the shock out of her voice.

"I was at the refugee camp at Fort Absolon. People were dying and, from what the doctors here told me, some sort of disease began spreading from the corpses. I managed to find my way here but the disease caused lesions all over my face. They had to be removed and, well, I think you can see how _that_ turned out."

Bryan's expression was unreadable, but Azura could sense he was conflicted by this discovery. Part of him probably reveled that Misty now knew what he had to go through while another part of him believed she'd been punished enough and that it was _because_ of what he'd gone through that wishing such a thing on others was wrong. Misty gave a misshapen smile that seemed _almost_ happy.

"You'd be surprised what people say about you now," she told him. "Rumors about you, the Emerald Sentinel, are everywhere these days. They talk about how you defended Narcoss and that lab in Cilae and how you helped save a famous hero named Ike. Twice. It took a while, and, for me, a few more things, but we realized we had you figured wrong."

"And it's taken all of you all these years to figure that out?"

Misty merely nodded.

"I know, it shouldn't have taken so long, but it's true. Now several girls have been swooning over you. No joke."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint them, but I'm taken. My girlfriend would go into quite a fit if she heard about them though, so let's keep this between us, please. And besides that, there's no way anyone's taking me from her. I love Faline more than anything in the world."

"She's a lucky girl," Misty mused, idly tracing a finger over her own ravaged features. "I did come here for another reason though. I know that a simple apology isn't enough to make up for what I've done but, when I heard that you and Azura were here, I decided that I want to help you. You know I'm a traveling apothecary and merchant who deals in a variety of goods! I can sell you guys whatever you need whenever you need it! Besides, I know you're going to the camps at Fort Absolon. I've been there, and I can tell you what you need to know about them. Please?"

"Bryan, that would really help us out," Azura pointed out. "We wouldn't have to stop in every town we come to for supplies. And, if there is some sort of disease going around the Fort, we'll need all the medicine we can get."

"Good point. Alright Misty, you have a chance to prove that you mean what you say. Make good use of it."

"I understand. Thank you, Bryan!"

Misty was about to turn and head down the stairs when Azura saw her hesitate. Knowing why, Azura removed her cape and offered it to the girl, who draped it over her shoulders and head to cover her ruined face. With that, they proceeded downstairs to the main hall, followed by Leyon and Louise. Azura would need to gather everyone and decide who would go to Fort Absolon with her and who would stay behind. William had already decided to remain in Aracion and help guard the city. Azura told Bryan he didn't have to come along if he didn't want to, but Bryan believed that would only be arrogant of him, plainly not wanting to admit that seeing Misty's condition had gotten his conscience up in arms, and volunteered to go anyway. They also agreed that it would be a simple task for the Cilaean mercenary group accompanying Leyon as well. Plus, Azura and company had only just met them and it would benefit both sides if they got to know one another better.

Minutes later, the small group finally reentered the castle's main hall. Though they had not yet made their final decision on who would be joining them, Azura and Bryan continued to contemplate as they greeted their allies once more. Leyon approached Azura moments later, a smile on his face. _Strange… I wonder how he can be so calm and content when I keep pushing him away_ , Azura thought to herself. Though the general had been irritating her, and she was still displeased about this 'intrusion,' there was something about him that caused her to like him anyhow. She just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Milady Azura, if I might ask, may I join you as well?" Leyon inquired. "I did notice that few of our men use axes. You're going to need someone of my experience."

"Hm… That is true. You can come, General," Azura allowed, mildly astonishing herself in doing so. "I'd also like the Cilaean—"

"SKYE!" a familiar young voice blurted from down the hall. Standing in front of another door were none other than Kye and Ryin, both looking a little worse for wear but thankfully unharmed. Ryin appeared to be rather calm and quite relieved to see the people he had met in Narcoss, but Kye was a different story. Tears had built up in his eyes and trailed down his cheeks as he bolted over to his older brother and buried himself in his torso. Skye gasped and threw his arms around his little brother, trying hard to hold back his own tears.

"Kye! You're alive!" he blurted. "And Ryin too! You both made it here unharmed?"

"Yeah, we hitched a ride with Misty. It was thanks to her that we didn't join the dead right away," Ryin explained, approaching the two brothers. "It's a wonder we got out of there alive, and that we didn't catch the same illness that poor girl had. Kye protected us during the trip. The pass from Narcoss to Aracion had thankfully been reopened a day before the town was attacked and so we were able to escape through it. Others, however, weren't as fortunate. I must say, though, Skye, your brother is quite a gifted young man. If not for his skill with knives and daggers, we might not have made it here alive."

"Wow, really?" Bryan inquired. "That's impressive."

"I agree," Skye added and turned to Kye. "I'm proud of you, buddy."

"Th-Thanks…" Kye stammered, almost distractedly. "But Skye, dozens of people were killed back there and many buildings were burned down… Mr. Owen's shop is gone, Mr. Ryin's armory is gone, and many homes are gone… And my two friends are dead! I've lost everything I had there to those bandits! THEY'RE MONSTERS!"

"Damn… I'm so sorry," Skye replied as Kye continued sobbing into his tunic. "They will pay for all this. Mark my words."

"They'd better… Skye, please don't be next…! Please don't get killed too! I need you and you're all I have left! Please!"

"What? But I…I thought I was nothing to you. Nothing but a bully and a jerk…"

"That's not true… Yeah, you were a bit scary sometimes, but I didn't care. You're still my big brother and I've always looked up to you. Sure, Ike is a hero to me as well, but you've taught me what it means to be tough and not let people push you around. And when those bandits attacked, it was what I learned from you that kept me going. In fact, as Mr. Ryin and I made our escape, I shouted to them 'just you wait until my big brother finds you! He's the best archer in the world and he'll turn you all into pincushions!"

At this, Skye was astonished. His eyes had grown wide more tears streamed down his cheeks. He then grimaced and hugged his brother tighter.

"Kye… Thank you! Thank you, little bro…! I promise I'm not going anywhere and that I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

"Okay…"

"Those two have finally reconciled…" Bryan uttered, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, and Skye did it all on his own," Ike replied. "He asked me for some advice at Fort Hector while you all were cleaning the place up and I told him the solution can only come from his heart, not someone else."

"And you were right, Ike," Skye replied, letting go of his brother. "I owe you much thanks."

"You're very welcome."

"I'm happy for you as well," Azura stepped in. "I knew you two would patch things up someday."

"Yeah, and your encouragement also helped me," Skye added. "I thank you too, Milady."

Azura merely smiled. Kye raised one eyebrow.

"Lady? Azura is a lord now? Cool!" he blurted. "You know, I may have lost two good friends, but I think I have many more now thanks to you, Milady! Cause I want to join you on whatever mission you're going on next! My skills can come in handy, you know! I can pick locks and steal cool stuff from the enemy!"

"You know, I bet that can help us. Welcome aboard, Kye," Azura agreed with a smile. "Skye, we'll need you too. You're one of the best archers we have."

"Heh, thanks. I'll be glad to come along," Skye agreed, his tone friendlier than usual.

"Leyon, I'd like to invite Natalie and Eliot along as well. Marc and Leona can stay behind. I know it's been quite awhile since they were last here, and they've been with us since day one. They could probably use the rest," Azura continued.

"True that. I'll be sure to let them know," Leyon complied with another smile.

"Good. Leyon, I'd also like you to see if his majesty will allow Mother and Owen to stay here for awhile, alright? Anyway, that Cilaean mercenary group I meant to bring up earlier will come as well. That ought to do. Oh, we'll need at least two healers and a mage as well for diversity."

"Sounds like me and my sister!" Lily opined excitedly. "We'll do our best!"

"Indeed," Raela added and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Plus I can keep Skye in check, hehe…"

"I'll be more than happy to go along too," Norman put in with a content smile.

"Excellent. And Bryan, yes, Faline can come along too," Azura finished with a giggle. "But that's all for now."

"Er, alright," Bryan replied, his cheeks going pink.

"Might I offer to join as well?" Ryin stepped in. "I _am_ a blacksmith after all, and I am never without my tools and materials. I'll forge and sell you whatever weapons you want. Between Misty and myself, you'll be well supplied."

"Ah, that's an excellent idea," Azura agreed. "Thanks so much, Ryin."

"My pleasure. Now let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Right!"

Just as the group prepared to leave the castle, Azura heard Wencelis call out to her once more.

"Oh, your majesty!" she greeted. "I was hoping to see you, I have something to ask—"

"As do I," Wencelis cut her off, then turned his attention to the others in the room. "Leave us, and close the doors behind you."

His tone brooked no argument, and Azura was suddenly worried about what he had to say. Once the room was empty, the king sighed heavily.

"Milady Azura, I think it's no secret that the Alliance stands in dire straits," he intoned gravely. "Rescuing the Raven messengers and bringing Astryn to our side is a gamble any way one looks at it."

Azura, now worried, met the King's gaze squarely.

"We'll succeed," she informed him. "We always have."

"In truth, I do not share your appraisal of the situation. Which, I might add, is even worse than I let on. Unless we can reestablish communications with the front and bring Astryn into the war, I am all but certain that we will lose. And, if that does happen, then your orders are thus."

As if unconvinced that no eavesdroppers were about, Wencelis lowered his voice to a whisper.

"The land I have awarded you includes the valley where you found the ruins of your birthplace. The valley, by all accounts, is rich in lumber, water and farmable land. It is also defensible, with only a few ways in and out and all of those being difficult to navigate. If Talgria and her allies are defeated, your orders are to get as many people as you can into that valley and then bar every entrance solidly."

Azura gulped nervously; even as a contingency plan, the idea Wencelis had voiced was terrifying. Still, she nodded her understanding.

"Your administrative aide, Lady Bronwyn, is aware of this," Wencelis went on. "She'll be... _discreetly_ funneling people into the valley to build shelters, farms and defenses. Her assistants will oversee the operation in the valley. In the meantime, she'll travel with you. She cannot fight, having lost her leg, but she can use her wagon to deliver replacement weapons and supplies to you and your friends during battle."

"I understand. However, I stand by what I said earlier: we'll succeed."

"And I hope you're right," Wencelis replied. "In the meantime, take this signet ring. It is the symbol of your newfound authority and, if you so desire it, your noble house once the war ends...whichever way it ends."

The King handed her a golden, bejeweled ring whose face bore a tiny representation of what Azura suspected was the Miracle Stone.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Azura repeated with a smile as she slid the ring onto her finger.

With that, Azura left to join the chosen group gathered outside of the castle and on the roads leading out of Aracion. Leyon, meanwhile, had spoken to Wencelis about Owen and Lorelle and the king had agreed it was best for them to remain at the castle, letting some relief wash over Bryan and Azura's stressed minds. Azura briefed the group on the mission with Leyon interjecting several times, much to her slight irritation, briefed them on the mission ahead and that they would report back to Wencelis as soon as their task was complete. The group then pledged their support and promised to do their best. Magali, once in awhile, winked at Bryan while Faline would shoot her a glare, but both agreed to fight hard as well. Bryan simply sighed at the act and easily foresaw a war between the two girls, but hoped Magali was only teasing.

Just as the group was about to begin their journey, a wagon sidled to a halt nearby and a toughened looking woman, even older than Lorelle, lowered herself to the ground. The woman had deep brown hair flecked with gray and her face, though weathered, held a friendly expression though there was a hint of sheer iron in her gaze. It was then Azura noticed that the woman walked with a crutch and had only one leg. It had to be Bronwyn.

"Hello lass," Bronwyn greeted, moving deftly despite her crutch to greet the new Earl of Elhorhi Province. "Let me take a look at you."

Bronwyn then looked Azura up and down with a critical eye and a quirk at the corner of her lip hinting at a sly smile.

"Your hair is a tomboyish mop, your breasts are much too small, you're way too scrawny, you're not wearing nearly enough makeup or jewelry, you dress like a ruffian and I shudder to think how long you go between baths," Bronwyn assessed curtly.

Azura's jaw dropped and her face screwed up in indignation but then, to her astonishment, Bronwyn laughed merrily and hugged her.

"It's like I was looking at my own reflection thirty years ago," Bronwyn mused aloud in happy reminiscence. "Thank you for indulging a nostalgic, old lady."

Azura found this all so astonishing that all she could do was laugh along. The two had a hurried conversation about Elhorhi Province and Bronwyn's plans for building a settlement there in case Wencelis' secret orders had to be carried out. Azura didn't know much about building a village but, by the sound of it, Bronwyn had a sound plan for how to do it and had capable people ready to get started. Azura also learned, to her amazement and delight, that Bronwyn had been a regular visitor to the village where Azura had been born before Melora had destroyed it. In fact, Bronwyn claimed she knew the village's architecture and masonry styles well enough that, when construction of the new village began, she believed she could recreate the lost village. Azura was tempted to ask more, wondering if Bronwyn might've known her real parents or what life had been like in the village, but the time to depart was too close and she decided to wait. Despite this, she could sense that she and Bronwyn would be good friends.

When Leyon saw Bronwyn, Azura could swear the general went pale.

"It's been a while," he greeted, with obvious discomfort.

"Now what sort of greeting is that? I see your manners haven't improved," Bronwyn observed before turning to Azura with a conspiratorial grin. "After I lost my leg, I became an instructor and taught this whippersnapper everything he knows. It was hard work too, I could tell you stories."

"Don't!" Leyon shouted. "That's an order!"

"I was a Deputy Commander of the Royal Knights when you were mastering the fine art of pronouncing the word 'dada,' so I have seniority," Bronwyn shot back, grabbing Azura's shoulder for balance and prodding Leyon with her crutch.

"Now, what are you waiting for? Lazy youngsters these days! The king gave us an order; get on with it, get on with it, I say!"

"Ouch! Ow! Hey! Cut that out! Alright, alright, we're going!"

Azura couldn't help it, she burst into uncontrollable laughter. After a few minutes, and some more of Bronwyn's prodding, the group was underway and heading for the ruins of Fort Absolon. During the journey, Kye glanced at his brother as the group began their journey towards Fort Absolon, and noticed a difference in his appearance since the last time he'd seen him.

"Hey Skye, I just realized. What happened to your hair?" the young Rogue wondered. "You always used to have it tied back."

"Oh yeah, I lost my hair tie in a storm. No big deal. I've just been too lazy to get another one. Don't really care much anyway though."

Kye then shot his brother a smile.

"Yeah, you're cool either way."

As the journey continued, Azura conversed more with Bronwyn and Misty, the merchant girl still wary of Bryan. Misty had managed to find another hooded cloak and had returned Azura's cape but Azura could still sense Misty was self conscious of her badly scarred face. Azura decided that, once she had the chance, she'd see if Norman or Raela could do something about Misty's scars. She'd also become fast friends with Bronwyn who, despite her age, seemed as hearty as Ike. Bronwyn felt to Azura like the spry grandmother she'd never had.

Bryan, meanwhile, gave Azura his old steel lance which he had previously stored in the wagon the group had found at Fort Hector. After she'd gotten used to its weight and balance and he'd shown her how to get the best grip, he began giving her pointers on using it. Firstly, using lances was very different from sword fighting. The lance provided much more range and tended to be heavier. Most importantly, a lance attack required the lancer to thrust his or her weapon forward, rather than swing it, though sometimes, if the lance's blade was long enough, swinging it while jumping could suffice. The lance's pommel, at the end opposite the blade, could also be used as a bludgeoning weapon and was helpful because with it, Azura could use a rearward thrust to strike foes behind her. The main downside to using a lance was that the long, narrow shaft made it difficult to protect oneself against enemy assaults unless the lancer had a shield due to what little space it covered. This was the reason foot lancers carried them. Cavalry lancers did not use them because they needed a free hand to grip the reins of their mount. After his lecture, Bryan encouraged Azura to practice striking his shield with her new weapon when the group stopped to eat or rest. He explained that he and Faline had begun the Falcon Knight's training this way as well, since it was the most basic maneuver any lancer could use. Bryan then showed her the best ways to side step and avoid enemy attacks since she did not have a shield and frankly didn't want one.

The pair decided to end Azura's training session when Leyon announced that the group was nearing Fort Absolon's ruins. Azura then recalled what Lartz had told her about his being a Branded. She still had questions about his kind that Lorelle had been unable to answer and hoped Lartz would be comfortable revealing them to her later on, if he knew at all. The Branded were reputed to have remarkable abilities and she was wondering what Lartz's might be and, for that matter, if there were other Branded amongst the enemy. Before she could make her final decision on the matter, however, Leyon signaled a halt.

"I can see the Fort from here," he announced. "Our worst fears are confirmed, the Red Claw is camped in the Fort's ruins. I can't tell from here whether the refugees are still there or not."

Concerned, Azura carefully moved to get a better view of the ruined Fort with Leyon, Ike, and Bryan following. The Fort was still heavily damaged from the Red Claw assault, its gates being smashed and several of the walls having been breached while soot seemed to cover everything. Around the perimeter of the ruined Fort were various groups of ragged-looking men carrying axes and many other weapons. The largest guarded the now open main gates and doors to the cellar levels where, Azura suspected, the refugees were likely being held. The Red Claw did _not_ look ready for battle though; most of the bandits were clearly exhausted and the rest staggered about as if they were drunk. However, what astonished Azura and her allies the most was what they spotted among them. There were wolves, hawks, and ravens.

"NO! They've convinced laguz to side with them too?" Leyon blurted angrily. "This _has_ to be trickery!"

"Ugh…" Azura grunted, both in irritation at the general and that the Red Claw was no longer only beorc.

"Perhaps, but as I told Lady Azura and Faline awhile back, idiots are everywhere," Bryan recalled. "I'm willing to bet every nation has its share of bandits. They might have joined forces to create an even deadlier Red Claw."

"That may be, but it doesn't change the fact that Melora has already been caught kidnapping raven laguz," Leyon argued. "I wouldn't put it past them at _all_ to force others to do their dirty work."

"I think they already have. A raven laguz lied to us in Eraghoa about Ike," Azura replied. "He said Ike died not long before we arrived and his voice sounded like he was in panic and he flew off as soon as he could. I have no doubts that Melora is forcing prisoners to help them against their will."

"Well, whatever the case, we must get rid of these goons. They're holding people captive in there!" Leyon reminded them. "Azura, I must insist that you allow me to cover for you this time. I don't like seeing you charging into danger the way you've been doing. Besides, now that you are an earl, you have lives besides your own to consider. Lots of them."

Azura merely grunted angrily.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need anyone acting as my shield, Leyon, especially a man who thinks I'm too weak to fend for myself! Now everyone, CHARGE!"

With that, the group rushed into battle. Leyon, however, sighed somberly as he followed his allies. He never meant to say he thought Azura was weak and he certainly did not want her to dislike him. There were many things he had begun to like about her, some of which he never thought he'd see in a woman. Still, whether Azura detested him or not, Leyon wasn't giving up on her. He would protect her no matter what.

Since the fort's main gates were already down, the bandits had placed ramshackle barricades to block the passage. The group first worked to rid the area of the wolves and beorc bandits that had been standing guard while Leyon hammered his way into the fort gates. Not only were some axes and especially hammers capable of breaking through tough armor, but they could easily destroy doors and wooden barriers as well. A few swift strokes had smashed the barricades into kindling. With the fort's main entrance unbarred, the group then spread out through the perimeter and assaulted whatever was in their range. Lily's fire magic by now had become more than capable of eliminating the wolf laguz. Skye handled the birds with ease since they were quite vulnerable to the speed and deadly accuracy of his arrows. Bryan and Kevin's group managed to fight their way to and secure the entrances to the cellar while Bronwyn's wagon careened its way through the fort grounds, stopping to load as many of the refugees aboard as she could, thundering out of the ruined Fort to unload them at Azura's camp and then coming back for more. All the while, Allied troops and Red Claw alike hurled themselves out of her wild path to avoid being trampled.

"Whose side are you on?" Raela screamed indignantly after her fourth near-miss at Bronwyn's hands.

"Youngsters, always complaining for no good reason!" Bronwyn shot back.

Azura alternated between her sword and lance when necessary. Leyon approached her as they neared the cellar gates and watched as Azura drove her lance into a Swordmaster. A Halberdier nearby, however, had targeted her at the same time with a spear, only to receive a deadly blow to the neck from Olegxing. Leyon quickly rode up to Azura after.

"Azura, are you alright?" he inquired.

"Hmph, I'm absolutely fine!" she retorted, her irritation returning. "Now leave me alone!"

"But I just—"

"Just shut up! I'm sick of you doing this during every damned battle! If you don't back off, Leyon, I'll _make_ you back off!"

Azura leveled her sword at the general as she spoke, indicating that she was not joking. Before the alarmed Leyon could respond, however, Natalie, who had been nearby, rode her horse between the two.

"Hey! How dare you speak to the general that way, you impudent piece of crap!" she blurted, her anger verging on the level of Azura's. Apparently, Natalie had had enough of Azura's retorts against Leyon.

"No, Natalie, that's not necessary," Leyon protested. "Azura's words were a bit harsh, but if she doesn't want my help, I won't force it on—DAAAGH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, a hand axe sliced through an exposed part of Leyon's right arm, the impact knocking him out of his saddle. His head crashed into a rock on the ground, cutting into his scalp and then knocking him out cold. Natalie's face then was then enveloped in a raging red.

"Damn it! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she exclaimed loud enough for the whole fort to hear and then swung the palm of her hand across Azura's face, knocking her to the dirt as well.

Azura yelped from the pain as she crashed to the ground stomach first. Her own blood boiling, she sprang to her feet and lunged for Natalie as hard as she could, dropping her sword and attacking barehanded. Although only barely, she jumped high enough to shove the Paladin off of her own horse. It wasn't long before the two began hitting and kicking one another and rolling around in the dirt. Bryan merely slapped his face in annoyance while Eliot quickly had his horse gallop over, dismounted, and attempted to break the two women up. Several of the bandits had begun snickering as well, even though the rest of Azura's allies continued to battle them. Eliot, while struggling to stop his comrades from tearing each other apart, called Raela over to help the unconscious Leyon. This battle, which was supposed to be a cakewalk since the Red Claw were dead on their feet from exhaustion and drunkenness, was certainly going to take a lot longer than it really should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just so my readers know, the character Bronwyn was not created by me. Rather, she came from my good buddy, Falchion1984, who helps me with this story by suggesting ideas and revisions. He deserves credit for all the help he's given me. But don't worry, much of the writing and ideas are still my own. By the way, this chapter is as lengthy as it is because, as you might have guessed, it's super major and all.


	24. Rising Morale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Leyon having lost his memory, Azura and her growing army are now faced with a major setback that must be corrected as soon as possible. Especially when Wencelis gives them a vital mission. In the meantime, however, two very familiar faces arrive at the castle with some interesting news.

Chapter 24: Rising Morale 

"Alright, THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Eliot blurted deafeningly as he finally managed to grab hold of Azura and Natalie and tear them away from one another. His strength surprised both girls, and more than a few onlookers. Seemingly without effort, he'd pulled both of them off the ground and to their feet so hard and fast that it actually hurt.

"Look, I know I don't have any authority over either of you, but really," Eliot continued, his voice not even strained from the effort of holding the two women up. "Someone had to break you both up and I was the closest. And I'd think you two of all warriors would know how dangerous it can be to get into a fight with your own allies in the middle of a battle. It's stupid! Not to mention childish."

"Wow, am I really getting a lecture from Eliot of all people?" Natalie grumbled quietly in disbelief as Eliot finally released her and Azura.

"Hey, I heard that! I'm serious here!" Eliot retorted.

"You know, you're absolutely right, Eliot," Azura replied ashamedly, standing up and brushing herself off. "I feel terrible for it now."

"As well you should! You think I haven't noticed the way you've been behaving towards General Leyon?" Natalie pointed out. "And, as if that wasn't enough, you threatened him in the middle of a battle and distracted him long enough for him to be struck by an enemy! It's pure and simple luck that that hit didn't kill him."

"Oh? And, I suppose it's fine for you to insult me and try to clobber me in the middle of a battle?" Azura shot back. "I'm in command of this operation, you know!"

"How that happened is beyond me, if you like starting fights with your comrades."

"What? Take that back! I'm still new on this job and you know it!"

"Ha, I'd think even new leaders would know better than _that_."

"Errrgh, DAMN YOU! SHUT UP!"

Natalie simply snorted as she remounted her horse and rode off. Eliot merely sighed in frustration while Azura looked ready to explode. One more taunt from Natalie, and she knew she'd be knocking her around again. Still, Azura had to admit she'd badly mishandled her first battle as a noble and a full-fledged commander. Granted, the fight had not been a total loss since the enemy had by now been nearly annihilated, but the fight with Natalie had tarnished that success. Azura sighed and was about to go check on the unconscious Leyon when Eliot put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. I think there's something you ought to know, Milady," he entreated quietly. "It's about Natalie. I think I may know why she's being so cold to you all of a sudden."

"Oh? What's your theory?" Azura wondered, arching an eyebrow.

Before responding, Eliot quickly glanced around to make sure no one would hear him and then lowered his voice to a near whisper.

"Well, just between you and me, I think she may be jealous of you. See, awhile back, not long after General Leyon first became our commander, Natalie developed a crush on him," Eliot explained. "She'd show little signs here and there, like making excuses to spend time with him and dolling herself up a bit so he'd notice her. But he seemed rather oblivious to it no matter what she did, so she eventually stopped. And, call me crazy, but General Leyon appears to be interested in you in one way or another. Now, I'm no expert on figuring this stuff out, but I think Natalie's old feelings for him might be returning because of that."

For a long moment, Azura just stared back at Eliot as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. When she finally spoke, her words came out in a furious jumble.

"That _is_ crazy!" Azura opined angrily, folding her arms in exasperation. "Me, interested in Leyon? All he's done since I've met him is drive me up a wall, treating me as if I can't handle myself in a fight. Heck, if it'll get Natalie off my back, then she can have him for all I care."

"If that's true, then how come your cheeks are turning pink?"

Eliot grinned fiendishly when he saw the look of shock on Azura's face.

"Uh, well… Oh, this is ridiculous! I'm just getting chilly, alright?" Azura insisted, though Eliot looked far from convinced. "Now go gather the troops. Order the mounted units to set up a perimeter in case more of the Red Claw show up, and have the others distribute medicine to the sick. Norman will oversee it and advise on how to deal with the disease Misty told us about. I have to check on Leyon, as it's my duty to see that the wounded are tended to."

"Heh, okay then."

Azura merely grumbled while walking away, swearing that she heard Eliot snickering as he departed. Still, her comment about being cold had just been transparently false. Why _had_ she blushed at the notion of Leyon having an interest in her? Surely she can't like him, not after the way he'd been treating her. _He always thinks I'm too weak to fight alongside 'the boys' and I always need help! I can't stand it_ , Azura thought to herself as she approached Leyon's limp form and Raela, who was still watching over him; the healer's expression was drawn with concern, but Azura was too angry to notice. _I hate men who think women can't fend for themselves and are nothing but defenseless damsels in distress when they get in trouble! They're stupid!_ _I've lost count of how many women I've seen that can handle themselves on the battlefield. Heck, Leyon was_ trained _by one!_ She knew everything she'd mulled over was the truth, so why did she not sound convincing to herself? For some reason, when she'd heaped those unkind thoughts on Leyon, they just didn't ring true in her mind. Was there more to his trying to help her than she thought? Before she could come up with an answer, Azura gazed over Leyon's limp form. He was certainly handsome, she had to admit, even with his eyes closed and bruised from his fall. A portion of his tunic had been torn away by the blow he'd taken to his arm, revealing a well-developed. Azura had gauged Leyon as being of a build at least comparable to Ike and, by the look of things, Leyon might very well be as muscular as the azure haired hero.

"Oh, Lady Azura, thank goodness," Raela spoke up moments later, snapping Azura out of her trance. "I was beginning to worry no one would guard Leyon and I if more bandits showed up."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry, the bandits are mostly taken care of now. I ordered the mounted knights to guard the perimeter. Odds are that'll be enough to turn back any Red Claw headed our way, and Kevin and his little mercenary group are stronger than they appear, it seems," Azura replied. "You should've seen how Jett practically cut a pair of those scoundrels in half all with one axe swing! I was quite impressed. Of course, Bryan's strength was valuable too, though. He's an elite warrior here, after all. Anyway, how's Leyon?"

Here, Raela sighed heavily and Azura suddenly felt her pulse race.

"Well, I'm not sure," Raela admitted in a worried tone. "I healed his injuries, but he still hasn't awoken. The blow to his head was pretty nasty; it practically split open his scalp. There's no fracturing of the skull, but I wouldn't be surprised if he…"

"Ended up like Marc?"

"Pretty much. The skull can take a lot of punishment, but a strong enough blow can affect the mind anyway."

For some reason, which she could not make sense of, a feeling of alarm descended upon Azura at this news. She tried to rationalize it away, since after all, Marc's memory problems weren't the sort of thing she'd wish on anybody, but again, she wasn't convinced by her own musings.

"Oh dear… Somehow, I don't think either him or Leona will like this…"

Azura had been about to ask if there was anything that could be done when the sound of an approaching horse reached her ears. To his displeasure, it was Natalie.

"Guilty conscience or are you just here to admire your handiwork?"

"Didn't I order you to patrol the perimeter?" Azura retorted, her temper flaring.

"When I saw you over here, I was worried you'd try to kick him while he was down," Natalie replied harshly.

Azura managed to fight down the urge to knock Natalie off her horse, again, and spoke as calmly as she could manage.

"Ugh, I don't want to fight with you, Natalie. Leyon needs our help, and that's more important than your little grudge against me. Now would you do me a favor and help Raela and I put him on his horse? Once that's done, we can tie his arms to the saddle horn to keep him from falling off. If you want, you can lead the horse while Raela and I flank him to make sure he stays in the saddle."

Natalie did not look like she relished the idea of having Azura anywhere near Leyon, but nonetheless nodded her agreement.

"Thank you."

With that, the three women combined their strength to haul Leyon's limp form onto his horse. Natalie produced a rope from her saddlebag and used it to tie Leyon's wrists to his saddle horn and then remounted her own steed, pulling Leyon's horse along by the reins while Azura and Raela walked on either side of the unconscious general to hold him steady.

While Norman took charge of handing out warm clothing and medicine to the rescued prisoners, Azura's other companions and Kevin's group scoped out the fort for any refugees that hadn't been found yet or bandits that might have gone into hiding within the ruined fort. Raela and Natalie continued to watch over Leyon while Bryan and the rest of the party worked to load the refugees into the convoy wagons for transport back to Aracion. The mounted Knights, meanwhile, patrolled the area in case of another attack. The fort turned out to be in even worse condition than Fort Hector had initially been when Azura and company had arrived there to rescue Ike and Elincia. The bandits who'd ransacked the fort had decimated the place, smashing furniture, overturning tables and scattering documents, surplus equipment and personal effects everywhere. Everything that hadn't been shattered, shredded, or burned was covered in dust, dirt, soot, and ominous stains that looked very much like blood. Even more disturbing, the corpses of the soldiers and refugees who'd been killed there were also scattered about like so much litter, bloodied, cleaved and with flies and maggots mingling about them by the thousands, while rats scurried amongst the bodies, nibbling at the dead.

It was no wonder people had begun getting sick. Misty did say that she suspected that the corpses were the source, which Norman said was likely the case for anything that was killed by Venin weapons, and either the rats or the insects could carry disease to the people hiding there. Norman suggested that cremating the bodies would stop the disease at the source. Bryan didn't like the idea, since it seemed an undignified way to deal with the remains of brave soldiers, but agreed if he could at least identify the bodies so that their families could be notified. While that was going on, Azura conversed with Kevin and his mercenaries and complimented them on their skills in battle.

"Well, thank you very much, Milady!" Kevin replied, an astonished by the praise, yet appreciative. "You're quite the swordfighter yourself, if you ask me. In fact, if I'd met you and seen you in action before you became a noble, I'd have invited you to join my mercenaries."

"Oh, wow. I wouldn't know what to say to that," Azura admitted, nearly blushing and averting her eyes bashfully. "Though I'd—AAAAH!"

Azura's shriek was so loud, that Kevin clapped his hands over his ears and everyone else within twenty feet jumped.

"KEEP THEM AWAY! KEEP THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS AWAY!" she screamed as she bolted out of the fort. Kevin merely stood there, perplexed and with his ears ringing, until he realized what Azura had screamed at. Out of a pile of rotted wood came a group of spiders.

"Oh, I see… Hmm…"

"WAHAHA! That's hilarious!" a familiar masculine voice echoed nearby. Jett appeared in the doorway moments later, laughing so hard that he was turning blue from lack of breath.

"Is she really _that_ scared of those little spiders?" he mocked through laughter. "Oh man!"

"Jett, stop it! She's our superior, you know! Even leaders aren't perfect!" Magali's reprimanding voice cut in. "And you know you could get in a lot of trouble for making fun of our leader!"

"I'm sorry… Haha! I can't help it!"

Magali merely grunted angrily.

"DANG IT, JETT! IF YOU DON'T STOP ACTING LIKE SUCH AN IMMATURE NINCOMPOOP ALL THE TIME—!"

"Alright, knock it off, both of you," Kevin intervened, clearly used to such squabbles. "I understand this is all a little…strange, but keep in mind that we're still on a mission. Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere. And I believe we even got a demonstration of that earlier. Now, did anyone find anything?"

"Oh, no, Sir. We didn't find any other bandits or stray villagers," Jett replied, pausing briefly and offering a nervous smile. "And I apologize."

"Same here. Not a soul to be found," Magali added. "Zane went after Lady Azura, but he told me to tell you that he didn't find anyone either."

"Alright, let's go rejoin the others and see when we can leave."

Several hours dragged by slowly. Once it was obvious that there were no more Red Claw in the area, most of the mounted Knights were called back into the fort to help. Norman had proven instrumental to helping the people in the fort, able to diagnose their conditions and what medicines would best help. Misty too proved her worth, as she was well stocked on all the medicines Norman required, and this only reaffirmed Azura's determination to find out if anything could be done to mend Misty's horribly scarred face. They reported that, thankfully, the army had arrived just in time and that none of the refugees were in terminal condition. There were, however, a number of people who needed aid which the army could not provide. They were loaded onto Bronwyn's wagon, since her wagon had been built to resupply troops in the middle of a battle and could move the fastest. She'd take the critically ill patients to Aracion and then circle back to rejoin the others, likely half-way through their own return trip. Azura was glad for this, since she did not relish the older woman's reprimand.

Azura felt miserable during the return trip to Castle Talgria, more so than at any point in the journey so far. She'd overheard Jett laughing at her, Natalie hated her guts, and Leyon was still out cold even after the group had begun their trip back to Aracion. What's more, Bryan and Skye, who'd long been her staunch allies, suddenly stopped speaking to her. They were likely annoyed with her behavior during the battle as well, especially Skye. The hot tempered sniper rarely tolerated such behavior from Kye and, judging by the tone he'd used with Bryan after the prince of Astryn had learned of his lineage, he wouldn't put up with it from a superior officer either. Azura also noticed that Bryan and Skye weren't even talking to each other much and Skye was glancing nervously at Raela's Sleep staff, which she seemed to be trying to make as conspicuous as she could. Guessing that the young healer was trying, and none too gently, to get Skye to control his hot temper, Azura finally forced a giggle out of her mouth. About an hour after departure, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Ah, there you are, tomboy!"

Azura looked up to see Bronwyn, who'd rejoined the group and had pulled her wagon alongside the Lady of Elhorhi. If Bronwyn's expression was any indication, she already knew what had happened. This wasn't surprising; Azura suspected that the older woman was very keen minded. To Azura's relief, however, Bronwyn didn't bring it up...at least, not the way Natalie and Eliot had. Instead, she reported that she'd delivered the refugees as ordered and that, when they were well enough, they'd be sent to work in the valley. Azura didn't particularly like that news, since the idea of shuttling people into the valley of her birth and sealing them in seemed little different than admitting defeat. What happened at Fort Absolon had been embarrassing, but she wasn't about to give up after coming so far. Besides, if Melora did assemble the Miracle Stone, even the Elhorhi Valley would not be safe. Ike had said as much when he declared that Tellius would be endangered as well if Melora won the war, and Azura believed it.

At Bronwyn's gesture, Azura climbed up into her wagon. The former deputy commander of the Royal Knights then unrolled a scroll map showing the Elhorhi Valley, _Azura's_ valley, though she was far from used to the idea, and began pointing to various locations along the banks of a river that ran the whole length of the valley from a huge mountain basin up above. She suggested that the river be used to drive the mills to make bread for the people who'd be living there. The two then began discussing places for grain, vegetable and dairy farms, orchards and housing. As Wencelis had described, the valley was rich in lumber, quarry stone, water and farmable land as well as plenty of open space. Fully developed, the valley could be home to thousands of people. Azura still didn't like the idea of cramming them all in there, since it was too akin to admitting that Melora had won, but she had to admit that she was impressed at Bronwyn's planning and at the effort her assistants and Azura's future subjects were putting into all this.

By and large, Azura and Bronwyn were in perfect tandem discussing these plans. When Bronwyn brought up the idea of having hops farms, vineyards and breweries so that there'd be ample beer and wine, the two had their first disagreement.

"No, no, no and no!"

"You're crazy, you're crazy, you're crazy and you're crazy."

"It's you who's crazy. I'm expected to govern Elhorhi, whichever way this war ends, and how am I supposed to do that when everyone's stumbling around drunk?"

Bronwyn's aged features became pinched with displeasure.

"I'm having one of those funny déjà vu flashes here. Don't pretty much all your chats with Leyon go this way?"

Azura did _not_ appreciate being reminded of that, but Bronwyn cut her off before she could say anything.

"A lot of the people going into the valley may never come back out, if Talgria does lose the war. Some of them might want to raise glass to people they had to leave behind or to their luck that they're still alive. I myself always take a glass of Talgrian red wine with dinner. It was the drink my husband, Goddess rest his soul, and I drank on our first date, our wedding and the last meal we had together before he died. It's my little way of letting him know he's not forgotten. You plan on ending that?"

Azura was stupefied; not only had she never even guessed that Bronwyn had been married but what the older woman had told her never occurred to the reluctant Lady of Elhorhi. And, between being reminded of the incident with Leyon and how she'd unwittingly interfered with Bronwyn's remembrance of her husband, she felt even worse. She felt Bronwyn's hand on her shoulder but could not meet her eyes.

"I already know you're good at listening to other peoples' problems. But, if you're going to be a leader, you have to be the one who listens to their ideas, their views and suggestions as well. You _are_ going to be making the decisions, but others will be saying their bit and you have to be able to hear them out. Besides, any way you look at it, this is too big a job for one person to handle alone. Keep that in mind next time that empty-headed whippersnapper tries to get across that he likes you."

Azura had been about to object to the idea when Norman's voice cut in.

"Lady Azura, Lady Bronwyn! I think General Leyon's finally waking up!" Norman's voice shouted. Azura spotted him nearby, gesturing her to follow him. She immediately complied, commanding the column to halt for a few minutes, jumping off of Bronwyn's wagon, and racing to join the Priest. Norman and Raela had taken turns watching over Leyon and pulling his horse along while Natalie joined the other knights at the head of the column.

And, Norman had been correct. Leyon's slumped form was stirring slightly while his eyelids slowly fluttered open. Azura gasped with relief and immediately spoke.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, almost desperately.

Leyon groaned, no doubt from his head wound, and tried to massage away the pain...only to discover that his hands were bound to his saddle horn.

"Sorry about that," Azura interjected shyly, untying him. "We didn't want you falling off your horse."

"Thank you," Leyon answered, but his tone was distant and distracted. "Man, my head hurts."

"You _did_ have a nasty spill back there."

"Well, that explains that."

Leyon still seemed distracted though, and by more than his throbbing head. His eyes kept darting in all directions and his expression was one of deep perplexity and a hint of alarm.

"We've left the ruins of Fort Absolon, and are on the road to Aracion," Azura supplied, but inwardly she was getting worried.

"Thank you for that information milady," Leyon replied, though still sounding as if he was barely paying attention.

"Hey, no need for honorifics," Azura answered, trying to sound light and cheerful even though she was growing more and more concerned about his behavior. "It's perfectly fine for you to call me by name."

"That would be a lot easier if I _knew_ your name."

"What? Leyon, it's me, Azura! You know me!"

Leyon met her gaze, mostly because Azura had reached up to turn his head to face her, but there was not even a hint of recognition in his eyes. His expression was still one of deep confusion and growing alarm, which Azura was feeling herself.

"What...what _do_ you remember?" she inquired, half dreading the answer.

For a long moment, Leyon did not reply. Instead, his gaze roamed over the knights, soldiers and mercenaries around him and then to his armored body, his horse, his axe and his hands. He looked at each and all as if he'd never seen them before.

"Nothing," he admitted. "It...It's all a blank."

"Oh my..."

Norman, who'd been hovering nearby unseen, realized what was happening and approached.

"Oh my goodness…" he added somberly. "This isn't good at all. Gen…Sir, don't you have any recollection of anything that's happened recently?"

"No, I have no idea what's going on at all," Leyon replied and brought a hand to the side of his head. "Owww… Damn, my head is killing me!"

"Oh, well… Stay on the horse and don't move, okay? You should rest," Norman advised.

"Alright…"

Azura and Norman then moved a short distance away, speaking in lowered voices.

"Norman, is this what I think it is?" Azura wondered fearfully.

"Yeah. Amnesia. I'm sure of it. That blow to the head must have been worse than we thought," Norman replied. "But how in Altarais are we going to explain this to the king?"

Azura then realized that Wencelis would be very upset to hear such news; he was already watching his kingdom tottering on the brink of destruction and now he'd effectively lost one of his best commanders. And, Natalie would probably hate her even more as well.

Norman mulled over the situation while Azura watched anxiously, uncertain what, if anything, could be done to help Leyon. Then, Norman spoke again.

"Well, people who suffer from amnesia eventually snap out of it, but I don't think we have that kind of time. Something familiar might jog his memory, which would help, but I'm not sure how that can be done."

"I see. I guess all we can do is try our best. We need Leyon's skills. If we're lucky though, he'll at least remember how to ride and fight. By the way, Norman, I really appreciate you staying with us even though you don't have to."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Milady. I could see your growing army needed more healers available to you."

"Indeed, we certainly did. Thank you."

At first, Azura and Norman thought it might be best to at least remind Leyon of enough of who he was so that he could act normally and not cause any alarm. But several other people had apparently approached Leyon while the pair was conversing and, seeing Leyon's odd behavior, had spread the news. As Azura had anticipated, Natalie chewed her out once more when she found out and even threatened to attack her again if she let anything more happen to Leyon. This deeply angered Azura, as Natalie was just as much at fault as she was. If Leyon hadn't been distracted by their feud, he wouldn't have been hit and thus, would not have banged his head against a rock and lost his memory. Still, Azura couldn't help but notice that as Natalie turned her horse around, her head drooped and her expression turned to one of horror. Was she actually ashamed of herself too, or simply that worried about her superior officer? Given Eliot's earlier account, Azura had to guess it was the latter, much to her disdain. Bronwyn, upon learning the news, glared at Azura in a fashion that made her feel about two inches tall. After that, Bronwyn clocked Azura over the head with her crutch and instructed the Lady of Elhorhi to consider this the first test of her ability to handle a crisis.

Over the remainder of the trip, Leyon's headache faded, but he still recalled practically nothing of his life. He _did_ however, seem to remember how to ride and fight, his grip on his axe and how he guided his horse seemed little different than from before his accident, so he could still do battle. But, Leyon did not recall his leadership over the Royal Knights and he had no idea who they were or what to tell them in either battle or even simple conversation. As deputy commander of the Royal Knights, Natalie was next in line for command but Azura suspected that she was much too upset to handle such a promotion so suddenly. Bryan volunteered to temporarily take over Leyon's duties instead, stating that he needed to learn more about the skills of leadership if he was to be crowned king of Astryn. Natalie and Eliot agreed to help out as much as they could. Meanwhile, Azura mulled over what could be done to help Leyon. Norman had told her that something familiar might jog Leyon's memory, but he'd been a little vague about that. And, to complicate matters still further, Azura had met Leyon only a few days ago. She had no idea what would help to exhume his lost memories. Bronwyn, Natalie and Eliot all knew Leyon far better than she, but Bronwyn seemed to want Azura to handle this on her own and as for Natalie...well, Azura wasn't holding her breath on getting _her_ help. So, forced to improvise, she explained to Leyon his situation as best as she could as they approached Aracion once more.

"Leyon, we need you to cooperate if we're to get your memory back," she informed him.

"I see. And don't worry, I will do what I need to," Leyon replied, though he sounded far from certain. "But are you sure it's possible to restore my memory?"

"I believe it should be. Let's start with what you already know, I could see along the way that you still know how to use an axe and ride a horse."

"Well, yes. I don't understand it though, I don't remember doing either of those things before. But, they felt almost as natural as walking."

"That's a start. You learned how to use them many years ago. You were taught by a woman named Bronwyn."

"'Bronwyn?'" Leyon muttered, and Azura hoped he might be making progress but then sagged in defeat. "Didn't someone by that name whack you over the head with a crutch?"

"Well, yes. But are you sure you still don't remember anything?"

"No, not a thing. Although… This axe I'm carrying…when I look at it, a strange feeling comes over me. I feel...sadness, and longing, but I have no idea why."

"Huh… Well, we'll figure this out. I promise. Though, our king will be most displeased to hear about this…"

"Yeah, if I'm really as important as you say I am."

"Oh, believe me, you are."

Several hours later, the army arrived in Aracion. Most of the army remained in the castle grounds or in the main hall, while Azura, Ike, and Bryan reported to Wencelis. Natalie, Eliot, and a royal physician watched over Leyon. Although Ike had not gone with Azura's party on the previous mission, he wanted to let Wencelis know that he was ready to return to the battlefield for real and that Elincia had finally given him permission to do so. This had elicited a few chuckles from the others and Bryan had, discreetly, made a point of whispering 'hen-pecked husband material' to the blushing hero. The group hoped that knowing this would provide at least some relief to the burdened king, since Ike's aid was invaluable. Even so, Azura felt uncomfortable. Whatever relief this brought Wencelis would be eclipsed by new worries when the king heard of Leyon's amnesia. And, the fact that she was partly responsible for it would not go over well. When the trio approached the doors to the throne room, Azura took a deep breath, gulped audibly, and led her comrades inside. Hopefully, she could assure the king that she would do everything in her power to help restore Leyon's memory.

"Ah, Azura, you have returned," Wencelis greeted, his tone betraying his relief but then turning quizzical at her expression. "You…look troubled. Don't tell me the mission failed…."

"Oh, no, your majesty, we succeeded," Azura replied. "All of the prisoners were rescued and brought here. They will be moved to new homes as per...your orders. Many were ill, but the medicine we brought to them has gotten this situation under control. We had no deaths or injuries beyond our capabilities to heal as well. Except…"

"I had a feeling there was a problem… What's happened this time?"

"Leyon…lost his memory."

Wencelis froze where he sat and nearly dropped the tome he carried.

"…What?"

"You…You can't be serious!" Louise gasped. "How did this happen?"

"I'm so very sorry. I'm partially to blame," Azura admitted, hanging her head in shame. "Leyon and I got into an argument during the battle. He kept trying to cut in while I was fighting. I felt...insulted and tried to push him away. Natalie got angry and took a swing at me. Leyon tried to break us up, but…while he was distracted, he was attacked from behind. The blow knocked him out of his saddle and he smashed his head into a rock."

"Oh dear…" Louise opined. "Is there anything we can do about this?"

"We asked a royal physician to assess his condition and I'm trying to jog his memory, but I don't know…"

Here, Azura's voice trailed away. After all, what else _could_ she say? Her propensity to act before thinking had taken an already dire situation and made it even worse. Even if Leyon did recover his memory, that might take weeks. And, the Alliance simply didn't have that kind of time while total defeat loomed closer by the hour. When Azura finally met Wencelis' gaze again, she could not help but notice the severity of his expression.

"There are no words for how disappointed I am in you. If I didn't need every able warrior I could find, I would send you to your earldom under indefinite house-arrest. But, that's an indulgence that I cannot afford, and that will do nothing to rectify this situation. Leyon is, or, perhaps, I should say _was_ , amongst the finest commanders the Royal Knights have ever had. If he is unable to command, which, I suspect is the case, it could prove devastating, not only to the morale of the Royal Knights but to the entire Alliance."

A heavy silence fell over the little group, silent except for hope gasping its last in the hearts of five weary warriors.

"But Leyon can still battle, though, can't he?" Louise interjected, thought perhaps only to break the mournful silence.

"He can," Azura confirmed, wary of Wencelis. "At least, he still remembers how to ride and fight. But, I haven't seen him in action since the accident, so I can't be certain."

" _If_ he does recall his training, at least subconsciously, then it is possible he could be quickly retrained and put back in command," Bryan spoke up, though emphasizing the conditional. "He might recall, instinctively, how to lead but that might not count for much if he has no idea _who_ he's leading and how best to use their skills. Until we know, one way or the other, I've taken temporary command of the Royal Knights," Bryan added. "I figured it would help me prepare for when I ascend Astryn's throne. On top of that, Natalie is deeply upset and frustrated by these events. I simply don't think she's up to the task of replacing her superior officer."

"Hmm. I see," Wencelis commented, the severity in his expression deepening. "I cannot emphasize enough how displeased I am with this development, but I am willing to allow you a chance to rectify this situation. Also, Bryan, I commend your initiative. I believe you commanding the Royal Knights is our best option until the royal physician can discover a solution to Leyon's amnesia."

"Thank you, your majesty. I shall do my best," Bryan replied.

"Very good. Azura, are you absolutely sure Leyon no longer recalls anything from the past?"

"I'm positive," Azura assured. "He doesn't remember a single thing. In fact, he didn't even know who he was when he woke up. Nor did he recognize me. He did say that his axe makes him feel 'sadness and longing,' but that's it."

"I see. I will instruct the physician to use whatever methods he deems necessary to resolve this matter. In the meantime, however, we have another situation to attend to. As you undoubtedly recall, your army destroyed a massive Red Claw encampment before arriving in Aracion. I had hoped that this meant that the capital was safe from invasion, at least, for the time being, but I fear that I was wrong. The Kiang River flows south of here and I fear the Red Claw will attempt to cross it for an invasion of Aracion. Your task is to prevent this by sealing off the river to the enemy."

"Very well. How are we to close off the river?"

"During the last war, floodgates were built to prevent the enemy's naval forces from gaining the river. One of the floodgates is at the river's mouth and the other is further upstream near Astryn's border. They were opened after the war ended. You simply have to close them again. Not only would this make it impossible for naval vessels to enter the river but we are expecting heavy rains and strong winds within the next three days. The rains will flood the river until it overflows its banks and the winds will cause the water to be quite stormy. The Red Claw will find swimming across the river or crossing with rafts to be impossible under such conditions."

"Understood. And I assure you we'll do everything we can to restore Leyon's memory."

"And I trust that you will, Lady Azura. I expect that the consequences of failure are quite clear."

Again, Azura felt both the gravity of the situation, and Wencelis' displeasure weigh on her. But, she remained determined to prevail nonetheless. She gave a quick nod.

"Your majesty, if I may have a word," Ike cut in.

"Yes, Ike?" Wencelis wondered.

"I just thought I'd let you know that I'm ready to return to the battlefield. I had to…get permission from a certain girlfriend of mine, but my blade is yours, and Lady Azura's, once again."

Azura couldn't prevent herself from giggling at this confession. Ike merely glared.

"Heh, I see. I'm pleased to have you on our side. May fortune favor you all. Oh, but one last thing. I received word of what happened in Cilae regarding the razed villages and the attempt to frame Bryan as the culprit. I decided to send your two raven laguz allies there to investigate and they should return sometime tomorrow with their findings. Since evening approaches, all of you should get a good night's rest and depart at dawn."

"Yes, your majesty," Azura obeyed.

Just as Wencelis was about to dismiss the group, a sentry came through the doors. At first, the others feared that yet another situation had arisen, but the sentry's stride and posture indicated he was in no hurry and his expression remained calm. Wencelis prayed that this meant he had good news; he could certainly use some.

"Your majesty, we have some unknown visitors at the castle gates. I do not know who they are, as they have declined to identify themselves, but they seek an immediate audience with Sir Ike."

"Me?" Ike wondered, raising his eyebrow. "Who would be looking for me around here?"

"I don't know, but I think you should go meet with them," Wencelis replied. "They could be potential allies. And the more troops we recruit, the better. You all are dismissed."

"Well, he does have a point," Ike agreed as the trio departed the throne room. "This better not be some dumb fanclub, though."

"Hehe, wouldn't you rather it be that than enemies disguising themselves, though?" Azura replied with a giggle.

"Well, the jury's still out on that one."

"Hey, I'm going to brief the other troops on our new mission," Bryan decided. "I'll also go see the physician and find out if he has anything new to report while I'm at it. As his majesty said, we could have real trouble if we can't restore Leyon's memory."

"Alright, then we'll meet up again and discuss strategies later," Azura decided.

Bryan nodded and departed for the main hall where most of the troops awaited. Ike headed for the castle gates to greet his guests while Azura decided to check on Lorelle and then retreat to her room and begin deciding upon who should accompany her in the morning. Ike remained curious about who had come to see him. He hardly knew anyone in Altarais besides the army he was with, so who could it be? Surely the Valkyrie from Kolah, Lisa, had no reason to seek him out. If she desired to join the army, she'd be looking for Azura instead. General Derien was still missing. Leyon reported allying with him when Fort Tehya was recaptured, but after that, the Eraghoan general vanished once again. King Rothgar and other foreign rulers would be seeking Wencelis if they were to come to the castle. Reluctantly, Ike could only guess that it was either a bothersome fanclub, or Melorans or Red Claw members disguising themselves as a bothersome fanclub. Dreading both options, and not sure which one was worse, Ike stepped out onto the castle grounds and approached the gates. Soon enough, two cloaked figures came into view just on the other side. One of them was rather short while the other stood about as tall as Ike and nearly as broad in build.

It was when they turned around to greet him that Ike realized he was standing before two very familiar faces.

"Ike!" they blurted at the same time.

"Boyd! Soren! I-I don't believe it!" Ike exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Where'd you two come from?"

"Crimea, where else?" Boyd replied with a smile. "We're so glad we've finally reached you."

"Indeed. We had to carry quite a bit with us," Soren agreed.

"But how did you guys find me?" Ike wondered.

"Duh, everyone's talking about it!" Boyd opined. "How there's a big war going on, how the Red Claw is causing all kinds of trouble, and how Melora is at war with Cilae and Talgria, and how Ike, the great legendary hero of Tellius, came to Talgria's aid and traveled here."

"As is often the case, it's left to me to fill in the finer details," Soren cut in, to Boyd's chagrin. "A while ago, word reached Melior that you and Elincia had found each other. King Renning and Empress Sanaki had been awaiting such news for some time and wanted at least a couple people to find you. Needless to say, we volunteered. Though, they did entrust us with a few other tasks to complete."

"Yeah. In fact, we have to talk to Elincia too. Where is she?" Boyd finished.

"Oh, she's in her room upstairs. Follow me," Ike instructed. "Don't worry, I can get the gate keepers to let you in."

With Ike to vouch for them, the gatekeepers were quick to permit Boyd and Soren to enter the castle grounds and led them inside. As he led them inside, Ike inquired about the well-being of the current Greil Mercenaries and Soren's life in the Branded village he had been invited to live in. Soren, like Lartz, was a Branded, but descended from the dragon tribe instead of the wolves. Boyd reported that the mercenaries had had a lot of work on their hands a month or so before, but that things had calmed down some since then. Soren told of how living in the Branded village was very enjoyable compared to the life he once knew prior to meeting Greil and Ike so many years ago. People now treated him with kindness and respect instead of ignoring him and leaving him to starve. Ike was glad to hear such news, especially after several recent events. Still, he told his friends of his own experiences, including having been badly poisoned.

"Dang! You mean you nearly died from being ill?" Boyd exclaimed, nearly freezing in his footsteps. "And then Red Claw bandits beat you to a pulp?"

"Yeah. I owe my life to my new allies. If not for Azura and her party, I would have never survived," Ike replied. "Elincia might not have either, since she was taken along with me."

"I can imagine," Soren agreed. "This new foe you face appears to be quite powerful. Are you really up to the task of defeating it?"

"I certainly am. But I'll explain it in further detail later. Elincia's room is right up—Whoa!"

"Ike! What the—?" Elincia gasped, having nearly run into him as she was turning a corner in the staircase the group was in. "Boyd? And Soren too? Where'd they come from?"

"Oh, they just arrived!" Ike replied with a smile. "They were looking for us."

"Yeah, we came to deliver a few things to you two," Boyd explained. "Firstly, and most importantly, Ike. Begnion and Crimea agree that this belongs to you. I believe Sanaki's exact words were 'since Ike seems so adept at finding trouble, or being found by it, he might as well have what he needs to deal with it.'"

Boyd then removed a large sack from his back, opened it, and produced a large golden blade that any Tellius native would recognize. Both Ike and Elincia gasped when they laid eyes on it.

"Whaaaat?" Ike blurted uncontrollably and nearly stumbled over backwards. "Ragnell? They're _giving_ it to me?"

"They are. Both nations agree that your prowess with this sword in the Mad King's War and Goddess War proves that it's worthy of being yours and yours alone," Soren replied.

"Yeah, everyone thinks you're more heroic when you use that sword," Boyd added.

"Hee hee, I think I have to agree," Elincia added with a giggle.

"I-I see. I guess I can accept it. I have kind of missed the sword, truth be told," Ike admitted, taking Ragnell and slinging it to his back for the first time in months. "I fought a lot of battles with it, after all."

"And that's not all. Lots of people miss you, you know. But your absence hasn't affected your reputation at all," Boyd continued. "Just about every country has a deep respect for you. And, check this out."

Boyd dug into the sack again and produced a fairly thin book. He then tossed it to Ike. The mercenary's eyes widened when he saw exactly what was on the cover. A painting of him in the uniform he'd worn as a general in the Mad King's War and hefting Ragnell was in the center, and up near the top in large gold letters, was written _Legendary Heroes of Tellius_. Right below that, more gold letters spelled out _Sir Ike: The Blue Flame_. Someone had written a book about Ike, and he was rather flattered. Of course, he would never admit to it.

"Wow, now they have books on me?" Ike opined moments later. "Geez, next thing I know, they'll be building statues."

"Actually, that project was completed a few weeks ago," Soren contradicted.

Ike instantly dropped the book.

"…Say what?"

Elincia burst out laughing.

"Haha, yeah, the statue of you in Melior was meant to be a gift to you. As a thank you for your deeds and bravery," Boyd explained. "But you left before it could be complete."

"I see…"

As was often the case, Ike was more than a little overwhelmed by his fame. While he had longed to great swordsman and commander, like his father, the celebrity he'd unwittingly garnered was much, _much_ more than what he had in mind. While having statues of himself didn't appeal to him the same way it did others, he did take pride in knowing that he had made such a difference in the lives of so many people. He felt Elincia kiss him on the cheek and it brought a smile to his face that not even Boyd's mouthing 'Ike and Elincia, sitting in a tree' could wipe off his face.

"Is there more news?" Elincia asked. "What of Mist and Titania?"

Here, Boyd grinned devilishly.

"Well," he began in a coy tone, "Titania wants grandchildren and Mist wants nieces and nephews."

"Sorry I asked," Elincia replied, sounding anything but and more a little enticed by the implication. "What about my lord uncle? And, Lucia and Geoffrey and Bastian?"

"Oh, that's right! We have is a letter to you from King Renning," Soren spoke up.

At this, Elincia froze where she stood.

"A-A letter?" she stammered. "Oh… Okay."

Soren then handed her a rolled up scroll he'd been carrying with him. Elincia, her face going pale, opened it and began reading. Even though she was nervous about what her uncle had to say, deeply worried that her leaving had left him hurt and disappointed, she forced herself to calm down and not to read too quickly. As she did so, however, her mouth parted in a shocked, gaping expression, a frightened gasp escaped her lips and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"No… No! How…How could he do this me? How could he do this after all we'd…after all…after all…?" her shouting quickly degenerated into a furious but incoherent babbling punctuated by sobs and she threw the letter to the ground. Before long, Elincia had raced up the stairs, crying harder than she had when Ike had fallen ill.

"Elincia! Wait!" Ike called. "What's wrong?"

"Ohhh…" Boyd uttered nervously, and his anxiety grew when Ike wheeled to face him.

"Boyd, what the hell is going on?" Ike demanded.

"Huh? Wait, I don't know! Soren doesn't either! We didn't read anything in that message! I swear! King Renning told us it was for Elincia's eyes only."

"It's true. Still, it sounds like something devastating must've happened," Soren added.

"Well, whatever. I'll be right back," Ike replied. "Why don't you two stick around for awhile? We're leaving the castle tomorrow and we could use your help with something."

"Alright then. King Renning gave us permission to stay as long as we pleased," Soren agreed. "He will, naturally, want us to send confirmation that we've arrived and have found you, but that'll be simple enough."

As always, Ike was glad to have the aid of someone as level-headed and dependable as Soren. Ike had been about to pursue Elincia when he realized that the letter which had so upset her was still on the floor. Ike snatched it up and, glancing at it as he walked, began to search for Elincia. What was on the letter, however, was a veritable horror story. After Ike had left Crimea, Renning reported that the country had suffered much hardship. Banditry had increased to unthinkable levels and the Crimean citizenry lost faith in the Royal Knights. The brave face that Geoffrey must've put on while arranging for Elincia's departure had been illusionary. The commander of the Royal Knights, or _former_ Commander, by the sound if it, had grown increasingly aloof, bitter and cynical, apparently resenting people he viewed as either pitying or belittling him, as well as growing more and more distant from Renning, who he seemed to blame for the failed marriage between him and Elincia.

Ike felt a pang of anguish at the reminder, recalling how he'd felt devastated at the news and might've been so for all his life if Elincia hadn't found him and told him the truth. Geoffrey's problems, apparently, were even worse. He had begun drinking and at some decidedly seedy and disreputable establishments no less. And, as talk of wishing that Ike would return and take over Geoffrey's post grew more incessant, he seemed to snap. Geoffrey had apparently destroyed the statue of Ike in Melior, the one Ike had only just now heard about, and the museum which used to be the Greil Mercenaries' fort. He also stole the painting Ike and Elincia had done in Melior just after the Mad King's War and which Ike had left behind when he left Tellius, though the painting had been recovered undamaged. Geoffrey had finally been caught and confined to the dungeon following his rampage, though it had taken both Marcia and Kieran, two of the Crimean Royal Knights, to subdue him and the latter had come away all but pulverized. During his rage, he blamed Ike for ruining his life, threatened to kill him if he could, and after that, had tried to kill himself as well.

"What?" Ike blurted angrily. "Geoffrey! You son of a—!"

Ike nearly punched the castle wall, but caught himself before he could. It was then he realized that Geoffrey was right to feel slighted and neglected. Renning's letter seemed to imply that people had begun relying too much on Ike and he was right. Though it was still no excuse for the knight's behavior, Ike couldn't help but place some of the blame on himself. If he hadn't left, if he had confronted Elincia and Geoffrey and gotten the truth out of them, then maybe Ike and Elincia would have been wed. Or, though he was loathe to even consider blaming her, perhaps if Elincia had confronted her uncle then the failed marriage between her and Geoffrey would not have happened. Then, there would have never been that rampant banditry, Elincia wouldn't have had to leave and Geoffrey might never have had his breakdown. But, then again, if Ike, Elincia and Ranulf had never left Tellius, then how would that have affected things here on Altarais?

Reluctantly, and with many more questions than answers, Ike continued reading the letter. It explained how Geoffrey was working to recover from his melancholy, thanks to the efforts of a girl who, Renning suspected, he was falling in love with. The statue of Ike was being rebuilt and others were making efforts to restore the fort as best as they could. Much of it had been destroyed, but people everywhere were contributing to repair or replace what had been lost in the fire. Renning continued by saying that Kieran and Marcia were in love and possibly getting married. The king concluded his letter by stating that, despite the heartbreak that incurred, the citizenry of Crimea respected Elincia's decision and didn't blame her for wanting to reunite with Ike. Though they had supported her marriage with Geoffrey, they also thought Ike would have made a wonderful husband to her as well. The citizenry also decided that even though they still regarded Ike as a legendary hero, many other people who fought in the past two wars were heroes as well, including Geoffrey who, despite very few people knowing he was behind the rampage, now worked avidly to redeem himself.

Ike felt a little better after reading this, but would Elincia calm down? He soon entered her room to find out. At the same time, however, Ike soon recalled that he had been planning to propose to her that night. He certainly couldn't now with his would-be fiancée so miserable. Ike would just have to wait until the next evening.

"Elincia?" he spoke up when he found her crying on her bed.

"Oh, Ike… It's awful…" she sobbed as she sat up and sniffled. "Did you read it?"

"I did," Ike confirmed as he sat down next to her. "And I don't blame you for being soupset. I was furious. In fact, I almost wanted to beat Geoffrey to a pulp for what he did," Ike admitted. "I don't condone what he did, but I can understand why he did it."

"That's true…but he broke the promise he made to me… He broke it!"

"Huh?"

"He promised that he'd never try to interfere in our relationship, whether we went back to Tellius or not. But, he threatened to hurt you… How could he?"

"I…I don't know. Maybe I should have never left. I did practically turn my back on everyone who cared about me, even you, and all because I was so absorbed in my own problems. Maybe if I'd spoken with Renning, he would've seen the truth and neither of us would've had to leave."

"Well, there's plenty of blame to go around. I could have, _should_ have, confronted my uncle and told him that I was still in love with you and I didn't. Or, I could have reinstated you as a lord. I know you wouldn't have liked the idea, but at least we could have courted openly instead of hiding it. Or, maybe I could've done something to help Geoffrey before I left. I've always known about Geoffrey's...issues… I grew up with him, remember?"

Ike, sensing Elincia's mood was turning darker at the memory, wrapped his arms around his love while she buried her face in his broad chest. For a long moment, Ike simply held her, gently stroking her back and running a hand through her thick coils of emerald hair. After a time, she spoke.

"I think you did the right thing, leaving Tellius. There was nothing left for you there. You were depressed, but you also wanted more adventure. To see unfamiliar lands… And, you hated all the attention you were getting, even over here. I never blamed you for that, and I never will."

"Oh… Well, don't you even think about blaming yourself either. It was simply a chain of bad events, with one leading to the next. Nobody is really at fault. Just like it was no one's fault that that big misunderstanding about who you loved happened. And look, you didn't even finish reading the letter. Kieran and Marcia are likely getting married. Crimea respects your decision to give the throne to your uncle. They, and he, are giving us their blessings. And Geoffrey's working to recover. Plus, he's in love with the girl who helped him. He's turning his life back around. And Crimea realized her mistake of relying too much on me."

"R-Really?"

Ike nodded and handed Elincia the letter. As she finished reading it, a small smile formed on her lips. And then she giggled.

"You know, trying to imagine Kieran being a husband is hilarious," she chuckled. "But still, Geoffrey broke a promise he made to me. He's never ever done such a terrible thing before. Never…"

"I know… And I'm sorry he did."

Ike then took Elincia in his arms once more and let her cry on his chest.

The next morning arrived all too swiftly. The companions Azura had chosen for the mission to the Kiang River had already gathered up outside of Aracion. Natalie was still distraught over Leyon's condition and furious with Azura, so she'd been allowed to stay behind to compose herself. Eliot, Marc, and Leona all decided to go. Leyon, even though his memory loss had shown little improvement, was permitted to accompany them as well. Interestingly, this had been requested by the physician who was working with him. The physician himself could not help Leyon, but he noted certain instances which indicated that Leyon's memory could return naturally.

The previous evening, Leyon had been wandering the halls, searching for, well, just about anything. He would sometimes linger in certain places or, hearing certain sounds, would mull over them. He later told the physician that, when he heard or saw these things, images would form in his mind's eye. These, the physician reflected, might be fragmentary flashes of memory, which would indicate that Leyon's memory might be salvageable. The physician also thought that if Leyon continued fighting and conversing with his allies, it might further jog his memory. Bronwyn, Raela, Lily, and Norman also accompanied the group again along with Bryan, Skye, Kye, and Morris. Kevin's group agreed to come along again as well. Ike chose to go, though he'd convinced Elincia to stay behind since she was still shaken by the news from Crimea. Both Boyd and Soren agreed to join the group, though it took some persuasion from Ike to convince Soren. Both Faline and Marina, as well as Lartz, decided to come as well. It was decided that flying units would prove useful in scouting the river since they could cross it easily and, if the Red Claw were trying to cross, the airborne knights could attack them on the far bank or even on the water. Finally, Kiel, Sara, and Ranulf were added in case there were more laguz with the Red Claw, although neither of the wolf siblings particularly liked the idea of having to fight their own kind. Azura and Bryan had planned their strategies carefully. Successfully barring the Red Claw and Melora from crossing the Kiang River to attack Aracion would definitely bolster morale and allow Allied Command some much needed breathing room.

The trip lasted several hours, but eventually, the vast ocean came into view, and so had the mouth of the Kiang River. Just as Wencelis had described, there was an immense floodgate where the river flowed into the ocean and, according to Wencelis, another one lay some distance upstream. Azura still wanted to talk to Lartz, but chose to let it wait until the first gate was successfully closed. Unfortunately, doing so turned out to be a more difficult task than expected.

"Oh great…" Azura grumbled when the group arrived at the riverbank. "The Red Claw beat us here."

It was true. On both sides of the river and guarding the levers that controlled the floodgate were dozens of Red Claw members, who had once again deployed wolf, hawk, and raven laguz as well as beorc. And as usual, the beorc were diverse in their weaponry. Axes, swords, lances, bows, and magic were everywhere the group looked. Some units were on foot while others were mounted on horses, and even wyverns and Pegasi. The Red Claw must've been in the midst of crossing the river, for there were also rafts on both sides of the river and several, loaded with troops and weapons on the river itself.

"Actually, for once, I'm glad this happened," Ike replied, to which Azura responded with a stupefied look. "Hey, they still think I'm dead, remember? This is perfect! Hehe, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

"Hold on, Pegasus knights?" Marina gasped. "Faline, can you believe this madness? Some of our soldiers must have defected! What craven wretches! Lady Azura, if we may, can we punish these mongrels?"

"I agree! This simply cannot stand! Commander Eilonwy is already angry at me and that's quite enough!" Faline added. "These traitors give her and us a bad name, not to mention more problems!"

"Very true. And yes, we can. Everyone, charge! Take them all out! They might try to destroy the gate mechanisms when they realize what we're trying to do, so let's make it fast!" Azura commanded. "Marina, you, Faline, and Lartz get to the levers as fast as you can and guard them! Everyone else, let your blades run red!"

With that, the group charged forward. As Bryan led the Royal Knights toward the river bank to destroy the enemy rafts, he eyed the enemy Pegasus knights suspiciously. While it was certainly possible that they had come from Cilae, he wasn't so sure. He knew that Astryn _also_ had Pegasus knights since Owen told him at the castle. The fighting spirit of Astryn's army was all but gone after Shigo's brief conquest, so perhaps these were conscripted prisoners? Or, worse, were they Astrynians who had lost faith in the royal family of Astryn and had defected? There was, he decided, only one way to find out.

Ike excitedly rushed towards his first opponent, a promoted axe fighter who froze in his tracks when he laid eyes on the mercenary.

"Y-You guys!" he shouted, backing away as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Argh! What's the problem now?" the boss, a lance paladin, shouted from ahead, turning his attention to where the voice was coming from. When he spotted who his underling was fighting, he nearly dropped his lance in utter astonishment.

"No… It can't be… I don't believe it!" the lance paladin shouted.

"Well, believe it!" Ike replied with a confident grin as he drove Ragnell through the axe wielder, tore it free and cut down an enemy swordsman all in the blink of an eye.

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!" the boss exploded. "NO! Damn it! Get reinforcements here on the double! Have the men on the other side of the river make their way across and attack! NOW! And you, girl, you're going to pay dearly for pulling a fast one on us! _You will pay!_ "


	25. A Fatal Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lartz reveals a startling secret, Azura and her army are alerted to a familiar Talgrian platoon that is in grave danger.

Chapter 25: A Fatal Clash

Perhaps Ike had been hoping that, seeing the famed hero of Tellius alive, the enemy would panic. Instead, the Red Claw had been driven into an enraged frenzy. Those that had already crossed the river charged while those still crossing paddled faster to join the attack. Azura, seeing that Ike's display had backfired, grunted angrily.

"Great going, Ike! Enemy reinforcements are _exactly_ what we need!" she retorted with a glare.

"Whoa, hey, calm down. Don't think I didn't anticipate this," Ike reassured his superior officer. "Remember, I've returned to battle with an old friend!"

With that, Ike brandished Ragnell, spinning it in the air and thrusting it into the ground in front of him. Azura, however, still looked angry and unconvinced.

"My boot heel and your ass have an appointment."

"Wait, you'd be surprised at what this blade can do. Watch!"

With that, Azura folded her arms and watched carefully as Ike turned his attention to three Red Claw members charging towards him. One carried an axe, another wielded a sword, and the other a lance. However, this hardly mattered once Ike launched his attack. In fact, he didn't even move. All the famous hero did was swing Ragnell three times and during each strike, the golden blade produced a shockwave that traveled so fast that it could barely be seen and which was nearly impossible to avoid. Each attack struck its target squarely in the gut with bone crushing power, knocking them to the ground instantly.

"Whoa. That's wicked," Azura commented. "And I thought you were powerful _before_ you got that sword."

"Heh, well, now you know that it'll come in handy."

With that, the battle continued. As per their orders, Lartz and the Pegasus knights targeted the enemies nearest to the levers that controlled the floodgates. Once that was done, they held their ground to protect the levers so that the Red Claw could not tamper with the mechanism and jam the floodgates open. Bryan was concerned for Faline's safety, especially with all of the axe wielders amongst the enemy, but shook his head when he spotted a sword in her hand instead of a lance. Where she had gotten it, he wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that either Ryin or Bronwyn were involved. He did know, however that Falcon Knights were eligible to learn to use swords. Bryan just hoped Faline wouldn't forget her lance training, since there were plenty of swordsmen about.

Since Azura had taken a larger group with her this time, enough that the Red Claw's usual advantage of numbers was all but meaningless. What's more, the frenzy which Ike's appearance had caused left the Red Claw uncoordinated. They'd charge at Ike and Ike would knock them right back with Ragnell's shockwaves, sometimes all the way into the river. In fact, none of them could even get near him anymore. Meanwhile, most of Azura's army had taken position along the riverbank and were firing arrows, spells and other projectiles at the Red Claw trying to cross the river. Still, the Red Claw had put up enough of a fight to cause injuries, keeping Raela and Norman busy. Thankfully, Leyon's memory loss didn't seem to affect his fighting skills and he still fought as if he'd never lost his memory at all. Like Bryan, his strength was invaluable. Skye attempted to convince Raela to use the Sleep staff on the enemy commander or one of the stronger Red Claw members, but she was set on using it on him if he misbehaved. Kye burst into laughter upon hearing this, and it took Skye all of his willpower not to retort.

Minutes later, Azura ordered Lartz and Marina to close the floodgates. Faline was still fighting an axe bandit, but once he was downed and the levers were secured, the remaining enemies fled. At the same time, Ike had launched two more shockwaves into the enemy commander. Before he knew it, the paladin was sent flying off his horse. His corpse slammed right into Boyd's backside, knocking him to the ground. As he'd fallen, he lost his grip on his axe and it went soaring right at Soren's head. Soren side-stepped the flying axe, which passed so close to him that it gave him a bad haircut, and ended up lodged in the edge of the floodgate.

"IKE!" both warriors shouted angrily.

"Whoa! Sorry about that! I guess I got a little carried away," Ike admitted, pulling the corpse off Boyd and helping him up.

"I'll say you did," Soren replied. "I almost got sliced in half. And just _look_ what you did to my hair!"

"Yeah, be more careful next time," Azura lectured. "And that's an order. One more stunt like that and you could accidentally lop someone's head off."

"Yeah, I know. I will," Ike obeyed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, thanks to your recklessness, I've lost my short axe!" Boyd complained. "I can't reach it way out there!"

"Don't worry, I'll go get it for you," Lartz offered. He then flew over to the axe and yanked it out of the wood. The Dracoknight returned it to Boyd afterward.

"Oh, thanks!" Boyd replied, taking his weapon back. "You're a really nice guy for a Meloran. I can see why you defected, Lartz."

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah. Even back in Crimea, everybody is talking about what's going on here. We heard rumors about you before we found Ike. They say the Meloran bounty on your head is as high as the one on Ike's. Kinda flattering, in a way."

"Oh, I see. But Boyd, to be honest, I wouldn't say I'm as nice as you make me out to be."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's…complicated. I'd rather not talk of it."

"Oh… Okay then."

"Hey Lartz, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something later after we leave," Azura spoke up.

"Oh? Well, alright," Lartz agreed, though rather reluctantly since he had a suspicion about what she wanted to know. "You're the commander."

"Hey Boyd, by the way, how's Urvan serving you?" Ike inquired, referring to his father's double-bladed axe.

"Oh, it's a good axe. And I'm taking care of it just like you told me to," Boyd replied, unsheathing the axe from his back. "See? Still in good condition. But I still don't think you should've left it with me."

"Really? Why? I thought it would be a little too heavy for Titania."

"Yeah, but… Ike, it's your dad's axe. It should rightfully be yours."

"True, but I figured it'd be more useful to you than me. After all, you know what happened with the local bandits after I left Tellius."

"Yeah, point taken…"

"And besides, I have enough to carry with me right now. I have two swords and an axe, remember?"

"Heh, oh yeah, I guess that's a good enough excuse. That Ettardios blade is really something too. Bet you'd break your sword everyday if it looked that much better afterwards!"

"Haha, yeah."

After the enemy had been routed, Azura had Marina and Faline make sure that the floodgates' mechanism was locked in the closed position and had the remainder of the group patrol the area in case any hidden bandits revealed themselves. Once the floodgate was effectively sealed shut, she ordered her troops to depart immediately. They had to reach the other gate as soon as possible before the enemy caught wind of their mission. If they were to figure it out prematurely, they could easily destroy the controls for the remaining gate, which would leave it impossible to close. The floodgates themselves were much too sturdy to be damaged by most weapons, but their controls were another story.

In order for Wencelis's plan to work, the two floodgates had to be sealed shut. That would bar any enemy naval vessels from the river. And, once the rains came, they would cause the Kiang would flood and become impossible for the Red Claw's ground forces to cross. Still, the river would not stay flooded forever and Azura could only hope that Wencelis had a plan for when the flooded river receded.

Along the way, just as she was about to speak with Lartz, Azura noticed Leyon had begun staring at Olegxing from time to time. He seemed intrigued by it, even though he still had no idea where he got it or why he even had it. Curious, Azura decided to talk with him as well after she spoke with Lartz. Hopefully, whatever Lartz had to say would prove helpful, as Azura and company needed all the help they could get right now. She approached the dracoknight eagerly after taking a deep breath.

"Lartz, about what I wanted to ask you…" Azura began.

"Yes?" the Dracoknight replied warily.

"Well, I don't mean to force you to talk about something you don't wish to speak of. I want to ask you something about your being a Branded."

"Oh, I see. To be honest, I've decided I trust you enough to talk about my history. What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, from what I know, the Branded are often born with extraordinary abilities and powers," Azura recalled. "For example, when Ike introduced us to Soren and Boyd, I learned Soren is also a Branded. He seems to have natural talent with tactics. I was wondering if you have any such abilities."

"Well…" Lartz began. "That…is something I really hoped you wouldn't ask. But you should know about it, so I'll tell you. Remember when Shigo spoke of how I destroyed a few Meloran villages out of my hatred for them?"

"Yes, but I found it hard to believe. I mean, it's no secret that you hate Melora but something like that seemed so out of character. Besides, it was _Shigo_ who made that claim."

"Yeah, well…I think what I did to those villages…is my Branded ability."

"W-What?"

"Yes. You see, whenever I get very angry and feel a strong hatred for someone, I suddenly…go berserk. My vision turns red and blurs, and then I feel this overwhelming urge to kill people or destroy whatever's in my path if I don't care for them. When people try to fight me, I don't even feel their attacks. And, that's assuming they even managed to hit me at all. When I attack them, my blows are devastating and I find I move faster than I thought possible. After I razed those villages and murdered Shigo's sister, Selia, the Melorans despised me and began calling my power…Accurse. As if it were a curse placed upon me. But I don't mind the name. In fact, I think it's a fitting term. I feel like this wretched ability truly is a curse… I'm afraid that if I become too consumed by hatred and anger, I'll lose control and hurt people I do care for."

"Lartz… Don't talk like that. I see that ability as a gift of strength," Azura countered. "If you can learn to control it better, it may be useful to us. This is why I asked you if you had any strange powers. I wanted to know if they could be helpful if you did have any."

"Well, maybe. However, I can't control how long I remain berserk. So as a warning, if I start going nuts in a battle, keep away from me until I calm down. Please, just in case."

"Alright, I will, but I have confidence that you'll never end up hurting one of us."

"…Thank you, Milady."

At the same time that Azura and Lartz had finished their conversation, Bryan approached Faline's Pegasus. He was still curious about where she got a sword, as she hadn't yet gone to see Ryin as far as he knew. Azura, who was also curious, followed him. She hadn't seen her visit Ryin and Azura had been with Bronwyn since leaving the ruins of Fort Absolon and hadn't seen Faline approach to grab one of the surplus weapons from the wagon.

"Hey Faline, you surprised me out there," Bryan spoke up when he came to a halt. "Where'd you get that sword? It's an iron one, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm curious too," Azura added, after approaching moments later.

"Oh, Bryan, Lady Azura! Yes, actually, it is an iron sword," Faline replied with a smile. "Practically a toothpick compared to your Regal Sword or Ike's blades, but I'm still getting the feel for it. I was brushing up on some sword skills at the castle and I wanted to surprise you, Bryan. I was going to buy a sword from Ryin or see if Bronwyn had one I could borrow, since I knew Falcon Knights were permitted to use them, but one of your soldiers found me first and gave me one. Your men seem so loyal and generous!"

"You mean he just gave it to you for nothing?" Bryan wondered, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because he knew I was your girlfriend," Faline confirmed with a giggle. "Bryan, he told me that no matter what other soldiers thought of you, many of your men would serve you to the very end. They told me you showed a lot of determination when many other commanders in the Talgrian army thought you were a terrible leader and how hard you worked to prove them wrong. That did a lot to motivate them to keep going, even when things seem hopeless. Of course, they also admire your skills and bravery. Even when the odds seemed to be against you, you never gave up. And, I don't think this country has seen a lancer of your strength in quite awhile. You're the most amazing warrior I've ever seen, I know that!"

"Wow… Really? Did he, or they, mean all that? I mean… I know I'm more skilled than most soldiers I know, including Cato, whom I know would never admit to it, but I never thought I was _that_ great of a lancer. Or a leader, for that matter."

"He was very serious, and I could tell. In fact, he wanted me to let you know of this. He admitted that a few soldiers in your platoon still don't exactly respect you yet, but a vast majority of them do. They think you'll make an excellent king."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I really appreciate it. I'll have to thank them properly before I resign."

"I think I agree with them, Bryan," Azura put in. "You'll be a fine king. I know it. You just need to have faith in yourself. And besides, I doubt you fought with any of your own men during your very first battle as a leader…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And…yeah, I didn't. Truth be told, you and Natalie had Skye and I quite annoyed, Azura, but I forgive you. It was more so Natalie's fault than yours anyway. She had no right to slap you like that and I could understand why you thought Leyon was underestimating you."

"Well, I still feel terrible about it, but thank you."

"Just don't let the troops see you mope about it too much, Milady," Faline advised with a smile. "It's not going to make things any better, after all. Quite the opposite probably, since it'll affect the others as well. So think positive! I know I'm always thinking about how much I love Bryan. He's my handsome prince in shining armor."

"Heh, you _would_ be thinking that, wouldn't you?" Bryan replied, returning the smile.

"Hee hee, only because it's true!"

Azura merely chuckled.

"Well, I have to admit, that did cheer me up some. I have some other business I'd like to attend to, though, so I'll leave you two alone for awhile, 'kay?"

"Ah, right, Leyon's memory," Bryan recalled. "Of course, Azura."

While Azura and the troops were making their way towards the second floodgate, they were unaware that a large force of Meloran dracoknights had approached the river near Aracion, not far from the very course Azura and the others had taken during their first journey to the Talgrian capital. A larger, deadlier looking black wyvern garbed in ridged black armor was at the head of this army of wyvern riders. Its rider wore an ominous suit of silver armor streaked with black along with a helmet that had two spikes thrusting outward from either side like grisly horns. The helmet covered nearly all of the man's face, save for a pair of cold, fathomless eyes. He was a Dragonlord, the strongest of all wyvern riders. As his army hovered above the river with Aracion faintly visible in the distance, another dracoknight approached the group from across the river. This rider had been sent out earlier to meet with some allies and had now returned to report his findings to the Dragonlord. However, the rider's body trembled slightly while he tightly gripped the reins of his mount. As the Dragonlord eyed him, the wyvern rider looked ready to fly away for dear life.

"P-Prince Royce! We've got a b-big problem!" the wyvern rider panicked uncontrollably.

"What do you mean? Stop blubbering and spit it out," Royce ordered angrily.

"The Red Claw camp! I-It's been razed!"

"What? Is this some kind of joke?"

"N-No! I'm serious! Come see for yourself, your highness!"

With that, Royce angrily followed his underling to the location of the Red Claw camp where he was supposed to combine his forces with those that were encamped there under Bernard's command. Afterwards, they were to launch a full scale invasion of Aracion in a bid to win the war in one decisive blow. When Royce arrived at the remains of the camp, however, what he saw caused his cold eyes to blaze with murder. Everywhere he looked, pieces of tents, broken weapons, and rotting corpses were strewn, as if it were a trash dump for more than just normal rubbish. Royce could only stare at the devastation while his icy gaze hardened into a glare so cold that it burned.

"DAMN IT! Those blasted fools!" he opined. "If this was the best place Bernard could put this camp, then that dastard's a greater idiot than my sister!"

"W-Well, what if the girl is smarter than we thought?" the dracoknight suggested nervously. "I can't think of anyone else who could've done this."

"Hmm… That, I'll admit, is also a possibility, but it won't change the fact that Bernard is a pitiful excuse for a warrior. The girl even purposely left the mess here for us to find! It's like those idiots were practically asking to be destroyed!"

"So then, w-what are we going to do now?" the dracoknight inquired.

"Ah, that, my friend, is simple. To be honest, I was almost hoping for an opportunity like this. When we first crossed the border, didn't you notice a small group of Talgrian soldiers guarding the floodgate in the northern part of the Kiang River? A courier approached them later, and then left, no doubt delivering some sort of message."

Royce looked about his retinue but saw only puzzled expressions greeting his analysis. With an irritated groan, he tried again.

"Those floodgates are vital to Talgria's defense against naval assault, so why are they so poorly defended instead of being closed? I might've chalked it up to the Alliance having a manpower shortage, but what did that courier have to say? Something is happening, and I intend to find out what. There may be an opportunity therein for us to exploit."

"Oh, yes, excellent plan, your highness! Shall we depart now?"

"Yes, but we will not attack immediately. Before we spring our trap, we shall make certain that our prey is worth ensnaring. I want to time this perfectly. Oh, and tell Tarmon that he'll be in charge of this. Mark my words, that girl will regret interfering with our plans. Melora will have the power she deserves!"

As Azura's party continued their journey returning northward, the day slowly drew to a close and dusk painted the Talgrian sky in shades of gold and orange. Azura noticed that Leyon was still staring at his axe, his brow furrowed in perplexity and deep concentration. Azura still wondered about this behavior, but decided it was best to let him concentrate. Perhaps looking at it long enough could make him remember how he'd obtained it? That might help him make some progress in regaining his memory, but it soon occurred to Azura that she didn't know either. If she could find out, it might help the situation. Bronwyn clearly wanted the earl to figure things out on her own, but it couldn't hurt to ask for more information from Leyon's long-time comrades, would it? Asking Bronwyn was pointless, as the older woman did not strike Azura as the sort to change her mind easily, and Natalie was probably still angry with Azura. Plus, she was at the castle. Luckily, Azura had a third option. Who better to ask than Eliot? He'd clearly been fine with telling Azura about Natalie's old school-girl crush on Leyon, and he seemed more amenable to helping her. She eagerly approached his horse, her heart racing a little faster with each step.

"Hey, Eliot, have you noticed Leyon's been staring at Olegxing all day?" Azura inquired.

"You know, I did notice that. I'm beginning to think that it may be a key to restoring his memory," Eliot replied. "That axe was a valuable treasure to him."

"It was? Please, tell me more. I was going to ask you how he got it anyway."

"Good. You see, General Leyon's brother gave that axe to him for his birthday a few years ago. It's one of a kind, and he had it made especially for him."

"Leyon has a brother?"

"Well…he did. Russell died not long after that celebration."

"Oh my… That's terrible. I'm so sorry to hear it. What happened to him?"

"It's…a really sad tale. Not one we soldiers really enjoy talking about. But I'll tell you. …Have you heard the rumors that Talgria once had a third general?"

"Yeah, some people have said that two generals once commanded the main Talgrian army, but one of them disappeared. After that, General William became the sole commander of the army. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"See, the truth is… It's not a rumor. Far from it, in fact. That third general we used to have…. _was_ Russell."

"W-What? Is this true? Wouldn't a lot of people know about him then?"

"Oh, they do, but Russell was so loved and respected by the army and citizenry that his death dealt a major blow to the nation. People stopped speaking of him or the incident and his post remained vacant, since his majesty knew he'd never find another man of Russell's caliber. Eventually, his existence as a general became just another rumor."

"Oh… How…did he die?"

"Well, that's the odd thing. You see, his body was never found."

"So, there's no actual proof that he's dead?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But he's been missing for three years now and there's no way he could've survived…that awful disaster in Cilae."

"What disaster?"

Eliot then told of a mission that Leyon and Russell embarked on together. They were helping some Cilaean soldiers investigate an old fort in the northern Cilaean mountains which was believed to be a large bandit stronghold. These mountains were part of a range spanning portions of Cilae and Melora. They were steep, treacherous and, above all, volcanic. The two brothers and their units had been dispatched after the royal astrologer had predicted that the volcanoes would not erupt for several months. But, during the mission, this prediction was proven dead wrong. The volcano Russell and Leyon's men were on suddenly erupted violently, sending smoke, ash, and lava everywhere. The men were quickly separated by the smoke and choking fumes, but thankfully, they managed to escape with their lives. However, many were injured, including Leyon, and many more had been poisoned by the fumes. Unfortunately, the only one who did not return was Russell. After the eruption had subsided and the smoke cleared a day later, several search parties scoured the entire mountain, but could find no trace of him. Since his body had not been found, Leyon persisted for days, but eventually, was forced to admit defeat. Russell was officially declared dead and buried in effigy upon Leyon's return to Aracion, along with the royal astrologer who had apparently been bribed by the bandits to give a false prediction and had been executed upon being found out.

"Oh… That's so horrible…" Azura replied, her sorrow for Leyon growing rapidly. She now began to feel even worse for treating him so badly.

"I very much agree," Eliot continued, closing his eyes in sadness. "We assumed that Russell's body had been either buried under the ash or dissolved by the lava. It was a heavy blow to General Leyon. For months, he could barely function. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't command us, and he'd spend hours in tears. Everyone was really upset, but he was in the worst condition I'd ever seen him in. It took him nearly a year to recover, even though so many people supported him."

"He must have cared a lot for his brother then…"

"Oh, he definitely did. Lady Bronwyn may have been Leyon's official instructor, but Russell practically taught him everything he knows. How to fight, how to lead, everything. He'd wanted to train his little brother to be a great general, and Leyon wanted so much to follow in his footsteps."

"I see. I can't say I like the idea of making Leyon relive all that, but you're right that it may be the only way to get his memory back. I'll speak with him once this mission is complete. Still…I have to admit that that's really sad."

"Indeed… Well, I wish you luck, and if there's anything else you'd like to know, you can always ask me."

"I will then. Thanks, Eliot."

The march continued well into the night. Azura had kept busy finding out what she could about Russell, certain that this would prove the key to getting Leyon's memory back. On an impulse, she asked Bronwyn and, surprisingly, the older woman was a little more informative this time around. Perhaps Bronwyn had deduced Azura's plan and had decided the young earl's progress was enough to merit aid. Or, maybe Bronwyn considered this a separate matter. Either way, Bronwyn had a lot to say. Apparently, she had known Russell as well. Russell had been one of her students, though he hardly needed instruction since he was already a knight at heart. He _did_ have a mischievous streak about him though, he'd been infamous for pilfering pastries and stashing lizards in the female knights' barracks to give them a nasty surprise when they opened their equipment trunks.

Bronwyn might've beaten that prankishness out of him, literally, but another thing Russell had been known for was always being able to outrun her. Azura did hear an interesting tidbit; Leyon and Russell had used their own pet lizards in those pranks. The lizards had been named Cyrus and Glenn, after a pair of characters from one of their favorite stories. Azura enjoyed these anecdotes, and even found herself laughing when Bronwyn mentioned how, when a fly had nestled on Natalie's cheek, Russell had removed it…using his lizard. Needless to say, Natalie had not been thrilled. Leyon had been in those stories as well, always trying to match up his brother…even in pranks. Despite the hilarity, Azura had begun feeling even worse about the way she'd treated Leyon. She still resented Leyon's treatment of her, but learning about Russell helped to put his actions in context. After losing Russell, Leyon was doubtlessly worried about losing someone else who was dear to him.

_Wait a minute, did I just tacitly agree with Eliot about Leyon liking me?_

Azura shook off the question, but found herself wondering if hinting at Russell and Leyon's pet lizards and past shenanigans might help Leyon's memory. She almost dismissed the idea out of hand as absurd but, then again, she didn't have much in the way of alternatives. Sometime after that, perhaps around midnight, faint lights from the outskirts of Aracion could be seen in the distance. Azura and company could hardly wait to finish their mission and return to the castle for a good night's sleep. Azura's thoughts were interrupted, however, when Magali approached her and spoke up.

"Hey, milady…" she greeted, though rather gloomily.

"Oh, hello, Magali. Is something wrong?" Azura replied.

"Oh, no, I just noticed you were feeling kind of down and I figured I needed tell you something. Did Zane tell you to forgive Jett for his behavior yesterday?"

"Actually, yeah. He simply said Jett's just like that sometimes. Why?"

"Well, you should probably know why he's such a bully every now and then," Magali insisted. "Trust me, I've known him since we were kids. We lived near each other in the same town. It isn't entirely his fault he's like this either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jett never really knew his parents, you see. They both died when he was quite young, though I don't know how. So he was raised by his older brother. The guy was a jerk though. Sure, he took good care of Jett and gave him plenty of food, taught him to fight, stuff like that, but he was also really immature. He was always teasing and making fun of people and just plain being a dork. Well, this rubbed off on Jett and the rest is history."

"I see."

"Still, I could see Jett never meant any harm. He didn't know any better 'cause he was just a kid. So I didn't hate him. Our families had always been friends and my parents were the only people who ever had any respect for Jett's brother since he never acted like a jerk towards them. In fact, they even agreed to set Jett and I up together one day since we were close in age! Can you imagine that? The very idea of me being with a doofus like him sounded utterly ridiculous. It never actually happened though. Eventually, Jett's brother riled up the wrong people and he was killed several years ago in a brawl. He ticked off the wrong drunk and got his head bashed in with a pry bar. And as you might guess, Jett was pretty torn up about that. I felt bad for him and kept him company afterward while my parents helped him out until he could take care of himself. I eventually got a job under Commander Kevin and persuaded the commander to give Jett a job too. Though as you can see, sometimes I get really fed up with his behavior. But somehow, I can't hate him or turn my back on him."

"Ah, I understand. I'll be sure to—"

"Hey, Lady Azura! There's a Talgrian soldier here who wants to speak with you! He says it's urgent!" Marina's voice echoed nearby, cutting Azura off.

"Oh, then send him over here!" Azura commanded. Within moments, a Talgrian foot-lancer approached the earl.

"Lady Azura! Thank the goddess I managed to find you! Is Captain Bryan with you too?" he inquired.

"Yeah, right here," Bryan spoke up from nearby. "What's going on?"

"Oh, good! We're in grave peril! Captain Cato and the rest of our platoon are being attacked by a wave of Meloran dracoknights!"

"What?" both Azura and Bryan shouted at the same time.

"Hold on, wasn't Cato's platoon supposed to be guarding the northern floodgate until we arrived?" Bryan quickly inquired.

"Yeah, he and the others are there now. They're trying to fight off the dracoknights, but there are too many! We need your help or else we're all doomed!"

"Damn it! They must be trying to stop us from closing that gate! How did they figure out our mission?" Bryan railed.

"I-I don't know! But you all must come quickly! Please, we have little time!" the soldier begged.

"Don't worry, we're on our way," Azura assured. "Bryan, tell everyone to pick up the pace! We've got to get to that floodgate _now!_ "

Bryan made no hesitation to obey and soon the entire group was practically racing towards the floodgate and Cato's embattled platoon. They only hoped they could get there in time to rescue them. Along the way, Azura mulled over what those dracoknights might be doing here. Could a naval assault against Talgria already be underway? Bryan seemed to think so and it would explain why Melora sought to seize the floodgates, but Azura didn't much relish the idea of battling the Red Claw with Meloran naval vessels bombarding them with cannon fire. Maybe these dracoknights, however, were here for another purpose. The floodgate wasn't far from the now destroyed Red Claw encampment that Azura had discovered near the river. Perhaps these dracoknights might have originally meant to rendezvous with the Red Claw who'd been lurking on Aracion's doorstep. If so, then Leyon was correct. It had been a beachhead for an invasion of Aracion, and it was a good thing their group destroyed it. Soon enough, however, the floodgate came into view, and just as the soldier reported, dracoknights were everywhere and had Cato's men completely surrounded. On top of that, several enemy infantry units were stationed there as well. Several corpses already littered the ground as well. Unfortunately, the majority of them were Talgrian.

"CATO! CATO! Where are you?" Bryan called out. "Please tell me you're alive!"

"Bryan? BRYAN! Thank Ashunera! You've got to help us!" Cato's voice replied from the darkness.

"Duh, why do you think I'm here, you idiot? Shall we, Azura?"

"Indeed, we shall! Everyone, charge!" Azura ordered.

The group made no hesitation to join the fray. Dracoknights, however, could be powerful foes. Azura, however, recalled that they were vulnerable to thunder magic and arrows and ordered Skye, Soren, and Lily to use these as much as possible. Wyrmslayers, swords designed to fight dragon laguz and wyvern riders, were also obviously very effective, but Ryin was still in the process of making some and there were none in Bronwyn's wagon. Hopefully, they'd be done soon…or else Melora's dracoknights could prove to be too powerful.

"Raela! Norman!" Azura called out. "Make for Cato's platoon! Bryan, Ike, Boyd, escort them!"

Unseen by Azura's group was another group of dracoknights that had concealed themselves amongst the cliffs and had not yet attacked. Among them was a dragonmaster, a promoted dracoknight, garbed in dark magenta armor. Another dracoknight soon approached him.

"Commander Tarmon! The girl's troops are here and attacking! Shall we bring on the full assault?" he inquired.

"Ah, so Prince Royce was right when he anticipated that we'd snare some worthy game," Tarmon opined. "Excellent. Tear them limb from limb!"

With that, the formerly hidden wyvern riders flew into action.

While this bloody battle progressed, General Shigo's troops had remained encamped in another Astrynian fort. The troops had expected that Shigo would soon commence his second conquest of Astryn, however, he had not yet ordered the assault. For the past few nights, he stared transfixed at the stars, and was still doing so on one of the fort's ramparts. He had been thinking about his encounter with Bryan and his previous attempt to take over Astryn, as well as how Lartz murdered Selia, his beloved sister. He also thought of how he was still the very reason Bryan was alive today. He could have killed him just as easily as he'd murdered Caline…but he let him live. More curious still, he _chose_ to let Bryan live. Even though strange feelings had begun washing over him since meeting Bryan near the Astrynian border, Shigo could not prevent a small smile from crossing his features. Shortly after, one of his underlings, a man in dark purple armor and short blue-violet hair, approached him.

"General Shigo? Sir, I'm just wondering, how come we haven't attacked yet?" the man wondered. "And how come you haven't been yourself lately?"

"Ah, Commander Dougal. Very good questions, my friend," Shigo replied. "I can see you've noticed that I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Y-Yes, Sir. About Prince Bryan, I'm guessing?"

"In a sense, yes. You've gained my trust, Dougal, so I will tell you something you may find interesting."

"Oh, thank you, Sir."

"I had a reason for letting Bryan live. Even though I was a young man who craved nothing but power and high authority back then, I could not bring myself to kill a child, much less an infant. Children are innocent and full of potential, you know, and very valuable. Kill them, and you only lose the opportunity to bring out that potential. But even so…Bryan Casimir Novat. For years I loathed the name. That child was my only foil when I killed his mother, after all. You'd think that the idea of the very man who owns that name teaching me a valuable lesson was ridiculous. But…it happened."

"I see. That makes total sense. But…don't you still crave power?"

"No. My encounter with Bryan made me realize something, Dougal. Melora has been doing everything wrong. She won't find her place in this world the way she is now, relying solely on weapons and war. I grew up with my sister in the Meloran countryside, and Selia once told me it would be amazing to have a high rank in the military and fight alongside the nobles…to be so well-respected…and to make a great impact on other lives, even if we had to kill people for it. I now know that I badly misinterpreted her words. She wanted to fight honorably, not for power. Don't get me wrong, I still wish to rule Astryn, as his majesty King Darthen wished and I'm still glad he saw me a fit enough warrior to be a general. I may not agree with Melora's customs anymore, and I may be getting up in years now, but my loyalty remains with him and I will at least attempt to carry out his will. Isis…bah. I will never bow to such a whiny pathetic harlot."

"So, you're going to make your fight against Prince Bryan a more honorable one?"

"Precisely. I want it to be a challenging fight. A hard fought battle and a well earned victory. As such, we will not strike until Bryan can motivate Astryn's troops to fight. We'll also let him tell Astryn of his existence. I will then attempt crush him at the height of his glory...and the height of his power. And if I win, I can tell Selia I fulfilled her wishes after I die."

"That's…amazing, Sir. Just so you know, I will still serve you until I die. My loyalty also remains with you and the late king and it will forever."

"Glad to hear it, Dougal. Glad to hear it."

Meanwhile, back at the northern Kiang River floodgate, the battle between Azura's army and Royce's dracoknights continued. By now, many soldiers were wounded and Raela and Norman were constantly dashing about healing both the injuries to Cato's platoon and wounds sustained during the battle while trying to avoid getting hurt themselves at the same time. Skye had received a serious blow to his bow arm while Lartz's wyvern took a hit to the leg. Lartz himself ended up with an arrow in the inside of his shoulder not long afterwards that nearly tore through his rotator cuff. It was a miracle it didn't cause lockjaw. Even Ike eventually took a blow to his sword arm and had to switch to Ettardios after one of Ragnell's shockwaves missed its target and cut through a tree instead. Ike found it too difficult to accurately hit a wyvern this way and the risk of mistakenly striking one of his own allies was too high. Boyd, Soren, Kevin's group, and many of Cato's soldiers were wounded as well. Cato himself had received what might have been a fatal blow, if Norman had not already been nearby. He used his Mend staff before the Halberdier could bleed to death. The platoon captain would have to thank him properly later. He settled instead for skewering the axe fighter that nearly killed him.

When the dracoknights' numbers finally dwindled and both Azura and Cato's parties were beginning to grow exhausted, Azura herself had approached Tarmon. He was a more elite warrior than his underlings were, but so was the lady of Elhorhi. What's more, Azura's sword naturally gave her the upper hand against Tarmon's axe. She only hoped that he wouldn't switch to a lance mid-battle, or else he might overpower her.

"Hehe, your little group isn't half-bad, girl," Tarmon complimented. "I can see why Queen Isis is so intent upon killing you. But don't think we'll go down easily! My superiors would love to have your head!"

"Well then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint them. I can't give up my head right now, nor can I ever!"

"Then we'll just have to settle this the old fashioned way, won't we?"

"Indeed, we will. And you will not prevail!"

With that, the two clashed blades. As Azura had feared, Tarmon did switch to a lance in the middle of the fight, making it that much more difficult for her to earn another victory. What's worse, her exhaustion became more severe as she attempted to deal blow after blow. Once, either out of desperation or lunacy, or both, Azura managed to leap onto the dark blue wyvern's back. The wyvern went wild at this and launched into the air, wheeling in ever higher arcs while Tarmon struggled vainly to control his mount and fight Azura at the same time. Eventually, Azura's legs buckled under her and she fell to her knees and began panting. Blood trickled from her head, arms, and legs and a couple bruises were forming on her face. With what little strength remained to her, she grasped one of the wyvern's spines and held on for dear life. Lartz, meanwhile, was no better off. He could feel a terrible and familiar sensation. He blood seemed enflamed with hellfire while, in the darkest recesses of his soul, a chilling, wordless voice echoed in haunting tones. His Accurse ability was on the verge of triggering itself, as he was surrounded by corpses of enemy and ally alike as well as live dracoknights.

"They're evil…they're all evil…and cruel…and heartless…" Lartz hissed. "I can't stand their horrible faces! Must…kill! Gaaah…can't…resist…the urge…AAAAAH!"

Without warning, his irises became a beady red while a vicious ruby glow enveloped both him and his wyvern. As if from out of nowhere, the dracoknight soared through the area, delivering blow after blow to the remaining enemy dracoknights. Within seconds, heads were lopped off, wings were sliced to ribbons, and corpses fell to the ground like hail stones. Soon enough, the enthralled Lartz beheld a wyvern ridden by a dragonmaster which was wheeling in blind arcs. Lartz pursued and, in the twinkling of an eye, his axe struck Tarmon's chest and his dead body fell into the river while his wyvern flailed all the more viciously. While Lartz was on his killing spree, however, his mind whirled. _No…I can't…I can't do this! Stop! STOP IT, DAMN IT!_

Then, all of a sudden, a different sound reached his ears. It was a call for help. With astonishing suddenness, his eyes returned to normal and darted in the direction of the sound. He beheld Azura, clinging to the rider less wyvern and her grip slipping inch by inch. He maneuvered his wyvern close to Azura and, to his surprise, she eagerly accepted his help. When he touched down, Lartz became all too aware that every one of his allies were staring at him, wide eyed and silent. Lartz could only remain upon his wyvern, thinking. His rampage had stopped, but had it stopped because he'd willed it to stop or because he'd heard Azura's cry for help? The two happened practically in the same instant, so he could not be certain.

"Lartz…" Azura panted moments later.

"L-Lady Azura! I'm so sorry, I—"

"No, don't apologize. Your powers saved us. I told you that you would—"

"Well, well…" an unfamiliar masculine voice interrupted. "How unfortunate."

A black wyvern garbed in black and silver armor and carrying a rider wearing armor of the same color had suddenly appeared on the battlefield. All onlookers recoiled at the cold, fathomless eyes of this new arrival, but Lartz recognized him. It was Royce himself.

"Oh no…" Lartz uttered nervously. "Royce! You monster!"

"Hmph. I should've known you would cause trouble for me, Lartz, you cursed traitor!" Royce continued angrily.

"Hey! Watch who you're calling names around here, buster!" Lily angrily retorted. "Lartz practically chewed these dracoknights up and spat them out! He'll do the same to you if you don't back off!"

"Lily, shut up…" Lartz begged quietly, gritting his teeth.

"Cute. But I highly doubt that's going to happen, little girl. In fact, allow me to kindly repay this pitiful excuse for a man," Royce continued.

Almost without warning, Royce directed his wyvern at a speed even greater than Lartz's powers could've granted him and drove his silver poleaxe into the dracoknight's gut. He followed up with a blow to the wyvern's shoulder and neck, sending it sprawling to the turf. Lartz's rapid blood loss soon caused him to pass out on top of the creature as well. Their limp forms then collapsed to the ground.

"No… No!" Azura shouted angrily and stepped forward despite her own wounds. "You'll pay for this, you heartless scum!"

"Ha. For the record, those blows were not fatal even though I'm now being forced to retreat. Think of this as a warning to you, girl. If he interferes again, I won't check my hand a second time."

With that, Royce departed, leaving Azura's army and Cato's platoon tired, wounded, and fearful while Lartz now clung to life.


	26. The Red Claw Persists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lartz recovers from his near-fatal wound, the raven laguz Janz and Lauren reveal that they discovered startling information behind the attempt to falsely execute Bryan. King Wencelis also gives Azura's army a new mission.

Chapter 26: The Red Claw Persists

Exhausted from the battle and her harrowing flight aboard Tarmon's out-of-control wyvern, Azura fell to her knees panting. Blood trickled out of her many cuts and scrapes, most of which had been glancing blows from the spines of Tarmon's wyvern. She realized, with her stomach seeming to knot, that a clean blow from those spines might've taken one of her limbs off. On the heels of that realization was the certainty that, if it hadn't been for Lartz catching her, she likely would've plummeted to her death. However, she held little concern for these things. Lartz was the one who desperately needed attention at the moment. Although Royce's assault had not been a death blow, it had pierced Lartz's armor and cloven deep into his stomach. The wyvern rider would surely bleed to death if his wounds were not treated.

"Norman! We have to help Lartz right now!" she commanded. "Can you heal his wounds?"

"Of course, milady, but both he and his wyvern will be out of commission for awhile," Norman assessed. "I'm not even examining them yet and I can already tell they're losing a lot of blood. They'll need rest to recover from this."

"And just how the heck are we supposed to carry a _wyvern_ back to the castle?" Cato cut in, having already been healed of his own wounds earlier. "We certainly can't set up camp here; my unit has been delayed too long already and his majesty and General William are sure to be worried by now!"

"We'll think of something while we're getting that floodgate closed," Bryan decided. "Cato, you should let what's left of your men heal up. We'll take care of things from here."

"For once, I'm going to have to agree. But you better not—Hold on… Your shield and armor! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Oh, you mean my new look?" Bryan coyly guessed, to which Cato could only gape in response. "Ah, yes, you'd be surprised at how much has changed, wouldn't you? After all, I've been wearing this for a couple months now. And I assume you've heard about the title I've come to be known by as well?"

Cato continued to gape for several moments, his surprise turning into incredulity, and then he threw up his hands in utter exasperation.

"Geez! First the Brave Lance and now this? Some people have all the luck."

"Yeah, I'm the Emerald Sentinel and you're still the Professional Complainer."

"…Argh! Damn it, Bryan! Emerald Sentinel or not, one of these days, I'll finally catch up to you! You'll see!" Cato retorted, leveling a finger at him.

"I can't wait," Bryan replied, though Cato wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Come on, you guys. Quit fooling around," Azura intervened. "I presume you're Sir Cato?"

"I am," Cato replied. "But, don't bother with that 'Sir' stuff. Save it for Pony Boy over there."

He made that comment gesturing with his thumb towards Eliot, who noticed. And, wasn't happy about it.

"'Pony Boy?'" he repeated, as if in disbelief. "That has got to be stupidest insult I've ever heard."

"Nope. The stupidest insult I ever heard was getting my ass kicked by a one-legged old lady," Cato replied as a smirk crossed his features. "Too bad that happened to you instead of me."

"Hey, hey!" Azura spoke up. "I said quit fooling around."

"Sorry about that," Cato apologized. "You must be Lady Azura, the new earl I heard about. Anyway, I apologize. Mister Green Sentinel hereshould mind his manners and Pony Boy over there needs to, literally, get off his high horse."

"What?" Bryan retorted. "You're the one that's pointing fingers!"

"Keep it up, I can have my horse sit on you," Eliot warned.

"Nobody's got a sense of humor anymore," Cato complained. "Besides, I was just getting back at you for showing up late, amongst other things. Ha!"

"For the last time, that's enough!" Azura stepped in. "Cato, go join Raela and see to your wounded. Bryan, have the Royal Knights set up a perimeter and secure the surrounding area while we think of a way to transport Lartz's wyvern."

"Alright, fine…" Cato grumbled and walked off, still grumbling about no one having a sense of humor.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bryan replied and headed in a different direction.

Azura, meanwhile, decided to check on her other comrades, Leyon in particular. Her comment to Ike earlier about her boot heel had not only been a lecture for him, but also a line Bronwyn used against Leyon in the past. Azura had naturally been skeptical at the idea of Bronwyn kicking Leyon's butt since the older woman had only one leg, but then Bronwyn gave Azura a demonstration.

A very convincing demonstration.

But, Raela _did_ say that the bruise on the young earl's behind would be gone in about a week.

Despite the embarrassment, Azura had hoped that the allusion might jog Leyon's memory as a result, if only a little. However, before she could approach the would-be general, who was still staring intently at Olegxing as usual, Kiel came rushing up to her.

"Azura! I've got bad news!" he exclaimed as he came to a halt. "The controls for the floodgate have been destroyed!"

"What? You can't be serious!" Azura gasped, her eyes widening.

"I wish I wasn't. But unfortunately, those dracoknights got the better of us this time. It looks like one of them must've wrecked the mechanism during the battle, probably when Royce had us all distracted."

"Ugh, curse those Melorans! Is there any way we can close the gates manually?"

"Afraid not," Morris cut in, having approached them moments later. "One of the hinges got busted too and there's really no point in closing a door or gate with a broken hinge. If the weight of the door didn't tear it off of the other hinge, then the force of the water would probably bust door down. There's no way we're closing this gate, even if we had a dozen wyverns to push it."

"Are you sure?" Azura inquired, though she already suspected the answer.

"Positive. I made a thorough examination of both the gate and the controls."

"It turns out Morris was born into a family of carpenters and architects," Kiel added. "So we asked him if it was possible to fix this."

"That's right. My dad trained me in carpentry, and it became my side job after I joined the army," Morris explained. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, though, I'm afraid the gate is totaled for now. I'd have to rebuild the controls completely. The bigger problem is repairing the floodgate itself; that could take days."

"Damn it all…!" Azura opined angrily, her glove squeaking when she made a fist. "I guess we have no choice but to—"

The young earl was interrupted by an unfamiliar masculine voice.

"Ahoy there! Are you Lady Azura?"

The group turned to see a dark brown wolf laguz approaching, changing to its human form midstride. The new arrival, was a black-haired man with attire like Kiel's, only he wore sandals in place of boots and bore a strap across his chest. He was followed by several gray wolves. Before Azura could answer his question, Kiel himself rushed towards him, followed by Sara.

"General Derien! Are we glad to see you!" he gasped. "His majesty has been worried!"

"Yeah, what happened?" Sara inquired. "His majesty said you were nowhere to be found when the Red Claw attacked the castle and captured Ike and Elincia!"

"Yeah, I know…" Derien replied, sighing. "I owe everyone a huge apology. I was called away by a raven messenger to help take back a Cilaean fort. It turned out that the message was phony, but I didn't have any idea why when I first met up with General Leyon at Fort Tehya. When I heard about what happened at the castle, that's when it dawned on me that the messenger was only trying to lure me away so the enemy could attack while the castle was unguarded."

"Damn those Red Claw bastards!" Kiel opined, wishing he had something to punch. "They _are_ forcing laguz to do their bidding! I bet the raven who lied to you was the same one that tricked us into thinking Ike was dead!"

"Blast. They really screwed with us then. His majesty was upset with me too, but he claimed that he was also partially to blame."

"So you returned to him to explain the situation?" Azura inquired.

"Yeah, he knows I'm safe now," Derien confirmed. "In fact, King Rothgar himself will be going to Castle Talgria tomorrow. He'll explain when he arrives."

"Works for me," Kiel agreed.

"Also, Kiel, where were you during all of the chaos?" Azura inquired, her tone softening as she suspected the answer. "I noticed you ran off again. I really think you should do something about that fear of yours."

"I was…hiding," Kiel admitted, noting Derien's less-than-pleased expression.

"I can't say I blame you," Azura answered reassuringly. "After that ride I had on Tarmon's wyvern, I'll think twice before letting Faline take me up for a spin."

Kiel smirked at the confession, but hardly seemed to be in better sprits.

"I'm so sorry, I know I need to stop being so afraid of dragons," he admitted. "Would it be okay if I talked to Lartz once he's better? That might be a good way to start."

"That sounds like an idea. Just so long as you're at least trying to conquer that fear."

"Hope you're right," Derien remarked, fixing Kiel briefly with a look of severity. "Looks like you guys have had quite a fight."

"Yeah, we were able to beat the Melorans, but Prince Royce dropped by to give us a parting gift," Azura explained.

"Wait, what? That son of a dastard was here?"

"Yeah, he showed up near the end of the battle and attacked our wyvern rider, Lartz. He should be okay, but he's lost a lot of blood and so has his mount."

"Damn. I wonder why Royce would be out here, it must've been for something Melora considers important. Maybe King Rothgar or King Wencelis would know more? In any case, Royce entering this fight is very bad news."

"I figured as much. He _is_ the prince of Melora after all."

"That's not what I mean. You know about General Shigo, right? The guy they say is the most powerful man on the continent?"

"I…didn't know that second part," Azura admitted fearfully.

"Well, Royce is said to make even him tremble sometimes. In fact, I also heard that Shigo was nearly defeated by him once. We've been hearing rumors that Shigo is at odds with Royce and the Meloran queen these days, though we don't know any specifics or even if it's true. But they also say that any one of them could possibly beat even the dragon king of Orenias."

"Oh… Oh my goodness…" Azura trembled. "Somehow though…we have to beat them."

"Indeed. By the way might I be of assistance? I was headed to the castle myself, so I can get Lartz over there quickly if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be most appreciated," Azura replied. "Lartz lost a lot of blood and he needs rest. We'll take care of his wyvern. I'm still trying to figure out how, but we'll manage."

"Alrighty then. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much! Oh, and one more thing. Could you possibly leave some of your soldiers here to guard this area? His majesty King Wencelis wants to do anything possible to prevent enemy naval attacks but the floodgate's been wrecked, so we can't close it. Could you hold this area until we find a more permanent solution?"

"Ah, I can do that. A little reciprocity for Melora's earlier tricks would be grand," Derien agreed with a smile.

"Oh, thanks again!"

With that, Norman quickly finished healing Lartz as much as he could and worked with Azura to secure the wyvern rider onto Derien's back. The wolf laguz general then ordered most of the group of wolves accompanying him to remain in the area while he transformed and sped off in the direction of the castle with the remainder of his troops, being careful not to drop his passenger. Azura, meanwhile, continued contemplating a way to transport Lartz's wyvern to the castle as well. When she glanced in Marina and Faline's direction, she snapped her fingers.

"You guys, I have an idea!" Azura spoke up, waving the two Pegasus riders over. "Marina, Faline, do you think you two could tie the wyvern to your Pegasi and fly it to the castle?"

"Ah, that should work," Marina replied with a smile. "One Pegasus alone couldn't do the job, but two of them together might be strong enough."

"Yeah, and I bet Lady Bronwyn has lots of rope in her wagon," Faline added. "Let's try it!"

Azura nodded excitedly and then checked in with Bronwyn. As Faline had surmised, the elderly instructor had been storing rope in her wagon and, as Azura had come to suspect, Bronwyn proved to be a lifesaver. Apparently, the elderly woman had brought along an improvised ferry system, an assembly of sturdy logs, tall wooden stakes, rope and pulleys used to move supplies across rivers, which meant that the wyvern could be carried on a platform suspended from the two Pegasi. This was quite a relief, as tying the wyvern itself to the Pegasi might prove dangerous. While the remainder of the group prepared to depart, Morris, Bryan and Kiel worked to lash the logs together to make a platform the wyvern could be carried on and to position and secure the stakes so that there would be a place to secure the ropes. Meanwhile, Azura, Marina, and Faline guided the wounded wyvern onto the platform and carefully tied the creature down to prevent it from thrashing or sliding off in midair. After that, the platform was secured with more ropes to the two Pegasi. Once Azura confirmed that the platform was stable and the ropes were secure, but not too tight, she gave the two Pegasus knights permission to take flight.

"Alright, Flower, you'll be earning those carrots tonight," Faline spoke to her steed and patted her neck. "But you can do it, girl! It's only a short trip!"

"Yeah, we have to work together here. Let's fly!" Marina added.

With that, the two directed their Pegasi into the air. Thankfully, Lartz's wyvern was somewhat smaller than some of the wyverns the Meloran dracoknights had ridden, so both Pegasi were successful in their attempts to carry the creature as well as their riders and the wyvern was able to fit, albeit snuggly, onto the platform. Azura and the rest of the army followed afterward, leaving Derien's men to guard the gate. Along the way, Azura finally tended to her own wounds as best she could. The cuts from the runaway wyvern's spines stung quite a bit but, she was forced to concede, she was lucky to come away without missing a limb or getting smashed into pulp when she was flung off. Just about everyone was weary to the bone, and it took every ounce of Azura's concentration to simply keep marching, though they did their best to keep watch for anything untoward. Royce had gotten the drop on them once; they wouldn't let him do it a second time.

Later that evening, the weary army had finally returned to Aracion. While most of the troops, ready to keel over from exhaustion, headed straight to their beds, Ike returned to Elincia's room, hoping that her mood might have improved while he was away. He soon found her room and shouldered through the door to see her standing upon the balcony, staring at the darkened landscape and night sky before her. However, there was a distant look in her eyes which suggested that her thoughts were on anything but the sunset. Curiously, she didn't seem to have noticed his entrance, nor had she changed out of her battle gear. Perhaps she thought she'd be chilly standing outside in her night gown, but whatever the case, Ike was somewhat glad of it. He had recently come up with what he thought was the perfect idea for a marriage proposal, thanks to a chat with Louise. She had been awaiting the return of Azura's army in place of her brother since he desperately needed his rest. The recent events and tragedies afflicting both Talgria and Cilae had begun taxing on Wencelis's health, despite that he was only thirty six and not old at all. He'd insisted that he'd be fine, but decided he needed to sleep regardless.

Lousie hadn't said so aloud, but she wore an expression Ike had seen before on Mist's face after his brush with death following the battle against Arius, the self-proclaimed wolf king in Tellius. Whatever Wencelis was suffering from, it was worse, perhaps _far_ worse, than Louise was willing to admit. Knowing that he could do little more than hope for the best, Ike shifted his attention back to Elincia and approached the woman he loved with a smile.

"Hey, Elincia," he spoke up as he opened the balcony door.

Elincia gasped and whirled to face him, her surprise melting into relief.

"Ike! Oh, Ike, you'd been gone so long that I was beginning to worry!" she cried, throwing her arms around her lover's neck. Ike did not hesitate to return the hug and held her tightly. They exchanged a romantic kiss afterward.

"I know, and I'm sorry. We hit a few snags on the way back, but we're all okay," Ike explained when he pulled away. "But I was worried about you. Are you alright after what we heard from Crimea? I mean, it was quite a shock to both of us."

"Oh, I'm alright. Well, maybe not quite, but I've been trying. I've just been thinking a lot lately," Elincia replied after she let go of Ike. "About…well…what happened to Geoffrey. The letter did seem to imply that he was getting better, but I can't help but wonder. Geoffrey has claimed that he only loved me as though I was his little sister, but there was one thing he said to me that I'll never forget. It was during the Crimean rebellion. He said 'I am yours entirely.'"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I just… I find it so hard to believe that the very same man who spoke those words to me is also the same man who caused so much havoc in Crimea. All my life, and nearly all of his, all Geoffrey ever wanted was to be a good knight and an honorable warrior. He worked hard at it too, almost as hard as you did to honor your father's legacy. He was just about the last person I'd expect to get himself thrown in the dungeon."

"I can understand that. But are you sure Geoffrey never loved you the way I do?"

"Well…not exactly. I believe he might've during the Mad King's War. But when I never returned his feelings and he saw that I'd fallen for you instead, I felt that he'd grown out of it. Or, maybe he didn't but he just pretended that he had. Either way, I'd imagine that Geoffrey was upset at first to see this, but I still believe he eventually accepted it. He wanted me to be happy, after all."

"Yeah, that sounds like him. He usually came across as a bit too uptight to me, but I always thought he seemed to be an understanding guy."

"That too. And now Geoffrey seems to have found the woman he's truly meant to be with. It warms my heart to know that."

"Agreed. To be honest though, when I thought Geoffrey loved you, I didn't…exactly get the best impression about him. At first, I thought that he only cared about you because you were the princess and the most important figure in Crimea at the time. I overheard him say to Callil once that you were Crimea's treasure and that you're perfect. It sounded as if he was saying, no matter what pretty girl was in your position, he'd love her just the same. And, you remember, back when we were hunting for Ettard and you told me about Lucia's plan in case you accidently got pregnant? Well, the idea of passing our baby off as Geoffrey's seemed even worse. When you told me he'd agreed to it, I almost felt as if he was maneuvering to steal you from me."

Elincia's gaze drooped and her features contorted in pain as if she'd just been slapped. Ike was about to apologize for his rudeness, but his lover held her hand up to silence him.

"Don't worry, Ike… I used to have the same thoughts, that Geoffrey only saw me as a ward, and I nearly brushed him away for it once," she admitted. "And, I didn't much like the idea of him posing as our child's father either. Personally, I was hoping he would refuse and, when he didn't…I was hurt. Don't get me wrong, I still care about him and I still regret that what I'd done had harmed him so. But every time I worried for his safety, it felt like I was scared for an older brother who was trying to protect me. It felt awkward to think of him as a potential husband, and even more so when he and I were 'married.' But with you, Ike, I couldn't help but love you like I'd never loved a man before. It felt so different. You remember how, when you admitted that the idea of us raising a family was 'appealing,' and how you said I was the only person you'd even consider spending your life with? I felt the same, and I have ever since."

Ike couldn't prevent himself from shooting Elincia a warm smile.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that. Hey, why not go to the castle garden for a little while? It might make you feel even better."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!"

"Then let's go!"

With that, the couple lost no time making their way downstairs and towards the doors to the garden. Ike smiled as he had laced his fingers with Elincia's, as this was all part of his plan to propose to her. It was growing quite late, but Ike knew he did not want to miss yet another opportunity to pop the question. He'd already been thwarted twice, once by the Venoxic and again by the news from Crimea, but he would not be stopped a third time. Within the next few minutes, the pair had stepped through a large wooden door and out into the beautiful inner garden of Castle Talgria. Everywhere they looked, flowered hedges and bushes rose from the soil, and decorative stone paths snaked through the foliage. Along the edges of the paths were beautiful flowers of many kinds, such as tulips, daisies, marigolds, bluebells, pansies, petunias, primroses, and more whose myriad hues seemed as if to form an earthbound rainbow. Small, well-tended trees had also been planted while several arches, dimly lit candle lamps, and marble benches dotted on the pathways. At the center of the garden stood a magnificent tiered fountain carved with bas reliefs of exotic and beautiful sea life such as dolphins, seahorses and sea turtles while lily pads and flowers floated in the water. Fireflies flittered about, seemingly by the dozen, with their subtle glow adding to the garden's seemingly enchanted atmosphere. Though most of the flowers had closed their petals at this late hour, it hadn't taken away from the beauty of the garden.

"Oh, this is… This is so beautiful! It's very different from Castle Crimea's garden as well," Elincia observed.

"Heh, I'm glad you like it," Ike replied with a smile. "Are you cold at all?"

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, it feels rather nice out tonight," Elincia replied with a smile.

"Ah, I'm glad. I really wanted to show you something. Oh, hey, there it is," Ike commented, pointing at a beautiful arch nearby. The arch had been decorated with vines that coursed their way over every inch of the stonework and had sprouted numerous red roses and blue hydrangeas, all of which emitted a beautiful aroma. Elincia's mouth dropped open when she laid eyes on it.

"Oh, Ike! That arch is so gorgeous! How'd you find out about it?"

"Lady Louise told me of it. She said it's the most romantic spot in the garden."

"Ah, I quite agree with her!"

"But…stand right here for a minute," Ike insisted when the two were underneath the arch.

"Okay."

Ike then knelt to one knee, quite a few butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Still, he knew he had to do this now while he had the chance.

"Elincia…" he began.

"Yes?"

"I know I won't be very good at this, and I know I've kept you waiting too long because I got sick and because of everything else that's happened…but I love you more than anything in the world. And I want to do this. I'm very touched that you traveled so far to find and be with me, and I was honestly rather surprised that you did considering your love for Crimea. I can't even guess how hard it was to leave behind everyone and everything you cared about, and I still have no idea what I did to deserve that kind of devotion and loyalty."

"Ike…"

"When I heard about your marriage to Geoffrey, it was as if my life had turned to ashes. I just kept thinking about how all those dreams we had, of being able to love openly and to raise a family, were all gone. I left behind the only home and family I'd ever known and just wandered, wondering what I could've done differently and forming regrets. But then, when you found me, all I could think about was how lucky I am to have gotten another chance. And, I'm not going to waste it." Here, Ike paused and then produced a small jewelry box made of green velvet. To his relief, it had survived his various misadventures. He opened it up to reveal the engagement ring Bryan had acquired for him. A small gasp escaped Elincia's lips.

"My love for you has no limit," Ike admitted. "And I…I want to spend my life with you. To fulfill all of our old dreams and whatever new ones we might want to make real together. Elincia…will you marry me?"

A loving, excited smile formed on Elincia's face as she gazed upon Ike and the ring.

"Ike, you're being ridiculous, you know that?"

Ike merely arched one eyebrow in response.

"Oh for goodness sake, of course I want to marry you!"

Elincia then threw herself into Ike's arms and pressed her lips against his. Ike was caught off guard at first, but returned the embrace regardless. When they slowly let go several moments later, Ike took the ring from its case and took Elincia's left hand. He then gently slipped the ring upon her ring finger. Elincia's smile grew bigger as she admired the gemstones sparkling in the candlelight of the lamps and the orbiting glow of a halo of fireflies. Ike couldn't help but grin ecstatically himself. He was now officially engaged. He was finally going to marry the woman he'd loved for over three years. It had been a long wait, and that wait had been painful for them, but for both of the lovers, it was well worth it.

"Ike…" Elincia spoke up moments later when they stood up. "It doesn't matter how long we waited. I'm just so happy that this has happened. That we're finally able to be married! And it wasn't your fault you were so ill. It wasn't your fault we had to wait so long and that we got caught up in this war either. We both went through a lot of hardships to continue our love. And I know you'll be the best husband in the world…"

Elincia slipped her arms around Ike's neck as she spoke her words.

"…Thanks, Elincia," Ike replied, a loving smile dawning his features. "You don't know how much that means to me. I know you'll be the best wife in the world too."

"Hee hee… I'll try to be just for you, my love…"

"As will I…"

On that note, their lips met once more, and this time, they did not part for a long, _long_ time.

The next morning, however, was far less harmonious. Azura and Bryan had been roused just after sunrise by frantic knocking at their doors and shouts that there had been an 'urgent development,' and that they were to report to the audience chamber immediately. Though groggy and incensed at being awoken so early, they had quickly gotten dressed and made their way to the audience chamber. The pair had considered heading down to the main hall quietly so the others were not disturbed, but then realized that the guards' frantic knocking had probably woken everybody up already. It didn't take long for the two warriors to find reach the audience chamber, but to their puzzlement, there was no one there. In fact, the only thing out of the ordinary in the lavishly decorated chamber was that one of the tall windows had been hastily thrown open. Then, to the pair's astonishment, two black forms streaked through the open window. Once Azura and Bryan had snapped awake, Janz and Lauren were revealed. However, the expressions on their faces were not pleasant. This immediately worried both Azura and Bryan, for it could only mean that the two did not have good news. Had there been more to the plot behind the framing of Bryan than they originally thought?

"Ah, Lady Azura. And Bryan," Janz greeted, though his tone turned rather sour when he mentioned the green-clad Sentinel.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you're still annoyed at what happened on the island!" Bryan grumbled. "You're the one who started it!"

"Guys, let's not argue," Azura cut in with a sigh. "Janz, Lauren, just tell us what you found out. We have to know."

"Of course, milady," Lauren replied, glaring at Janz. "As we were instructed, we investigated Keanu and the villages that had been attacked by the platoon that falsely claimed to be Bryan's. Thankfully, the townsfolk were quite cooperative."

"Yeah. It didn't take us long to locate Flozell's quarters and do a search of the place," Janz added. "However, what we discovered shocked us."

"What?" Bryan wondered.

"Well, the townsfolk said they weren't all that surprised at Flozell's behavior," Janz explained. "They claimed he had always been a good leader who wanted the best for Cilae. He won several victories and was well-respected."

"But what we found in his quarters revealed something very different…and very troubling," Lauren continued. "It turns out that Flozell had secretly been a member of the Red Claw."

"What? But…how does that even make sense?" Azura gasped.

"Easy. Flozell was hiding his true alliegance," Janz replied. "When we searched his office, we found a number of documents written in what looked like some sort of code. And, we also found that one of the drawers in his desk had a false bottom. When we opened that up, we found a hidden compartment with a few more papers and some of them were stamped with the Red Claw's insignia. We took the papers to an Allied cryptographer and, sure enough, they were coded orders from the Red Claw. This suggests that Flozell had been working as a double agent for awhile. The soldiers you guys fought really were Cilaean troops, but Flozell had duped them into thinking Bryan was the enemy."

"Those coded orders not only prove that Bryan was framed, but also that Flozell knew it all along," Lauren revealed. "When the cryptographer deciphered the coded orders, they revealed that Flozell was commissioned by the Red Claw to disguise a group of their members as Bryan's platoon and send them to attack a few random villages. That way, he could frame Bryan and have an excuse to kill him while keeping his image as a 'respected and devoted leader' intact."

"Errgh, THAT BASTARD!" Bryan exclaimed, his rage building quickly. "He deliberately tried to kill me!"

"Who tried to kill you?" a familiar voice spoke up. The group turned around to see Owen had entered the audience chamber, doubtlessly having overheard Bryan's shouting.

"…D-Dad! I, uh…" Bryan gasped, and then brought a hand to his face. "Dang it…"

"Bryan," Owen coaxed sternly, folding his arms and tapping a foot on the floor.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain…" Bryan gave in. He then told his father of the incident that had occurred in Keanu and how Faline had saved him.

"I see… It angers me that you went through that horrible experience," Owen commented once his son was finished. "But Faline is quite a lovely young woman. It warms my heart to know that my son has a girl who loves him so much. I'll have to thank her for what she's done for you."

"Heh, yeah…" Bryan replied, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but there is more," Janz spoke up. "King Wencelis has a new mission for all of us, milady."

"Oh?" Azura wondered.

"Yeah, on our way back here, we discovered that the Red Claw built another large encampment near the northern border at the foot of the mountains," Lauren replied. "We informed King Wencelis of it just before we came in here. We do not know if there are enough Meloran and Red Claw troops there to invade Aracion, or how many other camps there might be, but he wants your army to raze the camp before the forces there can mount an assault against the capital."

"What? But how did they return so quickly after…?" Azura began, but couldn't finish. "This is bad. We'll leave right after we gather our troops. You both may join us if you want. Bryan, I want the same group we had before with the addition of Cato and Elincia if the two of them are ready. We'll also leave Lartz behind to rest. Let's go get everyone!"

"You got it. I'm just as worried about this as you are, so I'll make it snappy. Father, I apologize, but we're going to be leaving again soon."

"Don't worry, you're doing what you have to do," Owen replied with a smile.

Bryan nodded and with that, he and Azura went to gather their comrades. Janz and Lauren quickly alerted some of the troops as well and prepared to depart. Faline, Marina, and Kevin's group in particular were shocked to hear of Flozell's true colors, but it came as no surprise to the hot-tempered Skye. As usual, he expected as much from his enemies. As Azura descended the stairs to reach to the main gate sometime later, she was stopped by a familiar voice ringing out behind her. She turned around at the bottom of the staircase to see Leyon descending towards her.

"Hey, Azura…" he spoke up. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Sure, what's on your mind? Did you remember anything yet?" Azura inquired, hoping that his memory might have improved.

"Well, I'm not sure what to make of this exactly…" Leyon admitted. "But this dream I had during my sleep… It seemed so familiar, but I couldn't figure out where or when I'd experienced those events before. In the dream, I was with those two knights… Natalie and Eliot, I think? They were, well, quarreling a bit. And for no apparent reason, I just rolled my eyes. It was pure and simple instinct, as if I'd seen it a hundred times before, but I don't understand how that could be. And there was another man who we'd never seen before, yet he seemed the most familiar of all. He seemed to know me very well too, I could tell by the way he looked at me. But still, I have no idea who he was."

Azura's eyes widened slightly upon hearing Leyon's words, for she had a _very_ good idea who that apparition might be. _His brother…_

"Really? Well, we'll keep working on this," Azura assured him. "Just keep fighting as well as you have been and perhaps in time you'll remember."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Oh, hey there, General Leyon," Derien spoke up from a nearby doorway. "I have to apologize for disappearing suddenly after we took back Fort Tehya. I needed to return to King Rothgar and explain myself to him right away."

"…Huh? Who are you? What are you talking about?" Leyon inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"What? What do you mean, 'who am I?' What's the matter with you?"

"Um, Derien… This might come as a shock to you, but an injury caused Leyon to lose his memory," Azura explained.

"Yeah, I can't remember much of anything right now," Leyon admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Oh wow, I see…" Derien commented, unable to hide a cringe. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

"…Actually, it just might be helpful for you to come with us on our next mission," Azura suggested. "I think working with people he knew might help to jog Leyon's memory. And we could use your help in any case, so it would be very appreciated if you joined us."

"Ah, then I'm glad to be of service."

"Great! Leyon, I'm going to go find out how Lartz is doing. Be sure to talk to me whenever you need to or if you remember anything."

"Of course," Leyon agreed.

Azura then continued to the royal clinic where Lartz had been resting since his return to Aracion. When Azura arrived at his room, she found him sleeping peacefully and chose not to disturb him. Instead, she headed for the main hall to meet with her comrades. She definitely had to tell Eliot about Leyon's dream later as well. She didn't know if Leyon had seen Russell in his dreams, but she strongly suspected it and that could be a good sign. Perhaps Eliot could provide some insight into what events occurred in the dream and bring them that much closer to restoring the general's memory. And, ludicrous though the idea seemed, they might even reenact one of the pranks which Bronwyn had told her that Leyon and Russell had played with their pet lizards. Azura also suspected that talking to Leyon about where he had gotten Olegxing was likely a critical step, only she was loathe to make him relive the depression he went through after Russell had disappeared and was given up for dead. Still, she decided to use it as a last resort in case nothing else jogged his memory.

When she arrived in the main hall, Azura was pleased to see most of her chosen group already waiting and ready to depart. The only ones who hadn't appeared yet were Faline, Janz, and Lauren, whom Azura assumed would show up soon, and Cato, who had said earlier that he would rejoin the group outside because he wanted to do some early morning training before departing. Azura then briefed her comrades on their latest mission and awaited the arrival of their absent troops. After glancing in Skye's direction, she noticed him gulping again at the sight of Raela's ever-present Sleep staff. She then arched an eyebrow, wondering why in the world anyone would fear such a thing. Bryan must have noticed her gesture as well, as he approached her soon after and brought the matter up.

"Hey Azura, if you're wondering, I can tell you why Skye's so afraid of Sleep staves."

"Oh?" Azura wondered.

"Yeah, he's just as afraid of them as you are of spiders and Kiel is of dragons," Bryan began. "See, the only time he was ever hit by one of those staves, he had a horrible nightmare in his sleep. Now, I don't think Sleep staves really cause nightmares since the staff causes a trance rather than real sleep, but I still can't blame him. Though, seeing him squirm around Raela is admittedly hilarious."

Bryan then chuckled.

"Heh, I see," Azura replied. "Raela has obviously figured out this fear of his too, I notice."

"Haha, yeah. In fact, not long before you came down here, she taunted him with the staff again and—"

"BRYAN!" Skye's voice thundered from nearby.

"Ah, hi there, Skye," Bryan greeted, though rather nervously.

"Bryan, were you telling Azura about my thing with Sleep staves?" Skye demanded. "I told you to keep that between us!"

"Well, sorry, but I figured Azura should know about it," Bryan replied, his own annoyance growing. "I want you to avoid Sleep staves as much as you do."

"Yeah, well, it's embarrassing! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with this! You've always been bad at keeping secrets!"

"Oh yeah? Just be glad I haven't told anyone about how your name's just an alias!"

With that, the entire room fell silent and Skye's face turned beet red with anger. Bryan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he realized what he'd said and he slapped his face in aggravation.

"DAMN IT, BRYAN!" Skye retorted angrily. "…Fine. I suppose that secret would have eventually gotten out anyway."

"Skye… What was Bryan talking about?" Azura inquired, puzzled over this revelation. Although Skye had opened up to her at times about his relationship with Kye, the sniper did seem to play his hand quite close to his vest. How many secrets was Skye hiding?

"Well, I'd tell you, but Kye would throw a hissy fit if I did," Skye replied. "It's complicated…and unpleasant."

"Skye, no…" a familiar young voice stepped in before Azura could respond.

"Kye! I…" Skye uttered, but couldn't finish. His brother had approached moments later.

"Skye, you can tell them the truth. I won't get mad anymore," Kye assured his older brother. "I decided that it's time to let go of the past. Nothing will change it, after all, and I agree with what you said earlier, we would have eventually been found out anyway."

"Kye… Well, alright, little bro, if that's how you feel," Skye replied and turned to Azura. "The truth is, Skye isn't my real name. It's just a nickname I've been passing off as my birth name. My actual name is Skyler."

"And mine is Kyle," Kye added. "We both passed off our nicknames as our true names."

"Precisely."

"But why?" Azura wondered.

Skye then explained that not long after he had joined the Talgrian army, his parents, who worked as spies, were sent on an important mission outside the country. Since Skye was away, they had little choice but to take the young Kye with them. Since the brothers' parents had gone on so many missions, they had quite a few contacts abroad who could offer them lodging and back up their cover stories. Having no one else to take care of Kye, the two spies had hoped one of their contacts might be willing. Unfortunately, during the journey, their parents met a terrible fate, and worse still, Kye had disappeared. Skye received a message that they were killed by assassins near the Cilaean mountains and that Kye was missing. After several days of searching, Skye had found his brother. The young thief was bruised, battered, and unconscious in the woods not far from their parents' encampment. Skye was furious at this, and Kye was just as angry when he awoke from his coma and heard the story. They later became resentful towards their parents, angry over how they had given their jobs more attention than their own children and for nearly getting Kye killed by taking him along on such a dangerous journey. That's when they decided to only go by their nicknames, as their real names reminded them too much of how their parents would address them.

"And that's the story," Skye finished. "We still don't know how my brother ended up in the middle of the woods, but we hated that our parents' negligence nearly got him killed."

"Exactly. I will never forgive them, but I know I must look more towards the future," Kye added. "It's not as if the past was ever appealing."

"I see…" Azura replied, her tone soft and soothing. "I'm sorry your parents didn't raise you the way they should have. I can see why you did what you did. But you don't mind if I keep calling you both Skye and Kye, do you? I've gotten pretty used to those names."

"Not at all," Skye replied with a small smile. "I rather like the nickname anyway."

"Yeah, me too!" Kye agreed.

"I'm sorry for blurting that out though," Bryan cut in. "You're right, I've never been the best at keeping secrets…"

"Don't worry about it, Bryan. I've put up with it since I met you. It's not a big deal," Skye assured.

"Really?"

Skye then put an arm around his friend's shoulders and yanked him towards him.

"Hey, would I lie to my best bud?"

Bryan shot him a smile.

"Heh, I guess not. By the way, we'll still be best friends even after I become king of Astryn, right?"

"Well, duh, of course we will! You having royal blood won't change a thing! I was quite surprised to find that the kid I grew up with was actually a prince all this time, but it doesn't matter as long as I'm still his number one buddy! Of course, I won't ever try to get between you and Faline, though."

Skye let Bryan go as he spoke his words.

"Thanks, Skye. That means a lot," Bryan replied with a smile. "Here's to a lasting friendship!"

With that, the two pumped fists.

"Yeah!" Skye blurted happily.

"…Hey, speaking of Faline, where is she?" Bryan wondered. Before anyone could reply, a familiar voice rang out from somewhere nearby in undisguised agony.

"What the—!" Bryan blurted, alarmed and bolting in the direction of the sound. He crashed through a nearby doorway and about three paces beyond the threshold, nearly bowled over a near-hysterical Faline.

"Bryan! Oh, Bryan!" Faline sobbed aloud as Bryan skidded to a halt, tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell against his chest and continued to weep.

"Faline, what's the matter?" Bryan worriedly inquired. "If there's another man bothering you, just point him out to me. I'll beat him to a pulp with his own legs."

"N-No, it's not that…" Faline gasped out between sobs, her tears beginning to wet Bryan's chest plate. "Janz and Lauren pulled me aside in the hall as I was coming down here and said they needed to talk to me privately. One of the villages the Red Claw razed in Cilae…was my hometown. And they've killed my mother! They took her away from me! My mother's dead!"

Faline then wailed into Bryan's chest.

"Oh… Faline… I am so sorry…" Bryan replied, giving her a comforting hug.

"My relationship with her wasn't the best it could've been…" Faline admitted with a sniffle. "But she was still my mother and the only person who ever cared for me and my sisters while we were growing up… And now she's g-gone!"

Faline's words were choked away as her weeping grew louder.

"What about your father? Is there any news about him?"

"No… But there hasn't been for a long time. He abandoned us when we were very young. At first he cared for my mother, but he was a very impatient and demanding man and eventually began to think she was worthless and weak. He was also disappointed that she never gave him a son. He was never satisfied at anything she did either, including raising me and my sisters. He thought we were worthless and weak as well and, when he realized Mother would never bear him any sons, he left her to raise us all on her own."

"What? That's just... I can't believe him. That's just plain wrong."

"I couldn't agree more. After my father left, we remained poor for a long time. Mother had a few friends that supported her as best as they could, but they were busy people and they had their own problems to deal with. They did give us gifts out of pity, though, and occasionally let my sisters and I do work for them so we could earn some money. But because our family was in such bad shape and Mother had to work so hard to get money, I became a Pegasus knight as soon as I could to help feed and clothe my family. My sisters have been doing the same, and they should be okay since they've been in Jerusa training all this time, but… With this war going on, who knows how long that will last…"

Faline's dire words struck a chord with Bryan. Meloran and Red Claw forces had been running rampant in Cilae for months now, not only robbing and killing innocent people but cutting off and surrounding the bulk of the Allied armies at the Cilae-Melora border. If things didn't turn around, and soon, both Cilae and the entrapped allied troops would be lost and, after that, the rest of Allied Command would surely crumble.

There was little time left to avert this, but that time would have to be enough.

"…I'm so sorry to hear this. But don't worry. I would never abandon you, Faline. You mean the world to me and you've always helped me and the rest of us when we were down. It's time I did the same for you."

"Oh, Bryan… Th-Thank you…"

"You're very welcome," Bryan replied lovingly.

Glancing back the way he came, the Sentinel saw that Azura had followed him but had the sense to close the door and give the pair their privacy.

"Azura, " Bryan spoke. "If I may suggest, Faline should probably stay behind this time. She's in no shape to fight at the moment."

"Yes, I absolutely agree," Azura seconded. "I, too, am terribly sorry about all of this, Faline. Would you be alright remaining here while the rest of us head out?"

"Huh? Oh, of course," Faline stammered, turning to face Azura. "As much as I'd love to tear the Red Claw to pieces right now, I just can't find the strength…"

"I understand," Bryan added, wiping a tear from Faline's cheek. "Not many could after hearing news like this. But I promise that I'll return as soon as possible. The first thing I'll do when I get back is find you."

"Okay… Thank you so much, Bryan," Faline replied, a hint of a smile finally dawning her face. "I love you…"

"And I love you. We must depart soon, alright?"

"Of course… Oh wait, Janz and Lauren also said that they have business to attend to here, but that they'll meet up with you guys later."

"Oh, alright then, we'll depart immediately," Azura decided.

"Indeed. Faline, that means I'll be leaving now, alright?"

"Yes. I'll be okay…"

With that, the couple allowed their lips to meet in a passionate farewell kiss.

"Be careful out there, my handsome prince," Faline whispered once they parted.

"Always," Bryan replied with a grin as he and Faline clasped hands.

With that, the group headed out while Faline headed back upstairs. Azura didn't like losing another flying unit, especially since Faline was promoted while Marina wasn't and that Lartz would likely be out of action for awhile, but she knew it would be wrong of her to try persuading the saddened Falcon Knight to join the group. And even if Faline had agreed to it, she couldn't possibly have her head on straight after such a blow. Instead, Azura focused on collecting Cato and getting her army out to the Red Claw encampment near the border. Her earlier question also rang through her mind again. How had the vicious bandit army constructed a new camp so quickly after the first one near the river had been destroyed? Was Melora really able to reinforce them that much and so quickly? Perhaps the camp had been there for some time now and had gone undiscovered until now? Or had something else happened, something that Azura's army was not yet aware of? She had hoped to find the answers once they arrived.

Thankfully, since Aracion was not far from the mountainous portion of the Talgria-Eraghoa border, the group spotted the mountains within a few hours. And just as Janz and Lauren reported, there was another large Red Claw encampment waiting for them at the foot of the nearest mountain. However, this one was even bigger than the last and included units of every kind, even thieves, healers, mages, and to Marina's dismay, Pegasus knights were once again amongst the enemy as well. Some of them were even promoted to Falcon Knights. What's more, there were also large boulders, catapults, and ballistae waiting for Azura's army at the tops of the nearby mountain cliffs and trails, each stocked with a prodigious cache of ammunition. It was clear that Melora and the Red Claw were making a second attempt of what they had planned at the river, renewing their efforts to invade Aracion. Azura and her troops did have one thing in their favor though. Beorc and laguz could only climb so far up these mountains, as they were impassable where the Eraghoan and Talgrian borders met those of Astryn. If the group could make it up to the enemy camp, then the Red Claw would be effectively trapped.

"This…will be a tough fight," Azura surmised. "Alright, I have a plan. The more heavily armored units and the healers will stay down here and draw the enemy's attention! The rest of us will slip past and knock out the guys on the cliffs!"

"That sounds good to me," Bryan agreed. "Marina should stay down here too though. Those ballistae would cut her to pieces."

"Yeah, I had the same thought. Anyhow, after we take out the enemies manning the siege weapons, we can use them ourselves," Ike added with a wry grin. "'Do unto others.'"

"But seeing all those Pegasus knights sickens me! I can't believe how many are siding with our enemy!" Marina blurted angrily.

"I agree, but I don't think they're Cilaean," Bryan replied. "Call me crazy, but I have a feeling at least most of them are coming from Astryn. I'll explain why later."

"Alright, then let's get this party started!" Azura commanded. "And Kiel, there aren't many dracoknights here, so _please_ go fight this time."

"I-I'll try…" Kiel stammered, transforming nervously.

"Good. Now everyone, CHARGE!"


	27. Allied Command's Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several royals of Altarais, including Bryan, come together in Aracion to discuss the war...and some very dire news. Azura's army then accompanies Bryan to Astryn again, so he can fulfill his realized duty to his new kingdom and rescue it from years of hardship. When they cross the border, however, they discover something else is very wrong...

Chapter 27: Allied Command's Stand 

As Azura had commanded, the troops divided into two separate forces and began their attack. Ike, Bryan, Morris, the Royal Knights, Marina, Kevin, and the wolf siblings remained at the base of the mountain to divert the Red Claw's attention while Azura and the rest of the group headed for the siege weapons on the cliffs. Once these emplacements were captured, the Red Claw would be in for a nasty surprise. Azura was concerned, however, about how the mounted and armored warriors would fare once the siege weapons targeted them. The mounted knights might be able to outmaneuver the enemy munitions, but the armored foot knights would not be so fortunate. Still, they had no choice since horses could not climb the rocky ledges on the mountainside and it was too dangerous for Marina to come in range of the ballistae.

Since the healers had been left with the diversionary force, they might be able to weather the assault. However, that also meant that Azura's group would be at a serious disadvantage if the emplacements were heavily guarded. Inevitably, Bryan's force was spotted and a group of the Red Claw rushed out to attack. By the look of things, the Red Claw members had been caught off guard. At least a third of their force was still trickling out of their tents while nearly as many were scrambling to grab their weapons and strap on their armor. However, Azura suspected these enemies would prove to be deadlier adversaries than their cohorts had been at the Kiang River. Though the encampment itself had been taken unawares, the enemy manning the siege weapons hadn't been caught napping. The line of Red Claw charging towards Bryan suddenly jerked to a halt…as a salvo of catapult stones and ballista bolts were unleashed. Bryan's group managed to dodge the projectiles as they crashed into the earth with a thunderous report, but it had thrown their formation into disarray. And, the oncoming Red Claw were more than eager to capitalize on this advantage.

It was all too apparent that the Red Claw were learning from their past mistakes, and were growing deadlier all the while. Ike had been sent sprawling by a near-miss from a catapult stone and had barely regained his feet when a Swordmaster, a Warrior, a Sage and an armored swordsman set upon him. Curiously, none of the Red Claw members seemed to recognize Ike. When he dispatched the armored swordsman with a flawless Aether, however, he saw many of his foes blanch. The Swordmaster and Warrior had become so terrified that Ike could've sworn they were trying not to cling to each other.

"I-It's true! He _is_ alive!" the Warrior stammered, nearly dropping his axe.

"Oh man! The supreme commander is so busted!" the Swordmaster replied, backing away slowly and then breaking into a run.

"What a coincidence!" Ike taunted. "So are you!"

With that, the hero twirled Ragnell and launched shockwaves into both bandits, sending them flying into a nearby rock. After doing the same to the equally terrified sage, Ike's grin suddenly vanished as he found himself surrounded by at least a dozen enemies. He gritted his teeth as he eyed his many opponents. These new arrivals still seemed nervous about engaging the infamous Ike, but they were also probably hoping to overwhelm the pressured hero. Thankfully, Elincia soon spotted her love's predicament and quickly climbed back down to the base of the mountain. A few of the knights soon followed, but Elincia arrived first and drove Amiti into a few lancers before they had any chance to retaliate.

"Elincia!" Ike blurted in alarm as he saw his fiancée cut through the enemies. "You should be—!"

"Ike! No, you 'd never be able to beat all of those guys at once!" Elincia protested as the knights came in to aid them.

Ike was about to protest further when another barrage of catapult stones was seen hurtling through the air towards them. Ike and Elincia drew back while the knights scattered, the boulders crashing to earth in a succession of deafening impacts. After that, Ike's objections were further stalled by a Halberdier, likely the commander of the enemy contingent, who charged the hero. The Halberdier's killer lance made him dangerous, as he could deal critical blows quite easily with it, but either of Ike's swords would give him a clear advantage in power. The Halberdier, unfortunately, also seemed to be aware of this and tried to keep Ike off balance with shield bashes and using the shaft of his lance to trip Ike up. Elincia, meanwhile, had swung around to attack the enemy's flank but the Halberdier managed to barely bend away from her lunge.

"Errrg. Ya know what, lassie?" the commander intoned warningly. "You're startin' to get on my nerves!"

"HEY! You lay one finger on her and you're dead!" Ike threatened. "I eat punks like you for breakfast!"

"Sorry to spoil your appetite," the commander taunted before launching the pommel of his lance in Ike's face. If he hadn't craned his head out of way, Ike would have come away toothless.

The hero figuring that Ragnell's shockwaves wouldn't do much against his foe's armor, locked blades with the Halberdier. Ike was just about ready to kick himself for not switching to his axe by now, but this enemy was much too quick to give Ike a chance. Ike continued to assail the enemy from the front while Elincia darted from one flank to the other, trying to strike the enemy where he would not be able to fend them off. While this clash continued, the ballistae and catapults still in the hands of the Red Claw continued to fire upon Bryan's force. The mounted knights were simply too fast to strike, so the enemy was concentrating their firepower on the infantry. While Ike was busy with his opponent, a Red Claw archer manning a ballista spied the blue haired hero and aimed his emplacement at the distracted swordsman. Elincia soon spotted the danger and quickly rushed for her endangered fiancé.

"NO!" she cried as she maneuvered to his side and shoved him as hard as she could. The bolt flew past them both, slicing through the air…and Elincia's back.

"ELINCIA!" Ike exclaimed in shock as Elincia screamed in pain, and his shock became horror as she seemed to go limp in his grasp.

"Allow me to expedite your reunion," the commander offered wickedly, hefting his lance.

Ike, in an overpowering rage, drove his foot into his foe's gut after, sending him flying into the cliff wall nearby, and took the wounded Elincia in his arms. Blood was pouring out of her lower back, but it looked as if the bolt had only scored a glancing hit. A direct impact, and…Ike didn't even want to finish the thought.

"Elincia! What did you do that for?" Ike demanded.

"Ike, that bolt would've probably killed you… Elincia replied, her voice weak and her breath shallow and shuddering. "And you've saved me more times than I can count in the past. It was time I did the same for you…"

"But…"

"Ike!" a familiar male voice yelled. Ike turned to see Boyd rushing over, followed by Azura. "Holy crap…"

"Elincia!" Azura gasped. "This looks bad. Ike, bring her to Bronwyn's wagon, quick! I'll send Raela over there with you! The rest of us will finish this!"

"They'll pay for this!" Boyd declared.

"Alright, thanks, you guys!" Ike replied and quickly carried Elincia to the wagon. "You're going to be fine, Elincia."

"Thank you, Ike…"

Meanwhile, Skye commandeered an enemy ballistae. Turning it upon a neighboring cliff, he let the massive bolt fly. His aim, naturally, was true and the remainder of the enemies on the cliffs were eliminated, leaving the rest of the siege weapons ripe for the picking. Once the emplacements were captured, they were turned against the Red Claw and the camp was bombarded with a vengeance. Raela, meanwhile, had joined Ike in Bronwyn's wagon and examined Elincia's wound. Though it bled freely, Ike was relieved when Raela reported that the bolt's glancing impact had not hit a major organ or artery. The injury was quite painful, but Elincia remained brave due to her fiancé's reassuring presence. Ike heaved a sigh of relief as Raela focused her Heal staff on the wound, mending it as if it had never existed.

"You're lucky that wasn't a direct hit, lass," Bronwyn commented. "You'd be amazed at the sort of damage those can do."

As Bronwyn spoke these words, her gaze shifted meaningfully to the stump which was all the remained of her lost leg. Elincia, taking the hint, grasped Ike as if she would never let him go.

"Raela! Raela!" Lily's voice soon called from outside of the wagon.

"Hm?" Raela replied. "What is it, Lily?"

"The others have been advancing into the camp. Look what Kye found in one of the tents!"

Raela, Ike, and Elincia gasped when they saw Lily holding a Florete, a pink-bladed sword which could discharge magical shockwave much like Ragnell's.

"My Florete! I knew some of these imbeciles looked familiar! They're the same bandits that destroyed our home!" Raela realized. "Lily, it's time for some major payback!"

"Right on, Sis! Let's get them! We're so much stronger now!"

Lily then tossed the Florete to her sister. Raela easily caught it in her right hand and twirled it.

"Let's go!" she ordered. Lily was not reluctant to follow her sister back into the battle.

Meanwhile, Ike remained inside Bronwyn's wagon with Elincia as her near-miss had left her too shaken up to return to the field for the time being. Bronwyn had not minded, since she said she'd have done the same. Besides, the lovers suspected that Bronwyn's comment, about how lucky Elincia was to have avoided taking a direct hit, came from experience. Leyon _had_ mentioned that Bronwyn had been relieved of her post as Deputy Commander of the Royal Knights after losing her leg in battle. Deciding not to leave Elincia to chance, Ike chose to guard the wagon while the rest of the army battled what was left of the Red Claw contingent. Now that Azura's force had control of the siege weapons, the momentum of the battle was now firmly in their favor. Several Red Claw tents, and Red Claw members, had been crushed or impaled in the bombardment and those who survived were assailed by the remainder of Bryan's force. The combat jerked to a halt, however, a few minutes later as bright flashes of orange and yellow light burst into view.

"Whoa, was that Lily?" Ike wondered, though he already knew the answer.

"Sure was!" Bronwyn confirmed. "That wee lass is better with an Elfire tome than I gave her credit for!"

"You can say that again," Elincia agreed. "She could probably give Soren a run for his money now."

"Perhaps," Ike replied. "Especially since fire magic has the advantage over wind. Don't tell him I said that, though. He's…touchy."

Ike, Elincia, and Bronwyn watched and waited as the battle drew to a close. Suddenly, a few feminine shrieks echoed from somewhere nearby and a faint light flared to life on the horizon. As the light faded away several moments later, more flashes of orange and yellow illuminated the sky. They were more fire spells from Lily, no doubt, and both Ike and Elincia had a strong hunch about what had just occurred. Bronwyn soon shouted once more from the seat of her wagon, her eyes going wide with amazement.

"Well I'll be darned! You kids are not going to believe this!"

"Hey Ike, Elincia! Come out here!" Azura added excitedly before the pair could respond.

"Huh?" Ike replied, rushing outside. Elincia soon followed him, though she was still rather shaken from her earlier experience.

Standing in the middle of the tattered Red Claw encampment, surrounded by at least a dozen enemy corpses, were none other than both Lily and Raela, but their appearances had changed. Lily's cloak, which had once reached within a hairsbreadth of her, now cascaded down to her ankles while intricate runes now wove across the fabric's surface. Her cloak also expanded to completely cover her shoulders. Her short skirt lengthened to enshroud her legs in a silky, gossamer material with a slit down the side while her boots became sandals with platform soles, though with fairly low heels. Raela too had changed, for she was now mounted upon a light brown horse garbed in a blue armored chest plate, elegant saddle, and silver studded reins. Her blue dress had been replaced with a stylish tunic while her long cape-like scarf had also become more ornate. Lily was standing nearly back to back with the horse, the faces of both sisters contorted in expressions of deep intensity and barely restrained anger.

"Dang, did they do this?" Ike inquired.

"Yep, they really taught these thugs a thing or two," Boyd replied.

"I'll say! Where'd the horse come from though?" Elincia wondered.

"Call it a prize of war," Azura replied. "One of the catapult stones hit the enemy stables during the battle. It had lodged itself in the entrance of one of the stalls, but Raela rescued the horse by cleaving the rock in half with her Florete's shockwave. It took an instant liking to her right after. Once Raela hopped on its back, bam, she became a Valkyrie. Lily followed suit soon after and is now a Fire Sage."

"Oh wow," Ike replied. "I assume the battle's over now? I don't see any Red Claw members anymore. Well, none that are still breathing, anyway."

"Yeah, those girls were on fire. But I don't blame them. They've wanted to avenge the deaths of their parents for a long time, and they've finally done it."

"I know how that feels…"

Not far away, in the midst of scavenging the carnage for enemy documents, intact arrows and other supplies, Skye heard snatches of this conversation. And, what he heard caused him to go pale.

"Oh man… Now I'm _really_ busted if I get on her bad side again," he muttered under his breath, shuddering.

Raela merely giggled at Skye's mild terror while Bryan tried hard not to burst into laughter. Skye glared at him moments later. Before he could retaliate, however, Kye had come bursting onto the scene, excitement in his eyes.

"Lady Azura! Come check this out! I found something interesting while nosing around in one of those tents!" he hollered. "I think it might've belonged to one of the knights!"

"Oh? What makes you suspect that?" Azura wondered.

"Just take a look!"

Kye then produced what appeared to be a gold medal. It looked as if the metal was formed into the shape on an unblinking eye, eternally staring with an intense gaze, bisected by a pair of crossed arrows. The medal, by the look of it, had seen better days and had changed hands many, for it was very dirty and layered with tarnish.

"Hmm…" Azura contemplated. "You know, Leyon did say something about medals after we razed that Red Claw camp by the river, though I kinda doubt this is what he—"

"Hey, wait a sec! Let me see that!" Eliot interrupted, jumping off of his horse and very nearly trampling Kye in his haste to examine the medal. Despite a hint of displeasure at the near miss, Kye quickly handed Eliot the medal, very curious as to what he would make of it.

"Oh my goddess… I don't believe it," Eliot uttered, his eyes widening as he gazed upon the tarnished medal. "This medal is Russell's! It's the Order of the Golden Arrow that he was awarded years ago!"

"What?" Azura gasped, her own eyes widening.

"Who's Russell?" Ike wondered, arching one eyebrow.

"Russell…?" Leyon uttered from nearby, suddenly seeming to freeze in place with perplexity and shock plain on his features. "That name… Why does it sound so familiar to me?"

"He was General Leyon's brother, but he's been missing for three years and is presumed dead," Eliot explained, keeping his voice low. "I apologize, Ike, but it's too long of a story to get into now."

"So, this might help us restore Leyon's memory?" Ike inquired, his tone skeptical.

"I think so!" Eliot affirmed.

"But, how can you be sure the medal is Russell's?" Azura wondered. "The inscription on the back could've told us who it was awarded to, but it's too tarnished to read. Besides, this can't be the only Order of the Golden Arrow out there."

"It _is_ the only Order of the Golden Arrow…well, sort of," Elliot countered. "It's really tough to get one of these, you can only earn it by achieving fifty single-shot kills with a bow or crossbow."

"Maybe one of those is in my future then," Skye commented with a sly grin.

"Shut up," Elliot shot back. "Anyhow, the last one besides Russell's was awarded over a hundred years ago. But the knight who won it was killed in the battle where he made his fiftieth kill, so the medal was awarded posthumously. After that, his family donated it to the Royal Museum in Aracion. This can't be that medal though, it's still in its display case…and they practically soak it in tarnish remover."

"How do you know all of this?" Ike wondered, mildly perplexed.

"During my training to be a Royal Knight, I studied a lot about their history," Elliot replied. "I wanted to earn the Order of the Golden Arrow myself but, well, archery didn't pan out, so I decided to study the lance instead, which would've been my second choice."

"'Didn't pan out?'" Skye repeated, looking ready to burst into laughter. "You shot yourself in the foot three times in a row!"

"I said shut up!"

"People on the archery range still use you as the punch line to many a joke."

"I wonder how much archery you'll do once I take one of your hands off?"

"Nice try. Anyhow, there was this good one. It goes like-OUCH!"

Raela's staff, having recently been used to brain the jibing sniper, was leveled out to jab him in the ribs.

"Behave yourself...Blue Skye!" Raela ordered.

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to call him that!" Kye whined.

"Enough, you lot!" Azura bellowed. "Okay, this could be Russell's medal. Maybe it can help us."

"My thought exactly. Gen…er…Leyon, take a look at this!"

"Very well," Leyon agreed and approached. Eliot then showed him the medal.

"Do you remember this?" he inquired. "Do you recognize it at all?"

"…N-No… But it looks so familiar," Leyon admitted, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"But you've got to remember! Years ago, this medal was awarded to Russell," Eliot explained. "You testified to King Wencelis that Russell had achieved his fiftieth clean kill and then he gave you the honor of awarding it."

"I see… But I still can't…"

"Come on! I know you can do it! Take it and look at it closely!"

Eliot then gave the medal to Leyon, who eyed it curiously for several moments.

"And your axe! The one you've been staring at!" the knight desperately continued. "Russell gave it to you before he disappeared! It was a present for your birthday!"

"It wasn't wrapped, because how the heck do you wrap paper around something that sharp anyway?" Leyon asked no one in particular, almost as a reflex, but then snapping back to awareness. "Wait a minute, how the hell did I know that?"

"We're getting somewhere! You must remember that axe and who Russell is! You've got to!"

Leyon soon brought a hand to his head and grimaced.

"I remember…I remember…" Leyon grumbled through his frustration. "Argh! Why won't it come to me?"

Having a thought, Azura snatched the medal from Eliot's hand and placed it in Leyon's grasp. The frustrated general ran his hands over the tarnished gold, somewhat confusedly, but then let out a yelp as he came to the chain.

"Ouch! Not again!"

"'Again?'" Azura inquired. "How so?"

Leyon studied the cut on his finger, made by a jagged link in the medal's chain, as if pondering that very question. Then, a moment later, his eyes bulged.

"That happened when I was giving him the medal! I was holding it by the chain and cut myself on that jagged link…but, there's more. I know there is, but it's so blurry!"

"C'mon, Leyon! You've got to keep trying!" Azura coaxed.

"Blast… My head hurts again! My mind feels like it wants to remember all of this, but can't…" Leyon replied desperately.

"Don't give up!" Eliot insisted. "You've never given up! That's why you're such an amazing warrior!"

Upon hearing these words, Leyon felt a bizarre sensation come over him. It was like a faint smoldering under his breastbone, and yet one which grew hotter with each passing moment. That same fire seemed as though to surge into his veins, like a power that any mage would kill to possess. But, this flame was not magical. Yet, it was real. And, it was powerful. And above all, it was familiar. Even more familiar to Leyon that his own hands which, not so long ago, felt like they belonged to a stranger and which could do things he did not recall learning. Those words which Eliot had spoke thundered through his head once more. Only, it wasn't Eliot that was shouting them. It was a boy's voice, which Leyon somehow recognized as his own, though how he knew this eluded him. And, a flash of images now accompanied the sounds. He beheld a child who, by some unfathomable means, he recognized as himself. His younger self was speaking to a teenage boy equipped with a longbow and garbed in the lightweight leather and chainmail of an archer. The teenage boy with the longbow looked very much like a younger version of the strange man whom Leyon had seen in his dream…and then more images flooded into his consciousness, until they all seemed to blend together in an overwhelming cacophony of thoughts and hopes and joys and cares and tears which had been forgotten.

Until now.

The troubled general suddenly dropped to his knees, as if the barrage of liberated memories had physically struck him.

"I…know those words…" he uttered, grimacing again. "Russell… I…I said that to him!"

"Yes! It's happening!" Eliot replied, a smile crossing his features. "Keep going!"

"Yes… I remember that day! I remember my brother!" Leyon shouted, sounding quiet and stunned. "And the medal! I awarded it to him, because I always knew he'd someday be a hero to others besides me. And I was so proud of him because he was a hero to all of Talgria! I even gave him his famous nickname, Round-Shot Russell!"

"That's right! You came up with it when he took down twelve bandits with only one arrow each!"

"Actually, it was thirteen. We always used to make jokes about that. But, it's all finally coming back to me! Somehow, remembering one thing helped me to remember everything else…!"

"Oh, Leyon, I'm so relieved," Azura gushed, unthinkingly kneeling and flinging her arms about Leyon. "It's great to have you back!"

"Yes… I'm glad as well, but…" Leyon trailed off, more than a little startled by Azura's actions.

"Er…um…ah…"Azura stammered, rather shocked herself. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

Azura could hear what sounded like Eliot trying vainly to smother his laughter, and she replied with a glare promising violence. Leyon, however, did not seem to notice. Instead, a haunted look overwhelmed his features.

"Russell… Those thugs from the volcano must've been responsible… Not the eruption…not even that traitorous astrologer who lied to us about the volcano being dormant. But why? Why did it have to happen? Why did it have to be you…?"

"Leyon…" Azura replied, kneeling to Leyon's level once more. "I know this must be hard for you, having to relive this again. And I'm so sorry it had to come to this. But we need you to help Talgria win this war. And, I know that's what your brother would've wanted. He'd want you to stay strong and carry on his legacy."

"…Yes, you're right," Leyon agreed, his words coming out strong and sure as he rose to his feet. "I still miss him so much, but that's what both he and I wanted. And there's still a chance he could be alive. So I'll keep the medal for now. Perhaps I'll have a chance to return it…if I can find a gallon or so of that stuff they use to remove tarnish."

"Sounds good to me," Azura replied with a comforting smile. "We'd better get back to the castle now though. His majesty will definitely want to hear the good news. And with our luck, he's already got another mission lined up for us. Just don't forget that no matter where Russell is, he's not really dead so long as he is remembered."

As Azura stood up, Leyon was unable to take his eyes off of her. In the stretching second before he himself rose, he found himself wondering if he'd always thought she was so…attractive. When he finally looked away moments later, he could feel his cheeks turn a deep red. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. That is, except for Eliot. He smiled when he caught his superior officer blushing out of the corner of his eye.

"Speechless, General?" Eliot coyly wondered.

"Watch it, I can still withdraw my recommendation that you be awarded the Legion of Service!" Leyon quickly replied, though there was a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"You recommended me for the Legion of Service? Ah, that's just great. Thanks so much!"

For the second time in as many minutes, Leyon found himself being rather vigorously hugged during a moment of overwhelming joy. Overwhelming joy for Eliot, that is; Leyon found himself getting rather irritated.

"You won't get it if I'm suffocated. Stop hugging me!"

"Yes, Sir," Eliot replied sheepishly, relinquishing his superior officer.

"Thank you. And to answer your earlier question, I was just a little surprised. By the way, where's Natalie? Shouldn't she be here? I would've thought she'd have taken command after I was…debilitated."

"Yeah, I thought that too," Eliot replied. "Anyway, the deputy commander's been at the castle. She was…pretty upset about you losing your memory. We didn't think she'd have her head on straight, so Captain Bryan took command of the knights instead, as well as his own platoon. I'm sure he'll be glad he doesn't have to juggle _that_ anymore."

"I suppose I should've expected that. But…Eliot… I will confess to many doubts I once had about you and your fitness to serve as a Royal Knight. Back when you were first placed under my command, all I saw was a mutton-headed dolt with the heart of a lion and the brains of cuttlefish egg."

"Hey!"

"Still, since the war started, you've done well proving yourself. You've saved my life, helped to get my memory back and aided Azura in commanding the army. Never have I been happier to be wrong."

"That means a lot, General, it really does. But you're right about me being…unimpressive. I never thought I did as well as I could have either. Yet, you constantly telling me improve or else get my knighthood stripped really pushed me to make myself a better knight. And, well, it was no secret that you didn't think highly of me. But I vowed to remain loyal to you because, well, you inspired me. Just like Russell inspired you."

"I…had no idea. I'm humbled to serve with you."

"Heh… Thanks, General Leyon," Eliot replied with a smile and held up his hand.

"No. Thank _you!_ " Leyon countered, taking Eliot's hand in a bent-elbow hand clasp. Azura merely smiled and was glad that two were able to grow closer.

With that, the army began the march back to Aracion. Along the way, Bryan explained to Azura his theory regarding the Astrynian Pegasus knights and why they might have joined the Red Claw. He suspected that, with Astryn's terrible defeat in the last war and the impending death of Queen Marion, many of the country's one-time defenders had lost faith in Astryn itself and sided with the enemy. He was loathe to admit this, but it made sense and explained why the Red Claw never seemed to lack for numbers. Hopefully, once Bryan revealed himself as the heir to Astryn's throne, these desertions would end and the Red Claw would be that much weaker. During the journey, however, Azura remembered something that had been overshadowed by Leyon's recovery. Janz and Lauren never showed up. Hoping that nothing bad had happened to them, she and her group continued towards their destination. They had not gotten far, however, when two dark figures appeared in the sky. When they descended towards Azura, they were revealed to be Janz and Lauren themselves. Bryan slapped his face in aggravation when he saw the two raven laguz gazing at the razed camp ahead of them.

"Dang, I guess we're a little too late to the party," Janz realized.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Bryan demanded. "You two said you'd help us!"

"Well, excuuuuse me, Mister Prince! It wasn't our fault we were delayed!"

Lauren sighed in frustration, muttering something unflattering about men in general.

"Oh yeah?" Bryan shot back, and was about to let an insult fly when Janz's words registered. "Wait a minute, how'd you know about my bloodline?"

"Your girlfriend told me between her incessant sobbing, of course."

By now, Bryan's blood was boiling. He angrily snatched Janz out of the air and dragged him to earth.

"HEY! Talk about Faline like that again and I'll have you stuffed and roasted!"

"Alright, knock it off! Now!" Azura ordered, breaking the two men up. "Janz, Lauren, what happened?"

"Ahem, well, after we told Faline the bad news about her mother, we had some breakfast and then went out to the main gate," Janz explained. "Her majesty had sent us word from Perais not too long ago that she was going to visit the castle today and meet with King Wencelis. There is some sort of conference between the monarchs of Allied Command coming up. She requested that we meet her on the outskirts of Aracion. However, she failed to arrive as scheduled. Well, a Perais Raven is never late…unless something bad happens. So, we set out to search for her majesty. Fortunately, we found her soon enough and she reported that she and her escort of guards had run into a force of Melorans. Luckily, this group was no match for her majesty and she and the others arrived safely."

"That's right," Lauren added. "We also heard that Queen Belinda of Cilae and King Rothgar of Eraghoa will also be arriving at the castle soon. Because of the breach in communications that happened earlier, the one that allowed the Red Claw to trick General Derien into leaving Castle Eraghoa unguarded, the details are being kept secret. I can only assume that the monarchs plan to discuss the war effort…and how to change the fact that we're losing."

"Losing?" Boyd repeated, his temper showing. "We just wiped out a huge Red Claw camp in time for lunch!"

"True," Lauren conceded. "but the Raven messengers are all still missing, which means we have no way to communicate with the Allied armies in the field. Most of our troops are stationed at the Cilae-Melora border but, with the communications breakdown, we have no idea how they're holding up…or even if they're still alive. A number of the stolen Cilaean ships are still unaccounted for, and Melora can use them to circumvent our border defenses to strike our cities, as the Red Claw here were planning to do. And, to top it all off, Melora's forces have ours outnumbered by four-to-one."

"Oooookay, that _does_ sound bad," Boyd conceded.

"It's not 'bad,' it's hopeless" Soren corrected, shooting Ike a wry grin. "No wonder we found you here."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Ike admitted. "Still, if we can free the Raven messengers quickly enough to restore communications, and if we do that soon enough to help the troops on the frontlines, and if we can bring Astryn and Orenias into the war, then we'd at least even the odds."

"That's a lot of 'ifs,'" Soren pointed out. "Still, it wouldn't be the first ridiculously impossible thing you've pulled off."

"That might be what this meeting is about," Lauren suggested. "We should find out."

"I agree," Azura replied. "Let's get back to the castle quickly. We have much to tell King Wencelis ourselves."

With that, the group continued their journey. Although Azura was pleased that Leyon now had his memory back, she still wasn't satisfied. After all, it had partially been her fault that Leyon lost his memory in the first place. That mistake had likely done serious harm to the war effort at the worst possible time. And, she knew that another serious mistake like that would cost her army dearly. However, the young earl also knew that there were more important matters to deal with than dwelling on past failures. She _did_ owe Leyon an apology, at the very least, but she hardly lacked for more important things to do. Then again, would Leyon begin to think ill of her if she put off apologizing to him? _Wait, what am I thinking? I never liked him_ , Azura realized. _I only wanted to help Leyon because he's essential to winning this war._ _Hugging him was just my excitement and relief getting the better of me…but_ _…is that selfish?_ Azura then hung her head in shame.

"Maybe I'm the one who's the jerk…" Azura uttered.

"Hm?" an all too familiar voice piped up.

Azura jerked in the direction of the sound and, to her consternation, there was Leyon who had been riding alongside her the whole time.

"Oh, nothing…" Azura replied jumpily, quickly looking away.

"Hey, it's alright. I imagine you're upset about what happened back at Fort Absolon," Leyon guessed with a smile which Azura found strangely pleasant. "But don't worry about it. I'm always breaking up squabbles between Eliot and Natalie, and getting between two armed quarrelers has it hazards. Besides, we have more important things to think about right now. If it bothers you that much though, we can always talk later."

"Oh… Okay."

While Azura had done her best to cheer herself up, Ike and Elincia decided to hold off on telling their friends about their engagement until later on. Aside from the knowledge that their friends would make a great and humorous spectacle of the news, they didn't want to distract anyone too much from the war, especially since Melora and the Red Claw still held the advantage. Allied Command was slowly but surely losing the war and, if they didn't come up with a plan soon, then total defeat was inevitable. All they could hope for right now was Bryan successfully bringing Astryn and Orenias into the war on the Allied side to boost their strength and morale and rescue the raven messengers to restore communications.

When the gates of Castle Talgria finally came into view once more in the roads of Aracion, the weary warriors quickly entered in hopes of getting a good rest. The engagement had been a great victory, but having to carve through enemies and evade large bolts and rocks falling from the sky at the same time would surely exhaust anyone. While many of their comrades retreated to their rooms or the infirmaries, Azura and Leyon reported to Wencelis while Bryan sought out Faline as he had promised her earlier. Azura and Leyon, meanwhile, reported to Wencelis. When the pair arrived in their king's throne room, they were greeted by not only Wencelis himself, but also Rothgar, Lilah, Louise, and another woman with aqua green hair. She was garbed in flowing blue robes and sturdy brown boots. Around her waist was a sash decorated with a gold clip. A sheathed sword hung at her side. However, her face bore an expression of quiet dispair.

"Oh, Azura, you and your allies have returned," Wencelis spoke up. "Allow me to introduce the two of you to Belinda, the queen of Cilae. She and Rothgar arrived a short time ago."

"Ah, it's an honor to meet you, your majesty," Azura replied. "We heard about your arrival. And I'm pleased to see that you're okay as well, King Rothgar."

"And I am honored to meet you, Lady Azura," Belinda replied. "King Wencelis told me of your developing leadership skills over Elhorhi."

"I heard as well," Lilah put in kindly.

"Same here," Rothgar added with a smile. "Derien told me everything. I'm glad things are working out for you so far."

"Likewise," Azura replied, returning the gesture. "By the way, I bring good news. Leyon has his memory back."

"Yeah," Leyon added with a smile. "Eliot managed to snap me out of it."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Louise opined happily.

"Thank goodness," Wencelis replied with a sigh of relief. "And the Red Claw encampment?"

"We suffered a number of serious casualties, but the camp is razed," Azura reported. "We made sure every enemy there was defeated."

"Good. That is welcome news, especially after what I heard about the northern floodgate. It's bad enough that it was wrecked and Melora now has still another hole in our defenses to exploit, but now that Royce has taken an active role in this war…"

"Sadly, our troubles do not end there… If anything, they only get worse," Belinda added somberly. "Cilae…has fallen."

"…What?" Azura and Leyon shouted at the same time.

"…No," Wencelis uttered, his eyes wide with disbelief. "That…that's not possible!"

"That's what I said when I saw the Red Claw smash down the gates of our capital," Belina replied. "Sadly, we were both wrong. Several days ago, a massive Red Claw army invaded Jerusa. The city is now under their control. It was difficult to tell in all the chaos, but it appeared that the invasion came from the southeast."

"Did Allied Intelligence have any news of the enemy build-up?" Leyon inquired, clearly needing no time at all to reacquaint himself with his role as a general.

"No," Belinda replied somberly. "I had expected that any invasion of Jerusa would come from a northerly direction, from the ports that Melora might attack and occupy from the sea, or from the west if the border should be breached. We did not even consider that either Melora or the Red Claw would march their army all the way to the south and attack us from the rear…until it was too late."

"There's plenty of blame to go around," Louise agreed. "A task force of elements from the Fourth Talgrian Army platoon, the Seventh Talgrian Knighthood, the second Cilaean army and the third Cilaean Pegasus Knighthood was supposed to be protecting Jerusa and its outlying villages, but I had ordered them to redeploy to the north and west to where we expected the Melorans to strike from."

"What's more," Belinda went out, "Jerusa is, or rather, _was_ , a city dedicated to peaceful teachings of mind and soul alike. We had no fortified walls to repel intruders and our city defenses were undermanned. The city was taken in a matter of hours. The invasion was commanded by the most powerful axe wielder I'd ever seen. He called himself Bernard, the supreme commander of the Red Claw. Eilonwy, the leader of our Pegasus knights, and I managed to escape the capital in time along with some of our troops, but a large portion of the remaining defenders were wiped out. Jerusa was captured within mere hours."

"This is madness… Disastrous!" Wencelis uttered angrily.

"I agree," Rothgar added. "With Jerusa in enemy hands, the Allied armies at the border are effectively surrounded. If we do not break the siege against them, we will surely lose them. This latest setback also makes it easier for the enemy to target any of the other eastern Altarais nations. We have to take Jerusa back quickly."

"We'll decide a course of action soon," Wencelis decided and then turned to his three subjects. "Azura, where's Bryan? I'd like to speak with him as well."

"Oh, he's with Faline," Azura explained. "She received news this morning that her mother was killed in a Red Claw attack and I imagine he's trying to comfort her."

"I see. I'm so sorry to hear that. I wish I could offer him some time but, given the circumstances, I'm afraid that is not possible. I will send for him on the instant…no, strike that, I will seek him out personally. In the mean time, you and Leyon should go get some rest. I suspect we will be needing you two again soon enough."

"As you wish, your majesty," Leyon replied. Azura merely nodded nervously. Now that Cilae had been conquered, and the remaining nations of Allied Command were within Melora's grasp, she was more afraid than she'd ever been in her life. Could the other nations successfully avenge Cilae and drive back Melora? Or would they suffer the same fate? Only time could tell.

"Excellent," Wencelis commented, turning to the other monarchs. "Why don't the rest of you head to the conference chamber? I'll join you as soon as I can."

The other monarchs weren't hesitant to agree. The group then departed the throne room, with Leyon and Azura heading off in one direction while everyone else went in another. Wencelis, however, parted company with the other royals and entered the guest chambers. Bryan, he knew, would be here somewhere and Wencelis's need to have the prince of Astryn attend this meeting was urgent. The outcome of the war could very well depend upon it. Soon enough, just as Wencelis had turned the corner, he spied the young prince emerge from a room near the end of the hall

"Ah, Bryan, there you are," the Talgrian king greeted. "I've been looking for you. I heard about Faline's loss from Azura. Is she alright?"

"Oh, your majesty. Well, I wanted to talk to her, but it turns out she's taking a nap," Bryan reported. "I fear she cried herself to sleep. I'm really worried about her."

"Hm, I see… If you will pardon my asking, does Faline have any other family you are aware of?"

"Well, I know she has sisters who are also Pegasus Knights. Last either she or I heard, they were training in Jerusa."

The minute the name of the Cilaean capital was spoken, Wencelis felt his heart sink again, for he had an all too clear premonition on what fate had most likely befallen Faline's sisters.

"Your majesty, is something wrong? Wait, that's a stupid question. We're in the middle of a goddess-damned war."

"True, but circumstances offer us little pause for grief. I _do_ need you, but I will try to have you back at Faline's side quickly."

"Thanks, your majesty. What did you need?"

"Well, as you may know, Queen Belinda, King Rothgar, and Queen Lilah have arrived here today. We decided to have a meeting about our situation and the war effort and, we'd like to invite you to join us. You are Astryn's heir, after all, and I think it would be wise for us to act upon that."

"That's a good idea. I'll do the best I can."

"Excellent. Follow me. The others are waiting for us in the conference chamber. Louise and William will be there as well along with a couple other guests."

Bryan nodded and followed Wencelis out of the guest quarters. Within minutes, the two arrived at the doors to the conference chamber. As the Talgrian king cracked the door open, yet another cause for worry presented itself. It was no secret that the fall of Jerusa had badly shaken morale amongst the Allied leaders. And, as Louise had conceded, there was plenty of blame to go around for this latest, terrible setback. Wencelis had anticipated that tensions would be running high but, from the thunderous sounds lancing out of the crack in the doors, it was worse than he had expected.

And, the Talgrian King had expected it to be very, _very_ bad.

Inside the conference chamber, the Talgrian king and the prince of Astryn beheld Rothgar, Belinda, Lilah, Louise, William, Derien, and a woman Bryan had never seen before. The new arrival had auburn hair and wore armor similar to Faline's, only it was colored black and gold and was more ornate, no doubt distinguishing her as possessing a high rank in the Cilaean Pegasus knights, as well as a long, blue cape with a silver hem. The various figures were seated at the long, ornate table of the conference chamber...and, they were at each other's throats.

"By the Goddesses' left boob, what were you thinking?" the auburn haired woman railed at Louise. "You stripped Jerusa of its defenses while we were besieged on all sides!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Louise countered hotly. "We still hadn't restored contact with our armies on the border and our troops guarding the coast were spread too thin."

"So, an invasion from the south didn't even enter your head?"

"By the look of things, it didn't enter yours either!"

"Half of my Pegasus Knights lost their lives because of your incompetence!"

"You want to yell at somebody about that, yell at the Melorans!"

"What are they talking about?" Bryan whispered to Wencelis.

"Jerusa has fallen," Wencelis replied simply, blanching at the chaos unfolding before him. He desperately moved to intervene but, before he could even open his mouth, another brushfire crackled to life.

"What did you just call me?" Rothgar snarled at Belinda.

"You heard me, murderer," Belinda hissed, glaring at Rothgar with undisguised loathing.

Derien looked ready to voice his displeasure with Belinda's choice of words, likely with his fangs, but Rothgar restrained him.

"The events you speak of happened long before I was even _born_ , let alone took the throne, and our atonement was completed some time ago."

"Tell that to your victims. Cilae has not forgotten what happened, nor will they soon forget that your tribe abandoned us after professing to be our allies."

"Now, what is she talking about?" Bryan whispered to Wencelis, who looked as though despairing of stemming the chaos. "I mean, I know Eraghoa and Cilae aren't exactly friends, but Queen Belinda is making some very serious charges."

"They _are_ serious, but they are also irrelevant to the matter at hand," Wencelis replied harshly, but then resignation softened his features. "During the wars between the beorc and the laguz, before the coming of the Oathsworn and the peace, the Melorans sacked Eraghoa. Most of the wild game was slaughtered and the granaries stripped clean, leaving the wolf tribe with no food. A harsh winter set in soon thereafter, and many of wolves were starving. After that, the Cilaeans arrived."

"Cilae invaded Eraghoa?"

"I'd hesitate to call it an 'invasion.' The Cilaeans were attacked by Larame as well, and had fled into the Eraghoan woods to hide. The wolves, however, found them and…well…"

"Wait, you're not saying the wolves actually… _ate_ beorc are you?"

"I'm afraid so. On one level, I can understand why the Eraghoans did this. One would be amazed, and horrified, at what people will do when they are desperate. Shortly after the peace, Eraghoa offered a formal apology for the incident as well as other gestures to foster goodwill, but, as you can see, Cilae was not convinced."

Bryan could see that very clearly, along with the fact that Allied Command was literally crumbling before his eyes.

"Abandoned you?" Rothgar roared, unable to restrain his incredulity. "I sent so many of my warriors to help you regain the territory you lost, that I was accosted by the Red Claw in my own castle and thrown in my own dungeon!"

"I led the wolves into battle myself!" Derien seconded.

"And, the minute you got out of your cell, you recalled all your wolves from Cilae _after_ we'd been awaiting their help for weeks," Belinda shot back. "It's remarkable how quick you are to act when _your_ necks are on the line."

"Please my friends!" Wencelis called out vainly. "Our enemy is Melora, not those seated at this table!"

Wencelis hadn't even finished his sentence when the cauldron of anger before him boiled with even greater ferocity.

"There's no point in assigning blame for the fall of Jerusa," William spoke up. "None of us saw it coming."

"We might have if you had bothered to rescue my raven messengers," Lilah retorted. "They've been missing since the war began and, as I understand it, the "investigation" into their whereabouts is going nowhere."

"I've been a little preoccupied with stopping Melora from taking over the continent."

"So, my people simply aren't as important to the war effort?"

"I did not say that!"

"You didn't have to," the auburn haired woman cut in. "All you and the others have been doing is stalling for time while half of your "allies" have been getting cut to pieces!"

At this latest spark, the explosion finally came. The seated dignitaries suddenly vaulted to their feet, chairs flung to the walls, all screaming and shouting at once. Wencelis tried, yet again, to calm the storm but his words were swallowed by the din. Bryan looked on in shock, dismay and, eventually, anger as the arguing continued unabated. Finally, seeing Wencelis' shoulders sag in defeat, the prince of Astryn decided to intervene.

"Your Highness, let me try something."

"Please do, I only hope you are more successful than I."

"Just so you know, if this works then I'll reimburse you for the table."

"I…beg your pardon?"

Without bothering to answer the king's question, Bryan vaulted into the air. Twirling his Brave Lance in midflight, he came crashing down upon the conference table, impaling it with his weapon. The sound of the impact could've been mistaken for a thunderclap. The arguing abruptly ceased and, in sudden shock, the anger in the room abruptly crumbled…along with the table which came crashing to the floor as its legs gave out from beneath.

"By the goddess' left boob, what the hell is the matter with you people?" Bryan fumed deafeningly. "Melora has us by the throats, people depending on us for leadership and protection are on the brink of enslavement and we're here bickering?"

Bryan whirled to Belinda, seeming to tower over the Cilaean Queen.

"You've been railing at Rothgar for some time now, maybe _years_ , and over something that happened over two centuries ago! Shouldn't the fact that your capital and your people are in Isis' grip right now rank a little higher amongst your priorities?"

If Belinda was at all cowed by Bryan's thunderous entrance, his words snapped her out of it.

"I will not be spoken to by—" she began before Bryan cut her off.

"Someone telling it like it is? I've seen what Melora and the Red Claw do to people like the ones left behind in Jerusa. I saw the attacks on Galden, Narcoss and Kolah, and they were all massacres. Every minute you spent bickering with Rothgar likely cost a Cilaean their life. I know you Cilaeans write down damn near everything in your journals and diaries and history books and what-all. Sooner or later, people are going to be writing about what you did in this crisis and is this," Bryan paused to encompass the chamber with one arm. "To be what they have to say?"

Belinda looked as though she wanted to strangle Bryan but, after a moment, she shook her head and conceded the point.

"Very well," the Cilaean Queen replied, eyeing Rothgar with a still smoldering glare. "This grievance will have to be set aside for my people's sake. But, mark my words, it is not over."

Rothgar, looking rather displeased himself, only offered a curt nod in reply.

"And, you!" Bryan thundered, turning on Lilah and the auburn haired woman. "You think we've just been leaving Perais and Cilae high and dry? The Red Claw is swarming here in Talgria; two attempted invasions of Aracion were narrowly prevented. And, we checked every inch of every camp we attacked for clues about the whereabouts of the Ravens and any other prisoners, but we came away empty-handed. That's not for lack of trying, and we shed a lot of blood searching for the Ravens. And, as for who to blame for Jerusa being taken, I've got two very likely candidates: Isis and Flozell."

"Flozell?" the auburn haired woman spoke up. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Very likely, everything. Not long ago, I fought him in the village of Keanu. He accused me of being a traitor and attacked me. We later found out, via Janz and Lauren, that the real culprits were Red Claw members disguised as my platoon, and that Flozell was in on it. Janz and Lauren investigated his office and found documents proving that Flozell had been working with the Red Claw. Who's to say he didn't have a hand in planning the Red Claw's invasion of Jerusa as well?"

Several pairs of eyes widened at this declaration. Granted, Flozell being an accomplice to the fall of Jerusa prior to his death was only an educated guess. But, if it encouraged the people seated at the ex-table not to kill each other, it would serve nicely. Thankfully, a smoldering calm seemed to settle over the assembly. Lilah was the next to speak.

"I see you make your presence as memorable as ever," she commented. "So, now that the theatrics are over, what do you propose that we do to stop Melora?"

"The first thing we need to do is to even the odds," Bryan replied. "Melora has had us outnumbered and off-balance for far too long. My plan is to change that by bringing Astryn into the war on our side."

Belinda was, to put it mildly, skeptical.

"And how, oh Trouncer of Tables, do you intend to get Astryn to listen to you?" she inquired, with no small amount of sarcasm.

"I have one advantage," Bryan replied coolly. "I am the heir to Astyrn's throne."

Bryan's pronouncement was met with dead silence and clear expressions of astonishment.

"Ah, so you're the rumored prince of Astryn," Belinda realized. "From your attire, I also must conclude that you are also Captain Bryan, the famed Emerald Sentinel. It's certainly a surprise to meet you. This woman seated next to me is Eilonwy, the commander of Cilae's Pegasus knights."

"What's left of them," Eilonwy commented venomously. "I believe I've heard quite a bit about you as well, Bryan, from Faline. She certainly made the "amazing and handsome lancer in green armor" sound like her prince, though that being a literal truth didn't cross my mind."

"Eh, heh…" Bryan replied, his cheeks going red. "I'm still getting used to the idea, but I'm prepared to go through with it nonetheless."

"I'm pleased to hear that, Bryan," William put in.

"As am I," Wencelis added. "Bryan's plan to use his royal blood to bring Astryn to our side could, indeed, better our chances in this war. However, I'm skeptical about how this will go at first for a number of reasons. Astryn and Talgria have never been on good terms, but we must prevail against Melora and, to do that, we all must set aside our differences and work together. Bryan, if you please."

"Of course. Firstly, my father and I have to prove that we are even connected to Astryn's royal family," Bryan began. "Father told me that almost everyone who could vouch for us was killed in the last war. Right now, we're essentially strangers to the Astrynians and our chances of finding someone to validate our claim will be slim. But, I assure you all that it will be done. Next, we have to rebuild the Astrynian army, not only so that it can be of use to us, but because Astryn may already be under threat. From my father's accounts of the last war, General Shigo of Melora sought Astryn as his personal domain. If he really has broken ranks with Queen Isis and struck out on his own, then he is bound to attack them again at any time. In fact, he might already have done so. If that's the case, then I wouldn't put it past the Red Claw or Melorans serving Shigo to interfere, and Melorans loyal to Queen Isis may also act against this mission. So, I'll be working quickly. Defeating Shigo is likely the best way to build up my case. Once that is done, I'll then work on convincing the nobles as well as Orenias to join Allied Command."

"Orenias too?" Louise wondered, impressed. "They should be a great help against Melora. The dragon laguz are very strong."

"Indeed. With the dragons fighting on our side, we may have a chance of winning. What's more, this move may also help to secure the aid of the hawk laguz of Recathe," Wencelis surmised. "The hawks are mercenaries and often hire out to Talgria, Astryn, and Orenias as airborne warriors and messengers. With all of their clients at war with Melora, it would only be a matter of time before they joined us as well. This is an excellent plan, Bryan."

"Thank you, your majesty," Bryan replied. "I think that, if you agree, it would be best if I left for Astryn at once."

"But we still need a plan to take back Jerusa," Eilonwy pointed out.

"That's right!" Belinda added. "Would it be too much to ask for aid in this matter too?"

"Very well," Wencelis spoke up. "Now then, I propose we divide our forces into three groups. The first will go to Astryn under Bryan and Azura's command to secure the aid of Astryn and, if possible, Orenias and Recathe as well. The second will head to Cilae under Leyon's command, to retake Jerusa and break through to our besieged troops on the Cilae-Melora border. William, you will lead the third group and remain here to defend Aracion against any further invasion attempts. Does this sound reasonable?"

"Whatever you decide is fine with me, your majesty," William replied.

"Yeah, I think that should work as long as we allocate the troops prudently," Bryan agreed. "I don't think I'll need a very large group to fight Shigo, as we've beaten his troops before. If I can revive the fighting spirit of Astryn's army, I'll have all the troops I'll need."

"Agreed. I think most of the troops should remain here," Louise proposed. "Aracion has already been targeted by the enemy, and I do not doubt for a moment that the Red Claw and the Melorans will try again to invade. Leyon would probably have a better chance taking back Jerusa if he had a fairly small group anyway. It would make it easier for him to avoid detection and take the enemy by surprise."

"A wise plan," Rothgar agreed. "Myself and my personal guard will aid in Aracion's defense. Derien will accompany Leyon along with troops of his choosing."

"Wait, what?" Belinda blurted, clearly displeased at the notion.

"Leyon's group will need speed and stealth to reach Jerusa without being detected, but that will do little good if his force lacks the strength to retake the city," Rothgar pointed out. "Besides, you're hardly in a position to refuse our help."

"Argh. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," Belinda replied, gritting her teeth. "But your retainer had best watch himself, or else."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here, you know!" Derien retorted.

"Calm down, both of you," Lilah cut in. "Bryan, feel free to add Janz and Lauren to your party. I feel Janz could learn a lot from you."

"Kiel and Sara as well," Rothgar added. "They've been useful to you and your allies and I suspect you'll need their help."

"Sure thing," Bryan agreed, though he didn't exactly like the idea of fighting alongside Janz again.

"I'll go with Leyon too," Louise decided. "He may need me to reconnoiter the enemy and to assess the situation at the border."

"I'll remain here. I have to watch over the refugees from Jerusa," Eilonwy put in. "Many were wounded and took ill on the way here."

"The other monarchs and I will help defend Aracion. Are we all in agreement?" Wencelis inquired to be sure. To his profound relief, everyone nodded.

When the meeting ended sometime later, Bryan exited the chamber to seek out Azura and relay to her the details of the planned return journey to Astryn as well as the bid to retake Jerusa. Just as he left the room, Wencelis came up beside him.

"Hardly an elegant solution, but I must admit that you were…effective," he commented with the barest hint of humor.

Bryan blushed a bit and scratched at the back of his head.

"Well, I'm just glad it worked," he admitted. "I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to my father and Faline though."

"It takes quite a bit of courage to face down a room of powerful people and shove the bitter truth of the matter in their faces. Your sense of diplomacy could use some work, but you clearly have the determination and courage that will make you a great king."

"Thank you, your majesty. That...means a lot."

"You still owe me a table though. Now, carry out your plan."

"Of course, your majesty."

Bryan quickly found Azura and, after hurriedly explaining Allied Command's plan, the pair then met with Leyon to discuss who would accompany whom the next day. It was eventually decided that Ike, Elincia, Ranulf, Soren, Cato, Marc, Leona, Raela, Lily, Skye, Faline, Marina, Lartz, and Morris would go with Azura and Bryan, as well as Janz, Lauren, and the wolf siblings. Everyone else from Azura's previous group, as well as Natalie, would go with Leyon, Derien, and Louise to Jerusa while the rest of Allied Command's troops would defend Aracion. Bronwyn, Misty, Ryin and Owen would travel with Azura and Bryan's group while a small convoy would travel with Leyon's group to carry their surplus weapons and supplies. They also agreed that the two groups would travel together until reaching northeastern Astryn, at which point they would split up. Lartz, however, would not return to battle until he was well enough to fight. Bryan was quite reluctant to tell Faline of Jerusa's capture, as her sisters had been training there, but he knew she surely find out anyway. Since she was still resting in her room, and that she was already upset enough about her mother's death, the young prince convinced Azura and Leyon not to brief their troops on their new missions until morning.

Later that evening, Kiel kept his earlier promise with Azura and sought out Lartz's room. After receiving directions, he quietly poked his head through the door in hopes that the dracoknight wasn't already asleep. Much to Kiel's relief, Lartz was laying partially upright in his bed, propped up against his pillows and staring intently at the wall. His blanket was pooled at his waist, revealing the fresh scar from his earlier wound across his lower chest and abdomen. On the front of Lartz's right shoulder, Kiel spotted what was clearly the wyvern rider's Brand. It was stylishly shaped much like a wolf pouncing upon unseen prey, proving that the dracoknight did indeed have the blood of a wolf laguz in his veins.

"…Lartz?" Kiel greeted, vainly trying to hide his anxiety.

"Hm? …Oh, Kiel," Lartz replied, turning toward his visitor. "Hey there."

"Um, I-I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh, don't worry. In fact, I was actually hoping I'd have the chance to see you. I think it's no secret that our…anxieties need to be dealt with. I need to stop being nervous around wolf laguz, and I'm sure you'd like to get over your fear of dragons."

"Ah, yes. That's exactly why I'm here. I thought talking to you would be a good start."

"Likewise. That reminds me, is Fang okay? No one's told me about how my wyvern is doing yet, and I'm getting worried."

"Oh yeah, I ran into Norman on the way here. He asked me to tell you that your wyvern is being well-taken care of. Fang will be alright. Not surprised at that name, by the way."

"Figures you wouldn't be," Lartz replied with a chuckle, sitting up. Without warning, however, the wyvern rider began to sway in place and sagged towards the left edge of his bed. Kiel instantly rushed over.

"Whoa!" he cried, catching Lartz before he could fall off. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, that was a dizzy spell," Lartz replied as he regained his balance. "I was warned about those, but damn, they're annoying."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah. Well, I can't really tell you anything about dragon laguz, but wyverns can actually be very friendly creatures when you treat them properly. Doesn't occur often in Melora, but you probably already guessed that. They're also very intelligent. It's why they make such good mounts and friends."

"I see. That actually sounds interesting."

Before the conversation could continue, the door opened once more to reveal Marina.

"I apologize for interrupting. But I heard your voices and was interested in joining the conversation," she said and turned to Kiel. "Kiel, right?"

Kiel nodded.

"You're Marina, aren't you?"

"That's right. I came to talk to Lartz as well," Marina replied, and turned to Lartz. "I heard that you are a Branded. And I can see by the mark on your shoulder that it's true."

"Indeed," Lartz confirmed, his tone becoming self-conscious as he quickly changed the subject. "And, you're an Oathsworn? I think I overheard Faline mention that to Bryan on the way to the northern floodgate."

"Ah, yes, that is true as well. I'd like to show you something, by the way. Since you two were talking about…putting things in perspective, I think this may help."

"Hm?"

Marina's hands then went to the length of tunic covering her thigh and began to lift it up. At first, Lartz and Kiel seemed emphatically opposed to this, but sighed with relief when they saw Marina was wearing thin white shorts underneath. However, their eyes widened even further when she showed them her abdomen. On the left side of her waistline was a mark much like Lartz's, only it resembled a cat rather than a wolf.

"…You're a Branded too," Lartz uttered in astonishment.

"So you're both…" Kiel realized, barely able to speak. "I heard that's extremely rare."

"It is," Marina confirmed, putting her tunic back in place. "Oathsworn are not too common and Branded are rare enough as it is. But those who are both number even fewer. And those few seldom reveal this to others, as it would make them valuable hostages for enemies or possibly draw too much attention to themselves. I've told Faline about both my Brand and my Oathsworn ancestry since she has always been a good friend of mine. There are times I worry about her judgment, but she has been good at keeping secrets safe from the wrong people. I trust you both will do the same?"

"Of course," Lartz agreed.

"Same here," Kiel seconded.

"Thank you. By the way, Lartz, if I may say so, I think that scar on your stomach suits you," Marina complimented. "It makes you look even tougher."

"R-Really?" Lartz wondered as his cheeks went red.

"Definitely!"

"You know, I think I have to agree," Kiel added with a sly smile.

"Heh. Thanks," Lartz replied, returning Marina's smile with a shy one of his own. After so many years of seeking solitude and avoiding contact with others, he had finally found people that accepted him and that he wanted to get closer to. And, despite her harsh edge, Marina's smile was remarkably warm and inviting.

The next morning, everyone awoke and suited up for their next journey. Azura and Leyon went over their plans one more time to make sure they were ready to relay them to their troops. Bryan sought out his father and gave him the news that, at long last, the time had come to return to Astryn and defeat Shigo once and for all in Caline's name. This warmed Owen's heart, as his beloved wife would finally receive the justice she deserved. Unfortunately, Bryan was anything but satisfied. He still had to tell the already saddened Faline about the fall of Cilae, and it pained him to have to do so. Faline had already lost her mother, and Bryan was loathe to tell the girl he loved that she may have just lost her home as well. The young prince took a deep breath as he and Owen joined the rest of their comrades downstairs, where they'd been assembled. Bryan immediately approached Faline, who wasn't looking much better than she had the day before.

"Bryan! I'm so glad you're here," she somberly greeted, burying herself in Bryan's torso again. "Without you, I feel so alone now…"

"I'm so sorry…" Bryan replied, stroking her back. "King Wencelis needed me at a meeting. But you don't have to be alone. What about Marina? You two have known each other for ages. And I'm sure Azura and many others would call you their friend too."

"That's true, but with my mother dead, my father having abandoned me, and not having seen my sisters in so long, I just…"

"I understand. I'm afraid there's more bad news, though," Bryan admitted, closing his eyes. "It doesn't really involve your sisters, but…"

"…But?"

"Actually, everyone needs to hear this," Bryan spoke up loudly enough to draw everyone's attention. "Cilae has been defeated. The Red Claw has captured Jerusa."

Upon hearing these words, everyone either fell silent with shock or shouted their anger. Marina, Norman, and Kevin's group were struck hardest by this news, as Cilae was their home.

"…Oh. Oh no…!" Faline uttered, barely able to speak. She burst into tears and buried her face into Bryan's chest once more. "I-I can't believe this!"

"I think it's no secret that we're hanging on by a thread," Bryan continued as he hugged Faline. "We're going to have to work hard, and fast, to turn things around. Generals Leyon and Derien will be leading a strike force to retake Jerusa. Half of our group will be going with them. Azura and I will explain what everyone else will be doing when she gets down here."

"Will Melora and the Red Claw ever give us a goddess-damned break?" Skye opined angrily. "Still, Bryan, are you sure that an army should be sent to Jerusa this soon? Why not wait until Astryn and Orenias join us so that we have a larger force?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Faline exploded, grabbing Skye by the collar of his tunic and throttling him. "MY SISTERS WERE IN JERUSA AND IF THEY'RE NOT DEAD, THEY'RE PROBABLY PRISONERS OR—!"

"WHOA! Faline! Just calm down," Bryan intervened, taking her gently by the arm. She panted while tears flowed down her cheeks and let Skye go.

"Geez, man!" Skye replied as he adjusted his collar. "I thought she was going to take one of my arms off!"

"She's very upset, Skye," Bryan explained, taking Faline back into his arms. "Anyway, the reason an army is going out there today is that if Cilae remains under enemy control, Melora and the Red Claw could easily mount assaults against Perais, Eraghoa, Astryn or even Talgria next at any time. And, the Allied troops at the Cilae-Melora border are now effectively surrounded. If we don't get to them soon, we may lose them altogether."

"Well, that's true."

"Also, Faline, Eilonwy told me to let you know that your sisters are among the Pegasus knights that escaped with Queen Belinda. The queen, and your sisters, came here to seek shelter in Aracion," Bryan informed his love. "However, they were wounded and took ill during their escape, so I'm afraid you won't be able to see them for awhile."

"Oh…" Faline sobbed. "W-What am I going to do? Waaah!"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. And I'll need your support when we battle Shigo's army in Astryn. I know I'm going to be risking my own life in this, but I'll be doing it for you, my dad, my friends, and all of Astryn. If we succeed, it could change everything; not just with the war, but what comes after the fighting's over as well. And by the time we return here again to report to King Wencelis that Astryn joined the Alliance, your sisters will be well enough to see you again."

"I certainly hope so…" Faline replied with a sniffle. "Bryan, of course I'll support you. And I know your battle with Shigo will be your fight alone, but I want to protect you in any way I can… And the truth is, I've wanted to do so practically ever since we met. I don't think you noticed it at all, but I fell madly in love with you when you took me back home a year ago. I missed you so much after we parted ways, and it's what made me risk so much to find you again when I heard you'd returned to Cilae…"

"…Wow. I'm…I'm so touched," Bryan uttered, nearly overwhelmed with shock at Faline's words. "And you're right, I had absolutely no idea, likely because I knew absolutely nothing about love until you showed me what it meant on the ship. In fact, now that I think about it, every time you came near me, a strange, warm feeling came over me, and my heart would race. At the time, I wasn't sure why, but it wasn't a bad feeling at all. What I'm saying is, I think I was falling for you too, but long before I knew it."

"Oh… Bryan…"

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors of the main hall opened once more. Azura hurried in to join her comrades, followed by Leyon soon after. The three commanders then briefed the troops on their new missions and who would be accompanying whom once the group divided in Astryn. As Azura and Leyon were nearly finished, however, the door opened for a third time to reveal Cato.

"Cato? I thought you were here already," Azura spoke up, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too," Bryan added.

"Oh, I wanted to do some more early morning training again," Cato replied. "I was going to tell you, but I figured I'd make it here this time. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'll explain our mission to you on our way out," Azura assured.

With that, Leyon finished what Azura had been about to say and the troops headed out. Not long after they had exited the capital, Cato approached Marc, whom had been conversing with Marina.

"Heya, Marc, right? I couldn't help but overhear you. I'm an Oathsworn too," Cato greeted.

"Oh? That's fascinating. I'm always glad to meet fellow Oathsworn," Marc replied with a smile.

Bryan, who had been nearby with Faline, simply rolled his eyes.

"Cato, you never cease to amaze me with your eavesdropping skills," he joked.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous that I'm an Oathsworn and you're not!" Cato retorted with a proud grin.

"Psh, Cato, I definitely don't need to be jealous of you," Bryan replied with a chuckle. "I happen to be the prince of Astryn."

"…WHAAAAT?"

"Oh wow, nobody told you? Don't worry, Azura can explain it. Oh, and by the way, this is my girlfriend, Faline."

Here, Cato could only remain silent as Faline shot him a smile…which carried more than a hint of warning.

"Aw, Cato, come on, you know I just like to annoy you," Bryan continued, giving his comrade's shoulder a friendly pat. "While what I've said is actually true, I think you're a fun guy. That's what I like about you."

"W-What?" Cato uttered, shaking himself out of his trance.

"Yeah. And just between you and me, you _do_ have me beat in some things. For example, I always wished I could run as fast as you do even when wearing armor."

"Wow… Thanks."

"Sure thing. This doesn't mean I'm ever going easy on you in spars though. But hey, keep training, and someday you just might beat me."

"Oh, you can be sure I will. You're my rival and you always will be!"

"Hehe."

"Oh, those two…" Azura uttered playfully from nearby.

As the group traversed closer to the border, Azura explained the mission to Cato while Bryan carefully relayed what had happened during the meeting. Eventually, however, he let slip his rather unorthodox method of silencing the bickering dignitaries.

"You did _what?_ " Faline blurted, looking as though she couldn't make up her mind whether she should burst out laughing or hide under a rock.

"I expected you'd do memorable things with that Brave Lance," Owen said, looking similarly befuddled, "but wonton destruction of other people's furniture is not what I had in mind."

"I can't believe you insulted Queen Belinda!" Faline blurted.

"I didn't _insult_ her," Bryan contradicted. "I just…curtly reminded her of her priorities."

"Sounds like she needed the lesson," Owen conceded. "Still, you may need Queen Belinda as a partner in the future. So, don't make a habit of riling her up like that."

"Well, King Wencelis _did_ say it's a good thing I'm not easily cowed," Bryan tried, unsuccessfully, to defend himself.

"I'm sure that defenseless tables everywhere are humbled by your might," Cato added teasingly.

"You'll never let me hear the end of this, will you?"

"Nope."

Deciding that the destructive future king of Astryn was on his own this time, Azura decided to check up on Misty in her supply wagon. The young merchant girl had hardly spoken to anyone since she had appeared before Bryan and Azura in Castle Talgria and Azura was still concerned about her. Misty's recent disfigurement from her brush with plague in the ruins of Fort Absolon, and the botched surgery afterward, had shown no improvement. Misty reported that, though healers and researchers at the castle hadn't yet found a solution, they were still looking hard. This relieved Azura greatly since, despite Misty's less-than-gracious treatment of Bryan, the young earl had begun to feel sorry for her. Misty had become more and more reclusive lately, doubtless ashamed of how ugly her many scars and poorly healed injuries made her appear. She kept to herself as much as possible and, when she had to go outside, she always ensured that her face was shadowed by her voluminous hood. Azura was likely the only person who spoke to her, and Misty had been very surprised to hear that Bryan was really a prince. She could hardly imagine that the same boy she and other kids once bullied would one day become king of the largest country in Altarais. She had decided that she wanted to do anything she could to support Bryan, but was too afraid to tell him because of her appearance. Even so, Azura sensed that Misty would hang on until the damage to her face was undone.

Several hours later, the large army finally crossed Astryn's border. During this time, Bryan had been growing more and more nervous. Would the Astrynians accept him? Would he even be able to prove that he was their prince and that Owen was a Grand Duke? After all, as he had said during the earlier meeting with the monarchs and their retainers, he and his father were little more than strangers to the Astrynians. The only people who might vouch for him, aside from Owen himself, were Queen Marion and the mysterious Grand Duke that survived the last war along with Owen. And even then, Marion was reportedly on the brink of death and Bryan had no clue if the other Grand Duke was still alive at all. He could only hope that he and Owen could get to one of them in time. Unfortunately, the young prince's thoughts were interrupted when someone shouted at the group from up ahead. Bryan shook his head and soon realized that he and his comrades had happened upon an Astrynian town. And, by the looks of things, they had also happened upon trouble.

"Hey! Who do ya thinks you people are?" a voice shouted. It belonged to a burly-looking dark-haired man with an axe slung across his back. "Yer not part of Melora's army, are ya?"

"What? We most certainly are not!" Azura retorted. "Besides, we came from Talgria. If we were Meloran, wouldn't we be coming from the north rather than the east?"

"Ha, with what they're doin' these days, anything's possible!" the man replied. "Things change fast these days. Take meself, fer example. I be part of a vigilante group that used to protect this here town. Now, though, a lot of people seem to be givin' up on those who fought to keep our country safe from dogs like Melora 'cause of how much of a slump they're in. It's so pathetic, it turns me stomach!"

"Well, that's going to change soon," Bryan spoke up and rushed ahead of the group. "I'm here to restore Astryn to her former glory."

The vigilante leader seemed to find this declaration amusing.

"And, who bees ya to dare that?"

"I'm Astryn's prince and I've come to claim my throne."

"Ha, sorry, but I'm afraid that be impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn'tcha hear? The prince is dead."

"What? That's not true! I'm right here and I'm very much alive!"

"Psh, I seen plenty o' charlatans more convincin' than you. Word's been goin' around that the prince was killed while fightin' against Melora elsewhere, so everyone quit lookin' fer him. Just as well, says me. Queen Marion's as good as dead and the rest of them blue bloods will be doin' nothin' but fightin' over the throne any day now. We all be rats on a sinkin' ship, and some of us be gettin' off while the gettin' be good. Me and me vigilantes be joinin' up with the Red Claw fer some fun 'n money. I hate them Meloran scum more than just about anything, but hey, if joinin' their ally means we won't starve to death, then a warrior's gotta do what a warrior's gotta do!"

"You…You're insane! I can't believe you people!" Bryan angrily shot back.

"Well, why don't we settle this with a fight, then?"

"Fine by me! I would never hesitate to teach traitors like you a lesson!"

"Hope ya brought more friends than this though! I brought me plenty, ya see."

The vigilante then let out a shrill whistle. In an instant, dozens of Red Claw members emerged from the streets, alleys, and roads, completely surrounding the army.


	28. Breaking the Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news of Cilae's defeat at the hands of the enemy, the armies decide to split in order to embark on two missions. Azura and Bryan's go to Astryn to secure their cooperation, and Leyon will lead a second group to Cilae to retake its capital of Jerusa. However, it also seems that war is not all that's on the minds of some...

Chapter 28: Breaking the Barrier

"Damn it, Bryan! Now look what you've done!" Skye thundered angrily. "We're completely surrounded _and_ outnumbered!"

"Hey, I wasn't exactly expecting to fight against my own people, Skye!" Bryan retorted as he readied his lance and shield. "Besides, I was trying to be reasonable!"

"By goddess-damn provoking him? You have the diplomatic instinct of a pile of cordwood!"

"Guys, come on. This is the worst time to be arguing," Marc cut in before Bryan could retaliate.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you all remember the last time this happened in the middle of a battle," Azura added, a bitter edge in her tone as she recalled what happened to Leyon.

"True…" Skye replied with a sigh.

"…Yeah, I apologize. We've got a long way to go if we're going do what we set out to do here. So, let's get started and teach these thugs a lesson," Bryan agreed.

"Ha, yer gonna need more than that to beat me 'n me mates!" the vigilante retorted with a sneer.

Bryan merely snarled as he hefted his lance, wordlessly daring the enemy to attack. The rest of the group scrambled to take up defensive positions, the infantry forming a wedge around the healers and mages, fighting to fend off the bandits assailing their defenses. Meanwhile, the knights and wolves scattered and wove into the enemy, clashing with whichever bandits crossed their paths. Luckily, the bandits had been too complacent to press their initial advantage and, thus, Azura's defenses held. Bryan, who was at the tip of the 'wedge,' however, couldn't help but feel even more ill at ease at this latest turn of events. He had known that Astryn was in dire straits and, though Astrynian Pegasus knights joining the Red Claw probably should have been a warning sign, _this_ had taken him entirely by surprise. That these traitors didn't believe that he was their prince hardly bothered Bryan, but what if they were not the last? What if, amongst the people of Astryn, these were only the first of many who didn't believe his claim? Even worse, what if other Astryninans had defected to the Red Claw just as these vigilantes had? Whatever the case, something needed to be done about it, and fast. Once this battle was finished, Bryan vowed he would make certain of that.

Meanwhile, not more than a swallow's flight away, a warrior garbed in purple armor astride a white warhorse tore through the gate of an old Astrynian fort. Once he brought his steed to a jerking halt at the gates, Commander Dougal quickly dismounted and barged inside, his features tight with anxiety. As sweat trickled down his brow and dampened his dark hair, the paladin quickly approached a patrolling soldier and inquired about Shigo's whereabouts. After learning that his superior officer was in the training ground behind the fort's keep, Dougal raced there as fast as his legs could carry him. He seriously considered running somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, for he rather doubted that the general would be pleased at this news. Gulping audibly, he approached Shigo and hoped for the best.

"G-General Shigo! I apologize for intruding, Sir, but—" Dougal began when he rushed outside, but was interrupted.

"Ah, Dougal. Relax, I already told you that you've gained my trust," Shigo reminded him as he finished a powerful, flourishing strike with his silver blade which made Dougal blanch all the more. "Though, I'll admit I _was_ just getting into the heat of the moment there."

"Yeah, but I know you don't like having your training sessions get interrupted…"

"Well, never mind that. What are you here for?"

"Oh, I-I'm afraid I bring bad news. The scout commander just reported something disturbing. Apparently, th-there's a rumor going around that Prince Bryan was killed in Keanu."

"…WHAT?" Shigo thundered, nearly grabbing Dougal by the collar of his tunic. "What do you mean?"

"W-Well, the scout commander said that his men overheard some talk from the locals. Apparently, there w-was a Red Claw double-agent in Cilae. He'd been working to trick the Cilaeans into thinking Prince Bryan was a traitor. They s-say that, a few days ago, the Cilaeans found and executed him. We d-don't know anything else, I swear!"

At this, Shigo nearly exploded.

"DAMN IT! He'd better be alive or else Isis and the others will regret ever ruining my plans! Bryan is my fight and _mine_ _alone!_ "

"Yes, Sir. But, if I may ask, what do we do now?" Dougal inquired.

"For now, we gather information," Shigo replied, though still fuming with anger. "We have little, if any, proof that Bryan is really dead. I want more scouts to be sent out, to keep their ears open for news. They are to write down what they hear and bring it to me directly. I will look over what these rumors say, to see if there are any…discrepancies."

"So, you believe Prince Bryan is still alive?"

"Yes, I do. But, if these rumors turn out to be true, then we must adjust our plans accordingly. See to it that the scouts gather every bit of information they can get. And, should they sight Bryan himself, they are not to engage him. They are to report his location to me immediately. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, Sir. And I will do everything I can to ensure that this is accomplished."

"Excellent. The scouts didn't blow their cover, did they?"

"No, nobody even knows we're here yet. It's amazing how we managed to slip an entire army past the Astrynians without them noticing. General Shigo, you are a true genius."

"Thank you very much, Dougal; though, given the lackluster state of Astryn's defenses these days, I must consider myself over-praised by that remark. Still, the question remains… If Bryan is dead, then this whole campaign will have been for nothing."

"I-I'm sure you're right, Sir. About him likely being alive, that is. Isis surely knows we've broken ranks with her by now, and that Astryn entering the war would be a serious setback to Melora's plans. This could just be an attempt to kill two Pegasi with one arrow, by throwing us off and keeping Astryn out of the fighting. Astryn is already in a big slump as it is, so it would be easy to make them believe such tales, with or without proof."

"My thoughts exactly. Should these rumors prove false, then we stick to our original plan. If Bryan is alive, then all we have to do is wait for him to appear and make his move."

"Understood, Sir."

While Shigo and Dougal discussed this troubling tale, and would doubtless be shocked at how close at hand their prey was, Azura and Bryan's army struggled against the oncoming Red Claw assault. The leader of the vigilantes hadn't been bluffing about bringing along "plenty" of friends, for it seemed that for every two of them that was defeated, three more took their place. Worse still, many of them were seasoned warriors. There were Paladins, Warriors, Snipers, Sages, Swordmasters, Halberdiers, and all manner of promoted beorc soldiers. Also among them were more wolf and raven laguz, as well as hawk laguz this time. This was most troubling. Bryan recalled his earlier theory that the Red Claw might be recruiting laguz bandits into their ranks, and Leyon's theory that the Red Claw could also be forcing laguz to fight for them, but the presence of hawks worried him. This could mean that either some of the hawks had defected as well, or they were simply hired to fight alongside the Red Claw. That was the best case; the _worst_ case was that the allegiance of Recathe, as a whole, had already been bought by Melora. Bryan shuddered at the prospect, but shook himself back to attention. Whatever the case, it was unacceptable. And Bryan knew that the Astrynians would need the help of as many hawk and dragon laguz as possible if their country was to be fully restored to her former glory. If Recathe had joined Melora, or was at least considering doing so, maybe a successful campaign in Astryn would get them to change their minds.

As the battle wore on, Bryan and Azura's group continued to clash with the veritable army of Red Claw. Their phalanx was holding up but, against the relentless onslaught, Azura feared it would buckle under the strain. And, if that happened, it was over. Desperately, she ordered the phalanx to divide into several smaller, diamond formations in order to force the Red Claw to divide their offensive in turn. Unnoticed by both sides, however, another combatant had joined the fray. He was a sea green-haired man garbed in grayish blue pants and a gold and brown shirt and carrying an axe. He had arrived on the battlefield via another road into town, and looked as though fresh from a very long journey. He soon came to a halt, panting as he caught his breath from his travels and bringing a hand to his slightly bloodied upper right arm.

"Finally… I've caught up to them…" the man gasped to himself. "Hopefully, they won't mind me helping out."

The young man began to make his way towards Azura's phalanxes but, before he could call out to the embattled earl or her troops, Lily caught sight of him. After defeating a hawk laguz with a wind spell, she waved him over.

"Why, hello there handsome!" she greeted with a smile.

The axe fighter, jogged over, as close to the fire sage as he could manage, and then skidded to a panting halt.

"Whew!" he gasped out. "I finally caught up with you guys! It took me a while, but it's good to be here."

"I agree," Lily replied, whipping out a fire tome. "Now, please hold still."

Realizing her intent, the axe fighter blanched and his words became frantic.

"NO! DON'T! I'm here to help you!"

Lily appeared skeptical, and her fire tome began to glow with arcane might.

"You saved my grandfather at Fort Absolon," the mildly terrified axe fighter explained, though his words were all coming out in a rush. "After I made sure he was well, I came here to pay my debt. I want to join Lady Azura's army…and I _don't_ want to be charbroiled!"

Lily's expression softened just a bit, but she lowered her tome.

"We'll see if you mean it. My name's Lily. Who might you be, handsome?"

"Uh…I'm Zarek," the man replied. "I've been chasing after you guys for days, maybe weeks. And, I was wondering if I could help out here."

"Oh, I'm sure Bryan and Lady Azura wouldn't mind. And we practically need all the help we can get right now!" Lily pointed out, gesturing towards the fierce battle.

"I see. I'll do what I can, then," Zarek replied, readying his axe.

"Great! …Oh dear, you're hurt, Zarek!" Lily gasped, taking note of the axe fighter's bloody arm. "Don't worry, I can get my sister to heal you right up, handsome! I'm afraid I'm not too good with a staff myself just yet…"

"Oh, um, thanks…"

With that, Lily yanked Zarek into the chaos and searched for Raela. Unfortunately, Zarek was far from alone in needing Raela's aid. Many of the others had sustained injuries as well, and both Raela and Norman continuously had their hands full. Though Zarek's wound was eventually healed, the Red Claw was not letting up. Several of Azura's formations had either been forced back or had shattered, with troops frantically retreating to regroup and to avoid being surrounded and hacked to pieces. Bryan's formation, in particular, was being heavily assailed. Soon enough, the formation crumbled and, Bryan found himself alone and completely surrounded by several axe and sword wielding combatants. Faline soon noticed and frantically raced to aid him, but before she could reach her lover, he was already making his move. And, it made her jaw drop.

Bryan slung his shield over his back and thrust his lance into the ground. Then, he grasped the lance's pommel, vaulted up atop the weapon and launched himself into a blinding spin while driving his heels into any foe that approached too closely. Which, indeed, many of them did…with most of whom losing a few teeth for their foolishness. Once Bryan had struck all of his adversaries who were within reach, he regained his footing on the ground and tore his lance free from the earth. He then spun it in a blinding arc so fast, the lance seemingly blurred to invisibility, striking several foes once more in the gut. Several were impaled on the lance's forked blade while others were struck with the pommel, bones shattering under the blow. The vigilante whom had greeted the young prince before gasped in disbelief as he watched at least five of his cohorts get slain in all the same instant.

"Damn! Yer much better than I thought!" he admitted, struggling to sound more enraged than terrified.

"Well, what did you expect? I'm the prince! I have to be an experienced warrior if I want to save my country," Bryan replied. "And just so you know, that earlier display was just a small sampling. I _really_ think you ought to reconsider joining the Red Claw; I go through them the way a whale goes through krill."

"Ya sure be talkin' a good game, but let's see ya back it up!" the vigilante challenged, a Swordmaster and a Warrior racing to his side.

"It's your funeral," Bryan replied ominously, twirling his lance as he performed Impale on the Swordmaster and crushed the warrior's skull with his lance's pommel.

"Ha! Yer skill proves nothin' about who ya are! But ye've caused us more trouble than we can be affordin'! Mates, retreat fer now!"

With that, the Red Claw members disengaged and fled the scene, their leader at their head. Bryan had almost given chase, but stopped in midstride and doubled over, panting as he watched his enemies flee. Though he was not hurt, the battle had done much to exhaust him. As Raela, Norman, and the others treated their latest injuries, Bryan caught his breath and awaited Azura's signal to continue their journey. Moments later, the young prince felt two arms curl around his neck and a pair of lips press into his cheek.

"Bryan! Oh, you are so amazing!" Faline cried happily. "I was so worried about you just now, but then you totally pulverized those guys!"

"Eh heh, yeah," Bryan replied with a smile. "I practiced that maneuver for a long time, but rarely ever had the opportunity to actually use it in a fight. I'm glad to know all that training paid off."

"Me too. I was wondering if I'd ever see that move again myself," Skye cut in, approaching the two. "I thought you were nuts when you first came up with it, but you actually managed to kill somebody besides yourself with it. Very impressive!"

"Yeah, I'll say!" Azura added with a smile. "Bryan, I'm really glad I decided to learn the lance from you!"

"Heh, thanks, you guys," Bryan replied. "…Huh?"

Just as Bryan had turned away in a vain attempt to hide that he was blushing, he spied a flicker a movement amidst the village's buildings. At first, he thought he'd just imagined it, but then he saw it again. And, he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" Skye called out, readying an arrow.

A sharp gasp was heard from behind one of the shacks, and Bryan and Azura brought up their weapons as well.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" Azura barked, certain it was a stray Red Claw.

A pair of hands, both of which much too small to belong to any Red Claw members, shot into view and were followed by a small girl, pale with fright. Seeing her, the three adventurers sagged with relief.

"Sorry about that," Bryan spoke up. "We thought you might be another Red Claw member."

The little girl looked relieved, but she also looked like she'd seen better days. Her face and her short orange pigtails were caked with grime. She appeared to be no older than eight years old, but she looked terribly wan and weary. Her pink dress, which, like its owner, looked much the worse for wear, as it was badly tattered, poorly mended, and seemed as if it was hanging off of her body as though it was much too large to fit her. Perhaps it had been a hand-me-down from an older relative?

_More likely, it fit fine…until hunger made her shrink,_ Bryan thought.

The girl appeared to be very nervous as well, as her body trembled slightly and she had not even lowered her hands yet, but when Bryan knelt to her level and smiled gently, she gradually became calm.

"Hey there, what's your name? What are you doing here?" Bryan inquired. "Oh, and you can put your hands down now."

The little girl was only too happy to obligue.

"Thank you, Sir. Um… I'm Sally. I heard a lot of noise out here, and I wanted to see what was happening," the little girl explained. "So I snuck out."

"Ah. You should have stayed home, Sally. I'm sorry to say, it's very dangerous out here," Bryan pointed out. "And your parents are probably worried sick."

"Yeah, I know… But I just had to see…" Sally replied.

"See what?"

"If the prince had finally come. Everybody was looking for him."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh. But a lot of people now are saying he's dead."

"So I've heard. Tell me, Sally, do you know where everyone is getting that idea?"

"Yeah, some scary men told them. It didn't take long for lots of people to hear. "

"These scary men, can you tell me anything about them?"

"I'm sorry, but my mommy made me go inside when she saw them coming. I never saw them, I just heard what they said. Things had been bad enough before they came, but now a lot of people are sad, hungry, poor, and even sick. Bandits have taken everything we have. We don't get more to eat than broth and water every day and my grandma is sick."

"Oh… I'm so very sorry to hear that, Sally."

"Thanks, but I'm okay. My mommy and grandma always said 'never stop hoping for the best.' I think the prince is alive, but everybody says that's foolish. My big brother and the other kids make fun of me all the time for thinking this and my mommy and grandma think I'm getting my hopes up too high this time, but I don't care. Someday, the prince will come save us. I know he will…"

Bryan couldn't help but remain silent for several moments as he recalled the bullying he'd constantly endured as a child himself. He knew he couldn't let poor Sally suffer a similar fate, especially since she was a poor and hungry child trapped in an impoverished village, something Bryan never was even when his problems were at their worst. In fact, on the heels of that musing came another. If he was, indeed, to claim the throne of Astryn, then these were his people. It wasn't just Sally who needed him; judging by the look of the impoverished, slowly dying village, they _all_ needed him.

"I see. I know how that feels, because the same thing happened to me when I was your age. You want to know something, though?" Bryan replied, his smile growing larger. "You're absolutely right, Sally. The prince _is_ alive."

"He is?" Sally cried. "How do you know?"

"Well… You're looking at him."

"W-What? Really?"

"Yep. My name is Bryan and I'm the prince. My mother was Queen Marion's younger sister, though I only learned this recently. I wish I could have come sooner, but I'm here now, and I will not leave until Astryn is back on her feet. I'm afraid I have no proof of my bloodline right now, but will you believe that this is the truth? Will you trust me?"

For a long moment, Sally looked thunderstruck. Then, explosive joy dawned on her features and she practically charged at Bryan, curling her arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely. Bryan was caught off guard, but wrapped his arms around her small body and returned her hung nonetheless.

"Oh! Wow!" she blurted, barely able to speak coherently for several moments. "Yes, I definitely trust you! You're such a nice man and you protected my hometown from all of those mean men, so you've just got to be the prince! Oh, I'm so happy you're finally here!"

"…Thank you so much, Sally," he replied, a tear forming in his eye. "Astryn's been through some hard times, even more so than I thought, but I swear that I'm going to put an end to all of this. Once I'm done, all this misery you've had to put up with will be over."

"Can you help my grandma get better too?"

"Of course. In fact, there might be something more that I can do for you and your neighbors as well."

With that, Bryan rose to his full height and signaled Bronwyn to move her wagon closer. Once it had arrived, Bryan rifled through its cargo until he produced four sacks of sturdy cloth, each one bigger than Sally herself was. When the little girl, at Bryan's urging looked inside one of the sacks, she was astonished to see that it was brimming over with dried meat, bread, apples, roast chicken, sausages, butter, honey, cabbages, carrots, smoked fish, pork, cheese and leather flasks filled with water. There was, Bryan suspected, more food in that one sack than the girl had seen in her entire life. The sight made her lower jaw plummet and her mouth water.

"I hope that will help you and the others here, at least until something more permanent can be done," Bryan spoke up, breaking Sally's astonished trance. "Now, listen carefully, I don't know how long it'll take me to reach Medann and set things to rights, and I might not come back this way in quite a while. In the meantime, that food has to last. Is there someone here who can make that happen?"

"I can do it!" Sally volunteered, but it didn't take her long to notice Bryan's skepticism. "I'm serious! My mommy is the herbalist here, but she's so busy taking care of my grandma that I've been doing her job for over a year now. I'm always making sure the people here have enough medicine and I never let the herbs go to waste."

Bryan smiled, wondering if he was even half as responsible at her age. He rather doubted it.

"Alright then," Bryan replied. "While I go to Medann, I need you to see that this food gets to the people who need it and to make sure that it lasts as long as you can manage. If you can plant the seeds from the fruit and vegetables, then you might be able to grow that much more food. I know this is a lot to ask from someone so young, but can you do it?"

"Sure!" Sally replied with a sniffle. "I'm so glad you've come at last, and I'm overwhelmed by your kindness …I know you can save Astryn and that you'll be a great king. You're my hero, Prince Bryan."

"…And I'm very proud to be. I won't let you down, Sally. I promise."

"Oh…Thank you…!"

With that, the two let go and Bryan rose.

"I have to leave now and continue on to Medann. You go home and do as I asked, alright?" Bryan advised.

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" Sally assured and raced off. As Bryan watched the little girl open up the sacks of food and begin running portions to the other homes, a few tears streamed down his cheeks. Owen, Faline, Skye, and Azura soon approached him.

"Bryan… That was amazing," Owen complimented his son.

"It was. You really are a wonderful man, Bryan," Faline agreed, kissing Bryan's cheek again.

Skye, however, seemed ill at ease with Bryan's actions.

"I really, _really_ don't want to say this," the sniper entreated, "but was that such a good idea? Those rations would've lasted us at least a week, and there's no way of knowing if we'll be able to replace them if we get held up. We're not going to do Astryn any good if we run out of food and starve before we even reach the capital."

"I know," Bryan replied. "Still, these people need it more than we do. Besides, we're sure to run into Shigo sooner or later, and we can always replace our food with his supplies."

"I agree," Azura added. "Besides, what we did here is important. You really filled that little girl's poor heart with hope, Bryan."

"Yeah, but…" Bryan replied, sniffling. "This is terrible. So many people are suffering here… I never thought things would be this bad…"

"It's not your fault, Bryan," Skye encouraged, though he still looked leery about his friend's sudden soft-heartedness. "These people never told—"

"I know, but I can't help but think I should've seen this coming! The vigilantes and people doubting my claims. And I didn't… And now my people think I'm dead."

"But that little girl doesn't," Owen countered. "Bryan, what you did just now proves just how much of a man and a leader you've truly become. Even if we can't find proof that we're members of the royal family, you can still get people to believe in you."

"You're right, Father, and I know. Sally believes in me, and I plan to make good on that faith. I'm going to stop Shigo once and for all and claim the throne. And I swear that anybody who stands in my way won't live long enough to regret it."

"That's what I like to hear," Skye commented, patting Bryan's shoulder. "But that food's not going to last these folks forever. And the girl's grandmother is still sick. What do we do about that?"

"Simple. When we reach the capital and revive the army's fighting spirits, I'm going to have food and medicine sent to the sick and injured. And, if we capture enemy supplies that we don't need, we'll send those as well. We'll recruit as many new soldiers as possible so we can fight back against Shigo. We might run into him before then, but I don't think we should go for the kill until we have the advantage. Once we do, he's dead."

"Sounds good to me," Azura replied. "Let's keep moving north. We'll have to march faster now, but we can handle it. We'll march as far as we can and set up camp at dusk."

After the others voiced their agreement, the group continued their journey. On an impulse, Bryan continued to watch the impoverished village for as long as he could. Sally was still doling out portions of the food, knocking on doors and presenting her offerings to the astonished residents. Bryan was surprised, and impressed, with the little girl's work. He was almost getting dizzy tracking Sally's darting form as she shared his gifts, and very likely, news of his arrival as well, with her neighbors. And, even more impressive, she did not try to hide away a larger portion of the food for herself, even though she was surely famished.

_If she were nine or ten years older, I'd make her this village's magistrate on the spot_ , Bryan thought.

With a smile on his face and a spring in his step, he continued onward. Along the way, Bryan conferred with Owen about details on Astryn's royal family, eager for any notion as to how he might prove his claims and for more insight into his own history. He was curious as to why Owen wasn't eligible to claim the throne instead of his son, and the Grand Duke explained that it was tradition for blood members of the royal family to have the right to inherit the throne first. Bryan was the only one left who could claim the throne via this tradition, whereas the dukes vying to replace the dying Queen Marion could only do so by subduing or crushing all opposition…and plunging Astryn into chaos all the while. The young prince had also been curious about whether or not he had a surname and middle name since he was part of a highborn family. Unfortunately, though Owen recalled their surname, which was Novat, Bryan's middle name had slipped his mind. There were many things about the last war which Owen longed to forget, but it seemed he'd relinquished more than he'd intended. However, Owen also assured that he would remember it eventually, as it had been very important to Bryan's mother.

Zarek also explained his presence to the group as they traveled. He reiterated his story about his grandfather having been rescued from Fort Absolon and his decision to repay his debt by aiding Azura's army in the war. He was a mercenary and had been looking for the group ever since and, despite his near-miss with Lily's fire tome, he seemed to get along quite well with the Fire Sage…though the sight of her playing with her fire tome _did_ make him jittery.

The large group had just begun to approach another town as the sun began to sink below the horizon, and it was agreed that they should set up camp nearby. Eager though Bryan was to find additional clues as to the rumors of his supposed death, he did not relish the idea of marching into another ambush. The tents were pitched and a guard was set so they could get some rest and watch for Shigo's men at the same time. Bryan had half expected the renegade Meloran general to be actively seeking out the prince of Astryn or fighting to claim the country for himself and his followers. Yet, there was no sign that Shigo was doing either. What were they waiting for? Perhaps Shigo was too much of an egotist to fight a demoralized army? _But what does he care about Astryn's strength? He's just a power-hungry madman who wants this country for himself_ , Bryan thought. _So why doesn't he attack?_ _He must be here by now, and he's sure to have brought a huge army._ Whatever the case was, Bryan knew he would find out when he confronted Shigo once again. And the next confrontation between the two would be the last.

While Bryan was mulling over Shigo's mysterious absence, the others were setting up camp. Ike and Elincia, as might be expected, were setting up a tent for them to share. And Ike, as was also to be expected, seemed far more interested in crushing his lips against Elincia's cheeks and neck than hammering in tent stakes. Azura, spying this, chuckled good-naturedly and gestured at the enraptured couple.

"Looks like they're setting up the honeymoon suite, _again_ ," she joked.

"Interesting you should mention that," Ike replied as he, very, briefly disengaged from Elincia's collarbone. "We were going to tell you guys at the right time, but there might not be one and Elincia and I have put this off too long as it is. We have some great news!"

"Yeah, Ike and I are going to get married!" Elincia chimed in with excitement and flashed her engagement ring. "He proposed to me the night we got back from the northern floodgate in Talgria."

"Oh wow! That's so wonderful! Congratulations, you two!" Azura replied, nearly jumping up and down and hugging the pair.

"I agree! This is the first exciting thing we've heard in days," Boyd commented, and then added something under his breath about a betting pool. "Congrats!"

"Yeah, I knew you'd pop the question sooner or later!" Ranulf added happily, giving Ike a pat on the shoulder and then smiling coyly. "So who's cooking the big feast for the bachelor party? How about we have a real cake instead of one of those hallow, wooden ones with the naked woman inside?"

"Oh stuff it," Ike retorted playfully. "I'd rather save the big feast for the wedding anyway. The cake idea's fine though, but you can have my share."

"Of the cake or the girl?" Boyd inquired with a roguish grin.

"Now, now Boyd," Soren warned. "I don't think your _wife_ would appreciate that kind of talk."

"Wife?" Ike repeated, laughing at both Boyd's embarrassment and at the notion of him settling down. "I never would've pictured you getting married."

"Neither did I," Boyd admitted. "But then, things just sorta…happened between Mist and I. And before I knew it, we were wed. The only annoying part was that she turned into a crybaby during our vows."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, _Mist?_ " Ike gasped. "A hot-head like you married my sister?"

"Eh heh…yeah. Guess that makes you my brother in law, huh?"

"Yeah, well, then why'd you leave her behind to go look for me, you dimwit? Where's the sense in that? You can't have been married for very long! And this is my sister we're talking about, Boyd! If you're not taking good care of her, you're going to hear from me about it!"

"W-W-Wait, I can explain! We were supposed to go on our honeymoon, but then all that trouble started like a couple days before we were going to leave. So we postponed it until things calmed down. But then King Renning needed a couple of your old allies to find you and Elincia. Oscar was too busy at the castle, Rolf is too young and whiny, Titania has leadership duties to attend to in the Greil Mercenaries, Mia's practically vanished, probably traveling, Rhys is too sickly, plus he's got a school to run, and you can be sure Shinon and Gatrie weren't going to do a damn thing, so that left Soren and I. Mist wanted to come along too, but I told her it was probably too dangerous since there's a huge war going on. She's a skilled fighter and healer, but I thought this might be too much for her."

"Wow, I see. That's understandable," Ike conceded. "Keep it up. Getting back on topic though, I meant the cake. I don't want it."

"Now there's something I didn't see coming," Soren snickered. "But then again, it's probably because there's no such thing as a ribeye cake. Still, both of you have my congratulations as well."

"Thanks, Soren. I'm glad I can always count on your support," Ike replied with a smile.

"Same here!" Elincia added, giving Soren a warm but, judging by his expression, undesired hug. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too! Oh, who's going to be what at the wedding?" Azura wondered excitedly. "I'd love to be a bridesmaid!"

"And I wouldn't mind being a groomsman," Boyd put in.

"I'm best man, right?" Ranulf added, wrapping an arm around Ike's shoulder.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Soren retorted. "I should be best man! I'm Ike's best friend!"

"I'm his best friend too!" Ranulf shot back, letting go of Ike and fixing Soren with a glare.

"WELL I WAS HIS FRIEND FIRST, CATFACE! AND WHO WANTS A SMELLY FELINE TO BE BEST MAN AT A WEDDING?!"

"WHAT?! WELL NOBODY WANTS A GIRLY-LOOKING _BOY_ TO DO IT EITHER, WINDBAG!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE!"

"HEY!" Ike cut in, grabbing Ranulf by the back of his shirt and Soren by his robes, practically lifting both of them off the ground. "That is quite enough! We don't need to decide all of this now, alright? And besides that, if you two are going to fight about it, neither of you will be best man and Boyd will do it. Got that?"

"Yeah, and you two deserve it more than I ever will," Boyd added.

"Fine…" Ranulf and Soren apologized at the same time.

"Here, let's pitch this honeymoon suite," Azura offered, snatching up the mallet and tent stakes. "I don't think these two are interested in working right now."

Ike and Elincia, by this time, had meandered to a nearby elm. Ike had sagged against it, yanking Elincia into his lap, as the pair were again lost in their mutual affection. Ike and Elincia exchanged long, probing kisses, between which Ike would lavish Elincia's neck and collarbone while she craned back her head and moaned in ecstasy.

"Ya think?" Boyd opined.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," Ranulf piped up sarcastically.

"I'm just glad he's got his girl," Soren added, a fiendish grin dawning on his countenance. "There were days I thought I'd _always_ be turning girls away from his door. Except for that one time though..."

Ike, hearing Soren's words, suddenly blanched with fright. He vaulted to his feet, so suddenly that Elincia was catapulted off of him, and he stomped over to Soren.

"Don't say another word!" he warned, though he sounded more desperate than threatening.

And, much to Ike's chagrin, he seemed alone in demanding Soren's silence.

"Really?" Ranulf chimed. "Do tell, oh blustery one."

"Yeah, let's hear it!" Boyd agreed.

"This is mutiny! Mutiny, I say!" Ike railed, sounding mildly terrified.

"It was fairly soon after the Mad King's War," Soren began while Ike mouthed 'somebody just shoot me.' "We had just come home from a job. It was a terrible one, we should've been paid at least three times as much as we were. But, in any case, Ike went straight to his room and tried to get some rest."

"An hour or so later," Ike cut in, shooting Soren threatening glares all the while, "Soren comes in and asks "are you home?" I said "yes." He asks "for visitors?" I said "maybe." Then, he said "for admiring ladies?" And, I pulled the covers over my head and said "no."

"Oh yeah, I remember this! I was laughing so hard, I had to have been on the floor in my room for an hour!" Boyd recalled, bursting into laughter once again.

"So," Soren continued, "I went back to the horde of ladies, fifty or so, if I remember right, and I told them "I'm sorry, Ike is a lout. I mean, he's out."

"After that awful job, having my nap interrupted and girls hanging on the bell, Soren's little slip was the last straw," Ike went on. "Like an idiot, I barged out and said "hey, who are you calling a lout?" Then, Soren said "oh my, he's home after all." And, well, you can guess the rest."

Which, apparently, they did…because everyone except Ike was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Even Elincia was tearing up with the hilarity of it all.

"Traitor," Ike remarked teasingly, swooping in for another kiss.

"I still say I should be best man," Soren remarked as the group got back to work. "I know all the funny stories about the groom."

"Another few stories like that, and he might have you roasted and served at the wedding feast," Ranulf warned jokingly.

"Doubtful, not enough meat on my bones. Besides, I hear that beer roasted cat is a delicacy on this continent."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Remind me why I'm inviting you two again?" Ike groused. "Now, quit it and let's get this tent up!"

As the group continued pitching their tents, Ranulf and Soren continued to shoot glares at one another. Ike sighed in frustration while Elincia merely giggled.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the encampment, the Royal Knights had dismounted and pitched their tents as well as a large pavilion to act as a temporary stable. The knights, and the horses, were savoring a final night with a roof over their heads as, when they split off for the journey to Jerusa, they would be leaving the tents behind. Not all of them were fond of the idea, but a camp of the Royal Knights was too easily recognized, especially on a mission calling for stealth in a country overrun with the enemy, and pitching and breaking camp would also take time they might not be able to afford. Eliot and Natalie had just finished putting their steeds away when Marc and Leona arrived to do the same. As they dismounted their horses, Eliot and Natalie approached them. Eliot sported his usual grin, the sort that betrayed his true youth and eagerness for a laugh…and which made most of his acquaintances want to punch him.

"Heya, Marc. Forget any good stories lately?" Eliot greeted tauntingly.

Marc, apparently used to this treatment, took the insult without so much as a blink. Leona, by contrast, looked ready to knock some of Eliot's teeth out.

"Can it, Eliot," Leona retorted as she threw a thick rug over her horse.

"Leona, just—" Marc began, but Natalie cut him off.

"Leona, really, anyone knows that Marc's condition is a liability," she reasoned. "You should just stop denying it."

"No, you all are wrong. Marc has just as much potential as any knight!" Leona argued. "I've been his partner long enough to know that!"

"And we've been knights long enough to see that Sir Forgetsalot can't remember half of what his instructors tell him," Eliot added.

"That's not true!" Leona shot back as she removed her horse's saddle. "Just muzzle it!"

"Honestly, Leona, why do you keep defending Marc?" Natalie wondered with a sigh.

For a long moment, Leona simply seethed in silence, as though angrily contemplating that very question. Or, more likely, she already knew the answer but had never had reason to give voice to it until now. Whatever the case, she knew what she wanted to say. She also knew she wanted to give Natalie what-for, so she punched the deputy commander hard enough to make crimson trickle from her jaw.

"Because I love him!" Leona replied hotly, tears forming in her eyes. "…I tried to deny it for so long, and despite all the bickering he and I used to do, I couldn't help it. Marc isn't the sharpest axe in the armory, we all know that, but he's always had so much respect. He was always so kind to people and never lost his temper, even after being heckled so much. He just kept going and training, and General Leyon and I always had faith in him. Every time we were injured in a fight, he made sure I was fine before tending to his own wounds… He could never even remember what his parents looked like, but he thought of everyone that mattered to him, even me. So just clamp your jaw shut before I break it!"

Leona looked quite out of sorts after her confession, and Natalie looked very nearly homicidal…not the smallest reason being that she had about six teeth ready to just fall out of her mouth. She was about to return the favor when Marc darted between the two women and pried them apart.

"Hey, hey!" he urged. "Cut it out! You two want to wind up mucking stables?"

Marc was more than a little struck by Leona's confession, and he could not help but suspect he would not be forgetting her words anytime soon, but he didn't have time to appreciate it. At that moment, Leyon came in.

"Atten-SHUN!" he barked, and the quarreling knights immediately disentangled themselves and fell in line.

Leyon puffed up with aggravation but suddenly deflated, a look of helpless frustration on his face.

"I don't have time to punish all of you, so I'll settle with the one who started it," he declared.

To everyone's surprise, Marc raised a hand.

"It was me. Deputy Commander Natalie said my mother was ugly, so I punched her."

Leyon looked skeptical.

"I thought you didn't remember what your mother looked like?" he recalled.

"Er…uh…that.s irrelevant!" Marc retorted, unconvincingly.

"Uh huh. So, how come the bruises are on the right side of her face? I thought you were left-handed."

Marc had never made a habit of lying and, as such, he was terrible at it. Trying vainly to ignore the sweat dotting his brow, he frantically struggled to come up with a plausible explanation. Even to him, the notion that sprang to mind didn't sound convincing.

"She, ah, wove to the side. So…I backhanded her."

Leyon regarded Marc with a raised eyebrow. Marc, the young general knew, was lying. If the forgetful knight sweating like a weary horse did not betray this truth, all that stammering did. Why, however, was far less obvious. As long as Leyon had known Marc, he had never lied, not even to avoid embarrassment over his impaired memory. When he forgot something he should not have, he simply said so…and everyone had a good laugh. So, why was this any different? Then, Leyon noticed something else.

Marc's eyes would not meet his gaze. Instead, they kept drifting in Leona's direction.

This caught Leyon's attention. He had suspected for a long time that Marc and Leona had feelings for one another. In fact, that was why he paired them up in the first place. On an impulse, Leyon spied Leona out of the corner of his eye. She was fidgeting in place, even before noticing his scrutiny, and her gaze kept drifting between Marc and Natalie; concern for the former, anger towards the latter.

Leyon couldn't keep himself from smirking.

"Very well," he intoned, doing his best to sound severe. "Marc, I ought to send you back to Aracion, but that's an indulgence I can't afford and your skills in combat are too valuable for the mission. Therefore, you will spend the rest of this evening cleaning these stables."

As if on cue, one of the horses raised its tail. A splat was heard and the air became notably fouler. Just as Leyon was about to leave, Leona spoke up desperately.

"Sir, wait! I wish to make a statement."

Leyon turned, nodded for her to proceed, and his jaw dropped when Leona drew back a fist and plowed into Natalie's jaw. The deputy commander, who now looked angrier than a red dragon with indigestion, was about to retaliate when Marc stepped between them. All three began shouting at once and Leyon could not tell what one was saying to the other, but he didn't particularly care. He had a hunch about what had just happened, and he wanted to test his theory.

"Atten-SHUN!" he commanded, louder this time, and the knights came to attention. "Alright. Marc, Leona, both of you are mucking stables tonight. Natalie, find a healer before all those teeth fall out. Eliot, go find some way to make yourself useful."

With that, Leyon left the pavilion, more or less dragging Eliot and Natalie along. Once they were gone, Marc and Leona were alone…save for their rather fragrant charges. For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Eventually, however, it was Marc who took the plunge.

"Leona…" Marc uttered. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Leona replied. "Punch Natalie, or admit that I was in love with you? I don't regret either one."

"I thought that might be the case. We've been through so much together in our time as knights. In all that time, you were the only one who ever really believed in me. Well, at least some of the time."

"I _do_ swing a mean tongue, don't I?"

"Yeah, and your right jab's not bad either. Still, I admit, I fell in love with you too. But I'm not sure if I deserve you. My memory causes me enough problems as it is, and I'm not wild about the idea of you having to deal with it more than you do already. I don't want to forget dates or important occasions or anything and have that reflect on you."

"I know. But it's not your fault. And I understand if you don't want to risk it. Your memory _did_ cause some issues in the past, after all. Just know that I don't think I could ever love another man as much as I love you…"

For a moment, Marc was left stunned by Leona's words. Could she truly mean what she said? True, she still took jabs at him for his lapses in memory but those had stopped months ago. And, even then, it was more of a joke between the pair than anything else. In fact, looking back, some of the exchanges the two had had were almost amusing. And, she had known about his condition practically ever since they met and had even tried, with wildly varying degrees of success, to help him with it. _Yeah, who am I kidding?_ Marc thought. _She knows about my problem better than anyone and has dealt with it for so long. I can't break her heart like this._ Marc then wrapped his arms around Leona's waist, yanked her towards him, and allowed his lips to meet hers in a long, passionate kiss. She was startled at first, but quickly closed her eyes and curled her arms around his neck.

"You've gotta be crazy to love a guy like me," Marc opined. "But, I love you too."

"Oh, I don't know about me being crazy," Leona retorted playfully. "It was _you_ who picked this setting, after all."

" _Touché_ ," he conceded, and then kissed her again.

Just as the couple had locked lips, Leyon had slipped around to peer into the stables. As he eyed the pair, he was unable to suppress a chuckle. He had been waiting for the pair to admit how they felt about one another for quite some time, and he was glad to see that it had finally happened. Still, the smile on his face eventually vanished, and he couldn't prevent himself from sighing. This scene had brought him quite a bit of satisfaction, and he was very happy for Marc and Leona, but it also reminded him that there was something he needed to do, and that this evening might be his last chance. He needed to let her know…

Around an hour and a half later, after removing his armor and trying to do likewise with his anxieties, Leyon departed his tent. He heaved a heavy sigh, squared his shoulders, and began moving. He was ready to do what he had to do, and he knew that his time was running out. He walked through the camp, wondering which tent might belong to Azura. He hoped she wasn't already asleep, as he rather doubted that rousing the young earl would persuade her to listen to him. He'd already made more than a few blunders with her in the past but, after the next morning, he wouldn't be seeing her again for some time. If the mission to Jerusa took a turn for the worse, he might not see her again, period. He had only one chance, and he was determined to make good on it. After discreetly poking his head into a few tents and asking several sentries, he was directed away from the encampment to a small lake nearby. Sure enough, Azura was standing at the lake's banks. A full moon was shining radiantly overheard, reflecting on the lake's gently rippling surface. Azura, apparently unaware of Leyon's presence, stood bathed in the surreal glow, as she began to stretch and flex as though to relieve muscles cramped from too many swordfights with too many enemies. Her nimble hands then found the straps of her light blue armor, which she eagerly shed. This was followed by her shoulder guards, her hairclip and her boots…but she didn't stop there.

As Leyon watched, stupefied, Azura stripped to her skin. Even from behind, the light of the full moon made her feminine charms, no longer concealed by her rough-and-tumble garb and battle-hardened demeanor, all too visible. Her soft, pale skin, the subtle curves of her hips, the graceful arch of her back, her shapely limbs, and her hair which cascaded to her waist like a molten waterfall all left Leyon dumbstruck.

_Emphasis on "dumb,"_ he chided himself. _Turn around, you fantastic idiot!_

Yet, it was as though he were rooted to the spot. He watched, transfixed, as she dipped one foot into the water, gave a quick nod and then dove in. Before Leyon could return to his senses, though he rather doubted he could have, she emerged again. Though, "emerged" might have been an understatement. In an explosion of foam, she burst free from the water, arcing upward and then downward to dive in again. Once under the water, she dove as deep as she could, pumped her arms and legs for speed and then launched herself skyward again and again like a dolphin or a fabled mermaid. Leyon watched, doubly impressed, for several long minutes until Azura finally tired and sinuously maneuvered towards the shore. With her lower half trailing idly in the water, she lay her torso upon the bank, water trickling down the curves of her exposed breasts…with Leyon less than a few yards away and still unseen.

How Leyon kept himself from fainting, he would never know. All he did know was that she was stunning. And, that knowing overwhelmed him in much the same way that so much about her did, her courage, her fortitude, her strong sense of self, her beauty and her unbreakable spirit, and left him awhirl in his own thoughts of how much he longed for the fiery redhead.

His senses returned just in time for him to see that Azura had noticed him.

"WHAT THE—?" she screamed, trying vainly to conceal her nakedness with her hands while the shamefaced Leyon, unable to salvage his dignity, turned away.

He half expected her Regal Sword to plow through the back of his head at any moment. Slowly, and feeling mildly terrified, he turned around once more. To his surprise, Azura was still there. More curious still, she had not scrambled to retrieve her clothes. In fact, aside from pulling herself out of the water, she had barely moved at all. She just sat there, her features marred with an expression of disgust and revulsion. And, as Leyon was just about convinced that his chances with her had been utterly destroyed, he noticed that her expression wasn't directed at him. It was directed at the water; more precisely, to her reflection. Puzzled, Leyon was about to speak, when her gaze swung back to face him.

"Well, I guess this makes us even," she commented, reaching for her undergarments.

"Wait, what?" Leyon blurted, confused and trying to focus on something, _anything_ , besides Azura's soaked, nude form.

"Fort Absolon."

"That again? Azura, I told you, that wasn't entirely your fault. I should've paid more attention, and Natalie didn't need to snap at you like that."

"Yeah, but I'm still to blame too," Azura insisted as she slipped her undergarments back on. "I'm so ashamed of myself. How could I be so foolish and immature? And, in my first battle as a noble and commander of the army, no less? I felt terrible when King Wencelis told me how disappointed he was with me. I can't say I blame him, given all the times I've done wrong. Especially to you, Leyon."

Leyon had been more than tempted to interrupt Azura's tirade and tell her, quite forcefully, why he didn't believe a word of what she was saying about herself. But he forced himself to calm down, to keep his gaze fixed upon her face and to let her have her say before he interjected. When Azura finally paused, he moved closer and cupped one of her cheeks with his hand. He silently marveled at how smooth her skin felt under his fingers, and marveled once again at the warmth that passed from her cheek to his fingertips, despite the chill of the water.

"There's been a lot on your mind lately, hasn't there?" he asked courteously, forcing his eyes not to drift downward. Though Azura was no longer nude, it hardly made a difference.

"Yeah," Azura admitted. "Ever since I first found out the truth about my pendant and became an earl, I've been so anxious and nervous. It's been making me wonder if I'm doing anything right. And then, all that trouble back at Fort Absolon…"

"It's alright, Azura. Even the finest leaders make mistakes. I know I did. Heck, even my brother did. And we both know Bryan made his share. I wouldn't be surprised if the same held true for Ike as well. You're not alone in this."

"Well, true…"

"The best leaders aren't the ones who never make mistakes, because that's not possible. The best leaders are the ones who _learn_ from their mistakes. You did that, better than that, in fact, by figuring out how to help me get my memory back. You took responsibility for what went wrong and you put it to rights. _That_ is what makes a leader."

For a crazy fraction of an instant, Leyon believed that the sun had come up. Then, he realized that the sudden illumination was instead the radiance of Azura's smile.

"You can be real sweet sometimes," she commented. "I can see why Natalie was so taken with you."

"I…beg your pardon?" Leyon blurted, confusedly.

"Oh…oops. Well, while I was trying to find a way to restore your memory, I talked quite a bit with Eliot to see if I could learn anything that might help. He told me that Natalie used to have a crush on you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, that's what Eliot said."

"It's interesting you should bring that up though."

Here, Leyon paused to remove his cape and drape it over Azura to offer her some warmth. The pause also gave him some time to steel his nerve, for he'd been taken off-guard by her self-recriminating tirade…amongst other things. She shivered a bit under his cape, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable, and yet favoring him with a patient expression.

"And why's that?" Azura wondered, knotting the cape to cover her torso and folding her arms.

"Well…I'm in love. I never thought I'd see the day that this would happen, especially after I lost my brother. But I've fallen in love with a very beautiful girl I've spent some time with during this war and she's amazed me time and time again."

Azura felt as though she'd been punched in the gut. She remembered how she'd mentioned Natalie earlier and had a sudden premonition that Leyon had not been so blind to how Natalie felt for him after all. Perhaps he had chosen to pursue his deputy commander? Azura knew she ought to feel happy for him…and yet, she was in anguish at the idea.

"Oh?" she inquired, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Indeed," Leyon confirmed, smiling broadly. "I admire her beauty, courage, and bravery. Her independence is also astounding. I've fought alongside her in many battles and she has impressed me with her skills every time."

"She has…?"

"Very much so. And yet, I fear she does not feel the same towards me. We've had words from time to time, but they've rarely been friendly. She seems to think I want to coddle her, you see, and that I'm only concerned about her because of her importance to the war effort. Despite this, I've vowed to protect her with my life. Because I love her."

By now, Azura, was nearly in tears.

"Leyon… I…I'm sorry. I was wrong…"

"No, you don't need to apologize. I should've made my intentions clearer. Besides, the fact that you survived the Red Claw for so long should've been more than enough proof that you didn't need me looking over your shoulder."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way I did. But who…who is the girl?"

Azura drew in her breath in nervous anticipation and though she felt ready to burst, Leyon simply smiled before replying.

"I believe you already know the answer to that. I'm heading in for the night now, but if you want know for sure, I think this will tell you."

Leyon then took her hand, leaned over, and planted a soft kiss on Azura's cheek. After bidding his good night, Leyon walked off with new thoughts in his mind. _Whether she loves me or not, my love is forever hers_ , he avowed as he headed back towards the camp. Meanwhile, a stunned Azura traced her fingers over her cheek.

"He…loves me…" she murmured, stupified. "Oh, Leyon… Huh?"

Azura snapped out of her daze to see that her other hand was holding something. As she opened her trembling fist, she discovered a small sheet of parchment with only a few lines written on it. It was a short poem that read:

_Azura,_

_When I look into your lovely eyes_

_I see this through and through_

_My life and axe are yours because_

_My heart belongs to you_

_With all my love,_

_Leyon_

"Oh… Leyon…" Azura whispered to herself after reading the poem. She then turned and spied Leyon as he strolled farther away. She couldn't let him leave. Not yet and not when there was so much she had to say as well. And with that, Azura rose to her feet and raced after him. Somewhere during the journey, Leyon's cape had come unknotted and pooled to the ground.

"Leyon, wait…" she gently spoke up, taking his arm. He turned around to face her.

"Hm?" he replied, again forcing his eyes not to stray from hers.

"I…I don't hate you… I never did. My mind wanted me to dislike you, but my heart told me otherwise."

Leyon merely smiled lovingly, affection and relief alike reflected in his gaze, as he and Azura moved closer to one another. He then cupped her cheek with his hand once more while interlacing his fingers with hers. Their faces soon inched closer and closer, until their lips met. Within the next few moments, Leyon had slipped his arms around Azura's waist and pulled her close while Azura curled hers around his neck.

"I love you, Leyon…" Azura whispered when they finally pulled away minutes later.

"I love you too…Azura…" Leyon replied quietly, this time allowing his eyes free reign.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Azura teased flirtatiously.

"A loaded question, if ever I heard one," Leyon replied with a chuckle. "I say "no," I'm insensitive. I say "yes," I'm a pervert."

"I guess that _is_ unfair. Just don't let Mother find out about this. She'd kill us both."

"But of course," Leyon agreed, understanding perfectly. He didn't much like the idea of the others finding out either, especially the knights. They'd never let him hear the end of it, nor would Wencelis and Louise, probably.

"Still, this is the last night we'll have with each other for awhile," Azura continued. "…Have a little fun with me?"

Azura gestured towards the lake.

"Heh… Why not?" Leyon replied, his grin growing larger.

Azura, giving Leyon a parting kiss on the cheek, dove into the lake once more. As she had before, the young earl swam with dizzying speed and sinuous grace, leaping from the water amidst explosions of foam. After watching her in awe for several moments, Leyon began undressing as he prepared to join Azura for an evening swim. Leyon removed his tunic and pants, leaving him clad only in a pair of red shorts.

"Bryan gave me the idea," he said as he removed his tunic. "Saves me the hassle of changing my clothes every morning and evening when I'm in a hurry."

"Ah, clever," Azura replied, eyeing Leyon's shirtless form appreciatively. Leyon had a well built, almost sculpted form, and looked nearly as muscular as Ike himself. His broad chest and muscle rippled stomach made him look strong enough to carry his own horse, yet he had a more slender physique that looked far lighter, and swifter, than the hulking hero of Tellius. If the two were to arm wrestle, it would be very difficult to determine a winner. Leyon clambered down into the water and tried, with little success, to overtake the swift Azura. The young earl was like an eel in the water, fast and slippery, and she had no compunction against splashing Leyon after evading his fumbling grasp. Eventually, Azura swam over to Leyon, embracing her love under the moonlight.

"You know, that poem was very sweet," Azura complimented when the pair were shoulder-deep into the water, curling her arms around Leyon's neck again.

"Heh, I'm glad you liked it," Leyon replied lovingly. "My grandmother was a great poet and she taught my brother and I a few of her techniques while raising us after our parents died. Trust me though, she was far better than either of us."

"She must've been very good then. You know, growing up, I was teased by boys a lot. They didn't think I could be as good a warrior as them just because I'm a girl. As I grew older, and became a warrior, I took it for granted that they'd look down on me… But, meeting you and being on this quest has helped me see that not all of them think women are weak. It's nice to finally meet some men who respect me for my skills."

"I see, and I'm glad… To be honest, I used to think women were better off with men to help them out. You changed my mind about that. Women can be strong on their own."

"I'm glad too…"

With that, the two drew closer and locked lips once more, allowing their tongues to cross the thresholds of their mouths. They didn't let go for a very long time as Azura slid her arms across Leyon's shoulders and back while he caressed her torso.

Not far away, on a small rise overlooking the lake, another couple had been roused by the sounds of small, but relentless splashes. Disentangling themselves, they poked their heads through the flaps of their tent and spied an interesting sight below.

"…And I thought _we_ weren't supposed to be pulling shenanigans," Ike grumbled, though a hint of surprise seeped into his tone when he got a clearer look at Azura as Leyon began leaving kisses on her neck. "Tsk, tsk. And, I thought Leyon was supposed to be a gentleman."

"Tell me about it," Elincia agreed and then giggled. "And, just so you know, don't go trying to talk me into that sort of thing...at least, not unless we're _really_ alone. But, they are adorable out there."

"Darn. I mean…right you are, dear."

The next morning, the camp rose at the brink of dawn and the troops suited up and armed themselves as quickly as possible. It was nearly time for the group to divide, with Leyon and Derien's troops riding towards the Cilaean border while Bryan wanted to focus on finding some Astrynian soldiers as well as someone who could help him prove his and Owen's connections to the royal family. After some deliberation, Ike decided to ask Boyd to join Leyon's group rather than staying with Ike.

"What, worried I'll cramp your style?" Boyd joked at hearing the request, but he assured Ike and Boyd assured that he had no problem with it.

Afterwards, Boyd sought out Skye. He soon found the Sniper sitting outside of his tent waiting for the order to break camp and march.

"Hey there, you're Skye, aren't you?" Boyd inquired.

"That's me. Boyd, right?" Skye replied.

"Yep. When Soren and I came looking for Ike and Elincia, I also brought this with me."

Boyd then produced a large gold bow with brown embroidery on its grip and curving arms.

"Whoa. That's one heck of a bow you've got there," Skye commented, his eyes widening.

"Yeah. It's called the Silencer. My younger brother made it. Well, with supervision from his teacher, that is. Anyway, it's the most powerful bow you'll ever see. It was first designed by my brother's teacher, who's one of the best Snipers I've ever met. My brother figured it might come in handy over here after we heard what was going on, so he gave it to me. After seeing your skills, I think it's perfect for you. So you can take it. I prefer my axe anyway."

"Oh. Wow, thanks a bunch! I'll use it well."

"Great!"

Skye then eagerly took the bow, almost drooling with anticipation. With practiced eye, he examined the bow's accuracy and the tautness of the string, and found both to be flawless. With such an incredible bow, and his own remarkable skills, perhaps he'd earn an Order of the Golden Arrow after all. Meanwhile, as more of the army made ready for their departure, Derien approached Ranulf and the wolf siblings.

"Kiel, Sara, his majesty wanted me to give you two something before I left," he spoke up. "You too, Ranulf."

"Oh?" Ranulf wondered.

"Ah, I bet I know what it is," Kiel replied eagerly.

"Me too," Sara added, anticipation clear in her tone.

"Indeed. They're right here. There's one for each of you," Derien continued. He held out what appeared to be three golden medallions with the shape of a cross inscribed on them. In the center of the crosses were patterns of gleaming rubies. The three laguz each took one.

"Wow, what is this for?" Ranulf inquired.

"I'll show you. First, Kiel, you transform," Derien replied.

"Sure thing," Kiel complied. He then reverted to his wolf form without hesitation.

"Now, I'll transform." Derien decided and did the same. However, aside from the color of his fur, Derien's wolf form had several differences. He was a little larger, his fur was shaggier, but also darker and sleeker, and he had longer fangs and claws.

"Whoa. Your wolf forms look a little different!" Ranulf noticed. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, you know what a Satori Sign is, right?" Derien inquired.

"Yeah. They allow laguz to unleash their hidden strengths. With it, they can use their mastery skills."

"That's right. The medallion I gave you is called a Satori Symbol. It is similar to a Satori Sign, but it does more. It can also make a laguz's animal form bigger and stronger. The human form remains roughly the same, however. Anyway, we call this process metavolution. It works fairly like a beorc soldier promoting, as it allows a laguz warrior to grow more powerful and learn new abilities. Few Satori Symbols have been made though. The first successful one was produced only around a year ago."

"Wow, I see. Thanks, Derien."

"No problem."

Within the next hour, the camp had been finished dismantled, the tents and bedrolls taken down and stored, and everyone awaiting the order to depart. Leyon was chatting with Derien about possible strategies to use in Cilae, but unfortunately, neither of them could think of anything plausible. Between Melora's superior numbers, the breakdown in communications and their scattered objectives, the prospects for the mission seemed grim. When Ike saw that they were concerned, he approached them and revealed that Soren was a master tactician and that he should be able to help them out before the group divided. Leyon and Derien then asked that Ike bring him over, though Soren seemed nonplussed at the idea.

"Ike, you know how I feel about using my skills for anyone except you," Soren pointed out as his friend ushered him over to the two generals.

"Yeah, but I'm fighting in this war too, so you're still doing it for me," Ike protested. "Come on, please?"

"Sigh… Alright, fine."

"Thanks!"

Soren approached Leyon and Derien and, after briefly introducing himself, inquired as to the strategic situation.

"I thought your assessment of the strategic situation was "we're screwed," Boyd piped up.

"Well, I've made that assessment before and have been disproven," Soren conceded, favoring Ike with a rare smile.

"Well, because of the communications breakdown due to the capture of the Raven messengers, I can't vouch for the accuracy of our information," Leyon began, tracing a rough map in the earth. "Queen Belinda and her entourage told us that Jerusa is being held by approximately five hundred Red Claw members."

"I've heard it mentioned that the bulk of the Allied armies are stationed along the Cilae-Melora border," Soren spoke up.

"That's correct," Leyon replied, tracing miniature tents to indicate roughly where along the borders those troops were bivouacked. "At the time of their arrival, they numbered roughly eight thousand Talgrian and Cilaen troops. Later on, Eraghoan and Perais troops were dispatched to join them, as well some two thousand new recruits and reserve troops from Talgria. Assuming they all arrived, that's another four thousand all told. Of course, all this is based on speculation and assumptions. Without the Raven messengers to carry news back and forth, we don't even know if any of them are still out there. And, if they are, they're surely surrounded by Meloran troops."

"Are there any other Allied troops in Cilae?" Soren inquired.

"Yes, at the coast," Leyon replied, tracing more tents along Cilae's northern coastline. "Because Melora had been seizing Cilaean ships out at sea, we expected them to use these vessels to smuggle their troops into port. So, the ports were under guard when Jerusa was invaded. I believe the troops there number some six hundred."

"What is your best assessment of those two troop concentrations?"

"The armies at the border are all regulars, seasoned knights and soldiers. But, they've also been cut off from supplies for some time now. Assuming they're still alive, they likely won't hold out much longer without food, medicine and, most of all, fresh weapons and reinforcements."

"And the troops along the coast?"

"They were defending Jerusa before being redeployed, and they left heavily armed. At least half of them are raw recruits, but many of Cilae's Pegasus knights are among them."

"What has been occurring along the coast since Jerusa fell?"

"Not much, actually. According to Commander Eilonwy, the Red Claw has the ports under siege but don't seem to be in any hurry to advance. The Allied troops at the ports and the Red Claw in the area are roughly equal in numbers."

"I see. I think I know what we must do."

As usual, it only took the Wind Sage a short time to come up with the perfect tactic. He decided that since the Red Claw's army was concentrated at Jerusa and at the border, the best chance for Leyon's group would likely to lure them away from both areas.

"And, how can we manage that?" Leyon inquired.

"Simple," Soren replied. "You told me that the Red Claw isn't making a serious effort to attack the Allied troops holding the ports, correct? That is likely because, having stolen so many ships, the Melorans believe that the Allied troops there are trapped and can be crushed at any time. But, what if something occurred to make the Red Claw think that those troops were able to slip away? Something like a seaborne evacuation?"

"Evacuation?" Derien repeated with bitter humor. "Those Melorans have stolen so many boats, it's a wonder we even have two-man dinghies left. We can't move six hundred troops by sea."

"We don't have to," Soren countered. "We just have to make it _look_ like we can. If we manage to slip a few men inside the ports, and have them and the troops create the _appearance_ that a seaborne evacuation is underway, then the Red Claw might be caught off balance. They might siphon off forces from Jerusa and the border to stop the "evacuation," leaving you an opening to strike at Jerusa and relieve the Allied troops at the border."

"But, we'd be funneling hundreds, maybe thousands, of enemies at a force of only six hundred Allied troops!" Derien objected. "They'd be cut to pieces!"

"I thought of that too," Soren answered. "Surely, _some_ Cilaean ships have been recovered?"

"A few," Leyon replied. "You'd never fit six hundred troops onto them though."

"That is not my intent," Soren corrected. "We won't be using the ships to move the troops out, we'll be using them to deliver something that will help them hold out: siege weapons."

"Ah, that just might work!" Derien chimed. "Aracion has been producing ballistae and catapults non-stop ever since we received word of the Red Claw crossing into Talgria. We could probably load dozens of those things onto the boats."

"Exactly," Soren confirmed. "We can have a dispatch rider return to Aracion with news of this plan, so that the siege weapons can be loaded onto the ships and sent to Cilae. The crews should, of course, take the pains to look like Red Claw until the time comes to disembark and deliver the weapons. We make sure word of the "evacuation" leaks out and the Red Claw will come running, leaving Jerusa and the border siege undermanned. While the Red Claw is getting clobbered by catapult stones and skewered by ballista bolts, you'll be able to break the siege against the troops on the border and retake Jerusa. Once that's done, and the tables have turned, the Red Claw attacking the ports will likely surrender."

"You're a genius!" Derien cheered.

"I have to agree!" Leyon added. "I don't see how it can fail!"

"Thanks, and no problem," Soren replied. "Have the fastest among your riders carry word to King Wencelis. We need those siege weapons on the boats as fast as possible if this is going to work. Now, I suggest we all move out."

"Right. But one more thing," Leyon insisted.

He then approached Azura, whom was not far away.

"Az…looks like it's time for us to leave," he spoke up.

"Yeah… I guess this is good bye for now…" Azura replied, her eyes downcast. The pair had discovered their love just the previous evening, and the notion of parting so soon was saddening to them both. Even so, the couple leaned in for a farewell kiss, which resulted in many jaw-drops and head shakes.

"Hehehe, I _so_ knew it!" Eliot mumbled to himself with a chuckle. Natalie merely sighed, figuring that perhaps the two really did belong together.

"Come back to me in one piece, you hear?" Azura said when she and Leyon parted.

"Of course. I'll see you again soon, my love," Leyon promised.

With that, the pair ordered their parties to move out and the two groups separated. Azura and Bryan's group went west while Leyon's headed northeast for the Cilae border. One of Derien's wolves volunteered to deliver the request for the siege weapons to King Wencelis, saying he could circle back and catch up with the army faster than a knight. The two generals quickly agreed, wrote and encrypted the request and sent the wolf off. Leyon's small army, thankfully, did not have to go very far since the group was already in the northern region of Astryn when they divided. They just needed to cross the foothills of the nearby mountain range and they would be in Cilae. Unfortunately, as those foothills came into view a few hours later, so too did another obstacle. Along the long, stone wall, which spanned the pass and served as a border fortification between Cilae and Astryn, were dozens of Meloran soldiers and Red Claw members, entrenched and ready for combat. Snipers manned ballistae at the wall's edges while catapults and Sages were stationed between them. Pegasus knights and dracoknights above the wall while other cavalry and infantry stood atop it.

"Damn it! I thought I smelled a lot of beorc ahead! They've formed a blockade here to keep us out!" Derien realized.

"And that means they anticipated our arrival," Leyon added. "But it doesn't matter. We have to break through if we're to reach Jerusa and our besieged friends. Everyone, CHARGE!"

With that, the troops scattered and raced towards the staircases and ramps leading across the wall. It wasn't long, however, before the enemy began retaliating, firing off siege weapons and other ranged attacks to stop Leyon and Derien's men from closing the distance. The knights and wolves, too swift and maneuverable to be struck, wove out of the path of one barrage after another and soon assailed the enemy. Leyon ordered his troops to defeat every enemy they could find so that they could not warn or reinforce the enemy troops occupying Jerusa. Derien and Leyon both suspected that the army they would be facing at the capital would be large enough by itself and they could not afford to lose the element of surprise or be overwhelmed by reinforcements.

Fortunately for the Allied troops, Jett and Magali reached Warrior and Halberdier status respectively during the battle, with Jett having promoted first. His shoulders were now clad in the same spiked armor which Boyd wore while Magali's pink armor resembled Cato's. Instead of leg armor, however, she wore magenta leggings and pink foot guards. Her shield became larger as well. With their newfound strength, the pair added greatly to the might of their group, which pleased Leyon and Derien all the more.

"Either the strongest defenders are all at Jerusa, or these guys have underestimated us," Leyon decided when the enemy's numbers began dwindling quickly.

"Yeah… But hey, their loss is our game," Derien replied. With this, Leyon could not disagree, and ordered his men to take out the remaining enemies quickly so they could continue. If Soren's plan was unfolding as they hoped, then the siege weapons could already be getting loaded onto the few remaining Allied ships for delivery to the troops at the besieged Cilaean ports. Making sure the "evacuation" got underway, and that Melora found out about it, would be crucial to success.

While Leyon and Derien's group finished their battle, Azura and Bryan's pressed on towards Medann. Bryan and Owen figured that any help to be had, soldiers to help defeat Shigo and others to vouch for his identity and spread the word of his return, would be found there. Not to mention Bryan would get to see Marion before she passed away. His ailing aunt was one of the few people who could identify him as the prince of Astryn. If Marion could see the resemblance between Bryan and her sister, then she would surely know that he was her nephew. And if that wasn't enough, finding the Grand Duke whom Owen had escaped the capital with would only lend further credence to his claim. When the group passed the fort where Bryan had first met Shigo, they saw it was eerily quiet and deserted. Bryan knew that the idea of Shigo hiding in the same place twice was too good to be true, but it was strange that the fort had not been re-occupied by bandits or Red Claw or Astrynians or anyone else, for that matter. At this, the group could only press on.

However, it wasn't long before the group came upon another camp built near the Lysthe swamp, a vast marshland where three Astryn's three major rivers converged. One of these was the Ystrad River. The other two, according to Owen, were the Vena and Nepte Rivers. Unfortunately, the figures roaming the large campsite did not look friendly. Closer inspection soon revealed, inevitably, that it was yet another Red Claw encampment. Axe wielders, archers, swordsmen, and mages of all kinds wandered about while a few ballistae had been constructed on the outskirts.

"Curses! These must be the thugs who spread those rumors about me!" Bryan realized. "I bet they heard about what happened in Keanu and twisted the facts!"

"Yeah, I definitely don't doubt that," Azura agreed. "My guess is they're also the ones looting the villages, like we saw when we first arrived. They're probably robbing the locals of their food and money."

"DAMN IT! I won't stand for this! I'll turn them into shish-kabobs!" Bryan angrily thundered.

"I'm with you all the way, Bryan. Let's kick their asses!" Skye proclaimed.

Bryan wasn't hesitant to agree as he rushed towards the camp, followed by his allies. If the Red Claw really was stealing from the locals, Bryan knew stopping them had to take priority. If he could rescue the Astrynians from poverty and starvation, then they would surely trust him as their savior when the time came to battle Shigo. And by winning over the people, they would likely accept his claim that he was their prince, even if he didn't have proof. Hopefully, this would help strengthen Bryan and Owen's standing in Astryn and allow them to gain access to Astryn Palace. Once there, finding proof of Bryan's heritage would hopefully prove a simple matter.

However, there was no telling how many Red Claw members had crossed Astryn's border. Thankfully, since Melora's only interest in Astryn was making sure they didn't join the fighting, the Red Claw incursion was likely to be a small one. Bryan surmised that this camp may very well be all there was, aside from Shigo's forces. More likely, the Red Claw was only using Astryn as a sort of supply hub to move troops and weaponry into Talgria and Eraghoa. Still, as he angrily drove his lance into Red Claw members on all sides, Bryan knew this had to end, especially if he were to gain his people's respect and trust. He, Skye, and the others tore through the tents, destroyed the catapults, and Skye manned a vacant ballista once more to rain death upon the Red Claw. And to Bryan, it felt almost as good as a night alone with Faline would. His ascension was at hand.


	29. The Blaze of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another two-phase chapter in which Bryan and Azura's army finally meets some Astrynian nobles...as well as one of the least expected enemies. And part 2 sees Leyon and his men rescue a village on their way to Jerusa.

Chapter 29: The Blaze of War

Part 1

As the battle wore on, Bryan's rage over Astryn's plight slowly grew, burning hotter and more fiercely with every blow he suffered…and every blow he dealt. Any Red Claw bandits who crossed his path met their demise so quickly, it seemed as if the enraged Bryan's glare was enough to kill them within seconds. Azura and the others showed no mercy either, and aided the prince as he cut one bloody swath after another into the Red Claw's ranks. One Red Claw after another fell, most of which to Bryan's wrath, crimson staining his lance, armor and shield. Not that he seemed to mind, for each kill seemed to spin him into an ever greater frenzy until he seemed less a man than a living whirlwind of death. Faster and faster he blurred, until one could not be certain if there was one Bryan or one hundred, and harder and harder he struck, until a single blow could fell even the hardiest adversary. Faline and Skye soon noticed this, however, and both their expressions turned grave. Moments later, they witnessed the young Sentinel aggressively perform Impale on two swordsmen in a row. Azura soon turned to see the second corpse fall to the ground, and when she, Skye, and Faline spied Bryan again, he was practically drenched in his victims' blood. It dripped from his shoulders, his shield, his lance, his torso, legs, and hands. There was even a little on his face…along with a grin of feral delight.

"Hey! Bryan!" Azura called and approached him.

"What?" Bryan replied hotly.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am! Never been better, in fact. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well—"

"Ye'll pay fer this, ye gore slathered goon!" a gruff voice nearby interrupted. Bryan and Azura turned to see a burly man armed with a large poleax and clad in spiked shoulder armor much like Boyd's. "Who bees ya?"

"I'm the Emerald Sentinel," Bryan replied, with an eerily calm tone. "But, my friends call me the prince of Astryn."

Whatever the Warrior had been expecting to hear, that wasn't it. He blanched visibly and very nearly lost his grip on his poleax. He seemed to regain his composure after a moment but, when he spoke again, there was more than a hint of anxiety in his tone.

"Y-Ye be too late," he warned, but without great conviction. "Marion be breathin' her last by now, 'n them dukes be ready to start guttin' each other o'er the crown. Astryn'll tear 'erself ta bits, 'n the war'll be over 'fore ye puts 'er back together."

"You're sure talking a good game," Bryan commented, unbothered by the Warrior's words. "Let's see you back it up!"

The Warrior, despite having an advantage in weaponry, seemed more than a little nervous about facing the frenzied Sentinel. He brought up his poleax for an overhead chop…and soon regretted it, as Bryan lunged forward and thrust his lance towards the Warrior's chest. The Warrior managed to leap out of the blade's path, but still came away with a deep gash in his side.

"Not bad, princeling," the Warrior snarled, anger crowding out his fear. "Let's sees if I can match ye up!"

The Warrior struck back, his poleax's blade catching the pommel of Bryan's Brave Lance and nearly wrenching it out of the Sentinel's hands. But, the prince of Astryn tightened his grip and the two combatants ended up in a dead lock.

"I'm guessing you worms are the ones who've been lying to the Astrynians about me!" Bryan growled, his voice tight with strain. "How did you know who I am? ANSWER ME!"

"Doncha 'ave da wits ye was born wit?" the Warrior shot back between grunts of exertion. "O'course we knew! We been knowin' 'bout you, 'n what ta do 'bout 'cha, fer ages now. Queen Isis don't want Astryn te try gettin' in 'er way, so we volunteered to tear 'em down a bit more. Not dat there be much left ta tear down, dem dukes'll do it fer us once Marion keels over. 'sides, Shigo goin' off on 'is own made Queen Isis mighty angry, 'n she don't take dat lyin' down. One arrow, two Pegasi, as da sayin' goes. Hahaha! As fer how we knows who ye are, the Meloran royals been knowin' fer years. Irony is, dat be thanks to Shigo himself. All me queen had te do was give our leader de info and he gave me da honor of picking this dump of a country clean of 'er supplies!"

Bryan's blood now boiled with a fury unlike any he had known is his harsh life; so hotly, that his face reddened until it was impossible to tell where the blood that stained his body ended and the flesh began. A red haze gathered at the periphery of his vision, and then spread until all the world seemed to have turned crimson.

"…YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A DASTARD!"

Before the Warrior could react, the young prince had twisted the locked weapons upward, allowing him to rush forward and swing the edge of his shield into his foe's head. It hit him with such terrible force that the sound of his skull cracking could be heard over the chaos of the battle. With the Warrior's grip having gone slack, Bryan then tore his lance free and repeatedly drove the blade into the man's face and torso. Gore sprayed the air and, within moments, one might've suspected that Bryan had literally painted his whole front with the Warrior's life fluids. His face, hair, and armor were so soaked with crimson, that it was difficult to separate the man from the massacre. Skye gulped audibly while Faline gasped in horror. Azura merely stared, her eyes wide with shock.

"Burn in hell, you rotten scumbag!" Bryan continued, fuming with uncontrollable fury. "I have seen the suffering you've put these people through and, so help me, I will not stop until I've rid Astryn of every…last…dastard…like…you!"

He drew back his lance for yet another thrust but, before he could follow through, he was halted by a sudden grasp upon his arm. Bryan whirled, ready to skewer this latest assailant…and he nearly dropped his lance when he beheld Faline.

"Bryan! Stop it! You won already! Please, knock it off!" she cried.

As the red haze that had overwhelmed his vision began to lift, Bryan saw that Faline had dismounted and run over to seize his arm, tears flowing down her cheeks. The remaining Red Claw members, those who hadn't yet been killed or run off, stood petrified with fear.

"Yeah, Bryan! What the hell's the matter with you?" Skye added angrily, though he kept a cautious distance.

"What do you mean? These thugs had to pay for what they've done!" Bryan retorted.

"Damn it, get a hold of yourself! Didn't you listen to a goddess-damned word Faline and I said to you back in Fort Hector? Look at yourself! You're lucky your father or some of the Astrynians hadn't seen this!"

Bryan then sagged with exhaustion, his earlier frenzy, and the overwhelming strength it granted him, suddenly vanishing. He paused and, with difficulty, forced himself to calm down. Then, he recalled the incident from Fort Hector, where he had almost murdered Lartz and where, in that same moment, he had very nearly sent the then-ill and severely wounded Ike toppling down a staircase to his death.

"Bryan, please!" Faline begged. "Is this really how you want to win your battles? We want to defeat the Red Claw and help Astryn as much as you do, but being so ruthless and brutal will only cause people to fear you. Even I was a little scared just now, and so was Skye. Is that how you want your people to view you? As a man who kills anyone that angers him?"

"But I would never—" Bryan began, but was cut off.

"Bryan, I can see that I've rubbed off on you," Skye continued, now sounding more concerned than nervous. "But I'm starting to think you've changed a little _too_ much since we were kids. Don't prove me right. Please."

"And Bryan, we understand how you feel, but what you did was unnecessary," Azura stepped in. "You and I would both look bad if people thought we allowed our men to behave like this."

Bryan didn't respond right away. Instead, his gaze drifted to his blood-stained clothes and armor. He could barely even _see_ the emerald of his armor, and he grimaced when he dropped his equipment and gazed upon his blood soaked hands. He could almost feel the dark red liquid seeping through the fabric and leather, and the sensation turned his stomach.

"You're right, all of you…" Bryan finally replied moments later. "I-I don't know what came over me. I'd never felt such anger, such hatred for my enemies before. And it scares me. I still want to make Shigo and the Red Claw pay for their crimes, but not like this. I'm so sorry…"

"I understand, Bryan," Faline gently responded, taking his arm again. "You didn't even like to fight when you were younger, let alone kill someone like this, did you?"

"No. I didn't like it. In fact, I hated it. I liked learning to use a lance, but I just never had the heart to use those skills to hurt someone else. Skye was the one who finally convinced me to step up and fight back whenever someone tried to hurt me. And the first time I did…it felt good, and I'd regretted not doing so before. But, I didn't think I'd ever…lose it like I did just now."

"Yeah, but I didn't teach you to be _that_ aggressive, pal," Skye countered.

"Skye, come on. You know Bryan's shaken up. So give him a break," Faline protested.

"You're right, you're right. Sorry."

"Well, whatever the case, the fight's over. Bryan, I understand where you're coming from, and we're not holding it against you. But now you know that we can't afford to let this happen again, so please remember what we said and you'll do fine," Azura added, trying to sound reassuring.

"Indeed. I promise to control myself from now on," Bryan replied.

"Glad to hear it," Skye replied, clear relief in his tone. "Once we have this lot squared away, why don't you go to the river and get cleaned up? You can't present yourself to the Astrynians looking like that."

"Yeah, good idea."

Those of the Red Claw who were still in the area caught sight of their leader's savaged corpse. Seeing the Warrior hacked to pieces in such a gruesome fashion made quite an impression, as the bandits turned as pale as a flock of sick herons and dropped their weapons.

"W-We surrender!" one of them blurted fearfully, raising his trembling hands and dropping to his knees. "Take all the supplies back if you want! Just let us go! We'll leave, we swear! We'll even help take back Jerusa if you want! Just spare us, we beg you!"

"…I don't care what you do. Just get out of my country and never come back," Bryan ordered. "If you do, you'll regret it."

The Red Claw members hardly needed the encouragement. Without hesitation, they scattered in all directions, running for their very lives.

"We'll gather all of the loot while you're washing up then," Azura volunteered.

Bryan nodded with a smile, though it seemed far from genuine, and then headed for the nearby river.

"Well, one good thing came out of this. Bryan got those clowns out of our hair," Ike pointed out.

"That's true. Also, if all the Red Claw was doing here was moving supplies and spreading those rumors, maybe we've seen the last of them for now. Well, here's hoping. Anyway, Ike, since you're one of the strongest here, we'll need you to carry the heavy stuff," Azura replied.

"Of course."

With that, the group went to work and began searching what remained of the Red Claw encampment. Bryan, meanwhile, had approached the nearest bank of the river and began removing his armor piece by piece. He then removed his gauntlets and dipped his hands into the cool water, letting the chill ease his taut muscles. As he scrubbed them down, Bryan could not put Faline's earlier words out of his mind. He had actually _frightened_ her with his behavior, _Faline_ of all people, who had always had faith in him and loved him more than anything. He had never even imagined that such a thing was possible. That it had happened anyway left him stunned, sick at heart, and more than a little fearful.

"What have I _done_ …?" Bryan whispered to himself, a grimace on his face as tears built up in his eyes.

"Bryan…?" a familiar feminine voice rang out moments later.

Bryan turned around to see Faline herself standing over him.

"Faline," he replied, trying vainly to hold back his tears. "I…I'm so sorry… The way I acted back there… I feel so terrible."

"I know, but none of these mistakes are entirely your fault," Faline reminded him as she knelt to his level. "You _do_ have a lot on your mind. Not everyone has the burden of literally battling for their country's throne, you know. Besides, those Red Claw scumbags needed to be taught a lesson for what they've done to the people here."

"That's true. Yet, it's hard enough for me to even call Astryn my country. I mean, after having lived in Talgria for so long, how can I not say that it was my home too?"

"I know what you mean. I've been away from Cilae for so long and, with mother…gone, I'm not even sure it _is_ home anymore. And, Ike and Elincia. They're fighting for Altarais, but it's not their home. I'm glad they are together again, but I can't help but feel that they burned a lot of bridges to make it happen. I don't know if they would, or could, go back to Tellius when this is all over, and they probably don't know either. And, I'm sure it'll be a strange adjustment for Azura when she settles in Elhorhi for her duties as earl…not to mention that she probably lost her own house when the Red Claw burned down Galden. Ugh, I'm rambling. The point is we understand what you're going through. It's hard not to know where you truly belong."

"I know, and I appreciate that. But…you said I frightened you. I just can't get that out of my head, especially when you grabbed my arm and I nearly…I can't say it. I don't want you to think that I'd ever hurt you, Faline… I _couldn't_ hurt you. No matter how angry I ever get."

"Bryan, I know…even when you had your lance drawn back, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. But that's not what I was afraid of. I was afraid for you, of what might be happening to you. This war has taken a heavy toll on all of us, even those who've survived so far. I know that you want to help Astryn, but I don't know what I'd do if you had to suffer like this because you're only trying to do the right thing…"

"She's right, Bryan," Skye's voice added before Bryan could reply. "I have to admit, you had me worried too. It might not have seemed that way, but, well, you know me."

The pair then turned to see Skye approaching them. Whereas the sniper had kept a cautious distance during Bryan's frenzy, he now approached closely and eagerly as if the air between them had been cleared.

"Skye! It's good to see you too," Bryan replied, relief evident in his tone. "I don't even want to think about what I'd do if I scared both of you off."

"That won't happen," Skye affirmed, giving Bryan's shoulder a playful punch. "You're stuck with me, and Faline's stuck on you."

"What, no snarky lines like "there's no accounting for taste?""

"This isn't the time. Besides, what's the point of stating the obvious?"

"Oh, muzzle it. I'm glad you're both here, but I thought Azura wanted both of you helping her and the others."

"Yeah, but she figured you needed some bucking up. And who better to do that than your girlfriend and best friend?" Skye explained with a smile.

"That's right," Faline added, wrapping her arms around Bryan's neck and pecking his cheek.

"…Thanks, you guys," Bryan replied, a genuine smile forming on his face for the first time in hours. "By the way, Skye, I kinda expected you to be rougher in setting me straight. What's up?"

"Psh, like I can get away with that when I've got a Sleep Staff pointed at me all hours?" Skye countered.

"Hehe, Raela's still into you, eh?"

"Yeah… Hey, wait a second! Don't you go getting any ideas!"

"What?" Bryan wondered, feigning innocence before chuckling at Skye's discomfiture. Faline merely giggled.

"Mkay, I'll help you get cleaned, Bryan. Why don't you go back to the others, Skye?" Faline suggested. "They probably need all the help they can get."

"And, I'm sure Raela misses you by now," Bryan added with a smirk.

"Well, I'm glad _one_ of us is feeling better," Skye remarked, muttering something about ingrates. "Faline's right though, Azura wants all of us to pitch in. That includes you two when you're done here, though."

"But of course," Bryan agreed.

With that, Skye departed to rejoin his comrades, leaving Bryan and Faline alone.

"…Man, it's too bad I can't wash my clothes right now," Bryan spoke up moments later after he'd washed his face. "They're as bloody as my armor."

"So I can see. But let's use these rags I borrowed from Lady Bronwyn's wagon. It'll get the job done faster," Faline suggested and produced two white rags from her satchel. She then handed one to Bryan.

"Good idea. Oh, hey, you got some blood on your chest plate too. No joke, I swear."

"I do? Oh, oops. Guess I should clean that off too, huh?"

With that, Faline undid the straps of her chest plate and set it near Bryan's armor. Bryan then grabbed his chest plate, dampened his rag using the river water, and began to scrub it. Faline took another piece of Bryan's armor and did the same. As she began to wipe it down, she steadily inched closer to Bryan.

"By the way, I've been wondering for awhile now, how come you don't have a helmet like the other foot lancers?" Faline inquired.

"Eh, I hate wearing one. I find them uncomfortable and irritating," Bryan replied. "Besides, on this little jaunt, it would be best if I was easily recognized."

"Ah, good point… Oh, and Bryan…" Faline continued, somewhat shyly, but with palpable conviction. Bryan turned to face her.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I still love you as much as I always have," Faline assured, gazing into his green eyes as a loving smile graced her lips. Bryan couldn't help but return it as the sunlight reflected off of her own pale purple eyes.

"Heh. I'm very glad. I _really_ have no idea what I did to deserve a girl like you, but I'm glad."

Before Faline could respond, a croaking sound rang out. Faline seemed to stiffen at the sound and, a moment later, a frog suddenly leaped out of the grass behind her.

"Eeep!" she yelped and toppled into the arms of an amused Bryan.

"You _do_ know that frogs giving people warts is just a myth, right?" he inquired teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted, chagrined at her own jumpiness.

Bryan chuckled playfully. Faline's tumble had landed her in Bryan's lap, their faces only inches away from one another's. Faline curled her arms around Bryan's neck in a passionate embrace while Bryan caressed her waistline. Their lips soon met, their writhing tongues grappling with one another. They remained lost in their affection for some time and, though Azura noticed that the pair was overdue, and deduced why quickly enough, she chose not to disturb them. Instead, she turned to Ike and Elincia.

"Man, they're starting to act like you two back in camp," she teased.

"Or you and Leyon in the lake," Ike pointed out with a devious grin.

At that, Azura's eyes widened and the color drained from her face.

"…W-What? How'd you know about—?"

"We saw it through the flaps of our tent," Elincia admitted with a giggle. "But don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, b-but just how much did you see?" Azura inquired worriedly.

"Oh, just you and him making out while neck deep in the water. Then he started kissing your neck and collarbone," Ike replied, snickering under his breath. "And that's all. I swear."

"Yeah, it's true," Elincia added. "We went back to bed afterwards."

"Alright then, I…ah…appreciate your keeping this between us," Azura responded with a discreet sigh, more than relieved that Ike hadn't seen her nude. Azura had hardly planned that little escapade but, after so many months of hacking her way through army after army of Red Claw and Melorans, not to mention evading their pursuit for years beforehand, she was impossibly eager to get away from the bloodshed and the killing and the gore that clung to her all hours, however brief that respite turned out to be. She had been revived by her jaunt in the bracing chill of the lake…and in more ways than one, when Leyon had joined her, but him seeing her naked had been terribly embarrassing. Elincia, at least, was another woman, and would not inspire such mortification. But, it was bad enough that Ike had seen her frolicking about with her newfound lover in nothing but her undergarments. Despite his vow of silence, Ike would surely tease her relentlessly about her night with Leyon, but _two_ men seeing her completely unclothed? She'd never live it down.

As Azura, Skye, and the others sifted through the remains of the Red Claw encampment, they began loading usable supplies and edible food into the wagons. They recovered weapons, armor, food, parts and ammunition for siege weapons and a vast assortment of valuables, all in such a muddled heap that sorting it all out took longer than the battle. Misty also offered to take any unneeded items to sell for a profit or to barter for extra supplies that could be held in reserve. At least some of the loot, Bryan suspected, belonged to the Astrynian citizens, though he had no idea how much, and he also knew that at least some of it would be needed by the army. With Bronwyn's assistance, he began cataloging the loot, stitching numbers into the material of the sacks and writing up logs of what was loaded into each one. Hopefully, that would make the task of deciding who received what a bit simpler. Just as Azura had just finished loading yet another sack of food onto Bronwyn's wagon, however, she heard a faint rustling coming from somewhere in the distance. She turned in the direction of the sound and spotted two wyverns wheeling through the air towards them, neither of which were Lartz's. One was a dark green color while the other was a pale light blue. As they drew closer, they angled for a landing nearby.

When Azura was able to get a closer look, she noticed each wyvern carried both riders and passengers. Astride the dark green wyvern, which was larger and sported the trappings of a Dragonmaster's mount, was a black haired man armed with a poleax and clad in silver armor lined with green. Behind him rode an orange haired woman wearing pink robes and wielding what appeared to be a Mend staff. The blue wyvern was ridden by a dusty brown haired woman in gold armor and armed with an axe. Behind her was a man with light bluish green hair who was garbed in flowing blue robes and holding an Elthunder tome. At first, Azura was afraid that Shigo had finally resurfaced and had sent troops to attack the army once again. Much to her relief, as the two wyverns landed and the quartet dismounted, they made no move to attack. The man in the flowing blue robes, a Thunder Sage, by the look of him, approached Azura. His tome was tucked in his belt and, although he made no move to use it, his gaze betrayed his wariness.

"We have had tidings of your comings," he informed them. "Yet, these are perilous times and we can ill afford more troubles when we already have so many. We have been dispatched to learn your purpose."

"Dispatched? By who?" Azura inquired, wondering if these four might be hostile after all.

"I will answer your questions after you have answered mine," the Thunder Sage replied brusquely, his hands straying to his tome. "Whoever commands this troop, speak now...or defend yourselves."

Azura was more than a little nettled by the Thunder Sage's words, but decided answering his question might be the wiser course.

"I'm one of the people in command here," Azura confirmed. "My name is Azura. Who are all of you?"

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear. You will answer my questions before I answer yours."

"Oh, very well. We came here to hunt the Red Claw and to see Queen Marion."

"That is a peculiar claim, given that her majesty is hardly in any shape to be entertaining guests."

"She'll want to see us. We—"

"Are Melorans? It's no secret they've been moving about every which-where. That is not why you're here, I hope? If so, it would…rather sour this meeting."

Azura sighed in annoyance.

"That is the second time someone has asked us that since we've been here," she grumbled. "And no, we're not Meloran. We're—"

"Hey! Who do you people think you are?" Skye butted in, cutting Azura off a second time. "There's no way in hell we're Meloran!"

"Don't tell me you came from Talgria then," the Dragonmaster interjected with a chuckle.

"You got a problem with that?" Skye shot back, muttering something under his breath about "headshots."

"Oh, spare me your bravado! You're morons for even coming here. We told one of your generals to kindly keep his distance when he marched through our territory!"

"What did you just say?"

"Perhaps you're deaf as well as stupid?"

"Let's see if you're still laughing after I make a pincushion out of you!"

The Dragonmaster was about to retort when Bryan, who had heard the commotion, intervened.

"Whoa, hey! Skye, what's going on here?" he interrupted. "Who are these people?"

"Ah, Bryan, there you are," Skye replied. "I was hoping you'd show up. This idiot here needs a lesson in humility. He won't accept help from Talgria even after we came to rescue his sorry ass!"

"Oh really now?" Bryan wondered, his sentiments quickly mirroring those of Skye. "And I suppose you don't believe we defeated the dozens of Red Claw members that were here too?"

"Damn straight! You Talgrians couldn't defeat a mob of street urchins with wooden swords!" the Dragonmaster scoffed.

"Wanna bet, tough guy?"

"You guys! Stop this right now!" Azura cut in. "It's pathetic!"

"General Eric, this is not the time," the thunder sage interjected. "And besides, I'm still curious as to why Queen Marion would want to see you people. It is hardly a secret that her final hours seem to be drawing near, after all."

"The commander of this band of Red Claw mentioned that during the battle," Bryan spoke up. "So, it is true?"

"Yes," the robed woman confirmed. "Her majesty can hardly even speak nowadays, the poor woman. She's so ill and frail. Not even our best treatments have been able to restore her."

"I see," Bryan replied, trying to keep a pang of sadness from entering his voice. "That's terrible."

"Indeed. She also won't stop spewing gibberish about a sister and nephew," the Dragonmaster reported, folding his arms. "Frankly, I don't believe they even exist. She's old and sick, so I wouldn't be surprised if she had hallucinations and the like."

"I would not be so quick to dismiss her claims," the Thunder Sage advised. "If there really is a prince, he's our only hope."

"So, you people serve Queen Marion?" Bryan inquired, realizing this group might get him into the palace…if he could convince them of his story.

"That is correct," the Thunder Sage confirmed. "Though, how I would serve my queen by allowing you to speak with her escapes me at the moment."

"Because we have a solution to this crisis," Bryan replied, turning to his friends. "Skye, go get my dad. He'll want to talk to these people too. Azura, you might as well go back and help the others."

"I'm on it," Skye obeyed and departed in search of Owen.

"Right," Azura added and followed.

"…A solution?" the Thunder Sage inquired skeptically, arching one eyebrow.

"We've answered your questions, now answer ours," Bryan demanded, deciding to learn what he could about this group before Skye and Azura returned. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Very well. I'm Francois, the Count of Urae and head of the noble House of Calfrew, which has produced many of Astryn's foremost magic users. This is Eric, the commander of our dracoknights. These women are Olivia, Eric's lieutenant, and Armelle, a bishop and the daughter of Count Adaon, who was the head of the House of Menwy."

"We came under orders from Queen Marion herself," Olivia added, though she seemed no less curious than Francois about the "solution" Bryan had mentioned. "We heard from one of our hawk messengers that a group of unknown warriors had appeared within our borders and fought against the bandits who were robbing the common folk. Our queen requested that we meet with you and learn who you are. So, who are you?"

Such a seemingly simple question and, not so long ago, Bryan had known the answer. But then again, that was before learning of his royal blood, which he had never known existed. And, of course, these people would surely be harder to convince than a small girl who'd always had faith in the hidden prince of Astryn. Remembering Sally, however, reminded Bryan of what was at stake and why he had to succeed. He drew in a long breath, and then spoke.

"I'm Bryan, the son of the late Princess Caline, who was, indeed, Marion's sister," he explained. "My father is Grand Duke Owen of House Novat. When Medann was attacked during the last war by the Meloran general Shigo, my parents fled the capital along with myself. Shigo eventually caught up with us on what is now called the Caline Fallows and killed my mother. After that, my father raised me in Talgria in order to keep us hidden from Shigo. My father kept my origins a secret until several days ago, as he knew I wouldn't be able to handle the truth at such a young age. We have no proof of this right now, but I know my father, and I assure you that he speaks the truth."

Bryan paused for a moment to gauge the reaction of his audience. Francois's brows had shot clear up into his hairline, though Bryan wasn't certain if the Thunder Sage's expression was one of astonishment or incredulity. Olivia looked cautiously intrigued, cocking her head to one side and studying Bryan's face as if searching for something. Armelle seemed confused by this claim and her gaze drifted between her companions, as if hoping her comrades might know what to do. Eric merely snorted.

"What? You? Our prince?" he scoffed, a mirthless chuckle escaping his lips. "Don't make me laugh. No Astrynian in his right mind would ask aid from Talgria of all places."

"What?" Bryan thundered, his hands straying to his lance.

"Eric, that's enough!" Francois ordered, then regarding Bryan as if seeing him for the first time. "You tell a curious tale. You say you are the unknown son of a sister to the queen whom, as far as any of us know, never existed? You claim too that you conveniently learned of this secret mere days ago and that you've come to our rescue at, incidentally, our most desperate hour? A curious tale, and preposterous."

Bryan was chagrined by the rebuke, but was not about to concede defeat so easily. Before he could argue, however, Francois cut him off.

"Preposterous, but not impossible."

Bryan was more than a little taken aback at the sudden shift in Francois's words. Eric, Olivia and Armelle, however, looked quite astonished.

"What?" Eric howled, grasping Francois's shoulder and forcibly turning the Count to meet his gaze. "Have you lost your senses? Are you seriously going to believe this half-pint could possibly be the heir to the throne? We don't even know whether or not Queen Marion ever had any siblings!"

"But we have evidence," Francois pointed out, working to pry himself free of Eric's grip.

"But it isn't proof!"

"It's still enough reason to give my father and I a chance to prove our claim!" Bryan argued.

"My son is correct," Owen's voice spoke up before anyone else could reply.

"And you are the one who claims to be Grand Duke Owen, I presume?" Francois guessed.

"That's right," Owen confirmed, but a strange expression dawned on his features when he caught sight of Eric. "Ah… Eric, is that you? It's been so many years since I last saw you. You were just a baby back then, but I could tell you were a sturdy boy. You look so much like your father."

"Oh, I do, do I?" Eric inquired rather testily.

"Indeed. Your father was a great general and a peerless warrior. I was honored to have known him, and honored all the greater to have been his friend. Bryan's birth was quite close to your own, and your father and I hoped the two of you would become friends as you grew. Perhaps you still might? I suspect your father would want that."

Eric, it seemed, was quick to anger. For, after Owen had said this, the Dragonmaster became livid.

"What do you know about my father?" he demanded.

A cunning, but friendly grin bridged the gap between Owen's ears as he replied.

"I know that he was forced to retire when he lost most of his hearing," Owen answered, and had been about to say more but Eric's scoff interrupted him.

"That's no secret! It happened in battle when he—" Eric began, before he was cut off.

"Got a little too close to the impact of a Meteor spell?" Owen finished. "Yes, that was the official story. But, the truth was different. He had been on patrol in the Dathyl Peaks and, afterward, decided to challenge himself by skirting the edge of those icy spires. However, he chanced upon a blizzard and the howling winds robbed him of much of his hearing. He, I trust, told you the truth when you began flying yourself?"

Astonishment replaced Eric's incredulity.

"How…how did you know that?" he blurted, seeming as though struggling to keep his lower jaw from plummeting.

"He told me from his own mouth over a pint of ale at the Red Rapscallion Inn and Tavern. While we were there, he also told me that his family always went there for a celebratory drink when one of their own came of age. You drank your first ale there, I trust?"

Eric's stupefied silence was all the confirmation that Owen needed.

"I know also that he would not want you boys to be enemies," Owen continued, his tone turning sober. "I was with your father in his final moments. I had hoped I could convince him to leave with us, but he refused. I saw his end from afar, and I was aggrieved."

Owen's words, however, had an ill effect on Eric. The Dragonmaster's confusion turned to rage and he might have struck at Owen had Armelle's hand on his shoulder not strangely calmed him.

"So, either you're a charlatan or you left my father to his death," Eric snarled. "I will bear that in mind, "milord.""

Bryan moved to his father's side, ready to intervene if Eric chose not to relent, but the Dragonmaster only met the Sentinel's gaze with a seething glare.

"I can see that, at the very least, investigating your claims will be no mundane affair," Francois commented wearily. "Anyway, I see you already know Eric. I'm Francois, a Count of Astryn. I rule the province of Urae."

"Urae…" Owen repeated. "Oh my goodness…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that…Urae was the territory my family ruled over before they were wiped out in the last war. Bryan and I are the only members left."

Eric merely snorted again.

"I see," Francois replied, after giving the general a sidelong glare. "Queen Marion did say that I was the first of my family to be appointed a Count of that area. She mentioned that it had once belonged to another house that was wiped out, but she never did elaborate. I inquired once about who had governed Urae before, but the question sent her into tears."

"That's understandable. Her majesty probably couldn't bear to speak of it. She had a lot of faith and trust in my family, as House Novat had a long and glorious history. I can't begin to imagine the pain she went through when the three of us went missing and she surely believed us dead. I felt terrible about having to abandon her for so long."

"I understand. Truth be told, I have no cause to take your claims at face value. But, there might be another way to discover the truth. Some years after the war ended, and the palace was being rebuilt, one of the work crews discovered an old portrait of a woman. No one at the palace recognized the woman and, though there was a name on the portrait's frame, it was damaged in a fire and the name was lost. She does, however, bear a striking resemblance to your son, so there is some cause to believe what you have said. Unfortunately, if you are to make some sort of bid to inherit the throne when Queen Marion passes, then the other nobles will require more concrete proof of your claims."

"You can't be serious, Francois!" Eric protested. "These two can only be charlatans!"

"Will you shut the hell up already?" Bryan retorted.

"Make me, "your highness!"" Eric shot back, leaning hotly in Bryan's face.

"Delighted!"

As Bryan drew his lance and Eric hefted his poleax, Owen and Francois stepped between the two.

"Bryan, stop. You know better than this," Owen lectured.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Master Owen, Eric. The queen won't tolerate such behavior, especially when we already have enough troubles to contend with!" Francois added.

"Whatever. Then the "prince" and I will settle our score later," Eric replied.

"Fine by me," Bryan agreed tersely. "Anyway, Francois, my father told me that there are two people who can validate our claims. Queen Marion herself is one of them."

"I suspected as much, but unfortunately, I doubt she can be of much help to you," Francois reported. "Her condition has left her in such a state that she can't speak very well anymore. What of this other individual? Perhaps that would prove a better alternative?"

"Most likely," Owen replied. "He is a Grand Duke of Astryn like myself and was one of the survivors of Shigo's attack on Medann two decades ago."

"Ah, you must be referring to Duke Luther. Of the House of Pryderi, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, exactly. He is an old friend of mine as well."

"I see. I really wish I did not have to tell you this, but I'm afraid Duke Luther passed away a few days ago. He had been ailing for some time and, one night his heart failed him. We tried everything, but… Not even our best healers could save him. I'm sorry."

"…Oh. I see…"

"…Then we have to see Queen Marion. She's the only person left who can identify us," Bryan insisted.

"Very well," Francois concurred. "We can only hope that she has the strength to judge your claim…one way, or the other. We will remain here until you are ready to leave, and then we will escort you to Medann. Come with us as soon as you finish your errand here."

"Of course. We'll try to finish quickly."

With that, Bryan went back to aiding his allies. While that task was underway, Owen spoke with Francois at greater length. Though he was still skeptical of Bryan's claim, the Count of Urae, it seemed, had found Owen to be trustworthy. The Count, however, was also palpably aware of Eric's displeasure at this seeming acceptance of Bryan and Owen's tale, and thus withheld many of the specifics. With Queen Marion dying, and supposedly without an heir, the question of whom would claim the throne was on everybody's mind. The various dukes and duchesses were already planning their own moves. They were trying to determine who would, or would not, make a bid for the throne and were also working to build up their forces and to secure the allegiance of commanders to lead their troops as well as other nobles to ally with them. Francois and Eric had already been approached by several of the competing dukes and duchesses. These dukes and duchesses had offered them positions of command, both in their armies and in their courts after the crown had been won. Some of the other nobles who'd been similarly entreated had either consented to back one side or another while others, declaring themselves neutral, had armed themselves in case someone did not take "no" for an answer. With all the resources and treasure poured into these campaigns for the throne, however, there had been nothing to stop the Red Claw from ravaging the countryside and leaving in their wake the terrible poverty that the group had already seen the previous day. Francois had refrained from mentioning any names or other specifics during this discussion, but what he said was more than enough to confirm the urgency of the situation.

Owen discreetly relayed this news to Bryan and, though he hardly needed to, urged his son to hurry. Thankfully, it was only a short time before the last of the loot was packed away into the wagons and everyone was prepared to continue on to Medann. Bryan relayed the plans he and Francois had decided upon to Azura and she assured him that she and the other troops would be there if he needed them. During the remainder of the trip to the capital, Bryan spoke with his father and inquired about their family history. Owen explained that their family had quite a remarkable legacy. Bryan's ancestor, who had elevated the family to greatness, had not actually been a blood member of House Novat. He had been known to his friends as Iron Storm, not only for his strength and speed, but also for his insistence on only using iron weapons, "lest the fight be _too_ easy," he'd been known to say. Iron Storm had been a warrior and an instructor in the service of an Astrynian earl. That earl had a son, but he was cowardly and unfit to succeed his father. The earl and Iron Storm had attempted to train the son, but to no avail. Sometime later, the earl received word of a horde of bandits preparing to attack his lands. He led his warriors, as well as his son and Iron Storm, into battle. The bandits, however, were far stronger than the earl had expected and, to make matters worse, his cowardly son fled the battle. However, Iron Storm fought peerlessly and achieved victory. The earl, unfortunately, had been dealt a fatal wound. The earl was enraged by his son's cowardice and, with his dying breath, disinherited his cowardly son on the spot and named Iron Storm as his successor. Iron Storm then went on to marry the earl's daughter and, under his leadership, House Novat enjoyed a veritable golden age. By the time Iron Storm had passed on, House Novat commanded four times as much land and more than ten times as much prestige as it had beforehand.

"Wow," Bryan murmured, stunned. "That's amazing. I actually feel honored to be a descendant of such a hero."

"So do I, Bryan. In fact, he was often mentioned in Astrynian history books," Owen continued. "I'm afraid I can't recall his name, though. He was called Iron Storm so much, and by everyone, that most people have forgotten what his real name was. I suspect that a history book is the only place you _can_ find that out."

"That's alright. One thing I'm wondering, whatever happened to the cowardly son?"

"No one really knows. He wasn't exactly missed, as you might have guessed. He _did_ try to overturn his father's dying decree in the courts but, obviously, he didn't succeed. He vowed revenge, stalked off and was never heard from again. Although most had just balked at his threat, your ancestor _did_ keep an eye out for him. The disinherited son might have been a coward, but he was also cunning and clever, and could very well have been dangerous."

"I see. So, what do you know about House Astryn's history? What were my mother's ancestors like?"

"Well, I don't know much, but I do know that they were an honored and beloved family. The Astyrnian people never once denied that they should rule the country, as they did so wisely and well for countless generations. They, too, have had their share of war heroes in their past, and that was what earned them the respect of their people and the right to the throne. Grand Duke Luther would've been delighted to tell you so much more, though. He was also a historian, you see."

"Hm…"

Francois soon signaled for a halt and turned to the pair.

"My friends, we will be in view of the palace soon," he reported. "Assuming we arrive in time for you to meet with Queen Marion, we will—"

"Count Francois, General Eric!" Olivia's voice interrupted as she landed her wyvern nearby. "I'm afraid we have a problem!"

"Great, now what?" Eric grumbled.

"A huge force of beast laguz have been spotted! They're beyond the hill up ahead!"

"The Larameans? What the hell do they want?"

"As if we don't have enough problems already," Bryan added angrily. "We should arm ourselves."

"Hold! We have no cause to believe they're here to _attack_ us," Francois pointed out.

As if in reply, the group heard a sudden inhalation that was followed by an overpowering roar. At that signal, dozens of cat and tiger laguz soon crested the hill and charged towards the group.

"You were saying?" Bryan countered, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"…Let's just keep them from tearing us to shreds," Francois replied, a lopsided smile on his face.

With that, the warriors rushed forward and clashed with the laguz. Much like the appearance of the Recathe hawks earlier, these new arrivals had Bryan, Azura, and their comrades deeply troubled. There didn't seem to be any beorc amongst the enemy, which ruled out the theory that these might be conscripted prisoners, and Bryan was somehow certain that these were not laguz bandits. Could hostilities have broken out between Astryn and Larame? Francois, he was sure, would have considered such information too sensitive to share during their earlier conference, but the Count had seemed just as surprised as the rest of them. The question of why Larame had suddenly invaded the country, however, would have to wait. Every time a laguz was struck down, another took their place. And, these laguz were seasoned warriors. The cats were agile and fast on their paws while the tigers had the endurance to withstand one blow after another without faltering. Even after Lily, Soren, and Francois began to use fire tomes, the natural weakness of the beast tribe laguz, the enemy did not relent and Azura's troops were hard pressed on all sides.

"I don't get this!" Bryan blurted sometime later as he raised his shield to deflect a blow from a pouncing cat. "Why would they attack Astryn?"

"I must confess, I am at a loss to explain it," Francois admitted as he launched an Elfire spell into that same cat from behind Bryan. "We've never had any quarrel with the Larameans before. Orenias's relationship with them has rarely been friendly, but we're not to blame for that."

Bryan was about to speak again but, before he could open his mouth, Eric streaked past on his wyvern. The Dragonmaster brought his mount to a halt and confronted the tiger whom appeared to be leading the Laramean attack. Unlike his brethren, whom were mainly gray tigers and pale yellow cats, his tiger form was white and bespangled with black stripes.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eric demanded as he hefted a steel poleax and made ready to spur his mount into motion for a swooping attack.

"Ah, if it isn't General Eric!" the tiger replied. "I was rather hoping I'd get the chance to see you, and personally repay you for your banditry."

"Banditry?" Eric repeated, more incredulous than confused.

"Don't you play the fool with me! The bandits robbed you of your food and supplies and you replaced your losses by looting our stores!"

"…What in goddess's name are you talking about?"

"You still dare to feign ignorance! We caught some of your men in the act just the other day!"

"That's preposterous! I never ordered any of them to do such a thing! Someone tricked you and I think I know who!"

For a breathless moment, Bryan found himself wondering if Eric would implicate the Red Claw or the prince. The tiger, however, gave Eric no chance to decide.

"Oh really?" the tiger scoffed. "Then prove it!"

With that, the white tiger leaped towards Eric. The Dragonmaster heeled his mount into motion, taking him above the tiger's attack. Francois, Bryan, and Azura, meanwhile, soon joined the general in order to prevent the other cats and tigers from aiding their leader. However, the white tiger moved far more quickly than his underlings. His claws had caught Eric in the thigh as he tried to take to the air and, when Eric swooped in for a strike, the tiger met him in midflight and very nearly knocked him out of his saddle. The tiger, on the other hand, had landed blows to the wyvern's shoulder and arm. His claws sunk into Eric's left arm as well, nearly making Eric drop his weapon. The general bellowed in pain, he angrily swung his poleax one more time and managed only to scrape the tiger's side. The beast, rather amused at his faltering enemy, was about to attack again. Before he could strike, however, one of his subordinates raced over and reported that they'd lost too many of their men.

"Blast! We'll have to retreat for now then," the white tiger ordered and then turned to Eric and the others. "You win this time, but mark my words, we'll be back!"

With that, the tiger and the remainder of his unit fled. Too weary and bloodied to pursue, and having already been delayed at the worst possible moment, Azura and her comrades let them go.

"Well that's just terrific! Warring dukes! Charlatan princes! And, now this!" Eric opined angrily. Kiel and Sara, on the other hand, stared at the white tiger curiously as he vanished from sight. He looked so familiar, but just who was he?

Part 2

Across the Meloran border, Royce directed his wyvern to the darkened keep in the heart of Ebonar. As usual, the sky was overcast and broodingly dark, due to a recent volcanic eruption in the north. The smoke had spread upward and outward, creating more cloud cover and blotting out the sun. The Melorans, however, were used to this. There were many volcanoes in northern Melora, and several of them had been fairly active for years on end. Thus, dark, cloudy days were not uncommon. When Royce passed through the outer gates of the keep and returned his wyvern to the royal wyvern roost, he proceeded to the throne room to report to his mother. As he had expected, Isis was there awaiting him. Much to Royce's displeasure, however, so was Bernard. A scowl crossed the Meloran prince's features when he laid eyes upon the Red Claw leader.

"Bernard! How dare you show your face?" Royce blurted angrily as he approached. "I'm surprised Mother hasn't had you hanged!"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Prince Royce?" Bernard inquired with a false air of respect punctuated by a smothered chuckle.

"You know damn well what I mean! My men and I were dispatched to rendezvous with yours near the Talgrian capital. We expected to find the stage set for an invasion of Aracion, and what do I find instead? A corpse pile, and yet another failure that you have handed us!"

"What are you saying?"

"We were poised to achieve a decisive victory, and you have turned it into a disaster, dumbass!"

"Royce, that's enough," Isis intervened. "The failed attempt to invade Aracion is a minor setback."

"W-What? Mother! Capturing that sorry ass excuse for a city is crucial!" Royce protested. "Talgria is the heart of Allied Command, and its fall would ensure our victory!"

"Of course, but Bernard has good news."

"Indeed, I do," Bernard confirmed. "The invasion of Aracion may have failed, but the assault on Jerusa did not. Cilae is officially ours. The mission in Astryn was also a success. Those pitiful Astrynians believed everything my men told them and gave up their junk without so much as lifting a finger. I also took the liberty of…ensuring that Astryn will not interfere with our plans, regardless of whether or not their "prince" secures his throne."

"Really? It's about time you and your men did something right," Royce replied tauntingly.

"Don't push me, Royce!" Bernard warned, abandoning his false show of respect.

"Boys, quiet!" Isis ordered. "We may have taken Cilae, but Talgria and the other Allied nations are certain to retaliate. Our defenses must stay strong, and ready to beat back their attack. Is that clear, Bernard?"

"Yes, your majesty," Bernard complied.

"Now, what is your report, Royce? Other than the "disaster" you mentioned?"

Royce did not miss the note of challenge in his mother's tone. Undoubtedly, she wanted to know if he had managed to achieve something at least comparable to Bernard's recent successes. Unfortunately, Royce had little to offer…and the smug grin on Bernard's face only rankled the Meloran prince's pride all the more.

"Well, all I have to say is that I had a little run-in with Lartz. He has turned against us, though we had already suspected as much. I was able to overpower him, but I did not kill him," Royce reported.

"And why did you let him live?"

"To be honest, Mother, I wanted very much to kill him. I wanted to decapitate him, and rip his heart and guts out with my bare hands. But I let the bastard live because it may work to our advantage. If I'm not mistaken, he's also fighting against the traitor, Shigo. If his powers are triggered at the right moment, he may very well kill that son of a dastard for us."

"Ah, I see. Not a bad plan. Then you'll dispose of him afterwards, I presume?"

"Exactly. I have to admit, I look forward to the suffering of these interlopers with great anticipation! And I'll make certain that Lartz's death is the bloodiest and most excruciating of them all!"

"Well…" Isis replied, arching one eyebrow. "Then you should do well to maintain your self-control. We're waging this war for a reason, not for your macabre fun."

"But of course, Mother. By the way, how is the research on our half of the Miracle Stone going?"

"Ah, very well, actually. Our artificers had recently discovered a way to use the stone's power without having to eliminate that girl who carries the blood of the Elhorians. All we need to do is get her half, and victory is ours."

"Excellent. Heh, heh, heh…"

Meanwhile, in Cilae, Leyon and Derien had been rudely reacquainted with one of the most fundamental rules of war: no battle plan survives contact with the enemy. Soren's plan had been more than sound, it had been _brilliant_ …but things went wrong anyway. As the knights and wolves made their way towards the Meloran troops besieging the Allied armies at the Cilae-Melora border, the wolf Derien had sent to Aracion returned with bad news. Although the ships had been gathered and loaded with the siege weapons for Soren's planned diversion, an unseasonable storm had struck and the ships would have to remain docked until the storm calmed. Thus, there was not yet a pseudo-evacuation at the Cilaen ports to draw away the enemy from Jerusa and the border. This had briefly left Leyon in a quandary, as he rather doubted he could afford to wait, certainly if he wanted to keep Melora from discovering his presence until after Cilae was already liberated. Forced to improvise, he decided that the only thing they could do was to covertly make contact with the Allied troops entrapped at the border and, in concert with them, attack the Melorans. It was a risky strategy, as even one Meloran escaping could cost them the element of surprise and very likely, the entire campaign. But the young general concluded that victory could be achieved.

Azura, he suspected, would have approved.

The group had managed to signal the Allied armies via a series of torch signals. With these, the two Allied forces first made contact and then devised a rough plan. After that, Leyon and Derien dispersed their forces, sending units to each of the Meloran troop concentrations along the border, so that each would be attacked from both an outward and an inward direction. A few hours later, Leyon relayed one last signal: "now."

Seemingly in an instant, the Melorans found themselves being crushed between two waves of Allied troops. Caught unprepared, they were hacked to pieces. Luckily, there had been few losses and, even better, the combined Allied forces had prevented any of the Melorans from escaping to sound an alarm. No less impressive, however, was the Allied troops who had held their ground at the border. Surrounded on all sides, cut off from supplies and reinforcements, they had nonetheless proven impossible for the Melorans to dislodge. While Leyon had been distributing new weapons and supplies, most of which the former property of the deceased Melorans, he could not help by marvel at the ingenuity and cohesion of the Allied troops here. Cilaen troops had lent their skills in botany to make medicines from wild herbs after their stock of vulneraries and elixirs has been depleted. The Talgrians had used their metal working skills to mend worn and damaged weapons and to "reclaim" those that had broken so that the metal could be put to other uses. The Eraghoan wolves used their skills in hunting and foraging to gather food, often at the expense of the besieging Melorans. And, the Perais Ravens used their mastery of the air to spy out both oncoming Meloran attacks and weaknesses in the siege. Through incredible courage, a flawless pooling of myriad talents and an awe-inspiring effort, the impossible had been achieved.

It had not, however, been without cost.

Of the more than eight thousand Allied troops holding the border, one out of every three was now dead. More than half of their warhorses, Pegasi, and pack animals had been lost as well.

Honored and humbled to serve with such brave soldiers, and wishing fervently that he could do more, Leyon had given them nearly all of the supplies taken from the defeated Melorans as well as whatever supplies and troops he himself could spare. He also had Norman and the other healers with his force tend to the wounded amongst these heroes. Later, Leyon, Derien, and Louise led their party towards Jerusa, hoping that the diversion would be underway by the time they arrived. The battle at the border, however, had taken most of the night and Leyon was obliged to call a halt. A village was spotted in the distance and, though it was eerily quiet, there was no sign of any Red Claw or Meloran forces, so Leyon deemed the area safe to settle for the night. Unfortunately, the journey to the village wasn't as safe as he had supposed. The group had run afoul of some Red Claw bandits on the way there, and although they managed to defeat them easily, Jett ended up taking an arrow to his leg, and was rendered unable to walk. Because the arrow was lodged deep in his flesh, Norman was unable to treat the wound right away and advised Leyon and company to move to a safer location. They traveled a fair bit, but thankfully reached the village before Jett's injury grew worse. He had been confined to the convoy wagon during the journey, and did not bother to hide his displeasure. Since sunrise was not far off, Leyon and the others agreed to set up camp and rest as well as they could.

"Dang it, Jett… Did you _have_ to go jumping in front of me and taking that arrow?" Magali inquired irritably when she, Norman, and the other members of Kevin's group entered the wagon to check on Jett.

"Don't be a moron, of course I did! You'd have been hit!" Jett argued as he clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain in his leg. "And you know full well that I swore to your parents that I'd protect you no matter what!"

"Yeah, but I would've held up my shield! I was paying attention and you never are! Who's the moron now?"

"I am so! And, you were not! Paying attention, I mean."

"Was too!"

Zane merely sighed.

"Come on, you two, stop," Kevin interjected, though it sounded more like a plea than an order. "This is ridiculous. Norman, how long is this going to take?"

"Well, it depends on how deep the arrow is," Norman replied. "I'll do my best, though. Now Jett, this might hurt for a little while…"

Zane turned to Kevin while Norman attempted to dislodge the arrow in Jett's flesh.

"Commander Kevin, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" he inquired.

"Sure, Zane. You're always welcome to talk to me," Kevin replied with a smile. The two then departed the wagon and approached a nearby grove some distance from the camp.

"So what's on your mind?" Kevin inquired.

"Well, you know, ever since we were kids, we wanted to be mercenaries," Zane began. "Your dad was awesome too. He was the best fighter I'd ever seen and his small mercenary company could take on just about anyone and come out on top. It made me wish I'd known my own father. Sure, my aunt and uncle raised me like I was their own son, but it wasn't the same."

"I hear you," Kevin replied. "And we met because we both wanted to join my father's group someday."

"That's right. His men were amazing. Until that horrible day…"

Here, Zane's words trailed away and his expression turned grave. Not that Kevin could blame him, for he knew all too well what troubled his friend. Kevin's father and his mercenary group had garnered great fame. Sadly, with fame came enemies. And, a particular group of bandits who sought revenge had proven terrible adversaries.

"I know," Kevin replied. "Those thugs turned out to be so much stronger than anybody would've guessed. We lost two of the five members, as well as my mother. It practically destroyed me _and_ my father. He could hardly bear to eat or sleep, let alone fight or run the company anymore. Those mercenaries were like brothers to him. And my mother...we all loved her dearly."

"Yeah. The two other survivors were very upset by the tragedy as well and also decided to retire. They still supported you and your dad as well as each other, but things were never the same. Even so, when we were old enough, we decided to become mercenaries ourselves. And not just because it was our dream, but also to do honor to your father and his company. It was just us two and we made a great team. We couldn't wipe out hordes of bandits or pirates like your old man did back in the day, but those we did fight got clobbered. They were great times. …No, _amazing_ times."

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"I'm saying that ever since you let Jett and Magali join us, it hasn't been as much fun for me. I gave them a chance like you wanted me to, but all I've seen from them is bickering, bickering, and more bickering. They've gotten on my last nerve."

"I know, but they needed work. Jett has no family and Magali's mother is crippled and unable to work, so there wasn't much for them to live on. And we've all grown to be a very good team. I know those two like to quarrel, but they've also become capable warriors. The four of us can protect Cilae just as well as my father's group did if we work together to become better fighters and a better team."

"Well, I guess that's true. They just better not start arguing more than they already do…if that's even possible."

"Fair enough. Let's go help General Leyon and the others now."

"Alright. And Commander, just so you know, I'd follow you anywhere."

"Heh. Thanks, Zane."

With that, the two rejoined the knights and wolves. As the group had left the tents behind so as not to attract undue attention, they just bundled up and settled down on the turf. Before retiring for what was left of the night, Leyon, Derien, and Louise discussed Soren's strategy. They had expected the ships and siege weapons to be on their way to the Allied troops holed up at the Cilaean ports by now, but the storm in Talgria had made quite a mess out of their initial plan. They still had yet to decide how to compensate for the setback, and they were all too aware that they could not afford any mistakes. After all, they had only one chance to succeed, and failure could likely cost the Allied nations the entire war. And, even if Leyon and his group did successfully retake Jerusa, Bryan, Azura, and their army still had to do their part and get Astryn and Orenias to join Allied Command. The outcome of either mission could determine the future of all of Altarais, one way or the other. Leyon offered to go fetch some quills and parchment so that a revised plan of action could be laid out in writing. This way, no one would forget their roles.

Leyon's trip back to the wagon, however, was interrupted when Eliot suddenly emerged. He was carrying a compact rack filled with small vials of different colored paints, which he sometimes brought with him so he could paint his sketches between missions. Eliot had spotted Leyon a split second too late and slammed right into him, crushing the vials between the two of them. By the time the two knights hit the ground, both were covered in paint.

"AAAH!" Leyon bellowed as the paint splashed everywhere. "Eliot, what the hell?"

"Ah! Oh man… I'm so sorry, General!" Eliot quickly apologized, standing up and offering his hand. "And there goes my paint too…"

"Never mind that, we're a mess now!" Leyon protested angrily and allowed Eliot to help him up. "And there's purple paint up my nose!"

At this, and despite his better judgment, Eliot couldn't help but unsuccessfully try to suppress a chuckle. His superior officer had every color of the rainbow dripping off of his armor, face, and clothing. Leyon then noticed that Eliot looked even worse, and a smile soon formed on his face. Within the next few moments, both were laughing uproariously. Derien and Louise soon came over to see what the commotion was about and the wolf general soon found himself rolling on the ground in laughter while Louise giggled.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, you two look absurd!" she opined.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Azura isn't here to see this," Leyon agreed. "That would be terribly embarrassing. Well, Eliot, luckily for us, there's a pond near here, so let's clean up and then get back to work. I'll meet you and Derien later, Milady."

"Alright. I'll go get the parchment and quills then," Louise offered and then noticed Derien was still on the ground laughing hysterically. "…Derien, was it really that funny?"

"…Sorry, I couldn't help it," Derien replied, finally rising. "That was just priceless."

"Well, calm yourself and let's go. We still have a serious situation to attend to, and I'd rather the Melorans didn't join us for this little comedy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Although most of the vials had been shattered, Leyon and Eliot began to salvage what they could while Louise and Derien went about their tasks. Luckily, the ground was soft, and those vials that escaped being crushed between the two knights were still undamaged. The rack of vials, however, had been smashed to splinters, so they could only load the remaining vials into Eliot's satchel and then head for the pond. Eliot then noticed that despite the severity of the situation and having been "painted," Leyon had a large, genuine smile on his face.

"Say, General. You're in a pretty good mood lately," Eliot spoke up kindly.

"Yep. I did just recently win the heart of the girl of my dreams, after all," Leyon pointed out.

"That you did! I had a feeling you would too."

"Hm?"

"I suspected Lady Azura had developed a crush on you," Eliot explained when the two reached the pond and began washing their faces and armor. "I spotted her blushing a few times in your presence."

"Huh. First Natalie, then her. I never would've guessed that about either of them. I just could never think of Natalie as anything more than a trusted friend and ally though."

"Wait, how did you know about her old crush?"

"Azura told me, actually. She said you told her."

"…Oh. Right…"

A devious grin soon crossed Leyon's features.

"You know," he began. "Since I'm with Azura, and Marc and Leona have each other, that just leaves you and…"

"No way, Deputy Commander Natalie hates me," Eliot protested.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Now hold it, don't go trying to get her and I together. You might have succeeded with Marc and Leona, but I'm afraid the deputy commander and I are a different story."

"Ah, so you _do_ like her?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Heh, we'll see. Let's just finish up here so I can get to that meeting."

"Alright then."

With that, the two continued scrubbing their armor and the stains in their clothes. When Leyon was finally finished sometime later and strapped his armor on once more, he quickly headed back to rejoin Derien and Louise. As Leyon expected, the two were already seated on the turf. Several sheets of parchment sat alongside quills and inkwells near each of them. Soon, Leyon greeted his allies and took his seat.

Soren did his part by coming up with the brilliant strategies they were going to use, but the storm had thrown things into disarray. It was up to Leyon and the others to find a way to succeed despite this unwelcome surprise.

"Alright, let's get started," Leyon spoke up as he took a quill and sheet of parchment. "First things first, though. Someone has to reach his majesty in Aracion to find out when those siege weapons will get shipped out. Lady Louise, would you mind if I had one of my knights take care of that?"

"Not at all," Louise replied. "In fact, I think that's the best option, seeing as the castle guards won't as easily allow a wolf laguz to enter. They were seen working for the enemy, after all."

"My thoughts exactly. No offense to you, Derien."

"None taken," Derien agreed. "You probably have more knights to spare than I've got wolves anyway."

"Maybe. Now, the real question is what to do in the meantime," Leyon continued. "I had hoped those weapons would be on their way by now, but there's no telling how long that storm will last. And, I don't think we can afford to wait. We need to figure out what to do, and we have to do it now."

"That's a tough one," Louise replied.

"Well…" Derien spoke up. "Maybe we don't need the siege weapons. At least, not right away. What if some of us slipped into the ports and made it look like the troops there were building rafts and dinghies to sail themselves out?"

"It's risky," Louise pointed out. "We were planning to funnel as many Melorans and Red Claw towards those ports as we could, and they'd need the siege weapons to hold out."

"Yeah, but what if we split up into separate groups? The first could keep going to Jerusa, the second can slip into the ports and get the fake evacuation going, while the third follows the enemy heading to the ports. Some of our fast units could hit them and run, again and again, to slow them down and keep them off balance. That might buy the ships carrying the siege weapons the time they need to get here."

"I think that might work, but who are we going to send? We can't send too many, or else we won't have enough forces to retake Jerusa. And, we can't send too few either, or else the Melorans will wipe out the troops at the ports…and march right back to finish us off."

"Hey, it was my plan, so why not let me and my wolves do the honors? We've got mobility and speed on our side and we can tell the difference between Allied soldiers and the enemy by their scents. My men would know exactly where to find them and slip past their siege lines unnoticed. We can also track the Melorans leaving Jerusa the same way. I can lead either force."

"Actually, I'll need you with us for the attack on Jerusa. Still, your plan is a good one. How many wolves did you bring?" Leyon inquired.

"Jeez, I never get to have any fun. Well, since my king needed most of our army to aid in Aracion's defense, I couldn't take a whole lot, but I believe I brought enough. There should be around eighty with us."

"Good, we should be able to work with that. Now we'll map out a route for your men to—"

"General Leyon!" a panicked voice suddenly interrupted from nearby. One of the knights had raced towards the trio, panting heavily.

"Huh? What's going on?" Leyon inquired, rising to his feet.

"I apologize for interrupting, Sir, but we have trouble!" the knight continued. "A few of the other knights and I spotted huge plumes of smoke billowing into the sky. We think the village is under attack!"

"What? Then get your butts over there now! We'll be right behind you!"

"Yes, Sir!"

With that, the knight departed to alert his comrades and relay Leyon's orders.

"Lady Louise, you should round up the other troops. Derien and I will head to town," Leyon continued.

"Alright, be careful," Louise warned. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Right!"

With that, the trio raced off. Louise and Leyon hurried to their mounts while Derien immediately headed for the village with two dozen wolves trailing him. As soon as he had mounted his horse, Leyon spurred the beast into motion, soon catching up with the wolf laguz general. Louise took her Pegasus and sought out Kevin's group as well as Norman and anyone else who might not have heard the alert. Since the village was not far away, Leyon, Derien, and the others reached its outskirts quickly. The sight that greeted the generals, however, brought them to a stunned halt. Several of the village's buildings were ablaze while the people, in a blind panic, fled every which way. Both Red Claw bandits and Melorans were either chasing after them or looting the buildings that weren't yet burning. A few corpses also littered the ground, all of which were likely Cilaeans.

"This…This is unforgivable!" Leyon seethed, tightening his grip on Olegxing. "Derien, have your wolves surround the town so none of the enemy can escape. My knights and I will do the rest."

"Alright," Derien agreed and turned to his men. "You all heard the man, get going and don't let a single Meloran or Red Claw member get past you!"

With that, the wolves darted into the smoke and the shadows, waiting for unwary prey to come within reach.

"Now everyone else, you know what to do!" Leyon finished.

With that, the knights charged forward and attacked. Kevin and the others soon followed, disgusted at this latest act of abuse against their homeland and countrymen. The loss of Jerusa was bad enough. The enemy continuing to attack the common folk and pillage the countryside was beyond toleration. The panic amongst the surviving townsfolk came to an abrupt end, however, when they noticed their saviors.

"Oh! It's General Leyon and Commander Kevin! We're saved!" a woman shouted from a window, which she'd been about to leap through.

"The wolf laguz came to help too!" a man added joyfully as he sought refuge in a well. "Never thought I'd live to see the day. Give these monsters what they deserve!"

"You can count on it!" Leyon replied as he flung Olegxing into a warrior's chest.

As soon as they realized what was happening, however, the enemy began swarming to meet the attack. Dozens of Red Claw appeared in the streets within minutes while the townsfolk quickly sought shelter. Even so, the enraged Allied troops had the advantage of both surprise and strength. Unfortunately, the fires threatened to turn the balance. They continued to burn, creating thick clouds of bilious smoke which soon covered the entire town. The choking fumes soon left the warriors coughing and gagging, and made it far more difficult to see the enemy. On the other hand, neither the Red Claw bandits nor the Melorans could see well either. Abruptly, two bright glows flared to life and illuminated the area. The knights and wolves, recognizing what those glows meant, averted their eyes but the enemy was left squinting from the sudden brilliance, allowing the Allied troops to seize the advantage once more. After striking down a Meloran Paladin, Leyon turned to see both Eliot and Natalie, both in similar garb to his own. The two each now had a cape flaming from their backs while their horses sported helmets with small horns on the noses. Ornate trappings now reached the horses' ankles while Eliot's and Natalie's armor took on a similar look of high quality.

"Heh heh…" Leyon chuckled as he turned his gaze towards his enemies. "Now you all are _really_ in for it."

"You can say that again!" Natalie replied, twirling her sword and riding into combat once more.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Eliot added and followed.

While the trio charged into the fray once more, Kevin's group was near the opposite side of the village picking off enemy stragglers. However, they didn't notice a girl emerge from a nearby alley. She was a light, spritely figure with a curly green ponytail and armed with a steel sword. When she laid eyes on Zane, her jaw dropped and she excitedly rushed towards the group.

"Zane! Commander Kevin! Oh, I'm so glad I finally found you guys!" she cried as she approached the two.

"Huh? What the—?" Zane replied, turning around to face the girl. "Jade! What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house where it's safe! Don't you know how dangerous this country is now?"

"What sort of a dolt do you take me for? Of course I knew, but I've been so worried about you ever since you left! My parents are too!" Jade protested. "And ever since Jerusa fell, the Red Claw has been stomping all over us like we're bugs! I couldn't stand not being able to do anything, and it wasn't as if I'd be any safer at home, so I set out to look for you and Commander Kevin. I'd I heard you had joined the Talgrians."

"But why, Jade? Your parents surely need you to protect them," Kevin pointed out.

"The Red Claw doesn't want to waste their time on them," Jade countered bitterly. "They just wanted our loot. They said as much themselves, but I'm not going to wait around for them to come back for more. So I left hoping to find you guys. I want to help you fight against these creeps. I got captured on the way here, but—"

"What? Jade, you could've been killed! And I never finished training you," Zane argued.

"Will you listen to me for one second? I managed to escape. Those guards couldn't handle me. See, Zane, I trained myself while you were gone. I'm not a beginner anymore. Just let me help you, please! I promise to be careful!"

"Hmm… Commander, what do you think?" Zane inquired, turning to Kevin and looking too aggravated by Jade's appearance to think clearly.

"Well, we can't afford the time to take her home. Besides, seeing as she succeeded in coming all this way, I think she could be helpful. And, besides, she'll be safer with us anyway," Kevin pointed out.

"Good point. Alright, Jade, you can help, but don't make me regret this. And, don't leave my sight either."

"Oh, thank you, Zane! And don't worry, I won't," Jade promised.

With that, Jade lost no time contradicting her own promise. She drew her sword and joined the fray, cutting down Red Claw with wild abandon.

"What was I thinking?" Zane asked no one in particular. "I regret this already!"

Despite his grousing, Zane had to admit that Jade _did_ know how to fight. Still, he could only hope that he and Kevin weren't making a mistake by letting her join them. After all, even one new ally could make a big difference. And, in order to retake Cilae, they'd need all the help they could get.


	30. Desperate Ambitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bryan and Azura's party approaches Astryn Palace, they receive the one piece of news they did not want to hear. After meeting with the nobles at the palace, Bryan is tasked with an important mission that would decide whether he would be trusted with the throne.

Chapter 30: Desperate Ambitions

Not long after Jade had joined the battle, the choking clouds of smoke from the blazing fires in the village had finally begun to dissipate, allowing both Leyon's army and the enemy see one another once again. Though this meant there'd be no further concealment for either side, Leyon and company were relieved that their visibility returned was that much better. Now that they could see more clearly, it was easier for the knights to fight and to avoid accidentally hitting their comrades. Even better, the fires had begun dying down a short time as well. This left more room to wage battle across the ruined village and greatly reduced the threat of the knights being injured by the blazes. Unfortunately, the damage caused to the village still posed a danger. Many of the buildings had been literally gutted by the conflagrations and looked ready to collapse. Several had already fallen, possibly trapping many people beneath the rubble, and what might have been muffled cries for help echoed from several collapsed structures. Leyon quickly ordered some of the knights to break off from the battle and to attempt to dig the trapped villagers out before they were crushed or died of suffocation. He and the remainder of the army, meanwhile, focused on what was left of the Melorans and Red Claw members.

Natalie, quite enthused at her promotion, directed her horse nearby a building to skewer an axe wielding Red Claw member lurking near the village tavern when suddenly, the building's roof began to groan ominously. Natalie's horse, already skittish from the fires, was spooked and neighed loudly, rearing up on its hind legs without warning.

"Ugh! Aaaah!" Natalie yelped as she was thrown off of her steed and onto the ground…no more than a stone throw away from the crumbling tavern. Her eyes going wide at this realization, she scrambled to her feet, but she was half a second too late. The roof had split apart and a massive piece of debris hurtled straight towards her. Eliot, who had dismounted to search the rubble of another fallen building for survivors, saw her predicament and raced over.

"NATALIE, NO!" he exclaimed, charging forward to shove the deputy commander out of the falling debris's path. He tried to follow, but was a heartbeat too slow. As a result, an enormous mass of wood landed on Eliot's legs with tremendous force.

"AAAAAUGH!"

"Eliot!" Natalie gasped and scrambled to her feet again. Eliot was gasping in pain and had dug his hands under the debris in an attempt to free himself. But the weight of the wood and the deep pain in his legs, particularly his right one, were too great. All he could do was lay there, pinned and trying futilely to shove the debris off of himself. Natalie attempted to aid him, working to shove or to lift the wood off of his likely broken legs. But even their combined efforts could hardly budge it. Regardless, she tried with all her might from above while he struggled from below. The spiteful debris bloodied the fingers of both knights, but refused to be dislodged.

"Ugh, dang it, Eliot! You're such an idiot!" Natalie opined.

"What?! I just saved your life, thank you very much!" Eliot retorted through the pain.

"I'm sure you could've done that without getting into such a predicament!"

"And how, may I ask?"

"I…I don't know right now!" Natalie admitted, though she now sounded more afraid than annoyed and her eyes roamed the battlefield frantically. "General Leyon! Help!"

Leyon, hearing Natalie's cry, immediately brought his horse to a halt and scanned the decimated village for the deputy commander. Thankfully, by this time, the enemy's numbers had dwindled a great deal, allowing the general to safely turn his attention to his comrade's distress. When he saw Eliot pinned under the fallen rubble and Natalie trying to free the trouble-prone knight from its crushing weight, he immediately raced over.

"No! Eliot!" he cried as he dismounted and took hold of the debris. "What the hell happened?"

"The building was about to collapse and the noise spooked my horse," Natalie explained and told Leyon about Eliot coming to her rescue and how he'd ended up trapped when the chunk of the roof crashed down upon his legs.

"Ugh, damn it!" Leyon growled, half in fear and half in annoyance. He then directed that, upon his signal, the three knights would simultaneously bring their strength to bear; he and Natalie would lift while Eliot pushed from beneath. _Still, I am amazed_ , Leyon thought. _First Eliot saves my life, then Natalie's. And each time, he took severe injuries in so doing. I'm making sure he gets that Legion of Service medal. He may not be the sharpest axe in the armory, but he is a true hero._ Though the addition of Leyon's strength was enough to free Eliot's legs, the dark-haired knight was still unable to stand up.

"I- I'm sorry, you guys…" he uttered. "My left leg hurts like hell… And I can't move my right one at all."

"Oh dear…" Natalie murmured.

"Blast. I sure hope Norman can get you back on your feet," Leyon added, picking up Eliot and carrying him on his back. "We're on a tight schedule, and we need every man we have."

"I'm so sorry… But thanks, General," Eliot replied.

"Hey, Eliot, don't worry," Leyon assured as he helped the knight get onto his horse, swung atop his own mount, and then mounted and rode towards the edge of the village. "This isn't your fault. And besides, you're my good friend. …No, more than that. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

"…I am? Really?"

"Yeah. No doubt about it."

"I…I am honored, Sir. Thank you."

Leyon merely shot the wounded knight a wry smile as they continued towards the village outskirts. Along the way, the general signaled for Norman to join them and instructed Derien to order the wolves to finish off the remaining enemies and for the knights to begin searching for survivors amidst the rubble. Leyon, Natalie, Norman, and the wounded Eliot, meanwhile, retreated back to the area where the army had thought to camp for the night. Several injured knights and wolves were already there, as well as a few townsfolk who'd been rescued from the battle. Norman, thankfully, had the sense to use conventional medicines on the injured townsfolk and to conserve the staves for use by the army. They would be needed when the attack on Jerusa began…and, badly. Leyon ordered Natalie to stand guard outside while he set his comrade gently inside one of the wagons. Norman, looking a bit flustered from the battle, soon began to examine Eliot's latest injuries. He swept a glowing Mend staff up and down Eliot's upper legs, where the knight said the pain was most intense. Norman then set the staff aside and gently began feeling his patient's upper legs. Eliot winced wherever Norman mistakenly triggered even more pain.

"Hmm…" Norman contemplated worriedly after a few moments.

"Well, is Eliot going to be able to walk again at all?" Leyon inquired.

"Eventually, yes," Norman replied. "His left thigh just has a bad sprain, but I'm afraid his right is broken. I can feel a clean break in the bone just above the knee. My staff can heal the sprain, but it can't fully repair a broken bone. Eliot will have to stay off of his leg for a few days to allow the bones to mend themselves properly. And, as was the case with Ike back in Fort Hector, he'll need to eat the right foods to help it along."

"Ugh…" Eliot uttered; though whether it was from losing his place in the fight or the prospect of the "right foods" could not be determined.

"Blast…" Leyon fumed as Norman began rummaging through his rucksack. "This means we'll be short one seasoned warrior, and at the worst moment. I damn well hope Eliot will be able to fight by the time we reach the capital. We're going to need all the strength we can muster for this mission to succeed."

"I agree," Norman replied, producing several flat pieces of wood and rope from his rucksack. "Hopefully, the time spent waiting for the "evacuation" will be enough to see him back on his feet. For now, I'm going to put his leg in a splint. Eliot, if you want to get around while we're camped, you'll need a crutch."

"But where am I going to get one of those?" Eliot wondered as Norman removed the greaves from Eliot's broken leg, rolled up his pants, and set the splints in place.

"Don't worry, I brought a few along just in case. You can never be too prepared, after all. We're just lucky they're so light and compact, since I was rather…restricted in how much I could bring along on this mission."

"Ah, thanks."

As Norman was carefully securing the splint to Eliot's leg, Natalie entered the wagon.

"Oh… Deputy Commander," Eliot greeted.

"Natalie," Leyon added. "Is something wrong outside?"

Curiously, the normally poised deputy commander suddenly became rather flustered.

"Oh, no," Natalie replied, but seemed to regret her words the moment they passed her lips. "I mean…things are, well, about what you'd expect. There are more wounded on the way; townspeople who were caught in the fighting. I, uh, thought it best to give Norman a…head's up."

As she spoke, her face became progressively redder. And, Leyon rather doubted that the heat of the fires in the village were the cause.

"Heh, true," he replied, suppressing a smirk.

"Oh, dear, I had a feeling you'd broken your leg," Natalie said as she took note of Norman finishing Eliot's splint and then going to dig out a crutch. "You were lucky you didn't get crushed back there."

"Yeah, I know. I'm afraid I'll be out of action for awhile," Eliot reported somberly. Norman then helped him set the crutch under his arm.

"Does it fit alright?" Norman wondered.

"…I think so," Eliot replied, rising to a sitting position and then attempted to swing himself upright. After several experimental steps, he let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, this'll work. And don't worry, I'll be careful getting outside."

"Good. You don't want to break your _other_ leg, after all."

"Geez, I'm not _that_ clumsy."

"Hey, um… Eliot?" Natalie spoke up hesitantly before the knight could leave.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I…I just wanted to say. Thank you… For saving me."

"Heh. You're welcome," Eliot replied with a genuine smile. "It's a knight's duty to aid his allies in battle, after all."

"That it is."

_Wow… I never knew Eliot was such a hero. He's saved my life and General Leyon's, all in the space of a few months. And to think, I saw him as just a clumsy oaf_ , Natalie thought to herself as the corners of her mouth unconsciously drew upwards.

"Aha, General Leyon was right!" Eliot continued when he noticed Natalie's smile, his words shaking her back to reality. "You really _don't_ hate me! Heh heh."

"…Wait, what?" Leyon blurted, stupefied.

"Hey! Don't make me take back my thanks!" Natalie retorted.

"Oh, I don't think you'd do that," Eliot replied deviously as he carefully clambered down from the wagon and landed on his left foot. "And General, remember when I told you she hated me? You said perhaps she didn't!"

"I knew it!" Natalie groused, wheeling about to face Leyon with clear displeasure on her features. "I had a feeling you were up to your old cupid tricks again!"

"N-Now hold on! Should we really be discussing this right now?" Leyon wondered nervously, raising his hands defensively.

"Yes we should! You're not going to convince me to date him!"

"Hey, it was _you_ who brought it up," Eliot pointed out coyly, snickering as Natalie's face reddened all the more. "In fact, you didn't even mind when I simply called you Natalie back during the battle, heh heh."

"…W-What?"

To Natalie's consternation, however, it was true. Though she tried to tell herself otherwise, Natalie, for some bizarre reason, truly _hadn't_ minded it.

"Alright, fine," she seethed, still blushing. "I'll admit it. I think of you as a friend too, but that's it. Nothing more."

"Whatever you say," Eliot replied, though he looked less-than-chastened. "Well, I think I'll be missing my paint soon enough. I have a piece I'd really like to finish before the war is over, and working on it would've helped to while away the time I'll be off my feet."

"Well," Leyon spoke up, "we still need to get some rest before we press on. We'll bunk down here once the fighting is over and, when that happens, you can see if there's still a shop or two left in that village."

"Not a bad idea. I'll go find out. See you all later!"

"Alright then."

With that, Eliot turned around and hobbled back towards the village. As he left, he spared a glance over his shoulder at Natalie. He almost stumbled when he saw her staring after him. Then, when he saw her avert her eyes and blush, he _did_ stumble. _Heh… If only you knew the truth, Natalie. Then you'd see. You weren't the only one with a crush way back when. And you still aren't._

"Well, Natalie… I just hope you find the right man someday. Whether it's Eliot or not," Leyon spoke up moments later.

"Thanks…" Natalie replied, her voice suddenly distant. "Me too."

"Glad to hear it. Well, I'm going to go have a chat with Kevin's group. I noticed an armed girl following them, and I'm going to see what that's about."

"Another new recruit?"

"Looks like it, but I think she'll be helpful. She barely comes to my elbow and is thin as a spear shaft, but I saw her take down several Red Claw who were twice her size."

"Careful, Azura might not appreciate you eyeing another woman."

Though Natalie had likely meant for that to be a playful taunt, Leyon could've sworn he detected a hint of envy in her tone.

"Oh, don't be silly," he said. "I love Azura. Besides, this girl must be ten years younger than me. Still, I may as well make sure she can help our mission. I'll see you around."

"Alright," Natalie replied, almost tonelessly.

With that, Leyon took his leave. As he made his way to the Cilaean mercenaries, he glanced back at Natalie. The deputy commander was trying to avoid watching the departing Eliot, and she was failing miserably. When she did, however, turn her gaze away from the trouble-prone knight, a curious expression was on her face. Her eyes held a distant, almost wistful look. Her once blushing face was now pale again, and the corners of her mouth had drooped. Leyon's eyebrow arched, as Natalie usually wasn't one to appear so downhearted. But, then again, she had been behaving in a curious fashion. Aside from blushing at Eliot, her jibe regarding Azura had sounded far different than he would have expected. Her earlier bard had carried none of her once palpable disdain for Azura, which Natalie felt quite strongly after Azura had unwittingly contributed to Leyon's memory loss, but instead sounded almost envious. Not jealous, as if her old crush on Leyon had resurfaced, but envious; almost longing. His intuition seemed vindicated when Natalie's gaze turned earthward and a sigh escaped her frowning lips. Leyon, intrigued, continued on his way and soon approached Kevin, Zane, and Jade, whom were deep in conversation. Kevin noticed him first and moved to greet the general.

"Ah, General. I noticed Eliot hobble off on a crutch. What happened?" the mercenary commander wondered.

"Yeah, is he going to be alright?" Zane added.

"Eventually, yeah, but he broke his leg when he rescued Natalie from being crushed by a crumbling building," Leyon explained. "He managed to get her away from the falling rubble, but didn't get himself away fast enough. I'm afraid he'll be out of action for awhile."

"Oh, that's not good. We need every able warrior we can find," Kevin pointed out.

"I agree. Hopefully, we won't actually _have_ to fight until the time comes to retake Jerusa. If we're lucky, Eliot will be able to ride again by that time. Anyway, I came to ask you about something. I noticed that this girl joined our troop. I have no problem with her aiding us; I think it's no secret that we need all the help we can get. But I would just like to know who she is."

"Oh, right. General Leyon, this is Jade. She's my cousin," Zane explained. "I was teaching her swordplay, but I had to leave home when our mercenary group was hired to aid the Cilaean army. She's kept up her training, though."

"I see," Leyon replied.

The general turned to face Jade and, to his perplexity, she was gaping at him with wide-eyed astonishment.

"Wow! You're _the_ General Leyon?" Jade gasped in undisguised admiration. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! Lots of people say you're one of the best generals Talgria has ever had!"

"Ah, well, I don't know about that," Leyon replied with an abashed smile. "But I do lead my men to the best of my abilities."

"I bet you do! I also heard that you even managed to beat General William in a spar!"

"Oh, that's gotten around too? I did win a couple times, but he still usually bests me. The guy is a bear; tough and relentless. And that's despite him always having a disadvantage against me, no less."

"Oh wow. You two are amazing then! Oh, but Commander Kevin is too. When I started training, I wanted to someday be as great as he is."

"…Er, well…" Kevin stuttered, his cheeks suddenly going pink. "I'm…flattered, Jade."

"Hee hee," Jade giggled.

"Did you seriously just blush?" Zane replied, sounding more annoyed than amused.

"Never mind that," Kevin insisted. "I was just surprised."

"Whatever."

"Well, I think I'll leave you guys to your conversation,"Leyon decided. "I should go send a couple knights to make sure the village is secure. I'd like for us to do what we can for the villagers before we press on. Besides, Eliot decided to run an errand in town and goddess knows what kind of trouble he might get himself into."

With that, Leyon left his comrades to their talk and began seeking out knights to assess the condition of the townsfolk. The villagers who'd been trapped under the rubble, he suspected, were already freed; but, they might require Norman's ministrations. Still, Leyon also knew that there was a very definite limit on what the knights could do, as they were pressed for time and had to conserve their own supplies for the attack on Jerusa. As he oversaw the activity in the camp, Leyon considered his next course of action. Intervening at the village had cost them time and a valuable warrior, though Leyon could not say he would've done differently after seeing the Red Claw's latest atrocities. The notion of postponing the retaking of Jerusa, at least until Eliot's leg healed, occurred to him. After all, the dark-haired knight was one of the finest warriors the Royal Knights had produced, and his help could make all the difference when the battle started. Still, there was a risk. The longer the army waited, the greater the chances that their presence might be detected. Conversely, however, if the army arrived at Jerusa too early, then the Melorans holding the Cilaean capital would be at full strength and the knights and wolves would be faced with a hopeless battle.

Leyon considered and decided, with some reluctance, that they'd have to wait. He didn't like the idea of leaving the trapped Allied troops cornered on the coastline even longer, but this cloud _did_ have a silver lining. It would give the ships carrying the siege weapons more time to arrive at the ports and deliver their cargo to the trapped Allied troops. And that could turn this suicidal gamble into a victory.

Meanwhile, Azura, Bryan, and company continued on their way towards Astryn Palace, in hopes that Queen Marion might still live and could verify Bryan and Owen's identities. The encounter with Larameans had delayed them badly, and at the worst possible time, so the group had kept a rapid pace. Though Bryan had forced himself to focus solely on reaching the palace in time, the incident with the Larameans yet lingered in the back of his mind. He could not help suspecting that the laguz believing that Astryn had attacked their country, and arriving to retaliate at the same time that Bryan was trying to secure his throne, was no coincidence. It was doubtful that Francois had any answers; the count had seemed just as astonished as everybody else and, even if he'd been feigning surprise, it was unlikely that he would share any sensitive information with Bryan until after his bloodline had been proven. The palace, however, might provide him with answers.

Not long after the battle with the beast laguz had ended, thankfully, the palace soon appeared on the horizon. Even from a distance, it looked magnificent. Its walls of ivory colored stone and smoothly rounded towers shone in the bright sunlight. Stained glass windows caught the sun in rainbows of reflected light and delicate inlaid mosaics accentuated the artistry of the magnificent edifice. It was also enormous, even bigger than Castle Talgria, and Bryan suddenly found himself hoping they wouldn't get lost while seeking the dying queen. Much of the group froze in their tracks, staring in slack jawed awe, but Owen regarded the palace with a nostalgic expression. His eyes had misted, and his lips twisted in a sad smile, prompting Bryan to clap a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder. However, the group's awed perusal of the palace ended abruptly when an unfamiliar foot soldier appeared in the distance, rushing towards them. Unfortunately, the look on his face was not a pleasant one. In fact, the man looked stricken; almost heart-broken. His eyes lit up, but only very slightly, when he caught sight of Francois and Eric.

"Ah, Count Francois. I'm so glad I found you and General Eric so soon," the soldier greeted. "I was sent from the palace to find you, and I feared I'd be seeking you for days."

"You were? What's going on? We found evidence of the Red Claw and hostile Larameans while abroad. The capital hasn't been invaded, has it?" Francois frantically inquired.

"Well, no… You see… Your mission has been canceled. You and General Eric are to let these travelers go their way, while you and your escorts are to return at once."

The soldier's gaze then somberly strayed to the ground.

"What? But… But why? These people are—"

"Trying to help us? Yes, we suspected as much when we first heard news of them and saw them accompanying you just now, but…"

The soldier sniffled before continuing, and Bryan had a sickening presentiment about what had depressed him so.

"I…I'm afraid I bring terrible news. Queen Marion… She's…"

The soldier began to sob and could not finish the sentence. But then again, he hardly needed to. At this realization, Francois and Eric's eyes widened with dismay. Azura, Bryan, and Owen's expressions were no different. The soldier's eyes soon welled up with tears.

"…No," Francois uttered moments later. "You… You don't mean to say the queen is…?"

The soldier nodded as tears began trickling down his cheeks.

"Yes…" he confirmed. "She…has passed on."

"Oh…" was all Owen could utter, sadness choking away any other words he might've spoken.

"Oh no…" Azura added, freezing where she stood.

Bryan's shocked expression soon crumbled into a twisted grimace as tears also began forming in his eyes.

"…Damn it!" he cursed as he dropped to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists. "We were…so close…! There's no way for us to prove my bloodline… And I promised Sally I would save this country… I promised that little girl!"

"…Bryan, we'll find a way," Owen replied, kneeling he his son's side and grasping his shoulder firmly enough to straighten up the despairing prince. "We have to."

"Yeah, Bryan. And we're all behind you," Azura agreed with a smile, though it didn't touch her eyes.

"But…what are we going to do now?" Bryan wondered. "Even if I do gain the people's trust, I'll never ascend to the throne without solid proof that I'm the prince."

"…Wait, _prince?_ " the soldier gasped, Bryan's words causing him to choke on his sobs. "You say you're our long lost prince? But we were told he was killed in Cilae!"

"That was a lie," Bryan replied, some measure of calm returning to his voice. "The Red Claw twisted the story because they wanted you to believe I was dead. I survived the incident in Cilae because I was rescued from being falsely executed. It's the honest truth."

"Yeah, my comrades and I were all there," Azura seconded.

"And I'm the one who saved Bryan!" Faline put in. "A Red Claw double agent attempted to behead him, but I killed the rotten scumbag before he could release the guillotine blade."

"I see…" the soldier replied, though he hardly seemed convinced. "Bryan, was it? Then, there should still be a way we can find out if you are indeed our true prince."

"What? Really?" Bryan wondered. "Francois?"

"Hm? Oh!" Francois blurted, his eyes pulsing wide. "He's right, there _is_ another way. Forgive me, I had forgotten in my grief. Anyway, it will not be easy, but if luck is with us, we just might succeed. Master Owen, if you are really an Astrynian Grand Duke, as you have claimed, then you should know what I speak of."

"…Oh, yes… Um…" Owen worriedly began contemplating, then comprehension dawning a few moments later. "Oh! How could I have forgotten? The sacred weapons of Astryn!"

"Sacred weapons?" Bryan wondered, puzzled as to how such things would aid him.

"They are the prized treasures of the Royal House of Astryn. There are seven sacred weapons in all: a sword, an axe, a lance, a bow, a fire tome, a thunder tome, and a wind tome. There is no light tome or dark tome because members of the Astryn royal family were always partial to physical weapons and anima magic."

"That's correct," Francois replied with a smile. "I was wondering if you had perhaps forgotten."

"But, how can they help us?" Bryan inquired, confused and impatient.

"You mean you do not know?" Francois queried. "It seems that Master Owen has neglected your education."

Eric gave a derisive snort, which prompted a baleful glare from Bryan, but Owen quickly stepped between the pair.

"It's simple," Owen cut in, forcibly enough to arrest Bryan's attention. "The weapons are ensorcelled with special, unbreakable magic. They can only be wielded by true members of the royal family. If someone not of Astrynian royal blood tried it, then the weapon would be useless…or might even kill the usurper."

Despite the unpleasant imagery that Owen's words had conjured, the prince of Astryn found his hope returning.

"So that means I have to try touching one?" Bryan guessed.

"Precisely, but I'm afraid doing so won't be easy," Francois replied. "With our queen dead I fear it is only a matter of time before the matter of who will take the throne becomes heated. Perhaps even violent. Our late queen likely appointed a steward from amongst the nobles to act as her surrogate until a new king or queen is crowned. I do not know whom she chose, but I am certain whoever it is won't let just anyone enter the palace and touch those weapons."

"Yeah, I had a feeling…" Bryan replied with a sigh, then his brow crinkled as a thought struck him. "Wait, would the legendary lance Eronite happen to be one of those weapons?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Francois confirmed. "I'm surprised you've heard of it, Bryan."

"Oh, I'm not," Owen contradicted with a chuckle. "When he was a child, my son loved to read about famous lancers and lances of all kinds."

"Heh, yeah, it's true," Bryan added, with a hint of abashment. "I read that Eronite was also called the thunder lance because of its bolt-shaped blade and how its wielder could toss it at the enemy like a bolt of lightning. But the books I read about Eronite never said it was one of Astryn's royal weapons."

"Ah, true. Beyond our borders, aside from the royal families of allied kingdoms, we prefer that to be a secret," Francois explained. "It's to avoid drawing attention from the wrong people. Only members of our royal family can wield these weapons, due to their enchantments. As Master Owen pointed out, some of the weapons will actually harm a would-be usurper, perhaps fatally. But, not everyone knows that. A number of would-be thieves have tried to steal them, and discovered this too late. Not all of the enchantments function that way, however. There have been instances in the past where one of these weapons, whose enchantment would not kill a thief, was stolen. And, when the thief realized that using his prize was impossible, it was held for ransom and used as a bargaining tool in certain criminal deeds."

"I see. Makes sense. But wow… I never dreamed I would be able to wield such a weapon… If I could only get the chance to touch it…"

"Well, we shall try. I must reiterate, however, that if someone who isn't of Astrynian royal blood tries tried to touch one of those weapons… Well, let's just say it isn't pleasant. Only a true blooded member of Astryn's royal family can safely wield them. More than a few who sought to challenge this claim found their decision to be…unhealthy."

"Oh, wow."

"Indeed. Well, let us continue to the palace. Undoubtedly, news of our queen's passing has spread. At least a few of the nobles are likely to already be here. I'll see if I can convince them to let you approach Eronite," Francois offered. "I will be honest, the story you have told me is difficult to accept. Yet, despite that, I find myself believing that you're trustworthy. And, in any case, it isn't as though we've got anything to lose."

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you," Bryan replied, anticipation leaving him nearly breathless.

With that, the group pressed on toward the palace. They entered the large city of Medann, which sprawled all around the palace, and wound their way through the streets. Much like the palace, Medann was a beautiful sight…"was" being the operative word. Where there once had been broad streets of smooth and polished stones there was now a hazardous network of dingy streets riddled with potholes and shallow craters, the damage presumably caused by Meloran siege weapons and long, subsequent neglect. A network of bridges above, linking the upper portions of the taller buildings, had also fared poorly. Once crisscrossed in a lofty web, many of the bridges had crumbled; and, of those that remained intact, not one of them looked like they could support even Lily's weight. The lofty spires of various buildings and homes now seemed withered and crumbling while gardens, once lush enough for a child to literally vanish into, now seemed drab and sickly. Even worse than the once beautiful city's deformities, however, was its ghostly silence. Very few people crossed the group's path, and of those very few, not one uttered a greeting nor even seemed terribly concerned with where they were going or what they were doing.

Medann, it seemed, had taken on the air of a gigantic mausoleum; its people walking corpses, whiling away the time until the cold embrace of death claimed them.

Owen, seeing the state of the city, seemed as though in silent anguish. And, Bryan couldn't blame him; for the sight almost made him believe his mission to be futile; almost. He hurried through the pot marked streets towards the palace and, within the next half an hour, the group stood before its massive front gates. Francois then asked that the warriors wait for him while he entered and pled their case to whomever was present to hear him and who would judge his entreaty. Neither the count nor the prince could be certain whom among the various dukes and duchesses were within the palace, but it was certain that they were likely vying for the throne already. Bryan could only imagine what sort of chaos could be going on within the palace walls as he awaited Francois's return. Francois had said that certain nobles already sought the crown, and were seeking to enlist the aid of military commanders and other nobles to support their claim. Lartz had made the same point back at Fort Hector; though, at the time, the group had expected that they would seek a competitor willing to aid Allied Command. That Bryan would be that competitor had never crossed anyone's mind at that time, least of all Bryan's. The prince had also been informed by Owen, after his talk with Francois, that certain high-ranking individuals had either firmly declared themselves neutral or had not chosen a side…and that Francois's backing was already sought after.

Maybe somebody in there had grown tired of being refused?

He hoped that the count would be alright. After all, Francois was about to inform a group of very powerful, very ambitious, very antagonistic and potentially very dangerous people that an unknown prince had appeared to snatch the throne from their grasp. Such a declaration could very well take a turn for the worst, especially if one of the nobles decided that they preferred Francois to be dead than to be alive in the service of an enemy. Time passed with oppressive languidness, and Bryan began to tremble and sweat trickled down his brow. Faline, Skye, Azura, and Owen soon took note of his anxiety and approached.

"Bryan, are you okay?" Faline wondered. "I've been worried about you."

"So have I," Owen added. "You can tell us what's wrong, Bryan. We're here to help."

"Well, I'm just…so nervous now," Bryan admitted. "There's no reason to think the nobles will even let Francois get a word in. We already know some of the dukes and duchesses who are after the throne have been pressuring him to take their side. For all we know, somebody got fed up with his refusals and shoved a knife in his back the minute he got through the door. And, that's just the first hurdle. What if they don't let me try to prove myself? And, even if they do and the sacred weapons prove my identity, what if they refuse to recognize me as their prince anyway? And, even if we do manage to get the nobles behind us…look at this place! It's so…desolate. Heck, if it weren't for the half-dozen people we saw on the way over, I'd think the city was deserted. I felt confident before, but now I realize I don't know anybody here or anything about this place. I don't know any of its customs, its laws and rules, or anything of the sort; much less how I'm going to get this place back on its feet. I just feel like I'm going to end up being a total failure."

"Hey! What kind of talk is that?" Skye thundered. "You can learn everything you need to know! And you're not going to act like a bum! Got that?"

Before Bryan could reply, Raela appeared, seemingly from nowhere, behind Skye and rapped him on the head with her Sleep staff.

"Aaaah! What the—?"

"Watch yourself, mister!" Raela warned. Skye could only gulp and grimace as he clutched his throbbing head and Raela strode off. The others merely snickered.

"Skye…" Bryan began, whatever else he was about to say lost amidst loud chuckling.

"Hee hee, anyway, Bryan, don't worry," Azura encouraged. "You started out not even knowing you were the prince of Astryn, but look at how things have changed. You've sent Shigo slinking off with his tail between his legs, you've aided an Astrynian village, managed to convince an Astrynian noble to vouch for you and we even have a way to prove your bloodline. You've already accomplished a lot and, if you keep at it, I don't think there's anything you can't do. And, there's also something else you should know. Even if you don't know a lot about Astryn yet, that'll change if you try your best. I learned from a certain special someone, who is close to my heart, that the best leaders aren't the ones who never make mistakes. The best leaders are the ones who learn from them. And _that's_ what makes a leader."

"Ah, that Leyon," Bryan deduced with a smile. "I once heard the same thing from General William, actually. And, both of them are right. You're a lucky girl to have Leyon, Az. I'm serious."

"Hee hee, I certainly feel so. For quite awhile, I thought I didn't like him. But it turns out, he's wonderful…"

Azura then freely allowed her lips to curve into a bright smile while her cheeks turned red.

"I bet. And thanks, guys. I needed that," Bryan said feelingly.

"You're welcome, Bryan," Azura replied with a pleasant smile.

Just moments later, Francois finally emerged from the palace. While Bryan was relieved that none of the nobles had tried to harm him, the count's expression did not look too encouraging. Bryan immediately approached Francois.

"Well? What did they say?" he inquired, his heart pounding with eagerness.

"Hmm… Well, let me put it this way," Francois began. "I can't say I managed to convince the nobles to let you have a chance, but I can't say they've truly refused either. They were…quite struck by what I had to say, as you can imagine. However, they said that before they inform us of their decision, they would like to speak with the two of us, as well as General Eric and Master Owen, directly."

"What? Me too?" Eric replied, his tone equal parts surprise and annoyance. "Well, whatever then."

"Alright then. I feel we'd have better luck getting through to them by doing that anyway," Bryan added, taking a deep breath and forcing his nervousness to drain away.

"Agreed. I would also like to request permission to examine the old portrait they found," Owen seconded. "I have no doubt that it's my wife…"

"Of course. Now follow me, if you please," Francois instructed. He then led Bryan, Owen, and Eric into the palace grounds while the others waited outside in the city that was neither alive nor truly dead. Faline and Skye, in particular, wished they could have accompanied them, if only to defend Bryan in case one of the parties that opposed him attempted to lash out. But they knew they wouldn't be allowed; and that doing so might even harm Bryan's credibility. All they could do was hope that the matter was resolved peacefully. Bryan, meanwhile, was vainly trying to stay calm and not let his body begin to tremble again. He gazed around the outer gardens and the exotic trees and flowers that grew there, hoping to take his mind off of his troubles, if only for a short while. But as he followed Francois, he passed somber patrols of soldiers and saw servants going about their tasks distractedly; all trying in vain to take their minds off of the fact that someone dear to all of them was now gone. Bryan could understand their pain very well; Marion had ruled Astryn for many years, and losing her had to be quite a blow. Talgria would likely suffer no less if Wencelis were to die as well…an eventuality that would become quite certain for him, and many others, if Bryan's errand failed.

These thoughts seemed to temper Bryan's resolve to succeed, but were interrupted when Francois led the small party through the large front doors of the palace. Contrary to the desolate capital, the palace was in excellent condition. Perhaps Shigo had not ravaged it as he had Medann, or maybe whatever harm which befell the palace had been repaired before Astyrn's decline. Whatever the case, the large hall beyond was as beautiful as the interior of Castle Talgria. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling while ornate designs decorated the marble floors and walls. Ornate tapestries, whose images were lovely, if confounding to Bryan, lined the walls and fluted pillars rose to meet a lofty, domed ceiling crowded with pained images. Large vases, filled with exotic flowers, decorated small, fine silvery tables.

At the end of the chamber stood three robed men of decidedly regal bearing. All three were fairly young, but this was hardly surprising given Owen's account of Shigo's attack on Medann and the massacre of the local nobility. The eldest of the trio was a burly figure clad in a beige robe, which looked a pinch tight about the shoulders. An elegant moustache of blue-violet flanked his nose and a pair of deep set blue eyes regarded Bryan unblinkingly, shining with an intellect which contrasted with his brawny frame. The youngest of the trio was garbed in white and regarded Bryan with unblinking scrutiny. Bryan couldn't tell whether his gaze held curiosity or suspicion. Despite his youth, the youngest noble had an air of thoughtfulness and stoicism that reminded Bryan vaguely of Ike. His golden orbs were lambent, eerily bright and disconcertingly large, while long hair the color of ice brushed his shoulders. The third man wore a silver robe and was a grim, but sharp-eyed individual. Indeed, it was his eyes that caught Bryan's attention; for they were the color of blood, and were narrowed into crimson daggers as they glared at the prince. His deep auburn hair was immaculately cut and styled, and Bryan suddenly felt a tad scruffy in comparison. Still, between the silver clad noble's sharp glare and that he clearly was not pleased to see Bryan and company, Bryan sensed in his gut that this man might be dangerous. His musings were cut short, however, when the noble in the middle, spoke first.

"Greetings. You must be Bryan, the one who claims to be our prince."

"I am," Bryan confirmed, trying to remain as calm and collected as he could. "I was raised in Talgria, in the town of Narcoss. My father brought me there following Shigo's attack and my mother's death. I did not know of my heritage until fairly recently, when Shigo discovered that my father and I were still alive and pursued us."

"I see. I take it that the man behind you is your father?"

"He is. He also told me that he is a Grand Duke of Astryn, and that we are the sole survivors of House Novat."

"Just as Count Francois has reported. Now, I will introduce myself. I am Laris, head of the house of Maryn and a Grand Duke as well. The man on my left is Canus, the count of Jupea and head of the house of Yssev. And on my right is Tavon, the duke of Dathyl and head of the House of Annuvin. In addition, Duke Tavon serves as steward of Astryn's throne until a new ruler is crowned. We three were chosen to represent the nobility of Astryn in this…investigation of your claims."

"I understand."

"Hmph. You do realize that we will not simply _let_ you approach one of our sacred weapons, don't you?" Tavon rather testily inquired.

"Of course, I would expect no less. However, I am prepared to do anything I can to gain the nobles' trust," Bryan replied.

"Heh. Easier said than done, I'm afraid. How do we know you don't just want to steal our weapons? There have been plenty who have tried. And, for that matter, how do we know you're not some Red Claw or Meloran spy? There's been no shortage of those either."

Bryan then growled angrily. However, before he could retort, Canus stepped in. The count of Yssev regarded Tavon with obvious annoyance.

"Duke Tavon, hold your tongue. That is no way to treat guests."

"In these troubled times, prudence outweighs courtesy. An enemy can be lurking behind anyone's face, even yours."

"What? Why you—!"

"Both of you, that's enough," Laris chastised. "Tavon, you would do well to hold your tongue. We cannot afford such unbecoming behavior during, as you yourself put it "trouble times." Least of all can we afford it from one entrusted to safeguard our nation's throne. Bryan, I must apologize. Tavon can be rather rash at times."

Judging from the baleful glare Tavon had fixed upon both Laris and the young prince, Bryan suspected that Laris was understating the case a little.

"You should also know this, however," Laris continued. "Although Tavon acts as steward, he is seeking the throne as well."

"It is my right," Tavon spoke, though more to Bryan than Laris. "If none other can prove themselves fit to become our new monarch, then I shall occupy the throne myself. And, I will, if your claims prove false."

"That much, I must confess, is possible," Laris admitted, his words seeming for both Tavon and Bryan.

Perhaps it was the soldier's instinct, honed over Bryan's career in Talgria's army, which always alerted him whenever danger was near; or, maybe it was that baleful glare of Tavon's which caused the hairs on Bryan's neck to stand on end; possibly, it was the hint of urgency and warning in Laris' admission that the throne could very well go to Tavon. Whatever the case, Bryan was suddenly and firmly convinced that Tavon ascending to the throne of Astryn would be a very, _very_ bad turn of events.

"So I figured. What must I do to earn the honor of approaching Eronite?" Bryan inquired.

"Why, you will do that by proving yourself," Laris replied. "Not only that you are trustworthy, but that you are prepared to serve this realm in its time of need. We have decided to send you on an important mission. By accomplishing it, you will not only prove yourself to be trustworthy, but that you are prepared to use your strength and skills in service to Astryn."

"Alright. What is this mission, exactly?"

"We have recently received word that some hawk laguz, whom we wanted to hire for an important task, have been captured by the Red Claw. The information we have indicates that these hawks have been imprisoned in an occupied fort somewhere to the south, known as Fort Mercue. Your mission is to lead some of our soldiers as well as your own and rescue these laguz. In addition to your own troops, you will lead some of our soldiers as well. Through this mission, you will prove your trustworthiness not only to us, but to both our laguz allies and the kingdom's soldiers. Only then will we allow you to touch Eronite and see if you are indeed our prince."

"Fair enough. Which men will I be given command of?"

"General Eric and his men are the only elite warriors our army has left, so one of the dracoknight platoons will be accompanying you. And Eric, you shall go as well," Laris decided. "We are all too aware of how dangerous the Red Claw can be, and we shall take no chances."

"W-Wait, what? Grand Duke Laris, please reconsider! This is preposterous!" Eric protested, vainly trying to hold back his anger.

Bryan merely grumbled. _This mission just got a lot harder already._

"Eric, do you realize why we called you to this meeting?" Laris inquired, a sly grin crossing his features.

Eric's burgeoning anger abruptly transformed into perplexity. Bryan was curious as well but, interestingly, a quirk had formed at the corner of Owen's mouth; as though he rather liked the idea.

"…No, I don't," Eric admitted, his tone almost wary.

"Count Francois' report mentioned the…difficulties you and Bryan have had with each other," Canus explained. "We are aware, as are you, that the troops under your command are the only force of suitable caliber for this mission. What's more, if Bryan is truly the prince, we feel it prudent that you and Bryan endeavor to come to terms with one another."

Though Bryan had only known Eric for a few, unpleasant hours, he already knew how the wyvern general would react.

"Are you out of your—!" he blurted angrily, reining in his temper in mid-sentence and then continuing in a voice that was calmer, but no less harsh. "You ask me to place myself and my men under the command of a charlatan? You insult me and my men."

Canus looked rather displeased with Eric's words, but a warning glare from Laris silenced him.

"We are not ordering you to become friends," Laris informed them, his tone firm enough to forestall any snide remarks. "However, we _are_ advising that you should trust each other enough to be allies. Your mission, and many lives, may depend upon it."

"…I see. Very well," Eric complied reluctantly.

"Francois, would you mind joining them?" Canus added. "I believe that, prince or not, Bryan will have need of your help. Plus, I think it is obvious that there might be some additional tension along the way."

"Not at all," Francois agreed. "We'll take Lady Armelle and Captain Olivia as well since they are already with us."

"Excellent," Laris replied. "Whatever happens, I pray you all return safely with our hawk mercenaries."

"We will," Bryan assured. "I'll make sure of that."

"Good luck," Tavon replied, though there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Heh heh, you'll need it."

Bryan growled again, this time grinding his jaw tightly to hold in a retort.

"Bryan," Owen spoke up, sensing his son's thoughts and adopting a firm tone to ensure that he stayed quiet. "Now, before we leave, may I request to see the old portrait you found? The one that depicts an unknown woman? I strongly believe she is Princess Caline; my late wife, my son's mother, and Marion's sister."

"Hmm…" Laris contemplated. "Very well, but don't be long. The rescue of those hawk mercenaries is an urgent matter."

"Of course."

"Very well. Tavon, would you be so good as to go fetch the portrait?" Laris ordered. "Given your words and behavior earlier, I suspect the journey might help to cool your temper."

"Grrr, fine," Tavon reluctantly complied and disappeared through the doors behind the nobles.

The surly duke of Dathyl had not been gone for more than two seconds before Bryan spoke up.

"No offense, but I don't trust him," the prince opined, despite Owen's warning glance.

"Neither do I," Canus agreed, prompting a relieved sigh from Owen. "Grand Duke Laris, I realize that Tavon is within his rights to become king if no other proves themselves fit to occupy the throne. However, I must insist that we prevent that from ever happening."

"Something _is_ off about him, I agree," Owen seconded, taking Canus' words as an invitation for frankness.

"I'll admit Tavon is rather harsh and hot-headed, but he has not done anything wrong," Laris cautioned. "Still, we _will_ keep an eye on him. I've found his behavior to be somewhat suspicious lately."

"Fair enough," Canus agreed.

Bryan spied Owen of the corner of his eye, his gaze conveying an unspoken question. Bryan's instincts had already been prickled by Tavon, and Laris's words had been less-than-reassuring. The prince suspected that "lately" had encompassed far more than this meeting. Owen seemed to catch his son's thought, but discreetly shook his head, advising his son against asking any prying questions before having proven himself. Instead, both men nodded their agreement to Laris and Canus.

"If memory serves, though, you're one of the strongest candidates for ascending the throne, Laris," Francois pointed out. "Shouldn't you be opposing Tavon as well?"

"Well, it is true that I am also in a position to claim the throne and that I do not believe Tavon is fit to be our king. But, truth be told, I'm not certain if the title of king is one that I'd like to gain," Laris admitted. "I'm deeply honored that my colleagues have such faith in me, but I cannot be certain if I'm really suited for such a grave responsibility. Although, if there were no one else to challenge Tavon's claim, I'd certainly do so. _Someone_ has to rule, after all; and I do not trust Tavon to occupy the throne."

"Ah, I see."

Again, Bryan and Owen exchanged discreet glances. Laris's admission about Tavon seemed to reinforce Bryan's impression that the duke of Dathyl was dangerous, and the crease of Owen's brow suggested that he had reached the same conclusion. Before either of the two men could ponder the matter further, Tavon himself reemerged from the large doors, carrying an old picture frame. He then handed it to Laris.

"Thank you, Tavon," Laris said, though Tavon gave no reply. "Owen, I believe you wished to see this."

"Thank you…" Owen replied and, with some trepidation, somberly took the portrait. He motioned for Bryan to come to his side as they beheld the image of a young and regal woman. She was one of the most beautiful women Bryan had ever seen; and as he suspected, she bore a strong resemblance to him. The woman had the same olive green hair and green eyes as Bryan. Part of her olive green locks was tied into a braided bun while the rest cascaded down her back in smaller braids. Tightly curled strands of hair spiraled downward in front of her ears and tickled her cheeks. She wore a blue evening gown enshrouded by a shawl of a darker azure shade, which was of royal bearing but without being gaudy. Aside from her wedding ring, Bryan saw little jewelry on her person. But, of those few pieces was one he knew very well. About her throat was the very same necklace Bryan had discovered behind a brick in Owen's shop, confirming her identity as his mother and Princess Caline. A thin, gold coronet encircled her brow while her smile was pleasant and content, as though she was posthumously welcoming her family home.

"…It's her," Owen confirmed as he lowered his gaze and his eyes became glassy. "My dear wife… Oh, Caline… I miss you so…"

Tears brimmed in the somber Grand Duke's eyes as he looked at the image of his wife for the first time in years, his grief over her passing now crashing upon him like a flood. Bryan brought a comforting hand to his father's shoulder as Owen's tears fell upon the portrait.

"Dad…" Bryan uttered, his tone soft but determined. "I'll avenge her. I swear to you, Shigo will answer for her death on the blade of my lance. I can promise that."

"I know, Bryan. …And, I thank you…so much."

The three nobles had been watching the pair for some long moments, discreetly exchanging glances as they, no doubt, probed Bryan and Owen's faces for any sign of duplicity. Tavon, unsurprisingly, was unimpressed by Owen's display of grief, while Laris and Canus seemed cautiously intrigued.

"Such grief is difficult to feign," Laris spoke up. "Still, it does not prove that this woman was indeed a princess, I'm afraid."

"We understand," Bryan replied. "But, _I_ can prove the truth of my words, and that's what I'm going to do. I will not fail the mission you've given me."

"And, I wish you good luck."

"As do I," Canus added.

Bryan nodded appreciatively. With that, he and the others departed the palace to rejoin their comrades.

"Well," Eric replied once they were outside the main gates again, folding his arms. "If those dimwits think I'm going to just _let_ this so-called princeling command my men, then they need a sharp kick in the ass!"

Bryan, his emotions still raw from seeing the state of Medann and the image of a mother he'd never known, wheeled on Eric and might've struck him if Owen hadn't snatched his forearm.

"If you are so anxious to fight, save it for the Red Claw," Owen admonished.

"Eric…" Francois said with a sigh. "Your antipathy towards Bryan is no secret, and it _is_ understandable. However, we cannot afford to make enemies amongst ourselves if our mission is to succeed. Can you not give him a chance, if only so that we can accomplish our mission?"

"No. But, since he and I still need to settle our score, I _am_ willing to make a deal."

"Fine with me," Bryan agreed, also folding his arms. "What did you have in mind?"

"A duel," Eric replied, un-slinging his axe. "If you can defeat me, then I'll let you command some of my men. But if I win, well, then I guess you're screwed."

Bryan, his patience with the wyvern general long since exhausted, hardly needed the encouragement.

"Heh. Alright then, you're on," he agreed.

With that, Bryan un-slung his lance and shield and motioned for everyone to step back so that the two combatants could battle without injuring the spectators. Francois then relayed to Azura and the rest of the group what had occured in the palace. As Eric and Bryan assumed battle stances, Faline approached Skye. Her eyes were filled with concern as she watched the combatants unblinkingly.

"Skye, I don't like this," she spoke up. "Even if Bryan does win, he could get seriously injured."

"I know, Faline, but I don't think you have anything to worry about," Skye replied, his smile broad with confidence. "He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, this is Bryan we're talking about here. You know as well as I do that many regard him as one of the best lancers in the Talgrian army. In fact, some even say he and General William are evenly matched now. So yeah, I'm definitely sure."

"Wow…"

Faline then recalled the tales she had heard about William and his prowess. Everyone called him the Lion of Talgria, or as an affectionate nickname, the Bear, due to his brute strength, resilience to injury, and relentlessness. Bryan became the mighty warrior known as the Emerald Sentinel only recently, during the course of the war. Yet, Bryan's fame was already spreading far and wide, and Faline had seen first-hand that the tales about him were not exaggerated. Skye was definitely right. If Bryan and William were to have a similar duel, the two would wage an epic battle. Still, Faline didn't quite share Skye's confidence. She knew Bryan was a very skilled lancer, but this didn't stop her from worrying when her love was in danger. What's more, skill alone might not decide a battle. Though Eric didn't bring his winged mount into this contest, being earthbound hardly made him defenseless. Eric was clearly taller, and likely physically stronger, than Bryan; and that could give the surly wyvern rider an edge. He was probably faster as well, since Bryan wore heavier armor and carried a shield whereas Eric's armor, designed for use in flight, was lighter and would afford him greater mobility. What's more, Eric wielded an axe, which held a clear advantage over Bryan's lance. Then again, while Bryan had already attained the rank of Sentinel, Eric was not yet a Dragonlord, which could possibly even the odds. Faline then smiled and decided there was only one thing she needed to do.

"Bryan! You can win! No one has ever beaten you in a battle, and no one ever will!" she cheered.

"That's right! Show this idiot who's boss!" Skye added.

Eric snarled while Bryan, wearing a grin to match Skye's, turned to wink at his lover and best friend. Armelle, however, sighed and approached Eric. She laid a hand on his shoulder and, when Eric turned to face her, Bryan could swear that Eric was almost happy to see her.

"Eric, really, is this necessary?" she worriedly inquired. "I don't want either of you two to get hurt at a time like this."

That ghost of pleasure on Eric's face vanished but, curiously, he did not seem angry at her words.

"Sorry, Armelle, he replied, his tone hovering somewhere between gentle and firm, "but I will not take orders from this fool unless he can prove himself to be my superior. I will not allow my men follow a weaker commander than I."

"Sigh… Alright. I guess I can't stop you."

That nearly invisible smile crossed Eric's face again as he rested a hand over Armelle's. Bryan's eyebrow arched at this exchange, but Armelle quickly withdrew to the sidelines. With that, Eric turned to face Bryan once more. The two reassumed their stances and began to circle one another, each observing the other's movements with a discerning eye for several long moments. Finally, with jarring abruptness, they charged at one another. When he closed the distance between himself and Bryan, Eric drew back his poleax and went into a spin, the blade cleaving the air in a whirl of deadly steel. Bryan, at first, appeared as if he was about to try and brave the whirling blade to retaliate with his lance, but he instead brought up his shield. The blade of Eric's poleax ground against the shield with a discordant shrieking, the sudden impact knocking the Dragonmaster backwards and almost off balance. Bryan thrust his shield forward, catching the poleax's shaft and spinning Eric again…leaving his back exposed.

Eric, however, managed to recover from the shock of Bryan's attack. He thrust the pommel of his poleax behind him, the blunt, heavy metal ramming into Bryan's chest plate. His armor absorbed the blow, but the impact sent Bryan stumbling backwards and bought Eric the time he needed to regain his stance.

"Not bad," the wyvern general commended. "I might have very well underestimated you."

"Heh. Believe me, there's more where that came from," Bryan replied. "They call me the Emerald Sentinel in Cilae and Talgria, you know."

"Ha, spare me your prattle. Let's see you for once back up your words."

With that, the two combatants clashed once more. Eric's poleax ground against the blade of Bryan's lance relentlessly. Eric slashed, thrust, sliced and lunged with blade and pommel in a continuous, unbroken onslaught, seeking to find a weakness in Bryan's defenses. Yet, no matter the speed or angle with which he swung his axe, Bryan deflected every blow easily. His shield and lance wove and danced in perfect harmony, allowing none of Eric's blows to slip past. Bryan, on the other hand, had managed to knock back Eric's axe with a swing from his shield and to ram his lance's pommel into Eric's gut. Despite that success, the prince had to admit Eric was putting up a good fight. The rapid and unpredictable rain of blows from Eris wasn't giving Bryan many opportunities to strike at all; the opening which the prince had created had been as much a product of luck as of skill. As their bout continued, Eric drew back his poleax for an overhead strike. Bryan brought up his shield to deflect it when, suddenly, the Dragonmaster angled his swing to sweep at an angle, across Bryan's shield arm instead. The blade slide into a gap in Bryan's bracers and tore into his forearm and, in the split second while Bryan was thrown off balance by the pain, Eric struck. He swung his poleax so that the notch between blade and shaft caught hold of the side of Bryan's shield and, with a mighty heave, Eric tore it free from the prince's hand. The shield clattered across the ground, and Eric quickly darted over to block Bryan from reclaiming it. Faline gasped fearfully, knowing full well that, without his shield, Bryan was now at a far greater disadvantage. Bryan, having heard his lover's gasp, turned to her and grinned.

"Heh, don't worry, Faline," he assured. "This is just a minor setback."

Faline, despite an answering smile, wrung her hands and tried to calm her racing heart, hoping that her lover was right.

"You're still talking a good game, but let's see you back it up for change!" Eric spat and lunged at Bryan again. The prince, however, ducked and twisted in order to avoid the axe's blade as it clove the air about him time and again. To the perplexity of the onlookers, he rarely brought up his lance to deflect any blows and made no move to counterattack. Eric, red faced from aggravation, drew back his poleax and swept it at Bryan's ankles, forcing him to jump. But, that attack had been a feint, for the Dragonmaster swept a leg at Bryan as he landed, causing the prince to topple to the ground. Eric loomed over the fallen prince, his poleaxe drawn back for a final overhead swing. Faline and Skye froze where they stood, stunned with disbelief at the thought that Bryan was actually defeated. Eric, smirking contemptuously, loomed over the fallen prince.

"This was fun," he remarked, not bothering to hide his disdain. "Still, as they say, "may the best man win.""

"True," Bryan replied, almost smugly, which sparked fresh anger in the dragonmaster.

The poleax's blade whistled through the air as it swung towards Bryan. Suddenly, as fast as lightning, the prince brought up his weapon and caught Eric's axe in the deep notch of the brave lance's forked blade. Faline's jaw dropped while Skye's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Eric, blanching as he realized the trap he'd just been snared in, bore down upon Bryan with all his might, but Bryan held back his foe's blade. The deadlock, and the battle, ended with astonishing suddenness as Bryan swiftly jerked his lance to the right, forcing Eric's axe to spring out of his hand and spin until its pommel slammed into the wyvern rider's jaw. Eric staggered backwards, the axe falling from his slackening grip, and Bryan sprang to his feet.

The prince then leaped into the air and spun into a wheel kick, striking the now-disarmed Eric in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground. The prince rushed over to the fallen wyvern rider and leveled his lance at his enemy's throat. Eric, gaping in astonishment, merely stared at him, his breathing heavy and fast.

"Well…" he panted. "Like I said, "may the best man win." I admit defeat."

Bryan simply smiled and withdrew his lance, allowing Eric to rise.

"Well, you put up a good fight," he replied. "Not many flyers will fight on foot, and you nearly had me with that ankle sweep. I look forward to us fighting on the same side."

Despite Bryan's attempt at being civil, Eric looked as though he did not share the victorious prince's sentiments.

"Hey, Bryan!" Skye called out excitedly as he ran over to his friend, followed by Azura, Owen, and an ecstatic Faline. "Man! Way to go! That trick with the lance's blade was awesome!"

"Aw, it was nothing," Bryan bashfully replied.

"It certainly was not!" Faline denied. "Bryan, you're just the best!"

Faline threw herself at her lover as she spoke her words, clasping her arms around his neck and planting a very moist kiss on his cheek.

"Heh," Bryan commented, his cheeks turning pink. "Thanks, Faline."

"Yeah, keep this up, and Shigo will be running for the hills!" Azura exclaimed.

"I will agree, you've come such a long way, Bryan," Owen complimented. "I think even William would be sorely pressed to hold onto his title if he faced my son in a spar now."

"Aw, Dad…" Bryan bashfully replied. "Thanks, you guys."

Bryan, still quite pink from the praise, turned to face Eric. The wyvern rider was back on his feet, a flustered Armelle fussing over him like a mother hen. Interestingly, Eric looked more amused than annoyed at Armelle's fretful behavior. But, when he met Bryan's gaze, his humor vanished and his lips twisted into a scowl.

"I'll admit, you are strong," Eric conceded. "And, as promised, you may command some of my men. Temporarily, mind you. I will follow your orders as well. But don't think this means we're friends. You may be a competent fighter, but we've got a long way to go before I give _you_ any more respect than that."

With that, the Dragonmaster retrieved his poleax and stalked off. Bryan merely grumbled in annoyance, knowing that Eric's ambivalence could become a serious issue during the mission if the wyvern rider continued to let his distrust get the better of him. And, admittedly, Bryan had much the same problem. If not for Owen's intervention, the "duel" would have begun much sooner...and been far less civilized. Still, neither meant that Bryan couldn't gain the trust of the troops serving under the surly Dragonmaster. If he could achieve that, he would, indeed, achieve a great deal. For the time being, that would have to be his focus.

Once Eric had his injuries healed, he gathered a platoon of dracoknights. After giving them a quick briefing, in which he studiously avoided mentioning Bryan, Eric led the platoon to accompany the group to Fort Mercue. Bryan, deciding that speaking to Eric would be inadvisable, looked to Francois to act as a guide. And thankfully, the Thunder Sage knew exactly how to get there. It wouldn't take more than a few hours on foot, he had explained, and this relieved Bryan. He wanted to complete the mission entrusted to him by the nobles had with all possible speed. His instinctual distrust of Tavon had yet to diminish, and Bryan wanted to ensure that the duke of Dathyl would have too little time for any mischief while Bryan was gone. What's more, though there was still no sign that Shigo had begun his expected attack on Astryn, he could do so at any time. It was only a question of where and when.

As Bryan contemplated that matter, however, he realized that it was quite strange that Shigo hadn't launched his invasion of Astryn already. Bryan recalled the words of the Red Claw commander he had encountered earlier. The Red Claw had let slip that Shigo had broken ranks with Melora, and that the rumors about Bryan's death had been meant for Shigo as much as for the people of Astryn. Could Shigo have fallen for the ruse? Bryan quickly discarded that notion. Shigo was many things, but he clearly wasn't stupid. So, why was he waiting when doing so only allowed Bryan a chance to strengthen the country? _What is he waiting for? The last time I saw him, the dastard was power-hungry and acted like he would attack as soon as he had the chance_ , Bryan recalled in his thoughts. _Yet, he's had plenty of chances to do so, and he hasn't. This doesn't make any sense…_ After a minute or so, the only thing Bryan could decide was that he would find out in due time.

During the journey, Azura decided to converse a little more with Zarek, since she had not had much of an opportunity to do so since he had joined the group. She always liked to learn a little bit about the soldiers she was commanding, as it made it easier for her to trust them, as well as the reverse, and to ensure loyal to her. And Zarek proved just that when he began explaining his reasons for joining her.

"Ah, so you're repaying us for rescuing your grandfather at Fort Absolon?" Azura inquired.

"That's right. I needed to get him home as quickly as I could though, and that's why it took me so long to catch up to you," Zarek continued. "See, Grandpa is old and ailing, and it was a miracle that he didn't get worse from being crammed in a dirty prison cell, let alone end up catching that gross infection that went around in the fort. I just need to earn enough money so I can afford the medicine he needs. Grandpa was the one who raised me after my parents were killed in the last war, and he trained me in the way of the axe. I want to use those skills to help him, and whoever else I can."

"I see. You're a wonderful grandson to him, then," Azura complemented with a smile. "I'd be more than happy to let you fight for us so that you can help him."

"You are too kind. Thank you, milady."

No more than a heartbeat later, Lily came rushing over, a happy smile on her face. Azura was pleased at the sight, as it seemed that ever since Zarek appeared, the young Fire Sage was happier than before, despite the war and the death of her father.

"Zarek! Hey there, handsome!" Lily greeted flirtatiously.

"Uh…oh. Hi, Lily," Zarek reluctantly returned, nervously eyeing Lily's fire tome.

"What's up? You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just…uh, you surprised me."

"Oh, sorry! I just thought we'd spend a bit of time together," Lily replied with a big smile. "You seem like a great guy!"

"Er, thanks, but I was going to talk some more with Lady Azura. I'm still confused about what's going on."

That was only partially true. Zarek already had a rough idea about Astryn's situation and some notion of where they were going and why, but he had a feeling he would not enjoy Lily's company for long…if at all. She was certainly adorable, but Zarek was leery after she'd nearly charbroiled him when they first met.

"Really? I could tell you what you need to know! Come on, I wanna get to know you better!"

"Well, I can see you're all tied up here, Zarek, so we'll talk later, alright?" Azura replied with a deceptively innocent smile. "Bye!"

"Huh? W-Wait! Milady!" Zarek called back as Azura walked away. He had a strong feeling that she had actually left him with Lily on purpose. That musing prompting him to mumble under his breath something to the effect of "hazard pay."

"Oh, Zarek, you're silly! Come on!" Lily gleefully insisted and yanked the axe fighter after her by the arm. Some of the dracoknights nearby began snickering at his predicament.

"Daah! H-Hey!" Zarek protested. Lily, however, wouldn't let him go. _Damn it. I just know this girl is going to annoy and embarrass the hell out of me…_ _I almost wish she_ did _charbroil me!_

Sometime later, Fort Mercue came into view at last. As Bryan had suspected, it heavily resembled a keep with a fortified wall, perfect for housing prisoners. Its front gate was huge and locked tight while the outer stone walls looked so thick and heavily reinforced that not even the most powerful catapults or the largest battering rams would probably not breach them. This concerned Bryan, as he wondered just how the troops would get in to rescue the captive hawk laguz. Eliminating the Red Claw members that were patrolling the area was one thing, but getting through the massive gate and walls was going to be a different matter entirely, since the Red Claw could simply wall themselves in and wait out the army. Francois, noting Bryan's consternation, explained that the fort was built thusly to serve as a prison and that the walls and gates kept the prisoners from escaping, as they were no less impregnable on the inside. It was extremely rare for one to ever succeed in escaping Fort Mercue.

"You see, Astryn Palace, as large as it may be, has no dungeon of its own," Francois continued. "This is one of the differences between a castle and a palace. Castles always have dungeons, but palaces typically do not. There are exceptions, of course, but unlike a castle, a palace mainly serves as a home for nobles or royals rather than a defensive fortress or a staging area for soldiers and knights. So, to compensate for the lack of a dungeon, multiple forts that also double as prisons were built around the nation. The others also have such fortified walls and gates, to prevent jailbreaks from within as well as from without."

"Oh wow, I had no idea. Shows how much I know about being a prince…" Bryan replied with a self-depreciating tone.

"There is no need to worry. There are many royals and nobles that have much to learn, but no time to do so," Francois assured. "Some people born into nobility never even get chosen for a single title."

"Like that cowardly son of Novat that my father told me about."

"Exactly."

"…But tell me something, Francois. Do you actually believe me when I say I'm the prince of Astryn? You told me you think I'm trustworthy but, on the other hand, you also said that my story is hard to accept."

"Hmm… To tell you the truth, I haven't decided. It's been most difficult for me to make decisions these days due to the state this country is in. The problems we face seem to know no limits; be it in depth, complexity, size or in number. And what's worse, I was only recently granted the title of count of Urae a few years ago, so I have little experience as of yet. Before then, Queen Marion was quite reluctant to let anyone rule Urae, so I was also faced with the additional task of rebuilding the province from the ground up."

"Oh. I see. I don't blame you. It has to be hard for anyone to make the right decision in times like these. If Tavon was right about anything back at the palace, it was when he said that anyone could be an enemy right now. With the Red Claw and Melora all over the continent, it can be quite difficult to determine who, if anybody, can be trusted. But I assure you, I want to do anything, and everything, I can to help Astryn."

"Hm. You are quite right. And what's more? I think I _do_ believe you now. You seem to be an honorable man and your words hold clear conviction. These are the signs of an ally worth having."

"Heh. Thanks, Francois. That means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome…my prince."

"Hey, if you two are done over there, can we _please_ start forming a strategy?" Eric angrily interrupted. "I think we all know that trying to break through those walls would work about as well as trying to move Mount Trito Mons."

"Ah, right. How exactly are we supposed to get in there, Francois?" Bryan inquired.

"Well, obviously, we have to get rid of the Red Claw first," Francois began. "But, as for how to get in, there are two entrances on either side of the fort. Each one consists of an outer gate and an inner gate. The outer gates we can get through without much trouble since they are locked from the outside. The inner gates, however, are locked from the inside, so our best chance is to have one of the wyverns fly over to one of the inner gates and open it for the rest of us."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do. Two dracoknights will take care of unlocking one of the inner gates while the rest of us deal with the Red Claw and the corresponding outer gate," Bryan decided. "Eric, you can choose who goes for the inner gate."

"Fine by me," Eric replied.

"Just one more question before we get started," Bryan continued. "What are those small towers scattered outside for? I think I've seen them a few times in Cilae and Talgria. Are they some kind of lookout tower?"

"Ah, those are assault towers," Francois explained. "They're an invention of Cilae's, believe it or not. Perhaps Cilae would have fared better, had they built these towers in the same quantities as we and Talgria have. Anyway, assault towers are much like your typical lookout towers, only these feature what the Cilaeans call "modular design." Simply put, they consist of a number of small, portable sections, allowing them to be assembled, disassembled, transported, and then reassembled in a timely fashion. Although this means that they're much easier to destroy than normal lookout towers, assault towers have their compensations. They can not only be used by archers, but also by mages and anyone else who can attack from medium to long range. Even mounted units can dismount temporarily and go inside to attack from one of the windows at the top. The tower features embrasures for firing arrows and throwing javelins, knives and hand axes, as well as casting spells. The tower, however, can be a bit confining, so one using hand axes might have a rough time of it, unless he can make the throw using a vertical motion, rather than horizontal. Being in a tower also gives archers a greater range, thanks to the elevation. The units inside cannot be attacked until they leave the tower or the tower itself is destroyed. That is, unless someone in a different tower is in range. An assault tower can accommodate up to four units at a time. There's simply not enough room for any more."

"I see. Those towers sound really handy."

"They certainly are. However, if an assault tower is destroyed while someone is inside it, that unit will surely suffer serious injury…if they manage to get out alive. Also, a healer obviously cannot go inside a tower to heal an ally if there are already four people inside, so be careful when using them. Although, a healer _can_ heal units inside a tower from the outside, but only with a Physic staff."

"Alright, got it."

"Great. Oh, and one last thing. If a staff wielder has a Hammerne, the staff that has the ability to repair weapons, it can also repair damaged assault towers."

"Ah, then we'll be sure to keep an eye out for those. Now, let's take that fort back!"

With that, the group rushed forth and began the attack. The Red Claw members, whom were caught unawares, were soon pinned against the wall and were being picked off one by one. Bryan, meanwhile, ordered Skye and Lily to rush into one of the vacant assault towers as quickly as they could. This would increase the advantage the army already held, and prove invaluable if the Red Claw in the fort came out to counterattack or if enemy reinforcements arrived. Soren also headed inside another tower and was soon followed by Francois, as well as Kye, whom had earlier obtained some knives from Ryin. The others did their best to prevent the Red Claw from reaching the towers, either to destroy the ones the army was using or to make use of the unclaimed ones. Unfortunately, it seemed that not all of the Red Claw had been taken by surprise. A few of the towers already contained enemies. This meant that the only way these adversaries could be defeated is if the tower was taken down or the Red Claw members were forced out beforehand. Still, Bryan and Azura decided that they much preferred using these towers instead of destroying them. They were excellent offensive weapons, but they were also capable of protecting vulnerable units like archers and mages. The towers themselves simply needed to be guarded from enemy attacks.

However, though the Red Claw was caught off guard, they quickly recovered and began to put up stiff resistance. The two dracoknights Eric ordered to get the inner gate open had difficulty even looking for a hole in the enemy's defense, much less finding one. Everywhere they flew, they were spotted and attacked by the enemies manning the assault towers. Though the dracoknights were able to avoid being hit, their luck might change for the worse at any time. Bryan then grumbled and began contemplating what to do. If he had some of his troops attack the towers held by the Red Claw, and the enemies near them, then the other towers held by his allies could be left unprotected. To compound his worry, more Red Claw emerged from another side of the fort and charged towards Marc, Leona, and several other troops guarding Skye and Lily's tower. Fire from the towers whittled down the enemy, but the Red Claw reached Marc and Leona. Both knights were forced into combat, as were the rest of their comrades soon after.

With the Allied troops below them distracted, a few more Red Claw members broke away from the combat and went straight for the tower. Skye cursed at this reversal of fortune. The embrasure was too small for him to squeeze through, so he could not possibly fire an arrow straight down at the enemy. He hoped desperately that Lily had a plan. She had been about to cast an Elfire spell when the tower suddenly shook violently.

"Aaah!" Lily cried as she and Skye were slammed against the wall.

"Blast! Lily, we've got to get out of here now!" Skye insisted desperately and helped her to her feet.

Bryan and Azura both gasped when they realized what was happening. Unfortunately, both were too far away to be of much help. Skye and Lily attempted to start down the ladder that led to the ground, but before they could, the tower shook once again before they could escape. And this time, the tower succumbed. It began to collapse, and though Skye was able to jump down the ladder, his hand slipped from Lily's, forcing her to be thrown right toward a nearby embrasure. Though Skye could not squeeze through such a small opening, the tiny fire sage flew straight through the rounded hole and plummeted to earth. Her piercing scream echoed throughout the entire area. Raela turned in the direction of the sound and, seeing her sister's peril, blanched with terror.

"LILY, NO!" she shouted in undisguised horror.

"LILY, HANG ON!" Zarek shouted and rushed beneath the falling fire sage as fast as he could. _I just know I'm going to regret this…_

Just seconds before Lily could hit the ground, Zarek came to a screeching halt below her. She landed safely in his arms, though the impact caused him to topple over. Lily fixed Zarek with a very grateful, and very flirtatious, smile which caused Zarek to grimace. Before they could get up, however, they found three Red Claw members standing over them; a fighter, a myrmidon, and a mage, all looking very pleased at the easy pickings they'd discovered. Their delight, however, came to an abrupt end when an arrow struck the swordsman in the back of the head while two red shockwaves clove into the other two, one right after the other. All three Red Claw crumbled, dead before the even hit the ground. Skye and Raela then rushed over, the latter dismounting from her horse and racing over.

"Are you guys okay?" Skye inquired.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Raela added breathlessly.

"Yeah, thanks to Zarek!" Lily assured joyously, despite that the battle was still not over.

"Yeah… Can you let me up now?" Zarek queried, more than a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lily gasped and quickly scrambled off of him. She then threw her arms around his neck ecstatically.

"Oh, Zarek! Thank you so much for saving me! I'll never forget this!" she exclaimed and instantly smooched the axe fighter's cheek. If Zarek had not already been lying prone, the shock would have likely knocked him clean off his feet. His expression also crumbled into slack jawed stupefaction. Once again, some of the other troops noticed and began to snicker. Zarek, recovering enough of his composure to feel angry, merely grumbled and glared at them as his cheeks turned a rosy red with embarrassment.

"Zarek, I'm so grateful that you saved my sister," Raela spoke up, hugging him and prompting a bemused stare from Skye. "Thank you."

"Ah, it was nothing. Just doing what I came here to do," Zarek replied. "I wish those dirtbags over there would shut up, though."

Before anyone could say anything more, Azura and Bryan rushed over.

"Whoa, I'm glad to see you guys are alright!" Bryan panted. "Zarek, right? Great timing there."

"Yeah, I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't stepped in," Azura added.

"Heh, I guess. No problem," Zarek replied.

"…Well, Ike and Morris just took out the towers which the Red Claw held, so it's time we wrapped this battle up," Bryan decided.

Everyone nodded and raced to rejoin the combat. Bryan, by now, saw that the battle had taken a turn for the worse. The Red Claw here had put up a better fight than he'd expected, and he was growing increasingly desperate to tilt the odds back in his favor. Still, no matter what happened, he had to finish off the enemy and rescue those hawk mercenaries. He needed them _and_ the Astrynian dracoknights to have faith in him, and being thrown back by the Red Claw would not inspire faith in the prince. No matter the time or cost, he had to prevail. The fate of his mission to prove that he was the heir to the throne depended upon it.


	31. A Traitor Emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan completes his mission and would be granted the right to touch the Astryn royal lance Eronite. His identity as the missing prince should be fully realized...

Chapter 31: A Traitor Emerges 

By the time Azura, Bryan, and the rest of the army had managed to force a breach in the enemy's defenses and allow two of Eric's dracoknights to fly over the front walls of Fort Mercue to the inner gate, many of the soldiers who'd accompanied the prince were wounded and exhausted. It was no surprise, as it seemed that with every battle, both the Red Claw and Melora grew stronger. It was only the good fortune that the same held true for the Allied armies that kept Bryan and his company from being pulverized already. As he watched many soldiers break away from the combat, too often in retreat, while panting heavily and clutching bloody arms or legs, Bryan gritted his teeth. For much of the battle, momentum had swung against the would-be prince of Astryn, and he and Azura had only one option remaining to them.

"Azura, how much of the enemy force do you think is left?" the prince inquired, turning to the earl of Elhorhi, who knelt nearby while tending to a bloody gash on her left leg.

"Out here? Not much, if any at all," Azura replied. "I only see our soldiers right now. But that doesn't mean there aren't more Red Claw members holed up in the fort."

"I agree. I have a plan though. You, Ike, and I will charge into the fort once the dracoknights give the signal that the inner gate is open. There could still be more enemies hiding inside, and the three of us would have the best chance of fighting off any ambushes. Eric, Marc, and Leona will circle around to block the back gates. If there are any Red Claw members left inside, they'll probably attempt to escape through there. Everyone else is to pull back to the edge of the field. They're to treat their wounds, reequip as needed, and keep their eyes and ears peeled for anything or anyone untoward. And, if someone does see or hear something, they're to report it to us straight away."

"Sounds good to me. Let me heal up first and I'll go get Ike."

"And I'll relay the orders to everyone else. Meet me at the outer gate when you're done."

"Got it."

With that, Azura hurriedly applied some Vulnerary to her leg wound and, time pressing her too sharply to wait for the medicine to work, limped off in search of Ike. Bryan then headed for the outer gate in hopes that the dracoknights had finished unlocking its inward twin. Thankfully, two were already awaiting him and he raced to join them.

"Were you able to get the inner gates open?" he inquired.

"But, of course," one of the draconknights replied, a bit smugly. "The enemy had quite the reception waiting for us on the other side of the wall, but we cut them to ribbons. As far as we could see, there weren't any more bandits or Melorans on the inside, but I wouldn't be surprised if they're in there. Whoever's going through those gates should keep their wits about them."

"Excellent. And don't worry, I was planning on doing just that," Bryan replied. "For now, I want you two to pull back and find General Eric. Tell him that he is to take Marc and Leona and block the back gates so no enemies, if any are left, can escape. Once that's done, you are to follow the others back to the perimeter. Treat your injuries, reequip as needed, and then patrol the skies. If anyone sees _anything_ out of the ordinary, they're to notify me or Azura immediately."

"And, what about you?"

"I'll scout the area inside the walls and the interior of the fort along with Azura and Ike. Even if the enemy is still in there, we can take them. If we need help, however, I'll have Ike signal you with an energy slash from Ragnell. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it. Two slashes means the fort is secure, and we want whoever's healed up to come in and help us search for the prisoners. "

"Understood…your highness."

Bryan had been about to dash off in search of Ike and Azura, but the dracoknight's surprising words had caused him to jerk to a halt. Much to the prince's surprise, he'd heard none of the bitter sarcasm or skepticism he'd come to expect from Eric or Tavon.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Bryan admitted.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to say it either," the dracoknight confessed in turn. "I was skeptical when I first heard about you. After all, there were plenty of charlatans trying to pass themselves off as the "Lost Prince of Astryn," but not one of them did a damned thing to prove their claim; much less leading our troops in a great battle and charging into a fort that's possibly filled with a battalion of reinforcements with only two allies at his back. Not even General Eric has the guts to do that. Don't tell him I said that though, he'll have me shoveling wyvern manure for months."

"My lips are sealed," Bryan replied with a smile.

"Well, all jests aside, Prince Bryan, I must say that you've convinced me at least," the first dracoknight complimented. "I admire your courage and skill. And, I rather doubt I'm alone in saying so."

"Indeed, he isn't," the second added. "General Eric is an admirable man, but it's been a long time since Astryn's had a leader of your caliber. A man like you should be on the throne, your highness."

"Ah… Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me," Bryan replied, his smile broadening. "Now let's finish this!"

"Yes, Sir!" the two dracoknights saluted in unison. They then took to the air and soared off to relay Bryan's orders.

While Bryan waited for Azura and Ike to join him, he could not suppress a sigh of relief, nor a sudden pulse of excitement. Though he tried not to let himself become overconfident, he could not help but suspect that many of the dracoknights shared the sentiments of the pair he'd just spoken with. And, even the possibility that he'd already won the loyalty of the dracoknights made him happier than he'd been in a long time, especially when he'd feared that Marion's death meant that his mission had already failed. If he could gain the trust of the imprisoned hawk mercenaries, and hopefully Eric as well, then the Astrynian nobles would have to let Bryan approach Eronite as they had promised. At long last, victory was so close that he could taste it.

Of course, there was still a great deal to do, even with that success. Shigo, who had brought Astryn to its knees twenty years ago and killed Bryan's mother, was still out there. And, he had gone unpunished for far too long. Still, the prince knew he would need to build up an army before he could and finally challenge Shigo to a final confrontation. And, he reminded himself, the support of the hawks would be crucial to that effort. _Funny how everything depends on the opinions of a few hawk laguz…_ Bryan mused as he tried to force himself back to the present. Moments later, however, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar feminine voice.

"Bryan!" Azura called as she rushed over, followed by Ike.

"Ah, there you two are. Good timing," Bryan replied with a smile. "Now, let's get in there. We'll draw out and clobber any enemies still inside and then signal whoever's able to come in and help us find those hawk mercenaries."

"Wait, just one question. How are we supposed to know how many to look for?" Ike inquired. "I don't want to rescue a few and then find out later that we accidentally left more behind. That would reflect pretty badly on all of us."

"Hm, good point," Bryan admitted. "We'll just have to cover the entire fort. The hawk laguz might be able to tell us how many of them are here. But for all we know, the Red Claw could be keeping more prisoners than the Astrynian nobles know about, so let's not take any chances. If Melora is using this place as a prison, they might have a manifest of the prisoners held here. So, keep an eye out for any documents."

"I like the sound of that," Azura commented. "And you think you aren't cut out to be a leader, Bryan. If anyone around here is a terrible leader, it's me."

"That's nonsense. I think you've done a fine job so far, Azura," Bryan countered. "I still don't know if I'm cut out to be a _king_ though."

"I agree with Bryan, Azura," Ike added. "But I know how you both feel. When I first became the commander of the Greil Mercenaries, I was terrified. Oh, I'd been training for that day for years; but, it came a lot sooner than anybody expected. I wasn't even half the commander my father was; and, everybody knew it. Two of our members even deserted us when they heard the news that I was taking over. But, I took on the challenge; and look where it got me. I'll admit, I didn't exactly expect to become anywhere near as famous as I am, nor did I think that my future wife would end up being a princess, but even so. You both just have to keep going and never give up. It's never easy, but it can be done. I'm living proof."

"That's true, but that's a mercenary company. Ruling an earldom, or an entire nation, is on a completely different scale," Azura argued.

"Maybe, but what I'm saying still applies," Ike continued. "As King Wencelis said, only practice can make a good leader. Azura, you've led this company for a long time now, and Bryan's led his platoon even longer; and, both of you have done pretty well. Besides, I had Titania and Soren to advise me when I wasn't sure what to do. Bryan has Francois, and Azura, you have Bronwyn. You'll manage, I know you will."

"You know, you're right, Ike," Azura agreed. "I've never thought of it that way before."

"Yeah. Hold on, Elincia is royalty too?" Bryan gasped, his eyes widening.

At hearing the Emerald Sentinel's question, Ike's face screwed up in aggravation and he slapped a massive hand against his forehead hard enough to make Azura wince.

"Aw, crud! Well, yes, Elincia used to be a queen, actually. She was a princess when I first met her…how long ago was it? I'd say over three years, maybe close to four. She was crowned following the Mad King's War, but just before she came to Altarais, she stepped down. A while ago, I asked her about it, and she told me that she left to find me, but that she'd also been reexamining what she'd done during her reign and she believed that she was unfit to rule Crimea. I didn't agree, heck, as far as I can tell, nobody did, but, she felt it was in the best interest of the people that she abdicate. It _is_ true that she wasn't raised to take the throne. Her uncle was originally named the heir by her father, the king, but he was thought to be dead after disappearing in the Mad King's War. We found him during the Goddess War, three years later, and Elincia tells me he's likely taken the throne by now. Don't tell her I brought this up to you though, she doesn't want to hear of it again."

"Huh. Okay, fair enough," Bryan replied.

"When I first met Elincia," Azura spoke up, after a contemplative silence, "she said she never wanted to speak of her royal blood again. By that, do you think that you and she will stay in Altarais when the war is over?"

"I'll be honest, I don't know," Ike admitted. "She and I have mulled over it a few times, but we haven't really decided."

Here, Ike paused and let a humorous grin tug at the corners of his lips.

"We were a _little_ busy, you see. I think she would like to at least visit her uncle, and I wouldn't mind seeing my sister and the other mercenaries again. But, I really don't know if we could move back. I don't know a lot about how royal succession works, and I'd like it to stay that way, but I kinda doubt that an abdication is the sort of thing you could just take back. Still, at first, the only reason I left Tellius was because I thought I'd lost her; and, one of her main reasons for coming here was to find me. If we could go back, if she wanted to, and we could be together, I'd follow her there in a heartbeat. Or, we might decide to stay here in Altarais. All the pratfalls and brushes with death aside, this place _does_ have its charms."

"Well, if you decide to stay here, I don't doubt for a minute that you'll be welcome," Azura affirmed.

"I agree," Bryan said. "Now, let's get going."

"Heh, no problem," Ike said. "And, of course."

With that, the trio proceeded through the open gates and towards the inner grounds of the fort. They hadn't taken more than a few steps inside, however, when another familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey, don't go in without me!" Kye shouted as he emerged from the shadows beneath the fort's ramparts and raced up to meet them.

"What the—? Kye! How did you get in here?" Bryan blurted confusedly.

"Oh, haha, I snuck in earlier after those dracoknights opened the gate," Kye explained. "I wanted to go inside with you. And don't worry, I already checked out the area. There aren't any more enemies, at least, not out here."

"What? Don't you know how dangerous that could've been? What if there _had_ been more Red Claw members waiting?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'd have been fine. We thieves and rogues have to be quick, stealthy, and able to think on our feet, you know. I got through the battle and past the dracoknights without being noticed, didn't I?"

"True, but still. I think you should stay with the others."

"I agree," Azura seconded. "We don't even know what we might be facing."

"But this is a time where my skills would be useful!" Kye protested. "Remember how the Red Claw have been plundering villages? They might have stashed some of what they took here! Not to mention the supplies that the Red Claw brought with them from Melora! We could use them; and, it'd be great to give the Red Claw a taste of their own medicine. Besides, I have lock picks and knives! If there's any loot here, I'll find it. Plus, if the hawk laguz are locked up or shackled, I can bust them out too. You wouldn't need to search for keys."

"…He's got a point, Bryan," Ike replied, sensing that the Emerald Sentinel was still less-than-enamored with the idea.

"Hmm, yeah, I'll admit that you're right," Bryan conceded. "Alright, Kye, you can come with us, but you must promise to be very careful. You know how Skye is when you get in trouble."

"Yeah, I know. And I promise," Kye agreed.

"Good. Now since you already checked the inner grounds, let's go inside."

With that, the four began to explore the large main building of the fort. Although this Red Claw-occupied fort was not filthy, nor run down like Fort Hector, it hardly came into the Red Claw's hands unscathed. The main hall was opulent, so much so that it felt almost like the inside of a castle; but, here and there, the companions could see marble tiles that had cracked under the weight of armored knights or been gouged into by errant blows from Red Claw axes. Plush carpets spanned the floors of the main hall, though many of these had been knocked askew or torn during what must've been a pitched battle. Chandeliers, some of which were pierced by stray arrows, decorated the ceiling and pots of flowers sat on small side tables, though only half of these had escaped destruction. Bryan wasn't surprised at the fort's battered state but, as when he had seen the mausoleum-like Medann, he could not help a sigh of regret that this once magnificent edifice was so marred.

"Okay, Francois said that the prison cells are on the lowest floor, so we'll start down here," Bryan decided. "Everybody, stay alert."

"Sounds good to me," Azura replied.

The others agreed and with that, they proceeded through the various hallways and corridors in the fort. The place was eerily silent after the tumult of the battle, but appeared to be empty. Less-than-reassured by the seeming absence of any Red Claw members, the four warily focused on locating the hawk mercenaries. Bryan suddenly found himself regretting that he hadn't had Ike signal for other troops from the army to join the search, as the fort was huge. Though there was only one large building, whereas most forts had several, Bryan had gauged the structure as having at least five floors and, likely, several basement levels as well. In such an enormous structure, the Red Claw likely could've imprisoned the hawk laguz just about anywhere, especially given the bandit army's cunning and the time they'd had to familiarize themselves with all of Mercue's nooks and crannies. Bryan had been about to send Ike out to signal for more searchers but, before he could even open his mouth, a loud clanging sound rang out.

"What was that?" Ike whispered, easing Ragnell out of its sheath.

"Not sure," Bryan answered, pointing to a doorway whose door had been torn off its hinges. "It sounds like it came from down there. I think I can see a stairway from here."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kye asked rhetorically, sprinting to take the lead before several hands seized his scarf to snatch him back.

"All of you, be careful," Bryan warned, readying his shield. "If there are Red Claw down there, they could turn that stairway into a bottleneck and pick us off one by one. I'll take the lead. The rest of you, stay behind me. If there are Red Claw down there, you can throw projectiles at them from behind me while I skewer them as they come in close."

The others agreed and, half expecting a small army to greet them, descended the stairs to discover a hallway filled with prison cells. Strangely, the hallway seemed to be empty. But, just when they were about to turn back, the clanging rang out again. This time, it was much louder. They followed the sound to a cell near the end of the corridor, and behind the bars stood two hawk laguz. One was a somewhat bulky man with silver hair and large, sharp-feathered golden brown wings. The other was a much younger looking girl with burnt orange wings and yellow hair. The man was holding a gold coin, likely what had been struck against the metal bars to attract the attention of Bryan and company.

"Ah, thank goodness!" the man said with undisguised relief. "You heard my signal. Are you here to rescue us?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we are," Bryan replied. "I'm relieved we found you so soon."

"As am I, but… Who are you? You don't look at all like Astrynian soldiers," the man observed. "No offense, of course, but we were obviously expecting them, since they surely know this fort had fallen by now."

"Don't worry, I understand. I'd have thought no differently myself. But to answer your question, this is Azura, the Lady of Elhorhi in Talgria, Ike, a mercenary serving under her, and Kye, a skilled thief also serving under the two of us. And I am Bryan, prince of Astryn."

At this, the eyes of both hawk laguz shot wide open and the male hawk's coin fell from his suddenly nerveless fingers.

"Did…Did you say prince?" the girl uttered.

"I did. To be honest, I hadn't actually known of my bloodline until my father revealed it to me several days ago."

"Wow," the man commented as he bent to retrieve the bit of gold he'd dropped. "So the rumor about Astryn having a long lost prince is true."

"I'm really shocked. I had thought it was just a local legend that grew out of everyone's worries over Queen Marion," the girl added.

_I'm a legend?_ Bryan mused, somewhat self-consciously. _Faline, Skye and Cato will never let me hear the end of it._

"Well, the problem is, my father and I don't actually have any concrete proof of our claims," Bryan admitted. "We hoped that Queen Marion could confirm my identity, since she was my aunt, but she passed away before I could reach her. There might still be a way, however. In fact, we need your help if we are to have a chance at all. With Queen Marion dead, I only have one chance to claim the throne before certain other untrustworthy parties begin vying for the crown. The nobles sent me and my comrades to rescue you as a test of my abilities and trustworthiness. I'm hoping that retaking this fort will help me to make my case, and that you will aid me as well."

"I see. Then we will do what we can," the man agreed. "In fact, I may be able to help more than you think. My name is Josef and this girl is my student, Sheryl. But before we do anything, there is one favor I ask of you, your highness."

"And what would that be?" Bryan wondered, unable to keep his eagerness from his tone.

"I would like to speak with your father. I will explain everything then."

"…Uh, sure. I don't see why not. Do you know if there are there anymore prisoners here?"

"Sorry, no. But knowing the Red Claw, there could be, so it might be a good idea to do a search of the place."

"Then that's what we'll do. First, though, we have to get you two out of that cell. Kye, that's your cue."

"Right!" the young thief happily complied. "Just give me a second and I'll have you guys out of there in a jiffy!"

With that, Kye produced one of his lock picks and inserted it into the lock on the cell door. Within seconds, it clicked open and the less-than-effective lock clattered to the floor.

"And there you go!" Kye proclaimed proudly and opened the door.

"Thanks!" Sheryl replied as she and her teacher stepped out. "You're very skilled for one so young."

"I have to agree there," Josef seconded.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Kye replied happily.

"My pleasure. Now, let's get down to business," Josef continued and turned to Bryan. "Prince Bryan, while your comrades search this place, shall we go see your father?"

"Yes, of course. He's with us, so that should be no problem," Bryan agreed. "We're going to need more people to search a place this big though. Ike, the others are waiting for you to signal them. Head back outside and use Ragnell to send two energy slashes into the air. I told the others that when they see them, to send in everybody who's well enough to help."

"Gee, it's like I'm twelve and the company errand boy again," Ike snickered, somewhat nostalgically. "Seriously though, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. And Azura, would you mind overseeing the search?"

"Not at all. I'll have Eric and his men patrol the perimeter while everyone else joins us in here," Azura agreed with a smile.

"Sounds good to me."

With that, Bryan led the two hawk laguz outside of the fort while Ike raced to the courtyard to send the signal. Meanwhile, Kye immediately began scavenging the remaining hallways and Azura went to find Eric and the others and relay their new orders. Bryan's journey to find his father, however, proved to be unexpectedly delayed. Not that Bryan had much cause for complaint, however. As the searchers poured into the fort, a number of Eric's dracoknights spotted the prince and a great clamor rose from their ranks.

Having grown up as a lonely outcast, it took Bryan nearly a minute to realize that they were cheering.

"Long live Prince Bryan! Long live Prince Bryan!" rang out from the aerial warriors, louder and louder until Bryan suspected the echoes could be heard all the way in Medann.

And, they weren't the only ones chanting. Bryan could hear the voices of Faline, Skye, Francois and the men of his platoon along with them. The Emerald Sentinel, blinking away joyful tears, felt himself flush right to the tops of his ears while the corners of his mouth drew upwards in pursuit. Several dozen hugs, handshakes and shoulder-pumps later, Bryan was still discreetly pinching himself to ensure that this was not some torturously delightful dream. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spied Josef and recalled his errand. With an apologetic grin, he led the hawk laguz to the army's camp.

Upon reaching the makeshift encampment, Bryan discovered that Owen had sought refuge inside Bronwyn's wagon during the battle. He immediately summoned his father outside once he approached it and explained that one of the newly rescued hawk laguz wished to speak with him. When Owen stepped down from the wagon and laid eyes on Josef, however, he froze where he stood and his eyeballs nearly popped out of his skull. Josef, by contrast, merely gave a large, friendly smile, as if encountering a longtime friend whom he hadn't seen in years. In fact, as Bryan's gaze darted back and forth between the two men, he found himself suspecting that may very well be the case.

"Master Owen," the hawk laguz greeted. "How good it is to finally see you again."

Bryan's eyebrow arched.

"…Josef?" Owen uttered, still in shock. "Is…is that really you?"

"It is. It warms my heart to know that you're alive. I almost didn't recognize you, you've changed so much."

"I can imagine. I never told anyone where I had gone. What had happened to you though? I didn't think you survived the last war."

"Indeed, I nearly didn't. And, I must admit, I'm curious about how you survived as well."

"Whoa, hold on a minute! You two know each other?" Bryan interrupted.

"We do," Owen replied with a smile. "In fact, Josef is my oldest friend, in more ways than one."

"It's true, your highness," Josef confirmed. "I've known your father practically from the cradle. When you first appeared to me, I could not help but notice how much your face resembled that of my old friend, Master Owen. Then, when you mentioned that it was your father who told you of your bloodline, I began to suspect that the resemblance was no coincidence. As for how I know your father, we hawk mercenaries are also hired to protect the children of Astrynian noble houses during troubled times. I was often hired by House Novat to guard your father. He was only a hatchling at the time, to coin a phrase, so I found myself disposing of soiled diapers almost as often as intruders."

"Josef!" Owen opined bashfully, noting the unmistakable snickering coming from his son.

"Hey, I only speak the truth," Josef chuckled. "Your family were good people and they paid me handsomely."

"Heh, that is true. But, what had happened to you during the war?"

"Well, as you might have guessed, I was hired to fight in the war. But, Shigo's forces overwhelmed our troops. All were slain, save for a few of us, and we only narrowly escaped death. We had no choice but to retreat back to Recathe when the war came to an end and, alas, we've not done much for Astryn since. There are more than a few who believe there is little we _can_ do for Astryn these days, but today's events might just change that. I had thought you had perished with the rest of your family in the war. So, I returned home and took Sheryl here under my wing. I sincerely apologize, Master Owen. If I had known you were still alive, we would have found one another again much sooner."

"Ah… Don't worry, I understand. I'm just glad to know you're still alright after all these years."

"Huh," Bryan murmured, before sudden inspiration drove him to interject. "Josef, did you know about me or my mother? She was Princess Caline, Queen Marion's younger sister."

"…Actually, no," Josef continued and turned to Owen. "I didn't even know you had married at all, let alone that you had a son of your own."

"Ah, yes… I wanted to tell you, but my family had no reason to hire you again at that time," Owen explained. "I was planning to call upon you during the war, so that Bryan would be protected in case the worst should befall me, but Shigo overwhelmed Medann so quickly. I hadn't enough time to look for you. But… Josef. You don't know how happy I am to see you. I had believed I lost all my friends and family, aside from my son. I thought Bryan was all I had left…"

Owen sniffled, unable to prevent tears from forming in his eyes.

"I understand," Josef commented, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm happy to know you're alive as well and that your son is such a noble and good-hearted young man. I can see that you've raised him well, despite your grief. And, I have already vowed that Sheryl and I will support him with our very lives."

"Indeed we will," Sheryl agreed, more than a hint of girlish excitement in her tone. "I'm quite intrigued by this little tale."

"Ah… Thank you so much," Owen replied with another sniffle. "That means a lot to me."

"Me too. This also means that Father now has proof of his identity as a Grand Duke," Bryan added. "You can vouch for him when we return to Medann, Josef."

"That I can. We should depart for the palace as soon as your errands are done here, your highness," Josef agreed.

"Of course."

With that, Bryan returned to the fort to join his comrades in their search. Thankfully, by this time, the troops had responded to Ike's signal and Bryan could see Azura assigning several search parties to seek out whatever else might remain to be found within the fort. After several hours, however, no other prisoners were discovered. Thankfully, a search of the commander's office revealed what appeared to be the manifest of the prisoners the Red Claw had incarcerated, and the document confirmed that only Josef and Sheryl had been imprisoned at Mercue. Apparently, the two hawks were scheduled to be moved to Melora the next morning. The would-be prince of Astryn, it seemed, had come for them just in time.

However, the search did reveal a vast trove of other treasures which had been hidden away within the fort's walls. Kye managed to find thousands of gold pieces along with newly crafted weapons and fresh food. Some had originally belonged to the Red Claw, but ever every storage room in the fort had been crammed with additional supplies, likely plundered from Astrynian cities and villages. Bryan decided that most of the food and some of the gold pieces would go to nearby villages where they would be needed, and instructed Misty to ferry it to them. Bronwyn's wagon, meanwhile, would carry the extra weapons and Ryin volunteered to melt down whatever she didn't have enough space for so that the metal could be used to make new weapons in the future. Bryan and Azura were glad of this, as it turned out that they had discovered far more than even both wagons could possibly carry. Plus, the food Bryan had discovered would be more than enough to feed his hungry and impoverished people without running the risk of depleting the army's provisions.

When these many errands were finally completed, the army set out for the palace once again. Earning the trust of the hawk laguz had been easier than Bryan expected, thanks to his fortuitous meeting with Josef, and the dracoknights had already made it quite clear that they now had faith in him as well. Eric, obviously, was still resentful of the prince's newfound popularity, and his mood did not improve when Olivia playfully cuffed the Emerald Sentinel on the shoulder, but Bryan knew that the nobles could not possibly refuse him the right to approach Eronite now. As for Eric, perhaps the chance to win over the surly wyvern general would present itself along the way to the palace. In any case, Bryan's moment of truth was coming at last.

During the journey, Bryan could not help but notice that Owen and Josef spoke a great deal, laughing and smiling as they, most likely, reminisced about their years together in Astryn and exchanging stories about their lives after Shigo's invasion. Bryan knew very well that the two had a lot of catching up to do, but he knew as well that he hadn't seen his father so happy in a very long time. Perhaps not in years, perhaps not since he had lost his wife. Perhaps, at long last, this reunion had helped to heal some of the scars he had borne from all of the losses he'd suffered at the hands of Shigo. At this, Bryan couldn't help but smile himself. He had barely even met Josef but, after seeing how his appearance had helped his father, Bryan already liked the silver haired hawk. He had little chance to listen in, however; soon enough, the prince and his companions stood before the palace once more. It was finally time for Bryan to prove his bloodline and secure his throne. Owen would then be reinstated as Grand Duke and Tavon would never become king. And, very likely, Bryan would fulfill his mother's wishes at long last.

After Francois led the two men back into the palace and advised Josef to wait until he had permission to enter, they immediately sought out Laris, Canus, and Tavon. However, the trio of noblemen was no longer in the main hall where they had first met the prince. So Francois called over a patrolling guard and requested that they be summoned. The guard then left to seek the trio out and around half an hour later, the three nobles presented themselves to their guests once again. Tavon, as always, had a calculating expression on his face and looked at Bryan with scorn in his eyes.

"Ah, milord Laris, milord Canus, and milord Tavon," Francois greeted. "I'm glad all of you could answer my summons so quickly. We have much to tell you."

"Greetings, Count Francois, Master Owen, and our would-be prince Bryan. I suspected as much," Laris replied. "Now, was the mission a success?"

The count of Urae did not reply, but instead stepped aside and beckoned for the Emerald Sentinel to advance closer to the trio of noblemen.

"It was," Bryan confirmed. "And, the dracoknights have chosen to support me, as did the hawk laguz we rescued. In fact, one of the hawks is an old friend of my father's and he can vouch for his identity as the Grand Duke of House Novat."

"Oh? Is that so?" Laris replied, his eyebrows arching.

"It's true," Francois seconded. "They had explained it to me on the way here. The mercenary's name is Josef. He claims to have served House Novat many times in years gone by."

"I see… Canus, what do you think?"

"Well, the hawk laguz have been trusted allies to us, as well as Orenias and Talgria, for generations," Canus pointed out. "I see no reason why we shouldn't hear Josef out."

"And you, Tavon?" Laris inquired, a hint of severity creeping into his tone.

"Hmph. I suppose this might be amusing," the surly duke replied. "At least this charlatan spared us the trouble of tracking down his accomplices."

Bryan merely growled again, only barely suppressing his urge to un-sling his lance.

"Bryan, calm yourself," Owen ordered, snatching at his son's arm.

Tavon merely chuckled deviously. _Yes, do listen to your father, you spineless fool. It won't matter if anything you say is true._ _I have waited far too long for my due to be cheated by some exile crept from the shadows._

"…Ahem, okay then," Laris acknowledged, his tone still hard. "We shall first speak with Josef. As for you, Bryan, you have kept your promise, and we have not forgotten ours. You have earned the right to approach Eronite. It will be presented to you once Josef had given his testimony."

"Thank you very much," Bryan replied with a smile.

With that, Francois went to fetch Josef while Bryan and Owen awaited their return. Bryan, by this time, felt ready to burst from anticipation, and Owen had to ask him to stop pacing and fidgeting quite a few times. Thankfully, it only took minutes for the count of Urae to bring the hawk laguz mercenary before the three Astrynian nobles. Josef quickly reiterated his story about having known Owen very nearly from the Grand Duke's birth and that he was, indeed, the son of a lost Astrynian noble house.

"And you are certain that this man is the same person you knew all those years ago?" Laris inquired. "By your own admission, many years have passes since then and, in a matter of such importance, we wish to be sure."

"Yes. I'm as certain of this as I am of my own name, your grace," Josef affirmed. "I would never dishonor the Novat family name by passing off a charlatan as one of their great progeny. They were honorable people and, as you should know, they had an extraordinary history."

"Indeed, that is very true," Laris agreed. "As such, we will believe your testimony. However, you also say that you had no knowledge of Grand Duke Owen's son, or even his marriage. This means that your story does not prove that Owen's wife was a princess or even a noble; much less that Bryan is royalty himself. Therefore, he still must approach Eronite to prove his claims."

"I understand."

"So do we," Bryan added. "And I am fully prepared."

"Good," Laris replied. "Josef, you may go. Canus, Tavon, and I will now go fetch Eronite. Considering the…stir your arrival caused, I would not be surprised if other nobles accompany us as we return. I will be blunt with you, many of them would be very happy to see you fail this test. But, I believe you would nonetheless be well advised to show them respect, Bryan."

"Of course."

With that, the three nobles took their leave once again to bring the sacred lance to Bryan. Josef, meanwhile, clapped an encouraging hand on Bryan's shoulder and departed the palace. However, as he waited, Bryan felt his anxiety from moments ago begin to return with a vengeance. He didn't doubt for a moment that the nobles Laris mentioned would, indeed, want to see him fail. After all, him proving to be their prince would spell the end of their ambitions to claim the throne. Yet, Bryan knew also that he would have to win them over in order to restore Astryn and help Allied Command. His mind became a tangle of questions. What would they think of him, even if he did prove that he was their prince? Would he be able to win them over and earn their respect? What would he do if, despite having proven himself, the nobles chose to take up arms against him in hopes of snatching back the throne? As these questions whirled in Bryan's mind, Owen laid a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Bryan, relax," he insisted. "You'll be fine. Just stay calm and stay focused. You don't want the nobles to think you're a coward. Believe me, they'll seize on such an opportunity."

Bryan took a deep breath before replying.

"True, I'll do my best. Thanks, Dad."

"And, despite Laris's warning, I believe you need not worry about any of the others speaking out of turn or behaving in an…unbecoming fashion," Francois added. "Laris _is_ correct that many of the nobles wish to see you fail, but I suspect few of them would dare to challenge both you and Laris's combined strength."

"Ah. That's good to know," Bryan replied, allowing relief to chase the anxiety from his face.

Within the next few minutes, the large doors ahead of the trio yawned once more. Laris, Canus, and Tavon emerged, carrying a large, ornate chest. It was very broad and, rather than having a lid, it was entirely open. Inside, resting upon a large velvet cushion, was Eronite itself. As the chest was set down, Bryan stared, almost entranced, at its long shaft, ablaze with red and gold, and its silver bolt-shaped blade, shining brilliantly, even in the wavering torch light. Two pairs of smaller blades protruded from the shaft, one below the blade and another at the pommel. It was even more magnificent than Bryan had imagined from reading his books as a child, and he couldn't wait to use the weapon in battle. Not for the first time, he found himself marveling at how his life had changed so much in only a few days. Even when he had fantasized as a child about using Eronite, he had never truly believed that he'd even lay eyes on such a famous and sacred lance outside of such dreams, let alone use one. His train of thought was broken, however, as several more men and women entered the hall, some wearing robes and others wearing armor and tunics. Laris then approached Bryan, but his words were for the assembly gathered to witness the would-be prince's moment of vindication…or failure.

"My fellow nobles," he announced. "This young man has come to us claiming that he is our long lost prince. He has fought hard and proven himself to be both trustworthy and stalwart in service to our nation. Now, we shall see if his claim is true. Bryan, you may approach Eronite."

Bryan took one last deep breath.

"Thank you, Grand Duke Laris," he replied.

"I would warn you that Eronite has been known to shock wrongful claimants into stupidity," Tavon jeered, "but, in light of what you plan, what's the point of such a warning?"

Somehow quashing the urge to knock Tavon's teeth down his throat, Bryan then walked up to the chest and gazed upon Eronite with reverence and trepidation. He then closed his eyes, reached out, and grasped it. However, as soon as his fingers touched the tough wood of Eronite's ensorcelled shaft, something went wrong. A terrible burning sensation flared against his palm, chaining up his arm nearly to the shoulder, while sparks sprayed the air. Tinted lightning violently erupted from the weapon, blasting into the astonished Bryan.

"AAAAUGH!" Bryan yelped as he was thrown backwards and crashed to the floor. He landed with the wind knocked out of him, clutching his throbbing arm while red stars flared before his eyes. Everyone else in the room seemed to have fallen into stunned silence, though some appeared less-than-alarmed at this display.

"Bryan!" Owen gasped and rushed to his son's side. "Are you alright?"

"…Damn…" Bryan uttered, gasping in pain. "That…hurt like hell…!"

"Your arm has been burned," Owen replied, noting the holes in Bryan's sleeve and the dark red blisters on his exposed skin. "Laris, I swear to you, this wasn't supposed to happen! Please, I don't know what went wrong here!"

Bryan's head spun, and from more than just Eronite's startling reaction. What had gone wrong? If he was the prince, then why had Eronite rejected him? He turned his gaze to Owen, and then Francois, but saw his own bewilderment and alarm reflected in both men's faces. The Emerald Sentinel sagged in his father's grip, stunned with sudden helplessness, and only dimly aware of whispered voices echoing to him from elsewhere in the room. All he could hear was his once soaring spirit crashing down at his feet.

"Actually, I must agree," Laris seconded. "This was, indeed, not supposed to happen. However, I think I know why it did."

"What do you mean?" Owen inquired, his anxious face furrowing in perplexity.

Laris didn't reply. The Grand Duke merely approached Eronite himself and reached out to grasp it. Many of the others in the room shook their heads at this seemingly insane act. But, when Laris's hand coiled around Eronite, nothing happened. The lance did not spit lightning and hurl him across the room, as it had with Bryan. Instead, he was able to pick up the lance like he would any ordinary weapon.

"I knew it," Laris uttered. "This is not the real Eronite. It is a fake!"

Once again, everyone gasped and began whispering amongst themselves…though not all seemed pleased with this relevation.

"Someone must have arranged this, in order to cast doubt on Bryan's story!" Canus added.

"Precisely," Laris confirmed. "I had suspected as much when Bryan reached for it."

"But…But how?" Owen wondered. Bryan still grimaced as he and his father tended to his burned arm, but Laris's words caused anger to crowd out his pain.

"You see, if this were the real Eronite, it would have glowed as Bryan approached it," Laris explained. "The glow signifies that the weapon is determining whether or not the person approaching it is of royal blood. But, no such glow appeared."

"Of course! I'd forgotten about that! Someone must have crafted that cheap imitation in an attempt to throw us off!" Owen angrily deduced.

"Exactly. The only question is who."

"Wait a minute, where's Tavon?" Canus inquired. "He's gone!"

"What?" Laris exclaimed, his gaze darting in all directions, but the duke of Dathyl was nowhere to be found.

"That…bastard," Bryan uttered, finally rising to his feet, though he still cradled his red, blistering arm. "I bet he's behind this! He must've fled when he realized the faults in his creation!"

"It's possible," Laris agreed, signaling the guards and instructing them to seal the palace and not allow anyone to enter or depart. "I will ensure that Tavon is found and questioned. In the meantime, Bryan, you and your companions are to search for the real Eronite. Because its magic will harm a wrongful claimant, it may very well be that Tavon could not take it from the palace. You should begin your search here. When you find it, bring it to me or Canus."

"Understood."

"Also, another favor. We've recently received troubling news about General Alec, the commander of our main army. He hasn't been seen in days, and I fear the worst. Please, look for him as well."

"Of course. Auggh…"

"We have to heal that arm first. Let's go see Raela," Owen suggested.

"Right," Bryan agreed.

With that, the two returned to their comrades outside. Faline, Azura, and Skye gasped in horror when they saw Bryan's arm, ablaze with blisters, and demanded to know what had happened. Bryan and Owen explained the entire incident and asked for Raela to treat the prince's arm. Luckily, the Valkyrie from Kolah was more than capable of the task, and Bryan looked on with profound relief as the redness and blisters on his arm vanished. Bryan then informed the group that they all were to begin searching the palace for Eronite, and the fugitive Tavon, immediately. Once the lance was in Bryan's hands, the group would depart to seek out the missing General Alec.

As the party split up into smaller groups and searched the palace, Bryan's still tumultuous thoughts turned in a new direction. Even before this latest incident, Bryan had known in his gut that Tavon was not to be trusted and, now, he was certain that the duke of Dathyl had to be behind the theft of Eronite. Although there was no shortage of contenders to the throne, his claim had been amongst the strongest before Bryan had arrived. This gave him a very clear and compelling motive, and he had disappeared after Bryan had been burned; no doubt realizing that the counterfeit Eronite had not proven convincing. In fact, the prince found himself wondering if the duke of Dathyl might be cut from the same cloth as Shigo; a power hungry madman bent on taking over Astryn for himself. Bryan also wondered if Tavon might have had something to do with Alec's disappearance as well. Whatever the case, Tavon was clearly a dangerous man; and hopefully, Laris and the other nobles would agree that the fugitive duke must never be allowed to occupy the throne.

During the search, Francois, Eric, Armelle, and Olivia served as guides for the search parties so that no one would get lost in the large palace. There were so many rooms and hallways that one unfamiliar with the place would lose their way in the blink of an eye. Despite that, every room was searched from top to bottom. The royal kitchen, the dining hall, the bedchambers, the supply rooms, the armory, the guard barracks, and even the throne room were searched. Despite the gravity of the situation, Bryan could not prevent his jaw from plummeting when he laid eyes on the throne room. It was the most magnificent chamber Bryan had ever seen. The brilliantly colored marble, the stained glass windows and tapestries that adorned the walls, the plush carpets and intricate mosaics set into the floor, the immense ceiling crowded with painted images, the vases of exotic flowers decorating the edges of the room and, of course, the immense thrones themselves almost made him forget the present crisis. Even after shaking himself back to the present, he could hardly imagine himself seated upon one of the ornate chairs that looked to be worth more than half the Cilaean treasury. In addition to their daunting size, they were crafted of a material like burnished gold, trimmed with a regal red and encrusted with jewels the size of his fists. Above them hung gold crystal chandeliers which fragmented the sunlight into shimmering beams of many colors. Suddenly feeling downright scruffy, Bryan shook himself back to the present and resumed the hunt.

Several hours of fruitless searching later, the various search parties had converged at the very back of the palace, where the palace granary was located.

"If the lance is still in the palace, it has to be here," Francois explained. "It would be discovered too easily anywhere else and no one has been in here for at least several hours. The palace was already stocked from these chambers this morning, and they are rarely guarded since they are so far behind the palace's outer defenses."

"Well, then let's get to work," Bryan replied.

Francois nodded and opened the door. However, they hadn't even taken a step inside when they discovered that their search was over. Another ornate, open chest, identical to the one which contained the fake Eronite, sat right in the middle of the room. Resting within was another Eronite, the _real_ one. A quick glance revealed why the counterfeit had not been recognized sooner, the fake had been a near perfect replica.

"…Wow," Bryan uttered. "I've heard the old adage "the best place to hide something is in plain sight," but this is a little much."

"Indeed," Francois seconded. "Well, let's get this back to Laris. He might have returned to the main hall by now. If luck is with us, Tavon is already in chains for this affront."

"Hope so. Ike, would you carry it?"

"Sure," Ike replied. The hero then bent over the chest, wrapped his huge arms around it, inhaled deeply, counted to three, made a pointed remark when Bryan expressed some impatience, and then hoisted the chest over his head. With that, he then followed his comrades out of the granary and back to the main hall of the palace.

Upon arriving, it didn't take long for Bryan to see that Tavon had not been apprehended. Several guard captains conferred with their men, likely hearing their reports on the search, and there was no hiding the frustration in their voices. Ike quickly set the chest containing Eronite down while Bryan scrutinized the room for Laris or Canus. Several nobles had already returned, and were pleased to see the real Eronite returned safely, but neither Laris nor Canus were anywhere to be found. Fortunately, both of them had emerged through the doors only moments later. However, their expressions did not look encouraging.

"Ah, you found it!" Laris noticed and approached Bryan.

"We did. Tavon had stashed it in the granary," Bryan explained.

"…Clever, I'll admit," Laris commented. "But we have no time to lose. Our efforts to locate Tavon himself have failed, so I must conclude that he has already fled the palace. It is unclear what he may be plotting, now that his deception has been exposed, but I have no doubts that he must be stopped."

"I agree, he may even be planning to betray Astryn," Canus pointed out. "Bryan, did you have any luck in locating Alec?"

"…Argh! No, we didn't…" Bryan admitted. "I sincerely apologize. Tavon might've had a hand in that too."

"It's possible," Laris agreed. "But, don't despair. Now that you have found the real Eronite, I believe it is time for you to approach it and prove your claim. We'll continue searching for Tavon and Alec afterward."

"Alright."

With a long, indrawn breath, Bryan then walked up to Eronite, hoping to finally be able to prove his claim beyond all doubt. And this time, the lance was not a fake. When Bryan was mere inches away from the lance itself, a bright glow enveloped it; slowly flaring and dimming. Bryan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reached for the sacred weapon. As he felt his hand clasp the cool metal, the glow grew larger and brighter until it abruptly disappeared in a small explosion of light. When he'd blinked away enough lingering stars to see, the true prince of Astryn found that this Eronite had not blasted him with lightning nor blistered his arm, and that he could effortlessly remove it from its resting place. Bryan held the magnificent lance aloft, unable to keep a boyish grin from his features. Thrusting its blade into the air, he then twirled it once over his head and planted its pommel in the floor next to him. At first, the nobles eyed him with unabashed shock in their eyes. For a stretching second, Bryan found himself wondering just what they would do once they regained their wits. Would they pledge their loyalty to him, or would they seek his blood for foiling their shared ambition to rule Astryn? Within moments, however, he had his answer. One of their number, a young baron, approached the prince and, after a moment of perplexed hesitation, dropped to one knee.

"I acknowledge you, my liege lord and king," he affirmed, rather insistently grasping Bryan's free hand and kissing it.

"As do I," avowed a marquis, bowing to the Emerald Sentinel.

Within moments, the other assembled nobles, Laris and Canus included, knelt in homage before Bryan, their prince, and pledged their loyalty. Some did so eagerly, while others seemed reluctant, but all vowed to support this rediscovered heir to the throne.

"…The power of Eronite proves that your claims are true," Laris uttered, almost reverently. "You are, indeed, the heir to the Astrynian throne. As such, we pledge our loyalty to you…Prince Bryan, heir and champion of House Novat and House Astryn."

"And I thank you for your support," Bryan replied with a smile. "Now, let's find Tavon and make him answer for his crimes."

"Of course, your highness."

For a brief moment, Bryan was uncertain what to say; but, a moment later, he recalled Sally, and he suddenly had a great deal to say. He ordered that, with the matter of the succession having been resolved, the nobles were to cease their preparations to fight one another over the throne and, for now, dedicate their troops to rooting out and crushing the bandits that still ran rampant throughout Astryn. Meanwhile, the palace guard would defend the palace while Bryan and Azura, and everyone else would seek out Alec and Tavon. Though, Bryan had to admit, if Tavon had escaped the palace, then finding him would be a daunting task. Astryn was a very large nation, the largest in Altarais, in fact, and Bryan feared that Tavon could find any number of places to hide himself and his hostage. Still, he could only pray that they found both men soon. After all, Shigo was still at large as well, and there was still the matter of the beast laguz of Larame and their mysterious quarrel with the dracoknights. After the army was assembled outside of the palace grounds once again, Francois caught up with Bryan and spoke.

"Your highness, if I may make a suggestion?" the count of Urae inquired, and Bryan was only too eager to nod his approval. "Well, if you're right and Tavon did indeed kidnap Alec, it might be best that we find Alec first. With luck, we will find one with the other. And, if I wanted to imprison someone as important as General Alec, I'd ensure that he was kept somewhere that was both isolated and defensible. A likely place would be one of the old forts in the woods up north. They are rarely used anymore, if at all, because our more fortified forts, such as Fort Mercue, are better able to withstand an assault…usually. If I may say so, I also believe that Tavon has other reasons for abducting Alec. After all, his disappearance occurring so close to your arrival cannot be coincidental. There is more to Tavon's actions than we know, and I believe we must find out what."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do," Bryan agreed. "We move out now!"

The assembled warriors immediately began to march for the woods that Francois spoke of. Thankfully, it was not a long journey and the woods came into view within an hour. Though less appealing, and much more foreboding, than the Forest of Hope, Bryan could tell that any building within those sylvan folds would be well hidden. The woods were so dense that the trees and undergrowth could conceal just about anything from view…including, problematically, where the group was going. As he and the group continued traveling into the woods, Bryan approached Azura.

"Well, Az, I believe I can safely say that Astryn will be joining you," the prince announced. "Your army is growing."

"Aw, Bryan… Astryn's soldiers are yours to command, silly," Azura pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I'm still technically in _your_ service. You were made the commander of this army, after all."

"Ah, that is true. I still don't feel it's proper for me to be giving you any orders, but if you don't mind, then I won't argue."

"And, I don't. So once Shigo is dealt with, you're taking the helm."

"Heh, alright."

With that, they continued on through the woods. Bryan suspected that Tavon might've had time to arrange a reception, so he ordered the heavier combat units to the front of the column while the lighter units guarded the flanks. The ranged attackers and healers, meanwhile, moved to the inside. Kiel and Sara scouted ahead while Ranulf, Josef, and Sheryl watched for danger approaching from either side or to the rear. Strangely, the expected enemies did not make an appearance. All the group did find were a number of old wooden buildings, likely old fishing shacks and hunting lodges, dotting the trails. Though all looked abandoned, Bryan suspected that searching them would be pointless. Tavon would want to keep Alec somewhere fortified and defensible, and those shacks looked as though they'd topple over if someone knocked on the door too hard. Sometime later, however, they came upon a large stone building, which Francois identified as one of the old forts. It was known as Fort Betel. In bygone days, it had served as an isolated prison and staging area for woodland patrols, but it had been abandoned in favor of such palatial redoubts as Mercue. Before Bryan could suggest that they search it, however, he was interrupted by a clattering sound which rang out from further ahead.

"Did you guys hear that?" Bryan inquired.

"Better than that! I just saw something fly out of one of the windows!" Ike exclaimed. "It must've made that noise when it landed."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it came from the third floor. It was too fast for me to get a good look at it, but it was glinting in the sunlight. So, I think it was metal or glass. And, it sounds like it landed somewhere over that way."

Ike then pointed to the southwest side of the fort, barely a hundred paces from where the column had halted.

"I'll take a look," the prince of Astryn replied.

With that, Bryan rushed over to where Ike had directed him and peered into the scrub and dirt below. Sure enough, he discovered a glass bottle that had gauged a small canal into the forest floor. Inside it was a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Here it is," Bryan announced, removing the parchment. "And there's something inside!"

"Really?" Francois inquired. "Let me see it."

The count rushed to Bryan's side as the prince dumped the parchment onto his hand. The message was barely legible, clearly scrawled on the page in a great hurry. It took at least a few minutes to decipher the barely intelligible script, but the message soon became clear.

_To whomever finds this note, please_ _help me._ _My captors have abandoned me here and left me to starve. They are dangerous men, and Astryn may be in even greater peril than we thought_ _! I'll explain everything when you find me! Please hurry!_

"…Prince Bryan, this is Alec's handwriting, I'm sure of it!" Francois gasped. "No doubt he feared we'd pass him by without realizing he was here, which explains why it's even less legible than usual. We've got to get up there and help him!"

"And we will. Dad, you, Azura, Kye, and Francois come with me. Everyone else, wait out here!" Bryan ordered. "If Tavon changes his mind about leaving Alec and comes back here, I want you guys ready to greet him. Kye, I'm going to need you to free another prisoner."

"Sure thing!" Kye happily obliged.

With that, the five of them charged into the fort and raced up the closest staircase they could find. Bryan's instincts told him that, based on Alec's message, the general knew something about Tavon's plans and had likely been captured and imprisoned here in order to silence him. Still, Bryan had no time to praise his own deductive skills; if Alec had been imprisoned here for days without food or water, then he might not have much time left. As soon as the Emerald Sentinel and the others reached the third floor, a clanging noise, the same kind Bryan had heard when he was rescuing Josef and Sheryl, but louder, rang out from a nearby hall. The prince and his comrades, recalling all too well how such a sound had led them to Josef and Sheryl, quickly raced to follow and it led them a prison cell on the far side of the hall. However, as the group approached, the clattering sound grew fainter and was replaced with a hoarse gasping and wheezing. Once they reached the cell, they discovered a man with a fairly large build, crumpled to his knees and sagging against the bars of the cell. His captivity had clearly been a trying one. The pallor and dryness of his skin and the sunken appearance of his cheeks and eyes made it quite obvious that he had gone too long without nourishment. His gray tunic was riddled with tears and splotched with stains, more than a few of which looked like blood, while dirt caked his grayish red hair. His face and hands were blooded as well, no doubt from fighting with his captors. Heaped behind him was a suit of heavy armor colored a deep blue violet, which the man had likely discarded when he'd realized that the hot metal accoutrements were dehydrating him all the faster. Alec, for Bryan was certain this was the missing general, had attempted to say something, but all he could do was gasp out in pain before collapsing to the floor.

"Oh my goddess!" Azura gasped.

"General Alec!" Francois cried. "No! He must be near starvation!"

"Then let's get him out of here and fast," Bryan replied. "Kye!"

"I'm on it," Kye obeyed and quickly worked at the lock on the cell. Within seconds, he'd opened it and allowed Bryan and Francois to throw the cell door open.

"Alright, I'll grab his armor. The rest of you help him outside," Bryan ordered. "Give him some food and water as soon as you can and let me know when he's ready to talk."

The others nodded and the five got to work. Bryan quickly grabbed as many pieces of Alec's armor as he could carry and hauled it downstairs. The large size of the shoulder guards indicated that he was likely the same class as Morris, so Bryan found himself hoping the cumbersome load would not cause him to topple down the stairway. Thankfully, Ike and Skye offered to give the prince a hand. Meanwhile, Azura and Francois helped Alec to one of the wagons. Azura prepared a plate of food and a canteen of water as the weakened general, still barely conscious, sat down inside.

"General Alec! Come on, are you strong enough to drink some water, at least?" Francois desperately inquired as he tried to revive the half-starved general. Yet, Alec barely stirred, and count feared that Alec had used the last of his strength to alert his rescuers to his whereabouts.

"Unnh…" the general moaned. "I…think so."

"Then go ahead, drink as much as you need, but not all in one gulp. Please!"

Alec slowly nodded and took the canteen Azura had brought out.

"And take your time, you don't need to rush," Azura added as Alec raised the canteen to his lips and, no doubt suppressing the urge to dump it all down his throat, began to sip the life-giving liquid. As soon as the cool water touched his lips, his better judgment failed him and he began to gulp it down faster than a Swordmaster would wield his blade, nearly choking. He truly hadn't had a drink in days, and hardly seemed to care he'd make himself ill forcing so much into his shriveled stomach. Azura quickly tried to pull the canteen away and called Raela over to assess him.

"Yeah, he's definitely dehydrated and malnourished," the Valkyrie confirmed. "It looks pretty severe. In fact, I'd say that had we not gotten here as soon as we did, he would surely be dead by now."

"Well, it's fortunate that he managed to toss us that bottled message," Francois replied. "At least we saved him. General, are you well enough to talk to us? Your message implies that you know something about the dangers facing Astryn."

"Ah… Yes, of course," Alec agreed, though his voice was rather hoarse.

"Hey! Is he alright?" Bryan interrupted as he rushed over, followed by Owen. "Ike and Skye helped me with the armor, it's stowed in the wagons. I also brought my father so he could speak with Alec."

"Indeed. I'm curious about what he has to say," Owen added.

"Ah, I see. And yes, General Alec will be fine. Turns out, we got to him just in time," Francois confirmed. "It might be a while before he recovers, but he should be out of danger."

"Oh, thank the goddess."

Alec, still sagged from exhaustion, straightened and gaped when he laid eyes on Bryan.

"Hey! You…you must be Prince Bryan! I am honored to finally meet you, your highness," the general greeted, nibbling chicken to coax his wasted body back to life. Bryan and Owen merely exchanged shocked glances.

"Wait, how do you know who I am? And for that matter, how do you know of my heritage?" Bryan inquired.

"Where did you get this information? I told very few people after Shigo's attack," Owen pointed out.

"Ah… Forgive me, it's a long story," Alec replied, a hint of normal color returning to his cheeks. "I learned this from Grand Duke Luther, just before he died. He knew his time would come very soon, so he summoned me to his bedside and told me about you. See, I am his nephew."

Alec then went on to explain that Luther said he had information regarding the rumors about a long lost prince, which only he and the ailing Queen Marion knew. However, the queen's condition had deteriorated too much for her to properly relay it to someone else. Luther then revealed to Alec that the story was, in truth, no rumor at all and that his old friend, Grand Duke Owen, had married Marion's sister, Princess Caline. They later had a son, a baby boy named Bryan, whom Luther then described as best as he could. Luther had agreed to be the young Prince Bryan's guardian should anything happen to his parents; but shortly after, Shigo launched his attack and Caline's body was found in the fallows. Owen and their infant son had vanished, and Luther never saw them again. Alec finished by revealing that Luther had suspected that Tavon was up to something and could not be trusted.

"Why…why didn't you tell anyone?" Francois inquired. "This information would've changed everything. His highness wouldn't have had to go to such lengths to prove his claims. And Laris would've had Tavon investigated."

"I know. And I sincerely apologize. I was meaning to tell Grand Duke Laris after my uncle had passed," Alec continued. "But, as I was passing Duke Tavon's chambers, I overheard him speaking to someone. The other voice wasn't familiar to me, and my uncle's words had me suspicious, so I got as close as I could and listened in. What I heard shocked me and proved my uncle's words were true. Unfortunately, as I tried to leave and summon help, I accidentally bumped against the door handle. That gave away my position. Tavon found me, and knew I had overheard his plans. I think he used an Elsleep staff on me, as I passed out and woke up inside that prison cell later in the day. He must've also taken my axe, because it's missing. I called through the window for help, but no one came."

"I knew it," Bryan growled. "What's he planning? Is he the reason you said Astryn is in more danger than we think?"

"Yes," Alec confirmed. "That man I overheard him speaking to, turns out he was a Red Claw bandit disguised as a mercenary for hire. He helped subdue me, and I saw his brand during the struggle. From what I heard, Tavon had commissioned some smiths and Sages working for the Red Claw to forge a fake Eronite and to cast a spell on it that would make it reject your touch."

"And, when Tavon realized that we'd discovered the fake, he fled," Francois finished.

"…Oh no," Alec replied. "He's gone? This is bad. Very bad."

"And why is that?" Bryan wondered, more angered than nervous.

"He also said that just in case you managed to secure your throne after all, he had something else planned. He's going to meet with a Meloran delegation at the border to sign a non-aggression pact between Astryn and Melora!"

"Are you serious?" Francois and Owen exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait, what exactly is that?" Bryan inquired.

"A non-aggression pact is a treaty in which two nations pledge that no fighting will occur between them," Owen explained. "Neither of them would be allowed to attack the other. My guess is that Tavon will pledge that Astryn will remain neutral in exchange for the promise that Melora will not attack."

"WHAT?" Bryan exploded. "But, Tavon is a fugitive! How could him signing the treaty keep Astryn out of the war?"

"It's quite simple," Francois began, sounding as though frustrated that he hadn't thought of it sooner. "Tavon's powers as steward will not expire until you are crowned; or, in this case, if he is arrested. Granted, we know he replaced Eronite with the counterfeit, but the only evidence we have of his guilt is his hasty departure from the scene of the deception. Alec's testimony _would_ be enough for him to, at least, be relieved of his post; but heading back to Medann and having Alec testify would take too long. No doubt Tavon had that in mind when he left Alec here, as a simple way to buy him the time he needed. If Tavon does sign the treaty, while his powers remain in effect, then it will be legally binding and will strip you of any chance of having Astryn join the war against Melora!"

Bryan clenched his fist until the chainmail about his hands groaned in protest.

"That conniving son of a dastard! I'll have his throat for this!"

"Then we have to head north immediately," Alec advised. "Every minute lost hastens his victory. If he can make that pact legally binding, then breaking it could turn the bluebloods against you."

"Agreed. We move out now!"

With that, the group set off once again. Francois explained that the shortest route to the border was to the north, snaking around the fringes of the woods and then straight along to the northwest. At this, Bryan and Azura led everyone out of the woods while the laguz amongst their allies tried to pick up Tavon's trail. Alec, once he had regained enough strength, donned his armor and armed himself with a new axe from the stockpile of weapons that had been recovered from Fort Mercue. Francois asked the general if he was sure he was able to do battle so soon after an incarceration that had left him near death, but Alec assured him that he would be fine. He wasn't a general of Astryn for nothing. Plus, he wanted as much as Bryan did to make Tavon pay for his actions. Alec had learned much of the history of House Astryn and House Novat from his late uncle, and did not take Tavon's slights against their progeny lightly at all.

Over the next hour, Bryan, Francois, and Alec held a hurried conference about how to deal with Tavon once he was found. Bryan and Alec, obviously, wanted to finish him on the spot; but Francois warned that doing so might damage their reputations and that it might be best if Tavon was arrested and sentenced, preferably to a lawful execution, later on. As such, the three decided to see what move Tavon would make. Unfortunately, Alec had no idea what escort, if any, Tavon might be traveling with. Still, even if the fugitive duke was well guarded, Bryan and Azura were confident they and their troops would win. Francois seemed quite insistent that it would be best if Tavon surrendered peacefully, which might very well happen if the fugitive duke was travelling alone when they caught up to him. Either way, death would be promised to the traitorous duke, and that was enough. If, however, Tavon had already met with the Meloran delegation, which would surely have its own escorts, then that might complicate matter. Isis had excellent reason to want this treaty signed, as Lartz later pointed out. At present, Allied Command was losing the war. But, if Astryn and the other nations of southern Altarais rallied in opposition to Melora, it might very well change everything.

One way or the other, the next few hours might very well decide the fate of the entire continent.

As the group traveled along the Astryn-Larame border, they kept a sharp eye out for any other armed parties. Bryan had not forgotten that Larame still blamed Astryn for looting their stores, and was only too aware that another attack by irate beast laguz was a delay they could not afford. What's more, supporters of Tavon's or even Shigo's men might be abroad as well. Bryan had not forgotten that the Meloran general was still hiding himself and his army somewhere, and was quite eager to contend with him once Tavon was dealt with. Again, Bryan found himself wondering why Shigo had not revealed himself by now. The rogue Meloran general had allowed several opportunities to kill the prince to slip through his fingers, and the Emerald Sentinel was still at a loss as to explain this oddity. But, he had no time to dwell on the matter. Soon enough, another group of people was spotted along the path; smaller than Bryan and Azura's, but clearly armed and on the alert. In their midst stood an all too familiar man garbed in silver robes: Tavon. Thankfully, the Meloran delegation did not appear to have arrived yet.

"Tavon!" Bryan shouted as he raced ahead of his group.

Tavon turned around, a devious smile on his face.

"Well, well…" he said, snickering. "If it isn't his highness. I see you managed to find the real Eronite."

"We did. We also know about all your plans, thanks to Alec!"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you found that fool. I'll admit that I half expected you to take him in the opposite direction. But then again, you're already willing to sign all of our death warrants by having us take up arms against Melora. What's one more death against that?"

Bryan glowered, his gaze smoking with hatred. Alec, though no less incensed, merely growled.

"You snake! You're lucky I don't lop your head off right now!" the general threatened.

"Heh. You think your words scare me?" Tavon replied. "A Meloran delegation will be here any moment, and there will be nothing you can do once I have signed the non-aggression pact. The very laws you, Bryan, as a king, must uphold will compel you to honor Astryn's end of the bargain."

"You are as much a fool as you are a traitor, if you think signing a piece of paper with Melora will protect Astryn," Bryan spat. "And someone who wishes to rule Astryn would not be so blind! We're siding with Allied Command, and that will not change."

"You are persistent, Prince Bryan, that much I cannot deny," Tavon admitted, though his tone was far less than complimentary. "However, raw courage simply is not enough to change the reality of the situation. Time is, clearly, not on your side. Melora's manufactories and supply lines are operating at maximum capacity, whereas those of the Allies have been thrown into chaos by the loss of the raven messengers. Melora commands vast forces, both of their own army and the Red Claw, while Allied Command is currently experiencing a manpower shortage and cannot even account for the troops it has, due to the communications breakdown and the invasion of Cilae. Melora has repeatedly struck within the Allied Nations, in particular, the raid on Castle Eraghoa and the conquest of Cilae, whereas Allied Command has not been able to strike at Melora itself at all. And, most importantly, Melora is resolved to win the war, regardless of the time or the cost. I would be quite surprised if the Allied leadership has not already explored the option of negotiating their way out of the conflict, as I have already decided to do. So, candidly speaking, which side sounds like the wiser one to take?"

Bryan's answering glare was as hard and as sharp as Eronite's blade, and only a hairsbreadth short of openly hostile.

"The side most likely to leave Astryn in peace _after_ the war is over," he answered simply.

The fugitive duke was clearly displeased with Bryan's answer. He scoffed, sneered and then spat contemptuously at Bryan's feet.

"You call me a fool and a traitor for seeking peace while you seek a war that can only spell our doom. Again, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; but, I am disappointed."

"Tavon, why are you doing this?" Francois inquired. "Prince Bryan is right, Melora will never honor any agreement they sign with us! You must be mad to believe they can be trusted!"

Mad? Indeed, I am. Mad of being cheated, mad of having what it rightfully mine snatched from my very fingertips," Tavon replied, a manic gleam entering his eyes. "I suppose you might say it is my lot in life, as it was for my fathers, and their fathers."

Here, Tavon paused and turned his gaze fully upon the prince. The blaze of hatred in Bryan's eyes was quickly matched by that of the fugitive duke.

"You, I suspect, know a great deal about snatching away others pride and glory. After all, it runs in the family, does it not?"

"What are you babbling about?" Bryan demanded, suddenly suspecting that Francois's rhetorical assertion that Tavon was mad might not be far from the truth.

"If you wish to know the truth, I guess there's no harm in telling you," Tavon replied. "My ancestors were of a great and noble house, far above the dreary province I rule today, until the machinations of a low born cur saw them disowned and their pride and glory stripped away. My family still lives with that pain, and has for generations, as we watched that cur turn our rightful lands and treasures into his own and become beloved by all who were fooled by that handsome face and that supple sword arm. He bewitched my ancestors' ancestor, bedded one of the women of their house and sired his own bloodline. In fact, I'm surprised that my ancestors even had the will to live after watching all of these indignities on top of being stripped of their rightful inheritance. House Novat cast us out and ruined us! Ruling Astryn myself would've assuaged that pain and repaid us a hundred times over. But, once again, the progeny of my most hated enemy, a man who died hundreds of years before I was even _born_ , comes to snatch away my prize. Just as you, progeny of Xavier, destroyed my plans to claim the throne, I'll destroy any chance you have of victory in your war against Melora!"

"What?" Bryan exclaimed, his head suddenly abuzz with confusion and anger as he turned to Owen. "Dad, isn't Xavier your middle name?"

Owen could only nod in reply, his brow furrowed as he regarded the almost crazed Tavon. The fugitive duke regarded the pair almost expectantly for a moment but, after a time, he scoffed.

"I'm not certain if I should be amused or insulted that you are so ignorant of history. After all, Xavier was exceedingly famous. Though, admittedly, his true name is, these days, known only to me and mine, who hated him from the moment we drew our first breath. He is more commonly known, I believe, as "Iron Storm.""

The price's eyes pulsed wide at the mention of his famous ancestor and, suddenly, Tavon's almost delirious speech began to make sense. A quick glance at his father revealed that the former Grand Duke's face had turned grave as realization dawned.

"…Bryan," Owen interjected. "His words just made me realize something more. "Tavon" is "Novat" spelled backwards. And, I can think of only one explanation for these ramblings of his. He must be descended from that cowardly son, who was disinherited for abandoning his father on the battlefield."

"I guess there _is_ some intelligence amongst your branch of the family after all," Tavon remarked, his face twisting with madness. "The day I learned that Shigo had wiped out your line was the happiest in my life. But, I suppose I should've realized that it was too good to be true."

"So that's it," Bryan replied, the barest hint of pity in his tone as he faced Tavon once more. "What a shame. Your ancestor had only himself to blame, for abandoning his father to his death. It's too bad that neither you nor he realized the good Iron Storm had done for House Novat by putting you and yours in their place. What you've done though is worse than cowardice, it is betrayal of this country; maybe of the whole continent. I guess that means we both have a score to settle. Only, I won't be as lenient as my ancestor was."

"Ha. Well, I may have been cheated out of the throne, but I will not go down so easy!" Tavon retorted and snapped his fingers.

Instantly, an army of both Melorans and Red Claw members emerged from the paths and underbrush, and Bryan and Azura's troops found themselves outnumbered.

"Damn it!" Bryan opined angrily and readied Eronite.

"You should feel honored," Tavon continued. "I'm generous enough to give you a last battle and a warrior's death! Unlike my ancestor, I'M NO COWARD!"


	32. Leyon's March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is split in two halves for the sake of length, rather than having two battles. The battle against Tavon continues from the previous chapter. Meanwhile, Leyon and his army are finally set to siege Jerusa and retake it.

Chapter 32: Leyon's March

Part 1

Bryan's only reply to Tavon's remark was a low growl as he angled his shield and reached for his weapon. The prince of Astryn hardly needed Francois to tell him that, with Tavon having chosen to fight, the prospect of getting the traitorous duke to surrender peacefully had just become quite remote. Tavon's generations-old grudge against Bryan's family likely meant that he would prove as implacable an enemy as Shigo; and that nothing, short of death, would stop him. Tavon's motives were far too personal for him to be persuaded; and, again, Bryan found himself suspecting that Tavon and the renegade Meloran general were cut from the same cloth. That musing, however, sparked another; could they actually be in league with one another? Did Shigo put Tavon up to all of this, the capture of the hawks, the production of the counterfeit Eronite, and Alec's abduction, by promising him revenge against House Novat?

At first, the notion seemed unlikely. After all, Tavon _did_ originally want to take the throne for himself, and he seemed too twisted by his hatred of House Novat to settle for anything less. Yet, he'd also shown himself to be cunning and devious. Perhaps Shigo had convinced him that he would do great things for Tavon's family if he was crowned instead. Even if Tavon had bristled at the notion of being denied the throne, he might have used such an offer to hedge his bets, in case his own plans went awry. It was even possible that Tavon's attempt to claim the throne had been only a ruse to throw Bryan off; and, that could explain why Shigo hadn't attacked yet. But, would someone as twisted and power-hungry as Tavon accept help or trust another who also sought the throne? It still seemed doubtful, but the prince of Astryn knew that there was only one way to find out.

Bryan had nearly un-slung his brave lance, eager to rush forward and ready to sound the charge, when he felt a hand seize him by the arm.

"Bryan, wait!" Owen shouted. "Hold on for a minute!"

"Huh? Dad, are you out of your mind?! You shouldn't be out here!" Bryan replied, though his tone held as much irritation as concern. "These imbeciles might know who you are and they'd skewer you in seconds!"

"I know, but just listen to me. Think about what you're doing. Some of the soldiers supporting Tavon aren't Meloran or Red Claw!"

"What?!"

Bryan then whirled to look upon Tavon's troops once more, and the sight that greeted him caused his lower jaw to migrate earthwards. Owen was right. Many of Tavon's escorts were clad in armor that was colored silver, rather than the ebony of the Meloran soldiers and Red Claw members. They couldn't be from either arm of Isis's deadly army, which could only mean one thing.

"Prince Bryan, I'm afraid your father is right!" Alec put in, echoing Bryan's thoughts. "There are some of my troops among them as well!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Hehe, you finally noticed," Tavon chuckled. "It is true. After I got rid of you, Alec, I reached out to some of your men. Like myself, they were…disappointed with the current state of affairs in Astryn, and wanted things to change. I managed to convince some that I could provide that which they so desired. Others were too stubborn to see what I am capable of, but I think what forces I did manage to gather should suffice."

Alec growled angrily.

"You traitor! You'll never get away with this!" he vowed, turning to face the Astrynian troops in the traitorous duke's entourage. "My fellow Astrynians, please hear me out! Tavon has deceived all of you! He's betrayed us all! I command you to serve Prince Bryan, rightful heir to the throne! He is sure to lead Astryn to a path of righteousness!"

Many among Tavon's troops were men whom Alec had known for years, had trained with and whom he trusted. Thus, one can only imagine his astonishment when, rather than rallying to his order, they instead jeered and hissed and spat at him.

"Wha?" Alec stammered, shocked and dismayed. "Why…? WHY?!"

He was shaken from his stupefaction by the sound of Tavon mockingly applauding him.

"What a _sterling_ speech," he sarcastically opined. "But, what else can I say? They didn't put much stock in this story about a "Lost Prince." As for you…well, they weren't exactly impressed when they learned that I had managed to subdue and cage you."

It took all of Alec's willpower to quash the notion of tearing Tavon apart upon hearing this. He merely grimaced, as the duke was right about one thing. He _had_ managed to make Alec look weak, and had turned once loyal comrades against him. That wound clove into the general more deeply than any he'd suffered as Tavon's captive. Still, he knew what he had to do; and, as such, he turned to Bryan instead.

"Your highness, it's up to you try and talk some sense into them," Alec said. "Please, I beg of you, convince them that your ascending the throne is what's best for this country. And that…that I'll grow stronger, and regain their respect. Please…"

"Alec, don't worry. You have my word on that," Bryan replied, though he could not help but wonder if this promise might prove difficult to keep. "This will not stand."

"Ah… Thank you so much…"

Bryan reached for his brave lance again, but, having a thought, he un-slung Eronite instead. The sight of the legendary lance caused several of the Astrynians accompanying Tavon to gape in wonderment, and Bryan could not suppress a smug grin when Tavon blanched in dismay.

Hopefully, the traitorous duke's entourage would not prove as loyal to Tavon as he had implied.

"Now everyone, charge! Let me deal with the Astrynian soldiers! If they attack you, defend yourselves, but try not to kill them unless you must!"

With that, prince of Astryn and his forces rushed forward to clash blades with Tavon's followers. Owen retreated to one of the wagons, his heart lurching as it always did when his son charged headlong into battle. Not for the first time, Owen wished to be at Bryan's side, guarding his back and helping him to return safely. Once upon a time, he might've been able to do just that; for Owen had once wielded powerful light magic. But, he had long since abandoned it to raise his son. Even so, despite his fear for Bryan, he was proud beyond words of his son. Proud of his resilience, his tenacity, his deep sense of loyalty, and his determination to never give up, no matter the odds arrayed against him. And, Caline would no doubt feel the same way if she were here to see their boy. Despite any lingering doubts that Bryan might have, Owen could easily see the truth in Alec's words. Once Bryan was crowned, he would lead Astryn to a bright future.

As the battle raged on, most of Azura and Bryan's troops focused on attacking Tavon's Meloran and Red Claw allies. The prince of Astryn, meanwhile, engaged every Astrynian soldier he could reach, trying to appeal to them as they crossed blades. It was as plain as day that he could crush any of them in the blink of an eye, but if he could convince them to join him instead, then he would have more troops for his campaign against Shigo's forces. Still, even though he'd gotten their attention by displaying Eronite, Bryan suspected that persuading them would be no easy task. The Astrynians' reasons for siding with Tavon were understandable, given Astryn's decline and how far-fetched Bryan's story was. What's more, their reaction to Alec's entreaty had Bryan wondering if they would make reliable allies, even if he did win them over.

What made things even more difficult, however, was Tavon himself. Francois warned Bryan that in addition to being cunning and devious, the traitorous duke was also a magic-user with the rank of Archsage; and, thus, he was very skilled with all forms of magic, particularly dark magic. In addition to that, he could use any kind of staff efficiently as well. Tavon gave a worrisome demonstration of this talent by frequently using a Physic staff to heal his wounded men.

Bryan cursed the fugitive duke. Much though he wanted to tear Tavon limb from limb, he knew that a strong magic spell would go right through his armor and cut directly to the flesh beneath. The prince of Astryn found himself wondering who amongst his company would be strong enough to fight Tavon. Whatever he did, however, he would have to do it before the Meloran delegation arrived…or all hope was lost. The arrival of the delegation, which would surely be heavily escorted by Meloran troops, would force Bryan either to retreat or fight a hopeless battle. And, either way, the non-aggression pact would be signed and Bryan would be able to do nothing to help Allied Command fight against Melora…assuming the Melorans didn't simply kill him before the ink was dry.

He shook the grim thoughts from his head, knowing they were a distraction he could ill-afford. Instead, he focused on winning the aid of the Astrynian soldiers that had sided with Tavon, trying to win over the aid of any he could. And thankfully, some decided to listen. As might be expected, they were still skeptical of this supposed "Lost Prince"; but, Bryan hurriedly relayed bits and pieces of Melora's dastardly actions abroad, and some of them realized that Melora could not be trusted. Several defected to Bryan's side, but others were deaf to his entreaties, and he was forced to take them down. The notion of killing fellow Astrynians, whose only real crime was being fooled by a villain, left a sour taste in Bryan's mouth. But, he forced himself to focus on the battle, and to take some comfort in the possibility that his and Azura's army likely outnumbered Tavon's.

As the battle wore on, Bryan and Azura soon realized that, although the duke no longer held the numerical advantage, he had begun calling in reinforcements to replace the men that he'd lost. This put the traitorous duke and the prince of Astryn on near-even footing, which only served to make time press all the more heavily on Bryan and his troops. Thankfully, Lartz's most recent kill allowed him to promote to a Dragonmaster, and Marina followed suit moments later, becoming a Falcon Knight. The garb of Lartz and his wyvern now resembled that of Eric, only blue instead of silver and green. Marina, likewise, now looked more akin to Faline, only hers and her armor and Pegasus's trapping was green and yellow. While this seemed to tilt the odds back in their favor, neither Bryan nor Azura could be sure how much longer the group could continue to fight. The Meloran delegation, and more worrisome, its escort of soldiers, could not be far away.

Yet, as was often the case, help came from a most unlikely source.

One of the Astrynian soldiers among Tavon's troops, a dirty blonde haired paladin wielding a steel bow, had watched the battle with mounting despair. He had been reluctant to join up with Tavon and the other mutinous Astrynian troops, after all, they weren't the sorts to take "no" for an answer, and was even less eager to fight. But, with the battle now raging, his thoughts were turning away from how he'd gotten coerced into joining this battle and more and more towards how he would survive it. He was thankful that he had not yet been ordered to the frontline; and, he became all the more so when the corpse of a Red Claw member, riddled with arrows, crashed to earth no more than ten paces away.

"Ugh… How did I ever wind up in this mess?" he wondered to himself, more than a hint of panic in his voice. "Liv is so going to kill me when she finds out about this…"

His murmuring was cut off abruptly when the sound of leathery wings cutting through the air drew his gaze upward. Above, a wyvern swooped down upon a Meloran warrior and tore him to pieces. The insignia upon the wyvern's trappings, however, made nearly as much of an impact on the Bow Paladin as did the creature's handiwork.

"Huh?!" he blurted, blanching like a sick heron. "The dracoknights?! If they're here, then that means… Uh oh…"

"Hey, you!" a Red Claw member shouted. "Get out there and help the others! Go on, move it!"

"Gah! Okay, okay, I'm going!" the Bow Paladin replied, hoping he sounded less terrified than he felt, and rode towards the combat. "That's it, I'm dead…"

As the reluctant combatant warily rode forth, he soon spied Olivia and, idly suspecting that he'd lost his mind, he headed towards her. The only way he could get out of this situation alive was to reach her…and hope she was in a forgiving mood. The deputy commander of the dracoknights soon spotted him, and was so astonished by the sight that she nearly fell from her saddle.

"What the—?!" she exlcaimed when she saw the Bow Paladin. "Fin?!"

"Heh, hey, Sis!" Fin greeted with a nervous smile.

"Fin, you pinheaded idiot!" Olivia barked angrily, turning progressively redder as she swooped down upon him. "What in goddess's name are you doing with Tavon's troops?!"

"W-What? T-Tavon's troops? Uh, I just arrived!" Fin blurted, improvising his way around the truth.

If it was possible for the incensed Olivia to turn redder, she did so.

"Oh, please!" she scoffed. "That's the worst lie I've ever heard! You should be serving your prince, not that good-for-nothing traitor!"

"B-But I can exp—Huh?!" Fin blurted, anxiety giving way to surprise. "W-Wait, prince?!"

"I'll explain later, just get your lazy bum over to our army! NOW!"

"Whoa! Alright, alright! Geez…"

With that, though wondering all the while if he'd just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire, Fin joined the other troops on Azura and Bryan's side and began combatting Tavon's followers. Bryan soon noticed the new recruit and smiled, glad to see yet another one of Tavon's men defect to his side. His smile, however, turned upside down when he saw that this latest addition to the army didn't seem to be very bright. He was struck in the leg by one of his former comrades within a minute of his defection and, by the time he'd even noticed, his assailant was well out of reach. Yet, despite this, Bryan could see that he nonetheless had superb skill with a bow; perhaps even rivaling that of Skye. His first arrow struck a foe who was standing thirty feet away, the shaft burying itself right in the middle of his forehead.

The battle ground on and, sometime later, Tavon's healing staves had begun to run out of power. Several of them, their energies spent, literally crumbled in his grasp. Snarling a curse, he decided to join the fight himself. He withdrew from his robes a tome bound in black leather, spoke an incantation, and large waves of darkened purple clouds and mist billowed out onto the battlefield. A few of the Astrynian soldiers that had defected to Bryan's side fell to this powerful dark magic, some sent toppling to the ground and others sent beyond the realm of the living. The tome which the traitorous duke had used was clearly one of the stronger dark magic tomes, probably either a Verrine or Balberith tome. Though Verrine wasn't quite as powerful a spell as Balberith, as the latter was the strongest known form of dark magic in either Tellius or Altarais, either could inflict grievous harm. No less disconcerting was Tavon following up this arcane assault with blasts of Arcfire and Arcthunder as well, the strongest of the common forms of fire and thunder magic. A handful of light magic users who'd left the traitorous duke's service, realizing too late that their foe had turned the tables, were sent flying amidst salvos of fireballs and lightning bolts. Within a short time, Tavon had smashed his way through to Bryan, Francois, and Eric.

"Hehe, you all have fought well," he commended. "I will admit, I did not expect you to offer such formidable opposition. Perhaps I should have. After all, I am uniquely aware that Novat blood isn't given to spill easily. But, it matters not. I have waited far too long for my due to give up now!"

"We'll take whatever you dish out!" Bryan affirmed. "You won't win in the end!"

"That's right, Tavon! Your scheming ends here! I won't let you force Astryn to side with Melora!" Francois seconded.

Tavon merely chuckled contemptuously.

"Well… We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" he snickered, and eyed Francois. He then produced another staff. But this time, it was not one designed for mending wounds. Tavon swept it toward the count of Urae and soon, a cold blue glow flared outward to envelope Francois.

"Aaagh!" the count yelped as he collapsed to his knees.

"Francois!" Bryan exclaimed and rushed to his aid. Before he could do much, however, Tavon directed the staff's icy glow towards Raela, Lily, Armelle, and Soren as well. Each screamed in pain and pitched headlong to the earth, their strength seeming as though it had been sapped in an instant. Raela and Lily, each sister clawing their way to the other, clung to one another in desperate terror. Ike and Elincia raced to aid Soren, finding him gasping unintelligibly and his eyes round with fright. Eric, more than a bit terrified himself, gasped and rushed to Armelle's side, lifting her up and taking her upon his wyvern. He then gazed upon Tavon, his face aglow with hatred.

"Tavon, you son of a bitch!" he seethed, his rage beyond control.

"Argh…" Francois groaned, his eyes glazed over.

"Francois, what did he do to all of you?!" Bryan desperately inquired.

"That…is a Silence staff," Francois explained, his words oddly slurred. "It affects the minds of spell casters and staff wielders. My spells…the gestures and the incantations, my memory of them is all jumbled. Our mages and healers will be useless until this affliction wears off. I beg your forgiveness."

"WHAT?! Damn it!"

"Hahahaha! This should make our bout a little more…interesting. After all, how will all of you continue to fight without being able to heal yourselves?" Tavon inquired rhetorically. "Vulneraries can run out quickly, you know."

"You won't be laughing when I chop your ass to pieces!" Eric glowered.

"For once, we can agree," Bryan added. "There won't be enough of you left to fill a funeral urn, Tavon!"

Eric's glare, suddenly, swung away from Tavon to alight, no less furiously, upon Bryan.

"Shut it!" he barked. "This lout is mine!"

"Oh yeah?" Bryan snapped, Tavon briefly forgotten. "And just how do you expect to kill him when his Arcthunder tome can burn you and your wyvern to a crisp?!"

"Errrrgh…Why you little—!"

The two antagonists looked ready to fight one another, much to Tavon's delight, until a feminine voice rang out.

"Neither of you will fight him!"

All three men turned to see Faline. The Falcon Knight had brought her Pegasus to a halt between the two men and Tavon, her eyes narrowing into lavender daggers poised at the traitorous duke.

"Faline!" Bryan cried.

"What's she up to?" Eric wondered in annoyance.

"You two need tend to the others. I will handle Tavon," Faline proclaimed.

"What?! Faline, are you crazy?! That's suicide!" Bryan protested.

"Haha, I'd listen to your boyfriend if I were you," Tavon laughed.

"No. I've made my decision," Faline insisted. "Bryan is the man I love; and I will help him win, whatever the cost. He is Astryn's prince and I've seen how devoted he is to guiding this kingdom back to its former glory. As his love, I can do no less than he, and I will protect Astryn as well. I will not allow a perverted maniac like you to endanger this kingdom any further!"

"But Faline—!" Bryan interjected desperately. However, Faline didn't listen, and spurred her Pegasus towards Tavon. Bryan felt his breath go short and hard as he watched the blur of feathers and steel that was Faline charge headlong toward Tavon, the traitorous duke's face contorting with mingled rage and alarm as he fumbled for a tome. The prince of Astryn tried to tell himself that Pegasi were naturally resilient against magic, and that their riders shared this gift as a result of their training; but, this knowledge did little to quiet the blood pounding in his ears. However, when he recalled as well that Tavon didn't have any wind tomes, which was the only type of magic truly deadly to a Pegasus knight, he found himself wondering if his love's seeming impetuousness might win the battle. Yet, was Faline strong enough to withstand the duke's other spells? There were more than a few amongst Bryan's troops who hadn't been, not all of whom had survived the traitorous duke's wrath. And, though Bryan himself had trained her, he was uncertain if she was ready to face as powerful an enemy as an Archsage. All he could do was hope and pray that either Faline would win, or that he would find the chance to intervene if things went awry.

Faline leveled a steel greatlance, larger and even more powerful than a common steel lance, at Tavon as she swooped down upon him. But, he quickly sidestepped the blow and readied his Arcfire tome. With a powerful incantation, Tavon conjured a massive blast of fire and sent it hurtling towards the Falcon Knight. Bryan's blood ran cold at the sight; but Faline spurred Flower, known for being one of the fastest Pegasi on the continent, into the air. In a blur of ivory and feathers, the creature was in motion. The flames flew past Faline, managing only to lightly singe her arm, but this seemed only to spin the Falcon Knight into an even greater frenzy. The two continued trading blows, neither able to land a decisive strike. Tavon took only a few cuts and scratches from Faline's lance while Faline herself had sustained some more minor burns. Yet, despite this, they seemed evenly matched. Though Faline was not yet a Seraph Knight, the third tier of Pegasus knight classes, the Archsage she fought seemed unable to land more than a glancing blow with his deadly magic.

_Watch what I've learned from you, Bryan!_ Faline mused confidently as she urged Flower rise high into the air. Tavon, meanwhile, summoned yet another Arcfire spell and followed his foe's rise with unblinking, madness filled eyes. Bryan looked on, nearly lightheaded from breathlessness, yet somehow knowing in his gut told him that this was the moment that would decide the battle. One of these two attacks would hit its mark…and someone was about to die. The prince prayed that it would not be Faline, but if it appeared that such might occur, he would save her again…or die trying himself. He watched as Faline spurred Flower into a swift dive and Tavon hurled the massive conflagration into her path. The blast of fire soared towards Faline once again, but the Falcon Knight did not waver in her flight. Just as it appeared that the flames would strike her head on, Faline jerked Flower upward slightly. The flames roiled beneath the Pegasus's hooves, streaking off toward the horizon, and Faline then spurred her mount into a spiraling dive as she continued descending towards her target. She straightened out moments later, twirled her lance, and thrust it right at Tavon's heart. All Tavon could do was stare in wide-eyed fear at what was about to happen.

"HAAAAA!" Faline exclaimed as she closed in on the duke at blinding speed. Her lance's blade went right through Tavon's chest, cleaving through his heart and killing him instantly. The entire blade, along with much of the shaft, burst out from his back, lending mute testimony to just how instantly fatal the blow had been. Faline didn't even stop her Pegasus until her lance's blade buried itself in a tree trunk, Tavon's body impaled upon the shaft like a skewered boar on a spit. She let the gruesome trophy hang there for a few moments, and then yanked the lance free of the tree's bark and out of Tavon's flesh. The duke's corpse then fell to the ground below, for all of his remaining followers to see. Many stood there frozen, gaping in shock and more than a bit of fear, and what remained of the enemy Astrynian soldiers quickly fled. Bryan, Azura, Elincia, and Marina approached Faline moments later, surprise and shock in their widened eyes.

"Faline!" Bryan called, unable to conceal his stupefaction. "That…that was incredible!"

"More than incredible!" Azura added. "I can't think of any words to describe it!"

"I'll say!" Marina seconded. "Not even Commander Eilonwy has ever pulled off a maneuver like that!"

"Yeah! I rode a Pegasus during the wars back in Tellius, but I looked like a rookie compared to you," Elincia put in. "You're a force to be reckoned with now!"

"Ah…" Faline replied, a large smile dawning her features. "Thank you all! But I don't deserve all the credit for coming up with that one. Bryan was the one who taught me. All of the more advanced lancing techniques I know, I learned from him! If it weren't for Bryan, I wouldn't have ever come up with that spin dive."

"What? Really? I don't know about that," Bryan countered, smug pride in his love tugging at the corners of his mouth. "All I know about Pegasus knights is what I've read in books. I couldn't teach you aerial techniques that advanced if you paid me."

"But you're a great teacher, Bryan! To be honest, I was one of the weaker knights in Cilae before you started training me. At least, I thought so."

"Oh, wow. Well, you're very strong now, and that's what matters. …Hm?"

Bryan's words trailed away when he and the others belatedly realized that Alec, Francois, Eric, Olivia, and the other Astrynian troops and dracoknights were still staring wide-eyed at Faline in slack-jawed astonishment, no doubt shocked at what she had just done. The corners of Alec's mouth then curved upward, however, as a thought occurred to him, and he spun 'round to face his comrades.

"Hey, everyone! Did you see that?! Tavon, the foul traitor who shed the blood of many of our friends, was brought down with a single blow!" he announced. "Let us salute this avenging Shield Maiden of the Skies! Three cheers for Lady Faline!"

"YEAH! HIP HIP, HUZZAH! HIP HIP, HUZZAH!" the Astrynian army thundered proudly along with Alec. Even Eric had joined in the cheering, despite still having little respect for Bryan. Bryan himself, though proud beyond words of his love and realizing that her prowess did much to raise everyone's spirits, only hoped that none of the troops would start swooning over Faline. It was enough that she'd already picked up some unwanted male admirers in Cilae. Having Astrynian soldiers seeking her attentions, and while she was already with the prince no less, would surely drive both her and Bryan crazy. Still, Bryan was proud that Faline had also gained the troops' support and admiration.

He did, however, notice that one of the Astrynian troops had remained conspicuously silent during the outburst of cheers. He looked to be a swordmaster, due to his long robe and sheathed sword at his side. His sinewy body was tense, like a cat laguz waiting to spring, and his sharp, angular features gave him a hawkish appearance.

The Prince of Astryn suddenly found himself certain that, although this man didn't seem likely to start swooning over Faline, he might prove troublesome nonetheless.

"You'll pardon me if I don't hold off on jumping up and down, I hope?" the Trueblade wondered, prompting a hard glare from Bryan. "You've proven that you can kill this kingdom's enemies; though, I'd have to say that your girlfriend upstaged you a bit on that score. But, can you guide Astryn to a better future?"

Faline's smile suddenly twisted into a scowl and, sensing impending violence, Bryan laid a restraining hand on his love's shoulder

"Why don't you stick around and find out?" the prince of Astryn replied, mentally revising his musing of the swordmaster's countenance from "hawkish" to "buzzard faced."

"Tavon was right about one thing; the present state of Astryn is…disappointing," Buzzard Face countered. "I'm curious about whether or not you really can turn things around here."

Faline nearly slipped free of Bryan's grip, and he could not restrain a flush of pleasure when he saw Buzzard Face warily draw back.

"I say again, stick around and you'll find out," he intoned, though more firmly this time.

"I will," Buzzard Face replied. "For now, however, think of this as me extending an Olive Branch."

So saying, he unbuckled the sword at his waist and casually tossed it toward Faline. She snatched it out of the air and unsheathed it, revealing a serrated blade and a hilt fashioned like the claws of a dragon. It was a Wyrmslayer.

"That's for getting so many of Tavon's followers to join you," Buzzard Face explained. "That takes icy nerves and quick thinking. I like that."

The swordmaster was hardly concerned with ingratiating himself, but Bryan had to admit that his gift was impressive. Wyrmslayer blades were quite rare and, since Melora used wyverns so extensively, it would prove invaluable the next time the group faced down the Meloran army.

"Well, would you look at that?" Bryan spoke to Faline moments later. "Even the skeptics love you now. And you even won Eric over. Faline, you're amazing."

"Finally, something we agree on," Eric replied, his tone only half as sarcastic as usual. "Prince Bryan, I'll admit this. You have excellent taste in women. I'm not so sure about her taste in men, but maybe there's more to you than I thought. Maybe."

Bryan's eyebrows rose upon hearing the general's words.

"Really? Wow, uh… Thanks," he replied, more than a bit shocked at the admission, convoluted though it was. _Faline, you're a life saver._

With that, the cheering resumed. Faline, who still recalled the days when she was the punch-line of many a joke in the barracks back in Cilae, could only continue to smile while her eyes brimmed over with tears of joy. She was nearly overwhelmed with happiness now that both she and Bryan had gained Astryn's support. Even better, with Tavon's death, the plot to discredit Bryan's claim to the throne and to force Astryn into neutrality had been thwarted.

Perhaps, at that very moment, the tide of the war had finally begun to turn.

Suddenly, however, a loud, deep voice brought the excitement to an abrupt end.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, punks!" the voice rang out angrily. It was followed by a frightened yelp and a sharp intake of breath.

"KYE! NO!" Skye's voice cried out fearfully. Azura, Bryan, and the others turned to behold a tense standoff. Skye was facing down a lone Red Claw member, who was clutching a kicking and struggling Kye while holding his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Huh?!" Bryan gasped, his eyes pulsing wide once again, but this time in fear. "Drop the hostage, you scum!"

"Before I drop your body!" Skye seconded, readying an arrow. "LET HIM GO IF YOU WANT TO DIE FAST!"

"Oh, that's right dangerous," the Red Claw member remarked, lifting Kye until the small rogue was in the path of Skye's arrow. "Ya might…miss."

"Skye never misses," Bryan pointed out. "Besides, Tavon's dead. You blew your chance to keep Astryn out of the war. You really think Isis is going to be in a forgiving mood when you tell her about this fiasco? Release him, and you might keep your skin."

"Or, if you'd rather be put out of your misery…" Skye trailed off pointedly.

"Ha! Any of you move, and the boy is dead!" the Red Claw member threatened. He then unslung a large axe forged of crimson steel with small serrations on its edges, leveling it a hairsbreadth from Kye's throat. The young rogue stared at the blade in deep fear, tears trailing down his cheeks. It was a killer axe, one of the several weapons known for often dealing fatal blows to even the strongest opponents.

"Errrrgh, DAMN IT!" Bryan thundered in despairing anger. Tavon was gone; but now, Skye might very well lose his brother, and Bryan could lose a good friend and a valuable member of his army. And, there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

"Yer not so tough now, are ya?" the bandit sneered, his gaze fixing upon Skye. "Threaten me all ya like, you can't do a thing to help this little worm! Despite Tavon's death, I thinks I can still salvage this bit. The worm fer the prince, and that's me final offer! Hahahaha!"

Bryan knew immediately that he could not capitulate to that demand. Though he'd gladly give his life for a friend, he knew that doing so now would ruin any chance of Astryn joining the war. And, as much as Bryan hated to admit it, Kye was only one life weighed against countless thousands who remained imperiled by Melora. Skye, as though sensing the prince of Astryn's thoughts, growled louder than before.

"Aw, somebody's getting angry," the Red Claw member chortled. "Guess this wee runt is important to ya, huh? Should I leave a few of his fingers fer ya to remember 'im by?"

With this, Skye's rage reached the boiling point. Nobody insulted or harmed his little brother and got away with it, no matter what.

"NnnghAAAAAAAAAH!" the sniper bellowed, so piercingly, that those nearest to him grimaced, and he clenched both of his fists until his knuckles crackled like one of the late Tavon's Arcfire spells. A split second later, a ring of white light erupted from the earth and encircled Skye as the ground beneath everyone's feet began to tremble violently. A searing wind blew in Skye's face and tossed his hair, his eyes scraping closed as the light began to induce a transformation. His scarf darted from his collarbone to his waist and his tunic became a surcoat that spread outward to cover his shoulders like a cloak. Dark fabric flamed out behind him to reach near his ankles while his shoulder guard expanded and smallish sections of armor appeared across nearly his entire arm. The armor on his legs grew slightly in size and became more ornate. When the light finally faded to reveal Skye's new appearance, the newly promoted Marksman opened his eyes, which shown with a bright white glow.

"What the—?!" Francois gasped. Eric's jaw dropped.

"FEAR THE POWER OF SILVER ARROW!" Skye shouted; but it sounded as though two people were speaking at once through the same pair of lips, with the second voice being slightly deeper than Skye's. No less shocking was the deftness with which the Marksman drew three arrows, then tossed the arrows skyward, leaped into the air and caught them, and fired them from his bow from midair. Each arrow struck one of the Red Claw holding Kye, missing the small rogue by inches, as one shaft found the villain's chest, another plunged into his side and the third struck him right in the forehead. Bryan could only stare in amazement as the Red Claw member, as though only belatedly realizing he was dead, remained upright for nearly ten seconds before crumbling to the earth, and the boy slipped free of the villain's death grip and rushed towards his brother and hid behind him. The remaining enemies fled in deep fear. Strangely, Skye's eyes then returned to normal, though he appeared rather confused as well as angry. _What…the hell did I just do?_ He pondered.

"What in the world…?" Azura blurted, stupefied.

"…D-Did he just use Deadeye with three arrows?!" Bryan stammered, turning to Francois. Deadeye was well known as being the mastery skill of the Marksman class, but a feat such as Skye had performed was unheard-of. Had Bryan not seen it with his own eyes, he would have thought it impossible.

"He did…" Francois replied, his eyes still gaping. "I don't believe it…"

"And Skye, what in the world is Silver Arrow?" Bryan inquired.

"Yeah, and where'd that small earthquake and those glowing eyes come from?" Azura added.

"Honestly? I haven't a clue. It just…popped into my head out of nowhere," Skye replied, looking as bewildered as the others. "I don't know where it came from. As for the ground shaking and my eyes going all white, I have no idea about that either."

"Well, I don't care, you saved me!" Kye blubbered, throwing his arms around his brother. "I was so scared… Thank you, Skye!"

Not used to such a display from his younger brother, Skye looked almost as shocked by these words as by the strange transformation he'd undergone. Yet, a smile quickly lit up his face as he hugged the young Rogue.

"Of course, little bro," he replied feelingly, noting Azura's approving grin out of the corner of his eye.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I think I can explain what happened here," Francois offered. "And, I must admit, I'm quite amazed at this development."

"Then tell us," Bryan urged. "Skye deserves to know most of all."

"Of course. Now, you all know of Iron Storm," Francois began. "The man who led House Novat to an age of prosperity. Well, there was another famous Astrynian hero during his time, who also happened to be his best friend. His name was Angus. But he was better known as Silver Arrow."

Francois went on to explain that Silver Arrow was one of the greatest archers Astryn had ever produced, and he and Iron Storm made a formidable team. During the same war that led to Iron Storm's being named successor to House Novat, Silver Arrow had served as a body guard to the other house members while Iron Storm and the others were engaged on the battlefield. Though the earl whom they both had served, who'd named Iron Storm as his successor after having been left to die by his cowardly son, had been slain, Silver Arrow managed to save the late earl's wife from a deadly assassin. He had done so by managing the seemingly impossible feat of firing three arrows while performing Deadeye. It was his most famous technique. Silver Arrow had earned his nickname from the silver bows he often used and how his arrows seemed to sparkle like silver every time he used Deadeye.

"And, when he first became a Marksman, his transformation underwent a strange twist; exactly as yours did, Skye," Francois finished. "They say it's because he possessed such skill and such strength as an archer that his eyes lit up with a white glow every time he used Deadeye , just as yours did. He also often shouted "Fear the power of Silver Arrow" as well."

"Okay, this is a fascinating story," Skye interjected. "But, how does it explain what just happened?"

"I'm getting to that," Francois answered, with a hint of incredulity. "As you know, the young noblewoman who would later be Iron Storm's wife was the daughter of the woman whose life Silver Arrow had saved. As thanks, she gave him a remarkable gift: the Mark of the Phoenix."

"I've heard about that," Bryan spoke up. "Isn't it supposed to be a way for the dead to return to life, or something like that?"

"In a manner of speaking. It gave Silver Arrow's spirit the ability to affect the mortal realm, even after his death."

_Just like the Sages who created the Miracle Stone,_ Azura realized; but, with so many strangers about, she decided to keep this observation to herself.

"But, the Mark of the Phoenix works in a particular way," Francois continued. "It is believed that, from time to time, Silver Arrow's spirit chooses to reincarnate itself in the body of a worthy and heroic archer. The hero he chooses is born with the birthmark of a bird on his or her right shoulder blade."

"I used to have a mark like that," Skye admitted. "I knew it was a birthmark, but I would never have guessed it had such significance."

""Used to?""

"I was outdoors too long on a sunny day, and it peeled off. The outline is still there, and some of the head too."

"…That's disgusting. Well, I imagine those who chronicle the movements of Silver Arrow's spirit will find that to be an…interesting anecdote. But, that is all by the by. What has happened means, without a doubt, that Silver Arrow's spirit has been reborn once again, and has chosen to manifest itself within you. Skye, you now hold his power. You are this age's reincarnation of the great Silver Arrow."

"…Wow," was all Skye could say. "I…I can't believe it…"

"Yeah, neither can I!" Azura agreed. "That's incredible."

"That is so awesome!" Kye cried and hugged Skye again. "I knew my big brother was the best!"

"I'm shocked as well," Bryan admitted. "And Iron Storm and Silver Arrow were best friends? That's also like Skye and I…"

"Indeed. It seems that far more than Silver Arrow's prowess with the bow accompanied him on this latest journey from beyond the mortal realm. Their strong friendship has also been rekindled between you two," Francois agreed. "Which leads me to believe that you, Prince Bryan, are Iron Storm's own reincarnation. Not in the same way as Silver Arrow, of course, but in how you live your life and fight your battles. He mainly used an iron sword, but he also fought with an iron lance, if necessary. Like yourself, he was known for his staunch loyalty and unshakable resolve. And, he had gained the support and adoration of nearly all of Astryn, as you yourself very well might."

"Amazing…"

"I must agree," Owen stepped in, having joined the group earlier. "My son and his best friend, each possessing the spirits and strengths of such heroes… And just when we need them the most."

"Yes, it is most wonderous," Francois agreed with a smile.

"But of course!" Faline added. "Bryan and Skye are two of the bravest and most noble men you could ever meet!"

"Indeed," Owen seconded proudly. "And Faline, you're a great warrior yourself, you know. I've heard of how you've aided my son, most recently by killing Tavon. Bryan could not have found a finer girl."

"Oh, Owen. You are too kind," Faline commented with an abashed smile.

"And to think," Soren spoke up, a sly grin crossing his features. "Skye is the reincarnation of this continent's greatest archer, and folks back in Tellius who know of this war only think he's the Emerald Sentinel's Sniper Sidekick."

"…Are you serious? "Sniper Sidekick?!"" Skye blurted, as much bewildered as angry. "What the hell kind of nickname is that?!"

"Oh relax, it was mostly just a joke."

Skye, looking far from amused, turned to face the Prince of Astryn,

"Bryan, you know how, when we first heard about Tellius and I said it would be fun to go there and explore?" he inquired, not bothering to give Bryan a chance to reply. "I take it back…"

"Well, if we're all finished here, we should return to the palace," Francois suggested, chuckling at Skye's reaction. "I also think it appropriate that we leave Tavon's corpse here for that delegation to find. That might convey to Melora just how interested we are in their empty promises."

"Heh, heh, I like your thinking," Bryan replied with a devious smile. "Let's get going then! We have a lot of work to do before we can take the fight to Shigo!"

Francois nodded in agreement and with that, the army began its march back to Medann and Astryn Palace. The journey was punctuated with many of the troops boasting raucously of their deeds in battle, and more than a few declarations that Shigo would soon rue the day he crossed Astryn's borders. Bryan found his mind much at ease with confidence running so high, and heartily agreed that Shigo's days were numbered. Indeed, how could it be otherwise? His and Azura's army now had the might of not one, but _two_ ancient Astrynian war heroes; not to mention the strength of Ike and his fellows from Tellius, each a legendary hero of in his or her own right. Though Astryn's army yet remained tattered and dispirited, Bryan didn't doubt for a moment that this would change, and soon. Once this was accomplished, he knew he would have a powerful force to aid him in his battle against Shigo. With the power of Iron Storm and Silver Arrow on his side, the Meloran general wouldn't stand a chance. Bryan's train of thought was soon interrupted, however, when he heard heavy, running footsteps and the sound of someone calling out his and Owen's names. The two turned to see Alec rushing towards them.

"Ah, good, I'm glad I caught up with you both," the general wheezed, breathless from sprinting in his heavy armor.

"What's the matter, Alec?" Bryan inquired.

"Yes, is it important?" Owen added.

"Yeah, sort of," Alec replied. "There was one more thing I had forgotten to mention earlier. I…well…get distracted easily. And, in my anger towards Tavon and his foul schemes, I nearly forgot all about it. But I have something for you both."

Alec then held up what appeared to be a large pipe…though, "large" seemed to understate the case a little. Bryan had seen more than a few of the pipes that farm workers and nobles alike would stuff with pipeweed and smoke, but this was easily the biggest one he had ever seen. The shank was as long as Bryan's forearm, including the hand and elbow, and was as thick as the shaft of his brave lance. No less shocking was that his fist could fit snugly in the bowl.

"Er," Bryan stuttered, looking dubiously at the pipe. "Thanks, but neither of us smoke."

"No, no, it's inside the pipe!" Alec corrected.

"What is?"

"My uncle gave me a piece of parchment just before he…he passed on. He told me that I was supposed to give it to you if you ever came. I stumbled upon Tavon's plot just after, though. I didn't have much time, so I rolled the parchment up and hid it in the shank to keep it safe. I'm just lucky Tavon's men didn't bother confiscating it. After you found me, I kept the pipe in one of the wagons, so that the parchment wouldn't get damaged during the battle."

He then dug inside the pipe's shank and pulled out a rolled up scroll. He then handed it to Bryan. Bryan then unrolled the parchment, still uncertain why it was so important. Small portions of the parchment's edges had been blackened, suggesting that it had been badly burned, and much of the text written on it was smeared with soot. It appeared to be a very old document, for the unmarred portions were yellowed and faded, and Bryan had trouble making out what few words he could find. What he could see was that some of the text had been underlined for some reason.

"…Please tell me you haven't lit that thing up recently," Bryan pleaded, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Alec replied, though his incredulity soon turned to uncertainty. "Though, I can only vouch for myself in that regard."

Bryan merely sighed. When Owen had examined the parchment, however, his eyes pulsed wide with shock.

"Bryan…" he choked out. "This is… This is your birth certificate!"

"Wait, what?" Bryan replied, stupefied. "How can you tell? This thing looks to me like it might as well have been some kid's schoolwork."

"Yes, but look closely at some of these letters," Owen insisted, very nearly shoving the parchment in his son's face. "At the top, you can see a few letters from the words "Certificate of Birth." Below that, you see N, M, and E, and then on the line next to it, you can see B, R, and Y. Those originally read "Name of child" and "Bryan." And then look at the letters next to your name. C, R, I, N, O, and T. I believe the C, I, and R are part of your middle name. Alas though, I still can't seem to recall it for some reason. But, these other letters are part of "Novat." Below that, I can also see a couple letters of the words "Father" and one letter from my own name. Though, where it would say "Mother" and your mother's name, that's pretty much covered with these soot smudges."

Bryan then looked at the letters more closely, and soon realized that his father was right. Now that he knew what to look for, and where, he could just barely separate the faint marks of the ink from the darker black of the soot.

"Whoa… I see it now," he said.

"Indeed, it is true," Alec confirmed. "Again, I apologize for not showing it to you both earlier."

"It's fine, Alec, don't worry," Owen assured. "The good news is that the birth certificate is intact and legible. The bad news is the whole thing smells like pipeweed."

"Ugh!" Bryan cringed after taking a whiff. "I hear it's some sort of Astrynian custom for new fathers to give out packets of that stuff to their friends, but I think I'll pass."

"Well, anyway," Owen continued. "Alec… Luther had this all along, didn't he?"

"Yes. My uncle was hiding it," Alec confirmed. "He said he had rescued it from the fires when Shigo attacked Medann. He meant to return it to you once all of you were out of danger; but you got separated in the chaos, and he never saw you again. Once the two of you made contact, after my uncle returned to Astryn, he considered sending it to you via a messenger. But he reconsidered, as he was afraid that it would put it at risk of falling into the wrong hands. So, he handed it to me the day he died, and instructed me to pass it on to you."

"Wow… I see. Oh, Luther, my dear old friend…" Owen intoned sadly, bowing his head in prayer. "Thank you… May you rest in peace."

"It does sound like he was a great man," Bryan opined.

"Oh, you have no idea, Bryan," Owen replied. "Luther and Eric's father, General Reynard, were my closest friends. And your mother…she would be so happy to see your birth certificate safe and sound…well, mostly so, at least. She loved you with all her heart and the day of your birth was the happiest of her life. Oh, you were such a beautiful baby…"

"Dad…" Bryan uttered, his cheeks going pink with embarrassment as Skye, Cato, and some others nearby began snickering. They were never going to let him hear the end of this.

"Ah, sorry about that. Heh, heh… Perhaps I've gone senile with all this nostalgia about? Anyway, Luther must have gone to great lengths to save the birth certificate. Knowing him, he foresaw that you would need it."

"I see… Well, we can talk more about this later. We have to get back to the palace as soon as possible."

Owen could only nod in agreement and the group continued their journey. During the remainder of the trip, Olivia introduced Fin, who beforehand, seemed as though going out of his way to remain inconspicuous, to Bryan and explained that he was her younger brother and a member of the main army's cavalry unit. She admitted, however, that Finn was far better with his bow than his head. Fin merely glared at her, but then deflated and admitted that he was hardly clever or skilled with tactics and strategy. However, he also told Bryan that he would continue fighting for the Prince of Astryn. Aside from it being the right thing to do, he muttered that his sister likely wouldn't give him a choice in the matter. Olivia had earlier relayed to her brother the story behind the discovery of Bryan being the last remaining heir of Astryn's throne, and the events leading up to the battle with Tavon. Fin then explained that he had not ended up in Tavon's army by his own choosing. One of the deceased duke's followers had found him training at the palace and, already knowing of Fin's reputation as being a dullard and a fool, simply gang-pressed him into Tavon's service. Bryan was only glad to accept Fin into his and Azura's army, especially since they were noticeably lacking in archers, though he could only hope that Fin's "reputation" was unmerited.

During the remainder of the journey, the earlier boasting and excitement gave way to calm chatter and gossip as the marching column sought to while away the long journey. Bryan talked to many of the Astrynian troops in particular, trying to get to know them better. They were the men he would be commanding, not only in the campaign against Shigo, but when he took his place as prince, and later, king, of Astryn. His time leading his platoon had taught him, at times, the hard way, that the best commanders cannot be strangers to their men. The best commanders knew everything they could about their men; where their strengths lay, who they worked together best with, who they had waiting at home for them. Loyalty ran both ways, and Bryan made sure to blaze his end of the trail. He listened to their stories, told his own, and worked to cement the newfound ties between him and the men he would soon lead into ever greater battles.

As the palace soon came into view, however, Bryan belatedly realized that the sky was dark as ebony. Between the long march that had taken them to and from the battle with Tavon, not to mention the confrontation with the traitorous duke, the day had literally flown by. His and Azura's group had been marching and doing battle all day, perhaps for even longer, with little more than a moment's rest all the while. Though the prince was quite eager to confer with Laris and the other nobles and begin discussing plans for the battle against Shigo, but he knew everyone needed time to rest first, not to mention heal any wounds sustained in the fight against Tavon. Bryan was tired also, but his eagerness to defeat Shigo seemed to overpower his weariness. Yet, the recollection that Shigo had not yet attacked, for whatever reason, rose above the tumult. The Prince of Astryn still had no idea why Shigo hadn't yet made his move, but Bryan decided that the strange lull was best used to prepare his army. Still, why Shigo would choose this course of action was beyond Bryan. During their last encounter, the Meloran general seemed as if he would strike as soon as he was given the chance. Yet, he'd had plenty of opportunities, and had let them all pass.

The young prince's thoughts were interrupted, however, when a familiar feminine voice spoke up.

"Um… Prince Bryan?" Armelle called out, somewhat timidly, as she approached Bryan.

"Hm? Oh, Armelle," Bryan greeted as he turned around. "What's on your mind? Are you feeling alright? You and the other mages and healers gave us a scare when Tavon blasted you all with that Silence staff."

"Ah, yes. My head's still a bit foggy, but I think I'm as well as I could be right now. But, there's something…more pressing on my mind."

"And what would that be?"

Armelle looked almost hesitant to answer the question but, after a moment's indecision, she continued.

"Ah, well… Like others, I've noticed the…quarrel between you and Eric."

"Mm," Bryan huffed, almost in resignation. "Yeah, I bet. He's the only one around here that just won't give me a break. Even when he said I had good taste in women, he turned right around and made a jibe out if it."

"Yes, I understand. But please, you must forgive him. Eric can be hot-tempered at times and he doesn't always think before he speaks. But he's really a good man with a kind heart. I think he''ll come around; and, I hope you will too. Please believe me."

Bryan had to admit, he had considerable trouble accepting her story. Ever since Bryan had first met Eric, the two of them hadn't been able to so much as march in the same direction without some squabble erupting. Yet, there was no disguising the firm conviction in Armelle's gaze. She clearly believed what she said; and, strongly at that.

"Hm…" Bryan considered, and then sighed. "I could try. He _is_ hard to get along with, but it's obvious that he's a brave man and a skilled Dragonmaster. And, I did notice that he seems to care a lot about you."

"Mhm, he does," Armelle agreed, her lips drawing upward into a smile. "You see, Eric and I…are engaged."

At this, Bryan's eyebrows rose.

"As in to be married?" he wondered, unsure if he should offer his congratulations or his sympathies.

"That's right. He is my fiancé. We were betrothed to each other as young children. Our families have been friends for generations and this isn't the first time that they have arranged a marriage between their respective children. Eric and I met when we were both still crawling. But as we grew older, we grew closer. I love Eric dearly. Though, admittedly, he doesn't want to admit his feelings for me. Hee hee…"

_Finally, someone besides me is getting put on the spot!_ Bryan mused, snickering under his breath.

"Heh. Well, perhaps I do need to give him a chance," Bryan decided with a smile. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Of course, your highness," Armelle replied with a gracious bow.

With that, the group proceeded into the palace, many of the soldiers quite relieved to be back after the confrontation with Tavon. As Bryan had surmised, a majority of them were either exhausted, injured, or both. Seeing that even the inexhaustible Kye was barely able to keep his feet, he realized that he had no choice but to let everyone relax and get a good night's sleep.

Part 2

Once most of the group had dispersed to seek their beds, Bryan, Owen, and Francois immediately sought out Laris and Canus. The prince of Astryn would have preferred to begin planning the campaign against Shigo, but he knew that he needed to report their success in stopping Tavon. Bryan was nervous about how they would react, however. Although he hadn't actually been the one to kill the traitorous duke, it was quite possible that Laris and Canus would not be pleased with how Tavon had been dealt with. What's more, now that the heat of battle had passed, Bryan found himself wondering if leaving Tavon's corpse for the Meloran delegation to find might not have been a wise decision. The delegation might bear word of what had happened to Isis, which could anger her enough that she might launch an attack on the palace. Yet, on the flipside of the coin, Tavon's savaged remains could send them a message saying that Astryn had regained some strength and shouldn't be trifled with.

However Laris and Canus took the news, Bryan would have no choice but to pray for the best, yet brace himself for the worst. And soon enough, he, Owen, and Francois met once more with the nobles in the main hall. Laris spoke up first.

"Ah, Prince Bryan, you and the others have returned," he noted. "We're pleased to see that you, Grand Duke Owen, and Count Francois are safe."

"Indeed. We managed to rescue General Alec and bring him back safely. Though, it was terribly exhausting," Bryan replied.

"I can imagine so," Canus added. "You three have been gone all day, perhaps even longer. But… Where is Tavon? Wasn't he arrested?"

"Er… Not exactly," Bryan admitted nervously. "He's…dead."

"…What?" Laris blurted, his tone betraying his consternation as he brought a hand to his face and sighed. "Don't tell me you killed him. That could be…problematic."

"We can explain, Laris," Owen stepped in. "We learned of Tavon's whereabouts from Alec. We caught up with Tavon; but, he refused to surrender, and battle ensued."

"Yes, it's true," Francois added. "He had Meloran soldiers, Red Claw members, and even some of Alec's troops under his command. We had no choice but to fight."

Laris's brow was deeply furrowed, suggesting that this news greatly displeased him, and Bryan suddenly found his worries over the nobles' reaction taking a grimmer turn. What would happen to Faline when they learned that she'd been the one to kill Tavon? Would it be better for her if Bryan claimed that he'd done the deed? His gaze found Owen's, trying convey the question with this eyes. His father knew these people better than he, and Bryan could only trust that the Grand Duke knew what to do.

"I can assure you that my son wasn't the one who killed Tavon," Owen spoke up, his gaze meeting Bryan's and silently warning him not to contradict the account. "Nor was it Francois. He was subdued by Tavon's Silence staff."

"I see. But if none of you slew him, then who did?" Laris wondered, arching an eyebrow.

Owen turned to his son again, this time motioning for him to speak.

"…Would you believe it was my girlfriend?" Bryan said, somewhat abashed.

"Hardly," Canus replied, folding his arms and giving the prince a stern look. "Trust me, we've heard similar tall tales before."

"…Heh, thought so. But it's no lie. And, this tale is "tall" enough without embellishment. While I was tending to Francois after Tavon used that Silence staff and Faline flew in on her Pegasus to battle the duke herself. She was amazing, and came away with only a few minor burns from Tavon's Arcfire tome."

"It is the truth, actually," Francois affirmed. "I saw it with my own eyes. Lady Faline is a powerful ally. She would much for us alongside Prince Bryan."

"I didn't see all of the battle," Owen stepped in. "But, what I managed to see from the wagons was incredible. Tavon was a powerful Archsage, and that girl slew him in one blow."

"Huh," Laris commented, amazement easing some of the displeasure from his face. "I must say, neither Canus nor I expected such tidings. Tavon had this coming to him for his criminal deeds, none can dispute that. But, we would have greatly preferred that he be arrested, tried, and then executed. Prince Bryan, you are lucky that you had not been the one to kill him. If you had been, you would be in a great deal of serious trouble right now, not just with us, but likely with the entirety of Astryn's nobility."

"Laris is correct," Canus added. "Your highness, for future reference, it would be very unwise to take the roles of a judge, jury, and executioner upon yourself. Do not make this mistake. Past kings who have done so found their reigns to be…brief. "

"You both are absolutely right," Owen replied. "But, if Faline hadn't stepped in when she did, Bryan might not have had a choice."

"Actually, I must agree with Grand Duke Owen's assessment," Francois admitted. "Tavon clearly wasn't going to surrender, and his magic could have cost many lives if Lady Faline had not acted when she did."

"That may also be true," Laris conceded. "But the nobles would have still looked unkindly upon your actions regardless. Some among them might find themselves wondering if Tavon would be the only restive noble whom you would kill."

"I would not resort to that, so long as I had an alternative," Bryan replied firmly, suspecting that this was the best answer he could give under the circumstances. "However, I understand what you're saying. And, I am sorry that things didn't turn out the way you'd planned."

"You have nothing to apologize for, in my opinion. You've still done very well, and it's important that you all get your rest," Laris assured. "I'll have maids prepare rooms for everyone. I'm sure all of your troops are tired. We'll discuss what to do about Shigo in the morning."

"Alright. Thank you very much."

"Of course, your highness. Oh, and if you so desire, we'll prepare the royal bedchambers for you. They are yours to use, since Queen Marion is dead and you are her successor."

"Thanks, but I'll just use a regular room for now," Bryan declined. Laris nodded and he and Canus directed their attendants to summon the maids. In truth, Bryan wouldn't have minded using the royal bedchambers, even though he might have found such opulence vaguely intimidating. However, he didn't want to spend a night in them without Faline. The first time he slept inside them, he wanted the girl he loved to share the moment with him. Besides, sharing any room with Faline at the moment would be terribly awkward. Aside from Owen's presence, and his dreadful habit of embarrassing his son, Faline and Bryan weren't yet married.

Someone else might notice such a dubious act as them sleeping together beforehand…and, they might not react with Owen's good humor.

Still, the notion of sharing a bed with Faline was a tantalizing one.

After all, what great king was complete without a great queen?

It didn't take long for the many servants and maids in the palace to answer the summons and, seemingly in the blink of an eye, they had prepared enough rooms for all the troops. As it turned out, much of this speed was because most of the troops were staying in the royal barracks. Spartan and simply furnished, these were ready in moments for the weary soldiers. Once the rooms were prepared, the majority of the army immediately sought them out. The night had grown late, and many were too tired to have dinner, or even to change out of their clothes, before collapsing onto their beds. Only a few soldiers chose to stay up for a little longer; such as Ike, who refused to even entertain the idea of sleeping on an empty stomach. Rolling his eyes at the recollection, Skye quickly dropped off his weaponry, armor and rucksack in his own room. Like the ever-ravenous hero of Tellius, however, the newly promoted Marksman wasn't in much of a hurry to fall asleep. The events of the day, and the revelation that he carried the eternal soul and the skills of Altarais's greatest archer, had left him much too excited.

During the march back to the palace, Skye had grown more and more curious about the legendary Marksman; and, thankfully, he'd gotten permission to venture to the royal library so he could learn more about Silver Arrow. If Skye truly did possess all of Silver Arrow's abilities, perhaps studying the legendary Marksman would provide some clues about how to use this newfound power. And, perhaps Francois had left out a few details that could prove helpful. Unfortunately, the results of Skye's search turned out to be disappointing. There weren't many books about Silver Arrow, and Skye couldn't learn much beyond what Francois had already told him. Any other information had likely been lost in Shigo's first attack.

With a frustrated sigh and a shrug, Skye returned the books to their shelves and made for his room. However, the sheer size of the palace soon had him asking for directions to the correct hall again and again. And by the time he had arrived there, the Marksman had completely forgotten which door led to his room. _Gah! Was it the fourth one from the end of the right side or the fifth one? Or maybe the sixth?_ Skye wondered in his mind as he scratched his head. _Damn it, why couldn't they have put numbers on these doors or something?!_ Deciding it was probably the fifth door from the end of the right side of the hall, Skye approached it and quietly pushed it open, so as not to wake anyone that was already asleep.

Once he was past the threshold, however, Skye froze where he stood. The sight that greeted him caused his lower jaw to plummet and his eyes to nearly pop out of his head. In a queen-size bed, half buried beneath a small lake of blue silken blankets, were Marc and Leona. The two knights were cuddled together and lashing their tongues past one another's lips, contented moans and faint whispers passing between the melded lips of the two ironic lovers. Marc was shirtless; and Skye thought Leona was too at first, until he spotted hints of a rather revealing night gown. The material was thin and gauzy, offering more than a hint of the flesh beneath. It had no sleeves, nor even straps, and looked as though a brush of the hand could remove it…which might very well have been the whole point. Her hair was down too, as her hair clip lay upon a nearby end table as though casually tossed there, while her arms were curled around Marc's neck. Marc had her smaller form pressed against his torso, which was brawnier than Skye would have guessed, even though the knight did wield heavy axes.

"Huh?!" Marc gasped when he heard Skye's footsteps.

"What the—?!" Leona exclaimed when she turned around. Her face went beet red when she saw the stupefied Skye standing at the door. "SKYE! You pervert!"

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry!" Skye apologized when he'd shaken himself out of his trance, his cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. "I thought this was my room!"

"Well, it's not! What were you expecting?! Raela lying on your bed wearing a negligee and a sly, come hither stare?!"

Skye's blush turned several shades deeper.

"What?! No!" he blurted, though the two knights didn't seem to find his words very convincing. "Why does everyone think she likes me?! Or that I like her?!"

"Maybe because she loves to tease you, and you talk about her so often?" Marc suggested with a snicker.

If Skye wasn't comically red before, he was now.

"Shut up, Marc!" he retorted with a growl.

"Whatever! Just get the hell out!" Leona demanded, apparently tiring of the game.

"Alright, I'm going! Geez," Skye replied and departed the room. After closing the door, he sagged against the wall nearby and a frustrated sigh parted his lips.

"Man, that was embarrassing," he mused to himself. "And I swear, if Kye ever caught wind of Raela, he'd—"

"What's this about me?" a familiar, dreaded voice interrupted. "And just what were you doing in Marc and Leona's room, Skye?"

"Gaah!" Skye yelped and jumped, his blood tinged face suddenly turning pale. "R-Raela! You scared the crap out of me!"

Though Raela yet wore her usual, sly smile, reminding Skye uncomfortably of Leona's earlier words, she nonetheless un-slung her Sleep staff before responding.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use this on you right now," she intoned severely.

"Aaah! W-Wait, wait!" Skye protested, backing away. "It was an accident! I thought it was my room! Please don't!"

"Oh, of course it was, silly. So, Skye, what makes you so afraid of a little Sleep staff, hm? Hmmm?"

"Uh…um… Oh! I j-just remembered that I…uh…gotta go check on Kye! H-He's pretty shaken up from earlier; so yeah, see ya!"

With that, Skye darted down the hall and disappeared around a corner, practically at a run. Raela merely giggled.

"Oh, Skye, you cute and funny man."

In his mortification, Skye had unwittingly left the door to Marc and Leona's room open a crack, and the couple had heard just about every word of the exchange between the Marksman and the Valkyrie. All Leona could do was sigh.

"Geez, would you listen to those two?" she said, almost rhetorically. "Sometimes I wonder how Bryan or Azura put up with them. Especially Bryan."

"Yeah, those two are at least as bad as we were," Marc replied, prompting Leona to roll her eyes and snicker at the recollection. "Still, at least we pretty much know for sure that Raela has a crush on Skye. Heh, heh. She said he's cute and funny, and she's always trying to spend time with him…"

"True, but we really can't say whether or not Skye likes her back. He could still just think of her as a friend. His habit of running away from her could just as easily mean that he wants to avoid hurting her. And besides, matchmaking is General Leyon's specialty. Let's leave that to him."

"Heh, good idea. If anybody can get those two together, he can. After all, we're living proof he can do it."

"Hee hee, I hear that…"

With that, the two entwined once more, finally allowing years of guarded affection and desire to bubble to the surface amidst an infinity of passionate kisses and soft caresses.

In another of the palace's seemingly endless halls, Bryan had already burrowed under his blankets and had begun lightly snoring. At first, he had wanted to jot down a rough outline of his strategy for hunting down Shigo, but by the time he had finished speaking with Laris and Canus, the strain of the day had caught up with him. Upon reaching his room, much akin to Marc and Leona's, only his bed was full-size and the room itself was slightly smaller, he was almost too exhausted to stand. The prince of Astryn had shed his armor, setting it aside near a small table, and draping his tunic over the chair next to it. Bryan normally would have removed his greaves and undershirt as well, but he had been so tired that he hadn't bothered. Before he dozed off, however, Bryan spared a long glance at Eronite. The legendary lance was neatly propped up against the wall nearest the bed, a habit nearly every soldier developed, whenever one was bedding down in unfamiliar or dangerous territory, its blade cleansed of the blood it had shed during battle. Bryan's brave lance stood alongside it, the sight causing a nostalgic grin to cross his features. The prince would have liked to continue using it, as it had served him well in so many battles. But, Bryan knew that it was only proper that he wield Eronite when he led the charge to save his country and his people. After all, the fact that he could wield it would prove to anyone that he was the true prince.

Curiously, it did not seem like Bryan had slept for very long when he suddenly awoke to behold bright sunlight shining down upon him. Worried that he'd overslept, he jumped to his feet, and to his perplexity, he realized that he was already wearing his armor. More curious still, Eronite was already slung across his back, as was his shield. Puzzled, Bryan took stock of his surroundings, and he found that he was no longer even in the palace. He was sitting in a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers, dotted by the occasional oak tree. The sun was shining, and the day was warm and cloudless while many rabbits, squirrels, and birds scurried or fluttered by. It was a lovely place, save for a massive, black scar upon the earth from which jagged timbers thrust skyward. The result of a lightning strike, or a wildfire, perhaps?

" _Where am I?"_ he wondered. _"And why am I in my armor? This must be a dream of some sort. Too bad Faline isn't here with me._ _Aside from that burned area, this place is beautiful_ _…"_

Bryan, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, settled upon the turf and relaxed, in case Faline might soon appear. As he idly gazed at his surroundings, he was surprised to notice a patch of wildflowers directly in front of the blackened scar. Perplexed, for he could've sworn that they hadn't been there a moment ago, he drew closer. When he knelt alongside the patch, however, wonderment replaced his confusion. The flowers were breathtaking.

They were brighter, more vibrant, and more _alive_ than those that he had noted earlier. More remarkable still, they had a strange glow about them that made them seem almost ethereal. Softly glowing colors pulsed and then dimmed in a strange, but delightful rhythm, the latter phase seemingly causing the flowers to vanish before they shimmered back into existence.

What truly struck Bryan about these flowers, however, he found difficult to make sense of. It was almost as though he felt a touch of the person who'd planted them. And, in that touch, he felt an overwhelming kindness and unconquerable resolution to face each moment with joy and to make each day better than the one which came before.

When he ventured to pick one of the flowers for Faline, however, he was astonished to see his hand pass straight through it!

His perplexity, however, was blown from his mind, and then replaced tenfold, when a piercing wail reached his ears. It was the cry of an infant. The prince stood, seeking the source of the sound, and the sight that greeted him left him gaping. Where there had once been a blackened scar upon the earth was now a house. It was enormous, easily large enough to be considered a mansion. And, like the flowers, it had an ethereal glow that caused the structure to seemingly fade in and out of sight. As Bryan struggled to make sense of these nonsensical events, he noticed that the jagged timbers thrust up out of the blacked scar were now melded into the walls of the house.

What he had taken for the effects of a wildfire was the house's ruins.

More bizarre still, the cries came from within the ethereal mansion.

Perhaps Bryan should not have been surprised when he discovered that he could simply walk through the door, without opening it first, but he was nonetheless. Shaking off his confusion, he followed the sound through a spectral entryway and then into what looked like an infirmary. Upon the bed was a woman. Like everything else, she possessed an ethereal glow that suggested that she was far beyond the reach of mortal hands. Yet, as Bryan approached more closely, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

He had seen this woman before.

Her hair and eyes were the same color as his own. Her face, though bespangled with a cold perspiration, was regal and beautiful, with high cheekbones, smooth skin and full lips. Her hair, though unbound and disheveled, was lustrous and her eyes were aglow with happiness.

_Mother...?_ Bryan silently wondered, his tongue having become useless.

Her legs were spread wide, her right hand held aloft to one side. Then, before Bryan's eyes, a second figure wrinkled into view. It was a young blue-haired man with green eyes, his fingers curled about the woman's right hand. Almost before Bryan realized that he was seeing a younger version of his father, a third figure shimmered into existence; this one clad in the trappings of a physician.

" _Congratulations, your highness and your grace! It's a boy!"_ the physician exclaimed happily. With a gentle tug, he raised a tiny infant, red and slippery and wailing in protest of the cold air and bright sunlight. After the physician had severed the umbilical cord, he wiped the infant clean, bundled him up and handed him to the new parents.

" _Ah…"_ the woman gasped, exhausted and yet overjoyed as she turned to face her husband. _"Owen, my love, isn't it wonderful? We have a son…"_

" _Oh, it very much is, my dear Caline,"_ the man clasping the woman's hand replied, kissing her on the cheek and then craning over the see the baby boy. _"I'm so happy that both of you appear to be healthy."_

When he heard these words, Bryan suddenly found his legs quavering beneath him. He instinctively tried to lower himself into a chair but, since the chair was only an image, the results weren't terribly pleasant. Dazed more from the scene than from the mishap, he continued to watch his parents, and the day he was born.

" _Oh, Owen… He's so beautiful,"_ the princess gushed as she kissed her baby's forehead. _"And he's our baby boy."_

" _That he is,"_ Owen replied as he leaned in to stroke his newborn son's soft cheek. _"What shall we name him?"_

" _Ah… Well,_ _ever since I learned I was pregnant, I've been remembering our time together. And, one memory in particular struck me. Do you remember Sir Bryan, that knight in your service who introduced us? I think it would be appropriate to name our greatest joy after the man who brought us together_ _."_

" _Bryan, eh? That sounds perfect to me."_

" _Oh, but Father was such a great man. He was always a hero to Marion and I; and we'll love him forever. I must honor him somehow. Then again, naming a child after a parent or grandparent is so common and overdone, don't you think?"_

" _Yes, I can see your point. And yet, King Casimir was indeed one of the finest kings we've ever had. My parents have always been proud to have served him."_

" _Yes, exactly! I have an idea, though. Casimir can be Bryan's middle name. Bryan Casimir Novat."_

" _Ah… That has a nice ring to it. It's a very good name, my love. He shall be Bryan Casimir Novat."_

" _Oh, thank you so much, Owen. Then he's our little Bryan…"_

Bryan watched, almost wistfully, as Caline placed another kiss on the brow of his newborn self. The Bryan who was now a man heaved a melancholy sigh as the scene faded away. A moment later, he found himself alone amidst the blackened scar that had once been the place of his birth.

" _So Casimir is my middle name,"_ he thought aloud. _"Dad, how could you have forgotten that if it was the name of my grandfather, a great king?"_

" _Yes, your father is silly, isn't he?"_ a feminine voice replied. Bryan's jaw plummeted yet again as he recognized the voice. With a hint of trepidation, he turned to see the ethereal Caline herself, seated before the patch of spectral flowers. She looked much as she had in the portrait from the palace, only slightly older. Yet, in the ethereal light of her small garden, she seemed nearly as timeless as the kindness she radiated.

"… _M-Mother?"_ Bryan murmured, frozen where he stood.

" _That's right,"_ Caline confirmed with a bright smile, beckoning for her son to be seated. _"It's me. And what you just saw was one of my fondest memories. I have always cherished the day you were born_ _. It was the happiest day of my life, even after my life had ended._ _"_

Her words, and the unwitting reminder of how he had never known her, turned his eyes glassy. Caline instinctively reached out to comfort him, but belatedly remembered she was a tad insubstantial for such a feat.

" _I see… Then you came into my dreams yourself."_

" _Right again_ _,"_ _she confirmed._ _"As the story of the Miracle Stone and Silver Arrow might have told you, the deceased are never truly gone._ _I've been watching over you and your father ever since he brought you to Talgria_ _; sometimes watching from beyond the realm of the living, sometimes seated at your bedside. And, in case you're wondering, no. I don't fall through the furniture…not anymore, at least."_

_A trace of mirth crossed Bryan's features, and Caline waggled a finger at him in a scolding gesture that was less-than-convincing._

" _I knew your father would take such good care of you and raise you wonderfully," Caline remarked. "And now look, you've grown up into such a handsome young man, and a strong prince. You even have a loving girlfriend by your side, and the friendship between you and Skye is unbreakable. I am so proud of you."_

Caline then drew Bryan into her arms and, though Bryan could not feel her embrace, he nonetheless felt her presence, warm and loving, descend over him.

" _Er, yes… Thank you, Mother,"_ Bryan whispered, seeing clearly that Owen had been right when he said that Caline loved her son dearly. _"But, I must apologize. I was weak at first. I made it hard for Father when I was a kid_ _; and, probably for you too, since you were watching over me_ _. I'm so sorry…"_

" _Don't worry, I understand_ _,"_ _Caline replied, a hint of regret marring her features._ _"_ _Believe me, I was upset to see all those children and even the adults treating my little boy so poorly._ _"_

" _Yeah. But, after seeing what those people had gone through, when the Red Claw burned down Narcoss, I just can't find it in me to be angry at them anymore. When I met Misty again, and saw how disfigured she was, I wanted so badly to tell her that it served her right… but, I couldn't do it."_

" _I know. And, that's why I know you're such a fine man. You'd be amazed how hard it is to let go of old grudges or to master one's anger. Tavon couldn't do either, and look where it led him. But still, you rose above it. You_ _grew and changed, and you have so many friends. And Faline loves you just as much as I love your father. Perhaps even more."_

" _Yeah, that's true. She's the love of my life. But…Mother… I still don't know if I can rule Astryn. When I started out as a platoon leader, I was terrible at it. And I'm still not anything like the great and well-respected leaders of our time, like General Leyon or General William. I-I just don't know if I can live up to my grandfather and Iron Storm's legacies."_

" _Mm… Bryan… Look around you._ _A few days ago, none of the Astrynian troops or nobles even believed you were real. Yet, look how things have changed. You've gained their_ _support, and many of them would be overjoyed to see you on the throne. Even better, you've already rescued many_ _of the Astrynian_ _people from starvation and further abuse by Melora and the Red Claw._ _And, before all that, you've led your troops to one victory after another, even when the odds were stacked against you. If you can do that, I know you can do so much more. Believe in yourself, and never give up. Keep that in mind, and you will be an excellent king. You might even surpass your grandfather and Iron Storm._ _"_

Bryan's answering blush spread from his chin right to the tops of his ears.

" _Well, I don't know about that…_ _"_ _he murmured, somewhat overwhelmed by the praise._ _"_ _But, I will do my best._ _However it turns out, I owe Astryn and her people at least that much. And, you're right. I've done a lot of things lately that I used to think were impossible, despite the_ _mistakes I've made. I just need to keep going and protect Astryn, no matter what the cost."_

" _That's right," Caline agreed with a smile. "I'm sorry that your heritage was kept secret for so long, though. But you were just so young."_

" _Yeah, I know. I searched for clues_ _as best I could, but…looking back, I believe that Father_ _did the right thing by not telling me until I was older._ _I wouldn't have been able to handle it. And,_ _I also guess that's why you never came into one of my dreams before."_

" _Yes, and it pained me that I couldn't. But Bryan, remember, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. And even though I can see that he's_ _not the same man who invade Astryn so long ago, I know_ _you can defeat Shigo."_

_Not the same man?_ Bryan wondered, perplexed. He was about to ask Caline what she meant by that, but reconsidered at the last minute, for fear of bringing reviving memories of her death.

"… _Yes, I can do it. I have to," Bryan vowed. "For you, and for all of Astryn."_

" _That's right! Bryan, even in death, I still love you very dearly. And, though you're every inch a man now, you'll always be my precious baby boy."_

Caline then took Bryan into another ghostly hug, and planted a spectral kiss on his forehead. Bryan felt another flush of warmth, though whether it was from her loving presence of his embarrassment, he couldn't be certain.

" _Mother…"_ the prince groused.

" _Hee hee…"_

Moments later, the area grew dark again, and both Caline, the meadow, and the ruins of the Novat mansion vanished. Bryan's eyes opened again, and this time to behold the ceiling of his room inside the palace. His gear lay undisturbed where he'd left it, and the sky outside was still dark. Bryan could only sit up and stare out the window at the bright moonlight as the dream he'd just had whirled through his mind.

Unlike most dreams, this one was no less vivid now that he had awoken. And, as he let his mind gloss over the strange visitation, he recalled the ruins where he had seen his long lost mother.

Could that place have been real?

If so, perhaps he might find it within Francois's land, since the former holdings of House Novat now lay within the Count of Urae's territory.

Perhaps it would make a fitting testament to his forbearers if, once Astryn was strong again, he returned to the seat of House Novat and rebuilt his ancestral home…and grew another patch of the wildflowers his mother had been so fond of.

"Mother… Thank you…" was all the prince could say.

Had Leyon's men been aware of the accommodations Bryan and Azura's group presently enjoyed, it might have elicited some ill feelings. Still, despite having to bed down on the cold ground, amidst the roots and pebbles, and in the open air, many of them, even Leyon himself, were still sound asleep. Though they were still in Occupied Cilae, and deep behind enemy lines, preparations for the retaking of Jerusa had exhausted them. The knights had been training hard while waiting for word of the arrival of the siege weapons bound for the besieged Allied troops on the coast, as well as for Eliot's broken leg to heal. Just in case he did not recover in time to fight alongside the army as they stormed Jerusa, however, Leyon had trained well into the night. If Eliot could not fight, then the general decided he would need to train hard in order to be ready for the assuredly fierce opposition that awaited them in the capital. Thus, even as the sun rose, the general still slept soundly in his bedroll. Those had been a fortunate find, which the group had "appropriated" from a Meloran supply convoy after deciding they'd passed a few too many nights sleeping on the bare ground. Everyone's bedrolls had been dispersed and concealed as best as possible, to avoid attracting any undue attention as well as to make sure that no one's snores woke up the whole camp.

Louise was soon roused, however, by a Talgrian messenger who'd ridden from Aracion on horseback. He reported to her that the siege weapons had arrived at their destination, and this was excellent news. When the Melorans and Red Claw holding Jerusa learned that Allied ships had arrived at the Cilaean ports, they'd surely assume that an evacuation was underway. They'd surely send a portion of their strength to attack those Allied troops before they could escape. Of course, since the Allied troops holed up there were receiving ballistae and catapults, the Melorans who attacked them would be in for a nasty surprise.

With that diversion, and the Meloran defenders left undermanned, the group could finally proceed to Jerusa. She quickly suited up and relayed the news to Derien. The wolf general, no less eager to complete their vital mission, informed her that he would divide his troops into two companies; one to get the "evacuation" going, and the other to harry and delay the Meloran reinforcements that would depart from Jerusa. Louise quickly reiterated that the latter group must _not_ bloody the Melorans up so much that they turned back, otherwise the attack on Jerusa might fail, and then ordered the other troops to suit up. She then made her way towards Leyon, but her dismay, however, he was still asleep and clad in nothing but his red shorts. How he could sleep through the running about of all the troops was beyond her, but before Louise could say anything, Leyon rolled over lazily and began to mumble.

"Ah, Azura, my love… You're so beautiful…" he gushed as he slept. "…Oh, of course I'll flex my muscles for you!"

Louise just stood there stupefied as the sleeping general flexed his right bicep. Leyon settled back against his pillow, snoring piercingly. But, before Louise could recover her wits, a lazy grinned tugged at the corner of the slumbering general's face.

"…I love you more than blueberry cheesecake!" he proclaimed and then grabbed his extra pillow. Louise growled angrily as Leyon pressed his lips into it.

"LEYON!" she bellowed. Leyon snapped awake, choking on one of his snores and rising with a violent start.

"Waaah!" he yelped, trying to spring to his feet, but succeeding only in getting entangled in his bedroll and crashing to the ground. "Oh for the goddess's sake!"

"Leyon! You embarrassing idiot of a general!" Louise spat, her features turning livid. "Get your butt up before I drag you out of there myself!"

"Huh? W-Wait, what did I do?" Leyon wondered as he finally freed himself from his bedroll.

"You just started mumbling like a moron in your sleep about your girlfriend, is all," Louise replied, folding her arms in obvious displeasure.

"I-I did _what?!_ Uh…" Leyon blurted in embarrassment, and clapped a hand over his face. "Oh, damn it…"

Louise was about to make a rather pointed comment on just how much Leyon had understated the case, when she realized that the work of breaking camp had more-or-less ground to a halt as most of the troops were now staring at the two. Leyon soon noticed their scrutiny as well, and the pair could only gape in shock and embarrassment.

"Alright, alright, carry on people, there's nothing to see here!" Louise commanded once she'd regained her voice. The troops then slowly resumed their tasks and Louise shot Leyon a glare.

"I know, I was being stupid," the general admitted ashamedly. "I'm so sorry."

"You'd better be. You're just lucky that we have a mission to accomplish right now. I recently received a report that the siege weapons reached our friends on the coast. It won't be long before we can finally attack Jerusa."

"Really? Excellent, then let's hurry! I heard last night that Eliot's legs have partially healed. With luck, he'll be able to ride again by the time we get there."

"Right, now hurry up and get dressed!"

"I will, I will, geez…"

With that, Louise stalked over to rejoin the other troops, and Leyon quickly began suiting up himself. As he did so, he prayed that Azura would never find out what he'd muttered in his sleep. For the first time since the young earl's army had divided, he was glad that she wasn't present. Knowing the fiery redhead, she likely would have found it as much of an embarrassment as Louise did. And, it didn't help matters that Leyon recalled bits and pieces of his dream, and his less-than-eloquent declarations of love. _Blueberry cheesecake? Really?!_ Leyon fumed to himself. _First I watch Azura skinny-dipping, now this! How stupid in love can I get?!_ Still, the general had more pressing things to worry about than the scene he'd made. Trying to salvage his dignity, he quickly finished donning his armor. After rolling up his bedroll and loading it into the wagon, Leyon mounted his horse and rode toward Louise and the other troops. Much to his dismay, and further humiliation, he found that everyone, including Eliot and Natalie, had already arrived and had been waiting on him.

"Ah, I apologize for taking so long," Leyon spoke up, his cheeks going pink. "I…ah…was having a really good dream. Eh, heh…"

Louise merely sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you're ready," she replied, her tone a tad acidic. "Anyway, the messenger had brought word of the siege weapons' arrival. Since they were delivered by boat, and the ships will be staying in port for the time being, the Melorans will think that the Allied troops there are being evacuated. A contingent of Red Claw has the ports besieged, but Melora will need to send more, likely from Jerusa, in order to attack. Once they do, we can storm Jerusa while the enemy defenses are undermanned."

"Excellent. Then Derien, let's split our group about half way there," Leyon suggested. "Most of our troops will be needed for the attack on Jerusa, but we'll also need to send one group to get the fake evacuation started. They'll work with the Allied troops already there and use the siege weapons to fight off the Melorans that are already there. We'll also need to send another group to pin down the Meloran reinforcements that'll try to reach the ports. Your wolves can move faster than the rest of us, so it's best if they handle that part of the plan. Meanwhile, my team will launch our attack once we have our opening."

"Sounds good to me," Derien agreed. "I'll have around half of my troops handle the diversion then. I don't want to send too many, though. Even after we sucker the Melorans into dividing their strength, we'll probably still need a larger group to retake the capital. Whoever's staying here will join the attack on Jerusa."

"Fair enough. Be sure to tell the group that'll be harrying the Meloran reinforcements that they must _not_ bloody the enemy up so much that they turn back. If our forces attacking the capital get hit from behind, we're sunk."

"You got it!"

"And, that goes for the rest of you as well. We'll be able to hit Jerusa once the Meloran defenses are undermanned, but the timing has to be just right. We must strike when the departing Melorans are too far away to realize what we're doing, or too busy with the wolves to stop us. We can't strike too early. Also, Eliot, how are your legs? Are you able to ride?"

"Well, it's only been a couple of days or so, but they're healing quickly thanks to the medicine and the…diet that Norman's been giving me," Eliot replied, wincing slightly at the recollection of the food Norman had chosen for him. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'd be of much help in a battle right now. I'm able to stay in the saddle, but I keep losing my balance whenever I spur my horse to a gallop. And mounting puts enough strain on my left leg as it is. Still, I might be able to fight by the time we reach Jerusa."

"Alright, I hope so. Let's move out!"

With that, the group began their journey to the capital. Along the way, Leyon, Louise, and Derien discussed possible battle strategies for when the time came to attack the city. They decided that it would be best to lay siege to Jerusa itself first, and move onto the castle afterward. That way, they wouldn't end up taking on the entire Red Claw army stationed there at once. As the capital drew nearer, Leyon found that he was growing more and more anxious about the upcoming battle. It would be, without a doubt, the single most important mission of his career…and, the most dangerous. Not even Russell had ever been tasked with such a crucial battle upon which the very survival of Talgria, if not all of Altarais, might depend. And, while Leyon believed that his brother would've been more than able to accomplish the mission, Leyon wasn't sure if he himself had skill enough to do the same. Derien and Louise, both of whom knew Leyon well enough to sense his trepidation, could only encourage the general to do his best and fight hard; not only to win the battle, but for both Russell and Azura. Especially Azura, as she was counting on Leyon to succeed, and return to her alive. Remembering this, Leyon's anxiety crumbled, and he found himself eager to see the look on the Meloran troops' faces when they were kicked out of Cilae.

As had been decided earlier, when the group was halfway to their destination, half of Derien's wolves split off from the group. Several headed towards the northern ports while the rest dispersed to hide in the groves of trees and hills that dotted the horizon. Leyon quickly reiterated to his troops that, once they'd arrived at Jerusa, they would not attack until news of what was going on up north reached the enemy. And some hours later, the remainder of the group arrived in the hills located directly south of Jerusa itself. Using the terrain as concealment from the Red Claw, the group waited for their opportunity.

As Leyon had surmised, however, there were dozens upon dozens of Red Claw soldiers waiting at the gates and, according to Louise, there were even more inside the city as well. Still, if enough of them were sent out of the city and northward, Leyon's group could gain an advantage, though one they could not afford to lose. However, there was still the question of how many Melorans and Red Claw awaited them inside the castle. Whatever the case, Leyon's group would be in for a long and hard battle. The good news, thankfully, was that while his broken leg had not completely healed yet, the sprain in Eliot's left leg was gone. Thus, the knight was able to maintain his balance atop his horse well enough to do battle. Even so, Leyon ordered him not to push himself too hard.

Much to Leyon's delight, the group did not have to wait long for their window of opportunity to present itself. Within only minutes of their arrival, a Red Claw messenger rushed up to one of the soldiers outside the city gate, his body language hinting at panic. After a short conversation, nearly half of the enemy troops present rushed out of the city and began a frantic march towards the north…directly into the area now laden with wolves waiting in ambush. Sure enough, though only Derien and the other wolves could see it, the Meloran and Red Claw troops' advance had ground to a halt as the enemy was soon being pummeled from all sides by Eraghoan hit-and-run attacks.

"Hehe, Derien, your wolves are awesome," Leyon complimented. "Please, pass along my compliments to them."

"Yup, we train hard. And thanks! I'll be sure to let them know," Derien replied with a smile.

"Heh, great. Now here's what we'll do," Leyon continued. "Lady Louise, after we take care of the guys outside, we need you to fly over the wall, find the gate mechanism, and open the gate for us. Then, we'll rush in, split into small units, and take the enemy by surprise by using the buildings as cover."

"Alright, sounds good to me," Louise agreed. "Just be careful and keep an eye out for enemy reinforcements."

"Don't worry, we will."

"Oh, but before I forget, I left orders with my other wolves. They are to return to us once the situation up north is under control. They'll be our own reinforcements later," Derien pointed out.

"Ah, excellent. Thanks so much, Derien. Now everyone, CHARGE!"

With that, the small army spilled forth from the hills, charging directly for the remaining enemy troops stationed at the gate. Leyon took the lead and drew the first blood by launching Olegxing at a Halberdier. It struck the gaping fool clean in the neck, killing him instantly. The rest of the enemy troops, already rattled by news of the burgeoning disaster up north, were caught entirely off-balance and were being cut to pieces. Louise, meanwhile, took to the air in order to see over the gate and spotted three enemy guards defending the gate's controls. Unimpressed, she launched a spear at one of them. Before his corpse had even fallen, she followed up with a blast of Elthunder to take down the other two. Massive bolts of lightning streaked out of the sky, striking the flabbergasted guards and frying them in seconds. Louise could not keep a smug grin from her features, as she was the only known flier to use magic. Leyon knew this would definitely come in handy, and his supposition was right on the mark. The crown princess of Talgria then made for the controls and hurriedly began opening the gate for the others.

The Red Claw had definitely been caught by surprise; even as Leyon and his men stormed the city, the enemy defense seemed panicked and sloppy. Soon enough, however, large numbers of enemy reinforcements began streaming out of several buildings and gradually, Leyon's group found themselves surrounded. The enemy garrison must've been much, _much_ larger than was supposed, for it seemed as if the wolves luring some of the enemy away had made little to no difference. Leyon's grip on Olegxing tightened until his knuckles popped, anger and frustration burning in his gut.

"Damn it!" he snarled. "Everyone, just fight as hard as you can! We're not giving up! We've got to hold out until our reinforcements arrive!"

The group was not hesitant to obey the general's orders and charged at the tightening ring of enemies, blades clashing on all sides. Norman, being the most vulnerable, remained in the middle of Leyon's defenses, so that he could safely heal his wounded allies. This wisdom seemed to be contradicted, however, when two steel-tipped arrows slipped through gaps between the knights and came flying in Norman's direction. Petrified with fear, Norman stood frozen, his Mend staff clattering to the ground. Before the arrows could pierce his flesh, however, Boyd leaped in front of him and brought up Urvan. The arrows hit the axe's massive blade instead, shattering from the impact and falling to the ground in splinters. Norman, who'd stopped breathing somewhere during his near-miss, began heaving air back into his lungs and shakily retrieved his staff.

"Oh… Oh my…" he gasped as he did so.

"Norman! Are you alright?" Boyd inquired, turning around to help him to his feet. "Calm down, man! You're safe."

"I-I know… I'm fine… It's just that being in such a pitched battle…" Norman jabbered. "I'm really nervous. I got used to being in smaller battles, but… This is j-just…"

"Overwhelming? Ah, yeah, I understand. I did hear about your…issue with being in the middle of a battle. But you've gotten so much better at it since you started, you know? At least, that's what it seems like. I wasn't with you guys when you joined up, after all. But you're hanging tough, just like you should be!"

"Ah, true. And thanks so much, Boyd. I will get better at this! I can promise that! …Oh my goodness! Your leg's been cut to shreds!"

"You're quite welcome! And yeah, a guy with a sword managed to get the drop on me just after I'd chopped a lance paladin to pieces. It hurts like hell to walk on."

"Oh, then let me heal that right up for you!"

With that, Norman quickly leveled his Mend staff at Boyd's injury and whispered the incantation. A soft glow bathed the savaged limb and, gradually, it began to heal. The wound stopped bleeding, and then vanished entirely within several seconds.

"It feels as good as new!" Boyd remarked as he tested the limb. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Ah, it's the least I could do to repay you for saving my…Huh?" Norman began, his words trailing off abruptly. "Oh!"

Suddenly, an all too familiar glow surrounded Norman, and his attire began to change. His robes became somewhat more ornate, lengthening to enshroud his legs. His small cloak cascaded further down his back and acquired a more ornate design as well. Once the glow vanished and his transformation was complete, Norman looked at himself curiously, shock evident in his expression.

"Oh my!" he exclaimed in wonderment. "A-Am I a Bishop?"

"You are!" Boyd confirmed with a large grin. "Norman, this is the first step to conquering your fear for good! Bishops can use light magic. So now you can help us clobber these idiots if you can find yourself a light tome!"

The newly promoted Bishop gave a sly grin, and then produced a tome of basic light magic tome, its creamy white, yellow, and light blue colors glistening in the sunlight.

"Something I learned during my time in the laboratory," Norman intoned, already sounding more confident. "Never discount something you don't yet know how to put to use."

"You had that all along?" Boyd wondered, surprised. "Norman, that was a smart move! Now don't worry, I'll protect you. You just attack from behind me."

"Ah, alright. I'll try."

With that, Norman opened his tome and quickly studied the gestures and incantations he needed. He raised his right hand, chanted, and watched as a wave of light burst from his fingers and struck a swordmaster standing within a pace of Boyd. Having been wounded on his arm, he was killed instantly.

"There you go!" Boyd commented happily. _Heh, Norman kinda reminds me of Rhys_ , he thought. _Only, he was frail and sickly rather than cowardly._

"Hey, I did it!" Norman cheered. "Studying these spells beforehand really paid off. You know, I think I could actually get used to this!"

Boyd smiled at the older man's almost boyish enthusiasm as the two continued to cut a swath through the enemy. Eventually, despite the enemy ambush, the group broke through the Meloran lines and reached the castle gates. Once again, Louise flew over the wall to find the gates' mechanism. There were more guards awaiting her this time, but these were easily clobbered them by her thunder magic and spear. However, she soon realized that there were many more enemies stationed within the castle grounds. To complicate matters still further, these foes were clustered together, which meant they could surround lone attackers and strike from all sides. Leyon, however, was not going to back down. He had promised Azura that he would win; and, he would keep his word, no matter what. If his group had to retreat and devise a new strategy, they would do so. But the general would not return to his beloved lady of Elhorhi without Jerusa having been retaken and under Allied control once again. What's more, if Leyon did win this battle, then Russell, wherever he was, would surely be proud of him.

However, unbeknownst to Leyon and his troops, there was more than just the enemy awaiting within the castle grounds. Locked inside a horse pen, that was heavily guarded by Red Claw members, was an orange-haired Valkyrie. Typical of her vocation, she was garbed in an ornate red and gold outfit and an elegant white horse fixed her with an almost worried gaze from a neighboring stall. She sighed gloomily as she endured the misery of incarceration.

"I just had to get myself captured on my way back to Kolah…" she groused to herself. "And if that wasn't bad enough, I found out my poor village was sacked by these heartless scoundrels as well. Oh, how I pray that Raela and Lily are safe…"

"Hey! Shaddup in there! Or do ya want t'die now?!" one of the guards shouted, overhearing her.

"Fine, whatever…" the Valkyrie replied, sour resignation in her tone. _If only I had a Florete or a Rewarp staff… Or even some Warp Powder. Then I could escape._

The Valkyrie could only remind herself that she was lucky not to have been locked inside a dungeon cell. She might very well have been, if the Melorans had not crammed them with prisoners, and she knew that she had at least some chance of escaping from a horse's pen. Besides which, a Valkyrie's mount was also a valuable prize, so having her horse nearby would be a great boon if she found a way out of her manure scented cell. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by a masculine voice shouting at the guards.

"Oh! So you dirtbags are keeping prisoners here too, are you?!" Leyon's voice snarled. "Don't worry, Miss! I'll get you out of there right away! Jett, give me a hand!"

"You got it, General!" Jett, who had followed Leyon, replied. The two then assailed the small group of guards stationed at the pen. As they were well behind their own lines, they had been caught by surprise and quickly fell to both Leyon and Jett's blades.

"Oh! I'm being rescued!" the Valkyrie cried happily. "I'm so relieved!"

Once the guards were reduced to nothing but a pile of corpses, Leyon and Jett hacked away at the door on the pen. The wooden barrier shuddered, splintered, and then fell to pieces, allowing the imprisoned Valkyrie and her mount their freedom. As she approached Leyon, however, she jerked to a halt and gaped in amazement.

"Hey, wait a moment! You're General Leyon, the commander of Talgria's Royal Knights, aren't you?" she blurted, her jaw going slack.

"Yes, that's me. My army and I were tasked with retaking Jerusa," Leyon confirmed. "Who might you be? And how did you get here?"

"Ah, my name's Lisa," the Valkyrie replied. "I'm from Kolah, a village in Talgria near the Forest of Hope. I had left there to aid another town that was in need of my healing arts. But on my way back, I ran afoul of the Red Claw and was captured. When they realized that I was a Valkyrie, they assumed I was part of the Talgrian army. I was imprisoned here after this city fell. By then, the dungeons of Castle Cilae were chocked full, so I was locked up here instead."

"I see. We've great need of your aid, I'll admit, since you can both heal our wounded and use a weapon. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh, most certainly. It's the least I could do to repay you. But I have to ask you something. When I was captured, I was trying to find out what had happened to my apprentice and her younger sister. Their names are Raela and Lily. Have you seen them? Do you know if they're safe?"

Hearing this, Leyon brightened.

"Ah, as a matter of fact, I do," he confirmed. "They are alive and well, and currently with another allied army in Astryn. This group is being led by Azura, the lady of Elhorhi, and Bryan, Astryn's prince."

"Oh, thank goodness," Lisa sighed, sagging with relief, but then springing upright as realization dawned. "But, wait… Did you say Azura and Bryan? Why, I ran into Azura awhile back, while I was off aiding that town. Sir Ike had injured his ankle, and I healed it. I learned of Bryan later, as he wasn't with Azura when I met her. I did hear about Azura being granted a noble title, as well as Bryan's renown as the Emerald Sentinel. But...wow! Who would have guessed that he was also the fabled Astrynian prince…?"

"Really? Well, this makes things all the better then. We're going to rejoin them once this mission is complete. You should stay with us so you can meet them and Raela again."

"Yes, I quite agree. Thank you so much, General."

"My pleasure."

With that, Lisa rode off towards the Allied troops. Seeing that Norman was hard pressed to keep healing the wounded, she spurred her mount to join him. In addition to her advantage of mobility, Lisa had managed to recover her Physic staff from her late captors, allowing her to heal wounded comrades from a distance. Why the Red Claw hadn't taken the pains to hide it better was beyond Leyon. Perhaps they already had a large enough stock of staves, and had no use for it. Maybe it was simply an oversight born of complacency, for the enemy clearly had not anticipated that Allied Command could launch such a bold counter-attack.

Whatever the case, the general was glad Lisa still retrieved it. With the pitched battle still raging, such a staff, and a talented healer to wield it, would be worth their weight in gold. Hopefully, that would be enough; for waves enemy reinforcements continued to arrive, this time pouring out of the castle itself. Leyon knew that this battle was far from over, and he could only hope that he and his group would prevail. He and his troops had the advantage of skill, strength and surprise; but, the enemy's numbers seemed limitless. If they were not shattered, their foes would crash down upon the Allied army until exhaustion sapped their strength…and ultimately lead to their doom.


	33. Forging Alliances: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely split into two for length, despite having only one battle tied to it. Leyon's battle for Cilae continues, and it proves to be very far from easy. In Astryn, after being fully recognized by his people as their crown prince, Bryan is to begin preparing to take on Shigo and his army, who still lurk about.

Chapter 33: Forging Alliances

Part 1

The sounds of battle had become a low but incessant rumbling, like a thunderstorm punctuated by the wails of the dying. Arcing weapons clove through the air like lightning as the sparks of clashing blades danced about the two armies like some perversion of the beautiful fireflies that often swarmed Jerusa during early spring. Within the grounds of Castle Cilae, the Allied army fought, with a ferocity inspired by courage and desperation, while cobblestones turned slick with blood and corpses piled up on all sides. The Royal Knights battled with peerless skill, and the Red Claw could only bring down one of them by sacrificing ten of their own number…

…but, they could afford to.

There seemed to be _hundreds upon hundreds_ of them.

By now, Leyon felt as though he'd hacked his way through at least half of the enemy's army, and idly hoping that such wasn't far from truth. He'd cost the enemy much of their number, but more and more Red Claw appeared to replace those he'd slain. Though most had been greeted by Olegxing's edge before they could come close to drawing blood, the sheer weight of the assault was taking its toll, and even he had sustained a few wounds from combat. No less troubling, weariness was slowly creeping upon him, causing his weapon arm to grow numb and Olegxing to seem heavier and heavier. The general risked a quick glance at his comrades, only to find that a few of the knights had fallen not far from Lisa's former prison. The bodies of knights and mounts alike lay strewn beside the pen where the Valkyrie had been locked up, their corpses seemingly hacked to pieces. No doubt the enemy had been angered that they lost a valuable hostage, and Leyon had lost still more friends to the enemy's spite. Enraged, he'd vowed that these knights would be honored with a funeral service befitting their courage in undertaking this pivotal mission. At least a few of the deceased, Leyon knew, also had families; people who would surely be waiting in vain for their son, or daughter, or husband, or wife, or brother, or sister, or father, or mother…who would never return home. The Royal Knights looked after their own, however, and Leyon vowed that he would ensure that those families received whatever help and support they'd need.

Still, the general knew that he had to be alive in order to keep that promise.

And, that would be challenge enough.

Though the Red Claw spent lavishly of their lives to bring down the Royal Knights, Leyon could see that their assault would ultimately prevail. Still, Leyon did not despair, for he knew that they just needed to hold on until their wolf allies returned from the ports up north. Once they arrived, their strength would turn the balance…but, would they come soon enough? The laguz could travel much faster than any beorc ever could on foot, but they still needed time. Not to mention that they would also need to find their way through the city to reach the castle.

The wolves could manage this, but would any of the knights still be alive to meet them?

With that dreaded question plaguing his mind, Leyon almost felt afraid. And, as though fate sought to remove the "almost," his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Aaah!" Eliot cried from nearby. Leyon turned to see the clumsy knight in yet another predicament. Though Eliot had recovered enough to ride and fight, his right leg had still not healed properly, and after narrowly dodging an arrow, he'd lost his balance and had nearly fallen from the saddle. Thankfully, Zane and Boyd had rushed over just in time to catch him before he could fall from his mount and into the waiting arms of the merciless Red Claw. Relief washed over Leyon, but within seconds, it was gone. His gaze roamed the battleground once again, only to behold still greater misfortune. Red Claw reinforcements, still streaming forth from the castle, now had his entire group surrounded. Despite having to clamber over a rampart of their own dead, they approached in such throngs that Leyon blanched with dread.

An instant later, the sound of heavy footfalls and ragged breathing jolted Leyon from his reverie, Olegxing rising above his shoulder for an overhand chop. Yet, it was not a Red Claw that greeted the general, but a knight under his command. Though the knight had managed to keep his life in this furious battle, he'd done so only by the skin of his teeth. Deep cuts had been cloven into his arms, legs, and torso; yet, he grit his teeth in defiance of the pain and hurriedly limped over to Leyon. Leyon was about to order him to Lisa's side immediately, but the battered knight spoke up first.

"General…Leyon!" he rasped.

"What the—?! What do you think you're doing?! You need to see a healer immediately!" Leyon commanded. "I found a Valkyrie being held in the stables. She's been freed now, and has a powerful healing staff, so—!"

"I-I'll go see her, but I'm afraid…we're in big trouble!"

This inspired revelation of the perfectly obvious nearly prompted a reprimanding blow from Leyon's fist, but an oncoming Red Claw forced him to redirect his aggression elsewhere.

"Yeah, I can see that!" he intoned with biting sarcasm. "Now get your ass over to that Valkyrie!"

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" the battered knight protested, trailing off as his wounds abruptly throbbed. "…Aaaugh! Our reinforcements…have been delayed…!"

"WHAT?!"

Leyon was so thunderstruck by this dire news that a whirling Red Claw hand axe nearly took his head off. Snapping back to attention, he cast Olegxing in the direction of his would-be assailant. The axe then reversed its course, twisted through the air until its haft smacked into Leyon's waiting palm, its edge glistening crimson. A half a second later, the sound of a body hitting the cobblestones reached Leyon's ears.

But, he didn't have time to savor this small victory.

"The enemy…has the wolves pinned down at the castle's back gate," the battered knight continued, once he was certain that the general was unharmed. "I was over there, along with some other knights… The wolves told me to tell you…that they're fighting to break through as quickly as they can, but… Aaagh…damn!"

"Rrrgh! NO!" Leyon bellowed in anger, almost absently bringing Olegxing down upon a nearby foe. "And now we're surrounded! I have no idea how we're going to get out of this!"

The moment the words had passed his lips, Leyon clamped his mouth shut in a vain attempt to snatch them back. He knew, both from Russell's stories and his own experience, that such an admission could have a terrible effect on his troops' morale. A commander, Russell had told him, could not afford to let the strain of leadership be plain to see. Soldiers or knights, beorc or laguz, they looked to their commanders not only for leadership, but for faith that they could prevail. The best commanders, such as Russell and Ike, engendered such courage and determination that their very presence could make all who followed them believe that victory was inevitable.

Leyon had long since admitted that he simply did not possess the same overwhelming charisma as such lofty peers, but he'd done the best he could nonetheless. And, in time, he'd become a general that any man-at-arms would gladly follow anywhere, confident of victory.

But, if the esteemed General Leyon could not find a way to win this battle, then what chance was there?

The battered knight's features seemed to pale, as though he were contemplating that very same question. Cursing himself for his loose tongue, Leyon tried for his customary expression of brotherly reassurance, accented with a gleam of determination in his eyes. Though wondering all the while if it was convincing, he nonetheless spoke once more.

"But then, it might not matter," he suggested, underscoring the point by cleaving through yet another Red Claw member. "If the enemy keeps this up, they'll run out of men."

The battered knight didn't look particularly reassured, but some of the color had returned to his face.

"Well, I got cut up pretty badly on my way back here…" he admitted. "I'll be back to fight once I get healed up, but… We gotta find a way. So many people are counting on us."

"Yeah, so why don't you get healed up so I can concentrate?" Leyon suggested with something resembling good natured sarcasm.

"Yes, sir."

With that, the knight limped off to seek out Lisa and, idly wondering if his unthinking admission had just cost them the battle, Leyon turned his attention back to the fierce melee, desperately seeking some way out of the situation he'd led his troops into. And, yet, all he could see was death pressing in on all sides. Though Leyon had long since accepted that his service as a knight might cut short his life, the seeming inevitability of his demise made him recoil; not out of fear, nor even the anguish of never seeing Azura again, but the knowledge that Allied Command's doom might very well be sealed in the next few minutes.

Gnashing his teeth, he shook off the dread musing. Something had to be done to save everyone, and that duty fell to Leyon. He could not let fear overtake him, for such would mean certain defeat. And yet, from what he could see, it appeared that the enemy had the beleaguered Allied troops right where they wanted them. The knights could not break through the Red Claw army, and escape was impossible. Time was running out, and yet Leyon could find no solution. And, with each futile search, he felt more and more frightened. A cold sweat had begun to trickle down the sides of his head and tears welled up in his eyes.

Would this indeed be his final battle?

Had he failed as a general, when his king and country had needed him most?

Had the wiles of fate determined that he was he not meant to live up to his brother's legacy after all?

Perhaps Russell would be waiting in the afterlife with the answer? Leyon suspected he'd pass into that realm soon enough.

The notion of seeing Russell again almost made death seem appealing. All his life, Leyon had known Russell. More than an older brother, Russell had been his confidant, his protector, his role model and his best friend. He had also been Leyon's only family. The two brothers had lost their parents when they were quite young and had been taken in by their grandmother, only to lose her as well when Russell was barely upon the threshold of manhood and Leyon still a young boy.

At times, Leyon was certain that his life would have been quite brief, and would've had a decidedly grim ending, if not for his older brother. Russell's iron will and staunch refusal to fail had buoyed Leyon through boyhood and adolescence, and had inspired him to become a knight as Russell had done. Yet, when Russell had been lost, it had cloven a wound into Leyon's very being that, he suspected, he would carry so long as he walked the realm of the living.

Perhaps, soon, that pain would be gone…

…but, along with what else?

It almost didn't seem to matter, so near and so certain death was. The general had even found himself wondering what Russell would have to say upon their reunion…

…and, that musing snapped him out of his resigned languor.

Russell would certainly have a good laugh over Leyon's fumbling love affair with Azura, and would laugh raucously over Leyon comparing the fiery redhead to blueberry cheesecake. But, the revelation that Leyon had failed a mission upon which the very survival of Talgria depended, largely because he had succumbed to panic and then defeatism in the face of danger, would surely earn his brother's disappointment.

And, that hurt more than anything which Isis' hirelings could inflict.

A pulse of resolution, fragile but determined, coursed through his veins, nerving his arm and causing Olegxing to become light as a feather. He still could see no means of smashing through the trap that continued to close in around him, but perhaps it did not matter.

Leyon was not Russell, that much he knew; but, he was himself. He would not fail here without a fight. Though he could not cast Olegxing with the same deftness that Russell had possessed with his bow and arrows, he could still slay almost any foe with one stroke. Though he could not turn a legion of knights into an unbreakable wall, he…

…except, what if he _could_?

A sudden flash of memory stole over him, and he recalled a daring maneuver that Russell had once spoken of. It was a defensive formation which, if properly applied, would allow smaller armies to withstand and, ultimately, defeat vastly larger numbers of enemies. It could turn the tide of this battle, but it entailed great risk. This maneuver would strain the strength and stamina of an army to its very limit…limits which Leyon's men might already have passed. He feared the knights would not be able to hold out for much longer before succumbing to weariness, and then to the Red Claw blades.

Even so, Leyon knew that he had no choice. If this desperate strategy succeeded, then he could save his troops and win the battle for Jerusa. If not, then at least he could hold his head high when he met Russell beyond the mortal coil. And, whatever the outcome, it was a risk he had to take.

Shouting above the tumult of the battle, he directed all of his troops to regroup around his position. The beleaguered Allied troops, many of them limping or clutching at bleeding wounds, fell back towards the general, fighting off enemy pursuit all the while. Once they arrived, he ordered the knights to stand shoulder-to-shoulder, forming a ring. The more vulnerable troops, such as the healers and those who could engage in ranged combat, would form a second ring within the first and would serve to support their hardier comrades.

This pronouncement was greeted with considerable skepticism, but the knights did as they were ordered. The Red Claw, perhaps after a moment's perplexity of their own, came on as the knights assumed this new formation. But, though the continual onslaught claimed a few, one arc of men-at-arms formed, followed by another, and another, until the two rings had been forged. Some of the Allied troops seemed to regain their strength, as though anticipating that this strange order might somehow portend victory, but, Leyon knew that this tactic alone would not save them. The knights were already exhausted, and the Red Claw yet numbered far too many. The group was simply too small and too weary to hold out long enough against so many foes.

Fortunately, Leyon's creative mind lent itself to far more than just poetry.

And, just as he could improvise his way around stubborn meter and rhythm, so too could he improvise a way to withstand the Red Claw onslaught.

Seemingly unimpressed, the Red Claw came on in an endless tide. Again and again, they broke upon Leyon's lines like water upon a rock, seeking to erode the stone into sand. And, for a moment, it seemed to be working. Just as before, the knights' arms grew weary and their enemies drew blood. Sensing victory, the Red Claw surged forth in an almost bestial charge…

…except, they faced not the exhausted outer ring of Allied troops, but those of the inner ring.

What's more, these had had the time to get their second wind, and they handily threw back the enemy's clumsy charge.

That ring, too, eventually began to buckle under the continued assault, however. Yet, when at last it seemed the new outer ring would crumble, the knights who'd comprised the original outer ring, now refreshed and healed, moved to the fore once again.

Leyon had derived this maneuver from two that he'd learned of from Russell, and the general had woven the two together as seamlessly as the poem he had written for Azura. On the one hand, there was the phalanx formation that Russell had learned from General William and his foot knights, where armored infantry would stand shoulder-to-shoulder, forming a wall within a narrow passage. In that tight space, the enemy would be constrained, only able to send forth a fraction of its strength at a time, while a solid wall of armored knights smashed these piecemeal forces, again and again, until none remained. On the other, the fighting retreat tactics Russell had devised, where small groups of knights would harry an advancing foe and then break away, only to be replaced by other knights who would also strike and then flee. The pattern would be repeated, with fresh riders being brought to bear again and again, to sap the enemy's strength.

Now, these two tactics had been combined to form a mighty ring of defenders, who always had a reserve force in waiting, and which was as implacable and untamable as a fierce, earthbound thunderstorm.

_The Ring of Storms,_ Leyon mused. _Catchy._

He didn't let himself get caught up in the moment though. This was the first time he'd employed such an outlandish tactic in a battle.

If he was careless, it would also be his last.

"We can do this! Keep it up, everyone!" Leyon ordered as he tossed Olegxing into one enemy after another. As the Red Claw pulled back from another futile charge, the general took a moment to survey the battlefield. The scene was a grim one, as the once beautiful courtyard would not soon be cleansed of the day's carnage, but he could see that he'd chosen the right place to make this stand. The Allied troops had gathered to form the Ring of Storms at the heart of the winding garden paths, with hedgerows taller than Leyon himself was rising on all sides. The Red Claw could only reach him and his troops via a tangle of garden paths, hemmed in by the hedgerows and now congested with the corpses of knight, wolf and Red Claw alike. With the enemy now only able to attack in fairly small numbers, the odds were slowly swinging back into balance. Still, after all the rude surprises he'd had during this mission, Leyon knew better than to become complacent.

The Ring of Storms had given him a chance, but he wasn't sure if it would be enough. This was a strategy that no one had ever tried before, employed during a mission of such importance that nothing undertaken by any of his contemporaries could compare, not even Russell. Leyon could only pray that it would work. He wanted to win this fight; not just for himself, or Azura, or everyone else whose lives were at stake and whose futures might very well ride on this undertaking , but also for his brother as well. Leyon owed nearly everything he had, and everything he was, to his older brother. And, wherever he may be and whether was alive or not, Leyon had to give proper honor to his memory.

For what felt like days, the battle continued. The Allied army continued to beat back the endless throngs of Red Claw and, finally, after many torturous minutes of slaying the merciless bandits, readying weary troops to fight again, and shoving aside the corpses to make room for battle, the enemy's numbers began to dwindle. Unfortunately, Leyon and his troops it seemed, had weathered the onslaught. But, they had not done so without cost.

Many Allied troops, far too many, numbered amongst the dead, and those who still drew breath seemed utterly exhausted. Leyon's hair and face had become so damp with sweat that he almost looked as if he'd just emerged from another moonlight swim with Azura. His breath came in short, ragged gasps as he slew yet another Red Claw, and he could easily tell that his comrades were no better off. Kevin could barely move in his heavy armor, which was now warped and dented seemingly beyond repair, and Norman leaned heavily upon his staff, looking ready to collapse. Many of the knights sagged in their saddles and what wolf allies who yet lived had been bloodied and cleaved, whimpering as they licked at their wounded pelts. Leyon supposed he shouldn't be surprised, for his weapon arm felt as though it would fall right off if he tried to throw or swing Olegxing again. Suddenly, a feminine voice jolted his weary mind back to attention.

"General Leyon, look out!" Jade's voice called to him. Leyon's gaze darted in search of whatever had caused her alarm, and he beheld a swordmaster lunging at him. Leyon tried to defend himself, but Olegxing slid free of his numb, blood slick fingers and the swordmaster, grinning smugly, drew closer. Jade, however, had raced towards the imperiled general with speed that even a bird laguz could be impressed with. In midstride, the young myrmidon bounded atop the back of Leyon's horse, then leapt again to sail right over the head of mount and rider, meeting the general's assailant while still airborne. Her sword clove into the Red Claw member's neck, almost deep enough to behead him, and he fell to the ground with a look of utter astonishment permanently etched on his face. Jade then dashed to the general's side, snatching up Olegxing and almost bashfully returning it. Leyon shook his head, almost unable to credit what his eyes had told him of the myrmidon's impressive attack.

"D-Dang! Jade, that was amazing!" Leyon complimented, though his voice was raspy from fatigue. "Thanks for the help. He might've had me back there."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing," Jade replied, her cheeks going pink. "I'm just honored to help!"

"And I'm glad you did."

_Still,_ Leyon mused. _She took down a swordmaster, a swordsman that was clearly more experienced and should've been stronger than her. Maybe she's close to becoming a swordmaster herself, for she has the makings of one._

Abruptly, Leyon's thoughts were interrupted once again by the sound of several howls followed by many screams and cries of alarm. In the distance, the general could see Red Claw members seemingly devoured by leaping shadows; and the sight eased a smile from his weary features. It was the wolf reinforcements, at last! The leaping shadows soon resolved into numerous lupine forms as Derien's men raced to join Leyon's tired and battered party, plowing through the remaining Red Claw members all the while. Those few Red Claw who'd yet kept their lives, their resolve broken at this reversal, succumbed to panic and scattered in all directions…though, Leyon had no doubt that not one would escape the wolves.

With the enemy in the castle grounds now routed, Norman and Lisa quickly began tending the injured. Unfortunately, however, the staves' gentle power did nothing to ease their weariness. The group was in dire need of rest, if only for a moment, before advancing further into the castle. Such was a dangerous prospect while in hostile territory, but Leyon felt there was little chance of being assailed by fresh attackers. The flood of enemy reinforcements coming from the castle had stopped some time ago, which probably meant that the Red Claw had already sent forth nearly everyone that might've been inside the castle itself. With luck, they'd find the castle empty of hostiles and ripe from reclamation. _Wouldn't_ that _be a nice surprise,_ Leyon mused. He knew better than to expect such a thing, however. He also ordered that Norman and Lisa worry about his injuries later, as there were many others who needed their attention more.

Leyon stretched life back into his limbs and, after several of his troops were pronounced as being well enough to carry on, he led them through the inner front gate and up to the main doors of the castle. As the general had surmised, there were a few Red Claw awaiting them. Standing before the doors was a man with a lithe but sinewy build, clad in a long cloak and with sections of armor along his left arm. He carried a silver bow and definitely looked to have the caliber of a Marksman, the highest tier of archers. Alongside him were several heavy foot knights, each seeming at least comparable to Kevin and Morris. Boyd and Kevin, the latter eyeing the enemy knights and muttering something about "replacement parts," quickly charged to meet these latest foes. Several other infantry units quickly joined the pair, followed by Derien's wolves. Norman raced to catch up to Boyd, narrowly avoiding charging into his newfound friend when the latter came to a sudden halt, and readying his light tome. His studies of light magic, no doubt, had informed him that such spells were highly effective on heavy knights, even more so than other types of magic. Not only did it go straight through the thick armor, but the metal of the armor actually seemed to amplify the damage, much like how glass could concentrate sunlight. The Marksman, seemingly unperturbed by the apparent reversal of fortune, merely folded his arms and glowered at Leyon. The general, meanwhile, regarded this foe with suspicion and a hint of perplexity. When Queen Belinda had relayed the tale of Jerusa's fall, she'd said that Bernard, who'd led the assault, wielded axes. This man, therefore, could not be him.

"Well, now. Look who's shown up at my castle," the Marksman greeted with a smirk. "General Leyon, of Talgria's Royal Knights. I'm impressed that you've made it this far. And with such a paltry army, no less."

" _Your_ castle?! Try again, weasel!" Leyon retorted. "Where's Bernard?! A lot of people want him to answer for what he's done here, especially me!"

"Oh, how rude of me," the Marksman replied with a sarcastic chuckle. "I'm afraid you won't find Commander Bernard here."

"Ha! Do you really expect me to believe that?! Bernard was the one that invaded this city in the first place! Is he too much of a coward to try and hold on to it?"

"Heh, I'm sure he'll enjoy making you pay for your impertinence. You are correct about one thing though, he did take Cilae. And, most deftly, I might add. But he left defending the capital to me, as he had more pressing business to attend to in Melora and Astryn."

Leyon had been about to make a snide remark regarding Bernard's wisdom, in trusting his prize to a commander who could not hold onto it, but the Marksman's last sentence drew him up short and caused the barb to die in his throat.

"…Wait, Astryn?!" he blurted, his eyes pulsing wide.

"But of course," the Marksman confirmed, flashing a sickening grin. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you, since it's far too late for you to do anything about it. Commander Bernard sent some of us over there to pick clean a number of towns and to spread rumors that their "lost prince" was dead, cut down by our hand. By all accounts, the people of Astryn weren't hard to convince."

"You son of a bitch!" Leyon bellowed, the consternation on his face replaced with murder.

"Tsk, tsk, such language! Still, as you may have gleaned from how Commander Bernard led you around by the nose to ensure that Cilae was vulnerable, his plans didn't stop there. The group he'd dispatched was also ordered to capture the hawk mercenaries that were going to be hired to help fight against us. And, as a finishing touch, we've secured the aid of the steward of Astryn. He seeks the throne, as well as the so-called Prince Bryan's neck, and he's decided that a partnership with us would be to his advantage. By now, the princeling and his little friends should be dead, and the steward has likely signed the non-aggression pact with our envoy that will keep Astryn neutral in this war, and unable to do anything to help you!"

Leyon's eyes pulsed even wider and his face turned ashen at these words. If Bryan and his men had been defeated, which was bad enough, then surely it meant that Azura had been killed as well. Images of the fiery redhead who'd enchanted him, cut to pieces by the brutal Red Claw, flashed before Leyon's eyes, nearly turning his guts to water. But, at the last, he regained control of himself. Bryan and Ike were outstanding commanders, and their troops were all seasoned warriors. What's more, Azura had been outwitting and outfighting Red Claw pursuit for the better part of her life. Surely, they could not fall so easily.

"WHAT?! NO!" the general exploded in anger, gripping Olegxing as if it were Bernard's neck. "I'll hack you limb for limb for this, you goddess damned whoreson!"

"How _did_ you manage to become a knight with such poor manners and so little control over your temper?" the sub commander inquired in a patronizing tone. "Your anger _does_ seem a tad premature, though. I don't know for sure if your little friends are dead…yet. Though, just between us, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

"I refuse to believe it! Bryan has never lost and he never will! And Azura's been giving the Red Claw the slip for years now. Besides, for all I know, Bernard's hiding somewhere in here because he's too spineless to fight me, and you're just bluffing!"

The sub-commander's answering grin gave Leyon the sudden urge to start removing his foe's teeth by hand.

"Heh, if that's your decision," the Marksman replied dismissively. "You don't look so ready for a fight, though. Just the opposite, in fact. You look half dead. Are you sure you wish to challenge me?"

Leyon brought up Olegxing, tossing it into the air and deftly snatching it by the grip, and then chuckled with grim humor.

"Not a doubt in my mind. My girl is waiting for me to return and tell her that we've taken this city back."

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" the Marksman wondered, no small amount of condescension in his tone. "You haven't taken this city back."

"Not yet, but by now, you're the only ones left. The army you dispatched north has been routed, the sieges against the Allied armies along the border and the coast are broken, and the garrison here has been cut to pieces. You've lost. You had the advantage of numbers, surprise and tactical acumen behind you, and it still wasn't enough."

Leyon had the gratification of seeing the sub-commander's smugness waver a bit, twisting into bitter anger.

"Do tell me, oh sage, what were we missing?" the sub-commander inquired, almost spitting the words.

"Conviction," Leyon answered simply. "I won because I have faith in my men and myself, because I refused to give up, and because I never forget who and what I'm fighting for."

Though Leyon noticed only belatedly, his words seemed to catch the sub-commander's attention. The Marksman's brow furrowed, as though he were searching his memory, and then he suddenly burst into derisive laughter.

"…Ha, I should've guessed!" he blurted out, his words trailing off amidst a cruel chuckle which caused redness to gather at the periphery of Leyon's vision. "I thought you looked familiar, and, after hearing your spiel, it just hit me!"

"Speaking of things hitting you…" Leyon growled, trailing off ominously as he drew back Olegxing for a killing blow.

Despite the general's thinly veiled threat, the Marksman remained perfectly still, his eyes glinting with malicious humor.

"You bear a resemblance to that delusional sniper Talgria once called a general," he remarked, his words causing Leyon to go rigid. "The one that "disappeared" three years ago? Pshaha! He always did have a knack for childish clichés!"

Leyon felt something crackle and then sizzle in his blood. His lips peeled away from his teeth and a growl rumbled from his throat.

"How dare you insult my brother!" he thundered. "And how do you know who he is?!"

"What else can I say?" the sub-commander replied, a hint of pleasure in his tone at having riled the general. "You perk up your ears at the right time, and there's no telling what you might learn…"

"I'll be sure to carve that on your funeral urn!"

Letting out a long, piercing battle cry, Leyon spurred his horse to a gallop. Barely seeming to notice the sub-commander snatching an arrow from his quiver, the enraged general swung Olegxing in an arcing pattern. The sub-commander quickly notched an arrow to his bow and fired it, but Leyon leaned to one side and it whistled past. As he came to a sudden halt in front of the Marksman, a golden glow suddenly flared to life, expanding outward to envelop him, his horse, and Olegxing in such brilliance that the suddenly terrified Marksman was left blinking away stars. Leyon then swung the axe into the sub-commander's torso, one blow gouging a deep crimson gash that ran from one shoulder to the opposite hip. Olegxing glowed more fiercely than before, and the luminescence spread to encompass the sub-commander. Except, the light that bathed the Red Claw Marksman was no sunburst, but instead seemed almost sickly.

In the midst of Leyon's follow through, the strange, sickly light flowed up and into the general's battered form. At its touch, the bleeding wounds on his body began to scab over. This was the magic of Sol, the mastery skill of Gold and Silver Knights as well as Valkyries, which allowed them to heal their wounds by draining the vitality of their foes.

With nary a moment's pause, Olegxing then rose and descended again, leaving another very deep gash bisecting the first. The lights of Sol flared again, this time causing crimson rents in the general's flesh to become pale skin. Leyon was not finished yet, however, and the display of overwhelming power was concluded when the general's mount reared up onto its hind legs and Olegxing came down in a final, vertical slash that fell upon the sub-commander's chest. The blow fell with such immense force that the Marksman was dead before he even hit the ground. The Marksman's body, what was left of it, came to rest in a crumbled heap in a large pool of his own blood.

Yet, Leyon barely seemed to notice either the savaged corpse or the blood that splattered him and his mount. Utterly spent by the long battle, the general seemed to crumble against his steed's long neck, the bloody Olegxing falling once more from his nerveless fingers. His arms were too heavy to lift and his thoughts were languid and jumbled, for though Sol had the power to heal injuries, it could do nothing against sheer exhaustion. Thankfully, Boyd and Kevin had , by this time, also vanquished their opponents, and the battle was over at last. Leyon and his men had fought hard, many of their band had fallen and none had come away unscathed. And, yet, they had won. With Jerusa having been retaken, Melora's hold over Cilae had been broken.

Allied Command, which only days earlier seemed on the verge of total defeat, had withstood Isis' greatest blow and had repaid her underhanded assault with a stinging defeat.

Maybe, just maybe, the war could still be won.

"Heh, it's sure been awhile since I last saw Sol in action," Boyd commented. "And it's just as handy as I remember."

"Yeah, that was a magnificent sight," Kevin agreed. "Poor General Leyon, though. He looks like he could fall out of that saddle any second. We'd better give him a hand."

Boyd nodded, and with that, Leyon agreed to allow them to help him dismount. With everything below his waist having gone numb from so long in the saddle, he barely managed a step before falling to his knees. Though several raced to his aid, he waved them off and ordered them to keep watch for any enemy stragglers. The general then heaved himself to a sitting position, working to massage life back into his cramped legs, and ordered Eliot to take whatever knights were healed to search the castle. Lisa had mentioned that many prisoners were being held in the castle, and Leyon also warned them to be on the alert in case Bernard really was hiding within the city after all. Leyon was quick to remind them of just how dangerous the Red Claw commander was reputed to be and that, if they spotted him, they were to follow him, but remain out of sight. Once Leyon was well enough to fight again, he would follow and, if Bernard was found, he would engage the villain in single combat.

This pronouncement was greeted by a few concerned remarks that the general was in no condition to battle such a deadly foe, and some snarky comments about Bernard's prospects of living long enough to face Leyon, if the Red Claw commander was found. Normally, Leyon would have replied with playful threats of disciplinary action, but he instead chose to reiterate his orders in a tone that brooked no disagreement.

Any man who could orchestrate the downfall of an entire country was not to be taken lightly.

As the Allied troops entered the castle and divided to search its myriad halls and corridors, the general quickly found himself lost in thought over what the sub-commander had said just before he was killed. Ever since Russell had disappeared, Leyon had tenaciously refused to believe that his older brother was dead. This was no secret amongst his friends and acquaintances back in Aracion, yet they all simply shook their heads pityingly and whispered to themselves that Leyon was tormenting himself with false hope.

For a long time now, it seemed that Leyon was alone in believing that Russell yet lived…

…but, the sub-commander's tone seemed to suggest otherwise.

The condescending Marksman's words rang shrilly between Leyon's ears. Somehow, the sub-commander had realized that Russell and Leyon were related, for he had commented on the two brothers' resemblance. And, when he'd taunted Leyon's beliefs, which he'd learned from Russell and which the sub-commander also seemed familiar with, there had been that strange twist in his tone when he spoke of Russell's disappearance. It was as though the sub-commander had been intimating that he knew something about the general's older brother…something which, aside from Leyon, no one else even considered.

Could this mean that Russell was, indeed, alive after all?

Leyon suddenly had trouble breathing.

How long had he been seeking some clue, no matter how suspect, that might reunite him with his brother? How many nights had he prayed that he might chance upon Russell the following dawn?

Now, at long last, he had struck upon something…

…or, had he?

The bandits, brigands and villains that formed the Red Claw weren't exactly the most reliable witnesses. And, even if the sub-commander's intimation had been true, Leyon had no idea where he might find the next clue. The deceased Marksman had spoken as if Russell was alive, but had he known that for a fact? If so, might he have also known something about Russell's whereabouts? Or, had it all been just a simple stratagem to throw Leyon off-balance during the battle?

_Well, if it was, it sure didn't do him any good,_ Leyon mused with a contemptuous glance at the few recognizable portions of the Marksman's body.

Still, though this last notion was surely the most likely, Leyon could not make himself believe it. Some inner voice insisted that this sudden discovery must not be ignored. And that, whatever meaning there was to it, Leyon had to find out, and fast. If his brother was alive, as Leyon had suspected for so long, then there was no telling how he was faring amidst this terrible conflict. He might not have much time before fate snatched Russell away again, and permanently.

Unfortunately, the general had no idea where to search next. For now, he could only hope that another clue would turn up later, and search thoroughly for Bernard. If the Red Claw had had a hand in Russell's disappearance, as Leyon now suspected, then Bernard would surely know…and if so, they would pay dearly for it.

Several minutes later, enough sensation had returned to Leyon's legs that he was finally able to walk and join his comrades in the search for Bernard. He quickly snatched up Olegxing, slung across his back, and hurried inside the castle. He was promptly met by a pair of wolf laguz who informed him that, as Lisa had reported, many of Jerusa's citizens and the castle staff had been found imprisoned in the dungeon below. Leyon quickly joined the search, allowing not one nook or cranny to go unexplored. Though he was all too aware that Azura and Bryan were still in Astryn and waiting for him to rejoin them, he nonetheless sought any sign of the man that was likely involved in Russell's disappearance. After nearly an hour, however, it seemed that Bernard's underling had been telling the truth after all. Bernard was not in Jerusa.

And, the question of where he might be suddenly brought the question of Azura and Bryan's wellbeing back to the forefront of the general's mind.

Leyon wanted to believe his own words that they could never lose, and that they were alive and well, regardless of whatever schemes Bernard could devise. But, he also knew that the mission to bring Astryn into the war would surely prove to a far greater challenge than any they'd yet faced…and, that was _before_ learning that Bernard was at large in Astryn and that he'd had the country's steward as an ally. Could the situation in Astryn possibly have proven simply too overwhelming for them?

Leyon prayed that this was not the case.

Still, he decided that it would be wise to find out. He quickly ordered his troops to rest in the castle for a little while, and he began mulling over which of the knights and wolves should accompany him on the journey back to Astryn and who would remain at the castle to defend it.

"General Leyon!" one of the knights called out, interrupting Leyon's train of thought.

Leyon turned in the direction of the sound, and quickly recognized the man who approached as the same one who'd delivered the news of the wolves during the battle. The knight skidded to a halt and snapped a crisp salute.

"Sir, there's no sign of any remaining Red Claw," he reported. "It seems that maneuver of yours really broke them."

"Very good," Leyon replied with a curt nod.

"And, if I may say so, sir, that was incredible. I've never heard of a tactic like that."

The general could not help the wry smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.

"That's because I just invented it," he remarked, chuckling good naturedly at the knight's look of slack-jawed astonishment.

"…Seriously?" the knight asked when he'd found his voice.

"Indeed. I'm just glad it worked. Is there anything else?"

"Ah, yes, we found this."

Belatedly, Leyon noticed that the knight was holding a length of fabric, rolled up and cradled in his arms, which he handed over to Leyon. When the general unrolled it, he was greeted by the light blue and stained glass-like pattern of the Cilaen flag.

"Bernard must've wanted to keep it as a trophy," the knight opined. "The Meloran flag is still flying above the castle gate. Even after the battle, that thing still gives me the creeps.

Leyon couldn't blame the knight for his discomfiture, as the Meloran flag depicted what looked like an especially gruesome display of dark magic. Still, the discovery of the flag was fortuitous, since the people of Cilae would be grateful to have it back.

And, he knew who amongst them had earned the honor of carrying it back to its rightful place.

"Kevin, Jade, over here!" he called out.

The two Cilaen mercenaries, the latter nearly jumping out of her boots at being addressed directly by the general, raced over to meet him.

"Kevin," Leyon began, "I want you to go to the castle gate and remove the Meloran flag."

"Delighted, sir," Kevin replied, his armor creaking as he saluted.

"And, Jade," Leyon continued, pressing the Cilaen flag into her arms, "I want you to put this back where it belongs."

Having admired Leyon for years, being accorded such an honor sent Jade into near hysterical delight. She very nearly leapt on the general, hugging him with astonishing strength, as she gushed uncontrollably about what an honor he'd just conferred on her. Leyon, after several futile attempts to extricate himself from her grip, resigned himself to her clenching as he suddenly became aware of several gawkers who'd trickled in to behold his predicament.

_What was I thinking?_ Leyon mused as he noted several people trying desperately to choke down their laughter.

"Is she even allowed to do that?" Natalie whispered as she watched the scene from around a corner, snickering despite herself.

"Doubtful," Eliot remarked, rosy cheeked and breathless from raucous guffawing at Leyon's misfortune. "But, no sense spoiling the moment."

Far from the site of a battle that would be remembered for generations to come, sinister events were being set in motion within a ruined fort, whose name had long been forgotten. At the abandoned fortress controlled by the renegade General Shigo's army, Dougal rode toward the gates, nearly shouting himself hoarse as he cried out for the gates to be opened. Shigo's confidant didn't have to wait long for his request to be granted, for it was obvious that he had urgent news for his superior officer. Dougal's face was streaming with perspiration and his mount had ridden into a lather from what must've been a grueling journey. But, Dougal knew it would be worth it. For, this time, he had information that he knew Shigo would be pleased to hear. Dougal quickly dismounted, tossing his horse's reins to a sentry, and rushed into the fort's main building. He found Shigo in back training once again, as the general was determined to be at his strongest when he finally confronted Bryan. Dougal quickly made his way over to Shigo, having no hesitation about interrupting him this time.

Shigo could be volatile at times, but this news was certain to put him in much better spirits.

"General Shigo!" Dougal called out as he approached, his words punctuated by ragged, heaving breaths. "I apologize for interrupting again, but—!"

"Sigh… Dougal, what is it now?" Shigo replied, hardly in the mood for more bad news. "You better not tell me that Bryan is dead."

"Oh! No, no, Sir. Just the opposite, in fact. My suspicions have been confirmed. Bryan is alive and well."

"Ah, that's excellent. Thank you for letting me know. But I am curious about what he's been doing all this time. I grow eager to face him, but my patience is wearing thin waiting for him to offer a worthy challenge."

"Ah, yes, about that…" Dougal continued, his tone suddenly turning wary. Shigo surely would not be pleased that the Red Claw had intervened. "Unfortunately, Bryan and the Astrynian nobles have been having…difficulties."

"Such as? You already told me about the rumors claiming Bryan was dead."

"Yes, well… We discovered that the Red Claw was indeed behind that. It was as I suspected. They wanted to break the Astrynians' morale and trick us into abandoning this mission."

Shigo chuckled.

"I knew it! Well, that pitiful subterfuge has failed! We will continue our mission as planned. Now what of these "difficulties" you were talking about?"

"Well, firstly, Prince Bryan and his companions were attacked without warning by the Larameans. They had accused the dracoknights of raiding across the border and looting their stores. This apparently happened just after the Red Claw came in and picked some of Astryn's towns clean."

"Bernard's handiwork, no doubt," Shigo spat. "A cowardly wad of dung like that would never have been deemed fit to serve as King Darthen's rat-catcher. That Isis has someone like that at her right hand is rather telling, wouldn't you say?"

"My thought exactly, sir," Dougal concurred. "Prince Bryan's group was able to turn back their attackers, but our spy has assured me that the Larameans plan to return. More startling still, it seems that Isis had Astryn's steward in her pocket. He apparently sought to take the throne for himself. He had some kind of vendetta against the prince's family, dating back goddess knows how long. This steward attempted to discredit Bryan and, when that didn't work, he tried to sign a non-aggression pact with Melora, to ensure that Astryn would stay neutral in the war. Again, Prince Bryan's group prevailed, though I have a feeling he might now suspect us to have been in league with this steward."

"Bah…" Shigo scoffed. "I'd never stoop so low as to align us with such refuse. People like that are as much a tumor as Isis and Royce. I'm guessing that it was actually some of the Meloran dracoknights that robbed the beast laguz?"

"Indeed. Our spies at the border discovered this not long ago. The laguz, no doubt, were tricked into thinking Astryn was attacking them."

"Just as I thought. Isis will do whatever it takes to get whatever her greedy little heart desires, and she won't take no for an answer. Still, in a way, this all might actually work to our advantage. Bryan at least now has experience in defending his people and battling powerful enemies, even those lurking within his own camp. If he does believe that we were behind this traitorous steward you mentioned, then he might very well come to us. And, soon."

"That's true, yes. But the beast laguz are certain to return, no doubt stronger than before. What if the Larameans kill him before we do battle?"

"Hmm… Admittedly, that is a possibility. Still, I seek a worthy opponent in Bryan, and he would only prove himself all the more if he were to diffuse this situation on his own. He will come to us, and I expect you and the men to be ready when he does."

"Understood. And, I believe Prince Bryan may, indeed, be able to resolve this crisis. According to what the spies told me, his girlfriend is a very skilled Falcon Knight. They said she slew the traitorous steward in one blow, and while he was pelting her with Arcfire spells, no less."

"Heh, excellent. I look forward to meeting her on the battlefield. I just want a fair, honorable battle with the man she loves, without any of this sneaking around and dirty work that Isis so delights in. Things might have been very different in the past, but it's the truth. I find that, in my old age, I've taken to glossing over my past and, now, much of what I see displeases me. If I had it all to do over again, I would've given Caline a fighting chance before slaying her. Or, at least, a cleaner death than stabbing her in the stomach like a spineless Red Claw. I'm just glad that I had the sense to let baby Bryan live. He looked…I'm not sure I can put it into words. But, I sensed great potential in him, and was somehow certain that killing him then and there would have been a waste. And, it seems I was right. I still desire Astryn for my own, as it is my promised due. However, I wish to keep it out of Isis's hands. I will not let her turn another nation into the depraved hell Melora has become. They don't deserve that. No country does."

Shigo paused for a moment, then chuckled with deceptive joviality.

"I must sound quite senile," he opined, letting out a rattling chuckle which betrayed his true age. "Rattling on about the old days like this."

"On the contrary, sir," Dougal denied. "What you say about Melora and Isis makes a lot of sense. You might have had some doubts about me at first, but… You rescued me and practically raised me from the cradle when I had no one else in the world. How could I not stand by your side when you need me to repay that loyalty?"

"You've always been a fine pupil, Dougal. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir. And I thank you too."

The light of the sun had long since bathed the marble exterior of Astryn Palace in its warm radiance, but many of its current inhabitants were still asleep or recuperating from the previous day's events. Though, this was hardly surprising after Azura, Bryan, and their troops had gone through so much traveling and combat the previous day. A few had risen, however, as they wanted to get an early start on preparing for the campaign against Shigo. These included Laris, Canus, and several other nobles who were quite eager to voice their ideas to Bryan the moment he was up. After all, though Bryan had proven himself to be an able commander time and again, it was plain to see that the scope of the situation in Astryn was far larger than any he'd yet faced, and the rediscovered prince would definitely require aid in deciding upon the proper strategy. Other people that had risen early included Ike, whom could not pass up the smell of breakfast cooking in the royal kitchen, and Owen, who decided to join the other nobles and try to get a sense for which of them would have the best counsel to offer his son. Faline soon woke up as well, and decided to check on Bryan.

After slipping on a pair of soft slippers she often packed when she was traveling, but deciding to leave behind her armor and only don her tunic for the time being, Faline entered the halls to find some of the others who were preparing for the day as well. As she'd suspected, Bryan was not amongst them. This was hardly surprising, given all he'd been through since the group had arrived in Astryn, and she hoped that he'd made good use of the opportunity to get some badly needed rest. Thankfully, his room was not far from hers and naturally, she had lost no time committing its location to memory. Upon arriving, Faline quietly opened the door and peered inside. Only faint snores greeted her and she could make out Bryan lying sprawled upon the bed. She smiled as she watched the man she loved continue to doze, relieved that he'd gotten this respite. Bryan undoubtedly worked harder than anyone else the past few days, and the combined strain of seeing his future kingdom's decline and confronting skeptics and threats alike had surely wearied him to the bone. He probably hadn't had such a good night's sleep in a long time, and he'd need it for the trials that still lay ahead.

As such, Faline decided to let him sleep, though she hoped he would wake soon. She also decided that in the meantime, she would prepare some breakfast for him. Perhaps she might even bring it back to Bryan when she was done so he could eat it in bed. Faline couldn't help but snicker at how such would be a strange adjustment for her lover, since Bryan seemed somewhat intimidated by the decadence and luxury of Astryn Palace. Still, if his day proved as hectic as she suspected, she felt that he deserved to enjoy whatever relaxation could be found. And with that, she quietly departed her lover's room and headed for the royal kitchen.

Some of the kitchen staff found it a bit odd that a supposed guest would come in to cook a meal, but they relented when they realized that, at the very least, they wouldn't have to worry about her burning the palace down. Indeed, Faline was well practiced in the kitchen. After her father had abandoned her and her family, Faline learned to cook and clean so she could help her mother whenever she was ill or overwhelmed by other work. Faline's sisters had still been rather young yet, though eventually they also were taught such skills. Thinking back on those times caused a nostalgic, almost sad smile to cross her features. After her father had abandoned them, her family had had a difficult life. Their mother had tried to support them as best she could, but, though she soldiered on without complaint, Faline could clearly see how badly she'd been wounded by her husband callously walking away from her and their children.

Yet, beyond even the grievous wound of being betrayed by a man they all had loved, was the far more tangible implications of her father's actions.

Faline's family had always been one of, to put it charitably, modest means. But, once her father had stopped contributing his earnings, funds had become terribly scarce, and luxuries even fewer and further between than before. The house they'd lived in was small and cramped, but, since they could afford nothing better, they kept it up as best they could. Many a time, Faline had to count herself lucky if she'd gotten more than one simple meal a day and more than a single gift in all the live-long year.

It had been a hard life, but Faline's mother had never complained; and, thus Faline hadn't either.

But, it wasn't for lack of temptation.

Faline had been nearly an adult before she'd scraped together the funds just to have her own bed. And, since Faunir, her youngest sister, had the less-than-endearing habit of kicking and flailing in all directions when she was having a nightmare, it couldn't have come soon enough for Faline's tastes.

Though the falcon knight hardly missed the man who'd coldly abandoned them, she soon found out that a girl who didn't have a large and loving, but intimidating-looking father at her side had other problems to concern herself with. Since her father had left them, she'd attracted more than a few unsavory characters. Some professed that they were besotted with her, despite her impoverishment. But, if they really did want her, it had always been for all the wrong reasons.

The only thing her father had given her, that she'd actually wanted, was a keen eye for men who were best avoided.

And then, she'd met Bryan.

If she'd thought she'd been an outcast as a child, he'd been even more so.

Yet, it had been more than a kindred spirit she'd seen in him. Even as a small girl, she could tell that there was vastly more to him than met the eye and that, far within, lay great worth.

_And, I was right,_ she mused with a smug, inward grin, though it soon turned a shade nervous. _Still, this_ is _going to take some getting used to._

Bryan hadn't been the only one who'd found the splendor of the palace a tad unsettling, for it taken quite a bit of willpower for Faline to convince herself that she needn't be afraid to touch anything in the opulent seat of the Astrynian royal family. Still, by rights, this was Bryan's home and he had vowed to put it in proper order.

And, perhaps in time, it would be her home as well?

As she began cooking a few pancakes and eggs, thoughts of what the future held for her and Bryan swam through Faline's mind in an almost dizzying succession. She had no idea how to help her beloved rule a country, but just doing her best to aid Bryan by being at his side as his wife the rest of their lives would be more than good enough for her. And if they desired them, she vowed that she would be the best mother she could be for his children as well.

As she finished preparing the repast, Faline grabbed a banana from the fruit rack and poured a cup of orange juice. After placing the food on a plate and grabbing the appropriate silverware, she set everything on a bed tray and made her way back to Bryan's room. During this journey, it became obvious, comically so, in fact, that word of both her and Bryan had gotten around. Servants and nobles alike stepped aside and bowed as she passed, and she'd found herself waving off more than a few insistent entreaties to let another carry the tray for her, one of which nearly saw her going back to the kitchen to cook the meal all over again.

Deciding that Bryan wouldn't be the only one having difficulty adjusting to life in the palace, she carefully carried the tray to his door and quietly opened it once again. Bryan still appeared to be asleep, so Faline tip-toed over to the small desk in the room and placed the tray there. She considered rousing Bryan, if only so the food wouldn't become cold by the time he awoke. Moments later, however, Faline noticed him roll over in bed and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh…? Oh, Faline," he greeted in a drowsy voice. "You nearly startled me."

"Ah, sorry about that," Faline apologized and then flashed a loving smile. "I was just seeing if you were awake. Also, I made you breakfast."

"Oh? You didn't have to do that. There must've been a hundred other people who would've been happy to save you the trouble."

"More like a thousand. And, they _caused_ me trouble, by all trying to snatch the tray from me so they could deliver it instead. Seriously though, I wanted to. You've been working so hard lately, Bryan. You deserve some rest and relaxation."

"Well, that's true. Besides, once this day gets started, I get the feeling it'll be a long one. Thanks so much."

"You're very welcome, my love."

Bryan answered with a bright, if drowsy smile, and Faline found herself thinking that it was a sight she'd enjoy seeing more often in the future. The prince of Astryn then sat up to see what Faline had cooked for him. He had just gotten himself propped up against the headboard when Faline suddenly leaned forward to give Bryan a good morning kiss. Bryan was slightly startled by this gesture, but happily returned it nonetheless.

"Oh, you poor dear. You didn't even completely change out of your clothes," Faline noticed when their lips parted. "You must have been so exhausted."

"Yeah, I sure was. I'd wanted to jot down some plans for seeking out and fighting Shigo's men before getting some sleep. But by the time I got up here, I was just dead on my feet. Still, that breakfast sure smells good! I'm already getting an appetite too."

"Oh, I hope so! I cooked it with love especially for you. And, I ran a real gauntlet getting it up here."

Bryan muttered something under his breath about "endearing melodramatics," and, despite the good natured teasing, Faline smiled again as she picked the tray back up and set it over Bryan's legs. She then pecked his cheek.

"I swear, I'm in love with an amazingly wonderful girl," Bryan replied with a smug smile. "But, you already know just how great you are, don't you?"

"Aw…" Faline gushed bashfully, her cheeks going pink. She then sat down on the bed next to her lover as he took his fork and began working on the eggs.

"Wow, this is delicious! I had no idea you could cook so well," Bryan complimented after several rapid bites had passed his lips.

"Heh, thank you, Bryan! I'm so glad you like it!" Faline gushed as she lowered herself onto the bed. "My mother taught me and my sisters to cook, clean, sew, and other things. She always had so much to do, and, even then, we were barely getting by. My sisters and I wanted to help her however we could, but that's also why my sisters and I were always lagging behind the other Pegasus knights in our training."

"Wouldn't they be surprised by how you've turned out? Seriously though, I wish I'd had another chance to meet your mother. You girls really had a hard life, and I think it might've done her some good to see…well, _this_."

He waved a hand to encompass the chamber, or, more likely, the palace and kingdom that lay beyond. And, despite a pang of grief at the reminder of her mother's death, Faline could not suppress a small laugh. Her mother had not been impressed with Bryan when she'd first clapped eyes on him, and she'd lost no time relaying this opinion to her daughter. And, though Faline was hardly the vindictive sort, she imagined a most hilarious expression of utter, slack-jawed befuddlement crossing her mother's features at her lover's newfound destiny.

Her eyes turned glassy, however, when she recalled that she'd never be able to see that, nor have the satisfaction of whispering "I told you so" as her mother fawned over her grandchildren.

Some of her distress must've shown, for Bryan brought up one hand to caress her cheek, his expression turning apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," he offered in recompense.

"No, no need," Faline contradicted. "I mean, I understand that she's…gone, but with everything that's been happening, I've had no chance to grieve."

Faline knew Bryan well enough to sense he'd make some self-depreciating comment about how he'd contributed to that fact, so she preempted him by pressing two fingers over his lips.

"Don't worry, the time will come," she assured. "I'm just glad I didn't lose my sisters too. I really don't think I could bear that."

"I'm glad too," Bryan replied, a wistful grin crossing his features a moment later. "It makes me wonder if I'd have been less lonely growing up if my parents had had other children. Of course, Skye has always been like a brother to me, but, since my father was always so busy with his shop, it was often so lonely at the house."

"At least you had your privacy," Faline snickered. "My whole house was probably the size of this room. And, with four people living there…well, use your imagination."

Bryan did, and he suddenly found himself reconsidering his earlier words.

"I see your point. I suppose I can't truly understand, since my father was able to provide for us well enough, but…"

"Oh Bryan, you had it rough too, you know. Just in a different way. I could tell that right from when we first met."

"Well, true. I'm just glad things eventually worked out for both of us."

"Hee hee, me too."

Faline then scooted closer to Bryan and let her lips meet with his once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, being careful not to knock the food tray or orange juice over. Bryan let his arms caress Faline's waistline as their tongues probed one another's mouths. Within the next few moments, Bryan pulled away to let his lips seek Faline's neck, eliciting light moaning as he pressed kisses into the hallow of her throat. For a time, the two had forgotten about Bryan's food, the nobles that were still waiting for him, and the still lingering menace of Shigo and his rogue army. Suddenly, however, their moment of bliss came to a jarring end when the door abruptly opened again and a deep voice rang out.

"Ahem," Owen spoke up. By this time, Bryan had opened up the collar of Faline's tunic and his lips were exploring her collarbone. However, upon realizing they were no longer alone, the now blushing couple immediately separated.

"Huh? Aw, Dad!" Bryan protested, irritation adding several new shades of red to his cheeks. "You could've knocked, you know. You ruined the moment!"

"Actually, I did knock," Owen corrected, folding his arms and eyeing his son knowingly. "About four or five times, I might add."

"Uh… Oh."

"Indeed. Now just what were you two up to?"

"Huh? Nothing! Honest. We were just having a few minutes alone together, that's all."

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, Owen," Faline added in a perfect-little-angel sort of voice.

Owen was silent for a moment after hearing this, a wistful grin tugging at his features, but which became tarnished with conflict a moment later. After the visitation from his mother's shade the previous night, Bryan could readily guess what was happening in his father's mind. Like as not, the Grand Duke was torn between his desire to see his son happy, as Owen himself had been during his married life, and the knowledge that this romantic escapade could prove damaging to Bryan's image.

"I understand," Owen remarked feelingly after a pause. "Just so long as you know your limits right now. I heard some noises as I came to the door and I know you two ought to know better than to have any funny business going on at a time like this."

"Oh come on, Dad, really?" Bryan replied, unable to keep a touch of incredulity from his tone. "You know we're not that careless."

"Just being cautious is all. It's not that I'm against you both wanting time alone, it's just that now is not the time to be getting carried away."

"Yes, we understand. You _are_ talking to the one leading the effort to save this country, you know."

"That's true. But it doesn't hurt to still be a father and make sure my son is the same boy I raised."

Bryan merely grumbled while Faline giggled.

"Fine…" Bryan uttered grumpily, conceding the point.

"Good," Owen replied. "Now I came to tell you that the nobles are all ready to meet with us to discuss this effort to save the country which you oh-so-modestly mentioned earlier. You'd best finish your meal and get dressed quickly."

"He's got a point, Bryan," Faline agreed, though with the barest hint of reluctance. "You don't want the breakfast I put so much effort into to get cold either."

"Yeah, yeah," Bryan retorted playfully.

"Heh, I thought that delicious-looking meal was your work, Faline," Owen commented with a smile. "I can see you're already taking good care of my son."

"Yep, that's right! You can count on me!" Faline replied, returning the gesture.

"Eh, heh…" Bryan murmured bashfully, resuming his meal in an almost crestfallen fashion.

Despite Faline's peerless culinary skills, embarrassed incredulity seemed to crowd out Bryan's sense of taste. Though the prince of Astryn could appreciate his father's logic, he hoped that the older Novat barging in on him like this would not become a recurring event. Bryan could not help but cringe at what the shade of his mother would have had to say, had she made another visitation at this moment.

That musing, however, jolted Bryan so soundly that his fork clattered to the floor.

"Oh, Dad!" he blurted, oblivious to the surprised stares that greeted him. "I nearly forgot. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh?" Owen uttered, perplexity upsetting the sole syllable. "Can't it wait until later?"

"It could, but I really think that you'll want to hear this now. Trust me. You know neither of us remembered my middle name? I now know what it is. It's Casimir. It came from my grandfather, King Casimir. You should remember him, for he was Mother's and Aunt Marion's father."

Owen's eyes widened to an impossible breadth and his lower jaw plummeted halfway to the floor.

"…Wha—?!" he blurted, incoherent with befuddlement. "How did you—? Who—?"

"Mother told me," Bryan replied simply, underscoring just how far from "simple" the answer truly was.

"…Wait, what? But how could she have—?"

"I had a dream about her last night. And during it, I saw the day I was born. You know, I think it's best if I continue explaining once I'm dressed and finished eating. It's a long story."

"…W-Well, alright. I'll see you later then."

Though still looking shaken by his son's words, Owen somehow managed to gather himself and slowly departed the room. During the seemingly miles long trek to the door, his mind burned with confusion as he contemplated how Bryan could have dreamed what he'd claimed. He had seen his mother in the old portrait from the palace, but that was all he knew of her besides what Owen had told him. He had been far too young to remember her as she'd been when she was alive, he could not possibly remember the sound of her voice, or what she had looked like when he was born, or anything else of Caline. The memories had just been too painful for Owen to share, even after revealing his son's secret destiny.

And, yet, beneath his anguished confusion, was a glimmer of light that was somehow familiar and yet enigmatic all at once.

Could it be that, maybe, his late wife wasn't truly dead?

True, it had been many years since she was slain and interred, but, perhaps spiritually…she yet lived on in this world. The souls of the Saints who'd created the Miracle Stone yet lingered in amongst the living, discharging their duty to safeguard the powerful artifact, and Silver Arrow's spirit was reported to periodically migrate to the bodies of worthy heroes, the most recent of which being Skye. As he thought more of what his son had said, Owen grew more eager to hear Bryan's story. All he could do was wait in the hall for his son to be ready, passing one torturous minute after another.


	34. Forging Alliances: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In part two of this chapter, Bryan holds a meeting with the Astryn nobles in the palace and they discuss their next course of action. Despite some disagreements, Bryan agrees to go to Astryn's western neighbor and longtime ally, Orenias, to secure the aid of Altarais's dragon laguz tribe.

Chapter 33: Forging Alliances

Part 2

Deep within the borders of Melora, however, far less benign contemplations were afoot. Royce had newly returned to the keep in Ebonar, bearing yet another report for his mother. The last time he had stood before Isis's less-than-motherly presence was to report that his plan to swiftly invade and capture Aracion had been derailed. Despite her nearly dismissive attitude toward the setback, Royce had been doubly incensed. Not only had he been denied the chance to win the war for Melora in one blow, eclipsing Bernard's capture of Jerusa, and ensuring that the name of Royce would know eternal glory, but the added insult of Bernard's smugness and Isis's indifference had nearly sent him into a rage. This time, however, the Meloran prince entered with news of an unfolding disaster in hand and a devious grin on his face. This time, it would be Bernard who would suffer for the fickle whiles of fate. Royce never really did like the bandit commander, which was quite ironic, since it had been his idea to hire the Red Claw in the first place.

Though Royce had committed many a deed that would cause any person of decency to shudder, the decision to enlist the Red Claw was his sole regret.

Bernard was an insolent, impertinent piece of gutter trash, which Royce so desired to hurl back into whatever heap of refuse the bandit commander had crawled out of. The sting had been all the more acute during the brief eternity in which all Melora seemed enchanted with Bernard's victory over Cilae. Whatever semblance of mercy the Meloran Prince possessed had been bent to its limit to keep himself from decapitating as many of Bernard's newfound admirers as could be found.

Still, Royce knew that if Melora was to defeat Allied Command, they would need all the strength that they could muster, especially if the Orenias dragons were brought into the war on the Allied side. Individually, Melora could defeat any of the other nations with a speed and ferocity borne of nightmares. But if enough of the other nations banded together, they might pose a potential threat. So, he chose to plug his nostrils and put up with the Red Claw leader…but, not for a moment longer than was absolutely necessary. And thankfully, Isis had not yet ordered the two to lead a mission together as joint commanders. She likely knew that doing so would cause all hell to break loose and destroy any chances Melora had of winning the war.

Though some suspected her mental faculties to be unbalanced, Isis was nobody's fool.

_And neither am I,_ Royce affirmed, silently vowing that no one, not even his forbearers or his descendants, would outshine him again.

After his wyvern alighted upon the royal wyvern roost once again, Royce descended the structure, entered the keep, and continued to the throne room to report to his mother. This time, he actually hoped to see Bernard as well, but only until after Royce got there first. That would make the Red Claw commander's failure all the more delightful to savor. And much to Royce's pleasure, the commander of the Red Claw had not arrived yet. Isis was alone, seated upon her blood red throne with a languid posture that belied just how deadly she could be. Royce eagerly approached his mother, stopped a few paces short and offering a perfunctory bow.

"Ah, Royce. By the look on your face, I suspect you have good news?" Isis greeted.

"Some at least, Mother," Royce admitted. "The plan to turn Larame against Astryn has worked. Spies have confirmed that the beast laguz blamed Astryn for the raids on their lands, as we had hoped, and have already retaliated against them. What's more, my men are fully stocked with supplies that we may need in the future. We shouldn't have to worry about that for a while, which will bolster our resources for the war effort all the more."

"Ah, excellent," Isis commented with a devious chuckle. "But I'm guessing there's bad news also?"

"Indeed. I'm afraid this time, Bernard hasn't kept up his end of the bargain. The army led by the girl and Astryn's so-called prince have traveled to Astryn and the prince has proven to be more of a problem than we expected. From what reports have reached me, they have wiped out all of the Red Claw there with relative ease, and the prince had proved his bloodline. They even managed to stop the duke whom we hoped to install on the prince's throne. The delegation that was bringing the non-aggression pact for the duke to sign found his bloody corpse along with many others, including the men we loaned to him. What's more, the prince has turned out to be none other than that wretched Emerald Sentinel, who slew so many men of our men in Cilae. The prince has, apparently, secured the throne of Astryn, and that country gradually becoming a threat. And to top it all off, we've learned that the girl whom we hunt has made a troubling discovery. Apparently, the strong archer she has in her army is actually the latest reincarnation of that famous Astrynian hero, Silver Arrow. Along with Silver Arrow's spirit, this archer possesses his power. Our foe is a great deal stronger than we initially anticipated. Bernard should have his throat torn out for costing us so!"

"I see. Yes, Bernard has failed, and it angers me," Isis admitted, an eyebrow arching at the sight of a feral grin spreading on Royce's face. "However, the blame for these developments is not his alone. Disciplining him now will not do us any good."

Royce's feral grin turned into a twisted grimace of anger that even one of the Feral Ones on Tellius would be sore pressed to mimic.

"W-What?!" he thundered, sudden redness gathering at the periphery of his vision. "But we can't afford any more failures! And this debacle could prove disastrous!"

"I know, and I will make sure Bernard is _very_ well aware of this. He will have one chance to rectify his mistakes, however. The time is approaching for us to bring our full strength to bear. A few more preparations still need to be made, but we have the time. The girl's army is still in Astryn and since they still have Shigo and the Larameans to deal with, they will likely be tied to the spot for some time. Besides, the other nations clearly have neither the strength nor the will to strike back at us. Also, I think it best for us to finally, should I say, _mend fences_ with the herons."

During his life, Royce had left many a woman bruised and bleeding in his wake, and had very nearly entertained the notion of adding Isis to his credit for denying him his rightful glory yet again. However, as the merit of her suggestion sank in, he reconsidered.

And, it was fortunate that he did. Not only had Isis taught him everything he knew of violence and cruelty, but she could've taken him.

"Ah. Excellent…" he purred. "Heh, heh."

"Indeed!" Isis cackled. "Now Royce, I require your aid in this. We'll show them the real power we've developed since we last clashed!"

"Yes! Anything you wish, Mother! Hahahaha!"

While Isis and Royce reveled in the excitement of their latest plans, Owen listened with rapt attention as Bryan relayed his dream. The prince had been all too eager to tell his father after finishing his breakfast and suiting up for the day. Owen, however, appeared stunned as his son described every detail of the dream and the conversation Bryan had had with the shade of his mother.

"I saw the estate I was born in…and how you and Mother contemplated on what to name me," Bryan explained. "She said that a knight in your service named Bryan had introduced the two of you, and Mother thought it was only right to name me after him for that reason. And then she spoke of her father, King Casimir. She said he was a great king and you said that your parents were proud to have served him. She said she'd been torn for a while about whether or not to name me after him, and then decided that Casimir would be my middle name."

"…That…that's right…" Owen confirmed, his eyes wide with shock. "I remember it all now, and what you saw is uncannily accurate."

"I had a feeling."

Perhaps the onrush of resurfacing memories had come too swiftly and proven too much, for Owen's breathing had become ragged and he began groping for something to support his suddenly quaking legs. Bryan moved to aid him, but was a half a second too slow, and Owen went sprawling to the floor.

_I'm having one of those funny_ déjà vu _flashes,_ he mused as he helped his father to his feet.

"I'm sorry," Owen blurted once he was standing again. "Perhaps the years really are catching up to me."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Bryan chastised, though he nonetheless looked his father over for injury. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"My head is spinning so much, I can't even tell. But Bryan, this is remarkable. Spirits of the dead entering the dreams of the living is a very rare occurrence. In fact, it's been practically unheard-of. Some say it hasn't happened since before the Oathsworn made their pledge."

"Wow… Well, Mother must be special. More than either of us could've guessed, that is. When she came to me, we talked about what's been going on. She saw how hard my childhood was and told me how much she regretted that she couldn't come into one of my dreams before, to comfort me and tell me of my heritage. And she also said that she still loves us both. Oh, and…you were quite right when you said she loved me so dearly…"

Bryan scratched the back of his head as he recalled how Caline had hugged him and kissed his forehead in the dream, eerily and wonderfully tangible despite her seeming to have little more substance than a puff of vapor.

"Ah, ha ha, I thought as much. Your mother held you, cuddled you, and kissed your forehead just about every day."

"I'm not surprised. Well, shall we go join the other nobles now?"

"Ah, yes. Let's go before they start getting impatient."

Bryan nodded and the two made for the palace's conference chamber where the nobles awaited them. While they did so, the rest of the troops conversed or passed the time as they awaited their next orders. Kiel and Marina went to join Lartz once more, but this time, they sought him on the palace training grounds. Some of Bryan and Azura's men were already there, preparing themselves for the campaign against Shigo's troops. Some of Alec's men were there as well, though not as many as one would've hoped to see.

Though Bryan had gone to extraordinary lengths to convince the Astrynian soldiers that had sided with Tavon to join their newly discovered prince, many had been deaf to his pleas. And, those who hadn't listened had perished with their traitorous master.

Still, even though Astryn's army had grown sparse since Shigo had sacked Medann, the Astrynian troops which the group had met during Tavon's last stand couldn't have been _all_ of Alec's men.

Perhaps discipline had become lax during the years of Astryn's decline, and they simply hadn't risen in a timely fashion?

Or, perhaps they still didn't give much credence to the story of the "Lost Prince" having returned?

Either was to be expected, but it was also yet another concern to add to a seemingly endless list.

Hopefully, however, Bryan would be able to convince more of them that he was the true successor to the throne, and persuade them to fight at his side. Knowing that Bryan alone could accomplish this, the others continued their training. Lartz, who had long since recovered from the injury Royce had dealt him back near Aracion, and he had been eager to get himself back in fighting trim and to make up for his absence from the battlefield. When Kiel and Marina found him, however, they saw him setting a meal in front of Fang.

It was a bowl of meat, and it looked very fresh; raw, red, and still-bleeding fresh.

"…Ah! Oh dear…" Kiel uttered, literally freezing in midstride. He immediately began to tremble.

"Oh, Kiel, calm down! You know Lartz's wyvern is gentler than most," Marina reminded him, the slightest hint of irritation in her voice.

Kiel didn't seem particularly convinced. In fact, he didn't seem to even hear Marina. The red wolf's intact eye, round with terror, remained fixed upon Fang's long snout and the fluids escaping his grinding jaws. When these grisly morsels traveled down Fang's throat and he thrust his snout into the bowl for more, Kiel was suddenly certain that if he got close enough to the wyvern's bowl, he'd be devoured in nary a bite.

Marina must've gleaned Kiel's train of thought, for she looped her arm with his, as much to keep the wolf from running as to reassure him.

"Now don't worry," she offered, underscoring her words by squeezing Kiel's hand. "I had a feeling that this would be difficult, and this is exactly why I invited you along with me."

Hearing these words seemed to shock the red wolf from his frightened stupor. He whirled, nearly wrenching free of Marina's grasp, and his gaze hardened into a glare.

"W-What?! You knew Lartz's wyvern was with him?! Of all the low down dirty…!" Kiel trailed off angrily, though there was still quavered with anxiety.

Had Faline been present, she might have commented on Marina's quick temper, and the danger Kiel was in of discovering this first-hand. And, indeed, Marina looked tempted to dislodge a few of Kiel's fangs, but settled for fixing him with a glare that even Ike would find intimidating.

"I am losing patience," Marina warned in the sort of tone that Faline sometimes heard in her nightmares, though it softened a moment later. "But, you're in danger of losing a lot more. I'm doing this for your own good! And, more than that, I might add. Don't you remember how nervous Lartz has always been around wolf laguz? But, you know he really is a good soldier, and a better man. You two owe it to each other to help sort one another's issues out. And, if _that's_ not enough, how about Sara? Your sister might be a bit tart about saying it, but she's always worried sick about you. She fears that you'll freeze in the middle of a battle and then get yourself killed."

These words seemed to overpower Kiel's incredulity, almost as much as Marina's fearsome glowering, and the red wolf gave a reluctant nod.

"Well, that's true…" he admitted. "And I can't let her see me in another mess. Not like the one that cost me my right eye. And, you're also right about Lartz. After we spoke with him back in Castle Talgria, I did feel like I could trust him. That's why I showed him my scars."

"Exactly," Marina affirmed, gently pushing Kiel forward. "Now be brave and go say hi!"

Marina's shove met little resistance, but she could tell that Kiel's knees were knocking together.

"Are…are you sure we can't wait until Fang's full?" he wondered, prompting Marina to roll her eyes heavenward. "Come on! I'd rather be half-blind than half-digested!"

Marina muttered something under her breath about "the _real_ weaker sex" and began silently counting to ten, though she only got up to six before her frustration got the better of her.

"You're going up to him, and that's final," she informed him, unmistakable finality in her tone."

"O-Okay…" Kiel uttered, his gaze fixated upon Fang's slavering jaws.

With that, Kiel approached Lartz and his wyvern, seeming to tremble a bit more with every step. Marina followed a pace behind, a hand clamped upon Kiel's shoulder to urge him forward. The red wolf, it seemed, had no chance of avoiding this confrontation.

"Hey there, Lartz…" he greeted nervously and waved.

"Hi, Lartz!" Marina greeted with a girlish grin.

"Ah, Kiel, Marina. I'm glad to see you two again," Lartz greeted, a grin tugging at his features as he approached and extended a hand.

Having met the former Meloran soldier when he was still a mistrusted outsider amongst the band, Kiel was more than a bit surprised by the dragonmaster's apparent ease, especially with a wolf laguz. Some of his perplexity must've shown, for Lartz had begun to withdraw his hand. But, at the last moment, Kiel's own hand darted out to snatch that of the dragonmaster.

"Sorry about that," the red wolf apologized. "You…kinda caught me off-guard back there."

"I understand," Lartz replied, a hint of sheepishness creeping into his words. "And, I'll admit, I really had some misgivings when I first joined this group, not the smallest of which being you and Sara. But, looking back, I know I made the right choice."

He paused, his gaze drifting tellingly in Marina's direction, then turning his attention back to Kiel.

"Those talks I had with you and Sara also helped me a lot," Lartz went on, subconsciously massaging his side. "The...reception I received from Bryan had me wondering, but, I feel like I finally found someplace I belong."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Kiel replied, more than a bit surprised by the admission.

"I don't feel as leery of wolf laguz as I used to, but your superior officer is another story, I'm afraid. What was his name? Derien? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate him saving me back in Talgria; but, good goddesses, he gives me the chills. Especially when he's transformed, with how he looks about twice the size of any other wolf."

"Heh, rub it in, why don't you?" Kiel complained good-naturedly. "But, I agree. General Derien can be like that sometimes. It's part of what makes him a great leader, though. The way he looks so fearsome by giving them that you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me look can unnerve his enemies and get them to lower their guard. And him being a dire wolf only makes that technique even more effective."

Kiel had been about to say more, but perhaps the reminder of Derien harkened him back to the dangerous mission his superior officer was even now undertaking. The dragonmaster and falcon knight lapsed into silence as well, perhaps even more aware of just how deadly a gamble it was to be skulking about behind the Red Claw's lines. Still, the trio shook off any grim musings that might otherwise have taken root.

Leyon and Derien would succeed.

After all, what was the alternative?

"I've seen plenty of bandits soil themselves just from the sight of him," Kiel continued with a snicker. "His little junket in Cilae will be no different."

"I figured as much," Lartz replied, though he couldn't quite match Kiel's grim humor. "I'm just glad I had the chance to thank him before we split up. But, you're shaking quite a bit. Are you okay?"

Kiel's forced levity suddenly faltered, his snickering degenerating into a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, w-well, I…" he stammered, his gaze straying once more towards Fang and his grisly meal.

"Ah, right," he noted, giving Marina a nearly invisible nod of approval. "I remember you talking about your fear of dragons. But hey, I've begun to think that my wyvern can help you cope with that. Fang is as gentle as a lamb."

An expulsion of digestive gas punctuated his sentence and a flying piece of raw beef suddenly plopped upon Lartz's shoulder. The dragonmaster, apparently used to such occurrences, did not even blink.

"His table manners are those of less endearing creatures," Lartz admitted, flicking the dripping morsel back in Fang's direction. "Still, he trusts anyone that I trust, like you and Marina."

"That's right, Kiel! You have nothing to worry about," Marina put in. "Lartz will even let you pet Fang! He's the sweetest wyvern I've ever met."

"How many wyverns _have_ you met that weren't being ridden by people who were trying to kill you?" Kiel inquired, though with more humor in his tone than trepidation.

"…You've got me there, I know that! But, still, I think it'll do you a lot of good to go through with this."

"Yeah, go ahead. Fang doesn't even mind that sort of thing while he's eating, so as long as he trusts the person," Lartz added with a smile. "And he knows you don't want his food or anything. Though the way he eats, you might get some anyway."

"W-Well…if you're sure," Kiel reluctantly agreed. His levity suddenly slipping away, he then began to slowly approach Fang. Seemingly heedless, the wyvern continued chowing down upon the meat in his bowl, the occasional juicy bits flying out to buffet the approaching red wolf. Fang soon heard Kiel's footsteps and looked up from the bowl to see him. The red wolf briefly jerked to a halt as Fang's reptilian yellow eyes found his own, a sudden onrush of memories overtaking him. He saw again the bodies of his parents washed up on the riverbank, rent and torn so that, for a time, he could not recognize them. Images of the claw marks flashed through his mind, causing his head to lighten and his steps to falter. A hand suddenly clapped onto his shoulder, jolting him back to the present, and he turned to see Lartz at his side. The dragonmaster nodded reassuringly and gave the red wolf a nudge forward. Gulping audibly, Kiel offered no resistance.

Through all this, however, the wyvern's interest had turned back to its meal. Kiel gulped once more as he stared at the creature, and reached out a trembling hand. His quavering fingers found the scales on the back of Fang's neck and, when Fang showed no inclination to bite off his arm, the red wolf exhaled. Seeing Lartz, who was still at his side, offer another encouraging nod, Kiel held his breath and stroked the wyvern's scales, which the winged saurian did not seem to mind at all.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Marina commented smugly once Kiel had finished. "You did it!"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Kiel blew out in a long breath and his lips curved into a smile, though he was still trembling a bit. "I might be able to get over this after all."

"I agree. We'd do pretty well together, I think," Lartz surmised, playfully cuffing Kiel on the shoulder.

"Aw…" Marina uttered, smiling at such comradely antics. She was starting to like Lartz more and more every time she talked to him. Though she hadn't yet joined the group when he'd been unexpectedly added to Azura's army, it was plain to see that he hadn't been a happy person. Yet, it had been no less clear that he was a good man and had a heart far kinder than that of any other Meloran.

"You know how you spoke of how glad you are that you met us?" Kiel asked, his smile broadening. "That goes both ways. And, I'm feeling that I can beat this fear thanks to you two."

"Heh, I'm glad," Lartz replied, thanking Fang for his participation with a stroke upon his scales.

"You know what's funny though?" Marina continued. "All this talk about when we first joined Azura's army reminds me of when I first met you guys. I…can't say I was too impressed, especially since Faline was with you. Back during her time in Cilae's Pegasus knights, she struck me as a washout. She was always behind in her training, seemed distracted so often, was late more times than I could count. But, wow, did she surprise me with how she's improved since then."

"I know what you mean," Lartz chimed in. "I had similar misgivings about Bryan, especially since he nearly killed me twice in a row. Even aside from that, he seemed too hotheaded and impetuous to be a captain. Still, he's gotten much better since then. I really think he and Faline help to get each other's heads mortared on straight."

"Indeed. And, Faline and I got to talking the other day. She must've just had some romantic moment with Bryan or something, because she was flittering about like a drunk Pegasus."

That analogy was greeted with bemused stares from the red wolf and the dragonmaster, though Marina simply chuckled.

"Every once in a while, as something of a hazing prank, somebody adds malt whiskey to the water troughs of the pegasi. It's not a pretty sight. But I'm rambling. Anyway, I was talking about how you and I had some things in common and that I'd made you blush, Lartz, Faline coos and says to me, "Oh, that's so cute! I bet you two would make a lovely couple!""

If Marina's story about Pegasi and malt whiskey had been startling, this tale had left her small audience stunned. Kiel gaped as his gaze turned to Lartz, whose eyebrows shot clear up to his hairline.

"W-What? Well, th-that was…uh…sudden," the dragonmaster uttered, his cheeks going deep red with embarrassment. "But l-let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here."

There was a quirk at the corner of Marina's mouth which, for some reason, caused the hair on the back of Kiel's neck to stand on end. When he saw it blossom into a sly grin that bridged the gap between the falcon knight's ears, the red wolf was suddenly found himself drawing back.

"Oh?" Marina chuckled. "Are you saying you aren't interested?"

"Er…what…I mean…" Lartz stammered, his cheeks suddenly reddening again.

A coy light gleamed in Marina's eyes as she drew closer to the still incoherent dragonmaster, bringing up one long finger to trace over his lips.

"Well," she remarked, a hint of feigned petulance in her words, "then what was that flirtatious smile you flashed me a moment ago?"

"I…" Lartz blurted, wiping at his suddenly streaming brow. "That was…an approving smile. I saw what you…ah…were doing to…help Kiel and I was…er…I was…approving, that's it! Ah…Kiel, tell her!"

Kiel, however, seemed engrossed in cultivating his newfound friendship with Fang, and the dragonmaster found himself alone. Muttering something under his breath about ingrates, Lartz tried to talk his way out of this mess.

Not that Marina gave him much of a chance.

"I'll bet you're like that with all the girls," she jibed, but then her expression softened. "Don't take it hard though, I was just teasing you. And, I'm glad you were willing to help Kiel. It shows you're a good man, even if you fluster too easily."

"Thanks…I think."

"Well, how about we all get some training in? Would you guys like to spar? I think the next step for you, Kiel, should be battling a mounted dracoknight anyway. It'll help make sure you don't panic during a real battle."

Kiel had been snickering all this while, his laughter muffled by Fang's noisy meal, but Marina's suggestion caused him to stiffen.

"Ah, uh…I d-don't know about that…" the red wolf stuttered, his pleading gaze darting toward Lartz.

Unfortunately, the dragonmaster's answering grin offered no escape.

"Oh come on!" Lartz intoned, seeing the red wolf tremble all the more. "She meant that I'll be your opponent, not that we'd send you up against an enemy. And you know Fang and I will go easy on you…but, the Melorans won't. So, you should learn how to deal with dracoknights now, rather than in a real battle."

"W-Well, I guess I could try…"

"Glad to hear it!" Marina agreed. "I'll spar with you guys after."

"Mkay, that settles it then!" Lartz replied with a smile. "Let's go once Fang is finished. He's almost done."

As if on cue, a great saurian belch erupted, sending a foul-smelling cloud billowing towards the trio. Kiel, whose sense of smell was easily the keenest of the three, turned fairly green from the stench.

"Ugh!" he groused, pinching his nostrils shut. "Just so long as he gets that out of his system first!"

After sharing a good natured laugh, Marina and Kiel waited as Lartz began to tack up Fang and led the beast onto the training fields. Though the red wolf's thoughts were quite fixated upon whether or not Lartz would prove as good as his word during their bout, some others found their thoughts traveling in directions other than honing their skills. While Bryan and Owen met with the Astrynian nobles, Faline had lingered near the conference chamber, anxious to know what was going on inside. Though she had donned her armor, she merely sat upon a bench in the hall, craning her head towards the huge mahogany doors for any portent that might slip through the cracks. It soon became apparent, however, that the wood was much too thick for anything softer than an earthquake to reach her ears. Frustrated, her gaze fixed upon the doors, as she worked both to kindle hope that that Bryan would soon emerge and to resist the urge to try and open them a crack so she could listen in.

Neither was an easy task, and Faline found herself snatching back her own hands more than once.

Although Faline was glad that Tavon's plans had been thwarted, even if she had been the one to strike the final blow, she was still worried about her love. Though his determination to lead Astryn to a better future was beyond question, she nonetheless was concerned with how he'd been affected by suddenly being thrust into the position of leading a deeply troubled nation in the midst of an ever-expanding war. After all, Bryan had been shocked to his foundation when he'd first learned of his royal blood and his mother's true identity. He'd been thrown into a daze, at a complete loss as to what to do until Skye had rather harshly knocked some sense into him. And later, after seeing the horrors inflicted upon his homeland, Bryan had flown into a rage against the Red Claw commander that had led the sacking of Astryn's towns for their loot.

Though understandable, this act of pure and uncontrollable rage had nearly cost him more than he could have ever foreseen.

It was quite possible that the pressure of being a prince might eventually prove overwhelming, especially since Bryan had the title of a prince but none of the political grooming that came with it. Such monarchs as Queen Belinda, King Wenceli,s and presumably, the late Queen Marion had begun learning what they'd need to know to succeed their parents as soon as they crossed the boundary between childhood and adolescence. Bryan, by contrast, was armed with little more than his instincts and a few snippets of advice from his father. And, much though she tried to tell herself that such could not happen, Faline feared that this might affect how the people or nobles saw Bryan, or even change him for the worse. The man she loved had always been kind, strong, brave, and staunchly determined to protect those he cares for, whatever the cost to himself might be.

Faline hoped that the Astrynians would find him much the same way she did, but would they instead find a man crumbling inwardly and out under the strain of a duty he was born to and yet had not been trained to bear? The falcon knight sighed as she prayed to Ashunera that the latter outcome would not happen. Moments later, however, Faline was snapped out of her trance by the sound of footsteps drawing near. She looked up to see Elincia approaching her, armored up as well and with Amiti sheathed at her hip.

"Oh, hey, Faline," Elincia greeted with a smile. "I'm not surprised to see you here, what with Bryan being on the other side of those doors over there."

"Ah, Elincia," Faline replied, putting a lot of effort into painting a smile on her face. "Hey, I heard the good news that you and Ike are getting married! That's so awesome!"

"Hee hee, I guess word has gone around by now," Elincia surmised with a giggle, though her levity quickly faded. "Hey, are you alright? You're smiling, but you're also fidgeting."

Faline looked down to see her hands clenching and trembling of their own accord.

"Oh, uh…" she began, and then sighed. "I guess there's no hiding it. I've just been worried about Bryan, is all."

"Why's that? He seems to be fine…all things considered, that is."

"Well, I'm not sure. Ever since we first found out about his royal blood, he's changed. And even before then, when I first found him and Azura at sea, it was clear enough to me that he was different. Don't get me wrong, I still love him the same way I did when he escorted me home a year ago. In fact, it's because I love him that I worry about him so. I mean, all of a sudden, he has all of…well, _this_ to worry about."

She punctuated her words by wildly flinging her arms about to encompass the expansive marble corridors, the gilded ornamentations, the opulent tapestries, and all the other astonishing decadence that marked the palace as the seat of kings. Curiously, Faline noticed an odd gleam in Elincia's eye as her gaze scanned the decor. Elincia, Faline belatedly noticed, did not seem overwhelmed as the falcon knight and her beloved sentinel had, though the emerald-haired woman hardly seemed at ease.

There was a curious light in her amber colored eyes, almost like…nostalgia?

_Where did_ that _come from?_ she wondered silently, but then shoved aside the question and turned her focus back upon Bryan.

"He's in there, and everybody expects him to find a way to guide this country back to greatness," she went on. "And, I can barely even guess at how much of a burden that must be. It was really hard for him to accept that he's a royal, and, even now, I fear it's going to become even more difficult for him."

It might've been Faline's imagination, but Elincia's expression seemed to be one of empathy.

"Mm," Elincia intoned. "I can definitely understand that. Any way you look at it, what he's going through is tough."

Though Faline would later convince herself that worry for Bryan had over-fired her imagination, she had not been mistaken about Elincia's seeming empathy. Having once been a queen, and having faced the same challenges as Bryan, without success in Elincia's opinion, she knew full well that a crown was more burden than adornment. The one time she's deigned to wear it for Ike, she'd remarked that it felt as though she'd been balancing an anvil on her head.

She hadn't been speaking just figuratively, even though it had felt good to have Ike soothing her bruised cranium with his tender kisses.

Elincia found herself wondering if bringing up her own time as a monarch might help, but decided against it. Though Ike had never missed an opportunity to argue otherwise, she hardly considered her reign a good example from which Bryan or Faline might draw reassurance or advice. And, relaying the story would more likely end up worrying Faline instead.

She hardly liked to speak of that part of her life anyway.

Even if she was alone in believing her reign had been a failure, her shortcomings had been too glaring and too numerous for her to dismiss.

"I guess it really started back at Fort Hector," Faline went on, shaking Elincia back to attention. "Bryan just…lost it and he nearly killed both Ike and Lartz. He was so angry and he had such wild hatred in his eyes. When I first met Bryan, he never would've acted like that in any situation. Even Skye agreed that he had gone way over the line when he went ballistic against that Red Claw commander from before. And…I…I understand that he's changing, and that he might have to in order to be the ruler Astryn needs. But, I don't want that person who went into a killing frenzy to be what he changes into!"

"I don't blame you at all," Elincia replied, having to take in a breath before she continued. "Once Bryan came back to himself, after the incident with the Red Claw commander, he felt horrible. I noticed him sitting by that lake, and he was in tears."

"True. He even feared that he might have lost me; that I was so horrified at what he'd done that I'd leave him. But I could never leave him. Not for anything."

Elincia lowered herself onto the bench and clapped a reassuring hand on Faline's shoulder.

"And that's something that should help him keep going, no matter how hard things get," she intoned, smiling with approval at Faline's resolution.

"You think so?" Faline wondered, her eyes turning glassy.

"Of course. Back on Tellius, Ike and I went through a lot of hardships just to see each other, let alone be together. At that time, opportunities to be together were few and far between. But, through it all, and even when things were at their worst, I never stopped believing that, one day, all that would be behind us."

Elincia's eyes alighted upon her engagement ring. "And, I was right."

"That's a great story," Faline replied, though her brow furrowed with perplexity a moment later. "But, why _did_ you have to go through all that trouble anyway? I mean, you and Ike had to elope to a whole other _continent!_ I'd probably do the same thing for Bryan, if I had to. But, how did it come to that for you and Ike?"

Elincia's cheeks had suddenly taken on a dusky hue, which caused the furrows in Faline's brow to deepen.

"It's…complicated," the emerald-haired woman replied vaguely.

"Did your parents not approve of Ike? My mother first saw Bryan a long time ago, and she didn't like him at all."

Again, a curious light flickered in Elincia's eyes, as though her thoughts had migrated to another time…one far removed from what had truly transpired.

"Actually, my parents were killed before Ike and I even met," she answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Faline replied, recalling her own mother's death.

Elincia didn't immediately respond. Instead, her gaze had once more become distant.

"Sometimes, I find myself wondering," she said, almost to herself. "Maybe, if they'd lived, things would've been much different."

For a long moment, Faline wasn't sure if she ought to speak. But, after a moment, she found herself asking "Was it Ike's parents?"

"No," Elincia replied, seeming more present than before. "Ike lost his mother when he was little, and his father was killed not long after Ike and I first met. I didn't have the chance to get to know him, aside from the stories Ike told me. I really wish it had been different though, since losing him was so hard on Ike."

Faline couldn't help a twinge of envy, since Elincia's tone said a great deal about how different Ike's father must've been from Faline's, but lingering curiosity soon moved to the forefront on her thoughts.

"Then, why couldn't you two have been together in Tellius?"she wondered. "I don't understand."

"In a lot of ways, I don't either," Elincia admitted cryptically. "But, if I had it all to do over again, the decision to be with Ike is probably the one thing I wouldn't even think of changing."

Faline, her thoughts moving once more to Bryan and echoing the emerald-haired woman's sentiments, clapped a hand on Elincia's shoulder and gave a comradely squeeze. Even though the falcon knight could readily discern that Elincia hadn''t told her everything, not by a long-shot, Faline could not help but feel a sense of admiration for the courage and determination it must've taken to, almost literally, chase her love to a whole different world.

The emerald-haired woman was keeping her secrets about just why being with Ike had required such an elopement and so much sacrifice, but Faline decided she could respect the other couple's privacy.

"And, getting back to Bryan," Elincia went on, sounding almost eager to shift the focus of the conversation. "He has you, Skye, and many other friends and supporters to help him through these tough times. You'd be amazed how many people looked to Ike to guide them through dark days back on Tellius, and he'd been even less prepared than Bryan. But he had others he could turn to for advice, and I've never met a braver man than him. So, personally, I like Bryan's chances."

"That's true too, but…" Faline's words trailed off as her gaze lowered. "After what's happened, I'm worried that even Skye and I just may not be enough… And then, there's still my sisters back in Aracion, who are ill and probably wounded too. They were lucky enough to have survived the fall of Cilae at all. And then there's my mother…who wasn't so lucky…"

Faline sniffled as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Just this morning, I was thinking quite a bit about her," she went on, "especially how surprised she'd be with how Bryan turned out. I could just picture her fawning over her grandkids while I was sitting right next to her, smugly saying "I told you so.""

A peculiar sound escaped Faline's throat then, as though she couldn't decide if she ought to laugh or sob, and had somehow managed to do both in the same breath.

"I know, that must sound so childish," she admitted.

"A little," Elincia remarked, though with no hint of reproach.

"But afterward, it just hurt so much when I realized that it would never happen."

"I know… I lost my parents because of a war too. Ike also lost his father in that same war, and Raela and Lily lost their parents to the Red Claw as well. And, of course, the man who killed Bryan's mother is still out there. Many can sympathize with what you're going through in that matter, but we all had to find the strength to move on. I may not have met your mother, but, from what I do know about her, she'd want you to find some happiness in your life."

"Yes… I've been trying. It's just so hard."

"I understand completely. Wounds like that never really go away. Believe me, I know. All we can really do is learn to live with them."

"True…"

Faline lapsed into silence for a long moment, her thoughts once more straying to her mother, and she was suddenly, painfully aware of the truth of Elincia's words.

Living with that pain would be difficult.

Elincia seemed to sense Faline's mood, for her brow furrowed in concentration for a moment, and then she suddenly brightened.

"…Ah, I have an idea that might cheer you up, Faline!" she blurted out, so abruptly that it caused Faline to jump. "How about we pester the boys into taking us on a double date sometime when this is all over? Wouldn't that be fun?"

At this, Faline's face lit up.

"Ooh, that would be wonderful!" she gushed, but her excitement seemed to dim in an instant. "Oh, but… Bryan's probably going to be so busy even when this war is over. He might not have the time…"

"Oh, he'd always have time for you! He and Ike would love the idea, I'm sure."

"Well, if you say so. It'll be exciting, I know that! Say, where is Ike, anyway? I can't even remember the last time I saw the two of your apart."

"There might not have _been_ a last time, actually."

"Yeah, probably not. But, I would have thought that he'd be on his way to the training field by now, at least."

"Oh, he's probably still in the dining hall. Last I saw of him, he went to get breakfast. He said he absolutely loved the dinner he had last night and, after his fourth serving, he told me that he simply couldn't wait to try the breakfast."

Faline chuckled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I swear, he could probably clean out this place's whole granary if he wanted to!" she remarked.

"Can't say it would surprise me, since he already did that back at Castle Eraghoa."

"…seriously?"

"We visited Castle Eraghoa on our way to Aracion, a ways before we met you. King Rothgar invited us to dinner, but I suspect he won't be doing so again anytime soon."

"…Wow. If I ate like that, I'd need a whole team of pegasis just to get me off the ground."

"Oh, Ike's been like that for a long, long time."

As she finished the sentence, Elincia found herself harkening back to another adventure she'd had with Ike. Some months after the end of the Mad King's War, she'd managed to escape long enough to join him and the Greil Mercenaries in their hunt for Ettard. During their search, they'd met Rosie, a laguz shaman who'd known Ike when he was a tot and had adopted him as her grandchild.

And, by all accounts, she had been the single most indulgent grandmother that Elincia had ever even heard of.

Even back then, Ike had had a hearty appetite, and Rosie had been only too happy to oblige his every wish. Because of Sephiran's tampering with Ike's memories, Ike recalled very little of that time, and had been quite anxious to discover more of his past. However, when he'd received an old family portrait from Rosie, the image of himself as a _very_ tubby toddler had rather thoroughly dampened his enthusiasm.

The other Greil Mercenaries having a bit of rude fun over Ike's embarrassing discovery hadn't helped matters either. But, since Ike _was_ the one who paid their salaries, he did get the last laugh.

_Whatever happened to that portrait anyway?_ Elincia found herself wondering.

Between navigating the perils of the Gallian jungle and racing every which-where to follow the clues leading to Ettard, she hadn't had a chance to find out what had become of the old portrait. Ike hadn't seemed particularly eager to keep it but, since it was the only picture of his mother he'd ever found, perhaps he'd reconsidered. As far as she knew, he hadn't brought it with him, so maybe it had gone up in smoke when the former mercenary fort had been torched? She hoped that wasn't the case, and that Geoffrey truly was recovering after his melancholy had driven him over the edge.

"Elincia?" Faline spoke up, snapping her back to attention.

"Oh!" Elincia blurted. "Sorry about that, I had let my thoughts wander."

"Yeah, I can't say I blame you. But, there's one thing I've been wondering for a long time now. When this is over, will you and Ike go back to Tellius?"

That question caused Elincia to fall into another contemplative silence, though one of a darker bent than those prior.

_Could I go back if I wanted to?_ she inwardly wondered. _And, for that matter, do I?_

Two questions, which, in truth, encompassed hundreds more.

Elincia knew she would dearly love to see her lord uncle and her milk-siblings again. She also would dearly like to visit her parents' resting place again and see how Gwydion, her elderly Pegasus, was enjoying his retirement. And, she had a feeling that seeing Boyd and Soren had given Ike a pointed reminder of the people he too had left behind.

She much wanted to see them again. But, would they want to see her?

Many people had surely been disheartened and disappointed when she'd abdicated the throne, regardless of whether or not she'd been right to pass the crown into her lord uncle's hands. And, by the sound of it, the blame for Geoffrey's short-lived rampage was likely upon her head.

The notion of what he, and Lucia, had been put through filled her with grief.

Perhaps it would be best to cut all ties, and leave the people she'd left behind to their own devices?

From the news Boyd and Soren had delivered, the situation in Crimea had begun to turn around, and perhaps it would be best if she didn't appear to reopen old wounds.

And, yet, the former queen was nonetheless at odds with herself.

Crimea might or might not be her home anymore, but, despite her decision to leave, the land of her birth was nonetheless still dear to her. And, she knew Ike had roots there as well. Her heart ached to try and make some sort of recompense for what had happened to Geoffrey, and what anguish it must've caused Lucia. And, even if she could not hope to be the stateswoman Crimea needed and, mistakenly in her opinion, believed Elincia to be, she could not help but believe that she ought to do something to take responsibility for the harm her shortcomings as a queen had caused.

She owed it to her former subjects, and the return of a great hero such as Ike might regale the people's spirits.

She did not trust herself to wear the crown again, but she might seek service as a healer or a diplomat in her lord uncle's service, or even a mercenary fighting alongside her beloved Ike.

Of course, that brought up a very prominent point of contention in the matter.

If she and Ike returned, would they been separated once again?

Perhaps they would be, their engagement forcibly sundered and the chasm of their birth, once bridged, would yawn wide once again.

Or, maybe the people had either learned from her departure, or no longer cared whom their former queen consorted with.

Elincia rolled her eyes at the accidental pun, but her levity was short-lived.

For all her ponderings, she was certain only that the question of where she would live would be answered by which continent would accept her and Ike's love.

And, for all her ponderings, she had wound up right back where she started.

"I'm really not sure," she finally admitted. "It would depend on whether or not I could be with Ike. Like I said, it's complicated. And, I'm sorry to say, I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Not yet, at least."

"Okay," Faline replied, not pressing the issue. "I'm here though, if you change your mind."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"And, if you can't go back to Tellius?"

A wry smile crossed Elincia's lips, one not too dissimilar from Ike's rakish grin.

"Well," she began, almost coyly, "aside from all the people who've tried to kill me lately, this place _does_ have its charms."

Faline and Elincia laughed long and raucously together over the emerald-haired woman's words while, barely a dozen paces away, the newly rediscovered Prince Bryan was busy making history…

…in ways both desirable and not-so-much.

Owen had, rather hastily, given his son a quick lesson on how best to deal with the nobles. Although Bryan had interacted with such people before, he'd always done so as a subordinate.

Being the prince, his role and theirs were now reversed.

Owen had advised Bryan to treat them as he might his own troops; speaking to them with a firm but respectful manner, listening to their suggestions, but not letting them make his decisions for him.

In hindsight, Owen might find cause to regret his choice of analogies for, when confronted with a room full of opulently dressed nobles rising from their chairs to bow and curtsy respectfully, his son had perfunctorily intoned "As you were."

The perplexed stares that greeted his words, and the nearly inaudible sound of Owen grinding his teeth, told Bryan that he must've gotten the phrasing wrong. But, thankfully, the meeting soon commenced. The various nobles, evidently, already knew that this "Lost Prince" was the genuine article, which Bryan knew would save precious time. Bryan quickly outlined to the assembly what had happened since he'd arrived in Astryn. In particular, he'd relayed that Shigo had returned to complete what he had begun more than two decades prior and Tavon's scheme to force Astryn to remain neutral in the war between Melora and Allied Command. Bryan had been worried that Tavon being killed, rather than arrested and tried, might make these supposed allies wary of helping him, but they seemed to understand that he'd had little choice in the matter.

With that, done, the meeting began in earnest. Between Shigo's return, the continued threat from the suddenly hostile Larameans, and the possibility that Melora might retaliate over Tavon's death, there was no shortage of threats confronting the prince of Astryn's new reign. Still, though Bryan knew little of statesmanship, his strategic mind was not shaken by these strange, new circumstances.

Unfortunately, neither his strategic mind nor the others at the table could offer much encouragement.

A large portion of Astryn's army had, apparently, shared the same sentiments as the band of deserters he'd faced some time ago, and those who'd sided with Tavon. Believing Astryn either needed different leadership, or was beyond saving, many of them had deserted and turned to banditry. Those who remained were much fewer in number and, aside from Eric's dracoknights, largely untried.

Between Shigo's army and the potential Laramean raiders, Bryan could foresee that Astryn's army was too few and weak to confront these threats directly.

And, when the topic of where Shigo might be was discussed, the situation seemed even grimmer.

Ever since Shigo's first invasion, large portions of Astryn had fallen into lawlessness. Some regions were, for all intents and purposes, controlled by bandits, while others, largely picked clean, had been abandoned entirely. Since Shigo's troops encroaching upon the still populated regions would have been noticed long ago, the renegade Meloran general could only be somewhere amongst those wild regions. Information about them was sketchy and outdated, but Bryan could see that a number of deserted villages and abandoned forts lay within these lawless provinces.

Thus, Shigo had vast swaths of the country to hide in, while all Bryan had to seek him out and confront him with was a skeletal army of inexperienced and dispirited men.

Yet, this didn't stop Canus from insisting that Bryan address what troops he had at his command, and then to seek out and attack Shigo as soon as possible.

"Canus, I won't say it again," Bryan replied testily. "We will not strike now. We have no way of knowing where Shigo might be hiding and, even if we did, I don't feel we are ready to confront him yet."

"Why not? Once word of your return spreads, our troops will regain their fighting spirit!" Canus argued. "Our people have, for the most part, not had a leader for many years, but, you have already proven yourself to be a peerless commander! And besides, not only could Shigo attack us at any time, but we face other threats from Larame and Melora! I really think it's best for us to deal with Shigo as quickly as possible, lest he still be lurking at our backs when we face the threats lurking from beyond our borders."

"I agree," Alec put in. "With things as they stand, we likely won't have much time before more trouble crosses our doorstep. We should deal with Shigo as quickly as possible."

"But what good will it do if we attack Shigo when we don't have the strength to win?" Bryan pointed out. "Even if I can motivate the soldiers, that will only do so much. From what you tell me, our troops are too few and too inexperienced."

"I'm inclined to agree with you, your highness, but are you sure it's worth the risk of Shigo attacking us first?" Laris inquired. "There's no telling when the Larameans might attack again, or if Melora might attack us. If we were to face one, or both of those threats with Shigo still at large, it could be disastrous."

"That much is true, your highness," Francois seconded. "The strategic situation is…less-than-favorable, but, waiting might very well make it worse."

"I'm afraid I must concede that point as well, Bryan," Owen added.

"I understand what you all are saying, but I feel that we must wait," Bryan insisted, taking on a firmer tone. "Also, I don't think Shigo will attack us any time soon."

"W-Wait, what?!" Canus exclaimed, so stunned that an Arcfire tome nearly fell from his suddenly nerveless fingers. "Are you insane?! Your father told you about how ruthless and cold-hearted he is!"

Canus had been about to say more, and it looked as though several others at the table were ready to join in, but, Bryan silenced them with an upraised palm.

"I am all too aware of the history I have with Shigo, but…hasn't it occurred to any of you that he may not be the same man that he was twenty two years ago?" Bryan suggested, recalling what his mother had said in his dream.

Yet another uncomfortable silence fell over the room, this time chafing and stifling. Bryan's gaze roamed over the assembled nobles and, inevitably, his eyes met those of Owen.

And, there was no hiding the expression of shock and pain on his face.

"Bryan, what are you saying?!" Owen blurted, his customary calm nearly evaporating. "You know what he did to our land…our family…your mother. How can you defend him?!"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Bryan snapped, though more for the sake of maintaining a commanding appearance than out of anger. "Just listen to me and you'll understand. First of all, I cannot condone or forgive Shigo for what he did those years ago, nor can I ever forgive him for killing my mother. However, the fact remains that he has been here for some time now, but that he has taken no action. Not to mention that he let me live despite murdering my mother. Wha''s more, he's had plenty of opportunities to kill me since then, and to take Astryn for himself. Yet, he's let them all slip past him. There's only one explanation; he's waiting for something, and, whatever it is, it's important to him."

Some of Owen's incredulity seemed to seep out of him and, when he met his son's gaze, his expression was apologetic. Trying not to let his relief be terribly obvious to his audience, Bryan gave a sliver of a relieved nod in reply.

"Perhaps you are right," his father intoned, his brow suddenly furrowing. "But, what is he waiting for? And, how does it help us?"

"The way I see it, there's only one reason for him to wait," Bryan replied. "Somehow, some way, I think he is waiting for us to be ready for him. If that's true, then he'll give us the time we need to give him a proper challenge. And, that's time we'll put to good use. Please, just trust me on this."

"Sigh… If you say so. But for all our sakes, I hope you're right," Canus replied.

"I have no doubts." Bryan said, his tone brooking no argument. "I may not understand why he'd wait for us to be ready for him, but his doing so gives us a fighting chance. And I intend to use it."

"Well…then, what would you like to do before we strike?" Laris wondered.

"As I said earlier, what troops Astryn has are too few and too inexperienced to deal with Shigo, much less those Laramean beast laguz. They still believe that we looted their stores, and they will surely be coming back as well. We need more men."

"Well, I have a thought on how we can address that problem, Prince Bryan," Laris cut in. "I would advise that you take a group and travel to Orenias to meet with King Cragen. He will be more than glad to assist us, since our nations have been friends for generations. Admittedly, he doesn't know any of you, and he can be rather blunt and intimidating at times. However, so long as you show him Eronite, he will know you can be trusted."

"That's a good idea," Francois agreed. "Whatever reason Shigo has for staying his hand, it's doubtful that Melora or the Larameans will have any such compunction. However, if the Orenias dragons were to lend us their aid, it might give our enemies pause. We can use that time, in particular, to discover who framed Eric's men for robbing the Larameans."

"Speaking of which, where is Eric?" Owen wondered, already sensing his son's displeasure at the question. "I thought he would be here with us."

"He said he wanted to make sure that Armelle was alright after what Tavon pulled with his Silence staff," Bryan replied, ending the sentence with a grumble. "But, I know it's really because he didn't want to be in my presence."

"Typical…" Alec groused. "I swear, Eric is as stubborn as a mule. Just like his father was. I was still a child when General Reynard died, but I remember him…"

Though he tried to hide it, Bryan could detect a hint of grief in Owen's face at the mention of his old friend. Bryan slipped one hand under the table, grasping for his father's. A flicker of surprise crossed Owen's face, but his expression eased as Bryan felt his hand being gently squeezed in answer.

"Seeking help from Orenias might help," Laris spoke up. "But, what of our own army? It has been in tatters for years now, and our kingdom has been crumbling all the while."

"Talgria has been known to use conscription during wartime," Bryan spoke up. "Could we do the same here?"

"That might help to bolster our numbers," Alec conceded. "But, our real problem is that, aside from the dracoknights, we have few experienced troops. Indeed, over the years, many of our seasoned warriors have abandoned their service and turned to banditry."

Recalling running afoul of such a group, Bryan had to struggle to keep a scowl from his features. Even if he could understand why those deserters had made the choices they did, the recollection of Sally and her impoverished village caused the logic to turn his guts.

Thus, at Canus' next words, he was briefly leapt gaping in barely restrained fury.

"Would you mind repeating that?" he replied, his tone flat and grim.

"I realize that it might sound…questionable," Canus said warily. "But, perhaps those who have deserted our army could be drawn back by the offer of a…general pardon?"

Some of Bryan's displeasure must've shown, for Canus began to lean back in his seat, as though to put in a little more distance between him and the prince.

And, indeed, he might need every last inch.

Despite his anger, Bryan was stunned at the suggestion. How could he expect his people to trust him if he allowed people who had terrorized them to go unpunished?

_Didn't you take a similar risk with Lartz?_ some inner voiced asked.

That musing extinguished Bryan's anger like a dose of cold water. It had been quite some time since the former Meloran dragonmaster had defected, and Bryan suddenly found himself remembering his own doubts about Lartz's sincerity.

In hindsight, they seemed almost silly. But, though Lartz had long since proven himself trustworthy, the prince realized he'd only given the faintest consideration to what Lartz might've done before his defection.

For all Bryan knew, Lartz's past might very well be marred by far worse than banditry.

And yet, despite that possibility, Bryan trusted him.

Might there be others, among the deserters who were the same, who could be trusted with a second chance to serve the people and country they'd once turned their backs on?

"I'll consider it," Bryan decided. "But first, we'll travel to Orenias. I've seen on maps that an area called the Dragon Claw Desert straddles the border between Orenias and Astryn. Will we have to cross it?"

"No, King Cragen's castle is northwest of the desert," Laris explained. "You can easily travel around those wastes. The terrain near the border will grow mountainous, making travel a little more difficult, but the mountains are certainly passable."

"Alright, that's good. I would hate to have to worry about running out of water along the way. Anyway, while I'm gone, I'll need you to see about the recruitment efforts. Deliver conscription notices everywhere you can think of. And, if we have any reserve troops, call them up as well. However, I want the majority of the army to remain here for now to guard the palace and capital. As has been said earlier, Melora may retaliate against us for the thwarting of Tavon's plans and I refuse to take any chances."

"That's a good plan," Owen commented. "And I would like to join you again. Orenias is unfamiliar territory to many of you, and I have actually been there once before, so I can serve as a guide."

"Alright, that works. If that's all for now, then let's adjourn this meeting. Azura and I will gather some troops and get ready to depart."

Perhaps Bryan had overlooked some rule of how princes were expected to conclude such conferences, for the other nobles seemed surprised by the abruptness of his declaration. Knowing that time was against him, he fell back on Owen's earlier, somewhat flawed advice and intoned "You are dismissed."

With that, Bryan and Owen departed the chamber, the latter rubbing at his temples and muttering something to the effect of "what was I thinking?"

"Was I really _that_ bad?" Bryan wondered, almost conversationally.

"You need practice," Owen replied curtly.

"I'll be sure to put that on my Royal Itinerary, right after "Save Civilization," "Marry Faline," and "Figure Out How To Navigate The Palace."

The two men shared a raucous laugh, and then went about making their preparations. After greeting Faline and Elincia, Bryan decided that Laris and Canus had best remain at the palace to aid its defense and to ensure that the recruitment efforts went forward. Francois, meanwhile, would accompany Bryan's group once again. Alec would also journey with Bryan, as he felt that the more Astrynian support Bryan had with him on this journey, the better. The prince also requested, after a great deal of cajoling from Faline and Owen, that Eric and Olivia go as well. It quickly became apparent, however, that Eric wanted to stay so he could be with Armelle. Bryan was almost relieved to hear this, but Armelle insisted that she accompany them as well because she wanted Bryan to have as many healers as possible. Seething, Eric then gave in and chose to go along as a result, but only because of Armelle and the fact that he had yet to find "the scum" that framed his men for robbing the beast laguz. Bryan could understand the sentiment, and even sympathize, as his Talgrian platoon had also been framed for crimes they had not committed. He told Eric about it and promised he'd help, despite the tension between the two. All Eric had said in reply was that he didn't care as long as Bryan stayed out of his way. Bryan merely scowled as the dragonmaster left for the main hall.

Since most of the group was already out on the training grounds, it did not take long for Azura and Bryan to gather the same troops. They assembled the same group that had accompanied them when they first arrived in Astryn, along with Zarek and Fin. By this time, a number of the Astrynian troops had trickled onto the field, and Bryan suddenly found himself second-guessing his decision to entrust the palace to them. Although he recognized some of the men who'd left Tavon's side to join him as capable soldiers, most of the others had seen too many winters, or too few.

Some were too small for their armor, others too large. Several had their armor on backwards, and others wore armor that was suffering from visible neglect. Looking at the sorry specimens before him, Bryan found himself fervently hoping that he was right that Shigo would not attack any time soon. But, then again, there was no telling whether or not the other Melorans, or the Red Claw, or even the Laramean beast laguz might strike while the prince and his companions were gone. Though he idly wondered if it would do any good, Bryan ordered the Astrynian troops to train, and hard. Still, he was already planning to give the lot of them a severe dressing down when he returned.

And on that cheerful note, his and Azura's group departed once more, this time heading further west toward the land of the dragons. Kye, even after nearly being eviscerated by a Red Claw member the day before, was very nearly jumping up and down with excitement, saying that he'd always wanted to see a real dragon laguz up close in person. During the journey, he even claimed that he had seen something big flying high in the Talgrian sky some months back. It had been too distant for him to see clearly, but he swore on his life that it was a red dragon laguz. However, Skye never believed him. He said there was simply no reason for a dragon laguz to be clear on the opposite side of the continent and that Kye must've seen a bird laguz messenger or something. However, Kye staunchly refused to concede, and stood by his claim.

Over half the day passed as the group traveled and they gradually approached the border that separated Astryn from Orenias. The Dragon Claw Desert covered much of the southwestern area of Astryn, spreading across the border to encompass the southeastern regions of Orenias. In order to circumvent it, the group was forced to pass near the border of Larame. Both Azura and Bryan had heard of the desert before, but all they knew for certain about it was that it was named for its curving shape, which resembled the claw of a dragon. And of course, part of it lay within Orenias's borders.

Still, the small army wasn't keen to see it up close.

The group cautiously skirted the Laramean border and, as Laris had said, they soon came upon a mountain range. However, unlike many of Talgria's mountains, these slopes were low and gentle, and covered with forests that offered ample defense from unfriendly eyes. Few of the rocky peaks were impassable, and luckily, none stood in the group's path. Suddenly, however, just as the group was mere miles from crossing into Orenias, a loud shriek echoed from above them.

"You guys, that was a wyvern!" Lartz shouted. "I'd know that kind of roar from anywhere!"

"So would I, and he's right!" Eric seconded. "I bet you it's the dirtbags that framed my men!"

"Blast! Not now!" Bryan opined in frustration. "They could draw the attention of the beast laguz, and we'd be vastly outnumbered! Everyone, just be quiet and stay low and maybe they won't notice us!"

"What?! You're a fantastic fool if you think I'm going to just let them go!" Eric shot back and turned to the dracoknight in the sky. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU SLIMEBALL!"

With that, Eric spurred his wyvern into the air. However, he didn't get far. The other wyvern rider had heard his shout and turned to face the oncoming Dragonmaster.

"Damn it, Eric! Your idiocy is going to get us killed!" Bryan angrily shouted, though Eric merely ignored him.

"Geez, his temper is worse than mine," Skye commented.

As the wyvern rider Eric had shouted to descended to meet the dragonmaster, both aerial combatants hovered in the air, weapons angled for the kill. Eric noticed, however, that a pair of bulging sacks had been lashed to either side of the other rider's saddle. Moments later, at least two dozen other dracoknights appeared behind the first, each similarly laden.

"Well, well," the enemy dragonmaster spoke up, chuckling. "Look what we've got here. It's General Eric. I must admit, I wasn't expecting to see you way out here."

"You're damn right it's me! If those sacks are what I think they are, you're in for a world of pain!" Eric threatened.

"Hey! I smell the meat and herbs that the beast laguz like to use inside those sacks!" Ranulf shouted.

"So do I!" Kiel seconded. "They must be the ones that robbed the Larameans!"

"Heh, heh, so we are," the enemy dragonmaster confirmed. "Pity we had to meet so soon, though. My men and I were going to "deliver" some of the loot to a fort near Astryn Palace, so as to leave no doubt in the Larameans' minds that you were the culprits. But it looks like we'll have to settle for defeating you instead."

"Ha, dream on, whoreson!" Eric retorted and unslung his poleax. "I knew it had to be Meloran dracoknights that framed my men! Prepare to die!"

Suddenly, however, Eric noticed that the flock of wyvern riders he faced each carried infantry units as well as loot. In an instant, numerous snipers, warriors, halberdiers, sages, and swordmasters from the wyverns to the ground, setting upon the group from air and land. Bryan clenched his teeth and grimaced in anger, wishing fervently that Eric would've just listened to him and kept his big mouth shut. Now, however, he had no choice but to do battle. He un-slung Eronite and the sounds of the other troops drawing their own weapons reached his ears. Still, this encounter could not have happened at a worse time. The Melorans he faced would be trouble enough, but, the Meloran dracoknights were carrying sacks of food and other supplies stolen from the Larameans. If any of the beast laguz were nearby, they would surely smell them and follow the scent.

And, given how close they were to the Laramean border, it would surely be a matter of time before they showed up to give Bryan's group even more problems to contend with. He doubted that his and Azura's men could win this battle and leave before that happened, so their only other option was to whittle down the Melorans' numbers enough so that by the time the laguz arrived, the odds would be even.

Knowing that the Melorans' advantage in the air posed the greater threat, Bryan ordered Skye, Fin, and the magic users to focus mainly on the dracoknights, hoping that arrows and thunder magic could clear the skies of hostiles. Francois, being the most proficient with thunder magic, proved deadly to the saurian flyers. Faline also engaged the dracoknights since she had the wyrmslayer that had been given to her by the Astrynian swordmaster after she'd killed Tavon. As the enemy dracoknights charged, Kiel gulped audibly as the enemy dracoknights swooped down on the party, though, since he'd been pushed into his close encounter with Fang, his dread of wyverns was no longer overwhelming. Azura also decided to fend off their airborne foes since her sword offered her an advantage against the dracoknights' axes.

Sometime later, however, just as Bryan had feared, the roar of a tiger suddenly echoed in the distance. Though he could not see the tiger, he didn't doubt for a moment that it was the same white tiger laguz that had led an attack against the Astrynians mere days before. And sure enough, an all too familiar blur of claws and stripes burst forth from the nearby woods. Bryan growled angrily and then blanched with dread as he noticed that there were far too many Melorans for the group to break off the engagement. Worse, enemy reinforcements had appeared from the hills, leaving the group outnumbered and trapped.

"Blast it! The beast laguz are here!" he shouted.

"They are?!" Eric replied from above, although he seemed neither surprised nor worried.

"Yeah! Eric, this is exactly why I didn't want these Melorans to see us!" Bryan shouted, wishing he could reach the dragonmaster and strangle him. "That goddess damned mouth of yours might've just signed all of our death warrants!"

"You moron! It's good that the laguz are here!" Eric retorted. "If we can convince them that these Meloran worms are the ones that looted their stores, they'll help us!"

Bryan merely grumbled, as Eric did have a point.

"Huh, easier said than done," he uttered in annoyance, though the dragonmaster likely cared nothing for the prince's opinions.

Deciding he hardly had a choice in the matter, Bryan tried to approach the laguz. Before he'd taken more than half a dozen steps, however, something rammed him in the chest, knocking the breath from his lungs and sending him sprawling to the dirt. Once he'd blinked away enough stars to see, he beheld the white tiger looming over him.

"You! I knew we'd find you at the other end of that scent!" the tiger intoned, his fangs bared. "You won't give me the slip this time! We know some of what was stolen from us is here, and I'm eager for some payback!"

"Idiot! They're with those Meloran dracoknights, not us!" Bryan retorted, using his eyes to direct the tiger's gaze upward, lest an attempt to point cost him an arm. "It's the truth! See for yourself!"

"Oh, I see plenty. It's your eyes I'm wondering about. Look to your left."

Suddenly feeling a chill at the base of his spine, Bryan turned his head and saw a pile of bulging sacks sitting on the ground nearby. The dracoknights must've cut them free of their saddles during the battle, dropping them there to make it look like Bryan and Azura's group had been carrying them.

"If you're not the thieves, then perhaps you can explain that?" the tiger suggested rhetorically, his eyes dilating with anticipation of vengeance.

"Damn it, those dracoknights—!" Bryan groused, but an impatient growl from the tiger reminded him of his more pressing difficulties. "Look, we're kind of in trouble here—"

"You have a remarkable gift for understatement," the tiger commented dryly. "Perhaps my claws can remove a few of your cares?"

"Listen to me! Those Melorans are the ones who raided your lands! They were carrying that loot when we found them, and they cut the sacks free while we were fighting. Look at the sacks and their saddles. You see they're freshly cut ropes on both, right?"

The tiger had one paw hovering over Bryan's face, claws unsheathed. And, yet, he paused and gave the sacks a cursory glance.

"I see cut ropes, and that's all," he intoned, unimpressed. "For all I know, you and these dracoknights are in cahoots."

"Then why are they attacking me and my men?!" Bryan thundered. "Look, if you don't believe me, fine. We can settle this matter after these Melorans are defeated."

The tiger's ears flattened against his skull, and he looked ready to turn the prince of Astryn into a scratching post.

"I am not letting you out of my sight," he warned, hardly needing to describe what would happen if Bryan tried to flee.

"Then help me fight these Melorans," Bryan suggested desperately. "We have great need of your strength."

"And why should we help you?"

"Because if you don't, there might not be any of us left for you to deal with at all!"

"Grrr… Fine! But only because we wish to be the ones to rip you to shreds!"

With that, the tiger drew back from the prone prince and roared a second time. Before the echo had even faded, a fearsome band of cat and tiger laguz streamed forth from the woods and charged onto the field to engage the Melorans. Bryan sighed with relief, glad that Eric's plan had worked…to some extent. The laguz were still angry with Bryan's group, and the tiger seemed quite intent on keeping Bryan well within reach of his claws, but at least they agreed to help. Now, hopefully, the battle would end with the Melorans being defeated and the beast laguz's goods returned safe and sound.

The tiger would likely point out that Bryan returning the loot didn't mean that the prince hadn't stolen it in the first place, but Bryan decided he'd have to deal with that eventuality after there were a few less people trying to kill him.

_Whoever said "It's good to be the King" needs a bracing reality check!_


	35. Another Trial: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that is completely split into two. The battle against the Meloran dracoknights continues, and Bryan's army may secure the aid of an unexpected ally.

Chapter 34: Another Trial

Part 1

For the Meloran Dragonmaster, the situation was unfolding perfectly…

…"was" being the operative word.

With recent victories in Talgria and Cilae, not the least of which being the fall of Jerusa, Melora had shifted its focus to ensuring that the nations of southern Altarais did not take up arms against Queen Isis. At least, not until it was too late.

And, to accomplish that, Melora had turned to him.

It was a clever plan, raiding across Larame's border, looting their stores, and working to pin the blame on Astryn. And, all of this just in time to mire the "Lost Prince" in a crisis that he would not emerge from soon enough to trouble Melora further…

…and, that was assuming that he emerged at all.

The Dragonmaster and his men had newly returned from an especially successful raid and, as though he'd found the fates in an especially generous mood, the very Lost Prince, whose early reign he'd been sent to topple, had appeared.

Though the Dragonmaster knew better than to admit it, he'd spent a solid five seconds gaping in amazement at this fortunate turn.

One of his fellows hovering next to him had whispered something to the effect of "Wow, promotions all around," and the Dragonmaster shared the sentiment. Indeed, it seemed the fates were very kind today, for the would-be Prince Bryan and his minions were set upon from two sides. On one was the Meloran dracoknights, and, on the other, a band of Laramean warriors. One of them, a tiger with a pelt the color of snow, leapt at Bryan and pinned him between bare stone and a pair of massive clawed paws.

The Dragonmaster's "delivering" their pilfered goods to Bryan should have sealed the Lost Prince's fate…

…should have, but didn't.

Perplexed at what was taking the tiger so long to send Bryan's head bouncing down the slope, the Dragonmaster descended for a closer look. And, he'd nearly lost his _own_ head when the white tiger abruptly leapt up at him. The Dragonmaster pulled away with half a second to spare, the tiger's claws passing so close to his face that bits of stubble fluttered free of his cheek.

Before he could make sense of this, he realized that the rest of his command was also facing this inexplicable reversal.

Rather than killing each other, as he'd desired, the Allied troops and Larameans had somehow banded together to fight against _him_ _!_

The potential implications this might have on the war effort, not to mention his health, did not escape him.

Fortunately, he hadn't been caught _completely_ flatfooted.

"You there!" he hailed one of the other dracoknights. "Call the reserves."

It would've been quite a welcome development, in Bryan's opinion, if the Larameans joining his force, even momentarily, caused the Melorans to flee for their lives.

Failing that, he would've happily accepted the enemy being so shocked into paralyzing stupefaction that they could be picked off with ease.

In fact, even the fight being made easier would've cause for relief and delight.

But, if there was anything Bryan had learned over the course of his early reign, it was to not rely upon easy answers.

Even after the Larameans had chosen, at least for the moment, to side with Bryan, the battle against the thieving Meloran dracoknights was far from over. Like birds of prey scenting blood, they swooped upon the prince of Astryn's ground troops again and again, hoping to skewer or scatter them and keep the reluctant allies off-balance. Of course, such was an exceedingly dangerous tactic, and many of the dracoknights fell to deftly fired arrows or were torn from their mounts and ripped to pieces by leaping feline warriors. But, as the dracoknights' numbers gradually dwindled, mounted knights and infantry flooded in to replace them. Where these reinforcements might be coming from, Bryan could not guess. He had, less than an hour before, been certain that all the Red Claw and Meloran troops that had already slithered their way into Astryn had been slain or routed by his and Azura's army.

Still, considering the events of the last few months, Bryan knew to expect the unexpected.

Though Astryn was still barely a shadow of its former glory, it was obvious that Isis was quite eager to prevent the southern beorc kingdom from rebuilding and becoming a threat. Aside from the numerous attempts to kill or discredit the prince of Astryn, the Meloran queen's determination was made doubly clear by her forces being present near the Talgrian border and at Fort Mercue, as well as their support of Tavon's failed machinations. Had Bryan and the Astrynian troops somehow missed some stragglers? Or, did more enemy troops secretly pour in while their attention was directed elsewhere? Either was quite likely, since much of Astryn's army remained in tatters and ragged swaths of the realm were effectively ruled by bandits, any of which could be bribed or forced into letting Melora's troops pass through their territory. Whatever the case, Bryan remained strangely certain that Shigo had no hand in this latest obstacle.

Admittedly, he had little hard evidence to back that up. After all, the renegade Meloran General was risking his long sought conquest by allowing Astryn to grow strong again. Still, it was no secret that he wanted that conquest to be sealed by personally defeating Bryan in battle. And, if he was here, he would've shown his face by this time. Besides, as half the continent knew by now that Shigo had broken ranks with Melora and struck out on his own, it stood to reason that he wouldn't aid either the Red Claw or Royce's men.

No, enigmatic though they might be, Shigo's plans had not included this confrontation.

All Bryan could guess was that either Royce or the Red Claw had left some troops in hiding for a surprise assault, or had rapidly mobilized more when they learned of Tavon's death. After all, both knew all too well by now how great a threat Bryan was to them.

_It suddenly dawned on me just why Ike doesn't enjoy his notoriety,_ the prince of Astryn mused as he deflected half a dozen near-simultaneous attempts to end his reign.

Still, Bryan knew he had more pressing matters to consider. The white tiger laguz and his men joining him had evened the odds, but it was obvious that this union was far from harmonious. Every time his gaze alighted upon one of the Larameans, the feline, seemingly sensing the prince of Astryn's scrutiny, would turn gleaming eyes upon him. And, in those glowering orbs, Bryan could see the promise that even the smallest sign of treachery would be answered with rending claws. Despite the unspoken threat, Bryan was impressed with these laguz. Though he'd fought alongside laguz in the past, he'd never seen so many in one battle before, his earlier encounter with the white tiger notwithstanding. And, in that instance, Bryan had had little time to appreciate just how strong these beast tribe laguz were. It was, he realized, a clear indication that, if he could win the Larameans over, they would prove valuable allies.

However, it also gave him a grim presentiment of what might result if he could not mend the rift which Melora had created between their respective nations.

Still, these laguz were slaying one foe after another, faster than Bryan himself could. Almost faster than he could _see_. Bryan knew that, even though he could usually slay a Red Claw member in seconds, he wasn't even half as swift as some of his more fleet-footed allies. But, watching the lightning swift feline warriors made him feel about as agile as a beached narwhal. The white tiger, however, was clearly the strongest of all the beast laguz in this small army.

And, it seemed, the tiger was quick to validate, and then exceed, Bryan's unspoken opinion. As one of the dracoknights swooped in, the tiger leapt to intercept the flying saurian and clamped his fangs about the scaled neck. Then, with a wrenching tug, the tiger sent wyvern and rider alike crashing into the stony ground. Both landed in a heap with the sickening report of bones shattering upon impact. Once again, Bryan found himself feeling a tinge of anxiety about how he'd fare against such an opponent.

That anxiety, however, was eclipsed by a sight which greeted Bryan a moment later. One of the newly arrived Melorans, a sniper, was aiming an arrow towards the sky. A chill running up his spine, Bryan followed the sniper's gaze, already feeling a grim presentiment about who had caught the Meloran's eye. And, the bottom dropped out of his stomach as he realized that his foe's chosen target was none other than Faline. Even worse, she was presently engaged in an aerial duel with one of the dracoknights, and the whirling combat had given the sniper a clear shot at her back. She would not know she was in danger...until it was too late.

Despair began to crowd in on Bryan's already tumultuous mind when he realized that he was much too far away to intervene. The sniper would release his arrow long before Bryan could get close enough to engage him in direct combat. He might be able to run and hurl Eronite at the Meloran threatening his love, but such a throw would challenge even an expert with the javelin…

…which, incidentally, he wasn't.

During his career, he had always favored fighting his enemies face-to-face, leading the men of his platoon with his lance couched and angled for the kill. It had made him the bane of many an enemy swordsman, and even a good number of axemen, but he had neglected to practice throwing javelins or spears. He felt certain that his arm was strong enough to make the distance, but if he missed… Bryan quickly realized that he had no choice. He quickly hefted Eronite and frantically dashed towards the sniper.

"Leave my girl alone, maggot!" Bryan shouted just as the sniper was about ready to loose his arrow. Hearing the bellowing sentinel, he turned to see Eronite's lightning shaped blade flying in his direction. Just as Eronite left Bryan's shaking fingers, however, he realized that his clumsy throw would miss its mark. Hoping to strike the sniper's face or neck for a swift kill, Eronite fell inches short and ricocheted off the sniper's shoulder guard. That had upset the sniper's aim, but the arrow nonetheless took flight.

"DAMN IT!" Bryan hollered in mingled anger and terror as the arrow soared towards his love. "FALINE!"

Faline heard his shout and turned to see the arrow flying straight at her. She hurriedly urged her mount into a dive but, unfortunately, not even Flower was fast enough to carry herself and her rider out of the arrow's path. It tore into the Pegasus's wing, sending shorn feathers drifting earthwards, and then drew a crimson rivulet across Faline's upper leg. A pained cry and whinny rang out, barely audible over the clashing steel, and the winged equine listed badly. Ironically, this abrupt shift in balance carried Faline below range of a blow from the dracoknight's axe which, otherwise, might've taken her head off. Fighting off the pain flaring from her hip to her knee, and sensing that Flower could not fly much longer without her wing being tended to, Faline managed to land her mount. Bryan growled at himself, terrified that the dracoknight would take advantage of her crippled state, but his fears were assuaged when Lartz and Marina swooped to the stricken Falcon Knight's aid.

Relief and anger struggling for mastery within him, Bryan quickly snatched up Eronite and charged at the offending Meloran. In one jarring motion, the raging Sentinel snatched the scarf around his neck, yanking him up and off his feet. His eyes blazing, he dragged Eronite's tip across the doomed man's neck, slicing it clean through, and dropped his corpse to the dirt. Afterward, and with his pulse thundering in his ears, the prince rushed to Faline's side. As Faline landed, she glanced skyward and saw that her former opponent was unlikely to cause her further trouble. She let out a sigh of relief, which turned into a pained gasp as more blood oozed from the stinging wound in her leg, and slowly dismounted. She then noticed her love's approach and limped over to him.

"Oh, Bryan!" she greeted, and then grimaced in pain. "Ugh…"

"Faline!" Bryan blurted in alarm, racing to reach Faline and steady her faltering steps. At this reminder of how close he'd come to losing her, his features darkened with self-recrimination as he cradled her against his torso.

"Damn it all, I'm so sorry!" he choked out, his words hoarse with guilt. "I should've gotten in more practice throwing javelins!"

"I know, but… I might've died if that guy's shot had found its mark," Faline pointed out, managing a smile despite the pain. "If you hadn't thrown off his aim, I might be needing a casket instead of a vulnerary. You saved me again, it seems."

"But I still let both you _and_ your Pegasus get hurt badly! And while you were facing down a dracoknight, no less! If Lartz and Marina hadn't been so close…"

Bryan couldn't finish the sentence. Just thinking about what might've happened if the sniper had gotten off a clean shot, or if the dracoknight had been a split-second faster, left the prince of Astryn chilled to the bone.

Faline knew Bryan well enough to sense his train of thought, so she clapped a hand on his shoulder to shake him from his grim reverie.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she assured him. "Besides, it's not as if this is the first wound I've taken."

"I know," Bryan said, a heavy sigh parting his lips. "But, I should've practiced throwing Eronite. With that wing, Flower can't even fly!"

"Well, that's true… And I really wish this hadn't happened… But I still think you have little reason to blame yourself. Like I said, if that sniper had gotten a clean shot, I wouldn't be standing here. You prevented that. And besides, Flower and I will be fine. I just need to go see Raela and we should be back in action soon enough."

"Alright, I hope so. But I still feel awful about this. I should've known better than that."

"Don't worry, I'm not really upset or anything. Just a little disappointed that I won't be able to fight at your side for a bit. I have faith in you, though, you'll do fine. Now go finish up the battle and don't let this incident get to you. Okay?"

"Heh, right. I'll try to end this quickly!"

With that, Bryan charged back into the battle while Faline, walking Flower and encouraging the wounded Pegasus with words of comfort, sought out Raela's aid. As Bryan turned his gaze back to the battle, he realized that the confrontation was petering out. The contingent of enemy wyvern riders were very nearly wiped out. Of their airborne foes, only the enemy commander and a handful of his underlings remained, and Eric was making short work of these. What's more, the flow of enemy reinforcements had stopped, and the combined strength and numbers of Bryan and Azura's group and the beast laguz was steadily overwhelming the remaining enemy cavalry and infantry. However, despite these reversals, the enemy commander wasn't showing any signs of retreating or surrendering. In fact, despite his having no more than half a dozen men left against the prince of Astryn's vastly larger force, he directed his wyvern in a slow, menacing glide towards Bryan.

"Your laguz friends are really starting to annoy me," he said as he leered down at the prince.

"Ha, your whole command is gone and we're just _starting_ to annoy you?" Bryan replied with a small chuckle. "A little slow on the uptake, aren't we? As for the laguz, I'd hardly call them my "friends" just yet, but who knows? There aren't much better ways to bond than whipping the arse of one of Isis' cronies, especially since it'll mean putting an end to your raiding."

That barb elicited more of a reaction from the Dragonmaster than the deaths of his men.

"All of my fellow dracoknights might have fallen at the hands of you and these annoying felines, but I'm not done yet," he warned, his gauntlets creaking as his hands clenched into fists. "I might still have a trick or two up my sleeve. Heh, heh, heh…"

The Dragonmaster's words made little impression on Bryan, as they were as obvious as Ike's fondness for red meat; but, the Prince of Astryn noted his foe's clenching fists with interest. Despite his blithe confidence, the Dragonmaster was quite anxious.

Whatever "trick" the Dragonmaster had referred to, it seemed Bryan wouldn't have to wait long to see it.

"Heh, let me guess," he quipped, watching the Dragonmaster for any sign of sudden movement. "This is yet another attempt to defeat me and ensure that Astryn remains broken until Isis strolls in and demands my throne."

"Yeah, that's the general idea," the Dragonmaster replied, his tone almost conversational. "Ordinarily, I'd give you the chance to save your skin by handing over the throne now, but Queen Isis has her heart set on your death."

"Yeah, I've noticed. And, believe me, whoever said "It's good to be the king" must've been a resident at a mental asylum. But, this is my country, and I will protect it from whatever threats it faces."

Bryan spun Eronite over his head and then leveled the legendary weapon at the offending Meloran like an accusing finger.

"Such as you," he intoned with a note of finality.

The Dragonmaster seemed eager to answer the challenge when something drew his attention away from Bryan. For a moment, the Prince of Astryn believed the hint of distraction to be feint to lure him in; but, suddenly, he heard the flapping of leathery wings drawing nearer.

"Oh hell no, you don't!" Eric angrily cut in from atop his wyvern. "This pitiful excuse for a wyvern rider is mine!"

"Ah, yes, you're still nursing that bruised ego of yours, aren't you?" the enemy commander replied. "Very well then. If I must get you out of my way first, then that's simple."

"You might as well forget that plan. I've got quite a score to settle with you, and you'll pay with your life for soiling the name of Astryn's dracoknights!"

"We shall see…"

With that, both dragonmasters snapped their reins, sending their mounts leaping skyward. The two winged saurians rose higher and higher in the air while each rider readied their weapons. Eager to follow through on his earlier threat, Eric spurred his mount into motion, streaking at his foe with his poleaxe drawn back for an overhead chop. However, rather than meeting the charge, the enemy commander dove out of Eric's path. Eric was about to let fly with a taunt at his foe's seeming cowardice, but the commander spoke first.

"Very energetic!" he chuckled, continuing his dive at a speed that even Faline's Pegasus would be challenged to match. "I'd heard tell of Astryn's past glory, how your wyvern riders could blot out the sun with their numbers and fall upon a foe like lightning. I guess you're the last one who doesn't fly like a blind turkey on opium?"

Despite being well out of eyeshot, Bryan could clearly envision the open murder that must've been dawning on Eric's features. And, indeed, the prince of Astryn shared the sentiment. The Dragonmaster's words had summoned to mind the image of poverty, chaos, and despair that had seemed so prevalent in Astryn; from Sally's impoverished village to Medann's ruined splendor. He once more felt both the daunting scope of this task he'd committed himself to and the ever-present rage in his blood at those responsible for Astryn's plight. But, he knew he couldn't afford to be distracted now, so he shook himself back to attention…

…half a second too slow.

Above, the Meloran Dragonmaster had been leading Eric on a merry chase, wending above and around the waning combat on the ground until the two aerial combatants whirled about each other on the opposite side of the of the battlefield. Below were numerous beorc and laguz figures, each seemingly as tiny as an ant. But, the Meloran Dragonmaster could clearly see the tiny figure he sought.

Namely, a certain lost prince, who had made the fatal blunder of exposing his back to the enemy.

The Dragonmaster spurred his mount into a dive, angling straight for the Emerald Sentinel.

"BRYAN!" Skye hollered, his eyes widening with fear. However, his warning came too late. Bryan whirled just in time to see a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth yawning wide to bite him in half. He skittered to one side, but then felt a pair of scaled claws clamp about his torso. With its prey firmly in its grasp, the enemy commander's mount shot upwards, very nearly disappearing against the sun's rays.

For a stretching second, a terrible hush had fallen over the battlefield as the Allied troops and the Larameans watched the Meloran Dragonmaster bear his captive ever higher.

"You know, Astryn doesn't have much to offer," he taunted Bryan, "but it certainly looks pretty from up here. Don't believe me? Just look down. Ha, ha, ha!"

And, when Bryan inadvertently did so, his thoughts seemed to fly apart. From some dark corner of his mind, a sense of terror, seemingly forgotten and yet still keener than Ragnell's edge, suddenly hatched like wasps in his skull and began to devour him from the inside out.

"NO! Bryan!" Owen shouted, stunned with horror and every bone in him aching with helplessness at his son's plight. He had remained well away from the battle, near the wagons as he helped to tend to the injured in any he could.

In a moment that suddenly felt as though it was decades ago, Owen had been smirking wryly, supposing that many back in Medann would consider this labor too undignified for a duke. In fact, back when he'd still worn the trappings of his once illustrious house, he might've shared the sentiment.

But, that had been a long time ago.

His house was gone, his homeland lay on the brink of ruin, and so much of what he'd left behind when he'd fled Shigo's invasion was no more. Still, he had to admit, there were rays of light which might yet pierce the gloom that had settled over Astryn. Bryan's campaign to claim his throne, despite some rather amusing social blunders he'd committed during his first council meeting, had met with awe-inspiring success. And, seeing the beast laguz included amongst the wounded which Owen had treated, and the underlying realization that Bryan must've won them over, filled him with a pride that no amount of sad memories or blood sticking to his clothes could tarnish.

Intertwined with that, however, was the wish that he could fight alongside his son on the battlefield. And, perhaps seeing the two men dearest to her fighting side by side to save Astryn might even bring a smile to Caline's restless spirit.

At one time, he could've done so. During his youth, he had been a sage of some repute, and had even used his arcane gifts on the battlefield against overambitious foes of the once mighty House Novat.

But, that had also been a long time ago.

Ever since he had gone into exile in Talgria nearly two decades ago, assuming the identity of a simple merchant, he'd barely touched a staff or tome except to sell it. When the former duke had experimented with a few nearly spent staves and tomes pilfered from the Red Claw, he'd quickly discovered that his arcane talents had atrophied to the point of uselessness. Retraining himself might be possible, he supposed, but that could take months. And, it was doubtful Bryan had that kind of time.

Though the truth of it left a vile taste in his mouth, he was forced to concede that, if he were to take the field in his present state, he'd either be a quick casualty or a hindrance to his son. And, he could not leave the already overburdened Bryan with the weight of yet another dead loved one.

For now, it seemed, he would have to content himself with what he could do now to help his son. And, that meant bandaging wounds, setting broken bones and distributing medicines. Raela, being the only dedicated healer in their small army, had been running herself ragged tending to the injured, spent healing staves literally crumpling in her grasp as their power was expended. And, even with Lily and Soren lending their aid now that the fighting was largely over, there were often still more wounded trickling in than even all four of them could handle.

Yes, Owen would aid his son best by saving as many lives here as he could.

But, when he'd moved towards the battlefield to find out why it had suddenly become so quiet, he could feel the blood drain out of his face at the sight which greeted him. Through eyes rapidly misting, he beheld his only child clasped in the claws of a wyvern, struggling in the flying saurian's grasp as the creature winged ever higher.

And, the former duke felt his heart turn to lead and drop into his stomach when he saw his son abruptly go limp.

"No…" he gasped out, fear choking his voice to a strangled whisper. "No… Please…"

Owen's murmured plea, however, did not reach the ears of the man in whose hands rested the fate of his son.

The Dragonmaster, feeling his mood lighten at this turn in fortune, had continued to call out taunting comments about the spectacular view, when he noticed something most peculiar.

His captive, who had been gasping with mounting dread for the past few minutes, had suddenly fallen silent.

"Oh, surely you don't find this vista so dull as to lull you to sleep?" he said in a sneering tone. "Some of your supposed subjects might take issue with that."

When this jibe went unanswered, his brows furrowed in perplexity.

"You haven't soiled yourself, have you?" he wondered, working to sound more condescending than confused as he stroked his mount's head. "Baal here has sensitive nostrils, and might prefer dropping you to enduring the smell."

When this too was met with silence, the Dragonmaster found himself wondering if Baal might've lost his grip on the prince. Smirking at the accidental pun, he craned his neck to peer down at his wyvern's forelimbs.

The prince was still securely in the flying saurian's grasp, but the Dragonmaster nonetheless found his eyebrows arching.

The prince was acting most strangely.

He was trembling violently. At first glance, the Dragonmaster thought it might be from fear, but this shaking grew more and more violent until Baal's captive was literally convulsing like a worm on a hook. His unblinking eyes, when the lolling skull which housed them stayed still long enough to permit inspection, were darting every which-where. His breathing had also gone short, his face very nearly taking on a bluish tinge.

Baal craned his horned head partway towards his rider, as though eliciting his master's opinion on these oddities, and the Dragonmaster could only shrug in reply. He and Baal had employed a technique similar to this one in the past, as a method of coaxing information out of tightlipped prisoners when they could not afford the risk of killing them by accident. But, they'd never seen it have an effect like this, however.

_I think I've struck on something._

"Bryan! …You dastard! Let him go, or you'll dearly regret it!" Azura angrily demanded.

"Oh, I don't know," the enemy commander replied in a mocking tone. "If I let him go now…it might get messy."

As if to underscore his point, the captive prince lost his grip on Eronite, and the legendary weapon of his forbearers fell to the earth with an ominous clatter.

"Skye, force him down!" Azura ordered, only belatedly noticing how pale the Marksman had become. More worrisome still, the normally unflappable Skye was shaking visibly, and his eyes appeared glassy and sightless.

"Skye?" Azura said, though the Marksman didn't seem to hear her. "Skye! What's wrong with you?!"

Skye's strange trembling suddenly became a swoon, his arrow falling from his shaking fingers and his bowstring twanging uselessly as his arm dropped.

"No…" Skye uttered, staring at his helpless friend. "No! NO! NOT THIS! NOT NOW! NOOO!"

The Marksman soon fell to his knees and then collapsed onto his side, his limps jerking spasmodically as his eyes, round and unblinking with terrors no other could see, brimmed with tears.

"Not again!" he began chanting between ragged breaths. "Not again! Not again! Not again! Not again!"

Bewildered at Skye's outburst, Azura was about to haul him to his feet when she was sent flying by someone plowing into her from behind. The young earl landed with the wind knocked out of her to behold a panicked Owen frantically shaking Skye. Nursing what would likely be an impressive bruise, she leapt to her feet and raced over to the two men.

"Oh no… This…This can't be happening," Owen said, his face pinched with mounting terror as the still unresponsive Skye was jolted from his grip by another spasm. "Skye, get a hold of yourself! This isn't the Cold Maw. But Bryan needs your help, just like back then!"

_This isn't the what?_ Azura mused, her head spinning from more than just her tumble.

Before she could make sense of this oddity, Faline had rejoined the group. She had just brought Flower to the wagons to await Raela's ministrations and hadn't heard all of the chaos which had unfolded in her absence. But, when she heard Owen's shouting, and realized it could only mean that Bryan was in danger, she raced back the battleground. Her breath flew out of her lungs in a gasp of horror when she saw the peril Bryan was in and the state Skye had been reduced to.

"Wha…?! What…what's going on here?! What happened?!" she demanded as she turned her attention to Owen and Azura. "What's happened to Bryan and Skye?!"

"Yeah, Owen, surely you must know what's gotten into these two!" Azura seconded, the fear in her eyes matching Faline's…but also brooking no attempt to evade the question. Owen sighed, casting a glance of helpless agony towards his still captive son and clearly feeling the young earl's question as surely as salt being rubbed into an old wound.

"…Indeed, I do," he admitted, his tone now pleading. "But this is neither the time nor place for explanations, not until we save Bryan!"

Azura looked as though she might argue the point, but then she noticed Faline's hand curl about Owen's in a silent show of support for her would-be father-in-law.

"Alright, agreed," she conceded, though she found herself wondering if it would make any difference.

They had won the battle, but unless Bryan was saved, they would soon lose the war.

Far above the mounting dread below, in disposition as well as altitude, the enemy commander felt his earlier perplexity turn into malicious delight. The lost prince, one of Melora's deadliest foes, had a truly astonishing weakness. And, that weakness was his own fear. Whether it was of the vast distance between himself and ground, or the flying saurian in whose grasp he languished, or something else entirely, the commander had no way of knowing. But, it hardly mattered.

Wherever and however this strange fear had come over him, the Lost Prince was powerless against it.

"Pathetic!" the commander finally spat. "The reek of your fear offends my nostrils, and Baal's as well. Royal blooded, you might be. But, a hero? You are a fraud! No more than a posturing little princeling! You do not deserve the dignity of a warrior's death, but nor can I risk letting this puny wasp sting our army again. I do hope you appreciate this landscape, for you will soon become a permanent addition. Bye bye!"

With that, the scaled claws of Baal released their royal blooded captive, sending Bryan plummeting toward the earth below. Skye, snapping out of his terror-induced stupor, looked on with horror as he bellowed Bryan's name over and over while Faline, letting out a shriek of despair, buried her face in her hands. Azura and Owen watched in helpless agony as the future of Astryn, and of Altarais itself, hurtled towards destruction…

…yet, this fate was overturned by a most unlikely person.

Halfway through Bryan's plunge to death, another wyvern streaked towards the falling prince. Astride the flying saurian, of all people, was Eric. And, the Astrynian Dragonmaster seemed all too conscious of the irony as he snatched Bryan out of the air and hauled him safely onto his mount's back.

Bryan's only response to this startling occurrence, however, was more of the spasmodic trembling that had overtaken his whole body, save for his death grip on Eric's saddle. The Astrynian Dragonmaster, furious at the spectacle Bryan had caused, turned around to confront the prince for the situation.

"Are you ins—?!" Eric began, but the tirade died in his throat as he beheld Bryan's catatonic state. For a long moment, the Dragonmaster simply stared into Bryan's unseeing eyes, his anger towards him crowded out by a sudden onrush of memory.

Eric had seen this strange affliction before, and on one who mattered more to him than any other.

After a stretching second, Bryan seemed to come back to himself. With an abruptness that caused Eric to draw back, the prince of Astryn sprang to a sitting position, his earlier expression of overwhelming fright melting into one of confusion.

"Wha—?!" he spluttered. "How did I get here?! How did I get _up_ here?!

"You don't remember," Eric said, almost to himself, suddenly finding it difficult to meet Bryan's gaze.

"No. The…the last thing I remember is staring into a mouth full of fangs."

_Just like…_ Eric mused, but the thought was crowded out when he caught sight of the enemy Dragonmaster.

"Oh, this is just priceless!" the Meloran cackled. "The last of a spent bloodline and the last Astrynian dracoknight that merits the title. Oh, if I only had enough room in my collection for such antiques. It makes it all the more perplexing why you persist, when the futility of it is so obvious. You are but the remnant of Astryn's long since passed glory. This country's best days are far behind her; and all that remains is joining Queen Isis's mighty empire…willingly, or not."

With each word from the Meloran Dragonmaster's mouth, an ever-thickening red haze encroached upon Eric's vision. Though neither man had yet shared this with the other, Eric's anger towards Astryn's decline burned no less hotly than Bryan's. Yet, upon Bryan's arrival, that anger had been supplanted by incredulity at the notion of a presumptuous stranger, who knew nothing of Astryn's people or her plight, making impossible and preposterous claims that he could turn Astryn's long twilight into a new dawn.

After seeing more than a few overambitious nobles try to do just that, only to instead line their pockets and then leave those who'd believed them in the lurch, Eric was far from convinced. That the so-called lost prince had been reared in so disreputable a place as Talgria only served to further rankle Eric's pride, which had been left raw and red by how easily Olivia, Francois, Laris, and Canus had all fallen under this exile's spell.

The Astrynian Dragonmaster, by contrast, saw little more than his Meloran counterpart did; a fragile whelp who had let tears overcome him at the news of Marion's long expected passing, and whose mind had nearly come undone in the face of danger.

Who would follow Bryan in this mockery if they knew what his fear could reduce him to?

Not so long ago, Eric would've happily revealed this deadly secret and seen the poseur made a laughing stock and cast back into whatever shadow he'd crept out of.

He still could, in fact. All he had to do was tell the others what had happened when he landed…

…but, what would that accomplish?

As the ardor of retribution cooled, the full scope of this question descended upon Eric. Astryn had suffered much since Shigo's first invasion, but how much worse might the situation become if Bryan's claim to the throne was overturned? Likely, Astryn would be left right back where it was but days earlier, with petty nobles waging war for the vacant throne while, both within the realm and on the horizon, dark forces continued their foul work unchallenged...

…and, all because the only person who still cared enough about Astryn to try and save it had been turned away in disgrace.

Eric gave the Prince of Astryn a derisive glare, but the anger seemed to seep out of him. Not entirely, but enough that his more rational side could make itself known. Who else was there that had proven blood ties to the royal family? Who was willing to piece this broken realm back together, rather than pick over it like some scavenger bird and then take wing? Who else had faced the same enemies now plaguing Astryn, again and again, and emerged victorious?

The answer, much to Eric's chagrin, was Bryan.

Eric's mount, ever conscious to his master's thoughts, craned his horned head to peer at Eric with, seemingly, the reproachful gaze of a parent wordlessly telling a child to behave as though he had a spine and do what he knew was right.

"Alright, alright, Tyrael!" Eric hissed, knowing that his wily wyvern would just as readily use that same look when Eric served bear meat for supper instead of deer. "I can take a hint, you scaly old nag!"

Despite his incredulity, Eric had to concede the point. Whatever else Bryan might be, he was Astryn's only real chance, however slight, of finding its way to a better future. And, whatever else Eric might be, he was loyal to the country his father and forefathers had fought and died for. With that, he redirected his mount towards the commander.

"THIS "ANTIQUE" STILL HAS SOME FIGHT LEFT IN HIM!" Eric exploded, hefting his poleaxe. The enemy commander, startled out of his complacency by the general's bellow, brought up his weapon to meet the attack. But, he soon found that this particular Astrynian dracoknight was, as the commander himself had said, the best of a dying breed. Eric's downward chop clove into the man's chest, very nearly cutting him in half, and knocking him clean out of his saddle. Before the Meloran had even passed beneath his mount's hind limbs, the Astrynian Dragonmaster swung his axe into the wyvern's neck. Soft reptilian flesh gave way before the blade, and the creature began its own earthward plummet.

"Well, like you said," Eric continued as both the rider and mount crashed into the mountainside. "Some of us dracoknights still merit the title!"

With that, the general re-slung his bloody poleaxe across his back. The few remaining enemy troops, having seen their commander's demise and less-than-enamored with the idea of facing a flying berserker, fled in panic. Once they were gone, Eric directed his wyvern back towards the ground. He soon spotted Azura, Owen, and Skye waiting below, and each looking quite shaken by Bryan's brush with disaster. The Marksman, his stricken looking younger brother at his shoulder, was still on the ground, but his convulsions had subsided and he had seemingly regained his senses. Still, all the eyes suddenly riveting on him and his passenger reminded Eric that there'd be questions awaiting him upon his landing. Questions he wasn't quite prepared to answer.

Thinking fast, he turned in the saddle and whispered urgently.

"Hey, you! When we land, play along."

The lost prince, whose ability to think was also apparently missing, stared dumbly for a moment before opening his mouth to reply.

"Don't talk!" Eric bellowed, as much to drown out anything Bryan might say as to maintain the charade. "I'll have Armelle look at you as soon as we land."

In hindsight, Eric would have to admit that his choice of words had been ill advised. Before he'd even finished the sentence, Faline's eyes widened and she nearly sprinted toward where Tyrael would land. Frantic with worry she might be, but would she notice the ruse Eric was playing? And, if so, could she keep her mouth shut?

Luckily, Eric's hastily drawn plan was rescued when Owen, inexplicably sensing Eric's thoughts, snatched Faline by the arm and dragged her back.

"Give Armelle room to work!" he said fervently, then turned and motioned for those nearest to draw back and clear the Astrynian bishop's path.

Eric let out a sigh of relief as Owen ultimately drove back the crowd. A moment later, Armelle scampered up to his side. As Eric helped the prince dismount his wyvern, he craned over to whisper in his fiancée's ear.

Eric and Armelle, betrothed from the cradle, had been close even before they'd been old enough to understand their impending union. And, as children, they'd been a masterful duo in the sacred art of mischief making. The intervening years having no power to erode their skills in duplicity, Armelle announced, in a much louder voice than was necessary, that several of Bryan's ribs had been bruised, cracked, or broken by the wyvern's claws. She then brought up her healing staff, which flared as it mended the damage.

Granted, the "damage" was to Eric's palm, which he'd deliberately cut on his poleaxe. But, it was mended nonetheless.

And, more importantly, no one else was the wiser.

As Bryan watched the deception unfold, terrible comprehension dawned on his face. His features took on an expression of slack-jawed shock, as much from Eric's aid as from what he now knew must've happened during his mid-air captivity, and his face fell into his upturned hands.

Feeling a fresh wave of irritation towards his less-than-welcome liege, Eric snatched at Bryan's bangs and jerked him up to meet his gaze.

"If it bothers you, tell yourself it's for Astryn, because it is," he advised sternly, gesturing at the waiting Larameans. "Besides, I think you'll need your head mortared on straight when you're dealing with them."

These words seemed to get through to Bryan, for his expression hardened and he stood. As he approached the waiting beast laguz, however, he paused and turned to glace askance as Eric and Armelle.

"Thank you," he whispered, so faintly that Eric barely heard him.

"Don't mention it. And, I mean it. Don't. Mention. It. Ever. Again."

"Bryan!" Faline worriedly cried as Owen finally released her and she charged at her love.

The Prince of Astryn caught her in mid-stride, but his arms did so of their own accord without the intervention of his mind.

And, his mind was in a tumult.

_I still can't escape it,_ he realized bleakly. _Even after all this time, it just keeps coming back to haunt me_.

This realization caused a tremor to begin at the base of his spine, channeling up until he begin shaking nearly as badly as he had in the Meloran wyvern's grasp.

"Are you alright?" Owen inquired, clapping a hand onto the still-trembling Bryan's shoulder.

"I'm alright," Bryan answered, hoping the lie was less transparent than it sounded. "Just…a little shaken up."

He could feel several knowing gazes upon him, belonging to people who knew just how "shaken up" he really was. Hoping that none of them belonged to people who'd reconsider helping him if they knew, he pasted on what he hoped was a convincing imitation of a smile.

"I'll be okay," he assured, turning to Eric. "Saying which, thanks. Even if I had survived that fall, I probably wouldn't have been in any shape to fight. I owe you."

"Don't mention it," Eric repeated, making what seemed like a half-hearted attempt to inject a derisive tone into his words.

"Oh, lighten up. I know you were worried," Bryan said with a sly grin.

"I was not! I only saved you because if I let you fall, I'd be in more trouble than you were!"

"Suuure. Anyway, how's Skye doing?"

Bryan quickly scanned the small crowd before spotting Skye. The Marksman, still looking pale and drawn, was slowly regaining his composure thanks to an attentative Kye.

"That's it, big bro, take another deep breath," the rogue urged. Skye followed his instructions.

"Th-Thanks, Kye…" he stammered after. "I can stand up now."

The Marksman was halfway to his feet when Bryan's clapped a hand about Skye's arm, steadying him as he rose to his full height. As the two friends locked gazes, Bryan realized, and not for the first time, how lucky he was to have a friend as loyal as Skye.

And, he also realized that, although Eric had given him a way to avoid his episode being revealed, explaining away Skye's behavior would be considerably more difficult. Whereas only Eric, Armelle, and the Meloran Dragonmaster had seen the effects Bryan's fear, Skye's affliction had had a far larger audience. How could what had happened to Skye be explained away with so many witnesses?

In a moment of devious inspiration, which he promptly blamed on Eric, he discovered an answer.

"Raela didn't give you a clean bill of health, did she?" he asked, a scolding tone in his voice.

"Wha?" Skye blurted, but clapped his jaw shut when he saw Bryan mouth the words "trust me, play along."

"Well…no," he lied, pointedly shuffling his feet in feigned embarrassment.

"Venin weapons are no joke," Bryan informed him, the words coming a bit easier as he told himself that this would do Skye less harm than the truth. "And, you were carved up like a roast with them. Now, when Raela tells you to get some rest and take more antidote potions, you listen."

"…Do I have to? Raela gives me the creeps."

"Oh, yeah, right!" Kye broke in, Skye's words overpowering any suspicion that might've been forming in the small rogue's mind. "Every time I see you two together, I half expect you to start making babies!"

"KYE!" several shocked voices rang out in reprimand.

"What? It's not as if I'm the only one! There's was this one time, with Marc and Leona-"

"Hey, don't drag us into this!" an irate Marc cut him off.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Bryan shouted over the bickering. "We've got more important things to discuss."

"Indeed, we do," the white tiger opined as he drew near, reverting to his human form in midstride and rising on two legs to tower over Bryan. As the snowy pelt gave way to toughened, sun kissed flesh, Bryan took a moment to study his unlikely ally...assuming, of course, that term still applied. He was a tall, burly figure, obviously a seasoned warrior, whose feline ears were nearly lost amidst an unruly mass of ice white hair. Icy blue eyes, which regarded Bryan with an expression every bit as glacial as when he'd been pinned under the tiger's claws, were set into a weathered face which retained the black stripes of his animal form. His clothing, a gray jerkin and loose blue breeches, were tattered, likely from battle, and gravel crunched under his dark gray boots. All in all, he was every bit as imposing on two legs as he was on four.

Trying not to let this opinion show on his face, Bryan cleared his throat and met the tiger's gaze squarely.

"You should find what was stolen from you in those satchels the dracoknights were carrying," he began. "Please, take it with my gratitude for your help."

Bryan noticed out of the corner of his eye that Owen, apparently unimpressed by his son's choice of words, had turned his gaze heavenward and was shaking his head in helpless frustration. Apparently, as had been demonstrated back in Astryn Palace, Bryan still knew very little about speaking like a prince.

_Well, since they haven't clawed me to pieces yet, I can't have been_ that _bad,_ Bryan silently consoled himself. _Of course, they'll probably still say that me giving the loot back doesn't mean that I didn't steal it._

As if sensing the Prince of Astryn's thoughts, the tiger's eyes promptly narrowed in barely restrained hostility.

"That doesn't mean _you_ didn't steal it," he pointed out.

_I should add fortune telling to my Royal Pedigree,_ Bryan mused with bitter sarcasm.

"I'm telling you, my people and I were set up!" Bryan thundered, frankly not caring about diplomatic niceties which he knew little to nothing about. "Those dracoknights were fought were Melorans. They were going to plant the loot they'd stolen from you at an Astrynian fort, to trick you into attacking Astryn. We heard it from the commander's own mouth!"

"That exchange happened while my men and I were "conveniently" out of earshot," the tiger pointed out stonily. "And, the commander you mentioned is clearly in no condition to verify your claim."

Bryan drew in a deep breath and began silently counting to ten in an effort to assuage his frustration. However, he only got to six before he blew out his breath in a credible imitation of a tiger laguz's growl.

"Didn't you see them attacking us?!" he bellowed.

"Bandits turning on each other is hardly uncommon," the tiger countered. "Less people with whom to share the loot means that the rest get bigger shares."

Grinding his teeth, the Prince of Astryn frantically tried to think of something, _anything_ , that might help him prove his claim. But, he was suddenly jolted back to the present when one of the Larameans, a cat laguz, suddenly spoke up.

"Wait, Captain Vorcas!" he interjected. "I believe him."

Captain Vorcas, apparently, was not used to being contradicted by his subordinates, for he fixed a withering glare on the cat laguz. Despite seeming briefly disconcerted by the tiger's glowering, the cat hastily continued.

"The bodies of those men we were fighting, they are Meloran."

"What?!" Vorcas demanded, his incredulity forgotten. "Explain, soldier!"

"You remember how we weren't able to tell anything from the scents of the dracoknights? I just figured out why. They had masked their scent with a paste made from the leaves of blood ash trees."

"Of what?" Azura blurted out, rolling her shoulder to relieve muscles cramped from long combat.

"It's a type of tree native to Melora," the cat laguz went on. "During the last war, the Melorans used them to make bows, arrows, and shafts for throwing spears. Blood ash wood was ideal for such, because it was light and flexible, yet still sturdy. But, they stopped using the blood ash wood for weapons because its smell could give away their positions."

"Yeah, I'd heard about that," Elincia piped up. "It was back in Eraghoa, from King Rothgar and General Derien. While I was tending to Ike after he'd been poisoned, they would sometimes help me to keep him conscious by speaking to him. They'd tell him stories of their time in the first war, and they said those bows and spears gave off a stronger scent than the Melorans' armor. They were able to smell enemies carrying them from miles away."

Captain Vorcas, apparently not the sort to be easily distracted, clapped a hand on the talkative cat laguz's shoulder and bodily spun him about so that he could glare directly into his subordinate's eyes.

"And, you know this how?" he said, but more as an order than a question.

"After the first war ended, I accompanied the Laramean delegation who traveled to Melora, to negotiate the peace treaty," the cat replied. "We passed more of those blood ash trees than I could count."

Several other beast laguz, who apparently knew the cat's story to be true, spoke up to affirm their comrade's account. Forcing himself to keep silent for the moment, Bryan tried to study Vorcas's reaction. Obviously, the white tiger was in a sour mood at having been contradicted and made to look in error by one of his subordinates; and, in front of an audience, no less. However, it seemed the revelation about the dracoknights' choice of camouflage had caught his attention. When his gaze met Bryan's again, it was not nearly as hostile as it had been moments before. However, that hostility seemed to be have been replaced by suspicion and perplexity, for one of his eyebrows rose to mingle with his shaggy hair and his icy gaze remained coldly skeptical. Before either of the antagonists could speak, however, another voice broke in.

"And, those others," the cat laguz went on, pointing at the dead Meloran infantrymen and cavaliers. "They smell of the north seas, which border Melora, not the south seas of Astryn."

Seizing upon this opening, Bryan stepped forward and interjected.

"There's your proof!" he exclaimed. "Your lands were raided by Melorans, not Astrynians."

Bryan had hoped that this latest proof would be enough to satisfy the wary Vorcas, but, much to his incredulity, the icy eyed tiger's disposition seemed every bit as frosty as it had moments before.

"Bandits come from every which-where," he pointed out. "And, they accept one country's coin just as readily as another's. How do we know you didn't just, shall we say, go abroad to find your hirelings?"

This unexpected rejoinder caught Bryan off-guard. Frantically, he tried once more to find some clue that might clear his country's name, and which would put Astryn's innocence beyond even Vorcas's broad capacity for doubt. He considered mentioning that these bandits were too well equipped for common brigands; their weapons, armor, and mounts far beyond the typical scavenged gear bandits commonly used. But, he quickly discarded that idea. The dracoknights' equipment could have been provided by whomever had hired them for the raids, and it was obvious that Vorcas considered Bryan to be the most likely candidate. The Prince of Astryn had been hoping that the overly talkative cat laguz might chime in again with more helpful revelations, but it seemed he'd fallen silent.

Fortunately, another spoke up.

"Wait a minute," Ike called out, "there might be another way to prove our claim!"

Vorcas, as was to be expected by this time, did not look convinced. But, he nonetheless nodded for Ike to speak…

…still, there was no mistaking a hint of impatience in the tiger laguz's stance.

"Back on Tellius, during the Mad King's War, my mercenaries and I," Ike began, pausing a moment to gesture at Soren and Elincia "had been hired to escort a delegation from the Kingdom of Crimea as they met with representatives from the Begnion Empire. Crimea had been invaded and overrun by Daein, and was seeking Begnion's help in driving them out. During the conference, we were attacked by pirates…or, so it seemed."

A muted but sharp intake of breath caught Bryan's attention, and his eye darted in the direction of the sound to spy Elincia. The former queen, though Bryan was still finding her royal origins almost as difficult to swallow as his own, had stiffened for the twinkling of an eye when Ike had mentioned their time in Tellius. No doubt she'd been afraid that, as had happened back at Fort Mercue, that Ike would accidentally blurt out what had become her most guarded secret during her time in Altarais. But, she'd very nearly sagged with relief when she realized how Ike had...revised her role during those events.

And, as Bryan soon realized, Ike's sleight of hand was a wise decision. The ever-skeptical Vorcas would have a hard enough time believing that he'd stumbled upon one lost royal, much less two.

"Get to the point!" Vorcas demanded, his outbursts shaking Bryan back to the present in time to see the tiger display his claws to underscore his impatience.

"The "pirates" were Daein troops," Ike continued, speaking rapidly. "They wore plain armor so we wouldn't be able to tell, and so that Begnion wouldn't realize that Daein was operating in their waters. But, when we searched their ship after the battle, we found that they'd had charcoal drawings of the delegates, so they'd know their targets, and a Daein flag, which would've helped them get back home after their mission. Maybe these guys did the same thing. If we search their bodies, we might find the proof we need."

Vorcas gestured towards the dead raiders in invitation for Bryan and his allies to search, but his expression suggested that he wouldn't be laying coin on their chances.

However, Bryan had the gratification of watching Vorcas's ever-wary expression become slack-jawed amazement when a Meloran flag was discovered in one of the dracoknights' saddlebags.

Seeing an opening, Bryan interjected.

"Maybe this will help our case?" he suggested, though it was only with an effort that he kept a hint of smugness from his tone.

Bryan could see questions forming in Vorcas's eyes, but, this time, he was ready for them.

"Oh, this might've been a trophy they took from previous victims. But, a banner like this is only carried by a unit of knights, like Melora's dracoknights. And, we both know they'd never let one be taken without a fight. So, where are the tears? Where's the blood? And, if this was a trophy, why hide it instead of wearing it for potential victims to see?"

"That's not all they were trying to hide," Soren spoke up, handing another satchel to Bryan.

The Prince of Astryn withdrew a sheaf of parchment and, deciding to take a calculated risk, beckoned for Vorcas to draw nearer. Old instincts flared with alarm at the idea of allowing someone he didn't yet trust to approach him from behind, but Bryan forced himself to remain calm. With luck, his gesture would convey his confidence that this find would put to rest all doubt regarding Astryn's innocence, and that allowing Vorcas to approach would also show that Bryan trusted Vorcas to make the right decision after seeing the evidence.

Assuming, of course, that Vorcas didn't instead take the opportunity to grab the over-trusting Prince of Astryn from behind and snap his neck.

Taking a steadying breath, Bryan held the parchments so that both men could read them. And, spelled out on the pages was the whole sordid plot, all penned in, judging by the signature and signet, Queen Isis's own hand. The Meloran queen had laid out the situation, describing the return of the Lost Prince of Astryn, and laid out the plan to turn Astryn and Larame against each other. In the subsequent pages were maps showing the locations of the Laramean stores which had been looted, as well as incriminating locations within Astryn where the raiders were to drop off the pilfered goods.

"I hope this will be enough?" Bryan asked, gesturing at the documents. "Anybody could've written these, but the signet proves it. Royal signet rings are enchanted so that only their proper owner can use them. If anybody else in Meloran tried to use Isis's ring to make these behind her back, she wouldn't need to have them killed. The ring's magic would've beaten her to it."

This revelation seemed to, finally, make a true impact on Vorcas. The perpetual suspicion had finally left the tiger's face, his pinched features easing noticeable before furrowing in confusion.

"I don't understand," he admitted, and Bryan suspected that this was something Vorcas said rarely, if at all. "Why would Melora attack Larame? We are not at war with them. And, as I understand it, Melora is already battling with Talgria."

"That might not be going on for much longer," Bryan intoned, hoping that the hint of warning in his tone was not lost on Vorcas. "Melora is winning the war. Just before my friends and I came here, Cilae had fallen. Not just that, but Melora has been launching attacks in Talgria, Eraghoa, and Perais. They've been burning towns in the Talgrian heartland, have ransacked Cilae's shipping lanes, and carted off most of the Perais ravens in chains."

"That sounds quite dire, but you haven't answered my question. Why would Melora risk opening a second front by provoking both of our countries?"

As odd as it seemed when speaking about the possible destruction of both the land of his birth and his adopted homeland, Bryan felt a weight lift from his shoulders at this particular question. It would be sometime before the Prince of Astryn learned how to look, speak, and think the part, but he was still a seasoned soldier. And, this question was one he knew how to answer.

"They _didn't_ want to open up a second front," he began. "They wanted to turn us against each other. Think about it. Melora has tried before to conquer all of Altarais, and, if things keep going as they are, they'll soon take half of what they want. But, Isis won't stop there. She wants to take the whole continent; but, she knows she's in a delicate position. She can't attack southern Altarais outright. At least, not while she's occupied on another front. The border between Melora and Larame is huge, as you well know, and beast laguz are fast and strong. Melora wouldn't be able to spare enough troops to guard that border well enough to keep your people from slipping through and counter-attacking them."

Here, Bryan paused for a moment to let his words sink in. And, to his relief, it seemed his message was getting through. A thoughtful expression had crossed Vorcas's face, no doubt as he measured Bryan's claims against his own knowledge and found them well matched. Several of the Larameans, apparently drawing the same conclusion, were avidly chattering amongst themselves. Bryan let the silence between himself and the tiger draw out for another few moments, and then continued.

"But, at the same time, Isis can't afford to wait either. You saw how she wrote about the return of the lost prince of Astryn. She's worried that this could mean Astryn will grow strong again, and maybe even lead the nations of southern Altarais against her. For Isis, that would be a disaster. But, she knows Astryn and Larame are not on the best of terms. If she managed to turn us against each other, she could secure Melora's southern flank, allowing her to concentrate on Talgria, while we fight each other. Then, once Talgria is beaten and we're both on our last legs, she can defeat both of us easily."

As Bryan finished speaking, he discreetly drew in a steadying breath. Having made his case, all he could do now was wait and hope that Vorcas was persuaded.

After all, in light of what he had hinted at a moment ago, what was the alternative?

For a long moment, however, Vorcas simply regarded Bryan with narrowed, calculating eyes, standing so eerily still that, if not for the rhythmic stroking of his chin, he might've been mistaken for a statue. As the silence dragged on for what felt like hours, the prince of Astryn's anxiety grew. Had he overlooked something while trying to sway the wary tiger laguz? Or, had the dire picture he'd painted caused the tiger to think he'd rather have Melora as an ally rather than an enemy?

After all, Bryan _had_ admitted that Isis was winning the war.

Desperation propelling him into action, he advanced a pace closer to the silent tiger and met his frosty gaze.

"Listen, I know you don't have any reason to trust me," the prince of Astryn said firmly. "But, we both know Melora is dangerous to both of our countries. The death and destruction they caused during the last war proves that. And, the war that's going on right now might be even worse unless Isis is stopped. That won't happen if we remain apart. But, together, we have a chance. To protect our countries and our people, I'm asking you, soldier to soldier, for your help."

Perhaps it was the aftereffects of his brush with death, or maybe it was all the blood pounding in his head, but it took Bryan a moment to realize that, at long last, Vorcas had nodded his agreement.

"Your wisdom shows," he complimented, undoubtedly something else he did only rarely. "Very well, then. I will send some of my men back to Larame with word of what you have told me, as well as to return what was stolen by those Melorans. In the meantime, myself and the rest of my men will accompany you…"

Here, to Bryan's astonishment, Vorcas's words trailed off and his normally stern countenance took on a decidedly sheepish expression.

"I-If you'll let me, that is."

This sudden shift, from stern and imposing to almost sheepish, left Bryan briefly stunned, and it took a sharp jab in the back, likely from Owen, to snap him back to attention.

"Of course!" he blurted out, trying to sound more amused than bemused by Vorcas's odd behavior. "We'd be glad to have you."

"Thanks," Vorcas replied with a self-conscious smile, then turning to Eric. "It seems I owe you an apology as well, General Eric. If there's anything I can do to set things to rights between us, you need only ask."

Eric, who also seemed unsure what to make of Vorcas's new demeanor, nodded his acceptance of the tiger's pledge. Vorcas returned the gesture, took a cursory glance at the darkening horizon, and then turned back to Bryan.

"It's likely too dark for you to travel," he pointed out. "And, since we have much to discuss, I can show you a safe area to set up camp."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Bryan replied graciously. "My name's Bryan, by the way."

Vorcas had been about to extend his hand, but suddenly jerked to a halt when the Prince of Astryn's words registered. The tiger's eyes began to dart between Bryan's face, armor, and the parchments taken from the Melorans, which were still clasped in Bryan's hand.

And, all the while, Vorcas's jaw dropped ever lower in dawning comprehension and undisguised astonishment.

"That name…" he blurted, stupefied. "That armor… The lost prince of Astryn, that those Melorans had been after, that's you?!"

Before Bryan could reply, Vorcas dropped to one knee in unabashed obeisance to the lost prince who'd been a figure of legend throughout southern Altarais.

"I beg you for forgiveness, your highness…"

"Whoa, uh…the kneeling isn't necessary," Bryan insisted, idly wondering why he suddenly couldn't stop thinking of the term "occupational hazard". "And don't worry, you're forgiven. You did have reason to believe we were stealing from you and it was hardly your fault. The Melorans went to a lot of trouble, here and in Astryn, to make sure their tricks and ruses were convincing. Even the best of us could've been misled by such cunning."

After a moment's hesitation, the white tiger stood up.

"You are most gracious, Prince Bryan," Vorcas replied with a smile.

With that, Bryan offered Vorcas his hand and, despite a moment's perplexity that a prince preferred such over being bowed to, Vorcas accepted it. And, with that simple gesture, a new chapter had begun between Astryn and Larame. These two countries, although never truly enemies, had long been divided by mutual mistrust and misunderstanding. Yet now, for the first time in history, the two of them stood as allies, due in no small part to the seemingly mythical lost prince of Astryn.

Future generations would consider this to be the first of Bryan's great achievements as prince of Astryn, but it was neither the greatest, nor the last.

With the two former antagonists having made peace, and the tension between the two groups draining away, Vorcas led them up a gentle slope until they reached a broad mountaintop. Surveying the area, Bryan found further reason to respect the tiger. The mountaintop was more than wide enough for the now very large group to make camp, and it would also prove quite defensible, in case there were other Melorans lurking nearby. Later on, as tents were being pitched and campfires lit, Bryan and Azura conferred with Vorcas. As the lady of Elhorhi approached, they noted that the tiger eying her with evident curiosity.

"Oh, I'm Azura, the lady of Elhorhi in Talgria," Azura introduced herself. "Bryan and I have joint command of this army."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, milady," Vorcas said, comprehension dawning on his features once more. "We did hear that a certain red-haired female commander was proving to be quite a dangerous thorn in Melora's side. That must be you."

"Yes, that would be me…"

"It is an honor to meet you, milady. Some of my men have told me what they've heard of your exploits. Their stories are incomplete, since much of your adventures happened so far from here, but what I've heard is most impressive. Rumors tell that Queen Isis has had a bounty on your head for quite some time. A friend of mine, from our patrols along the Meloran border, claims it's gone as high as seven hundred and fifty thousand gold pieces. Remarkable, isn't it?"

Bryan, who had gone from an ostracized boy, to soldier, to platoon captain, and then to lost prince in the course of his eventful and convoluted life, was quite certain he had never heard so grand an understatement. And, judging from the earthward migration of Azura's lower jaw, she hadn't either.

"You…that…" she stammered, trying to regain her composure. "Surely, they were stretching the truth? There are entire kingdoms which aren't worth that much."

_My own, for instance,_ Bryan mused, hoping that Astryn's fragile health would not worsen in his absence.

"My men are honest to a fault," Vorcas denied, almost comically oblivious to Azura's discomfiture. "Some of the younger ones, those who seek to make a name for themselves, but have had little success, even expressed some envy that you enjoy such notoriety."

The Lady of Elhorhi muttered something under her breath which, Bryan suspected, was something along the lines of "they can have it". Vorcas looked eager to elaborate, but, thankfully, a familiar voice cut in a moment later.

"Vorcas! We knew it!"

Vorcas and Azura whirled to see Kiel running up to the pair with Sara at his heels.

"Vorcas, it's been so long! We knew your white tiger form seemed familiar when we ran into you earlier!" Sara added.

"Sorry we couldn't talk to you before now," Kiel said. "We recognized you while you were talking to Bryan, but we figured we shouldn't interrupt."

"Ah, Kiel, Sara. It has indeed been quite some time, hasn't it? I'm pleased to see you both are well," Vorcas replied with a smile.

"You all know each other?" Azura commented, an eyebrow arching with curiosity.

"Yeah, we met in the Forest of Hope," Kiel replied. "A lot of the laguz on this continent, Oathsworn and otherwise, visit the forest at least a few times a year, to renew the vow that was made there. Vorcas was there doing that when we met him. In fact, he is an Oathsworn himself. Sara and I met and befriended him during his last visit. We hadn't seen him since though."

"It is true, milady," Vorcas confirmed. "I go when my duties permit, but it's been difficult to make the time with all the troubles that have been brewing lately. But, enough of that. If I wasn't convinced before that none of you are thieves, I definitely am now. Kiel and Sara would never side with people like that."

"Wow, I see! Who knew friendships extended so far across the continent?" Azura commented.

She dovetailed this point by sweeping her gaze over the varied Astrynian and Laramean troops in the encampment, the significance of this moment by no means lost on her.

"So, where are you all headed right now?" Vorcas inquired, jolting the young earl back to attention.

"To Orenias," Azura explained. "The Astrynian nobles advised Bryan to meet with King Cragen there and ask for his aid. We learned that Astryn is a long-time ally of the dragon laguz there."

"That's right," Bryan confirmed. "I'd hate to get them involved, but, I'll be honest with you. The side we're on has a long, hard road ahead. Astryn faces threats inside its borders as well as out, and her army is in tatters. My country desperately needs more help, so that we have the time we need to rebuild, and Orenias might be willing to lend us the aid we need."

"Oh… I see," Vorcas replied, a frown ceasing his features. "I apologize, you probably know that our relationship with Orenias isn't exactly friendly."

"Yes, we did hear that as well," Bryan admitted. "But like I said earlier, Melora is threatening everyone right now. Whoever doesn't have Isis knocking at their door today, they will tomorrow. You've played straight with me, and I appreciate that. So, play straight with me once more: could Larame and Orenias set aside their differences? At least, for the time being?"

"Don't worry, I believe it can be done," Vorcas agreed, a hint of grim amusement lighting his features. "As you said to that Dragonmaster, carving through Isis's cronies is quite the bonding experience."

Bryan chuckled, and this seemed to please the tiger immensely.

"But, in all seriousness," Vorcas went on, "knowing King Cragen, he will see the wisdom in your words. Truth be told, the blame for the tension lies largely with my country, and I fear such is not in the best interests of my people. But, our king is…stubborn…to put it mildly. He is a superb warrior and leader, but he is more a soldier than a statesman, and has little patience for such long and convoluted things as diplomacy."

"Sounds like another beast king I know…" Ranulf remarked, recalling Skrimir's similar disposition, but then shaking himself back to the present. "Sorry, it's a long story."

"I see… Your country must not be all that different from ours, then?"

"I don't think so, no. But we don't have any quarrel with our dragon tribe back in Tellius. Goldoa, the land of the Tellius dragons, had isolated itself from the outside world for centuries. I heard Kurthnaga, their new king, was going to change that; but, I left before I found out either way. As for where I'm from, though we are rarely disappointed when we're called upon to fight, we don't really go looking for trouble."

"Ah. Well, anyway, your highness," Vorcas continued and turned to Bryan again. "If all goes well, my comrades will be at the border in a few hours, their message to Larame having been delivered. May I join them?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," Bryan agreed, noting the twilight sky rapidly dimming to the violet of night. "It's too dark to travel further anyway. We should get some rest, and set out at first light. Saying which, thanks for showing us this campsite, Vorcas."

"It was the least I could do. And, besides, I know this area quite well. There are many paths through the mountains separating Larame and Orenias, linking both countries. It can be difficult finding ones way through, if you're unfamiliar with the area, but I can guide you to the paths leading to Orenias."

"Really? That would be excellent, thank you!" Bryan commented, only belatedly remembering Owen's earlier request to act as their guide.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his father emerge from amongst several half-pitched tents. The former grand duke's expression was drawn, no doubt from the brush with death that still had Bryan hiding shaking hands behind his back, but the prince of Astryn noted him trying to wipe it from his face before the others noticed. Once Bryan had explained Vorcas's proposition, Owen quickly voiced his approval.

"I don't know my way around those mountains half as well as Vorcas seems to," Owen admitted. "I only know some of the land across the border. By the sound of it, Vorcas's knowledge of the area is far better."

"Alright," Bryan replied. "But Vorcas…why did you learn all the paths to Orenias?"

"Well, aside from myself, not many of us leave Larame," Vorcas explained. "At least, not often. Still, there are those of us who patrol that part of the border, and others who follow the mountain paths to other destinations. We learned our way around the mountains, so that we know how to get home when we have to leave the country for whatever reason. This helps ensure that we do not stray across Orenias's borders. Given the relationship between our countries, that could be…problematic."

"Oh, that does make sense. Well, let's finish setting up camp. We've had a long day, and another is likely ahead of us tomorrow."

The words were barely out of Bryan's mouth when the truth of them struck him. And, hard. Maybe it was the combined strain of Faline's near disaster, as well as his own. Or maybe, with the day's crises having lifted, the surge of frantic energy had deserted him, as had often happened after long battles. Whatever the reason, he suddenly found himself able to remain standing only through sheer willpower. As the little group dispersed, he ducked behind a tent and sagged against it, feeling as though his armor had grown heavier and heavier until it might as well have been the weight of the world.

"Are you alright?" the voice of Owen asked softly.

Bryan struggled to straighten, and his cramping legs nearly pitched him headfirst into the dirt. The prince of Astryn was spared this indignity when Owen's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder to steady his son. Still, as Bryan met his father's gaze, he felt his own eyes grow hot.

"I'd…wanted, so badly, to forget," he murmured, his voice quavering.

And, indeed, he'd tried hard to do just that, both as a boy and as a man. As a boy, he'd gone back to stare into the jaws that had nearly claimed him, only to turn back as his courage wilted in the face of remembered terrors. Those same terrors, given new life by his latest brush with death, still teased at his mind as he worked to focus on something else, _anything else_ , besides rows of fangs lining the drop into a bottomless abyss.

And yet, the turning of the years and his growing into manhood had not defanged that horror.

Those rows of fangs were still there, in the back of his mind, waiting for the right time to yawn wide and bite him in half.

Owen, sensing his son's train of thought, pulled him in closer, allowing the battered Prince of Astryn to lean against his father's sturdy frame. Some inner voice whispered that this might seem unbecoming to any onlookers, but Bryan was simply too weary from his travails, and too grateful for this reprieve, to care.

"I wish I could tell you that it would get easier," Owen whispered, feelingly. "Coping with what happened, or to be prince of Astryn. But, that won't happen."

Clapping a hand on Bryan's shoulder, Owen drew back from Bryan to look his son in the eye.

"But, never forget, you're not alone. You still have Faline, Skye, and me. You must be the pillar that holds Astryn up, but let us be the pillars that hold _you_ up."

A smile, a small, tired smile, but a smile nonetheless, took shape on Bryan's face as he recalled how all those years ago, Skye's friendship had done what a doctor's ministrations could not and how Faline's love had given him courage he never knew he had. And how, through it all, his father had always been there, free with advice and support, but always willing to give his son the time and space he needed to become his own man.

The burden of royalty would grow no lighter - indeed, the reverse was far more likely - but, at least there were others who could aid him in bearing it.

"Thank you, Father," Bryan choked out, tears of happiness fighting to spill from his eyes.

"You're welcome," Owen replied, his brow suddenly furrowing. "But, tell me, where have you left Eronite?"

His own brow furrowing, Bryan quickly searched his person, but he found no trace of the legendary thunder lance of Astryn. Then, with a rush of blood to his cheeks, he realized that, in the heat of exonerating himself with the Larameans, he had never retrieved it from the battlefield...

…which now lay several miles away.

Owen, once more sensing his son's thoughts, stared at Bryan in mute disbelief before clapping a hand over his face and shaking his head in frustrated stupefaction.

"Well, no one besides me can touch it," Bryan pointed out, somewhat desperately. "So, it's not going anywhere, right?"

Owen, clearly not amused, crossed his arms over his chest and gave Bryan a stern glare which brooked no disagreement.

"Go find Lartz, fly back there, and get it back," he instructed, holding up a hand to silence Bryan's reply. "I know you'd rather go with Faline, but it might be best if this stayed secret. Lartz strikes me as being tighter lipped than Faline. And…I need to talk to her myself. I promised her an explanation of what happened back there, and I doubt she'll wait much longer."

Feeling suddenly like a whipped dog, and with mortification crowding out his fatigue, Bryan slinked off to find the Dracoknight.

And, as he departed with his royal tail tucked between his royal legs, he thought the same thing he'd been thinking quite often of late.

_If whoever said "it's good to be the king" is still alive, I'm going to kill him!_

And, as Owen watched his son depart, Owen thought the same thing he'd thought often lately.

_He still has a_ lot _to learn._

Still, considering that Bryan didn't even know he was a prince until a few months ago, Owen supposed he couldn't fault his son for a few early missteps. And, indeed, by bringing Astryn and Larame together, at least for now, Bryan had proven that he certainly had the potential to become a great king.

In the aftermath of the battle, while this newfound alliance was being cemented, Owen had watched his son and the tiger from a respectful distance.

To look at them as they'd led their respective troops to the campsite, one would never have believed they'd been adversaries just hours before.

Indeed, it seemed as though Vorcas might've been vying for the post of Bryan's manservant, for the tiger would sweep aside stray debris from Bryan's path and, where the footing looked treacherous, would insist on going first. Owen knew Bryan well enough to know that he was perplexed, and more than a little annoyed, by this coddling, but, luckily, he'd taken the hint from Owen elbowing him in the back and bore it with stoic courtesy.

After all, it wasn't as if he wouldn't have to put up with such things when he became Astryn's ruler.

Despite what must've been a degree of frustration with this treatment, Bryan was obviously coming to respect Vorcas. And, the reason was obvious. The mountaintop the tiger had chosen as their campsite was more than broad enough to accommodate the army's encampment; no small feat since the army was much larger than it had been when they'd first arrived in Astryn. Even better, it was readily defensible. It offered a clear view of the surrounding countryside for miles in all directions, offering no concealment for attackers coming by land or air. And, since the slopes leading up offered no cover, anyone trying to climb up to attack them could be easily picked off with arrows and magic.

When Bryan complemented Vorcas on his choice, Owen could swear the tiger was blushing a bit.

As Owen surveyed the rest of the camp, he saw others amongst the army mingling with Vorcas's men, accentuating the seeming sense that everything had worked out for the best.

But, for a father who'd just watched his worst nightmare very nearly play out in front of him, it was a cold comfort.

Recalling that the documents found on the Melorans had spared Bryan the trouble of authenticating himself to the Larameans did little to dispel the memory of watching Bryan hurtling towards what had nearly been his death. Neither did Eric's surprising about-face in rescuing Bryan and concealing the truth of what the Prince of Astryn had been suffering from while in the wyvern's grip, though Owen silently told himself over and over again that that was also a vital turning point. Finding nothing outside to console him, Owen shoved aside the flaps of his newly erected tent and stormed inside.

His eyes immediately settled upon a tome, its magic nearly spent, hidden amongst his possessions.

He snatched it up and, his blood hot with determination, began to study the spells within. It had been a long time since he'd been able to cast even the most basic of spells, but he could feel the tiny smolder of magic still within him. Fumbling his way through the incantation, he stoked that tiny spark as best he could and brought it forth.

His gifts in magic had atrophied badly, but what he was able to summon forth was enough…

…enough to kill a malnourished hummingbird, that is.

Anything larger would not die from such an attack, except possibly from laughter.

Furious, Owen tossed the tome to the ground and swore explosively enough to have several generations of House Novat turning in their graves.

"I hope you don't plan to kiss your grandkids with that mouth," a female voice opined.

Startled, Owen whirled to see Azura and Faline, the two young women apparently having managed to slip into the tent without him noticing. As his anger over his failed spell cooled, he suddenly became pointedly aware of the expressions of amusement on the two ladies' faces…

…and, the question that must've brought them here.

"I, ah," he stammered, embarrassment warring with a desire not to reopen old wounds, "would, er, appreciate it if, well, you didn't mention this to Bryan. Or Skye. Or Eric. Or Camus. Or Laris. Or Alec. Or, anybody at all, actually."

"Oh, I'm keeping this juicy nugget all to myself," Azura joked, but her jovial mood turned serious quickly enough. "But, that's not why we're here."

She didn't say more than that, but, then again, she hardly needed to. With a long sigh, he directed the two women to close the tent's flaps and then indicated a pair of collapsible chairs, both still folded up for transport, which lay in one corner of the tent.

"You ought to sit down," he suggested, trying vainly to force the quaver out of his voice. "This is a long story...and, it's not a happy one."

Perhaps he was hoping this warning might induce the two women to hold off on hearing his tale until the lingering shock of Bryan's brush with death had faded. Or, maybe he just wanted a moment to steel himself for the pain this recollection would bring. Whatever the reason, Azura and Faline were soon seated and regarding him attentively, the tense silence broken only by the whirring sound made as Faline's fingers found her spurs and began absently flicking the rowels.

"By now, I suspect you know that, as a child, Bryan was...mistreated by his peers?" Owen began.

"Yeah, Skye told me about it awhile back," Azura confirmed.

"I've heard bits and pieces too," Faline added, comprehension dawning. "Wait, what happened to him earlier has something to do with that?"

"Very much so," Owen said gravely.

"But, how?" Azura asked. "And, what was that you said to Skye, about the Cold Maw?"

"Well, that's a long story in and of itself. First, with regard to what the Cold Maw is, it's a canyon near Narcoss. It's quite a sight, though few have travelled there in some time. Parts of the canyons walls had eroded in a very strange manner. It left behind numerous rocky outcroppings at intervals, making the canyon look as though you were gazing down into a huge mouth with row upon row of pointed teeth. In winter, snow would pile up in the bottom of the canyon like foam. Godric, the founder of Narcoss, had originally named it the Carouser's Canyon. Reportedly, it was because, when it was full of snow, it looked as though beer had been poured into the "mouth" faster than it could be swallowed."

This rather silly anecdote elicited a snicker from the two ladies, though no trace of mirth touched Owen's features.

"Yeah, that was the prevailing sentiment. But, back when Bryan was six or seven, things changed. And, for the worse. There had been this group of bandits who'd tried to attack Narcoss, but had been wiped out. There were rumors about their loot, which was still sitting in their hideout. And, as often happens with such rumors, the amount of loot these bandits supposedly had got bigger and bigger with each telling until, ultimately, some sincerely believed that whoever found this loot would be richer than a king. At one point, other rumors began to work their way around town. People began to suspect that the loot might be hidden at the bottom of Carouser's Canyon; and, one day, a group of boys decided to try and find out."

Noticing the sudden tension in Faline's posture, Owen raised one hand.

"No, Bryan wasn't one of those boys. That comes later. Now, these boys went down into the canyon, using its "teeth" as stepping stones. Nobody knows if they found anything down there, but it hardly mattered. They were able to get down into the canyon, but they couldn't get back out. From down there, they weren't able to reach any handholds for climbing, and the soft snow they'd landed in was like quicksand. Of course, the townsfolk eventually realized the boys were missing and put together a search party. I was among them."

"Did you find the boys?" Faline wondered, though she must've already sensed the answer.

Owen heaved a heavy sigh, sensing old ghosts stirring as he recalled the horrors of that day.

"By the time we did, they'd all frozen to death," he grimly reported. "We couldn't even recover the bodies for burial until well into spring. After that, the canyon was largely known as the Cold Maw. Whatever goes into its icy depths doesn't come back out."

"That's awful," Azura said, no doubt recalling how, as a child, she'd had more than a few brushes with death herself. "But, what does this have to Bryan and Skye?"

"Well, the adults in Narcoss, especially those with children, learned their lesson about the Cold Maw soon enough. They kept well away from it, and made sure their children did the same. But, this didn't always work. About a year or so after the canyon was renamed, some of the boys who'd mistreated Bryan came to him with, what Bryan thought, was a peace offering. They dared him to go to the Cold Maw and look down into it. If he did, they said they'd be friends with him."

"And, Bryan believed them?!" Azura blurted, disgusted by such a ploy.

"He'd been mistreated for so long that he jumped at the idea of stopping it, and having more friends. I would've stopped him, but, at the time, I was arguing with a disagreeable customer over the price of some goods. I didn't hear the conversation Bryan had with the boys over the buffoon's shouting, and by the time I'd calmed the man down enough for him to be reasonable, Bryan and the other boys were long gone. I only learned about this from Skye after the fact, but the boys apparently let Bryan go through with his part of the dare. Then they pushed him onto his stomach and dangled him by his ankles over the edge of the cliff. They laughed as he dangled there, kicking, screaming, and crying for help."

"What?! That…that's just horrible!" Faline gasped. "I can't believe anyone would do something so awful, and to an innocent child!"

"Neither can I!" Azura agreed. "But, what does Skye have to do with this?"

"I'm getting to that. Skye and Bryan were supposed to spend that day together. But, since Bryan left with those boys straightaway, Skye didn't figure out that something was wrong until it was too late. He managed to find the other boys and, seeing what they were doing to Bryan, he tried to intervene. But, he accidentally scared them into dropping Bryan…"

"Oh, no…" Faline uttered, tears building up into her eyes. Azura could only gape in shock.

"Bryan broke an arm and an ankle in the fall," Owen continued, his voice cracking as he recalled how he'd discovered what had happened after nearly half a day of frantic searching. "Skye was so horrified at what had happened that he went berserk. He charged at those boys, wrestled them to the ground, and nearly beat them all to death. Needless to say, those boys never bothered either of them again. When Skye had regained his senses, he was half out of his mind with revulsion at what he'd done. But, he was shaken out of it when he heard Bryan groaning. As Skye tells it, Bryan had landed on one of the "teeth" in the first row, only a few feet down. Skye couldn't reach him, but, once I'd finally tracked them down, I could. Bryan's injuries were treated by a local priest, as were Skye's. Their bodies healed quickly enough, but, inwardly, both boys had taken wounds that would prove far more lasting. Seeing this, and sensing that separating them would not be wise, I let Skye stay with us for a while. Skye was brooding and silent nearly that whole time, and I couldn't get Bryan out of the house for days."

Wearied by the tale, and the pain that came with it, Owen let his face fall into his upturned hands.

"No doubt, when Bryan was in the claws of the Meloran Dragonmaster's mount, he looked much as he did then. His eyes staring ahead, sightless and unblinking, while the rest of him convulsed and writhed. That's why I tried to keep everyone away from Bryan when Eric brought him back to the ground. That memory was horrible enough as it was. I didn't want this secret shown in front of everyone, and certainly not when so much rides on Bryan's image as Prince of Astryn. As you may have guessed, that's why I wouldn't tell you this while so many were listening in."

"That's…That's unbelievable," Azura murmured. "Those poor men…"

"I know…" Faline uttered, unable to suppress crying. "Bryan needs me, more than I ever would have thought… And Skye… He needs help too."

"They do, indeed…" Owen replied, gravely aware of how much gravity those few words carried.

Once more, a grim silence descended over the trio, broken only when Faline once more began flicking the rowels of her spurs, her face a mask of consternation. Azura looked much the same until her brow began to furrow. Then, with the suddenness of a thunderclap, she snapped her fingers and vaulted to her feet.

"Wait a minute!" she blurted out, before noticing Owen frantically gesturing for her to lower her voice, prompting her to whisper the rest. "If Bryan was in the state you say he was when the Meloran's wyvern grabbed him, then Eric must've seen it. I don't see how he couldn't have noticed. So, why didn't he...?"

"Shout it for all to hear?" Owen finished, hating how helpless he felt as he shrugged in reply. "I'll be honest with you, I have no idea. I'd be surprised, but very happy, if this meant Eric has come around with regards to Bryan. But, I suspect Eric's motivations are different. Still, whatever the reason, it is fortunate that Eric made that choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. While Marion withered from her illness, and all the Astrynian nobles squabbled over which of them would replace her when she died, ragged swaths of Astryn slid into lawlessness and ruin. You remember what we saw in Sally's village and Medann? From what I've learned back in the palace, there are many such places in Astryn, some of which are even worse. Despair and chaos might very well kill Astryn before Isis can."

"But, now that Bryan's back, surely people are realizing that things can turn around," Faline opined vehemently.

"Some do," Owen allowed. "Some will, some might, others may not decide either way for some time, and others will likely remain skeptical. Remember, when Sally first talked about the lost prince of Astryn, it sounded as though most considered him little more than a rumor or a child's tale. Not everyone will believe the lost prince is real as readily as Sally did. And, even many who do will be worried that Bryan might not be equal to the task."

Faline's expression had grown more and more incredulous as she listened and, when it looked as though she was about go into a lung splitting rebuttal, Owen held up a hand to forestall her.

"You believe Bryan can accomplish this, and so do I," Owen said forcefully. "And like I said, many others likely will in due time. But, the hope that Bryan represents is a fragile one. He'll need to prove himself to a great many people, quite a few of which will be…unfriendly. Those nobles who were about to begin fighting each other over the throne when we arrived? Bryan proving himself to be the prince of Astryn ruined their chances of replacing Marion, and they won't forgive that easily. And, there are the dracoknights and the Larameans. They respect leaders who are strong and can act decisively. Would they be willing to follow Bryan if they knew what really happened? It pains me to say this, but, I doubt it."

Here, Owen had to pause and draw in a shuddering breath. But, this did little to calm his heart, which writhed in rebellion against the words that must come next.

"This is a hard thing for a father to say about his own son, but our mission here will likely be decided, one way or another, by Bryan's image. And, his image might very well count for more than even his well-being. Think about Tavon replacing Eronite with that counterfeit. If Laris hadn't seen through the scheme - or, if he had, but chose to keep silent - that would've finished us then and there."

By this time, Owen's heart was hammering against his ribs in such violent protest that flashes of red intruded upon his vision. But, his eyes soon cleared to reveal his small audience regarding him with grim understanding.

"So, you think it would be best if Bryan's…issues… were kept secret?" Azura whispered, more than a hint of worry in her tone. "We can try, but, I doubt we can keep that up forever."

"True," Owen admitted. "But, Bryan has only begun to prove himself. Once he's had some success, once people see that he can make this kingdom great again, they'll likely be more forgiving. We just need to make sure Bryan's image remains untarnished until then."

Owen wasn't surprised when he saw Faline nod gamely, but the sight did his heart good nonetheless.

"I've already promised to help Bryan, and I'm keeping that promise," she intoned with iron determination.

"I'm in good hands, then," a new voice spoke up.

Three pairs of eyes darted in the direction of the sound to see Bryan slipping into the tent, a certain thunder lance resting prominently upon his shoulder. Owen gave a nearly invisible nod of approval, but it was doubtful Bryan noticed since he was nearly sent sprawling by an overzealous hug from Faline.

"How…how are you holding up?" she wondered, though Owen sensed far more to her simple question than that.

"Nothing a little sleep won't cure," the prince of Astryn replied, and then let a hint of humor seep into his tone. "Frankly, our new friend, Vorcas, tires me out more than the enemy. I can't so much as walk across the campground without him insisting that I wait until he's swept the path first."

"Well, look on the bright side," Azura spoke up, a wry grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Which is?" Bryan asked, looking utterly baffled.

"You'll be able to get used to how it'll be when you start to live in Astryn Palace. Once you do, you'll have to deal with all those hundreds of servants who won't so much as let you get dressed or disrobe to take a bath without them."

Bryan's response to this image was a high-pitched and vaguely effeminate scream of terror that sent the two women into a fit of laughter. Knowing how difficult Bryan would find it to adjust to such stifling extravagance, Owen was hesitant to join in…

…briefly.

Ultimately, the catharsis of the their mirth got the better of him, and Owen found himself hoping that, someday, overbearing servants would be the worst of his troubled son's problems.

"Hey, it's not like you won't have the same problem when you settle down in your Earldom!" Bryan desperately retorted. "Heck, whoever draws your bath will probably see more of your skin than Leyon."

Faline looked aghast at this rejoinder, or if it was feigned, she was certainly convincing, but Azura only chuckled in reply.

"How, pray tell, are you going to maintain your image as an honest and true prince with things like that coming out of your mouth?" she inquired, waggling a scolding finger at Bryan.

_How, indeed?_ Owen mused, wondering how such a remark would be received in so-called polite company.

"Besides," Azura continued, shaking Owen out of his reverie, "I can…shall we say…turn that in my favor. Jealous men are attentive men, after all."

The sound of Owen slapping his palm against his forehead was lost amidst the brief commotion which ensued when Azura began "advising" Faline on ever more unorthodox ways to get Bryan's attention when it was focused elsewhere. For a time, Owen found himself shuddering at what must've been going through Azura's red head to prompt such, but, when Owen reluctantly forced himself to think as much as Bryan's political guide as Bryan's father, something occurred to him.

Perhaps this was Azura working to, forcibly, shake Bryan's thoughts from his brush with disaster? Maybe this was her highly unorthodox way of reminding him of how precious Faline's affection was, and not to take it for granted? Possibly this was her way of saying that, if he planned to engage in battles of wits and words, he'd best choose his opponents and his moves more carefully.

Or, very likely, she was simply delivering an overzealous retort...overzealous on the order of answering a thrown snowball with a catapult stone.

Whatever the reason, Owen found himself deciding never to underestimate Azura's devious wits.

Faline, meanwhile, was flushing to the roots of her hair while Bryan's face turned as green as his armor.

"Ooookay," he murmured, looking perfectly nauseated. "That rejoinder sounded a lot more effective in my head."

"Let me guess, you find yourself saying that often," a new voice opined in a surly tone.

Both women looked stunned, and more than a little wary, as Eric shouldered through the tent flaps. Bryan, by contrast, almost looked as though he'd been expecting the Dragonmaster's arrival.

And, there was no need to guess why.

"I think it's time you and I talked," Eric stated flatly. "And, in private."

It was obvious that Faline was displeased with the notion, for she sidled closer to Bryan and entwined her fingers with his. But, much to her amazement, Bryan put a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her away.

"It's alright," he assured her before meeting Eric's gaze. "We…need to have this talk."

Though her reluctance was obvious, Faline eventually nodded and withdrew her hand, but not before pecking her love on the cheek.

"Don't be long," she urged, accentuating her request by staring up at him with a pair of eyes that would not have been out of place on a sad puppy.

"I won't," he promised, before kissing her forehead and following Eric out of the tent.

"Well," Owen remarked once the two men had left, "I guess we'll know soon enough if the two of them can come to terms. Until then, all we can do is wait and hope for the best."

Resignedly, the two women left to find their own tents. But, as Owen regarded his bedroll, he suddenly found himself doubting that he'd find any rest this night.

Still puzzled and wary of Eric's surprising intervention during the battle, Bryan followed the Dragonmaster in anxious silence. It was obvious from Eric's rigid posture and rapid stride that, whatever it was he had to say, he wanted it over with as quickly as possible. Bryan matched his pace, but nearly tripped when, upon entering Eric's tent, he saw Armelle waiting for them.

"I thought you said this would be private," he pointed out, keeping his tone carefully neutral.

Eric opened his mouth to reply, but Armelle beat him to it.

"I asked to be here," she said, her eyes drifting away from Bryan. "I…well…I also have something to say about…what happened."

Sensing that it would be unwise to argue the point in front of the prickly tempered Eric, Bryan nodded his acceptance. Besides, although he wouldn't call either the Dragonmaster or the Bishop friends, and the feeling was likely mutual, this meeting might be a chance to bridge the gulf that divided them.

And he wasn't going to waste it.

For a long moment, Eric simply paced about the interior of the tent, as though he needed to steel himself for the conversation. But, after Armelle gave him a warning glare, he stopped, drew in a long breath, and then faced Bryan.

The prince of Astryn wasn't surprised when he saw the hostility in Eric's gaze, but he couldn't help but notice that the smoldering anger in Eric's eyes had dimmed somewhat.

"I don't like the idea of lying to my men," he said without preamble, leveling an accusing finger at Bryan. "And, certainly not for your benefit."

Sensing that it would be unwise to claim to understand the position he'd put Eric in, Bryan studiously kept his mouth shut, waiting for Eric to finish before answering.

"And, I stand by what I said earlier," Eric continued. "What I did back there was for Astryn, not for you."

The backhanded reminder of what Eric must've seen caused an unpleasant warmth to gather at Bryan's cheeks and his eyes to grow hot, but he forced himself to remain composed. After all, if all Eric wanted in return for keeping this secret was to needle him, the prince of Astryn could call it a bargain.

"Ahem!" Armelle abruptly spoke up, startling both men.

"Ah, yes," Eric stammered, his earlier agitation giving way to awkwardness. "Well, there was another reason."

"And, that's where I come in," Armelle cut in, some of the color draining from her cheeks. "What…happened to you earlier is something Eric and I have…dealt with before."

Some of Bryan's surprise must've shown on his face, for Armelle averted her gaze and Eric's ever-present glower promptly reappeared on his face.

"Call it a secret for a secret," he suggested. "And, this stays between us. If you even think about spreading this around, you'll need to get…creative about continuing Astryn's royal bloodline."

Eric emphasized his words by pointing at a certain, rather valuable piece of Bryan's anatomy and making three quick chopping motions with his poleaxe.

"Subtlety's not your strong point, is it?" Bryan said, before he could think better of it.

"He can't even spell the word," Armelle answered, perhaps hoping some flippancy would ease the tension.

"Hey!" Eric blurted incredulously.

And so, with more than a bit of cajoling from Armelle, Eric began his tale. It took place back when Eric and Armelle were still young children, well before they understood that their parents sought a marriage between the two. Even back then, surely to their parents' delight, Eric and Armelle had always been as thick as thieves…

…in more ways than one.

Wherever there were frogs to be slipped into the nanny's dress pockets, or pepper to be put in the tutor's tea, or molasses to be smeared onto the maid's toothbrush, they'd be there. Wherever there were a sleeping person's nostrils to be pinched shut, or wigs to be garishly re-colored, or balloons of liquid Stinkweed to be thrown, they'd be there. And, wherever there were sweets to be stolen, pastries to be pilfered, or confections to be confiscated…

…they'd be there a lot quicker.

"Always nice to see some young people who have their priorities straight," Bryan opined with a snicker.

Armelle choked down an illicit laugh while Eric, who had all the subtlety of an avalanche, and about as much humor, reiterated his earlier threat.

Eric then continued his story, talking about how, at the age of eleven, the two had journeyed to the cliffs overlooking the Black Lake in eastern Astryn, so named because, at night, it looked less a body of water than a deep abyss. Even by daylight, its appearance was foreboding, as the ever shifting winds in that part of the country always kept the water turbulent.

Which made it the perfect place for brave youngsters to issue and accept challenges.

For many boys who dreamed of becoming dracoknights, and many girls with similar ambitions, diving into the lake when the winds were at their strongest was a rite of passage.

And, somehow overlooking that Armelle wanted to learn the arts of healing and light magic rather than ride winged saurians, Eric had cajoled his young betrothed into daring the jump.

Though Armelle had always loved swimming, she was quite nervous about heights, and the nearly thirty feet drop to the churning water caused her to blanch with dread. Eric, who had made the jump himself a few days earlier, eventually convinced her to go through with it, partly because he'd jump first so that he'd be there if anything went wrong.

And so, with Eric cheering her on, Armelle forced herself to leap off the cliff.

Eric didn't think anything when she'd screamed most of the way down; when he'd jumped for the first time, he hadn't been terribly silent either.

Eric found nothing amiss when her screaming abruptly fell silent several seconds before hitting the water; he'd instinctively drew in a breath at about that point when he'd made his first leap.

Eric saw no cause for alarm when Armelle, who normally had a sinuous grace in the water, landed with an undignified belly flop; his own first landing had had even less style.

When she bobbed to the surface, floating limply and face down in the water, then he knew something was wrong.

"When I got her to shore," Eric continued, "Armelle was...well, I had no idea what to make of it. She was staring at me, unblinking. I actually thought she'd died of fright, until she started twisting and flailing. She didn't snap out of it for hours, and, when she did, she didn't remember anything beyond me jumping into the lake ahead of her."

"It's true," Armelle admitted, her eyes misting. "I don't remember the jump, but, ever since, I haven't been able to go anywhere near the water."

_Just like I'm still afraid of the Cold Maw after all these years,_ Bryan mused silently, realizing that he and the pair before him had more in common than any of the were willing to admit.

"What happened afterward?" Bryan inquired.

"After I got Armelle back home, I told my father, and hers, what happened," Eric said, wincing. "They…weren't happy."

"I still have no idea what happened to me that day, or why I snapped out of it," Armelle added. "But, I'd always been worried about if it might happen again. I mean, people count on me to heal them in battle, and what would they think if they knew I might fall into a swoon when they need me? And, what might people think of Eric if they knew what he'd done, even if it was unwitting?"

Neither of the two men answered her question, but, then again, they hardly needed to.

"So, you keep our secret, and we keep yours?" Eric suggested.

Not exactly a reconciliation, but Bryan felt that this gesture of trust, however reluctant and strained, might very well be a vital first step.

"I accept," he replied, then, before he could think better of it, he continued. "It must've taken a lot of courage to tell me this."

Sensing that Eric might not appreciate this admission, Bryan held up a hand to forestall any outbursts and continued.

"Look, I know you don't like me. And, I know I have a long way to go before I can prove myself to you, or to Astryn. But, I also know that my country, _our_ country, needs all three of us. I may not be in my rights to ask for your help, prince or no, but I know that, eventually, I'll have to."

"I may have been willing to sweep one of your episodes under the rug, for Astryn's sake, but don't expect me to do so again," Eric warned.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I'll need your help in order to make this country great again. I swore that I would, but that won't happen unless we end this feud between us. Or, at least, call a truce. After all, whether any of us likes it or not, someday, I will be king."

Hoping to build up the small rapport he now had with the couple, Bryan allowed his tone to hint that he too was less-than-enthusiastic about his impending ascent to Astryn's throne. Armelle, seeming to pick up on this opening, gave him a nearly invisible nod, but Eric's response was hardly encouraging.

"'And, the clouds opened up,'" Eric lamented, in a credible imitation of an imposing clergyman "'the Goddess looked down upon Astryn, and she said "You sorry lot can just go ahead and kiss my ass!"'"

Before Bryan could figure out if he was being rebuffed or merely teased, an aghast Armelle snatched Eric by the ear and dragged him out of the tent. Despite his less-than-dignified situation, Eric made a point of reiterating his earlier threat by pointing at Bryan's anatomy and making an awkward chopping motion with his poleaxe. Once the strange spectacle, and the even stranger couple, was out of eyeshot, a dumbfounded Bryan shook his head in amazement.

_When did my life get so weird?_


	36. Another Trial: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In part 2 of this chapter, now with the unexpected aid of the Altarais feline laguz tribe, Bryan and his party meet with the black dragon king of Orenias. He assigns the prince another mission, since as with the Astryn nobles, he too wishes to see if Bryan is worthy.

Chapter 34: Another Trial

Part 2

As the sun rose the next day, a bleary Faline groggily rose from her bedroll. Much like Owen, she'd found little rest the previous night. The startling revelations Owen shared had left her mind much too full to even close her eyes and, consequently, she'd passed the night staring up at the ceiling of her tent and weighing Bryan's likely need for her company against the possible harm that might be done to his reputation if she was seen sneaking in and out of his tent by night. By the time her better judgment had won out, it was nearly dawn; so, with a frustrated yawn, she decided she might as well get up. Once she'd donned her armor and stepped squinting into the dawning sunlight, her fuzzy vision revealed some signs of life in the camp. Vorcas, the early hour having no effect on his unflappable aplomb, was catching up with a slightly drowsy Kiel and Sara, as they had not seen one another in months. He also reiterated his earlier apology on behalf of his men for the trouble which had ensued earlier as well. Vorcas, in what Faline now suspected was a bad habit in the otherwise sincere tiger laguz, either ignored or overlooked his friends' grogginess.

Sheryl and Lauren were also awake and, by the look of things, had been conversing quite animatedly. Though they were both bird laguz, the distance between Perais and Recathe, and both countries respective business interests, meant that it was rare a hawk and a raven laguz to meet. Though Faline was anxious to see Bryan, she checked on her Pegasus first, and was glad to see she'd mostly recovered from her injuries. Though, Flower's wing wasn't fully healed quite yet, they would be able to participate in the next battle. Faline's own injury, which she'd very nearly forgotten about after Bryan's near death, also looked much better. As Faline wended her way to Bryan's tent, she also caught sight of Azura in the mess tent. The Lady of Elhorhi had insisted that she wasn't going to sleep until Leyon's group reunited with hers, and, by the look of things, she'd made good on her claim. There were prominent shadows under her eyes, her hair was bedraggled, and her whole posture looked slumped. The young earl had procured a pitcher of coffee, an especially potent Astrynian blend Owen had obtained in Medann, and Faline was sorely tempted to ask for a cup.

When Azura simply tipped the pitcher back and began funneling the warm black liquid down her throat, Faline promptly changed her mind.

Still, despite the less-than-endearing spectacle Azura had put on, Faline could hardly blame the young earl for being worried about her lover. But, while Azura couldn't help Leyon from here, her own situation with Bryan was very different. Thus resolved, Faline sought out Bryan's tent. Eventually, she spotted her love emerged from a tent, one which, at Owen and Laris' insistence, was decorated with the trappings Astrynian royalty, and turn a drowsy smile in her direction. Forcing herself not to charge at him, lest such a display raise some awkward questions from their visitors, she walked over to Bryan and gave him a pretty, if discreet, smile.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he whispered, waiting until the camp's activity swept past them before continuing. "It was a long night, and I've missed you."

And, Faline could tell he meant it. Though Bryan had said that a good night's sleep would likely be all he needed, he clearly hadn't gotten one. He looked nearly as bad as Azura, though he'd tried to keep up appearances by combing his hair and washing up as best he could. Still, Faline's heart ached at the realization that her love's destiny entailed such hardships, and where her helping _too_ much might make him look weak before his peers.

Still, maybe letting him know that she was still here and still cared, and that she always would, might be enough for now.

"How did things go with Eric?" she asked, sensing she'd need privacy before asking after his own well-being.

"Better than I expected, actually," he admitted. "I think we might've reached an understanding, but he swore me to secrecy about the specifics. Sorry."

He ended his sentence with a brief flash of an apologetic grin, so brief that Faline was quite certain she was the only one who noticed. Still, Faline didn't mind that particular subterfuge.

"I understand," she assured. "And, that's good news, right? Even if he isn't exactly a friend, it's gotta count for something that things are changing between you two."

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyhow, have you seen Skye? After…yesterday, I'm worried about him."

Though Bryan didn't say it, Faline knew him well enough to guess that Bryan's worries went beyond his friend's state of mind. Suppose the small deception he'd resorted to in order to explain Skye's episode hadn't been convincing enough? Luckily, this was a matter where Faline could lend aid to her love without harming his image.

"I haven't seen him," she admitted, letting a sly grin touch her features briefly. "But, he's probably still hiding from Raela. Remember how, as we were pitching camp, she kept on trying to examine Skye to check for poison from those "Venin weapons"? Well, he wouldn't cooperate. And, when she mentioned using a Sleep staff…well, you can guess what happened next."

The Falcon Knight couldn't help but snicker at Skye's dread of Sleep Staves, but only a sliver of humor reached Bryan's face.

"I wish he didn't have to go through that," he said in a heartfelt, if soft, voice, taking care not to let slip his involvement. "I'll have to see if I can make it up to him sometime."

"I think he understands," Faline replied, deciding to make another attempt at lightening her love's mood. "Besides, he must be angrier with Kye and Lily than you."

That, finally, got a laugh out of Bryan. As if Kye's blunt opining on Skye and Raela's relationship wasn't enough, Lily had promptly joined in by saying she wanted to be an auntie.

"That's true," Bryan said, some color finally returning to his too-pale features. "And, just between us, I hope they do get together. Skye's a good man, and an even better friend. In fact, just being at each other's side after…after that day years ago was what truly healed both of us. I'm still astounded at what our friendship alone had done."

"I agree!" Faline seconded. "No other friends can possibly be closer than you are! Though, Azura would probably say I would be worried about...the competition."

The recollection of Azura's unorthodox encouragement caused the faint red tinge on Bryan's face to blossom into a blush that spread from the cleft of this chin to the tops of this ears. Still, the Prince of Astryn managed a chuckle that warmed the Falcon Knight's heart.

"Oh, Faline, don't be silly," Bryan replied with a chuckle. "Skye has a lot of respect for you, and he'd never try to come between us."

"I know, I was kidding!" Faline giggled. "I would never want to have to compete with him anyway. In fact, even if she did mean well, Azura's ideas for…getting your attention? I probably couldn't do those things if I tried."

"Speaking of which, if I am neglecting you, just come to me and say so. I think we both know I can only pick up on so many subtleties at once. As for the bath…we'll figure that out later."

Faline suspected that some ill influence must've been to blame when, after hearing Bryan's words, she mused _that was easy_.

After that, Bryan suggested they head to the mess tent to get what food they could before it was taken down and stored for the march, and, despite a vivid recollection of Azura guzzling down the coffee, Faline was too hungry to argue. As they entered the tent, they found it bustling with activity. Since the army would be marching soon, only such ready-made foods as salted meat and hard biscuits were available. Most of the soldiers, in too much of a hurry to sit down, simply grabbed a handful of this bland fare and headed back out. The couple noticed, however, that Azura sat in one corner, morosely eyeing a biscuit that looked more suited to caving in a skull than feeding a stomach.

But, both knew the unappetizing fare was the very last thing on her mind.

At Faline's insistence, the pair made sure to stay near Azura once the camp was finally dismantled and the army was on the march.

The Falcon Knight still had a little score to settle with the Lady of Elhorhi, but, for now, Faline's sense of empathy had won out.

"Are you alright?"

Azura had been so deep in thought that the softly spoken question might as well have been a thunderclap. Jumping slightly, she whirled to face a self-conscious Bryan.

"Eh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "Seriously, though, you look like you're miles away."

"Well, you're not far wrong," she replied, turning a longing gaze towards the north.

Toward Jerusa, where Leyon had led his knights in a daring gambit, one upon which the fate of Altarais might depend.

Some dark voice in the back of her mind whispered that Leyon's daring might have proven his undoing, but she furiously shook off the notion. Leyon would succeed in rescuing the besieged Allied troops and retaking Jerusa. He had to.

After all, what was the alternative?

_But, where is he?!_ she silently screamed.

Had he accomplished his mission by now? Since speed and surprise would be needed to overcome the larger Meloran and Red Claw forces holding Cilae, it seemed likely that his mission was over by now…

…one way or the other.

If so, then would he track down and rendezvous with her army as planned? If so, then surely he would have gotten word from the palace on where she and Bryan had gone and would continue until he found them. And Azura had told herself this over and over again during the long weeks since the army had divided, and yet she was still so worried about him, more than she'd ever been thus far. And, the young earl was forced to admit, that rather surprised her. Sure, Leyon had embarked upon the single most vital and most dangerous mission he'd ever been tasked with, and, try though she did to deny it, his death was terribly possible. But, even so, Azura had spent every moment she was alone praying to Ashunera that he would return to her safely. She had certainly gotten off to a poor start with the young general, her pride painting his kindness as mockery, but, once she'd let him into her carefully guarded heart, she fallen more and more in love with him as time went on. Not that she was complaining, of course; but after spending half her life looking over her shoulder for the Red Claw, she'd come to trust only her sword and her skill…and little besides.

Gradually, she'd come to see how different and how wonderful it was to not be alone, but surrounded by people who she trusted and who, in turn, trusted her.

Yet Leyon, of all the men she'd either turned away or cut to ribbons, had claimed her heart. And, she longed for him to return to do so again.

"You're worried about Leyon, aren't you?" Bryan spoke up, shaking her from her reverie.

"Is it that obvious?" Azura wondered, trying not to let just how worried she was seep into her tone.

The knowing look Bryan gave her was more than answer enough, prompting Azura to give a resigned shrug.

"I can't blame you there, Az," Bryan commented with a smile. "I didn't realize how much I loved Faline for an entire _year_. I mean, after what I'd gone through growing up, I frankly didn't think I'd ever know what that was like. Oh, I imagined…"

His words trailed off as his gaze wandered, predictably, in Faline's direction.

"But it was nothing compared to the real thing," he whispered happily.

"Yeah, it was kind of the same way for me," Azura admitted. "I mean, I'd spent so long knowing I was being hunted, but it was years before I knew who was after me or why. For a long time, I couldn't trust anybody except my mom and my instructor. But even so, I…well, had more people that cared for me than you did, I suppose."

"That's true. I guess we're alike in that way. You were afraid to trust others because you had no way of knowing who wanted to kill you and who didn't, and I was afraid to trust others, besides Skye and my father, because so many people had treated me badly. For a long time, I thought that was just how my life would be, regardless of what I made of myself. Then Faline changed things for me. And no less amazing, Leyon did the impossible and won you over. Heh, heh."

Azura giggled despite the hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Yes, he sure did! Leyon changed me just so much. And, it wasn't just that I learned I could trust others from him. I mean, I'd been learning that already. But, even after making so many friends, I was blind to my own feelings. It wasn't so much that I disliked men, but, I'd always taken great pride in my skills and my independence. I just couldn't stand anybody who didn't hold any respect for my skills, and there were plenty who didn't. Maybe they didn't mean anything by it, but it always felt as though any men who didn't want me dead wanted to treat me like some frail flower."

Recalling those days of her youth back in Galden, and that Galden was no longer standing, Azura couldn't help but wonder at how much, and how fast, everything had changed.

"At some point, it rankled me whenever anybody offered to help. All I heard was those same people who thought I had all the mettle of a milkmaid. Then you and the others came along. Leyon taught me that, when someone offers to help me, it doesn't mean they think I'm weak or incapable. And even more than that, I learned that there is a man out there that I can trust; not just with my life, but with my heart. All of you taught me that there are many great men out there that will respect a woman for her skills and what she wants to do with her life. Heck, many of them are marching right here with us, Leyon, Ike, Ranulf, every man in this army. I'm so glad I met all of you and that I learned to trust you."

"Heh, likewise, my friend. Likewise."

Though Azura would later admit that she'd said a great deal more than she meant to, giving voice to how she felt about the new direction her life had taken did make her feel better. While she still longed for Leyon's return, her faith that she would see him again was renewed.

She felt it in her gut…

…along with a far less pleasant sensation, likely due to all that coffee wreaking havoc on her digestive system.

Bryan wasn't much prone to what some would call "warm, fuzzy feelings", unless they related to Faline or Skye. But, his conversation with Azura, and recalling how both of their lives had changed in the past few months, had lightened his mood and his step. He'd turned to Azura, eager to shake her hand, when he saw her clutch her lower stomach and bolt like a rabbit into a patch of concealing brush.

The puzzled prince of Astryn turned to Faline, asking for an explanation…

…and, when she gave him one, he promptly regretted it.

"Thanks for sharing," he groused, his smile turning sour. "I knew there was a reason I never had more than one cup of that stuff a day."

"I'd mention that people say it stunts your growth, but…" Faline trailed off mischievously, standing on her toes to pat the top of her love's head, "what's the point?"

"Careful, we've got an audience."

"And, all they saw was me getting that grit out of your hair. You want to look your best next time those Melorans are due for a beat-down, don't you?"

Even though he was quickly tiring of all this double-speak and putting on airs, Bryan couldn't help but chuckle at Faline's clever subterfuge. Still, he longed for the day when he could make this end.

After all, when a king wanted to cuddle with his queen, that was final.

His train of thought was interrupted when Azura, looking self-conscious and slightly ill, staggered back to the couple.

"Sorry about that," she groan out, still massaging her lower stomach.

"Don't mention it," Bryan said succinctly. "In fact, _please_ don't mention it. Maybe you ought to ride in one of the wagons, though?"

"Oh, not a chance. I'm not going to so much as sit down until I see Leyon. I don't know where he is, but, he can't be far away."

"I agree. In fact, I need to talk to you and Vorcas about that."

Bryan was briefly perplexed when the queasy grimace on Azura's face twisted into a smirk. The reason was made obvious when a familiar, over-enthusiastic voice boomed out "At your service, your highness!"

"Woah!" Bryan blurted, whirling to see Vorcas standing behind him, his head bowed respectfully. "Don't sneak up on me like that. Anyhow, that message you received from Larame, and the one I had sent to Astryn Palace? Azura should know of their contents. Oh, and, uh… Really, you can stop with the bowing and kneeling."

"Argh, I apologize, kneeling before all respected royalty is a habit of mine!" Vorcas admitted, quickly rising to his full height. "But, yes. As I said when I woke you this morning, news of what happened has reached Larame. On learning of the deception, the king was…upset."

"At who?" Azura wondered.

Recalling that Vorcas had spent a half hour listing all the Larameans who'd incurred the prickly tempered king's displeasure over the incident, Bryan interjecting by saying "Just about everybody."

By the sound of things, it was certainly close to their truth.

"Yes, as I was saying," Vorcas continued, "the king has agreed to halt all raids against Astryn and to tighten security along our border with Melora. He did, however, warn against anyone from Astryn entering without Laramean escort until he's had the chance to confer with Prince Bryan face-to-face. You probably know this already, but the "lost prince of Astryn" was little more than a rumor until now, and he'll want to learn who you are, first hand, before he'll be willing to help you."

"I can't say I blame him, all things considered," Bryan said. "Still, this is a good start. Like I said earlier, adding Larame to the other countries that make up Allied Command could be a major turning point."

"Yeah," Azura seconded. "But, didn't you say you'd sent out a message as well?"

"That's right. I think it's no secret that we have to rebuild much of Astryn's army, and that we don't have a lot to work with. From what I heard back at the palace, they plan to draw in bandits and deserters with the offer of a general pardon, if they at least serve until the war's over. They're also planning to gather as many recruits as they can, whether they volunteer or are conscripted. I've been working with Alec to figure out just how to make it work, and I think I've got something. I'll have several men from my platoon, those who have experience training new recruits and leading squads in battle, size up those who come to enlist. With luck, they'll be able to figure out who's more likely to run or stab us in the back than stand and fight. I was thinking that, if any of Leyon's knights need to stay at the palace for rest or healing, they could lend a hand."

"It has potential, your highness," Vorcas commented, though without a hint of sycophantism. "Though, will the knights still seek us out, with such orders awaiting them at the palace?"

"Oh, they should," Bryan confirmed. "General Leyon, their commander, knows about our mission here and will no doubt stop by the palace first to inquire about our location. Before we left, I had told one of my advisors to expect him. Leyon is a knight without peer and an outstanding general, too. On top of all that, he loves Azura. He'd use whatever means necessary to find us."

"Hee, hee, true that is," Azura admitted, her cheeks flushing pink.

"He must be impressive indeed if you both hold him in such high regard," Vorcas observed. "Very well, then. I'll have a few of my men patrol the mountains ahead. If the knights are trying to catch up with us, they'll pass by there, and should be easy enough to spot from that height. And, when your friends show up, they'll be guided to us."

"Thank you so much, Vorcas," Azura replied. "But, if it's not too much trouble, I will wait with the patrols and keep an eye out for Leyon as well. I'm sure the first thing he'll want to see when he arrives is me waiting for him."

"It's no trouble at all, milady. In fact, my men would likely enjoy hearing of your exploits while we wait. Do you have any objections, your highness?"

Azura suddenly looked slightly disconcerted at the idea of spinning tales for a group of laguz who considered it a mark of honor to have a death mark on one's head exceeding the value of some kingdoms. But, recalling Azura's "encouragement" the previous night sparked Bryan's own mischievous side.

"Not at all," he affirmed, muttering the phrase "turnabout is fair play" as Azura scowled at him.

"Ah, thank you, your highness! You won't regret this!"

_I sure hope not_ , Bryan thought as the march continued. _First this guy tries to kill me, now he's trying to do everything for me. Can't he just relax for once? Oh well, at least Larame's on our side…at least for now._

Bryan had been warned that, as a hazard rulers must contend with, friends were difficult to find and harder still to keep. Still, building a lasting rapport between Astryn and Larame was a great opportunity, not only to achieve something that would greatly benefit his troubled country, but to prove to everyone, including himself, that he was fit to bear the crown.

And, he wasn't going to waste it.

" _Long live the king?" Not if you pull anymore stunts like this, you blue-blooded backstabber!_ Azura mused angrily.

And so, with more no small amount of trepidation, Azura continued on towards the mountains where she would await Leyon's arrival. She hoped he would arrive soon, alive and whole, for not only did she long to be in his strong arms again, but she needed to know that he was safe and that Cilae was back in the hands of Allied Command, but she was also quite eager to cut short her time with her "adoring public." On the heels of that musing, however, came another. How had the effort to retake Cilae fared? Had the besieged Allied armies on the Cilae-Melora border been rescued? Had the Allied troops trapped on the coast been saved? How many of the Royal Knights and wolves survived the battle? Her thoughts wandered over the possibilities, eventually skirting the darker likelihood that it had all ended in disaster, before she furiously shook herself from her trouble reverie.

She told herself that Leyon was alive, and that he'd come.

After all, her own group still needed all the help they could get to keep fighting off Melora, not to mention defeating Shigo's army as well.

As much to pass the time as to distract herself from any other dire musings, Azura sought out Lartz. While she knew it might be a sensitive subject, she was curious about why his Accurse hadn't been triggered by what the enemy Dragonmaster's actions. When she asked, Lartz admitted that Skye's reaction to the "old venin wound" shocked him so much that his anger had been crowded out by confusion. The Lady of Elhorhi also considered speaking with Skye, but a quick glance at the Marksman told her that he wasn't in the mood for conversation. Aside from wounded pride over his episode, there was the embarrassment of Kye and Lily's less-than-tactful insinuation about his older brother's feelings for Raela.

Still, though Skye might claim that he didn't feel much for Raela besides annoyance, Azura couldn't help but suspect otherwise.

Maybe she could help him to realize that; but, right now, Azura had her own problems.

As they reached the mountains, most of the group continued on while Azura and a number of Larameans remained behind. The younger feline warriors looked much too eager to hear of Azura's adventures, but, luckily, she wouldn't be the only one spinning yarns. Since meeting Vorcas, a nostalgic Ranulf had been curious about his Laramean brethren, and was eager to spend more time with them. Ike and Elincia also agreed after a great deal of cajoling and, in Ike's case, a bribe of flank steak, as did Kiel and Sara, who were eager for news about Darien and his wolves. Over the next few hours, Azura reluctantly began relaying stories of her adventures to the Larameans. After a time, however, an interesting notion crept into her head.

What if going through this spectacle could help their mission?

Slowly, the idea took shape. Most of the Larameans in her audience were young warriors, eager for battle and glory, and they saw her as a budding heroine. Perhaps, if she spun them such a tale that they shared it when they returned home, it could help to bolster their case when they sought help from the Laramean king?

_Is this why you put me up to this, Bryan?_ she wondered, surprised. _If so, you're more clever than I thought…but, you're still a blue-blooded backstabber._

After that realization, she began to warm to the telling. She drew her sword and punctuated her sentences with flourishing parries and swift lunges, her voice became deeper and more animated, and her words more florid. As she told tales of her flight to Aracion, the journey to find the Venoxic antidote for Ike, and her battles against Melora, Shigo, and Tavon, her friends from Tellius seemed to catch on to her unspoken plan and joined in. Ike and Ranulf regaled the awed Larameans with such tales from the Mad King's War and the Goddess War as the charge at Tor Garen, breaking the siege of Delbray Castle, rescuing Lucia from the Crimean rebels, and the standoff in Crimea between the Laguz Alliance and the Begnion Imperial Army. Taking care to protect Elincia's lineage, at least for now, Ike carefully phrased his story to create the appearance that Renning wore the crown at that point. Elincia added in some similarly revised anecdotes, with her being a mercenary hired to aid in fighting the Crimean rebels. Elincia told a slightly revised version of her rescue of the heron princess Leanne and the raven chamberlain Nealuchi from Begnion dracoknights, as well as the capture of the traitorous Duke Ludveck.

And, these tales were having the desired effect…

…to put it mildly.

Every time Azura recounted a victory, the Larameans would whoop and cheer so loudly that, by the time she'd told all she could, her whole head rung. The ever-modest Ike, who enjoyed neither the limelight nor re-coloring the facts, was also only too happy when he'd recounted as much as he could. Ranulf, who was always happy to counter-balance Ike's modesty, was still spinning yarns after his fellows had stopped, and Azura found herself wondering if the blue cat had added in a few tall tales. Deciding that the war effort could survive her missing Ranulf's dubious tale about a young cub, a pack of hyenas, and a stampeding herd of wildebeests, she let her gaze roam over the audience.

Two of the cat laguz, both obviously female, stood out to the earl. Red bows were woven into her tail and around neck while matching fingerless gloves on her hands, squealed with protest as her fists clenched and unclenched over and over. Her female companion was a dark aqua-green haired woman with magenta eyes. She wore a green and yellow short-sleeved shirt and matching breeches, cut halfway to her knees, along with pale blue shoes. Yellow bands adorned her wrists while a pair of small bells jingled against her throat. When Azura waved at the pair, she was more than a little surprised when the blonde cat laguz girl reacted by quickly scooting around and behind her friend, hiding almost fearfully from the earl's gaze.

"T-Tessa! Why didn't you tell me _this_ many beorc would be here?!" she uttered nervously, eying Azura who was struggling to hear her over the continued cheering.

"Oh Kiara!" the other cat laguz girl replied in a tone that suggested this wasn't the first time she'd had to deal with the blonde cat's skittishness. "For the love of the Goddess, don't worry. Any friends of Captain Vorcas must be good and trustworthy people. He always sees to that, and you know how hard he is to impress. Besides, there are only three beorc here."

"A few hours ago, there were _dozens and dozens_ of them!" Kiara protested, her screeching eliciting only a rolling of Tessa's magenta orbs.

"And soon, there will be even more than that," Tessa pointed out, her words causing Kiara to swoon. "Oh, pull yourself together! It's about time you got over your shyness around beorc anyway. The army can't put up with this forever, especially at a time like this. Now quit hiding behind me."

"Well, y-you're right… Okay…"

"Great! Now, let's get started."

"Wait, wha—!"

Before Kiara could react, Tessa snatched her wrist and vaulted to her feet, dragging Kiara upright with her. The nervous cat struggled to get free with a desperation that verged on comical, but Tessa's grip was one of iron. Tessa led her to the trio of beorc and, rather forcibly, prodded Kiara into speaking.

"Um…hello," she squeaked.

Ignoring the sound of Tessa grinding her teeth, Azura gave a reassuring smile and slowly extended a hand.

"I'm Azura, the lady of Elhorhi in Talgria," the earl greeted as Kiara, with some whispered cajoling from Tessa, accepted Azura's hand. "I lead this army, along with Prince Bryan of Astryn."

"Y-Yes…very nice…to meet…you," Kiara stuttered.

_How did she become a laguz warrior?_ Azura suddenly found herself wondering. _Even Norman wasn't this jittery._

That train of thought caused her to recall that Norman had joined Leyon's mission, and left her wondering if the fretful priest had found his courage…or his grave. After a stretching moment of silence, Azura shook herself back to attention and tried to make Kiara feel more at ease.

She may as well have been asking her to pet a rabid dog, for all the good it was doing.

This didn't stop Ike from joining the trio, however.

"I'm Ike," the Tellius hero introduced, then gestured towards the emerald haired "mercenary." "This is my fiancée, Elincia. As you probably heard earlier, we came here from another continent across the ocean from Talgria. We befriended Azura not long after arriving. Oh, and that teller of tall tales is our friend Ranulf."

Seeing that the blue cat was still engrossed in a less-than-believable tale about a giant cobra and a being with "phenomenal, cosmic powers" called a genie, Ike shouted to get Ranulf's attention…and, Ike got more than he bargained for.

Ranulf's words suddenly trailed off as, while turning to face Ike, he spied Kiara. His mismatched eyes widened and then seemed to glaze over, as though seized by a sudden and compelling daydream, and a bit of drool threatened to escape from the corner of his mouth. _She's…totally cute. Heh…_ he daydreamed in his mind. Ike couldn't suppress a grin and leaned towards Elincia.

"Hey Elincia, I think we've got a smitten kitten," he whispered.

"Ohhh, how cute!" Elincia giggled. "Ranulf, go on, get over here and say hello!"

Before she'd even finished the sentence, Ranulf seemingly leapt over his audience to stand in front of Kiara. But, when he got there, he suddenly found himself, for the first time in anyone's recollection, at a loss for words.

"…Oh! Uh…hi," Ranulf greeted with an embarrassed smile, only to soon trip over his own feet and fall flat on the ground. "AACK!"

Ike merely slapped his face while Kiara giggled. Still, Azura heard more endearment than mockery in that sound. Perhaps Kiara was starting to think that traveling with so many beorc wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Who knows?_ she mused. _That comment about a "smitten kitten" might not be far off._

As the evening wore on, and even Ranulf's supply of tales began to dwindle, most of the laguz left the campsite, patrolling the surrounding lands for any sign of approaching parties and periodically reporting back with their findings. So far, they hadn't seen so much as a stray deer. Azura continued watching for Leyon, however, as the moon rose higher and the sky darkened from violet to black, the young earl once more felt doubt gnawing at her. Azura tried to console herself, to reason that, if Leyon and his group didn't arrive before dawn, it likely meant they'd simply stopped somewhere else to rest for the evening. But, this did little to stop the seeds of doubt which were taking root in her heart. After all, the general had been tasked with an exceedingly dangerous mission. The possibility that the knights had been defeated in Jerusa was all too real.

So too was the possibility that they were all dead.

Azura shook the thought from her mind so violently that her neck throbbed from the abuse. She told herself Leyon wasn't dead and that he wouldn't stop until they were reunited. Granted, though, it was quite a long trip from Jerusa all the way to the Astryn-Orenias border, even in the unlikely event that Leyon would be able to leave Jerusa immediately. In fact, now that Azura thought about it, such a journey could take days, perhaps even weeks if he had to first ensure that Cilae was secure before departing. And, between the Red Claw, the Meloran army, and the outlaws that ran rampant in Astryn, anything could happen.

"Oh Leyon… Please get here soon…" Azura begged. "If there's any way at all for you to do so…"

Another hour passed, as did several patrols, but there was no sign of the Royal Knights still. Azura kept her vigil, but soon found herself yawning and her vision becoming bleary. She tried to force herself to stay awake, but she knew she couldn't keep watch much longer. If Leyon didn't arrive soon, she and her group would likely have to leave and catch up with the others. And, when she did, she had to be awake, alert, and focused in order to lead the army. Deciding glumly that Leyon and his party must've stopped to rest for the night, and staunchly refusing to entertain the alternative, Azura then turned around and began to head back towards her tent.

Before she could take more than a single step, however, the earl suddenly heard the sound of a horse's neigh in the distance. Azura gasped, her heart thundering against her ribs as she whirled to face these new arrivals. Could it be them, at last? Moments later, the low rumbling of many hooves galloping across the ground could be heard, echoing like thunder as they drew nearer and louder. Azura was only dimly aware of this, however, as the sound of blood pounding in her ears rose to an almost deafening crescendo. It had to be Leyon, she told herself again and again. And, soon enough, the Royal Knights themselves appeared in the distance, flanked by a force of wolves. And, riding at their head astride his charger, was none other than Leyon himself. Azura's gasp gradually became a wide grin of relief and joy, widening until it threatened to take in her ears.

"Leyon!" Azura shouted as she broke into a run towards her love. "Oh Leyon! You're here! You're finally here!"

"I am! Just as I promised," Leyon replied, a broad beaming grin on his features as well.

Though worn and weary from battle and travel, the sight of Azura seemed to revitalize Leyon, and the general, longing just as much to have his love back in his arms again, quickly dismounted his horse. He'd barely freed himself from the stirrups when Azura practically threw herself against his chest, her arms coiling about his neck. Leyon's hands grasped her by her waist and lifted her heavenward, spinning the ecstatic earl in a joyous circle. Partway through the spin, Azura craned forward and down to press her lips against Leyon's, surprising him so that he nearly sent them both sprawling. His eyes widened for a second before he returned the gesture, the kiss gradually intensifying as their tongues grappled with each other until Leyon broke free to let his lips trail down her neck and across her collarbone.

Such telltale sounds reached Leyon's ears as men quietly cheering, women giggling, and someone who must've had a death wish saying "oh, save us the suspense and start ripping each other's clothes off already." But, in that precious moment, neither of them cared.

For the wondrous, eternal instant, all that mattered was that they were together and madly in love.

"Oh Leyon! I was so worried about you. I was afraid you wouldn't reach us tonight..." Azura admitted, trembling slightly with remembered dread. "Or that the mission in Jerusa failed and you might have…"

"Never, my love. I wouldn't be taken out that easily," Leyon assured. "Truth be told, though, that battle did look grim for a while. But we pulled through and Cilae has been freed."

"Oh, I'm so glad! We can still turn this whole war around! We just need to help Bryan get Astryn back on her feet and bring Orenias into the war. If we manage that, it could change everything!"

"That it could; and, that's why we're here. So, where is the formerly lost prince, anyway?"

"He went on ahead to the Orenias border, but we can catch up with him in the morning. Right now, you must be dead on your feet."

Leyon's answer to this comment was a smile that left Azura breathless.

"Oh, I've never felt better," he said, and looked as though he meant every word.

"W-well," Azura stammered, blushing, "at least let us pitch your tent. You must be exhausted."

"I haven't had a tent since I started out for Jerusa, remember? We'll…just have to use yours."

Before Azura could recover from Leyon's overly forward, but hardly unwelcome words, he swept her off her feet and held her close.

"Oh! Hey, I thought you knights were supposed to be courteous and considerate," she playfully retorted. "This seems a little…brusque."

"Why, what could be more courteous or considerate than rendering service to a lovely lady?" Leyon countered with a grin before turning to Eliot, who stood nearby and was struggling to keep a straight face. "Oh, Eliot, be a good man and see to my horse? My hands are rather full at the moment."

"What?! But…I…you…!" Eliot stammered, works failing him in his shock.

"Rub him down well, and make sure to heat his oats before feeding them to him. Good night!"

"Hey!" Eliot retorted irritably, though by then the tent flap had been brushed aside to admit the couple and then promptly shut in his face. Muttering imprecations to himself, he took the reins of his superior officer's horse and stalked off. Natalie and Louise, witnessing the spectacle, snickered. "He's lucky. He really deserves some time with Azura, especially after all he's been through."

Within the tent, Leyon gently laid Azura on her bedroll and, despite his reluctance to put even the most paltry distance between them, moved to tie the tent flaps.

"Az, I honestly can't put into words how happy I am right now," he said lovingly. "That enemy commander in Jerusa told me that Isis had Astryn's steward in her pocket and that you and Bryan were probably…gone…"

"He didn't know us very well then, did he?" Azura quipped and then smiled. "As you said about yourself; it looked grim, but, we pulled through."

"Yeah, as worried as I was, I never lost faith."

"Neither did I, my love."

Normally, Leyon considered himself a man of restraint and prudence, but, the moment their privacy was assured, he practically charged over to Azura and their lips met once again.

"Careful," she chided playfully. "People see you bouncing around like a schoolboy, they might start thinking you haven't been with a lady before."

"That might be because I haven't," Leyon admitted, whatever embarrassment he might've felt over that admission doing little to stop his hands from slipping under Azura's jerkin.

"…Seriously? I would've thought someone as handsome as you would've had women throwing themselves at your feet."

"I did, but none were as pretty as you."

"Oh, you flatterer!"

"Hey, can't blame a guy from being honest…and, speaking of being honest, I didn't have much interest in relationships before I met you. Getting other people together, though, like Marc and Leona? That, I couldn't get enough of…ha, ha!"

"Hee hee, you certainly succeeded with them. But in a way, I was the same as you, actually. Maybe I was too prideful about my skills and my independence, maybe I just felt I couldn't trust anybody with people trying to kill me left and right. But, whatever the reason, I never let any man get close to me, much less get romantic with one. But that has all changed…thanks to you."

As Azura spoke, she accentuated her point by undoing the buckles the buckles on Leyon's chest plate and, as the battered metal fell away, running her hands over the general's torso.

"And I'm very glad," he affirmed, fumbling with Azura's jerkin. "Though, there was more to it than that. For the longest time, I was also grieving for my brother. When we were growing up, and when the rest of our family was gone, he was everything to me. After he disappeared, the grief and my work just crowded out everything else. It wasn't until I met you that the wound began to heal, actually."

"Really?" Azura wondered, more than a little surprised by his words.

"Yeah. Remember what you said to me right after I got my memory back? You told me that Talgria needs me to help win the war and that my brother would've wanted that. You also said he would've wanted me to be strong and to carry on his legacy. During the battle of Jerusa, when it seemed like thousands of Red Claw were coming at us from all sides, I was frightened that I'd failed both him and you. For a minute, I nearly gave up. But then, I remembered you and Russell both, and I pulled myself together. I also remembered something else. They were these tactics that I'd learned from Russell and General William. I worked them together, added a touch or two of my own, and that won the battle. I swear, we took down more Red Claw in that one battle than we did during the rest of the war. I was amazed. But, more than that, I think it helped me to lay some ghosts to rest. Whether Russell is alive or not, and wherever he might be, always agonizing over his disappearance and worrying that I might disappoint him won't do anyone any good. Even if Russell isn't with me, he's still here."

Leyon paused in his speech to tap against his heart with one brawny hand, and then cup Azura's face with the other. He decided not to mention the Red Claw commander's veiled suggestion that Russell might still be alive, for he wanted nothing to tarnish this night.

"I might never have realized that without you," he whispered huskily.

For a stretching second, Azura simply smiled back at him.

"Oh, Leyon…" she gushed. "I'm so happy to hear that. And if Russell were here now, he'd be proud of you."

"Heh…" Leyon chuckled, almost sounding nervous at their intimacy. "Az… I love you more than I can say. As hard as your life has been, always looking over your shoulder for the Red Claw, you still give so much of yourself to others, and to me. Yet, I have little to offer in return besides my love."

"Oh, that is more than enough," Azura purred. "And I love you more than I can say too. Just don't worry me like that again."

"Never, my love… Never."

With that, their lips met once more while, between brief partings to gasp for air, clothing was cast aside to flutter earthward. A few other people were still outside, including some of Leyon's party as they saw to their mounts and bedding, and more than a few pairs of eyes coyly turned toward the couple's tent. With the lamp inside still burning brightly, the shadows cast by the light did much to reveal what was happening within. The sight caused much whooping and cheering amongst some of the onlookers, followed by agitated groans when the lamp was finally extinguished. Some sourly lamented the show had ended before "the good part", while others chided such intrusiveness as the weary warriors finally settled down for the night.

As the next day dawned, Azura and Leyon emerged from their tent to face a veritable sea of knowing smiles, winks, and nudges. Azura had been less-than-pleased that her and Leyon's oversight had turned their first evening together into such a spectacle. But, having the commander of the Royal Knights as a boyfriend had certain advantages.

A few reminders that he could always have them demoted, and they lapsed into surly silence.

Recalling a particular story she'd coaxed out of Elincia about her relationship with Ike back in Tellius, Azura had made sure not to abandon _all_ caution amidst their ardor. Still, she could now readily emphasize with Elincia's frustration over how the war remained a final, formidable barrier between her and her love being as close as they'd like.

Once the group had finished breaking camp, they began the journey to catch up with Bryan and the rest of the army. At her own insistence, Azura joined Leyon on his mount, leaning back against him and quietly reveling in his proximity and the feel of his strong arm around her waist, and the small group set off. Azura was certain that, since Bryan's group was much larger, and therefore would not be able to travel as quickly, then catching up to them wouldn't take long. And, sure enough, as the sun began its westward descent, a large encampment appeared on the horizon. As they drew closer, several figures, led by Bryan, raced up to meet them

"Leyon! I'm glad you made it back alright!" Bryan greeted, approaching the dismounting couple. "A lot of us were worried about you and your group, especially with you going on such a dangerous mission. But, how did you get here so fast? Frankly, I was starting to think you'd be tied up securing Cilae for days."

"Ah, that's easy," Leyon replied with a grin, his arms promptly encircling Azura once more. "Even if we had left Cilae immediately, such a journey normally would've taken days. But, when we stopped by Astryn Palace to see where you'd be, Grand Duke Laris was already expecting us. He knew you and Azura would need our help, but that we were much too weary to catch up to you quickly enough. He decided to help us by using the palace's store of Warp staves to send us straight to the mountains at the western border. He's quite a generous fellow."

"Whoa! That really was great of him," Bryan commented. "He has my thanks for his aid. And, I'm glad to know I have such a reliable advisor."

"So am I! He said he would've done the same for the rest of you, but that he was worried about using up too much of the staves' magic too quickly. By the sound of things, the stock in the palace are the only Warp staves in the country that haven't been used up or stolen, so he took quite a risk hoping they wouldn't run dry after sending us off. Although, his accuracy could use a bit of work. We ended up near the desert and still had to travel for another few hours. Getting clear of the desert before sunrise wasn't easy, but it was much better than moving for another whole day and spending another night sleeping in nothing but our bedrolls."

"Yeah, I'll bet. But, why are there so few of you here? Did the others remain at the capital, or…"

Bryan didn't finish the sentence, but, then again, he hardly needed to. Though Cilae had been rested from Isis's grip, all knew that she had not let it go without a fight.

"Some remained at Jerusa, others stayed at Medann to help rebuild Astryn's army…as for the rest…" Leyon intoned gravely, his words trailing off. "Sadly, we paid for our victory with many lives."

"I can imagine. Well, it won't be long until it's dark, so we all should get some get some rest. I'll explain what we're doing over dinner. Or, did Laris tell you already?"

"He did, don't worry. And, I was very worried about all of you as well. I learned about the traitorous Astrynian steward from the commander of the Red Claw army that was holding Jerusa. He was confident that you'd all been killed by then, and the thought frightened me. You don't know how relieved I was when Laris told me that you were all safe...though, I suppose all those proclamation signs reading 'PRINCE BRYAN WANTS YOU!' should've been a hint."

This statement elicited quite a few snickers, bringing a dusky hue to the faces of both the general and the Prince of Astryn.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Bryan grumbled, once the hilarity had died down, "but, how were things in Astryn when you left?"

"I...probably didn't pay as much attention as I should have," Leyon admitted, flushing all the more deeply. "All I could think of was that, soon, I'd finally be with the girl I love again. But, those of my knights who stayed behind said they'd help train the new recruits for Astryn's army. With luck, we could have at least a few companies of men ready by the time we return to Medann. Maybe a division or two, if we're lucky."

"That would be incredible!" Bryan said, awed. "I'll have to make sure to inspect the troops personally when we return. Thanks for the news."

"No problem."

Later, as dinner was served in the mess tent, Bryan and Azura told Leyon about how Meloran dracoknights had been raiding Larame and had nearly succeeded in framing Eric's men for the crime. Leyon, in turn had described his tactical innovation which he'd dubbed the Ring of Storms, and how it had broken the Red Claw holding Jerusa.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" an irate Derien broke in. "I did quite a bit to win the battle as well. Don't any of you want to hear about it?"

Sara nodded so vigorously that several onlookers discreetly complained that their necks hurt just watching. Needing no further encouragement, Derien went on to describe how, after the Red Claw holding Jerusa had sent half their strength to the Cilaean coast to prevent what they thought was an evacuation of the Allied troops besieged there, Derien and his wolves had worked to slow them down. A relentless series of hit-and-run attacks had brought the Red Claw reinforcements practically to a halt as the wolves leapt out of the darkness to slay several and then vanish into the night, coming and going so quickly that some Red Claw sincerely believed they were being attacked by some sort of evil spirits.

"We took that a little personally," Derien continued. "So, we hit them harder."

Eventually, most of the Red Claw reinforcements were either dead, too wounded to go on, or had panicked and fled. That done, Derien and his wolves headed to the encircled Cilaean ports. The Red Claw troops had all the roads covered, but, luckily, the wolves had managed to get around them by swimming through the shallow waters and emerging at the docks of the besieged ports. By then, the ships carrying the catapults and ballistae from Aracion had arrived. And, once they were deployed, the time came to, finally, go on the offensive.

"I stood atop the city hall, called out to the Red Claw, and told them "The truth may not set you free, but, it can make you BOULDER!" They just stared at me like I was some sort of idiot, but then a hail of ballista harpoons and catapults stones rained down on them. Whichever Red Claw weren't skewered, crushed, or starting running for their lives, charged toward us. They probably hoped that, if they could get too close for the siege machines to hit them, they might still win..."

A fierce gleam entered Derien's eyes as he displayed his claws.

"They were wrong," he said simply.

Despite the grim foreshadowing in his tone, Sara regarded the indomitable wolf general with starry-eyed admiration…which promptly turned to livid rage when Kiel nudged her and muttered "catch your drool".

Having been the architect of the strategy to retake Jerusa, Soren promptly found himself near to drowning in people ruffling his hair, shaking his hand, or clapping him on the shoulder. The surly mage called out for Ike to "do something useful with those muscles of his", but Ike only chuckled and went back to devouring flank steak by the platter-full.

Elsewhere in the mess tent, the seeming hundreds of beorc crammed into the structure hadn't done much for Kiara's timidity, but Tessa assured that they'd find some way to get her to open up more. In the meantime, the shy blonde cat laguz remained as close to the magenta eyed cat as a second shadow, listening inattentively to Tessa talk about how thrilled she was to fight alongside such a living legend as the fabled lost prince of Astryn. Kiara's distraction, however, had less to do with her timidity than with a certain blue cat laguz. Maybe, if he was here, she could learn to put up with all these beorc.

The army rose early the next day and Vorcas led them out of the mountains and across the Orenias border. Azura, Bryan, and Leyon were grateful for the white tiger's aid, for they were certain they'd have been lost for hours in the crisscrossing paths through the mountains. Vorcas, of course, voiced that it was no trouble at all, and that he hoped it would help to mitigate his earlier error in attacking the group.

"I also kept a close eye out for anymore enemies, mountain hazards such as rocks that could fall down the cliffs, and cleared the path of any rocks and sticks that blocked the way!" Vorcas finished with his customary aplomb.

"Oh, uh…thank you, Vorcas," Bryan replied, managing a smile. "You can relax now, okay? My father can take it from here."

"As you wish, your highness," Vorcas replied, almost sounding disappointed by the dismissal. "But don't hesitate to ask if you need my assistance again!"

"Right. So, Dad, which way from here?"

"Oh, well, it's been a very long time since I was last here, but if I recall correctly—" Owen began, but was soon cut off when an unknown male voice rang out.

"Hey! Hold there, strangers!"

Bryan, Vorcas, Owen, and the others turned to see a tall, muscular, and tan-skinned man with bright red hair running towards them. He was garbed in a reddish tunic of exotic design and wore leather sandals. Though the tunic was loose, it nonetheless offered a hint that there was a muscular form underneath. His skin was deeply tanned and his hair was also a deep red. His most distinguishing features, however, were his pointed ears and the red sigil on his right shoulder. It vaguely resembled the one on Soren's forehead, and, as if that wasn't enough, he also projected an aura of ancient majesty.

Though he looked barely in his thirties, he seemed as though he were much, _much_ older than that.

This man, undoubtedly, was one of the dragon laguz. Probably a red dragon, judging from his hair and garb.

"You're one of the dragon laguz!" Bryan replied , suddenly remembering that this area was politically volatile. "Please, we mean no harm! We're from Astryn and we come in peace!"

"Calm yourself, hatchling," the dragon laguz interjected, raising a hand to forestall Bryan's rushed speech. "I'm not here to attack you. One dragon laguz against all of you? I'm not so old as to have lost my wits."

"Oh, good point. Then what do you want with us?"

"Why, I would've thought that obvious. To guide you to the castle, of course."

"Huh?! How did you know we were headed there?!" Bryan gasped, dumbfounded. "In fact, how did you know we were here at all?"

"Oh, give me some credit," the dragon laguz replied with a grin. "Talgrians, Cilaeans, Astrynians, Eraghoans, Perasi, Recatheans, Larameans, a Meloran or two, and others whose scents are from…elsewhere. Such a strange collection of people; and, here of all places? How could I not investigate such a bizarre sight? And besides, my king has been expecting you."

"Expecting us?! But how did he—"

"Really now, don't you think we'd know of the troubles that have plagued our old our own friends for the past decade?"

"Well yeah, I suspected that much. But how could King Cragen have known we were on our way now?"

"Oh, it's not that he expected you at this very moment. Rather, he anticipated that, with all these troubles both inside and outside her borders, Astryn would seek his aid eventually. A number of us were ordered to patrol the border, to keep watch for Astrynians. I wasn't expecting a party so large, or so diverse, but, I suspect the king will want to see you. We dragons have neither forgotten nor forgiven the pain Shigo inflicted upon our longtime allies."

Considering how much of a difference an army of dragons, or even a handful, would've made in shoring up his floundering kingdom, Bryan needed a moment to tamp down his incredulity before he spoke.

_Remember,_ he mused with silent urgency, _this is a potential ally. Don't push him away when you might need him._

"If that's true," the prince of Astryn began, weighing his words carefully, "then, why didn't King Cragen just send some dragons over to help us out on his own?" Owen wondered. "It would've saved us plenty of trouble."

"We were hardly in a position to object," Owen added, also keeping his tone calm with an effort. "It would've spared us much pain, and many lives."

"Well, he was concerned that intervening prematurely might've made things worse," the dragon laguz explained. "Whether any of us likes it or not, the destructive powers of the dragons will end a conflict, but not without…escalating it first. Our flame and lightning breath is potent, but there's always a great deal of…collateral damage."

"Hmm, that does make sense," Bryan admitted. "Especially considering the state Astryn is in right now. But, we're in desperate need of his aid now. As for escalating the conflict, I think we passed that point some time ago. If it'll save lives, it's worth the consequences; and, we can always rebuild what we burn down or blow up."

"You speak wisely, hatchling. As for myself, I am Kenth, a humble servant of the realm of Orenias. Might I have the pleasure of knowing whom I'm escorting to my liege's presence?"

"Oh, of course. I'm Bryan, prince of Astryn," Bryan replied, gesturing to the others in hopes of forestalling the inevitable gaping and gawking his title elicited. "This is Azura; the lady of Elhorhi in Talgria, General Leyon; commander of the Royal Knights of Talgria, Count Francois; one of my advisors, General Eric; commander of the Astrynian dracoknights, General Alec; commander of the Astrynian army, Vorcas; a captain in the Laramean army, and my father, Grand Duke Owen Novat. I've come on behalf of my late aunt, Queen Marion, as well as the Astrynian nobles at the palace."

Bryan had rather hoped that the lengthy introduction would give Kenth to get the stupefaction out of his system. Unfortunately, when he turned to face the red dragon, he was met with an expression of slack-jawed amazement, forcing Bryan to swallow an impatient groan.

"The prince?! The fabled lost prince of Astryn?! So you _are_ real!" Kenth gasped, his eyebrows shooting clear up to his hairline. "Marion did mention that she had a sister and nephew, when she sought refuge here so long ago. But, the pain and losses she'd suffered left her so…unraveled, in mind, body, and spirit. King Cragen tried to learn more, but to no avail."

"…Wait, he knew of my existence? When I arrived in Astryn, I was under the impression that half the continent thought I was some sort of children's tale."

"Some of us knew better, you see. We dragon laguz can read minds, just as the herons can read hearts, and we have ways to tell real memories apart from dreams, fantasies, and delusions. But, this didn't help much with Marion. Her mind was all but broken. We looked into it again and again, but nothing we found could be deciphered. And, since neither you or your mother ever came to our country, none of us knew what you looked like, what name you went by, or where you were, much less how to help you prove your bloodline."

"Oh. That figures. From what I heard on the way to Medann, I'm guessing there was nothing you could do for her?"

"Sadly, no. And his majesty will be much aggrieved to hear of Queen Marion's death… I heard that they were dear friends, before...well, before the dark times. His majesty suspected she'd only have so long to live, but he'd hoped that her mind and spirit might mend before she died."

"I don't really know either way; she passed before I even reached the palace… I'm terribly sorry to have to bring him such news then."

"You need not worry, he will understand."

Here, Kenth's expression took on a penetrating look that had Bryan suddenly wondering if Kenth might be reading his mind at that very moment.

"Your burden is heavy enough without the added weight of the dead. And, in any case, his majesty was hoping to meet you soon."

"He was?" Bryan blurted, startled out of his princely reserve by the admission. "Well, I…I'm honored."

"Great! Then, let us be off! We shouldn't keep his majesty waiting."

With that, Kenth motioned for the group to follow him. Bryan had been about to follow when, suddenly, Ike shoved his way past the startled prince.

"Hey, wait just one minute," he cut in, clear suspicion in his gaze as he regarded Kenth. "This all seems a little _too_ convenient to me."

"I agree," Soren added. "It does seem a bit odd that he just happened to be out here, in an area known to be a point of contention between Larame and Orenias, just as we were passing through. How do we know he's telling the truth, and that this isn't some sort of trap?"

Suddenly wondering the same thing, but wary of what might happen if these allegations turned out to be false, Bryan pointedly interposed himself between Ike and Kenth. When he spied the latter, however, he saw that the red dragon was regarding Ike with open amazement.

Kenth was about to reply, but hesitated when he got a good look at Ike. His eyes then bulged wide.

"You… I-Impossible…" he uttered. "You're…you're Sir Ike! The legendary hero of Tellius! I-I am deeply honored to meet you!"

Before he had even finished the sentence, Kenth had very nearly prostrated himself before Ike…who, true to fashion, was less-than-pleased by the gesture.

"Oh good grief…" the irate hero groused. "I can't go more than a day without…wait a minute! The dragon laguz _way out here_ know of me?! How is that possible?! News of Tellius hasn't even reached past Astryn yet."

A smile, though one more of nostalgia than mirth, took shape on Kenth's face.

"Why, I know because I am originally from there," he explained. "You recall that how I said I detected scents from "elsewhere" among you? You and your surly friend there bear a whiff of…home."

"Wait, you mean you were born in Goldoa?"

That, Bryan suspected, was a bad sign. The prince of Astryn knew from stories he'd heard about Tellius that, during the Goddess War, many of the dragons of Goldoa had joined then-king Dheginsea in his support of the plan to bring about Ashera's Judgment.

And, many of those same dragons had tried to kill Ike and his friends when they didn't turn to stone along with the rest of the continent.

Bryan's fears were confirmed when he noticed Ike's sword hand tensing, so he thrust Eronite between the two, only dimly aware of Kenth regarding the thunder lance with recognition.

"Both of you, calm down!" he commanded. "Let's hear Kenth out, alright?"

The red dragon seemed rather disconcerted by Ike's reaction, but spoke nonetheless.

"It's a long story," he said, almost apologetically. "But, I assure you, I had no hand in the madness that overtook Tellius not so long ago. In fact, Prince Kurthnaga and Ena were good friends of mine. But, more than that, I won't betray you, Sir Ike. I gather you hear this too often for your tastes, but, I'm a great admirer of yours."

"You're right about me hearing it too often, I'll give you that much," Ike replied in a neutral tone.

"No, I'm serious. You may not know this, but, one of the consequences of our great longevity is…well, that living so long causes life to seem less and less precious. That may sound odd, but think about it. Goldoa had spent century after century cloistering itself off from the world, though we knew much of what went on beyond our land. So many years of suffering, and war, and barbarism, and despair. Yet, for nearly everyone in Goldoa, it was all little more than a passing interest. "People are always suffering somewhere," "Even if they didn't die this day, they'd likely die the next," "What is the point of laboring to preserve lives when they wither in the blink of an eye?" And yet, Sir Ike, when did any of that stop you? Stop you from caring, stop you from acting?"

Whatever Ike had been expecting to hear, that wasn't it. But, Bryan noticed with relief, that Ike's hand was now well away from Ragnell.

"…Well," Ike began, startled by Kenth's words. "It hasn't."

"Exactly. Even after all the suffering and bloodshed you must've seen, the harshness of the world has not broken you. It has tempered you, made you wiser and stronger, yet it has done nothing to wither your empathy…a trait my own people so often lacked. I could not threaten something so precious."

"I'm…really not sure what to say. Well, besides that I'm sorry. I was just wary because I've seen too many situations where people I care for are led into a trap by someone they, and I, thought was a friend. I was afraid it might happen again."

"Don't worry, I understand. But. I promise you, if you give me a chance, then I will not disappoint you. Now, shall we be going?"

"Yes, I think I can trust you."

Letting out a breath of profound relief, and hoping no one noticed, Bryan lowered Eronite and gestured for everyone to follow Kenth.

"That was quick thinking back there," Owen whispered to his son, a hint of disappointment seeping into his tone as the group continued towards Castle Orenias. "I only wish I'd been more useful."

"Heh, don't worry, Dad," Bryan reassured. "You can still help me out when we meet with King Cragen," Bryan assured with a smile. "I could use the help of someone who actually knows how to talk to politicians."

"Well, that's true," Owen agreed with a smile. "I doubt shaking Eronite in King Cragen's face will put him in an accommodating mood."

As Kenth guided the group, he told more his reasons for leaving Tellius. He had served in the Goldoan army for a long time, but never fought in either the Mad King's War or the Goddess War because of King Dheginsea's refusal to involve Goldoa in the affairs of outsiders. Kenth disagreed with this decision, as it made what was supposed to be his home feel more like a prison and his "hatchling's conscience," as his fellows put it, recoiled at the horrors he watched unfold in the wider world. He knew, however, that he was very nearly alone in that opinion, which made his home feel all the more confining. As time wore on, he wanted more and more to leave. He wanted to make a difference in the wider world, and, in so doing, journey to new places and make new friends. His chance finally came following the end of the Goddess War, when news reached Goldoa that Dheginsea had been defeated in Begnion. Kurthnaga was crowned king in place of his late father, and had promised that Goldoa would be a part of Tellius, rather than above and apart from it as it had been in the past, and that his country would forge lasting relations with the other nations of Tellius. Yet, Kenth wanted more. He had learned all about Ike and his adventures from Kurthnaga and Ena, which served only fueled his wanderlust. When Kenth learned of Altarais, and that Ike was planning on voyaging there, Kenth felt that he should do the same.

"And when I finally found Orenias, well, I couldn't resist staying," Kenth finished. "I still travel once in a while, of course, but I found that the Orenias dragons were much more amicable than many of the Goldoans. I still visit Kurth and Ena on occasion, though. But King Cragen is definitely not like Dheginsea was."

"Oh, I see," Ike replied. "You're right, the Goldoan dragons were pretty closed-minded about some things and Dheginsea was a stubborn lizard. Again, I apologize for accusing you earlier."

"Think on it no further. Besides, it's not every day I get approached by a hero as famous as you!"

"Right… So, you're able to fly back to Tellius? Have you been there recently? If so, I was wondering if you had any news of—"

Before Ike could finish the sentence, a certain young rogue darted between his legs to stand alongside Kenth.

"Hey! Hold on! This means _you_ were the red dragon I saw in the sky back in Talgria a few months ago!" Kye blurted, his words nearly running together in his excitement.

"Ah, I was there at that time, actually. I'd wager you did see me!" Kenth confirmed. "Alas, a storm out at sea cut short my journey."

"Ha! I told you, Skye!" Kye gloated to his brother.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Skye commented, stupefied. "I'll never hear the end of this."

"Nope!" Kye said smugly, then turning to face the red dragon. "So, Kenth, do you think you could…transform for me? I've always wanted to see a real, transformed dragon laguz up close!"

"Heh, I don't see why not. How could I refuse a bright eager child? Why, to most dragons, I practically am one myself," Kenth agreed happily. With that, he traced curious designs in the air, and a corona of reddish light erupted around him. When the light dimmed, where once stood a tan skinned man was now a large, crimson scaled dragon. He stood on his hind limbs, rising to more than twice Ike's height, and his sharp claws and horns glinted in the sunlight. Sensing the rogue's rapt fascination, he even belched out a short gout of flame.

"Wow! That is so awesome!" Kye commented. "The dragon laguz are so cool!"

There was one amongst the army, however, with a very different opinion. Seeing Kenth's transformation, Kiel let out a shriek and began to flee for his life. He didn't far, however, before he stumbled over a rock and fell flat on his face. When he recovered his wits, the first thing he saw was Sara glowering down at him.

"KIEL! You're embarrassing me again! Weren't you supposed to be getting over this?!" she snapped.

"Ugh… Sorry… I'm trying…" the shamefaced Kiel uttered.

"Oh…!" Kenth said and quickly reverted back to his human form. "W-What's wrong with him?"

"Dang it, I'm sorry!" Kye apologized. "I forgot! Kiel's really afraid of dragons. Any kind. And he's been jumpy ever since we started our journey here."

"Oh, I see… I apologize, I had no idea. I'll remain untransformed for his sake then. But we will see other dragons at the castle. I can make no promises about them."

"Ohhh nooo…" Kiel trembled after standing up.

"He'll just have to stay outside the castle grounds then," Sara fumed. "But he _is_ going to get over this fear. He has friends helping him with that."

"Well, I hope you're right," Kenth replied.

Kenth merely sighed as he led the group onward, announcing that their destination was no more than a few hours away and that Cragen would want to meet with Bryan immediately upon their arrival. As they traveled, Bryan thought about Laris having described Cragen as being rather blunt and intimidating. He hoped that this didn't mean that the dragon king could be abrasive or uncooperative. The prince could easily prove his identity using Eronite, but would that guarantee that Cragen would hear him out? A prince of Astryn he might be, but Bryan was neither a shrewd negotiator nor a savvy statesman. Kenth had said he was hardly like the previous Goldoan dragon king, so hopefully, this meant he'd at least be willing to listen. All Bryan could do was hope that he made a good impression on Cragen and that whatever support given to him by Owen, Francois, or Alec would be enough.

The next few hours passed quickly as Kenth led the group out of the mountains and to a vast expanse of verdant, hilly grasslands. Woodlands were visible in the distance, but few other trees broke the sea of grass. Bryan figured that the vast, open area benefitted the dragons, as they'd have more space to take off, fly, and land. Their great size likely made landing anywhere else, such as the forest, a dangerous proposition. With little to hide it from view, Castle Orenias soon appeared on the horizon. It was a massive stone building, larger than any Bryan or the others had ever seen before, likely built to accommodate the dragons within, regardless of what form they assumed. A ring of wide, flat-topped towers rose from the top of the main building, seemingly tall enough to spear the clouds. As Kenth finally brought the group to the castle's front gates, the red dragon explained to a pair of leery sentries that these visitors had come from Astryn to meet with Cragen. Luckily, the sentries had been given standing orders to admit such a party, and they granted entry to Bryan, Owen, Francois, and Alec. The rest of the group, meanwhile, would remain outside to take in the sights…and, with all the transformed dragons roaming about, to try and not to get stepped on.

Kenth then guided his four charges through halls with high, vaulted ceilings and through stone doors carved with bas relief designs, ultimately reaching the throne room. Bryan took a deep breath as they entered, taking comfort in Owen giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. As Bryan beheld the dragon king, his first observation was that Cragen was a _very_ tall man. Beyond that, his muscular bulk that rivaled that of Kenth. Contrasting with his hulking appearance was his immaculately styled navy blue hair, through which the tips of his pointed ears were visible, and the majestic blue and silver cloak he wore over his pale blue tunic, white leggings, and dark green boots. A smile lit up his face when he laid eyes on Bryan.

"Ah, Kenth, you've guided our friends here. You've done well," Cragen spoke up and returned his attention to Bryan. "And you are Prince Bryan, I presume?" he guessed.

"Yes, I am, your majesty," Bryan confirmed. "Though, if you'll pardon my saying, I'm curious about how you knew that."

"Alas, that is not a happy tale," Cragen admitted. "Your aunt had told me much about you and mother when she sought refuge here during the last war. I greatly desired to aid in searching for you, but Orenias was recovering from that conflict as well. And, as Marion's condition worsened, what clues we had to find you were too few and too small to aid us."

"I see. Kenth told us the same thing," Bryan replied. "Oh, and this is my father, Grand Duke Owen, my advisor, Count Francois, and General Alec."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet all of you," Cragen said, exchanging respectful bows with his visitors. "And Grand Duke Owen, you say? If I recall, you were here once before, weren't you?"

"Indeed, I had come here many years ago on behalf of my parents to negotiate a trade agreement, as my father was ill at the time and my mother needed to care for him," Owen explained. "I was in training as well, as I was being groomed to assume control of our house."

"Aha, I knew you looked familiar," Cragen replied with a smile. "I do remember that now. I must apologize for not realizing it sooner. Sadly, the past decade has left us with no end of trouble."

"Did the dragon laguz suffer badly in the last war?" Bryan wondered.

"Not as much as most of the other nations, but we lost many of our finest. Most grievous was the death of one of our army's leaders…and my wife."

This, Bryan suspected, likely contributed far more to Cragen's reluctance to intervene earlier than the dragon king would readily admit. After all, for a being that lived for centuries, his wife's death might as well have happened yesterday.

"Oh… I am sorry if I have caused you to relive your grief," he apologized, feeling cool relief when the lines in Cragen's face eased slightly.

"You need not worry, my good prince," Cragen assured. "She is sorely missed, but we take solace in knowing that she fought bravely and died a heroine."

"I see… Let me guess who killed them. Shigo."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Just like my dear Caline…" Owen added, his eyes misting. "That pain is one I know all too well, your majesty."

"Indeed. But it was thanks in large part to those sacrifices that Shigo was defeated. His casualties were so heavy, and his troops so demoralized, that he'd had no choice but to abandon his conquest. We lost many to achieve that victory…though, since Shigo slipped our grasp, I could not help but wonder if it had all been for nothing."

Cragen's eyes had gone distant, as though he no longer saw the quartet of beorc standing before him, but something else. Or, rather, someone else, whose loss pained him yet.

Thumping Eronite's pommel on the floor to rouse Cragen from his reverie, Bryan spoke urgently.

"Your majesty, I cannot change what happened all those years ago. And, I can't promise that anything we do will make your wife's death hurt less. But, I can promise you this: we have another chance to bring Shigo to justice. And together, we can win this time. We can't bring back those who died at Shigo's hands, but we can avenge them. And we can make sure that what they fought and died for lives on."

Bryan sensed that Owen would've been leery of such a forward approach, but, luckily, Cragen seemed to brighten at Bryan's impassioned speech.

"You truly have the spirit of your forbearers," Cragen noted approvingly. "I believe you could accomplish this task, and more besides. In fact, an interesting notion occurs to me."

"…Oh?"

"Yes. Before I commit my men to your cause, I seek a favor from you. A boon, you beorc royalty might call it. There's a cavern in the mountains near here, where precious artifacts or important supplies are hidden for safekeeping. I'd like you to go there to retrieve something for me. I'd send some of my soldiers, but all the preparation for this war leaves few are available at the moment. Think of it as a test to see how well you can build rapport with some of the dragons here."

_Another test?_ Bryan mused irritably. _Ugh, not again._

"…Oh, alright," Bryan agreed reluctantly. "What is it that you'd like me to find?"

"Oh, just an item that will prove important in this fight," Cragen replied with a smile. "You'll find it in a special crate that's marked with blue sigils. Oh, but be careful, laguz bandits prowl the area around these caves. They're much more active and aggressive lately, not only here but in other nations too. In fact, rumors abound that they might have joined that beorc bandit army, the Red Claw."

"I see. Thanks for the warning."

Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open. Revealed was a girl that looked near in age Faline, garbed in a long dark blue tunic, sky blue leggings and sandals. What was most striking about her, however, was her hair. Whereas all the other dragons had had hair the color of silver, fire, or ebony, her waist length tresses were the blue of a summer sky.

"Hey, Father, Kenth! General Vesuve and I have—Oh, visitors! Are they from Astryn?" the girl inquired.

"Ah, hey, Nya!" Kenth greeted.

"Oh, Nyarla. As a matter of fact, they are," Cragen replied with a tone that suggesting he could be quite the doting father at times. "Everyone, this is my daughter, Nyarla."

Nyarla, seemingly oblivious to the perplexity on the visitors' faces, waved at them merrily.

"Pardon me for saying so, sire," Bryan began tactfully. "But, I've never seen a dragon laguz of such a color."

"I'd be quite astonished if you had," Cragen replied. "She is one-of-a-kind, the only blue dragon laguz who walks Altarais. On rare occasion, women of our family are born as blue dragons."

_So, they likely don't exist on Tellius,_ Bryan deduced. _Ike and the others will surely be interested in this._

"Nice to meet you all!" Nyarla greeted with a cheerful smile. "Yeah, I'm pretty different, aren't I? Or, is it my charms that caught your eye? Hee hee. So Father, are you sending them on a mission?"

"You might say that, yes," Cragen replied, his earlier indulgent tone turning blunt and firm. "But you're staying here. It's too dangerous for you."

"Aw, but General Vesuve and I sparred and he said I've gotten better!"

"I'm sure, but I still think you should train a little more before I let you into battle. Especially after what happened to your mother and General Manjaro."

"Oh, alright," Nyarla grumbled in disappointment.

"But Kenth, you will take a small group of dragons and accompany our new friends," Cragen continued. "I believe they'll have further need of your guidance."

"Of course, your majesty," Kenth obeyed.

"I wish you luck, my friends! You might be needing it. Heh, heh."

"Er…thank you," Bryan replied as politely as he could, then turned to exit the throne room.

_Rather blunt and intimidating indeed,_ he thought to himself.


	37. On Pegasus Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing Cragen's mission and returning to Astryn Palace, Bryan reports his deeds to the nobles. They reveal some information that they had unfortunately forgotten to relay to him beforehand.

Chapter 35: On Pegasus Wings

As soon as Bryan and the others exited the throne room and the massive doors closed behind them, Kenth parted ways from the group, saying he would assemble those dragon soldiers which Cragen had promised as escort. Bryan nodded his thanks and turned to Owen. In stark contrast to the prince of Astryn's first, clumsy handling of statecraft, this latest performance had his father letting out a deep sigh, as though tremendously relieved.

"So, Dad, how did I do back there?" the prince wondered, a hint of anxiousness creeping into his tone.

Bryan had been worried that Owen would have disapproved of his using the memory of Cragen's late wife to persuade the dragon king. Yet, though Bryan had spoken the words he'd had on an impulse, he believed they had been what he'd needed to say. And, no less important, he believed they'd been what Cragen had needed to hear.

If Shigo did succeed where he'd once failed, then everyone who'd given their lives to stop him all those years ago would have died for nothing.

Bryan had gambled that Cragen would not let that stand, and the gamble seemed to be paying off.

Bryan shook himself back to attention in time to see a punchy smile dawn on Owen's features.

"Hmm, well, you didn't destroy any furniture with your lance this time," he replied. "It wouldn't have been good form, wrecking your neighbor's furnishings while on state business."

"Dad!" Bryan groused, eliciting a chuckle from his father, as well as Francois and Alec. "Come on, I'm serious!"

"Heh, I know, I know. I'm just teasing you," Owen admitted, still smiling. "I figured that with the dire situations we've been in lately, some levity wouldn't go amiss."

Bryan supposed he couldn't fault his father's thinking. He'd lost track of how many times he and the others had escaped death by the skin of their teeth, not to mention that the ever present weight of knowing that their friends and homelands yet remained in danger. But strangely, despite having been the butt of this joke, Bryan found his irritation melting away.

Perhaps it was seeing how returning from exile had helped his father's old wounds, allowing him to, at long last, honor his wife's memory by helping the land of his birth in its hour of need. Or, maybe it was the thinly veiled pride in his father's eyes as he regarded the prince of Astryn coming into his own. Maybe it was remembering the endless series of impossible escapades, from retrieving the Venoxic cure for Ike to retaking Jerusa, where the army had prevailed against impossible odds again and again.

Quite possibly, it was the sense that, at long last, Bryan, who'd once been an outcast boy, had found himself. Not Bryan the Emerald Sentinel, nor Bryan the prince of Astryn, nor even Bryan the man beloved by Faline. But simply Bryan, a man who'd finally arrived at the point where he could look in the mirror and know who and what he was, know his purpose, and know that he was equal to the task.

Whatever else happened, Bryan would always have that to lend courage to his spirit and bring peace to his heart.

"Well, I understand," he admitted, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But can we save it for when we're resting for the evening or something? I need to know if I'm getting better at this statecraft stuff, especially after the first council meeting."

"Don't remind me!" his father replied with an exaggerated shudder. "But I see your point. And in all seriousness, you did well this time. I was worried that matching up King Cragen's forwardness might backfire, but I was wrong. You're definitely improving. Although thankfully, King Cragen isn't as quick to anger, as his intimidating appearance might suggest."

"I see. And I'm glad I'm getting better. But is it true that he's slow to anger? I would've thought that after what happened to his wife and one of his generals, he'd fry anyone that gave him even the least bit of trouble."

"Yes, you would think that. Indeed, I did too. I don't doubt for a minute that he's grieved long and bitterly over the loss of those two dragons. Like you said back there, those wounds will never fully heal. But, though you would not know this, he hardly seemed different from back when I met him years ago, except that he's more protective of his loved ones now. Of course, we can hardly blame him. But to come to the point, I don't believe he's "gotten over" his wife's death, but that he's found it in himself to move on."

Here, Owen paused briefly, and meaningfully, before adding "I imagine that, if Nyarla hadn't been born, we would have found him in a much different frame of mind."

"Yeah…" Bryan said, sensing that Owen was also implying what had kept the former Grand Duke going after his wife's death.

Francois and Alec, who'd been following the pair in respectful silence, chose that moment to make themselves known as the group neared the castle doors and their waiting allies.

"Grand Duke Owen, if I may?" Francois interjected with a smile. "I'd heard some rumors about Prince Bryan destroying someone's furniture with a lance. But until hearing you earlier, I had little reason to credit it. Please, this is a story I simply must hear."

"Me too! Taking out furniture with a weapon, oh my goddess… Hahaha!" Alec added, bursting into laughter. It didn't take long for Francois to join in the hilarity.

One would have expected Bryan to be long past feeling embarrassed at that incident, especially when it was weighed against all that he'd gained since. But despite himself, Bryan found a hint of his earlier irritation simmering in his gut.

"Now look what you've started, Dad," he chastised.

"Heh, sorry," Owen apologized and then turned to Francois and Alec. "It was just before Bryan set out to claim his throne. We had arrived at Castle Talgria and were attending a meeting between the royals of the nations of central and eastern Altarais which are allied against Melora. By then, the war was going very badly and tensions between the leaders were running high. They were at each other's throats and King Wencelis couldn't restore calm. So, never one for subtlety, Bryan stepped in. He vaulted into the air and plunged the brave lance I gave him right into the center of the table, causing the whole thing to collapse under him. Needless to say, it shocked everyone into silence and a few terse words later, everyone had been brought back to their senses. I'll admit though, it still wasn't my son's brightest moment."

By this time, Alec was laughing so uncontrollably that he could barely keep his feet. Francois, meanwhile, was pressed up against one wall and laughing so hard that his eyes streamed with mirthful tears.

"Oh my," Francois gasped out while Bryan irately clapped a hand to his face. "Most amusing! But indeed, it's not the wisest solution, your highness. I would definitely not recommend resorting to such tactics in future political dealings. Some might not appreciate your… _flourish_."

"They might appreciate the extra firewood, though," Alec added, still laughing. "Castles are always so cold and drafty."

"Both of you, shut up," Bryan grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I may not have been groomed from the cradle like King Wencelis or Aunt Marion, but I'm not _that_ inexperienced. Now let's hurry, we don't want to keep the rest of our group waiting too long."

"Of course."

_I swear, that story is going to be carved on my gravestone when I'm dead,_ Bryan mused sourly as the group made for the massive doors that led outside of the castle.

Along the way, Bryan pondered the mission Cragen had given him. It almost seemed too simple that retrieving an item, however important, would be enough to secure the dragon king's aid. And, for that matter, what _could_ be as important as that? Cragen hadn't even told Bryan exactly what it was, almost as if revealing that information might pose some sort of risk. So, it stood to reason that it most certainly had to be something extremely important, especially since Cragen _had_ said it would prove important to the war effort. In fact, as Bryan chewed on that particular tidbit, he found himself almost feeling honored to have been charged with such a task.

And, if securing Cragen's aid really _was_ that easy, it wasn't as if some good luck would go amiss.

He was eager to tell the others once his small party rejoined them outside. And the more he thought about it, the more his curiosity about this mysterious item tickled and nagged at him. Could it be some sort of magical jewel or gemstone? Or a document containing highly secret information they could use against Melora? Or, perhaps something else entirely? After all, Bryan knew practically nothing of Orenias and what secrets the dragons of Altarais might possess.

Whatever the answer might be, Bryan knew he wouldn't find out unless he accomplished his mission. The moment he stepped out into the open air, he immediately approached Azura. Unsurprisingly, Leyon was at her side, the two lovers all but inseparable since their reunion following the liberation of Jerusa. Faline was also there, eager to hear everything as well.

"Ah, Bryan, you're back!" Azura greeted. "How did things go in there? Will the king be giving us some aid?"

"Oh, it went very well, if I do say so myself," Bryan replied, unable to keep a hint of pride from his tone. "And yes, he's willing to help, but he also gave me a mission to complete first."

"Well, that figures. What do we have to do?"

Bryan quickly explained Cragen's request to retrieve an item of great importance which was hidden in the nearby mountains. He added that Kenth seemed to know where their destination lay and that they'd have to await his return before they set off.

"I see," Azura replied, intrigued. "I wonder what this item is. It really does sound important."

"Indeed. It's even got the lure of the unknown," Leyon commented, smiling broadly. "What poet could resist that?"

"I agree!" Faline chimed in. "But whatever it is, I know we can retrieve it!"

"Right," Bryan said with a smile. "But let's not get cocky. Before we left, his majesty also warned me that laguz bandits are on the prowl in the area where this item is supposed to be hidden. We might run into them, so we'd best be prepared."

"Ha, as long as I have my armor, horse, and axe, I'm always prepared," Leyon affirmed, every syllable resonating with self-assurance. "And with the skill of our troops, not to mention you, Azura, and myself leading them, I know we can win."

"Heh, sounds like that victory in Jerusa gave you quite a shot of confidence," Bryan observed, though he was hardly surprised.

"You'd better believe it! That was my greatest victory yet and by far!"

"I can certainly believe it," Azura agreed, lacing her fingers with Leyon's and gazing at him adoringly. "The stories you brought back of how you turned the battle around were amazing!"

"And I'm glad to know Cilae is safe for now!" Faline put in. "I mean, I may be about to settle in Astryn, but Cilae is still home. And my sisters will need a home to return to."

"That's true," Bryan acknowledged. "But like I said, let's not get _too_ confident. We _are_ in a land belonging to the dragon laguz, so some of them might be among the bandits Cragen warned us about. And I think we all know that they're definitely no pushover in a fight."

"That's true too," Azura admitted, her expression becoming pensive. "If that's the case, we'd best not be caught unprepared if we do meet them."

"Indeed. Now once Kenth gets back with Cragen's men, we move out!"

Leyon, Azura, and Faline nodded with understanding and, as they waited, the foursome continued to converse. They discussed possible strategies in case they found themselves up against dragon laguz bandits as well as other types of laguz in case foes from the beast or bird tribes might also be lurking about. Since Ike, Elincia, Ranulf, Boyd, and Soren had fought dragons back in Tellius, they were waved over and questioned. But, even the hero of Tellius could not downplay just how dangerous an enemy a dragon might be. They possessed a constitution that even the stoutest armored knight might envy and their fire and lightning breath was deadly. Apart from another dragon, such as Kenth and Cragen's promised escorts, the only real weapon against a dragon was a concerted attack with powerful thunder tomes. Bryan decided it might be best to use the latter strategy as best they could, since relying too much on their dragon escort might give Cragen second thoughts about backing the prince of Astryn.

Having learned all he could from Ike and his fellow Tellius natives, Bryan also sought out Skye and spoke with him, both about the upcoming mission and their shared brush with disaster during the battle with the Meloran dracoknights. The two had unsurprisingly been deeply concerned about one another ever since, but time and prying eyes had kept them from talking it over. And, though Bryan was still convinced that denial was at the root of it, he suspected the Skye did not appreciate his friend's choice of cover stories.

Craven though it might be for either man to admit, but Raela could be quite terrifying when riled.

Thankfully, it seemed that Skye had largely recovered from the incident and was feeling near to his old self. The scars which both young men carried would not soon be forgotten. But, for all the sheer terror they'd faced, in the recent and distant past, both men yet felt buoyed up by the knowledge that, so long as they stood shoulder to shoulder against their fears, they would never be broken. Unfortunately, the two friends had not realized that they'd been speaking a bit too loudly and that they'd caught Leyon's attention.

"Hey, I'm sorry to cut in, but your voices are carrying," he said. "And now that I think about it, you both have been a little on edge lately. Is there something you and Azura haven't told me about, Bryan?"

"…Oh, yeah. Ugh, me and my stupid blabbermouth," Bryan cursed himself. "Well, this isn't exactly something we want to be widely known. There would be…consequences. But, I think you deserve to know."

"I apologize too, Leyon," Azura stepped in. "I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure if Bryan was ready. Like he said, what he has to say is sensitive."

After securing his promise of secrecy, Bryan and Azura then told Leyon of how Eric's men had been framed by the Meloran dracoknights who'd been raiding across Larame's border and looting their stores. Bryan also shamefully admitted to his and Skye's shared moment of weakness and having covered it up with Eric's ironic assistance. By the time they'd finished their story, Leyon could only gape in horrified stupefaction.

"Damn it, Bryan!" he blurted angrily. "Do you realize how badly this could harm our chances of winning the war?!"

"Do you seriously think I don't know that?!" Bryan protested hotly. "Yeah, I know only too well. Astryn is so desperate for strong leadership, and my…lapse could have caused them to lose faith in me. But,I couldn't help myself! And neither could Skye!"

"Leyon, stop! It wasn't anyone's fault!" Azura interjected, her tone becoming firm. "And you, of all people, should know what it's like to live with something so terrible that it still haunts you years and years later!"

The backhanded reminder of Russell, whose loss still stabbed at his heart, drew Leyon up short. Indeed, hadn't his agonizing over how he'd failed Russell when it counted the most nearly cost him the battle when the Jerusa campaign seemed nearly lost? He knew this to be true, but he also knew that he'd been able to overcome it at the critical moment. Bryan, however, seemed to be another story entirely.

"I understand that, but we can't afford to let our fears get to our heads!" Leyon countered. "I _almost_ did that in Jerusa, and it nearly cost us everything! We can't afford that, and we certainly can't afford for one of our own to throw a hissy fit in the middle of a goddess-damned battle!"

"HISSY FIT?!" Bryan thundered incredulously. " _You_ try dangling a few hundred feet in the air from a wyvern's claws and see what it does for your nerves!"

"I'd expect that you'd be afraid. Only a fool wouldn't be. But, going into a panic?! I thought you were a stronger person than that, Bryan! But it looks like you have a long way to go if you want to be the king Astryn needs!"

Bryan was too flustered to speak, but there was no mistaking the furious tint of red that now spread from his chin to his hairline. His anger, which was always a force to be reckoned with, was fast reaching the boiling point.

"Uh oh…" Skye muttered nervously. He knew what was coming, and so did several others.

"Bryan! No!" Faline pleaded, futilely snatching at the prince of Astryn's elbow. However, her love was deaf to her pleas and easily broke free of her grasp.

In an instant, Bryan snatched Leyon by the collar of his tunic, yanking him off his feet and into the air.

"Aaagh!" Leyon gasped, finding himself wildly dancing over nothing.

"IF YOU THINK I'M WEAK JUST BECAUSE OF SOME OLD WOUNDS, THEN YOU'RE A GREATER FOOL THAN TAVON WAS!" Bryan fumed, his grip on Leyon's collar tightening until his gauntlets creaked in protest.

"You idiot! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Leyon shot back, frantically kicking his legs and digging his fingers under Bryan's to break the enraged prince's grip. One boot connected with Bryan's knee, causing his legs to buckle beneath him and sending both men sprawling to the ground. But Bryan quickly rose to his feet, seeming no less fierce for his unsteady footing. Snarling, he lunged at Leyon, only for Owen and Skye to seize him by the arms while Eliot and Azura each snatched one of Leyon's wrists and held him at bay.

"HEY!" Leyon blurted, struggling to free himself.

"Unhand me!" Bryan demanded, his words smoking with fury.

"Bryan, stop this! What has gotten into you?!" Owen demanded.

"Yeah!" Skye seconded. "Didn't you learn your lesson back when you mindlessly drenched yourself in enemy blood?!"

Those words seemed to pierce the blood red haze that had veiled Bryan's vision, calling to his mind's eye the horror on Faline's face when he'd gone berserk at Lysthe.

No, not just horror, but _fear_.

And, that memory was enough to cool his anger…but, not completely.

"I'm sick of being called weak!" Bryan growled. "I won't take it anymore! I'm not weak! Do you hear me?!"

"For the last goddess-damned time, I never said you were!" Leyon contradicted. "You might want to add that to what you need to learn about being king, how to freakin' _listen!_ "

"Leyon, get a hold of yourself!" Azura demanded, sharply enough to startle her love into silence. "Do you seriously think this is what I wanted to see when you returned to us after I'd been worrying myself sick for weeks?!"

"What they said! Do I have to help break up every fight my superiors get into?!" Eliot complained, though a hint of relief crossed his features when Leyon relaxed in his grip.

Both men still regarded one another with hostility, but the standoff was broken with a lance was suddenly leveled between the two.

"Leyon! Bryan! Cease this foolishness immediately!" Louise ordered, having seen the commotion and flown over on her Pegasus to land between the two. "My brother might very well be staking the survival of his entire country on this mission, and the last thing he needs is our progress being hindered because two of our commanders were fighting each other instead of the enemy!"

At this, and the reminder of just how high the stakes riding on their success were, both of the would-be combatants sagged in mortification.

"Sigh… You're right," Leyon conceded, his voice very small. "You have my deepest apologies, Lady Louise. My brother wouldn't have been pleased either…"

"Nor would my advisors," Bryan admitted, taking note of the expression of disapproval on Francois's face. "Ugh, I can't believe I did this _again!_ I've sworn over and over not to let my past get to my goddess-damned head. But, every time I think I have a handle on it, something comes out of the shadows to bite me!"

"I know, Bryan, I've seen it," Faline added, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But, it seems like both you and General Leyon have a ways to go before you can lay those ghosts to rest. Perhaps the two of you will need to work together to help each other."

"I agree," Azura seconded. "We can't defeat Shigo or win this war unless we work together and you two need to make peace in order for us to do that. Now we have some time before we leave, so you'd best try to cool off."

With that, both women wheeled about and walked away, leaving their respective lovers to face one another. Both men felt disappointed and ashamed with themselves and it was a long moment before either man could bring himself to speak.

"Well, how do you like that? Our women are sore with us now too," Bryan noticed, his words shaky.

"Yep… But they're right," Leyon admitted. "I do know what it's like to have to live with something terrible like that. And, looking back, maybe I don't have as firm a grip on it as I said. Maybe we should talk it over, and with Skye too. It'll have to be later though, we've got a mission to finish."

"Right."

The two men sealed the agreement with a handshake and, moments later, the massive doors of the towering castle creaked open once more. This time, Kenth stood in the yawning doorway, followed by several red and white dragon laguz soldiers. Though all looked comically small compared to the doors they passed through, all were tall and had broad, muscular frames that could rival even Ike's. They also wore woven belts of crimson and ivory silk, likely meant to denote the color of dragon they transformed into. As the small unit of dragons drew nearer, Kiel inevitably found himself perspiring, but did his best to keep his composure. The red wolf, trying to appear unperturbed, instead succeeded in making himself as stiff as a fireplace poker.

This, naturally, had the unwanted consequence of causing the dragons to glance at him as they passed, and Kiel felt his breath catch in his throat as their gaze fell upon him. A long moment later, much to his relief and Sara's annoyance, they passed on by.

"Pardon me, but is everything alright out here? I thought I heard shouting," Kenth spoke up as he arrived.

"Oh, we just had a small disagreement," Azura said dismissively, conscious that the truth might harm their standing. "Tensions have been high lately. But we're all fine now."

"Oh? Very well, then. Now, these are the only dragon warriors I could gather for right now," Kenth continued. "The others are occupied at the moment, watching our borders with Melora and Larame, as well as other areas of strategic importance. Hopefully, these escorts will suffice. Also, Prince Bryan, I've been assured that we dragons, including myself, will follow your orders and Azura's, if you two desire. You need only command us. However, if you prefer, we'll act on our own initiative. Is this acceptable?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine with me," Bryan agreed, schooling his expression back to that expected of the prince of Astryn.

"Same here," Azura seconded.

"Good, then we're ready to go," Kenth replied. "Our destination isn't too far from here. If the weather favors us, we should arrive in about a few hours."

"Got it," Bryan said.

With that, the group gathered up and began journeying to their next destination. Since he would act as guide, Kenth took the lead. Bryan had suggested that Owen stay behind for his own protection, but Owen insisted that he would go along. In fact, he said this with such vehemence that Bryan was taken aback, prompting Owen to calm himself and explain. Watching the dragons with a wary eye in case they took too great an interest, he tried to put into words how terrified he'd been during Bryan's many missions abroad while he was left behind, worrying while his son was risking his life in parts unknown and always haunted by the terrible chance that he might not return alive. Though he knew he'd be of little use on the battlefield, Owen said firmly that he would rather be with his son, watching and aiding him as best he could. Ike, who'd been close enough to overhear, moved alongside Bryan and voiced his agreement. Indeed, the hero of Tellius understood Owen's sentiments very well, as Ike's sister, Mist, was the same way with him after Greil had been slain. Bryan, conceding the point, agreed, though only as long as Owen stayed where the troops could easily defend him if the enemy slipped past the army's front line. The Grand Duke, who nearly sagged with relief at these words, made no objection.

The march went on for several hours, during which Bryan and Azura soon noticed that Kenth, while making sure the group stayed on course, would sometimes leave his place at the head of the column to strike up a conversation with the women of the army. He first approached Leona, asking her opinion on Orenias and recommending sights for when she could visit at a more leisurely pace. When Marc intervened, however, Kenth promptly walked away. Leona hadn't seemed irritated by Kenth's attentions, but it seemed odd to those who'd seen the exchange. Kenth then moved onto Marina, asking after the sights in Cilae. Though perplexed, Marina answered politely until Lartz cut in, his expression one of thinly veiled displeasure. Almost as though he was jealous. In fact, Bryan found himself feeling rather wary, since Faline was nearby.

"Bryan, is it just me, or is Kenth up to something?" Azura spoke up. "I really think there's more to this than him playing at tour guide."

"I agree, he's definitely got something on his mind," Bryan replied. "I'm going to see what it is. Although, I have a feeling that I already know."

"Sigh… I have a pretty good idea myself."

Bryan then approached Kenth, who'd been eyeing Magali. The prince of Astryn, weary of this nonsense, caught him by the elbow and tugged him off to one side.

"Hey," he spoke up, somewhat amused to see the normally unflappable Kenth jump. "Are you guiding us or bothering the women?"

"Oh, your highness!" Kenth blurted, somewhat sheepishly. "Don't worry, I was only interested in meeting some of them! I must say, you have some lovely ladies in this army! And if you'll pardon my saying so, I'm quite the eligible bachelor."

"…Let me get this straight. You're on the prowl for a date?"

"More than that, if I can manage it. I thought it best to make a few overtures to some of these ladies. One thing I'll never forget from my time in Goldoa is that, even for us dragons, life is too short to not make the most of it. And, living alone for century after century has become dreadfully dull."

"Uh huh. Well, _I'll_ have you know that some of these "lovely ladies" already have lovers. Including Faline, who is _my_ girlfriend."

Kenth, who'd been quite at ease a moment ago, suddenly blanched when he realized what his "overtures" must've looked like.

"Oh….OH!" he spluttered mortified. "Dear me, no wonder those gentlemen looked so agitated. I did apologize when I sensed I wasn't wanted though, I assure you!"

"Well, it's an honest enough mistake," Bryan admitted, recalling his own lonely years. "But, watch yourself. And, we should get a move on. We'd best not keep King Cragen waiting too long, especially if this item's as important as he claims."

"Ah, yes, of course!"

After that, the two parted company and Kenth set them at a faster pace. As he rejoined Faline and explained what had happened, Bryan found himself wondering if Kenth might know the contents of the crate Cragen had asked them to retrieve. When he asked the red dragon, however, Kenth merely replied that he wasn't even entirely sure himself. He did say, however, that the dragon laguz of Orenias used that particular crate to store a number of things they considered valuable, ranging from family heirlooms to private journals. This tidbit served to whet Bryan's curiosity. His interest became mixed with perplexity when Kenth added that was probably something Bryan would never expect to be the object of a task set to him by royalty. What Kenth meant by this, Bryan wasn't sure, but he reminded himself that he would find out sooner or later.

Just as Kenth had originally stated, their destination lay a mere hours away. As they left behind the expansive grasslands, the ground steadily rose towards high, snow-capped mountains that brushed against the clouds. As the group surveyed the peaks, they spied dozens of shapes, little more than fluttering dots from such a distance, arcing and diving against the sun's rays. Even before the hawks had confirmed it, Bryan knew them to be dragons, both red and white, but whether they were friend or foe could not be determined. When he asked Kenth, the red dragon seemed unconcerned.

"If they were bandits, I think we'd know by now," he assured. "They'd either be sounding the alarm or swooping down on us. No, I think this is a patrol of Orenias's army. This depot we're traveling to is an important one, as King Cragen had said, and they'd easily spot any threats from such a height."

"I hope you're right," Bryan replied, not relishing the alternative. "We'd best press on in any case."

Kiel, who'd been quick to fear the worst, couldn't even manage a pretense of calm at the prospect of dragons trying to _kill_ him. He trembled and shuddered and wished to the goddess that he could just turn and run until his legs fell off. Unfortunately, while he was surrounded by his allies and had Sara keeping a close watch on him, he knew he was trapped. Bryan, Azura, and Leyon were glad of this, as they couldn't afford such a distraction, or potential embarrassment, at a time like this.

"Alright, the entrance to the depot his majesty spoke of is right around…" Kenth began moments later, but his words trailed away as he suddenly jerked to a halt. "…Ah blast."

"What's wrong?" Bryan inquired. "Don't tell me those dragons we spotted were bandits after all!"

"No, but I fear we have another problem, unfortunately. This depot is supposed to be empty, only guarded from the outside, but I'm picking up fresh scents inside. There's some beasts, birds, _and_ dragons up ahead."

"Well, we'll battle our way through them, then!" Azura proclaimed, her sword already drawn. "If we're going to secure King Cragen's aid, it's just as well we'd need to prove ourselves."

"Indeed. I didn't ride halfway across the continent to rejoin this lot just to turn around," Leyon added.

"So much for not getting too cocky," Bryan murmured under his breath, though Eronite was already in his grip.

The prince of Astryn had been about to sound the charge when he noticed that Kenth had gone as rigid as the mountain above them. Perplexed, he prodded at the red dragon with one finger, causing their guide to jump.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, bewildered at this odd behavior. "It's just bandits, like King Cragen warned us about, right?"

"Yes," Kenth continued hesitantly. "But, there's something strange about this one particular scent I've picked up. It's a dragon, one with a heady, spicy aroma that calls to mind nights spent before the hearth with…by Cragen's claws, the scent is female!"

"Huh?" Bryan said, arching an eyebrow. Azura and Leyon could only give the red dragon blank looks as well.

"Your highness, why would a lovely lady be mixed up with bandits?!" Kenth wondered. "If she _is_ lovely, that is."

"Oh for the love of…" Bryan fumed, driving his palm into his forehead. "Does it really matter what gender the bandit is?! Women can be villains too! Look at Melora's queen, Isis!"

The notion of fighting a woman, especially one whose very scent was so intoxicating, seemed to have Kenth in a quandary. The red dragon stared into the mouth of the cave for a long moment, torn between his duty and the tantalizing mental image of the she-dragon until, finally, the former prevailed.

"I suppose there's nothing to be done for it," he admitted, almost sadly. "It is indeed a sad day when a gentlemen must seek a lady's death, but we've little choice. To battle!"

Bryan, nearly stunned at the red dragon's lament, let out a heavy sigh and led the group into the cave. Unfortunately, the seeming luck Bryan and company had been enjoying in Orenias chose that moment to take a sour turn. The Prince of Astryn had expected this depot to be well lit, so that its contents would easy to find, but he was wrong. The passageway dug into the rock angled sharply downward, well away from the sun's rays. What's more, with every step he and the others took, the shadows of the cavern thickened until they might as well have been blind.

"Ah! It's pitch black in here!" Bryan called out, trying vainly to signal for a halt but quickly finding several armored bodies plowing into him from behind.

"Yeah, I can't see a thing!" the disembodied voice of Azura added. "Could we get some—OUCH! Who did that?!"

"Oh, sorry! I should've mentioned this…" Kenth's voice called out. "I've dealt with beorc so rarely that I forgot that you cannot see in such low light. We dragons can simply use our breath to heat the stone. These caves are unique in that, when heated, they emit a glow we can use as a light source. Heh, sorry…"

"Damn it…" Bryan grumbled under his breath. "You're lucky we happen to have a few torches handy in one of the wagons. We'd best get some before we proceed."

"Yes, I agree. Though, if need be, we dragons can set the walls aglow, as I said earlier. It would allow your soldiers to fight with both hands, but we'd need to re-heat the walls from time to time so we can all see."

"That might not be such a bad idea. But, for now, let's use the torches. Even if you smell them, we don't know where the bandits might be in here. Let's not give them too much warning and risk them jumping us from out of nowhere."

"Right. Oh, but there are also some braziers around as well. We use them since it's too dangerous to use our breath while carrying supplies out of here. If you use your torches to light them, it would give us better light."

"Got it."

By this time, those at the rear of the procession had managed to retrieve a dozen odd torches and these were passed up the line. The group ignited their torches and began their trek through the cave, moving as quietly as they could and carefully peering around each corner for any enemies that might be lurking nearby. Several minutes passed before a low distant sound echoed back to the party. Bryan held up one hand to signal a halt and listened carefully for a long moment until he heard the sound of a heavy object being dropped up ahead, an aggravated voice ringing out over the crash. That had to be the bandits. Bryan had no need to voice this assertion, for Skye had nocked an arrow to his bowstring, Soren, Lily, and Francois had their tomes in hand, and everyone else drew their weapons, quietly maneuvering into formation for what, they suspected, would be a fierce battle. Raela, Norman, and Lisa stood at the ready with their staves, on the alert for any wounded that might need their aid. Despite how well armed the party was, they nonetheless found their hands trembling and their breath going short and ragged. In this terrible gloom, and knowing that enemies were lurking within, childhood fears of what might be lurking in dark places suddenly returned, lending a sinister connotation to every flicker of movement.

Ultimately, the passageway gave way to a huge cavern, large enough that the ceiling was lost to shadows. The cavern was littered with crates, a few of these, either due to carelessness or not containing anything of worth, had been reduced to splinters while others were being rifled through by several shadowy figures. Revealed by the light of a torch was a fairly tall, tan-skinned woman with a statuesque physique who stood at the back, apparently supervising the looting of the chamber. Barely a glance was needed to understand Kenth's lusty description of her scent. Apart from her shapely and well-toned form, she had hair that gleamed like silver in the torchlight, despite a tarnish of brown grit being mixed in. She wore a tattered dress with only one of its two shoulder straps yet intact, but the material was diaphanous and billowed suggestively with even the slightest motion. Her large blue eyes gleamed like gemstones, and the red mark beneath the left, which appeared much like the one on Kenth's shoulder, serve accentuate her strong features and pointed chin. As attractive as she was, however, there was no mistaking the avarice in her eyes as her gaze roamed over the crates. Kenth seemed almost crestfallen by this revelation and, despite shooting the red dragon an irate glare, Bryan felt genuine regret that a dragon could stoop so low as banditry. He was shaken back to attention, however, when a transformed red dragon bandit began plodding over to the woman.

"Captain Bruma, I think I smell intruders!" he said urgently, causing the other bandits to cease their looting and transform. "I've picked up a large group of people nearby, with scents from all parts of the continent! Even Melora!"

"Hm, so it seems!" Bruma repliedafter a cursory sniff of the air. "Well, we've gone to too much trouble to lose this precious loot. They want it? They'll have to pry it from our cold, dead claws! If they show up, get rid of 'em! Or at least hold 'em off until we've got what we came for!"

"Yes, ma'am! I'll pass the message along to the beasts and birds!"

With that, Bruma transformed, assuming the form of a grayish dragon. Once her transformation was complete, she let out a roar, as though challenging her enemies to make themselves known, while the red dragon who'd spoken earlier vanished into the darkness behind her, presumably heading deeper into the cave to pass along his message to the other bandits. Ranulf, who was able to see further and better than the others, reported that he could see a long corridor populated by several laguz bandits, apparently forming a message chain. As soon as one laguz bandit told another of the intruders, they assumed their animal forms as well. Luckily, Bryan, Azura, and the others had anticipated this since they knew very well that all laguz had a keen sense of smell, especially the beast laguz. What's more, since the bandits were scattered throughout the cave system, the army could fight them piecemeal instead of all at once.

"Time to divide and conquer," Bryan said, just loudly enough for the others to hear. "The dragons will block that tunnel to keep the enemy reinforcements from reaching us. The rest will deal with this scum."

On the prince of Astryn's orders, Skye and the magic users unleashed a volley of ranged attacks, creating enough confusion for the dragons to enter the chamber. Though the Orenias soldiers stuck to the shadows, beings of such size were not easy to hide and the laguz bandits moved to intercept. After another volley of arrows and spells, Bryan sounded the charge and took the fight to the enemy.

Ike managed to sidestep a blast of fire breath, the flames passing so close to his head that he swore it crisped a few strands of his hair. Regaining his feet, he rolled in close to one of the dragon bandits and clove deep with Ragnell. Though the sacred blade penetrated the scales, his foe yet came away standing, though barely. The hero of Tellius soon found himself wishing that they'd brought laguz-slaying weapons with them, as he recalled that they were far more effective against the shape-shifting people than normal beorc-made weapons. He even knew this from personal experience, as he'd obtained a laguzslayer, a sword meant to be used against laguz, in Crimea's Port Toha during the Mad King's War. The weapon's sinister appearance, a trait shared by the man he'd received it from, had repulsed him, but it turned out that the chance encounter had come at just the right time. During a subsequent battle, aboard Nasir's ship in the bird tribe's waters, they ran afoul of a flock of raven laguz pirates. He'd mentioned this anecdote to Azura, Bryan, and Leyon during their earlier conference and, though generations of peace between Altarais's beorc and laguz had caused both races to take a dim view of those grisly implements, they could hardly disagree that such weapons would've come in handy. Thankfully, they still had some magic wielders among them, and the dragons did an admirable job of interdicting the enemy reinforcements. Thus free to focus on the immediate threat, the mages in the group made sure to use the right tomes against the right laguz in order to subdue each foe as quickly as possible. Lily went after the beasts with her fire magic, Soren sent the birds plummeting with his wind magic, and Francois brought his thunder tomes to bear against the dragons.

The dragons, however, were in a class of their own. Francois's thunder magic took its toll, stunning and staggering several, but even when faced with their only true weakness, they yet pressed on with inexorable killing intent. Ultimately, Lily and Soren switched targets, riddling the dragons with spells while the burden of fighting the beasts and birds shifted to their friends. The healers moved as close as they dared, opting to use Physic staves in case the fighting drew too near for comfort. It was a risky tactic, one which Bryan would have been more confident in had their dragon escorts been available to help, but he sensed that taking the more dangerous portion of the battle upon himself would best make his case to Cragen. And, it seemed his luck was on the rebound, since the battle looked to be turning in his favor.

Bruma, apparently reaching the same conclusion, decided that now was a good time to enter the fray. She briefly resumed her human form again, though likely just for grand effect.

"Ya sure know how to make a girl feel important," she spoke up. "Sending fools from all over for my entertainment. Ya fight well, I'll give you that much! But we're not finished yet!"

"Good, because I'm just getting started!" Bryan retorted, sweeping Eronite's tip to alight upon the dragon bandit.

"Oh, what cruel wiles the fates work!" Kenth lamented, causing Bryan's charge to jerk to a scandalized halt. "I had hoped you to be a hostage of these villains, but instead I find you plundering supplies vital to Orenias's army! Oh, would that I were blind so that I could be spared this sight."

Bruma, and indeed, everyone within earshot, could only gape in stupefaction for a long moment before the dragon bandit clapped a hand to her forehead in unmitigated disbelief.

"Could you _possibly_ be any more melodramatic?!" she screeched. "And, what the blazes are you supposed to be, some fool who thinks he can sweep any woman off their feet with his enflamed passions?"

"Well, considering that I'm a red dragon, you might not be far wrong," Kenth continued, his earlier melancholy vanishing as a grin dawned on his features. "In fact, one could say that I'm possessed of certain… _smoldering charms_."

The red dragon then brought up one hand to smooth back his hair. Kenth no doubt believed the gesture to be elegant, but his audience was patently unimpressed. Bryan, nearly mortified by the display, buried his face in his palm. _Oh my goddesses, this guy…_

"…Wow, that was pathetic," Bruma rebuffed, almost sounding disgusted. "But whatever, I do believe killing you will truly be a pleasure!"

Bruma then returned to her dragon form and roared out a challenge.

"...Ah, well. Can't save them all," Kenth reluctantly conceded.

With that, Kenth transformed and roared out an answer to his foe's challenge. As the two combatants closed in on one another, Ike shouted out a warning to his allies nearby, reminding them that white dragons were far more resistant to magic than their red brethren, which made it too dangerous for any of the mages to get close to Bruma as she and Kenth dueled. However, during his earlier conference with Bryan, he'd also pointed out that this resistance to magic came at the cost of leaving them more vulnerable to weapons. Sensing what Ike had in mind, Kenth allowed his allies to remain nearby in case he could create an opening for them to strike.

For a time, however, it looked as though that might not be necessary. Despite his show of regret for having to fight Bruma, Kenth fought with surprising skill and strength. He managed to crane his saurian head out of the path of blast of lightning breath and retaliated by spewing a gout of flame that left Bruma's chest smoldering.

"…Argh! How could a simpering dandy be this strong?!" Bruma gasped, her earlier show of blithe confidence forgotten.

"Surely you did not think I'd trained only my tongue!" Kenth replied, a smile dawning his draconic features. "I am a stranger in this fair land of Orenias, seeking to prove my worth. Not just to Orenias's army, but in hopes that my efforts would win the favor of a lovely lady! Those dreams were stirred by the intoxicating aroma that assailed my nostrils when I sensed you, and perhaps it is not too late. I can still spare you, if you will but repent your villainous deeds."

By the time Kenth was finished with his spiel, Bruma was positively livid.

"Abandon everything I do, everything I am, for _you?!_ " she railed, her white scales seeming to redden with anger. "Oh, I'll have that tongue of yours hanging from my belt when I'm through with you!"

The dragon bandit swung her tail as hard as she could, catching Kenth off guard with a blow that was strangely akin to a woman slapping a man across the face. The red dragon, seemingly more stunned by the rebuke than the pain, was thrown off balance and went crashing to the stone floor. Bruma might have followed up with a blast of lightning breath, but a combined assault from Ike and Bryan bought the red dragon the time he needed to regain his feet.

"Aagh! …Heh, you're quite strong too, you know!" Kenth complimented, but more from habit than believing she would listen. "But alright… I guess I have no choice then."

He then lunged for Bruma, just as Ike and Bryan broke off their assault, and shoved her to the floor. Filling his lungs, Kenth blew out a licking tongue of flame, this time hitting Bruma square in the face. She managed a scream that was quickly choked away as her face, and most of her head, ran molten under flames so hot that they set the floor beneath her glowing like amber held against torchlight. Likely, despite his seemingly shallow flirting and regardless of her crimes, he had wanted to make her death a swift one. As expected, her demise effectively ended the battle, as what remained of her underlings soon fled the caves.

"Ah, I still wish I could've spared her…" Kenth lamented after returning to his human form, the apparent regret in his voice forestalling any snide comments about his obsession with the opposite gender.

"Well, you had no choice," Bryan replied, laying a hand on the red dragon's shoulder. "She would've killed you, or any of us, if she'd had the chance. And it's over now, so we need to move on. Where's this thing King Cragen wants me to get?"

"Erm…" Kenth murmured as he scanned the area, as though worried that the item they sought might have already been removed or destroyed in the fighting, but he soon spotted what he was looking for. "Ah, yes, right over here in the corner."

Kenth then led the prince to a corner in the back of the cave, not far from where they had first spotted Bruma. Sitting there, as Cragen had said, was indeed a large crate marked with blue sigils. It was nearly as tall as Kye was, and as wide as Ike's massive shoulders. At Kenth's invitation, Bryan drew in an expectant breath and approached, digging his fingers beneath the lid and prying it open.

When he got a look at the crate's contents, however, his anticipation became disbelief. Rather than gemstones or jewels or secret documents, he beheld numerous jars of some sort of thick liquid that, when he experimentally cracked a lid, exuded a strong aroma of spice.

"Ah, good, looks like those bandits didn't take much of it," Kenth said, apparently unperturbed by this strange turn of events.

"Much of what?" Bryan wondered, bringing the jar he'd opened towards his face and inhaling deeply. The aroma was pungent and heady, causing his mouth to shut as the smell seemed to wrench his sinuses open and overwhelm his nostrils. But, the aroma also stirred his memory, and he recalled how, at the meal the army had had to celebrate Leyon's victory in Jerusa. Ike, true to fashion, had dined upon a small mountain of flank steak which he had generously topped with—

"…What the—?!" he blurted as realization struck. "Do you mean to tell me we came all this way for a few jars of sauce?!"

At this, Azura, Leyon, Ike, and many others were left dumbstruck. What sort of bandits risked their lives stealing a supply of condiments? For that matter, why had Cragen risked _their_ lives to retrieve it?!

"Kenth, this must be some sort of mistake! There's probably another crate with similar sigils here somewhere," Bryan insisted, unable to keep his befuddlement from creeping into his words.

"Heh, nope! This is definitely what his majesty wanted you to get," Kenth assured, seeming almost amused by the situation. "This sauce is a veritable keystone in Orenias's culinary culture. No meat dish is complete, or even acceptable, without it. I suspect his majesty likely wanted you to retrieve it so that his soldiers could enjoy the small comfort of a good meal while they fight at your side against Melora."

The prince of Astryn had encountered many strange things after he'd decided to embrace his rediscovered heritage, but this topped them all. Surely there were better things he could've been doing, both for his own country and to secure Orenias's aid, than fetching cooking supplies.

Yet, when he forced himself to calm down and think about the situation rationally, though this was not an easy task, he was forced to change his stance. Astryn was still a country beset by no end of troubles, both within and without. The aid of the Orenias dragons might very well change that and, though he bristled at the notion, a mildly degrading task such as this would be a small price to pay if it meant saving the lives of his future subjects.

"Oh for the love of the goddess…" he groused, hoping this wouldn't turn out to be a recurring theme of his reign." Alright, let's get it in one of the wagons and go."

Kenth, seemingly oblivious to the prince of Astryn's displeasure, nodded. He directed for Ike to join him and the two titans used their combined strength to carry the large crate out of the caves and deposit it into Bronwyn's wagon. Bryan wondered if they might have to hitch one of the knights' warhorses to the wagon in order to carry such a load. Thankfully, the mare Bronwyn already had was every bit as strong as her grizzled mistress. Despite this, the group still couldn't travel as quickly as before, so the return trip to the Orenas castle was likely to take much of the remaining daylight hours.

Despite the delay, the group was glad for the reprieve, as it gave them some badly needed time to relax and talk, a welcome respite after so days spent fighting and traveling from one part of the continent to another. Bryan noted that the dragon patrol they'd spotted earlier had belatedly realized the depot they'd been guarding had been breached and they had corralled the surviving bandits. Suspecting this wouldn't be the last time he'd need to do so, the prince of Astryn pasted on a smile and thanked them for their "invaluable assistance." In a far more sincere tone, he congratulated the dragons who'd accompanied him and the others into the caves. They bowed respectfully, and Bryan suspected his efforts to rekindle the alliance between Astryn and Orenias was progressing well, despite the oddities of the day.

Elsewhere in the marching column of fighting men and women, Kiel, with some prodding from Sara, caught up with Lartz and Marina. The pair was still trying to help ease his fear of dragons, especially since they were still in the homeland of the dragon laguz and, given the success of their mission, would likely be fighting alongside them in the future. So far, the red wolf had warmed up to Lartz's wyvern, but the trio sensed that he'd suffered a setback after he'd been unwittingly frightened by Kenth. Lily continued vying for Zarek's attention and, although he was still irritated by her prodding, he seemed less standoffish with her and even laughed a bit at her youthful antics. Similarly, Skye appeared to be growing less and less defensive when subjected to Raela's badgering and didn't even seem to mind her company as much as before. Bryan and Faline could only snicker to themselves, discreetly placing bets on when the two would confess and kiss.

In stark contrast to these easing tensions, Tessa made repeated, and unsuccessful, attempts to introduce Kiara to more of the beorc. She'd hoped to get her skittish friend talking to them in hopes that she'd become less shy around them. The timid cat laguz, however, was less-than-cooperative, and she still hardly said anything despite Tessa's efforts. But, though Tessa despaired, an opportunity presented itself.

"Hey, Ranulf!" Tessa called to the blue cat laguz, who'd been talking with Vorcas. The two had gotten into a nice chat about their respective nations again.

"It is Ranulf, right?" Tessa asked once she'd caught the blue cat's attention.

"Yeah, and you're Tessa, if I recall?" Ranulf replied, to which Tessa nodded. "What's up?"

"I need your help with Kiara. You're a laguz that's friends with a lot of beorc, but she's so skittish around them it's embarrassing. I've been thinking, you could probably get through to her," Tessa explained. "I think she'd open up to the beroc with your help. Please? She seemed to like you before too, when you fell flat on your face."

"Ah…" Ranulf murmured, his cheeks going red. Though whether that was from thoughts of Kiara or Tessa having brought up his little mishap from when they first met, he wasn't sure.

"Heh, sure, I can try to help," Ranulf continued, trying keep a silly grin off of on his face. _I do want Kiara to like me! Oh man, but how do I do it?_

"Great! Thanks!"

"Yeah, thank you, Ranulf," Kiara agreed with a gentle smile. "I really don't wish to be a burden. And being scared of every beorc I see won't help, I know…"

"Oh, well, don't worry! Way back when, I wasn't fond of them either," Ranulf assured, almost stuttering. "But, if I can learn to get along with them, so can you. We'll figure something out, okay?"

"Okay!"

With that, the two decided to talk a little more, Ranulf sharing stories of the beorc he'd met in hopes that these would motivate Kiara. Ike and Elincia took note of this as well, wondering just how long it would take Ranulf to embarrass himself again. Ike suggested that he ought to use Ranulf's newfound weakness to get back at the cat laguz for how many times he'd teased him over the years. However, Elincia objected, saying she suspected that Ranulf and Kiara might make a lovely couple and that she didn't want to ruin their chances. This struck a chord with Ike, who remembered how lonely Ranulf had been after losing Lethe and Lyre. He conceded the point and admitted that it would be nice for Ranulf to finally have someone to love.

Several hours later, the group finally arrived back at the castle, and Bryan was eager to let Cragen know of his success. He was also quite eager to know why the dragon king sent him on such an odd mission in the first place. Though he still supposed he ought to consider himself lucky if Cragen's support could be won so easily, he still felt he ought to be mustering new recruits to defend Astryn, not running errands like a kitchen boy.

"Bryan, keep your temper," Owen warned his son as they approached the castle's massive doors once again. "I realize this mission turned out to be a bit strange, but I'm sure King Cragen had a good reason for it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Bryan replied. "I'm just a little irritated. But I know as well as you do that we can't afford to lose King Cragen's support. I promise I won't go off the deep end."

"Good. Now let's go. Francois and Alec, you two are free to join us again, if you'd like."

"Of course, Grand Duke Owen," Francois obliged.

"Right!" Alec added. "His majesty will surely be glad to know we're all in one piece."

With that, Kenth guided the prince of Astryn and his entourage made their way back to the throne room. The red dragon had been most impressed by Bryan's performance as was eager to relay his account of the prince of Astryn's success as well as his own.

When they reentered the throne room, they found King Cragen gazing out through a large expanse of window. The dragon king gave no sign of having heard his visitors enter, but instead continued to watch the sprawling grasslands beyond, a sad smile struggling to take shape upon his lips. After a long moment, the dragon king seemed to shake himself from his reverie and turned to greet his visitors.

"Oh, your majesty, we weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Kenth inquired.

"Don't worry, Kenth, you're not," Cragen replied with a smile. "I was just…reflecting."

His words ended as a heavy sigh parted his lips, leaving little doubt as to just what had been on his mind…

…or, rather, whom.

"Bryan, Owen, please approach," he said, and the two Astrynians moved to stand at Cragen's shoulder.

"You see that fringe of forest on the horizon, just shy of the hills?" Cragen said, pointing. "My wife and I used to fly there together when we just needed a moment away from life at the castle. I would let her win…once in a while, at least. When she did, she would turn in midair to greet me, the sun setting her scales aglow."

Here, Cragen had to pause to dab at his eyes.

"Such fond memories," he said wistfully. "These days, Nyarla and I fly now, in her memory. She always loved hearing stories about her mother and I when we were young."

"I see," Owen replied, his own eyes misting. "And, I believe I know how you feel. Caline and I had only a few years together, not centuries, but I remember many things about her. I remember how, when we were courting, we'd ride through the streets of Medann on a horse and carriage or go riding through the countryside. And, for anniversaries or birthdays, we'd dine at a fine restaurant and watch the playwrights perform at the amphitheater. We'd often see romantic comedies, and she'd laugh herself near to fainting."

The eyes of both widowers met, and Bryan could sense a moment of empathy and respect passing between the two men as they remembered the lives, rather than the deaths, of those dearest to them.

"It sounds like you two were very happy," Cragen remarked. "It is good that what little time you had was well spent. And, remembering all those good days brings a smile to your face, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, your majesty. The pain is still there, but I am glad for what time we did have. And, finally being back here and helping my son to win his birthright, I can't help but think my wife's gentle spirit is resting a bit easier."

A genuine smile finally dawned on Cragen's face and he gave Owen a, very, enthusiastic clap on the shoulder that nearly sent the former Grand Duke sprawling.

"Well said, my friend," he opined, turning his attention to the prince of Astryn.  
"Now, I'm assuming you were successful, Prince Bryan?"

"Yes, your majesty," Bryan confirmed, though he once more found himself second-guessing his words. "We've brought what you asked for… I think. Once we dealt with the bandits, Kenth helped us find the crate you sent us to retrieve."

"Indeed, and our visitors acquitted themselves most admirably," Kenth added, giving Bryan an approving nod. "Should I order my men to bring our spoils to the castle granary?"

"Yes, thank you, Kenth."

"Of course."

Kenth gave a quick bow before the king and departed the room. Cragen then turned to Bryan, his once pensive look turning smug.

"Heh, you're probably wondering why I sent you on that particular mission, aren't you?" he guessed, his tone every bit as smug as his face.

"That…crossed my mind, yes," Bryan replied in his most blandly polite tone, though his face reddened a bit. "I'm just confused. What was the point of all that?"

"Bryan, he was testing you, remember?" Owen replied.

"But how so? Surely there must have been other ways for me to prove myself."

"Perhaps, but your father is right," Cragen seconded. "Tell me, you would go to any lengths to help Astryn, wouldn't you?"

"Of course. The country is in shambles and as the sole survivor of the royal family, it's my duty to save my people."

"Exactly. You would do just about anything, even if it was, admittedly, somewhat degrading, if it meant that the nation and people you've sworn to protect would be getting the help and support they need. That is what I needed to know, if you had the conviction to follow through on what you've set out to do, no matter what. And now, I have my answer. And, I know that your claim to Astryn's throne is one worthy of my support."

At this, Bryan blinked in amazement, nearly speechless with surprise and relief.

"You see now, Bryan?" Owen said smugly, putting one arm around his son's shoulder and giving an affectionate squeeze. "It may have been a strange episode, but your going through with it might save many lives."

"…Yeah, I believe you're right," Bryan admitted. "I'm sorry I doubted you, your majesty."

"Heh, don't worry, I would've expected any non-dragon to be confused," Cragen assured. "In fact, that was another reason I sent you on that mission. You were confused, but still did as I requested for the sake of your people and your quest. Such dedication to one's duty are traits that do credit to one who would occupy the throne."

With that, Cragen took a step back and inclined his head, one king bowing to another. Bryan returned the gesture, though bowing considerably lower.

"Now that that's done," the dragon king continued, "it is time I honored my end of the bargain. What aid I can lend to you and your cause, I shall give. When the time comes to confront Shigo and his troops, Kenth and his men will fight by your side. In addition, we will muster our troops to fortify our border with Melora. Once that is done, and we have assurances that Larame will honor our mutual boundaries, other dragons will be sent to aid Astryn and Allied Command."

That last sentence cooled Bryan's enthusiasm a bit, but he knew it couldn't be helped. According to Vorcas, Larame and her neighbors had a long history of mutual mistrust and misunderstanding with her neighbors. It stood to reason that Cragen would be leery of his beast tribe neighbors, but it also meant that only a fraction of the aid Astryn needed would be forthcoming until the tensions between the two were eased, at least for a time.

But, in spite of this, the prince of Astryn was not cowed. He already had Orenias's support, and his earlier success in exposing the Meloran dracoknights as the true culprits behind the raids on Larame had given him an opening in the land of the beast tribe. With luck, that would be enough for him to bring the two nations to terms and ensure that both would fight Melora instead of each other.

"Thank you, your majesty," Bryan replied gratefully. "And I vow that I will not to fail."

"I have every confidence in you. Also, be sure to keep some of that spice you retrieved on hand. I dare say what dragons are with you will be worth twice their number with some of that in their bellies. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make the arrangements needed to fulfill our end of the bargain. In the meantime, I suspect your people are eager to learn of your success."

With that, the group bowed and took their leave, heading back outside to relay the news to Azura, Leyon, and the others. Kenth also went to fetch some of the spice as Cragen had suggested. As soon as it was packed into one of the wagons, the group began to march back to Astryn Palace once more. Laris and Canus were surely concerned by now learning of Bryan's success in securing the dragons' aid would gladden many a heavy heart.

Along the way, Ranulf decided to act upon Tessa's request to help Kiara. Unfortunately, he found it difficult to get her to even talk to a beorc, particularly Ike. That left Ranulf truly confounded, as he regarded the hero of Tellius as a veritable paragon of open-mindedness, able to look past appearances with beorc and laguz alike and judging each and all solely by the content of their character. Yet every time Ranulf tried to get her to approach him, she squealed and ran away. Even Ike was left scratching his head at this, not the smallest reason being that he normally had women doing the exact opposite when they saw him. Both Tellius natives apologized to Tessa and Vorcas anyway, though the two Larameans assured the two men that they'd done nothing wrong. Ike wondered if his imposing physique might be the reason. He _was_ bigger and much stronger than many beorc he knew, and the two massive swords he carried only made him look all the more daunting. Whatever the case, Ranulf clearly wasn't going to give up on Kiara. When he voiced this sentiment to Ike and Elincia, however, both gave him knowing smiles and said they were impressed by his gallantry.

The return journey to Astryn Palace lasted more than a day, their journey slightly slower due to their greater numbers and the additional cargo. But the group was relieved to be back. Bryan had been especially anxious, concerned that either the Red Claw or Melora, or both, might have attacked his fragile realm while he had been gone. Luckily, though Medann and its outlying villages still looked as though they'd seen better days, neither looked any worse than usual. Bryan was relieved by this, but felt he still needed to ask Laris and Canus if there had been any news. He hadn't seen every part of the country, after all. By now, word that the lost prince of Astryn had returned had surely spread. And, though Bryan hoped it would inspire many to join his effort to guide his country back to greatness, he was worried about those who might take issue with his ascension. When the group approached the main gates, Bryan was immediately ushered inside, along with Owen, Francois, Eric, and Alec. He advised the others to remain outside, just in case they were sent off on yet another mission. He'd been mentally mapping his course to the throne room, so engrossed in not getting lost, that he almost failed to notice that Laris and Canus were waiting for him in the palace foyer.

"Prince Bryan, we're glad to see you back," Laris greeted, sagging with relief.

"And I'm glad to be back," Bryan agreed. "What's more, we finally have some good news."

"You were successful then?" Canus inquired, guarded hope lighting his eyes.

"Oh, yes. It took some doing, but King Cragen has agreed to help us as best he can. He's sent some dragon allies back with me. But, with the Melorans on one side and the Larameans on the other, I'm afraid won't be able to provide much more until his own lands are safer."

"We do have an opening, however," Owen interjected. "If we can ensure that Larame and Orenias will not attack each other, both countries would be able to give us greater support. Given time, that could alter the course of the entire war."

"I believe you're right, though I hope we're all still here to see it…" Laris replied gravely. "Still, a little help is better than none. And, I'm sure I speak for all of us when I saw we're most fortunate that we can still count King Cragen as our friend."

"I agree. I know that, if we can bring Orenias and Larame to terms, Isis's days are numbered," Bryan affirmed. "But, why are you both out here though? We could've discussed this inside."

"You're right, but I'm afraid that while you were gone, another dire situation rose," Laris reluctantly explained. "Our efforts to get Astryn's army back on a war footing had met with a… setback. Commander Selene, the commander of our Pegasus knights… Several hours ago, she was found dead somewhere northwest of here."

"…Wait, _what?_ " Bryan blurted, blinking in both shock and confusion.

"Oh dear…" Alec muttered.

"Are you serious?!" Eric thundered. "Could Shigo be taking the offensive?!"

"I'm afraid we don't know," Canus reluctantly admitted. "We pray that isn't the case. In fact, we suspect this might have been the work of Isis's henchmen, some sort of retaliation for Tavon's death."

Bryan merely sighed and brought a hand to his temples, vainly trying to massage away this latest headache.

"Okay, first of all, why wasn't I told about this commander sooner?" he demanded, only belatedly noticing Owen's cautionary glare and then moderating his tone. "I might have been able to help her."

"I do apologize, your highness," Laris lamented, bowing his head penitently. "You are right, you should have been told. We believed, mistakenly, that she and the remainder of our Pegasus knights would be safe while patrolling the skies so near the capital. In fact, we were expecting Selene back soon and wanted to introduce you to her. But even so, we should have informed you."

"I fear we have served you badly by failing to prevent this tragedy," Canus admitted.

Bryan had been about to voice his agreement, and in rather caustic terms, but Owen snatched at his hand and gave it a warning squeeze.

"Be that as it may," Bryan spoke, forcing down his anger at this debacle. "We now have no one to command the Pegasus knights! And since I don't know any of them, I have no way of knowing which of them might be fit to assume command."

"Indeed, this is a grave setback…" Laris agreed. "We do have some good fortune, however. Though we've had troubles with mutineers and deserters since the last war, the remaining Pegasus Knights are still loyal to Astryn's throne, as well as the memory of their late commander. If a suitable replacement could be found, I don't doubt that they'd follow our returned prince. Perhaps a temporary commander can be found in your group?"

"Well, that's possible. I did find myself in command of the Talgrian Royal Knights for a little while after their general lost his memory in an accident. He's since recovered, but I did pick up a few tricks while I was trying to fill his shoes. I'll have to see what I can do."

"Ah, thank you, your highness," Canus replied. "Again, our sincerest apologies for our failure. With these endless troubles we've had, there are times when it's all we can do to keep our heads mortared on straight."

That reminder of what Astryn had suffered while he'd been unknowingly in exile helped Bryan to wrestle down his anger. He once more recalled the abject poverty and despair he'd seen in much of Astryn, Sally's village in particular, where keeping a fragile hope alive was a labor that demanded every waking moment. Laris and Canus, who'd been keeping the listing ship of state afloat since the last war, surely felt such a burden no less keenly.

"I understand," Bryan replied, feelingly. "All we can do is press on as best we can. But in the future, I expect to be informed of such news in a more timely fashion."

"Of course."

"Right. Now, I'd best discuss this with the others. Like you said, one of them might be able to take Commander Selene's place. I just hope that the Pegasus knights will trust whoever I choose to lead them…"

"Yeah, you better make a damn good choice!" Eric added. "We can't have any more of them defecting or leaving!"

"Yeah, I know that!"

With that, Bryan returned to the gates and reported the news to the rest of the group. This latest news had put something of a damper on their success in Orenias since, according to the Astrynians in the army, Commander Selene was a well-liked and capable commander who'd been lost when Astryn's need was greatest. Armelle was particularly upset, as Selena had been a friend of hers. _Well, that explains why Eric was so furious when he heard the news,_ Bryan mused, remembering the general's engagement to Armelle. This revelation, however, served to temper Bryan's resolve to make sure that those responsible for his country's decline and his people's suffering would pay dearly. He then announced his plan to choose a temporary commander for Astryn's Pegasus Knights, at least until a permanent replacement could be found.

"I'm honestly not sure who to choose right now, but I have to decide soon," Bryan said. "A unit can't fight for long without a leader, and we need all the strength we can muster in order to fight Shigo's army. So, let me see here…"

Bryan began mulling over who to ask, though his choices were few. As far as he knew, Marina and Louise were the Pegasus knights in the army who had at least some experience leading aerial units into battle. But, though his knowledge of political nuances was small, he suspected that the decision to appoint a foreign royal to command one of his best units would not be well received. Marina remained a possibility, though he wondered if her experience leading small Pegasus units would be enough. Alec, Leyon, and Eric had their hands full with their own commands. And despite the seeming truce the prince of Astryn had reached with the Astrynian dracoknight, he was hesitant to press his luck. Olivia was a possibility, if she was willing to temporary leave the dracoknights for a time. And, for that matter, if the Pegasus knights would accept her and if the dracoknights' performance did not suffer in her absence. Lartz he could rule out immediately, as he'd never held a command of note and, between his being Meloran and his Accurse ability, the Pegasus knights were unlikely to trust him. Bryan supposed that he could take command himself, but despite his earlier words to Laris and Canus, the prospect of juggling two commands wasn't one he relished. He was shaken back to the present when Faline vaulted off of Flower and raced over.

"Bryan, wait! Let me do it," she insisted, worried over this latest burden to befall her lover and past caring about how her actions might be construed by prying eyes.

"What? Faline, I don't know," Bryan hesitantly replied. "You've never commanded soldiers in battle."

"I know, but if I'm going to help you rebuild Astryn even after you're crowned king, I have to win the trust of as many people here as I can," Faline pointed out. "And I believe I can help you by doing this. You're already shouldering so much; like I said earlier, you're the pillar that's holding this country up. So, let me do as I promised and be the pillar that holds _you_ up. Besides, ever since we met up again, I've been watching you, Lady Azura, General Leyon, and the other leaders we've dealt with along the way. I've learned a lot from them, and I know I can do this for you. For us."

His love's conviction was enough to forestall any objections Bryan had, though he was worried nonetheless. Being in command carried heavy burdens, as he and those same leaders Faline mentioned could attest to. One wrong decision on Faline's part, or even a cruel twist of fate, could cost the life of someone under her command…

…and, he shuddered to contemplate what that might do to her gentle, loving spirit.

But on the other hand, what choice did he have?

She was willing, motivated, confident, and certainly didn't lack for determination.

Armies had been built on less, as might very well be the case in this fragile realm he'd inherited.

"Well, you're right that you need to win over as much of the country as possible. And I think it's no secret that I don't have many alternatives. But are you sure? These Pegasus knights likely won't be like the ones you knew in Cilae. And if you've been watching me, Leyon, and the others, then you must know full well that leading troops isn't something you should be getting into lightly."

"Yes, I realize all of that," Faline affirmed. "I promise, Bryan, I'll do my best and I won't let you down!"

"Why not let her try, Bryan?" Azura put in. "A lot of us have been watching her, and she's come a long way since she first joined us. In fact, you both have. And as long as she's with you, she may end up commanding them anyway. After all, if it helps Astryn's people to see their lost prince fighting for them, why wouldn't they take heart from seeing his princess fighting at his side?"

The Lady of Elhorhi's stirring endorsement brought a blush to Faline's cheeks, and Bryan found himself nodding.

"That does make sense," he admitted. "Alright, I'll let you do it, Faline. Just promise me that you'll ask for some advice if you feel you need any."

"Of course, love!" Faline agreed with a smile. "Now let's go in and let Laris and Canus know."

"Right."

The two then returned to the palace grounds and rejoined Laris, Canus, and the others. Owen, who'd been belatedly informed of his son's latest challenge, couldn't help but allow a smug smile to cross his features when he saw Faline following her lover. Eric, however, had quite a different reaction.

"You can't be serious!" he protested in annoyance. " _She's_ your choice?!"

"Yes, she is, Eric," Bryan sternly confirmed. "And before you ask, she volunteered knowing full well the risks of what she was getting herself into."

"I very much doubt that," Eric opined hotly.

"Why Eric, I thought you respected me," Faline said with a sweet smile.

"Don't get smart with me," Eric warned, leveling a finger in Faline's direction. "You're right, I did say before that I did come to respect you after seeing you clobber Tavon. But that doesn't mean I think you're fit to lead a unit of our troops! You have absolutely no experience! Grand Duke Laris, are you really going to allow this?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Eric," Canus added, though with obvious reluctance. "Lady Faline is an outstanding warrior, but she has no experience in commanding troops. What's more, she is a commoner, and she isn't even from this country! Your highness, I would advise you to reconsider."

Bryan had, by this time, quite lost track of how often his newfound role of the prince of Astryn had left him reining in his temper, but, when he saw in Faline's eyes that she wanted to plead her own case, he swallowed his incredulity and nodded for her to speak.

"Eric, Duke Canus, I understand your concerns, but I really want to try for everyone's sake here," Faline replied. "I love Bryan and he loves me. What's more, regardless of what you think of me, I plan to stay by his side. It is true that I have no experience in leading soldiers, but every leader started somewhere, isn't that right? I've fought alongside and learned from some of the best leaders during this war, and I've already gained the trust of some Astrynian soldiers already. Ever since I learned of Bryan's heritage, I've been asking myself what I can do to help him, really help him, save this country. He already has my love, but I believe I can serve him even better by defending him from on high at the head of your Pegasus knights."

For a long moment, Faline's entreaty was greeted by a long, pensive silence. Then, all eyes fell on Laris as he stepped forward and nodded toward the Falcon Knight.

"You make an impassioned case, Lady Faline," Laris opined. "I must admit, I'm uncertain about your suggestion. But as is often the case, Astryn has few options. And, if Prince Bryan has seen fit to place such faith in you, I suppose I must do likewise."

"Oh, thank you so much," Faline gushed, racing over and hugging the Grand Duke hard enough to squeeze the breath from his lungs. "I promise I'll do my best!"

Eric could only watch in slack jawed disbelief while Canus sighed, secretly praying to Ashunera that Astryn's newfound prince and those around him knew what they were doing.

"Yes, thanks, Laris," Bryan said with palpable relief. "And, as Faline said, she's learned from some of the best and we will be there to back her up all the way."

"Good. Now, we should investigate Commander Selene's death. If this is some first strike against us by Melora, then we must know so that we can defend our country," Laris pointed out. "You also have to find the remaining Pegasus knights so they can be reformed under Lady Faline's command. Can you and your group head northwest and do that?"

"Oh, of course. I had already decided to do so anyway."

"Ah, excellent. Now wne Pegasus knight returned here not long ago. She was the one that delivered the news of Commander Selene's death, so she'll guide you to the last known location of her sisters-in-arms. I'll send her to join you as soon as you're ready to depart again."

"Great, thanks. If any other Pegasus knights return though, question them. We need as many clues as possible; not just who did this, but how they pulled it off."

"Of course, your highness. I pray for your success."

"Thank you."

With that, Bryan and the others parted ways with the dukes once again and rejoined their comrades outside the palace. Bryan hoped that the Pegasus knight who'd act as their guide wouldn't take too long to arrive. With their commander dead and enemies likely still nearby, the rest of the Pegasus knights were very likely still in danger. After they passed throughthe gates, Owen approached his son and Faline.

"Bryan, you and Faline are sure you can handle this?" he inquired. "Even after all everything else you've done and how well you've been doing, this is a gamble. I don't want to see it blow up in our faces."

"Dad, you don't need to worry," Bryan assured. "I was unsure of this myself at first, but as Laris said, Faline makes a good case. And I've made sure she knows to seek guidance whenever she needs it. And it goes without saying that I'll be here too."

"That's right, Owen, we'll be fine," Faline added with a smile. "I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't think I could do this."

"Well, alright then," Owen replied, a guarded smile tugging at his lips. "Although, Faline, I'm here for you too, you know. If you need my help, you need but ask."

"Aw, thank you."

Bryan quickly apprised the group of their new mission and they departed immediately. Azura also decided that, once the Pegasus knights had been rescued, it would be time for her to inform them, in full, of the war against Melora. As for how they'd react to the idea of her and Bryan working to bring Astryn and her neighbors into the war on the side of Allied Command, she could only hope for the best. Bryan's legend was gaining strength and spreading, but much work remained to be done before Astryn could save herself, much less save Altarais itself. Still, if Melora was behind this latest assault, Isis might very well have made Azura's case for her. She was brought back to the present when a shadow passed over her from above. She turned her gaze upward to see the Pegasus knight that Laris had sent to guide them. She was a girl with short brown hair and garb similar to what Faline wore prior to becoming a Falcon Knight. Bryan also introduced himself and, as soon as the Pegasus knight saw Eronite in his mailed fist, she threw herself to her knees and bowed before him. The prince of Astryn, still self-conscious about what that title entailed, then motioned for Faline to join them.

"Prince Bryan is saying you're going to command us?" the Pegasus knight said, more than a bit warily.

"Yes, at least temporarily," Faline confirmed. "I know I'm a stranger to you and your fellow Pegasus knights, but I would not have volunteered if I wasn't certain that you could trust me. I've known Bryan for a long time, even before he found out he was royalty. I've taken it upon myself to help him however I can, and I can do that by helping you and your sisters."

"She speaks the truth," Bryan affirmed. "I've seen her in battle many times, and I'm certain you couldn't be in better hands."

"I see. Well, I'm eager to see you prove yourself then, Miss Faline. Anyway, Grand Duke Laris has told me at least some of your mission. If it's Melora you're after, today's your lucky day. At the time I was sent back here, my allies and I were certain that Melora was responsible for our commander's death. So, if you want to watch us to make the skies weep with their blood, then follow me!"

The Pegasus knight heeled her mount into the air and the group followed as she soared towards the northwest, seeking the final resting place of the late commander. As they drew near, their guide explained that, while she and several other Pegasus knights had been on patrol, they'd heard screams coming from nearby and immediately went to investigate. They soon found the crumpled form of their commander and her steed, their corpses bristling with arrows. Undoubtedly, their deaths had been the work of a coordinated attack from enemy snipers. And given that Pegasus knights were inherently vulnerable to archers and that such a tactic was beyond the ken of the bandits that effectively ruled half of Astryn, not to mention the ever-spreading tales of the lost prince's return, the Meloran connection seemed all the more likely. Leyon said that he wouldn't be at all surprised, as he recalled that he had nearly been killed by a lone sniper himself, only to see Eliot take the arrow in his stead.

Between Leyon, for having such a devoted comrade, and Eliot, for living to tell of his gallant act, he couldn't decide who had been luckier that day.

"I was stunned for a moment," Leyon finished. "Up until then, Eliot had seemed, shall we say, a marginal knight. Dedicated, but more a troublemaker than an asset. But, during this war, he's really come into his own. And, he's earned my respect and that of his fellow knights. After that near miss, we've also taken the pains to root out any enemies lying in wait after the battle has ended."

"Good for you. Meloran soldiers can be sneaky like that," the Pegasus knight commented. "When I was learning about the first war, I heard that Melora had often used tactics such as those. While their regular troops acting as a diversion, a small group of soldiers, or even one, would seek out the strongest enemies and attempt to take them out while they're the most vulnerable."

"It's such madness…" Azura agreed, recalling the Venoxic poison that nearly killed Ike, whose train of thought was likely wending in that direction as well.

"It's genius," their guide contradicted, causing every pair of eyes to snap in her direction. "Think about it. You've seen enemy units break and run when you kill their leader. Why? Because an army is only as strong as its leadership. That's why Melora has been trying to kill or discredit the prince, if those stories are on the mark. Melora can't fight all of Altarais, but if they kill the people leading the fight against them, then they won't have to."

"I see your point. And, that's all the more reason they must be stopped. We'll need all the strength we can muster to defeat them. If we can save those Pegasus knights, it'll buy us more time to bring southern Altarais into the war. Then, we'll teach Isis a lesson she won't soon forget!"

"You'll get no argument from me. Now, can you give me a minute? I need to fly ahead and let my comrades know you're coming, otherwise they might mistake you for hostiles."

"Sure, that's a good idea," Bryan agreed. "If any are wounded or unable to fly, send word immediately. We have skilled healers and more than enough medicine."

The Pegasus knight gave a perfunctory nod and then took to the air. The group had been about to discuss plans for searching the area for any foes that might still be in the area, but their guide returned almost immediately. The desperate look in her eyes was more than enough to suggest what must've happened.

"You guys! We have to move!" she shouted, nearly breathless from her flight. "My comrades are under attack again!"

"What?!" Bryan thundered. "The Melorans are still in the area?!"

"I don't know, we didn't actually see who killed our commander. I just saw my fellow knights trying to fight off what looked like a horde of bandits!"

"The Red Claw!" Azura immediately guessed. "They have a lot to answer for! Come on!"

"Oh man, those cretins? You don't have to tell me twice!"

The Pegasus knight leapt skyward once again, the group quickly readying their weapons and racing after. If the Pegasus knights were, indeed, still under attack, it stood to reason that the Red Claw either sought to wipe them out or to lure in and destroy any would-be rescuers. Maybe both. Whatever the case, the army charged on, hurrying to save as many as they could. If the Red Claw came prepared, with many axe wielders, archers, and wind mages, then time was very much against the group. It was taken as a given that the Red Claw would come prepared for such a battle, given the tactical acumen they'd demonstrated thus far. And so, Bryan urged his comrades on, praying they'd arrive in time.

Far too many Astrynians had died already, both at the hands of Melora during the first war and from the upheaval that had nearly shaken Astryn apart in the years since. But now, things had changed. Melora's day of being able to terrorize and slay Bryan's people at will were drawing to a close. And if Melora needed to be convinced of this, Bryan was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
